Wild
by PeppahLouie
Summary: Recently widowed Bella moves to Seattle to start a new life. Reconnecting with her friend, Bella meets Alice's brother, Chef Edward Cullen. Celibate by choice for 2 years, what happens when Edward finds himself undeniably attracted to a sexy new Bella?
1. How She Got Here

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - HOW SHE GOT HERE**

**Prologue**

Sam Uley slashed at Emily Young's face with his hunting knife. "If I can't have you, no one will." Three long gashes ran from her forehead to her chin. "No one will want you now. Only me."

Emily grabbed a tea towel and staggered to the corner. As she sank to the floor, she held the towel to her marred face. The pain was searing, she'd never felt anything like it. As she silently wept and trembled, she heard a familiar voice through a loud speaker coming from the front of the house.

"Sam Uley? Sam, are you in there? This is Charlie Swan. Now I understand you're upset and angry. And we'd like to try and help. Jacob Black is out here with me, Sam. We'd like to talk to you... see if we can't work this out. We don't want anyone to get hurt, Sam. Can we talk?"

Sam's crazed eyes scanned the room, landing on Emily huddled in the corner. She held a bloody towel to her face, weeping in deep, silent sobs. _What have I done?_

The phone rang. Outside, Jacob stood with a cell phone to his ear, staring at the window with a pained, desperate expression. "There's nothing to talk about, Charlie," Sam shouted. "There's nothing you can say, nothing anyone can do." He started sobbing, shaking. _There's only one way out. _Picking up the telephone receiver, he listened.

"Sam? Is that you? Listen, it's Jake. Sam, I want to help you. Please let me help."

Sam fell to his knees, and picked up his gun. Whispering into the phone, he said "I'm going to kill Emily and then myself so we can be together at last." Dropping the receiver, he held up the gun and released the safety. _It will be over soon._

Someone approached the house at a run, the door flew open and Charlie Swan stood there with his weapon raised and a wild look on his face. "Sam! For god's sake, stop th..." his words were cut off by the loud report of a handgun. With a surprised look, Charlie glanced down to the reddening spot below his badge before he collapsed on the front step.

Jacob ran toward the small house, barely comprehending the sound of the gun. The site of his father-in-law falling to the ground made his guts churn. Another gunshot. Had Jared had gotten safely out? He stopped at the Chief's body just outside the doorframe and looked in to see Sam turning back toward the door. Emily's body was slumped in the corner, her wide eyes despairing the angry gashes on her face, arms limp in her lap... her hands still clutched the bloody towel.

As Sam raised the pistol toward his Quileute brother, he felt disconnected. His expression became calm, eerily peaceful.

"Sam, where's Jared?" Jake asked, unable to hide the desperation in his voice. Sam pulled the trigger, not blinking as the shot resounded and a small puff of smoke spread through the air. Jacob fell, his body slumping forward over Charlie.

Sam turned the gun back to his right cheek, aimed above his left ear. _Release. _He pulled the trigger once more.

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella**_

I've always loved Seattle. It is a beautiful city with wonderful culture, alternative in everything from climate to music. This is where I will rebuild my life. This is where I will heal.

My new apartment is a small loft spread among the top two floors of a renovated 3-storey warehouse – very trendy. There is another larger loft, a restaurant on the ground floor, and a gym with a sauna in the basement. I'm not too sure about living directly over a restaurant, but the area is one of those revitalized sections of the old downtown, which will hopefully bring some excitement into my sheltered-until-now existence. And the rent I can manage with my dad's pension payments, which is important until I can secure employment of some sort.

I am looking forward to living in this space; I've only been here for a week. I decided to keep the decor minimal. I like a modern, uncluttered style – such a contrast to back home. The main living area is very open with huge windows and vertical blinds. I have hung very sheer white curtains over the blinds to soften the look, and I love the way they billow when a breeze blows in. The living area walls are painted in the most delicate pale lime-white colour, and I have discovered that white calla lilies and pale pink peonies look absolutely exquisite here. I bought white leather furniture and one medium pink armchair from IKEA. To me, the room looks soft, clean and feminine but not girly, and it is 100% mine. I love it.

I went a little crazy with my choice of television, purchasing a 63-inch plasma screen and having the store installers mount it on the brick wall opposite my sofa. My dad would have loved it, being able to watch his Mariners games on such a huge display. I guess maybe I bought it as a tribute to him. The thought makes me smile and at the same time, sad.

There is no actual bedroom – the only rooms with doors are the washrooms and closets. My new "European-style" king-sized bed is perched behind a sturdy brushed metal railing that rims the upper floor and the stairway. The bed does seem a little large for the area it occupies, but I swore I would never again be forced to sleep in a small bed. I may have gone overboard by getting the king, but I consider it a treat. A small indulgence... okay, a king-sized indulgence. I deserve it.

The kitchen really is the star of the place. It sealed the deal for me as soon as I laid eyes upon it. The cupboards are white with glass windows and the countertops are pink granite. White subway tiles cover the backsplash, and the ceiling is covered in faux stamped-tin tiles. There are are stainless steel appliances, a six-burner gas cooktop with a professional exhaust fan overhead, two ovens, and a large rectangular island with butcher block countertop and a raised breakfast bar on the opposite side. I am going to thoroughly enjoy honing my cooking skills in this little piece of chefs' heaven. Now, if only I had someone to cook for... even though my doorway faces the entrance to the other loft, I haven't even met my neighbours.

The restaurant downstairs is simply called "Wild" and it is the latest Seattle culinary hot spot. The concept is pretty cool: they only serve food that's been grown or harvested locally and organically. That appears to include everything from fish, hand caught in the sound, to free-range beef, lamb and bison, to mushrooms foraged in the Pacific northwest rainforests. The menu is minimal and changes often, depending on what's available. It's the uncertainty of what to expect that keeps Seattle's young and rich coming back. Wild's clientele are the fuckhawt of Seattle – they dress like runway models and drive fast, sexy cars. I'd like to be one of them, to know how it feels to dress well, have fun, be a socialite. I would wear Gucci dresses, Chanel jewelry, Jimmy Choo fuck-me heels. I'd drive a yellow Porsche or a white Audi R8. Men would drool over me. I'd have the greatest sex a woman could ever dream of having... yeah, right. _Bella, Bella. Wake up and smell the flannel, sweetie. Your own husband didn't want to have sex with you. What makes you think anyone else would?_

My inner voice, my mother's voice, taunts me. She's never said those exact words to me. She's never actually said many words to me at all over the years. We never really connected as women. Even when she came back to Forks to dutifully accompany me to the funeral, I felt alone in her presence. We had drunk a lot of merlot after the burials. With my tongue and emotions loosened by the wine, I cried and told her how my married life had been... how Jake had only touched me once, on our wedding night, and then couldn't bring himself to make love to me again.

For six months I'd played the perfect wife. I cooked, cleaned, did his laundry. I tried over and over to get his attention. I started, in my innocence, by wearing my baby doll sleep set, sometimes bending over to pick up a strategically placed item in front of the tv. He would lean to the side to look at the screen around me. I researched sex on the internet, read Cosmo, watched porn videos on redtube. I ordered sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret, once meeting him at the door in see-through red lace. That was embarrassing; he advised me to cover up before I caught cold and he wouldn't even look at my body. I tried acting wanton, like I was quivering to feel him inside me – and truly I was. I even tried to give him a blow job one Saturday morning when he got out of the shower. What a fiasco: I got on my knees, tried to suck him to an erection. He looked at me sadly, almost with pity in his eyes, and gently said he was running late to meet Jared for a hike and some fishing.

I pretty much gave up after that and started to pursue my own interest – gourmet cooking. So while Jacob was out saving La Push from poachers and speeders during the week, I enrolled in a 3-month program of daily culinary arts classes at the Port Angeles Community College. I loved it. It got me out of the house, out of Forks, and away from my abysmal marriage situation for a few precious hours every weekday. On the weekends, when Jake was hiking, camping and fishing with Jared, I practiced recipes and cooking techniques I had learned during the week. Everyone benefited from my culinary exploits, especially Charlie, who would have been eating at the diner every night if I didn't regularly stock him up on boeuf bourguignon, coq au vin, cassoulet, and other delicious delights.

I didn't... couldn't... tell my mom about the attempted blow job, it was way too embarrassing. But I did stupidly whine and cry about about not being able to get my husband to make love to me and how it made me feel like a failure as a wife. In true Renee style, my mom managed to get a dig in at my femininity instead of trying to edify it. "Well, sweetie, you know... you always were a _bit_ of a tomboy. And look at you now – still in plaid flannel shirts and boys Levi's. This is simply not the way to attract a man. I know you and Jake were best friends growing up and you grew to love each other out of that friendship. But he was a _man_, darling, and men need their women to be... well... _women_. I think as lovers you two were probably doomed from the start." With that she got up from the couch, returned her wine glass to the kitchen and trudged off to the guest room. Wow. Thanks Mom. Fucking wonderful.

Not surprisingly, Renee and I didn't discuss Charlie at all. She said only one thing as she gazed at his cold, waxen face in the funeral home. "I always knew he would die like this." Of course that was ridiculous, and only served to illustrate just how unaware my mother was of everything outside her own little world. The chances of the police chief of a town with just over three thousand people dying in a hostage-taking/shooting were astronomically small. The chances that three other people would die in the same incident were even smaller. And the chances that two peace officers, one being _my_ father and the other being _my_ husband – a member of the small policing force on the Quileute Reservation of La Push – would die at the hands of a long time acquaintance and member in good standing of the tribal council... well let's just say that no one could ever have imagined the degree of horror that beset our little town that day.

Two days after the funeral, my mother got on a plane back to Phoenix. "If you need anything, honey, give me a call – in a couple of weeks. Phil and I are off on a cruise tomorrow!" I wasn't sorry to see her go.

So while my mother gallivanted around some cliched-name-for-sea-water Princess cruise ship and gorged herself on cheap tropical drinks and extravagant buffets, my sad little heart was breaking for the loss of my father. He had been kind, loving and supportive, all in his gruff Charlie way. He wasn't a touchy-feely sort of guy, my dad. He wasn't comfortable with emotions. And because he is... was, the most influential of my parents, I tend to keep my emotions to myself as well. But he loved me and he would have done anything for me – this I knew without a doubt. And I loved him. And he was gone. And I was shattered.

However, I was wholly mortified at the fact that I was not shattered at the loss of my husband. As the days after the shooting passed, I found that I couldn't feel anything at all about Jake. Oh, I went through the motions. I cried at the funeral. But truly, my tears were for my father, not for my husband. Six months of his apathy toward me and our marriage – our _sacred_ union - had numbed my feelings for him. I couldn't even mourn the loss of my best friend, because in a way, I had lost him a little bit every day since our wedding. So by now I was feeling nothing, absolutely nothing, about his death or his absence. And for this, I was overcome with guilt.

The few weeks following the funerals were hell. I was besieged with kind, sympathetic people all bringing me casseroles and wanting to ensure I was getting along okay. Approximately six thousand eyebrows were raised when I moved back to my dad's place after only three days and had Jake's house on the reservation boarded up. I started sleeping in my dad's room so I could smell him and feel closer to him. As the few weeks turned into a couple of months, I realized I needed to make a change. I needed to go on living. I had to find something to do.

I started by sorting through Charlie's clothes. I decided to keep one of his extra uniform shirts and several of his plaid flannel shirts. Wearing those flannels made me feel safe and in a way, hugged by my daddy. The remaining items I bagged and delivered to the Salvation Army, deriving a small comfort that even in death, Charlie, who had devoted his life to helping and protecting people, was able to help someone in need. I asked Jared to look after Jacob's things, claiming it was too difficult for me. And I guess it was too difficult, but maybe not for the reason I permitted Jared to assume.

There were other items of Charlie's that I kept for sentimental reasons: his "cop sunglasses" with the mirror lenses; his straight razor, shaving brush and scuttle (when I was a little girl, he would let me lather up his brush and apply the soap to his face before I intently watched him shave away his stubble); his Mariners ball cap; his tackle box, fly-tying kit and fishing rods; and his fishing cap and vest.

The fishing gear I brought to his – now my – cabin on the Bogachiel River, a small south-facing log house only 20 km away that was nestled on five foot stilts at the edge of the forest overlooking the lazy river and its sandy banks. It was Charlie's perfect getaway because it felt like the middle of nowhere, away from any urban noise or lights, but close enough to home that if an emergency occurred, he could be at the station in less than half an hour. There are two bedrooms, a rustic kitchen, indoor plumbing and electricity with the aid of a generator. The great room has a large field stone hearth with an electric spit and fireplace crane for cooking in a dutch oven. A huge window provides a breathtaking view of the river, and a verandah runs along the front of the cabin where several Adirondack chairs and a low bench made from half a driftwood log allow for quiet outdoor relaxation and enjoyment of the scenery. It really is a little piece of heaven.

Once I had dealt with Charlie's personal belongings, I was forced to look to the future. Even though, as his sole beneficiary, I was virtually set for life – between monthly pension payments and the life insurance payout of approximately three million dollars that I didn't want to delve into if I could avoid it – I couldn't just live in this house and waste away. As time passed, I began to realize that I needed to look to the future. In my bones, I knew a major change was coming for me, which was somewhat ironic given the major change that had already happened to get me to this place.

How had I ended up a twenty-three year old housewife with no marketable experience in a tiny town? I guess I never considered that I would need to worry about being on my own. Charlie and Jake had always looked after me. Jake and I were best friends from third grade. He was a fixture in my life. It was understood between us that we would always be together, so when we graduated high school we went off to The University of Washington in Seattle and completed undergraduate degrees. I earned a Bachelor's degree in Geography while Jake got his B.A. in Law, Societies and Justice. Upon graduation, Jake was invited to join the Quileute Tribal Council as a peace officer (pending a 10-week practical law enforcement course in Ship Rock, New Mexico that he completed with flying colours). So we went back to Forks, where I planned our wedding while Jake, Jared and Sam built us small place on the reservation. My dad was over the moon about Jake joining the "tribal police", and he was perfectly content for us to get married right away and start producing grandchildren. After all, he got to keep his little girl close by and hopefully would soon have a few grandsons to teach how to hunt and fish.

The day I overheard Mrs. Berty and Mrs. Varner gossiping by the frozen waffles in the Thriftway saw a nexus appear in my tiny world. They had apparently decided that it was necessary to take precious time out of their lives to discuss me and my future. One of them wondered what I would do with myself now that I had no one to look after me. The other added that I had never even had a real job. (I did work part-time during high school in the Newton's outdoor outfitter store, but that was it for my job experience.) They both then agreed that my only hope would be to find another man (perhaps Jake's best friend Jared would step in) to look after me, because I clearly did not have an independent bone in my body. WHAT? Is that how I appeared to the good people of my home town? Is that what I was? Dependent? Incapable of supporting myself? Okay, I never did use my degree to find employment, but I'm a smart woman. I achieved good grades in university. And, I'm not a half-bad cook. Truly, I prefer gourmet cookery to _Russia's Changing Landscape_ or _The Geography of Greater China_. My cooking classes had surely taught me enough to get myself hired in a decent restaurant. It would be a beginning. I could start as a server and graduate into the kitchen. Who knows, maybe one of these days I could work for a superstar chef, like Marco Pierre White or Mario Batalli.

I decided there and then that I would leave Forks to find a new, different life. I clearly needed to start over.

I snap back to the present. My tea is cold and I am standing in the window looking out over the entrance to the restaurant below. It is mid afternoon, and according to my observations during the last few days, the staff will be arriving soon to prepare for service. I know a little about restaurants, from what I have gleaned from many hours of watching Gordon Ramsay verbally beat the shit out of loser restauranteurs on The Food Network. Also, one of the benefits of my culinary arts courses was an introduction to the inner workings of food establishments. On one occasion, we had a guest lecturer from Seattle – Alice Cullen. She happens to be co-owner of the restaurant downstairs and she came to our little community college class to talk to us about restaurants 'in real life'. She was short, lively, beautiful in a pixie way with green eyes and spiky black hair, and she was dressed like a fashion store mannequin. She may have been tiny, but she was a business powerhouse. I was enthralled by her.

She spent two hours with our class discussing the ins and outs of running a high class restaurant. She shared stories about late food deliveries, cranky customers, crankier chefs (especially her brother and co-owner, Edward), payroll issues and food critics. I found that I related to her and to her stories. Drawn to her, I approached her after the class as she was gathering her jacket and bag. I thanked her for sharing her knowledge. She was amazingly friendly. She asked me where she could get a good cup of coffee and I happily offered to accompany her. We walked a couple of blocks down the street to a local cafe where we spent another two hours talking. By the time she had to leave, I felt like I'd known her forever – she was just the kind of person who made you feel welcome, comfortable, accepted. She gave me a tight hug and her card, and she said if I was ever in Seattle I should drop by for a visit. I joked that if I ever showed up she wouldn't know me from Adam. She looked at me seriously and said "Bella, I never forget a friend. I'll know you." And I could see, through the intensity of her bright green eyes, that she truly meant it.

Back to the present again, I am looking down at a business card in my hand.

M. Alice Cullen

Manager/Co-owner

_**Wild**_

_a pacific northwest dining experience_

As I gaze out my window once more, I spot her. Little Alice Cullen is practically dancing down the street toward the restaurant. She is carrying a box of greens – probably local fresh herbs. Walking beside her is a tall, bronze-haired man in low-hanging black pants, a black tee shirt and a beige/gold two-tone leather bomber jacket. He is carrying bags filled with produce – they must be coming from the farmers' market. They are smiling and talking. I am struck by his sheer physical presence. I have never seen a more beautiful man. My knees actually feel weak. As if he can hear my pounding heart, he suddenly glances up at my window and for a moment we exchange a look. His eyes are the same bright green as Alice's and his lashes are thick and long. His grin fades to a questioning look as he stares. Suddenly my face reddens and I am panicked. I leap from the window, feeling quite foolish about getting caught ogling the man who could only be Alice's brother and Wild's head chef, Edward Cullen. Mentally castigating myself, I head to the kitchen to make more tea.

_**Edward**_

"Looks like we finally have a neighbour, Alice."

"Really?" Alice claps her hands as she glances up the window where I just saw a young woman looking out at us, "Oh how exciting!"

"She was just in the window, but she stepped away when I looked up at her."

"She, huh? Was she cute, brother dear?" Alice cannot stand the lifestyle I have chosen. She always wants me to go ga-ga over women.

"Alice, she was female... with dark hair and glasses. That's all I saw." And that's all I care to see, thank you very much.

"Hang in there Edward. Your dream girl will come along some day!"

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I unlock the restaurant door and hold it open for my sister.

"How can someone so handsome and virile be CELIBATE?" Alice counters.

"Do we have to go through this again, Alice? You know how I feel about this whole topic. I refuse to ever again become the victim of some whore's games. End of story." We place our purchases in the prep area of the kitchen.

"Edward, not every woman is a whore."

"Yes, but the three who aren't are my relatives." I grab my whites and start sharpening my knife.

"Edward, how can you just cut yourself off from female companionship? Don't you have needs? Or have you decided to start batting for the other team?" Damn she knows how to push my buttons.

"No, Alice, I am not gay. I am not playing for either team. Let's just say I am one of the refs. And my needs are none of your concern, _sister_. I get along just fine." Me and my palm. Just the two of us.

"Hon, one of these days a hot young thing is going to turn your head so hard you'll have whiplash. And I hope I'm there to see it!" She's waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Not likely, Alice. Now why don't you make yourself useful and check on today's deliveries." I set to work on the vegetable prep.

"Fine, Edward. I can take a hint." She prances off to the office at the back of the restaurant.

I hack a squash open in one blow. Fuck, Alice gets in these "You've got to get laid, Edward" moods every few months. She will be insufferable for a couple of weeks, I'll blow up at her, we'll spend two days not talking, one of us will apologize, and then it will be peaceful for a while until she starts thinking about my self-imposed solitude again. I hope Jasper will be home next week. I need her to be distracted.

Alice returns from the office. "Bad news... Jane has given her notice. She's moving to Portland with her boyfriend."

"Shit, shit, shit. We just got the wait staff working flawlessly as a team. And Jane is a draw, a lot of those young guys really like her. How much notice did she give us?"

"We're lucky, actually. She's given us a month. She knows we need the time to train another server, so she has offered to work two weeks beyond standard notice to help us out. Leaving was a hard decision for her, but she wants to be with her man." Alice gets that dreamy love look in her eyes.

"Oh for christsakes, Alice. Whatever. You will never see me allowing my career decisions to be affected by a _girlfriend," _I virtually spit out the word.

"Never say never, brother o' mine. Never say never." God, she can be fucking irritating.

* * *

**Your reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Do You Remember Me?

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews of Chapter 1! I really appreciate your taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy the next instalment...**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

**_Bella_**

I have to do something. I can't stay hidden away here in my loft forever. I know Alice is at the restaurant – I've just seen her arrive with her bronze-haired god of a brother. I make a decision and head to my washroom.

_Frumpy, frumpy, frumpy. That's what you are. Plain, boring Bella._

As I frown in the mirror I try to do something with my unruly hair. It is so long the only thing I can really do is tie it back in a ponytail. I place the band at the base of my neck so my hair just hangs down my back. Tying it up near the crown of my head would make it bouncy and playful. But that's not me, not anymore anyways.

My femininity has gone into hiding. After I gave up on ever enticing my husband into a sexual relationship with me, my inner goddess slowly retreated and took my wardrobe with her. I eventually stopped wearing short skirts, tight tops, sandals... opting instead to wear comfy boy jeans, baggy flannels and sneakers or boots. When my mother had commented on my clothing during my wine-induced confessional after the funerals, I didn't bother to correct her. She hadn't seen me during the whole of my marriage. She had no idea that I had, after our failed wedding night, embraced my "girliness" and started dressing the part. For a few months there, I really had looked good. I wore makeup, styled my hair, invested in a few of those push-up bras that shape your boobs and create sexy cleavage. I turned a few heads, but not the one that mattered; not the one who knew me, the real me. I couldn't attract my husband physically when he already knew my mind and my soul so well... that fact devastated my self-esteem.

I step back a few paces and look over my appearance. Brown turtle-neck sweater – baggy so you can't see my figure – and a long black peasant skirt; orange Converse – damn, I love my sneakers. Glasses, no make-up. I add a long, thin orange scarf around my neck so I don't look completely pathetic. I grab my orange backpack and head for the door. Swallowing my fear, I step out and lock the deadbolt behind me. I am going to go downstairs and say hi to Alice.

It's a very chic looking affair from the street. There is a simple green neon sign above the doors – just the one word: _**Wild**_**. **The doors are solid and clad in brass sheeting with large semicircular wooden handles that are set vertically so they form a split oval. There is no other signage to indicate the nature of the business, but the large windows on either side of the door let passersby observe the kitchen on the left and the dining area on the right. The glass has a gold-toned reflective coating that flows nicely with the doors, but allows one to see through only when there are lights on inside.

With a deep breath I pull open the door and step into a warmly lit, tastefully decorated vestibule. There are brown leather captain's chairs, a table with current newspapers, and a vase of fresh flowers. The walls are panelled in cedar and it smells divine – woodsy and... wild? I smile at the success of the sensory impact. There is a display explaining Wild's menu style. It is a very cosy, comfortable waiting area. A glass door leads into the restaurant proper.

Stepping through to the dining area, I am struck by how attractively the room is styled. There are four-seater booths along the far right wall, two-seater booths along the back wall, and two- and four-seater tables laid out in an orderly array throughout the dining floor. I idly presume that they must push some tables together for less intimate groups. Each table is black with a white linen cloth laid on the diagonal, black leather captain's chairs and small frosted tea light hurricane lamps. The booths are also black with white place mats and the same little lamps. There is abstract art in light earth tones hung on the chocolate brown walls, and the ceiling is high and white with dark brown beams. Overall, the look is sleek and sophisticated but warm and cozy. It is quite a balance to have achieved, and I love it.

Standing to my right at the host's podium is the bronze-haired Adonis I earlier took to be Alice's brother. I am struck yet again by his exquisite good looks. He is quite tall, and in profile his most prominent feature is his chiseled jaw. It is so striking, I am suddenly imagining grazing my teeth from his earlobe to his chin. A flush spreads across my cheeks as my mouth dries and my nipples harden. Oh my, this man is sex on fucking legs. I need to remember to breathe.

He addresses me, seemingly without breaking concentration.

_**Edward**_

I am looking over the reservations for tonight so I'll know when to expect the waves of orders to hit the kitchen. As usual, Alice has done an excellent job in spacing out the arrivals. I am startled when the door opens, but I address whoever it is without looking up. "I'm sorry, we don't open for another forty-five minutes."

A soft voice murmurs in response, "Oh... um... I'm not actually wanting to eat. Would Alice Cullen be here?"

I glance up to my left and am faced with Mary Poppins meets emo-grunge-girl. I stifle what would be a rude chuckle and clear my throat. "Er... Alice? Sure, she's in the office. I'll just get her for you."

I stride past the kitchen to the office. "Alice, there is the freakiest looking woman out there asking for you. When did you start hanging with the grunge crowd?"

"Grunge? Edward, I would never 'hang' with grunge. Is she asking for me specifically or just the manager?

"Oh no, this girl is asking for Alice Cullen."

"Hmmm." She looks at me skeptically. "Okay, let's go see who she is and what she wants."

As we walk back to the dining room, MaryP-emo-grunge-girl is reading the menu posted on the wall by the podium. She turns at our approach and Alice surprises the shit out of me as she addresses the girl by name.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Alice, hello! It's so nice to see you!" She smiles and holds up Alice's business card. "I... err... moved to Seattle and decided to look you up. I still have your card..." she pauses nervously, biting her lip. "I actually rented one of the lofts upstairs."

So this is the face I saw earlier when Alice and I arrived. I silently snort at Alice's earlier chiding. But I do feel a small tug of empathy for this young women - her expression as she looked out the window this afternoon seemed so lonely. The same emotion seems to be hiding in her eyes even now.

"Bella! That is so cool – you rented the vacant loft? My brother and I live in the other one. Oh! This is my brother and our head chef, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella. I gave a lecture at Bella's cooking class in Port Angeles a few months ago. She and I went for coffee afterwards and we really hit it off! Remember, I told you about it? I asked her to look me up when she came to Seattle."

"Hello Bella." I smile and hold out my hand to shake hers. Her grip is surprisingly firm for such a nervous looking little thing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Seattle." What the hell is that tingling sensation? I suddenly don't want to let go of her petite hand; I am fighting some weird, primal urge to pull her closer.

"Thanks Edward, um..." she stammers slightly and blushes, "it's uh... nice to meet you too. I'm sorry to drop by right before you open." From behind her glasses, striking dark chocolate eyes stare straight into my mine before she drops my hand (reluctantly?) and turns to my sister. "Alice you must be really busy. Maybe we could meet for coffee sometime?"

Alice's face lights up and she bounces a little. "I would love that! Hey, why don't you come over to our place for coffee tomorrow morning? Say around 10:30? We finish dinner service around 11:00 but usually don't get out the door until 12:30 or 1:00 in the morning."

Bella glances down at her hands. She's twining her fingers together nervously as they hang at her abdomen. "I don't want to disturb you too early in the morning..."

"Nah, Bella, don't worry about it – I'm always up and showered by 10:30. Edward is the sleepy head – he's usually not up before noon. It would be lovely to have your company for a couple of hours before Mr. Grumpy here makes his appearance!" Alice is giggling and I am rolling my eyes. Why do I feel a little embarrassed?

"Thanks Alice. You make me sound like an ogre." Why should I care?

"You're only an ogre in the kitchen, Edward... in the kitchen, and for the first few minutes after you get up in the morning!" She swats my arm playfully. "Speaking of the kitchen – hadn't you better check on your staff to make sure they've got the prep all ready?"

"Shit, you're right." I turn toward the kitchen, but then remember my manners. I turn back to Alice's strange friend. "It was nice meeting you, Bella. Have a good evening." I turn on my heel and head to the kitchen to make sure the sauces and veg are ready to go. In the back of my mind, a pair of deep brown bespectacled eyes are gazing at me curiously.

Later during a slow moment in the kitchen, I stick my head in the office where Alice is working on orders. "Sooo, I thought you didn't hang with grunge?" I cajole. As Alice glances up from the computer screen, a thoughtful expression crosses her face.

"I don't. Something is different about Bella from the last time I saw her. That day in her cooking class she was really very pretty in a 'natural beauty' kind of way. She was bright-eyed and cheerful, eager to listen to what I had to say. Her hair was styled, she was wearing a light blue tee and a cute denim skirt, and she seemed very easy-going."

"Leave it to my sister the fashionista to remember what someone was wearing a few months ago," I tease.

"Whatever, Edward. My point is that even though I only spent that one afternoon with her, I can tell you without a doubt that something has happened in her life. Something has... put out her fire, so to speak. I am feeling very drawn to her. Maybe she'll open up to me tomorrow morning." Uh oh. I recognize the look that has appeared on my sister's all too readable face. "Maybe I can help her. In fact, I really _want_ to help her." Alice flashes me one of her brilliant smiles.

"Alice, you hardly even know this girl."

She looks at me pointedly. "You can spend months or years with someone and not really know them, Edward." Ouch, she's right there. "I have a feeling about her; a strong feeling, like I am _supposed_ to know her." Alice chews pensively on the end of her pen for a moment. "Bella and I will be great friends. You'll see."

I shrug. I have never known Alice to be wrong; when she sets her mind to something, the universe usually lets her have her way. So I guess Bella will become a regular around our apartment. Oh well, she seems harmless enough.

_**Bella**_

As I watched him stride to the kitchen I was floored that I had been able to stay coherent throughout our exchange. Edward Cullen is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. When he looked up at me from what must have been the reservation book after I walked in, I was almost mesmerized by his eyes – they are the most beautiful green colour. I fleetingly wondered if he was wearing contacts; but when Alice introduced us, I looked closely and could see no telltale ring in the whites of his eyes. His dark bronze hair is unruly but it looks so damn delicious in casual disarray. He is tall, his shoulders, chest and waist perfectly proportioned. His chiseled jaw and his beautifully balanced face – he is so fucking blatantly handsome he could put many a movie star to shame. How can one man have so much sexiness going for him? Wow. Just... wow. Then my inner voice popped up: _He's so far out of your league, Bella. A man like that would never be attracted to you. Your own husband wasn't even attracted to you. Forget it sweetie. Just go get a cat or three and accept your fate._ Fucking bitch.

I turn back to Alice and agree to be at her place tomorrow morning at 10:30. She hugs me good night. It's strange, but that one brief hug from little Alice Cullen makes me feel... hope? I can feel myself being drawn to Alice like the metaphorical moth to a flame. She is so easy to be with, to talk to. Her spark is addictive – I hardly know her, but I _feel_ like I've known her forever. And stranger still, I feel like I really _need_ her.

Back in my loft, I make myself a cup of tea and sit in my window. Idly watching the downtown Seattle street scene unfold below be, my mind drifts...

Why did I come here, specifically? Why did I rent this apartment right above the restaurant where I knew Alice worked? What will I do with myself now? I realize that I currently don't have any defining parameters. I used to be Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and Jacob Black's girlfriend. Then I was Bella Swan, college student; followed by Bella Swan Black (although I never got around to legally changing my name, and now I'm thankful for that procrastination), wife of a young Quileute tribal council member. Lastly, I became Bella Swan, the tragic young widow who also lost her father.

I came here because there was nothing left for me in Forks. My beloved father is gone, nothing will bring him back. The pain of the memories that surrounded me everywhere I looked in Forks was just too much to handle. Here in Seattle I am simply Bella, the girl who lives over the restaurant. I am not defined by my runaway mother or my pillar-of-the-community father, or by my horrific loss. There are no prior affiliations to colour anyone's perception of me.

This is my do-over, my mulligan; I want it... badly.

And, I am scared shitless.

.~.~.~.

I reach out and hit the snooze button on my clock radio. 9:45 a.m. Damn, I need to get up and shower. I couldn't sleep last night. It took some late evening baking, two generous glasses of red wine and an attempted re-read of Jane Eyre to finally put me under. It seems like all I dreamt about was green eyes and tousled reddish-brown hair.

I stumble down the hall and turn on the water in the shower. Pulling off my PJs, I stand in front of the mirror and analyze myself. I have a decent figure, nicely proportioned. I reach my hands over my head – _ugh... need to shave armpits_ – I like the way my breasts look when I stretch like this. My eyes travel down to my groin. _Ugh... I need to tidy the forest._ I turn to my left and right, appraising my profile. Small but full breasts, flat tummy, nice swell on my backside. My legs are long and slender, but not bony looking, thank goodness. _Ugh... I need to shave my legs, too. Being a woman is too much damned work._

I adjust the water temperature and hop in. I love my bathroom. I have a dual head shower stall with seats and lots of room for all of the paraphernalia one might have. My two-in-one shampoo/conditioner, razor and bar of Dove soap look rather lonely in here. Next to the shower, under a frosted glass window where I have hung a spider plant, is a decadent (for me) triangular jacuzzi bath that's plenty big for two but with my luck will only ever host me.

As I'm scrubbing the shampoo though my hair a buzzing noise starts in the bedroom. Damn – I hit snooze instead of turning the alarm off. I continue to massage my scalp, but the buzzing is really getting on under my skin. I decide to run out and turn it off. I open my eyes to grab my towel and shampoo runs in my eyes. OW! Fucking fuck, that stings. I rinse my face as the buzzing continues to grate at my last nerve. I wipe the soap away with my hands and look again for my towel. I groan. I forgot to grab a towel from the closet. Now I am officially pissed off, and that damned buzzer is going to die. I turn off the water, open the shower door and head out to the hallway, sluicing water along the floor as I go. I grab a towel and continue to the bedroom. Fighting the urge to throw the clock radio to the floor and stamp on it, I push the off switch with way more force than is necessary and head back to the washroom. Passing through the bathroom door, I slip on the wet tiles, land flat on my ass, slide into the jacuzzi and stub my little toe. "FUUUUCK!" Oh this is just great. What a way to start the day.

Cursing my klutziness, I haul my sore ass and bruised pride into the shower and finish washing. When I step out, I grab a used towel from the hamper and throw it down to absorb the water I trailed over the floor. I towel dry my hair, brush my teeth and rub some balm on my lips because they've chapped due my constant licking and chewing on them. Abusing my lips and fiddling with my fingers are my nervous habits, and I have been quite nervous lately.

I look in my clothes closet and curse again. Alice seems to be a really stylish dresser, whereas my wardrobe is more suited to a lesbian lumberjack. Oh well, there's nothing for it. I have to suck it up and put on something... I can't go over there naked. My inner voice interrupts my clothing search. _You don't have to go over there at all, Bella dear. You know that a friendship with Alice will never happen. She is way too sophisticated for you, sweetie. She won't be interested in you once she gets to know you. You are nondescript, Bella. And Alice is the exact opposite. Really, just don't bother with this._

It is so tempting to give in to my fear and stay home this morning. But, I promised myself I would find a new life, a new definition of Bella. Giving up on finding anything remotely fashionable, I grab a light grey t-shirt, a white, black and purple plaid shirt, and my favourite Levi's. I opt to leave my hair down and loose so it will dry. I head down the stairs and collect the basket of blueberry muffins I baked last night. Grabbing my keys, I slip on my grey plaid Converse sneakers and head over to Alice's door.

_**Alice**_

The rap comes at exactly 10:30. As I hop to the door, I idly wonder if Bella will be as horrifically dressed as she was last night. I can't resist peeking through the peephole – she's standing there chewing on her lip and looking at the doorknob. I'm glad I peeked... jesus, what is this woman wearing? I smooth my facial expression to a welcoming smile and open the door.

"Hey Bella! Come on in! Oh! Did you bring muffins?" I take the straw basket from her.

"Hi Alice," she smiles shyly at me, blushing a little. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, so I baked some blueberry muffins for this morning. I'm sure they're not as good as what you or your brother would make, but I think they're passable."

Hmmm... self-deprecation.

"Oh don't be silly, Bella, I'm sure they're delicious! And I am definitely digging into one as soon as I can – I'm starving!"

Bella removes her shoes by the door and follows me into the kitchen.

"Wow, Alice. This kitchen is fantastic! Not that I'm surprised, of course, but it is really something!" Bella is looking around at our marble countertops and professional appliances with real appreciation in her eyes. Edward would be pleased at her reaction. _Edward would be pleased at her reaction!_ Oh my, I am starting to feel my inner matchmaker awakening!

"It's one of the benefits of living with an executive chef," I gloat. "I get to impress my friends with a shit-hot kitchen in which I can do nothing more than make coffee and toast bread!" We both break into giggles. "Really, Bella. I don't cook at all. So, I'm positive your muffins are way better than mine." I smile widely at her, and Bella smiles back – a big, shining smile that changes her whole aura. Gosh, she's got the potential to be stunning. An idea occurs to me as I pour coffee into our mugs. I'll broach it with Bella a little later, after we've talked and I can gauge her receptiveness.

"What do you take in your coffee, Bella? I have raw sugar cubes, honey and Splenda. And, I have skim milk and half-and-half."

"Just Splenda is good, thanks." She grabs two packets and stirs them in. I place the muffins, two small plates, butter and two small spreading knives on a tray.

"Shall we go sit in the living room? I hate sitting in a hard chair at the table for my morning coffee. I like to curl up on the couch."

"That would suit me just fine, Alice. I slipped in my bathroom this morning and I think I have a bruise on my butt, so I'd like a soft seat too." She's grinning at her mishap and I can't help but chuckle at the image.

We sit down and I grab a muffin, break it open and spread a pat of butter on it. Wow, this is excellent. "Bella, this is the best blueberry muffin I've ever tasted," I spray crumbs as I rudely talk with my mouth full. I swallow with the aid of a sip of coffee. "Oops, sorry, I couldn't wait to swallow because I was too eager to compliment you!"

"Oh come on, Alice. I'm sure your brother, the executive chef, makes better muffins!"

"Actually, I couldn't tell you. Edward is a genius with savoury dishes, but baking sweets is not something he enjoys. He mastered the theory, of course, and he has produced his fair share of delicious cakes and things, but he's just never been terribly interested in mixing sugar with flour and leavening agents."

"Really? Wow. That seems kind of... fucked up. For a chef, I mean."

"Hah! Edward came tops in his "fucked up" class, believe me." I'm only half joking. Poor Edward – he was dealt a totally shit hand in the relationship game. But I'm determined to help him break out of his self-imposed sexual prison. And I am starting to think I may be having coffee with the key to his escape.

"So, Bella. Tell me all about how you decided to move Seattle from Port Angeles." I am so curious about why her appearance has changed so drastically in... what... seven or eight months?

"I actually lived in a small town called Forks; I only took cooking classes in Port Angeles."

"Forks. Huh... I was about to say I'd never heard of it, but now that I think about it, the name sounds vaguely familiar. Why would I recognize Forks?" There is something emerging from the back of my mind, a memory of something dark and horrible. Oh. My. God...

"Probably because about six months ago, four people, including two police officers, died in a hostage situation there." Gone is her smile. The sadness I am sensing from Bella is overwhelming. It all just fell into place. This is what put out her fire – she was somehow connected to the tragedy that the media dubbed "The Forks Massacre." I can sense that she wants to talk about it.

"Bella, what happened to you? Why don't you tell me about it." I grasp her hand and hold it tightly in both of mine. I try to make my tone as soothing as possible. "Please, I'm a good listener. Talk to me."

She takes a deep breath...

* * *

**I'd love your reviews, pretty please with sexy Chef Edward on top!**


	3. Failed Marriage

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

**A/N: Good lemons are worth waiting for!**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - FAILED MARRIAGE**

_**Bella**_

Oh boy. This is it. The conversation I've been needing to have with someone but have been afraid to start. To anyone else, I'm sure it would seem very strange for me to suddenly unload all of this personal information. I remember my thoughts from yesterday afternoon. I really don't know Alice, but there is something about her that draws me in. I _feel_ like I have known her forever. Her eyes are so accepting and supportive. She makes me feel loved. And I love her, too. It's bizarre, but somehow I know I was meant to meet Alice and that she was meant to be my friend. My inner voice be damned.

I take a deep breath...

"Well, nothing happened to _me_ directly. But... my father, Charlie Swan, and my husband, Jacob Black, were the two law enforcement officers who were killed. I also knew Sam Uley, the gunman, and Emily Young, the woman he killed."

Alice is speechless. I can see the empathy in her wide eyes, and suddenly she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Bella, oh my god. You poor girl! Jesus, what you must have been through!" I let myself relax into her arms... suddenly the tears are flowing and I can't stop them. Alice is smoothing my hair, rubbing my arm; whispering words of comfort.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Bella, it's okay," Alice coos into my ear. "Let it out, sweetie, let it all out."

I weep quietly into Alice's shoulder. In a corner of my mind, I am mortified that Edward will hear me or walk into the living room while I am falling apart in Alice's arms. But being held by someone who didn't know anyone involved, someone who is focussed entirely on me and my pain – it is the most consoled and comforted I have felt since that day.

Alice reaches to the coffee table and grabs a box of tissues. I pluck one out and start to talk.

"I was at home – my husband and I had a small house near La Push on the Quileute Reservation. See, Jake was a peace officer for the Quileute Tribal Council, and my dad was Chief of Police of Forks. Anyway, I was cooking dinner for Jake and Charlie, when I heard sirens. It is so rare an occurrence to hear sirens on the res. I knew in my gut something was very, very wrong. I called the Forks police station, but the lines were busy. Then I called the Tribal Council Office, and there was no answer. I heard more sirens, and I really started to worry, but I couldn't see the main road from our house. I called Jake's cell phone, but it went to voicemail. Then I remembered Jake's scanner, so I ran to the living room and turned it on."

"Was there anything helpful on the scanner?" Alice is still holding my hand, stroking the back of it soothingly with her thumbs.

My answer flows from me like water through an open floodgate. "There was a lot of chatter about a hostage situation at Emily's and firearms being discharged... then I heard there was an officer down, possibly two... I panicked and despite knowing I shouldn't approach a dangerous situation, I got in my truck and drove there... to Emily's... the place was surrounded by emergency vehicles with their lights flashing... there were two ambulances, a fire truck, police cars, both from Forks and La Push... I recognized Charlie's cruiser, so I started to look for him... there weren't very many bystanders, mostly just emergency personnel walking to and from the house... there was no one to stop me when I ran up the front pathway... that's when I saw the first of two people being lifted from the front step onto a stretcher... I saw the dark hair, the high cheekbones... it was Jake... I screamed and started to run for the stretcher... and then out of nowhere Charlie's deputy, Mark, was grabbing me by the arms and pulling me away... I kept asking him why I couldn't go to my husband, but he just kept telling me to calm down... he was almost in tears, and I realized that something..." I struggle to find the word that expresses it best, "...something _unfathomable_ had happened... and I feel so guilty because I sort of forgot about Jake at that point and started screaming for my dad... I tried to run back to the house, back to the other person being lifted onto a stretcher, but Mark pulled me into his arms and started to sob... all he said was 'he's gone, Bella, he's gone'... and I think I must have fainted then, because the next thing I remember is Harry and Sue Clearwater and Dr. Snow from the hospital standing over me in my living room."

With a violent shudder, I collapse into Alice's arms, quietly sobbing. She hugs me close, smoothing my hair and rubbing my back. We sit like this for a while, until my sobs gradually subside and I feel my muscles start to relax. I take a deep breath and pull away to blow my nose and wipe my eyes. Alice offers me another tissue.

"Oh Bella." As I look up into Alice's big eyes, I see that she is crying too. "I am so, so very sorry for your loss. And, god, I'm sorry to have made you relive it. I feel terrible that I've been a party to making you so upset."

I understand why Alice is saying this, and I can tell she means it from the depths of her soul. But I have to correct her.

"No Alice, please don't feel like that. I am grateful beyond words for your kindness. It is such a relief to speak it all aloud... to get it off my chest, as it were." I squeeze her hands.

"Holy shit, Bella. Not that I mind at all, please believe me, but didn't you see a councillor or therapist after... this all happened?"

"No." I look down at my hands in my lap. "I, um, refused to see anyone about it."

"Why would you refuse therapy? I mean, didn't you need to address your feelings? Or, get help understanding the stages of grief?"

"I really did not want to face that with a stranger. And I knew that if I started seeing a therapist, he or she would want to delve into things that I just couldn't admit to myself, let alone anyone else."

"Say no more. The topic is closed."

"Oh... no Alice, please! I really want and _need_ to keep talking. If _you_ don't mind, that is. I know it's a heavy subject..."

"Bella, you sweet girl. Of course I don't mind. If it helps you, then I am just fine. Really."

"Can I get a refill on coffee?"

"Absolutely!" Alice hops to the kitchen and grabs the coffee pot and a handful of Splenda. She returns and I empty a couple of packets into my mug before she pours us each another steaming cup. She places the thermal carafe on the coffee table and sits back down in the same spot.

"Go ahead and tell me more, Bella, but only what you're comfortable with."

I take a sip of coffee and it tastes as fresh as if it were just brewed. Alice is a goddess.

"Let me apologize first. I needed to tell someone all of this, and I had no one in Forks, and I just couldn't do the therapy thing. This is the first time I've been able to talk openly to anyone and I'm so sorry to unload on you Alice. You must think I'm crazy to talk so freely to a near total stranger about the most intimate details of the worst moments of my life..." Alice grabs my hands.

"Shhh, Bella, don't feel that way. I said to Edward just last night that I feel like I was _meant_ to know you. I feel such a strong connection to you, like we are the best of friends already. Please, I'm here to listen if you need to talk."

"Okay, thanks." I think for a moment about where I left off. "Um... oh, right. Dr. Snow gave me a tranquilizer of some sort and the Clearwaters stayed with me through the night. They called my mother, and told me the next morning that she planned to catch available flight out of Phoenix." I roll my eyes. Alice notices and although a questioning expression crosses her face, she doesn't interrupt me to ask about my reaction to my mom.

"The following morning, Jacob's dad Billy arrived at our house. He was, of course, utterly devastated. We hugged and cried for a long time. My dad was also a very close friend of Billy's." I pause to make sure I phrase my words correctly. "That's what made this so very, very tragic. We are – were – are still, all connected in so many ways. The obvious relationships aside, Forks and La Push are very small and close-knit communities. My dad was born and raised in Forks, and he was the Chief of Police. Jacob was born and raised on the reservation, and his dad Billy is one of the Tribal Elders. I was born and raised in Forks, and as the daughter of a public figure like Charlie, I am known to everyone in the community." My mind wanders a little. "I mean, I was only ever away from Forks for two weeks every summer until I left for college."

"Where did you go for two weeks in summer?" Alice asks.

"Oh... my parents divorced when I was in first grade. My mom left, headed off to California in search of anything that wasn't 'small town.' My dad raised me with some help from Jake's mom before she died and Sue Clearwater. From fourth grade through to my last year of high school, I visited my mom every summer. First California, and then Phoenix for the final five years."

Alice blinks. "So, Jake's mom was already gone, and now Billy lost his son, too? Does he have any other children?"

"Yeah, Jake's mom was killed in the car accident that left Billy in a wheelchair." Alice's eyebrows nearly leap off her face. "He has two daughters, but they are both married and live away. One is in Hawaii and the other is doing a graduate degree in Eugene, Oregon. Billy gets along pretty well on his own, plus he's got Jared and the Clearwaters to keep an eye on him."

"Who's Jared?"

"Jared was Jake's best friend. He was actually first on the scene on the day of the shootings – he arrived home to find... well you can imagine... and called it in to 911. Emily was his cousin, and he was staying with her because Sam had become unstable and was threatening her."

"So Sam and Emily had history?"

"Oh yeah... very emotional history. They were engaged and lived together. But something happened with Sam and he started to become possessive... exceptionally so. He accused Emily of having an affair. He followed her wherever she went, questioned her friends and relatives about her activities. Then one day, he beat another guy so severely that he could have been charged with attempted manslaughter. I think the guy was doing some kind of door-to-door thing. It was completely innocent, but Sam saw him go to Emily's door and totally lost it."

Alice's jaw drops. Assuming she's speechless, I press on.

"The attack happened on Quileute land between two Quileute tribe members. Because it was Sam's first offence, the Tribal Council was afforded jurisdiction in his case. He underwent counselling and reform under their guidance. He was required, however, to stay away from Emily and her family. Tragically, he decided not to."

My tears are spent, and I ask Alice where I can splash some cool water on my face. She directs me to a guest washroom around the corner, near the base of the stairs to the upper floor.

When I return to the living room, I can tell that Alice has more questions for me. I'm okay with it – I am truly relieved to finally talk about all this. I sit back down on the couch, noticing that Alice has put on another pot of coffee and placed another muffin on each of our plates.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions? I don't want you to think I'm prying or anything. I just want to try to understand some things." She is hesitant.

"Sure, Alice, I'm good. It is actually incredibly liberating to be able to talk about this with someone who is completely extraneous to the situation. It's cathartic for me; we're debriding a festering emotional wound." Alice blinks a couple of times and shakes her head quickly, probably reacting to the rawness of my metaphor.

"Okay. So, why did you roll your eyes when you mentioned your mother?"

"Ah. Yes, well... let's just say that I think Renee, my mom, is missing a maternal gene or two. She came for the funerals, insulted my femininity, and waltzed off to go on a cruise with her new husband."

"What do you mean, insulted your femininity?"

"Well, see... and this is one of the things I couldn't bear to discuss with a therapist... Jake and I didn't have what you would call a successful sex life." I glance up to Alice's questioning eyes, blush furiously and stare down at my entwined fingers. "When I tried to talk to Renee about it after the burials, she basically told me that it was my lack of femininity that was to blame for my husband not touching me."

"Your mother said that to you? Jesus H. Christ, that's an awful thing to say at the best of times, not to mention right after your husband's and father's funerals."

"Yeah I know. It was a very low blow." I choke out my next words. "It really killed something inside of me." I can't bring myself to look at Alice's face.

"Oh my god, Bella, that is just horrible." Alice looks genuinely pained. I fleetingly wonder if she trying to imagine a similar scenario going down with her own mother.

"I mean, your mother should be your strongest support..." She stops short. "Wait. Did you just say your husband didn't touch you?"

"Yep." I pop the p with my lips and blush some more.

"But, you were married for how long?"

"Six months. And we had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend ever since ohhh, eighth grade? We even went away to college together, although he lived with his best friend Jared and I lived in the dorms."

"So, when did he stop being sexual with you?"

"He didn't stop. He never actually started, really. Except for our wedding night."

"What?" She looks totally perplexed. "But you guys were together since eighth grade and went to college together. You must have been, you know, physically... active? Especially in college?"

"Well, we were busy in college. We did extra courses each term so we could graduate a semester early. That was Jake's idea. Um, so there wasn't much physical contact actually. Only kissing, and second base... barely."

"Over or under your shirt?"

"Over."

"Kissing with tongue?"

"No." Alice looks like she might go into shock.

"What happened on your wedding night? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"This is really embarrassing..." Alice raises her hand as if to stop me, but I cut her off. "No Alice, I have got to get this off my chest. Okay, so we undressed in separate rooms – me in the bathroom and him in the bedroom. I put on my negligee, hoping it would be on the floor in a few minutes. Jake was already lying in bed under the covers when I came back to the bedroom. I got into bed. He told me I looked beautiful. He climbed on top of me, pushed up the skirt of my negligee, told me to spread my legs, and... he pushed into me. And then it was over." I am blushing crimson. It's hard to look her in the eye.

Alice is now positively apoplectic and I'm starting to think she might need a sedative. Shit, I shudder at the possibility that I might have to tell Edward I broke his sister.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Fuck, Bella. Holy fuck. You've just told me all..." she gestures widely with her hands "... all of this... and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?"

"Well, I've had a while to get used to it," I murmur self-consciously.

Suddenly Alice tips her head to the side. "Is that why you forgot about Jake when you realized your father might have been hurt as well? Because you had grown so apart from him?" Wow, she doesn't miss much.

"Err... yes, I guess so. And this is where I struggle quite a lot with my reaction to the whole... event. You see, after six months of no physical contact with my husband... well, I really didn't have much feeling left for him. I was emotionally... numb." I pause for a moment as I consider the date. "Huh... I just realized, our one-year wedding anniversary would have been in a couple of weeks – June twenty-first, the summer solstice."

"My god, Bella, when exactly did this all take place?"

"Right after New Year's – January third."

We sit in silence, each contemplating my revelations. Alice looks like her mind is moving a mile a minute. Conversely, I feel like my mind has finally slowed down to a manageable pace.

We both jump when we hear a door open upstairs. I automatically look up to the second floor toward the source of the noise. Edward has emerged from his bedroom, looking rumpled and, well, absolutely hot. He is shirtless and his pyjama bottoms are hanging off his hips in a way that should have a black bar positioned across the entire area. I can feel the blood flooding to my cheeks as I look away and try to find something, anything to focus on. My mouth has gone dry and my heart is pounding in my chest. I don't want him to look down and see me here.

"Edward," Alice squeals, "welcome back to the world of the living!"

He grumbles something unintelligible as he wanders into a hallway toward what must be the upstairs washroom.

"Alice, I should go."

"Bella, no! Don't worry about Edward, he's actually doing really well. Normally, he would have told me to go fuck a zucchini!"

We both burst out laughing. So lightened am I after the intensity of our earlier discussion, I actually feel like a teenager trying not to get caught giggling in class. Eventually, Alice pulls me up from the couch.

"Come on, Bells, let's get more coffee."

I stop in my tracks, staring at Alice. I feel as though I've seen a ghost. Clearly my face is reflecting my thoughts.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong?" Alice has gone as pale as I feel. I realize I have scared her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um... I called you Bells. Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to insult you. It just kind of came out, like a natural nickname."

My chest tightens. "No, it's okay, Alice. I don't mind. It's actually the most comforting thing I've heard since Charlie died."

Alice looks at me questioningly.

"Bells – that was my dad's nickname for me. Jake only ever called me Bella – he never changed my name to a term of endearment. But Dad, he always called me Bells, ever since I can remember. Oh, Alice!" I throw myself into her arms and squeeze her tight. "Thank you!"

"Ahem." I hear a loud throat clearing behind me. "Should I leave you two alone, or can I grab a cup of coffee?"

_**Edward**_

After a quick wash up, I grab a t-shirt and head downstairs to the enticing aroma of freshly brewed coffee. If there is anything Seattle can be proud of, it's the coffee. And alternative music. Coffee and Pearl Jam – this is why I love Seattle.

As I step into the kitchen, Bella and Alice are embracing. "Should I leave you two alone, or can I grab a cup of coffee?"

Bella pulls away from Alice, looking embarrassed and chewing on her bottom lip again. She meets my eyes but quickly looks away. Whoa. Puffy red eyes. She's been crying, hard. I glance at Alice. Well shit. Alice is looking a little weepy too. Okay... this is awkward.

I pour some coffee and escape to the stereo. Thinking about Pearl Jam has got me wanting to hear it. I put in my Backspacer cd on shuffle as Alice calls out to me from the kitchen.

"Edward, if you're hungry, Bella brought some blueberry muffins."

Damn, I love blueberry muffins. Say no more, I am there. They're probably generic grocery store fare, but hey, I didn't have to make them. I grab one and pull it apart. Hmm, nice texture. Not cakey like those from a doughnut shop. I pop a piece into my mouth, foregoing the butter Alice has placed on the counter. You can't judge a muffin if it is obscured by butter – everything tastes good with butter.

"Fuck," I exclaim, "I think I just saw Jesus! These are homemade! Where did you find them? I've been looking for an exceptional bakery. Alice – these are better than that little Italian bakery in Chicago I told you about. I can't remember what it was called... Mama Something or Other's..."

Alice is looking at me like I've grown a second head. "What?"

"Edward, _Bella_ made those muffins."

Fuck me. I stop chewing and stare at Bella. She has turned deep red and is trying to find something to look at other than me. I take in her appearance this morning. She's not looking grunge today – more like a lumberjack; it's a definite improvement. Her long hair, damp I'm assuming from her morning shower, hangs loose around her shoulders. I understand her apparent nervousness – it's a killer to have a chef taste your food. It's bad enough when you're a chef yourself... I should know, and do.

"Well colour me fucking impressed. What's your secret, Bella? I'm detecting a note of... citrus?"

Her face explodes into a huge smile. What do you know – emo-grunge-lumberjack girl is pretty.

"That's right! I added some lemon and orange zest. And I always use a microplane to collect the zest – that way I can get very fine pieces that have no bitter pith and become difficult to notice after..."

I am staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She stops dead, traps her bottom lip in her teeth and blushes even more, clearly because she just realized that she was explaining the virtues of a microplane to a chef. Normally I'd take a strip off someone for that. But for some reason, I don't want to admonish her. I look down to examine the muffin more closely and, sure enough, there are small yellow and orange flecks scattered throughout.

"Kudos Bella. These muffins are excellent. Thanks for bringing them over. I hope I won't piss anyone off if I grab another one?" I don't really care if I do – I'm having another.

"Of course not, Edward," Alice chides. "We've each had two, and I'm having a damned hard time not going for a third! However..."

Alice looks to Bella, who seems to have gotten over her embarrassment.

"Bella... why don't you and I go out to lunch? I have a few hours before work, and I know a great bistro down at Pike Place that does the most exquisite chowder on Saturdays. Come on, let's go have a girls lunch, and maybe do some window shopping?"

Alice is not being terribly subtle. She obviously wants Bella all to herself.

"Oh, sure Alice. That sounds great!" There's that big smile again. It's so genuine... and cute in a tomboy way.

"Awesome! Well, I'm ready to go. Let's stop at your place and grab your bag and head out, yes?" Alice turns to me. "I'll see you later, bro. I'm going to have me some girl time!"

Bella's blushing again, but this time it appears to be a flush of anticipation. She glances quickly at me before turning for the exit. "Uh... see you later, Edward. I'm glad you liked the muffins."

"Yeah sure. You ladies have a great afternoon." Shaking my head, I smile at their girliness as the disappear out the door. I snatch another muffin and head to the table to read the paper.

_**Alice**_

I grab Bella's arm and pull her out the door. There's so much I want to talk to her about and I don't want Edward around for it. She unlocks her door and I step in behind her.

"So is it okay if I keep calling you Bells?" I ask as I scan the loft. "Wow, I love what you've done with this space!"

"Oh, thanks Alice. Yes, I'd love it if you call me Bells. It makes me feel... home." God, she is so sweet. I'm thrilled that I can do something so simple to affect her so positively.

"Did you have a designer do your loft?" I have to ask, because I am really blown away by the subtle flow and beautiful colour matching.

"Oh gosh no..." Bella is blushing and chewing her lip again. "I just thought a lot about how I wanted it to look and feel before I bought my furniture and accents. I spent tonnes of time at IKEA and Pier One. I also watched a lot of decorating shows on TV during the last six months – and cooking shows, too."

An opening!

"I love those kinds of shows! Another favourite of mine is What Not To Wear. Have you ever seen that one?"

"Are you kidding me? I love Clinton and Stacey!"

"Me too! And Carmindy – she's a cosmetic genius. But Nick Arrojo? Shit, he pisses me off." I put on my best Nick accent. "We're going to take off... a lot of length!"

Bella is laughing and nodding in agreement. "You've totally got him, Alice. That was perfect! I hate that he cuts every woman's hair so short."

"I know, right? I mean, lots of gals do look great with short hair – I'm one of them!" I smile boldly.

"You surely are! You're gorgeous, Alice. I wish..." She stops dead and looks down at her twisting fingers again.

Oh, Bella, you are so ready for what I want to do for you!

"Hey, Bells. Let's hop on over to Pike Place and try that chowder, yes?"

She brightens. "Absolutely. Lead the way, my friend."

Bella grabs an orange knapsack – _shudder – _and we head out.

It's a ten minute walk to the bistro and it's a sunny day, so we opt for a little exercise. Bella is so easy to be with and talk to... the time passes swiftly and before I know it we are at the restaurant. There is a short wait for tables, so I take the opportunity to feel her out some more.

"So, Bells, have you ever thought about what it would be like to go on 'What Not To Wear?' I mean, have you ever fantasized about heading out with $5,000 and buying a whole new wardrobe?"

"Oh sure, I mean who wouldn't like that? I've actually thought seriously about doing it on my own. And maybe even with more than five grand." What? This is too easy! I am getting really excited!

"Have you got the means to buy a whole new wardrobe?" I ask, not so surreptitiously.

"Oh. Um, yeah... well, between life insurance payouts and Charlie's pension... uh, let's just say... I wouldn't actually _have_ to work if I didn't want to. Ever." This is good news!

"But I _want_ to work, Alice. I need to." BINGO. I can hardly contain my excitement!

"It's funny you should say that, Bella. I believe I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**I love your reviews... they are better than Edward fingering your buttery muffin ;-)**


	4. Revelations

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

**I love your reviews – thank you for your positive reactions and supportive comments! They inspire me to keep writing. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - REVELATIONS**

**_Bella_**

"What kind of proposition?" I ask after we are seated. My curiosity is peaked.

Alice's eyes sparkle with an infectious excitement. "One that I sincerely hope you will accept. But here comes our server – let's order first. Do you trust me?"

"Sure, Alice. Go for it!" I am game to try whatever she orders.

"We'll each have a cup of New England style fish chowder with a side garden salad, honey-dijon vinaigrette on the side, an order of sweet potato frites between us, and two half-pints of Naughty Nellie. No appie, no dessert. Thanks!" The server writes down our order and takes our menus away.

Alice rests her elbows on the table, crosses her fingers in front of her and rests her chin on her hands. Her wide eyes study me expectantly.

"Okay, Alice. What proposition?"

She ignores my question, staring at my eyes intently.

"Hey Bella, why aren't you wearing your glasses today?" I glare at her, but simply smiles and waits for my answer. She is a keen observer.

"Okay, fine. I actually don't need glasses. I took to wearing them because they help me feel shielded from... you know, curious, prying eyes."

"You wear glasses to hide behind them?" Oh shit. Not pity...

"Please Alice, please don't pity me. I don't want or need pity. I am so fucking sick of being pitied." Looking chagrined, Alice nods, inhales deeply and straightens her shoulders.

"Well, Bells, I suspect you are ready to move your life in a different direction, yes?"

"Definitely."

"And you really enjoy gourmet food?"

"Absolutely."

"And the amount of money you earn is won't be a huge factor in your job choice?"

"Probably not."

"And you're not opposed to a little Clinton and Stacy-style intervention?"

I hesitate; where is this going? "Possibly not."

Just as Alice opens her mouth to reply, the waitress arrives with our drinks and advises us that our orders will be out shortly. I take a sip of the golden beer. Mmm, delicious.

"Where are you going with this, Alice?" I am starting to feel a little exasperated.

"Bella, I want to help you. And I want you to help me. I need a new server, and you need a new start. I want to give you a makeover and hire you to join our wait team at Wild."

A few seconds pass as we simply look at each other; Alice bright-eyed and expectant, me gaping at her like a moron. Fate chooses this moment to send the waitress to our table with our food. Alice pulls the cup of chowder towards herself and takes a deep breath, clearly relishing the aroma. She grabs a couple of sweet potato fries and pops them into her mouth, chasing them with a sip of beer. She looks up at me.

"The service is so efficient here. Aren't you going to eat?"

Is she serious? I ignore my food. "You want to give me a makeover and hire me to work at your restaurant?"

"Please don't be insulted, Bells. I want to help! I want to see you realize your potential, give you the means and opportunity to blossom into the stunning flower that's hiding behind fake glasses and horrid plaid shirts!"

I can think of only one response. "My plaid shirts are not horrid! They are comfortable and... and... stylish!" I stare at her, daring her to contradict me. She stares back with the widest eyes I've ever seen. I decide to clarify before she bursts,"... for lumberjacks!" I start to giggle. "My plaid shirts are comfortable and totally stylish for lesbian lumberjacks!" Alice realizes I am not angry or insulted, and she joins in with my laughter.

"So, Bells. Shall we bring your plaid shirts to the nearest lesbian lumberjack shelter and get you some new clothes? And a new job?"

"Why don't you tell me some more about the job?" I feel my appetite return. I want to hear what Alice is thinking.

"Well, Bella, part of Wild's reputation is built on the way our wait staff dresses and presents itself. Our servers are poised with impeccable manners, and they all dress like catwalk models, every single night. They have at least ten outfits, our longer term employees have up to twenty. They never wear the same outfit in the same week. I allow them to expense one outfit every six months. In addition, our sister Rosalie dresses them in her latest designs. It's a win-win situation. Our establishment has the reputation of being like a fashion show every night, and Rose gets to advertise her creations to Seattle's elite. Her business has tripled since we adopted the whole 'dress-in-designer-duds' idea."

I am having a hard time imagining myself in designer clothes. Me, denim and flannel girl, in silks, satins and stilettos?

"Of course, our servers are also impeccably groomed. We've negotiated a deal with a local salon-spa for our staff to get impressive discounts for services. In return, we give them referrals and help build their clientele from our customers. Again, we are catering to and benefitting from Seattle's richest status seekers."

Alice pauses to eat some chowder. She stabs her fork into her salad and pops it into her mouth, chewing appreciatively. I am still processing what she has suggested.

"Plus, the tips are crazy. No one on our staff has any problems paying for their discounted designer clothes and salon services. Bella, not to brag, but it's actually a big deal to score a job serving at Wild. There are a lot of people who would want this position I'm offering you."

I finally find my voice.

"I realize that, Alice, and I am very, very grateful. I would really love to come work with you... and Edward... but I'm afraid I would let you down. I mean, look at me. I'm a frump. And a klutz. Remember my telling you how I fell in the shower this morning? That kind of mishap is a fairly regular occurrence for me. How could I ever fit the mould of a Wild server?"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice is suddenly bouncing on her seat and clapping her hands like a kid. "Let me give you a makeover and help you find a new wardrobe! I'm confident I can turn you into exactly what a Wild server should look like! And don't worry about klutziness. You'd be surprised what a little self-confidence can do for your poise!"

Wow – the implications of our conversation are beginning to sink in. Alice is offering to give me a makeover and help me turn my life around by giving me a coveted job in the most popular restaurant in Seattle. I am suddenly overwhelmed by her immense generosity. "Alice, why are you doing this? Why are you so willing to help me and take a chance on me like this?"

"Bells, from the moment I met you, I felt a sisterly connection to you. It was like I already knew you somehow – like your soul was familiar to me. When you showed up here yesterday, that feeling emerged and seemed as fresh as the day we met at your cooking class. I have never sensed such an immediate affinity to another person – it's like you should have been my twin or something goofy like that. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I already know you will become my best friend and a very important part of my life. I see that I can help you find yourself and emerge from this shell that you've encased yourself in. You are a beautiful woman with an amazing personality and I want you teach you how to showcase it."

Somewhere through Alice's speech, tears began running down my face. Her sweet words sink into my heart and I feel truly loved. "Alice, how did I get so fucking lucky to meet you?"

"It was fate, Bells. It had to be fate." She smiled her huge glowing smile at me. "Okay. So, will you let me make you fuckhawt?"

Oh my. I feel a shot of fear as I consider the reality of what she is saying. I need some time to think about this... to really digest the implications.

"Um... Alice, I'd like some time. I want to really consider what you're offering me. I need to retreat to the quiet of my apartment and think it through." A look of disappointment flashes across her tinkerbell face. "It's just the way I am. I think about my options, weigh the possible consequences, and choose a path. And then, once I have reached a decision, I rarely look back. Can you give me a day?"

"Of course, Bella, I understand. It's been a very emotional morning and I followed it up with a sudden offer to make yet another significant change in your life."

"Thanks for that, Alice. I promise, I'll let you know tomorrow morning."

"Could I ask a small favour, though? Because, you see, I like to gamble a little bit." She flashes me another of her diamond sparkle smiles.

"Sure Alice," I answer, amused at her almost flagrant confidence.

"In the event that you do accept my offer, I will need to run a criminal history check on you. It's because we deal with very well-to-do clientele who have very high limit credit cards. Our insurance requires us to do our due diligence in checking the background of our employees who will encounter customers' money. If you give me the information for the check now, I can submit the request so that it gets processed this afternoon. If we wait until tomorrow, it won't get queued for processing until 10:00 am Monday and the results likely won't be available until Tuesday afternoon. My way, I'll get your results by noon on Monday."

"Yes, okay. I don't see a problem with that." After all, even if I decide to decline her offer, it won't make a difference for her to find out I have no criminal record.

"Excellent!" Alice pulls out her cell phone and navigates to a web page. "I can enter the information directly right now. There's a web form for employers. Okay, full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"I though your surname was Black?"

"Yeah – I guess it should have been. I never got around to changing it, though. Maybe my procrastination was a subconscious reaction to Jake's... deferral."

"That makes sense. Okay, I know your address and zip. Previous address?"

"184 South Spartan Avenue, Forks. 98331."

"Birth date and Social?"

"September 13, 1988. 539 53 1167."

"Father's and mother's names, and mother's maiden name?"

"Charles Geoffrey Swan. Renee Marie Dwyer. Her maiden name was Higginbotham." Alice asks me about some of the spellings. She is quite skilled at keying information into her cell phone. She could probably win one of those texting contests.

"Previous employers, starting with the most recent."

"Oh, well... there's only been one, when I was in high school. Newton's Outfitters, 10 Sitkum-Solduc Rd, Forks, 98331." I explain the spelling for the road name.

"Okay. Last thing – I need two professional references."

I am struck with the sharp pain of loss. My father's profession was such that he was often cited as a reference for such things. I swallow.

"Um... Reverend Thomas Webber, of Forks Lutheran Church. And, Doctor David Snow, of Forks Community Hospital."

"Excellent! Okay, I'll just click on Submit, and zoom! Off goes your criminal history check. Fuck, I love the internet!" As she puts her phone back in her bag, I feel the need to reassert my position.

"Alice, this doesn't mean I've made a decision, you accept that, right? I mean, I still need to think about this."

"Oh, I know, Bells. I just like to be prepared for all eventualities." She favours me with another of her huge smiles, and we tuck in to finish our lunch.

_**Edward**_

"Hey, Alli-cat. How was lunch with emo-grunge-lumberjack-muffin girl?" Alice has danced in the front door and headed to the kitchen to grab a coffee. "As long as you're pouring, can I get a refill?"

"Sure Edley." I meet her at the kitchen island with my mug. "Lunch was great. Bells is a very interesting woman."

"Bells, huh? That's cute. So, did you find out – how was it you stated it? Oh yes, did you find out what put out her fire?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. And believe me, her fire didn't stand a chance against the deluge she has faced since I saw her last."

"Oh really? Do tell, sister o' mine. What's her story?" We both settle in on the couch.

"Gosh Edward, I'm not sure how much she would be comfortable with me repeating to you. So, I'll keep it very basic, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Details are not needed. She's only someone I just met, and whatever Alice's rapport with her is, I don't share it.

"Do you remember back around New Year's, there was a terrible police slaying in western Washington state? The media called it "The Forks Massacre" and it was in the headlines for a week or so.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do recall something like that. What's that got to do with Bella?"

"Her father and husband were the two cops who were killed in the incident."

"No fucking way." I am stunned. "It's no wonder she looks so damned sad. I take it that's why you two were crying this morning?"

"Yes. I'm the first person she has really spoken to about it. She said it helped her because I am completely detached from the situation. I could listen to her story without any preconceived notions about why or how any of it happened, and without any prior biases about how she should be handling it."

"Poor girl," I muse. "Her husband, huh? She seems so young to be a widow. What is she, twenty-one or twenty-two?"

"Twenty-three. They were married for six months, but had known each other since third grade."

"Fuck. She must have been devastated." I can't begin to imagine her pain.

"Yes, I would say that's a fair assessment. However, she has started to rebuild her life, and I am so thrilled that she came here to Seattle! I can help her, Edward. Now that I know where she's coming from, I can help her find herself again." I am filled with love for my sweet, adorable, giving little sister.

"Well she's a lucky girl, Alice, to have a friend like you."

_**Alice**_

I haven't told Edward my plan to hire Bella because I don't want him to freak out. He only sees the emo-grunge-lumberjack girl. He has no idea of her potential, and that's the way I want to keep it for now.

I have a very strong impression that our lives are about to zigzag and I think Bella is the catalyst who will set us off kilter. But I also feel that the short-term interruption in our journey will lead to a better, stronger, happier path, especially for Edward. He has been in pain for too long. I believe Bella has come into our lives for a reason, and my brother will soon see this too. He will fight it, but eventually, I know he will rediscover joy and love.

Change is coming.

_**Bella**_

My head is reeling. All afternoon I have sat on my couch with the same cup of tea clasped in my hands, unsipped, as I considered Alice's offer. Offers. The idea of blossoming out of my shell is so enticing. Part of me hungers to be beautiful and desirable. But I know that it's not just the good looks I crave, it's the self-confidence to go along with it. Alice says she can help me with that, and with my poise. As I think about the glamour involved in what Alice has proposed, I find myself getting excited and anticipatory. A gourmet menu, high-class atmosphere, professional staff and designer clothes... it sounds so alluring, and part of me really wants it.

_Bella, sweetie. That's not a life you can take on. You're a tomboy. You love your plaid flannel and worn denim, flat shoes and no make-up, and messy, unstyled hair. You can't make a diamond out of a lump of coal, honey. You know this. Let it go, now, darling. Let it go and move back to Forks where you can just be you._

DING-DING. I am pulled from my reverie by the ringing of my doorbell. It's only the third time I've heard it (the first two times were for furniture and electronics delivery). Alice is at work – who could this possibly be?

I look though the peephole. Fuck. Holy fucking hell. I unhook the chain, turn the deadbolt and pull open the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jared."

He holds up a bottle of Cabo Wabo and a bag of lemons. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure... of course." I snap out of my shock and throw my arms around his waist. Jared wraps his laden arms around my shoulders and bends to rest his cheek on my head. It feels so familiar and soothing. I suddenly realize we're standing in the doorway and pull away.

"Come in Jared! Come in. Let me take that for you." What the hell is Jared doing here in Seattle with Snakebite fixin's?

"Thanks." He removes his shoes and follows me to the kitchen.

I retrieve two shot glasses and my salt cellar. As I grab a knife to slice the lemon, Jared opens the bottle and fills the shot glasses.

"What kind of fucking salt is this, Miss Cook?" Jared's pet name for me elicits pangs of nostalgia for simpler times.

"It's kosher, Ass-Hat. It tastes more pure." I lick my hand and sprinkle some salt on the wet spot. Jared follows suit. We both lift our glasses and tap them together before licking the salt, downing the tequila and biting a piece of lemon.

Jared promptly pours another two drinks and we repeat the procedure.

"This is a nice place, Bella. I love the colours. Very stylish. And, dude, that..." he gestures to the brick wall, "...that is a fucking awesome TV!"

"Thanks. The TV is kind of a tribute to Charlie. Can't you just see him with a tallboy of Rainier and Harry's fish fry, watching a Mariners game on that mofo?" I giggle at the image.

"Yeah, I sure can! But maybe not in that pink chair..." We are both laughing heartily now, eased by the effect of the Cabo Wabo.

"So, did you have a designer do this place? It's really fantastic." I roll my eyes.

"Jeez, you're the second person to ask me that. Is it so hard to comprehend that I might have done this on my own?" I'm a little wounded.

"Shit, no, Miss Cook! I'm sorry – I didn't mean to imply that you weren't capable of fabulous interior design. It's just that I've never seen this side of you."

"Apology accepted." I smile at him warmly to show him I mean it. And now, I need some answers.

"So... what's going on, Jared? How did you find me? Why are you here?"

He eyes me suspiciously. "I didn't know you were hiding."

"No, of course I'm not hiding. I'm just, you know, trying to find my way... start over."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe better than you think." His beautiful brown Native American eyes drop to his hands twirling the empty shot glass.

"Talk to me, J." I reach up and touch his cheek. He closes his eyes and he leans in to fill my hand.

"Let's sit, Bella." We move to the couch, bringing the glasses, tequila, lemon and salt.

"How are you doing, Jared?"

"God, Bella, I miss him."

"Of course you do, and Emily was your cousin, and Sam your friend."

"You know I was staying with Emily at the time, right? She and Sam were having problems and she asked me to stay, so she could feel safe."

"Yes, I know. Jake told me about it."

"I left that day to get some groceries. Sam must have been watching the house. I wouldn't normally have left her, but she was asleep and we hadn't heard from him in days, I thought I'd only be a half hour or so." He chokes back a sob. "Then I ran into Embry and Quil, and we started talking... and they asked me to come see their new quads and I... I took a chance and went with them." Jared leans over his knees and sets his forehead in the palms of his hands.

"I drove up to Em's and saw the Forks police cruiser and Jake's patrol car, both with their beacons flashing. I started to feel sick – as I pulled up, I saw two bodies on the front step, and I could see blood pooling. I recognized the uniforms. I ran to Charlie's cruiser and grabbed the radio, hit the button and literally screamed 'OFFICERS DOWN! OFFICERS DOWN AT EMILY YOUNG'S PLACE,' then I sank to the ground. And the rest is pretty much a blur." He sobs and I put my arms around him and pull him close.

"Shhh, Jared, shhh. It's okay. You couldn't have prevented what happened. Sam was sick, out of control. He would have found a way to achieve his goals." I stop to think. "You know, I forgot that you lost family that day, too."

"Yes, I lost my cousin. And I had known Sam since I was born – he was like a brother to me. And then there was Jake." He looks up to my eyes.

"Your best friend," I commiserate.

"I also lost someone I loved that day, Bella."

"Well, of course you loved all of them, Jared."

"I lost my lover, the person I wanted to be with forever."

"You were in love with Emily?"

"No."

I look him over and realize he's... pretty... effeminate even. I never noticed that before.

"You were in love with Sam?"

Gazing into my eyes, he shakes his head slowly. Then it hits me – it all falls into place, all makes sense – years of inseparability, hikes, camping trips, roommates at college.

"Oh my god."

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"You and Jake?" I start to feel like reality is being sucked into a black hole in front of me.

"Yes. Ever since we were young teenagers."

Suddenly there is a loud noise in my ears, my heart is pounding, and I am feeling a powerful nausea that is completely unrelated to the Cabo Wabo.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe. Please let me explain."

I jump up from the couch, anger coursing through my veins. I force myself to move to the other side of the coffee table so I won't be close enough to hit him. I really want to hit him.

"What the fuck are you telling me, Jared? You were _fucking my husband_? You two were lovers and he married me anyway? All through high school and college, he wouldn't touch me because he wanted to preserve our virginity for our wedding night – our fucking_ failure_ of a wedding night? All those hikes, fishing trips, camping trips! He was out screwing you every goddamned weekend while I sat at home literally _losing_ my self-esteem... my femininity? Do you have any fucking idea _what that did to me_, Jared, to my confidence? How fucking _dare_ you, either of you, both of you! Why did you do that to me? _How_ could you do that? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I am shaking with rage, tears are streaming down my cheeks, and I want to kick something... hard. Jared hasn't moved from the couch; he stared at the floor through my entire tirade. Minutes pass with neither of us moving. I finally unclench my fists and move to sit in the pink armchair.

"I know, Bella. I fucking _know_ what we did to you was wrong." His voice is low, rasping. He finally looks up to meet my eyes, and I realize he has been crying too.

"Jake loved you, you know. He idolized you, considered you to be as near perfection as anyone could be. You completed him in a way I couldn't." Jared stops to swallow and wipe his eyes. I can think of nothing to say.

"Some people believe there is only one great love in any person's lifetime, but I don't think that was the case with Jake. He loved us both, Bella. But in doing so, he hurt us both, too."

I find my voice. "Oh? And how were _you_ hurt in all this, Jared?" I sneer. Yeah, I'm feeling a little bitter.

His expression changes, now Jared is the angry one. "How do you think I felt, Bella? Jake said he loved ME. He held ME. He kissed ME. He made love to ME. But he wouldn't leave YOU. He put a ring on YOUR finger. He married YOU."

Suddenly, I can see Jared's side in all this. I realize how he must have suffered too. How he is still suffering.

"Why did Jake do it, Jared? Why did he marry me? He didn't have to marry me."

"I know. But Jake, well, he didn't want to hurt anybody... especially his dad. See, Billy and the other elders were pressuring him to get married and start having kids. From the day he left for college, Billy had him promising that he would come back to LaPush, marry you, and start a family. Billy loves kids and his house was so empty to him, especially after we all went off to university."

"But he _hurt_ _me, _Jared_._ He fucking _hurt me._"

"He knew that, Bella. After he messed up on your wedding night, Jake realized that he had made a huge mistake and that you were going to end up very hurt. He beat himself up every day about the situation he had put you in."

"Good, he deserved it. Wait, what did you say about our wedding night?" Of course Jake would have spilled to him.

"Jake told me about it. He was heartbroken, mortified, full of regret. I think he tried to hide from it afterwards by pretending it never happened. He said he never spoke to you about it. I felt terrible for you – I could only imagine what you must have gone through, what you must have been thinking."

I consider this. "I need another drink." Jared pours another couple of shots, and I move back to the couch to sit with him again. Now that I've calmed down a bit, I realize that this is still Jared, my friend. "Cheers." We down the fiery liquid. "You sprang for the good shit."

"Yeah, I figured a conversation like this would need some high-quality spirit accompaniment." He grins, and I can't help but grin with him.

"So, why did Jake let it go on so long, Jared?"

"Oh god, Bella. I don't really know why he waited as long as he did. He wanted to tell you, but I think he was afraid of hurting you even more. He fell into an easy habit of staying out late, going hiking and fishing on weekends, tiring himself out so he had an excuse to not be intimate with you. He knew you deserved better." He reaches out and takes my hands in his.

"This is the main reason I came to find you, Bella. There's something you need to know. And I want you to understand and believe me when I say if I had known about this, I would have told you sooner."

"Oh my god, what now Jared? Was he married to someone else too? Or maybe he was a male prostitute on Thursday nights?" I can't help my sarcasm.

"I understand you're bitter, Bella. How could you not be? But listen to me. Last week, for the first time since Jake died, I started re-reading his emails to me. When I got the the bottom of the list, I found a new one that I had never seen before. He had sent it on the morning of the shootings." Jared squeezes my hands tightly and looks deep into my eyes. "He was going to tell you, Bella. That night after dinner, after Charlie left, Jake was going to come clean with you and let you go. He wanted to set you free." Fresh tears spill from my eyes as I take this in.

"And that's exactly how he phrased it, too. He said 'Bella is a beautiful bird and I have caged her for too long. I had no right to do this to her. She deserves to be set free so she can soar.' He also said that he had researched what would be involved in an annulment."

"Oh my god." I repeat myself several times – it's all I can think to say.

Jared clears his throat. "I came here to fulfil Jake's final wish, Bella. I came to release you, from the pain and the guilt and any lingering faithfulness you might be feeling toward your marriage vows. It's what he wanted, for you."

.~.~.~.~.

I wake up the next morning with a killer headache. I forgot to pop a couple of Advil with a big glass of water before I went to sleep. As I drag myself into the shower, I think back over yesterdays' events. Jesus, on the emotional Richter scale, yesterday scored at least a strong 9.9. First I tell Alice everything that's happened, then she offers me a job and a makeover, then Jared shows up with his revelations.

Jared stayed late. After the shock wore off from what he told me about Jake's final email, we talked some more and I apologized for the names I called him. He told me not to worry about it, that he actually expected much worse. Apparently he had been prepared for physical violence. We realized neither of us had eaten, so I made us some quesadillas to go with the tequila. Feeling the release of so many months of burden, our mood lightened substantially. As we reminisced about the good times, we switched to strawberry margaritas and got more than a little tipsy. I remember calling him a cab around 2:00 am, our tearful goodbye, our promises to keep in touch.

As the hot water flows over my face and down my body, I consider the implication of Jake's true motives. I wasn't the problem. I wasn't unattractive or undesirable. There was nothing wrong with my femininity.

There is no reason at all for me to decline Alice's offer.

I wait for my inner voice to pop up with some grating comment. But she has been struck silent. She has nothing left to hit me with. I feel free.

I rush through the rest of my shower and hurriedly tie my hair into a ponytail. I stop myself from tying it at the base of my neck – not today, Bells. Today your ponytail is gonna swing! I place the hairband high up the back of my head and brush my teeth. Manic now, I throw on a white t-shirt (no plaid!) and jeans, and I fly over the stairs and out the door. I'm practically bouncing as I wait for her to answer the doorbell. What time is it? I check my watch. 10:20. She should be up. Finally I hear her approach from the other side.

"Alice!" I exclaim as the door opens. I hop forward to throw my arms around her neck, but I hit a wall of hard, bare chest. Shocked and mortified, I step backward and trip over the threshold. As I start to fall, he reaches out and grabs me, and the force pulls me against his bare chest once again. He smells amazing.

"Hey, hey Muffin Girl. Slow down. Are you alright?" With his hands on my upper arms, he holds me away from him and looks into my face. "Feeling excited this morning?" He grins at me, his green eyes twinkling, and I am lost. I stare at him like an idiot, unable to move or speak. Letting go of my arms, he raises an eyebrow at me. "Bella?"

I snap out of it and stutter, "Uh, hi. Uh..."

"Edward." He's smirking at me. Amused Adonis. My knees are weakening and my nipples have hardened. Oh crap, I've only got a thin bra and my white t-shirt on. Where's a plaid shirt when I need one? I cross my arms nonchalantly.

"Right! Edward. Sorry about that... err, is Alice here?"

"Sure. She's just out of the shower. She'll be down in a minute. Would you like a coffee?"

"I, um... yes, please." I hope my ogling isn't obvious, but holy hell, this man is too hot to be real. I watch him walk to the kitchen. He back is beautifully sculpted, and his pyjama bottoms are hanging from his hips in that same way as yesterday. I feel like I'm watching porn. As he stands side on to pour the coffee, I take in his profile. Flat stomach, nice muscular arms, significant bulge in the front of his... oh my god. What am I doing? I look down at the floor as I blush like a ripe tomato.

"What would you like?" _I'd like to suck on your tongue._ Edward is facing me now, behind the island so his hips are obscured, thank goodness. But his chest, and his hair... jesus... and his face. Oh my.

"Bella? Do you want anything?"

_Your hard cock in my.._. "Oh, err... sorry, I was lost in thought there." I giggle like a school girl. "Two Splenda, please."

"No cream?"

_Not dairy cream, anyway_. Fuck, where are these thoughts coming from? "Nope, thanks. Just the sweetener."

As I walk to the island to take the mug from him, Alice dances into the room like a whirlwind. "Bella! What a nice surprise!" She throws her arms around me and I set down my coffee so I can return the hug.

Edward clears his throat. "Right. Well, if you two girls will excuse me, I'm heading to the shower." Oh my... Edward in the shower. I may swoon.

"If I'm not here when you come out, Edward, I'll be out with Bella and I'll see you at the restaurant later. Okay?"

"Yep. Have a good day, ladies."

"You too." Alice turns to me. "So, Bells. Do you have an answer for me?"

* * *

**Reviews are better than the bulge in Edward's PJs!**


	5. Makeover

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

*****This chapter is a behemoth, and it's pure, unadulterated, girl-on-girl shopping porn. I make no apologies! Get ready, the lemons are being gathered for Chapter 6*****

**Please, please, please review! Your comments inspire me to write faster and update sooner :)**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 - MAKEOVER**

_**Alice**_

"So, Bells. Do you have an answer for me?"

I am so excited! I know what she's going to say. I knew all along that she would say yes. But seeing her this morning, with her hair in a cute bouncy ponytail and without her plaid or baggy armour... I know Bella is ready for this. And the way she was eye-sexin' Edward... hmm. Of course, he was oblivious. Not for long, though, big bro. You have got a hell of an awakening coming. Oooh, this is looking so good!

"Well? Come on, girlfriend! Say it! Please?"

Bella's eyes widen and she breaks into a huge smile. "YES!"

And then we are squealing and hugging and bouncing and jumping in a circle like pre-teen fangirls. Edward must be horrified up there, but I don't care.

"Bella – let's go over to your place, yes? I have a closet to massacre!"

"Sure, Alice. Come on!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

We head to the breakfast bar and Bella goes about making a pot of coffee while I hop up on one of the stools. As I look around, I see there is a three-quarters empty bottle of Cabo Wabo, two shot glasses, two margarita glasses and a handful of lemon slices on the counter by the sink.

"Whoa, Bells. Tied one on last night, did you?" I tease. "Did you have a hot date?"

She looks over at me, and a flicker of sadness crosses her face. "I had a visitor last night. An old friend from Forks. It was Jared, Jake's best friend." She sort of snorts on the last word. Something's going on here.

"That's great Bella. It must have been wonderful to visit with him."

"Actually, it _was_ great... eventually. At first, though, it was absolutely terrible."

"Do you want to talk about it? Don't feel like you have to." I'm dying to know what this is about, but I don't want to pressure her to talk if she's not comfortable.

"Yeah, I do. Breakfast? Omelet okay?" Bella grabs eggs, butter, cheese and fresh chives from the fridge without waiting for my answer. Wow, she is really preoccupied.

"Sounds yummy! So, what happened with Jared?" She cuts a chunk of cheese – Emmenthal I think – and hands it to me with a grater and a small wooden board.

Bella launches into a recount of Jared's visit. As I grate and she chops chives, and then slices some fresh fruit, Bella tells me about Jake and Jared's relationship, Jake's reasons for marrying her and letting it go on for so long, and finally about Jacob's last intention, to let her go and possibly even have their marriage annulled. Jesus, what a day she had yesterday.

"Oh Alice, I felt so bad afterwards, when we had calmed down and started reminiscing. I was so awful to him – the way I screamed at him, the things I said." She retrieves a glass bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Chopsticks? She notices my bewilderment at the chopsticks and explains, "Oh, I use them to beat the eggs. It's a method I picked up from Julia Child. They work great and are way easier to clean than a whisk." Huh. I wonder if Edward's ever used them for that.

"Bella... Bells. I don't think you should worry about what you said to Jared. I mean, he should have been expecting you to be angry, right?" She has retrieved two plates and a non-stick pan, and ignited the flame in one of the burners of her stove.

"Yes, and he was. He was actually expecting me to hit him." She laughs at that.

"Well, really, many women would have. And hard too. Repeatedly."

Bella sighs. "I know, I know. And yes, I did consider treating him to a resounding slap across the face. But there's no way I would _actually_ hit Jared; nor anyone for that matter." She shrugs. "It's not in my nature."

I am in awe of Bella's strength and resilience.

"Alice, could you grab forks from the drawer on the end over there?" She places the pan on the burner and hops back to the breakfast bar. She cracks two eggs into the bowl, tosses in half the chives, and begins beating them with the chopsticks as she heads back to the stove and drops a dollop of butter into the pan. She comes back and grabs the small wooden board with the shredded cheese on it, reaches into a cupboard near the stove for... cinnamon?... and tips the eggs from the bowl into the sizzling butter. She places the bowl with chopsticks back in front of me and goes back to the stove. "Could you beat two more eggs with the rest of the chives for me, Alice?"

This is fun! After a few moments, she starts shaking the pan back and forth, edging the eggs in a flat, circular mass to the far side. As she tips the pan gently away from her, she grabs half the cheese with her free hand and drops it in a line onto the eggs. She then delivers the slightest sprinkle of cinnamon. Grabbing the pan handle with two hands now and keeping it slightly tipped forward, Bella gives it a violent shake away from her causing the eggs to roll back over themselves and the filling. She repeats the action, and the eggs have rolled into a perfect omelet. Grabbing a plate, she tips it to meet the omelet as it rolls out of the pan. After throwing another knob of butter into the pan, she passes me the plate and takes the bowl of eggs from me. "Could you garnish that with some of the fruit I sliced?" She then repeats the whole process while I pour us some coffee. She meets me back at the breakfast bar in less than two minutes.

"Jesus Bella, that was impressive. You're like a whirling dervish in the kitchen!"

She scoffs. "Yeah, well. Why don't you reserve judgement until you've tasted it, hmm?" She pops a slice of strawberry into her mouth.

I take a forkful and chew it slowly. I have to admit, the cinnamon threw me, but damn, this is delicious.

"God Bella, this is orgasmic." She blushes. "Seriously, I'm really fucking impressed. I have to admit, when I saw the cinnamon I was a little doubtful, but... well, wow. Just wow."

Bella's eyes brighten. "I know! I was amazed too. One day it just occurred to me that a fine sprinkling of cinnamon could really enhance the flavour, you know? Bring it to a new level. So I tried it, and I liked it. It's also good with a tiny sprinkle of freshly grated nutmeg. I'm glad you like it."

"I really do, thanks for making it for me."

"Hey, no problem girlfriend. It's the least I can do, considering what you've offered to do for me."

"Speaking of which, we should get started. But before we do, I want to ask you something."

"Sure Alice... go for it," Bella smiles.

"My understanding is that Jacob and Jared were... in love, so to speak, and that even though he loved you as a friend, Jacob never did feel a sexual attraction to you. Am I correct?"

"Apparently so." Bella casts her eyes downwards and bites her bottom lip.

"And if you and Jake grew up together, then it's likely you've never really experienced that first attraction where your skin turns to goosebumps all over and you, well, cream your jeans?"

Bella blushes a deep red. "Oh my god, Alice. Did you really just say that?"

I wait, studying her face. I'd bet my silver Manolo Blahniks that Bella had that exact reaction to my brother this morning.

"... Okay. I have actually felt something like that once. But no, not with Jake. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Bells, we are going to transform you, and I can guarantee that when you come to work on Wednesday night, there will be many men responding to you with goosebumps and boners." _Especially Edward. _"I want you to be prepared for that, because they will be doing their damnedest to elicit the same reaction in you." _Except Edward._

"Oh come on, Alice." She is so full of self-doubt.

"Bells, just promise me that you won't let the attention go to your head. You need to remember that most of the men who hit on you are looking for nothing more than a quick lay. I don't want you to end up hurt by something like that."

_**Bella**_

God, Alice is crazy. I will so _not_ be attracting men like that. And I can't believe she asked me about _creaming my jeans_. If she only knew that the only time I've ever reacted that way was _this very morning_ when her brother pulled me hard against he naked chest, she'd probably run away screaming with her hands plastered to her ears!

I need to change the topic of conversation.

"Alright, Hurricane Alice. Let's get this closet purge over with, shall we?" Alice squeals and claps her hands. She bounds up the stairs like a kitten after a mouse.

"Okay, Bells. First rule – this is just like Stacey and Clinton. What I say goes, goes... over the railing! Second rule – you need to trust my judgement on how good you look in any particular attire. Third rule – see rules one and two! Do you accept?"

I thought long and hard about this before Jared showed up last night. Of course I feel a little trepidation – who wouldn't? However, I have made my decision. I know there will be some moments of discomfort, but I am committed to seeing this through. Especially after last night.

"Alice, I really believe that Jared's showing up here when he did wasn't completely coincidental. He came with vital information at _exactly_ the right time when I needed it most. I think Charlie and Jacob sent me a sign last night through Jared."

Alice is beaming at me.

"So, do I accept your rules? Abso-fucking-lutely!" Squeals and hugs – I'm really starting to love this girly stuff.

"However..." I must stipulate one thing. "I have one caveat. There are a few pieces of flannel and a uniform shirt in my closet that belonged to my dad. They're non-negotiable. Agreed?"

"Jesus Bells, of course. In fact, why don't you take those things out right now and set them aside." I do as she suggested and place Charlie's shirts in a pile under the bed, as far away from the closet as possible.

"One more thing..." Alice looks a little trepidatious herself. "I need to know because your answer will determine where we shop and the quality of what we buy. So... how much are you willing to spend on this endeavour, Bella?"

I have thought about this too. During periods of fantasy over the last year, I spent some time researching salon treatments, designer shoe retailers, couture clothing. Once I chose my path yesterday, I did some realistic calculations. My answer is succinct. "Seven to ten thousand dollars."

Oh my god – I broke Alice again. She's having trouble forming a sentence. I think maybe I am satisfying some long-held fantasy of hers.

"Oh Bella! We are going to blow Stacey, Clinton, Carmindy and Nick right out of the fucking water! And I promise, you will be so happy with the results. This is an investment, Bells; an investment in reclaiming your place in the land of women. Don't forget that, okay?"

.~.~.~.

Oh. My. God. I have almost nothing left. _I agreed to this, I agreed to this, _I keep chanting to myself.

Alice has not only decimated my entire wardrobe... she has shamed freshman all over the country by completing the most successful panty raid of all time. How I flushed as she held up my well-worn Hanes and Fruit of the Loom cotton briefs and chucked them over the rail. She cursed my seven dollar bras from Wal-Mart with such fury that I thought she would set them alight! Gone are my plaids, flannels and denim shirts; my loose tees, turtle-necks and hoodies. Sweatpants? Gone. Peasant skirts? Gone. Boys Levi's? Gone, gone, gone. She even raided my sleepwear drawer, and I swear she spoke in tongues as she literally _shredded_ my holey nightshirts and boy shorts. There are two piles of clothing on the main floor of my loft: lesbian lumberjack shelter donations and a meal for the trash compactor. Embarrassingly, the trash compactor pile is bigger.

"Well, Alice. Now that you've gone all Tasmanian devil on my clothing... what the hell do I wear to go out and shop for more?" I am feeling a little bereft.

"Oh Bells, you are having _such_ a classic What Not To Wear reaction." She slips her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "I've left you with some pairs of jeans. You still have a few tank tops, and I would never get rid of your denim jacket – it's classic, so soft and faded. You just need to learn how to accessorize it, that's all. In fact, let's go out right now and pick up a few new things, okay? Put on this beige tank and your denim jacket. I'm going to hop next door and grab a couple of accessories for you, and then we can shop!"

Grumbling to myself, I pull off my white tee and don the items Alice has suggested. She's back in a flash with a wide, white leather belt, chunky white dangler earrings and a gold hair band. She drags me to the bathroom, pulls out the tank that's tucked into my indigo jeans, and wraps the belt around my waist. Pulling the elastic out of my ponytail, she pushes her open hands through my hair, shaking and loosening with her spread fingers. In a few seconds, she has backcombed a potion of hair at the crown of my head and then sets the gold band in place. Then she hands me the earrings. "Here, put these in and if you have mascara, put some on."

As I tend to my lashes, Alice hops out the bathroom door and returns in a few seconds with my orange rucksack and a smaller, black bag. "Here, Bells. I'm giving you this Prada backpack because I never use it and I think it suits you." Oh no, Prada is too much to just give away. I start to argue, but she cuts me off with an 'oh no you don't, missy' look.

"As soon as you've got your makeup done and transfer your essentials to _your new bag..._" she enunciates the last three words while staring me down, "...we'll head out to get you some casual duds and some nice undies. K? Oh, and here!" She hands me a small black disk labelled MAC. "This is a new lip gloss I bought last week. I want you to have it. It is a shiny, subtle pink – I think it will look perfect on you. Alright... hurry up!"

And with that, Typhoon Alice sweeps out the door, down the hall and over the stairs. Resigned, I finish my lashes and smear on some lip gloss. Wow, it _is_ a pretty shade. All I really need from my rucksack is my wallet, cell phone and keys. I throw my new Prada bag over my shoulder and take a step back to assess Alice's makeshift creation in the full-length mirror.

To say I am stunned would be an understatement of epic proportions. Who is this woman looking back at me? She's pretty and stylishly casual. Wow – even when I was embracing my femininity before I gave up on my marriage, I never looked this put together. Alice is a genius! As I descend the stairs to the living area, I see that Alice has gathered all of my castoffs into garbage bags and placed them into two piles by the door.

"I suggest your leather thong sandals with that outfit. By the way, you look fabulous! I checked to see if Edward could help us bring these to my car, but he's not home. So, seeing as there are four bags for the dumpster, let's grab two each and take them down. We can deal with the two donation bags later. Cool?"

I'm good with that, so we each hoist a couple of bags and head out.

.~.~.~.

"Lululemon, Alice? This doesn't seem like the kind of fashion you've been talking about."

"It's just our first stop, Bella. Every sexy young woman needs some yoga clothes; they're comfortable but stylish. I want to get some easy stuff done this afternoon, because I don't have a lot of time. Tomorrow and Tuesday the restaurant is closed, so we will have two full days to go the hair stylist and the spa, and to Neiman-Marcus, of course. Oh, I can't wait; we are going to have so much fun! And Neimans has a huge sale on right now – you won't believe the deals we're going to find on dresses and shoes!"

Five hundred dollars and two complete yoga outfits later, Alice and I are back in her yellow Porsche Cayenne and heading to a Fossil outlet store. "Alice, I am astonished that I just paid a hundred bucks a pair for yoga pants!"

"Sure, but Bella, come on... it's Lulus. They're a must."

"I know, I know. So what specifically are we after at Fossil?"

"Well, you're going to need one or two casual leather bags with matching wallets, and a couple of watches. Fossil is the perfect place – their craftsmanship is excellent and they have an enormous variety in colour and style."

Five hundred and thirty-six dollars later, we are depositing my two new leather purses, one kiwi green and one saddle, with matching wallets, and two new "fashion" watches into the rear cargo area of Alice's car.

"I have no underwear and nothing to sleep in tonight, Alice." I try to give her a severe look.

"I guess that could be an issue, Bella." She tries to give a severe look right back to me. We both burst out laughing. I am feeling positively high from such free spending.

"Do you have time for one more stop, then?"

Instead of verbally answering me, Alice pulls a quick u-turn and pulls up to park in front of a La Perla store we were passing.

Four hundred and fifty dollars later, we have poked a new short satin nightdress and robe set, three super sexy bra and panty sets, and one nude garter belt with silk stockings (when will I _ever_ need that?) into the Cayenne.

"It's a good thing you're got an SUV – we'd be screwed if we had to stuff all of this shopping into a 911 or a Boxter."

"Yeah." Alice wistfully runs her hand along the Porsche logo on the rear hatch. "I used to have a 911 Turbo in the same colour. God, that was a great car. But once Edward and I got the restaurant up and running, it became clear that a small sports car was not conducive to the necessary pick-ups and deliveries we faced on an almost daily basis. I had considered pushing Edward to be the one to get a sport-ute, but I couldn't bring myself to make him give up his Vanquish – it was his last remaining joy. At the time, he had been through so much personal anguish... well I just couldn't inflict any more pain."

My curiosity is piqued. What has Edward been through? "That sounds so sad, Alice. Poor Edward."

"Yes, 'poor Edward' is very apt. And it's also a story for another time, because unfortunately it's four o'clock and I need to get to work."

"Well let's head home, girlfriend." I stifle a yawn.

"Tired, Bells?" she asks with ridiculous fervour as I yawn again. "Well, you'd better get some sleep, chickie, because our fun tomorrow starts early. I'll be picking you up at 8:45 to head to the salon. Are you excited?"

Am I excited? I'm overwhelmed, that's for sure. Then it hits me.

"You're fucking right I'm excited, Alice! I signed on for this, and I'm good, I promise. I don't regret a single penny of the fifteen hundred dollars I spent today. I love everything we picked out, and I can't wait to get to the salon tomorrow. It's just that right now, I'm feeling the effects of a very emotional couple of days and a small drinking binge last night."

"It's so awesome that you're excited, Bella! I can't tell you what a thrill this is for me! But it's completely understandable that you'd be wrecked after the day you had yesterday. So make sure you get lots of rest tonight, alright? Okay, here's the game plan for tomorrow. Salon in the morning, Neimans in the afternoon-to-evening. Yes, yes it will take that long... trust me. And then on Tuesday, we'll head to the spa for some total pampering."

"Can I make you dinner Tuesday night, Alice? As a meagre thank you?"

"On one condition... let's get Edward to join us – he needs more social interaction."

What? Oh no! "You want me to _cook_ for _Edward_? Are you mental?"

"No way, Bella. Make omelets like you made this morning – you'll blow his mind."

I decide to leave this argument until tomorrow, when I can maybe catch Alice in a more reasonable state of mind. There's no way I could _cook_ for _Edward_. The idea is preposterous.

We pull up outside our building and Alice helps me carry my bags up to the loft. She kisses my cheek outside my door. "Have a fun evening trying on your new stuff, Bells! I'll see you at 8:45 sharp, okay?

"What should I wear tomorrow morning Alice?"

"One of the Lulu outfits and your saddle leather purse would be perfect, along with the same sandals you're wearing now. And don't wash your hair – we'll let the stylist decide what to do with it, okay?"

"No problem. Thanks for everything today, Alice. You've made me feel like a diva!"

"God, Bells, if you feel like a diva now, by tomorrow night you'll feel like a princess!"

Later, as I am placing my new items in my empty dresser drawers, I consider what Alice said about cooking omelets for Edward. I really don't think my nerves would last through such an endeavour. Just the thought of his piercing green eyes watching me shake the pan, or his intense stare criticizing every move I make... it makes me nauseous and more than a little panicky. I resolve to pull a last minute migraine if Alice brings it up again.

_**Edward**_

Alice cut it too close for comfort this afternoon, not showing up until 4:45. I told her when she finally waltzed in that she was being irresponsible in arriving so late. She wasn't too happy about my calling her out, but she also wasn't in a position to argue. She knew I was right.

Then, when I asked her how the hunt to find a replacement for Jane was coming along, she admitted to not even having placed an ad or contacting an agency. I was livid, especially when she claimed that she had to wait until Monday. I might have bought that excuse, except I've seen Alice place ads in weekend papers and call placement agency contacts after hours on many occasions over the last two years of our partnership.

She has never behaved like this before, and the catalyst is obvious. Bella Swan is turning out to be a very poor influence on my sister.

After the main dinner rush, I go to the office to talk to Alice.

"Hey Alli-cat."

She doesn't look up from her computer screen. "Edward."

"So it's the cold shoulder now? You want me to leave like the unwelcome houseguest?"

She finally meets my eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.

"No, Edward. I'm just annoyed with you for coming down so hard on me earlier. I know I was a bit late getting here, but it's not like that's a habit for me or anything. You could try cutting me some slack."

"I know that, Alice. But it's because it is so unusual for you that it worried me. And then when you said you hadn't tried to find a replacement for Jane yet... well, it pissed me off. It's not like you to shirk your responsibilities."

Her eyes grow cold and her expression tells me I'm in for it.

"You think I'm _shirking_ my responsibilities? That hurts, _Eddie_."

Button. Pushed. "Alice, don't fucking call me that. You know I find it unacceptable. You're just looking for a way to deflect."

"I don't need to deflect your baseless accusation. You're being a jerk."

"And you're not being yourself. I think this is all Bella Swan's fault. It's like she's fucking bewitched you or something. What the hell is going on, Alice? Why are you suddenly so absorbed with that little mouse of a girl anyways?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, say another word against Bella. She is my friend and I am helping her of my own free will. How much time I spend with her is none of your goddamned business. Now, unless you can actually identify something specific that I have screwed up or neglected to do here, I suggest you shut your fucking trap and SUCK IT UP! And don't worry about Jane's replacement. I've got it covered. Our new server will be starting on Wednesday. And as for this, right here, right now? I suggest you get your crotchety ass back to the kitchen where your attitude might do a little more good than it has fucking done in here."

We glare at each other, but I realize I've pushed her too far. I drop my gaze and storm out of the office. Why is Alice so taken with that damned girl? I am concerned that she is manipulating my sister. With the effect she's had on Alice in just a few days, I am starting to question her whole story and her motives. Women are manipulators and they can't be trusted. I'm going to have to do some digging on Miss Swan.

.~.~.~.

What the hell is Alice doing up so early on our first day off? It's what, 8:30 in the morning? And she's out there stomping around and slamming doors. Fuck.

When we left the restaurant last night, Alice didn't talk to me at all. We got back to the loft and I was hoping to probe Alice some more about Bella. But as soon as we were in the door, Alice grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stomped directly to her bedroom.

And now she's being just plain rude. I jump out of bed and rip open my door. "Goddamnit Alice, what is your fucking problem?"

She ignores me completely and heads down to the living room. She's clearly getting ready to go out.

"Where the hell are you going so early this morning? Are you going off with _Bella_ again?" I spit the name out.

In the living room, Alice spins her tiny form around to look up and shoot me a withering look. "Edward, BACK OFF! I am going out with Bella and I won't be back until late this evening."

With that, she grabs her car keys and storms out the door, slamming it behind her. Fuck this. It is too goddamned early for this shit. I'm going back to bed.

_**Bella**_

As promised, Alice appeared at my door at 8:45. Alice wanted to drive to the salon, even though it is only a five minute walk away. She said she wanted to leave directly from there and head out shopping. I was fine with that because it was starting to rain anyway.

I am now seated in the salon chair of Alec Vitaly, Alice's favourite stylist. He and Alice deliberated over my hair for about fifteen minutes – enough time for me to consume a quick but tasty breakfast of complimentary coffee and a cream cheese danish.

They seem to have decided on long layers and two-tone auburn foils. They are now in a discussion about whether or not my eyebrows need to be shaped. Alec is adamant they should not be touched, and Alice eventually agrees.

Alec is adorable. He's about six feet tall with a slight build and bright blue eyes that contrast strongly with his jet black hair. He's got a huge bang that sweeps from the far side of his forehead. His hands are delicate with long fingers, and he likes to touch your arms or shoulders when he talks to you. When he heads off to mix my colours, I make a comment to Alice.

"Now, see, that's the kind of gay I can recognize. Jake and Jared were nowhere near as obvious as Alec."

Alice laughs. "Bells, Alec isn't gay! He's got a gorgeous wife and two kids!" She points to a family picture that is tucked in the upper corner of the mirror. "There he is with Heidi and their twins, Bree and Riley."

I stare at the photograph, agape.

"Well that should make you feel a little better about not picking up on Jake and Jared, right? I mean, yes, there is a reason that stereotypes evolve. But really, you can never know for sure."

"That actually does make me feel better, Alice."

Alec returns at that moment with two bowls of mixed colour and a box of foil. "Here Alice, darling. Help me out and tear the foils for me while I start sectioning. Bella, you have exquisite hair, my dear. It is going to be a real joy to work with!"

.~.~.~.

I can't believe it. Alice has managed to keep me diverted from the mirror for the whole two hours that I've been sitting in Alec's chair. I am dying to see what he has done to my hair. If Alice's reaction is any indication, it must look good.

"Okay Bells, are you ready to see the new you?" Alice is practically vibrating with anticipation.

'Yes! Hurry up and show me before I combust!"

Alec removes the plastic cape and swings me around with a flourish. "Tah-dahhh!"

Alice is bouncing up on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped as in prayer, eyes wide and waiting.

As I gaze upon my reflection in the mirror, I can't seem to find words. Looking back at me is a beautiful, pale-skinned young woman with long, straight, very shiny dark brown hair. Alec has kept almost my entire length, for which I am thankful, but has somehow styled the bushiness out of it. It is sleek and sophisticated, with subtle golden brown and auburn highlights that don't look chunky, but rather seem to transition softly throughout the base colour.

"Alec, it's wonderful!" I exclaim. Alice is now in full pogo mode and suddenly throws her arms around me from the side, looking in the mirror at me with her head tucked on my shoulder.

"Oh Bella! You look so amazing and I'm so relieved that you like it! We need a picture!" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. "Smile!" She clicks a shot into the mirror without the flash. "Alec, now you pose with Bella!" Another click.

"Okay, enough Alice. I hate having my picture taken." She scowls at me. "Alec, how did you get my hair to look so sleek and shiny?"

"Bella, darling, it's all in the cut and the product. I left your length but cut long layers and thinned a little bit throughout. The shine comes from the colour, careful blow-drying, a straightening iron and some spray gloss. The layers make your hair wispy and sexy around your shoulders instead of looking like a frizzy triangle. Of course, you can still wear it wavy with more body by simply applying some mousse and letting it dry naturally or with a diffuser."

"You'll need to show me what products I need to get so I can try recreate this style, Alec. And I love the smell of the shampoo, by the way. Is that a berry scent?"

"Yes, fresh strawberries. Isn't it divine? It's my favourite of all the shampoos we sell. And don't worry, my dear, Alice has all of your product over at the front desk, bagged and ready to go."

I jump up and throw my arms around Alec's neck. "Alec, thank you so much! I absolutely love my new look." He takes my hand and walks me over to where Alice is chatting with the receptionist.

"Oh good! We have to get going, Bella. I want to make a stop at a cosmetics shop before we get lunch and head over to Neiman-Marcus. So in this bag, we've got shampoo, conditioner, mousse, spray gloss, hair spray and a flat iron. Do you have a diffuser attachment for your hair dryer?"

"Yes, but I've never used it."

"No problem, I'll show you how."

I pull out my wallet and hand my credit card to the cute girl behind the desk. Leaning over to Alice, I whisper, "Alice, how much should I tip Alec?"

She whispers back, "Don't worry, Bells, I left him a fifty at his station." I gape at her. "He's worth every penny and it's my treat. Now don't give it another thought."

I sign for my purchases. When we are getting in the car, Alice asks me what the bill came to.

"$350. Was that a lot?" I am such a salon virgin.

"Bella, you just got a half-price deal on everything, including your cut and foils. That's our negotiated agreement. Anywhere else in Seattle, for your length of hair, that quality of service and all the products – you would have easily paid $700 to $750."

"Wow." It's all I can say.

.~.~.~.

After leaving the salon, we travelled a few miles north to a MAC cosmetics store – Alice insisted on MAC. I learned that I need a very light, translucent foundation and I was shown how to do eye makeup for daytime and evening. Alice was especially thrilled at the "smoky eye" effect the cosmetician taught me. They agreed it was my perfect nighttime look. I left with a $300 ensemble of makeup and applicators, makeup remover and skin care products.

After lunch at a fantastic sushi bar, we headed across the Evergreen Point Bridge to Neiman-Marcus. On the way, I received a call on my cell phone from VISA to confirm the legitimacy of my recent spending. I lightheartedly confirmed my purchases and advised they would see a few more large transactions today and tomorrow. They offered to up my credit limit to $25,000 and I accepted.

Now we are standing in the sale section of the designer shoe department at Neimans, because Alice insists that a wardrobe should be built from the shoes up. I don't see how I will ever be able to walk in these death traps that she is showing me.

"Just try on a pair, Bella. Don't judge them until you've walked in them, trust me."

"Okay, Alice. Hand me the black ones."

"These are Jimmy Choo snakeskin open-toe slingbacks. A freakin' steal at $385 – god, I love half-price shoe sales!"

I step into the four-inch stilettos and take a tentative few steps. To my utter surprise, they feel great. And, I'm not even tippy! "My god, Alice, these are fucking awesome!"

She flashes me a big smile. "I knew you'd feel that way once you got your feet into some _good_ shoes."

An hour and a half later, I've got five pairs of designer shoes lined up for purchase. I'm definitely getting the black Jimmy Choos. In addition, I've picked a pewter-coloured Rock&Republic back bow double platform five-inch pump for $325; a dark red patent leather Miu Miu platform four-inch pump for $280; and a Versace blue suede four-inch pump with peep toe for $347. The fifth pair is not on sale, but I've fallen in love with them – they are a $995 Yves Saint Laurent skin-colour metallic leather criss cross strap platform sandal with five-inch heels and a peep toe. Twenty-three hundred dollars on five pairs of shoes, and four of them are half-price... "Alice, I think I feel faint. Do I really need the blue pair?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" She smiles in the delight of throwing my enthusiastic expletive back at me. "Not only should every wardrobe have a pair of blue shoes, just on principle, but Independence Day is coming up, Bella, and believe me when I tell you, the foundation of a fantastic fourth of July outfit is blue shoes! And besides, I may want to borrow them some day. I'm so glad we take the same shoe size!"

Damn her convincing charm! "Alice, you're channelling Carrie Bradshaw."

"Oh yeah?" She ogles me deviously. "If we continue with our success on your makeover, Bella, you just might be channelling Samantha Jones!"

Hmm. I wouldn't mind going all Samantha Jones on Edward's fine ass.

Alice pauses in thought. "Shit, Bella, we didn't pick out any Manolo Blahniks... Carrie would be disappointed!"

Oh no! I think quickly. "I'll make you a deal. In three months time, if I haven't fallen or twisted an ankle, I will come back here with you and buy a pair of Manolos. And they won't necessarily have to be on sale."

Another beaming smile. "You. Are. On!." She places a pair of black Christian Louboutin patent platform pumps on the counter. We had both tried them on, but at $775, I went for the half-price Jimmy Choos. I look at her incredulously.

"Alice, do you mean to tell me that _you _of all people are in need a pair of basic black shoes?"

"Bella, one can _never_ have too many pairs of basic black shoes. Now, shall we move on to handbags?"

Given my recent Fossil purchases and Alice's gift of a Prada backpack, I decide to pick out only one practical type of bag and one evening bag. Having always wanted a red purse, I quickly settle on a half-price B-Low the Belt red leather tassel hobo bag for $222. As Alice begins to peruse satin evening clutches, I spy a gorgeous small Jimmy Choo shoulder bag with a glitter chain strap. It's $495, but I love it and it will go with anything. I call Alice off her search and pass my handbag choices to the sales lady to add to my shoe stash. Looking disdainfully at me over the small rectangular lenses of her glasses, she discreetly advises me that my purchase choices have now reached just over three-thousand dollars. Wow, her math is spot on. I thank her and advise her to make room for more. Alice giggles.

"Okay Bells, let's get over to the dresses!" Alice's Cheshire Cat smile knows no end as we spend the next two and a half hours plundering the sale racks and dominating the changing rooms. Alice refuses to let the sales assistants help us, whispering to me that she only trusts her own judgement. She seems to thrive on the constant activity of running out to the racks and then back to me in the change area.

I am astounded at how well so many of these dresses fit me. At first, I expressed my fear of showing off my figure. I'd always felt I must be quite unattractively shaped because of Jacob's avoidance of me sexually. Even after Jared's visit, it is a very difficult thought pattern to break. But as the afternoon passes and Alice continues to praise my figure and my looks, I really start to feel beautiful. And, dare I say, sexy.

The sale prices are fantastic, with most under $300, and many for less than $200. We finally settle on ten dresses; nine of them are very short and form fitting, and one is a green baby doll style that was just too cute to pass up. There are four black, one black and white, one animal print, one red, one pink, and one white. Alice insists that I keep the white for July fourth when my outfit will consist of red dangle earrings, the white dress and the blue shoes. She's so adorable.

"Right. Let's skim through the lingerie and night wear, just in case there are some good deals, and then we need to get you a couple of bathing suits..." I interrupt her.

"Alice, why would I need bathing suits? I don't go to indoor pools and I haven't swam in the ocean since I was a kid."

"Well, you never know when you might get invited to a pool party, Bella. In fact, my parents have a pool and they are good for at least three pool parties every summer. They always have them on Mondays or Tuesdays so Edward and I can be there. And this summer, I'll be bringing you along with me!" My insides turn over at the thought of Edward in bathing trunks, all wet from swimming, water dripping out of his wavy bronze hair, stomach muscles rippling, skin glistening...

"Bells? Bella? You still with me?" I snap back to reality.

"Sorry Alice. I was just imagining how lovely that would be." I smile meekly. Thank god she can't read my mind.

"You'll love it! Oh look, there's a lot of lingerie on sale!" And with that, we dive in to the bras and panties.

I choose three fancy bra and panty sets, and six pairs of lacy thongs 'for when I go braless' Alice said. Then, I choose a chemise-style nude mesh nighty with lace with scalloped lace inserts. It is one of the prettiest, most feminine things I've ever seen. I decide this little number will be held in trust for the night I finally have real sex. I flash to an image of writhing nude on a bed under a hot, sweaty, muscular, naked Edward and involuntary tingles shoot from my nipples to my groin. I flush and swallow loudly. Oh my.

"Are you okay?" Alice is looking at me with concerned wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Alice. I'm good." I give her a bright smile. "Just a little tired, you know? It's been a long day."

"Okay. Just the bathing suits, but let's get them at Victoria's Secret on the way home. I'm not seeing anything interesting on the mannequins over there. We can pick up a couple of salads at Pike Place and chill for a while before we unpack all your new clothes. Cool?"

"That's perfect, Alice."

.~.~.~.

As we peruse the salads in Alice's favourite grocery, consider the last couple of hours. The staff at Neiman-Marcus were very efficient - it only took a few minutes to pay my for my purchases because they kept a running suspended transaction and packaged everything as we shopped. I was surprised my VISA didn't spontaneously combust when the clerk swiped it through the card reader and the total came up at just shy of six-thousand dollars. Alice was so pleased with the admiration for her Cayenne of the two young men who carried out our purchases that she tipped them ten dollars each.

At Victoria's Secret, we quickly agreed on a white bikini and a red, v-necked one piece. The prices were so good that I also chose a pretty cover-up. Then I found a normal nightshirt and two pairs of jammies, and was able to convince Alice to let me get a few pairs of simple cotton undies and bras. I liked what I bought there, but I understand what Alice meant about having to pay more for good things. The prices at Neimens were certainly commensurate with the quality.

We settle on chicken caesar salads and grab a bottle of Stag's Leap Merlot from the wine store next door, and then finally we head home.

_**Alice**_

"Bella?" We have finished our salads and drunk half a bottle of the merlot. I am really enjoying myself – I didn't realize how much I missed girl time. I never had a sister growing up, and while Rose and I are very close, we've never really done the girlfriend thing.

"Hmm?" She's reading the instructions for her new flat-iron.

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? Like, a slumber party kind of thing?"

"Alice, I would love that! I've never really had a close girlfriend, and I haven't been to a slumber party since I was, like, nine or something." She giggles. "And besides, I don't think I should be alone tonight anyway. I might start thinking too much about what I spent today and have a panic attack!"

"Are you kidding me? You've had a complete day of female shopping porn! And there's more in store tomorrow... so we shouldn't stay up too, too late. We wouldn't want to go to the spa tomorrow with bags under our eyes!"

"But isn't that what the spa is supposed to fix?"

"Well, yes... but you never want to go looking too haggard. When you walk in there looking great already, it make the other women envious!"

Bella laughs. "Alice, you're evil!"

"Yep. Hey – I need to pop over to my place for a few minutes and grab some stuff, maybe let Edward know I'm not dead."

"Sure, take you're time. Hey, after we put my clothes away, I could make some popcorn and we could watch a movie. Do you like Bridget Jones' Diary?"

"I love that movie! Perfect, I'll be back in a few."

.~.~.

As I insert my key in the door, Edward wrenches it open from the other side.

"Where the fuck have you been, Alice? Why didn't you call?" He sounds angry, but he actually just looks worried. Aww, my big brother cares about me.

"Calm down, bro. I'm good. Why are you so worried? I've been gone for long hours before."

"I just... well..." He runs his hands through his hair and exhales heavily. "Look, you don't know this Bella. She could be some crazy murderer for all you know!"

I laugh loudly. "You know Edley, if you didn't look quite so pathetic right now, and if I wasn't on such a high from shopping all day, I might be the one doing the murdering here. You're being ridiculous."

I leave him standing by the door and hop up to my bedroom. I quickly check my email and see that Bella's criminal history check has come back clean – well duh. I then a job application, a direct deposit form for her paycheque and a pair of pajamas into my purse. Edward is still by the door when I return and reach for the knob.

"I'm having a slumber party with Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." And before he can even blink, I've skipped out the door.

_**Edward**_

That's it. I've got to find out more about this Bella Swan. She had completely ensnared my sister.

I grab a beer from the fridge and head over to my iMac. Starting with a Google search for 'Forks Massacre,' I begin reading.

.~.~.

Three hours later I have read everything there is to find about the Forks Massacre, Police Chief Charlie Swan, his daughter Isabella Marie Swan, her husband Jacob William Black, Emily Young and the shooter Sam Uley. I have learned that Bella's mother left her and her father when she was very young, that her father was an avid fisherman and outdoorsman, and that her husband had a degree in Laws, Societies and Justice from U-Dub. I have seen hundreds of photos, including Bella and her father on her graduation from Forks High School and again from university; Bella and Jacob's wedding picture; and copious shots of Bella dressed in black standing at the graveside alone, with her mother, alongside an older Quileute man in a wheelchair, being handed a folded American flag, and being escorted away from the cemetery by a tall, young man identified as family friend Jared Yellowwolf.

Bella's story checks out completely.

I had managed to find a link to a Leah Clearwater's open facebook album called 'Jake and Bella's Wedding.' Apparently Leah was the Maid of Honour. There were 56 candid photos, mostly featuring Jake and Jared, his best man (I assume the same Jared from the cemetery). There were no close-up pictures of Bella, and only a few of Bella and Jake together. It made me think that perhaps the Maid of Honour had a thing for the groom. Interestingly, I noticed that in none of the pictures was Jake ever looking at his wife. In the picture of their first dance, Bella was looking up at him, but Jake was looking off at the crowd and he appeared to be holding her away from him. Feeding each other cake, she was watching him, but he was looking at his best man. I wondered at the meaning of Bella's husband avoiding eye contact with her at their wedding and holding her so chastely after just having declared his love for her.

As I retire to my bed, my head is swimming with the images from my research. Bella's wedding and graduation pictures support how Alice described her from when they met in Port Angeles. She was a lovely bride with long wavy brown hair, a heart-shaped face and porcelain skin. Drifting to sleep, my last coherent thought is that it's too bad she hides herself behind glasses and grungy clothing.

.~.~.

I awaken to knocking on my door. "What is it, Alice?" I groan. I check my clock radio: seven o'clock.

"Can I come in, big brother?" She sounds like she's over our spat.

"Sure." Clearing my throat, I sit up and wipe my eyes. Alice comes bounding in my room and jumps onto the bed, landing cross-legged with a big grin on her face.

"So, did you find anything interesting out about Bella last night, Edward?" Shit. I must have left the browser open. I bury my face in my hands, preparing for the onslaught.

"I was just checking out her story, Alice. She's made such an impact on you so fast – I was worried. I had to make sure she was on the up and up." I peek at her through my fingers, and she's... beaming at me?

"What did you find out?" I know she's getting ready to serve me up a big old piece of humble pie.

"Everything that you said that she said is the truth. She's a normal young woman with a normal upbringing who has suffered a terrible tragedy." Alice's smile is annoying.

"Where did you find the wedding picture that you left zoomed in on Bella's face?" Damn-it. She's going to make more out of this than there is.

"Alice, don't make more out of this than there is. I was just making sure it was the same person... you know, checking the details." She nods slowly and deliberately, smirking. "There was a link to Isabella's Maid of Honour's facebook album of her wedding. So, I looked at the photos. No big deal." Her interest is piqued.

"Isabella? Why would you call her that? And show me the album?" Grumbling, I get up and follow her down to the computer where I pull up the browsing history. I find the link and open it.

"I guess I called her Isabella because the news reports all referred to her that way."

Standing back so Alice can sit at the desk, I scan the photos on the screen. This time I clearly see the lack of intimacy between Bella and her groom.

"Huh. There's not a single picture where Jacob is looking at her. And he's all eyes for Jared, even on their wedding day. Why couldn't she see that? And this Maid of Honour... Leah? She seems to have focussed mostly on Jacob as opposed to the bride and groom, don't you think?"

"What do you mean, _why couldn't she see that_?" Alice snaps her head up to meet my gaze.

"What? Oh... um nothing. I don't know why I said that." She closes the browser window. "Listen, I'm going to the spa with Bella, and later I'm taking her to meet Rosalie. But, this evening, she's going to make us dinner, if you'd like to come over?"

"Uh, I don't know, Alice. Won't you girls feel crowded with me there?" Truthfully, I don't know if I can look Bella in the eye for a while. I feel like I've invaded her privacy, even though it was all publicly accessible information.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Anyway, I'll check on you later and you can let me know, okay?"

_**Alice**_

"Bella?" We are lying side by side in comfy reclining chairs with our feet and hands wrapped in warm paraffin and our faces covered in hot, wet cloths.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I mean, I was just thinking about the whirlwind of change you've been through in the last few days and I realized that you should probably be in the middle of an anxiety attack or something." I wish I could see her face to read her reaction.

"I'm good, Alice. In a way, I've known change was coming for a long time now. I've been adjusting over time. And, I'm a very resilient person. Dad used to call me 'his strong little deputy.' I know many women probably would have kicked Jared out or beat the shit out of him after what he revealed... but that's not me. When I look back on my years with Jake, I'm not sad. He was an important and beloved part of my life. I realize now, though, that I wasn't _in love_ with him, and he wasn't _in love_ with me. But we did love each other. And yes, it hurts very much that he was _my_ boyfriend and married _me_, all the while actually wanting Jared. But, I understand why he made the decisions he did. And maybe I was unconsciously but intentionally oblivious to it, you know? Maybe I used Jake as a shield against facing my own self-esteem issues. Jake was easy – he was a constant and reliable. I think maybe in my relationship with Jake, I was hiding from the rest of the world."

"So, you're okay then." I am fucking amazed at this woman. Edward doesn't stand a chance. Oh, he'll fight it, but he will lose. Somehow, I know that Bella will always be in my life from here on in. It's a comforting feeling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Actually, I'm better than okay. I feel like I've been given wings. And I want to fly, Alice. I want to fly and swoop and soar and dive. I want to _live._"

_**Bella**_

Well, I feel like a freakin' princess. Alice was right.

I have been massaged, buffed, waxed, manicured, pedicured... what a morning! I even succumbed to Alice's insistence that I have a Brazilian. My preconceptions were worse than the actual treatment, especially since Alice got me to take a couple of Advil before we left the loft and gave me some anaesthetic cream to apply about an half hour before the procedure. Slight pain aside, it wasn't really any worse than a visit to the gynaecologist.

After the spa, we head out to a box store centre. Between Urban Outfitters, Old Navy, Tommy Hilfiger and Aldo, we manage to supplement my meagre casual wardrobe with several pairs of artfully washed jeans in skinny, flared and boot-cut, a couple of pairs of cotton pants, several skirts, two stylish jackets, a few fancy tees and cute blouses that can be plain or a little more dressy with some accessories and couple of pairs of casual flat shoes. We also pick out some fashion earrings, necklaces and bracelets.

"Alice, I am starving. We should have had more than coffee for breakfast. Let's get some lunch."

"We can eat at a little bistro right next to Rosalie's studio. It's only five minutes away." Alice pulls out her cell phone and calls Rosalie, who apparently will be meeting us for lunch.

.~.~.

As we are looking over our menus, a musical voice approaches our table. "Good, you didn't start without me."

I look up to see an exquisitely beautiful blonde take a chair at our table. Alice squeals.

"Rose! This is Bella, a.k.a. Bells. Bells, this is Rosalie, a.k.a. Rose, my rockin' hot sister-in-law!"

"It's great to meet you Bella! Alice tells me you are going to be working with her at Wild?" She surveys me with a critical eye. "Well, you are definitely a beauty. I am going to have fun dressing you!"

I haven't found my voice yet. Rosalie is the kind of stunning gorgeous that makes you lose all train of thought. I look over at Alice.

"Yeah, Bells. Remember I told you how we showcase Rose's designs on our servers at Wild? Well, Rose has got a couple of new dresses and I want you to wear them."

"Wow." I am finally able to speak. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Rose. I'd be thrilled to wear your designs!" She shoots a narrow-eyed look over at Alice.

"I like her, Alli-cat. Has she met our Edward yet?" What the fuck?

"Oh yes, but Edward hasn't seen her like you are seeing her now." Alice and I recreated the sleek, shiny hair this morning. "In fact!..." Alice grabs her cell phone and hits a speed-dial. "Hi Edward? How are you feeling about dinner tonight? ... A migraine? Damn, that's awful." Why does she look so pleased? "Well don't worry about it. We can do dinner at Bella's another time. K, take some Advil, close your blinds and lie down. Alright, bro." She hits the hang-up button. "Excellent!"

"What?" Rosalie and I ask in unison.

"Edward is faking a migraine because he doesn't want to come over to Bella's loft for dinner." She looks to me. "He searched you on the internet last night because he was worried about all the time I'm spending with you."

I am speechless. I'm on the internet? Oh, of course. The shootings. Shit, all this time and I've never Googled myself or the shootings.

"Anyway, I think he's feeling bad for doubting you. And for seeing your wedding pictures."

Wait. What? "What do you mean, my wedding pictures?" My heart is pounding.

"Um, yeah. Your Maid of Honour, Leah? Her facebook album of your wedding is public."

Shit. I make a note to myself to email Leah and ask her to change the permissions on her damned facebook. My face is red, I know it.

"Ohh-kay." Rosalie closes her menu. "I'm having the calamari salad. What about you ladies?"

.~.~.

Back in Rosalie's studio, Alice is helping me into something akin to a condom. "Alice, I don't think this is big enough to fit around my leg, let alone my entire body!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Bella." She pulls the tight orange and black vertical striped 'dress' down over my torso. Once she has finished pulling it into place, she steps back so I can look in the mirror.

"Sweet jesus," I exclaim. I look like... like...

"WOW!" Alice and Rosalie both squeal together.

"Bella, this dress was made for you!" Alice is bouncing again.

"It literally was... Alice, you described her measurements and shape perfectly!" Rosalie clasps her hands and looks positively satisfied.

"Oh, wait!" Alice grabs a Neimans' bag I noticed her bring in from the Cayenne. "Put these on!"

She pulls out the black Christian Louboutin pumps she bought yesterday and places them on the floor before me.

"Alice. What the hell?" I ask as I slip my feet into the beautiful shoes.

Rosalie and Alice both clasp their hands and sigh.

"Bells, consider the dress and shoes a signing bonus. Do you like?"

Do I like? Jesus christ on a slice of toast!

"Oh my god! Rose, Alice! I fucking love it! What a fantastic outfit!"

"Good!" Alice shouts. "You're wearing it tomorrow night!"

Wow.

"Alice," Rosalie says, "I also designed a little silver number that I would love for Bella to wear. She's got the perfect stature and colouring."

"Bring it on, Rose!"

.~.~.

Later at my loft, I am relaxed as I whip up a Hollandaise to go with the steamed asparagus and mushroom omelets.

"These mushrooms were handpicked in the coastal Olympic Mountains near Forks," I explain to Alice as I work.

"Bella, is there enough to make a plate for Edward? I'd love to bring him something to eat. I imagine he must be hungry by now."

Shit. Not cooking in front of him, but still cooking for him. Oh well. I know I make a great omelet. And I know my Hollandaise is near perfection. It's my speciality.

"Sure, Alice. No worries."

_**Edward**_

Fuck, Alice insists on me eating this plate of mushroom omelet and asparagus in Hollandaise that Bella has prepared. She brought it to my room and left it on my nightstand with a fork. Yes, I have a headache. No, It's not a migraine. But when Alice called with her plan to bring me some food, I improvised and got into my bed.

After she leaves, I am compelled to taste the dish. The omelet looks just like a textbook photo, has perfect texture and tastes incredible. And the asparagus? Let's just say they are leaping off the goddamned plate.

And _fuck me. _This Hollandaise is sublime. Okay, fine. The chick can cook, I'll give her that.

* * *

**You can view Bella's purchases and gifts at:**

**http (COLON SLASH) /s1203 (DOT)photobucket (DOT) com/albums/bb381/PeppahLouie/Wild%20Shopping/**

**password: wildstory**

**Reviews are better than Edward feeding you asparagus with his long fingers.**


	6. The Reveal

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

**Okay, so... here you go. I've spent the whole day on this, at the risk of alienating my husband, who is my amazing beta, BTW. Isn't he awesome?**

**Umm... lemonade anyone?  
**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 - THE REVEAL**

**_Bella_**

Today is the day. I've just shut off my alarm after a long night of fitful sleep that was punctuated with some seriously intense dreams about Edward's eyes and naked chest. I am going to have to do some serious thinking about this attraction to him that I've developed.

Before I went to bed last night, Alice brought my plate back stating that Edward ate every bite and that he was quite impressed with my food. Wow. That's two for two with Chef Cullen. I have to admit, it makes me feel a little smug.

I sit up cross-legged and survey my bedroom. So much has changed for me in such a short time. I wonder if I will wake up soon in my dreary bedroom back in Forks and discover that the last few weeks have all been a dream. I sure as hell hope not!

My closet looks so alive and colourful. I can't wait to wear all my new dresses and shoes. It's going to be so much fun, and so different from anything I've ever done before. Even these pyjamas I'm wearing feel fantastic. I'm like a princess surveying all my pretty treasures.

My cell phone buzzes and I find a text from Alice.

_- Are you awake yet? -A_

I reply:

_- Sure am, want coffee? -B_

Three, two, one... my doorbell rings.

.~.~.~.

We are sitting on my couch with our coffee and peanut butter toast. Alice takes a sip from her mug and looks up from a Neiman-Marcus brochure that came in one of my bags. "I really enjoyed our slumber party, Bells. We should do it again soon, and maybe invite Rosalie?"

An idea strikes me. "That sounds great, I'd love to! Maybe we could do it, like, once a month or something, and rotate through all of our places?" The thought of sitting in Alice's living room in my jammies with Edward wandering around is enticing to say the least.

Alice laughs, but the way she looks at me makes me think she knows of my growing lust for her brother. "Oh god, I can just imagine the look on Edward's face with the three of us sitting there in our nighties, squealing and drinking wine, and talking about sex..." She throws her hand over her mouth. "Oh shit Bella, I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

What? Oh, the talking about sex thing. I'd better nip this in the bud right away. "Alice, what's your first name? It starts with M, right?"

She looks confused. "Yeah, it's Mary." She rolls her eyes – I guess I know why she goes by Alice.

"Okay, Mary Alice Cullen, please don't ever _not_ talk about sex because I am present. In fact, I _want_ to talk about sex, a lot! I've done research, you know. I've read tonnes of Cosmos, and I've even watched a bunch of porn on RedTube." Hee hee, look at those eyes pop.

"Wow. I did not expect that. How is it possible that you just became even more awesome?"

I smile widely. "Maybe it's genetic."

"Sure, smartass. Hey, we have some practicing to do. Why don't you step into your signing bonus while I put some books on the serving tray I brought. Oh and that reminds me, I faxed your direct deposit form off to the bank. There should be enough processing time so your first paycheque will go right in."

"Oh, good, thanks. Alice, why are you going to put books on the tray?"

"Because they're heavy but not easily broken if they fall. It's a great way to get used to carrying a serving tray."

We spend the next hour or so with me in my cami & shorts sleep set wearing my new Christian Louboutins walking around my loft with an increasingly heavy tray held above my shoulder. Alice shows me how to balance the tray, paying special attention to weight distribution, and how to adjust for an uneven load. She helps me get comfortable with holding the tray with both hands while still looking elegant, for those times it is extra heavy. Surprisingly, I haven't once rolled my ankle. I feel remarkably solid and steady in these ridiculously high heels.

"I think I can pull this off, Alice." I am seriously pleased with myself.

"Of course you can, Bells! Now, I think you're competent with the serving tray. The next thing we should talk about is taking orders. At Wild, everything is based on threes. There will always be three starters and three desserts. For the main, the customer chooses their protein, starch and vegetable from the offerings that night. With three choices in each of the three categories, there are twenty-seven possible combinations. It can be challenging because our servers don't write anything down – it's much classier that way. But don't worry, I can give you some easy memory techniques."

Alice tells me it's much easier to remember customers' orders when you take a moment to chat with each person at the table and then discuss or comment on their choices. Of course, this attentive service has the added benefit of making the patrons feel welcome and valued. I think I'll be okay with this; I have an excellent memory for detail.

"Wednesday is our slowest night and the person you're replacing, Jane, will be mentoring you, so you should have no problems. Oh, and you'll get a half-hour break during the shift – that's the best time to grab some dinner. We have a small table and lockers in the office, or you can do what I do and hop up to your loft."

"What time do I need to be there?"

"We open at five, but your shift will start at four. We use that hour to set up the tables, get a briefing from Edward on the evening's menu, and taste all the dishes. Actually, I find that I usually don't want anything to eat during my break, because the tasting can be equal to a meal. I usually just have a snack when I get home."

"That makes sense. I have to say, Alice, I'm getting excited!"

"Me too, Bells! Now, you must have some questions, yes? I'll tell you what – you make a list of your questions while I run over to my place to grab my clothes and makeup for work. I want to be here to help you get ready for your big reveal!"

My heart swells and tears come to my eyes. "Alice, at no place or time in the history of the world has there ever been a better friend than you." I hug her close.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Bella. I can't tell you how glad I am that you decided to look me up when you moved to Seattle."

Alice goes off to get her things and I put on a fresh pot of coffee. I then set about listing my questions.

_**Alice**_

I am met at the door by a delicious aroma. Edward is making lunch. He's cooking for lunch?

"What have you got there, Chef? It smells fantastic."

"Oh, let's see. I've got some sliced and grilled baby eggplant and red bell pepper that are now marinating in garlic-infused extra virgin olive oil, and some thick-sliced tomatoes, all from mom's greenhouse of course. I was going to make open-faced sandwiches on focaccia drizzled with a little balsamic and the garlic oil, and then top them with a slice of provolone and grill them at five-hundred degrees for a few minutes to crisp them up and melt the cheese." He's grinning. "Sound good, sis?"

"Jesus Edward, I'm drooling over here. Do you have enough for three and when will they be ready?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "How did I know we'd need enough for three? Of course, Alice. Why don't you go get Bella? I'll have these ready in about five minutes."

Whoops. I stop dead in my tracks. "Er... Bella's in the bath. She... uh... she won't want to come over with her hair wet and stuff. Could I just grab a couple and take them back over to her place?" His smile drops dead away and I feel like a total shit. It will be worth it, though, when Edward finally sees Bella this evening. Hmm, I wonder if he was looking forward to seeing her for lunch?

"Sure Alice. No problem."

I run to my room to grab my dress, shoes and makeup. I need a reason for not getting ready for work here at home. Oh, perfect! I glance at my computer and just as I do the video chat window pops up.

"Jasper! How are you doing, baby? I miss you so much!"

"Hey darlin', I miss you too. I'm doing pretty good... almost finished with this job. I should be home on Friday. I can't wait to see you." The smouldering way he looks at me sets my insides on fire.

"I can't wait to see you either. I have so much to tell you!"

"Well, you can catch me up in bed on Saturday, or maybe Sunday, after we've made up for the last three weeks of forced abstinence."

"Hey now, Jazz," I pout, "we've had some very steamy and satisfying conversations over this video chat – don't you remember?"

"Oh I do recall them, darlin'. Every single last one of them. However, the palm of my hand doesn't hold a candle to your hot, wet little... well, shit. I've got to run, darlin'. The head honcho here just stormed in and I think he wants to see me. I suspect he's just learned that the potential hole in his security protocols I warned him about has become a reality. I'll talk to you soon, my sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper. Hurry back to me!"

He'll be home in a few days, thank god! I've missed him like crazy, especially after hearing what Bella's life was like before and during her marriage. We have just as much a physical relationship as an emotional one – I can't imagine how it would be to not have that level of intimacy in a union. Oh! I can't wait for Jasper to meet Bella. He's so sensitive to people's emotions... I want his take on Edward's feelings toward Bella.

When I get back down to the kitchen, Edward has packaged up our sandwiches and is just sitting down to his own. "Can I carry them over for you?"

Shit. "Um, okay. Just a sec, let me text Bella to warn her so she doesn't accidentally wander in front of you in a towel or something." Well looky there, Edward just swallowed a big piece of nothing and loosened the neck of his Henley. Interesting.

_- Edward made lunch. He's going to carry it over for me. HIDE! -A_

She responds immediately.

_- Why? -B_

Okay, I know I asked her for questions, but not now, damn-it!

_- Please just hide. I'll explain, I promise. -A_

_- Okay. -B_

"Okay, Edward. She's safe in her bathroom. Let's go."

I open Bella's door and peek inside. Thank goodness we threw out all the shopping bags. I lead Edward in and show him the breakfast bar where he deposits our lunch. Then, he looks around. First at the kitchen, and then around at the living room. His eyes soon find the big screen tv.

"Wow. This place is nice. Did she hire a decorator?"

"Um, nope. This is all her handiwork." See, bro? There's more to her than you thought.

"The kitchen is nicely decked out. She must really enjoy it if she loves to cook."

"Yep. She loves this kitchen... makes a mean omelet, that girl." Why isn't he leaving?

"That's one hell of a television. Is it plasma?" Are you kidding me?

"Uh... yeah. I think it is. Err, sorry Edward, but we have to eat and then go over to Rose's so she can fix the zipper on my dress here. I'll see you at work, okay? I'll get ready and come straight to the restaurant from there."

"Sure, Alice. I'll be going then. Uh, tell Bella I said hey and I... I hope she likes her lunch." He heads to the door and with one last look around, pulls it open and leaves.

Thank god he's finally gone. "Okay Bells, you can unhide now!

Bella appears on the upper floor. She must have been in her bathroom.

"So, why the hiding, Alice?"

"Well, it's just that Edward hasn't seen you since your haircut and stuff, and I just want to surprise him with your transformation at work tonight."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I like to fuck with his head every once in a while. It's a sibling thing."

"Okay." She doesn't look convinced, but I think she's going to let it go.

We tuck in to our sandwiches. Damn, it's good being related to a chef.

"Alice, this is fucking awesome!" Bella is speaking with her mouth full – it's too cute.

"Yeah, Edward's a halfway decent cook." I can't help but smirk.

"And he even garnished with some sun-dried black olives and a pepperoncini!"

"Yep. He's thorough, that guy."

"It was so sweet of him to make us lunch."

Yes, it was. Hmm...

"Does he cook at home often?"

"Sure, for dinner on our days off. But never lunch, especially on a work day. I wonder what's inspired him..." Like I need to guess.

"Huh. Well, I'm glad he cooked today!" Bella smiles widely.

"Me too, Bells." Totally, me too. "So, what about your questions?"

"Oh right. Okay. Um, who cleans the restrooms?"

"We have a janitorial service that specializes in that. They can be on site within fifteen minutes if need be."

"Oh, good. Uh, how do the tips work?"

"Each server keeps their own tips, but donates fifteen percent to a kitty that's split up amongst the kitchen staff."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. What happens if a customer complains about their food?"

"I'm glad you asked that. Always come to me, never bring it to Edward. I will introduce myself to the customer and decide on the best course of action. If I'm not at the hostess podium, you'll find me in the office. Unless I've stepped out during my break – but honestly, as manager, I hardly ever leave the premises during service."

"What if the other servers or customers don't like me?"

I look up and Bella has, hopefully only momentarily, reverted to the sheltered, hurting little mouse who showed up here less than a week ago. I need to be careful here.

"Bells! Please don't worry about that. Why would anyone not like you? You're smart, competent, caring, beautiful – you're a lovely young woman and everyone will see that."

"Thanks, Alice." She pulls me into an embrace. Oh, Bella, you will do just fine tonight. I just hope Jane doesn't get bitchy. She shouldn't... after all, she's the one who resigned. Nah, everything will be great!

_**Bella**_

"Oh my god Alice what the hell have you done to me? I can't go out like this! Jesus, you can practically see what I had for breakfast! It's so tight and short..."

Alice takes on her 'zen stance'. "Relax Isabella. You didn't have a problem with it when you tried it on at Rosalie's yesterday. You deserve this. You are smokin' hot, and tonight everyone's going to know it. Even Edward." WHAT?

"What do you mean, even Edward?" I ask with trepidation. Oh my god, what does she know?

"Oh, you know. Edward is such a fuddy duddy when he's at work..." That's not an answer. She starts talking before I can question her further.

"And Bella? I want you to think about this: who you are right now is the sum total of all your experiences interacting with your genetic makeup. I think you love who you are, and I do too. But you wouldn't here like this if you hadn't met me at the cooking class that you were taking to fill the void your husband left in your life. As painful as it is, Jacob was a necessary part of the path you took to get right here right now. So don't regret it. Don't regret anything. Just take it, absorb it into your being, and keep on growing."

"Alice, have you been toking up?"

"No, I just get kind of philosophical sometimes. Hey look at the time – are you ready to rumble?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"And you're comfortable that you've got the menu concept down pat?"

"Absolutely. The menu is the only thing I'm completely confident of."

"Alright, girlfriend. You look like a million bucks. And your smoky eyes? Sex, Bells. Pure sex. Now, let's go kick some Wild ass."

Oh my.

_**Edward**_

Where the fuck is Alice? We open in fifty minutes – shit we are supposed to have a new server starting tonight. She needs to learn the menu concept, for fuck's sake. I have to go over tonight's proteins, sauces and sides with her and the rest of the wait staff.

Finally. The door opens and Alice breezes in like it's just another night, like we don't have a new employee who needs to learn the full dinner menu immediately. A young woman enters behind Alice. I barely glance at her and look back to find my sister's face. She's smiling hugely, looking quite proud of herself. This must be the new server. I glance back to the woman with Alice and then I'm doing one of those ridiculous double, make that, triple takes like fucking Jack Tripper in a Three's Company rerun. The woman is stunning. She has shiny straight chestnut hair with red highlights. Her skin is alabaster, her eyes bottomless dark chocolate brown and her lips – holy shit look at that mouth. As my eyes sweep over her face, up and down her small frame, my ears start to burn and my mouth desiccates. I recognize those eyes, those teeth biting that bottom lip, the way she is fidgeting her hands as they hang in front of her abdomen. Holy fuck. _She_ is our new server?

I'm like the village idiot – I can't stop gaping at this incredible creature before me. She's wearing a designer dress – a tight little number with orange and black vertical stripes that are shaped to accentuate a woman's curvy legs, ass, hips, waist and chest. And holy christ, Bella's curves are definitely being accentuated, and I'm drinking in every bit of it. The dress stops mid-thigh revealing long, perfect, sexy legs. My gaze falls to her feet – she's wearing high black stilettos. I scan back up her body. My eyes feel dry – I haven't blinked yet. Oh fuck me, I want to run my hands over those enticing curves and squeeze those beautiful tits. Wait, WHAT? What the fuck was that? I shake my head to regain my wits. _Keep it together, Cullen. Remember, women are the enemy. You're celibate, for god's sake_. My heart is beating like crazy, but I try to maintain a properly uninterested look on my face.

"Well, well... look who decided to join the party." Alice and Bella are both startled by my dry tone.

"Edward, we've got lots of time," Alice admonishes me. "I was just helping our new employee put the finishing touches on her first night's outfit. Doesn't she look fantastic?" Alice beams at me.

"That's all well and fucking good, Alice, but need I remind you that our new server needs to learn the menu concept and tonight's offerings?" I avoid Bella's eyes, but in my peripheral vision, I can see her face fall as I neglect to comment on her new look. Then she clears her throat.

"Actually, Chef, I have already learned all about the menu concept. Alice helped me with it this afternoon. You need only update me on tonight's specifics, just like the rest of the servers." She looks at me directly, her chin slightly raised. Who the hell is this assertive, beautiful woman?

_**Bella**_

He looks surprised. Hah! See Edward, I can play this game. I can do this thing. Alice's afternoon ministrations and stellar pep talk have brought me out of myself and I feel like a new woman. I feel confident, sexy and strong. And I'll be damned if I will fail tonight. No bloody way. I'm going to rock this joint. And hopefully the Chef, too.

Just before we gather around Edward for the briefing, Alice introduces me to Jane who will train and mentor me. She is about my height with straight pale blond hair and huge blue eyes. She looks me up and down and smiles sweetly, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Stick with me tonight and you'll get along just fine. And, as I am sure Alice has told you, we do get a lot of attention from our patrons here at Wild, so don't feel too put out if I have to spend some time with the customers. The men like me to stay and chat with them." Behind Jane, Alice rolls her eyes at me.

Before I can respond, Edward clears his throat to gather the team around him. I scan the servers. There are four women, including Jane, and two men. Before Edward can speak, Alice jumps beside him. "Hey everybody! As you all know by now, Jane gave us her notice last week. She's moving to Portland to be with her boyfriend, Demitri." Everyone except Edward looks to Jane; they are smiling and tilting their heads in 'I'm so sad to see you go' gestures. Edward is looking at his feet and his posture says _annoyed_.

Alice continues, "So, I've hired a new server. Everyone, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jane, Angela, Kate, Irina, Ben and Tyler." Alice names them off in order from Jane on my left, and they all smile and say 'Hi' or wave hello. Tyler, on my right, nudges me with his elbow and smiles. I smile back and notice Edward glance up at us. They are all beautiful people, impeccably dressed with perfect posture.

Before Alice can say anything else, Edward speaks. "Right. Well, everyone listen up. Tonight there will be three proteins and three sauces. To accompany our fish offering, which today is halibut, I've done a variation on a classic rouille. Do you all know what a rouille sauce comprises?"

Shit. Another choice in the mix? This is way more than twenty-seven possibilities! Alice looks surprised, and apologetic.

The servers are all silent. They're trying to avoid Edward's gaze. Ben finally pipes up with "Isn't that based on eggplant, Chef?"

"No it fucking well isn't, Ben. Jesus christ. Eggplant. Fuck." Edward is shaking his head in disbelief.

I swallow my fear. "Er, Chef? Isn't rouille a red garlic sauce, sort of an aioli with pimento and basil?"

The other servers look up at me and I see expressions ranging from annoyance to awe. Tyler beams a grin at me and Ben says, "Yeah that's right Bella. Now I remember!" Edward appears unfazed.

"Correct. Tonight, I've varied the traditional rouille by using local organic tarragon instead of basil. The licorice hint from the tarragon is reminiscent of the traditional basil while adding a different level of flavour to the delicate taste of the halibut. The preparation is pan-seared fillet, finished in a hot oven."

Edward continues like a professor delivering a lecture. "The other two sauces are intended to accompany either of tonight's meat choices which are grilled, boneless rib eye of free-range prairie bison or roasted rack of local, grass-fed lamb. We have a Golden Chanterelle Bearnaise made with Sancerre – you see I am using the fresh tarragon in both the rouille and the Bearnaise, tying the different dishes together and utilizing a fresh herb that is currently available in abundance. Also, the chanterelles are hand-picked from the local region. The other sauce is a simple Madeira reduction with local rosemary, local sage instead of bay leaf, and fresh plum tomatoes. Any questions so far?"

I clear my throat. "Chef, which sauce you would personally recommend for the bison or lamb?" All eyes are on me, some in obvious disbelief. Jane makes a tutting noise next to me.

Edward glances up, his eyes widen and I see a flicker of an expression pass through his gaze – was that admiration? As quickly as it was there, it's gone, and he is glaring at me. "Well, Isabella, if I didn't think both the Bearnaise and the Madeira reduction were equally suited to the bison or the lamb, I wouldn't be offering them for both." Why is he calling me by my full name? Did Jane just snicker?

Shit. He's annoyed. I can save this. "I understand Chef. Of course. However, I was hoping to be able to offer Chef's recommendation in the event a customer is undecided or picky over their order."

Edward's expression softens. "Fair enough. If a customer is undecided, you can share that if I were choosing, I would have the Bearnaise with the bison and the Madeira reduction with the lamb." He glances around to the rest of the servers. "Okay team, the starch choices tonight are saffron-infused brown basmati rice, linguine pasta tossed in a lightly garlic-flavoured extra-virgin olive oil, or Yukon potatoes roasted in goose fat with sea salt. Our veg is a choice of sauteed broccolini drizzled with sesame oil, steamed green beans with butter and toasted hazelnuts, or roasted root vegetables comprising beets, parsnip and carrots. As per usual, all produce is organic and locally grown. Are we ready for tasting? Good, let's..." Jane has put her hand up. "Yes Jane?"

"Chef, what are the desserts?"

Edward smiles at her. "Good catch, Jane. Yes, well as you are aware Isabella, I'm sure," he looks directly into my eyes. Great googly moogly. "...we rotate our desserts monthly, and tonight is the start of a new dessert month. As usual, there are three options: Lemon Zabaglione with Amaretti Fingers, Chambord Chocolate Mousse Cake with Wild Blueberry Coulis, or Classic Creme Brule with Hazelnut Cream-Filled Beignes. Okay, team. Let's get tasting, shall we?"

.~.~.~

Holy shit, the night is a blur. It was steady go, but it never got crazy or backed up like on _Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares._ This was totally due to Alice's brilliant management of the table seating and the reservations. Of course, she's been doing this for a couple of years now, so she's got her system worked out. And Edward ran his kitchen like a well-oiled machine. The servers moved like a practiced, synchronized team, and I fit right in! It was amazing to be a part of such an orderly and professional experience. I loved serving the customers, presenting myself with a high degree of professionalism and utilizing perfect, formal manners. I was truly gratified by their positive responses to me. And was that ever reflected in my tips. Five hundred dollars, on a Wednesday night. Wow. I am high as a kite right now on adrenaline and satisfaction.

"Well Bella, you blew it out of the water!" Alice and I are climbing the stairs to our respective lofts. "You were fucking amazing, girlfriend. Come in and we'll have a drink to celebrate your first night on the job!"

"Sure Alice, I'd love to. But you don't think Edward will mind, do you? I mean he's got to be exhausted and I'm sure the last thing he wants is a member of his wait staff lurking in his home after a long night of service."

"Bella Swan! What a fucking ridiculous thing to think! You are my best friend and you are Edward's friend too. The restaurant is work, but _this_ is not and here we are just Alice and Edward and Bella, okay?"

_Edward and Bella._ Wow – I like the way that sounds. A lot. "Okay, I get it. Let's have a nightcap!"

We walk in to her apartment to find it barely illuminated by soft golden glow of a banker's lamp on the bar. Edward is standing by the stereo inserting a cd. He has already changed from his kitchen clothes – he is now wearing a tight white t-shirt and soft-looking faded blue jeans that hang on his hips like a fucking Calvin Klein ad. Sweet jesus christ, my nipples are like rocks and I just got real moist, real fast. A blush spreads over my face and I quickly look away to find Alice. She is at the bar pulling out a bottle of amber liquid. "We're having a celebratory nightcap, Edward. Would you like some of this cognac? It's the Roi des Rois I told you about that Jasper got from his wine club."

Soft jazz begins playing and it surrounds the room – they have a great sound system. "Yes, sure Alice. Sounds good." Edward strolls to the bar, picks up two of the three snifters Alice has poured, and hands one to me. Our fingertips graze ever so slightly as I take the glass from him and from that tiny contact, a tingling sensation not unlike the one that shoots from my nipples to my groin travels up my arm. Startled, I look up to his face. His eyes meet mine and they are burning green fire. I can't look away from his intent gaze. What is this? My pussy is tightening, I am holding my breath, my mouth is dry. He is raw sexuality and I am completely lost in his spell.

"Bella? I said, how are your feet doing after all night in those Christian Louboutins?"

Edward breaks the spell by turning to look at Alice. I quickly snap out of it and turn to answer her.

"Oh... I, um... actually, my feet feel great. I thought for sure I would be in agony after an hour or so, but these shoes are actually really comfortable. Thanks for introducing me to designer footwear, Alice." She rewards me with a huge smile.

I glance at Edward. He has strolled to the window and is looking out over the street below as he sips his cognac. Standing there in the dimness of the room with his face reflecting the light from the streetlamp, he looks surreal – like a work of art. A handsome, perfect, delicious, sex-on-legs painting of Adonis.

"What do you think of the cognac, Bells?" Alice's question breaks my reverie and I take a tentative sip. I've never been one for brandy, but damn if this isn't absolutely bloody wonderful. I should have known that Alice wouldn't serve anything other than liquid heaven.

"Mmm," I moan a little for her. "It's wonderful, smooth and silky. I love it."

Edward suddenly drains his glass and strides back to the bar. Putting down the snifter, he announces he's done for the night. "I'm heading to bed Alice... Bella." He doesn't look back at me as he leaves the room.

After his door closes, I look to Alice and ask, "Something I said?"

Alice has a sly smirk on her face and taps her forefinger to her chin as she gazes at Edward's door. "Oh no, Bella. That wasn't about you. Well, not directly, anyway."

Oh shit. "What do you mean?"

She looks back to me, still smirking. "I mean, Edward has had a draining night and it's partly my fault because I didn't tell him I was hiring you. I think he had a bit of a philosophical earthquake when we walked into the restaurant tonight."

I just stare at her. "I'm lost."

"I might be too. But if I'm right, Edward is now struggling with some long held beliefs." She notices my questioning look. "I'll explain tomorrow. Over coffee at your place?"

_**Edward**_

I close my bedroom door and fall back against it. Well goddamn if Isabella Marie Swan didn't just rock my fucking world. Now what the hell am I going to do about that?

It takes me a long goddamned time to fall into a fitful sleep.

_She's wearing that tight short dress, orange and black vertical stripes. It fits her form perfectly and there is no way she could possibly be wearing anything underneath. She looks so fucking hot with her hair pinned up, a few tendrils resting on the nape of her neck... the curve of her breasts and waist and hips all beautifully accentuated by that goddamned tight dress that ends just a few inches below her sexy ass. And her shoes – bloody super high-heeled fuck me shiny black shoes. She is a fucking vision of sexiness and I have to touch her. I walk up behind her as she stands arranging a table, her back to me. Hearing me approach, she raises her head but doesn't turn around. She knows it's me. As I stop behind her, only barely not touching her, I can feel the heat from her body and see she is breathing heavily – I can imagine her breasts are rising and falling as her breaths become more passionate. I lean down and place my lips under her ear, trail my tongue lightly down to her shoulder, tasting her, teasing her. She is trembling as she leans her head back against my chest. Stepping forward to close the distance, I reach around her with both hands and cup her breasts, gently squeezing and rolling her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. A sweet, sexy guttural moan escapes her lips. Our breathing is ragged. I slide my right hand down to her waist and pull her back against me, grinding her against my hard-on. She gasps when she feels it, and then pushes harder into me, swaying her hips __and rubbing against me and it feels so fucking good I almost come in my pants. Keeping my left hand on her breast and continuing to tease her hard nipple, I reach my right hand down her hip and thigh, stopping when I'm caressing the inside of her leg at her knee. Slowly I run my hand back up the inside of her thigh, under her dress, hitching it up as my hand travels all the way to her soft heaven. God her pussy is hot and I slide my fingers between her lips as my thumb finds her clit. She is so wet, slick like satin. I move my fingers back and forth at her entrance in time with my thumb as it rubs her clit; she whimpers and moans my name... "Edward, oh god Edward, oh god..." I slip a finger inside and her soft, wet, hot tightness is the most perfect thing I've ever felt. She moans louder and reaches her hands up around my neck, stretching and arching her back so her breasts are jutting out and her hips are pushed even further into my crotch. Fuck I will die if I don't get my tongue in her sweet sex. "I want to taste you, Bella" I rasp in her ear. "Oh fuck, Edward, lick me, please. Kiss my pussy." I turn her around, easing her back against the table and spreading her legs as I sink to my knees. Pushing her dress up to her waist, I lift her left leg over my shoulder and gaze at her waxed perfection... so beautiful and I can smell her arousal. I look up at her deep brown eyes; the passion and need I see there mirrors my own."Oh god, Edward, I want you to bury your face in me," she whimpers. She grabs my head and pulls me to her, moaning as I slip my tongue between her soft, slick lips. With a groan I reach around and cup her ass with both hands and delve my tongue deep into her entrance. She tastes like heaven..._ BANG BANG BANG – Fuck! I am wrenched out of my fantasy by Alice knocking at my bathroom door.

"Jesus Christ, Edward," she shouts over the sound of the shower, "you're going to use up all the hot water. I'd like to shower too, you know." Fuck fuck fuck, goddamn it, shit. I pull myself together. "Okay, okay Alice – I'll be done in a minute."

"What the hell are you... oh. Um, never mind. I'm going over to Bella's for coffee anyway. I'll shower over there... I'll just leave you to it."

Thank god. Fuck, my cock is throbbing and even Alice's interruption was not enough to bring it down. I woke up with this rock hard beast and I've got to get some relief or die of royal blue balls. I allow myself to run back over my hot thoughts of licking Bella's sweet pussy as I pump my dick and squeeze the rim. I rub the sensitive ridge with my first and middle fingers, pressing on the opposite side with my thumb. As my hips thrust and fantasies of how Bella's beautiful, soft pussy lips would feel on my tongue run through my mind, I finally achieve my release.

I am in trouble.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Edward licking your... what am saying? Reviews are good. Please and thanx :)**


	7. Why He Is the Way He Is

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

**A/N: We have banners! Two were made for me by the fabulous Melee03, and another was done by my husband/beta! The link is in my profile. Write a review and let me know if you like them!**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 - WHY HE IS THE WAY HE IS**

**_Edward_**

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stare at the wall as images of Bella, both real and from my morning shower fantasy, run through my mind. I watched her last night every chance I could get... I couldn't stop myself. Jesus, she was amazing. Her beautiful hair highlighted and styled, perfect makeup, a dress that sang for her figure and those fuck-me shoes that made her long legs look sexy-as-hell. She turned every head in the room, even the women. And her attitude – poise, strength and competence – where did it come from? What the hell happened to Mary Poppins-emo-grunge-lumberjack-muffin-mouse girl? I am gobsmacked at the transformation.

And her knowledge about the sauces, the questions she asked during the tasting – she definitely has greater than average culinary savvy. Her stunning beauty and obvious intelligence made me want to take her away where I could have her all to myself to talk to and learn about and share stories with and...

NO. NO. NO. What the hell am I doing? Unacceptable. This ridiculous train of thought stops right fucking here. In two years of celibacy, I've never fantasized about a particular girl. Masturbation has simply been a tool to provide basic biological relief – the only help I've ever needed or wanted was generic images of cock pumping pussy.

I have not climbed to the top tier of Seattle's culinary scene by wasting my time and energy on women. After Lauren and then, god help me, Tanya, I made the conscious decision to abandon relationships. Oh, I tried the playboy thing for a few months; picking up random women in bars for one night stands. But I tired of that quickly enough. The women were by and large vapid, self-centred bitches... the sex was cold, empty. I realized that if there was no emotional component, no connection on a cerebral level, then I wasn't interested in a physical connection either. And there was no damned way I was ever going to let myself become emotionally vulnerable again. So, I simply stopped. I walked away from the 'fairer' sex and I have never looked back.

I moved from Chicago to escape the sour memories there. Alice had graduated with her commerce degree and was eager to get into business. We formed our partnership, developed our business model and opened Wild. I have focussed solely on making the restaurant successful, to the exclusion of all other pursuits.

Of course, I'm not unaware that I'm a good-looking son-of-a-bitch. I used to revel in the way I affected women. Double takes, flustered stammering and schoolgirl giggles fed my ego, and my ego led me to Tanya. She was exquisite: as tall as me when she wore heels, long wavy strawberry blonde hair, figure a porn star would kill for (and pay for, like she did). I was so blinded by our beauty together that I let myself believe we were the perfect couple with the perfect relationship. I thrived on being the most striking couple in the room. I ate it up when people looked at us with envy.

In my arrogance, I believed my extraordinary success as a chef was another attribute of my charmed existence. After Tanya came along, it seemed the critics fell in love with me. My reviews were stellar. The restaurant was packed every night and I began receiving offers from the some of the finest establishments in the mid-west. I was working longer hours than ever before, but Tanya understood and encouraged me to pursue my dreams. She was my talisman; with her by my side, I could achieve the greatest culinary success a chef had ever known.

How I had set myself up to fall. And fall I did... hard.

Since I moved here and opened Wild, many women have expressed interest, flirted shamelessly, asked me for dates, even asked me straight out for sex. There was one crazy wench who met me at the door to the loft after service one night wearing nothing but a trench coat – Alice convinced the landlord to install a lock on the street door after that episode. But for all their attempts to attract my attention, none of these women ever sparked any interest from me.

Bella.

I'll just ignore her.

I can't ignore her – Alice would have my nuts for doorknockers.

I'll just be her friend's older brother, and I'll avoid her wherever possible.

That could work. Especially if I avoid eye contact. And physical contact, because that charge that shot through me last night when I handed her the cognac cannot happen again. But I can't be directly rude – that wouldn't be fair, she's done nothing to deserve it and besides, Alice wouldn't tolerate it.

Okay. So, she's just my kid sister's friend. Avoid, don't look, don't touch. Don't even think of her as a woman.

Remember, Cullen: Women are the enemy. Women hurt. Women destroy. Women do not get near me.

_**Alice**_

"So Bells, now that you've had some time to process it all... how was your first night at Wild?"

"You know what, Alice? It was freakin' awesome! I mean, the night passed like a blur, really. And Jane – she's really good at her job. I learned a lot from her."

I consider this. Bella probably won't speak ill of Jane, but I know it couldn't have been completely rosy.

"Yes, Jane has been a great asset. The male customers especially appreciate her."

"Mm-hmm, she made that very clear." Bella is focusing on measuring coffee beans into her grinder.

"Don't worry, Bella, I don't expect you to flirt like Jane does. She's almost outrageous, really."

Bella hums, but doesn't offer anything more about Jane. She grinds the beans and adds them to the coffee maker.

"So how about the rest of the team? How did they treat you?"

"Well, Angela was really sweet. She gave me some good advice about the order in which to place plates in front of the patrons, and little tricks on how to avoid collisions with the other servers. Stuff like subtle team banter that effectively let's us identify where we all are without being obvious about it."

I love the way she's already counting herself as part of the 'we.'

"Kate and Irina kept to themselves, but I think maybe they were trying not to overwhelm me with too much input, you know? Ben also gave me some space, but Tyler was a little... clingy? He got a little annoying toward the end of the night, but I'm sure it was just that he was trying to help me be successful on my first shift."

Jeez. She is so sweet and innocent. Tyler had eye-sexed her all night; he totally wants to get into her panties, but she only sees his motive as a desire to help.

"Hey Alice, what's with the baby grand in the corner – I didn't know about it until last night."

"Oh, that's Edward's. Every now and again, sometimes on special request from a particularly important customer, Edward will play one or two numbers. Usually, though, he plays before or after hours. And sometimes there might be a patron who asks if they can play – when that happens, it sets a great, cozy atmosphere. It's that kind of thing that sets Wild apart from other establishments."

Hmm, I like that dreamy look in Bella's eyes. She's totally thinking about Edward playing the piano.

"So, did you have any trouble remembering orders? You obviously didn't trip or spill a drink on anyone – I'm sure I would have heard if you had."

Bella furrows her brows at me playfully. "Ha ha... amazingly enough, the customers and I made it through the entire night unscathed. I did have to ask who ordered what a couple of times when I was serving, but I covered it by being playful about it. There were no issues."

"We had a lot of regulars last night – did anyone comment on you're being new?"

"Oh jeez, yeah... all night long. At first, I felt as though I was sticking out like a sore thumb, but everyone was very welcoming and complimentary. Most of the customers were calling me by name when they left, telling me they'd see me next time. It actually felt really nice." I love that happy grin.

"Did anyone slip you his card or phone number?" Look at that blush!

"Um, yes, actually. Three guys, two from the same table, left their phone numbers with their tips. Jane confiscated them, though. She said they were meant for her." Bella looks amused.

"Are you serious? Jane has a boyfriend, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but I don't care about the numbers. Like I'd ever call a guy, especially a guy who tried to pick me up at work! The only thing I cared about was that she shared out the tips equally. Speaking of which, the customers must have been tipping double last night, because I ended up with almost five hundred dollars!"

"That's about what you should expect for a Wednesday. You served three seatings on four tables. The average bill per table is three hundred dollars, and if they tip fifteen percent, that leaves you with well over five-hundred on tips before the cut for the kitchen staff. And most of our patrons tip more than fifteen percent. It's kind of an understood but unspoken rule: at Wild, expect to tip at least twenty percent."

"Wow. Well that's good for me, right?" She pauses in thought. "Alice, how come you don't take a share of the tips? I mean, you're the hostess – shouldn't you get something too?"

"Oh well, if I weren't also manager and co-owner, maybe I would. But I don't need it, and my _not_ taking a portion helps to build employee loyalty. Actually, Edward and I make less than anyone else who works at Wild. We only started drawing salaries at all about four months ago." Bella nearly drops the carafe from which she is pouring our coffee.

"But Alice! I mean, it's none of my business, but you and Edward live very well. You drive a Porsche for god's sake! And didn't you say Edward drives a Vanquish?"

I chuckle. "Yes, that's true. The banks would say we have deep pockets. We're _independently wealthy_ so to speak. We didn't get a loan to start the restaurant – we bankrolled it ourselves. And every cent that Wild has generated has been invested right back into it for over a year and a half. But now that we have a solid foundation, we are making money hand over fist! In fact, Edward and I are getting a nice little raise next payday."

She seems lost for words, so I decide to explain a little further. "Our maternal grandfather, Isaac Platt, and his father before him, were timber merchants, and they amassed a huge fortune. As each grandchild was born, first Emmett, then Edward, and finally me, Grandpa Isaac set up trust funds for us – very big trust funds. His father had done the same for our mother, Esme. It's a good thing our dad, Carlisle, came from old money too, or else he might have been scared away!"

With wide eyes, Bella asks, "But Alice, why do you work such long hours in such a demanding job; why do you even work at all?"

"I'd go crazy if I didn't have something to do with my time. I love managing a business – it's very rewarding to build something from the ground up and make it successful. And besides, our parents and grandparents always taught us to never take our financial situation for granted. We all had a very strong work ethic instilled in us."

Bella starts extracting some food from the refrigerator. "Tell me about your parents, Alice?"

"Well, my father, Carlisle, is a family doctor with his own practice in Edmonds, where he and mom live."

"I think I've driven through there. It's about forty minutes north of here?"

"Yes, that's it. Well, dad has his practice, but he also is a sort of medical historian. He researches and publishes papers on all kinds of old-time physician stuff. He even teaches a series of seminars at U-Dub every fall. Oh, and he also holds a free medical clinic at the Downtown Women's Shelter every Saturday morning from eight o'clock to noon."

"Gosh, Alice. Your dad sounds amazing."

"Yes, he is a fairly fantastic person," I grin. "My mom is very cool too. She's a farmer of sorts – she operates 12 large greenhouses and supplies our restaurant with almost all of our fresh produce year-round. She even grows some fields of root vegetables and cool-weather crops like cabbage and brussels sprouts. She supplies some other restaurants too, but we always get first consideration on whatever she's got ready to harvest. Oh yes, and she makes jams, jellies and compotes that Edward uses in the kitchen as well."

"Wow. I can definitely see the work ethic influence. It's wonderful that your parents chose to continually better themselves and really contribute to society, rather than just sit around and be idly rich."

I am nodding in silent agreement. "I am extremely proud of them."

Sipping my coffee, I watch Bella dice red bell pepper, green jalapeno and a shallot.

"What are you making there, girlfriend? I looks delicious."

"A scramble with turkey breast, these vegetables, fresh oregano and dry cottage cheese. I'll use two small eggs and supplement with egg whites from a carton." She grabs a small baggie from the freezer. "Every few weeks, I fry up a pound or so of ground turkey breast and freeze it in individual servings. That way it's quick and easy to whip up this kind of healthy breakfast."

"Yummy! I hope you're feeding me too?"

Reaching for the oregano, she laughs and shakes hers head. "Of course, Alice! I adore having someone to cook for. It fulfills a deep need I have to nurture. Since my dad and Jake... well, it's been hard, having no one to look after."

_**Bella**_

Alice beams the sweetest smile at me. "Bella, I want you to know that you can nurture me with your amazing cooking skills anytime you like! In fact..." She pauses in thought. "In fact, Bella, I have a proposition for you!"

"Another proposition, Alice?"

"Yes, another _mutually beneficial_ proposition. Suppose I tack another hundred dollars on to your paycheque every week, and in return you cook dinner for Edward and me on Monday and Tuesday nights?"

What?

"You want me to cook for Edward? No. I don't think I could do that, Alice. I'd just embarrass myself. And besides, it wouldn't be fair to Edward – making him eat my food when he is such an accomplished chef."

"You won't embarrass yourself, you silly woman. You are an excellent cook! And you just said you have a desire to nurture. You can fill that need regularly by cooking for us. It would be very healthy for you emotionally." Her wide eyes are so convincing.

"Well, maybe... but Alice I don't think a hundred dollars a week is fair for that. It's way too much for two meals. And besides, what if there are days when you guys can't make it or I have other plans, not that _that_ is very likely, but still..."

"That's a fair point. Okay, how about this: whenever we are all available, Edward and I will buy the ingredients and you will cook. That takes away the pressure of commitment but still allows you to enjoy the cooking and us to allow the eating! And we get to spend good, quality, friend time together."

"But Alice, can you really speak for Edward on this? I mean, surely he has things to do, places to go, people to see?" A girlfriend, for instance?

Alice chuckles. "You'd be surprised, Bells. Edward does nothing other than work, go to the gym, or visit our parents. And he's really not all that fond of cooking on his days off. Oh, and he makes occasional day trips to visit existing or potential suppliers. But in general, Edward is very much a homebody."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I try to seem nonchalant about my question as I focus on buttering some toast and then serving up our scramble.

Alice lets out the most unexpected and bitter laugh. "Um, no. That is one thing Edward definitely does not have."

And I bite like a greedy trout. "I don't understand. I mean, he's... well, he's..." _a fucking stallion, sex-on-legs,_ "... very good looking. Surely he has no trouble finding women to date?"

"Oh god, no. I've seen six or seven women in a row make a play for him in one night. No, Edward just... doesn't date."

"Is he married?" Please no, please no.

"Nope. He's more like... a monk."

Her sardonic tone makes me raise my eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"Edward has been celibate by choice for almost two years now. Ever since he moved to Seattle."

In shock I blurt out, "Is he gay?" My horrified expression makes Alice laugh.

"Oh, hell no. Although I sometimes tease him about that. No, Edward had two terrible relationships in a row. The first girl, Lauren, she had a drug problem that she hid from him for over a year. She sold everything he gave her, stole artwork and other valuables from him and towards the end, she was prostituting herself for her fixes."

"Holy shit. How did she get away with that for so long?" I am incredulous.

"She told him she had an eating disorder, and that she had stolen things from him to pay for therapy. He then insisted on giving her money for therapy, which of course went right up her nose. Eventually, her habit was much more expensive than therapy, which is why she started selling her body."

"How did it end?"

"A regular of the restaurant where he worked, who was also a distributor of certain illegal substances, was bragging one night about this fantastic lay he had picked up and all she wanted in return for a night of service was a couple of lines of coke. Edward worked every night until midnight, and she was always home by then. So one night, this guy puts down his drink and announces his 'girlfriend' was waiting for him and that he'd be back in about half an hour for more drinks and dinner. Well, back then Edward was a smoker. He and another chef stepped out the back into the alley for a cigarette, and there was Lauren, pinned up against the wall with the dealer rutting her like an animal and she's all _'oh baby, you do me so good'_ and _'there's no one better than you, you're the only one'._"

"Oh my god, Alice. What did he do?"

"I'm very proud of him for this. He walked over to them, picked up her purse and took her keys. He then told her that her things would be waiting for her in the lobby of their building in one hour, and that he expected to never see her face or hear her voice again. His boss let him leave work. He went to his apartment and packed up her things in garbage bags and dumped them in the lobby. At the end of that month, he moved to another building. He never saw her again."

"They were _living together_? Jesus."

"It was really hard on him. He had to get tested regularly for all manner of disease for six months afterwards. It seems that Lauren's dealer was smart enough to wear condoms, and as far as Edward could determine, that guy was the only one she had been with up to that point."

"Poor Edward. That _is_ really, awfully terrible. I feel so bad for him."

"Yeah, me too. But sadly, Edward's bad luck with women didn't end there. Three or four months after the testing showed him to be free and clear from disease, he met Tanya. She was a gorgeous swimsuit and lingerie model, and one night, her date brought her to Edward's restaurant. The guy was probably trying to impress her when he asked for the chef to come out and greet Tanya and him. Well, Edward and she had an instant attraction, and it wasn't long before they were dating exclusively. Then she moved in with him. At the same time, his career really started to take off. Critics were giving him rave reviews and he was riding high. They made a stunning couple – I'm sure Edward's looks haven't escaped your notice – and for over a year his life was perfect. He was wildly successful, excuse the pun, and they seemed like the ideal couple. He was still working long hours – a chef always does – but she took it in her stride and fully supported him. And she was modelling, sometimes she was away for a couple of weeks at a time. They both had a healthy respect for each other's careers."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Edward has never shared the details like he did about Lauren. All I know for sure is that he caught Tanya, shall we say, in _flagrante delicto_ – I know, _deja vu_, right? – and he was so broken by the whole experience that he quit his job and moved back here to Seattle. I had just finished my business degree, so we hatched a plan to create the trendiest restaurant in the city. It wasn't long before I realized that he was spurning all female attention. That's when he told me that he had made the decision to abstain from all romantic and/or sexual entanglements. He claimed to be much happier and more able to focus on his work. I think he truly believes that his success since moving back is due to his choice to remain celibate."

As I clear our dishes from the breakfast bar, I remember something Alice said during our nightcap the evening before. "Hey Alice, what did you mean when you said that Edward _'had a bit of a philosophical earthquake when we walked into the restaurant' _last night?

She smirks. "Oh Bells, when Edward saw you last night, I'm pretty sure he had what one would term a _visceral_ reaction to you."

I look at her questioningly.

"I mean, you rocked his world, Bella. You made him remember he's a man. And you distracted the hell out of him!"

What? Oh no, surely she's mistaken. A man like Edward couldn't possibly notice me. I mean, he's the most tasty-looking, delicious-smelling, perfectly built specimen of a man I've ever had the good fortune to set eyes upon... I yank myself out of my thoughts to observe that Alice is positively impish in her glee.

"You must be mistaken. What would someone like Edward possibly see in someone like me?"

Now _she_ is slack-jawed. "Isabella, you can't be serious."

I give her a wide eyed look that says _'Of course I am, dim-wit.'_

"Bells, you are exactly the kind of woman that Edward has convinced himself doesn't exist. You are stunningly beautiful, but totally unaware of it and therefore completely incapable of using your looks to your advantage. You are very intelligent and have an impressive bank of knowledge about his passion; in fact, you share that passion to quite an extent. Add to that, you are a very competent cook – you impressed the hell out of him with your muffins, not to mention he thought your omelet was textbook perfect and your Hollandaise was sublime. You haven't thrown yourself at him, showing him that you see there is more to him than just his good looks. And, you challenged him respectfully about the sauces last night."

"I... um... I was just... uh..."

Alice chuckles. "Bella, Edward watched you all night long like a starving man eyeing a juicy rare steak. And when he dropped out on us suddenly last night? I'm fairly certain he had a rather strong reaction to your... shall we say _sensual_... response to the cognac."

Oh. And... I'm blushing.

"I was just playing to you, Alice. I wasn't trying to make an impression on Edward."

"I know. And so does he, and that's what makes you all the more enticing to him. Bells, Edward hasn't encountered your level of adorable sweetness and innocent sensuality since he was in high school... ha, and maybe not even then."

I can do nothing but blink. Edward is just so... so... fucking amazing. And to think he might actually find _me_ attractive or interesting? I finally manage to swallow. Loudly.

"Well looky, looky. I think maybe my big brother has been having a similar effect on you, yes?" Damn Alice and her smugness.

"But Alice, you just told me he's celibate... by choice, nonetheless. You said he's like a monk. Don't monk's make _vows_ for their abstinence?"

"Yes, he's _like_ a monk in his nonsexual lifestyle, but Edward has never taken religious vows. Don't worry, he won't be offending any gods when he recants."

"What do you mean, _when _he recants?"

"Oh Bella... don't you see? You are the only woman to have affected Edward in a non-familial way in two years. That means something. You want to know what I think?"

I am afraid to ask...

Alice continues, not needing my answer.

"I think you came into our lives when you did because you belong here. Souls have a kind of gravity, Bella, and they come together lifetime after lifetime. It's a comforting thought, actually, that we all have companions with whom we journey through our existence."

"Alice, have you been toking up?"

She laughs. "Nope... but I could probably come up with the Grand Unifying Theory if I did!"

"God, you are such a geek!" I chide.

"Yep! It's one of the things that makes me so loveable. So, what are you going to wear tonight? How about one of those sexy little black numbers?"

.~.~.~.

_**Edward**_

It's been three nights since her first shift. Three agonizing, torturous nights of Bella sweeping around the restaurant like a goddess and me hiding in the kitchen trying to ignore her.

How is it possible that she becomes more alluring every night? On Thursday, she wore her hair up with a short, slinky, black velvet dress with a zipper all the way down the back, and dark stockings with some kind of metallic-coloured super-high pumps sporting sexy-as-hell bows on the heels. I went straight home, grabbed Alice's copy of Moby Dick from the living room bookshelf, and headed directly to my bedroom. On Friday, I was nearly undone by what can only be described as a just-fucked hair style, a clingy, low-cut animal print wrap dress, and high black sling-back sandals. That night, thank goodness, they went to Bella's loft for their nightcap while I bowed out claiming a headache and again buried myself in the hunt for the great white whale.

And now tonight – a Rosalie Cullen original – the sexiest dress I have ever seen on the most enticing woman I've ever met. It's short-short, silver, and clingy in all the right places. Bella's back is bare to the top of that delightful dimple above her ass and the front is a cowl effect that sits just atop her perfect breasts, displaying a delicious amount of cleavage. Alice has lent her the coveted _'silver Manolos,'_ and her hair is straight as a whip and shiny as fuck.

It's near the end of service and I need to grab a squeeze bottle of blueberry coulis from the walk-in refrigerator. I've been successfully focused all night, and mercifully have found the strength to not ogle her every time she came to the pass to pick up her orders. The fates being a balancing act, however, mercilessly throw me right into her path as I enter the refrigerator.

"Oh, sorry Isabella. I was just grabbing... uh, I mean, getting some coulis," I stammer pathetically, trying not to imagine licking said coulis out of her navel.

At the same time, she blurts, "Sorry Edw... er, Chef, I was just getting some whipping cream for the bar for Spanish coffees."

Bella and whipping cream. And blueberry coulis. I swallow and suppress a grimace as my traitorous dick jumps to attention. Thank fuck for my loose chef's jacket that falls to the top of my thighs.

Involuntarily, my eyes flash from her startled face down to her breasts. Her nipples are erect and I can see the outline of her areolae – _holy fuck_. An image of dragging my tongue languidly over those enticingly hard nipples flashes through my mind unbidden, and instead of my mouth going dry, I start to salivate. I know I should look away, but those gorgeous tits are like eye-magnets. Realizing where I am looking, she flushes and clears her throat. She then grips the carton of cream in both hands right in front of her chest, blocking my view of those amazing nubs.

"I'd... uh... better get this out to the bar. You know how cranky Felix gets if he doesn't have his ingredients close at hand!"

And before I can utter even an acknowledgment, she's out the door. I manage barely a glimpse of her as she escapes, but it's enough to burn into my mind the way the material of her dress is draped over her ass, accentuating the shape of her cheeks and the way they jiggle provocatively as she walks. _Oh fuck me._

_**Bella**_

"So Bells, how were the tips tonight?" Alice and I have stopped at my loft for a glass of merlot before calling it a night.

"Seven-fifty!" I am thrilled. "I wonder if strippers do any better than this on a Saturday night?"

Alice laughs. "Not much, I'll bet!" She looks at her watch. "Oh! Jasper will be here any minute. He was supposed to be back yesterday, but something came up at the last minute. I can't wait for you to meet him tomorrow! So you'll be at our place for brunch, right? Noon?"

"Yes, for sure, Alice. I can't wait to meet the love of your life!"

We hug goodnight.

.~.~.

As I lay in bed, I analyze the information Alice revealed to me today about Edward. He has been so badly hurt, my heart aches for his broken spirit. But celibacy? It seems so... extreme, and so incongruous for a man of Edward's obvious sensuality. And I am confused about my reaction, as well. Partly, I am relieved because my fantasies about him can remain just that and I won't be in danger of being rejected or hurt. A larger part of me is disappointed because I am so attracted to him that I can hardly stop thinking about him. And then there is that third, little part of me that wants to win his attention and break his resolve.

I am so preoccupied; there is only one way I will relax enough to get to sleep. I undertake what has become my nightly ritual: fantasizing about Edward and masturbating. I nestle my hand between my legs, positioning my thumb firmly over my clit and sliding a finger inside my vagina. Imagining his weight over my body and his intense green eyes boring into mine from above as he makes love to me, I rub my hand back and forth, finding that perfect combination of pressure and tempo. I try to imagine how it would feel to be filled by him and the sensation of his cock moving in and out of me. The way he looked at... no, ogled my chest tonight was encouraging. I reach my other hand to caress my breast. Adding the possible sensations of him touching and kissing my nipples to my reverie pushes me over the edge and brings me quickly to climax.

_**Edward**_

_It's the silver dress. Short as fuck, backless with folds of material resting just above her ass, and similar folds sitting on the swell of her tits. She's not wearing a bra and her nipples are clearly defined through the slinky metallic cloth. Four-inch silver shoes with crystal flowers over the toes, her hair hanging straight and shiny down her back... she is fucking sex on legs and I am going to screw her senseless. She has stepped into the office for something. I follow her in and close the door and lock it quietly behind me. She jumps, startled to see me there. When she realizes we're in here alone I swear I can see her nipples harden under that sexy cloth. It's draped over her breasts, caressing them the way I want to. We stare into each others eyes, passion smouldering between my emerald green and her depthless chocolate brown. My erection is bursting out of my pants and I can't hold out any longer. I reach out and grab her, pulling her into my arms and lifting her up against my hips as she spreads her legs and clasps them around my body. Her arms are around my neck and her head is thrown back and I am kissing, licking, and sucking my way from her chin to her throat and down to the swell of her tits. I turn and press her up against the door as I grab the folds of silver cloth with my teeth and pull them down to reveal her beautiful breast. Her nipple is small, hard and perfect pinkish-brown, and I eagerly kiss it before sucking it into my mouth and swirling my tongue around and around the hard nub. She is looking down at my lips on her nipple and moaning with desire. She starts to buck her hips and I swear my cock will explode it I don't bury myself balls deep in her right fucking now. I fumble with my button and fly and wrench my dick free. I'm throbbing as I reach up to finger her slick pussy and I find she's more than ready for me to ravage her. I plunge my cock all the way in, pulling her down onto me with force. She groans loudly and grabs my face, her mouth lands on mine and she is licking and then sucking on my tongue as she moans, and I thrust into her hard and fast. Fuck she feels amazing – tight, hot, wet. I can feel her vaginal muscles contract around my cock and it drives me wild and I'm fucking her harder and faster. Christ I'm going to come undone. This is the best thing I've ever felt and god I want it all the time - every day and every night I want to fuck this woman like an animal. I feel her start to clench and hold and I know she's close. I thought this couldn't get more hot, but then she reaches down and starts rubbing her clit, teasing it with her fingers as she moans,"Oh yes, oh god yes, oh Edward, fuck me Edward, fuck me hard, oh god yes I'm gonna come, oh god, right there, oh god, oh fuck I'm coming, I'm coming..." I feel her clench and spasm around me and I let myself go and release into her like a tidal wave. Where the hell is that fucking buzzing sound coming from... _Christ almighty. I open my eyes and realize my alarm is going off, the bright morning sun is bursting through my blinds. Moby Dick lies open at my side and I am a pathetic, cum-soaked mess. Shit. Two years of celibacy, never a wet dream in all that time. Four nights with Bella working in the restaurant and I'm coming all over myself like a goddamned teenager. Bloody hell, I am so fucking screwed.

* * *

**I've added pics of something similar to Bella's silver dress and Alice's Manolos to my photobucket album. The link is on my profile.**

**Please review! Reviews are better than Chef licking whipped cream and wild blueberry coulis off your (insert preferred body part here)!**


	8. The Things You Learn at Brunch

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - THE THINGS YOU LEARN AT BRUNCH**

**_Bella_**

Brunch... brunch... what the hell do I wear to brunch? I decide on a stone-washed denim skirt that comes to just above my knees and a soft pink, deep-neck tank top that clings in a very flattering way to my boobs, showing a decent amount of cleavage. Edward seemed to like them last night, so why not make sure he remembers them? I smile and flush at the memory of his lost stare. My nipples were already hard because of the cool temperature in the refrigerator, but when he walked in, I had my usual reaction to him and they became painfully erect. I could probably have used them to cut glass. When I realized what had caught his attention, I became embarrassed and held my arms up in front of me to cover their betrayal... however, not before a brief but bold hesitation that came from some deep, primal part of me that wanted to rip my dress open and rub against him. Oh dear... it's getting warm in here. I return my focus to getting ready for Alice's brunch.

My hair is still straight, so I backcomb a little at the crown and put on a wide, light-beige hairband. Teardrop pearl earrings (Jake's last Christmas gift to me), a sweep of mascara and a smear of my pink MAC lip gloss come next. Shoes. I need shoes to complete this look. Hmm... I try the blue Versace pumps and the nude Yves Saint Laurent strappy sandals. Shit, I'm not sure. Think, Bella. What would Stacy and Clinton do? Better yet, which pair would Alice choose? Finally deciding that the sandals provide a nice symmetry to my hairband, I pirouette in front of my mirror – I look damn good, even if I do say so myself. I make a mental note to thank Alice, yet again, for her support and guidance.

Eleven fifty-five, close enough. I grab the still-warm blueberry muffins I baked this morning and head out.

My knock is answered swiftly by... a huge bear of a man? He reaches out and grabs my hand to smoothly pull me in through the door.

"You have _got_ to be Bella! Come on in, muffin girl!" I permit this blue-eyed, dark-haired gentle giant to guide me into the loft. Rosalie, in a pretty white eyelet-cotton sundress, and Alice, in a sequined navy tunic blouse and white capris, are setting the dining table. Edward turns from the counter by the sink and nods; he looks scrumptious in a grey, tight, short-sleeve henley.

I pull my gaze away, back to the girls. Alice didn't say Rose would be here. Then I remember my welcomer.

"Are you Jasper?" He doesn't look the way I pictured him, but he's very good-looking... in an enormous but physically-fit kind of way.

A loud belly laugh. "Oh hell no! I'm Emmett, Alice and Edward's older brother and husband to that beautiful goddess over there." He indicates Rosalie, who grins towards us and waves. "Here, let me take that for you. I sure hope this basket holds some of those orgasmic blueberry muffins Edward was bragging about!" _WHAT?_ Oh jeez, I'm blushing. In of the corner of my eye, Edward turns sharply and glares at his brother. "Come on in and grab a coffee."

"Um, thanks. It's nice to meet you, Emmett." I smile up at him and then head to the kitchen island where the coffee carafe and mugs are waiting.

"Here you go, little bro. Some of those _muffins_ you crave!" Inside I am agape at his innuendo, outside I blush an even deeper red and deliberately avoid looking at Edward.

"Bella! I heard you rocked the silver dress last night!" Rose has rushed over to slap the back of Emmett's head and give me a quick hug. "Alice says you were the best model I could have hoped for!"

"Oh! Well, thanks, Rosalie. Um, yeah, the dress fit me well. I got tonnes of compliments." Her eyebrow arches.

"Oh yes?" Why the furtive look toward Edward? "Do tell, Bella! Were they drooling over you?"

Will I ever be able to stop blushing? I laugh weakly. "Oh I don't know... I did get a few dinner invitations that I didn't accept, and four or five phone numbers. I always give the phone numbers to the other girls... There was one guy who tried to get handsy, though." A loud clatter from the kitchen draws all of our attention. Edward apparently dropped a pot into the sink.

Alice has joined us. "What happened? I don't tolerate customers touching my staff!" Her nostrils are flaring. Well, what does she expect with the women wearing all those sexy clothes? The look on my face must betray my thoughts, because she follows up her statement. "They can look, Bells, but they cannot touch. It's a high-class restaurant, not a bawdy house! Who was it? What did he do?"

"Er, he wasn't actually seated one of my tables, so I don't know who he was. He had dark blond hair – long and back in a ponytail – navy suit jacket, light-blue shirt and sandy chinos." Recognition appears in Alice's expression.

"James." She looks to Edward, who stares angrily back at her.

"Who's James? A regular?"

Alice looks back to me. "James is our landlord. He's kind of a sleazeball. He comes in at least once per week, usually with a girlfriend, sometimes with his wife Victoria who was with him last night. You might have noticed her – long bright red hair and a bitchface that would stop a wolf attack. Anyway, his meal is always _gratis_. But that does not give him the right to _touch_ any of my servers. What did he do? Tell me, Bella."

Crap. It was nothing really, I shouldn't have mentioned it. "Oh Alice. It was hardly anything, really. He was passing me in the hallway between the dining area and the office – I think he had just come out of the restroom – and as he passed me, he sort of veered toward me and passed his fingers from the front of my thigh around to the back and up my... uh... backside a little bit. He apologized for bumping into me... but the path of his hand just seemed a little too convenient, you know?"

Alice's eyes narrow as she stares straight ahead. "That fucking jerk." She then looks back to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, I will watch him like a hawk next time he comes in. He won't get a chance to try something like that again."

From the kitchen, Edward growls, "He'd better not, the fucker." We all look at him, but he is roughly cutting pineapple, oblivious to our stares.

I decide a change of topic is very necessary.

"Alice, where is your Jasper? I'm dying to meet him!"

As if on cue, a tall and slender young man with wavy blond hair emerges from Alice's bedroom and heads down the stairs. Wow, he's handsome, and his piercing bright blue eyes are trained on Alice.

"Hey darlin', is this your new friend?" He drags his eyes away from her to greet me. Extending his hand, he drawls in a Texan accent, "You must be Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you." His short handshake is firm but not crushing, kind of reassuring. "Alice has spoken very highly of you."

"Oh! Well, likewise, Jasper. And Alice has been very complimentary of you as well." He breaks into a charming smile that immediately places me at ease. I like him. I like Emmett too. In fact, I'm goddamned in love with everyone here. They are all so friendly and welcoming.

Alice breaks into my train of thought as she shoots me a sheepish look. "Bella, Edward is making eggs benny, and I sort of volunteered your Hollandaise services." Oh no!

I look over to Edward, who is gazing at me with a neutral expression.

"Oh, um... Alice, I'm sure Edward would much prefer to be master of the sauce." Now everyone's eyebrows are raised, and I'm blushing again. Shit, that came out wrong.

I stammer, "I mean..." I look to Edward, who is now sporting an incredibly sexy smirk that makes my knees weak, "...your Hollandaise would be much better."

And that's when I receive confirmation that Emmett is the master of the double entendre.

With waggling eyebrows, he asks loudly, "Well, Edward, are you going to impress Bella with your sauce, or do you want her to impress you with hers?"

"Emmett!" Alice and Rose admonish together. Emmett puts on an innocent face, Jasper snickers and Edward rolls his eyes before turning away.

Edward then calls over his shoulder, "Bella, I'd be pleased for you to make the Hollandaise. That way, I can concentrate on the rest of the prep." Gulp.

_**Edward**_

Damn-it, how much more awkward will Emmett make this? I refuse to listen to any more of his suggestive banter. He knows damn well what my lifestyle choice is. I'm going to have to talk to him about the possible effect on Bella if he continues to be suggestive about an involvement between us. It's not going to happen.

Alice, damn her sweetness, has engineered this 'brunch' to be a couples thing. When she told me this morning that Emmett and Rose were coming as well, I almost called her out on her obvious matchmaking attempt. But I decided that it would be better to ignore any and all such foolishness. I will take the high road and ignore the set-ups. Such possibilities don't exist in my world. After all, it's not like I'm test-driving a car here. I _am_ celibate. It is my chosen path.

That's not to say that I wasn't extremely pissed off at James for daring to lay a finger on Bella. From a purely moral point of view, what he did was vile and absolutely unacceptable. I make a mental note to watch carefully the next time James shows up to mooch. He will not touch Bella again. Or any of the other servers.

"Where do you want me, Chef?"

An involuntary swallow. That's okay – it's controlled. "At the stove, of course. And, please, call me Edward when we aren't at work. The eggs and lemons are in bowls on the counter and the butter is in the fridge. The whisks are by the stove, the spices are in the cupboard to the upper right, there are prep bowls in the cupboard on the left, and I'll just grab... er, find you a double boiler." I really don't need her to do this, but Alice insisted I allow Bella into my kitchen. And, if I am perfectly honest with myself, I do want to see her skills first-hand.

She grabs a whisk from the large canister that serves as a utensil holder. "Um, no thanks. I don't use a double boiler for this. Can I have just a heavy stainless steel saucepan?"

No double boiler? Shit, she _is_ good. "Not many people are confident enough to make Hollandaise in a single saucepan. Where did you learn?" Busily setting her prep, she glances up at me and blushes.

"Um, I kind of taught myself... using Julia Child's The Art of French Cooking and Julia's Kitchen Wisdom as a guide. And I've watched her do it a hundred times on reruns of The French Chef. That's where I learned how to cook proper omelets, too."

Huh. "Well that's impressive, Isabella. Your omelet was very good indeed."

I scan her prep area. She's got everything laid out except the binding agent that so many people use needlessly... I shouldn't be surprised. But I have to test her. "Have you remembered everything?"

With a questioning look, she surveys her prep. "Yes, it's all here." Then she eyes me shrewdly. "Are you testing me, Ch... Edward? I can only assume you're referring to the absence of a binder like cayenne from my ingredients. But it's not absent, I just don't find the need for it."

Colour me gob-smacked. I nod briskly. "I'll just leave you to concentrate." I return to my fruit prep; but I notice the speed and competency with which she brings the sauce together.

A few minutes later, a spoon of beautiful, pale yellow sauce appears in front of me.

"Could you check this for me?" Proximity, heat, a hint of that strange charged sensation... my every muscle becomes tense as I force myself not to turn to her.

"Of course..." Mmm, warm lemony mayo and buttery heaven seduce my tongue. "It has a very light texture, in complete contrast to the natural heaviness of the eggs and butter. The taste is damn near perfect. Excellent job, Isabella."

I glance over my shoulder as I return the spoon and I am rewarded with a glowing smile. I find myself mentally chanting _she's your little sister's friend; women are the enemy_.

"Go join the others. I'm almost done here." Her smile diminishes as she drops her eyes and bites her bottom lip – I hate that I caused that, but it's for the best. Grabbing her coffee, she walks away without another word.

_**Bella**_

Summarily dismissed. What. A. Jerk.

"Bella! Come sit!" Alice pats the place beside her on the sofa. Jasper is on her other side with his arm extended behind her on the couch back, his fingers slowly tracing circles on the bare skin as the base of her neck. At first glance it seems chaste, but in reality, it's a very intimate touch, revealing his desire to maintain skin contact. I hope I will have that kind of relationship someday.

"You're wearing your Yves Saint Laurents – they were a great choice for that outfit, which, I might add, is simply lovely!"

I flush with pleasure. "It's thanks to your expert tutelage, Alice."

Alice's cell phone suddenly rings and when she looks at the number, she utters, "That's odd." She then answers. "Jane?"

Why would Jane be calling? Maybe she's calling in sick.

"Well, if that's what you want... Yes, I'm sure we'll be fine... I agree, Bella has caught on very fast." She glances up at me and winks. "Okay, Jane. Have a safe trip, and best of luck in Portland." She ends the call. "Well, Jane's not coming back. She misses Demitri and she thinks you've learned as much as she can offer you. I agree with her. Do you?"

I consider this. Last night, I had worked quite independently of Jane. "Yes, I'll be okay. And if I have any questions, I have you and the others, especially Angela and Tyler."

We are interrupted by Edward's commanding Chef voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, brunch is served." We arrange ourselves boy-girl-boy-girl around the circular table, and I manage to get myself between Emmett and Jasper. This allows me to relax a little because Edward is not in my immediate vicinity, and it also allows me the observe him easily without being obvious about it, because I am seated directly across from him.

"I love that you guys have a round table," I comment.

Alice agrees, "Yes, it's wonderful for encouraging everyone at the table to participate in the conversation. Right Edward?"

Edward glances up at her just as he is reaching for one of my muffins. I notice it's the first thing he went for. Emmett notices it too, and grabs the basket right out from under Edward's hand. He furrows his brow at his big brother. Emmett is such an imp!

"Yum... these smell fantastic, Bella!" He picks one out and holds them toward Rose so she can take one. Edward reaches up to receive the basket next, but Emmett grins at him and passes it back towards me. I look down so Edward won't see my smirk and pick out the small one that I hid at the bottom for myself. I pass the muffins to Jasper, who mimics what Emmett did and instead of passing the basket on, he places it on the table in front of him, out of Edward's reach.

Clearing his throat and looking a little annoyed at their obvious teasing, Edward asks dryly, "Jasper, would you kindly pass the muffins?"

Jasper innocently looks up from his plate and deadpans. "What? Oh, sure, sorry Edward. I forgot that you didn't get a muffin... yet."

Emmett snorts and lets out a loud guffaw, Jasper smirks, and Rose, Alice and I giggle.

Edward finally gets his muffin and then abruptly stands up, looking exasperated. "Mimosas?"

He receives five concurrent variants of 'yes please' and strides to the bar where six flutes containing orange juice are ready to be topped up with champagne.

I look for a change of topic to spare Edward any more teasing.

"So, Emmett, what do you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer, and I practice specialty carpentry on the side. I like _physical_ activities and using my _hands_." Rosalie giggles at his suggestive intonation. Jeez, he's irrepressible.

"Rose, how did you and Emmett meet, and how long have you been married?"

Rose answers. "We've been married for just over a year, and we were together for a year before that." She smiles lovingly at Emmett who takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "As for how we met – well, it wasn't under very nice circumstances."

Shit. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, don't feel like you have to answer. I didn't mean to pry."

"Relax, Bella. It's okay. I mean, it was a long time ago and it turned out good, right?" Rosalie leans over to kiss Emmett gently on the mouth, and then turns back to me. "Besides, everyone here knows the story, and I'd like for you to know it too." She gives me a warm smile and continues.

"I was jogging in a park late one afternoon, when I came upon a group of loud young men who were drinking and generally being obnoxious. I'd never encountered anything like it in _this_ particular park, which is one of the reasons I frequented there. I was a little afraid, but I decided it was probably best to just run right past them. I mean, why jump to conclusions, you know? Well, I _should_ have jumped to the obvious conclusion, because they started calling disgusting things out to me, and one of them jumped up to block my path. The others started to approach and for a moment I was frozen with fear. But I recovered quickly and decided to turn around and run like hell back toward my car." She pauses to sip her mimosa.

"But my moment of hesitation gave them an advantage, and they easily caught up with me and pulled me to the ground. I fought, hard. They kicked and punched me, and told me what they were going to do to me. I was trying to decide whether to comply and hope to survive, or keep fighting until they were forced to kill me so I wouldn't have to suffer a gang rape."

"Oh my god, Rosalie. I'm so sorry! I feel terrible to have brought this up." Tears are welling in my eyes for this unthinkable thing that happened to Rose.

Startling the table, Edward speaks. "It's okay, Isabella. You didn't know, and as Rose has said, it was a long time ago. We are all okay with the discussion, and it's something every young woman should be wary of." He is intense green eyes are boring into mine, revealing an emotion I can't identify. He holds my gaze a moment longer, finally looking away after Emmett clears his throat loudly.

"So anyway," Emmett continues the story. "It was at that moment that I came jogging along and found these bastards holding a poor girl to the ground. It was clear they had beaten her and were getting ready to violate her. Something in my brain snapped and I turned into a maniac. I grabbed two of them and smashed their heads together so hard that I heard bones crunch. And then I just kept grabbing the next one I could reach and punching with all my strength."

Rosalie cuts in. "I could barely see what was going on because my eyes were swelling shut, but I heard Emmett roaring and my attackers were shouting and crying like babies. I could hear the sickening thuds as he took each one of them out. I heard Emmett make a call to 911 on his cell phone. Then, he approached and kneeled down next to me. His voice was trembling but so gentle when he asked me if I was able to move, did I think I had any broken bones. He asked my name and I said 'Rosalie Lillian Hale', and he said 'Well, Rosie, you're going to be alright. You just hang in there and keep talking to me, okay?' And he continued to engage me until the ambulance arrived."

Emmett picks up. "I rode with her to the hospital and stayed. She was admitted to a room and I lied and told them I was her fiancé so they would let me stay with her. I told them she had no next of kin and gave them my address for hers."

"When I woke up later, I still couldn't see him, but Emmett spoke to me and answered my questions about what happened. It turned out he was right about my having no next of kin. He told me about his deception with the hospital and the fake address, and I was grateful that he lied so he could stay with me. A couple of days later, the swelling had gone down enough that I was finally able to see when I woke up. As I opened my eyes, Emmett was the first thing I saw, and I fell in love with him... completely and utterly in love."

"Me too," said Emmett, smiling tenderly at his wife.

I jump at Alice's voice – she has been so silent. "And they lived happily ever after, as you can see." She is smiling indulgently at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Is everyone ready for the eggs benedict?" Edward asks, standing and turning toward the kitchen.

"I'll help!" I blurt out, jumping up from the table. When Edward opens his mouth to decline my offer, I cut him off. "I want to make sure the sauce has held together and is warm enough." I don't wait for his reply. I need to distance myself from the heavy conversation of the last few minutes.

At the stove as I am whisking the sauce over a low heat, Edward comes up beside me. "Don't feel awkward about Emmett and Rose. Their story is ultimately joyful, but it carries a very serious lesson."

I glance up at him and his eyes are intense again.

"Isabella, please be careful when you go out alone. I would... I mean, it would be terrible if something were to happen to you."

"I'm a very careful person, Edward. I'm the daughter of a police chief, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, good then. Stay safe."

Edward retrieves toasted English muffins from the oven and opens a warming tray on the island to reveal a dozen poached eggs and slices of Canadian bacon. We quickly assemble the bennies in silence and serve them up.

"Holy shit, Bella, this is the best Hollandaise I've ever had." Jasper can't seem to shovel his food in fast enough. Murmurs and grunts of agreement come from all around the table – everyone is completely focussed on their meal. Except for me. I'm focussed on Edward. And I think I'm having an epiphany.

_**Alice**_

Edward is starting to _really_ _see_ Bella, and it's making him feel off kilter. And _she_ is totally aware of Edward. Hmm... time for a little pixie dust.

"So, Bella. Remember I told you I wanted you to come to the next pool party at my parents' place? Well it's planned for three weeks from tomorrow on July fourth, and we are _all_ going to be there. Will you come?" I'm putting her on the spot, but I want her to say yes in front of Edward so it's harder for him to back out.

"Oh! I, uh... sure Alice. I said I would, right? That's why I let you talk me into those swimsuits from Victoria's Secret. I still can't believe that skimpy white bikini." She's smirking! I glance at Edward, who is staring at a very interesting crumb on his plate. Oh. My. God. Bella's playing with Edward. I love it! I look over to Rosalie, who looks back at me with a raised eyebrow and a look of satisfaction. Confirmed. She sees it too.

Rosalie clears her throat. "Alice and Bella, are you girls still game for a slumber party the night after next? Can we have it here?" I nod excitedly.

Bella narrows her eyes as she glances over at Rose and then to me. She's caught on to us. Sweet!

"That sounds great, Rose. Alice, what time?" And then she very deliberately looks at my poor brother. "Edward, you won't mind us girls hanging out here on Tuesday night, will you?"

With a slightly defeated sigh, Edward responds to his fascinating crumb. "Um, nope. It's all good. I'll probably just work out down at the gym and then retire to my room with a good book. I won't bother your girl time."

I clap my hands together. "Oh we're going to have so much fun! We can do each other's hair and drink wine and watch a chick flick and talk about sex!" Jasper and Emmett are grinning at each other, probably picturing their ladies being all cute and girly in skimpy nighties. Edward looks pained, probably picturing the same thing.

"Jazz, will you come shopping with me tomorrow morning? I want to get some supplies!"

"Of course, darlin'. You know I can't resist an opportunity to watch you plan a party, especially something as hot as a slumber party!" He waggles his eyebrows at me. I love my man. That reminds me.

"Bells! You've heard Rose and Emmett's story, but not Jasper's and mine. Would you like to know how we met?"

"Absolutely Alice! Tell me." Bella looks eager to hear and I love telling this story!

Edward groans and gets up to start clearing the table.

"Edward," I admonish him, "don't be mean!"

"I'm not being mean, Alice. But you tell me this story at least once a week. Is it okay if I just multitask? I'm listening, I promise." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine. So, Bella. It was eight o'clock in the morning on the first of April two years ago in Tacoma. I was sitting in my 911 Turbo in the middle of morning rush hour trying to turn left at a an intersection with no arrow. My mother and I were there for a couple of days of shopping to celebrate my upcoming graduation, but she had eaten some bad sushi the night before and decided to stay at the hotel for the morning. I was heading to the spa."

"She was going to have a manicure and pedicure done. She wanted a facial too, but they didn't have any appointments available." We all look up at Edward, who has obviously interrupted me to illustrate his earlier point about how often he's heard this story. But he's not being sarcastic, he's giving me that indulgent 'I-love-you-little-sis' smile. I return it.

"That's right. So anyway, I'm sitting there, minding my own business and rockin' out to the Black Eyed Peas when out of nowhere this crazy guy rips open the passenger door and jumps in on top of my brand new embroidered Fendi handbag!" I look at Jasper with a scowl.

"You know I'm sorry about that, darlin'. I bought you another one, didn't I?" I smile at him.

"Yes, you did sweetie." I look back to Bella.

"What happened then, Alice?"

"Well, he looks over at me and says, 'I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but would you kindly pull out into the through traffic and get me the hell out of here?' I was about to start screaming and jump out of the car when he grabbed my right arm and my face and made me look at him. Then he said..."

On cue, Jasper repeats his words from that day. "Hey there, pretty lady. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. But there are some very bad people after me and _they_ might hurt you. Now, if you could just get us out of here, I'll make sure everything turns out okay. Please, darlin'?"

"He was looking into my eyes with such intensity, and his eyes were so blue, and his blond hair was all dishevelled, and he had a sexy scruff from not shaving recently... I found myself pulling out into the other lane and taking off through the intersection."

Jazz joins in again. "This little pixie drove like a bat out of hell, and then she started yelling at me about being punked. We were flying down a six-lane freeway and she was swerving among the lanes and watching me more than the road while she told me off in technicolour." As usual at this point in our story, Jasper is chuckling.

"I was convinced he was someone's, probably Emmett's, accomplice in an April Fool's prank."

"Hey, now." Emmett has never appreciated my thinking of him first in this situation.

"Anyway, I finally convinced her to stop the car. We pulled into a Denny's parking lot and sat in the car while I explained to her that I was a private security consultant and that I was actually participating in a real-world simulation of corporate espionage, the goal of which was for me to successfully evade the company's security team as I made away with USB thumb drives full of intellectual data and proprietary information."

"He showed me his driver's license and his Visa card. He pulled out his cell phone and showed me his name on the display. He even had a folded up copy of an old invoice to a client for his services. Then, he looked at me and said..." I nod to Jasper.

"Ma'am, I'd very much like to know your name, because I'd like to ask you to come inside with me for breakfast."

"And he was just so damn hot! It was like he cast some spell over me – I wasn't upset or afraid anymore. I actually felt very safe with him. So I went into Denny's for breakfast with a crazy man who practically car-jacked me... and I have never looked back!" I am beaming at my man, and he is beaming right back at me.

_**Bella**_

I am back in my loft, getting ready for work. I choose a tight black minidress of stretchy horizontal pleats, stay-up black stockings and my Rock&Republic pewter pumps.

As I dress and apply my makeup, I consider all the revelations from brunch. I was reeling from Rose and Emmett's account of how they met, and then all warm and fuzzy from Alice and Jasper's story. They have all accepted me so openly into their lives. I never had a big family, it is such a novelty for me to feel a part of such a large and loving group.

Of course, there was a shadow of that kind of feeling with the Quileutes. But I was never truly one of them – there was just too much cultural and historical difference – I always felt like an outsider looking in. They certainly never tried to make me feel that way, of course. Jacob had shared his tribe's stories with me ever since we started hanging out in third grade. I remember how mesmerized I would become as I watched his beautiful, animated face tell me the Quileute histories by the light of a campfire. Wow. Jacob really was beautiful, especially when he still had long, jet black hair. He cut it off when he joined the tribal council after graduation. It wasn't a requirement, in fact, he would have looked more traditional had he kept it. But I think he was trying to present a 'grown-up' persona to the council members. Or maybe it had something to do with his relationship with Jared. I guess I will never know.

Back to today. Edward... Edward, Edward, Edward... what to make of him? I had several realizations today about Edward. Firstly, I am incredibly attracted to him. Just his proximity makes my body sing arias. Also, I'm starting to see more of his personality and hell, yes, I'm liking that a lot, too. Secondly, he is concerned for my safety and well-being, as evidenced by his reaction to James' forwardness and his warning about being careful when I'm out alone. I can't say that didn't make me want to squeal like a schoolgirl! And thirdly, his siblings and their significant others all seem to be encouraging him to see me as a viable alternative to his self-imposed prison.

I made a decision today to subtly encourage a possible relationship with him, hence my comments about my bikini and the slumber party. And tonight at work, maybe he should get another eyeful like he got in the refrigerator!

Jesus, who am I? Am I really lusting and plotting to catch myself a man? Um, yes... yes I am. But it's a specific man. A beautiful, sexy, intelligent, virile man who has definitely noticed me too. Would I be this confident about pursuing Edward if he was actively dating? I don't think I would – I think I would be so intimidated by any other woman who caught his eye that I would drop the whole idea.

But Edward is safe for my ego. If he rejects me, it won't destroy me because he has rejected all women. Shit, is that the only reason I'm interested in him? No, definitely not. I'm interested because he is intriguing and intelligent and strong and gorgeous and holds steadfast to his ideals. But why oh why does one of his ideals have to be celibacy? It's like this amazing man has been placed in my path by the fates and now it's up to me to catch his notice. And damn-it, I'm going to try.

I wryly think that my mother would be proud.

_**Edward**_

Images of Bella in a skimpy white bikini have been haunting me all goddamned night. Of course, I've also been imagining James, the fucker, putting his filthy, scumbag paws on her. He's lucky he's not around tonight; I might be tempted to poison his food.

And of course, I've been fighting my ridiculous urge to watch her all evening, as usual. Fuck, she is sex on legs again tonight with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that swings provocatively when she walks, dressed in a tight, black dress that's gathered all the way up her body. And those damned metallic shoes with the bow on the heel. God, they're hot.

It's ten-thirty. I head to the office for a quick recap with Alice, as is our ritual. I open the office door and I realize I am in trouble. It's not Alice in the office.

She is standing in front of a chair with her right side facing me and her right leg hitched up on the seat, and she is adjusting her stockings. Black, silky stockings – apparently the kind that stay-up by themselves, because oh yes, I can see the top where their lacy edge meets the bare skin of her creamy white thigh. And, ouch, there's my hard-on. Goddamn-it. I shift to ease the awkward path of my eager dick.

She looks up, startled, and quickly pulls her leg back to the floor, blushing and adjusting the bottom of her dress.

"Oh, sorry Edw... I mean, Chef. I was just, um... I had to fix my..."

I cut her off. "No, don't worry Isabella. I apologize for just barging in. I, uh, I thought Alice would be here. Do you know where she is?" Thank god my voice didn't squeak.

"Oh, the last time I saw her, she was chatting with a customer. Maybe she forgot the time?"

And then Alice is coming in the door. "Sorry Edward, I was just..." She looks up and notes Bella's blush. "Is everything okay?"

Bella answers first. "Oh, yeah Alice. I was just pulling up my stocking and Edw... I mean Chef, walked in expecting to find you here. I embarrassed myself is all – I really should have done that in the restroom."

I find my voice, and try to recover some pride. "Don't worry, Isabella. It's not like I haven't seen it before. You haven't damaged my delicate sensibilities." I laugh, hoping they will to. They don't. Crap.

"I'll just get back out to the dining room." Bella scoots out the door, brushing within a hair's breadth of me as she passes. And there's the zing. A very primal part of my psyche wants to follow, grab her by the hair and drag her to the floor. I turn to Alice, expecting to be told off.

"Well Edward, we've done very well for a Sunday night. Our worst congestion started at..."

I stop listening. She's not telling me off – good. She's not mentioned Bella – very good. Bella's incredibly sexy long legs clad in black silk stockings and the delicate creamy skin they cover will haunt me for the foreseeable future - definitely bad.

* * *

**A/N: I have a story recommendation for you! _End Island_ by xlavendermoonx, story id #6380184, is a great sexy adventure for mystery writer Bella and murder suspect Edward! It's kind of _Murder, She Wrote_ meets _Master of the Universe..._ You'll like it, I promise!**

**And now, a neat trick I picked up from the aforementioned author: Reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 9 (if you don't have PM disabled, that is).**


	9. Small World

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - SMALL WORLD**

_**Bella**_

_I have come to the barn to say goodbye to my beloved horses. My hateful neighbour has purchased my stables – I was forced to sell them to keep the plantation afloat. When my father died and left me in charge, I discovered he had been mismanaging the business, and I have been struggling to save it ever since._

_Startled by the sound of cracking hay, I turn to find an unexpected visitor._

"_Master Cullen! What are you doing here?"_

"_Why, I have come to inspect my most recent acquisition, Isabella," he drawls in his southern accent._

_Scandalized, I retort, "Master Cullen, I have not given you leave to address me by my given name. It is terribly personal for you to do so!"_

_He strides toward me, finally stopping only inches from by trembling body. He may be hateful, but he is undeniably handsome; tall with broad shoulders; messy reddish-brown hair that falls seductively over his forehead; chiseled features; full lips that are usually pulled into a crooked grin. I can feel the heat of his body through my thin cotton dress. I look up to order him to step away, but his piercing green eyes are boring into my soul and I am mesmerized._

"_I rather enjoy the thought of being personal with you, Isabella," he breathes at me._

_Before I can think of a reply, he has wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his torso. I try to push him away, but he is too strong._

"_Master Cul..." _

_His mouth descends to mine. His lips are warm and soft as they move against mine. How dare he! I keep my arms at my sides and refuse to return his kiss, but my body betrays the affect of his embrace. He pulls his face away and his burning expression makes my knees weak. Holding my eyes with the intensity of his glare, he slides his right hand from my back, tracing my ribs to my front. He then firmly cups my left breast, passing his thumb back and forth over my erect nipple. My body is responding to his touch in ways I hadn't known it could. A delicious tingling sensation has spread from his touch to my other breast and down through my abdomen to between my legs._

_I gasp and he kisses me again, more urgently with his hot tongue invading my open mouth, seeking my own. I am lost in the sensations, and when his tongue strokes mine, gently twirling and teasing, I give in and throw myself into his kiss. I moan into his mouth as I snake my arms up around his neck, and he moans in response, pulling me tighter. As my fingers twist and play in his hair, his hand leaves my breast to join the other on my back, and then both slide down to firmly grasp my backside. Desire courses through me and I moan again as he pulls me flush to his hard body. Through his breeches I can feel his excitement against my belly and it makes me even more wanton. He is suddenly lifting me, pulling my legs around his waist and pushing himself against my most private place, the fullness of my skirt easily permitting the intimate contact._

_Instead of fighting him off, I submit to my body's yearning and pull myself tighter to him, moving my hips so that I can rub my throbbing womanhood against his hardness. With a growl he backs me against the barn wall, holding me there with his hips as he reaches to the front of my dress and pulls it down to free my aching breasts. "So beautiful," he rasps as his hands grasp both my breasts. He looks into my eyes again, his emerald green orbs on fire with lust._

"_I want you, Isabella. I've wanted you from the moment I caught a glimpse of your exquisite face through the window of your father's carriage." His mouth descends to place a wet kiss upon my nipple. I groan as he pulls my nipple into his mouth, alternately sucking and circling with his tongue. Sweet heaven... But wait, this cannot be! I find my voice._

"_Master Cullen, I..." He stops me with another burning kiss._

"_Call me Edward," he murmurs against my lips. "Please Isabella, say my name." He nuzzles his face into my neck, kissing the sensitive skin there._

"_Edward, I... I've..." He nibbles on my collarbone, causing my eyes to roll back in my head. "I've desired you too."_

_He wraps his arms around my back and carries me away from the wall to a pile of fresh hay. Gently, he lowers us, lying beside me and nuzzling my breasts, his hand caressing a sensitive spot at the junction of my backside and my thigh. Raising his face to mine, he kisses me softly._

"_Let me love you, Isabella. Let me show you how I've hungered for you."_

"_Yes," I whisper and his mouth claims mine again._

NOOOO! Stupid alarm clock! What a place to be torn from a sex dream about Edward. I check the time. Gah... I have to get up. Alice and Jasper will be by in an hour to get the shopping list for dinner tonight.

Standing in the shower appreciating the hot water as it runs over my head, back and chest, I review the events of yesterday afternoon and evening.

After brunch, Alice and Rosalie came back to the loft with me, ostensibly to help my pick out my clothing for work. As soon as we were inside my door, however, it became clear that clothing was the last thing they were concerned about. Rose started.

"Okay, Bella, let's talk about the elephant in the room, shall we?"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

Alice piped up, "You like my brother."

"Alice! Emmett is married to Rose and she's standing right here! I would never entertain such thoughts!"

Rose picked up Alice's pass, ignoring my evasion. "Bella. You're attracted to Edward, aren't you?"

I tried to deflect. "Well, Alice did tell me that most women are attracted to him..."

"Bella, stop avoiding! Are. You. Hot. For. My. Brother. Edward?" They were tag-teaming me, and then my telltale blush spread across my cheeks.

"God, yes, Alice. I am, okay? I'm fucking hot for Edward... oh no! Does that bother you? I mean, he's your _brother_... I shouldn't even..."

"BELLA!" Alice grabbed my face with her hands. "Stop and listen to me. I would like nothing better than for you and Edward to get together. I think you are his perfect match!"

Rose was standing behind her, nodding and grinning.

"Oh." It was at that moment that I knew I would love Alice and Rosalie forever.

I then told them about my encounter with Edward in the walk-in the night before, and we all squealed. A lot.

When we had settled down a little, Rose took the reins. "Bella, we need to engineer a few more chance encounters for you and Edward. He needs constant reminders about _his _sexuality and to be bombarded with sensual images of _you_."

We started to plot, deciding that later that night, I should be poised to offer Edward a little show in the office when he arrived for his recap meeting with Alice.

Our plan worked perfectly. I was awfully nervous, afraid that maybe he would admonish me for being so careless. But when he opened that door and saw me with my leg hitched up on the chair and the bare flesh of my thigh above the sexy black lace stay-up, he froze with his jaw agape and just stared. I purposefully hesitated before looking up to see him, and then I acted embarrassed, which wasn't really acting, and wiggled a little as I adjusted the hem of my dress and pulled it down over the top of my stockings. I did exactly what Alice and Rose told me to do, and Edward reacted in exactly the way they predicted he would, by trying to brush it off as no big thing. But his eyes betrayed him. He was definitely affected by my little display.

I reward myself with a small internal squeal.

Half an hour later, I'm sipping a coffee and flicking through television channels. Ahh, The Food Network never lets me down. Gordon Ramsay is ripping the shit out of an East Indian Restaurant in New York and Vikas the Chef will save the day. It gives me an idea.

On cue again – it's getting eerie how on cue the Cullens are – my doorbell rings. Alice and Jasper have dropped by to get my shopping list for tonight. We have a coffee as I dictate the list to Alice.

"Four or five boneless, skinless chicken breasts; two pints of plain Greek yoghurt; a package of ground almonds, green cardamoms, a pint of half-and-half, about a pound of fresh green beans and eight or so nice ripe mangoes." I have the remainder of the ingredients I will need readily on hand.

"Bella?" Jasper interrupts. "Your loft is very beautifully decorated. What design firm did you use?"

Alice and I roll our eyes. "Jazz," Alice complains, "Bella decorated this whole space herself."

"With some inspiration from the Home and Garden network," I qualify. Jasper nods appreciatively.

Alice is reading over the grocery list. "What the hell are you going to be making, Bells?"

"Um, Indian Butter Chicken? I have the rest of the ingredients here." Alice looks at me strangely.

"What Alice?"

"When did Edward tell you about Butter Chicken?"

"He didn't say anything about it. Why?"

"Bella, Butter Chicken is Edward's favourite dish."

"Oh no! Oh shit, Alice. I can't do this. I'll make something different... um... how about..."

"No, wait!"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you make Butter Chicken if you know Edward likes it?"

"Um, because I'll probably ruin it?" I can't help my sarcasm.

"I sincerely doubt that. How many times have you made it? I'll bet it was often, considering it was the first thing you decided to cook for us. You wouldn't choose an unknown for that."

She's right, of course. "I, um, cooked it at least once a month while Jake and I were in university."

"Aha! I knew it. Please, Bella, cook it for us tonight... Hey Jazz? You like Indian food, don't you?"

Jasper grins at Alice from the couch where he is studying my universal remote. "You know I do, darlin'. Especially if it's served with that tasty flat bread, what's it called... nan?"

I giggle and correct him. "It's pronounced 'nawn' Jazz, it rhymes with 'dawn.' Get it?"

"Sure Bells, whatever. I love that shit." It's so sweet that he's calling me Bells too.

I clean and tidy my loft while Alice and Jasper go shopping. Then, with the help of iTunes, I download some Indian ragas.

Around one o'clock, Alice knocks at my door with the ingredients for dinner. She also hand me a shopping bag with the instructions to put on the outfit it contains about ten minutes before they arrive. "Don't worry, Bells, I'll be wearing something similar!" I tell her to be back with the men in tow at six this evening.

_**Alice**_

I can't wait to see Bella in her new sari. Better yet, I can't wait for Edward to see her in it!

And, it is now time to let Edward in on my little Monday and/or Tuesday dinner deal with Bella. Thank goodness Jasper is here to help balance Edward if he gets too pissed at me.

"Hey Edward? Can I break you away from your internet porn to have a quick chat?"

He gives me a dirty look, and I know it's deserved – I can see the CNN logo on the monitor from here.

"Yes, Alice?"

"So, you know how you dislike cooking on Monday and Tuesday nights? I mean, because you're supposed to be off from work, and cooking is work?"

"Sure, yeah. I know. I'm sorry, Alli-cat. It's just really nice to relax for a couple of nights, you know?"

"No! Don't apologize, Edward. I just wanted to let you know that I've found a solution."

_**Edward**_

A solution to what? Solution implies there was a problem to solve. "A solution? Is it really so much of a problem that I don't cook on our days off that it requires a solution? I mean, I could, do, if that's what you'd like, especially if I could have Monday to recuperate. Or, we could bring home leftovers from the restaurant, but I thought we agreed to it was better to donate those to the shelter."

"NO, Edward! You're missing my point," she frowns.

I feel exasperated. "Then what's your point Alice?"

"We have a friend who loves to cook and nurture, and she is really missing that fulfilment in her life right now. And, you and I need to eat decent, well balanced meals on our days off."

Shit. I know where this is heading. "Alice." I am almost whining. "We don't need Bella to cook for us."

"No Edward, we don't. However, Bella loves to cook and needs to take care of someone. Why wouldn't we, as her friends, give her that opportunity?"

God-damn-it!

"But you don't need me there, Alice. Bella is _your_ friend..."

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you here to cold cuts and day-old bread when you could be eating Butter Chicken with us at Bella's." Butter Chicken? Involuntarily I start to salivate. "Bella knows how to make Butter Chicken?"

"Uh-huh. But don't worry – if you don't want to come, Jasper and I will still enjoy it. Mmm, when I think about that sauce, it just makes me..." God, Alice can be a manipulative little bitch.

"Okay fine, Alice. I'll come to Bella's for dinner, but don't think this is the start of a regular occurrence, capiche?"

"If you'd like, Edward. And don't worry. I'm sure that, given another week or so, Bella will be too busy on her nights off to even consider making us dinner." What?

"What do you mean?" I ask testily. I don't think I should hear her answer, but I want to anyway.

"Well, let's be perfectly honest, Edley. Bella has blossomed into a fuckhot stunning woman. It won't be long before someone at the restaurant or elsewhere catches her eye."

Of course!... Of course. Bella will no doubt have many suitors – young men who will take her out to dinner and movies and dance clubs. Men who will brush a tendril of hair from her cheek, hold her hand as they walk, kiss her gently under the moonlight. Fuck. Why am I allowing these images to cause me pain?

"So, did you want to join us for dinner tonight?"

Well, as long as it's just about the cooking... "Yeah, fine Alice. What time?"

.~.~.~.

I rake my fingers through my hair for about the tenth time in as many minutes. It's an old, nervous habit that I thought I had broken – it doesn't do for a chef to have his hands in his hair all the time. But since I got out of the shower earlier this afternoon, I can't seem to keep my hands below my chin.

It's just dinner. Just dinner among friends. Four friends, two of whom are a couple and the other two of whom are...

Alice knocks on Bella's door. She has done herself up in a red Indian sari, and Jasper can't keep his hands off her. Great. Make it more awkward, why don't you?

I am looking down at the floor when Bella opens the door. The singularly enchanting sound of sitar music is playing in the background and I am met with the most heavenly aromas of creamy butter chicken, nutty basmati rice, and... fresh naan? Wow.

I follow Alice and Jasper, finally looking up to acknowledge our hostess.

Sweet Jesus H. Christ.

Bella is a rapturous vision of exotic beauty, wrapped in a deep blue sari with gold trim. The fabric is draped over her delightful curves and clings to her skin like a sheath. Her eyeliner and lipstick is heavy but very East Indian looking and she even has a sparkling blue ornament on her forehead. The sight of her is mesmerizing.

"Do you like my bindi?"

I give my head a quick shake. "Sorry, what?"

"The jewel on my forehead. It's called a bindi. You were staring at it." Her deep brown eyes are playful and she is grinning at me.

"Oh. Um, yes, it's very... alluring." Shit! What a stupid choice of word. But her answering smile is intoxicating.

"Bells, dinner smells amazing!" Bella turns to Alice and I quietly exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding. Sometimes I am so thankful for my sister.

Jasper pipes up, "Hells, Bells, do I smell some of that awesome nawn bread?"

Laughing at his clever sobriquet, Bella responds, "It sure is Jazz, prepared as per the YouTube stylings of the learned Manjula!"

This woman is amazing.

"Well, um, dinner is ready, so maybe we should sit to eat? I didn't make an appetizer because butter chicken, especially with naan, is so heavy." She places dishes containing the rice, chicken and some delightful looking green beans on the table, and then brings a large glass pitcher of... no!

"Mango lassi?" Fuck me.

.~.~.~.

My senses have been thoroughly assaulted and I am completely sated... for my food hungers, that is.

"Isabella, this meal was delicious. Spicing the rice with toasted nigella and cumin seed was an elegant touch. It married the rice to the green beans, and the garlic and cayenne in the beans linked beautifully to the chicken."

A blush spreads across her face. "_Thank you_ Edward. That means a lot coming from you." Her smile is lovely.

"And the naan – it's the best I've ever had that wasn't made in a tandoor or wood-fired oven. It isn't easy to get it soft on the inside and crispy on the outside like that."

She beams. "Yeah, Manjula is a great teacher!"

"It was delightful to taste fresh mangoes in the lassi."

"I couldn't be bothered making it if I don't use fresh fruit."

Alice clears her throat. "Well, if you two are finished with your food porn play-by-play, why don't you let Jazz and me clear the table and load the dishwasher? Hey Bella – have you ever seen the view from the roof? It's quite an eyeful!" Is eyebrow waggling a family trait that skipped me?

"Um, no. I didn't realize we could access the roof."

"Sure, it's great up there. Edward, why don't you show Bella how to get to the roof while we tidy up here?"

How can someone so small be so irritating? I promised myself I wouldn't be rude to Alice's friend.

"Uhh... yeah, of course. Come Isabella. I'll show you the way." Christ, now everything I say sounds like a double entendre.

_**Bella**_

Alone on a dark roof on a warm spring night with Edward Cullen. Oh my.

"Wow, this is beautiful." The Seattle skyline stands in stark contrast to blackness of Puget Sound.

"It is." My entire being is caressed by his velvet voice uttering two little words.

My heartbeat is almost painful as I glance sideways to find he has turned toward me and is looking at me with intense dark eyes. Fuck, my mouth has gone dry and suddenly I could illuminate Puget Sound with the electricity buzzing between my nipples and groin. I want him to touch me, to lean into me and kiss me hungrily, to grab me and pull me to him in a bone-crushing embrace that leaves us both breathless.

He rakes his hand through his hair and then speaks. "Alice is trying to set us up." Crap!

I look back over the street below and answer with a non-committal "Hmm," because I don't trust myself to form coherent words.

"Isabella, I feel it's only fair to tell you that Alice's intentions are misguided."

Ouch. My cheeks and ears are on fire.

"I don't date."

This isn't happening.

"I've chosen a lifestyle that doesn't include romantic or sexual relationships."

Not listening! La la la la la la la! I've seen the way you look at me, Edward.

"I'm celibate... and I intend to stay that way."

Thank goodness Alice tutored me on how to handle this conversation. She knows her brother so well. I find my voice and steady my breathing.

"Wow, that's actually a relief, Edward." That was a rapid change in expression. Hah! He didn't expect that. Now who's on shaky ground, Chef?

"Yeah...um, I was getting a little concerned that you were starting to develop a bit of a crush on me, and I mean, you're cute enough I suppose, but you're my best friend's older brother." I augment my comment with furrowed brows and an 'ew, gross' expression. Look at that face!

"I'm so glad I don't have to let you down easy." For. The. Win!

Edward appears lost for words. He turns away from me to lean on his elbows, overlooking the street.

"Oh. Well... I'm relieved to hear that."

"And we're friends, right? So we can hang out and stuff."

"Uh... yeah, sure. Of course." He's mumbling to his clasped hands. I let this lie for a few moments, then I break the silence.

"Edward..." His head snaps back toward me.

"Yes?"

"I really enjoyed cooking for you... all of you... tonight. Alice asked me if I'd consider doing it every week, and I'm happy to..."

"That would be lovely, Isabella. You're a wonderful cook." That's an eager response, and inside I am glowing from his praise. I just want to climb his body and kiss the hell out of him. But, I have to keep my cool, now more than ever.

"Oh, thanks. But, um, what I wanted to say is that I'd love to do it, if I don't have any other plans. Now that I'm settled in and more comfortable with myself – thanks entirely to your awesome sister – I plan to start having a social life. And, there may be nights when I'm going out to dinner or dancing... on dates, you know."

He clears his throat, but his voice still catches as he avoids my eyes. "Right. Yes, of course."

"So, if I'm not otherwise spoken for, I'll be there for you." I smile brightly at him, but his return smile is less than enthusiastic.

"Come on, Edward, let's go back in before Alice thinks there's actually something going on up here." I shake my head and laugh like that would be absurd, and lead the way back to my loft.

_**Edward**_

I can't sleep.

I should be relieved; and happy for her. Isabella is clearly not enamoured with me in any way, and she is planning on pursuing a normal lifestyle for someone of her age and beauty. In effect, temptation has been removed from my path.

But... I don't understand. She's one of the only women I've ever met who didn't try flirt with me or come on to me. I actually thought she might have been flirting at brunch yesterday morning, but I clearly misinterpreted her.

Goddamn-it! Why doesn't she want me? I mean, what's wrong with _me_? So what if I'm Alice's _older_ brother? I'm not _that_ much older, for god's sake. Women fall all over me. I've had unbelievable offers of unmentionable acts from some of the most desirable women in Seattle... and in Chicago. And she _supposes_ that I'm _cute enough_? ...Wait.

What am I thinking? For fuck's sake, Cullen. The problem is resolved. It never existed in the first place. She's not interested, so you can stop worrying about any awkwardness that might have developed. And, you can stop dreaming and fantasizing about her. There, see? You're safe.

Jesus, she looked fucking alluring in that blue sari. And her exotic eye makeup was so sexy. The way the fabric hung on her curves... before I realize what I'm doing, I've got a firm grip on my throbbing cock. "GODDAMN-IT!" I rip out of bed and head to the shower. But not for relief. This one's going to be icy cold.

_**Bella**_

After Edward and I got back to my loft, Jasper immediately asked us all to go back over to the other loft to play an X-Box game. I politely declined, and Alice told them to go on without her. She stayed with me for a couple of hours as we dissected every moment of the evening with the aid of some homemade mango margaritas.

"Bells, you deserve an Oscar. I wish I could have been a spider on the ledge to watch you handily blow my brother out of the water. He was looking so confused and dejected when you guys got back – you clearly mindfucked the hell out of him!" She seemed so gleeful, I couldn't help but giggle at her. By the time she went home, slightly inebriated, we had decided that Edward had been handed his ass on a platter, and it looked good on him.

In the bright light of the next morning, however, I find myself second guessing my approach with him. I hope I didn't push him too far away last night.

I've just dropped off several dresses for dry-cleaning and as I walk back to the loft, I realize I'm starving. I check my watch. Eleven forty-five – that sounds like lunch time to me, and the enticing smell from the In-N-Out Burger across the street is calling to me. Mmm, greasy cheeseburger, here I come!

Turning from the counter with my cheeseburger and iced tea, I gaze over the seating area and spot a bronze-haired man with broad shoulders sitting back-on to me, reading a newspaper. Serendipity-doo! I walk up behind him and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"I didn't think franchise cheeseburgers and fries would make the grade for a discerning palate such as yours, Chef."

He jumps, and then rakes his hand through his hair before looking up at me sheepishly. "I guess I'm busted."

"Oh yeah, you are totally busted, Edward!" I slide into the seat opposite him. Oh, he looks good. Black golf shirt with white horizontal stripes and tight black jeans. He could be a model.

"It's my guilty secret. I have a weakness for In-N-Out Burger. I couldn't be bothered with the other places, you know? But there's just something about the cheeseburgers here that makes me forget about gourmet food and good nutrition."

"How often do you eat here?" He hides his face in his hands, _so damned cute_!

"Every Monday or Tuesday for lunch." Hmm...

"Well, I'll tell you what, Chef Cullen. I am a bit of a cheeseburger fiend myself. So, your secret is safe with me as long as you tell me when you're coming here so I can come with you. It's so much easier to assuage one's guilt when it is shared!" Wow, I'm feeling bold!

He looks up at me through his eyelashes with a shy grin, his green eyes glowing as they reflect the bright light from the window. "Alright, Miss Swan, you have yourself a guilty deal." Aaaand... I'm dead. I swear, I almost had my first non-self-induced orgasm right there.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I take a bite of my burger... oh god, heaven.

"I was actually going to take a drive down the sound to visit a prospective supplier for humane, sustainable foie gras." He nods at a car out the window and I turn to look.

Drool. "Whoa, that's your Vanquish?"

He nods, clearly proud.

"Suh-weet zombie jesus! Edward, that is a beautiful machine!"

"You know cars?" Oh, I love that sparkle in his eyes!

"Sort of. It's kind of the same way I know baseball – learning through repeated exposure. My dad was a baseball nut, and my husband, Jake, was a bit of a car nut. I remember the ones I like. And I bloody well like the Vanquish."

"Would you like to accompany me to visit the supplier this afternoon? It's a good way to get exposure to a different aspect of the restaurant business."

Tee hee!

"Um, sure, that would be really cool, Edward. As long as we'd be back in time for the slumber party?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. The farm is only an hour or so away... well, maybe less in the Vanquish." He smiles slyly. We stand up and head for the exit. Outside the door, I suddenly wonder if I'm under-dressed for this kind of business meeting.

"Am I dressed okay?" I had thrown on black, low-rise skinny jeans, a loose grey t-shirt with a scoop neck and a print of arrows pointing downwards, and black Converse.

Edward scans me up and down, a little more slowly than one would expect given our rooftop conversation last night, and replies, "You look perfect. I mean, we're only going to a farm. There's no need to dress up." He slips on a pair of black sunglasses and unlocks the doors with a remote.

Oh my... I'm going to be speeding down the highway beside fuckhot Edward in a fuckhot sports car. Sha-wing!

.~.~.~.

"So, what kinds of dishes have you got planned for this week?" The scenery flashes past as we travel north on the I-5. I've never been in such close proximity to him in an enclosed space and I find myself awash in the most intoxicating scent of soap, aftershave and Edward.

"Well, we've got some elk and ostrich being delivered tomorrow morning, and I'm expecting to hear this afternoon if we can get some caught-same-day salmon every afternoon for the rest of the week."

"Wow! I can't wait to see and taste your preparations."

"Yeah... I'm never worried about the proteins, you know? As long as you start with quality product, employ the correct cooking method and a complimentary combination of seasonings, the meats will be good. I sometimes get frustrated trying to come up with sides, especially the starches."

"I think your starches are wonderful... "

"But?"

"What do you mean, but?"

"It's the way you said that, Isabella. 'I think your starches are wonderful dot dot dot...' but?"

"Well, um, I've wondered why you don't make more use of things like quinoa, millet, wild rice, barley... and maybe even cassava or taro?"

"Hmm, well... cassava and taro aren't grown in the pacific northwest, so they're eliminated in principle."

I'm blushing. "Oh, of course... duh!"

"But, quinoa, millet, wild rice and barley are another matter. Incidentally, I have often used wild rice, just not recently. How do you like your barley?"

"Um..." I'm a little embarrassed by this... "I like to do a take on risotto with barley. I call it barlotto." I'm cringing...

"Barlotto. That's clever." He's grinning! "What kind of liquid do you use?"

"Either chicken or vegetable stock. And I always finish it with..." and here I imitate one of my idols, Mario Batalli... "the Undisputed King of Cheeses, Parmigiano-Reggiano!"

"Oh jeez... Mario. He's right, though. Parmigiano Reggiano is indeed the king. Your 'Barlotto" sounds interesting. I'll have to give it a try." He gives me a sidelong glance. "Or maybe you could make it for me... I mean for Alice and me?" Little slip there, Chef?

"I'd be pleased to, Edward."

"So, what protein do you like with wild rice?"

"Oh, that's easy. Bison, hands down. Bison, wild rice and corn – the all-American meal." I smile at him and he grins back.

"Well, maybe I'll have to do a special dish. I could call it 'Isabella Recommends'... what do you think?"

"Actually, Edward, you might be on to something there. What if every week, we have a particular combination recommended by a member of the staff? I've noticed that a good quarter of the customers struggle when deciding what to order for sides. They're the people who just want to point to a complete plate and say 'Give me that.' Why not provide them with what they need? I mean, you see a similar concept in bookstores all the time, where they display staff picks. It would also help you move more of what you'd like to... like pasta is less costly than quinoa, so if a staff pick includes pasta, it might help lower costs a little." He hasn't said a word. "Of course, I'm just talking out of my ass here... I mean what the hell do I know about any of this anyway?"

"Isabella!" Oh dear, his tone is sharp. "Don't be so ridiculous. And it's not me who's on to something – it's you. You've just had an excellent idea. Don't knock yourself down!"

Oh really? Squeeee!

"I'm going to talk to Alice about it." He glances over at me again. "You're a very intelligent woman, Isabella." And there he goes again, caressing my very essence with his voice and making me blush like a virgin in a football locker room. Oh wait, I am a virgin, technically.

"Oh, um... thank you. That's very a very generous comment."

"Generosity has nothing to do with it. You are intelligent. It's a fact." I blush even more. A change of topic is in order.

"So... where is this foie gras farm?"

"It's on Whidbey Island – we'll have to take a short ferry from Mukilteo. Speaking of which – here we are."

We are one of only seven cars on the Kittitas ferry. It's a calm, sunny day, so when Edward suggests we go out to the deck to stand at the railing, I am in willing agreement.

"So, considering the controversy around foie gras – what makes this product we're going to see humane and sustainable?"

"Ah yes. See, this is where it gets really interesting. A producer in Spain has pioneered a new practice to produce foie gras that relies upon the goose's natural tendency to gorge itself before migration."

"Oh yes! I've heard of that... actually I saw it on The F Word." Edward chuckles.

"Yeah, Gordon did a great job of promoting the humane aspect of it. And I absolutely support a humane approach. But what people don't seem to want to understand, is that geese and ducks are actually built to accommodate gorging. Their esophaguses expand easily and naturally. That's one of the main reasons why the French defend the method of _gavage_."

"Yes, I understand that. And I've tasted French foie gras – it was extraordinary. But, even though I know the birds don't actually suffer, there is a part of me that just can't condone that method of production."

"Exactly. Especially here in the United States, where our gastronomic culture is far less influential on our collective psyche... serving traditional foie gras is simply not an option, in my opinion."

"But this supplier is producing a natural form?"

"Yes! They are feeding the geese and ducks a diet of indigenous fruit and nuts, and augmenting mostly with corn and chestnut. The farm is apparently planted with copious crab apple, hazelnut, and Indian plum trees, as well as a myriad of berry-producing shrubs. And, because the U.S. has an annual surplus of corn, it makes absolute sense to use some for this purpose."

Edward is so passionate about this topic – he is a joy to watch and listen to. I think I've fallen even harder for him.

"Will we get to taste the product?"

"I certainly hope so. I would expect them to present it in the best possible preparation."

We fall into a companionable silence for a few minutes. As I take in the beauty of the sound and the familiar salt water scent, I am transported to my childhood, when my dad and I used to spend time fishing for sea trout down at La Push. After a few minutes in my own little world, I realize Edward hasn't spoken for a while. I look over to where he is standing against the rail, and my heart skips a beat.

_**Edward**_

God, she's beautiful. Standing there with cheeks reddened by the breeze and the sun, the breeze blowing soft tendrils of hair across her face... she is a vision.

"What?" Whoops, busted.

"You're very passionate and knowledgable about food."

"I guess so... yeah."

The ferry horn sounds, saving me from the awkward silence that followed my little declaration about her passion.

We get underway from the Clinton Ferry Terminal. "The Newton Goose Farm is only a few miles from here."

"Hmm."

I wonder what Bella is thinking about? Jesus, it drives me crazy to not have a clear insight into her thoughts. I can usually read a person fairly easily... but not Bella. This woman is a closed book to me. Of course, it didn't work with Tanya either, did it, Cullen? Or with Lauren? Does that mean Bella is like them? She seems so inexperienced, so sheltered. Tanya and Lauren were anything but. Actually, if I am brutally honest with myself, in my arrogance I was never really concerned with what they were thinking. My focus was all on me and my success, or sex, or appearances. I considered myself to be in love with them, but I'm starting to wonder if I ever really even knew what love was. I glance over at my companion and my stomach does a little flip-flop when I find she's watching me intently.

"A penny for your thoughts, Chef?"

"Uh... I was considering the variations in how I've prepared certain dishes in the past versus how I might do it now or in the future." Fuck, that sounded lame.

Thank god – saved by the goose farm. I turn in the driveway and park next to a slick dark blue Land Rover LR2 HSE LUX. Nice.

As we walk toward the house, a tall young man with blond hair comes out to meet us. He walks straight to me with his hand extended.

"Chef Cullen? I'm Mike Newton. It's great to meet you."

"Mike, likewise. And please, call me Edward. This is, er... one of my employees, Isabella Swan." His grip is firm but not competitive like so many of my gender.

He glances over to Bella, and his face changes to one of recognition and... admiration? Bella is looking at him with a big smile of recognition as well.

"Mike!"

"Bella!" He pulls her into a hug, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around... and I am flooded by a surge of... anger? Jealousy? Both. I want to tear him away from her and beat the shit out of him. How dare he touch her!

He puts her down but holds on to her shoulders and looks appreciatively up and down her body. Bastard. "Bella! What a surprise! What are you doing here? How are you?"

"Wow Mike! It sure is a small world, huh? I'm actually doing really great! I work with Edward at his restaurant in Seattle, and I tagged along to learn a bit about how this side of the business works."

Mike's expression changes to one of concern and he reaches up with one hand to cup her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. That's an awfully fucking forward move there, Newton.

"Bella, I heard about what happened to your dad and Jacob back in January. I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you or come to the funerals, but I was sort of embroiled in a huge personal mess at the time..." She reaches up to take his hand.

"Oh, now, Mike. Don't worry about that. Believe me, I was so overwhelmed at the time, I wouldn't have realized who was there and who wasn't. It's much nicer to see you now, after some time has passed and I've got my life put back together... mostly, anyway."

"Well, you look fantastic!"

"You're looking really good too, Mike."

I've had enough. Clearing my throat loudly, I interject into their mutual admiration. "Right, well, a small world it certainly is. How do you two know each other?"

Bella answers me, but she doesn't look away from Mike. "We went to school together. Mike's from Forks."

He's not looking away from her either. "I had a crush on Bella all through high school. Did you know I almost asked you to prom? But I chickened out because of... well, because of Jacob."

"Oh." She's blushing. This fucktard is affecting her enough to make her blush.

"But you went to prom with Jessica Stanley, didn't you? In fact, didn't you two get married? Where is she? Is she here?" Bella finally breaks eye contact to look around him towards the house.

"Um, no. Yes, we did get married, but we actually divorced just after Christmas. That was the personal issue I was having back when the shootings happened."

"Oh, Mike. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. She was cheating on me and got caught... by me. We'd been in a rough patch for quite a while. She wanted out, and I guess I did too."

Okay. This has gotten way too personal and way off track.

"Well, you two. Not to be rude or anything, but we are on a bit of a schedule, right Bella? You have plans tonight?"

.~.~.~.

Mike has shown us his operation and prepared a sampling of both goose and duck foie gras for us to taste. He simply peppered several slices and fried them in a hot pan, glazing with their own fat before placing them onto the plates, explaining that he wanted us to savour the pure product so we wouldn't think he was trying to hide it behind other flavours. And I have to admit, it's not bad. It's not as good as French foie gras, but if the consumer accepts and expects a difference in order to feel better about the source of the product, then I think it will sell.

"Mike," Bella asks, "how do you keep the geese and ducks from just flying away?"

"Excellent question!" Stop sucking up, ass. "We breed and hatch the birds here, and they have a very strong affinity to their birthplace. It's a bit of a balancing act, because they also have to believe they're wild. You see, in order for their natural gorging impulse to engage, they need to believe they will be migrating. So I can't get very close to them. One of the reasons I bought this property in particular was because of the pond and wetlands over there beyond the outbuildings. If they have everything they need right here, they hopefully won't wander too far."

"How do you utilize the remainder of the birds, after harvesting the livers?" This is the one last thing I need to consider before deciding whether or not to start buying from Mike.

"We use every last bit. Obviously, the carcasses are sold for roasting. But we also sell the feathers and down to textiles merchants. The blood, entrails, heads and feet go to a pet food manufacturer, and we even sell the guano for fertilizer." Impressive.

"Okay. Well," I look to Bella, "we'd better be getting back to Seattle, yes?"

She smiles up at me, and it makes me smile back.

"I wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting." Then she looks back to Mike. "It was so nice to see you again, Mike. You've got a great operation here, and I really hope you're successful with it."

I turn to go. Bella starts to follow me, but Newton reaches out for her arm and holds her back. "Um, Bella, could I have a quick word?" He looks up to me as if to say 'keep walking' but I will do no such thing. I'm not going to make this easy for him.

Realizing I'm not going to give him the privacy he wants, he turns back to Bella. "I was wondering, you know, if maybe you'd like to go to dinner or a movie with me sometime?"

"Oh!" She glances to me and back at Newton. "Sure, Mike. That sounds great. Why don't we exchange numbers and you can text or call me sometime."

Look at that stupid grin on his face. Idiot.

We reach my car and just as I head to the passenger door to open it for Bella, Newton slips around me and beats me to it. Fucker.

He reaches out to shake my hand, and there it is – the competitive handshake. Fine, I can do that. "Thanks for the tour and tasting, Mike. I'll speak with my manager and no doubt, she'll be in touch." I glare straight into his eyes and make his hand bones crunch in my grasp. His cocky expression changes to one of pain, and as we break the shake, he looks back and forth between Bella and me. I walk around and get into the car. As I start the engine, Newton leans into the window and takes Bella's hand in his. He shoots a glare over at me and then looks in her eyes and kisses her knuckle in a very old-fashioned way.

"Bella, I look forward to seeing you again." Another glance my way. "Soon."

* * *

**Chapter 9 ended up being so long I decided to cut it here. But don't worry, Chapter 10 will be up soon!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**


	10. Slumber and Awakening

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - SLUMBER AND AWAKENING**

**_Bella_**

Well, that was interesting. Edward got a little weird there at the end. I hope it means what I think it means.

"Wow, it was really nice to see Mike. What a strange coincidence that was."

"Yeah. Bizarre." He doesn't break his forward stare.

"So, do you think you'll buy his product?"

"What? Oh, yes, most likely." Why is he so distracted? I decide to leave him to his thoughts.

On the ferry, I start to shiver. The breeze has picked up and clouds have hidden the sun.

"You're cold. Let me get you my jacket." He heads to the car and returns with the same gold and tan bomber jacket he was wearing the first time I saw him walking down the street with Alice. He holds it open for me and I put my arms in the sleeves. Oh my, I am engulfed in the same delicious scent as earlier in the car. Edward pulls it tight around me and then rubs his hands quickly up and down my arms to get a little friction heat going.

"Better?"

I could get lost in his eyes for days. In the absence of direct sunlight, they've taken on a more muted colour, reminding me of the greyish-green of a stormy sea.

"Bella? Are you warmer now?"

"What? Oh, yes, thank you Edward."

Suddenly he blurts out, "Don't feel like you have to go out with Newton just because we might enter into a business arrangement with him."

Aha! I hope I don't go to hell for this.

"Oh no, Edward. I won't be going out with him..." I wait to see if I am rewarded with a look of relief and BINGO! Yesss! "... for any other reason than I'd like to spend time with him. Mike is a sweet, great looking guy. I'd be crazy to turn down a date with him." Ouch, I wonder if it hurts when your face falls that fast.

"Oh. Of course."

.~.~.~.

Edward watched the jellyfish for the rest of the ferry ride, and when we got in the car he put on a Pearl Jam cd... loud. My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I checked, it was a text from Mike asking for my address. I answered him, saying that I live in loft number two above Wild. Then, I receive another text – this one from Alice.

_Where are you, Bells? -A_

_I'm in a Vanquish with a hot chef speeding south on the I-5 toward Seattle -B_

_WHAT! What's going on? -A_

_I ran into Edward at lunch and he offered for me to go with him to the foie gras farm -B_

_OMG SQUEEE! How is it going? -A_

_I'll tell you all about it later. But I think it's definitely good :) -B_

I put my phone away and glance over at Edward. He doesn't look so brooding now. Boldy, I reach out and turn the volume down. He looks over to me and I smile at him.

"Sorry Isabella. I didn't realize how loud that was."

"That's okay. I like Pearl Jam."

"I've got some other cds right there, if you'd like to listen to something else." I don't really care, but now that I've got him talking again... I grab the small pile and being looking through them.

"Debussy, Billy Joel, The Pretenders and chanting monks? That's quite a mix. Can I put on The Pretenders?"

"Yeah, sure. So, Newton said he didn't ask you to the prom because of someone named Jacob. Was that the same Jacob as your husband?"

"Yes. Jake and I were boyfriend and girlfriend ever since eighth grade. Then we went away to university together and got married after we graduated."

"What degree did you do?"

"Geography – Globalization, Health and Development. It was very interesting."

"And Jake?"

"Laws, Society and Justice. He always wanted to work in law enforcement."

One of my favourite songs is playing, and I start to sing along quietly.

"_Show me the meaning of the word  
Show me the meaning of the word  
'Cause I've heard so much about it  
I don't want to live without it  
I don't want to live without it  
Oh, I want love, I want love, I want love"_

I glance over at Edward to find he's smiling at me. He clears his throat and looks back to the road. "Did you ever date anyone other than Jake?" I smile inwardly. That wasn't the smoothest transition, but I am tickled pink that he is asking.

"Um, no. Jake was my first and only boyfriend." Edward raises his eyebrows and looks over at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"You're very innocent, Isabella. Very... untainted." I blush. If only he know how innocent I really am.

"Yes, well. I'm sure I won't be staying that way. I've decided to start enjoying my life." He looks over at me again, this time with a furrowed brow.

"You should be careful. There are many less-than-honourable men out there who won't treat you with care you deserve."

For some reason, this sparks a temper flare in me and I snap at him. "I don't think you need to waste any time worrying about that, Edward. As you pointed out last night, it really doesn't concern you."

He's taken aback. Good.

"We agreed we're friends, Isabella. And you're my sister's best friend. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well... don't."

"Fine."

We both reach out to turn up the stereo again and our hands collide at the control. ZAP! There's that tingle again, only it's more intense than before. I yank my hand back and he turns the control before reaching up to rake his fingers through his hair. Oh jeez – what lyrics to play at that exact moment.

_It's a thin line between love and hate  
It's a thin line between love and hate  
The sweetest woman in the world  
Could be the meanest woman in the world..._

We don't speak again until he pulls up in front of Wild.

Edward shuts off the car and I turn to say I'm sorry for snapping at him. But he's already out the door. As I am unlatching my seatbelt, he opens the passenger door for me and reaches for my hand to help me out. More tingling... I let go as soon as I'm on the sidewalk. Then we both start to talk at the same time.

"Look Edward..."

"Isabella I'm..."

He gently places his finger against my lips – _oh yes! _–and then it pulls away as he starts speaking again. "Let me go first, okay? I'm sorry I got nosy back there. It was out of line."

Oh god, he is so fine.

"It's okay Edward. I know you were just asking out of concern for a friend. We're cool."

"Good, I'm, uh... I'm glad."

I remove his jacket and hand it to him, then we head into the lofts entrance and I climb the staircase ahead of him. I must be channelling Alice and Rosalie at this point, because I add some very intentional swing to my hips. Was that a sharp inhale of breath, Mr. Cullen?

I stop short at my door – sitting on the floor in a large glass vase is a huge bouquet of pink roses. I glance up at Edward, and the look on his face is priceless. Then, his door swings open and Alice comes charging out.

"Bells! The delivery guy knocked on our door not ten minutes ago and I told him it would be okay to leave them here because you would be home soon. Who are they from? Hey Edley, have a nice afternoon?" That was clearly a rhetorical question because she has turned away from her brother and is watching with great interest as I open the card.

_It was wonderful seeing you today._

_Hopefully these will encourage you to say yes_

_when I ask you out for dinner. Yours, Mike_

"They're from Mike Newton – he's the owner of the farm we visited this afternoon. Um, he's from Forks; we went to school together. He wants me to go to dinner with him."

An evil grin appears on Alice's face. "That's wonderful, Bella! It's time for you to start dating, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, Alice. Mike is a really sweet guy – I'll definitely go to dinner with him."

"Is he cute?" So evil. I love her!

"Oh Alice, you should see him. He's tall with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He's got broad shoulders and a fine butt! He drives a beautiful, new dark blue Land Rover. But best of all... he's really intelligent. I find that _so_ attractive. Oh, and he cooks a mean piece of foie gras, isn't that right, Edward?"

We both glance up to find Edward looking positively irate with his green eyes burning and his fists clenched. Under our questioning stare, he relaxes his face and rakes a hand through his hair. "Uh... yes. Delicious foie gras. Alice, why don't you see what kind of arrangement we can make with him." And with that, he turns on his heel and disappears into the loft.

Alice looks back to me and we are both smiling like fools. "Rosalie will be here in about an hour, so why don't you come on over then too, okay. And you have to spill the all the details about today, okay? Promise?"

"Yes, sure Alice! You know I will!"

_**Alice**_

Closing the door behind me, I ask Jasper, "Where's Edward?"

"He said he was going to read for a while before Emmett and Rose get here."

"Huh. So, Jazz," I kneel next to him on the couch and rest my chin on his shoulder, "what are you and my brothers going to do tonight, hmm?"

He smiles and pulls me into his lap. "Well, seeing as Emmett and I are being deprived of our beloved females, we thought we'd take Edward down the gym for a workout and then out to a sports bar for a bite to eat and a few beers."

"Do me a favour, Jazz?"

"Sure darlin'... just name it."

"If Edward doesn't want to go out to the bar afterwards, don't force him, okay? Ideally, I want him here so he can have more exposure to Bella, so to speak." I giggle ay my pun.

"Actually, that works for me because I have a very early flight tomorrow and I would just as soon hit the hay as soon as I get back from the gym."

"Excellent! And, Jazz, you don't mind me spending the night down here with the girls, do you?"

"Naw that's okay, honey. I'll only be gone for three days anyway, and then I'll be back until the twenty-first."

"Shit, what is the date today?"

"It's the fourteenth."

"Edward's birthday is on the twentieth – that's this coming Monday. And Father's Day is on Sunday. Oh! Jasper! Let's do a surprise birthday party for Edward! We can have it down at the restaurant. We'll get it catered and invite all the family and friends. I will be a blast! What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, as always. You are the best party planner around, darlin'."

"I hope Bella can make it! Oh yeah, that reminds me. What do you think about Edward and Bella? I mean, I know she's very interested in him... but what are you sensing about his attitude toward her?"

"Well, before he walked in here today, I would have said he seemed a little interested, but not enough to abandon his lifestyle choice."

"Before he walked in? Why, what do you say now?"

"Something has definitely changed. Your brother is very conflicted. He is emanating passion and rage and something else... jealousy maybe?"

"YES! That is exactly what I was hoping for! Edward took Bella with him today to visit a potential supplier and it turns out the guy is an old school mate of hers who now wants to date her. The flowers that were delivered earlier? They were from him! I thought Edward was going to explode!"

"That sure does explain his emotional aura when he came in here."

"See what more you can find out tonight at the gym, okay sweetie?"

"Sure, darlin'. You're not alone in wanting to see Edward freed from his emotional prison. I know I speak for Emmett and Rose when I say we all want him to be as happy as we are."

"And he will be. I just know it, Jazz. Bella is perfect for him and I think he's starting to see that. Hopefully he won't wait too long before he acts on it."

_**Edward**_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell am I doing? I am so goddamned confused. I am celibate. I don't want a romantic or sexual relationship with a woman. And yet, here I am getting all stupid schoolboy over Bella – getting jealous and feeling competitive with some guy just because he expresses interest in her? Pouting because _he_ opened the car door for her and _he_ kissed her hand and _he_ sent her fucking flowers. And because she thinks _he_ has nice eyes and a cute butt. And because she likes _his_ mind. Motherfucker.

I've got to get control of my emotions. Maybe I can work it out at the gym tonight. I'll push myself into oblivion, until I forget Bella and remember all the reasons I'm happy just the way I am.

I head down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Alice and Jasper are cuddling on the couch watching TV. Stupid romantic cuddlers. A knock on the door interrupts my foul inner musings. "Can you get that, Edward?"

Expecting Rose and Emmett, I pull open the door and am met with my nemesis. She's standing there looking sexy as fuck in a skimpy little light-grey lace trimmed tank top and matching low-rise boy shorts, revealing a none too modest view of her enticing cleavage and smooth hips. She's got her hair pinned up loosely and soft, wispy tendrils frame her face. And fuck me, she's wearing those metallic pumps with the bow on the heel. "Hey Edward. Long time, no see!" Carrying a pillow and a pink sleeping bag, she gives me a big smile and proceeds into the living room. "Alice! Why aren't you in your jammies yet?"

"Hey Bells! I didn't realize the time – Jasper and I were making out on the couch." Jeez, they're grinning like idiots. "I'll go change! Have a seat! Rose will be here any minute; she and Emmett are bringing sushi for all of us!"

"Alice, make sure you wear a pair of designer shoes!"

Why is the universe doing this to me? I am going to have to watch Bella walk around in those skimpy pyjamas and sex-shoes, eating salmon and tuna sashimi... those delicate pieces of raw fish slipping between her luscious lips... sweet jesus.

More knocking. I open the door for Rose and Emmett. They are laden with bags and several large platters of sushi. I quickly reach out to grab a platter and bag from Rose.

"Hey bro, how's it hangin'? Hey Jazz, Bells. I hope you're hungry!"

Rosalie looks around. "Where's Alice?"

On cue, my little sister dances down the stairs and hops over to hug Rose and Emmett. "Hi guys! Oh wow, this looks fantastic! Rose, go change while we get this all opened up."

"Okay!" Rose pulls off her trench coat to reveal that she's already in her pyjamas and designer heels.

Alice squeals. "Rosie, you naughty girl! Did Emmett know you had that on under there?"

Looking at her like a salivating dog, Emmett booms, "Hell no! If I had, we'd have been late!"

Alice turns to me. "Edward! Stop standing there like a moron and get the sushi plates and chopsticks! Bella?"

"Right here!"

Bella pops into the kitchen from behind Emmett.

"Could you help Edward with that and we'll bring this all to the table. And don't forget the soy, you guys!"

She looks up at me. "Where's the soy?"

I realize I haven't uttered a word since I got home earlier and told Jasper I was going to my room to read. I clear my throat.

"Uh, it in the cupboard over there." She goes to find it and I retrieve the sushi dishes from the cabinet over the fridge.

"Edward, bring out a sake set! Rose and Emmett brought a bottle of Jyunmai!"

I place the plates and soy saucers on the island and reach for the sake set.

"Edward? Could I mix up a little alternative condiment? Do you have sesame oil, hot chili oil, bean paste and a little five spice powder?"

Colour me intrigued. "Uh, yes. I've got all that. I'll grab you... I mean, I'll grab it for you."

I deliver the plates, chopsticks and sake set to the dining room as Bella prepares her dipping sauce. After I've passed it all out and opened the sake, I return to find her with six small one-ounce prep bowls and a pyrex measuring cup with oil in it.

"So, Isabella. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I discovered this at a little sushi restaurant near campus. I was such a regular there that the owner sort of took me under his wing and taught me a few tricks, you know. Anyway, this was his favourite way to flavour his sushi, and it quickly became mine."

"So teach me." She looks up at me with her beautiful smile and I just want to... damn-it. Cut it out, Cullen.

"Okay, so I've mixed some sesame, chili and plain old canola oil here in this pyrex cup. The I added a small pinch of five-spice and stirred it well. Here, taste." Before I can blink she has dipped her forefinger into the oil and popped it in my mouth. Shit, no, I can't get an erection now. She can't realize just how erotic this is. I want to savour her finger, lick it and the others, kiss the palm of her hand... oh god, she just pressed her finger against my tongue to wipe off the oil and pulled it out against my bottom lip. Fuck, full erection, painfully bent.

She carries on; she had no idea what she's done to me. "Now we just drop a little bean paste into each bowl, and then pour the oil over the top of it, like so."

I grab a hand towel and hold it against my waist as if I were wiping my hands with it. "Er, could you bring those to the dining room? I just have to excuse myself for a minute."

With that I head for the guest washroom where I run cold water over my hands and try to think of something unsexy. Ah... that time in Chicago that I had to clean out the walk-in refrigerator after it was without power for five days in the middle of summer. And... I'm good to go.

When I make it to the dining room, everyone is laughing and talking around the table. It's such a nice, homey atmosphere... three couples sharing a mea... wait, what the fuck did I just think? Oh no, Edward. No, no, no, no, no. Two couples and a brother and a friend. Remember the pain, Cullen. She was on her knees, under a table in your own restaurant, for christsakes. Women hurt. Women destroy.

"It's about time you joined us, Eddie. Are you feeling alright?" Fucker.

I growl, "Emmett, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

The look on my face must be murderous, because everyone has looked down and Emmett is blushing.

"Shit, I'm sorry, bro. I forgot." I glare at him. "Really, Edward, I apologize. Now come on, we're sitting here with three hot women in skimpy jammies, a fantastic sushi feast and excellent sake. Let's enjoy it, okay?"

And like that, my flash of temper is gone. "Yeah, okay, Em. Just try not to forget again?"

"Scout's honour."

"Emmett you were never a Scout."

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts, right?" He grins his goofy Emmett grin and I'm grinning too. I love the fucker.

I take my seat opposite Bella and Alice pours me some sake. "So, what are we waiting for?" And with that, we all dive in to the platters.

_**Bella**_

"So, Bells, you got to ride in Edward's Vanquish today. How did you like it?" Alice asks between edamame pods. Rose looks up, eyebrows raised.

"It was amazing. It rides like a dream." I smile at Edward. "Maybe someday I'll get to drive it!"

Emmett laughs. "Not likely! He's never let anyone drive that car."

Edward takes a sip of his sake. "You never know, Em. The time could come." He looks straight into my eyes and my heart skips a beat. Alice raises one eyebrow and looks from Edward to me.

"So," I recover a little. "What do you all think of the dipping oil?"

Jasper jumps in. "It's delicious, Bella. So different, but it really goes well with the fish. Don't you agree, Edward?"

"Yes, it's very good. Kudos, Isabella." It's the velvet voice again.

Hmm... I hold his eyes as I pick up a long piece of salmon and dip it in the oil. Then, his eyes drop to my lips as I extend my tongue to catch the drips and slowly lower the fish into my mouth. His eyes find mine again, but now they're dark and intense. I mentally pat myself on the back.

In the next moment, Emmett starts to regale us with a story about one of his clients... and our spell is broken. For now.

.~.~.~.

After dinner, the boys head out to the gym and we girls gather in the living room, Cosmopolitans in hand, to decide how our slumber party will proceed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rose is excited. "What the hell happened today? How did you end up going for a ride in Edward's car, Bella?"

I tell them the story of how we happened upon each other at lunch, omitting where we met, in deference to Edward's 'guilty' secret. We talk about the drive to the farm, but I leave out all the goose talk. When I get to the part about standing at the ferry railing and Edward's gazing at me, Alice jumps up and declares the conversation cannot continue without the aid of more cosmos.

With our second round of drinks, we settle back in the living room and my debriefing continues.

"Wow, he said you were passionate and knowledgeable? That is such a high compliment coming from Edward!" Alice gushes while Rose nods excitedly in agreement.

When I get to the part about Mike and me recognizing each other, they want every single detail. Alice and Rose both agree that Edward started to show signs of discomfort with Mike's interest in me. And when they heard about our conversation on the way back to Seattle, they had me squealing with them.

"Oh Bells! You played it like a pro! Poor Edward, he must be so confused right now."

Rose adds, "Yes, no doubt, but Edward needs a little confusion. It will help him remember passion and angst and all those wonderful feelings that go along with attraction. And he is definitely attracted to you, Bella. The way he was watching you at dinner? Smooth move with the salmon, by the way. He nearly came undone."

"I saw that too! It was brilliant! And Bella? Edward has never, ever even entertained the thought of anyone else driving his Vanquish."

"Oh!" I smile hugely as pleasure flows through me at the thought that Edward might think so highly of me.

"Okay, ladies, time for some smut!" Rosalie pulls a couple of... things... out of her bag and sets them on the coffee table.

"Oh my god! What the hell are they?" I'm blushing furiously.

"Vibrators."

Then Alice reaches behind the chair and pulls out something similar, but this... thing... is flesh-coloured and looks way more pliable than the vibrators.

"And a dildo!"

"Um, why?"

"Well, Bells, you told me that you wanted to talk about sex. These are visual aids!"

Rose jumps in. "Jeez Bells, you're acting like you've never seen one of these before. Don't you have one?"

More furious blushing. "Um, no."

"Why the hell not?"

Alice chimes in. "Yeah, Bells, why not?"

"Uh, I've never really thought about it." Need to change the subject! "So, what's the difference between them, anyway?"

Rose grabs a purple one with switches and beads inside and a protrusion off the side that makes it look kind of like a malformed saguaro cactus. "Well, this one here is a rabbit-style. It has a vibrating clitoral stimulator – it's shaped like a rabbit's head with the long ears pointing up and forward, see? It also had rotating beads inside and variable speed for the vibration and rotation." She turns on the switches and adjusts the dials.

"Jesus. That's amazing." I take it from her and examine it, playing with the speed settings. It is formed just like a penis, or at least what I've seen in pictures and on the internet. I can't even being to imagine this thing _inside_ of me.

"Amazing is how it feels, babe." Rose is smiling with a cat-that-ate-the-canary look. I blush and hand it back to her.

"What about that one?" I indicate the other vibrator. It's a much simpler looking device. Long and metallic with a tapered head – it looks like a torpedo standing on end. Alice picks it up and rotates the bottom. It starts to vibrate and she hands it to me.

"This is your basic vibrator. I personally think of it as more of a toy to use with your partner as opposed to by yourself, because let's face it – it's not exactly anatomically accurate."

"Oh god!" I squeal. I'm having unsettling images of where Rosalie and Emmett may have put that thing.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"I need another drink?"

"We all do! Round three coming up!" Rose yells, jumping up and grabbing our glasses. I'm amazed she didn't fall over given the heels she's wearing.

Back on the couch again, Rose asks a sobering question. "Bella, when's the last time you had sex?" Alice and I exchange a quick look.

"Oh, um... well I haven't been with anyone since my husband died."

Rose stares at me. Oh no, I don't want her to feel bad for asking that.

"Well holy shit, Bella. We need to get you laid!"

And with that, the tension dissipates and we fall together in hysterical giggles. "I know, right? But I have a problem... the only guy I'm interested in has no interest in women."

Alice sits up, suddenly serious. "It's only a matter of time, you know. I've seen it."

"What?" I look from Alice to Rose. Rose shrugs and takes another sip of her drink.

"What have you seen, Alice? What do you mean?"

She puts her drink down on the coffee table and turns to me. "Bella, I get feelings about people and the future. I always have. I knew when I met Jasper that he was the one for me. I knew when I met Rose that she and Emmett would be together. I knew when I met Tanya that she and Edward wouldn't be together for very long, and that she would hurt him. I knew when I met you in Port Angeles that I would see you again, and I knew when you showed up at Wild that you would become an important part of our lives." I'm looking at her, wide-eyed.

"And I know that you and Edward will be together too." Okay. My skeptical self says these are the ramblings of a slightly-inebriated but well-meaning friend. But the small part of me that dares to dream about possibilities is jumping up and down screaming like someone who's just won a Double Showcase Showdown on The Price is Right.

But this is too much, too serious when I'm feeling so tipsy. So, I fall back on my best defence: topic change.

"Ladies, there is a very lonely pink penis sitting on the table there. Are you going to tell me his story?" Rose, bless her, catches on, and grabs the item in question.

"This, Bella, is a dildo. It is an anatomically correct representation of a rather lovely, erect cock!"

I spit some of my drink at the way she enunciates the word 'cock'.

"This beauty feels remarkably similar to the real thing... see, it even has veins and the outer layer moves like skin."

She passes it to me. Oh my! Is this how they feel? I run my hands over it and squeeze it. It does feel very real, as far as I can tell.

"You should call it Edward!"

"ALICE! That's terrible!" I know I'm blushing all over my body.

"Do you know how to give a proper blow job, Bells?"

"ROSE!"

"What? Every woman should know how to give a proper blow job, right Alice?"

"Definitely, Rose."

"Well Bella?"

"Um, no... I guess not," I admit sheepishly.

"Well there's no time like the present to learn!" Rose grabs the rabbit vibrator.

"Wait, wait! We need music for this! We need the right mood!" Alice jumps up and runs over to the stereo.

"Are you fucking serious, Alice? There's mood music for learning how to give a blow job?"

Of course. Lick by Joi. I should have known.

Rose looks kind of skeptical. "Alice, isn't that more about a girl receiving the licking?"

Alice perches her hands on her hips defiantly. "I think it's about both ways."

_I lose all control_  
_ When you grab a hold_  
_ And you do your trick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick_

"Okay... fair enough." Rose and I are both giggling. "Now, Bella. When you give head, the most important thing is to not scrape with your teeth, until later, and then only gently." Oh my.

I can't believe this is happening. Fuck the sips, I swallow a mouthful of my cosmo.

"Now, there are two ways to take a lot of length in your mouth. If your gag reflex is easy to control, you can just take him right into your throat, like so." And she inserts the vibrator all the way into her mouth. Holy shit.

Alice joins in. "Or, if you gag easily, you can turn your head a little and take him into your cheek." She grabs the silver vibrator and pushes it into her mouth at an angle, and I can see the shape of it push her cheek out.

Rose pulls hers out. "Try it, Bella. See how deep you can take Edward!"

"ROSE! Can we please not call this Edward?"

Alice laughs and almost chokes on her vibrator.

"Fine Bella. Okay, now, open your mouth, sheath your teeth with your lips, and take it in your mouth."

Feeling fifty shades of stupid, I do as she says and take the thing into my mouth. Huh. It's not so bad. I push it all the way back to my throat. Hmm.

Alice squeals. "Look, Rose! She's got no gag reflex. Excellent!"

"That's fantastic Bells! Edward will be very happy!" Oh my god! I redden even more and pull it out of my mouth.

"Okay, you also need to know what to do with your hands and tongue. With your hands, you can sort of figure it out as you go, because different guys like different things. Some like their balls cupped and squeezed gently, some don't. Some like you to grasp the base of their shaft, others would rather you use both hands to grab their ass to hold them firmly in place." I am agape at Rose. She's like a fucking professor with this. "Oh, and they usually like a little fingernail digging with that."

Alice's turn. "Your best friend when giving head is your tongue. See this ridge underneath the head? That is very sensitive, and stroking it firmly with your tongue will drive him wild. You should alternate between that and swirling around the head and tracing this channel with the tip of your tongue."

Rose jumps in. "And then alternate all that with sliding his cock in to your throat and out to your lips."

"And when he comes, if you pull him all the way in so his tip touches the back of your throat, it's easy to swallow and he will worship you forever."

"So go ahead and try, Bells."

"No way."

"Come on, Bella!" Jeez, they're whining in unison now.

"Okay, okay." I pick up the dildo and hold it on front of my mouth, staring it down. With a deep breath, I open my mouth, sheath my teeth with my lips and suck it in until the tip touches my throat again.

"Excellent! Okay, now try the licking and swirling."

I try to remember what Alice said about the sensitive ridge and tracing the channel that encircles the head with my tongue. I start to get a rhythm going and the girls are cheering me on. I can do this!

And in that exact second, one of the most embarrassing moments of my life occurs as Edward opens the door, walks into the loft and sees me fellating a dildo.

_**Edward**_

Holy sweet mother of god! What. The. Hell? Bella pulls the cock out of her mouth, buries her face in her hands, and all three of them fall to the floor in gales of laughter.

They're drunk. What the hell have they got over there? Jesus... vibrators and a dildo. Oh I can have fun with this.

"Well, hello ladies. Having fun?"

Squeals and giggles. And they're hanging all over each other. Fuck, this is priceless.

"Can you gals just hold that pose? I'm pretty sure I could sell tickets to see this little show!"

"EDWARD!" Alice screams. "Stop it! We were just trading secrets!" Bella's face is still buried in her hands, but I can see her cheeks are blood red. God, she's cute.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" Rose asks between giggles.

"They went for a drink. I didn't feel like a noisy bar with people shouting, so I came home... to a group of squealing women." I'm laughing with them – damn, they're contagious.

I shake my head and go to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Edward!" Alice calls out to me. "How was your workout? Did you get all sweaty?" For some reason, that sends Bella and Rose into another round of giggles.

"It was fine, Alice. And yes, I did get sweaty, so if you don't mind, I'm going to hit the shower."

"Wait, wait! Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Will you make us some more cosmos?"

"Oh you look like you need more."

"Puh-leese?" She's blinking her big eyes at me while Bella and Rose lean together and wave their empty glasses at me. Cripes. Oh well, at least Bella has uncovered her beautiful face.

"Okay, fine. Hey, how about I make you a full pitcher and then you won't have to worry again before you pass out... I mean fall asleep." I wink at them.

Three tipsy girls are squealing their appreciation at me.

I deliver their bucket o' cosmos to the coffee table. "Ladies... enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Edward! Wait, wait!"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Can you pick out some music for us?"

I sigh. "Okay." I head over to the stereo and more giggling breaks out behind me. Turning around, I ask, "What?"

Three innocent faces with wide eyes look back at me. "Nothing!" Jeez, they're in phase now.

I quickly pick out The Eurythmics Greatest Hits and press shuffle. I Need a Man. Perfect.

Aaand... squeals all around. "Anything else, ladies?" I look directly at Bella. She's got hold of that dildo again and she's playing with it. She meets my gaze. Wow, she's brazen when she's been drinking. Alice pipes up, "We're all good now, Edward! Thank you for being the bestest big brother ever!"

I look at Bella again. "It's my pleasure, Alli-cat. Don't get too drunk now, ladies. Remember, we all have to work tomorrow."

"Party pooper!" The giggles ensue. Ah, Rose... never one to keep her opinion to herself.

I finally escape to my bedroom and head in for a long shower.

.~.~.~.

_The slow rasp of the shower door jerks my attention away from the heat of the water embracing my aching muscles. She steps into the water in front of me and slides the door shut._

_Standing in front of me with her nipples almost grazing my chest ,she looks up at me with those bottomless chocolate brown eyes and the water begins running down her face and soaking her hair. Placing her hands on my hips, she closes her eyes and begins laying a train of soft kisses down from my chest to my waist._

_With delicious anticipation, I squeeze my eyes shut and lean my head back. She takes my shaft in her hands and begins raining pensive but frantic little kisses all along the length; I swear I can feel her tongue flickering out from between those incredible full lips._

"_Oh god, Bella, please..."_

_She answers my plea by wrapping her warm, wet lips around my tip and then sucking me into her mouth as she thrusts her tongue up to graze my most sensitive part. I groan as she clamps her lips on my shaft and her tongue settles firmly on the underside of my head. She sucks and grinds her head into my crotch and I am fighting the urge to grab her hair and fuck her mouth hard and fast. _

_The heat of her mouth on my shaft and her tongue undulating all over my head drives me to distraction. Hotter again is the starving enthusiasm with which she's swirling, lashing, darting – it's like she's hellbent on consuming me body and soul. She's wrapped her hands around the base of my shaft and is slowly stroking me while she continues her ministrations on the tip. The rising crest of the wave is approaching and somehow she senses it, accelerating her efforts. Stroking my shaft and double timing the head with that hot wet squirming tongue – she's bringing me to the edge. _

"_Oh god, I'm coming!" I actually have to fight to get the words out of my brain and I feel her hands drop away and she pulls her mouth completely off me. Cold wraps around me in sharp contrast to her mouth, and then it becomes hot and tight again. She has slid her mouth back on to my swollen and desperate cock, driving her nails into my ass and forcing me forward into her mouth. I open my eyes and look down, and she is staring back at me... and it's the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen._

_As I feel my tip hit the back of her throat, all semblance of control is lost and the first wave hits. I can't look away from her as I can feel the first torrent of cum blast out of me, flooding her mouth and jacketing me in hot liquid... and then she jerks back a little – she's swallowing! Another spasm, and she swallows, watching my eyes the whole time. The action of her tongue and lips as she swallows magnifies each wave until my vision starts blurring and the last spasm rips through me. I watch her as she slowly releases me and gently kisses my tip. _

.~.~.~.

I settle onto my bed with my book, feeling very relaxed thanks to my shower fantasy. I've decided that a little fantasizing never hurt anyone, and it's a hell of a lot better than blue balls.

Em, Jazz and I had a long talk during our workout. I told them about Tanya... everything about her, and about Lauren too. They seemed to finally understand why I chose my lifestyle. But then Emmett, in his infinitely annoying insightful way, asked if I really thought Bella could ever be capable of such things. Then Jasper, the sneaky bastard, said that she very well could be. 'We don't actually know her well at all' he said. 'She could have made the whole thing up about her husband and dad getting killed. She could be some crazy con artist who's working Alice to get at Cullen money. For all we know, she's got a partner and lover hiding in the wings as she plays her grift.'

Of course I fell for it. I told Jasper he was being an idiot and there was no way any of that shit could be true about Bella. I said she was sweet and innocent and completely incapable of an evil act of any sort. And the fucker just grinned at me. And then Emmett was grinning at me too. That's when I told them to go suck each other off and left to come back to the loft. And the jerks just laughed at me as I walked away.

The music is still blaring and three drunken voices are marring Annie Lennox's declaration that sisters are doing it for themselves. God, Moby Dick is long. Interesting enough, but fucking long... and heavy. The music finally stops. Thank goodness I didn't hit repeat. I can hear their muffled voices, and given what I walked in on earlier, I can't help but wonder what they're talking about down there. Curiosity gets the better of me and I creep over to the door with my book to eavesdrop.

"Bella!" Rose gets quite loud when she's drunk. "Why don't you have a vibrator, girlfriend? You need a nice jack rabbit to keep you happy." Bella doesn't have a vibrator?

"Um... because I don't want to lose my virginity to a toy?" WHAT? I had to have heard that wrong. There is dead silence from below.

Rose is the first to speak. "But, Bella, you were married."

Alice adds, "Bella, I thought you said you and Jake did have sex that one time on your wedding night." One time on their wedding night? What about afterward?

"Well, I sort of didn't give you the complete details on that... sorry." Please give them now.

Alice's voice is gentle. "Will you explain now, sweetie?" Then she addresses Rose. "I'll fill you in, Rose. Just let Bella talk, k?" I'm nodding in agreement. Let Bella talk.

"So, um, after I got into bed with him, Jake got on his knees between my legs, told me I was beautiful and pushed against me." No foreplay? Jesus christ.

Rose echoes my thoughts. "Fuck, Bella, didn't you guys have any foreplay? Tell me it wasn't just wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am!"

"No, no foreplay. Not even any kissing. Like I said, he pushed against me and entered me a little bit, but there was no pain, and no blood on the sheets afterward. I guess he chickened out when he felt my hymen, because he pulled away and rolled over on his side, facing away from me. I think he was crying, because his shoulders shook a little. I tried cuddling into him, but he wouldn't respond to me. Then, he whispered 'I'm sorry, Bella' and he got up and left the room. When I woke up the next morning, he was back in bed asleep. I didn't want to pressure him so I got up and made breakfast. He eventually got up and came to the kitchen, but he didn't mention the night before. He acted as if nothing had changed, like we were still just Jake and Bella, not husband and wife." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Rose speaks. "What were you going to fill me in on, Alice?" Yes, Alice, spill it.

Alice clears her throat. "Well, Jake and Bella were only intimate that one time, and obviously, he didn't even consummate with her. They grew apart, and Bella started taking cooking classes, which is how we met. Then, as you know, her father and Jake were shot and killed in the Forks Massacre back in January. Um, last week, Jake's best friend, Jared, came to visit Bella at her loft and told her that he and Jake had been lovers ever since junior high and that Jake regretted trapping Bella in their marriage. He was going to tell her everything and let her go, but then the shootings happened."

THUMP. Shit! I dropped my fucking book.

"What was that?" It's Bella. Oh no, I'm going to be so fucking busted...

"What?" Alice?

"I heard a noise."

"Huh. I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just a bass booster from one of those stupid rice burners out in the street? Anyways, shall I pour us the rest of this pitcher?"

And that right there is one of the many reasons I love my little sister.

"Bella?" It's Rose. "Didn't you ever confront Jake? Ask him why he didn't want to touch you?"

"I did, Rosalie. Several times. It invariably led to a fight where Jake would accuse me of pressuring him. He would say that most married couples hardly ever had sex either and our relationship was built on a much stronger foundation of friendship. He always made me feel so guilty when I brought it up, I eventually just stopped." Fucking asshole. How could he do that to her?

"This is getting depressing, ladies. Let's talk about something fun! Bella, tell us about the guy who sent you the flowers today!" What? Goddamn-it Alice, what are you playing at?

"You got flowers today? What kind and from whom?" Sure, Rose, make it a big deal.

"Pink roses, from Mike Newton. He's an old friend from Forks, we went to school together. It turned out it was his farm that Edward and I visited this afternoon on Whidbey Island." And an awesome afternoon it was.

"And he sent you flowers so soon?" Smooth bastard.

"Yeah, he wants me to go out on a date with him." Please don't. You're too good and pure for him. He just wants to get in your pants.

"What's he like?" He's an idiot, Rose.

Alice jumps in. "Bells said he's fuckhot tall with blond hair, sexy blue eyes, masculine broad shoulders and a fine, squeezable butt!" That's not how she said it.

"Alice, that's not how I said it! The only quoted adjective in there was 'fine', all the rest you added!"

"Whatever! The point is, he sounds like a real cutie. You should go out with him." What the fuck, Alice?

"Definitely, Bella. There's no reason not to date nice guys. You need some experience." No she does not, Rosalie, especially not with _him_.

I can't listen to any more of this. Just the image of that jackass with his hands on _my_ Bella... Wait, what? Oh no, no way. I did not just think that. Okay, maybe I did. But that thought must never enter my head again. It's not an option. I'M CELIBATE GODDAMN-IT. And besides, she all but told me she's not into me. So... there. Problem solved. She's not mine and she doesn't want to be.

Fuck. Me.

**

* * *

Reviewers get a teaser... and it will be a juicy one!**


	11. Catharsis

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N: Okay, this is a big old whoopsie for me (grins sheepishly) I sent a teaser for Chapter 11 to the Chapter 10 reviewers, but when I started writing this chapter, it took an unexpected but entirely preferable turn. As a result, the teaser I sent is now for Chapter 12! So sorry, but I'm sure you'll agree... this chapter needed to unfold the way it did. Oh, and it's short but powerful... like Alice! ****Recommended song accompaniment: The Pretenders - Stop Your Sobbing (see my profile)  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - CATHARSIS  
**

_**Bella**_

Ow fucking ow. Oh my freaking head is pounding. What the hell is that fucking noise?

"Sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to wake you, but now that you are awake, maybe you should have the water and Advil I put on the coffee table for you ladies." Edward is whispering, but it makes my head feel like palm fronds are shaking in it. I look up at him – he's standing behind the couch looking unbelievably hot with messy hair and a tight navy blue Beastie Boys t-shirt.

"Okay, thanks... what time is it?" As I sit up to reach for the water bottle, I feel like I'm still drunk.

"It's only eight-thirty. You've got lots of time to sleep it off. Take your Advil and go back to sleep. I'm going down to the gym, and then I'll bring back some hang over food for you girls. Okay?"

I nod as I pop the Advil in my mouth and open the water bottle. Oh god, the cold water is fantastic. "Hey Edward?" I look up. His t-shirt it telling me to get off his dick. Weird.

He turns back from the door. "Yes?"

"Thanks... for taking care of us."

"I'll always take care of you. You three. Uh... I'll see you later." He closes the door quietly behind him.

Wow.

I decide to wake Alice and Rose so they can have their water and Advil too. We all grumble and curse a little, and then lay back down to sleep it off.

.~.~.~.

"RISE AND SHINE, LOVELY LADIES!" Emmet's voice booms through the loft and the three of us jump up, looking around like startled prairie dogs.

Rose is the first to respond. "Shut the fuck up, asshat!"

"What time is it? Is Jasper gone already?" Alice is wiping her eyes and squinting in the bright light as Emmett opens the blinds.

"It's twelve-thirty and we've brought you girls some hang-over food. And yes, Jasper left hours ago. But don't worry, he kissed and groped you before he left... you just won't remember it!" Edward is standing at the kitchen island with... oh bless him!... bags from In-N-Out Burger. He walks over to me and hands me some food.

"Here you go, Isabella. Regular Coke because you need the sugar, a cheeseburger because you need the protein, and salty fries because you need the electrolytes and grease... and because they taste fucking fantastic." He smiles and winks at me... oh swoon.

I ask quietly, "Not so secret anymore?"

Oh god, there's the shy grin. So cute!

He leans down and answers in a conspiratorial whisper. "It's still our secret; this is just an exception because hangover food was required." Another wink... I am melting.

"Hey what about us?" Alice whines. Edward stands quickly and strides back toward the kitchen.

"Coming right up, Ali-cat. Emmett, feed your wife." Edward brings Alice her lunch and then sits down on the couch next to where I'm sitting on the floor. As he unwraps his burger, I glance over at Alice with my eyebrow raised and a '_what-the-fuck?'_ expression on my face.

She answers with a wide-eyed shrug. I look over to Rosalie, but she's busy being fed fries by Emmett.

I look up over my shoulder. "Thank you Edward. This is perfect. And thanks again for the water and Advil. I feel much more alive than I should." I smile and he smiles back. Oh! My heart is beating the mambo!

"No problem. We can't have you stumbling all over the restaurant tonight in those hot stilettos of yours." Jesus! His eyes are twinkling. Is he flirting with me? "Seeing as Alice has practically adopted you, I might as well watch out for you like I do for her."

Sonofabitch. I know my face just fell; I hope I managed to turn my head fast enough for him to not catch it. Shit! He's thinking of me like a little sister. My cheeks are flaming. I glance up at Alice who is glaring at Edward through narrowed eyes.

I want to get out of here... run back to the safety of my loft. But I know if I do that now, it will look suspicious. I cannot let Edward see that his comment affected me. After all, for all intents and purposes, I told him a few nights ago that he was like a big brother to me. I can't blame him for saying basically the same thing that I did. Okay, I feel a little better. I need to talk to Alice alone, but I'll finish lunch first because damn, this is a mighty fine burger.

.~.~.~.

"He's fucking with you, Bells. He's getting you back for what you said to him the other night on the roof. I know Edward. This is a defence mechanism for him."

My door was barely closed when Alice made her declaration.

"I figured as much. At first I felt dejected, you know? But then I remembered the roof, and I came to the same conclusion as you."

I walk over to the bouquet of pink roses that Mike sent. "Gosh, these are really lovely. I should thank him." I pull out my cell and find his number.

_Thank you for the roses, they are lovely -B_

I am just turning on the coffee maker when my phone buzzes on the countertop. Alice looks at me questioningly as I read the text aloud.

_They pale in comparison to your beauty. When can I see you again? -M_

"Wow. He's in to you."

"I know. And I think he's really nice, but as long as I feel this way about Edward, I don't think it would be fair to string Mike along. I couldn't do that to anyone – I know how it feels."

"Of course not. Hmm, why don't you tell him that you're not looking for a relationship right now? I'll bet he comes back with something about wanting to see you as a friend. And if he does, then he knows there are no promises and no guarantees. What do you think?"

That sounds fair. I type out a message.

_Mike, I really appreciate your attention, but it's only fair to tell you that I'm not looking for a relationship right now -B_

I show it to Alice for approval before pressing send. "That's perfect, Bella."

We are sitting on the couch, sipping our coffee when my phone buzzes again.

_I understand you need to take things slow. I guess I do too. Can I just see you as a friend? No expectations, I promise -M_

"Alice, I'm starting to think your prescience is not just the product of drunk, cosmo-induced ramblings."

"It isn't. Why don't you tell Mike that you'll be at the Escala Nightclub on Friday night after we close? That's if you'll come dancing with me?"

"Dancing? Oh crap, Alice! I can't dance. I've never danced. Jake didn't like to dance."

"I'll teach you. It's easy."

"Oh god, I don't know... I've always wanted to go dancing. But I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself or fall down or something."

"Bella, no one taught to dance by me ever looks bad or falls down. Trust me. Have I failed you yet?"

She's right.

_My friends and I are going to be at the Escala Nightclub on Friday after work – around midnight. You could drop by if you like? -B_

His answer is almost immediate. Eager much, Mike?

_I need to be in Seattle on Saturday morning anyway. I'll come down Friday night and get a hotel room at the Westin, and I'll come for a late dinner to Wild so I can go with you from there, if that's okay? -M_

Alice is impressed. "Jeez, he must be a world class texter!"

I send him a reply.

_Sounds good – see you then -B_

"Okay Bells, what are you going to wear tonight?"

_**Edward**_

What the hell was I doing with Bella this morning?

_You're playing a dangerous game here, Cullen. She told you on the roof after that fucking fantastic Indian meal she cooked that she was glad she didn't have to let you down easy. _

And yet, we had an amazing afternoon together, and I swear she was flirting with me during dinner – the way she put her finger in my mouth, and then how she ate that piece of salmon sashimi. Jesus, I nearly groaned out loud watching those beautiful lips wrap around that pink sliver of fish.

But when she smiled at me this morning and I looked into her eyes... I knew, I fucking knew that she hadn't been honest on the rooftop. Of course, that was completely my fault. '_Alice's intentions are misguided_; _I don't date_; _I'm celibate and I intend to stay that way_'... Jesus, how else _could_ she have reacted and save face?

This morning – this morning she was showing me with her beautiful eyes and her lovely smile. She was giving me another chance. And what did I do? I fucked it up of course. I panicked because I could feel my resolve weakening... and instead of being a man and responding appropriately, I fucking dove for cover and suggested she was like a little sister to me. Yeah, right. I'd be fucking arrested for the thoughts I've had about her if she was my sister.

Christ. I don't know how to do this. Bella is an innocent, a fragile flower who hasn't even fully blossomed. She's a virgin for god's sake. So precious, so sweet. The thought of another man touching her literally causes me pain in my stomach. And yet I don't have the balls to step in and claim her. And even if I did... would it be fair to her? I am so broken, so tainted. Is it right to bring that into her life? Wouldn't she be better off if I just let things be? She would end up with Newton or some other generic twit, get married and have 2.4 kids, be a soccer mom. I couldn't give her those things.

_Why not? Why couldn't you have those things?_

Because I gave up on those things.

_The possibility is still there. You have but to reach out and grasp the threads of hope..._

_**Alice**_

Oh I could smack my brother so hard right now. He completely screwed with Bella this morning. I mean, yes, she has hidden her attraction to him and even agreed to see that Mike guy... but Edward was practically shoving his celibacy down her throat for god's sake. Then they spent the afternoon together, and last night! He suggested he might let her drive his car, and of course I had to tell her how significant that was. And then making eyes at her this morning, being all sweet and looking after her. I know she got her hopes up, I know she fell right off the edge when he dazzled her with his winks and smiles and whispers. And he knew what he was fucking doing. I storm into the loft and march right up to him, but his expression of angst as he stares out the window derails me.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"No. You're in pain. Talk to me."

He turns on me. "What the hell are you playing at, Alice? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This thing with Isabella. You try to get me to notice her, and I resist. You make her over into fucking sex-on-legs, and I resist. You thrust me into couples situations with her, and I resist. Do you know why I resist, Alice? BECAUSE I'M FUCKING CELIBATE! Do I like her? YES I fucking like her. Do I want her? I don't fucking know! Do I deserve her? No way in hell do I deserve her – her goodness, her innocence, her... her VIRGINITY!"

I'm flabbergasted. "How did you know about..."

"Wasn't that the purpose of your little conversation last night Alice? Weren't you plotting for me to overhear her background? And then, in the next breath you were encouraging her to go out with that asshole? Why? Are you fucking schizophrenic, Alice? I mean, what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Edward, I was fairly drunk at that point, you know... we all were. I thought you were asleep, but then when I heard your book fall, I knew you had overheard Bella's story. And Bella heard your book too, you know. I covered for you, but then, I wanted to push you. I wanted you to realize what you are refusing to admit. You are attracted to Bella. I made a snap decision to try and invoke your jealousy, so maybe you would finally be honest about your feelings for her."

"But..."

"LET. ME. GODDAMN. FINISH!"

That shut him up.

"And, you know what else, Edward? You also need to realize that she's going to have a lot of men trying to get with her, and if she's not receiving any signals from you, then why would she turn down others who want to give her attention? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want, Alice. I'm a fucking mess. Everything was so easy before, so simple. And now look at me. All that effort to stay emotionally sterile, to establish distance... it's all been wasted. One sweet, innocent little girl has knocked my legs out from under me when the sexiest, most experienced women couldn't even make me blink."

It's time.

"Edward, what happened with Tanya?"

He walks over and falls back into the couch with his hands covering his face.

"Oh god, Alice."

"Did she cheat on you?"

"Yes."

"Did it go on for very long?"

"Yes. For the whole time we were together."

And then he looks up at me and the pain in his eyes breaks my heart. "She screwed around when she went on shoots. She screwed around in our home, in our bed, while I worked late building my reputation. And the fact that she violated our relationship and our bed? That's not even the worst part, Alice. You know what the very worst part was? She fucked every single male food critic in Chicago, repeatedly, in exchange for positive reviews for me. Everyone thought I shot to stellar success because I was such a brilliant and talented chef. But the fact of the matter was, my girlfriend had a talented _tongue and cunt_. Can you just imagine what my _real_ reputation among the food critics must have been?"

I am speechless.

"She made a complete and utter fool of me. And by buying my reviews, she took away everything I believed to be true about my skills as a chef. She took everything from me, Alice."

"Edward, why do you think it is that she got away with it for so long?" I know the answer to this question is going to cause him deep pain. But it's also going to help him heal.

He swallows hard. "I don't know, Alice. I was flying high, you know? Rocketing success, a beautiful woman on my arm, a fantastic sex life, a coveted penthouse in downtown Chicago, a coveted car. We moved in all the finest circles. People wanted to talk to me, to be seen talking to me. I was the culinary equivalent of a teen idol, and I was swept away in the storm."

I let him chew on this for a while.

"Maybe I didn't want to see it. Maybe I was wearing blinders, choosing to taste the fruit without really knowing how it came to be in my hand."

"So, what you're saying is, you were a willing participant and possibly chose to ignore some... things... in favour of the greater reward of flying high?"

He is staring at nothing, blinking occasionally.

"If you broke it off and moved away to leave it all behind you, I don't understand why you brought so much of it with you, and why you keep carrying it around. It is such a heavy load, Edward. Don't you think you've carried Tanya far enough? Why do you continue to let her affect your happiness? Why do you afford her that degree of power over you still?"

"My god."

"Let her go Edward. Stop devoting so much of yourself to her and what she did. Stop giving her that control over you."

A single tear has escaped the brim of his eye and trickled down his cheek. And then he looks to meet my eyes. You were so lost, my dear brother. You're almost there. Don't give up now – you are almost out of the maze.

"I don't know if I can ha...handle it, Alice, this confusion and uncertainty." He's raking his hands through his hair. I move to sit beside him and take one of his hands in both of mine.

"Edward, listen to me. Emotions, confusion, uncertainty – these all help to weave our lives into a rich tapestry. They complete us, and they are just as important as simplicity and peace. We wouldn't recognize them without their counterparts. We are as much the sum of our pains as our joys"

I reach up and place my hand on his cheek. "It's time for you to come back now, Edward. Everything that you've been through has made you what you are today and brought you to this point. You're ready, big brother."


	12. Smooth Moves

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - SMOOTH MOVES**

**_Edward_**

Tonight I did something I've never done before – I called in sick to work. I need time and space. I spoke to Garrett on the phone and told him what I had been planning. As my Sous Chef, he is well up to the task of designing a night or two of menu options. I told him I have every confidence in his abilities. I even suggested he ask for Bella's support in the kitchen if things got too hectic. But it's a Wednesday – it's the slowest night of our week. They'll be fine. It's actually perfect timing because Garrett needs this opportunity to take himself to the next level.

I am camped out on the rooftop under a shelter I jury-rigged with an old tarp in case it rains – which it probably will... it's Seattle. I've brought a camp cot, sleeping bag, battery-operated lamp, my iPod and a couple of books. Oh, and a bottle of sixteen year old Lagavulin. Yeah, it's that kind of a night.

Alice knows where I am, but she is sworn to secrecy. And I trust her – she keeps her promises.

With the entire AC/DC discography at the ready to blast all conscious thought from my mind, I pour myself three fingers of scotch and hit play.

**_Bella_**

Where the hell is Edward? I am stunned that he has actually called in sick – I hope he's okay. I want to ask Alice what's going on, but she's been a ghost since she arrived. Garrett conducted tonight's briefing. It was awkward because he was nervous, but my team was supportive and patient; we edified him, which is what a team does and what Edward would expect.

I was pleased beyond measure to see that Garrett had added an extra to tonight's menu: Staff Recommendations. I received a variety of looks from the other staff when they saw that this week's offering was 'Isabella Recommends' – Grilled Bison Rib-Eye with Savoury Wild Rice and Corn Pilaf and Sauteed Asparagus. If Edward had been here tonight, I probably would have embarrassed us both by jumping on him and squealing like a cheerleader whose team had just scored a touchdown.

Around eight o'clock, I notice Alice head into the office. My tables are all good, so I slip down the hallway and knock on the door before letting myself in. She looks up at me from the computer.

**"**Hey Bells! You look fantastic – that's a great choice of dress. I like the black and white pattern, and the red shoes are a bold but excellent choice! You're really getting the hang of this!"

Hmm, offence of the best defence, hey Alice?

**"**Thanks, Alice. I was going to go with the black Louboutins, but something just told me to snazz it up a bit."

**"**How are your tables tonight? Anything interesting happen?"

**"**So far so good... it's all been pretty normal. I was surprised at the Staff Recommendations addition to the menu."

I will make you say his name first.

**"**Oh yeah. Um, …Edward told me about your idea and we agreed it would be a great thing to try. He did take a little liberty by adding the asparagus, but he was confident you would agree with his choice."

**"**Oh. Mmm..."

**"**So do you?"

**"**Do I what?"

**"**Agree with the asparagus?"

**"**Oh... yes. Definitely."

**"**Oh good, I'll tell him." Alice looks back to her screen and a few seconds of silence pass.

**"**Alice, where's Edward?"

**"**He's sick." Why won't she look at me?

**"**What's wrong with him?" She finally meets my eyes.

**"**Um..." An apologetic shrug.

**"**Alice? Is Edward okay?" I'm starting to panic, and involuntarily, tears form in my eyes.

**"**Oh Bella!" She gets up from her seat behind the desk and comes over to pull me into a reassuring hug. "Yes, sweetie, I promise. Edward is okay, really. He just needs some time."

**"**Are you sure, Alice? Are you sure he's okay?" Suddenly I'm desperate for her guarantee that he is safe and well. "Can you tell me what's happened?"

She looks down at her feet. "No, Bells, I can't."

**"**Why not?"

**"**Because I promised him I wouldn't talk to anyone about it."

Panic.

**"**Alice. I understand you can't say anything about Edward, but I'm feeling really scared right now. I feel like you're shutting me out. Please don't shut me out. Don't leave me, Alice. Don't abandon me now." Everyone I love leaves me. And I'm crying like a baby.

**"**Oh no... no, Bella, no..." She guides me over to the small couch against the wall, sits me down and gathers me into her arms. "No sweetie, no... I wouldn't leave you. Never, Bella, never. Shh, it's okay, Bells. Shh..."

I stutter between my tears and ridiculous heaving sobs. "It's just... you seem so... standoffish... and I'm afraid... I did... something wrong!"

She clasps my face with both hands and looks directly into my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. You have become my best friend and I could never, ever cut you out or abandon you. You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you have done something so right that I could never in a million years repay you. I just can't tell you about Edward right now. And I'm so sorry that I can't, but please believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be perfectly fine. I just need you to have some patience... and faith, in him and me. Do you have faith in us, Bells?"

I nod, because my throat is so constricted I can't speak.

**"**Okay then." Alice hugs me again and rubs her hand soothingly on my back. Slowly, my breathing returns to normal and my throat muscles relax.

**"**Do you... have any... tissues?" I'm still fighting the sobs.

**"**Of course, honey." She grabs a box of Kleenex from the desk. "Here you go... shh... it's okay..." I blow my nose. "There, there... take a deep breath... okay... there you go... is that better?"

Sniffling and holding a tissue to my still-leaking eyes, I nod.

**"**You've been holding back a whole lot of emotion, haven't you Bella?"

I nod again. "I guess so."

**"**Well, it's a good thing you let it out. And hey... it's better you let go back here with me than out in the dining room with a rude customer, right?"

I giggle. "Yes."

**"**Okay then. What say we get you into the washroom and splash some cold water on your face, hm?"

.~.~.~.

Why oh why did I pick that moment to lose control and cry? At work, of all places. Jeez.

Of course, Alice was a complete angel. How stupid for me to think she was cutting me out. I have to remember that Edward is her brother and her ultimate loyalty will be to him, as it should be. But I also need to remember that Alice's capacity for love and friendship is enormous, and she would never leave me hanging.

As the last tables of the night started to vacate, I had received my first non-monetary tip. Mr. Keystone and his companion were the last customers to come in – I actually could have refused to seat them, but they seemed so nice and were very apologetic to have shown up without a reservation. I found them a table and did my best to make them feel welcome. After they saw the gold-plated pin bearing my name (all the servers were given similar pins), they had both ordered the 'Isabella Recommends' special. I surprised them with a _gratis _half carafe of one of the opened bottles of a higher-end Napa Cab-Sav that would have gone to waste anyway, and I swear, by the end of their meal, they wanted to adopt me. It felt so good to be able to bring them obvious delight with such a small amount of effort on my part. When they were leaving, Mr. Keystone pressed two tickets to the Mariners upcoming Monday game in my hand and asked to speak with the manager. I beckoned Alice and slipped away. A few minutes later, Alice came to find me as I was wiping down a table and she was literally agog with satisfaction. It turned out that Mr. Keystone is a fairly important figure in the Mariners organization. He was so impressed with the food and my service, he told Alice that he would be spreading the word back at headquarters about **_Wild_ **and encouraging his colleagues to come and ask to be served by Isabella. I was beaming with pride. I wanted to ask Alice if she would tell Edward about it, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I have faith in Alice – I didn't need to say the words – she would tell him.

Alice skipped our nightcap, hopefully because she's taking care of her brother. As I sip a glass of merlot, I sign on to the Mariners' website to check the seats. Scanning the tickets again, I finally notice what team is visiting – the San Francisco Giants and current World Series pennant holders. The seats are close to field level and just slightly to the left of home base. Holy shit, these are sweet seats – expensive and highly coveted by any sane baseball fan. I wonder who I can invite, and my first thought is of the Mariners' biggest fan – my dad, Charlie. Wow. For a moment there, I forgot he was gone. And the game is the day after Father's Day. Double wow. I have got to go to this game. It will be like a tribute to my dad.

.~.~.~.

_Mmm... But Captain Cullen, I am a lady, I have never done such a thing! Oh!... oh yes... aah... right there... Oh no, Captain, please don't tear the bodice of my dress! However will I cover myself?... Mmm... OH MY! Are all pirates so... generously endowed?_

DING-DING, DING-DING

GAH! What the hell?

**_Alice_**

Last night after work, I found Edward sound asleep on the roof with his headphones pulled out of his ears and half of his bottle of scotch gone. Well, at least he didn't get anywhere near alcohol poisoning before he passed out. Thankfully, he's not much of a drinker.

This morning, I brought him a toasted everything bagel with butter and plain cream cheese, just the way he likes it, and a Starbucks venti Pike Place Blend. He thanked and hugged me, and then asked for some more time. He was looking pretty rough, except his eyes seemed a little brighter – like maybe he really is starting to let go of the past. I left him there on the roof under his makeshift shelter, after advising him that he really should go back to the loft for a shower. He'll have it to himself for a few hours; I'm on a mission.

Bella pulls open her door and she looks a mess. "Hells, Bells! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

**"**Um, not much. I had a lot on my mind."

**"**Well, I'm here to make your morning much better! I've brought bagels, Starbucks and an Alice Cullen-Approved dance playlist so we can get your booty shakin'!"

**"**What, you want to teach me to dance this morning? Oh, Alice, I don't know..."

**"**Well if not now, then when? We only have today and tomorrow before work, because we're going dancing tomorrow night."

**"**Oh crap, you're right. Okay, but can we eat first? And I really need a coffee."

We sit at the breakfast bar to have our bagels. "So, Bella, what was weighing so heavily on your mind that it affected your sleep?"

**"**Well, I checked out those Mariners tickets I got last night and the seats are spectacular. I immediately thought I could bring my dad, because A) he would love that so much and B) it would be a great Father's Day gift, even though the game is actually the day after Father's Day. Of course, I realized that I had, for a moment, actually _forgotten _that he's... gone... and then I felt a huge wave of grief and loneliness. I was thinking about how this will be the first Father's Day without him, and that I really want to go the game – kind of as a tribute to him, you know?"

**"**Oh, sweetie... I'm so sorry all that grief got brought up for you. I wish you had called me. I would have been here in an instant."

**"**I know, Alice, but I'd already cried on your shoulder once last night. I didn't want to take advantage of your kindness again."

**"**Oh for heaven's sake, Bella. That's ridiculous. If I had two sad episodes in one day, I would hope that I could count on you to be there for me twice." She nods earnestly. "Well, criss cross. Promise me you won't ever avoid calling me for such a silly reason again, okay? I mean, if you want to be alone, then that's fine. But if you need a shoulder, you will call me. Yes?"

**"**Okay. I promise." There's her smile.

**"**So, who are you going to take to the game?"

**"**Will _you _come with me, Alice?"

**"**Oh god, I _so _wish I could! But I can't... I do have a really great reason why not, though. You want to hear it?"

**"**Sure... oh is it because Jasper will be in town?"

**"**Well yes, Jazz will be here, but that's not the reason. See, Monday is Edward's birthday and I am going to throw him a surprise party down at the restaurant! Normally, I would ask for your help, but you have the game that afternoon."

An idea hits me!

**"**Oh Bella! It just occurred to me! What if you take Edward to the ball game? It would keep him away for the entire afternoon and give me all the space I need to set things up without worrying that he will walk in and catch me! What time does the game start?"

She's just staring at me. What's wrong? I spy the tickets on the counter.

**"**Let me check the tickets... the opening pitch is at three-thirty. That's perfect! Let's see... you two can go to lunch and then to the game, and the game will last about three hours, plus transit time back – should land you guys here about six forty-five or seven o'clock!"

Bella's eyes are popping out of her head. Whoops.

**"**Alice! I can't ask Edward to come to the game! I mean, what if he says no? It would be way too embarrassing! No. No way. I can't do it. Maybe I'll ask Tyler, or Mike, even. Or maybe I should just give the tickets to someone else and help you with setting up the party..."

**"**Bells! Shh, listen. Stop freaking out, okay? Edward wouldn't turn you down. He really enjoyed the afternoon you guys spent visiting the Newton farm. Besides, the game is on his birthday! What a great birthday gift for him! It's perfect! ...Unless, you don't want to spend the day with him?"

**"**Oh god, Alice. You know I do! I've just never asked a guy out. I don't know how to do this!"

**"**Well, first of all, don't think of it as 'asking him out' – it's just a ball game, after all. And secondly, you guys are friends, right? Friends go to stuff like this all the time. And lastly... well, I mean, after the drive to Whidbey Island and back all alone, what's the big deal about going to sports event with several tens of thousands of people in attendance?"

**"**Okay... I guess you make good points there. But Alice, if he says no, I'll die of embarrassment!"

**"**He won't say no. You can ask him when we go dancing tomorrow night."

**"**EDWARD'S COMING DANCING?" Ouch!

**"**Bella, stop shrieking. I actually don't know if he will come dancing or not. So maybe just ask him tomorrow night at work."

**"**Won't he be at work tonight?"

**"**Um... I don't think he will. He wants to feel... as healed as possible... and I suspect he will need one more night."

**"**Alice, are you sure Edward is okay? I'm so worried about him. That's part of what kept me up last night, too."

**"**I thought it might have been. Bella, I promise, Edward is fine. And when he comes back tomorrow, he'll be even better than that! Now, let's dance, hm?"

**_Bella_**

Alice's assurance about Edward has relieved my worry immensely, but now I have something else to worry about – breaking my damned ankles trying to dance!

**"**What will you be wearing Friday night, Bells?"

**"**Um, I was kind of thinking about my hot pink dress?"

**"**Ooh, excellent choice! What shoes?"

**"**I think the Yves Saint Laurents?"

**"**Perfect, Bella! You are going to look fuckhot! Okay, so go put on those shoes."

**"**What, now? Why?"

**"**Because you should learn to dance in the shoes you will be wearing, of course."

**"**Huh. Of course..." I retrieve my favourite shoes.

Alice has planted her iPod in my stereo dock and a sultry disco beat suddenly surrounds us.

**"**Donna Summer?"

**"**Absolutely, this is a great, sensual song to learn how to move your shoulders and hips, and that's the very first step to becoming a diva on the dance floor! Okay, watch me."

Alice moves like water flowing through a sinuous channel, and she's singing along in the most delicate voice... "Ahhh, I love to love you baby..." I am in awe, and more than a little intimidated.

**"**Okay Bells, now come here and stand in front of me, and put your hands on my hips. Feel how I moving them, and see how I move my shoulders to complement the undulations?"

Alice's hips and shoulders are moving so smoothly, and I see her knees also bend a little as she swings her upper body. I start to move with her.

**"**Think of trying to trace a figure eight with your hips. There you go, you're getting it! That's right – see how much you can move your body while hardly moving your feet?"

**"**Alice, this feels amazing! I can't believe I'm doing this!"

**"**Bella, you are totally getting it! Jesus, your body was made to move like this!" She presses repeat so we can dance to the same song again.

**"**How about my arms? What should I do with them?"

**"**Well, you should do what feels natural. For me, I like to vary between moving them up over my head like this..." She's holding her arms aloft so her wrists are together and her elbows are slightly bent, and as her shoulders move, her arms flow along. "I also like to move them sensually back and forth between my ribs and thighs, like this..." Oh my, that's sexy! "Or I hold them out a little in front of my hips and kind of let my hands hang at my wrists, like this..." Wow, she just looks so at ease.

**"**Okay, let me see if I can do that." I start to roll my hips and swing my shoulders, incorporating Alice's arm moves. "Oh god, Alice, this feels fabulous!"

**"**Bella, you are a natural!"

**"**I don't get it, I'm usually so clumsy!"

**"**Maybe it's the shoes!"

**"**Can we try another song now?"

Alice presses on the iPod, and a slightly faster disco beat begins.

**"**The Hustle?"

**"**Absolutely girlfriend. Van McCoy is quintessential disco. Now you can do those sweet moves a little faster... there you go!"

I am moving my body to the beat and it feels so... organic. Emboldened, I start to move my feet. Oh! I can really feel the music through my whole body.

**"**Hells, Bells! You look so sexy! You are going to drive all the men mad!"

**"**I only want to drive one man mad."

**"**I know, and you will!" Alice waggles her eyebrows at me and beams her Cheshire Cat toothy grin. I hope so!

**"**Okay, now start breaking your swings with a short stop, like you've hit a barrier, but then get right back into the flow again, like this."

Alice begins breaking up her flowing movements with little jolts and bumps.

**"**Oh I see! You're actually sort of counting the beat with your body!" I try the same thing.

**"**Wow. I wish everyone was as quick a study as you, Bella. You're doing amazing! Time for the next song!"

Dancing Queen! "I love ABBA!" Alice has pushed back the couch and coffee table.

**"**Okay Bella, come and take my hands and lets dance together, holding our hands up at the same height as our shoulders."

And then we are moving together, our hands pushing and pulling alternately, adding a more pronounced roll to our hips. This is so much fun!

**"**YES! You're spot on, Bells!" Alice then pulls me close to her side, stretches out our arms and maneuvers them behind our heads. She then starts turning us so we are rotating around a point between our sides. "Okay when I say GO, let go of my hands, slide outwards and then we clasp hands again. GO!" And smooth as silk, our arms slide along each other until we clasp hands. She then pulls me to face her and our arms are joined diagonally between us. She lets go and we return to our individual movements.

**"**Wow Alice! I've seen this kind of stuff on TV, but I never thought I could actually do it!"

**"**You can do anything you put your mind to, girlfriend."

Alice and I dance for another couple of hours to the Bee Gees, Tom Jones, Boney M, Kool & the Gang, The Pointer Sisters and Rod Stewart; repeating the playlist three more times.

**"**Wow, I'm hungry! Would you like to go out to lunch with me? I'll just go shower and be back to get you in a half hour or so?"

**"**Sounds great, I'll be here!"

.~.~.~.

Edward is another no-show tonight, but at least I expected it this time. Garrett has things well in hand and as usual, the serving team is kicking ass and taking names.

Around nine-thirty, Alice beckons me over to a booth where she has been animatedly chatting with an attractive middle-aged couple.

**"**Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mom and Dad, this is my very best friend, Bella Swan."

**"**It's lovely to meet you, Dr and Mrs Cullen. I've heard a lot about you from Alice."

Alice's mother reaches out and grasps my hand. "Oh my dear, please call me Esme. And it is delightful to meet you, too, Bella. Alice has been keeping me apprised of your progress in your new endeavour here in Seattle. I must tell you I admire your bravery –- moving to a big city to start over!"

**"**Oh! Well, thank you very much, Mrs... I mean, Esme." Surprise, surprise... I am blushing at her praise.

**"**And please, Bella, do call me Carlisle." He reaches over for a gentle handshake. "I too am very pleased to meet you. Forgive me for being so forward, but I'd actually like to ask a small favour. Would you sit and join us for a few minutes? There's something I would very much like to talk to you about." How odd. I look to Alice and she nods her permission. The dining room is quite slow at the moment.

**"**Of course, that would be lovely. Let me just grab a glass of water and I'll be right back."

**"**I'll get it for you, Bells."

**"**Oh, okay... thanks." I take a seat next to Esme. Stealing a quick look at my watch, I note the time. I don't want to stay longer than my break.

Esme notices my concern with the time. "This is later than we would normally go out to eat, but we were at the opera tonight and decided to drop in to see Alice and Edward before heading home. Unfortunately Edward isn't feeling well. I hope he's not too sick?"

His mother doesn't know what's wrong with him?

**"**Alice says he's doing much better and he'll be back to work tomorrow. I don't actually know exactly what's wrong."

Esme and Carlisle exchange a concerned glance.

At that moment, Alice appears with a tray containing my water, two Isabella Recommends specials, and a lovely light green salad for me.

Carlisle tops up Esme's wine from a half-carafe and then looks over at me. "I hear you came up with this 'staff picks' idea for entrees. I must tell you, I think it's brilliant. I sometimes get lost trying to decide amongst the various options. It's a nice change to be able to simply point to one thing and say "give me that'."

I blush again. "Oh... thank you."

Esme has sampled everything on her plate. "Oh my, it is a brilliant idea to mix the corn and wild rice! It is just the perfect accompaniment for the delicate flavour of the bison."

Carlisle nods in agreement, clearly savouring his food. I tuck in to my salad – mm, the dressing is fantastic. Poppyseed, honey and... raspberry vinegar? I must remember to compliment Garrett and make sure to tell Edward.

**"**Bella, there's something I'd like to tell you." Carlisle looks a little... nervous, maybe?

**"**Um, sure... go ahead."

**"**I knew your father."

That was unexpected.

**"**Your dad and I worked on a case together, about six or seven years ago now. I was covering for the Clallum Country coroner, who was on maternity leave at the time. Esme and I rented a house in Port Angeles for the summer and when several hiker's bodies were found in the forest near Forks, I was called in to perform the autopsies."

**"**I remember that case. Didn't it turn out that a small pack of aggressive wolves were to blame for the deaths, and not a murderer like everyone initially believed?"

**"**Yes, that's right. Your dad and his team worked with the Wildlife Department and they eventually trapped and destroyed the animals. It was an unusual situation - apparently the wolves were not diseased."

**"**Hmm, I remember how relieved everyone was when the killings stopped after the wolves were destroyed. But Carlisle, it's so amazing that you knew my dad."

**"**Yes, Bella, Charlie and I became very good friends that summer. We actually spent some time fishing at his cabin on the Bogachiel River, after the wolves were caught of course. And before that, when the case was still open, Charlie spent many an evening at our kitchen table as Esme fed us while we poured over the facts obtained from the autopsies and forensic evidence. You see, it was very difficult to establish the exact cause of death given the advanced state of animal... activity... that had occurred by the time they were found. We were certain that..." Esme shoots him a look, and I think she might have kicked him under the table. "Ah, but I digress, and that is a gory subject. Please forgive me."

**"**That's quite alright, Dr. Cul... I mean, Carlisle. I'm a police chief's daughter – I'm used to the gore." I laugh, and Esme and Carlisle join in.

**"**Yes, well, in any case... your dad and I formed a strong friendship that summer. We had intended to visit and possibly spend a family vacation together after Esme and I returned to Edmonds, but sadly, commitments, distance and poor timing always seemed to prevent us from ever making it happen. And then it was too late."

We sit in silence for a few moments.

**"**I don't think you remember, but I was actually at your father's funeral. I spoke to you, expressed my condolences... but you seemed very 'out of it', so to speak."

I look at Carlisle closely. "Maybe I have a vague recollection. You're right, though – I was quite disconnected from reality during the funeral, and the few days before and after it. It was a very difficult time."

**"**Of course," Carlisle replies. Esme reaches over and clasps my hand. Such a tender gesture – it makes me want to hug her. Unbidden, the stark contrast between Esme and my own mother invades my thoughts.

I notice Irina pass by with a tray full of desserts, and I wonder how long I've been sitting with this amazing couple. I glance at my watch – I've got five minutes left.

**"**I'm going to have to get back to work in a couple of minutes. It was wonderful to meet you both... and Carlisle, I'm so happy you told me about knowing my dad."

**"**Yes, well... Bella, I wanted to ask something." Okay, he definitely looks nervous.

**"**Sure, ask away."

**"**Well, the kids are all coming over to our house on Sunday morning for Father's Day brunch... and I was very much hoping that you would come too." Oh my.

**"**Carlisle, that's terribly kind, but I would feel very intrusive."

**"**Oh no, Bella, please, I don't want you to feel that way. Let me me try to explain myself better." Carlisle reaches for a sip of wine and Esme gives him an encouraging smile. Then he looks back to me.

"You should know that Charlie spoke about you all the time. He was so proud of you – you really were the apple of his eye. Your dad and Esme and I never got to share our wonderful children with each other, and we will always regret that. But now, somehow, the fates have brought you close to us. Please, let me honour Charlie in this small way. I would hope that wherever he is, he would know that I was taking care of his little girl on the the one day when she might miss him the very most."

We all three are blinking back tears How can I possibly refuse, and why would I want to? "Thank you, Carlisle, so much. It would be lovely to join you and your family on Sunday."

.~.~.~.

**"**Alice, how freaky is it that your parents knew my dad?" We are returning to our lofts after closing.

**"**I suppose you could think of it as freaky. But you know my theory about the gravity of souls... it actually doesn't surprise me too much at all."

**"**Of course not. Alice, are you sure you're not a wizard like Gandalf the Grey? I mean, you're wise beyond your years, and always so certain of the outcome, especially when you guide it a little bit with your suggestions." She shoots me an indulgent half eye-roll, half sideways glance.

**"**You know what, I think I'm on to something here! I can easily imagine you with a silver staff topped by a seeing stone, and a long, flowing white cape. Oh! I know, you could be _Alice the Ashen_! What do you think?"

**"**I think you're a freakin' geek, Bella! Lord of the Rings? God, you and Edward are so much alike. The next thing, you'll tell me you're a Trekkie!"

Edward likes Tolkien _and_ Star Trek? Is it possible to be even more attracted to him?

**"**Bella! Tell me you're _not _a Trekkie!" Shit, she's funny.

**"**Nah, Alice. I mean, I love the show... shows... but I'm not a fanatic."

**"**Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid I was going to have to bring you in for shock therapy."

**"**Ha, ha. Hey, are we going to have our usual nightcap? We missed last night." And I'm hoping I might see Edward.

**"**Crap. I'm sorry, Bells. I need to, um..."

I glance down at the container of food she's brought from the restaurant.

**"**You need to look after Edward?"

**"**Yeah, kind of..." She gives me an apologetic shrug.

_**Edward**_

"Edley? You awake?"

"Hey Alli-cat. I'm awake... a little drunk, maybe, but awake."

"Jeez, you're slurring."

"I sound perfectly fine to me."

"That's because your hearing is slurring too." Okay, she made me laugh.

"Here, bro. I brought you some Isabella Recommends."

Isabella...

"Fuck me, this smells good. How did you know I would be ready to eat my tarp soon?"

"How do I know thee, big brother? Let me count the ways..."

"Fine, you know me." I'm grinning as position the doggie-bag in my lap and unwrap the silverware.

"Jesus... this was a tasty fucking buffalo!"

"Edward, don't talk with your mouth full... it's gross."

I swallow. "How's Garrett been doing?"

"Garrett has been handling everything okay, but he doesn't run the kitchen with anything near your finesse."

I snort. "Yeah right."

"Edward, there are tens of thousands of people in this country who cook for a living, but very few of them are chefs, especially head chefs. It takes an impressive amount of leadership, organizational skill, and confidence to be a successful Executive Chef. And you're it."

I can't meet her eyes.

"You are the _Chef de Cuisine_ of one of the hottest restaurants in one of the trendiest cities in the country. You, your skill, built **_Wild_** from the menu up. You turned the concept into a successful reality, Edward. And the rave reviews you've been receiving for over a year? They weren't bought with anything other than your fucking brilliance."

"Alice..."

"It's _you_, Edward. _You_ design the menu, _you_ design the plates, _you_ man the pass. _You_ mentor your station chefs and _you_ teach our wait staff everything they need to know to understand, appreciate and sell _your_ food to the clientele every night. And the customers keep coming back, Edward. They keep coming back because of _you_."

She leans down to me and grabs my face with both of her tiny little pixie hands.

"Now, mister. You've had your meltdown. You've had your revelations. You've had your catharsis. You can sleep up here another night if you want to. But tomorrow morning? Tomorrow you are coming back. And tomorrow afternoon you will be at work. You will reassure your team, praise them for holding it together during your _illness_, and you will remind all of us why it is that _you_ are one of the most sought after chefs in the Pacific Northwest. Got it?"

Get it. "I love you, Alli-cat."

"I love you too, Edley. You coming back to me now?"

Yes.

_**Bella**_

_Lips... hot, wet lips... kissing my jawline, under my chin, the corner of my mouth... sliding to my throat and leaving a warm, wet trail across one collarbone and then the other... a straight line of slow, open-mouthed kisses between my breasts down to my navel. Oh god... I'm bucking my hips, trying to guide his mouth further down. A low, raspy chuckle and the kisses resume on the super-soft, super-sensitve skin of the V that marks the transition from my hips to my thighs... first one side, then the other. A sudden, exquisite sensation of scruffy chin dragging over my mound and then he dips his head and inhales deeply through his nose... startled, I pop up to my elbows and look down my body to meet his bright green eyes, blazing with the intensity of his lust..."you smell like heaven, and I bet you taste even better"..._

DING-DING, DING-DING

GAH!

Alice. Wet-dream-about-her-steaming-hot-brother-blocking pixie.

.~.~.~.

Alice and I have spent the first hour of my lesson dancing around my living room with me again in my nighty and designer heels. We started by swaying and grinding our way through her playlist from yesterday, to "get my ass back in the groove," climaxing with a strenuous effort to jump for our love with The Pointer Sisters.

"Okay, Bells... we're going to kick it up a notch! It's time to start moving more deeply with the beat and expressing the variations in the music with your body."

I watch her as she moves flawlessly to the changing tempos of Rick James' Superfreak, and before I know it, I'm dancing along with her, my hips and shoulders enthusiastically leading the rest of my body through the song.

"Alice! That was fabulous – play it again!"

Next, another classic from the eighties – Obsession by Animotion. Ooh, it's intense!

"Bella, you're totally getting it! You're exuding much more raw sexuality to this song, and that's exactly what it needs!"

"Again!"

Thinking about Edward and dancing to Obsession has me pretty worked up.

"Okay, let's move on to some basic rock! Remember this one?"

We proceed to dance our asses off to Bob Seger and AC/DC.

"Whoo, Bella! We will be definitely be shakin' all night long tonight!"

She pauses the iPod while I grab us some water.

"What else have you got on there, Alice?"

"Alright, the next one is a dance bar classic and you have got to know the moves for this song! Are you ready to stay at the YMCA?"

Damn, but this shit is FUN! After I made Alice play The Village People three more times, simply because I couldn't get enough of making the letters with my arms, we rounded out her lesson with Lynard Skynard, Michael Jackson, Lou Bega and The Black Eyed Peas.

"Are you ready, Bells?"

"Alice, I am so ready! Dancing is wonderful! Hmm... do you have The Pretenders on there?"

"Of course, duh. I lost my cd so I downloaded a bunch from iTunes."

"Oh! I think your cd is in Edward's car. Anyway, there's this song that I would love to hear and dance to... it's kind of where I am right now..."

"Ooh, ooh! Don't tell me! Is it... this one?"

"Oh yeah, baby, that is the one."

Alice squeals, "Look out, Edward!" as we start to move...

_Got brass in pocket  
Got bottle I'm gonna use it  
Intention I feel inventive  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice_

_Got motion restrained emotion  
Been driving detroit leaning  
No reason just seems so pleasing  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice_

_Gonna use my arms  
Gonna use my legs  
Gonna use my style  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers  
Gonna use my, my, my imagination_

_'Cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here  
No one like me  
I'm special so special  
I gotta have some of your attention give it to me_

.~.~.~.

Alice went to the airport to pick up Jasper and I spent the early afternoon planning out possible meals to cook for Edward, Alice and Jasper, when he's here, over the coming weeks. It is nerve-wrecking to pick out dishes to serve to a chef of Edward's calibre, but I eventually settle on a list of tasty meals that I know how to do very well.

Still singing with Chrissie Hynde about the brass in my pocket, I get ready for work with a very noticeable spring in my step. I am feeling uber-sexy in my hot pink dress with a matching lacy bra and thong set. I dried my hair with lots of curl-enhancing mousse and the diffuser – I look wild. How apt!

I strut – yes I am strutting – into the restaurant to find Alice at the podium checking the reservation book and seating plan. She's dressed to kill, as usual, in a super low-cut, short black dress with a chunky silver necklace and her silver Manolos. As she looks up at me, her eyes widen and she whisper-shouts, "Holy fuck, Bella! You look stunning – like, literally, sex-on-legs!"

Then her gaze focuses on my chest. "Oh my god! Are you wearing Samantha's nipple enhancers?"

"What? Jesus, Alice... what?" And then I remember the Sex in the City episode she's referring to as I cross my arms over my chest. "NO! I am not wearing silicone nipples! Oh my god!" I. Am. Mortified.

Alice looks up at my face and starts to giggle hysterically. "Chill, Bells! What's got you so um, perky?" Stupid waggling eyebrows. "Are you excited to see Edward?" Cue... Blush.

"Oh fuck, Alice. Fuck!"

"Bella, relax. You look steaming hot. Every man in the house will be drooling after you tonight!"

"That's not going to help me relax, Alice."

"Bella, there are women who pay ridiculously huge amounts of money to make themselves look like you do naturally. Don't hide it girlfriend, flau..."

I cut her off. "Don't you say 'flaunt it' Alice! I am not a flaunter!" Suddenly my shoes are very interesting.

"Okay, fine." Aw jeez... a pouting pixie. "But don't hide yourself, Bella. Just... be. K?" She reaches out and pulls my arms down to my sides.

Out of the blue, a wave of tingles passes over my skin from my back to my front and I shoot my head up to see Alice grinning at someone behind me. It's only been two days, but my anticipation is visceral. With a deep breath, I turn to face him.

Tall, toned arms, wide-but-not-too-wide shoulders, perfect Adam's apple, sculpted jaw, sexy-as-fuck pouty lips, piercing green eyes, deliciously tousled bronze-brown hair... all wrapped up his crisp white chef's jacket... I have lost the power of speech.

But not the power of observation – I have definitely noticed him scanning me down and up, his eyes lingering on my mouth and then my eyes.

We break into smiles simultaneously, but I find my tongue and manage to speak first.

"Hi Edward! It's good to have you back – I'm glad you're feeling better." _I missed you like freakin' crazy!_

"Isabella... you're looking uh, great, actually; very **_Wild_**."

Oh swoon!

We stand there gazing at each other, grinning. Finally Alice clears her throat.

"Okay, moving on... we need to get set up and Edward, you need to finish prep, yes?"

She pulls me around Edward and toward the office so I can stow my purse – my sparkly Jimmy Choo, dancing-girl-on-the-town purse – in a locker.

"Oh Bella, tonight is going to be fun!"

_**Edward**_

Thank you peripheral vision, because fuck me, her nipples were screaming for me to ogle them.

It's been two days, and I can honestly say I missed Bella as though it had been weeks. When I walked out of the kitchen and saw her standing there, back on to me with her perfect ass draped in that hot pink fabric and those beautiful long legs... I just wanted to walk up behind her, slip my hands around her waist and pull her back against me. And when she turned to face me, the scent of strawberries and pure, sweet Bella wafted to me, accompanied by the sensation of a mild electric current surging through my body – I rapidly descended into almost complete sensory overload. It was all I could to get out one sentence about how great she looked, and then I was grinning like a lovestruck fool.

I head back to the kitchen to finish prep. I can't remember the last time I felt this energized, this excited to be in the kitchen. I'm on fire, here, and it feels fan-fucking-tastic! When I take the team through our pre-service tasting, I notice that my energy and passion seems to be contagious, I haven't seen them this pumped about the menu and the upcoming service in a quite a while. Christ, it is good to be back.

Before we break for the final floor check, Alice clears her throat and addresses the team. "You guys, a few of us are going dancing at the Escala nightclub after service tonight and anyone who would like to come along is totally welcome to join us!" There are excited nods and words of agreement all round and I look to my sister with a curious glance. I lean down and she stands on tippy toes in to whisper in my ear.

"Emmett, Rose, Bella, Jasper and I are going out. The foie gras guy... Mike Newton... is coming too. Why don't you join us?"

Mother Goose is going out dancing with Bella... and the others? Fucker. "How did Newton get invited?"

"After Bella sent him a text thanking him for those exquisite roses, he became a little persistent in asking her out. I suggested she tell him about our dancing plans, that way she wouldn't have to be _alone_ with him... get it?"

I got it.

"I'd be delighted to join you all, Alice. And stop looking so damned pleased with yourself." Omniscient elf.

Around nine o'clock, Tyler calls me out to the dining room. Preparing to schmooze with an important patron, I enter the floor to find Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and... Goose Boy all gathered in a booth laughing it up with Alice and Bella. Alice is leaning into Jasper's arm, and Bella is standing on the other side next to Newton. Until I insert myself between them, of course.

"Mike, nice to see you again. Hey guys, are you ready to boogie the night away?"

Emmett and Rose are looking at me like I've grown a second head. "What?"

"Dude, you're not usually excited to 'boogie'. What's up?"

"Let's just say, I'm itching for some action." I glance sideways at Bella, whose eyes have popped. She quickly glances to Alice, who is grinning like the devilish little matchmaker she is. Alice glances to Jasper, who smiles knowingly and glances back to me with that "dude, you are so owned' kind of a look.

Rose watched the parade of glances carefully and awareness dawns on her face. She elbows Emmett and whispers into his ear, no doubt telling him she would fill him in later.

Goose Newton is watching me with a disdainful expression, but I don't let him know that I've noticed – again, I thank my peripheral vision.

"Well, I'd better get back to the kitchen. Enjoy your meal, everyone... it's on me." I turn and stride back toward the kitchen before they can argue with me, pausing at the bar to instruct Felix to send two bottles of 2007 Chateauneuf-du-Pape over to their table.

.~.~.~.

For a Friday night, the restaurant has cleared out fairly early. Our last table was seated at ten-fifteen, and we were all clear by eleven-thirty. Several line cooks and servers encouraged us to leave at eleven forty-five, offering to clean up and lock the place down. Alice, Bella and the others all left for Escala right away, while I begged off to get a shower, assuring them I would be right behind them. It was the fastest shower of my life, just enough to get the kitchen smells out of my hair and skin. I pulled on a black button down shirt and black jeans; by five minutes after midnight I was in a cab and en route to the bar.

Shit, a lineup. My group is still outside but luckily, they are next in line to enter. Good thing it's not raining...

I immediately approach the small gang of girls behind my companions and turn on the charm that I know will work. "Excuse me, ladies." I put on the proven panty-removing grin I haven't used in two years. "Would you mind terribly if I joined in the line with my friends here?" I then lean conspiratorially toward them, nodding toward Mike and whispering "My cousin over there was just recently dumped by his girlfriend. He's really vulnerable right now and needs my moral support to help him meet some beautiful new women. Hey... why don't you gals come find him when you get in?" I am such a prick. Mike must be a good-looking son-of-a-bitch, because they are totally eye-fucking him. He glances back and, upon realizing the looks he's receiving from the pussy patrol, loosens his tie and reddens considerably. Hah – deal with that, Goose Fucker. "His name is Mike, but he loves to be called Mikey... it turns him on." I waggle my eyebrows at them in true Emmett style. Predictably, they have no problem with my cutting in line ahead of them.

Through this entire exchange, Bella has been watching me intently. I noted the smirk that passed over her face when she heard my 'Mikey' crack. "Hey Alli-cat. What happened to Angela and Ben, and didn't Tyler say he was coming too?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in a few minutes. They went to pick up Tyler's cousin Charlotte who just moved here – she doesn't know anyone in Seattle."

Inside, we arrive just in time to claim two side-by-side tall bar tables along the back of the club next to the dance floor. There is a long, cushioned high bench along the wall and the six-seater tables are set parallel to it with three bar stools to balance the seating. The ladies and Newton start pulling the tables closer together and gathering up chairs while Em, Jazz and I hit the bar and order up a double round of jager-bombs for all and big glasses of ice water for the girls.

"Oh shit... Jager-Bombs. I haven't wrestled with these buggers since my second year at university." Bella seems a little nervous about partaking of the drinks. "Okay, I'm a grown-up now. I know that two of these is my limit!"

I am about to reassure her that I would never let anything happen her, when Newton the Wonder Goose jumps in.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've got your back!" Fucker. He might be sitting next to her, but I'm opposite her and I have a perfect view. It's also much easier to make eye contact this way.

Watching Bella down the the Jager-Bombs is entertaining, to say the least. After she swallows, she gets the cutest little furrow in her brows and shudders all over, making her breasts jiggle and her nipples harden... and now something else is hardening, damn-it. And fuck Goose Boy for noticing Bella's chest. _Stop ogling her, you asshole._

"Thanks for the drinks, Edward. And it was so sweet of you to think of the water." It is quite satisfying to earn her smile. I want more.

"Well, I've got to keep you hydrated. Alice says you've turned into a dance floor diva." Then I stand to lean across the narrow table toward her and she does the same. Lowering my voice, I let my lips brush her ear. "I hope you're going to show me your moves?"

I pull back but hold her gaze. She blushes, but answers my grin with another beautiful smile. Out of the corner of my eye, Duck Duck Goose is shooting daggers at me. _Bring it on, Newton._

A flurry of activity over my shoulder draws my attention – the gaggle of girls who were behind us in the lineup have spotted 'Mikey' and they are heading this way. Good. That should take care of our fifth wheel.

**_Alice_**

I am so impressed with my big brother... I haven't seen Edward loosen up like this in years. It's time to step it up a notch!

"Come on ladies, let's boogie!"

I grab Bella and Rosalie by the hands and pull them out to the dance floor. As we form up in a triangle, a new song begins. Shake Your Booty – perfect!

Wow – you'd think Bella has been dancing for years. She has become so comfortable in her own skin. It is very gratifying to know I helped her get here.

Rosalie is looking stunning as usual in a sequined, strapless gold minidress and matching Prada stilettos.

I glance back at our table and see that Angela, Ben, Tyler and his cousin have arrived. I wave to Angela to indicate that she and Charlotte should come on out and join us.

Now we are five gorgeous gals grooving our asses off, much to the appreciation of the gents at our table. I am struck by an idea and I gather the girls around to see what they think. A chorus of 'go for it, Alice!' sends me off to the bar.

A few minutes later, one of the servers approaches our table with a tray full of shooters – two per man – with instructions to tell them 'a handful of Pink Tacos courtesy of the hot babes on the dance floor.' We laugh hysterically as the guys look at the shooters, then at each other, and then at us. We all wave and go back to our dancing as they shrug and begin downing their drinks. Wait – someone's missing. Where's Bella's friend Mike? I scan the dance floor and spot him dancing but looking uncomfortable amidst a group of girls... the same girls Edward was talking to outside. Mike's glance keeps returning to Bella, but she only has eyes for my bro. That makes me grin.

After six or seven songs and a hell of a workout, we head back to the table for a rest and some water. I notice Jasper signal someone at the bar, and a couple of minutes later, the same server shows up with a tray full of shooters topped with whipped cream. "Blow Jobs for the ladies!" she exclaims, and places the tray on the table.

We are faced with a table full of shit-eating grins as we each grab two shots. I lean over to Bella. "Do you know how to drink these, Bells?"

"Cripes, Alice! I'm a virgin, not a shut-in," she says back into my ear. "I went to university, you know!"

"Excellent!" and then I look at the gals. "Bottoms up, ladies!" Like a synchronized drinking team, we all bend down and grab a glass with our mouths and tilt our heads back to swallow the shots.

_**Bella**_

Before I wrapped my lips around the shot glass, I stared straight into Edward's eyes and licked my lips. The Jager-Bombs and excitement of being here dancing in a nightclub have given me some kind of batshit-crazy wanton courage. Edward's eyes popped open as he watched me tip the glass back and swallow the drink. I bent down to replaced the glass on the table and licked my lips again, my eyes never leaving his. I then repeated the whole thing with the second shot.

A slower song starts – Celine Dion's cover of At Last – and before I know it, Edward has grabbed my hand and is pulling me out to the dance floor. I glance back over my shoulder at Alice and Rose who are grinning and nodding at me gleefully. Looking back to Edward, I am met with his incredibly green eyes looking intense and hungry as he slips an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I slide my hand up to his shoulder and he takes hold of my other hand, pulling it to the space between our chests. My body is alive with what feels like an electric charge as I melt against him. God, he feels so good, so perfect against me. I could stay like this forever... well, no, not forever because soon I would want to crawl all over him like a jungle cat, but I could definitely stay like this for a while. I smile to both him and myself as he starts to guide me in a slow, rhythmic pattern. His gaze has not left mine, but we share no words – none are necessary.

_At last_  
_ My love has come along_  
_ My lonely days are over_  
_ And life is like a song_

I am in absolute heaven, being held securely in Edward's arms, tight against his warm body. After a few moments, he leans his head toward me and rests his cheek against mine, his thumb circling a gentle caress on my lower back. Emboldened, I move my hand along his shoulder and slowly entangle my fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck – it is so soft! Edward shudders and then tightens his hold on me. Oh my, this is sweet heaven and I am lost in his perfect arms.

_You smiled you smiled_  
_ And then the spell was cast_  
_ And here we are in heaven_  
_ For you are mine_  
_ At last_  
_ At last_  
_ At last_

As the song draws to a close, Edward pulls back and seems about to say something when Mike taps him on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

Did Edward just growl?

"If you must," he answers flatly. Edwards eyes have not left mine. "I'll see you shortly, yes?" I nod, because coherent speech is impossible at the moment.

Mike hands me a jello shooter. "I thought you might like a pick-me-up." Whatever, Mike. But I drink it. Why not? I give him back the test tube and he drops it in his shirt pocket. It's a fairly fast song playing now – Need You Tonight by INXS, but Mike pulls me into his arms to dance closely. Jeez, he's awkward. I glance back at the table and see that Charlotte is sitting next to Edward taking to him animatedly. He is being polite and nodding at her, but his eyes are glued on Mike and me. He looks annoyed.

I manage to keep my distance while dancing with Mike, even though he has tried throughout the song to press me up against him. I am relieved when Tyler taps on his arm, asking for the next dance with me.

The song now playing is a Grease Megamix and it's a blast to dance to; Tyler is lots of fun, but I really want to dance with Edward again. I look around and see he's no longer at our table. Tyler's cousin Charlotte has pulled him out to the dance floor and she's flirting with him big time, giggling, batting her eyelashes and – what? – squeezing her boobs together to create a rather obvious view of her ample cleavage! A flare of jealousy shoots through me and I just want to march over there and pull her hair out! Whoa – where did that come from? Thankfully, Edward looks bored and even a little annoyed with her ridiculous display. He looks around and, catching me watching him, smiles hugely at me. Okay, I feel better, and I am definitely snagging him for the next song. Hmm, maybe I should get Mike to ask Charlotte to dance with him...

I'm starting to realize the alcohol has caught up with me and I feel a little off-balance. Grease finally ends and just as I am about to either go find Edward or make for our table, Mike grabs me and swings me around into his arms again.

"Mike, I'd like to sit down... I'm feeling the drinks a little too much. I want some water."

But he doesn't let go. "Don't worry, Bella. I've got you, just stay here for a few minutes. I love this song. It makes me think of you." With that last sentence, he is staring intensely into my eyes. The beat is a slow throb. I listen carefully to the lyrics as they begin...

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

I've heard this before, it's the Nine Inch Nails. Wait. This makes him think of me? Oh. My. God... Ewww, yuck.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal_

In shock, I stare up at him, but his blue eyes are no longer warm. They are ice cold steel and when he looks down to see my mouth open in shock, his head quickly descends.

Suddenly I am yanked backwards by the shoulders out of Mike's arms and back against a hard chest. Panicked, I spin around, ready to implement some of the self-defence my father taught me. Then I realize it was Edward who pulled me from Mike's embrace. He looks startled at my defensive posture.

All at once, the music is too loud, the dance floor is too crowded and the temperature is too warm. Spooked by Mike's strange aggressiveness and my sensory overload, I make a bee-line toward the door that leads to the restroom area.

Edward follows me down the hallway, the door swinging closed behind him.

**"**Isabella, what was with your little dance floor display out there with Newton?" He's pissed? Well so am I.

I turn on him, meeting his raised voice with equal ire. "What do you mean?"

Taken aback, Edward glances around to make sure no one can hear us... then he lowers his voice to a menacing growl.

**"**I mean, he almost kissed you, and you were going to let him!" _Oh really? Are you jealous?_

**"**He was not going to kiss me, Edward!" Although in truth, I think Mike would have done if Edward hadn't pulled me away.

**"**Well it sure looked like it to me... Why didn't you stop him?"

**"**Is there a reason I should have stopped him?"

Edward takes a step toward me and I take one back. His green eyes are blazing in the glow of the cigarette machine. He's like a predator – a tall, sexy, delicious predator. His voice takes on a low, sultry timbre that makes my insides melt.

**"**Have you ever even been kissed by anyone other than Jake, Isabella?" Could his eyes be any more intense? They are burning with sensuality and I can't look away.

**"**N... no." I swallow nervously.

**"**And Jake... did he ever kiss you... _with passion_?" Another step, and I follow suit, only to find my back against the wall. I am trembling with adrenaline.

**"**Not really." Not even with tongue.

Moving closer still, Edward places his right hand against the wall beside my shoulder. I can feel the heat emanating off his body; he smells divine... soap, cologne and mmm, pure Edward.

**"**And are you going to let that fool Newton be the first one to kiss you passionately, Isabella?"

**"**He's not a fool, Edward. He's a very nice guy. I could do a lot worse." I'm amazed I could form coherent sentences.

**"**And are you going to let _Mr Very Nice Guy _have your _first_ _real__ kiss_?" He places his left hand against the wall beside my other shoulder, effectively caging me in. My nerve endings are firing sparks of anticipation.

I look up at him with one eyebrow raised, staring him down, challenging him.

I whisper, "Well, if not him, then who?"

**"**Who indeed..." he growls as he grabs my upper arms and pulls me firmly against his body.

I am trembling from head to toe and my nipples have hardened almost painfully against his chest. I am so wet it might just trickle down my leg. Following instinct, I push forward, pressing myself even closer to him.

With a groan he snakes his right arm around my waist, resting his splayed hand firmly at the small of my back and pulling my lower half against his own. Oh my god! I can feel his erection pressed against my stomach. I slide my hands up to his chest as he burrows his left hand into my hair at the nape of my neck. His hungry gaze drops from my eyes to my lips as he leans to touch our foreheads together and brings his mouth to slightly graze against mine. He rasps against my lips, "If you want to stop me, now's the time."

Stop him? I am virtually crazed with lust – I want him to take me right here, right now. Just as I am about to snake my arms around his neck and inform him that there is no way in hell I would stop him...

**"**Bella! There you are! Is everything okay here?"

**

* * *

**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) Please review and I'll send you a wee teaser for Chappy 13...  
**

**A/N: Alice's dance playlists are on my profile page.  
**


	13. Moving Forward

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

_A/N: To everyone who reviewed an earlier chapter and expected a teaser from me but did not get one – it was because your Private Messaging is turned off! However, I just figured out how to send teasers to you other than using PM. So, **please let me know if you don't want teasers**, otherwise I will send them:) And a huge thanks to all reviewers – you are all fab!_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13 – MOVING FORWARD**

_**Edward**_

Cockblocked by The Gooseman.

I reluctantly release Bella and step back, breathing heavily. I am heartened by the fact that she too is panting and her eyes appear somewhat unfocussed. She gives her head a little shake.

"Yes, Mike, here I am and everything is perfectly fine, thanks."

Newton looks to me and I give him the Chef Cullen Death Glare. I am just about to tell him to get the fuck out of here and mind his own goddamned business when Alice bursts through the door and bumps into him, almost knocking him over. Rosalie then runs in and bumps into Alice who again bumps into Goosey, who has just barely regained his footing. If I weren't so angry I'd be laughing my ass off at their impromptu Stooges routine.

I glance back to Bella, who is smiling at them, but I can see the frustration in her posture.

Alice addresses Goosedick. "Mike, why don't you go check on Charlotte, Tyler's cousin? She was looking for you – I think she'd like to dance with you." He shrugs and shuffles back out to the club. Good riddance.

Alice approaches us with an apologetic look. "Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't get to him before he burst in here. I saw you two leave the floor and then a few minutes later I saw Mike heading after you, but I couldn't get through the crowd on the dance floor fast enough to catch him."

Rose chimes in, "Yeah, if I'd been more on the ball, I'd have tripped him. He passed right by Emmett and me."

Bella is blushing furiously.

"It's okay Sis, Rose. We were just, uh..."

Bella joins in. "Yeah, girls. No big deal, we were just, um..."

"Discussing a Chef's Tasting Menu?" Alice asks with one eyebrow raised quizzically.

Jesus, now _I'm_ blushing.

Rosalie saves us. "Alice, Bella – I need the restroom. Would you come with?"

"Sure, Rose." Bella looks up at me with a grin and a wink. "I'll see you later, Edward."

I grin back at her and reach out to graze her cheek with my thumb. "Count on it."

I look back at Alice. "I'll just head out and find the guys. See you in a few."

When I get back to the table, Emmett and Jasper are waiting for me with a cold Corona. Mike is dancing with Charlotte – good, maybe _he_ can appreciate her assets – Tyler is surrounded by Mikey's gaggle, and Angela and Ben are off in their own little world.

Jasper is looking at me with a knowing grin as Emmett playfully punches me in the arm. "Dude! What the fuck went down back there. I was gettin' all jiggy with Rosie on the dance floor when Alice went flying by and then Rose ran right after her leaving me high and dry.

"Bella and I were having a private conversation in the hallway and Father Goose over there interrupted us. I guess Alice and Rose were trying to prevent him finding us."

"A private conversation, huh? Well, Emmett, I guess we won't have to suck each other off after all."

"That's right Jasper... no tasty Big M for you."

I roll my eyes. "Dicks."

_**Bella**_

As soon as we were inside the restroom, the three of us were jumping up and down and squealing.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, Bella! Did he kiss you?" Alice was beside herself.

Rosalie gave me a scrutinizing look and declared, "Nope. Not yet – her lips aren't swollen."

Then I told them about how he almost kissed me, and how wonderful it felt when Edward held me as we danced and back here in the hallway. "Being in his arms just feels... I don't know how to say it, other than it's perfect. Being in Edwards arms is perfect. And heaven. It's perfect heaven!" More giggles and squeals ensued.

We're now heading back to the table and decide to call it a night. Angela and Ben decide to head out at the same time, but Tyler is still dancing up a storm with the girl gang and Mike appears to be having fun with Charlotte. I catch his eye and wave to him, then turn and walk with my group to the door. Edward has placed his warm hand on the small of my back and I melt at the intimacy and possessiveness of the gesture.

Outside, Jasper and Emmett call a couple of cabs. The night air is a little chilly and Edward notices me shivering. He moves to stand behind me and pulls me back against his chest, and then rubs his hands swiftly up and down my arms. Leaning down, he whispers into my ear. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." I smile up at him and lean my head back against his shoulder. If my heart stopped beating right now, I'd die happy.

Our cabs show up together and we hop in. Jasper gets in front and Alice jumps into the back with Edward and me. He pulls me into the crook of his arm and... is he? He is! He's playing with my hair, twirling a lock with his fingers; leaning in and smelling it! Oh my!

We arrive at the lofts far too soon for my liking – I want more time sitting with Edward like this. Then it occurs to me that he might kiss me goodnight, so I scramble out of the cab and head for the door while Jasper pays the driver.

When we reach the landing for our lofts, Alice and Jasper make a hasty retreat into their door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella! Why don't you come over for lunch – say around one?"

"Sure Alice, I'll see you then." I place my key in the lock and look up to Edward who is standing with me in front of my door looking down at the floor, and suddenly I feel awkward and nervous.

With his eyes still cast down, he speaks softly. "Isabella, I want to apologize about earlier. I was a little aggressive back at the nightclub."

I swallow. "It's okay, Edward. I really didn't mind." He brings his eyes up to meet mine and I sink my teeth into my bottom lip.

"Well, I did. You deserve to be treated with more respect than that. The dark hallway of a loud dance bar is hardly an appropriate place for..." He trails off, as though lost in my gaze.

We stand there drinking each other in, the ever-present charge building between us... until he finally breaks the spell.

"I think you'd better go inside now, Isabella." His voice is raspy and sexy and it makes me quiver in all the right places.

"Oh, okay."

"But before you do..."

Edward reaches to cup my cheek, gently passing his thumb over my abused bottom lip. I hold my breath as he leans in and places a slow, warm, soft kiss about an inch away from the side of my mouth.

"Sleep well." He drops his hand from my face and steps away, opening my door for me and passing me the key. He turns and strides to his own door, and then turns and watches as I close and lock mine.

Swoon! I turn and lean back against my door and raise my hand to the warm spot on my cheek where I can still feel his lips. I have a feeling this grin will still be plastered on my face when I wake up tomorrow!

**_Edward_**

I am scared shitless, but that was the best night I've had in years. As I shut the door behind me, still smelling strawberries and Bella, I am accosted by a pixie in heels and her grinning Texan accomplice.

"Oh Edward! I am so thrilled for you! I'm so glad you've come to your senses about Bella! She's fantastic, isn't she? And so sweet! And intelligent! And fuckhot sexy! You guys looked so awesome dancing together! Damn Mike for interrupting you..."

"Alice!" I cut her off, partially because I'm afraid she'll pass out of she doesn't take a breath. "Take it easy with your play-by-play analysis, okay? I'm feeling a little overwhelmed here. I need a cognac. Jasper?"

"Sure," he looks to Alice who is nodding because she has pursed her lips together, although her eyes are still bugged out of her head. "We'll have one."

As I go to the bar and pull out snifters, Alice nudges Jasper none to gently with her elbow. "So, Edward. Did you have a good time?"

I look up. "Okay, you can both get those shit-eating grins off your faces. Yes, I had a good time – a fantastic time, actually – and yes, Isabella is fifty shades of fucking awesome. And yes, I am moving forward. Okay? Can we not turn this into a huge deal?" I pass them their glasses.

Oh jeez, she's bouncing. My sister was born with a built in pogo stick.

"Edward, I'm... I'm just so..." I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I just love you so fucking much and right now I'm happier than a pig in poop!" She jumps up into my arms and hugs me fiercely.

"Me too, Alli-cat. Me too."

I set her down and we take our cognacs to the living room. "Did you kiss her goodnight?"

I let out an exasperated huff. "I'm not discussing that."

Suddenly Alice whacks me in the arm. "You should have kissed her, Edward!"

"Damn-it, Alice. Look, I know she's never been kissed by anyone other than her husband, and I also know that _he_ never even kissed her properly, much less did anything else worthy of a lover. And, she's so special... so sweet and innocent. I just don't want to make a wrong move, you know?" I take a sip of my drink. "What the hell was wrong with that guy Jake anyway. Why wouldn't he want to be all over her, especially if he married her for chrissakes."

Jasper turns to Alice. "You should probably tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Alice nods and looks over at me. "Edward, it turns out that Bella's husband was batting for the other team. Of course she didn't know... she grew to believe she was just not desirable, not woman enough for him. That's why she looked the was she did when she first arrived here. You remember the baggy clothes and glasses? Those glasses were fake, by the way. She used to like to hide behind them."

Gay... well I guess I should have figured that out already. I mean, really, how could any straight man not be attracted to her? She's amazing.

"What an asshole. Why did he do that to her?" If he were still alive I'd have to go find him to punch him in the junk.

"It turned out his close friend Jared was also his lover since they were like thirteen or something. Jake was terribly afraid of being discovered; you know the story – he didn't want to disappoint his family. And he did love Bella, they were best friends. Bella only found out two weeks ago when Jared showed up at her door to confess. Apparently, he had recently found an email from Jake, sent the day he died, stating he could no longer deceive Bella and that he was going to set her free. But unfortunately, he never got to do it."

Well shit. My path is suddenly quite clear – I know exactly how I will proceed with Bella. I'm going to court her. I'll make her feel special and desired; I'll sweep her off her feet and romance the hell out of her. I'll give her everything she deserves and then some. I'm going to make her mine.

_**Alice**_

"Well, Jazz... how's Edley doing now?" I cuddle into his side and wrap my leg over his.

"Oh my, Alice, oh my, oh my, oh my. Your brother has got it bad, darlin'. Of course, we already knew that... but now that he has let go of the past and his pain? He is emanating all the passion and excitement of a man who's just fallen head over heels for the girl of his dreams."

"Oh Jazz, this is so perfect! I knew this would happen. I've seen it clearly since the day Bella showed up here!"

He snuggles into my neck, sucking gently under my ear and making my toes curl.

"Alice baby, you remember how there's an interesting side effect to my enhanced perceptive abilities?" Oh! He's giving me that look... ooooh...

I giggle as he rolls over on top of me. "Again, Jasper?"

"Oh yes, darlin'... again... and again... and again..."

_**Bella**_

I'm in the shower and I have been rerunning last night over and over in my mind... Edward's strong arms tightly around me, Edward's cheek against mine, Edward's scent, Edward's blazing green eyes, Edward's erection!

He didn't want Mike to be the first to kiss me the way a man should kiss a woman, and I'm pretty damn sure that his message was loud and clear! He wanted – and hopefully still wants –- to be the first. And I've decided that he will be. I am saving my first real kiss for Edward, and he can claim it whenever he wants! Hopefully that will be very soon because I just might spontaneously combust from the... what to they call it?... the unresolved sexual tension.

The good thing about wearing my hair "big" like last night is that the next day it looks fabulous pinned up. Time? Twelve fifty – oh shit, I've got to get a move-on! Damn, now that I know Edward is interested in me too, I'm even more worried about what to wear. GAH! I want to look perfect. Hey – I haven't worn my blue Versace pumps yet... and they would look great with... these tan capris and this matching blue embroidered tank top! Hmm... a little bling. Ooh! Pink beaded ankle bracelet, gold chain necklace and gold hoop earrings. Mmm, pale pink lip gloss, a touch of taupe eyeshadow and a sweep of mascara. I step back for a full length look at myself. Well damn, woman! You look great! I blow myself a kiss and head off next door for lunch.

I meet Emmett and Rose on the stairs and we let ourselves in. It's quiet inside and I look around wondering where the whirlwind that is Alice could be hiding. Then Rose nudges me and nods toward the living room window. Alice and Jasper have climbed out on the the fire escape and are wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes. Their posture is so intimate that it feels intrusive to watch, so I quickly turn away to find Edward. He's in the kitchen of course, smiling at me.

"They've been like that all morning," he says, indicating Alice and Jasper. "Thank goodness you're here, I've been starved for conversation."

Rose rolls her eyes and grabs Emmett's hand. "Come on, Em, lets program a lunch playlist on Alice's iPod." He looks as though he's about to object when Rose pokes him in the ribs and glances suggestively from Edward to me.

"Oh. Yeah, sure Rosie... whatever you like, baby."

Edward and I are looking at each other again. I realize I've been grinning like an idiot since I laid eyes on him. Much to my delight, he's grinning too. I stroll toward the kitchen and he steps out around the island to greet me. Reaching out, he gently takes my hand, caressing the back with his thumb. His eyes are bright and eager. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself." I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back.

"You look lovely."

I blush, of course. "Thanks. You look mighty fine yourself, Chef." He's wearing a white t-shirt and soft, faded blue jeans that are hanging from his hips in a way that makes me want to rub my legs together.

Reluctantly, I let go of his hand. "So, what's for lunch and can I help?"

"Well, I went to the market this morning and found some fresh mussels, so I thought I'd steam them and serve them with some toasted garlic bread and a garden salad. It would be great if you could put the salad together while I prepare the broth and get the mussels going. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great, Edward. Let's get to work!"

The right half of the sink is full of salad ingredients, while an enormous pile of mussels sits in the basin on the left side. A large wooden bowl with matching serving spoons is sitting on the counter, and a beautiful chef's knife is lying on the butcher block.

"I've already sharpened the knife for you and everything's washed. Oh, there's a salad spinner in the cupboard below the butcher block – I hate wet lettuce – and a vegetable peeler in the drawer right in front of you." Edward turns back to another butcher block where he's got garlic, red chiles, shallots and fresh Italian parsley all ready to prep. He pours a half-bottle of dry white wine and a quart of yellowish liquid into a huge stock pot on the stove, and then turns on the gas.

"Is that chicken stock?" I am tearing apart a head of romaine and chucking the pieces into the spinner.

"Yep, my very own. Do you make your own stock, Isabella?"

"Absolutely. But I will admit to having used the boxed organic free range chicken stock on one or two occasions when I ran out of my own."

He glances over at me and winks. "Me too." Melt!

"This red leaf lettuce will make a pretty contrast the romaine," I murmur appreciatively as I continue to tear the greens.

"Yeah, I like a colourful salad. I like it to remind me a painter's palette, you know?" He's dicing away at the garlic and shallots.

I smile widely. "That's the way I like it as well!"

He's smiling too, and we continue to work in companionable silence. In a few minutes, I've assembled a very pretty salad with yellow peppers, red grape tomatoes, white mushrooms and thin slices of orange carrot that I made with the vegetable peeler. The broth for the mussels is boiling and Edward has added everything except the parsley and mussels. He places a lid on the stock pot and turns the flame down low.

"Vinaigrette or garlic toast?"

"Um, I'll make the garlic toast. Do you have a wedge of parmesan?"

"Yes, in the cooler drawer in the fridge. The butter is softened on the counter, and there's some garlic in the hanging basket next to the onions." When I pass him to retrieve the garlic, I very deliberately brush my arm against his back. He stiffens and let's out a quiet hiss.

"Do you have a lemon and a microplane?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but grabs a lemon from a bowl on the counter and then moves toward me. I tingle all over as he steps close and reaches around me to pull a microplane out of the drawer next to me. And yes, that was his thumb that grazed my hip! I shiver.

"Are you cold, Isabella?" It's that low sultry voice again. He hasn't moved away and I think I might forget who I am.

"Uh, no, definitely _not_ cold."

"Hmm." Oh god... he finally steps back and I breathe again. "Are you just going to use the zest, Isabella?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, and only a small amount. Do you want the rest of the lemon?"

"Yeah, I think I'll use the lemon juice instead of vinegar for the dressing."

He watches me as I scoop a stick of the butter into a bowl and then grate a small amount of zest into it. I hold out the lemon to him. "Parsley, please?"

He takes the lemon and hands me a small bunch of parsley, his fingers lingering on my palm as he releases the stems. I proceed to chop the parsley very fine and add it to the bowl, then I grab some garlic. I smash it with the knife, pull off the papery skin and start chopping. I suddenly realize Edward isn't moving and I look up to find him watching me intently. "What?"

"I like watching you in the kitchen. It's um, it's kind of fascinating to me." Cue: blush.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." And we're gazing again. I could spend hours looking into Edward's eyes.

"How's it going in here, guys? It smells great!" Rosalie's voice snaps us out of our moment. Flustered, I return my attention to the toast and Edward continues assembling his vinaigrette.

"It's going great, Rose. Isabella and I will have lunch ready in a few minutes."

I've mixed the garlic and other ingredients into the butter, spread it onto slices of crusty Italian bread and turned the oven to five hundred degrees. With the vegetable peeler, I pull thin curls off the wedge of parmesan. I then scatter the cheese onto the bread, which is sitting on wire racks on a large cookie sheet. As I pop it into the oven, Edward turns up the flame and drops the parsley, then the mussels into the stock pot.

I notice a small glob of butter on the butcher block and wipe it up with my finger. I reach for a paper towel, but in flash Edward is beside me. Looking into my eyes, he pulls my finger to his mouth and gently licks the butter off. Oh god, I want to climb Mount Hottie.

"Can I take this out to the table, Edward?" Mr Sexy-Mouth-on-Legs extracts my finger and closes his eyes.

"Sure, Emmett. That would be great, thanks. Um, just go ahead and toss it when you get to the table, the vinaigrette is underneath in the bottom of the bowl." Emmett grabs the salad and heads back to the living room.

And the timer goes off. I grab the oven mitts and pull my toast from the oven – oh, it's perfect!

Edward nods toward a wicker bread basket hanging from the wall while he starts to scoop mussels out of the pot and deposit them into soup plates, followed by a ladle of broth. I bring the bread to the table and come back to help Edward serve the mussels.

Alice and Jasper have returned from their fire escape escapades (I chuckle to myself) and as we all sit, Edward uncorks a chilled bottle of Pouilly Fumé. Jasper takes it and proceeds to pour for everyone. We are arranged in our usual boy-girl seating, affording me a perfect view of Edward. We've locked eyes again, and Alice has to repeat her question to me.

"Honestly, you two! Get a grip!" Oh how I'd like to. "I said, Bella, did you decide what to do with the baseball tickets Mr. Keystone gave you the other night?"

Jesus christ, Alice! Damn-it! I glance up and everyone is looking at me. "Um, a high-ranking official with the Mariners came to dinner the other night and for a tip he left me a couple of tickets to Monday's game."

"Holy shit, Bells, that's the game against the Giants!" Emmett is impressed.

"Yeah, and the seats are kick-ass!" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Edward is watching me intently. Okay, here I go. "Edward," I look over to him, "I was thinking you might like to go with me, seeing as neither of us has to work. But, I realize Monday's your birthday and you might have other plans, and you might not even like baseball, and please don't feel like you have to go because I could find someone else to go or give the tickets to someone else or..."

"Isabella? Shush. You're rambling. I'd love to go to the game. I haven't been to a Mariners home game since I was a teenager. In fact, the last game I went to was the Mariners at Chicago, and I'd like to forget that, thank you very much. We were thoroughly routed by those damned Cubs."

"Oh. Okay, great!" What a relief. Oh squee! Edward is going to come to the game with me!

"Alice?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How does Isabella know that Monday is my birthday?"

Whoops. "Hey everyone, what do you think of the garlic toast? I tried a little something different with it."

Jasper and Emmett answer at the same time. "It's fucking awesome, Bells!" Then Emmett beats Jasper to the inevitable "Dude, you owe me a beer!"

And everyone's laughing, even Edward, although he's still giving Alice a little bit of stink-eye.

"Seriously, though, Bella..." Rosalie's voice surprises me. She doesn't usually say much about food. "What did you do to it? Do I taste a hint of lemon?"

"Yes!" I am beaming. "I added a tiny amount of lemon zest to the butter, to complement the mussels, you know? And then Edward..." I smile widely at him, "Edward used the lemon juice for the vinaigrette, tying everything together!"

Edward then speaks up. "I think the addition of the parmesan in these larger pieces is truly inspired. It adds a whole new dimension, taking it a step above the ordinary."

Cue: blush.

_**Edward**_

Life... Life is good. And food... food is good. And Isabella... Isabella is perfect.

Jesus, I'm mooning like a teenager. Ah, but she would have that affect on any man. Now a jolt of anger – no other man can have her.

Christ Cullen, get a grip. A grip on Bella's hips, for example.

"FUCK!"

"Something wrong, Chef?"

"What? Oh. Uh, no Garrett. I'm good. I just cut too much of this tenderloin away... I hate wasting expensive ingredients. Here, throw this into the stock pot, would you?"

.~.~.~.

Oh. My. God. How am I supposed to concentrate with Bella wearing that? It's a very tight, very short red dress with long sleeves and some kind of raised animal spot print... and high black fuck-me heels. And her ass – wow... her ass looks so damned good. She's testing me. That's got to be it. _Idiot_. Of course she's not testing you. She's hot, that's all.

That's all... yeah right. She's hot and smart and competent and compassionate and giving and tolerant... and she's mine. Or she _will_ be mine... soon.

.~.~.~.

Around eight-fifteen, Alice comes to the pass to inform me that James has arrived, alone tonight, and that he requested to be seated at one of Bella's tables. That son of a bitch had better keep his hands off her. I tell Alice to watch him like a hawk.

_**Bella**_

Ugh. It's James The Landlord, and he asked for one of my tables. I approach him with a smile.

"Good evening, sir. Can I get you a drink to start?"

He is staring at my chest. "Mmm, sure baby. I could do with a little... lubrication."

Yuck, even his voice is slimy. ... ... ... Well, is he going to tell me what he wants to drink?

"Would you like wine, beer, or perhaps a highball?"

His eyes move up to my mouth. "That sounds good."

Jeez. What an ass. I wait for him to give me a more precise answer.

"Why don't you bring me something that you like, hmm, sweetness?"

"Sure." I smile at him and head to the bar. "Felix, can I have a Pink Lady, please?"

I return with James' drink and place it in front of him. He looks up at me with an amused expression. "What's this, sweetness?"

"It's a Pink Lady. Very tasty."

"I'll be she is."

Argh. Why didn't I bring him a Mudslide? "So, let me tell you about tonight's choices..."

"That won't be necessary, uh..." his eyes purposefully linger on my name tag above my left breast. "... Isabella. Mmm, that's a very sexy name... Isabella."

I ignore his comments. "So you already know what you'd like?" Whoops, I realize my mistake as soon as the words are out of my mouth.

"Oh my, yes, Isabella. I quite know what I would like." Eyes down and up my body again. "And I'd bet that you'd like it too."

"Sir, could we please keep this professional?"

"My apologies, sweetness. I didn't mean anything... untoward... by my remark. I simply meant that I would like to try the 'Isabella Recommends" special, which I assumed that you like as well, seeing as you are recommending it." He grins a sickeningly sly grin, leans back in his seat and takes a sip of his Pink Lady. "And please, call me James."

"Very well, _sir_. I'll go place your order with the kitchen." As I walk away, I can feel his disgusting eyes raking over my body and I start to flush. Thank goodness I kept my cool while I was at his table.

I enter his order into the computer and then glance over at Alice who is giving him a big old glaring stink-eye. She misses nothing, and tonight I'm glad for it. I head to the pass to pick up orders for one of my other tables. Edward takes one look at me and asks, "Isabella? What's wrong? Is it James?"

"How did you know...? Alice." I look up to his eyes and his obvious concern touches my heart. "Um, let me just get these plates out while they're hot and I'll be right back, okay?" He nods and I serve the meals.

He's waiting for me when I get back to the pass. "What happened?" His eyes are intense, and not in that delicious, sexy way that I love, but in an 'I'll kill him if he touches you' kind of way, which I just realized I also love.

"Nothing physical. He's just really rude and suggestive, you know? Everything he says drips with innuendo. He's gross."

"He's a royal fucking pain in the ass, that's what he is. I ought to go out there and..."

I cut him off. "No, Edw... Chef! He's your landlord, you have to maintain a good rapport."

"I know... I just hate the thought of him talking to you like that. And I don't need to see him to know the way he's fucking looking at you."

I reach out and touch his forearm. "Hey, his looking at me means nothing. Men look at me and Alice and the other girls all night every night – it's part of the job. I promise, I'll let you know if he steps out of line."

"Okay... Uh, I've got to get back to the plating. Check in with me in a little while?"

"Of course." I smile at him and swoon a little at the sexy smile he shoots back at me. Damn, he's fine!

I can feel Edward's eyes on me as I walk away, but it feels good, like a sensual caress... as opposed to James' leer that feels like a sloppy lick from a rabid wolf.

When I bring his plate and set it in front of him, James makes a show out of inhaling above the food and then looking directly in my eye. "Mmm, Isabella's offering smells delicious."

"Enjoy." I smile politely and head off to another table to check on a lovely couple celebrating their anniversary. They are almost done, so I slip back the kitchen and pick up a plate of chocolate mousse cake. I bring it to them with two forks. "Chef asked me to bring you a celebratory dessert to honour your anniversary, with our compliments. Please enjoy this Chambord Chocolate Mousse Cake with Wild Blueberry Coulis."

They are so touched, they ask if they can meet the Chef.

"Chef? I have a couple celebrating their anniversary and I brought them a complimentary piece of cake from you... now they'd like to meet you."

Edward smiles at me and I melt, again. "Sure, Isabella. Lead the way."

I hover nearby as Edward greets the couple and congratulates them on their anniversary. Then I notice James flagging me.

"How is everything, sir?"

"Oh, everything is very tasty, Isabella, as I knew it would be. I do like my meat a little bloodier, but it's still very, very delectable." He's staring at my body as he speaks. His suggestiveness is uncomfortable. And then, I feel Edward approach.

"James. Everything okay here?" It's his 'don't fuck with Chef Cullen' tone, and it makes my knees weak.

"Edward, nice to see you. Yes, everything is mighty fine out here. I was just admiring Isabella's wares and thinking about tasting what she has to offer."

Pig.

"Yes. Well, James, our staff members are not part of the menu. Remember that." With a glare, Edward turns on his heel and strides away. I can tell by his posture that he wants to hit something.

"Well, well, Isabella. Is that true? Are you not available for some taste-testing?"

Unable to find words, I walk swiftly away, heading to the restroom for a splash of cool water on my face.

Back in the corridor outside the office, James is waiting for me. Shit. I start to walk by him, but as I pass, he swings around and herds me against the wall. Leaning in with one hand on the wall by my head and the other in his pants pocket, James inhales near my neck.

"Mmm, you smell just as good as you look, sweetness. Are you sure I can't have a little taste?"

I could easily put him on the floor with any one of several self-defence moves. But, I tell myself, this is our landlord and I need to handle it carefully.

"James, I'm afraid you're mistaken about me. I'm really not interested in any kind of... encounter with you."

"Well now, why is that, Isabella? Are you already taken? Hmm?"

"As a matter of fact, James, she is." Edward has entered the hallway from the kitchen, and if looks could kill, James would be a pile of smouldering ash by now. Wait, what does he mean, I'm taken?

James pulls back and I instinctively step toward Edward, who in response, quickly closes the distance between us and slips his arm around my waist in a firm grip.

"It would be in everyone's best interest, James, if you maintain a professional level of conduct when you visit this establishment."

Alice's chirpy voice pops up from behind me. "Quite right, Edward. After all, James, I would think you'd prefer if any nasty rumours didn't get back to Victoria?"

"Yes, of course." He glares, shooting daggers at Alice and then Edward. "Isabella, it was lovely seeing you tonight. Until next time..."

We watch him saunter away toward the dining room.

Edward turns and places his other hand on my waist – oh my! "Isabella, are you alright? Did he touch you or threaten you?" I shake my head.

And then he looks at Alice. "And what the fuck happened, Alice? I thought you were supposed to be watching him?"

"Edward! Don't blame Alice! She can't see every little thing that happens out there – it's a busy night. And I am fine, really. He didn't touch or threaten me." I place my hands on his wrists and squeeze gently, then I run my fingers lightly up and down the inside of his forearms. "It's okay," I add soothingly.

He looks back to me and his expression softens. Mmm, his eyes are so intense. I smile up at him shyly and he let's go of my waist -_no!_ - to take my hands in his -_yes! _As his thumbs gently caress my knuckles, his expression changes into a shy smile of his own and he dips his head, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"You're right, of course." He gazes at me for a few seconds longer, and then with a final squeeze of my hands he – reluctantly? – releases them. He turn to Alice.

"I'm sorry, Alli-cat. That jerk brings out the worst in me. I know you were doing your best, and you got here pretty fast."

"That's okay, Edley. I understand that some things..." she glances pointedly at me, "... bring out your _unbridled_ passions!" And there's that damned eyebrow waggle again. Cue: Blush.

.~.~.~.

After James left, the night ran smoothly. Alice and I are doing a last check of the dining area while waiting for Edward.

"I wonder what's taking big bro so long?" As Alice looks toward the kitchen, Edward comes striding out looking a little perturbed.

"You ladies go on and head upstairs. With us going to mom and dad's tomorrow, Alice, I want to get as much done as I possibly can tonight. Tomorrow will be busy – not like Mother's Day of course – but a few lucky fathers will get taken out, I'm sure." Then he turns to me. "I won't see you until tomorrow evening... Wait – tomorrow is Father's Day. Oh shit, Isabella, are you going to be okay?"

Before I can say anything, Alice jumps in. "Oh right, Edward! I forgot to tell you... Dad invited Bella to come to brunch tomorrow."

She answers his confused look. "Do you remember the year dad and mom went to Port Angeles for the summer because dad was covering for the coroner who was on mat leave? Well, it turns out that dad and Chief Swan worked together on a case and became pretty good friends. They kept in touch over the years. Dad actually went to his funeral."

"Wow. I had no idea..." Edward shakes his head slowly, his eyes not focussing on anything in particular.

"Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, mom and dad went to the opera and stopped in for dinner on Thursday when you were... sick. Dad wanted to meet Bella and tell her about Charlie – Chief Swan – and then he invited her to come to Father's Day brunch."

I jump in. "Your mom and dad are so amazing, Edward. I tried to decline his invitation, but he insisted. He said he hoped that wherever my dad is, he would know that Carlisle was watching out for me on the one day that might be hardest for me." My eyes have teared up. "I... um... I hope you don't mind that I'm going?"

"Mind? I think it's great, Isabella. Really." Oh, he's smiling!

"There's one problem, Edward." We both look to Alice. "Emmett and Rose are riding with Jasper and me in the Cayenne..."

"Isabella can ride with me." He looks back to me. "If that's okay with you, of course?"

"Like I'd turn down another ride in the Vanquish!" I say with a grin.

"Good. It's settled then. What time were you all planning on leaving, Alli-cat?"

"We were thinking around nine."

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you at nine, Isabella." Oh my, that grin will be the death of me.

"Okay, see you then."

Alice and I head up to the lofts. "Bells? It's finally going clear up tomorrow, but I don't think we got you a sundress when we were shopping... we need to do more shopping! For now, though, why don't you come over for a glass of wine and we can pick out something of mine for you to wear tomorrow."

With our wine in hand, we enter Alice's bedroom, and I am immediately agog at her closet. I should say, closets, because in addition to the built-in, Alice has amassed an impressive collection of armoires and portable closets... and they are all overflowing with clothes. There are also a very wide set of floor-to-ceiling angled shelves that hold, literally, hundreds of pairs of shoes, arranged by colour. In fact, I quickly register that she has actually laid them out according to the order of colours in a rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, with whites and beiges at the beginning and blacks and greys at the end. I scan back over the closets and realize her clothes are arranged basically the same way.

"Jesus christ."

"Yeah, I'm a little O-C-D about my clothes and shoes. But hey, it makes putting together an outfit really easy! For example, I think that, given the forecast is calling for sun and warm temperatures tomorrow, you should wear a pretty yellow dress with matching shoes." She skips over to the armoire containing yellow and pulls out hanger containing a knee-length, empire waist yellow sleeveless dress. Handing it to me, she then dances to The Great Wall of Shoes and grabs a matching pair of peep-toe leather pumps. "Manolos," she sings as she places them on the floor in front of me.

"Okay, Bells! Try it on!"

While I pull on the dress, Alice digs through a large drawer and pulls out a patchwork leather tote bag. "Here, this will work! Oh, and please tell me you have brown or light-rimmed sunglasses, because black would totally ruin this look."

"Um... yes. I do." I answer her distractedly as I analyze all my angles in her corner of mirrors.

"So, what do you think?" She's practically bouncing again... she's so cute, I can't help but tease her a little.

"I don't know, Alice... it's so... yellow." I frown at my reflection and see her expression drop behind me. I turn around and grin widely at her.

"I'm just teasing you, Alice... I love it! Thanks for letting me borrow it."

She smiles hugely in return and her big green eyes are sparkling like emeralds. "Anytime, Bells! My closet is your closet!"

_**Edward**_

"_Edward? Pull over."_

"_Is something wrong?" I pull off onto the shoulder."_

"_Oh, no, big boy. There is absolutely nothing wrong. Reach over here and feel this." _

_She takes my hand and slips it under her dress, pulling it up to her crotch. My cock hardens as my fingers graze her bare lips._

"_No panties, Isabella? You're a naughty girl."_

_She purrs, "Only for you, Edward." She inhales sharply as I part her lips and slip my middle finger inside._

_I groan. "Oh god, you're so wet." My cock is straining almost painfully, but I don't want to pull away to adjust._

_I slide my fingers up her slit, pulling her natural lubrication along and spreading it around her clit. Her nub hardens as she arches her back and pushes against my hand._

"_Edward, I really need you to fuck me."_

_I am out of the car and around to her side before she's even got her door open. Growling, I pull her out and slam the door behind her, then I've got her pressed against it with my hips. Our teeth collide as grab her mouth with mine and and I reach up to cup her tits. As I rub my palms over her hard nipples she snakes her arms around my neck and pulls herself up, wrapping both of her legs tightly around my waist._

"_God, Edward, hurry. Fuck me... I need you inside of me..."_

_I open my jeans with one hand and pull out my rock hard cock, then I push her dress up around her hips. My head is sliding around against her hot, wet entrance._

"_Now, Edward!"_

_With a grunt of satisfaction I grip her waist and pull her down onto my cock; she moans loudly, her soft, wet heat clenching around me, pulling me deeper. _

"_Drive deep, deep and hard, baby. Give it to me..."_

_I capture her lips again and begin fucking her mouth with my tongue to the same rhythm that I'm pumping into her blazing pussy. Her moans and clenching are driving me to distraction and I can barely hold on. Then she reaches down between us to rub her clit and suddenly she explodes around me, crying into my mouth and writhing on my cock. I'm right behind her, letting myself go and shooting stream after stream of hot cum into her core; moaning into her mouth as she sucks on my tongue, both of us riding out our climax._

I relax against the shower wall. One of these days, I am going to have to fuck Bella against my Vanquish. That fantasy was far too hot to not re-enact.

.~.~.~.

"So, how far is it to your parents' house?" We are walking down the street to the secure parking garage where I normally keep my car. I would have picked her up in front of the restaurant, but she insisted on walking with me to 'enjoy the bright, warm morning.'

"It's about a half hour if we take the interstate, but I thought we'd take a less hectic route, so it will probably be about forty minutes." I want to hold her hand, but I'm nervous like a schoolboy. What an effect this woman has on me.

When we reach the entrance to the garage, we have to descend one flight of steps, and here's my chance. I reach out and take her hand to help her down, and when we reach the bottom, I don't let go. I don't ever want to let go.

Bella tightens her grip in mine, and I look down to find her smiling up at me.

At the Vanquish, I walk her to the passenger door and open it. I stand there staring at her for a moment.

Blushing, she asks, "What?"

"You look beautiful today, Isabella... bright and cheerful and delightful. I find myself wanting to look at you and nothing else." I lift her hand to my lips and brush a kiss over her knuckles. "And your lovely blush simply adds to your allure."

Then I remember my shower fantasy from this morning, I am suddenly blushing as well... and hardening. I clear my throat. "We should probably..."

"Yeah, we don't want Emmett spending the entire day making suggestions about why we showed up late." She giggles, and I smirk along with her... if she only knew how I would love to make us late.

I help her into the car and we get underway.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me Isabella and not Bella or Bells?"

Ahhh. Crap. I can't tell her that... not right now, anyway. "Um, could you do me a favour and ask me that question again... sometime in the future?"

She looks at me quizzically, but thankfully answers with an okay. I will try to use her nicknames from now on, except maybe in special moments.

My turn. "So, _Bella_, what's your favourite colour?"

She answers immediately. "Green. What's yours?"

I grin. "Chocolate brown." More blushing, I love her blush.

"Flowers?"

"Um, lilies, irises and peonies. Yours?"

I laugh. "Let's see... I'm partial to rye."

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I rather like zucchini blossoms because they're delicious stuffed and deep-fried!"

"Fair enough. My turn! What's your favourite song?"

"Definitely Billy Joel's Piano Man."

"That's right, you play piano, don't you? I haven't heard you yet."

"Well, you'll probably get to witness it today at my parents' place. My mother rarely lets me visit without playing at least one piece for her. What about you?"

"No, I don't play any instruments."

"I meant your favourite song?"

"Oh, right! Um, well, it used to be What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. But... recently... I've taken rather a strong liking to Celine Dion's version of At Last."

Oh. I glance over at her, but she's staring at her entwined fingers in her lap and chewing on her bottom lip. Thankfully we're stopped at a light. Reaching over, I place my fingers under her chin, lifted her head and turn it toward me. I pull her lip out from under her teeth with my thumb.

Looking into her eyes, I whisper, "I've taken quite a liking to that one too."

At that moment, the driver behind us reminds me the light has turned green.

"Shit. Sorry, dude." I wave at him in the mirror as we take off.

"What about TV, Edward? Alice mentioned something about Star Trek?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Jeez... I can't believe she told you that. No wait, yes I can. And yes, I'm a closet Trekkie."

She doesn't say anything so I look over and find her smiling at me widely. "Me too! Your favourite captain?"

"Kirk, hands down. Yours?"

"Picard – I crushed on his shiny head and sexy accent for years!"

"Ha!" I actually laughed out loud at that. "How about movies?"

"My favourite movie is actually a trilogy based on a book series..."

"Lord of the Rings!" We say it simultaneously and break out laughing.

"Tolkien was a master."

"So is Jackson."

"Too true. Hey, if you were a character in Middle Earth, who would you be?" she asks.

"Hmm, I guess maybe I could be Treebeard... you know, an ugly old fart with no woman!"

"Edward! You are neither ugly nor old! And... um... hopefully you're no longer without a woman?"

I meet her eyes. "I think that might be true, Isabella."

We're both silent for a moment.

"So, what about you? Who would you be?"

She thinks for a few seconds, her brow furrowing. Then she looks up.

"Eowyn... the cockblocked virgin!" Suddenly her eyes widen and she throws her hand over her mouth, blushing fiercely. She's really embarrassed.

I reach out and grab her free hand. "Hey, hey... Bella, don't be embarrassed, okay? There's simply nothing to be ashamed of – please believe me. I've actually known for a while... you girls weren't exactly quiet during your cosmo-fueled slumber party, you know? And of course there's the whole Alice can't keep anything to herself thing..."

She looks at our clasped hands and then up at me. "And you're still here, giving me a ride, asking about my favourite things and holding my hand?"

I bring her hand up to my mouth, gently kiss the back of it and chance another glance away from the road. My gaze captures hers. "Absolutely."

_**Bella**_

Oh, oh, oh... I may hyperventilate. He knows I'm a virgin. Oh god! And he kissed my hand. Oh god! And he said I was alluring! My heart is going a million miles an hour and I can feel just about the deepest blush I've ever had. I try to think of something to say, but he beats me to it

"You know, I don't see you as Eowyn at all. I think you're far more like Arwen; a stunningly beautiful brunette with grace and wisdom, certain of your choices and your path." _Stunningly beautiful!_

"And I think you're more like Aragorn... strong, handsome, fighting off Orcs like James, rising from self-doubt to claim your place as king of Chefdom."

"Now, Miss Swan, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." So cute, he's quoting Sam! I quote Frodo right back at him.

"So was I, Edward."

We turn off the main road, passing a road sign for Edmonds.

"We're almost there."

* * *

**A/N: The "Escala" nightclub and Bella being "fifty shades of fucking awesome" are, of course, an homage to the greatest Twilight fanfic out there, Master of the Universe. Snowqueen's Icedragon, you are da bomb!**

**Pictures of Bella's outfit have been added to the Wild Shopping Album (see my profile for the link and password).**

**Reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 14!**


	14. Celebrations and Epiphanies

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – CELEBRATIONS AND EPIPHANIES**

_**Bella**_

Wow. Just... wow. The Cullens' home looks like it should be on the cover of an architectural journal. Three stories, huge tinted glass windows, cedar siding and shingles. The front garden is perfectly manicured with all manner of blossoming shrubs, and the walkway to the front door is lined with the most colourful display of blooms I've ever seen.

"Edward... this is amazing! It reminds me of the U-Dub Botanical Gardens."

"Yes, my mother is quite the gardner." He then eyes me up and down appreciatively and leans in to whisper to me, his lips brushing my ear. "But you are by far the prettiest flower here." If he keeps this up, my chest will explode. And maybe some other parts, too.

"There you are!" Alice dances out the front door toward us. "I thought for sure you guys would get here first!" She's looking adorable in a short white sundress with green polka-dots and white pumps with green bows over the toes.

Edward answers her. "We didn't take the interstate. I wanted a relaxing drive."

"Wow," Alice replies. And then with a knowing grin at me, "I guess there's a first time for everything!"

As we stand there, I actually notice for the first time what Edward is wearing... holy shit, he looks hot in a white button-down shirt tucked into low rise brown-black jeans with a wide black leather belt and rectangular silver buckle. His black tie is loose and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, affording me a tantalizing view of his throat. And his hair... his tousled hair blazing bronze in the sun...

Esme interrupts my ogling of her sex-god son. "Bella! Welcome, my dear! Come in, come in and join us!" She pulls me into a tight hug and then links her arm in mine to walk me into the house. "Come along, Alice, Edward!" I glance back at Edward who shrugs at me and grins as he and Alice link arms and follow us through the door.

"Oh my, Esme... this is beautiful – so bright and open!" As we walk past the living room and the formal dining room to the enormous ranch-style kitchen at the back of the house, I notice that Esme's preferred palette appears to be beach colours – soft, pale blues, beiges and whites with the occasional splash of bright turquoise, green or yellow that reminds me of tropical waters, seagrasses and the sun.

As we enter the kitchen, Emmett looks up from a chopping block where he is slicing cucumbers and waves with his knife, grinning. He scoops a handful into a glass salad bowl that Rosalie is holding for him. Esme gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, then lets go and disappears out through a patio door.

"Hi Edward, Bella! You look great, Bells!"

"Thanks Rose, so do you!" She's wearing a v-neck, sleeveless lavender blouse, ecru pencil skirt, and white strappy sandals. As always, she is stunning. She must have coordinated Emmet's clothes because he complements her perfectly in a dark eggplant button-down shirt and beige cotton twill pants.

"Hey there, stragglers. I was starting to think I might have to send a posse out to look for you!" Jasper is pouring champagne into flutes that are already half-filled with orange juice. He's looking comfortable in a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans and natural leather cowboy boots.

Then Carlisle walks in through the patio door. "Ah, Edward. Good, you're just in time to start the scrambled eggs. And Bella! Welcome, my dear. I'm so glad you came today!" His smile is so warm and inviting, I'm drawn to him.

I walk over and kiss both his cheeks. "Thank you for having me, Carlisle. It means more than you could know. Happy Father's Day."

"My darling Bella, you are always welcome here. And thank you, dear, sincerely from me and on behalf of Charlie."

Edward clears his throat and we both look over to him.

"Dad, Happy Father's Day." They smile widely at each other and then Carlisle pulls Edward into one of those half-handshake man-hugs. "Where are the eggs?"

"On the counter in the basket. I traded a bucket of tomatoes for them this morning." Esme has re-entered the kitchen. "Our neighbour raises chickens," she explains to me.

Grabbing a thermal coffee carafe and a jug of cream, she heads back to the patio.

"Esme, can I help you bring anything out?"

She looks back at me and winks. "Why don't you help Edward with the eggs, Bella. I hear he has allowed you into his kitchen and to actually cook _beside_ him! That's a first his dad and I would both love to see!" She waggles her eyebrows and breezes out through the door. So that's where they get the eyebrow thing!

I turn back to Edward with a questioning look. He shrugs and then gives me one of his sexy smirks. We start cracking eggs. "Look at those yolks! They're so intensely coloured."

"Yeah, the neighbour's chickens are free range and grain fed. They produce some of the best eggs I've ever had."

Watching Edward achieve the perfect scrambling of two dozen eggs in a non-stick frypan is amazing. I chop some of Esme's fresh-picked chives and grate a small amount of parmesan for garnish. How I enjoy cooking beside him!

"This would have been much more satisfying to prepare in a well-seasoned cast iron pan – but my parents succumbed to the seduction of Teflon years ago."

"You'll love Charlie's cabin. It's got nothing _but_ cast iron cookware, including a three-legged dutch oven and a crane in a huge field stone fireplace."

Shit. He's looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Uh... I mean... maybe one of these days you might have the opportunity to visit my cabin that used to be Charlie's and um... try out the hearth."

He captures my hand in his. "That sounds like a lot of fun... I look forward to it." He winks at me and inside I'm swooning again. It amazes me how something as simple as Edward holding my hand can turn my senses on end... Jake and I held hands all the time ever since I can remember, but I can't recall ever feeling anything like this.

"How are the eggs coming, Edward?" Carlisle calls through the window. "I've got the chorizo on the grill and your mother's just finishing setting the table."

"Almost done, Dad." Edward runs the spatula through the eggs one more time. "Bella, could you get the platter out of the oven? Be careful, it's warm."

"Edley, could you please bring out some ketchup?"

Edward visibly shudders and then mutters under his breath. "How she can desecrate scrambled eggs with that shit, I'll never know."

I giggle at him as he hands me a red squeeze bottle and grabs the platter to bring out to the patio.

The table is an enormous rectangular affair with two umbrellas anchored though the centre of each end and a sectioned glass top. A wide white runner extends the length and is laid out with a lovely array of food. There is a platter with a variety danishes, croissants and muffins. A large glass bowl contains a beautiful fruit salad and another smaller one holds the cucumber Emmett was chopping; it appears to be dressed with yogurt and fresh herbs – chopped mint, perhaps. Next to that, a large plate holds a colourful array of sliced heirloom tomatoes interlaced with large basil leaves and thin slices of fresh mozzarella. Cruets of olive oil and balsamic vinegar and a small bowl of flaky salt have been placed next to the tomatoes.

Edward places the platter on the table as I pass the ketchup to Alice. He rolls his eyes while she smiles at me and whispers, "Thanks!"

Carlisle brings the grilled sausage to the table, quickly cuts each one in half lengthways and then takes his seat at the head of the table with Esme seated to his right. Carlisle indicates that I should take the seat to his left and Edward sits beside me with Rose on his other side. Next to her at the end of the table opposite his father is Emmett. Alice is at his left and Jasper, who has just finished serving our mimosas, takes his place between her and Esme. We've managed the boy-girl arrangement again and I smile at the sheer perfection of this scene.

"Ahem! If I might have your attention, my family?" Emmett is standing with his glass raised. "Before we dig in to this wonderful brunch, I'd like to take a moment to offer a toast to our father."

Edward reaches for my left hand and leans over to whisper into my ear. "You okay?"

I smile at him and nod. He's so thoughtful.

"Dad, you know I'm not one for flowery words or elegant speeches." Everyone chuckles and nods in agreement. "But I just wanted to let you know, on behalf of Alice, Edward and myself, that you are an amazing father and we all love you very much. You've always been there for us, always supported us. You picked us up when we fell, and you boosted us when we needed to climb higher. You raised us to know right from wrong, and to respect and cherish life and love. You taught us to appreciate our privilege, but not to rely on or abuse it. Dad, you're part of the glue that holds our family close together, and from the bottom of our hearts we thank you and honour you for your love and spirit. Happy Father's Day."

There's not a dry eye at the table as we all toast our mimosas toward Carlisle, repeating 'Happy Father's Day.'

"Emmett, son, thank you so very much for your kind words. That, by the way, was very elegant. And I'd like to add a small toast of my own, on behalf of Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. To fathers who are no longer with us in this life, we will always honour and cherish their memory until we find them in the next."

I drink to the toast. But I've been hit with a tidal wave of emotion. I lean over to Edward and whisper, "I need a moment. Where's the washroom?"

"I'll show you." He takes my hand and we stand. "Everyone, we'll be back in a minute. Please go ahead and eat – don't let those eggs get any colder."

Tears are streaming down my cheeks as Edward tows me into the dining room, grabbing a box of tissues from a hall table along the way. He leads me to a window that overlooks the side garden and hands me a tissue. "Do you really want the washroom, or just some privacy?"

"Just the privacy. Thank you." I smile gratefully at him through my tears. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sure the last thing you want is to have to deal with some silly crying girl, but I'd really like it if you stayed with me for a minute."

"Isabella, the only thing silly here is you thinking I wouldn't want to be here for you. I do not consider your grief to be something I '_have to deal with_.' And I had no intention of leaving you here alone. Now come here and let me hold you."

He puts his arms around me and pulls me into his warm embrace. I lay my hands against his chest and rest my head between them, a tissue still clutched in my right hand. Stroking my hair, he asks, "There, is that better?" He's so comforting.

I nod and sniffle some more. "Emmett's toast was so beautiful. I started to think about my dad – really remember him, you know? I saw flashes of him in my mind, like a mental slideshow. His smile, his twinkling brown eyes, his moustache, his shiny police badge. Then I remembered his smell, and what it felt like for him to hug me and ruffle my hair, and I swear I heard him say 'I love you, Bells' just like he did at my graduation and on my wedding day... And suddenly, the absolute permanency of his absence hit me like a ton of bricks."

Edward kisses my head and then rests his cheek there. He holds me silently for a while as my tears gradually subside. Eventually, I take a deep breath and reluctantly pull away from him.

"I'm feeling much better now. Can you show me where the washroom is and then meet me back on the patio?"

He leans in and presses a gentle kiss against my forehead. "Absolutely."

After I've blown my nose and touched up my makeup – thank goodness for waterproof mascara – I head back to the patio. They are all still there, laughing and chatting. I look down as I take my seat; they fall silent and I can feel their concerned eyes on me.

"Sorry about that everyone." I glance up at Edward, who winks at me and reaches out to squeeze my hand.

Esme is the first to speak. "Bella, sweetheart, please don't apologize for loving and missing your father."

I look around the table and everyone is smiling their encouragement.

Edward breaks the awkward silence. "Here Bella, I made you a plate. I'm going to heat up some eggs and sausage for us in the microwave and I'll be right back." He winced at having to use the microwave, but it's probably the best option at the moment.

Alice pipes up, "So, Mom. What can I do to help with our fourth of July pool party?"

An excited conversation about grilling and decorating and fireworks ensues and I finally relax. Edward brings back the warmed food and we set in to our lunch.

Watching Esme and Carlisle together is fascinating for me. Parents who love each other and enjoy each other, as these two clearly do, is a foreign concept to a child of divorce who was raised almost exclusively by a single parent.

Esme has a beautiful smile. I don't remember my mother ever smiling with so much genuine joy. And I didn't realize until now how attractive Esme really is. Her shoulder-length hair is caramel-coloured and shiny, and her eyes are the same exquisite green as Edward and Alice. She's wearing a light brown jacket and skirt set with a beige silk tank - her outfit reminds me of Jackie O but is perfectly current. Carlisle, in contrast, sports very light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, like Emmett's. He too is very attractive and fashionable in a turquoise button down and brown cotton trousers.

The Cullens don't act at all as I would expect for a couple who have been married for so long. Given that Emmett is around thirty and his parents were probably married for a few years before he was born, I calculate that Carlisle and Esme must be in their early-to-mid fifties. Amazingly, though, they look hardly any older than thirty-something. They touch each other constantly, smile and get lost in each other's eyes, and I swear Carlisle has kissed his wife on the cheek, neck or lips at least ten times since I got back to the table. Their obviously healthy love life must have something to do with their youthfulness.

.~.~.~.

After the dishes are all cleared away and the leftovers wrapped and stored, Esme takes me on a tour of her gardens and greenhouses. I come to realize that this is truly a career for her.

"Esme, this must take up all of your time."

"Yes, I spend more time in my gardens and greenhouses than I would spend at a regular nine-to-five job, that's for sure. But I love it. And when Carlisle isn't in his clinic, he's out here with me up to his elbows in soil as well!"

"I am just astonished at the variety of vegetables and herbs you're growing here. And it's wonderful that you are able to supply Alice and Edward with so much of the produce they need." I joke, "I imagine they save quite a lot of money with the discount you must give them!"

"Oh heavens, Bella. I don't take any money from Alice and Edward for the produce. I do sell to other restaurants and distributors, and that pays for almost all the expenses my operation incurs, but Carlisle and I decided when they opened _**Wild**_ that we would support them in whatever way we could. Providing their vegetables turned out to be the best way to do that. And besides, it's win-win because I get a great satisfaction out of knowing I've been able to grow such high quality food. That's payment enough for me. And Carlisle agrees."

"You two are a remarkable couple. I hope someday I find someone like him."

She looks up at me then. "Darling, I rather thought you had. Or don't you return Edward's feelings?"

"Oh! Um, Edward hasn't said anything to me about that. I mean, we're friends, but I don't know if there is anything more than that for him."

"Is there for you?"

She is so direct! I find myself blushing and stammering. I mean, I can't exactly tell Edward's mother that I am so smitten with him I'm having sex dreams about him every night and thinking about him non-stop every day. "Um... well... I guess so, yes. I've, um, I've never met anyone like Edward before."

She smiles at me knowingly and puts her arm around me, guiding us back toward the house. "Bella dear, I believe he would say the same about you."

.~.~.~.

"Edward, you're not thinking of sneaking away today without playing for me, are you?"

"Of course not, Mom. I'd never do that." He smiles at her indulgently. "What would you like me to play?"

"I'd love to hear that song that your father and Alice sing with you."

"Oh god, Mom, really? You want me to sing, too?"

"Yes, of course. I love your voice."

Edward rolls his eyes and strides over to the white baby grand that is the focal point of he living room. He calls out, "Alice, Dad? Could you come here and help me with this?"

I am intrigued! Edward can sing? Is there anything he can't do?

Alice and Carlisle wander in to the living room, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Ah," Carlisle nods, "she wants _that_ song, I see."

Alice squeals and hops in place clapping her hands. "Oh this song is such fun!"

Jasper and Emmett start to snicker and Rose slaps them both playfully.

Edward stretches his hands and plays a few chords and they all three clear their throats. Then Edward hits one key and they all hum the note.

The curiosity is killing me, so I lean over to Esme and ask, "What's the song?" But before she can answer me, Edward starts playing a flourish. Hey, I recognize that! And then, looking directly into Esme's eyes, Carlisle starts to sing...

_Do you remember when we met  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you how much I love you _

On the next verse, Edward joins in with him...

_Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea, the sea of love_  
_I want to tell you how much I love you_

And then Alice's high, angelic voice provides a beautiful harmony...

_Come with me, to the sea_  
_Oh, oh_

And all three continue...

_Do you remember when we met_  
_That's the day I knew you were my pet_  
_I want to tell you how much I love you_

Edward then plays a few bars before they sing again...

_Come with me, to the sea_  
_Oh, oh_

And as they launch into the final verse, Edward looks up to meet my eyes...

_Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea, the sea of love_  
_I want to tell you how much I love you_  
_I want to tell you how much I love you_

I think my heart just exploded.

_**Edward**_

Thanks Mom.

Why did she have to pick that song? And why, oh why, could I not keep myself from looking up into Bella's eyes when we sang that last verse? I'd almost made it, but then my insides got stupid and I got caught up in the romance of the song and the next thing you know, I'm looking in her eyes and singing those words. Jesus, she's going to think I'm another Newton.

It's three o'clock and we have got to get going. Mom and Dad are hanging on to Bella on the front walk, thanking her again for coming, making sure she's okay after her emotional reaction to Emmett's toast and Dad's response. Mom has filled her arms with a basket of heirloom tomatoes and some muffins.

"Mom, Dad? I'm sorry, really, but if we don't get going things will be crazy rushed for the start of service and that never ends well."

"Okay Edward, we understand." Mom smiles indulgently at me. "Just promise you'll bring Bella back to visit, okay?" She pulls me into a hug.

"Mom, Alice has already asked her to come for the fourth of July, remember? You'll see her soon."

"Yes, well Alice might have invited Bella, Edward, but make sure _you_ bring her." Holy fucking embarrassing. Why the hell am I blushing so much lately? Oh right, because I'm crushing like a schoolboy on the most amazing girl I've ever met.

"Okay son, drive carefully and we'll see you soon."

With the tomatoes stowed safely in the trunk, we head out of Edmonds toward the I-5.

"You're a great piano player. And you've all got wonderful singing voices."

God, I can't look at her, I'll just blush again. "Um, thanks. Sorry about the song... I don't know why Mom loves it so much."

"Probably because of the way your dad was looking at her while he sang it."

Fucking blush. "Did you want to put on some music? I grabbed some more CDs from the loft."

Bella picks them up and starts looking through them. "Van Morrison? That'll do." She inserts the cd and it starts to play.

"So, why didn't you guys give your dad anything for Father's Day?"

"We did. We made a donation to his charity of choice – it's what we've always done for Mother's and Father's days. My parents insisted on it ever since I can remember. Every year they choose a different charity."

"That is so awesome. Your parents are amazing. So, what charity did he choose this year?"

"Uh, I can't remember the name of it, but it's an organization that provides different kinds of support, including financial, to children of police officers who die on the job." She gasps and I glance over. Bella's right hand is over her mouth and she is looking straight ahead... tears are welling in her eyes. I indicate and pull off onto the shoulder.

Turning in my seat, I reach out and clasp her left hand. I try to make my voice soft and soothing. "Bella, it's okay... just take it easy and let it out." She closes her eyes and her tears spill out and trickle down her cheeks. Is it wrong that am noticing how fucking beautiful she is when she's vulnerable like this? I reach into the centre console and pull out a tissue from the travel pack I keep in there. She wipes her cheeks and eyes, and then looks up at me with those deep chocolate brown mirrors of her soul. I am lost...

"Your parents are amazing, your siblings are amazing, and you're amazing, Edward." Tentatively, she reaches over to touch my cheek and when she makes contact, I close my eyes and lean my face into her hand, savouring the tingling sensation from her touch. It makes me crave more. I reach up toward her face to return her sweet caress...

TAP, TAP, TAP! "Is everything alright in there, folks?"

Fucking Washington State Patrol.

I turn to face my latest cockblocker. "We're good officer... we just stopped for a moment to have a chat without the distraction of driving."

"That's very responsible of you, sir. It's tragic how many people die on the highways every year because they got distracted while driving."

He leans down to address Bella. "Everything okay ma'am? Do you need any assistance?"

Bella looks up at him and smiles. "I'm just fine, officer. I appreciate your confirming my safety. I am here with my friend of my own accord. We are on our way home to Seattle."

"Very good, ma'am. Sir. Have a good evening, and drive safely now."

I look over at Bella. She seems to have recovered her composure. "Shall we go home?"

She nods and gives me the sweetest smile. I swallow and turn back to the steering wheel before I do something rash like pull her into my lap and kiss the hell out of her.

As I pull out into the lane, I glance back at her again and notice she's pulled something wrapped in a napkin from her purse. "Hey, what have you got there?"

"Oh, it's one of the muffins. Want to split it with me?"

"Sure, what kind is it?"

She pulls it apart. "Blueberry."

I take the half she passes to me and bite in. I shake my head and groan.

"That good, huh?" She's smiling again.

I swallow. "No, actually it's not. I think you've ruined me for all other muffins but yours."

Oh fuck me. What the hell did I just say? Please don't let her notice... please don't let her notice...

"It's a good thing Emmet's not here."

She noticed.

I glance at her sideways and she's looking at me with the cutest evil grin I've ever seen.

"Edward, are you blushing?"

Kill me now.

"Me? Nah... I just got too much sun today, that's all."

She grins to herself again and takes a bite of muffin.

.~.~.~.

"I'll drop you off at the front of the building so you don't have to walk too far."

"Oh. Okay. You want to pop the trunk so I can get the tomatoes?"

"What? No... I'll bring them up for you. I'll see you in a minute."

A big smile. "Okay!"

She grabs her bag and hops out of the car. I wait until she's inside the door and then pull away from the curb. I would have loved to walk with her from here back to the building and hold her hand the whole way... But I have to get these damned crumbs out of my car and I can't let her see what an OCD freak I am about it.

I carefully step out and shake all the crumbs off my clothes, then go to the trunk and grab the battery operated hand vacuum I keep there. Ahh... that's better.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a movement a few stalls away. I look up, but there's nobody there and I don't hear anything either. It was probably just a bird.

_**Bella**_

Hmm, I though Edward would be here by now. I've taken off Alice's shoes, cleaned them with a disinfectant wipe and put them in a bag my the door. I left the door ajar for Edward, so I take a moment to run upstairs and change into yoga pants and a tank top.

When I come back down, I notice the door is open wider than before. "Edward?" I look around to see if he has left the tomatoes, but there's nothing. Huh... maybe a breeze blew the door a little.

I go to the fridge and pour a glass of sparkling water. Mmm, cold and fizzy. Grabbing a glass to pour some for Edward too, I turn around and... scream.

"Jesus, Bella. Are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you, but the door was open and I just assumed you meant for me to come in." He lays the basket of tomatoes on the counter.

"Oh fuck me. What a fright! Were you in stealth mode or something? Yes, I left it open for you. Whew. Oh my." I fan myself with my hands, catching my breath. Then I place the glass in front of him and pass him the water. "Here, you'd better pour this, I'm too jittery at the moment!"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Thanks."

I walk around the counter to stand beside him and lift my glass in a toast. "To healthy hearts!" He laughs and clinks my glass.

Edward drains his glass in one go and puts it down on the counter.

"I had a great time today. Thanks for everything, especially when I lost it there for a while."

Edward slips his fingers under my chin and lifts my face. He then places his hands on the counter on either side of me and gazes into my eyes, rapidly looking from one to the other. He's so much taller than me when I'm not wearing heels.

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. I had a wonderful day with you." His soft voice is velvet.

I can feel the charge building between us again and my girly bits are all starting to tingle. I flicker my tongue over my lips as he starts to lean down...

"_She's a very freaky girl, one you don't take home to mother..._"

We both jump. "Jesus, it's my cell... and it's my mom calling – that's the ring tone I assigned to her."

Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Superfreak?"

"Yeah, it suits, believe me." I grab the phone. "Hi, Mom? Hi, yeah, I'm at home, just about to get ready for work."

Edward motions to the door and waves good-bye. "I'll see you at work" he mouths before he slips out the door, closing it behind him.

"_How are you doing baby? You sound very chipper!"_

I'm actually doing really great, Mom. Today was a little difficult, but I spent the day with friends."

"_Why was today difficult, sweetie?"_

"Um... because it's Father's Day? Anyway, let's not talk about that. How are you doing?"

"_Oh, I'm doing okay. Phil had to go on the road again, but I decided to stay home this time and pick up some extra substitute shifts at the primary school."_

"School? Isn't school out for summer?"

"_Oh! Um... yes, but there's summer school..."_

"They have summer school for primary grades?"

"_Yes, Bella, of course they do. It's never too early to improve one's education, you know. Why are you giving me the third degree?"_

"I'm not, Mom. It just sounded weird, that's all."

"_You and you father... always alike... always having to question every little thing I say... always making me feel like you think I'm lying or something..."_

"No, Mom, that's not it at all. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"_Hmph."_

"So, um... have you taken up any new hobbies lately?"

"_Well, yes as a matter of fact, I have. I've been learning all about outdoor survival."_

"What?"

"_Outdoor survival, Bella. You know, building lean-tos, wilderness hiking, edible plants..."_

"Wow. That blows my mind, Mom. I didn't figure you for that type."

"_What type? What do you mean? You don't think I can learn to get by in the wilderness? I used to hike and camp a lot with your father, you know, before _you _came along."_

I am more than a little stung by the venom in her tone. Change of topic required.

"Hey Mom, where are you, it sounds like you're on the street."

"_Oh. I'm, uh, just walking back home from my survival class."_

"Your survival class is on a Sunday afternoon?"

"_Jesus Bella! You know what? I don't have to listen to this. I'll call you another time when you're not in such a detective mood."_

And she hung up. I wonder if I should change her ringtone to Crazy Train.

.~.~.~.

I am looking forward to a quiet, pleasant evening at work. It's a Sunday evening, and Father's Day to boot.

I don my last little black dress from the shopping orgy at Neiman's. It's a sexy little number, ruched up the front and back, with metallic straps that form a faux necklace in the front, and I pair it with my Jimmy Choo black strappy sandals. Smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and straightened, shiny hair... I'm ready to rumble. Hopefully I will turn Edward's head!

Around five forty-five, we are filled to half capacity and things are running very smoothly. I've seen Edward, but not had a chance to talk with him... one of his line cooks called in sick and he's been working double duty as a result. Alice and I are looking over the reservation book when I hear a throat clearing behind me.

"Um, Bella?" I turn around to find Mike Newton standing by the menu display, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his front pockets, looking sheepish. "Er... could I have a quick word with you? Maybe just outside?" He gestures toward the door.

I look back to Alice and roll my eyes. She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a 'you might as well hear him out' look. Great.

"Sure, Mike. But I've only got a few minutes – it's going to get busy in here soon."

He nods and indicates I should lead him out to the sidewalk.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour at Escala on Friday night. I had too much to drink and I was just so overwhelmed at seeing you again after all these years. God, you're just so beautiful, more so than I remembered, and all the feelings I had for you in high school just came flooding back in a torrent. I really had it bad for you back then, Bella. You were all I ever thought about. But I couldn't get near you because _Jake_ had staked his claim, and no guy in his right mind would cross him because Jake was huge and all his Quileute friends were huge and frankly they all scared the hell out of most of us Forks guys..."

"Mike, you're rambling..."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Bella, see I realized after you showed up at my farm that, well, I've _still_ got it bad for you. I never forgot about you... maybe that was part of the problem with my marriage to Jess... maybe I couldn't give her all of me because there was still a part of me that couldn't forget about my first crush..."

"Mike, I..."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, BELLA SWAN!"

What the hell? We both turn to find Jessica standing on the sidewalk next to a red-faced but good looking guy who seems vaguely familiar to me. Oh! It's Eric Yorkie from Forks – wow, he's really changed from the scrawny, acne-covered geek I knew in high school.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SPEAK TO ME, BELLA." She takes a deep breath. "And you, Michael, you fucking prick! You were thinking about HER all these years? Sleeping in _our_ bed, making love to _me_, wearing _my_ ring... but thinking about HER?"

She's pointing to me like one would point to garbage, and given what she obviously overheard, I can't say that I really blame her.

_**Edward**_

"Edward?"

Alice looks stricken.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Mike Newton came to see to Bella and she stepped out to the sidewalk to talk with him."

A jolt of jealousy unlike anything I've ever felt surges through me and I head for the door. Alice follows me.

"I could hear from inside the door – it seems that Mike's ex-wife is out there too, and she's tearing a strip off of Bella!" What? How dare she.

I tear through the door and spot Bella, Mike and a man and woman I don't recognize standing at the corner of the building. The woman looks positively livid.

"What's going on here?" I close the distance to Bella, possessively grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to my side. "Are you causing a scene here outside my place of business, Goose Boy?"

"And who the hell is this, Bella? Another one of your conquests? Are you fucking him and my husband at the same time?"

The woman's companion speaks. "Jessica? What are you talking about? I thought we were..."

Goose-Twat interjects. "Eric, let me handle this. Jessica, I'm not your husband anymore..."

I hear Bella murmur beside me, "I've had enough of this crap, I've got to get back to work." She stiffens.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" They all turn to look at my Bella, and I tighten my grip on her waist; partly because my instinct to protect her is in high gear, and partly because her passionate indignation she is turning me on like nobody's business.

"Jessica, I am not _fucking_ your husband. I never have, and I can guarantee you, I never will."

She turns to The Wonder Goose. "Mike, I don't care how much you had to drink on Friday. You were way out of line. I am not interested in a relationship with you. I never was, and I can guarantee you, too, that I never will be. Thank you for the flowers, but please don't send any more. I won't accept them."

Grace and class personified. Fuck, she's amazing. _My Bella._

"Eric – it's nice to see you again, by the way. I'm sorry that you had to witness this and I hope that you can salvage your evening, but I think it would be prudent for you and your date to choose a different restaurant."

She turns in my arm to look up at me. "Edward, thank you for coming to check on me. I'd like to go back inside now, please."

With a final glare at GooseShitter, I turn and escort Bella back into the restaurant. In the empty foyer, I pull her to me, and rubbing her upper arms, I ask her if she's okay.

"Me? Okay? _I'm_ fine... it's everyone else who's gone batshit crazy! Either that, or my shadow has been replaced by the personification of Drama, because it sure seems to be following me everywhere!"

Wow. Even when she's upset, she's clever and quick-witted. I feel myself hardening at my adoration of her mind. That's _never_ happened to me before.

God, I want to push her up against the wall and...

She plops down on one of the chairs. "Please tell me the bullshit is over for today? Even if it's a lie, just say it to me."

I bend down and sit back on my heels, lifting her chin so I can gaze into her beautiful doe eyes. "Bella, the bullshit is over for today."

I am rewarded with one of her soul-warming smiles. "Thank you."

"Anytime." _And I think I'm falling for you... hard._

_**Alice**_

I am so glad that Edward and Bella are spending time together, but I miss my friend. And I know that Jasper has been here for the last few days, and I want to spend all the time I can with him... especially when he's caught up in the emotional intensity of emerging love. Mmm, he was already a fantastic lover, but now that he's affected by the external emotions of the past few days... I'm actually a little sore!

"Alice? What's so funny? Why are you giggling?"

Whoops! "Oh, I... um... was just thinking about how surprised Edward will be tomorrow evening when you bring him back here after the game!"

"Yeah, it should be a blast... Um, does your family do the charity thing for all gift occasions?"

"We do it for Christmas, but then we choose the charity as a surprise for the recipient and we give a small gift that represents the charity. But for our birthdays? No way José! We three kids banded together on that one – we refused to let our parents gyp us out of our birthday prezzies!"

"Oh, good!"

"Why?"

"Well, because I want to get a gift for Edward. A real gift that he can unwrap and be surprised by... something special."

I jump and clap my hands! "Oh Bella, what are you going to give him?"

"Well, kind of I know what I'd like to get, but I don't know if anything suitable will be available. What are you doing early tomorrow morning?"

"Going birthday gift shopping with you, of course! Oh... do you mind if Jazz tags along... if he wants to?"

She smiles her special, amazing smile. "Sure, Alice. The more, the merrier!"

.~.~.~.

Edward has to stay late to cover for his sick line cook, so Bella and I head home.

"I'm going to forgo our nightcap tonight, Alice. I had a fairly emotional day, and I'm exhausted. Anyways, I want to get up early so I can find the perfect gift for Edward. What time shall we head out?"

"I'm thinking we should start at eight, grab brekkie, and then head to the shops. Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I need a good bookstore. Not a chain outlet... an established, privately owned, high-end book store."

"I know exactly the place... it's down at Pike Place. Okay – we'll be knocking on your door at eight sharp!"

We hug. "I'll see you in the morning!"

.~.~.~.

_Where am I? Dark, empty, lonely – terrified – Edward? Where are you? I can't see! Everything's black. I'm so scared. I'm all alone._  
"_BELLA! ... BELLA!"_  
"_Alice, wake up."_  
"_BELLA! Come back! Come back..."_

"Alice, baby... wake up. Come on, honey..." Shaking, hand on my shoulder... ahh pain!

"Jasper?"

"I'm here darlin', I'm here... you were having a nightmare... are you alright?"

"Bad headache, oh god it's pounding."

He pulls me into his arms, smooths my hair, kisses my forehead.

"Shh, it's okay darlin'. I'm here."

A calm sweeps over me, easing my tension, easing the pain. "Oh Jazz... it was horrible. I was Bella and I was alone and afraid, and I couldn't see. And then I was me and I couldn't find her and I called out to her over and over."

"Alice, baby, it was only a dream. Just a nasty old nightmare... probably brought on by that ridiculous scene that Mike's ex-wife caused tonight."

"I don't know... this didn't have the timbre of a regular dream. It was far too intense, too real... too foreboding. Jasper, I'm afraid for Bella."

"Have there been any strange occurrences? Anything that would make you think she might be in danger?"

"No... not that I know of."

"Well, maybe... maybe it means that Bella might have an accident or illness sometime in the future?"

"Oh god, Jazz... oh no, please no..."

"I'm not saying it's a definite, darlin', but if you think it means _something_, I'm just giving you possibilities."

The dream is starting to fade. That's a good sign.

"Maybe it _was_ just a bad dream... it's starting to feel distant, the vividness is fading."

Jasper spoons into me and hums softly as I drift back to sleep.

_**Bella**_

Perfect! I'm so thrilled – I found exactly the kind of thing I wanted for Edward's gift.

Alice and Jasper knocked on my door at eight sharp and we took off for breakfast at a little cafe at Pike Place. They then took me to a fantastic bookstore that is collectively owned and operated by it's workers. It was exactly the kind of place that would carry antique books and limited distribution, local publications. We also made a stop at a small gift shop so I could pick up a few items for the baseball game.

Alice informed me that I will be wearing my green chiffon baby doll dress to the party tonight because 'its reflection will make Edward's eyes glow'. Hence, I thought it was fitting to wrap his gift in emerald green paper.. I decorated it with white ribbon and a huge white bow.

When we arrived home from shopping I was stunned to find a huge bouquet of irises, white lilies and pale pink peonies sitting in a crystal vase outside my door. The accompanying card read:

_Bella  
I was hoping you would meet me  
for lunch before the game at  
Waterfall Garden Park in Pioneer Square.  
It's just a few blocks south. Say at noon?  
Edward_

Oh... my. I melted into a puddle of goo while Alice squealed and Jasper shook his head indulgently, muttering something about "that boy havin' it real bad."

Alice came to the loft to collect my dress and Yves Saint Laurent strappy sandals to bring to the restaurant so I can change when Edward and I arrive. She also plans to have a suitable change of clothes for Edward, so he won't be the only one at his party in a baseball cap and jeans.

Now as I preen in the mirror, I seem to have adopted Alice's Cheshire Cat grin. I have changed out of my early morning shopping Lulus and into a nice comfy pair of black low rise skinny jeans and my new Seattle Mariners shirt. It's quite big on me, so I tie a knot on one side at the waist. In my favourite black Chucks and with my Prada backpack containing my goodies slung over my shoulder, I skip out the door to meet my chef.

As I am locking my deadbolt, Jasper emerges from next door. "Bella, do you mind if I walk you to the Waterfall Garden? I thought it would be nice for us two non-Cullens to have a chance to chat."

That's so sweet. "That would be great, Jazz. It might help to keep me from ejecting my stomach out of sheer nerves."

He laughs as we head down the stairs and out the door.

"So... how are things going with you and Edward?"

"It's going well, I think. He's been very attentive, he certainly doesn't avoid me anymore and he's much more open than he was before."

"Edward feels very strongly for you, Bella, but he's taking an enormous risk after what he's been through. That said, I've never seen him like this in the two years I've known him."

Edward feels strongly for me? How would Jasper know? Has Edward been talking to him about me?

"You've never seen him like what?"

"Open, engaged socially, light-hearted, focussed on anything other than the restaurant. It's like during his two nights on the roof he underwent some kind of paradigm shift – it's a huge step for him to allow himself to consider entering a relationship again."

"He spent those two nights on the roof?"

"Yes ma'am. Alice said he camped out up there with a nice bottle of single malt and a whole lot of demons to exorcise."

"You said he's considering entering a relationship again. Is that what this is, with him and me?"

He nods. "Most definitely."

"But, how do you know?"

"Bells, in my line of work, you learn how to read people. A strong understanding of psychology is needed... the ability to analyze people's motives."

Oh really? "So what are Edward's motives?"

"His attraction to you, of course. You are unlike any woman he's ever met – you constantly surprise him. To him, you are entirely... other."

His attraction to me! I am bursting with joy!

"I suspect Edward will take things very slowly with you, Bella. He sees you as special and... innocent. I believe he wants to give you what he feels you deserve, what you've missed because of the way things were with your husband. I think he means to 'court' you, properly."

Excitement is surging through me. If I talk about this anymore I will either break into a fit of the giggles or cry like a baby, or maybe both. We need a change of topic, so I can calm down before I see Edward.

"Jasper what exactly is your line of work?"

"Simply put, I break security systems to help my clients make them better. I use all manner of attack from social networking to computer hacking, plus I have excellent contacts in many useful places. Once I've found your security weaknesses and repaired them, you are as well protected as possible."

It sounds like the stuff of a Tom Clancy novel. "Wow. How in the world did you get into that? I mean, I've never heard of a Corporate Espionage Degree."

"Well, it was pretty much a natural progression from my previous work with the feds."

He answers my questioning look. "I was assigned to a special cooperative team between the National Security Agency and the Central Intelligence Agency."

"What did you do there?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you..."

We both laugh, me somewhat nervously... I hope he's really joking?

"Yes," he answers my unspoken question, "but I really can't say anything about what my job there entailed."

"Jasper, you seem so young for all this. I mean Alice is a year older than me, but..."

"Well flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Bella!' He chuckles. "I'm actually ten years older than Alice. A man can learn and do a lot in ten years, you know."

We round the corner from Occidental Avenue onto Main Street; the Waterfall Garden Park is dead ahead. I am suddenly extremely nervous. Edward may be intending to _court_ me. What does that even mean anymore?

"Well, I'll leave you here, Bells. I need to get back and help Alice with her party set-up. She's gone all out." He shakes his head with a loving smile on his face.

I watch Jasper head back the way we came before turning to the entrance. About half the width of a city block, the park is set below street level and surrounded by a tall iron fence, making it feel more like a large arboretum. Some of the ornamental trees have red blossoms, and there are concrete planters displaying colourful flowers. In one corner, beautiful waterfall that must be twenty feet high cascades down over stepped rocks. The wet, organic smell of the water and greenery is overwhelming at first, and the roar of the falls seems to provide enough white noise to block out the sounds from the street above. As I descend the steps, I spot Edward's bronze hair shining in the sun – he's picked a table close to the water that isn't shaded by the trees.

My stomach twisting from nerves, I approach him quietly from behind. His broad shoulders are so perfectly proportioned to the rest of his body... he's simply gorgeous from any angle. When I am about ten feet away, his head snaps up and he turns to look over his shoulder, as if he sensed my presence. He stands and smiles as I close the distance, and leans down to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Bella, I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came, Edward. Thank you so much for the incredible flowers – I can't believe you remembered my favourites!"

"Details about you are easy to remember." And I'm lost in his eyes again...

"Shall we sit?" He gestures toward the table. I note that unlike the other tables whose chairs are set on opposite sides, at ours the two chairs are set side by side.

I smile up at him as I take my seat. "This is such a great place. I've only been here once before, and it was raining – duh. It was lovely then in the rain, but here, now, in the sun? It's positively beautiful!"

"It's pretty, yes, but it doesn't hold a candle to you." Oh!

Blushing, I look down at my hands and murmur a thanks. Edward gives me a moment and then nudges me with his elbow. "Hey, are you hungry?"

I look back up at his handsome face. "Yes, I'm actually getting a little peckish. It must be all the shopping for your birthday gift this morning followed by the walk here."

"Oh, I'm sorry... was it too long a walk?" Oh come on...

"No, Edward. I was just teasing. Besides, Jasper walked me here so it seemed like no distance at all. We had a great conversation along the way. He is really quite fascinating."

Nodding in agreement, Edward says, "He certainly is that. He never discusses his background, though. He says if he tells me he'll have to kill me." He laughs and I join him.

"He said the same to me!"

"Wait. Did you say you were shopping for my birthday gift?"

"Uh-huh." I grin at him.

"But Bella, the game is gift enough. You shouldn't waste money on me."

"Oh please, Edward. Don't be so ridiculous. The tickets were a tip with convenient timing. And I didn't _waste_ money on you! If I'd gotten you something frivolous, like finger puppets or something, then that would be a waste of money."

He makes a fake frowny face. "You mean you didn't get me finger puppets? I like finger puppets!"

I punch him playfully in the arm and he pretends to wince in pain. "How old did you say you're turning?"

"I didn't. But today I'm twenty-eight."

"Twenty-eight, huh. Well, you've got four and three quarter years on me. So, what's for lunch old man? Are we going to one of the restaurants nearby?"

He reaches down under the table and pulls out a large paper shopping bag, the kind with handles.

"No way. This is a picnic. I made lunch."

He pulls out two bottles of iced tea and two foil wrapped packages. He hands one of each to me. The foil packet is warm.

"Alice told me how much you liked the open-faced grilled vegetable sandwiches I made a couple of weeks ago, so I thought I'd do something similar... only this time I made them panini-style."

I open my packet and deeply inhale the mouthwatering aroma. "Oh god, Edward, this smells fantastic!" I take a bite. Mmm, heaven. "It's delicious! And you even remembered the olives and pepperoncini!"

We finish our lunch at a leisurely pace, talking and laughing, getting to know each other some more. Finally Edward glances at his watch. "What time is the opening pitch again?"

"Um..." I retrieve the tickets from my pocket and hand one to him. "Three-thirty."

"Hmm, it's one-thirty now. Why don't we head out, maybe hit an ice cream shop for a little dessert. We can take a stroll along the waterfront, and then head down to Safeco Field."

"That sounds great! But first..." I open my backpack and pull out a couple of Mariners ball caps and a shirt for Edward. "I thought we should be appropriately attired!" I hold up his shirt – it's the same blue as mine but with long sleeves.

He smiles. "I like it! Here, I'll put it on."

In a snap, Edward is standing shirtless in front of me, and I am gaping at him, ogling him, eye-sexing him. Jesus, he is fucking hot. He is beautifully toned and his chest hair is just... perfect, not too thick, not to extensive. And then my eyes are moving down, following the trail from his belly-button down to his...

"Like what you see?"

OH NO! Major blush, jeez my cheeks are on fire. I frantically look away, contemplating drowning myself in the pool below the waterfall.

Edward chuckles at me as he pulls his new shirt down over his shoulders. "There, how does it look?"

I swallow and glance back at him. Why does he look so damned satisfied?

"It looks fine... uh, good. Really good." I have to shut up now.

"Yeah? Good." Stop smirking at me!

"Here, would you put this in your backpack for me?" He's holding out the t-shirt he just took off.

"Sure." I take it from him, using all my self-control not to plunge my face into it to smell concentrated Edward, and poke it into my backpack. I can smell it later when I'm in the washroom or something.

We put on our ball caps – I pull my ponytail through the back – and start toward the stairs. As we exit the park gate, Edward reaches back and takes my hand in his. The gesture is so natural, like we do this all the time. I smile happily as I allow myself to conjecture that we will be doing this all the time from now on.

We stroll along the sidewalk toward the waterfront, our hands swinging between us. Edward indicates a little bistro coming up on the right. "Let's see if they have ice cream." He steps up to the door and scans the menu posted there. "Gelato – excellent."

A few minutes later, we are sitting at a small table next to the sidewalk, sipping coffee and awaiting our dessert. Edward is telling me about his years of training to become a chef. After high school, he spent an aimless year at U-Dub before deciding to pursue his passion for all things food. He then moved to Chicago to attend Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts.

"It's funny really. Most students show up there like I did, all cocky and thinking they're going to blow the the chefs minds with their mad skills. It doesn't take long to learn some humility, and it's only after that do you start to learn real skill."

"How were you humbled?"

He drags his hand through his hair, then smiles and shakes his head. "Oh god, it was so bad. We were asked to produce a dish that would best demonstrate our skills and style. I overdid everything. I picked difficult ingredients, cooked them badly, and then smothered everything with ... like... three or four different sauces all on the same plate. It was terrible and so embarrassing. Our teacher decided to make an example of me – and rightfully so – and had everyone taste it."

"That must have been so humiliating."

"Yes, but it was one of the best things that could have happened to me. It made me realize that quantity and variety don't make quality. I got a hell of a ribbing from my classmates, and it took me months to live it down, but I think I did okay in the end." And there's that sexy smirk again.

The waitress brings our orders – a scoop each of strawberry and blueberry gelato for Edward, a scoop each of chocolate and lemon for me. Both bowls have a dollop of whipped cream and a stemmed maraschino cherry.

Suddenly some crazy little inner Bella appears and takes control of my mouth.

"Would you like my cherry?" I ask, as I hold it out to him.

To his credit, Edward avoids making some kind of Emmett-inspired comment, but his eyes do pop rather widely at my question. I'm sure I am the colour of said cherry when Edward clears his throat and answers me.

"Definitely." Oh, oh, oh.

He reaches over, but instead of taking the cherry, he takes my hand and pulls it toward him. Looking in my eyes, he takes the dangling cherry into his mouth and sucks his lips over it before plucking it off the stem. He releases my hand, then licks his lips and smiles.

My cell startles us with The Flight of the Bumblebee. I answer it without looking at the display. "Hi Alice!... Yes, everything is fine..." I roll my eyes. "We're just having some ice cream and then we're going to walk along the waterfront before the game... No, it's not Baskin and Robbins... Yes, okay I'll ask him." I look over at Edward, who is chuckling.

"That is the perfect ringtone for Alice. I'll have to get it for my phone too."

"Alice wants us to meet Jasper and her at _**Wild**_ after the game. She's been thinking about some new decorating ideas and she wants your opinion."

"Sure... ask her if she wants to go out for sushi afterwards. That's if you'd like to?"

Feeling a little guilty, I answer, "Yes, I'd love to."

I put the phone back up to my ear. "Alice? Yes, Edward's good with that, and he wants to know if you guys want to go out for sushi afterwards? Yes? Okay great, we'll see you back at the restaurant after the game."

Thank goodness for Alice's uncanny sense of timing – she saved me from the cherry embarrassment. We finish our gelato and continue to the waterfront.

"This used to be Pier 48. When I was ten, Nirvana, Cypress Hill and The Breeders performed a concert here. I don't know how, but we somehow managed to convince Dad to bring us. Emmett and I drove him crazy for weeks and he finally relented. Mom stayed home with Alice. Dad complained about prematurely losing his hearing for ages afterwards."

I can't help but laugh at the image of a much younger Carlisle watching a Nirvana concert with two young boys, tyring to keep them under control. "Your poor dad!"

"Poor shmoor! He bought a Nirvana cd shortly thereafter. He still has it, but he keeps it in his car. I think he probably blares it on his way to work!"

We continue south along the waterfront, passing an enormous container yard and then Quest football stadium. All the while, Edward has held my hand. We've talked about everything under the sun, from our most hated subjects in high school to our favourite Saturday Night Live sketches.

As we approach the gates at Safeco Field, lineups are just starting form. I check my watch – it's two fifty-five. Just enough time to get in, find a washroom, find our seats, and settle in for the game.

As we approach the gate, I hear my name being called from the next line over. Edward and I look up at the same time to see James with a redhead who must be his wife, Victoria. Her bright orange hair is long and wavy. She would be quite pretty if she wasn't scowling. Her expression is almost feral – I get what Alice meant about Victoria being able to stop a wolf attack with a look.

"Well, well, Isabella. I didn't know you were a baseball fan." Edward's hand tightens around mine.

"Why would you know anything about me, James?"

"Ooooh, Isabella is spicy today. Do you like her spicy, Edward? Do you _recommend_ her spicy?" I roll my eyes and look at his wife. How does she tolerate his behaviour? But the way she's looking back at me immediately makes feel uncomfortable.

Edward drops my hand and steps toward James. He speaks quietly to him for a moment and James' expression changes from smug to... a little frightened? He loosens his collar and stretches his neck, glaring at Edward's back as he returns and takes my hand again.

"What did you say to him? You shut him down completely!"

"I may have mentioned that a good friend of mine owns an abattoir and is particularly skilled at the hasty and thorough disposal of a carcass."

My hand flies up to my mouth as I stifle a loud laugh. I glance back over at James who is looking exceptionally pissy. He and Victoria appear well-suited.

When we get inside the gates, we note that James and Victoria head off toward the higher, less desirable seating area. Edward says, "Thank god we don't have to put up with his crap throughout the game." I nod in agreement.

After the first inning, Edward states he is going to go find the perfect baseball food. "Can I bring you back a hot dog, Bells?"

I smile widely at him. "That's the first time you've ever called me Bells. I like it!"

He melts me with his sexy smirk. "Yeah, me too." We're gazing again. God, he looks so good in his ball cap and fan shirt.

"So, do you want a hog dog? Or some peanuts? I'm definitely bringing you back a beer – you cannot go to a ball game and not have ball park beer."

"I could do with a beer. I'll pass on the hot dog, but a small bag of popcorn would be good."

He rolls his eyes and heads out to the aisle, muttering something about heathens not eating franks at a ball game.

After about ten minutes, Edward returns to his seat beside me with a huge, delicious looking ball park frank smothered in sauerkraut, sauteed onions and mustard. He shakes his head at me as he hands me my popcorn and beer.

"Bella, I don't know how anyone can not want one of these babies when they're at a ball game."

"Jeez, Edward. It's huge – I could never eat all that, especially after having lunch earlier."

"Yeah, but I see the way you're looking at it. You know you want to taste it. Come on, try it. Just a little bite."

I roll my eyes. But he's right, of course. It looks fucking amazing. I smile at him.

"Okay, just a small bite."

He holds it up for me and despite my best intentions, there is simply no way to take a small bite of this behemoth frank. So, I go for it and chomp a mouthful.

As I chew, I hold my hand up to shield my mouth because I know I've squirted mustard out the corner of my mouth. I finally swallow and reach for one of the napkins in Edward's lap. He's been watching me this whole time with an amused grin.

"Isabella, wait." In a second, his eyes have darkened as he looks from my eyes to my mouth. He then reaches over and wipes the mustard from my lip with his thumb. I know then what he's going to do, but I want to show him that I can play, too. Especially after the way he sucked that cherry off the stem.

Before he can pull his hand back, I lock eyes with him, grab his hand and take his thumb into my mouth. As I suck the mustard off, I stroke a little with my tongue, causing him to blink slowly and swallow hard. When I let go of his hand, he leisurely brings his same thumb to his own mouth and, still gazing at me intently, repeats my action.

"Delicious."

As the game progresses, we continue to flirt a little and enjoy each other's company. For the entire third inning, Edward sits with his arm resting on the back of my seat around my shoulder.

The game ends after the first half of the ninth inning when the Giants, down by two runs, strike their third out. I am so excited that I jump right into Edward's arms and bounce up and down against him. I suddenly realize what I'm doing, but when I start to pull away, he pulls me closer, lifts me off the ground and hugs me tight. And I hug him right back, hard. Damn, it feels good, so right. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. But then I remember the party.

"What time is it?" I ask as I retrieve my bag from under my seat and swing it onto my shoulders.

"It's just a few minutes after seven. Shall we walk back or grab a cab?"

"A cab or bus, I think – whatever comes along first."

We end up grabbing a Park-n-Ride bus that drops us two blocks away from home. While we are on the bus, I text Alice to let her know we'll be there in about ten minutes.

As we approach the restaurant, the lights are out, even the neon sign that's always on. How odd.

Edward notices the same thing. "I wonder why there are no lights. Maybe she's not there yet? But why is the neon sign not lit?"

He walks up to the beautiful brass doors and pulls – the door opens. I follow him in to the dark silence. It's actually a little spooky. The inner door is unlocked as well, and when he pulls it open and steps through, we are assaulted by sudden bright lights and a wall of noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I was expecting this, and I was startled. Poor Edward nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus christ, Alice! Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Language, Edward!" His mother admonishes him as she rushed forward and pulls him into a hug. Carlisle is right behind her, hugging them both. "Happy birthday, Son!"

And then Alice is there, and Emmett... and there is a five-way Cullen family hug threatening to spill out into the rest of the guests.

Then Emmett is reaching for Rose and Alice is reaching for Jasper. I look away and start to head toward the bar where there are trays of champagne flutes all filled and ready to go.

"Where do you think you're going?" It's Edward, reaching out for me and pulling me back into the enormous Cullen Collective. Oh my! I snake my arms around his waist and take full advantage of the opportunity to cuddle into him. His arm tightens around me in response, and Alice the Cheshire Cat is giving me her 'you are so in love with my brother' look. Yes, Alice, I think I am.

When we finally all pull apart and Edward acknowledges the other guests gathered in the dining area, Alice informs us that we may now go to the respective washrooms where she has placed our party clothes.

I scoot down the hall while Edward is still chatting to someone and freshen up before changing into my dress. When I emerge, Alice is just heading down the hall toward me. "Jeez Bella, what took you so long?"

"I, um... took my time. I wanted to look good."

Alice looks me up and down. "Hells, Bells! You look perfect! Poor Edward may need to sit down when he sees you in this!"

As we enter the dining room, Edward catches my eye. He seems to have been watching for me. "Alice, you did good in dressing your brother, too."

He strides toward me in black jeans and a black sport jacket with a light grey button down shirt, three buttons open and no tie. He looks delicious.

When he reaches us, he smiles at me. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I see you cleaned up nicely!" I smile up at him.

"Not as nicely as you... You look absolutely fucking stunning." Of course, I blush. But I manage to smile, too. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice slip away.

"Thank you."

"Champagne?" He hands me a flute.

"Yes please." I have yet to look away from his eyes, and he from mine.

Garrett approaches us. "Chef, happy birthday!" Edward breaks our gaze and turns to his number one.

"Thanks, Garrett. And call me Edward when we're not working, okay?"

"I'll try, Che... I mean, Edward."

"Alice said you and the line cooks did the catering tonight. Good job – it looks excellent."

"Thanks, Edward. Hopefully it will taste excellent, too."

"It had better, considering I've been teaching you!"

After that, Edward took my hand and took me along me with him as he greeted every guest. There were food critics, other chefs, all the staff from _**Wild**_, and a few old family friends who seemed to be more Carlisle and Esme's friends than Edward's. I even met the neighbours whose chickens lay awesome eggs.

"Okay everyone! It's time for Edward to open his gifts!"

She pulls him, and me because he won't let go of my hand, toward the piano where a stack of presents has been arranged. "Alice, this is embarrassing," he mutters to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edley! This is fun!"

Edward proceeds to open his gifts. Emmett and Rose give him a high-end All-Clad roasting pan so he can "finally do Thanksgiving at his place," while Carlisle and Esme give him five identical, new _black_ Chef's jackets, embroidered in white with:

_**Edward Cullen  
Chef de Cuisine**_

Alice's gift is something only Alice could give: an exclusive shopping trip on her, including a facial and manicure. I crack up at the thought of Edward stuck in a spa chair with cucumber slices on his eyes and some sort of fruity goo all over his face.

Edward the opens Jasper's gift and looks up at him quizzically. Jasper explains, "It's a keychain with a flashlight. It will come in very handy when you want to unlock your car or door in the dark."

Edward laughs at him. "Jazz, my remote unlocks my car in the dark."

Then Jasper leans in to explain a little more with a whisper. "It's more than a flashlight, dude. When you press this button, it emits a signal that can scramble security cameras up to five-hundred feet away." He nods toward me, "It's great for a little elevator or parking garage fun. Trust me, Alice and I have tried mine out, and it works like a charm."

Both Edward and I are blushing. "Jasper, where did you get something like this?" he asks.

"Edward, you know I can't divulge my sources. Suffice it to say, I have friends who would make Q look like a school yard amateur."

Finally Edward gets to my gift. I think he deliberately kept it for last. He picks it up and shakes it, looking at me curiously. Then, he rips through the paper.

His eyes widen and he smiles in delight as he pulls out an old grey book.

"The White House Cook Book?"

"It's an original printing that belonged to a lady who actually worked in the White House kitchen. It's full of her handwritten notes."

"Bells, this is awesome! I've seen it before, of course, but never a copy this old. And to have notes from an actual White House cook? Wow... thank you." He pulls me to him and kisses my cheek.

"You're very welcome, Edward. But there's one more thing in there."

His eyebrows pop and he reaches back toward the metallic green paper. He extracts A Field Guide to Edible Plants and Fungi of the Pacific Northwest. "Bella, this is fantastic! How did you know I wanted to go on a foraging trip?"

I smirk. "It was a _**Wild**_ guess!"

"Oh, groan," Emmett and Jasper exclaim simultaneously. Then Jasper wins by beating Emmett with "Dude, you owe me a beer!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew... this was a long one – challenging to complete with so much to cram in to one chapter! Please review and let me know if you liked it!**

See my profile for YouTube links for Sea of Love, the Waterfall Garden Park in Seattle, and Flight of the Bumblebee. And pics of the Mariners shirts and caps have been added to the Wild Shopping Album (link also on my profile).


	15. Anticipation

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**A short update to help explain Edward's motivation and to provide a shopping porn fix! Can you guess what song I would recommend to accompany this chapter?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15 - ANTICIPATION**

_**Edward**_

Bella is amazing. I'm lying here with painful morning wood and I can't get this ridiculous grin off my face. I close my eyes and all I see are her beautiful chocolate orbs and full, pink, kissable lips. When she jumped up and down against me at the ball park yesterday, she unleashed an avalanche of thoughts and desires that I haven't been able to shake. Every time saw her, heard her, smelled her, felt her last night, all I could think about was sucking on those lips and kissing her neck and licking her absolutely everywhere. My need for her is primal, the same way I need air and water and food... I want to occupy her and consume her. I want her to be mine. Fuck, I'm becoming obsessed. I need to get this under control... we have a long way to go before I can show her how I am completely and utterly hers.

I have a plan, and I'm going to stick to it. Bella is special and innocent, and I want her to have beautiful, normal experiences and memories of how we met and dated and eventually joined as one. I'm not going to slobber all over her like some horny teenager. I want to build anticipation and longing between us, so when we do finally share our first kiss, it will be memorable and meaningful, and not some stupid, fumbling mess. I also want her to be sure that she wants me, because once the door to a physical relationship is opened, things will change and I'll never be able to go back.

I flash back again to our afternoon yesterday. I loved the way her eyes burned when she watched me change shirts, and then how cute she was when I caught her! Strolling down the street holding hands was perfect – it just felt natural and right. And, oh jeez, when she asked me if I wanted her cherry! I just about choked, and I could see how embarrassed she was... But my answer was the truth – I definitely want it. I can hardly think about anything else.

But there's a lineup forming for Bella. That idiot Newton... although she seems to have dismissed him quite effectively. Tyler seems have a big smile for her, but I don't think she's even given him a second glance. And then there's James – that piece of shit had better watch himself. He might be our landlord, but I won't fucking tolerate his slimy advances on my Bella.

My Bella. Oh god, when she sucked the mustard off my thumb yesterday at the game – the way she looked at me and the feeling of her soft, wet mouth wrapped around a part of my body – it went straight to my dick. And then I couldn't resist tasting her on my thumb. And she _was_ delicious. God, I want to taste every part of her.

And she was in on my surprise party with Alice, little imp. But so sweet... her gift was so thoughtful and unique. I actually spent almost an hour going through the White House cookbook last night before I fell asleep. Not that I will ever need to cook a squirrel, I hope, but it was interesting to read about the method. In fact the whole book is fascinating, and so much more special because of the notes by the original owner. But something I really want to do is put the field guide to good use. Maybe someday Bella and I could go to her cabin near Forks and see what we can find.

Mmm... Bella in the woods, lying bare for me on the soft green moss... green... oh christ, the dress she wore last night nearly drove me out of my mind. It was so short but it hid her curves from me so I found myself compensating by constantly imagining running my hands over those hidden curves.

My musings have done nothing to ease this rock-hard erection. I have to go take care of this before my balls explode...

_**Bella**_

_His green eyes are staring deeply into mine as he lowers himself onto me, his legs between mine. "I want you, my Bella, so much. I can't wait anymore." He kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth and caressing mine and I can feel the tingles shooting straight to my pussy. He is so delicious and hot, his whole body seems to be burning with his desire. He moves down to lick and suckle my nipples, one after the other, "Take me, Edward, please take me" and then I feel him – his erection is pressed against my opening... ahhh, he's sliding into me and I can feel a growing, incredible sensation all around my core. As he pumps into me and sucks harder on my nipples, I start to buck my hips and the sensation starts to spread all over my body. I'm moaning and bucking and... OH MY GOD! Oh... Oh... Oh... I've exploded in an intense climax..._

I open my eyes and I reach out for Edward, but my bed is empty. What the...? Holy shit – I was dreaming – I just orgasmed in my sleep! I've never done that before. And goddamn, it was powerful, I'm still tingling and rubbing my legs together. Oh my!

Remembering how Edward said goodnight to me last night, it doesn't surprise me that I had another sex dream about him. We stood outside my door, standing so close, the fingers of his left hand lazily entwined with my those of my right, just doing the gazing thing again. Finally I whispered, "I hope you enjoyed your birthday."

He nodded and whispered back to me, "It was the best birthday I've ever had, thanks to you." Then his eyes became more intense and he stepped even closer. "Bella, you're so special... so beautiful." I felt the tingling charge build between us again, and I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me. But when I thought he was going to do just that, he blinked and gave his head a quick shake. Then he looked into my eyes again and smiled his hot, sexy smirk. "Goodnight, Isabella." He leaned in and I tilted my head so he could easily access my cheek, because that's where I assumed he was going. But he didn't stop at my cheek.

He leaned in further until I felt his breath on my neck, and then his soft, warm lips pressed gently against the sensitive skin under my earlobe. He lingered for a moment, planting several kisses there until I shuddered and produced goosebumps all over my arms. I felt him smile against my skin and then he chuckled as he pulled away. "You'd better go inside."

I wanted to ask him to come in for a drink or maybe hot monkey sex, but he opened my door for me and then stepped back into the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes? Alice and I will drop over after she brings Jasper to the airport to take you shopping for dinner ingredients." All I could do was nod meekly, because I didn't trust myself to not insist he come back here and kiss me properly.

I am jostled from my thoughts by the ring of my cell phone. I look at the caller id – Billy?

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you, honey?"

"Billy! Hi, yes it's me. How are you?"

"Well, you know... I won't lie. But it gets easier, as time passes. Jared is a great help to me. And Harry and Sue... But how are _you_ doing, Bella? I haven't heard from you in a while. You're still my daughter-in-law, you know. I thought we should talk and catch up, today of all days. Are you holding up okay?"

Today of all days... what's today? June twenty-first... Oh my god! It's my wedding anniversary.

"Yeah, Billy, I'm doing alright. It's sad, of course, very sad."

"I wish you had come back to Forks for a few days. We could have spent Father's Day and today together."

Shit... I forgot. Father's Day would be hard on poor Billy, too.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Billy. I didn't really think about it like that. I've got a new job and I've been busy focussing on that, you know? I want to rebuild my life, I didn't like wallowing away in Forks, surrounded by all of the grief and sadness." Damn. After it's out of my mouth, I realize I've just described Billy's existence. I hear him swallow a sob. Fuck, I'm an idiot.

"Oh, Billy. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. I do understand, it's just hard to have you gone too. Will you come home and visit me some time?"

"Of course I will."

"When?"

Damn. I don't know when I can face this.

"Um, a couple of months? I don't want to ask for time off so soon after starting, you know?"

"Where are you working?"

"I'm part of the serving team at a very upscale restaurant here in downtown Seattle. It's called _**Wild**_."

"You're waitressing? But what about your degree?"

"Well, I needed something right away. So I took this job while I was getting my resume ready. It's very hard to find any work specifically related to my degree, especially with no experience other than part-time in a retail store. But you know what? This job pays really well because the tips are amazing. Like I said, it's an upscale restaurant, so the people who eat there are big spenders and big tippers."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I really do. I get to wear fancy designer clothes and I've become very close friends with the manager, Alice... and with the head chef."

"I guess she must be a great chef if the restaurant is that fancy."

"Actually, the chef is Alice's brother, Edward."

"And you said you're very close friends with him too?"

"Um, yes. We are becoming quite close."

A few moments of silence pass.

"Well, I'm glad, Bella. I really am." Does he sound relieved? "Is he a good man, this Edward?"

"Yes, Billy. He's an extraordinary man... intelligent, kind, protective."

"Does he... has he... had many girlfriends in the past?"

What an odd question. Why would he ask... wait. Oh my god... Billy knew? Billy fucking knew? I gasp.

"Bella?"

"Uh, sorry Billy. My cell cut out for a second there. What did you say?"

"Oh... I said he sounds like a fine fellow. Maybe you can bring him to meet me someday?"

"Maybe. Um, Billy I have to run... I've got laundry and errands."

"Okay, honey. You promise to come home in August to see me?"

"Yes, I'll do my best to get there, Billy. Take care of yourself, okay? And tell everyone I said hello."

"Okay, Bella. Good-bye now."

I press End and throw the phone on my bed. Billy knew Jake was gay. Goddamn it, how long did he know? I hope for his sake he only found out after we were married, otherwise I might just have to roll him off a fucking cliff.

_**Alice**_

"Jazz, I hate that you're going to be gone for ten whole days!"

"Me too, darlin', but think of all the fun we'll have making up for lost time when I get back, hmm?"

He squeezes my ass and then gives it a light slap.

"So, you really think Edward's emotions are more focussed now? He's not going to wake up tomorrow and go 'oh shit I'm celibate' and drop Bella like a hot potato?"

"No, darlin', your brother is most definitely settled and centred with his feelings. He's got it bad for Bella, and he's not hiding it anymore. I sense that he's going to take things slowly, though. I think he wants to make sure Bella gets all the things she's missed out on... flowers, dates, the anticipation of the first kiss... you know, all that gooey stuff."

I smack him in the arm, knowing full well that when it comes to 'gooey stuff,' Jasper is usually at the head of the line. "Oh Jazz... I'm so happy for them. I hope my nightmare was just a silly dream."

"I'm sure it was nothing, sweetheart. But maybe just keep an eye on Bella for a while. That's why I walked her to the park yesterday. I wanted to chat with her, but I also didn't want her to walk so far unaccompanied. It won't hurt to exercise a little more caution than usual for a while."

"Jazz, I am so lucky to have you. Anyone else would have told me I was being ridiculous, but you always take my dreams and premonitions seriously. Thank you for believing in me." I kiss and hug him.

"Of course, baby. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't believe you, considering my strange ability. We are meant for each other, Mary Alice Cullen. I will never forget that."

"Neither will I, Jasper Samuel Whitlock."

.~.~.~.

I arrive back at the loft at ten-thirty to find Edward dressed with coffee brewed and breakfast ready to make.

"Do you think Bella will come over for breakfast?"

I smile. "Edward, do you really think she wouldn't?"

"No, I guess not. Should you ask her, or should I?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll text her. Jeez..." He's like a kid with a crush... so adorable!

_Come over for brekkie? Edward wants to see you! - Alice_

Five minutes passes with no reply. "That's weird, she usually answers me right away."

"Maybe she's still asleep."

"I'll call her." No answer.

"Maybe she's in the shower?"

"Yeah, probably. Let's give her a few minutes. What are you going to make, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just going to toast bagels and serve them with fresh fruit salad and a small scoop of lemon ricotta."

"Mmm that sounds good. And I'm hungry... I'll just go over and knock on her door, maybe."

As I open our door, music starts blaring from Bella's loft. Heavy metal... angry heavy metal. "What the fuck?" Edward and I exclaim together.

"Dude, you owe me a beer!" I punch him, but he's focussed on Bella's door.

We head over and I start knocking. "Bella? Are you there?" There's no way she'll hear us over that noise. I pull out my keychain.

"Edward, perhaps you should wait here, in case she's not decent?"

I insert the key in the lock and just as I turn it, the song ends. I knock quickly again before the next one starts and turn push the door open slightly. Suddenly the door is yanked open and Bella is standing there fully dressed but with wet hair, a wild look on her face and the remote to her iHome stereo in her hand.

"Bella? Are you okay? Um, Edward and I wanted to know if you would come over for breakfast." I glance back at my brother who is staring at Bella with one eyebrow raised.

"Breakfast? Um... yeah sure. Why the hell not." She marches out between us and on though our door. As I pull her door shut and lock it, Edward and I just look at each other with questioning expressions.

When we walk back into our loft, Bella is pouring up three mugs of coffee. She grabs hers and strides over to the living room window. "It's raining."

Edward approaches her slowly and speaks. "Um, yeah. Too bad, but we did have two beautiful days in a row... which I really enjoyed, by the way. Didn't you?"

She nods, a little aggressively. I'm going to hang back and see how Edward handles this.

"Bella, you seem a little agitated... is everything okay?"

"Do you know what day this is?" she asks, without breaking her stare at the scene outside the window.

"It's Tuesday? Uh... June twenty-first? Oh, and it's the first day of summer."

She whirls around to him. "Bingo! The first day of summer. The summer solstice. The longest day of the year. The day on which Jacob Black had always dreamed of getting married – some sort of fucking astral significance or something."

Edward's eyes pop open wide and I throw my hand over my gaping mouth. Shit, how could I have forgotten? She told me about this.

Bella continues. "My father-in-law called me this morning. He thought I might be sad today. Actually, I was fine, because you see, it's not really a _marriage_ anniversary. Yes we had a wedding... but were never truly _married_. Of course, I wouldn't have expected Jake's dad to know that... I mean how could he possibly know? Surely he would never have allowed a wedding to happen if he fucking knew his fucking son was fucking GAY!"

I walk over to her, take her coffee and set it down, and then place my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, are you saying that Billy knew his son was gay, but he let the wedding go ahead anyway?"

"Apparently so, yes."

"Did he just call you up out of the blue and tell you this? Why would he do that?"

She sighs heavily and flops down on the sofa. "No. I figured it out from something he said."

Edward moves to sit beside her on the couch, taking one of her hands in his. "What did he say, Bells?"

She gives him the cutest grin – she must like it when he calls her that. But then her expression changes back to the angry Bella from a moment ago. "I was telling him about my job and I mentioned that I had become good friends with Alice and the head chef. He asked if the head chef was a man, and I said yes. And then he asked if we were very close, and I said we were getting there." In true Bella form, she blushes. "He sounded relieved, and then he asked if you're a good man. And I said you're... um, I said yes you are. And then, he asked me the oddest question. He asked me if you had had many girlfriends before. I was in shock – I mean why would he ask that? The only reason I can think is to make sure I wasn't getting into another situation like I was in with Jake."

"Did you call him on it?"

"No. I pretended there was some interference and I didn't hear him, and he didn't repeat it. Oh, and he basically made me promise to go to Forks in August to visit him. I said I would go, but he had better not be anywhere near a cliff when I see him!"

Edward chuckles and reaches out to stroke his fingers along her cheek. Aww, these two are really getting comfortable with each other.

"Hey, how about I start the bagels toasting?"

Edward answers me over his shoulder, "Sure Alice."

My heart is swelling! I am so happy for Edward and Bella – I think they really have found each other. As I watch from the kitchen, Edward slips his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. Oh my god, he's even kissing her hair! Suddenly I feel like an intruder... oh no. This is the worst thing about setting up your best friend and your brother.

"Hey, you guys... I'm going to give you some privacy."

Edward turns around and Bella jumps up from the couch. "No, Alice," they say together. Then Bella beats him. "Dude, you owe me a beer!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Edward walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. He murmurs into my ear, "Alice, please don't leave. Remember all those times you wouldn't let me leave you and Jasper alone? Well right back at ya, sis. Besides, I'm still green at this after being out of the game for so long. I need your moral support." He smirks at me.

Bella approaches us. "Please stay, Alice."

"Alright, you two! I'll stay – now let's eat before I faint of hunger!"

_**Bella**_

After breakfast, the three of us head out to the market to get ingredients for dinner tonight. They both say I don't have to cook, but I really want to. Besides, I'm eager to make my barlotto for Edward.

"So Bella, what will you be creating for us tonight?" Edward asks in his sultry voice.

"Well, after Billy's little revelation this morning, I find I'm wanting to rip into some nice juicy steak to satisfy my bloodlust." We all laugh, but I'm only partly joking – I'm still pissed.

At the butcher we pick out a nice big piece of organic beef tenderloin that I will cut into steaks at home, then we head to the green grocer for some veg. I choose a nice firm fennel bulb, a small dark green head of savoy cabbage, a fat carrot, a couple of shallots and a few ounces of fresh morel mushrooms. Edward nods appreciatively at my choices.

We then head to a liquor store, where I insist that Edward choose our wine for the evening. He opts for a couple of bottles of a hearty Australian shiraz, but also picks up a bottle of 30-year old tawny port, stating it is the perfect after dinner drink to beef.

Alice asks if we want anything for dessert, but Edward says he's got it covered – that he'll make something light to accompany the port. At that, he pops into a cheese shop for a minute but won't tell us what he got. "It's a surprise."

For a day that started out so shitty, it has really turned around.

On the way back to the lofts, Alice receives a call on her cell. She talks animatedly in the back seat for a few minutes and then finishes up with "Thanks so much, Laurent! I will absolutely be there in ten minutes, and I'll have a friend with me!"

"Edward! I'm so glad you're driving! Can you please turn around and take Bella and me back to Pike Place to Laurent's Consignment store? Then you can go home, bring in the groceries, and come back and pick us up when we call! Okay?"

Edward chuckles. "Sure Alli-cat, whatever you like."

Wow, he's so patient... and sweet... and handsome, I mean look at that profile – what a jawline, mmm I want to kiss that..."

"Bella! Earth to Bella!"

Whoops! "Sorry Alice, what did you say?"

"I said, my friend Laurent owns a consignment shop and he just got a big shipment in from Los Angeles. We're talking Gucci, Armani, Versace, Vera Wang, Elie Saab, Carolina Herrera... and all for a song! Like, literally for a quarter or less of their original price!"

Okay, that sounds... interesting. "So we're talking used clothes?"

"Well, yes, but almost everything has only been worn once. The designers dress models and actresses and other socialites in their clothes for publicity, you know, kind of like what Rosalie does with us at the restaurant. Afterwards, everything gets packed away and then shipped out to consignment shops and sold for way below retail. I've known Laurent since university. He always calls me and gives me first crack at whatever he gets, and at an extra discount, I might add! I reciprocate with _gratis_ or heavily discounted meals at _**Wild**_. We scratch each other's backs and it works well!"

Okay. I have to admit, I like my designer dresses. I grin at her. "Does he have shoes, too?"

Alice squeals. "Oh my god, Bella, he totally does this time!"

I notice Edward is shaking his head and smiling. "What? You men like it when us girls get all dressed up in our designer clothes and fancy shoes!"

He shoots me a smouldering look. "That's very true, Isabella. But truthfully, I'd like you just as well in a burlap sack... fewer buttons." And he waggles his eyebrows! Oh jeez, I'm blushing, and it must be pretty impressive because both Edward and Alice are laughing at me. Thank goodness he stops right away outside the store. I hop out, still red as a tomato, and join Alice who is already bouncing at the shop door. Edward pulls away with a honk, and as I watch the yellow Cayenne disappear into traffic, I think I could seriously get used to this.

.~.~.~.

Jesus christ. I have spent a shitload of money. Of course, considering I've made well over five thousand dollars in tips in ten days, I don't feel quite so bad. Five dresses, two pairs of shoes and an evening clutch cost me a little under four thousand dollars. Of course, four of those dresses are huge designer names - Gucci, Versace, Elie Saab - and the fifth one is a little David Meister chocolate brown crisscross that I would have gotten from Neiman's for less than two hundred on sale. At Laurent's, I paid only sixty-five!

Alice had a love on for Vera Wang today – she bought three, and two Elie Saabs. She also succumbed to an amazing pink Fendi evening bag. Thankfully for the structure of our building, she passed on shoes.

Edward picked us up and loaded our bags into the back of the Cayenne. He played the perfect brother and boyfriend, listening to our inane babble all the way back to the lofts, indulgently praising the awesome deals we procured. Did I just call him a boyfriend? As in my boyfriend? Wow... I guess I did. I wonder what he would think of that? Does he consider me his girlfriend? How do I find out? Perhaps I should enlist Alice's help...

"We're here... you ladies go on upstairs and I'll bring your bags."

Sigh... he's perfect.

_**Edward**_

"Okay, ladies... I want a fashion show!"

Squeals... damn they're so adorable. Bella is positively glowing. It's amazing what a little shopping therapy can do to turn around a bad day.

We go to Bella's loft where I am sternly instructed to sit on the couch and watch the big screen – twist my rubber arm – while they change into their new dresses. Bella's upper floor is fully open, so I've even been forced to do a scout's honour that I won't turn around unless bidden to do so.

The first dresses they model are stunning. Alice announces, "Bella is wearing a sexy red number from Elie Saab that she has paired with a new pair of silver Christian Louboutin peep-toe slingbacks."

"And Alice is rockin' a short, black off the shoulder Vera Wang paired with her best friend's black Jimmy Choos!"

"Very nice, ladies. Bella, I love that colour on you. It looks very exotic." That last part sounded kind of raspy, but damn – her dark hair and eyes with the intense red? Fucking sizzling.

They scoot back up the stairs.

"Okay next," Bella announces. "Alice is sporting a chic little Vera Wang with a ruched black top and ivory satin skirt!"

Alice giggles. "And Bella is white hot in this fitted little Versace minidress!"

I swallow. "Fuck, Bella... that's sexy," I practically growl. Her eyes widen and she blushes deep pink, which of course just looks even hotter.

"Okay, Sexward! Calm down and get back on the couch... and try not to spontaneously combust while I get Bella into her next dress!"

Jesus, I think I need a drink. "Would you ladies like a glass of wine?"

Two voices answer, "Yes please" and three, two, one... Alice gets Bella, "Babe, you owe me a cosmo!"

"No looking up here while you're getting the wine, Edward!"

As I finish pouring the last glass, Alice alerts me to another round of 'drive Edward mad with Bella in sexy dresses.'

I turn around and nearly drop my glass.

"Bella is sex on legs in this grey silk Gucci dress with fine detailing at the waist and neck." Jesus... a cutout area right on the middle of her chest is giving me an enticing look at her beautiful cleavage. She cannot possibly be wearing a bra and her nipples are clearly defined under that silk. Thank god I'm standing behind the breakfast bar. I keep my eyes on hers, but my peripheral vision is helping me to an eyeful. I have to adjust myself in my pants.

"Um..."

Alice giggles, "Bella, I think you broke him!"

I roll my eyes at her. I'm far from broken anymore. In fact, Bella has fixed me.

"And what are you wearing, Alice?"

"Oh! Sorry. Uh... Alice is wearing her third Vera Wang purchase, a sleeveless, pearl-coloured smock dress with a silver web faux necklace treatment that promises Jasper all kinds of secrets to discover!"

Alice nods in agreement, "And then some!"

"Argh! Too much information, SIS!"

"Okay, time for the next one!" Alice grabs their glasses and they head back up the stairs. I make my way to the couch, grateful that the visual of Alice and Jasper brought my erection to a screaming halt.

And they're down over the stairs again.

"Alice is delightful in this modest beige Elie Saab minidress with pewter sequins and baubles, and her best friend's Rock&Republic platform pumps!"

"And Bella is positively untamed in this light grey Gucci offering with animal pattern detailing and straw-beaded neck treatment... oh, and her black Jimmy Choos!"

Oh god, another exquisite dress on my exquisite girl. "Beautiful," I mutter lamely. This time I watch Bella as she heads back up the stairs. Okay, that was a mistake. More pants adjustment required...

"And finally, Bella's 'best buy' of the day, this delightful chocolate brown crisscross dress by David Meister, paired with her favourite Yves Saint Laurent strappy sandals."

It's quite plain and considerably longer than the others, reaching down to her knees. But damn, the colour is amazing on her, and her curves... wow. "Bella, you look quite elegant in that dress. And the colour becomes you, very much."

And there's the smile that makes my heart sing and my dick shwing.

"Thank you, Edward."

Alice clears her throat. "Oh right! Alice is amazing in this black ruched, scoop-neck Elie Saab number... and my new pink Manolos? Alice!"

"I'm sorry, Bella! I couldn't resist... they're so cute with this black feather on the toe!"

"I know, right? I've always wanted Manolos with feathers, ever since that Sex and the City episode with Carrie and the fluffy step-ins, remember?"

"Of course I remember! You know what, we should rent the whole series and watch it!"

"Forget that... I have the whole series on DVD!"

Oh god. I have to stop this before I get railroaded into a chick marathon.

"Whoa, ladies! Hey, remember me? What time is it? Maybe you gals should change and we could start on dinner?"

"Oh right! Good thinking, Edward! Come on Alice, let's change back to normal!"

"Bella, we might put on our other clothes, but you and I are not, nor will we ever be, normal!"

"Okay, fair enough. But let's change and start keeping your poor brother better company."

I'm just finishing my wine when they finally come back downstairs, all giggling and girly. As I jump up to refill their glasses, Alice's cell phone buzzes and she excuses herself to read Jasper's text. Bella heads into her kitchen to start dinner, and I follow.

"You're beautiful." She's standing against the inner corner, and I close the distance.

"Oh! Um, thank you. You're... you're incredibly handsome."

I reach for hand and bring it to my mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"I'm falling for you, Bella." Her eyes widen and that wonderful blush reddens her delicate cheeks. She swallows and pulls my hand to cup her cheek.

"I'm falling for you too, Chef."

Fuck it. Fuck the plan. Fuck the timeline.

I want her and I know she wants me too. I raise my other hand to cup her face.

Our eyes are dancing back and forth as I lean down and she lifts her head to meet me. I have a singular purpose – to possess her delectable mouth with my own.

"Bella!"

We jump apart. FUCK! Argh... fucking cockblocking pixie!

"I... Oh shit. I'm sorry you guys... Bella your phone rang and I answered. It's Jared?"

"Oh... okay." Bella takes the phone from Alice and walks out to the living room.

"God DAMN it, Alice." I'm whisper-shouting.

She whisper-shouts right back at me. "I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't think you would be making your move on Bella with me here in the apartment."

Shit. She's right... what was I thinking? That would not have been a great first kiss for Bella, what with Alice bouncing around, threatening to interrupt us at any moment.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm actually grateful, now that I think about it. I don't want our first kiss to be rushed or interrupted. We need to be alone for that. And anyway, I have a plan and I want to stick to it."

"Oh really? What's your plan? Maybe I can help you?" She's grinning her perfect pixie grin. God, I love her.

"Well... I wanted to wait at least a month from when I first realized I wanted to pursue a relationship with her, before we have our first full-on, passion-fuelled, tongue-on-tongue kiss."

"Ew. A little too much info there, bro. But a month? A month is a long time Edward, especially considering how much time you and Bella spend in each other's proximity. And when exactly was the start of this timeline?"

"I know, believe me, I know. But, I just want to court her, you know? I want to make her feel special and desired. And the start, so to speak, would be the day you and I talked about Tanya, and you helped me realize I could let all that go." I smile at my wise little sister.

"So last Wednesday. You want to wait three more weeks before you kiss her? You're mental, Edward. Completely certifiable."

Button. Pushed. "Oh yeah? You care to make a wager on that?"

"You would make a bet on when you first kiss your girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Is Bella my girlfriend? I like the sound of that.

"It will help me stick to my plan, which, when I'm not completely intoxicated by her presence, is actually a good plan, given Bella's less-than-ideal history with romance... or lack thereof."

Alice considers me for a moment. "You have a point. But don't be cold with her for the next three weeks – you'd send her the wrong message. In fact, you should be quite affectionate. It will build the anticipation!"

"Right. So... the wager?"

"Hmm... If you cave before July thirteenth, you buy me a brand new, not-on-sale pair of designer shoes of my choice that cost at least a thousand dollars but not more than fifteen hundred."

"Done. And if I hold out until – what was it, July thirteenth? – Bella gets a day at the spa then she and I get that night out for dinner at Sky City and dancing, all on you."

"Done and done!"

"What's done?" We both jump at Bella's reappearance. Shit, I hope she didn't hear any of that.

"Oh, a little agreement Edley and I just negotiated... sibling stuff. So, what did Jared want? No more revelations, I hope?"

"No, no more revelations. He's just missing Jake a lot and he thought I might be as well, especially today. So... I invited him to dinner. I hope you guys don't mind?"

Alice and I answer together, "No, not at all."

"Alli-cat you owe me a beer!" Finally!

Well, well, well... her husband's lover is coming to dinner. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Pics of the shopping porn have been added to the Wild Shopping Album; link on my profile. I also added a link for Carly Simon's Anticipation.**

**Please leave me a review! I'd love to know if you liked this chapter. Is Edward being an ass or a gentleman? Reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 16!**


	16. Confessions

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 – CONFESSIONS**

_**Bella**_

I might hyperventilate. My thoughts are all over the place.

He told me I'm beautiful. He told me he's falling for me, and oh my god, in a completely unguarded moment, I admitted the same back to him. My heart is on fire and I just want... no make that _need_... I _need_ to be near him, touching him, holding him. I've never felt so all-consumed by anyone or anything.

When I hung up from Jared and hear them talking in the kitchen... I know it was wrong, but I stood around the corner and listened. And son-of-a-bitch; I don't know whether to be thrilled or pissed. Well, I'm thrilled of course! Edward wants me as much as I want him, I'm one hundred percent sure of that now.

But a wager? A bet over whether he will wait all that time to kiss me? Damn! Why would he do that? Well... he did say he had decided to take it slow and made a plan to wait a month.

And great googly moogly, when I heard Edward describe the way he _wants_ to kiss me – full-on, passion-fuelled, tongue-on-tongue – my girly bits went into overdrive!

He wants to romance me. Instead of trying to get me right into bed, he wants to give me what I've never had. Jasper was right... Edward even used the word 'court'... who would have guessed he could be so old-fashioned?

He didn't correct Alice when she called me his girlfriend. Does he see me that way? Dare I think of him as my boyfriend?

Last Wednesday... that was the start of his two-day absence from work. What was it Jasper said? Edward experienced a paradigm-shift. And he just told Alice that's when he decided he wanted to pursue a relationship with me. A relationship!

He says he's determined to wait a month before he kisses me, but he obviously was very tempted earlier to forgo that restriction. And he did say the bet with Alice would help him stick to his plan – a plan clearly designed to help us develop a relationship based on more than lust. It's really quite admirable. I mean, this isn't the nineteen twenties. Most people these days seem to have an expectation of instant sexual gratification.

Hmm... okay, I'm not pissed; a little annoyed at having to wait three more weeks to feel those gorgeous lips on mine, but not angry. Of course, I don't need to make it easy on him, either. If anticipation is what he wants, I can help with that.

I round the corner.

"Done and done!"

"What's done, Alice?" They jumped a mile! Hmm, spa, dinner and dancing with Edward versus new shoes for Alice. I think I'm going to be padding Edward's chances... but not without making him suffer just a little bit!

"Oh, a little agreement Edley and I just negotiated... sibling stuff. So, what did Jared want? No more revelations, I hope?"

"No, no more revelations. He's just missing Jake a lot and he thought I might be as well, especially today. So... I invited him to dinner. I hope you guys don't mind?"

They answer together, "No, not at all."

"Alli-cat you owe me a beer!" Ha – good on Edward, he finally got one.

"Sooo... Jared will be here in about fifteen minutes. He just wanted to drop into a liquor store and pick up more wine. Um... Alice why don't you program a nice playlist on my iPod, and Edward, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

Brother and sister trade a look and a shrug; Alice heads out to the living room to retrieve my iPod.

I pass one of my knives to Chef Hottie. "Could you cut the beef down into four steaks while I rinse the barley?"

"Barley? Are you making your barlotto?"

"The one and only!" I look straight into his eyes and give him a 'damn you're cute' smile. He opens his mouth to respond, but I cut him off.

"Or would you prefer me to handle the meat?" I await his response with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, no, that's okay. I think I can cut the steaks for you."

"Excellent!" I smile to myself as I reach for the cupboard.

After rinsing the barley and spreading it out on paper towels to dry, I retrieve the vegetables from the fridge.

"Edward, why don't you julienne the carrot, fennel and an equal amount of cabbage for me while I prep some celery, shallots and morels for the barley."

"Sure, Bells. Where do you want me?" He's got a gleam in his eye, naughty boy!

"How about right here... in the centre." I don't drop his gaze for a moment.

He lets out a breath. "Right. Here... in the centre," and he turns to the butcher block with that sexy smirk of his while I pull out a smaller cutting board for my job.

DING-DING, DING-DING.

"That will be Jared." I put down my knife and reach around Edward to grab a hand towel, brushing my body against his as I do. He hisses out a breath and I feel the familiar tingle. Oh, this game is delicious!

"Jared! Come in, it's great to see you." Jared is standing outside my door looking a little uncomfortable, like he's about to attend a job interview or something. I grab his arm and pull him inside, taking the bag he holds out to me.

Alice and Edward are standing together in the living room, waiting for introductions. "Jared Yellowwolf, these are my very good friends, Alice Cullen and her brother Edward Cullen." I wonder if anyone noticed the slight change in my tone when I said Edward's name.

Alice prances forward and grabs Jared's extended hand. "It's very nice to meet you Jared."

Edward is next, shaking Jared's hand with a friendly smile. "Jared, it's good to meet someone who knows Bella from before we met her. Maybe you can help explain her to us!"

I look at him with playful shock. "What do you mean? I've been completely open and forthright! Except for that murder conviction. Oh, and my evil twin sister..." I look at Jared. "Probably better to not mention the mafia connection."

We all laugh and Jared seems a little more at ease. "It's nice to meet you too, Alice, Edward. I'm so glad Bella has found some good friends. I worry about her - she's like a sister to me."

"So, Jared... what kind of wine did you bring, hmm?" I look in the bag. Oh shit, it's going to be a long night.

"Um, I grabbed a couple more of bottles of shiraz... and some Cabo Wabo for later, in case anyone feels like it?

Edward is the first to respond, catching my eyes as he says, "I'm up for anything."

"Me too!" Alice chimes in. "I've got nowhere to be until four o'clock tomorrow afternoon!"

I sigh in defeat, remembering my hangover from the last time Jared and I imbibed tequila. "As long as my stores of Advil are sufficient, I guess I'm game."

Alice and Jared take a seat at the breakfast bar while Edward and I return to our work in the kitchen. I decide to cook the barley first, so I heat some olive oil in a stainless-steel frypan, toss in diced celery, shallots and morels, and season with a sprinkle of salt and fresh ground pepper.

As Alice pours Jared a glass of wine, the conversation begins to flow. "So," Jared asks, "how did you guys meet?" Alice launches into the entire story, starting with the lecture she gave at my Port Angeles cooking class. While she regales him, Edward comes to stand by me at the stove, and then casually rests his hand on my hip. He leans in to whisper, "Can I get you more wine?" and his warm breath caresses my skin, making me want to squirm.

Instinctively, I lean back against his chest. "Mmm, yes please," I murmur. And then I shudder at the loss of his touch as he steps away to retrieve the bottle.

I check the pan... translucent stage – time to add the barley... and some fresh thyme, I think. I grab some from my countertop herb pot.

"So, Jared... when did Bella blossom into this beautiful creature we know today? Were all the boys chasing her in grade school?" Leave it to Alice to come up with a question like that.

I roll my eyes as I shake my pan, coating the barley and thyme in oil. "Yeah right! I was _always_ a tomboy." Edward places my refilled glass on the counter and then squeezes my arm before retreating to lean against the breakfast bar.

"Actually, Bella, I can remember lots of boys chasing you around. Mike Newton was always within a stone's throw, and Eric Yorkie used to walk you home from school every day. And oh yeah, let's not forget Quil Ateara. He started crushing on you in grade three and he's still got the hots for you! Last week, I mentioned to him that I saw you here in Seattle and he asked me questions about you for at least half an hour."

Blushing, I'm blushing again! The barley is getting nicely toasted, so I add a ladle-full of homemade chicken broth and swirl the pan. "Jared, come on. You're exaggerating!"

"Nope. Not even a little bit! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you hear from him soon. He's been dating Leah, but that's not going so smoothly."

I glance at Edward, who is watching Jared intently with narrowed eyes. "Edward? Would you grab the parmesan from the fridge and grate some off? Maybe about a loose half cup? The grater is right here in the cupboard above me.

"Sure thing, Bells." He walks over to me and reaches around my head to retrieve the grater. He's so close and he smells so good, and this feels so right... And like that, he's gone to the fridge.

It's been fifteen minutes and five ladle-fulls of broth – I think the barley is ready to finish. I don't even have to ask, Edward is by my side with the parmesan. I nod and he sprinkles it in for me, then I stir one last time and set the pan aside with a cover.

"Bella, that barlotto, as you call it, looks and smells great. It's a brilliant way to cook it."

"Well, the proof will be in the tasting, Chef." I grab a spoon from the drawer and retrieve some barley. "Here, tell me what you think." I hold up the spoon and feed it to him. Fixated on Edward's lips and tongue as they wrap around the spoon, I don't even hear what Alice and Jared are saying.

"Mmm, creamy... it's delicious, Isabella." Silky voice, his eyes burning into mine, oh my...

"... so then Bella marches right up to him and yells 'Don't you laugh at him, Paul Foster! My friend Jared will be twice as big as you some day and then he will kick your stupid backside!'"

Oh jeez. Alice is being thoroughly entertained by my grade school heroics as told by Jared. I yank my eyes away from Edward.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming to him. And I hadn't graduated to big-girl words like 'ass' yet!"

Jared chuckles. "Paul always was a bit of a bully. Did you know he's a councillor now? He's resolving conflict instead of creating it."

I shake my head. "Wow, that's... unexpected!"

Jared nods. "Yeah, I guess a lot of things end up being unexpected, hey Miss Cook?" He glances pointedly to Edward and back to me. As if to challenge him, Edward moves to stand directly behind me, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders.

_Oh, you want to judge me?_ "Well, I think you hold the world record on that one, Jared."

He glances down at his glass, properly abashed. Awkward silence fills the room, and I decide to out the elephant.

"Jared, Alice and Edward know about you and Jacob. They know everything." I take a deep breath. "They also know that I've moved on. It's time you knew that, too. And that I forgive you."

And then Alice, bless her, reaches out and takes Jared's hand in hers. "Jared, you and Bella both loved Jacob, and he loved both of you. But he's gone now. What do you think he would want for you two, knowing he could never come back but that you still had long lives ahead of you? I don't know a lot about him, but from what I've pieced together, and given that one's perception of life and existence must change quite drastically if their consciousness remains sentient after death, I dare to assume Jake would want you both to move on and find happiness."

More silence fills the room. It's too much. "Alice?"

"No, Bells, I have not been toking up."

"Just checking." I glance back to Jared. "Okay... enough of this awkwardness. No more eggshells... deal?" I wait expectantly for his response.

He looks up into my eyes, and I see my old friend there. "Deal. Oh, and have I told you lately? You're amazing, Miss Cook. And you seem to have found some pretty cool people to hang with, too."

After that, things become more comfortable. I continue making dinner while Jared continues to embarrass the hell out of me by recounting practically my whole childhood to Alice and Edward.

I sauté the cabbage, carrot and fennel in some extra virgin olive oil and season it with salt, pepper and a sprinkle of crushed red chilies. Then I fry the seasoned tenderloin steaks in a very hot cast iron pan – thankfully everyone likes their steak blue or rare – and made a quick red wine reduction by deglazing the pan with some shiraz and thickening it with a small knob of butter. Edward helps me plate up the meal and we sit down to eat.

Jared is the first to comment. "Ahh... Miss Cook, I have missed your cooking!"

Alice is the next to speak. "Mmm... Bella... this is _so_ good. The chili flakes in the veg is a touch of genius! And who knew barley could be so fancy and delicious?"

I'm beaming! "Thanks, guys. I'm glad you like it."

I'm afraid to look at Edward. He hasn't said anything yet, and when I sneak a glance toward him, I see he has just swallowed and is reaching for a sip of wine. Oh no! He doesn't like it. His expression is completely neutral as he replaces his glass and looks up at me.

Instead of reddening with a blush, the colour has drained from my face. It's mortifying to think of serving him food he finds disgusting. Shit, what do I do? Do I tell him to not worry about forcing it down, that I won't be offended if he finds it unpalatable? I did okay with the omelet, muffins and butter chicken, but maybe this experimentation with the fennel and cabbage was too much – what was I thinking? Damn me for getting too bold! Why didn't I just get spinach or asparagus, something I know is...

"Bella!" Edward's voice breaks into my mental flogging.

"Sorry... what was that?" Here it comes...

"I said, the preparation of the barley is truly unique and delicious, the tenderloin is cooked to absolute perfection, and the veg is surprisingly tasty and visually quite appealing."

Oh.

"Hey! What do you mean, '_surprisingly_ tasty'? You didn't think it was going to be good? Why didn't you say something before I cooked it if you had doubts about it?" How did I go from being embarrassed to indignant so fast?

"Because I didn't have doubts about you, only about my personal preference – I'm just not terribly fond of fennel. However,_ you've_ made it quite palatable for me." He shoots me one of those sexy smirks.

Oh.

"Oh. Well, okay then!"

After we've finished, Alice insists on clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, and Edward excuses himself for a few minutes to go to his loft and prepare a 'light dessert accompaniment' for the port. Jared and I settle on the couch.

"So, Miss Cook, if I might be so bold... that's a mighty fine looking boyfriend you've got there!"

"Jared! You keep your hands off him!" I say it jokingly, but inside there's a fierce bitch ready to chew his head off and stuff it down his throat of he even so much as _looks_ at Edward the wrong way.

Maybe he caught a glimpse of my inner bitch in my eyes, because suddenly he's contrite. "I'm just joking with you, Bella. But I guess it _was_ in poor taste."

"Just a little." I look for a change of topic. "Hey, I heard from Billy today. He sounded sad, but her said he's grateful to have you around."

"Yeah, I try to take care of him as much as I can."

"He said something that bothered me." I explain the phone conversation I had with Billy and my suspicion regarding the extent of Billy's knowledge about Jake and Jared's relationship.

"So what do you think, Jared? Did he know?"

Jared slowly closes his eyes and drops his head, shaking it regretfully. Then, with a loud swallow, he looks up to meet my eyes. "Billy caught us together once. It was back in junior high school. We were in the the garage, working on one of Jake's old jalopies. We thought we were safe because, as you know, Billy never came out to the garage – it was difficult for him to maneuver over and around the ruts and tree roots."

"I remember Jake hiding out there when Billy was mad him. In fact, we all hid in that garage at one time or another."

"Yeah. Well, I don't know what made Billy decide to navigate the path that day, but we had the music playing and we were... not paying attention to anything other than... well you don't need details."

"No, I don't."

He clears his throat and continues. "Anyway, all of a sudden Billy was sitting in his wheelchair inside the door, watching us. He was horrified, of course, and dumbstruck. He said something in Quileute that roughly translates to 'Our greatest warrior would die of shame' and then rolled himself back outside. Jake was horrified, scared shitless. He stayed at Sam Uley's house for five days afterwards, and when he showed up back at Billy's, it was with his new girlfriend on his arm."

"So much for no more revelations."

I remembered only too well how Jake had showed up outside my room one night in grade eight, tapping at the glass with small pebbles, then climbing the oak tree when I opened the window to see what he wanted. He said he liked me very much and wanted me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, of course.

Alice joins us and sits next to me on the couch, pulling me to her side. "I'm sorry, but I did overhear you two talking. Bella, are you okay, sweetie?"

With a heavy sigh, I look over at Jared. He looks so very sad; he really has suffered a tremendous loss.

"I'm good, Alice."

At that moment, Edward returns with a platter and a handful of small lemons. He holds up the platter, "For dessert," and then the lemons, "and for the tequila!" As he places the items on the counter, I jump up and fly to him, needing to feel his secure embrace. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him close, and his arms immediately envelop me. He rests his cheek on the top of my head and whispers, "Hey, hey... What's wrong, Bella?"

I reply by speaking quietly into his chest. "I just needed to feel you, to convince myself that you're real, and that you're here... with me." I look up into his intense green eyes and murmur, "You are real? And here? With me?"

Edward moves to sit on one of the breakfast stools so our eyes are level and pulls me to stand between his legs. He takes my face in his hands, and as his thumbs gently caress my cheekbones, he looks deep into my eyes... and into my heart. "Isabella, I am absolutely real. I am absolutely here. And I am absolutely _with_ you." Then he kisses my forehead and pulls me into a hug.

We remain in our embrace for a few moments, oblivious to everything outside our own little bubble, until finally Alice clears her throat and asks, "Shall I pour some port?"

_**Alice**_

My goodness, how things can change! If I had told Edward two weeks ago that he would be sitting here with his arm around Bella, his thumb caressing her arm with tenderness and affection and leaning in every few minutes to smell her hair, he would have tied me up in a straight jacket and sent me to a rubber room!

Of course, I'm not surprised. Things always happen fast for my family. We all fell for our partners almost instantly. That reminds me, Bella yet to hear the story of how our parents got together. I must remind them to tell her at the pool party.

"Edward, tell me again what you did to those pecans that you served with the port?" Of course Jared liked the nuts – ugh, I groan to myself at my bad joke.

"It was simple, really. I just melted some sugar in a pan until it became caramelized, and then I tossed it into the nuts and added a sprinkle of Himalayan pink salt."

"They went so nicely with the port, Edward. And what was the name of that cheese again?"

"That, Bella, is a very unique cheese from Norway called _brunost; _here in North America it's called _gjetost_, which is come perversion of an older spelling for goat cheese. Heat in the preparation process caramelizes the milk sugars and that's what makes it brown and gives it that distinct flavour that complemented the port and nuts."

"Mmm, it was delicious."

I've been watching Jared all evening. I have to admit, when Bella said she had invited him to dinner, I was ready to go up one side of him and down the other for what he and Jake had done to her. However, since meeting him and spending a few hours with him, I've developed a likeness for him. He's gentle with a friendly smile and expressive dark brown eyes that don't do a great job of hiding his grief. He has lost someone he loved passionately, and I must concede that we can't help who we love. We can help our choices, but not our emotions. I wish, for Bella's sake, that he and Jake had made different choices. However, I am glad for Edward's sake, and my own, that the events in Bella's life brought her to us.

For the remainder of the night, we play Pictionary on a white board I retrieved from our storage room. We varied it so that if nobody could guess the word or phrase, the person drawing had to drink a shot of tequila. We agreed beforehand to do our best to guess the answer, so as not to get someone drunk intentionally. Unfortunately for Jared and Bella, Edward and I are fairly decent artists, and the evening ended with a tie between Team Edward and Bella and Team Jared and Alice. Of course that meant that Edward and I were only slightly tipsy as I tucked Bella into her bed and Edward walked Jared over to the couch in our loft. I laughed when Edward whispered to me "I don't care if he's gay, there's no fucking way he's sleeping on my girlfriend's couch when she doesn't even have bedroom walls!"

.~.~.~.

I wake up the next morning at eight and go down to check on Jared. He rouses when he hears me putting on coffee and comes to sit at the kitchen island.

"Alice, you seem like a good listener."

"I think I am."

"Would you listen to me?"

"Yes, of course, Jared."

"What I did to Bella was so wrong."

"It wasn't just you, though. Don't absorb all of the blame. Just because he's gone, it doesn't mean Jake didn't have flaws and didn't make mistakes too."

He looks at me with such sorrow and regret in his eyes. "I loved him. With all my heart and soul, I loved him. And now look where we are. We destroyed Bella, and Jake is gone, and I... I'm so alone." His elbows on the counter, he rests his face in his hands and silently sobs.

Compelled by compassion, I round the island and put my arms around this poor lost man.

"Hey, now, Jared. You needn't worry about Bella anymore. She and Edward have found each other. In fact, I was thinking just last night about how Bella might not be here with us, with Edward, if it weren't for the decisions you and Jake made. So, some good came of it. And your time is coming, too. I have a feeling about you, Jared. Things are going to start looking up soon."

He smiles at me. "Thanks Alice."

We have our coffee, making small talk about Forks and Seattle. When Jared tells me he currently works as a west coast buyer for Barneys, I am struck by an idea. "Jared, will you be in Seattle this coming Saturday night?"

"I have no plans... I could be. Why?"

"I was thinking it would be lovely to spend more time with you socially, introduce you to some of Bella's new friends. A group of us will probably go out dancing at Escala on Saturday. Why don't you come to Wild for dinner, on me because I'm inviting you, and then come out with us? We'll have lots of fun. Bring some friends from home if you like. What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun, Alice. And it's been a long time since I've had fun. I'd love to... but you don't think Bella will mind?"

"No, I don't think she will."

_**Edward**_

Jesus christ, this day has been a fucking nightmare. My sick line cook has up and quit, and then I got a call from Garrett to tell me that his father passed away back east and he will be gone for at least two weeks to settle the affairs. Of course I feel terrible for him losing his dad and I don't begrudge him a moment of the time he needs to get through it, but I am left in a hard spot. I've got to hire another line cook and cover for Garrett. Thankfully, Alice is using her connections at the agency to get some interviewees in here tomorrow morning. In all, though, I am going to be working some long-ass hours for the next little while. It wouldn't have bothered me before... but now with Bella in my every waking thought, not to mention my extremely lusty dreams, the last thing I want is to have to be away from her for even more hours every day.

.~.~.~.

Saturday. Thank goodness there's only tonight and tomorrow night before my days off because I am fucking exhausted. At least I've got a new line cook – Alistair is working out very well indeed. He's a little nervous and withdrawn, but he can produce and that's all I need right now.

I've seen Bella for all of about two hours outside of work, and it has been nothing but pure torture. Having admitted to myself how much I want her, I'm now finding it extremely difficult to not simply grab her and kiss her like crazy every time I see her. And I know she feels the same way... in fact she has been going out of her way to make sure I know it.

On Wednesday night, she wore that little white dress that made my knees go weak when she modelled it the day before. Thursday, it was the dress she wore on her first night at Wild – orange with vertical black stripes and no room for imagination as to her delectable shape underneath. God, that dress killed me again and I had to relieve my throbbing cock twice – after work and again the next morning. Even thinking of it now sends me into a tailspin.

And then came Friday. Yesterday, she wore her new brown dress. It was simple but alluring, and her shiny hair was wavy and twisted to one side of her head in an elegant arrangement – she looked so beautiful it made my chest ache.

All week long, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her – her movements have become so fluid, so sensual. There is more of a sway in her hips and she seems to be tipping her head more often when she looks at me, tantalizing me with the delicate pale skin of her neck and collarbone. And her eyes – suddenly so intense, always holding my gaze for a little longer than necessary – her stare has been shooting straight to my dick for three days.

But above all else, I fucking _miss_ her. I miss her laugh, her stories, her opinions on my ideas for upcoming menus. And her questions – her wonderful, intelligent, probing questions that tell me she is interested in _me as a person_, and not as a vehicle to fame and fortune like Tanya.

I've shunned fame since returning to Seattle. Even though Wild has been incredibly successful and I receive numerous event invitations to both attend and cater as a "local celebrity" chef, I have never accepted. I preferred to stay away from the spotlight and the reminders of my Chicago days.

But now... now with Bella in my life, it's like I see things completely differently. I want to start catering charity dinners – to help the cause, not for any notoriety that may result. I want to attend the special events my parents always invite me to, with Bella on my arm and for the simple enjoyment of spending an evening dressed up, socializing with my family... and of course the thought of peeling Bella out of a glorious dress at the end of a lovely evening is exhilarating, to say the least.

Snap back to reality – christ, I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even told her straight out that I want her to be my girlfriend and for us to see each other exclusively. For all I know, she could be accepting a date invitation from some attractive guy right now. What if someone attracts her before I've even made my move? I told her I was falling for her, and she said the same to me, but that seems like ages ago now and I haven't been able to have a private conversation with her since. What if she thinks I was just being flirtatious?

The next thing I know, I'm standing in the dining room scanning for Bella. I haven't seen her yet tonight – I skipped the pre-shift because we have the same menu as yesterday and I needed the extra time to prep for what is promising to be a very busy night – and she hasn't been to the pass yet. What time is it? I check my watch – oh, we only opened fifteen minutes ago. I'm losing my sense of time...

And then I see her. She's standing at a booth in the back corner next to the piano – and fuck me, she's wearing her new red dress. Her hair is loose and curly and sexy as hell.

"She looks hot, huh?" I turn around to find Tyler standing next to me, sizing up Bella appreciatively. We're all going out dancing again tonight – I can't wait to see her groovin' in that dress!"

"Tyler, can you please tend to table three?" Alice approaches as Tyler leaves – he has barely escaped with his life. "Edward, can I see you in the office please?"

With a last glance at Bella, I follow my sister down the hallway.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? You looked as though you were going to strangle poor Tyler!"

"That little fucker was ogling Bella like a horny dog."

"Edward, men ogle Bella like that all the time. She's hot. You can't turn into the raging jealous boyfriend every time some guy appreciates the way she looks."

"Am I her boyfriend Alice? I don't know why she would think I am – I surely haven't been acting like it! She's probably given up on me."

"Edward, Bella understands the pressure you've been under with Garrett being gone and having to hire a new line cook. She's not expecting you to neglect the restaurant."

"Are you all going dancing tonight?"

"Yes. Aren't you coming?"

"This is the first I've heard of it. Why would she plan to go dancing and not tell me if she were still interested?"

"I told you about it two nights ago."

"I don't remember that."

"Jesus Edward. I told you we were all going to Escala on Saturday night and that Jared Yellowwolf was going to bring a group of friends from Forks and La Push. Bella has asked me like five times if you're going and I've said yes because you said you would when I told you about this the other night!" She takes a deep breath. "I also told you that I had a surprise planned for Jared, that I was going to introduce him to Laurent who is also coming tonight. Oh, and by the way? Bella has been looking forward to spending time with you tonight like a kid looks forward to candy on Halloween!"

"What if I can't get away in time to meet up with you guys?"

"Well, we were going to stay here after closing for about an hour and have a drink or two before heading out... We were hoping that would give you enough time to finish up and run upstairs to change."

All my worry for nothing. How did I get myself into such a tailspin? As if to answer my inner musing, Alice reaches up to cup my cheek and speaks softly.

"Edward, you were always prone to sudden fits of self-doubt when you were younger. I just haven't seen one since you came home from Chicago. It makes me so happy because it means you've got your passion back!"

Yeah. And all of this damned uncertainty...

_**Bella**_

Holy shit. It's eleven o'clock, and the restaurant is full of people, all of whom are going dancing with us tonight.

From the restaurant, there's Angela and Ben, and Tyler. Tyler invited his cousin Charlotte again, who in turn invited Mike Newton. He's making eyes at me already... great. Alice invited Rose and Emmett, and her friend Laurent from the consignment shop.

Jared showed up with a few old friends from La Push: Leah Clearwater, who was my Maid of Honour, her brother Seth, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Leah and Quil are supposedly dating, but he's been following me around like a puppy since they got here, while she's been shooting daggers at me.

I can't wait for Edward to join us.

To get out of the fray, I decide to play bartender. It also allows me to look back in the kitchen at Edward as often as I want, which is pretty much constantly. He keeps looking out at me, too, smiling that sexy smirk that makes my knees weak. I've missed him so over the last few days, but I understand why he's been a virtual ghost. I hope he's not too exhausted tonight – I really want to spend some time with him, in his arms, listening to his velvet voice, smelling his amazing soap/aftershave/Edward scent. I want to twist my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck while he pulls me tight against his chest...

"Bella!"

Yanked from my reverie, I turn to find Quil watching me expectantly. "Sorry, Quil. What did you say?"

"I said, I can't wait to get you out on the dance floor so you can show me your moves." He winks and nods. Jeez, he's like a caricature. Ugh.

"Actually, Bella's moves are all spoken for this evening." I turn to find Edward has stepped behind the bar. As he comes up beside me, he slips a hand around my waist and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I'm all done back there, Bells. Can you guys give me ten minutes to shower and change?" Then he leans in to whisper softly, his lips grazing my ear, "You look amazing... I can't wait to hold you."

I forgo fainting to whisper back, "I've though of nothing else all night."

With a smouldering look and a squeeze of my waist, he heads out to get ready.

Quil is still standing at the bar, looking rather dejected. I decide to put him to good use. "Quil, could you let everyone know it's last call and we'll be calling cabs in about ten minutes?"

.~.~.~.

We arrive at Escala to find that it's seventies and eighties night. "Ooh Bella, you wore the perfect dress for disco – it's all flowy and the perfect!" Alice is very nearly bouncing out of her skin with excitement. The doorman scans over our large group and offers us a recently vacated VIP section so we can all sit together.

"To good friends and lots of fun!" Alice raises her glass and we all respond in kind.

I've barely sipped my cosmo when Edward leans to my ear. "Dance with me?"

I nod and he leads me out to the dance floor as a slow Peter Frampton song begins.

"Hi there," he murmurs into my ear as he wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me close.

"Hi yourself, stranger," I reply as I reach my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers into that soft, sexy hair.

"I've missed you, Isabella. I hate not seeing you after work or in the mornings."

My heart melts. "I don't like it much either, but being here with you now makes up for it." I smile up at him and he gives me that shy grin that I love, then he pulls me close and sings softly into my ear...

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday  
Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday  
Wanna be with you night and day_

We dance slowly, cheek-to-cheek for the remainder of the song, and then stay on the dance floor for a few more. Dancing with Edward is such fun – he holds me, even when the beat is fast; every now and then he will spin me and pull me back against his chest. The near constant contact as we move to the music is so sensual, my mind and body are in a tizzy.

Edward suddenly reaches for his shirt pocket and extracts his phone. He looks surprised at the caller id and immediately answers, leading me off the dance floor to a quieter spot.

"I'll meet the guard there." He disconnects and looks at me. "That was our security company – an alarm has been triggered in the restaurant and I have to go meet them there. This happens sometimes, it's probably nothing. You stay here with the others and I'll get a cab back to Wild. We'll check it out, and if everything's good, I'll be back within half an hour."

We walk back to the VIP area where he briefly explains what's happening to Alice, Rose and Emmett. He nods toward Embry, Quil and Seth and addresses Emmett, "Don't let any of those wolves get their paws on Bella."

Y.M.C.A. begins to play and Alice squeals! As she pulls us toward the dance floor, the others notice and follow... in moments we have formed a huge circle and we have great fun dancing and making the letters with our arms. Rose and Emmett hop to the centre and dance back to back, and then Alice and I join them so the four of us are facing in different directions. When the song ends, Mike Newton appears in front of me and starts dancing to the next song. I don't want to be rude, so I stay and dance, but I notice that Rose and Emmett have stayed right alongside us. I try to avoid Mike's eyes, but in my peripheral vision I can see that he's staring at me. It's a little uncomfortable, and I'm relieved when the song ends.

Mike looks like he's going to ask me to stay for the next song, but he's interrupted by Quil, who says to him, "You need to learn to share, Newton. It's my turn." And before I know it, Quil has grabbed my hand and rotated me to face him. Okay, one dance won't kill me. Thankfully, Rose and Emmett have stayed beside me.

Quil keeps trying to pull me close, but I manage to out-maneuver him. Finally the song is over and I start to walk away. But Quil reaches out and pulls me to him, and the next song is slow. "Quil, I'm sorry, but I really must excuse myself. Please let go." His hands drop and I head to the corridor that leads to the restrooms. I get all tingly as I pass the cigarette machine and remember the almost-kiss with Edward last week.

As I step out of the stall, I find Leah standing by the sinks with her arms crossed. She's glaring at me. Jeez... I start to wash my hands and address her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Leah! It's nice to see you – sorry we didn't get a chance to chat earlier."

She growls, "What kind of game are you playing, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What the fuck are you doing, flirting with Quil like that. Couldn't you tell we are together?"

Flirting with Quil? Is she nuts?

"Leah, I was not flirting with your boyfriend. I'm not interested in him that way. I'm here with Edward."

She sneers. "Oh please, little miss perfect goody-two-shoes. You might fool the boys, but you've never fooled me. Why do you always take what I want? What the hell do you have that I don't?"

I am aghast. "Leah, I don't know what you're talking about. I have no designs on Quil."

Her voice is a little more shrill now. "What about Jacob, Bella? You had designs on him!"

"Leah, Jacob and I were together since eighth grade and we were best friends before that."

"Yeah? Well I loved Jacob ever since I can remember, long before eighth grade, Bella. And you took him from me."

"I did not _take_ him, Leah. I never chased him." I never knew she had feelings for Jake.

Leah's tone turns sarcastic. "Oh no, of course not. Princess Bella doesn't have to chase any boy – they all follow her around like drooling puppies. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be Maid of Honour at your wedding? I was in love with him, Bella!"

"Leah, I'm sorry. I didn't know – how would I? Why didn't you decline when I asked you?"

"Because I would get to spend more time near Jake if I accepted, you idiot!"

Wow – she's really messed up. I realize I'm cowering against the wall.

Her voice is louder now, approaching hysterical. "And you just don't stop, do you Bella? It's only six months since Jacob died... you've got that poor Edward guy wrapped around your little finger, and Mike Newton is falling all over himself again, just like in high school. And now you want Quil too! You'll probably have Embry and Seth on a leash by the time the night is over."

I'm a little scared, but pissed. "Okay, you know what Leah? We're done here. You are delusional, and I'm not going to listen to any more of your bullshit."

At that moment, several things happen simultaneously.

Rose enters the restroom with a murderous look on her face, and as I start toward the door, Leah grabs my arm, really hard, and pushes me back toward the sinks.

Rose turns on Leah and gets in her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, bitch? Are you assaulting my friend? Do I need to call the cops on your scrawny bitch ass?"

Now Leah's the one cowering, her mouth moving as if to speak, but no noise is coming out.

"Get the fuck out of here, and don't let me ever catch you near Bella again, do you hear me? You don't touch her, you don't talk to her, you don't look at her. Got it?"

Leah nods, backs away from Rose and then hightails it out the door without giving me another glance.

Turning to me, Rose asks, "Bella, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No, not really. I might have a bruise on my arm tomorrow, that's all. I'm a little shaken, though. She was in love with Jacob and I never knew. And now she's accusing me of trying to steal Quil from her. I don't know where she gets her ideas!"

"She's obviously unstable... and a bitter harpy. You should just ignore her, Bells. Just focus on you and Edward." She lens into the mirror to freshen her lipstick. "Speaking of which, I see you two have been getting closer, hmm?"

I blush, of course. "Um, yes... we do seem to be hitting it off." I smile shyly at her reflection.

"I'm so glad! I knew you would, especially after Father's Day. He was so attentive, and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he was gazing at you."

I smile wider. "That's good to know!"

"Come on, girlfriend. Let's go back out there – Edward should be back any minute."

When we enter the main bar, Quil approaches me immediately. "Let's have another dance, Bella!"

"No. Thank you, Quil, but why don't you go find your girlfriend and dance with her instead."

His face falls and he turns away.

Halfway back to our tables, Mike appears in front of me. "Bella, would you dance with me? I'd like to have a moment with you..."

I cut him off. "No. Thank you Mike, but no. Why don't you go find Charlotte? She obviously likes you enough to have invited you out tonight. You two should get to know each other."

Rose leans over to my ear. "Good job, Bella! You are handling these boys like a pro!"

I stop and look at her, one eyebrow raised. "What kind of pro?" Then we both break into giggles as we link arms and approach the table that Alice and Emmett are occupying.

Alice looks at us questioningly. "What happened?" How does she know?

Rose waves her hand. "It's nothing... we'll tell you later."

I take a long awaited sip of my poor abandoned drink, I notice someone has walked up beside me, but it's not who I was hoping for.

"Hi Tyler. Having a good time?"

"Sure, Bella, but I'd be having a better time if you'd come dance with me." Madonna's Crazy For You has just begun. I'm about to decline, when from behind my other shoulder I hear my favourite velvet voice.

"Sorry Tyler, Bella's dance card is full." And then he steps closer and looks poor Tyler right the eye. "From now on." My heart flutters!

Edward reaches for my hand and gives me a smouldering look. "Come, Bella. It would be a shame to waste this song."

As Edward pulls me into his arms, I ask, "What happened at the restaurant? Is everything okay?"

He leans down to answer. "Everything was fine. Apparently the motion detector was set off in the office, but there was nobody in there and no sign of forced entry. Everything in the office seemed untouched. They figure it was due to an item falling or warm air currents - maybe the computer was overheating. I turned it off, just in case. Anyway, enough about that."

We sway to the music, and he sings to me softly again.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

When the song is over, Edward leads me to a recently vacated table and leans in to my ear. "Bella, I wanted to ask you something. I realize this is a little backward, considering the last few days and some of the things I've said to you... but, um... well, I wondered if... would you go out with me, on a date?"

Oh squeee! I attempt to maintain my composure as I answer him. "That would be great, Edward. I'd love to!"

He breaks into a beautiful smile and shakes his head. "I was so nervous that you would say no."

I tilt my head and deliver his words right back at him. "Why, after the last few days and some of the things I've said to you, would you think I would possibly say no?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess... well, I haven't asked a woman out in a couple of years and then there was that night on the roof when I told you I was celibate and you told me you weren't that into me anyways..."

"I didn't say it like that! And besides, I had to try to save face – I was more than a little disappointed when you said that Alice's intentions were misguided and that you didn't date. Oh, and then after the slumber party when you likened me to a little sister! Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't have said yes just now," I tease.

His eyes pop.

"Edward, I'm just joking with you. I very much want to go on a date with you. Why don't you tell me what you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice to spend Monday in Tacoma. There's a very cool glass museum where we could even do some glass blowing ourselves, and there's a zoo and aquarium. They have some wonderful theatres and a couple of excellent restaurants... "

"Edward, that sounds lovely! I've never spent any time in Tacoma, and I've always wanted to."

He gives me his sexy grin. "So it's a date then?"

I grin right back at him. "It's a date."

.~.~.~.

We've arrived back at the lofts. Alice waggles her eyebrows at me and waves, then slips inside her door.

I look up at Edward and he is looking at me intently. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah... you have to work earlier than Alice and I tomorrow."

I little awkwardly, he leans down to kiss my cheek and then gently slips his arms around my waist. I reach up to slide my arms around his neck. I squeeze him and murmur, "I had a great time tonight... I love dancing with you." And then I place a single, lingering kiss against his neck under his ear.

With a sharp inhale, Edward's embrace suddenly becomes much more than a hug as he presses himself against me so that every possible point of contact is made between our bodies. Pulling his head back, he looks at my mouth and growls, "Fuck it." His gaze then travels slowly up to my eyes, and I know he's finally going to kiss me.

Staring into his intense green eyes, I move my hand to cover his mouth with my fingertips and very deliberately place a slow kiss on them, right above his lips. I then lean around and playfully nip at his earlobe before whispering into his ear.

"_Edward, Alice has too many shoes._"

* * *

**A/N: Do you like Edward singing to Bella? Do you still hate Jared? Is Leah completely mental?**  
**Post a review to let me know what you think, and I'll send you a teaser for Chapter 17!**


	17. Sunflower of My Life

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 – SUNFLOWER OF MY LIFE**

_**Alice**_

Ugh, morning breath. I make my way down to the kitchen with a crazy thirst and extreme need for caffeine. Mmm, I smell coffee.

"Well good morning, Sunshine!" Edward is up and showered and bright as a button.

He pours coffee and hands it to me as I take a seat at the island.

"Why are you up so early? Better yet, Edward, why are you so chipper?"

He just looks at me with a big, silly grin.

"You caved!"

"Nope... well, sort of. I intended to, but then she stopped me."

"Bella stopped you from kissing her?"

"Yep."

"Why? What did she say?"

"She told me that you have too many shoes." He smiles again and takes a sip of his coffee.

"She heard us? She knows?"

"Yep and yep."

"And she wasn't mad?"

"Nope."

"She is so awesome!"

"Yep."

"Oh Edward! I am so happy for you! Watching you guys dance last night was so satisfying. You looked... happy."

"I was happy. I am happy. I can't get this stupid grin off my face."

"It looks good on you, bro! But, I need to ask you something. Did Bella tell you about her altercation with Leah last night?"

The grin is gone.

"No – what altercation? What happened?"

"Okay, this is second hand from Rose – unfortunately I wasn't witness to any of it. I was hanging with Jared and Laurent, who, I might add, hit it off famously!"

Raking his hand through his hair, Edward growls, "Alice, tell me what happened to Bella."

"Alright, take it easy. After you left to meet the security guard, Mike and Quil both started to hound Bella for dances – she danced with each of them once. Rose and Emmett stayed beside her. Apparently Quil kept trying to pull her close, even though it was a fast song, but she managed to keep him at bay."

"That son-of-a-bitch. You know, I warned him off before we left Wild, the little prick. Anyway I thought Quil and Leah were together?"

"Well, they were – are? Anyway, Bella managed to excuse herself to the restroom. Rose noticed that Leah followed shortly after, but she waited and watched to make sure Bella came back out. After a few minutes, when neither Bella nor Leah reappeared, Rose went to investigate."

I pause to pour a top-up into my mug.

"What did Rose find?"

"She heard shouting as she approached the washroom door, and when she went in, she saw that Leah had just grabbed Bella by the arm and pushed her rather forcefully back against the wall."

"WHAT! Was she hurt? Why didn't she fucking tell me?"

"No, she wasn't hurt, although she might have a bruise or two from Leah's grip on her arm. And she probably didn't tell you because it wasn't nearly as important to her as enjoying dancing with you."

"Oh, well... yeah okay. But that bitch had better stay the hell away from Bella. What was her problem, anyway?"

"It seems Leah was in love with Jake since forever and resented Bella for being his girlfriend and marrying him."

"Huh. That explains why all the wedding reception pictures on Leah's facebook album were focussed on Jake."

"Yep. And now she hates Bella because Quil has been showing interest in her."

"Yeah, well he can show all the interest he fucking wants; he's not getting near her. She's mine."

I smile up at my brother. "Oh really, Edley? Does Bella know that you've staked a claim?"

He blushes. "No, probably not. Uh... but she will. And don't you say anything, Tinkerbell. Your work here is done, okay?"

"Oh, big brother... my work is never done. But you guys are doing well on your own right now, so I'm going to focus on another couple who need a little nudge."

"Jared and Laurent?"

"Yes, I've invited them to come in for a quiet, romantic dinner tonight. I'm going to give them the Lover's Booth!"

"Lover's Booth?"

"It's what I call that small, secluded booth next to your piano. It's very private, very romantic."

He grins and shakes his head at me. "Oh Ali-cat. You are a force of nature, you know that? I sometimes wonder if you're not one of the Fates personified."

I feign astonishment. "How did you find out!"

My cell starts playing Bella's ringtone.

"Hey Bells! ... Fresh _and_ warm? Mmm, I'm sure we can be convinced. I'll send Edward on over and I'll be there in a few minutes after I get dressed."

Waggling my eyebrows at him, I address Edward. "Bella's got fresh, warm muffins over there. I suggest you go get some _private muffin time_ in with her while I get changed!"

"Oh, I will. Hey, what was that ringtone you've got assigned to Bella?"

"It's cool isn't it? It's a musical piece by Santana that's actually called 'Bella'."

"That is cool – I want to get it from you. Okay, I'll see you in a few."

_**Edward**_

Bella's door is ajar, so I push it open and walk in, knocking lightly as I go.

"Hello? I heard there's an amazing girl in here with a special treat!"

Bella turns around to face me from the kitchen where she's pouring coffee. Her hair is damp and her skin is perfect porcelain. She's so heartbreakingly beautiful, it makes my breath falter. I have to touch her.

She heads for me without hesitation as I round the breakfast bar and pull her up into my arms. Burying my face in her hair, I revel in her sweet strawberry and Bella scent.

"Hiya, handsome. How are you this morning?"

I let her slide down my body – oh fuck – and step back to take a good look at her.

"I'm just fine, Bella. But what about you? Alice told me about Loco Leah. Are you hurt or bruised?"

She blushes. "Oh, um... just a little bit here on my arm."

Bella pulls up her sleeve to reveal five purple bruises that look remarkably like four fingers and a thumb on the opposite side.

I am incensed. "Jesus christ. Bella, do you want to press charges against her? I'll take you to the police station right now."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Oh, no... no, Edward. I don't want to extend the unpleasantness of that situation any further. It's over and done with, as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure I won't see Leah again. Rosalie scared the shit out of her!"

She grins and I relax a little. "Yeah, it even scares _me_ to think of Rose in full attack-bitch mode."

I reach out and snake my hands around Bella's waist, pulling her flush against me. She places her hands flat on my chest and looks up at me. Christ, I could get lost forever in the depths of those warm chestnut eyes.

"I can't stand the thought of something happening to you, Isabella. Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" My voice is low, hoarse with an emotion I'm afraid to label.

She wraps her arms around my torso and turns to lay her cheek against my chest; I rest my cheek on the top of her head. We hold each other tightly for a few moments, revelling in the closeness and comfort.

"Okay, Bells! Where are these yummy muffins? ... Whoopsie... sorry, guys. Do you want me to come back later?"

We let go of each other and Bella turns to address my sister.

"Alice! Don't be ridiculous! Here, I've poured your coffee."

She hands me mine as well, and then passes the basket of muffins.

"What have you made today, Bells? Any blueberry?"

"Sorry, Edward. I ran out of blueberries... but there's orange-cranberry and banana-walnut."

"Two more favourites! I'm having at least one of each."

A half hour later, I've got to get down to the restaurant to start prep. Alice has excused herself for a minute, so I take the opportunity to do something I've been planning for a few days.

"Bella? I was wondering if we could have each other's cell numbers? I'd like to be able to call or text you."

Wow, what a gorgeous smile. "Of course, Edward. Here, you put yours in mine, and..." Blush!

As much as I try not to channel Emmett, when she realizes what she said, I can't stop my eyebrows from popping up. "Emmett would have loved that one, Bells." I smile at her as we exchange phones.

_**Bella**_

After we exchanged numbers, Edward left to go to work early. I feel so bad for him having to work all these extra hours, but it's only for another week or so.

"So, Bella, what can we do for a few hours before work on a Sunday afternoon?"

"Why don't we go for a walk, Alice? It's not raining."

Alice and I spend a couple of hours strolling though downtown Seattle, perusing small shops that sell everything from handmade soaps to antiques. We spend a long time in a kitchenwares store, where I spend more than a little time drooling over their selection of Le Creuset cookware.

"Which colour do you like best, Bells?"

"Definitely the turquoise – they call it 'Caribbean'. I think it would look beautiful with my countertops and backsplash. And it's so pretty. In fact, I'm going to get this rectangular stoneware baking dish right now – it's perfect for lasagne, enchiladas, and a bunch of other stuff."

The baking dish weighs about five-hundred pounds, so we cab it back to the lofts. As we reach the landing, I am stunned to find a stem vase with a single, tall, beautiful sunflower, sitting atop an envelope addressed to me. Alice informs me it's Edward's handwriting as I extract the note from within.

_Isabella,  
This lone sunflower represents your singular beauty.  
The sturdy stem is your tenacious spirit,  
the yellow petals are the glowing light of your soul,  
and the dark centre is the deep brown of your eyes  
that captivate me whenever I gaze upon them.  
Edward_

Oh my! I have never received anything so lovely or romantic. Tears form in my eyes as I pass the note to Alice and sit down with my legs crossed in front of me, staring at the exquisite bloom.

"Oh. Um, wow. My brother is a poet... who knew he could do with words what he does with food? Hmm, let's not tell him I read this, just in case it embarrasses him. Bella? Are you okay?"

"Oh Alice! Edward really does care for me, doesn't he? This is really happening, isn't it? I've never felt so special..." I start to cry in earnest.

Between sobs, I manage to say assure Alice that I'm not upset, I am simply, blissfully happy.

"I n...never thought it c...could be like this f...for me."

Alice has kneeled down beside me with her arms around me. She's just holding me, letting me release my emotion.

"H...how did I g...get so lucky?"

"Oh Bella, luck has nothing to do with it, honey. It's all about the gravity of souls. You and Edward found each other this time around because you always have found each other and you always will find each other. Isn't that a comforting thought?"

I smile up at my best friend and my heart feels like it will explode.

"Oh Alice... I love you so much!"

She smiles and a tear trickles down her face. "I love you too, Bella. I really do. Now... let's get you up off the floor and into your loft. What are you going to wear tonight, hmm?"

.~.~.~.

I'm standing in my bathroom, looking at myself in my full-length mirror. I've decided to treat myself to a naughty underwear night – black lace bra and panties, black garter belt and nude silk stockings. I've stepped into my black Louboutins, and damn... I look hot. And I feel hot. And god, I want Edward so badly I think I might explode. He hasn't even kissed me, and I'm thinking about all the ways he could make love to me. Just looking around my bathroom, I see six or seven possibilities... and I want to try all of them.

I don't know how I will look him in the eye without blushing myself into a puddle of goo when I get to work. The flower and the note – that was the single most romantic thing I've ever known. I need to ease the edge off my emotions, or I might make a fool of myself when I arrive for my shift. I am hit by inspiration and I rush to grab my phone.

_Thank you for the sunflower. You are a poet... - Bella_

I take the phone back to the bathroom while I apply my makeup. A few minutes later, it buzzes.

_You are most welcome. Your beauty is poetry. - Edward x_

Oh swoon! And an x – that's a kiss! I'm feeling flirtatious.

_I hope that kiss won't cause you to lose your bet! - Bella xx  
_

I pull my dress over my head and straighten myself out, then regard my reflection appreciatively. Leopard print is sexy! And there's my buzz.

_The bet only covers kisses on the mouth. ~~ (That's waggling eyebrows, by the way) - Edward xxx_

Oh. My. There go my tingling girly bits again!

_Careful, Cullen. There's only so much provocation a woman can handle before she takes matters into her own hands. - Bella xxxx_

Hah! Let him make what he will of _that_ double entendre!

I am just heading to the door when my phone finally buzzes.

_Isabella, no matter which way I read your last text, (and believe me, I have re-read it several times), I am left thoroughly beguiled and so_

_And somewhat a danger to myself as I now cannot concentrate on my knife work (or on text message character limits)! - Edward xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

I allow myself a small squeal before I lock my door behind me and walk across the hall to pick up Alice.

.~.~.~.

It's about half-way through service and Edward and I have been making googly eyes at each other all night. At the pass, more than one plate has exchanged hands with a lingering touch or an accompanying wink. I feel giddy with the joy and thrill of... of love. Yes, that's it. I am absolutely, thoroughly and irretrievably in love with Edward Cullen.

Alice waves me over to meet her at the bar. She's smiling hugely.

"Bella, you are positively glowing... and you're almost floating, for heaven's sake! Edward should give you flowers and love notes more often!"

I can't argue with that logic.

"What can I say Alice, I've had an epiphany."

"Oh really? Do tell!"

"Love really can happen for someone like me."

Without warning, Alice jumps up and throws her arms around me with such force, I tumble back onto the barstool behind me.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you and Edward! Wait, are you buzzing?"

"It's my cell." I shrug apologetically as I reach into the space between my boobs to pull out my phone. Thank goodness I got the ultra-sleek, ultra small model.

_Tell my sister to get back to her podium. And meet me in the office in 1 minute - Edward_

"Edward says go back to work! And he wants me to meet him in the office. Oh, and by the way, Alice? You won't be getting those new shoes!" I stick my tongue out at her playfully and then shoot her a smile before I turn to scan the dining floor, checking my tables. It's all good – I all but run to the office.

He's already there, sitting on the desk and running his hand through his hair when I enter. My heart beating wildly, I turn to lock the door.

"Bella, wait. Uh, don't lock the door, okay?"

"Why?" Oh no – was I too presumptuous?

"Because if I know nobody can just walk in on us, I, that is we, might do something... rash." He swallows and runs his fingers around his collar as if to loosen it.

I smile. "Oh."

"Um... yeah. So, I just wanted to tell you that you look fucking amazing in that dress, that you'll be starring in my dreams tonight, and that I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"

I feel emboldened, and I did promise to help with the anticipation. "That would be perfect, Edward."

I stare into his eyes, trying to convey every "oh god I want you to do things to me" feeling he's ever evoked in me. Licking my lips, I slowly walk toward him.

"Um, Bella?" His voice is a little raspy and he swallows loudly.

I do my best to purr. "Yes Edward?"

"You're a vixen." He reaches out to place his hands on my hips as I step between his legs.

"Yes Edward." I snake my arms around his neck and press myself against him. Leaning in to his ear, I whisper, "But I'm _your_ vixen." His grip on my hips tightens delectably as I gently suck his earlobe into my mouth and take a small nip, then place a line of small kisses down his neck, stopping at his collarbone. He groans and slides his hands down my backside, squeezing and pulling me tighter against him.

Oh wow. My first ass-squeeze. Fuck, I have to get out of here now or I'll have him on the floor riding him like a stallion. _Would that be so bad?_

I clear my throat quietly and whisper, again in his ear. "Edward, I need to leave this room now."

He squeezes my ass again and slides his hands back up to my waist. I pull back and look up into his smouldering emerald eyes.

Gently, I pull his hands away from my waist, take a step back and turn toward the door. As I open it, he calls out.

"Isabella?"

I glance back; his expression is fire.

"Yes?"

He blinks twice and swallows.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

_**Edward**_

Fuck, I almost told her she is the sexiest woman I've ever met. And she is, by a long margin, but I don't want her to think that sex is the only reason I'm interested in her. She is so much more to me than that.

But damn, she is all that.

And then some.

.~.~.~.

Walking along the beach, full sun, hand in hand with the most wonderful woman I've ever met... life is fucking fantastic.

"Did you know that Port Defiance Park is one of the largest urban parks in the country?"

"You know, I think I might have known that... but it's nice to have it confirmed."

She smiles up at me and my heart sings. Again. For the fiftieth time today.

"You look breathtaking with sun-kissed skin and the breeze blowing tendrils of your hair around your face."

"It looks pretty damned good on you too, Cullen."

I steer us toward a large silver driftwood log. I sit astride it and she does the same, facing me. Our knees are touching.

"Let's have lunch." I pull off my backpack and extract a large paper bag.

"What did you bring? I'm so curious!"

"Well, with the long, late hours I've been working, and the choice between spending time preparing a lunch to knock your socks off, or actually buying lunch and spending the extra time with you, I opted for you."

She rewards me with another of those coveted heart-melting smiles. "Good choice!"

"I thought so." I open the bag and extract chopsticks, packets of soy sauce, and a tray of assorted maki, nigiri and sashimi. I also pull out a small container of a reddish, oily substance and two bottles of melon-flavoured Japanese Ramune soda – the one with the marble you have to dislodge in order to drink it.

"Oh my god! Edward, did you go to Papa Yoko's for this?"

"If Papa Yoko's is your favourite sushi place near the U-Dub campus, then yes."

"Edward, you went all the way there for me?"

"It wasn't that far, Bella, less than ten minutes on the interstate. And yes, of course I went there for you."

"If you didn't have a handful of sushi and a bet with Alice, I'd throw you down behind this log and kiss you senseless!"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Bella turns a delightful shade of red and hides her face in her hands. Me? My mouth dries out and my dick twitches, not necessarily in that order.

I clear my throat. "Well, I plan on remembering _that_ for when there are no bets in place. And given the relative value of the two? I'd have to say fuck the sushi."

I reach out and pull her hands down. "Isabella, please don't hide from me."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes with the sweetest expression, and I lean over to kiss her forehead. "I hope you'll kiss me senseless lots."

We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments until we are disturbed by a squawking seagull that has landed not ten feet away from us.

I address it. "Isn't there a McDonald's parking lot around here somewhere that you should be patrolling?"

Bella giggles, and my heart swells that I evoked her laughter.

"Let's give him a name!"

"You want to name the seagull?"

"Yes, well he took the time out of his very busy seagull life to come sit with us while we have lunch. I think we could address him by a nice name, other than 'bird' or 'asshole'."

God, she's funny. And sweet.

"Okay, we'll name the seagull. What would you like to name him?"

"I think he look's like a Clive."

"Clive?"

"Mmm-hmm. Clive A. Seagull, Esquire."

"What does the A stand for?"

"It has dual purpose. It could stand for Asshole, because that's what he'll be as soon as we open the sushi, or it could simply be an article: as in _**a**_ seagull versus _**the**_ seagull, for example."

I throw my head back and laugh. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Nah, I'm just Bella."

"Adorable Bella."

She smiles and then looks down at the food.

"You gonna feed me some of that, Chef?"

Hells yeah, baby.

We spent the next half hour feeding each other from our sushi plate, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever done with a woman that didn't actually involve sex. Of course, Clive, a seagull, was most demanding and we were compelled to toss him more than one morsel of the less desirable pieces – in other words, Clive feasted on imitation crab and tamago.

I, however, feasted on much sweeter fare as I watched Bella's tongue extend to catch the slivers of salmon and tuna that I held out for her with chopsticks. How I wanted to put my fingers in her mouth and feel her tongue slide over them as she gently sucked...

_**Bella**_

Swept off my feet – that's what I am. Completely and utterly seduced.

Never in the history of the world has there been a better boyfriend than Edward Cullen.

Opening doors, holding my hand, feeding me sushi and humouring my strange attachment to a wayward seagull, nearly giving himself a cerebral aneurysm trying to blow some sort of glass... thing.

After lunch on the beach, Edward took me to a glassblowing studio. We picked colours and twisted the glass before learning how to blow it into various shapes. With his powerful exhaling help, I made a lop-sided vase with pink and green swirls, while Edward made a large, shallow, brown and orange swirled bowl, both of which he made arrangements to have shipped back to Seattle the next day. Afterward, we toured a glass museum. It was wonderful to share the beauty of the exquisite glassworks with Edward, who held my hand like the attentive and loving boyfriend he is.

Then, he surprised me with tickets to for a lecture by Anthony Bourdain and dinner afterwards at the Chef's table. I was overwhelmed and absolutely thrilled when Edward pulled a bag out of the back seat of the Vanquish with a change of clothes for both of us. He enlisted Alice's help for my outfit, which consisted of my hot pink dress and matching new Manolos with the black feathers. I was pleased to see she also packed a small makeup bag for me. We changed in the restrooms of the venue and met in the lobby. After Edward took the bags with our day clothes back to the car, he returned and brought me a glass of white wine. We wandered the lobby, viewing the various exhibits about Bourdain's various culinary exploits.

I thoroughly enjoyed the lecture, which was sharp, cutting, truthful and fucking hilarious in true Bourdain style. Edward and I agreed he is the George Carlin of food. Later at dinner, which consisted mostly of a lot of perfectly prepared types of meats, we were regaled by stories from his culinary travels. I was awestruck when Bourdain actually approached Edward.

"Edward... Cullen, right? How're you doing? Still rockin' Chicago?"

"Yeah, Cullen, that's right... Ah, no. I'm actually in Seattle now, serving organic foods grown in the pacific northwest. This is my... girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Anthony Bourdain."

I stammered some sort of greeting. I'd never met a celebrity before, and I was more than a little starstruck. But then I realized what Edward had just said - he introduced me as his girlfriend! Anthony who?

And now we are standing outside my door again, and I am totally in love with this incredible man who is gazing so deeply into my eyes.

"Edward, this has been the most amazing day. I'm... I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, Isabella. I can't remember the last time I felt so... free, and happy."

His fiery viridian eyes stare into mine, and I am lost... lost in love.

I close my eyes and shake my head slightly to regain my wits. "Dinner tomorrow night? I'm cooking..."

"On one condition... I need a date for a cheeseburger lunch..."

"Mmm... I'll be your date for a cheeseburger lunch."

"Perfect."

"Yes, you are."

With that, Edward lifts both my hands to his lips and kisses each one, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sleep well, my sweet angel."

I will never last another two and a half weeks.

* * *

**A/N: If you've never seen any of his television shows, I recommend you search Anthony Bourdain on YouTube... he rocks.**

**Check my profile for a link to the Tacoma Glassblowing Studio.**

**I have a story rec for you: What's up doc by CaraNo – it's a light-hearted, funny story with a potty-mouthed, sexy Bella and a horny Dr. Edward who is stuck in a loveless engagement that she will help him escape – story id: 6785490.**

**As always, reviewers get a teaser for the next chappy!**


	18. A Swan Can Break a Man's Arm, You Know

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 18 – A SWAN CAN BREAK A MAN'S ARM, YOU KNOW**

_No underwear; short red plaid mini skirt that sits low on my hips; tight white cotton belly blouse, Fraulein-style, tied with leather laces across my straining bare breasts... Five inch red stilettos... Loud, rhythmic music with heavy bass you can feel in your gut is coursing through the wall-to-wall bodies... Differently coloured lights flash to the beat, sporadically illuminating faces, objects... He appears behind me as I stand at the bar... He presses his hard-on against my ass and reaches both hands around to the front of my thighs, rubbing them up and down to the beat of the music... I grind my ass back into him and reach down, grabbing his hands and dragging them up to clasp my bare waist, his long fingers spreading across my belly... "You are the hottest woman I've ever seen" he growls into my ear... He turns me around to face him and his piercing green eyes are burning with lust... Taking my hand, he leads me to a secluded booth in a dark corner... He sits and guides me on top of his legs... I straddle him, rubbing myself against his substantial erection as our tongues slip and slide against each other in an erotic tango... He reaches down, unbuckles his jeans and pulls his cock free... It's big and hard as a rock... I rise up and impale myself on his hot ramrod... Fuck yes... So full, oh god I need his mouth on me... Reading my mind, he grabs one of the leather laces with his teeth, loosening the bow, and reaches up with both hands to pull by blouse open, exposing my naked breasts... And his mouth is on one breast, his hand on the other... Tongue and teeth roll one nipple, finger and thumb roll the other... The delicious sensations shoot like lightning through my body and into my pussy... And I'm riding him like a maniac, whipping my hair around my shoulders as I absorb every ounce of pleasure he delivers...holding his bronze head to my chest... oh jesus, I'm going to come..._

"Oh, god... oh... oh fuck... uh-h-h... uh-h-h... uh-h-h... UNGH!"

Squirming, bucking hips... panting, heaving chest... dissipating tingles as I squeeze my legs together... I gradually still and my breathing slowly calms.

Well, that was... holy fucking hot. A dream about public sex with Edward... Whew... I need a shower.

In my post-climax glow, it occurs to me that in the entire time I was with Jake, I never had a sex dream about him that brought me to orgasm. And Edward is already two for two. Oh my, I wonder what the real thing will be like? I shudder with delight and anticipation.

Mmm... I lazily turn and check the time. Eight o'clock - perfect, I've got time for housework and laundry before lunch. That's my plan, then... housework first, then shower.

As I dance my way around the living room to the Doobie Brothers, dusting and straightening, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Still up for cheeseburgers? -Guilty Chef_

Giggling, I text a hasty reply.

_I'm salivating at the thought ;) -Partner in Crime_

_Noon? -E_

_Definitely. Can I meet you there? I have to bring clothes to the drycleaners. -B_

_Sure thing. See you then, gorgeous. -Eager Chef xx_

Has anyone ever looked this happy doing housework?

.~.~.~.

It's a warm, bright day and the sun feels wonderful on my damp hair. I'm strolling along in a loose, white cotton blouse, denim capris and comfy grey plaid Converse, answering a text from my mom about how far away from Forks my dad's cabin is. She's really into this wilderness survival stuff. I tell her she can use the cabin if she likes and that the key is under a planter on the verandah, and that I'll send her a map of how to get there later from Google.

"Well, well, well. You never know who you're going to meet when you're just amblin' down the street..."

My head snaps up to find James standing on the sidewalk, blocking my path. I pull my sunglasses up to sit on my head as I prepare to tell him where to go and how to get there.

"Isabella Marie Swan, young widow of Jacob Black and daughter of divorced parents Charles, deceased, and Renee, remarried. Born and raised in the tiny town of Forks, graduated from the University of Washington with a bachelor degree in Geography, now living in Seattle, waitressing in a high-end restaurant and screwing the head chef. Have I missed anything? Oh, yes... birthday, September thirteenth. You'll be twenty-four."

I gape at him, feeling as though I've been violated somehow. He takes a step toward me and I take a step back. There's an alley just behind me and I know that's where he's trying to maneuver me. I glance around quickly, there's no one within earshot. Fucking arrogant prick... I am about to make my father, wherever he is, very proud.

Instead of cowering, I stand up straight and charge forward, stamping on his instep then bringing the palm of my hand upward to shove his chin up, which hopefully will cause him to bite either his lips or tongue. Hopping backward, he throws his hand up to cover his mouth, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"You phmucking mitch! My phmucking tongue!" Blood is trickling down his chin.

I step closer to him, and now he's the one cowering.

Staring straight into his eyes, I snarl, "If you ever come near me again, you bastard, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you as your last meal."

I shove his shoulder so he falls against the nearby building, then turn and walk briskly toward the In-N-Out Burger, which is a block and a half away. I check over my shoulder – James is leaning against the wall where I left him. Jesus christ, what the hell was that? Why would James go to the trouble to find out information about me? I have to calm down, or Edward will go ballistic. I take slow, deep breaths as I approach the restaurant.

I spy Edward though the window, reading a paper. As if he senses me, he looks up and spots on the sidewalk. I must look as shaken as I feel, because he's up and out the door to meet me before I make it another ten feet.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He pulls me into his arms. "Jesus, you're trembling. What's going on?"

"It's just adrenaline. I had... an unpleasant encounter down the street"

"What the hell happened? Tell me."

"I will. But, first let's go in and order lunch. I'll tell you over a burger."

I watch him appreciatively as he approaches our table with a tray holding two iced teas, two cheeseburgers and one order of onion rings to share. As he slides into the seat opposite, it occurs to me that he moves with almost a feline grace... like a lion... determined, unphased because he innately knows there are no predators to threaten him.

Unlike me, who at the moment is feeling a little like a vulnerable lamb who just escaped vicious hunter.

"Edward, I want you to promise me you won't do anything that could get you into trouble or jeopardize your lease."

"My lease? Why would anyth... James? What the fuck did he do? Is he following you?" Edward scans the street, but I know he's not out there right now.

"I don't know, but he did confront me on the sidewalk down the street."

I recount for him the information that James had repeated to me. Edward is positively seething. "I'm going after him."

"No, Edward, please don't. I'm sure he's long gone by now. Stay here with me, okay?"

With a heavy sigh and a searching look in my eyes, he nods and reaches out to touch my cheek, giving me a tiny crooked grin. Then he hands me my burger and opens the small box of onion rings.

"How the hell did he get that kind of information? Wait... the restaurant Saturday night – remember the alarm went off but there was no sign of forced entry?"

He puts down his burger and pulls out his phone.

"Alice? Can you do me a favour, please? Would you run down to the office and check Bella's employee file? I don't know – see if it is still there, if there is anything missing from it. It seems James knows more about her than he should, we'll explain more later. Okay, call me back."

"Bella, did he touch you?" Edward looks fierce... oh my, it makes me tingle.

"No, he didn't get a chance to. I launched a pre-emptive strike, so to speak."

I answer his questioning look. "He started to walk toward me, like he was trying to back me into an alley... so I charged at him, stamped on his foot, and then drove his chin upwards with my palm, like this." I demonstrate the maneuver.

"Jesus, Bella. What did he do?"

"He bled. I'm pretty sure he bit his tongue... hard. You know, I wasn't feeling very hungry when I got here, but now that the adrenaline has worn off, I'm actually quite famished."

I pick up my burger and take a big bite.

"How are you so calm?"

I shrug as I chew and swallow.

"My dad taught me very well, Edward. At no time did I believe I that I would not get away from James or that he could touch me. I may be small, but I know how to defend myself... I also know how to fire pistols and rifles."

"Wow. You're... you're just amazing, Bella." He reaches out and clasps my hand, presses his lips to my fingers and closes his eyes.

Flight of the Bumblebee erupts from his phone and I smile in delight that he's using the same ring tone as I do for his little sister.

"Alice? ... Yes, that's exactly what I expected. Bella and I will be home in about ten minutes – we'll explain then."

He ends the call and looks up at me. "Your employee file is intact, but the papers inside were in the wrong order – Alice says it looks to have been rifled through."

"Jesus." I wipe my hands over my eyes and then back through my hair.

After we finish our burgers, Edward stands and reaches out for my hand... and he doesn't let go. We walk in silence for a few minutes, then he pauses.

"What the hell are we going to do about James? I don't think he's done anything that the police would consider taking action on. But this can't go unaddressed."

"Oh I addressed it. I told him if he ever came near me again that I would rip out his tongue and feed it to him as his last meal." For the first time today, Edward laughs and then pulls me into his arms for a warm, comforting hug.

"But I think you're right, Edward. There's nothing of substance to give the police. There were no witnesses, as far as I could tell. In a town like Forks, a complaint like this would probably be investigated... but in a city the size of Seattle? Nah – there's not enough to report. Hmm... I wonder if he'll have the balls to show up at Wild again," I ponder as we continue toward home.

Edward growls, "If he does, I might not let him leave with as many unbroken limbs as he came in with."

.~.~.~.

After Edward and I fill in Alice on James' stalker move, we all three head out to the market, because there is no way I am going to let that jerk ruin the rest of my day or deter me from making dinner for my boyfriend and my best friend. Besides, I'm dying to try out my new baking dish.

"So, we're having chicken?" Edward confirms as he watches me pick over the trays of organic, non-antibiotic, grain-fed, boneless, skinless chicken breasts.

"Uh huh." There, that's a good tray.

"Alice, you stay with Bella while I go grab some wine."

"Sure Edward." She watches him walk away and then turns to me. "Bella, are you really okay? I know you are probably putting on a brave face for Edward because you don't want him getting in trouble by going after James."

"No, really Alice, I'm fine. James is a flea. Oh look, the green grocer's just restocked. Lets go get some asparagus and bell peppers."

"Bella, you'd tell me if you were worried, wouldn't you?" Jeez, enough already.

"Yes Alice, I would. Look, I know you've seen me cry a few times, but generally, I am a very calm person and I take things like what happened with James this morning in my stride. His ego is wounded because of my rejection and Edward's threat to him at the ball game. He's just trying to regain the position of power he believes he should be in as your landlord."

"James was at the ball game and Edward threatened him?"

"He was in another line nearby and he made a snide comment. Edward advised him that his friend who owns an abattoir could help him dispose of an unwanted carcass." I giggle at the memory of James' face as Edward walked away from him.

"I don't like it, Bella. Promise me you will be careful."

"Of course, Alice. I'm always careful. I could not have been raised by Charlie Swan and not be a very careful person."

_**Alice**_

We are back at Bella's loft. While she and Edward flirt and cook in the kitchen, I decide to do some digging about James. "I'm just going to go to the couch and text Jazz, you guys."

_Hey Jazz – our landlord James Trakker approached Bella on the street today and spooked her. He knew her personal info. -A_

_Any possible motive? -J_

_He came on to her at Wild but she rebuffed him. Then he was rude when he saw B&E at the ball game. Edward threatened him. -A_

_But why target Bella? -J_

_Don't know, but her employee file was definitely rifled through – we think it happened Saturday night, when the alarm was triggered -A_

_That's a concern, for sure. Keep an eye on her. I'll check into his background. -J_

_Thanks Jazz. I love you xx  
_

_I love you too, darlin xx p.s. BE CAREFUL_

Hmm... look at those two; they are so cute, having a great time. I think I'll stay here and text Rose to tell her about James.

_**Edward**_

Bella looks up from her chicken. "Jesus, Alice, are you sexting the entire Kama Sutra over there?"

I look at her, wide-eyed. This woman is a constant wonder. She smiles at me over her shoulder and winks. Oh, I'm not letting this chance go. I walk up behind her and slip my arms around her waist, then lean and whisper in her ear with my best sex voice.

"Very familiar with the Kama Sutra are you, Isabella?"

I like it when she squirms.

"I have lots of familiarities that you have yet to be acquainted with, Edward."

Touché.

"So, Chef, why don't you help a girl out here and peel these peppers? The tongs are in that drawer and there's a plastic bag in the cupboard.

"Damn, I feel like a lowly line cook again! I'm not accustomed to doing the dirty work."

"Oh really? That's too bad, because I was rather looking forward to your dirty work, Chef." Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

"Well, for you sweetheart, I'll make an exception." I kiss her neck and reluctantly let her go.

After charring the peppers and placing them in a plastic bag, I rejoin Bella at the butcher block. She's got three chicken breasts flattened out and has smeared each with a small amount of butter.I watch her as she places five stalks of asparagus and a long, rectangular chunk of Swiss cheese in the middle of each. Salt and pepper and a small squeeze of lemon juice, and then she's rolling them. Then she pulls from the fridge several sheets of parchment that are covered in thinly sliced pancetta. Mmm, this is looking good.

Bella wraps each rolled chicken bundle in pancetta and I help her tie them with kitchen twine, then we wash our hands side by side at the sink.

"Babe, those look fantastic."

She looks up at me, grinning widely.

"Did you just call me 'babe'?"

Oh shit. "Um, yeah? Is that okay... because if not..."

She silences me with one wet finger against my lips.

"I like it, Edward. A lot. In fact, I like it almost as much as you introducing me as your girlfriend last night."

"Oh yeah?"

Thank god that as a straight man I am genetically incapable of squealing.

"Well I liked that too, _Girlfriend_."

Suddenly the mood between us shifts into something deep and intense; our eyes are locked.

I rasp, "Your eyes are so beautiful, Isabella... like chocolate windows to your soul that I could gaze into forever."

"Edward, I saw a gorgeous new pair of Prada shoes on the Neiman-Marcus website today... they were only fourteen hundred and ninety-nine dollars. Should I call and ask them to set a pair aside for me?"

We both whip around to face Alice, who has taken up residence on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Do I get my shoes? Or do you two need a chaperone, hmm?"

Bella answers her. "No shoes for you today, Alice."

_**Bella**_

Cockblocking pixie!

God, this is getting so hard. _Like Edward's erection! _

Oh no, my inner voice is in on it.

I shake my head and bring my focus back to dinner.

"Edward, would you peel the peppers, cut them into long strips, and toss them into a glass bowl from that cupboard?"

I place a paring knife, a small cutting board and some garlic in front of the pixie.

"Alice, could you peel and slice a couple of cloves of garlic?"

With my helpers busy, I turn on the oven and place my stainless steel frypan on a flame to heat. I also set some salted water to boil on the back burner for whole grain egg noodles.

Placing the bacon-wrapped, stuffed chicken breasts into the frypan, I turn the evacuator on high. Ahh, I love the sound of sizzling.

"Edward can you get Alice some extra virgin olive oil to flavour with that garlic? I want to drizzle it over the sweet peppers before serving."

When the chicken is nicely browned, I transfer the pieces to my new baking dish. Edward places it in the oven for me.

"That's a great dish, Bella."

"Yeah, I've always wanted some Le Creuset pieces. I decided to start getting them, one-by-one, of course."

"Oh really? What piece would you be looking for next?"

"I think I nice big braiser, in the same colour." He nods appreciatively.

.~.~.~.

As we sit down to eat, I remember something I wanted to ask Alice about.

"Alice, how did Jared and Laurent get along on Sunday night? I didn't get over to their table before they left."

"Oh Bella!" She's squealing and clapping her hands – so adorable. "Yes, they did leave rather suddenly! But I think they really hit it off! They have so much in common, both working in the fashion industry, although in totally different roles. And, Jared told me Sunday before Laurent arrived that he's really enamoured by Laurent's accent and dreads, and then later Laurent told me that he's really into Jared's high cheekbones and black-as-night hair!"

I glance at Edward, who's looking a little too interested in a solitary noodle on his plate. I am beyond thrilled that the subject makes him uncomfortable – I couldn't handle _that_ again.

"I'm so glad. I hope they find joy with each other."

I nudge Edward's leg with my knee.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah... here's to the happy couple." He raises his glass, and Alice and I follow suit.

The remainder of dinner passes with easy conversation as Edward and I tell Alice all about our day in Tacoma.

"So, Clive A. Seagull was very welcoming, our lopsided glass creations are en route, and Anthony Bourdain is a fantastic, entertaining speaker," I conclude.

"Oh, Anthony Bourdain. He is so hot! Was he as hot in person?"

I glance sideways at Edward, who seems fairly interested in my answer; then I flash back to how handsome he looked last night in his dark khaki pants, light brown button down shirt and black panama jacket.

"Well, there was only one truly _hot_ chef there, as far as I was concerned... and he took me home."

Alice makes a playful gagging noise while Edward rewards me with a huge smile and reaches over to squeeze my knee. _Oh yes, Chef Cullen, you can squeeze whatever part of me you'd like!_

"Bells, that was so yummy! Promise you'll make that again when Jasper is home!"

"Sure Alice... no problem. As long as Edward doesn't mind stepping into his lowly line cook shoes again to help me truss up the breasts."

"Oh, I'll help you with that anytime, Isabella." Oh my god, it's his sexy voice.

BLUSH! "Edward!" I playfully slap his arm.

Alice saves me. "Oh brother dear? I see you have cleaned your plate quite thoroughly... but you haven't made any remarks about your meal. Don't you have any compliments for the cook?"

"I was getting to that, Ali-cat!"

I look at him expectantly. "Well?"

"It was fucking delicious, as usual."

"That's it?"

"Hmm, let's see. The chicken was tender and well-seasoned, the pancetta delightfully crisp, the asparagus a perfect texture. I loved the addition of the cheese. It all worked very nicely together. The bell pepper salad was truly inspired, especially with the three different colours, and the noodles were very nicely flavoured with the inspired addition of a small amount of sun-dried tomato pesto. Oh, and I couldn't seem to shovel it in fast enough. As I said before, it was fucking delicious, as usual."

Oh, I love him and his sexy smirk!

As I get up to bring dishes into the kitchen, I pause behind him and lean down to give him a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Only after you, babe."

"So, you two, any plans for tonight?"

"Actually," Edward looks at his watch, "I was going to ask if you ladies would like to go to a movie?"

"Not me, Edley. I have a video chat date with my man."

Edward looks over to me, his eyebrows raised.

"I'd love to!" Shit, how pathetically eager did that sound? Oh, what the hell, he's calling me 'babe' now!

"Excellent. Can I use your laptop to check out the theatre listings?"

"Sure," I answer, absentmindedly. Alice brings the rest of the dishes to the kitchen and starts loading the dishwasher.

"It's locked. Password?"

Oh. Shit.

Noting my hesitation, Edward quickly adds, "Or you can come unlock it for me."

Bella, he's your boyfriend and you have nothing to hide. You know he's totally into you, too.

"No, that's fine! Um, the password is... ChefCullen, all one word, capital cees." I blush... again.

Behind me, Alice giggles. I turn to glare at her and she gives me a shrug as if to say 'What? It's cute!'

Then Edward rocks my world... again.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm not the only one. My password is BeautifulBella, all one word, capital bees."

My face will hurt tomorrow from the muscle stretching that is my smile.

_**Edward**_

How I did not kiss Bella in that movie theatre is beyond me. Sitting next to her in the dark, my arm around her, her head tucked into my shoulder, sharing buttery popcorn... Okay, I really brought on my own pain when I grabbed her hand and lifted it to lick the salty butter off her fingers. But it was fucking worth every throb that shot through my awkwardly bent dick.

And now I'm standing with her, outside her loft, our fingers entwined, leaning against the wall. And fuck, I want her so badly... the charge is still there, even stronger than before, and it's taking all my strength to not jump her like a horny beast.

"So... date number two. Successful?"

She smiles up at me. "Very successful... except for the lady in line ahead of us who kept looking back and eye-fucking you right in front of me. I wanted to smack her."

"Oh really? I didn't notice... of course I was busy glaring at the men who couldn't take their eyes off you..." The bastards showed no respect for the fact that she was already with a guy. And I actually did notice the cougar in front of us, but her ridiculous display didn't even merit my acknowledgement.

"Oh please!"

"Oh really, Miss Swan. I don't think you realize just how incredibly desirable you are. I'm going to have to demonstrate it to you rather thoroughly... one of these days."

I love that blush.

"You should go get some sleep."

"I know." With a regretful sigh, she reaches for her doorknob and turns it, probably out of habit, before inserting the key. Only, it opens.

"What the hell? I did not leave this door unlocked. Edward, you remember, I locked it and checked it."

Fuck. Yes, I do remember. "Bella, step back." I pull her behind me and push open the door.

"And I definitely did not leave the lights on!"

"No, you definitely did not."

**A/N: The chapter title is indeed an homage to Sue Townsend's Adrian Mole. Read it, love it. It is pure gold. http(COLON)/en(DOT)wikipedia(DOT)org/wiki/Adrian_Mole**

**Reviewers, your Chapter 19 teaser awaits!**


	19. Swingers, Sweet Potato Pie and PMS

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 – SWINGERS, SWEET POTATO PIE AND PMS**

_**Bella**_

"What the hell? I did not leave this door unlocked. Edward, you remember, I locked it and checked it."

"Bella, step back." He pulls me behind him and pushes open the door.

"And I definitely did not leave the lights on!"

"No, you definitely did not."

"Could it be Alice? Maybe she's picking out my outfit for tomorrow night. She can be weird about that..."

"Maybe, but I don't see her doing that when you're not here." Edward pulls out his phone, dials 911 and hands it to me. "If something happens, hit Send."

He gingerly steps into my loft. "Hello? Alice, are you here?"

Nothing. It's quiet, seemingly normal except for the lights being on and the door unlocked.

Edward edges along the wall, not exposing his back. I follow his lead, impressed.

"Bella," he hisses, "wait out in the hall."

"No way," I whisper back. "What if they're out in the hall or stairway? I'm sticking with you – safety in numbers, remember? Besides, you need me to hit Send if we get attacked."

"Fuck." He knows I'm right.

Keeping eyes and ears on the loft upstairs, We manage to check every possible hiding place on the main floor – nothing, thank goodness.

"The only other possible hiding places are my clothes closet and bathroom."

"Isabella, you stay here at the bottom of the stairs – I need you to watch the entryway while I check upstairs, okay? Will you do that?"

"Yes." He's right – it's the best strategy.

He heads up to my bedroom – I briefly wonder if I left any underwear on the floor.

"Closet's clear. I'm going to check the bathroom."

Jesus. I slowly inch my way up the stairs, watching the doorway as I ascend.

"It's clear!"

Edward comes striding out the hallway toward me.

"You are not staying here, Bella. Grab some clothes, toiletries... whatever you need. You're sleeping with me tonight." WHAT?

"What?"

He glares at me... holy shit. "You are not staying here alone, and you are not staying on my couch. You will be where I can protect you... until we can get a locksmith in here tomorrow to change your locks and add an extra deadbolt or three."

He's right. Of course, I could go to a hotel. Or I could sleep in Edward's bed. With Edward.

I look up at his determined face.

"I'll just pack a bag."

.~.~.~.

"We should call the police."

"Edward, I don't believe they'll even come. There was no one there, we checked the whole place."

"But they could maybe dust for prints or something."

"Take it from a cop's daughter... in real life, police departments are on a budget just like everyone else. If they don't have a reasonable cause to use expensive resources, they won't."

"What's so expensive about fingerprinting dust?"

"Its not the dust, it's the man hours. People are the most expensive resource."

"I guess that makes sense. I just find it hard to believe they wouldn't come check it out."

"Well, maybe they would, if it's a slow night. But with no sign of forced entry, no missing items, and no intruders witnessed in the premises? I really, truly doubt they will send a patrol car. At the most, they would tell us we could go to the station to file a report. And what would that report say? 'Lady believes she turned off her light and locked her door. Boyfriend believes he saw her do same.' No one will take it seriously. It's unfortunate, but a reality nonetheless."

He sighs defeatedly. "I guess I can see your point."

I am sitting on Edward's bed, in my blue and white striped cotton jammies – it's the most modest pair I own – watching him pace in black and white checked pyjama pants and a worn grey Stoli t-shirt. I decide to try to change the topic.

"Alice will never believe she hasn't won the bet."

"That's the least of my worries right now. It had to be James. He has a key to your loft. And I know you turned out the lights and locked the door – I _watched_ you... I even remember thinking that your dad taught you well."

I feel a small pang of pain. "Yes, he surely did."

"Oh shit, Bella. I'm sorry."

Edward comes to sit beside me and pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He's warm... I melt into him.

"You've been amazing through all this James bullshit."

"You've been pretty awesome too."

I lean my head on his shoulder, nestling my nose into the base of his neck. I feel him stiffen a little.

"Bella, I want you to know that I have no intention of taking advantage of this situation. Your virtue is safe."

Damn-it.

"I know, Edward. And I trust you."

He kisses me gently on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We need to get up early and call a locksmith."

"Okay." Something occurs to me. "You know, Edward, if you're uncomfortable, I could sleep with Alice. I'm sure she wouldn't mind..."

"Oh. Well... um... I still wouldn't feel like you were totally protected. I'd rather you were here in... in my bed... in my arms. If you're okay with that."

Am I! I smile shyly. "I'm okay with it."

"Okay then... good."

We slip under the covers and Edward pulls me against him. So this is spooning... mmm... it's very comforting... and so intimate... I am wrapped in Edward heaven.

Oh! ... Well hello, Chef!

I stiffen slightly. Not from fear... more like raging, barely controllable desire. Instinctively, I moan quietly and press back against him.

"Ahh, Bella..."

Oh right... my safe virtue. "It's okay, Edward. I'm actually quite flattered... and dare I say, impressed?"

He groans and pulls his hips away from me, but keeps his arms around me and his upper torso in contact with my back.

He growls into my shoulder, "I am being tested."

"Will you pass?"

"That depends on which side you're rooting for."

_**Edward**_

Torture. Pure, sweet torture. Holding Bella in my arms all night, in my bed... unable to kiss or feel her properly, or make love to her. Jesus, I am in fucking pain. I probably won't be able to sleep.

But I hold her. And I smell her sweet, strawberry hair. I even allow myself to taste her skin, gently pressing my tongue to her neck as she sleeps. Mmm, she's subtly sweet, like honey.

And what do you know? My Bella talks in her sleep. More like mumbles, really. But she's definitely dreaming of me. Christ, she's practically moaning my name as she bucks her hips a little. It takes every ounce of my self-control not to climb on top of her and fuck her senseless. At the very least, it's gratifying, and agonizing for my throbbing cock, to know she wants me too.

Then, a little while later, she starts talking about her father. "I miss you Daddy... I love you too. Why can't I cross the river, Daddy? What will happen if I cross the river?"

And then Jacob.

"Oh, Jacob... Why didn't you just tell me? We could have worked it out... Jared misses you... I miss you, too. What's across the river? Why can't I cross the river, Jacob?"

I wonder what river she's dreaming about?

_**Bella**_

Mmm. Warm, soft... tightly bound in his arms... and legs? I open my eyes and look around. Jesus! I'm in Edward's room... in Edward's bed... and, it would seem, thoroughly wrapped in Edward! OH! His hand is firmly clasped around my breast. And... Double OH!... my backside is pressed tightly against his very erect penis.

This is a delicious kind of heaven I've only ever dreamed about, and my dreams did not do it justice. Experimentally, I wiggle my hips just a little bit, rubbing against his hard-on. Fiery tingles shoot through my groin as he bucks his hips into me in response and squeezes my breast. It occurs to me that maybe it's Edward's virtue that will need protecting.

I consider the obvious size of his erection and experience a thrill of fear that it couldn't possibly fit inside me. Then I realize that's silly, because women are built to have babies, and he's actually rather small compared to that. My thoughts make me giggle softly, thinking he – like most men – probably wouldn't like to be considered small no matter what the comparison.

As much as I would love to stay here, wake him up and have my wicked way with him, my body is alerting me to its morning needs. And I'm more than a little worried about my breath; it can't be pleasant. Also, Alice is out there somewhere. No, this is not the time or place.

I gently pull away, disengaging his rather determined hand from my very thrilled boob and rolling out from under his arm and leg, actually landing on the floor with a thud. What time is it? My eyes search and find a clock-radio on the bedside table... nine-thirty. I push myself up onto my knees and turn to the bed.

In the serenity of sleep, Edward is even more beautiful. His features are relaxed and a look of perfect peace graces his face. I reach out and caress his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his soft, red lips. I could so easily lean in and gently kiss his mouth...

Stop, Bella! He should be awake for your first kiss, I admonish myself. Reluctantly, I force myself to stand and step away from the mouthwatering temptation lying within my reach. I grab my bag and slip out his bedroom door.

"Sooo... I order the Pradas?"

I jump and turn to look down in the living area where Alice is perched on the couch with a cup coffee... grinning.

"Oh no you don't, Ali-cat! You do not get a canary! Not this time! Your brother was a perfect gentleman." _Damn-it!_

"So why did you spend the night in his room... hmm?"

"Because someone broke into my loft and he refused to let me sleep anywhere that he couldn't protect me."

The grin falls from her face. "What? Bella, someone broke into your loft? While you were at the movie?"

"So it would appear."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Did you call the police?"

"No." I explain my reasoning.

"You're right, of course. Shit – I wish Jasper was here. He has so many contacts and experts that are available to him. In fact, let me call him while you're in the shower."

.~.~.~.

When I emerge from the shower, where I had a very difficult time concentrating because I kept imagining Edward naked and wet and soapy in there with me, Alice is waiting for me with bagels and fresh coffee.

"Bella, Jasper has some thoughts... but I think you should wake Edward for this."

I slip back into his bedroom, and he is still in the same position. My desire to slip right back into his bed and his embrace is only very slightly overridden by my curiosity about Jasper's information. I shake his shoulder and lean over to speak softly into his ear.

"Edward?"

"Mmm..."

"Edward? It's me, Bella."

"Mmm... Bella... oh baby, I love you so much... don't leave me..."

Great! Googly! Moogly! My heart is pounding and I can feel my blood throbbing in my ears. He loves me! Oh, hello inner voice... _He's just dreaming._

"Edward... it's time to get up."

His eyes remain closed, but he smiles his sexy smirk. "Mmm... I am up, baby, for you... you're mine, baby... you're all mine..."

Oh Edward, you are one-hundred percent correct on that one. I am completely yours... inexorably.

Standing back and taking a deep breath, I try one more time and bark out his name like a drill sergeant.

"CULLEN!"

Comically, he shoots up to a sitting position, eyes wide open but focussed on nothing. "YES, CHEF!"

Stifling a giggle, I reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Edward? Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. Alice and I need you to come downstairs. Jasper has some thoughts about the break-in at my loft."

He turns to me, his brows furrowed and awareness spreading across his sleepy, handsome face.

"Bella."

"Edward." I smirk.

"Wow, you are a beautiful site to wake up to." He rubs his eyes. "Jesus... I can't remember the last time I slept so soundly. What time is it?"

"Just after nine-thirty. I'll... er... let you collect yourself and meet you downstairs, okay?"

He smiles sheepishly at me through his eyelashes. "I'll be down in a few."

_**Edward**_

I did not just spend the entire night in bed with the most desirable woman I've ever known and simply sleep... did I? If I wasn't so proud of myself, I'd be embarrassed.

Shuffling to the washroom, I glance down and spy Bella standing at the kitchen island, sipping a coffee. Jesus, she is a vision with her long, damp, chestnut hair, her delicate yet shapely curves, her fucking glorious ass that is perfection in those form-fitting yoga pants. Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it. I drag my gaze away and head to the shower, where I am further tortured by the humidity of her recent shower mixing with the thick strawberry scent of her shampoo. I imagine her standing under the shower-head with hot water streaming down her body, forming rivulets over her breasts, around her nipples, down her belly and converging at the apex of her thighs before finishing it's journey as a single sheath down her thighs. Lucky fucking water. At least it makes my necessary self-ministrations easier to accomplish.

Somewhat relieved, I wrap a towel around my waist and head back to my bedroom. Of course, Bella and Alice are sitting on the couch. Alice is flicking through TV channels with the remote, but Bella... Bella is staring at me with wide, appreciative eyes and unmistakable desire. She licks her lips, then bites down hard on the bottom one. And that makes my dick twitch. I do the only decent thing – wink at her and blow her a kiss – before slipping into my bedroom to get dressed.

As I round the corner to the kitchen, Bella meets me with a cup of coffee and a toasted everything bagel with butter _and_ plain cream cheese – just the way I like it – and I smile widely, making a mental note to thank Alice for filling my girl in on that.

"Thanks, babe." I lean down and kiss her forehead and take my breakfast to the couch. Bella follows and sits beside me. It feels so damn good to have her beside me.

"So, Alice – what are Jasper's thoughts on all this?"

"Actually, he's going to talk to us on video chat. I'll just text him and see if he can get away to his laptop." Alice pulls out her phone and sends her message, and then heads to my Mac and starts the chat program. After a minute or so, Jasper's image pops up on the screen. We all gather closer to the display.

"Okay, Jazz! The gangs all here."

"Hey Sugar, you're looking delightful this morning, as always. Good morning Bella, Edward. I hear you had an eventful day and night?"

Bella and I take turns giving Jasper a precis of yesterday's events, ending with the rationale for not calling the police in last night.

"Well, I do agree that the police were unlikely to do anything about it last night, but perhaps it would be prudent to drop by the station today and file a report... just so it's on record. Although in all honesty, I don't think it will do you any good. You see, here's the thing. After Alice texted me yesterday afternoon with the details of your encounter with Mr. Trakker, Bella – kudos by the way, for disabling him so handily – I called in a favour from a well-placed acquaintance of mine who was able to pull virtually all available information on him and his wife, Victoria. As a result, I can tell you it is highly unlikely that either of them entered your apartment last night."

I can't help being skeptical. "Jazz, how could you know that?"

"Because, Edward, James and Victoria Trakker both spent the night in jail. It seems that after Bella helped him to bite quite thoroughly through his tongue, his wife took him to the emergency room. There were accident victims being brought in at the same time, so James had to wait a while before being seen by a doctor. He and his wife both became very angry and belligerent – so much so that the police officers who had come in with the accident victims ended up arresting them for assault against the ER staff. James received his tongue stitches – which I can assure you from personal experience are excruciatingly painful – while handcuffed to a gurney in the hallway. Apparently, James and Victoria could have settled things at the station and gone home last night, except Victoria got too lippy with a female cop. That sealed the deal for them, and they were given a free night's accommodation in the lock-up."

I am stunned. I had convinced myself that James was the one who broke into Bella's loft. I glance down at her – her brows are furrowed and she looks confused. I reach up and put my arm around her, squeezing her into my side.

"If it wasn't James or even Victoria, then who was in my apartment last night? Could James have an accomplice?"

Jasper sighs heavily. "Well, Bella, I really don't think so... and here's why. James does have a small rap sheet. There have been two prior complaints of harassment against him, but both were dropped. You see... Mr. and Mrs. Trakker are swingers, and rather predatory ones. When they identify a candidate couple, James approaches the woman aggressively to see if she rises to his bait. The approach he used with you is his typical M.O."

I am shaking my head in disbelief.

Alice leans over to Bella and asks softly, "Do you know what swingers are?"

I laugh out loud as Bella rolls her eyes at Alice. "Jesus, Alice, I may be inexperienced, but I'm not a hermit! I've watched Oprah, you know!"

She looks up at me, blushing of course. "Edward, why would they think _we_ would be a candidate couple? We weren't even dating yet..."

I consider the last few encounters I had with James. "Maybe it was the aggressive way I defended you, on several occasions."

She nods. "And, he did accuse me of... oh how did he put it? Ah yes, he suggested I was 'screwing the head chef.'"

I shake my head in disgust. "Such an elegant individual."

Stifling a smirk, Jasper continues, "The guy is an idiot... and incredibly lucky he's only had two complaints. Those charges were dropped, by the way, because James and Victoria explained their behaviour to the complainants in police station interrogation rooms with their lawyer present, and the complainants opted to let it go."

Bella still looks unconvinced. "But Jasper, we also think James set off the alarm in the restaurant on Saturday night and went through my employee file - how else would he know all that private information about me?"

"Actually, Bella, every single piece of information that James knew about you is publicly accessible to anyone with internet search savvy and basic social networking skills."

Huh. He's right.

"Jeez, Jasper. You're right." Bella is shaking her head, eyes downcast. "Privacy is a thing of the past."

"Well, it is certainly a lot harder to maintain privacy these days, that's for damned sure."

Alice asks the next obvious question. "But Jazz, if it wasn't James... then who _did_ break in to the restaurant and Bella's loft? Are you certain there was no accomplice?"

"Well, darlin', as far as the restaurant goes, there's no concrete reason to assume there's a connection between the alarm and Bella's file. The alarm may have been triggered by a hat falling from a hook behind the door, or as you said Edward mentioned, warm air currents from an overheating computer. And, any one of your employees could have rifled through her file. Maybe someone who's interested in her?"

I immediately think of Tyler, then feel bad for it. Tyler has never done anything to earn my distrust.

Jasper continues. "As for Bella's loft, there's no evidence in the police records to suggest James and Victoria have ever engaged an accomplice. What they do has recreational intent, not criminal. Am I one-hundred percent certain? No, certainty is for fools. However, based on my experience, I don't think the Trakkers or any acquaintance of theirs had anything to do with either incident."

I can feel Bella's tension as she asks quietly, "So, who did then?"

Another heavy sigh. "Bella, Edward... is it possible, even remotely, that you did in fact leave the lights on and maybe the key didn't turn all the way in the lock?" Jasper doesn't ask in a condescending way... if anything he's very empathetic.

I can see Bella's certainty starting to falter. "I guess anything's possible..."

I'm not convinced. "Well, there's no reason not to be as cautious as we can. We're still getting a locksmith to change your lock, Bells, and the landlord will not be getting a copy of the key."

She smiles up at me gratefully, and in that moment, with singular clarity, I know that I will always want to protect her.

_**Bella**_

Jasper got called away then, but not before assuring us that he'd given us all the information he could find on James, and reiterating that he doesn't think James will be a problem any longer.

Following his advice, Edward and I made a quick trip to the closest police station and filed a report. Predictably, the officer explained that it was too late to send a unit now, and even last night, with no evidence of a forced entry, disturbance or theft, the officers would not have called in a crime scene investigator. He agreed that changing the lock was my best option.

And now, we have arrived back at my loft five minutes before the locksmith is due. Edward makes me stay by the open door with his cell while he checks the place again.

"It's all good," he says as he descends the stairs, sporting a rather mischievous grin.

"What?" Oh no – what did he see?

"Nothing." He's having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Edward! Tell me!"

"Well, if you're going to leave stuff like that lying about and then let me wander around, you can't expect me to not appreciate your _very_ sexy underwear..." He at least has the decency to look apologetic while I cycle through every shade of pink and red my cheeks can possibly generate.

I cover my eyes. "Oh jeez!"

In a flash, his arms are around me, his hands – on my ass! - and his silky voice is in my ear. "Isabella, my sweet, sexy girl..." he squeezes to accentuate the word sexy, "...one of these days, I want to have the privilege of seeing you in your black lace panties and bra, and god help me, those garters and silk stockings, and I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Pulling back, Edward gently clasps my hands and pulls them from my face, then slips his finger under my chin, raising it so his intense green eyes can peer deeply into mine. His voice is rasping now. "You are so unbelievably fucking beautiful... do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Edward," I whimper, sliding my hands up to clasp the hair at the back of his head and pull him forward, "please..." Torrents of need are charging through me; suddenly there is nothing in the world except Edward and me.

"Christ, Bella..." He lets out a stuttered breath that washes warmly over my face and leans toward me, and I close my eyes and open my mouth slightly – I am so ready for his kiss, I'll buy Alice three goddamned pairs of shoes.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Oops – sorry about that, folks. Your door was open. Er, did you call a locksmith?"

The door. We left the fucking door open.

.~.~.~.

It takes the locksmith twenty minutes to change out the tumbler in my deadbolt and cut an extra key, in addition to the two that automatically come with the lock. As he is leaving, Alice appears at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Alice! You don't have to ask. Hey, I have a key here for you to replace the old one." I hand her the shiny new brass key. I realize that it may seem weird not to give the key to Edward. I look up at him, an explanation on my lips, but he cuts me off.

"Bella, as long as there is a key to your place in our possession, it's all good. Alice is your best friend, and I'm your... very recent boyfriend. It's more logical for Alice to have it. Enough said."

Did I just fall a little more in love with him? Why, yes... yes I did.

"Can I make you two some lunch?" Alice nods happily, but Edward shakes his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I've got to get down to the restaurant. Garrett is still away and Alistair is great, but we're still down one and there's more prep because it's a new week. But hey, tomorrow morning if you're not busy, I'd love to collaborate with you on a new dessert menu for next week?"

"Edward, I'd be thrilled! I'll do some research! Oh, we should also look through the White House Cook Book – you never know what we might find in there!"

"Excellent idea... I'll drop it off in a few minutes on my way out." He steps toward me, slips his hand around the back of my neck and leans in to kiss my forehead. He lingers for a moment, his soft lips sending shivers across my scalp and down my body. Then all too soon, be pulls away. I watch him stride out the door, fully appreciating his very fine derriere.

"Jesus, Bells, get a grip!"

"I would, Ali-cat, but he's already out the door!"

I head to the kitchen and pull open the fridge door – what to have for lunch?

"Bella, won't you rethink Edward's suggestion to help out in the kitchen for a few days?"

"Oh, Alice... I explained this to Edward on the way home from Tacoma on Monday. I just can't work in Edward's kitchen – the pressure would be enormous. If I made a mistake, he wouldn't want to deal with me the way he would deal with everyone else and they would resent us... and if he did manage to bark my head off to teach me a lesson I wouldn't soon forget, I don't know if I could take that without getting really upset. No, it's better if we don't put ourselves in that situation."

"Huh... you know I didn't look at it that way. But you're right, of course. And for the record, I don't think he would bark at you. But the others would see that as favouritism, and that would not be cool."

The front door opens and Edward stalks in, looking all kinds of intense and drop-dead gorgeous with his shining emerald eyes and wild bronze hair, wearing of his new black chef jackets. _He's mine!_

He slaps the cook book down on the breakfast bar. "Ladies, why was the door unlocked?"

Oops.

Alice answers – I'm still trying to form words other than 'Take me now you fucking sex stallion!'

"Edward, we knew you were coming right back."

"Not good enough, Alice. If something were to happen to... either of you... well... let's just not go there, okay?" God, he is so beautiful.

I head around the island and take his hand in mine, rubbing the back with my thumb. "I'm sorry, Edward. You're right. I'll walk you to the door and lock it behind you now, okay?"

His expression softens. "Okay, babe. See you later, Alice."

She smiles and waves as we go to the door.

"Be careful, Isabella. If you don't show up for work tonight, I'll hold you personally responsible." He smirks and leans down to kiss my cheek, only his soft lips land closer to my mouth than my cheekbone.

I whisper back against his skin, "I'll be there, Chef... in garters."

He pulls back and stares into my eyes, then closes his own and groans. "Christ, Bella..."

I gently push him out the door. With a final wink and a smile, I push it closed and turn the deadbolt. From the other side, I hear a heavy sigh and then his footsteps retreat toward the stairs.

I tun back to Alice, who looks far too eager for new Pradas.

"Grilled cheese on rye and a Caesar salad?"

.~.~.~.

It's busy for a Wednesday, and I've hardly been able to say two non-work related words to Edward all night. I check the time and am astonished to see it's after ten already. Things have finally slowed down, and I head for a much needed bathroom break.

On my way back out the hallway toward the dining room, I am met by a tall, sexy chef who grasps my arm and backs me up to the wall. I am reminded of the night at Escala when he almost kissed me.

Edward stands with his body pressed against mine, sending thrills of electricity throughout my torso. He dips his head down to my ear and urgently sucks my lobe into his mouth, his tongue circling my soft, sensitive flesh. He grips my waist, his fingers almost touching at my spine, and pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Do you like the new black truffle sauce? It was inspired by your black lacy underwear."

Instant blush - that's one of the hottest things I've ever heard... "Yes, it's exquisite."

"Just like you." He leans down then and growls roughly into my ear. "Are you wearing your garters?"

I swallow as my core melts down my legs. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Fuck, yes..." he rasps, fisting the material of my ruched black dress. And... oh my! I can feel his erection harden against me. I'm losing the ability for rational thought.

In the boldest move I've ever made, I grab one of his hands from my waist and slide it down to my thigh, past the hem of my dress. With his fingertips firmly placed on the back of my leg, I slowly slide his hand upward until we reach one of my garter snaps. Sensation throbs though me as I quickly nip his earlobe, causing him to shudder violently, and moan into his ear.

"I wore them for you."

He groans loudly and his grip on me tightens deliciously, his fingers caressing my thigh at the top of my stocking. I want to wrap my leg around his waist...

"Bella? Oh... shit!"

We jump apart, turning toward the intrusion. Instinctively, I smooth my dress and hair. Edward simply enhances his dishevelment by raking his hands along his scalp.

Tyler is standing there, looking wholly uncomfortable. "Sorry you two... um, sorry. Uh, Bella? Your customers at table four are ready to leave."

He turns quickly and disappears into the dining area. With a last glance at Edward's eyes, which look intensely black in their current state of lust and low-lighting, I shrug apologetically and follow after Tyler. But I hear Edward's string of muttered expletives as I walk away... and I repeat them in my head.

.~.~.~.

The next morning, I join Alice and Edward for coffee at ten-thirty with some ideas for desserts.

"Sweet Potato Pie."

Alice looks thoughtful... Edward has a poker face, he appears to be looking somewhere distant.

"I've had it before, and it was fucking amazing. But the recipe in this White House Cook Book? I'm telling you, it will be pure gold. I was thinking we could try a caramelized, crushed pecan topping, or maybe a crushed pecan crust. You could also throw some small marshmallows on the top to melt as it bakes, or as it's cooling so they will melt only slightly and serve as a pretty garnish. You could even make individual ones in ramekins, or bake them in square or rectangular dishes so you can serve it in squares as opposed to the traditional wedge."

I watch Edward anxiously, waiting for some kind of response.

"I could experiment today and tomorrow, Alice could help me..."

Alice nods happily. "Definitely, Bells. I love helping you in the kitchen!" I smile at her, my awesome best friend.

I glance back to Edward, and am finally rewarded with a reaction as his lips break into an appreciative smile and he nods his head. His gaze travels from infinity back to focus on my face.

"Are you going to make some today?"

"Um, yes? Alice, will you come to the market with me?" She nods enthusiastically, her mouth full of toast.

"Would you bring it when you come to work this evening? The kitchen staff can all have a taste."

"Absolutely."

He grins widely and pulls me into his arms, planting a warm kiss on my cheekbone. "I can't wait." Maybe it's just me, but his words seem laced with deeper meaning. When I look to his burning eyes, my suspicion is confirmed.

I whisper back to him. "Neither can I."

.~.~.~.

Sweet potato pie is the single most fattening thing I have ever made. So much cream, butter, eggs and sugar... But holy shit – this recipe tastes like nothing I've ever experienced. If the name wasn't already taken, we could rename it to Sex in a Pan... hmm, maybe we should call it Orgasm Pie.

"Bella, this is the most sinfully delicious thing I have ever tasted! Oh my god, why isn't this stuff everywhere?"

"I know! I guess because it's somewhat expensive to make and incredibly fattening, and it has a really old-fashioned connotation. But I think it's time to bring this baby back into play."

Alice excuses herself to change for work and I head upstairs to do the same. Thinking back to Edward's reaction last night in the hallway at Wild, I decide to wear my new grey Gucci dress with the diamond cut-out in the chest. It's racy, it's showing a lot of my breasts, and that excites me. Actually, it's probably not showing anymore than any other low cut dress, it's just that what is showing is centre cleavage instead of top cleavage. If his reaction when I modelled this for him is any indication, Edward likes my centre cleavage... a lot. That thought makes my nipples harden and they are very noticeable through the silky material. I blush at myself in the mirror, thinking of how much he will like _that_ effect. With a final touch of lip gloss and pat down of my hair, I pull on my silver Louboutin slingbacks and head out for work.

_**Edward**_

Fuck me.

She's trying to kill me... or at least render me incapable of working. That dress was made for seduction... the way the fabric clings to her shape, the alabaster skin of those perfectly-sized, drool-inducing tits... oh christ, those beautiful nipples. I really am salivating, for god's sake. What am I, an animal? Another glance at Bella, a flash back to my fingertips on the soft skin of her thigh last night. Yep, I'm a fucking animal... shit, with another fucking erection.

"We've brought the sweet potato pie, Edward." She's smiling proudly... god she's, she's... she's absolutely fucking all-consuming stunning. I realize everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to start the pre-shift. I clear my throat and look away from her so I can form intelligent speech.

"Right. The menu is the same as last night - chinook salmon poached in dilled buttermilk, pancetta-wrapped ostrich loin with black truffle reduction or grilled bison t-bone; red quinoa with summer savoury, lemon scented white basmati rice or scalloped yukon gold potatoes; and sauteed dandelion greens, steamed broccoli or roasted candied carrots. Our staff pick this week is Irina Recommends Poached Salmon with Lemon Rice and Dandelion Greens."

There are appreciative nods all round while Irina blushes and Kate reaches out to squeeze her hand. Yeah, I'm fairly well convinced those two are into each other.

"Okay, well next week is the beginning of a new dessert month, and Bella found an old sweet potato pie recipe in the White House Cook Book she gave me for my birthday that she though might be a good offering. She made it this afternoon and brought it in for us to try, so grab a fork and dig in."

Bella looks a little nervous as everyone takes a forkful and chews thoughtfully. And like a wave, an expression of pure pleasure sweeps through the group.

"Jesus christ, this is amazing!"

"Mmm, it will go so well with coffee!"

"It's making love to my tongue!"

We all look at Tyler who is shoving a very large second forkful into his pie-hole. "What?" he asks with wide eyes.

I chuckle at him as I reach for my second taste. I have to admit, it is fucking delicious, and the pecan crust – wow, it's just a fantastic combination.

"Well, Isabella, I think we have a consensus. It's going on the menu!"

She beams a huge, glorious smile at me while Alice bounces on her built-in pogo stick. As everyone scatters to begin preparations for opening, I step to Bella's side and reach for her hand.

"Exquisite," I breath into her ear. "Oh, and the pie is good too."

I pull back to see her blushing with pleasure.

"Will you show me how you made it in the morning? I was thinking of trying one with some toasted coconut added to the pecan crust, and maybe some lemon zest in another..."

She nods, still smiling.

"You did great, Bella. I've got to go continue prep now."

"Okay, see you later, Chef." She winks and turns to walk toward the dining area.

Watching her walk away wasn't the best medicine for my suffering dick, but damn, it would be a crime not to watch that perfect ass sway its way across the room. As long as I'm the only one watching, of course.

.~.~.~.

It was so ridiculously busy last night that Bella and I didn't even get a moment to spend in the office together, and I had to stay late again last night. When I finally got back to the apartment, Alice was just shutting down her video chat with Jasper.

"Bella and I had a martini and then she headed home. She is super-excited that you liked her idea for the sweet potato pie, Edward."

I shrugged. "Well, she did a fucking excellent job with it. I'm looking forward to making it with her tomorrow morning."

Alice channelled Emmett then and waggled her eyebrows. "Pradas tomorrow then?"

I growled at her and headed to bed, exhausted.

And now it's eight a.m., and I'm excited like a schoolboy for when I'm going to see Bella. I pull out my phone and text her.

_Are you awake yet, sleeping beauty? - E_

While I'm waiting for her reply, I put on a pot of coffee. My phone buzzes just as I press Start.

_Mmm... I am now, Chef. Are you ready for me? - B_

I love how flirtatious she is. Smirking, I type a quick reply.

_Oh baby, you have no idea. ~~ But would you like to make some pie? - E x_

Alice hops into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively at the aroma of fresh ground and brewing coffee.

_Sure :) Do you want to pick up some ingredients while I take a shower? - B x_

_Yep, what do I need to get? - E x_

Then my phone sounds with the Santana ringtone I've assigned to Bella. Alice grins at me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Good morning, beautiful! Is the list too long to type?"

"No, I just wanted to hear your velvet voice."

"My voice sounds like velvet?"

"Mm-hm. When it doesn't sound like silk or silver."

"What do those things sound like?"

"You."

"Bella, that's circular reasoning."

"Yes, but everything is circular on some scale, Edward... besides, it's my reasoning and I'm sticking to it!"

I chuckle at her. "You're too fucking cute, you know that? Now, what do I need to get at the market?"

.~.~.~.

Alice has gone to pick up Jasper at the airport, and I have peeled and steamed the sweet potatoes when there is knock on my front door.

I call out over my shoulder and I grab a mug to pour her some coffee. "Come on in, Bella."

She steps in the door wearing a yoga outfit with her hair in pigtails. Fuck me and my dick is a rock... when did I become a dirty old man?

Bella practically skips over to me and throws her arms around my waist, colliding with my fully erect cock. Her eyes widen as she steps back, then she looks away, her cheeks reddening in record speed.

Oh well... it's a fact of life.

I reach out and cup her chin, pulling her face up so she's looking me in the eyes. I give her an intense stare and growl quietly, "I really like your pigtails."

Releasing her chin, I reach for her coffee and hand it to her. She's still struggling to find words when the door bursts open and Alice and Jasper fall through. She's up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and he's holding her with one hand and dragging his bags with the other. They are lip-locked and completely unaware of their audience. I clear my throat loudly.

Breaking their kiss, they both look over at Bella and me. "Oops! Sorry Edward... Bella. I thought you'd be cooking over at Bella's.

Bella finally finds her voice. "Hi Alice, Jasper! Um, well, we certainly could do..."

I cut her off. "But we wanted to try multiple variations and this kitchen is a little better suited..."

Jasper's in no mood to dawdle. "It's no problem, folks. Go about your baking. I'm just going to take my darlin' here upstairs and tell her how much I've missed her. We'll see you later, alright?"

And with that, he drops his bags, secures Alice with his other hand and charges for the stairs. Alice squeals in delight as they disappear through her door, and within seconds the progressive sound of Muse is blasting from their room.

Well, that helped with my little... okay, large problem.

I turn to Bella. "Shall we get busy?"

She grins and winks. "I think we should make pie while Alice and Jasper get busy. They're going to need sustenance eventually!"

I pull her to my side and kiss her head. "You're right about that, Bells."

A little while later as we're lining four glass dishes with variants on a pecan crust, Bella's phone starts playing a familiar tune that I can't place.

She turns on the speakerphone. "Hi Rose! You're on speakerphone with Edward and me in the kitchen baking sweet potato pie!"

"Oh really? Well that sounds delicious, you guys. Is there a special occasion?"

I answer her. "No, we're just working on a new dessert for next week."

"Well, I hope Em and I can try some? Maybe tomorrow morning... um, Bella, I wanted to ask a favour?"

"Sure Rose, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know I help out Carlisle on Saturday mornings at his free clinic at the women's shelter, right?"

"Yes, I know. I think it's wonderful."

"Well, Em and I wanted to go away next weekend, I wondered if maybe you wouldn't mind helping Carlisle while I'm away?"

"Rose, I'd be happy to help. But do I need any kind of special training for that? I've never been a medical assistant..."

"No, it's just a volunteer thing, but it would be helpful if you could come with me tomorrow morning so you could see how things run."

"Consider me there, Rose. And I'll bring some of this pie so you can bring it home for you and Emmett. And Carlisle can take some back for himself and Esme."

"You don't mind, do you Edward?" Rose is asking _me_ this question?

My heart is swelling with pride that Bella would be so selfless as to volunteer to help Rose and my dad. "Um, no? I think it's a fantastic idea. And I know Bells will do great."

"That's wonderful, you guys. Bella, I'll pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow morning so we can get there a little early to set things up. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, Rose. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

She hangs up and turns to me, another one of her big, beautiful smiles gracing her face.

"Bella, what was that ringtone?"

"Oh, it's from Kill Bill, from the scene where The Bride fights the Crazy Eighty-Eights in the bar. It's called Crane/White Lightning... I though it suited Rose perfectly."

"It does." Damn, she is too cool.

"Edward, it was so sweet of Rose to think of me! I'm really flattered that she thinks I can cover for her in something so important!"

"See, Bella? You're amazing, and everyone knows it... especially me." I gather her in my arms and pull her in for a hug. "Now, let's finish these pies."

_**Bella**_

Two hours later, early afternoon, and four heavenly smelling sweet potato pies are cooling on Edward's kitchen counter. Alice and Jasper have finally emerged from the bedroom, looking all goofy and glowing. I wonder if Edward and I will look that way when... when what? We haven't even kissed yet. What if I can't kiss properly? What if I'm so inept I turn him off and he doesn't want me?

"Who in hell is making my granny's sweet potato pie?" Jasper strolls over to the kitchen island and inhales deeply. "Mmm-mm. Damn, these smell just like home."

Alice and Edward start talking about some expected deliveries for the restaurant, and I notice Jasper looking at me curiously.

"Bells?"

"Hey Jazz."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

"You won't fail, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is that you're worried about failing at... you shouldn't worry. You'll do just fine."

Holy smokes. "Jesus, Jasper, do you read minds?"

"No, just people's exteriors. Remember I told you?"

"Oh right... I do remember."

Edward calls out from the kitchen. "Okay everyone, I've dished up a tasting plate for each of you. Come on in here and help us decide on the best pie."

After a cacophony of mms and ahhs, we all choose the same variant – the one with lemon zest added to the filling and toasted coconut added to the crust. Satisfied, Edward grabbed the remainder of that pie and headed off to work. On Alice's insistence and for the sake of our waistlines, I gathered the other three and took them over to my place to transfer to disposable foil containers so I could bring them to the clinic in the morning.

Hmm, an hour to kill before I get ready for work. Ah, I can catch up on my email. I curl up on my couch with my MacBook and as I open my Google mail, I recall what Jasper said about being able to find information about people on the internet. I wonder what I would find about Edward? Part of me thinks it would be wrong to search him... but them I remember, he searched me and found out all about the shootings.

In my google search bar, I type 'Chef Edward Cullen' and hit enter.

In one-point-zero-eight seconds, Google returns over ninety-two thousand hits. I scan the first page and note that they are all from newspapers, magazines or websites. Most are reviews, a couple are profile-type stories. But what I am most drawn to is the image search results. In the third picture listed, Edward is standing with his arm around a tall, big-breasted, stunningly beautiful blonde. This must be Tanya.

I click the picture and it fills half my screen. Edward is smiling and drop-dead gorgeous in a black tuxedo, and Tanya is unbelievable in a tight shiny red evening gown with a v-neck that drops to her pierced navel, revealing a goodly portion of her huge boobs. Jeez, next to her, my breasts look like bee stings.

The photo, dated December 13th 2008, is from the Chicago Sun-Times and the caption reads, 'Local Star Chef Edward Cullen and his long-time girlfriend, top swimsuit model Tanya Denali, attended the annual Sun-Times Dining Gala last night where he was named Chicago's Chef of the Year for 2008.'

He was Chef of the Year? Wow! That is such an accomplishment. But my momentary excitement and feelings of pride for him are soon outweighed by 'his long-time girlfriend,' the voluptuous Miss Denali. With a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I perform an image search of her name.

Hundreds and hundreds of little Tanyas appear in front of me, all scantily clad in tiny, sexy bikinis or incredibly revealing one-pieces. She seems to have graced the cover and pages of Sports Illustrated a few times. Jesus, there's one picture of her in a wet white bikini that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

_This_ is what Edward likes? Suddenly I feel nauseous and panicky and my blood is pounding in my ears. I pick up my phone and text Alice.

_Alice, I can't come to work tonight. Sorry. - B_

_**Alice**_

What the fuck? What time is it? Three o'clock. I'm going to go find out what's wrong.

I knock on Bella's door. I hear her shuffle to the door, but she doesn't open it.

"Bella? What's wrong? Won't you let me in?"

"I'm sorry Alice." Has she been crying? "I... I don't think I can come to work tonight."

"Bella, let me in or I'll go get my key."

I hear a heavy sigh as she disengages the deadbolt and pulls open the door. What the hell?

"Bella, what's wrong, sweetie?" She's red-eyed and her face is tear-stained, and the look of defeat on her face is heartbreaking.

"Oh Alice, I'm such a fool." She starts crying again in earnest, and I lead her to her couch to sit down. That's when I see it. Shit.

"Bella, is this what's got you upset? This picture of Tanya?"

"Not just that picture, Alice. It's the whole package of Tanya. I mean, look at her! She's tall, I'm short! She's a stunningly beautiful blonde, and I'm a plain brunette! She's got tits the size of melons, and I've got bee stings!"

"And you've got Edward, Bella. She doesn't."

"Do I, though, Alice? Do I have Edward? I mean, if _that's_ what he likes," she gestures toward the computer, "then how could I possibly have him?"

"Oh Bella, Bella. You don't see yourself clearly at all." She starts to shake her head, but I clasp her face with both hands, holding her still.

"Listen to me, Isabella. You are not short, you are perfectly proportioned and you fit into Edward's side like you were designed for him. You are not plain – you have exquisite alabaster skin, warm chocolate brown soulful eyes, and shiny as fuck sexy chestnut hair that is the envy of every woman who meets you. And your boobs are a lot bigger than bee stings, Bella. They are perfect and natural, not engorged, silicone-filled bags that make you look disfigured."

"But..."

"But nothing! Bella, Edward has fallen head over heels for you! You should have seen him the morning after he and I made the bet... after you told him that I had too many shoes. He was grinning like a school boy. He thinks you're amazing, smart, funny... and he can hardly keep his hands off you."

She sniffles. "I suppose you have a point."

Something suddenly occurs to me.

"Bella, is your Aunt Flo due to visit anytime soon?"

"Um... yes, in five days."

"You're PMSing."

"What? Alice, I'm on the pill. I don't get PMS."

"When's the last time you were in love the week before your period?"

"Oh. Um... I guess I really haven't been. Not like this, anyway."

"Okay. The pill doesn't prevent, it only minimizes PMS, and hormones and emotions can enhance it. So, you probably don't have anything for it. I'll pop over and grab some of my PMS herbal remedy for you. You go tidy up and I'll help you pick out what to wear tonight when I get back, okay?"

She nods, wiping a few last tears from her eyes.

"And go get some ice, wrap it in a cloth and press it up to your eyes."

.~.~.~.

After we got the swelling and redness down in her eyes, Bella pulled herself together like a trooper. We got her into a hot little thong and bra set, her sexy little black velvet dress with the zip up the back and her black Louboutins. I made her stand in the full length mirror and pointed out her svelte figure, sexy curves, long legs and perfectly-sized boobs. We did the smoky eye thing with her make-up and straightened her hair so she looked like a fucking model. We finished with my Mac Red lipstick and shimmery gloss.

"Bella, you are sex-on-legs, baby!"

"Thanks, Alice." She hugs me and I pat her back.

"No problem, sweetie. That's what girlfriends are for. I'll be expecting payment in kind the next time I have a crisis of confidence!"

"And you'll get it, I promise! And by the way, Alice? You look fucking amazing in that Vera Wang. The grey-pearl colour looks stunning on you, especially with your black hair and green eyes. I swear, it's like she designs specifically for you!"

"Oh Bella... flattery will get you everywhere. Now come on, we're almost late!"

"Can I just have a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, I'll wait in the living room."

When I get downstairs I pull my phone out of my bag and text Edward.

_Bella googled you and found pictures of Tanya. She had a huge crisis of confidence and tried to call in sick for work. -A_

_Fuck the internet. Why did she lose confidence? -E_

_She thinks Tanya is taller, prettier (blonde) and has enormous boobs, and that must be what you want. -A_

_Will that bitch ever stop affecting my life? What did you tell Bella? -E_

_That you're head over heels for her and she fits perfectly into your side and she is fucking beautiful and her tits are perfect. -A_

_True, true, true and oh so goddamned true. -E_

_Gotta go – see you soon. -A_

I put my phone back in my bag as Bella emerges from her washroom.

"All ready Bells?"

"As I'll ever be."

_**Edward**_

Bella is a vision. Jesus, she makes Tanya look like dog food. How do I make her understand that she is perfect for me... that just because I was with Tanya for a while, it doesn't mean that her 'type' is what I ultimately want. Tanya was cheap goods... Bella is an elegant goddess.

It's eight thirty and there's a lull in the kitchen. I text Alice.

_Send Bella into the office. -E_

I wait inside the door with the lights off – fuck I hope I don't frighten her. I hear her heels click down the hall. The door opens. "Edward?"

Grabbing her wrist, I pull her into the office, close the door and lock it. Then I push her up against the wall, taking both her wrists in my left hand and pinning them above her head. Pressing my full length to her, I bury my face in her neck, deeply inhaling her delicious scent, and kissing and licking her perfect, sweet skin.

"Isabella?" I growl into her throat. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." I thrust my erection against her. "Do you feel that? That's what you do to me. That's what you've been doing to me ever since you came to work here." I let go of her wrists and she slides her arms around my neck. I reach down and grasp her hips tightly.

"Oh my god, Edward..."

Here goes nothing. I trail my hands from her perfect hips, up past her waist, then her ribs. I stop when my thumbs are positioned perfectly over her hard nipples and then I move them in circles, caressing and worshipping simultaneously. She moans and presses into me, thrusting her chest to create more friction under my thumbs.

Before I lose all control, I slide my hands back down her body and slip around back to cup her ass. Squeezing and lifting her a few inches, I whisper in her ear. "I have never wanted anything with a thousandth of the intensity that I want you. You are a goddess... you're _my_ goddess, and I will have you – all of you – soon."

I am wholly gratified as she whimpers into my neck. Just one little kiss – a tiny taste... it won't count as a real kiss.

"Edward?" Alice knocks at the door. "Edward, I'm sorry, really. But the Volturi Brothers are here, and they're asking for you."

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you need this tension resolved, or what? Tune in next time for the big event...**

**P.S. Reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 20.**


	20. Kiss Me, Baby

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 – KISS ME, BABY**

_**Bella**_

"The _What_ now?" I ask sharply as Edward pulls away from my quivering body, leaving me feeling cold and aching.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice apologizes again as Edward opens the door and turns on the light.

I am more than a little irritated. Edward and I were having a moment – the moment of all moments we have ever had thus far... and Alice is bothering us about birds? This had better be fucking good.

"What the fuck do they want, Alice?" Edward sounds just as annoyed as I feel, thank goodness.

"Aro won't say, but he's very insistent, and impatient."

Alice really looks mortified to have interrupted us. _Probably because she wants those damned shoes_, I think unkindly. Then I chastise myself for being so uncharitable – Alice isn't that selfish – if she were, she would have told these birdmen to wait.

Edward turns back to me and reaches out for my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry, baby. I've got to go see what he wants." Then he turns back to Alice. "Alice, could you explain to Bella about the Volturi?" Then he stalks out the door and down the hall.

Alice looks at me. "Jeez, Bella... you look a little dishevelled... did I win my shoes?" She is grinning widely – evil, damned pixie.

"I fucking wish, Alice. No, Edward is sticking to his plan." Then, as I gather my wits about me, I realize I want him to stick to his plan... not to keep Alice from winning, but so we have time to build a strong foundation for our future. Because, if tonight is any indication, once Edward and I cross the line to a physical relationship, we're going to spend a lot of time _not_ talking!

"So, who are these vulture men?" I ask as I straighten my dress and smooth my hair.

Alice giggles. "It's _The_ Volturi Brothers, Bella... you know, the world famous Italian tenors? They live in Seattle for part of the year and in Italy for the remainder. They just finished a Pan-Asian tour and now they're back for a couple of months of downtime. They are regulars here... our most important regulars, actually, because their endorsement brings in a lot of wealthy clientele."

Oh! The Italian tenors... holy crap! "Okay, I know who you're talking about now. What table are they at?"

"One of yours, actually – I kind of need you to get out there right away. Oh, and we always comp them a bottle of Amarone – Felix will have it ready at the bar for you."

"I'm there."

I rush out the hall and then walk swiftly to the bar, grabbing the bottle and three glasses. Felix winks at me, "Watch out for Aro's hands, Bella. He's an old-fashioned Italian guy!"

"Thanks for the warning!"

As I approach their table, my view is partially blocked by Edward, who is standing with his feet slightly apart and his arms crossed. I inwardly drool at his perfectly proportioned shoulders and hips. Stepping up behind him, I clear my throat. He glances over his shoulder and then rotates back and to the side so I can place the bottle and glasses on the table. I look up and scan the table as I speak my rote opening line.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Isabella and I will be your server this evening. May I offer you a glass of wine?"

As I make eye contact with each of the brothers, I am struck by their beauty. Of course, I've seen them in pictures and on television, but in person, they have an almost angelic quality. Their skin is pale, their eyes icy blue – almost grey – and their lips are dark red. All three have very long hair, which they keep tied back during performances, but which they have left loose tonight and it hangs over their shoulders like shrouds. They differ only in facial structure and hair colour.

Edward speaks. "Ah, Isabella. I don't believe you've met our favourite clients. Gentlemen, this is the newest member of our team, Isabella, who replaced Jane about a month ago. Isabella, please meet Marcus, Caius and Aro Volturi."

Marcus has red hair and a long face and he looks utterly bored. He shakes my hand weakly and nods. Caius, in contrast, has white-blond hair and a round face. He shakes my hand firmly – almost too firmly, ouch! - and looks at me with utter disdain, like I'm not good enough to wipe his shoes on.

Aro is an entirely different creature. His hair is jet black with a very defined widows peak in the centre of his forehead – I idly consider his similarity to Count Dracula – and a heart-shaped face that is accentuated by his hairline. Staring into my eyes, he takes my hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing my knuckles slowly and sensually. Oh dear, I can see Edward in my peripheral vision and he doesn't like this at all.

"Eesah-bell-la," Aro coos at me in his thick Italian accent, "I am enchanted by you, my dear. Edward, my friend, you have brought me a siren... such a striking beauty." He hasn't released my hand yet, and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I decide to pull it away.

"_Signor_ Volturi, you flatter me. Let me pour you some wine."

"Please, _tesorina mia_, call me Aro." His gaze is fixed on my face.

Edward clears his throat. "Well, gentlemen, I have to get back to the kitchen. Aro, I'd be pleased to do the menu for your charity ball. Labour Day is perfect for me."

Aro answers him. "Ah, Edward, that pleases me greatly, _mio amico_. I will have my assistant send you all the details. Now tell me, for my appetite is very particular tonight..." Aro looks back to me and scans me up and down in a rather obvious, salacious manner, "...do you have oysters on your menu yet?"

Edward shakes his head. "No, sorry Aro, not yet. But Alice and I have been discussing it, and we are planning to have our brother build us a raw oyster bar. We will hopefully have it ready in a month or so."

"Wonderful!" Aro claps his hands together. "Okay, go my dear Edward, go back to your kitchen. We've taken up enough of your time... but you will play for us later, yes?"

"Of course, Aro. I'd be delighted." Edward turns away, and I address the table, explaining tonight's offerings.

After entering their orders into the computer, I head over to Alice who is at the bar talking with Felix.

"Wow, that Aro is intense."

Felix answers, "I warned you, Bella. Watch out for him. He likes to pinch!"

Alice looks incensed. "Yes, well I've had words with Aro before about that and explained not only the cultural differences but the legal ramifications, and he promised me he would never try that again with any of our servers. Bella, if he touches you, let me know immediately, okay?"

"Of course, no problem. So, you guys are putting in an oyster bar?"

"We've been thinking about it. I think it's a good idea. What do you think?"

"Well, it's very trendy. Raw oysters seem to be very popular."

"Don't you like them?"

"I've actually never had _raw_ oysters... only smoked ones from a tin at Christmas time."

"What? Oh my god, Bella. You don't know what you're missing. We'll have to educate you, especially if we're going to be serving them." She looks at my screwed up face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it just seems... I don't know... kind of gross. I mean, _raw_? Don't they feel like globs of snot when you chew them?"

Alice breaks out into a fit of laughter. "Oh for heaven's sake, Bells! No, they're not like snot! And they taste amazing... not to mention the aphrodisiac affect that Jazz and I enjoy so much! Besides, you eat sashimi, don't you?"

"Yes... okay. I'll try them. One of these days."

After I've delivered their plates to the Volturi Brothers, Edward emerges from the kitchen and beckons Alice and me to the bar.

"Alice, Aro has asked me to create a menu for his annual Charity Ball for Haemophilia on Labour Day and I've agreed." Alice's eyes pop out of her head.

"Edward, you're going to do a charity dinner? Oh! Oh! Oh! I am so proud of you, big brother!" She throws her arms around his neck and he lifts her up, returning the hug.

"Okay, okay Alice. Stop making a scene. Now, Aro is going to have his assistant send the information. I have some stipulations. One, they have to provide the kitchen support, serving and clean-up staff. I will design the menu and cook – that's all. Two, the cost per plate has to be between forty and fifty dollars – if I'm putting my name on this, the quality has to be there or no deal. Thirdly, I have complete control over the menu and the choice of suppliers – I won't be pressured or bullied into using a product just because it's Aro's friend or something. And lastly, I want free tickets and a table for our entire family. Okay?" Then he turns to me. "Oh, and Bella? Will you please be my date?"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Duh. Of course, silly! But won't you be tied up all night?"

"Nope. That's why I'm stipulating an independent cooking, serving and clean-up crew. As soon as the last dishes are plated, I'll walk away from the kitchen and join you for the best part – the dancing." Then he leans into my ear. "I can't wait to see you in an evening gown."

As Edward heads back to the kitchen, I ask Alice, "Why are you so happy he's doing a charity event?"

Her eyes are sparkling. "Because, Bella, Edward hasn't done a charity event since he came back to Seattle. He's had many requests, but he's refused them all. He did do lots of banquets back in Chicago, before he was broken. Oh Bella!" Now she's hugging me, and I hug her back. "You've fixed him. You've fixed Edward!"

I smile to myself as I head to the Volturi table to collect their dessert plates. I've fixed Edward. Wow.

"Ahh, Isabella, _tesorina mia_... dinner was _delizioso_, as usual, but the service?" His eyes scan greedily up and down my body. "The service was _sublime_." He pronounced it sub-leem-ay as he kissed his fingers with a flourish. Really, he is over the top.

"Thank you, that's very kind. Can I get you anything else? An after-dinner drink, or a coffee perhaps?"

Caius answers. "Both. Three creme de menthes and ten minutes later, three espressos."

Aro and Marcus both nod in agreement.

As I turn away, Aro calls out to me. "Isabella? Would you ask Edward to come and play for us now, if he is available?"

"Of course."

I deliver their order to Felix and head into the pass. "Edward, Aro would like you to come play for him now, if you are available."

He rolls his eyes at me as he wipes his hands. "Aro doesn't really care if I'm available or not. He knows I won't say no."

I follow him out to the dining floor. Alice has opened the top of the piano and set several candles on the surface above the keys.

"Aro, won't you accompany me?"

"Of course, _mio amico_, of course. What shall we do, hmm? How about something from Verdi?"

"Excellent."

Stretching his fingers, Edward sits at the piano. He looks to Aro, who has taken up position next to the baby grand. Aro nods and Edward begins to play.

Alice leans into my ear. "It's from Rigoletto. It's called..."

I cut her off. "_La donna e mobile_. Yes, I know." I smile at her.

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Are you a fan of Italian opera?"

I nod. "Yes, of some. Why?"

"Because Edward is too!"

Why am I not surprised? God, I love him. I can't wait to spend an evening with him and pasta, Chianti and La Boheme.

Aro finishes and the entire restaurant is applauding. "Edward, _mio amico_, did you learn the other piece I asked you about last time?"

"I did, Aro. I'd be pleased to play it for you, if you will of course sing?"

"Marcus, Caius... come join me and let's sing this delightful _Con Te Partiro_ for our dear friends."

As I listen, I am struck yet again by how my life has changed. A year ago I had given up on a physical relationship with my husband and embarked on the culinary classes that ultimately brought me to this point. And now, I am dating the most incredible man I could ever hope to meet, working in a high-class restaurant wearing designer clothes every night and standing in a room full of people as world-famous tenors belt out beautiful songs to my boyfriend's piano accompaniment. It feels surreal.

When the piece is finished, Edward stands and bows along with the tenors and then steps out from behind the piano. He shakes their hands and thanks them for coming, then apologizes that he really must get back to the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, the Volturi brothers finish their coffee and get up to leave. When I make my way over to say goodnight, Aro suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "Lovely Isabella... until we meet again." He kisses my knuckles... yuck. He's starting to creep me out. I glance over my shoulder and find we are in Edward's line of sight. He is staring at Aro, an expression of contained rage on his face. I pull my hand from Aro's grasp and step away from him, feeling relieved when he walks out the door. I head back to their table to gather the espresso cups and find three crisp fifty dollar bills, one under each saucer, waiting for me. Wow... nice!

Alice makes me leave at eleven because I have to be ready so early for Rose in the morning. "Don't worry about it, Bells. I explained to everyone why you're leaving early and they are all fine with it. They all admire dad very much for providing a free clinic."

"Okay, Alice." I wave to Edward, blowing him a kiss, and he rewards me with one of his sex-god grins. Jeez, how will I sleep after that? "I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking out the door, I find Jasper standing outside with an umbrella over his head.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Hells, Bells, I didn't want you to get cold and wet."

"Jazz, it's like, ten feet from here to the lobby door."

"It's enough to get drenched in this rain. Come on, let's get you home."

.~.~.~.

At precisely seven-thirty, Rosalie pulls up outside the front door in a white Lexus SUV. I run out through the warm rain and open the back door to place my packages on the floor, then jump into the front seat.

"Good morning, Bella! How are you? I hope this isn't too early?" She reaches over and we hug and kiss each others cheeks.

"I'm great Rose!" Remembering Edward's demonstration of his desires last night, I'm actually way more than great – I am fan-fucking-tastic! "And no, it's not too early. Alice let me leave right at eleven last night, so I'm good, really. Hey, you'll never guess who was at the restaurant last night!"

"The Volturi Brothers?"

"How did you know?"

"Emmett is Aro's personal trainer while he stays in Seattle. I knew they were back, so it was only a matter of time before they showed up at Wild. They eat there at least once a week when they are in town. So, did Aro get Edward to play?"

"Yes, and Aro sang an aria from Rigoletto – I had no idea Edward played classical opera! And the the three of them sang that Andrea Bocelli song, Con Te Partiro. Edward is a wonderful pianist... it was lovely." I sigh.

"Oh Bella, you are so in love with my brother-in-law."

I look over at her from the corner of my eye. "Does it show?"

She scrunches up her face and answers sarcastically, "Naw, not at all."

When we arrive at the shelter, we have to pass a security screening before getting past the front door. "The security is iron-tight. You would be amazed at what some crazy men will try to do to get at a woman who is in respite here."

We enter a small waiting room, then Rose opens another door that leads to a smaller examining room. "They run family planning and other kinds of counselling clinics all from this facility."

She shows me the desk where we will sit, and pulls out a pad of paper. "As patients come in, we write down their first name and last initial and the time of their arrival. The we give them this sheet on a clipboard and a pen, and have them fill it out. It asks for basic information: name, address, phone number, next of kin and medical history. A patient might not want to provide some or all of the information, but Carlisle will see them anyway. He never turns away a patient. And, of course, all of the information on this sheet is one-hundred percent confidential, so we treat it as such. We have a special locked drawer in this filing cabinet where we keep these files, only if the patient gives us permission to. Otherwise, we shred it in front of them before they leave."

I am amazed. "Rose, this is wonderful. There must be some women for whom this is their only hope of medical advice or treatment."

"That's very true. And Carlisle will not let a patient go without medication. He has a standing agreement with the pharmacy down the street to fill whatever he sends. He writes on the scrip how much to charge the patient, then he pays the balance monthly. He doesn't prescribe narcotics or any other kind of street drugs, though. If a patient wants those, they have to go to a hospital emergency room."

At that moment, Carlisle walks in the room and smiles hugely. I swear, he emanates care and empathy.

"Good morning ladies! Bella, Rose told me you agreed to train with her this week and cover for her next week. That's wonderful... I can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure, Carlisle. Your work here is so very important. If I can do something to help make it happen, then I am only too happy to contribute."

"Um, there's just one thing I forgot to mention on the phone yesterday, Bells." She shrugs apologetically. "Once in a while, but it's rare, I promise... once in a while a patient will want another woman present for an examination. Even rarer is that they don't have a friend to go in with them. When that happens, and the patient agrees, I go in myself. Now, you certainly don't _have_ to do that..."

"That's okay, Rose. I could do that if the need arose. I don't look forward to it, but I could do it."

Carlisle beams at me. "I knew you were a keeper, Bella. It's no wonder Edward is so taken with you!"

I blush with pleasure at the thought of Edward being so taken with me that his father has noticed.

Carlisle excuses himself to set up the examining room.

"Rose, how many patients will come through here this morning?"

"We are usually full throttle all the way through the morning. We average six patients an hour, so twenty-four or so. But, we stop taking names at twenty-eight, and we're usually done and out the door by twelve-thirty."

"What do we tell the twenty-ninth person?"

"It's difficult, but there have to be limits. We can all only do so much. I always tell the twenty-ninth person, and every one thereafter, that the doctor will be here again next Saturday morning so if they came earlier next week they can probably see him, or if it's more urgent, I advise them to go to the Harborview Emergency Room and offer to send them in a cab, on us. We have a flat-rate deal with Pike Place Cabs – five dollars a ride to the emerg. Of course, Carlisle pays for that, too. In a moment, he'll come out of the examining room and hand us an envelope containing two hundred dollars in five dollar bills."

The examining room door opens, and there he is, handing Rose the envelope. Amazing.

Rose looks at her watch. "Well, it's seven fifty-eight. Are you ready, Bells? Just watch what I do and follow my lead – you'll be fine."

The morning passes in a blur. There were surprisingly fewer women than I expected who looked homeless or drug-addicted – only about half of today's patients – and more than I expected who looked like... well... like my mother – just normal, middle-aged women who can't afford health insurance. I once again marvelled at my good fortune – working in a restaurant that offers health benefits. They're not stellar, but they're better than nothing.

I was wholly surprised when I looked up at one point and saw Victoria Trakker standing in front of me. I'm sure the shock registered on both our faces simultaneously, because Rose looked back and forth between us and asked if we knew each other. Victoria mumbled that she changed her mind, turned and hurried out the door. I told Rose who she was then – of course Rose and Emmett had been kept up to speed on everything by Alice – and Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. "She comes in at least once a month! I wonder why she would come to a clinic like this when her husband obviously has a decent income... I mean, he owns rental properties for god's sake!" I speculated that she might be more interested in the handsome Doctor Cullen than she was in his medical treatment. Rosalie's eyes widened at that, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, Esme would skin her alive!"

I looked at Rose in disbelief. "Esme? Gentle, sweet, Esme?"

Rose nodded. "Don't let the gentle and sweet misguide you, Bella. Esme is like a mother bear with her children and Carlisle. If anyone ever tried to take any of them from her, she would fight like madwoman." I liked Esme even more.

When the last patient walked out the door at twelve-twenty, Carlisle emerged from the examining room and offered to take us to lunch.

"Do you mind if we go to the Outback Steakhouse? I love that place. Don't tell Esme or Edward, though, they'd have a fit! Rose and I go every Saturday for lunch – it's our little secret. Now it can be yours, too, Bells. Will you come along?"

When Carlisle called me Bells, my heart jumped painfully and somehow I knew my father was nearby, with me, watching over me.

"I'd love to!" I gave Carlisle a container of sweet potato pie to take home, and Rose and I left to meet him as his den of sin.

.~.~.~.

We met Carlisle at the restaurant and as soon as we were seated he ordered Blueberry Martinis for Rose and me, a James Boag's Premium Lager for himself, and a Bloomin' Onion... as Rose had predicted in the car. "I hope you don't mind... I know Esme and Edward would have my nuts for doorknockers if they knew I ordered it... but I just can't resist."

The damned onion was fucking delicious and I ate way more of it than I should have, but thankfully Carlisle ate most of it. To make up for my caloric transgression, I ordered the seared ahi tuna for my main, and Rose followed suit. Carlisle, on the other hand, went for a Victoria's Filet with a blue cheese crumb crust.

The waitress has just walked away with the order for our mains, and Rose clears her throat.

"That reminds me, Carlisle, do you remember a patient named Victoria Trakker?"

Carlisle's face immediately goes dark. "Yes. Why?"

"She and her husband were trying to entice Bella and Edward into a swingers' relationship."

I gape at Rose and her bluntness, turning every shade of red known to man.

Carlisle remains composed. "I'm not surprised. She has been coming on to me for months. It's very uncomfortable. I haven't told Esme because she would probably hunt this Victoria down and read her the riot act!"

"Well, now that she's seen _me_ at your clinic, she'll probably back off." He looks at me questioningly, so Rose and I relay the whole James and Victoria debacle to poor Carlisle, who by the end of it is looking a little green.

Feeling sick and tired of James taking up my time, I search for another topic of conversation.

"Oh! Guess what? Edward is going to be guest chef for Aro Volturi's Annual Charity Ball for Haemophilia on Labour Day!"

They both look at me like I've spoken in tongues, so I explain the whole thing as it happened last night, ending with Edward's requirement of a table for the entire family.

Carlisle is the first to speak. "Bella, Edward hasn't done a charity event since he left Chicago."

Rosalie continues. "Edward doesn't do charity events, ever."

I answer. "Well, he's doing one now."

Carlisle grabs my hands. "Oh my dear, sweet Bella. You've brought him back. Esme will be so pleased!"

Then Rose jumps in. "Oh my god, Bella. You have to let me design and make you a dress for the ball!"

.~.~.~.

Rose finally drops me off at three o'clock. I have to be at work in an hour! I race up the stairs toward my loft and am met with a bouquet of exquisite pale pink peonies sitting in front of my door... and a single sunflower. The card simply says "For the woman of my dreams." Oh my!

_**Edward**_

When Bella walks in, my tortured dick jumps to attention. Her beautiful dark hair is draped over her shoulders. She's wearing a white, sequined, form fitting dress that looks so elegant and sexy all at the same time... fuck, I just want to peel it off of her. And her shoes – fuck me, she's wearing high red pumps. Damn, damn, damn... she is fucking hot.

Alice immediately shows her the ridiculously huge arrangement of white orchids that Aro Volturi send for her. They make the peonies and sunflower I sent this morning look like fucking clover. Damn him for taking notice of my Bella. Well, he'll be sorely disappointed if he keeps barking up this tree. She is mine. I don't give a fuck how important of a client he is – I won't tolerate another hand kiss or seductive stare at my girlfriend.

I am delighted when Bella places the orchids on end of the bar. I was afraid she might want to put them on my baby grand – that would be a place of honour as far as I am concerned. But the bar? It's perfect. Damn, she's perfect. What? Yes... she is perfect. The thought settles comfortably into my psyche. Bella is perfect. Bella is mine. Bella is my perfect match. I love Bella.

I love Bella?

I love Bella!

I am still reeling from my revelation when Alice informs me that Aro has shown up for dinner, alone, requesting one of Bella's tables. It's time to nip this in the bud.

I approach his table.

"Aro. How nice to see you back so soon."

"Ah, Edward, _mio amico_, what can I say. Your server, Isabella, she calls to me like a siren."

I grind my teeth. "Yes, Aro, about that. You see, here's the thing. Bella, Isabella that is, happens to be _my_ girlfriend. We are, in fact, quite serious about each other, and frankly, I am not comfortable with you sending her flowers or coming to see _her_ specifically."

His steely eyes have hardened. "Is this so? Well, _mio amico_, please accept my apology. I was not aware that you had staked a claim in the lovely Isabella."

He remark ignites my ire. Bella isn't like some piece of land with mineral rights to 'stake a claim' in. "Aro, Isabella is a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul with whom I am deeply in love. This isn't a game. Please don't try to make it one."

He raises his hands in submission. "Of course, Edward. I understand... Perhaps I should head home and join my brothers for dinner. They were quite surprised when I left them. I see now it was a mistake. Please, accept my apologies. And let's not permit this to affect our friendship and future business dealings, hmm? You will still be the guest chef for my charity ball on Labour Day?"

"Of course, Aro. Everything is just fine, as long as we are clear about Isabella being unavailable to your pursuit."

"Excellent, Edward. Good evening... my brothers and I will see you next week."

I watch him slither out the door like a snake.

On my way back to the kitchen, Bella beckons me down the hallway and I am only to pleased to follow.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you for the beautiful bouquet. I'm amazed that you still remember my favourite flowers."

I look deep into her eyes. "Peonies, irises and lilies, specifically calla lilies." When did I become this much of a pussy?

"And, now sunflowers, too." She blushes but doesn't look away. "I keep my sunflower on my bedside table."

I slip my arms around her waist and pull her to me. Fuck, she's warm and soft and so fine. "Lucky sunflower."

She slips her arms up around my neck and cuddles in closer, twining her fingers in the hair at my neck. If she knew how much and how fast that maneuver turns me on, she might use a little more discretion in how she deploys it.

"Edward? Alice, Rose and your father all expressed surprise at your agreeing to be guest chef for Aro's charity ball. Why would they be so surprised?"

Jesus. What is she doing, shifting from foot to foot like that... is she nervous? Does she have any idea how she's rubbing against me?

"Uhhh... yeah, well. I haven't done anything like that since I came back to Seattle."

"Why not?" Shit. I can't talk about this right now... and I don't want to get into the whole Tanya thing with her, not yet. I need a different tack. Thankfully, I don't need pretense.

Without warning, I push her against the wall and press up against her, my hands holding hers at our sides. I rasp into her ear, "Isabella? Do you have any idea how alluring you look in white? I can hardly think about dinner service, let alone anything else." I let go of her hands and grasp her hips, squeezing almost roughly. "You're like a drug, Isabella. _My_ drug. And I'm fucking addicted."

She stares up into my eyes, her deep mahogany orbs penetrating my armour. "But Edward, how can you say that when... when we haven't even kissed?"

I let go of her hips and clasp her face, my palms holding her cheeks. Slowly, I lean toward her and gently extend my tongue to ghost across her lips. Fuck! Sparks and tingles and all that crazy shit shoots from my tongue to my dick, and to all points in between.

We both tremble and shiver, and I'm pressing my straining dick against her. "That's how I can say it, Isabella."

A loud clatter rings from the kitchen, breaking our spell. "Shit. I've got to get back. I'm sorry, babe."

She nods and reaches up to kiss my cheek. Only she doesn't kiss my cheek... she kisses my neck, under my ear. And she doesn't really kiss it as much and she licks and sucks it. Fuck me.

I growl into her ear, "Right now, a potential catastrophe in my kitchen is the _only_ thing saving you from being dragged into the office by caveman who used to be known as Edward."

She giggles as I let her go and head toward the kitchen. It's cute that she thinks I was joking.

.~.~.~.

Sunday passed like a blur. Alice and Jasper went to Edmonds early in the morning to help my mother with party preparations for tomorrow, and Bella spent the morning doing housework and catching up on her email. I headed to the restaurant to plan next week's menu, as well as get a head start on the prep for that night. Thank god Garrett will be back on Wednesday.

Bella wore a black wrap around mini dress with some white pattern on it that accentuated her curves and her super-sexy long legs. She also wore her mega-hot extra high shiny black pumps, and I had a fairly difficult time concentrating on anything that didn't include the way those shoes made her legs and ass look.

It's now eleven fifty-five on Sunday night and I am fucking exhausted. But I can't stop thinking about Bella. My dick is rock hard, and I know I'm going to have to take care of it before I go to sleep. But before I do, I can't resist sending her a text.

_Hey babe. Are you in bed yet? -E_

It's only a minute before she answers.

_In bed, but not asleep -B_

_Do you miss me? -E_

_So much! -B_

_Me too -E_

_Are you in bed? -B_

_Getting there. What are you wearing? -E_

_Edward! That's an awfully forward question! -B_

_I'm a forward guy. What are you wearing? -E x_

_Um... it's really warm -B x_

_? -E xx_

_Nothing... -B xx_

_Vixen! -E xxx, painfully aroused_

_You asked! -B xxx, alone in this big spacious bed_

_You are a wicked tease, and fuck, you're hot - E xxxx, writhing in agony_

_Only for you -B xxxx_

_I miss you -E xxxxx_

_Me too -B xxxxx_

_Pick you up at 10:30? -E xxxxxx_

_I'll be ready for you! -B xxxxxx_

_Vixen -E_

_Your vixen -B_

_Mine? -E_

_Yes -B_

_Good night, my sweet angel. -E_

_**Bella**_

I solicited Alice's help to secure my first sunflower in my hair. It was starting to wilt, and Edward has sent me another, so I thought I might as well make a statement with it. We eventually settled on a French braid with the sunflower stem securely laced though my hair and the blossom positioned at the base of my neck. It felt exotic.

Initially, Alice was annoyed with me for opting to wear my red one-piece bathing suit instead of the white bikini... but I explained that I needed a little more time to feel comfortable in it, especially after seeing that internet picture of Tanya in a similar bikini a few days ago. Alice seemed to understand and didn't give me too hard a time about it, for which I was thankful.

After a almost week of rain, it's turned out to be a beautifully sunny day. I've packed a change of clothes for later, but opted to wear my bathing suit with a white cotton shirt and a pair of short denim cut-offs. I step into my leather thong sandals and open the door for Edward.

My heart almost stops. He's standing there in a pair of Ray-Bans with perfectly tousled hair, white cotton shirt, unbuttoned (!), red board shorts and deck shoes. He is the fucking epitome of sexy, and he is all mine. As my eyes scan over him appraisingly, I swallow at my sudden desire to run my fingers through his splendid chest hair. And through the trail of belly hair that dips into the front of his shorts. Oh my... is it warm in here?

"See anything you like?" He asks in a voice that could be dubbed into a porn video, and he's smirking!

I realize I am staring at him with my jaw hanging open. Well, I can hardly help it. I've never been offered such a blatant example of fine male sexuality.

"Most definitely." I smirk right back at him, innocently squeezing my cleavage together with my arms. The hiss he inhales lets me know that he is affected too.

In the Vanquish, I decide to be bold.

"So, Edward... Alice says you're a fan of Italian opera. What's your favourite?"

He doesn't miss a beat. "La Boheme, hands down."

I smile. "Me too!"

He looks over at me, incredulous. "Really?"

"Honestly. In fact, I have The Met's performances from 1990 and 2009 on DVD."

"No fucking way!"

"Yep. Um... I thought maybe you could come over tomorrow evening and we could have dinner and watch it."

"I'd love to. Hey, you know what, Alice and Jasper would love that too. Let's make it a double date." Damn it.

"Sure! That would be great!"

The Cullens' front walkway is lined with little American flags. As Edward and I stroll toward the door, hand in hand, a honk from the driveway draws our attention.

I am flabbergasted.

Jared and Laurent jump out of a red corvette and come running up the walkway to join us.

"Hey, Bella! Alice invited us for the big pool party and barbeque!" Jared pulls me into a hug while Laurent and Edward shake hands. Wow.

"That's great, Jared... Laurent!" I glance at Edward, who is looking bemused. "Let's go in, shall we?"

We find the festivities are just getting underway on the back patio. Red, white and blue balloon groups are tied all over the place, and I see there are strings of red, white and blue mini-lights for when it gets dark. On the patio table, there are several dozen clear plastic margarita glasses and three large ice cream containers, each filled with red, white or blue slush.

"Bella, Edward! Jared and Laurent! Welcome!" Alice dances over to us and gives each of us an enthusiastic hug. "Come, let's get you set up with an Independence Day Margarita!"

"Alice, it's not even noon!" I admonish her.

"Oh, shush, Bells! It's noon somewhere in America!" And with that, she heads over to the table and starts filling glasses with the multi-coloured slush. "We have strawberry, coconut, and blue curacao flavours... but every drink has to be a combination of the three!"

I look over to Edward, who merely shrugs and grins. Well, this will be an interesting day...

.~.~.~.

"Jaaa-red!"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would you drive my truck to Seattle from Forks for me?"

"Sure, Miss Cook. Is a couple of weekends from now okay?"

"Purrr-fect."

Floating on a sun lounger in the middle of the pool, I am feeling no pain.

"You have a truck?"

It's Edward, in the pool beside me.

"Mm-hm! A nineteen fifty-three Chevy truck... in candy apple red, thank you very much. Fully restored and operational, Captain!" I giggle at my Star Trek reference.

"AAARGH!" Suddenly I'm not giggling anymore as I bounce around in water that initially feels much colder than my sun-bathed skin. "Edward, what the hell!"

"You needed to cool off, babe. You don't want to get burned, do you?"

His evil grin belies his true motive. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

I swim up to him, blinking innocently. "Edward, I am so lucky to have you to watch over me."

He smiles. "I'll always watch over you, Isabella."

I snake my arms up around his neck and pull myself up against him. He cannot possibly be immune to my nipples scraping along his chest. I lean into his ear, adding a quick lick of my tongue for good measure, and moan, "Ooh, Edward. You are so..."

And then I push him under the water with all my strength and scramble onto his shoulders.

He pops back up out of the water, gripping my thighs tightly to his shoulders and shakes his head like a dog.

"Oh Bella, you'll pay for that one!" He falls backwards, effectively dislodging me from his shoulders, and then swivels between my legs before my head had even emerged from the water. He pulls me tight against him, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. Oh yes!

He slips his arms around my waist and I slide mine up around his neck, pulling myself close to him but keeping my legs tight around his middle. He face is level with my cleavage.

A playful look comes over his face and he suddenly dives between my breasts, blowing a huge raspberry as he shakes his head back and forth. I squeal and giggle.

He then kisses the inner side of each breast before pulling back and looking up at me with an intensity I've only dreamt about. I moan and release my legs, sliding down his front. When my crotch rubs past his erection, be both hiss and cling to each other. Then we are doused with a bucket of water.

"Hey you two!" Emmett's voice booms at us. "Stop putting on a minor league soft porn show. There are parents present!"

"Fuck, Emmett." Edward grumbles under his breath.

Emmett bends down and whispers. "Sorry dude, Mom was starting to squirm and fan herself!"

"Emmett!" We both yell at him.

A couple of hours later, Edward has been conscripted to grill the burgers and, of course, I volunteered to be his helper. We are still drinking frozen red, white and blue margaritas.

"Bells? Is your truck really fully restored?"

"Yep."

"And is it really a 1953 model with candy apple paint?"

"Yep."

"And why have you never told me about this?"

"I don't know. It never came up? It was a gift from my dad and Jake. Dad bought it and Jake restored it and painted it."

"Wow. You know, we should take it to a car show sometime. Even if you don't enter it, it would be fun to drive it there."

I regard him curiously. He is genuinely thrilled about my old Chevy truck.

"I'd like that, Edward."

Later, after changing into warmer clothes, we are all sitting on expensive lawn furniture around a fire pit in the garden by the pool. The sun is setting, and each couple is paired off. Esme and Carlisle are side by side, his arm around her. Jasper is sitting on the ground between Alice's legs, as is Jared in front of Laurent. Rose and I are sitting between our mens' legs. Edward has wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. He is resting his chin on my shoulder, and every now and then he kisses my ear or my neck, or buries his face in my now loose hair and inhales deeply... it is blissful.

Laurent pipes up with an idea. "Hey everyone, let's tell when we first realized we wanted to be with our significant other!"

Alice claps and squeals. "Ooh, that's fun. Okay, I knew I wanted to be with Jasper when he asked me my name in a Denny's parking lot before asking me to breakfast."

Jasper goes next. "And I knew I wanted to be with Alice when I asked her for her name!"

Rose continues. "I knew I wanted to be with Emmett when he told me he'd lied about being my fiancé at the hospital."

"And I knew I wanted to be with Rose when she told me her name was Rosalie Lillian Hale."

The thought of Emmett feeling so strongly toward Rose as she lay broken and bleeding makes my heart clench.

Jared goes next. "I knew there was something special about Laurent when he told me that he loved Jake too, for helping to shape me into the person I am now."

Laurent follows. "I knew I wanted to be with Jared when he told me Donatella Versace is an over-botoxed be-atch... And when he told me I'd brought him back to life."

We all chuckle at Laurent's Versace dig. Although, I have to admit, I love my white minidress and my blue suede pumps...

Carlisle takes his turn "I knew I wanted to be with Esme when, after I asked her out, she looked at me and said, "I don't fraternize with doctors."

Esme adds, "And I knew I wanted Carlisle when he said, "Well sweetheart, it's a good thing I'm asking you to dinner and a movie, instead of asking you to fraternize with me."

More chuckles at Carlisle's clever comeback. And now everyone is looking at Edward and me. Always the gentleman, he takes a deep breath and goes first.

"It was before I would admit it to myself, but deep down I knew I wanted Bella her first night at Wild when she knew what a rouille sauce was and then pushed me to give my personal recommendation for sauce and meat pairings." Squeezing me tight in his arms, he whispers in my ear to add, "You rocked my entire world that night."

Could I be any happier?

Realizing all eyes are now firmly planted on me, I clear my throat.

"The morning I accepted Alice's offer to work at Wild, I bounded though his door expecting to hug Alice, but instead collided with Edward's bare chest! He called me 'muffin girl' and asked me if I was feeling excited – I was, but now it was for a very different reason!" Emboldened, I add, "I couldn't stop thinking about him after that."

Silence befalls our circle as we all muse to ourselves, and then the mood changes entirely when Emmett suddenly barks, "We need fireworks!"

_**Edward**_

Bella fell asleep in the car just as we pulled onto the interstate and she is still soundly asleep as I stand on the sidewalk with the passenger door open, trying to figure out the best way to get her out of the car. This would be so much easier if I drove an SUV instead of a Vanquish... but not nearly as much fun.

Her seatbelt undone, I slip one hand behind her back and the other under her knees, and gently rotate as I pull her out, making sure her feet don't catch the door and her head doesn't hit the frame. As I straighten up, she sighs and slides her arms around my neck. Looking down at her exquisite face, so peaceful in sleep, my heart actually aches with the love I feel. I could stand here all night holding her and gazing at her long eyelashes, full red lips, the way her dark hair contrasts with her pale, flawless skin. I grab the straps of her backpack from the roof of the car where I placed it for easy access, and realize her keys are in it.

Thankfully, Alice and Jasper drive up just as I was going to wake Bella. "Need a key to her door, brother dear?" Alice dangles her keychain at me.

"Shh, Alice. It would be better if you opened her door for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

Jasper asks, "Edward, would you like me to take your car into the parking garage for you?"

"That would be great, Jazz, thanks. Alice, could you get the key out of my jacket pocket?"

Bella sleeps soundly in my arms all the way up to her bed, where I set her down softly and place a tender kiss on her forehead. I turn to my sister. "Okay, Alice... I'm going to get the hell out of here before I decide to climb into that bed with her. Can you get her out of her clothes and under the covers?"

"No problem, Edward. I'll see you in a few."

Jasper and I are watching the late night news and sipping a beer when Alice walks in a little while later. "Edward? Did you know Bella talks in her sleep?"

"Yeah... I found out the night her loft was broken into and she slept here with me."

Jasper looks at me quizzically. "You still believe it was broken into?"

"There's no doubt in my mind, Jazz. I watched her turn off the light and lock the door, and then she even tried it to ensure it was locked. I remember thinking that her father had taught her well... that door was definitely locked."

He nods, scratching his chin. "But you agree it couldn't have been the Trakkers?"

"Yes, if they were in the lock-up, then it could not have been them."

"Do you have any suspicions about who it actually was, then?"

"Not a fucking one."

Alice joins us with fresh beers and a glass of cognac for herself. "Edward, Bella kept talking about a river in her sleep. She said 'Daddy, why shouldn't I cross the river?' and 'What kind of danger lies across the river, Jake?' She repeated those lines a few times. I wonder what river she's talking about?"

"She must dream about that a lot, because she was saying basically the same thing the night she slept here."

'Weird. I should remember to ask her about it."

.~.~.~.

Fucking alarm... what time is it? Nine. Oh right, it's my appointment day. I pull out my phone and text Bella.

_Good morning, baby. Sleep well? -E_

She might not be awake yet, so I hop in the shower before checking for a reply. I wash quickly – my first appointment is at ten.

As I am drying off, my phone buzzes.

_Hey, handsome. I slept very soundly, thank you. But... how did I get into my nightdress? -B_

_As much as I wish I had been the one to undress you last night, beautiful, it was Alice. -E_

_Oh, okay :) What are your plans for today? -B_

_This is my appointment day. I've got a haircut, the dentist, the doctor, and then a meeting with our bison supplier this afternoon. You? -E_

_I think I am going to go shopping for jeans and t-shirts and plain cotton undies – don't tell Alice! -B_

_I won't. Are we still doing pasta and La Boheme tonight? -E x_

_Of course! I'm itching to cook for you again. Ask Alice and Jazz to join us, and bring some Chianti, ok? I'll take care of the rest. -B x_

_See you around 6? -E x_

_Perfect. -B x_

.~.~.~.

"Bella, this is fucking delicious. What's in these meatballs?" Alice is right, this is fantastic.

"They're two-thirds ground bison and one-third ground pork. And I used panko crumbs because they make the texture less dense."

Jasper is next with the praise. "Hells, Bells. You made this fuck-awesome garlic bread again. From the bottom of my happy stomach, thank you!"

I am really fucking impressed with her food. "Babe, how did you prepare this sauce? The flavour is incredible."

There's that blush I love.

"Um, I used the remainder of the heirloom tomatoes your mom gave me... I roasted them at a high heat, along with garlic, mushrooms, red bell pepper, and vidalia onion. Then I processed the lot of it, along with some rehydrated sun-dried tomatoes and fresh oregano. Then I threw in a bay leaf and simmered it for a couple of hours." She shrugs, like it's nothing.

"You're amazing... and brilliant. Bella, you have a real affinity for flavour combinations. I hope you won't mind if I use this recipe for a pasta side one of these weeks?"

She smiles proudly. "No, I wouldn't mind at all, Edward! Do you really think it's that good?"

"Absolutely. It's fantastic, just like it's creator." I reach for her hand and pull it to my mouth to kiss it.

"Okay, lovebirds, we get it." Alice is squirming a little, and I notice that Jasper is staring at her with an intensity that makes _me_ want to blush. What the...? Oh. Right... now I remember. Jasper has that sensitivity to the emotions of those around him. Hah! _That_ explains their antics lately. He's picking up on Bella's and my feelings for each other and our increasing sexual tension. Lucky bastard – at least he can do something about it.

To make things easier on Jazz, and on myself, really, I pulled Bella's pink armchair over beside the couch for her to sit in, while I sat next to her at the end of the couch and held her hand. When Bella looked at me questioningly, I shrugged and nodded over my shoulder to indicate Alice and Jasper cuddled at the other end. She smiled knowingly then and nodded in agreement as she settle back in her chair.

Part way through act one, I lean over to whisper, "_O soave faniculla_ – it's one of my favourite arias."

She nods. "It's one of mine, too. But my absolute favourite aria of all time is in act two, _Quando m'en vo_. There is just something so ethereal about the female part... it's like it fills me with beauty."

Her words make me burn with passion and it's all I can do to not grab her into my lap and kiss her long and hard. Jesus, I really, really, really love this woman.

_**Bella**_

Alice, Jasper and Edward all leave as soon as the DVD is finished. With Garrett returning tomorrow and it being the beginning of a new week, Edward needs to rest up. Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, simply look like they need a private room, and fast.

At the door, Edward pulls me into his arms. "Thank you for a wonderful meal and a lovely evening at the opera... and thank you for being you."

"You are most welcome, Edward. And likewise." I smile up at him, my fingers playing with his hair behind his ear. He seems to like it, because his eyes grow intense and his grip on me tightens.

"What's the date?" What an incongruous question.

"Um... yesterday was Independence Day, so it's July fifth."

"Shit." His grip loosens, and I suddenly realize why he asked about the date. It makes me smile.

He then leans down and kisses me on both cheeks, soft lingering kisses, before whispering into my ear, "Sleep well, my love."

My love!

.~.~.~.

Wednesday and Thursday nights see Wild's kitchen routine return to normal. With Garrett back, Edward is much more relaxed. The nightly chores get done faster and Edward is able to accompany Alice and me home at a decent hour, and share a night cap with us. Both nights, Edward walks me to my door, kisses my cheek or my neck, and then ensures my door is locked securely before heading back to his loft.

I have hardly seen him since our opera night because he spent all day Wednesday at the restaurant, and yesterday he slept until two o'clock and then went to the gym before heading to work. He asked me to go to the gym with him, but I told him I'd rather go with Alice because we can be each other's buddies without continually having to make drastic changes to the machine settings. He thought about it and agreed, stating that watching me pump iron and sweat would probably push him over the edge anyway and then he'd be banned from the gym for life. Damn, that guy knows how to flatter a girl.

Today, Edward and Alice spent a few hours with Emmett, designing the new raw oyster bar. I spent the afternoon at home, watching the food network, surfing the internet, answering an email from my mother, drinking tea and suffering my second day of cramps.

Renee's email was weird.. well, weirder than usual, anyway. It's like she's gotten very touchy since Charlie died. She's defensive and accusatory, making snide remarks about my choice to move to Seattle. But then in the next sentence, she'll make a comment about how lucky she is to have me in her life or how she can't wait to see me. She hasn't mentioned Phil in a while, but I think it's because she's so wrapped up in her new hobby, she doesn't think about anything else. It's simple – she's self-centred – I've always known it and I haven't let it bother me for a very long time.

It's Friday night, and I only now realize how difficult the last two weeks have been for Edward. Since he has been getting more sleep and the stress has been lifted, the dark circles under his eyes that I didn't even notice at first, because they developed so slowly, have all but disappeared. His smile this evening is more genuine, less forced, and it reaches his eyes again. He's even more handsome – how is that possible?

Around ten o'clock, Edward catches my eye and nods toward the office. I deliver a round of Spanish coffees to my last table and head down the hall. The office door is open, so I walk in. Sitting at the desk is a gorgeous chef with a small plate of sweet potato pie, two forks and two cups of tea.

"I thought you might like a break and a treat. This is the best dessert in the house – our most popular seller." He smiles up at me with his eyes sparkling. Oh, he's so relaxed... it makes me feel like giggling with relief. Instead I stroll over to him, purposefully ignoring the chair he has placed beside the desk, and sit right in his lap.

"Why, Chef, I would _love_ to share a treat with you."

Cutting a small piece, he lifts the fork and I open my mouth to take his offering. Our eyes are locked as I chew slowly and swallow. Then his gaze drops to my mouth as I lick my lips.

"Mmm. That is some mighty good pie. Would you like a taste, Edward?"

"Yes," he whispers, watching my mouth. I smirk and lick my lips again. He seems to like that.

I squirm a little on his leg and his breathing catches. "Isabella?"

I reach to cut him a bite of pie. "Yes, Edward?"

"What's the date?"

"It's the eighth of July."

"Shit," he mumbles and then I feed him the pie.

"Oops," I look down to his lips and back to his eyes. "Crumb." Leaning down, I extend my tongue and lick the piece of pecan from the corner of his mouth, then deposit a lippy kiss in its place. A violent shudder passes through him and his hand tightens its hold on my waist.

"Christ, Bella. You're trying to kill me."

"No... I'm helping to build anticipation. Delicious, isn't it?"

"You're a vixen."

"Feed me some more pie."

Later as he stands outside my door with me, our hands entwined just like the night of his birthday, Edward asks, "Are you sure I can't come in for a night cap?" His eyes are burning and I know where it will go if I let him come in. And I have to be up early in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I have to leave here at seven-thirty tomorrow morning to help Carlisle at his clinic." He sighs heavily.

"I know. Can I drive you? I'd feel better about you being in that neighbourhood if I drop you off and pick you up?"

Remembering Carlisle's secret Saturday lunches, I try to deter him. "Carlisle will drop me off afterwards, Edward. And I can get a cab in the morning – you don't want to take your Vanquish down that street, do you?"

His expression is stubborn. "I will drive you there in the morning, Bella. I'll take the Cayenne."

"Okay, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

His eyes scan down my body and back up. "Have I told you how much I fucking love that green dress? It makes me crazy, not seeing your curves but knowing they're underneath. And jesus, your legs are just... fucking magnificent."

"Oh boy. Um, thank you... Edward. I have to go in now, okay? You're not the only one with shaky resolve."

He leans down, kisses my neck and growls into my ear, "Good."

.~.~.~.

The morning at Carlisle's clinic went smoothly. The weather was quite bad, with heavy rain, thunder and lightning... it seemed to keep the patients away and we were done right at noon.

Of course I let Carlisle take me to the Outback – how could I possibly say no? I didn't touch that damned onion this time, though. I ordered a salad and stuck to it. Carlisle ate three-quarters of the onion by himself and wisely skipped a main.

The rainstorms continued throughout the day and into the night. When Alice and I went down to Wild, the street had so much water flowing that it looked like a river. Most reservations cancelled, including the Volturi Brothers who rebooked for the next night, and a couple were no-shows. It was the slowest night since I started working there, and Alice gave the servers the option to leave if they wanted. In fact, they all wanted to go and take advantage of a bonus Saturday night off. Edward released his kitchen staff as well, and Felix. By eight o'clock, there was only Alice, Edward and me, and two tables of customers. Jasper came down to keep us company, and when the last customers left a little while later, we broke open a bottle of cab-sav and spent the rest of the evening providing feedback to Edward on menu ideas for the charity ball.

It's Sunday morning and the sun is streaming in my windows. Wow, the sky is a brilliant blue, and it's a little cooler than the last few days. It's a perfect day.

I am just reaching for my phone to text Edward when it buzzes.

_Let's go to the zoo! -A_

_Really? -B_

_Yes! Have you ever been? -A_

_No, I haven't. Is Edward going? -B_

_DUH! Of course, silly. It was his idea! -A_

_Okay – I'll be there in half an hour. -B_

.~.~.~.

The zoo was so much fun! We strolled through so many exhibits, there's no way I can remember them all, and Edward held my hand the whole time... except for when I caught him taking my picture as I was chatting with the Coscoroba Swans and when we stopped for lunch at the Pacific Blue Chowder House, which has a very similar food philosophy to Wild. We ended our visit at the gift shop, where Edward insisted on buying me a plush swan. Jeez... he is such a sweetheart.

And now I am standing at my mirror putting the finishing touches on my makeup and hair. I've pinned my tresses up in a sexy ponytail with tendrils falling around my face, and I've decided to wear my other new grey Gucci dress with the exotic decoration that's reminiscent of animal patterning – it seemed appropriate after our visit to the zoo. I've paired it with my black Louboutins, and damn... I look hot!

As I walk in past the bar, I call out to Edward and wave. He looks up, smiling, and then his expression changes to something a little more lustful when he scans me up and down. I can't help myself, I'm feeling very sexy tonight, so I play it up a bit as I walk toward him, adding a little extra swing to my hips.

"SHIT!"

Poor Edward – there's blood all over the pass. Garrett grabs some bleach and a cloth while I wrap Edward's finger in his hand towel and lead him to the office.

"Let me see. Okay, it's just a small cut – you've skimmed a tiny sliver of skin off your knuckle."

"Yeah, great. Unfortunately, it's a bleeder."

Alice walks in. "Jeez Edward, what the hell? You've never cut yourself at work before. What happened?"

He rolls his eyes. 'Nothing Alice... my hand just slipped. It happens to all chefs eventually."

I smile up at him from concentrating on the pressure I'm applying to his knuckle.

"Okay... well are you good to continue?"

"Fuck, yes, it's a tiny scrape. We'll just get the bleeding stopped and a bandage on it and I'll be back in the kitchen in five minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you out there."

As soon as Alice is out the door, Edward pulls me into his lap with his good hand and buries his face into my neck.

"What's the date?"

"Tenth of July."

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look tonight?" He bucks his hips slightly to demonstrate with his erection just how hot he thinks I look.

"Oh god." I whimper and grind down on him a little with my ass. "Edward, we have to get back out there."

"I know," he growls into my back. And then he sinks his teeth gently against my skin and drags them across my bare shoulder blade. Fire shoots through me, all headed for my pussy. This will get out of hand very soon.

Jumping up out of his lap, I reach for the First Aid kit on the wall. "Okay, let's get your cut disinfected and bandaged, shall we? We have work to do."

He simply smiles his sexy smirk at me as I fumble through the box for what I need.

An hour later, the Volturi Brothers arrive. Alice says it's quite early for them, but it was the only time she had available for tonight. Even though they tip extremely well, I'm grateful to Alice for seating them at one of Irina's tables. When I pass by them, I stop to exchange pleasantries, but I stand back far enough so Aro can't grab my hand without making an obvious move. For the entire time they are here, I can feel Aro's eyes follow me.

When the tenors finish their meal, Edward comes out to greet them, but declines to play piano tonight because of his injured hand. That seems like an excuse to me, but it makes sense to decline this early in the evening when we are at full capacity. Edward seems to notice how Aro's eyes keep wandering to me. He leans in and says something privately to Aro, who in turn raises his hands and shakes his head, almost like he's denying something or maybe apologizing. Edward shakes their hands and heads back into the kitchen, winking and blowing a kiss at me as he passes by.

When we ascend the stairs after work, Edward behind me with his hands in my hips, I know something will happen if I don't run interference. And if I'm brutally honest with myself, I'm not ready yet. Physically, I could drag Edward to the floor right now and ride him into oblivion. But emotionally... I don't know. I suspect it's because I'm missing the intimate contact afforded by kissing. It's only a couple of more days and we will take our relationship to the next level. I can wait.

"Alice? Could you come inside for a few minutes? I need your help with... something."

I turn and quickly kiss Edward on the cheek. He looks a little disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch? I have drycleaning to drop off, so I can meet you afterwards..."

"Oh no, I'm walking with you or driving you this time."

"Okay, come get me at noon?"

After we are inside my loft, Alice looks at me. "What's going on, Bella? Why are you avoiding being alone with Edward?"

"Jeez, you don't miss much."

"Nope. Now, spill it."

"Well, things are getting pretty heated... even though we haven't actually kissed yet... Oh Alice, he's your brother! Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Bells, Edward is a fully mature man of twenty-eight who is no different than any other man. Don't worry about me being all 'ewww" about it. That's not my style. I'm good – now talk."

"Well, I get the feeling that Edward is a very... sexual... man. And I'm a virgin. I don't know how to be with him, you know? But he makes me feel so many things and the fantasies and dreams I have are, well, shocking in some cases. I think I'll feel more comfortable after... well... after your stupid bet is over."

"In retrospect, it was a stupid bet, yes. But we Cullens can be really stupid about wagers. When they were teenagers, Emmett once bet Edward that he could eat ten raw habaneros in sixty seconds. If he won, Edward would have to wash his car for a week and if he lost, Emmett would wear a tutu to the next football game. That would have been priceless, because Emmett was the star half-back. Anyway, Emmett won, of course. And all Edward had to do so we could all enjoy the show that Emmett put on for three days after was wash his car seven days in a row. Poor Emmett... he peed fire!" We erupt into a fit of laughter. I can easily imagine Emmett doing that.

"Okay, Bells, so we need to get you through the next couple of days without spontaneously combusting, yes?"

I nod.

"Alright. I'll watch out for you."

"Thanks Alice!"

"Oh, by the way, Emmett and Rose are having a barbeque tomorrow evening, and I think Edward has just assumed that you'll be going with him. Is that a safe assumption for him to make?"

"Of course! Don't get me wrong, Alice. I want to be with Edward, all the time in fact. I'm just nervous about the physical part."

"Well, my brother is a gentleman, so I think you will find the physical part will come along easier than you're expecting right now. Oh, and pardon the pun!"

_**Edward**_

At precisely noon I knock on Bella's door. I feel stupidly nervous... like a virgin school boy who's about to talk to his crush or something. The affect she has on me is astounding.

As the door opens my heart leaps up into my throat. She looks stunning, as always, with her hair long and wavy, framing her beautiful face. And that smile.. god I love that smile.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. Can I take those for you?" I reach out and collect her plastic covered dresses over my arm. Mmm, they smell like her.

"It's raining, so I've got the Cayenne. I parked it out front."

"Thanks, Edward. That was sweet of you."

Fuck, I'm so nervous. After Alice told me last night to back off on the physical contact until after the bet is over, I told her screw the bet and I'd buy her a dozen pairs of fucking Pradas. But then she explained that Bella is feeling a little overwhelmed by my sexuality. She is so sensual and unbelievably hot, it's hard to remember that she is, in fact, a virgin with little to no physical experience. Of course she's feeling overwhelmed. I mean, yes, she's been verbally and physically flirty, but she's exploring that part of herself. I need to just pull back from being the instigator and let her lead for a while.

As we enter the door at In-N-Out Burger, she looks up at me strangely. "What?"

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't touched me."

Shit – I pulled too far back. I guide her to the line-up.

"Well," I say as I slip my arms around her waist, pull her back against me and kiss the top of her head, "...you had an armload of dresses, then I had an armload of dresses, and then we drove here. I'd say this is the first chance I've had to touch you. And I'm taking full advantage of it." Nice save, Cullen.

She giggles. "That's true. Mmm, I love it when you hold me like this."

I whisper in her ear, "Me too."

As we slide into a booth with our burgers, I remember about Rose and Em's barbeque this evening. I suppose I should ask her, rather than assume she's coming.

"Rose and Emmett are having a barbeque tonight, and Emmett going to show us what he's mocked up for the oyster bar. Will you come with me... you know, as my date?"

She treats me to a wide, beautiful smile. "Of course, Edward! I think you can consider me your standing date by now..."

"Really?"

"Yes! Aren't you mine?"

"Well... yes, I guess I am." Now I'm smiling hugely too. "So does this mean we're going steady?" I use air quotations to emphasize 'going steady.'

"Are you asking me to be your girl, Edward? To wear your letter? Or to wear your pin?" She's grinning devilishly – so adorable. I'll play along.

"Well, I rather thought you already were. But we could certainly make it official right now. Isabella Swan, will you be my steady girlfriend?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'll have to think about it." I look up at her and her expression is neutral... for about three seconds before she bursts into one of those fantastic smiles. "I'm just kidding! Of course I'll go steady with you, Edward! You're the boy of my dreams." She bats her long eyelashes at me.

"Am I?" My tone is serious now. I want to know.

"Yes. Beyond any doubt." Is it possible for a heart to explode? Because I think mine just did.

.~.~.~.

We went to a matinee at the IMAX and then home to change before heading out with Jasper and Alice. Alice grumbled at me for having the Cayenne the whole day, but Jasper was looking rather happy, so I'm sure they found something to keep themselves occupied. Bella came over around four, and after some coffee and a game of Pictionary, we left for Rose and Em's.

Dinner was good – ribeye, baked potato and broccoli – standard fare. Rose is a decent cook, but nowhere near Bella's skill level.

I was eager to see how Emmett was coming along with the oyster bar, and I wasn't disappointed. It's going to look terrific. When I asked Bella what her favourite type of oyster was, she shocked me by admitting she's never tasted them before. I decided that had to change and that the next evening, we would have a raw oyster lesson.

Which is how we came to be standing in the seafood market here in Pike Place looking at a myriad of different bivalves.

"Tell me about the vodka again?"

There is a bottle of Tito's Handmade Vodka from Texas sitting in her freezer as we speak.

"It's made in small batches and distilled 6 times – it has a slightly sweet aftertaste and it's a delightful accompaniment to oysters."

I spot my preferred fish monger and pull Bella along.

"Salvador!"

"Hello Chef Cullen – what brings you out today?"

"Today, Sal, I'm looking for the best oysters you've got."

"These Kumamotos and Steam Boats just arrived from the source."

I turn to Bella. "Kumamotos are small, buttery and sweet, while Steam Boats are firmer textured with a smooth watermelon finish."

"Watermelon?"

"Yep. You'll be amazed at how varied and tasty oysters really are. You're probably expecting salty fishiness?" She shrugs. "You're in for a real surprise, and treat." I give her a reassuring smile.

"Sal, give me four of each. What else have you got for me?"

"Chef, I've got some fantastic British Columbia oysters over here, and even some from the east cost."

"We'll skip the east coast for now, what have you got from BC?"

_**Bella**_

Edward buys four each of four more varieties, and a shucker for my kitchen. Jesus, I hope I like them.

"Now we need some garnish. Let's head to a fruit stand for lemons, limes and red grapefruit."

Back at my apartment, I light some candles and set two placemats side by side on the coffee table. Hmm... music. What goes with oysters? Definitely jazz.

"I though we could sit on the couch or the floor, just casual, you know?"

"Sure, that's cool. Okay first lets get a nice mound of crushed ice on a large platter. Can you do that while I rinse these?"

I prepare the platter and take a seat at the breakfast bar to watch.

"Alrighty, Chef. Teach me all about oysters."

"Okay... the shucking. First, you'll notice these little buggers are not symmetrical – they tend to have a cup side and a plate side. The trick is to hold the cup in your palm, slide the knife edge in like so, cut around the edge, detach the muscle, and twist. Now that the top is off, you cut the meat away from the shell by severing the muscle underneath. Flip the body over, remove the hard muscle, and voila! A perfectly shelled oyster just waiting to slide down your throat."

Edward looks up at me. He swallows and blinks, and then returns to his shucking. I wonder what that was about?

"Okay, let me get the rest of these babies prepared, then they can chill on the bed of ice while you help me prepare the garnish."

We cut the lemons and limes into wedges, and dice up the flesh of the grapefruit after sectioning it. Now we are carrying everything to the coffee table, including that bottle of very cold vodka and two shot glasses.

"So, we have two each of six different varieties. The Kumamotos and Steam Boats right here," he points to the first two rows, "are from right here in Washington. The other four types are from British Columbia: Effingham Inlet, Golden Mantle, Okeover and Royal Miyagi. Oh, and all of these are farmed oysters. Wild oysters are not in season during the summer."

He fills our small glasses with about two ounces of vodka each. Condensation forms on them almost immediately.

"What I would like to do is try each variety undressed..." he winks at me, "...and then add a garnish and try it again. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep, perfect. I am quite content to let you guide me through my first experience," his eyebrows peak and I wink right back at him. "Where do we start?"

"Let's just go from front to back."

I almost choke on the sip of vodka I have just taken. "Mmm, this vodka is amazing. It's so smooth – like silk on my tongue." I blush and Edward smiles, reaching for the platter to offer me my first oyster, a Kumamoto. He picks one up too and shows me how to rest the shell against my bottom lip. He then tips his head back and lets the oyster and juices slide into his mouth. As he swallows, I am mesmerized by the movement of his Adam's apple.

"You don't have to chew it, in fact I prefer not to."

"Okay, here I go!" I raise the shell to my lips, close my eyes and tip my head back. The cool liquid and slippery flesh slide into my mouth and over my tongue. I immediately taste the sea, but as Edward said earlier, it's fresh and delightful, not fishy at all. The texture is unique but not at all unpleasant. I slowly let the oyster slide to the back of my tongue and swallow it down. Yummy, I'd do that again.

I open my eyes and Edward is staring at me, holding his vodka glass at his slightly parted lips. I swear, his eyes are green flame. After an all too brief moment he blinks and glances to my vodka glass on the table.

"Chase that with a sip or two of the vodka, and then tell me what you think."

I do as I'm told and the vodka washes away the sea flavour, cleansing my palate. "Well, Edward, I have to say... that was fucking awesome!" I smile and take another sip of the crisp spirit. "Let's have more!"

His expression changes into what I can only describe as a panty-melting smile. "Excellent. Now let's try the same variety, only this time let's try adding a squirt of lime."

We continue on, tasting each variety on its own and then with a citrus seasoning. My original two ounces of vodka and an additional two are gone by the time we finish. The alcohol has loosened our tongues and we are laughing and telling each other stupid jokes.

"Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon? It has great food but no atmosphere!" Edward groans.

"Okay fine, Miss Smartass. A customer asks his server how the chef prepares chickens. The server replies, 'not in any special way, sir. He just tells them they're going to die!'"

I keel over because it's the funniest thing I've ever heard... at least since I started drinking this vodka an hour ago. I lean over against his shoulder, the last of my giggles fading away. He kisses my hair, and I sigh happily.

"Hey, you know what? My ass is starting to fall asleep down here – why don't we take these dishes to the kitchen and then we can get comfortable."

"Sure babe." He stands up and smacks my ass playfully as I bend down to grab the vodka and shot glasses.

Now we are sitting on the couch, each with one knee up on the cushions so we face each other, and suddenly, neither of us has anything to say. I look up and Edward is gazing at me, looking thoughtful. He reaches out and touches my hand. Taking it in his, he looks down at our contact and gently strokes my knuckles with his thumb. My heart is pounding and I can't look away from his beautiful face. His gaze returns to mine as he reaches up with his other hand and slowly traces his fingers from below my ear down the side of my neck to my collar bone, around to the front and back up to my chin. He then places his open hand against the side of my face and brushes his thumb across my cheek. My breathing is shallow, my palms sweaty, my pulse racing, and I am more than a little moist between my legs.

Fair is fair - I reach up to touch his face. I caress his incredible jaw, enjoying the feel of the soft stubble there. He lets out a sigh and his eyes close as he tilts his head into my hand. I feel a thrill go through me all the way to my groin. I want him so badly that I'm giddy with anticipation. He opens his eyes again and leans in. His lips brush mine ever so slightly. And I am on fire.

He whispers against my lips, "What's the date?"

Before I can answer, The Flight of the Bumblebee comes blaring out of his shirt pocket, making us both jump.

"Jesus, Alice," he curses at his phone.

He presses the answer button and hits speakerphone. "Hello Alice. You're sitting on the couch with Bella and me on speakerphone. What's up?"

"Hi Bells! Edward, I just got a call from one of my contacts at the Sun-Times. There's a critic's party coming in to Wild tomorrow night. The reservation has been made for weeks, but I didn't know who it was for. Edward, there's TEN of them."

"Jesus H Fucking Christ. Tomorrow is the start of a new menu, goddamn it. Shit. Okay, look, can you call Garrett and Alistair and ask them to meet me at the restaurant ASAP? Tell them I'll make it up to them. Have the kitchen staff come in two hours early and the wait staff an hour early – and tell them all to wear their absolute sexiest clothes. Do we have a gender break-down of the critics?"

"Yes, seven male and three female."

"Okay. Assign a serving team of two females and one male to their table. Oh, and can you get a piano tuner in first thing in the morning?

"Okay bro." She hangs up.

Edward looks over at me. "I'm sorry, babe. I've got to go get ready for this. I'll see you tomorrow evening, okay? And you know what? I think you should wear your silver dress."

He kisses me on the forehead and... he's gone. Holy shit, tomorrow will be hell.

.~.~.~.

Absolute fucking madness. The two hours before opening were insane, there was a tangible buzz of excitement and nervousness among the entire staff. Edward, on the other hand, was calm and controlled. He was looking incredibly hot in his crisp, black jacket and black trousers. He even had black hand towels.

Alice assigned Angela, Ben and me to serve the critic's table. I don't know what I expected, but they weren't it. The critics were polite, complimentary, and seemed to enjoy the appetizer of chorizo and scallops that Edward had designed specifically for their table.

I am now waiting at the pass beside Edward for a halibut order for a lone customer that Alice asked me to cover. I watch, horrified, as Alistair plates the fish and passes it to the garnish station. I can't say anything – I don't want the kitchen staff to think I'm watching them. Edward will catch the error.

He grabs the plate, gives it a quick once-over, checks for temperature, and then hands the plate to me. "Halibut for table two."

What? How could he miss that? No, I'm sure of what I saw.

I whisper to him. "Edw... I mean Chef. I can't serve this – please have the kitchen redo the plate."

He whips around to look at me. "What do you mean, Isabella? That plate is perfect, I just checked it."

I keep my voice low. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry Chef, can we please just get another plate?" I try pleading with him with my eyes... _Edward, please just do as I say_!

He's not going to listen to me. His eyes grow hard. "The plate is fine, Isabella. Serve it."

I remind myself that his reputation is on the line. We cannot have a customer send back a plate in front of a critic's table. And worse, what if he makes this kind of mistake later with one of their plates?

"No."

He's mad, glaring at me. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because the halibut is undercooked."

"No, it isn't."

"It is Chef. I saw it. Alistair took it out of the wrong pan."

Edward grabs the plate back from me and tests the fish with his fingers. He then grabs a fork and pulls the halibut apart. It is completely raw inside.

"ALISTAIR! This is not a fucking sushi restaurant. Watch what you're doing, and get me another halibut – cooked this time, if you please. Waste is cost, people, and need I remind you there is a table of critics out there tonight?"

He turns to me. "Isabella. Can I see you in the office, please?"

I follow him as he strides angrily toward the office. This is so unfair! He shouldn't be mad at me, goddamn-it!

I close the door behind me and turn to him. "What the hell is your problem, Edward?"

"How dare you call me out in front of my kitchen staff, Isabella! Do you know how bad that looks?"

"Does it look as bad as a customer sending back raw halibut in front of a table full of critics? I mean, what the hell were you doing Edward? How did you not catch that?"

He's really mad now. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST PULL ME ASIDE?"

"I TRIED TO WHISPER TO YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME?"

He leans close to me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT ALISTAIR FUCKED UP?"

I step right up to him. "BECAUSE ALISTAIR AND THE REST OF THE STAFF ARE MY CO-WORKERS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO RAT HIM OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

We are both breathing hard and staring at each other. I am so mad, I could just slap him. In fact, I think I will.

"What's the date?"

"What?"

"What's the fucking date, Isabella?"

I start to walk past him as I rack my brain. "Uh... it's the thirteenth."

"Oh thank fuck!"

And I realize the significance of the date just as he whips around and grabs my arm, and yanks me back against his chest, hard.

For a moment that seems to last hours, we stare into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Then, his mouth is on mine, his soft lips contrasting angry pressure as he slides one hand behind my head and the other around my waist to my back. I snake my arms around his neck and moan into his mouth, feeling all the tension and anticipation dissipate.

And oh my, I have never been kissed like this! Every nerve ending in my body is tingling as his tongue slips between my lips and gently, now, presses against my own. At the feel of his hot, wet tongue against mine, something opens up inside me and all my desires are unleashed. I pull his head firmly to me and kiss him deeply, swirling my tongue around his. Responding to my passion, Edward groans loudly and backs me up to the door, his lips never leaving mine.

With our bodies pressed together and tightly entwined, our kiss becomes urgent. The feel of his erection against my belly drives me to grind my hips against him as we continue to taste each other's mouths. And holy fuck, does he taste good. I can't get enough and I squirm against him trying to feel more, touch more.

He finally pulls away from my mouth and kisses a hot path down my cheek to my ear and then down to my throat. "Bella... oh god, Bella," he moans into my skin.

I have not had enough of his mouth. I grab his face and lift it to mine, capturing his bottom lip and sucking it in. Our tongues are dancing again, and now his hands are roaming over my body, rubbing my waist and hips, squeezing my ass, skimming my breasts. I dig my nails into his back and scrape them up over his shoulder blades and he hisses into my mouth.

It occurs to me that I could climb his body and wrap myself around him to get closer. He must read my mind because just as I am about to scale him, he plants his hands firmly on my hips and pulls his body back a little.

He kisses me slowly now, gently, his tongue languidly moving with mine. Finally, he breaks our kiss and rests his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Bella... we have to get back to work."

I nod.

"Are you okay?"

I nod again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I answer weakly, my entire being still whirling.

"You are the best thing I've ever waited for."

* * *

**A/N: There! Are you happy? I know I am...**

**Check my profile for links to interesting things; and of course, reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter (but it will be a few days before I send it – I need a break!)**


	21. Slow Simmer

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 21 – SLOW SIMMER**

_**Edward**_

YESSS! That... that was sheer fucking heaven, by far the hottest, most exquisite kiss I have ever experienced. Bella's soft, full lips moulded to mine perfectly... and her tongue, oh jesus her sweet, sweet tongue was like a seductive dancer in my mouth. The sensations that charged through me, and by the feel of it, through her too, were almost indescribable – electric, pulsing, primal pleasure reaching every inch of my body, virtually removing all awareness of anything outside of our tangled embrace. Beyond all else, though, was the absolute _rightness_ of it. When we connected and melted into each other, it felt like two perfectly interlaced halves of a beautiful, unique whole.

"Chef?"

Startled from my thoughts, I look up to find a remorseful Alistair – the poor fucker looks like he's about to cry.

"Alistair – what's going on?" I continue striding to the kitchen with him practically running to keep up with me.

His words pour out like water through a floodgate. "Chef, I am so sorry for making such a stupid mistake. I jeopardized your reputation. You trusted me, and I let you down. I understand if you are going to fire me... but I was hoping you would let me resign instead."

Fire him? Resign? Over one mistake – albeit a bad one at one of the worst possible times.

I clap my hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, I am not going to fire you, and I am not going to accept your resignation. We all make mistakes. As chefs, the beauty of making mistakes like that is that we usually don't repeat them. It may sound strange, but tonight, and from here on in, I will have complete trust in the quality of fish from your station." Then I nudge him with my elbow. "Of course, I'll still check it. Now get back in the kitchen."

Blinking back tears, he mumbles a thank you and heads back to his station. As I approach the pass, everyone in the kitchen stops to hear what I have to say.

"Team, we had a minor setback but thankfully it did not reach the dining room. Now, we can let this shake our confidence, or we can place it firmly on our ladder and use it as an extra rung to help get us to the top. As far as our customers and the critics' table is concerned, it's business as usual. We've got ten entrees to put together in groups of four, then three, then three. I want them all out of this kitchen within ninety seconds of each other." I proceed to break up the orders so that all the beef will go out first, followed by the wild boar, and finally the halibut.

A turn to call for a server, but Bella and Angela are already waiting. Diverting her eyes from mine, Bella looks excited and flushed, and her lips are delightfully swollen in a way that makes my dick twitch... which is not good for me right now. I need to concentrate on making it through service with no more screw-ups. Talking with Alistair in the hallway a few minutes ago helped me focus, but the granite erection I was sporting after kissing Bella is now threatening to make a reappearance. And of course, that sexy-as-fuck little silver dress is doing nothing to dissuade the over-eager snake in my pants.

I clear my throat and check the plates, carefully this time. The sides all match the orders – good. "Ladies, four beefs."

"Yes Chef!" They answer together as they each take two plates.

Ben is next behind them with a large tray, ready to take the three boars, which are now at the pass. I check the plates. "Garrett, this pasta needs more sauce."

"Sorry, Chef."

He corrects the sauce and returns the plate.

"Ben, three wild boars."

"Yes Chef!" I help him get the plates on the tray. Just as he is leaving, Bella and Angela are returning for the final three entrees. Garrett brings them to the pass from the garnish station. "Three halibut, Chef."

Of course, the fish is perfect. I wink at Alistair, who looks much relieved. "Ah, ladies, good. The three halibuts are ready."

"Yes Chef!"

_**Bella**_

"_Bella... we have to get back to work."_

_I nod._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I nod again._

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes?" I answer weakly, my entire being still whirling._

"_You are the best thing I've ever waited for."_

Edward stepped back from me, reluctantly, like he was fighting a magnetic pull. I couldn't look up – I just stared at the floor, willing my body to calm, catching my breath. My insides were goo, and every nerve ending in my body was quivering with some strange mix of joy and sparks – like a human Tesla ball on ecstasy.

"I'll see you back at the pass, okay babe?" Slipping his finger under my chin, he lifted my face and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on my forehead. He then dipped his head to whisper in my ear, "We. Are. Not. Done." before turning and pulling the door open. I watched him as he glanced back at me and winked before he disappeared.

And then there was a huge grin on my face! I hugged myself and squealed a little, quietly of course, and allowed myself about ten seconds of jumping in place with my head tossing from side to side. My need to celebrate somewhat sated, I smoothed my hair and dress, took a deep breath and walked back out into the madness.

_Dear Santa, Thank you for my early Christmas gift! I will never ask for anything again. _

My world has just changed irrevocably, my foundation forever altered. Yet, everything out here in the dining area is just as it was when I left it not five minutes ago. It seems inconceivable that there is no evidence out here of the enormous event that just took place in the office. And then Alice catches my eye, looking excited and knowing. Ah, there's the proof... that little bit of reality _out here_ that tells me what happened _back there_ was true, palpable, concrete. She beckons me, but I wave her off – I have to get to the pass. And see _him_.

Edward turns toward Angela and me, and our eyes meet briefly before I glance away. I have to collect my wits. I have to serve very expensive food to very discerning critics. I have to not climb Edward and lick him in front of the entire kitchen.

"Ladies, four beefs."

Okay Bella, get a grip – _not on that!_ – Edward needs you to perform. _Oh jeez_. I swallow hard and glance up at him as I take the two plates.

Mission accomplished. I carry the plates out to the large table we formed in the middle of the floor.

"That's an interesting presentation."

"This tenderloin looks very well prepared."

"I wonder how long before the rest of the plates show up?"

We pass Ben with his platter of wild boar ribs as we head back to the pass. _Just that long, you cranky cow._

"Ah, ladies, good. The three halibuts are ready."

I'm in better control now. I look up at Edward as he passes me the last plate, smiling at him with what I hope are twinkling eyes. He smiles back, but his eyes are less about smiling and more about raw passion... I perform an unintentional Kegel. Oh my... what have we unleashed?

I serve the last plate alongside Angela. We delivered all ten plates to the table in less than two minutes, and critics seem impressed.

"Excuse me, miss?" One of the gentlemen who ordered the halibut calls out to Angela.

"Yes sir?"

"Dear, can you tell me where this halibut is from and what the chef has done with this Mornay sauce to make it so unique?"

"Yes, of course. The halibut was caught this morning by inshore fishermen who use sustainable methods of harvesting. Chef Cullen used a fresh stock he made from the fish cuttings for the liquid component and a local artisan jack cheese to impart a subtle flavour so as not to overpower the delicate essence of the halibut."

The critic nods his head thoughtfully as he takes another bite and Angela retreats to a respectable distance.

"Young man!" The cranky cow beckons Ben.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where is this wild boar from, and what is in the sauce?"

"Ah, yes. It's from an organic farm on San Juan Island that raises boar and supplies the meat to a large portion of the Pacific Northwest and British Columbia. For the sauce, Chef Cullen added a delicate pecanwood smoke and high-quality Kentucky bourbon to his own basic barbecue-style sauce to complement the slight gaminess of the wild meat."

"Hmph. It's quite tasty."

Then, a surprisingly young, incredibly beautiful blond woman glances up and signals to me.

"Ma'am?"

"Is this really Kobe beef?"

"It's American-style Kobe beef, ma'am, from a new organic farm near Yakima."

"And, this sauce on the pasta... it's delightful. What's the secret?"

I beam with pride. "Chef Cullen roasted heirloom tomatoes from his mother's garden, along with a number of other vegetables including bell peppers, eggplant, onion and garlic. He then processed them, added herbs and seasonings, and simmered."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful. I do hope Chef Cullen will pay our table a visit before we leave?"

"I'm sure he would be delighted to greet you and your companions, ma'am. I'll be sure to pass it along."

"Thank you, dear."

_Dear?_ She's no more than two years older than me. Jeez.

I make eye contact with Alice and indicate I need to speak to her. She hops over to me and I whisper flatly in her ear, "The perfect blonde requested a greeting from Edward."

She nods. "She always does. That's Chelsea Afton. She tries like crazy to flirt with Edward, but he's never so much as given her the time of day. It's almost embarrassing to watch, really..." She looks up and sees the less than impressed look on my face. I don't want her flirting with my boyfriend! "For heaven's sake, don't worry, Bella! Edward can't stand her... and in case you haven't noticed? I didn't win the shoes! What does that tell you?"

"Alice! How did you know?"

"Bella, please. You two stormed in there," she points in the direction of the office, "then left separately... Edward came out walking funny and you emerged with swollen lips and a goofy, dazed look on your face. Even though I _am_ a genius, I didn't need to be one to figure _that_ out! Look, I've got to go prepare Chef for granting an audience... but we'll talk later, okay?" She giggles as she squeezes my hand affectionately and then heads to the kitchen. As I watch her leave, my eyes travel to the pass and I catch Edward's intense gaze. I wonder how long he's been watching me? Thinking of his eyes on me and wishing it were his mouth, I flush all over.

When it's time to serve dessert and coffee, the critics are delighted to find that Edward has designed a special sampler plate for them comprising a small ramekin of sweet potato pie with a carmelized sugar topping, a tiny red huckleberry tart with vanilla cream, and a lemon curd-filled beigne rolled in cane sugar. As Angela, Ben and I serve the final plates, Edward appears in the dining room and strides confidently to the piano. When did Alice open the lid and uncover the keys? She's amazing.

Piano Man... yes, he said that was his favourite song. Wow, it sounds wonderful. Virtually every customer in the restaurant has stopped talking or eating and is watching Edward play. How peculiar it is for all the noises of the restaurant to be replaced by the filling, melodious sound of the piano. As I watch his beautifully sculpted face emote with the music he is producing and his delicious red lips move as he sings to himself, I become mesmerized by his magic. This extraordinary man is mine! My boyfriend... my man. My lover? Soon.

The end of the piece is met with applause and even a couple of whistles. Several of the critics, including Chelsea-the-gorgeous-blonde, call for an encore, and Edward flatters them with another performance – Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah. It's so lovely... sweet and reverent... it makes my heart sing.

After he strikes the final chord, Edward stands and simply nods his head to the applause, then walks confidently over to the critics' table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do hope you have enjoyed your meals this evening?" He flashes his panty-dropping smile and I suddenly realize that I'm not the only one who practically swoons in response to his charm. Chelsea-the-gorgeous-blonde, cranky cow and the third female critic are all simpering and batting their eyelashes at him... even a couple of the males seem enthralled.

Chelsea-the-gorgeous-blonde practically squeals, "Oh, Edward, it was just as wonderful as ever!" Jeez, lady... where's your decorum? You're a _critic_ for heaven's sake!

"Thank you, Miss Afton. What did you order?"

"The American-Style Kobe beef tenderloin, buttered broccolini, and pasta with Bella Marinara sauce. Your sauce was absolutely wonderful!" She looks so proud of herself. Gag.

"Oh, well thank you again, Miss Afton. But I have to give credit to my wonderful girlfriend, Bella, for the pasta sauce recipe."

Squeee! Oh, poor Chelsea-the-gorgeous-blonde looks rather... deflated. Too bad, so sad. Wow, I have a very catty inner bitch!

"Chef Cullen?" One of the more mature gentlemen seems to have had enough of Chelsea-the-gorgeous-blonde's yammering.

"Ah, Liam. How are you, my friend?" Edward shakes Liam's hand and claps his shoulder.

"Very well, Edward, thank you. I just wanted to say that your food and service here tonight were stellar and I shall be writing up a flattering review for you and Alice."

"Liam, that's great to hear. I'm pleased that everything was satisfactory."

"More so, Edward. And tell me, were the huckleberries local? The flavour was... vibrant!"

"Yes, they were handpicked two days ago from wild sources on the Olympic Peninsula."

"Such quality in your food, Edward. It's always a pleasure."

After about five more minutes of the critics' adulation – even cranky cow couldn't help but praise the food – Edward excuses himself and with a quick nod and wink at me, makes his way back to the kitchen to finish service.'

The critics are fair. Paying together, the group tips three-hundred and sixty dollars. Their bill came to about one-eighty per person. Considering the appetizers and desserts are each twenty-five and the main course is sixty, and that each of them had an aperitif, wine, coffee and port or scotch... the tip is precisely where it should be. I have to admit, critics are not as scary as one might expect.

At the end of service, the wait staff and Alice finish the closing chores long before the kitchen. "You two go on home and start a nightcap," Edward tells Alice and me. Then with a meaningful look directly in my eyes, he adds, "I'll be along in about half an hour. Wait up for me, yes?"

"I will," I answer, charged again by his fiery intensity.

As we reach the landing, I turn to Alice. "I just want to change into something comfy, Alice. I'll be there in about five minutes, okay?"

She smirks at me knowingly. "Sure Bells... see you in a few."

I head up to my bed, kick off my heels and strip my dress over my shoulders. Ahhh... if feels so good to stand on flat feet. Picking up my cash wad of tips, I marvel again at how I can make over four hundred and seventy-five dollars on a Wednesday night. I pull out my bottom dressed drawer and dig into the back to pull out Charlie's old hand-carved wooden valet box that Billy made for him so many years ago. I've been keeping my tips in it. I know I should deposit the cash into the bank, but I'm somehow comforted by the idea of having a secret stash of cash, in case of an emergency or something. It never hurts to be prepared, after all. I've got twenty-six nights of tips here, at an average of five hundred dollars per night. Jesus... around thirteen thousand dollars. I've paid for my makeover and two shopping sprees. I shove the box back behind my dad's flannel shirts and close the drawer.

After changing into a royal blue tank top and black Lulu yoga pants, I step onto my leather thong sandals and head back over to Alice's loft.

"Grasshoppers!" Alice sings as I close the door behind me.

"I've never had a Grasshopper, Alice. Is it just creme de menthe and cream?"

She dances over, passing me the small glass of creamy green liquid. "Oh no, Bells. It's way better than that! It has creme de cacao too... chocolatey, minty goodness!"

I take a sip. Oh yummy! "It's like mint chocolate ice cream... mmm!"

She leans into my ear. "And it will freshen your breath!"

Pulling me to the couch, Alice asks, "So, Bells, I'm dying to know! How was it?"

"Alice, where's Jasper?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh. Well, we should be quiet, don't you think?"

"No... he sleeps like a log. Quit stalling!"

"Oh, Alice... it was amazing!" My smile is huge and my blush is extensive. "We were so angry at each other. Alistair made a mistake and put almost raw fish on a plate... I tried to get Edward to have it re-plated but he refused... it forced me to reveal Alistair's mistake in front of everyone... then Edward wanted to speak to me in private and said I called him out in front of his staff... and Alice I was so mad at him because if he had only listened to me and trusted me it would have been fine... and then we were yelling at each other and I was just about to slap him... and suddenly he asked me what the date was... I told him it was the thirteenth and then he grabbed me and kissed me so passionately..." I'm out of breath.

Alice is beaming with an ear-to-ear grin. "Wow... what a perfect storm for your first kiss. Bella. I am so jealous!"

"What do you mean, perfect storm?"

"Well, let's see... you've got all the tension and frustration of the past thirty days. Add that to the lack of sleep and anxiety on Edward's part, and general horniness on both your parts, which of course was augmented by the gratuitous consumption of raw oysters last night... it's no damned wonder you two exploded like that. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you stopped at kissing!"

Will I ever get past this ridiculous blushing? "Alice! Of course we stopped at kissing... there was a restaurant full of people and a table full of critics waiting."

"Speaking of which, I believe we pulled that one off with flying colours!"

A velvety voice that sends bolts through my body comes from the direction of the door. "I think you're right there, Ali-cat."

_**Edward**_

Thank god she changed out of the silver dress... I don't know if I could have handled that anymore tonight, especially if I can get her alone like I want.

"What are you drinking, ladies?"

"Grasshoppers. There's one in the freezer for you."

"Thanks Alice. I'm just going to grab a t-shirt." I unbutton my chef's jacket and step down the hall to the laundry closet. Excellent, a pile of clean, folded shirts. "So, how were the critics afterwards? Any complaints?" I grab my foo-foo drink from the freezer.

"Nah... you totally nailed it, bro. They were totally happy. Well... except maybe for Chelsea Afton. She asked me who your mysterious girlfriend Bella was."

"Why the fuck would she ask you that?" Fuck, that annoys me.

"Because, Edley, she's got a mad crush on you. Couldn't you tell?"

Jesus Alice. I glance at Bella - the last thing I want is for her to feel insecure about some stupid bimbo. When did she develop such a good poker face?

"Nope. I didn't take enough notice of her to even register what colour her hair is." I saw that smirk, Isabella.

I look at Alice and try to gesture with my eyes that I want her to go to bed and give me some alone time with my girlfriend.

"Well... I'm feeling pretty tired." Alice downs the remainder of her drink in one gulp. "I think I'll go cuddle up with my sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Goodnight, Alice. Thanks for the chocolatey, minty goodness!" Bella, too, downs the rest of her drink in one swallow. I hope she's not going home yet.

"Bella? Would you like to come up to the roof? It's a warm night and the sky is clear – should be a pretty view." Jesus, I sound lame.

Rising from the couch, she grins shyly. "I'd like that."

I drain my glass and take her hand, the ever-present tingles sweeping from our point of contact throughout my entire body.

As we make our way up the stairwell, Bella let's out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I... um, you... uh... shit."

We exit the door onto the roof. It's quiet and private – perfect. I pull her to lean against the solid railing, facing me. Reaching up with one hand, I cup her cheek and gently stroke her cheekbone with my thumb.

"What is it, Isabella? Tell me."

"Well..." She's wringing her hands. "It's just, you know, the way those women were falling all over you tonight... I mean... when you could have someone as worldly and stunning as that Chelsea woman, why would you possibly want plain, inexperienced me?"

Is she serious? One look into her deep espresso eyes tells me she is... very serious.

"Isabella... Bella. My sweet angel. How could you even entertain such a thought? Don't you see yourself at all?"

"I see a bumbling, small-town hick who can't hope to compete with the sophisticated likes of Chelsea Afton or... or swim suit models." She casts her eyes down and away.

_Damn Tanya to the eternal fires of Hades._

I cup her beautiful, delicate face with both my hands.

"Sweetheart, you are soft and warm, elegant but genuine, pure and exquisite, intelligent, sensual, independent, challenging, sexy..."

She looks up at me now with wide '_really?_' eyes.

I answer her unspoken question. "Yes, you are all those things. But most importantly, Bella, you've got something I can't live without..."

"What's that, Edward?" Her innocent eyes are wide and wonderful.

Lifting her hand, I place it flat against the left side of my chest. "My heart, Isabella. You've got my heart."

She gasps, her beautiful lips slightly open, and I descend to claim her sweet mouth once more.

Sweet... sweet and minty and deliciously Bella... and she is eagerly returning my kiss. Sliding one hand to her lower back and the other under her arm and up her spine to cup the back of her head, I pull her tight against me. She moans and snakes her arms around my neck, grasping my hair and pulling me closer. That's all the encouragement I need – I angle my head slightly and deepen our kiss.

The slow erotic dance of our tongues is almost hypnotizing and I can feel my entire being reshaping as I envelop this incredible woman with my body and my soul.

I've never been so physically aware of every nuance of a woman's body. I can feel every dip, every swell as she moulds to me – a perfect fit. And it's like she somehow knows exactly what to do to drive me mad with desire... the way she's playing with my hair – tugging on it, then scraping her fingernails along my scalp... the way she moves her body against mine – squirming and pressing her chest and hips to me, making me wild... the way she sighs and moans into my mouth – making me want to taste more, so much more.

Yet, standing here under the stars, simply holding and kissing my Bella, is enough. Of course, I want to make love to her... I've wanted that since her first night at the restaurant, and my desire for her in that way has only increased over time. But tonight – the night of our first kiss – tonight I am most happily satisfied to simply kiss her and feel her beautiful body pressed to mine.

And maybe roam my hands over that beautiful body a little... feeling here, squeezing there. She really likes it when I knead her perfect ass, or graze my thumbs along the side of her breasts. Remembering her response to me a couple of nights ago, I gently caress her nipples with the pads of my thumbs... oh god, she feels so fucking good.

It seems like we've been here forever, kissing, sucking and licking each others lips and necks, and moaning and groaning into each other's mouths, hands roaming – exploring, feeling, tracing lines and curves. Bella finally pulls her face far enough away to look up onto my eyes, and the wanton passion I see there just makes me harder and more desperate to maintain as much contact as possible.

"Edward?" Her voice is low and raspy, so fucking sexy. "What time is it?"

I glance at my watch. "Jesus. It's two-fifteen."

She giggles. "We've been up here necking like horny teenagers for over two hours!"

"Shit, I'm sorry babe. Are you tired? Your legs must be ready to collapse."

More giggles. "Um, I am _anything_ but tired. Supercharged would be more like it. And my legs are just fine. My lips are tingling, though!"

"Mmm..." I lean down for another taste of those lips, "so are mine."

"I had no idea it could feel this amazing... I mean, why doesn't everyone spend more time kissing?"

"I don't know, Bella, because I honestly don't see how I'm going to keep my lips and hands off you anymore. I have never felt anything like this – kissing you is magical, electric, all-consuming, perfect and... and just plain right." I rest my forehead against hers. "I don't want to let go of you."

"I don't want that either, Edward... but I'm starting to feel a little chilled. Maybe we should go inside?"

She pulls out of my arms but keeps holding my hand and we head back inside.

Outside her door, I pull her into my arms again, licking and kissing from her shoulder to the base of her throat and then up to her ear and finally along her cheek to her soft, swollen lips.

"Bella, you taste so good," I say against her mouth. She responds by chasing my tongue with her own, swirling around and licking, the rough surfaces creating electric friction with each other, sending a whole new round of tremors to my cock.

"Oh, god... so do you Edward."

And our kiss deepens again as I grab her ass and pull her tight against my aching erection. Fuck, she just bucked her hips at me – I am seconds away from dragging her inside and showing her _everything_ I want to do to her.

I pull back. "Ahhh... Bella. Um, I think we should probably ease up a little here. I'm close to losing control, and I don't want to do that."

She looks at me worriedly. "Do you mean ease up overall, or just ease up tonight?"

Fuck. "Oh jesus, no – not overall. After tasting your sweet mouth and kissing you for hours, I couldn't possibly go back. No, babe. I just mean that right now, tonight, we should probably cool it down before we do something that you're... and maybe I'm... not ready for. Yet."

She smiles and nods, looking relieved and maybe a little disappointed.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely."

"Will you come over for breakfast? I make a mean scramble."

I pull her hands up to my lips, kissing the backs. "I'd love to. What time?"

"Well, it's two-thirty now...let's say eleven-thirty and we can make it brunch. Just the two of us this time, okay? Now that we don't need a kiss-preventing chaperone anymore?"

She smiles wryly at me.

"It's not that I don't want Alice and Jasper around... you know that right? I just want us to spend some time alone together."

"Of course, babe. I want the same thing – we need a couple of days of 'us time'. We can do brunch or lunch with Alice and Jasper, and maybe Rose and Emmett on Saturday."

"Oh, I was going to go to the shelter again on Saturday. I really enjoyed helping out there, and I think Rose could use the extra body, especially when it gets busy."

"Okay, we can all go for a late lunch afterwards. I'll even pick up mom."

"That sounds wonderful!"

One more long, lingering, delicious kiss, and I open her door for her. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, handsome." She grins at me as she pushes the door closed. I wait to hear her put the deadbolt and chain in place and then head to my own bed, where memories of Bella's mouth and body will help me deal with this rolling pin in my pants so I can get some much needed sleep.

_**Bella**_

I really do feel like a horny kid sneaking in the door way past curfew. I wonder if Charlie ever realized how good he had it with me as a teenager? Jacob always had me home on time and never challenged him. He was every father's dream boyfriend for his little girl.

Enough of that! I have just been making out with the hottest man I've ever met. And I want to do so much more with him, I embarrass myself just thinking about it. Jeez, if this is how I feel now that I'm fully grown and mature, I can see how easy it is for teenagers to get into trouble with rampaging hormones that they can't control or understand. Hmm... I'm strangely grateful that I didn't meet Edward when I was younger. I think I am at the perfect age to fully appreciate the kind of relationship we are building.

As I slip into bed, completely nude because I'm feeling incredibly sensual at the moment, I look up and see my sunflower smiling down at me. Oh Edward... I am so in love with you... and my body is like a live wire. I'll never get to sleep like this.

Nestling my hand between my legs, I slide a finger down my lips to the opening, which is absolutely sopping wet from two hours of intense necking. Swirling my finger around, I drag some of the moisture up to my clit and then firmly place my thumb over the sensitive nerve bundle. I slide two fingers inside my vagina and slowly pump them in and out as I imagine his hands on my breasts and his impressive erection pressed against me. Mmm, his thumbs swirl over my nipples, teasing them to hardness and sending waves of pleasure through my torso to my pussy. My own hand is a poor imitation, but it will help me achieve my release tonight. My fingers are pumping faster now, my thumb creating a rhythm of pressure on my clit that starts to build the intense feeling inside.

His tongue... oh god, just the thought of watching his wet tongue twirling around my areola and then his lips sucking it into his mouth, his fiery green eyes watching my face as he works me... "Uhhhh..." and now I'm Imagining sitting astride him, both of us topless in jeans, him pleasuring my breasts as I writhe and rub myself back and forth on his erection... oh god, the friction... I rub my hand back and forth, finding that perfect combination of pressure and tempo... I'm panting and writhing, and a final twisting pinch of my nipple pushes me to my orgasm... "Ohh, ungh, uh uh uh, uhh... mmm... uh ah ahh..." I stretch and push against my hand, riding out the last few moments of pleasure.

I slowly pull my hand away, squeezing my legs together now, enjoying the tingling and throbbing sensations in my pussy. Oh... so much better. I feel myself relax immediately and squirm in to a comfortable position to fall asleep. Reaching out, I grab the plush swan that Edward bought for me at the zoo and cuddle it into my neck.

.~.~.~.

Let's see. Fresh blueberry muffins, check. Ingredients for a tasty, healthy scramble, check. Strawberries and honeydew melon, check. Freshly ground Pike Place blend brewing, check. Tight jeans that make my ass look good, check. Sleeveless white cotton shirt unbuttoned to show a tease of super-cleavage created by miracle bra, check. Hot boyfriend... I look at the clock. It's eleven twenty-nine.

DING-DING. DING-DING.

Hot boyfriend, check!

I hit play on my iHome remote – The Beatles, light and fun – and bounce to the door.

Swinging open the door and intending to launch myself into his arms, I stop short so as not to crush the beautiful bouquet of irises and small yellow orchids he's holding at chest height.

"Oh Edward! They're beautiful! Thank you!" I reach out and take the flowers from him, bringing them to my face to inhale. They're not perfumed, but they smell fresh and plant-like.

Okay, I can wait no longer for his kiss. I lay the flowers on the small table by my door and turn to climb into his arms. But I'm blocked again... this time by a single sunflower that he was holding behind his back in his other hand.

I look up to his handsome face, and his smile changes to a look of intense emotion. "This lone sunflower represents your singular beauty. The sturdy stem is your tenacious spirit, the yellow petals are the glowing light of your soul, and the dark centre is the deep brown of your eyes that captivate me whenever I gaze upon them."

"Edward..." I manage to rasp out as a tear trickles down my cheek and I reach out to accept the flower from him.

He chuckles. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" I step aside and close the door behind him.

"Edward... these flowers are... you are so..."

"You've got to learn to finish your thoughts, Bella, or else I'll never be able to understand what you're trying to say!" He's smiling, teasing.

"Edward, these flowers are lovely. You are so much more wonderful than I ever could have dreamed. Thank you."

He raises my free hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles. "Anything for you, Isabella. You've become my sun and my stars and my world, and I will endeavour to make sure that you know that every single day."

Oh my!

I lay the flowers on the counter. "Edward, if you don't kiss me within the next half second, I'm going to explode!"

Like lightning he grabs me and lifts me to one of the bar stools, stepping between my legs and wrapping his arms around my waist. And then his wonderful mouth is claiming mine and I melt into his arms. Our lips part, our tongues desperately seeking what they have so sorely missed. When they meet and swirl in their familiar sensual dance, I moan into his mouth and tighten my hold on his neck. He responds in kind, pulling me tightly against him. Oh! I can feel his erection pressing against me between my legs... holy shit! Closer, I have to get closer. Arching my back, I press by chest to his and squeeze his hips with my thighs.

He groans and thrusts his iron cock against me... oh god. I'm so wet, and all I can think is I need him closer. His hands loosen their grip and I whimper into his mouth. No! Don't let go... But he's not pulling away... he's sliding his hands around to my aching breasts. OH GOD! He's squeezing, rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Fuuuck... oh sweet jesus... Instinctually, I buck my hips against his erection and tighten my legs, finding delicious friction that both eases and increases my need. "Oh god, Edward..."

"Isabella," he moans into my mouth. "Jesus christ, we have to stop this." He loosens his embrace, but I'm not ready to let him pull away.

"Why, Edward? Why do we have to stop? It feels so good."

He reaches back to take a firm hold of my ankles and gently extricates himself from the grip of my legs.

"Because, Bella. It's too soon. I can't take advantage of you like this. You need some time... you know, to get used to all the sensations. Right now, your hormones are in overdrive. And if I were less of a gentleman... well, just believe me when I tell you that there is a very primitive, very horny caveman sharing my body and _he_ is ready, willing and able to throw you over his shoulder right now and drag you up to your bed."

I'm a little wounded. "Jesus, Edward. I'm not a sixteen year-old, you know."

"Shit, I sure hope not. No... I know you're not, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. But you are inexperienced, yes?"

I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"And you've never experienced this kind of... sensual interaction... before me?"

I shake my head. Fuck, am I pouting? Christ, I'm _acting_ like a sixteen year-old!

"So, taking it more slowly, more typically, might be a more... prudent way to proceed?"

"What do you mean?" I finally look up and see nothing but sweetness in his eyes.

"I mean, Isabella, that you are not the kind of girl a guy should just jump into bed with. You're the kind of girl who should be cherished and worshipped and lovingly prepared for an active and fulfilling sexual relationship."

"You don't want to take me to bed?" Blush!

"Christ Bella, just the opposite. But I want to build to it. I want to get to know you and your body, so that when we do go to bed, we'll be _making love_ and not just fucking like two strangers who met in a bar."

Oh jeez – my hormones and heart are duelling to the death, and my hormones currently have the upper hand. "You don't think... fucking... would be good, too?"

He leans in to my ear. "Oh, I will fuck you Isabella. Hard and fast until you scream with pleasure... but not before I've worshipped and cherished and learned your body, and made slow, sweet, passionate love to you."

Holy shit! There are jolts of tingling anticipation throbbing through my body. I swallow and manage to choke out one question. "Um, when do you think that will be?"

"I don't know... but _we will both know_ when the time is right. And in the meantime, I intend to thoroughly acquaint you with all of the bases that lead up to it."

Mamma mia!

.~.~.~.

The next morning, Jared delivers my truck. He knocks on the door while Edward and I are entangled on the couch, feeding each other pancakes and scrambled eggs, licking syrup off each other's lips and generally driving each other crazy.

Reluctantly, I untwine my legs from Edward and go to answer the door.

"Hey Miss Cook! I got in late last night, so I decided to crash at Laurent's before bringing your behemoth truck over this morning. Hey, is that pancakes I smell? You got any extra?"

I stack some pancakes and eggs on a plate for Jared while Edward shovels down the rest of his and starts cleaning up my kitchen. He's eager to see my truck. He's mentioned it a few times since the pool party... I think he's already in love with it. What is it about men and cars?

As Jared scrapes his plate clean and drains the last of his coffee, Edward impatiently grabs his plate and mug and puts them in the dishwasher.

"Okay, let's go see this 'behemoth' of yours, Bells!"

He's out the door and down the stairs before I even pull my door closed behind me. Jared chuckles and shakes his head. "What is it about men and cars?"

I look at him questioningly. "_You_ don't know?"

"Nope."

"Then I have no hope of knowing. I hereby forfeit ever understanding and just accept it as a fact... like gravity."

Jared puts his arm around me – familiar comfort – and leans his head to mine. "Miss Cook, let's just accept that the men we love will always confound us, yet always enchant us."

I pat his hand on my shoulder. "Well stated, Jared my friend. Well stated indeed."

"Holy shit! This truck is sweet. I have to hand it to Jacob – he knew how to modernize a classic."

Edward is walking around the truck, sizing it up.

"Hey Bella, has it been converted to unleaded?"

"Of course, Edward!"

He's opened the driver's door and jumped inside. "One hundred and three thousand miles... is this the original odometer?"

I look to Jared, who shrugs, before I answer. "I think so, Edward. I'm not one hundred percent sure, though."

"What about tires?" He's out again, on his knees by the front wheel. "I see Jacob replaced the old steel rims with modern alloy. Are they the same size as the originals? I'm glad he got you radials instead of restoring to bias ply. Radials are much safer."

He jumps up and pops the hood. "Very nice! Wow – he installed anti-lock brakes. Jacob really knew what he was doing!"

Good lord. Will he be like this on Christmas morning? I am suddenly flooded with warm emotion at the thought of sharing Christmas morning with Edward.

He drops the hood and is crawling back into the cab. "Is this the original upholstery? Wow! Hey, come on, let's take it for a spin!"

I shrug and turn to Jared. "I guess we should give you a ride back to Laurent's?"

"That would be great, Bella, thanks. And you should probably let Edward drive... you know, to prevent him from spontaneously combusting."

I laugh at his joke... but it might not be so far-fetched. Edward is in an absolute tizzy.

"How fast will it go, Bells?"

"Um... I've had it up to fifty. I've never tried to go faster than that." I pat the swell of the bumper over the front tire. "Its a senior citizen after all; I don't like to push it too hard."

Edward looks at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Would you like to drive it, darling?" I ask, knowing full well he would be insisting on it anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like that! Alright, let's go!"

Laurent lives only a few minutes away in a condo near Pike Place. When stop to let Jared off, he looks back at us. "Hey you guys... you want to go out for an hour or so after work? Maybe somewhere other than Escala? How about Luna? It's a quieter place with more slow dancing, and it's just a couple of blocks from here."

I look at Edward. "What about Saturday night – you said you were going to the clinic tomorrow morning." I nod.

"Can we do it tomorrow night, Jared? We'll see if Alice and Jazz and Rose and Em will come along. But I can't go tonight – Rose and I have to be at the clinic for Carlisle tomorrow morning."

"That will work." He smiles. "We'll come by the restaurant tomorrow night. See you later!"

We watch Jared head into the building. "So, Chef, how do you like driving this beast?"

"It's fucking awesome, Bells. I feel like I just walked into _American Graffiti_ or something."

.~.~.~.

"Edward gave Alistair and Garrett the night off because they came in on their day off to help prepare for the critics, so he probably won't be getting out of here early tonight." Alice looks at me sadly.

"Yeah, I know... but it's cool. I actually have to get up early anyway. I've decided to help out Rose and Carlisle on Saturday mornings."

"I think that's awesome, Bella! And I know Rose will appreciate the help and the company."

"Edward mentioned getting the family all together for lunch afterwards. Is that still a go, do you know?"

"Yep. Edward even set it up with mom to pick her up around eleven fifteen."

Poor Carlisle... he's going to miss his blooming onion tomorrow.

It's quite calm for a Friday... just steady go with no big rushes or slow periods. Before I know it, it's ten forty-five, and Alice emerges from the office and her nightly meeting with Edward.

"Bella? There's something for you in the office." She grins and winks. My last table just left, so I smile back and head for that 'something' back there.

Edward is sitting at the desk, looking at the computer display. I waste no time and head straight to him, planting myself firmly in his lap and wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey Chef..." I lean in and kiss him. He moans and slides his arms around my waist, hungrily kissing me back.

"Hey babe," he murmurs against my mouth between kisses. "Jesus, Isabella, you look fucking fantastic tonight. I love this dress." He slips a finger down the front of my dress to pull out on the fabric, grazing my cleavage as he does. "Who's the designer again?"

I giggle. "Versace."

"Ver-satch-ee." He sounds out the word, rolling it off his lips. "Well... he makes a mean dress... of course, it takes a beauty like you to make it stunning." He leans in to kiss my neck under my ear while gingerly slipping his hand down to cup and squeeze my breast. I moan and cover his hand with my own, showing him how hard he can actually squeeze and how I like him to push in and up before squeezing.

"Oh christ, Bella, that is so fucking hot – you showing me what you like."

"Cosmo says it's a good way to get to know each other's bodies so you can... you know... really enjoy each other." My blush is inevitable.

"Cosmo, huh? First the drink and now the magazine. It seems I learn a lot about you when a Cosmo of some sort is involved." He squeezes my breast again and leans down to place a gentle kiss on the swell, making me shudder with pleasure. "I'm looking forward to our lessons."

* * *

**A/N: From now on, I am going to post teasers for the next chapter on my profile - they should be there by Tuesday or Wednesday every week.**

**Thanks to everyone who has rec'd my story - I am most grateful for your support! And to my readers and reviewers: I LOVE YOU! Please continue reviewing - your feedback keeps me motivated!  
**


	22. Provocative Poach

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 – PROVOCATIVE POACH**

**_Bella_  
**  
_He squeezes my breast again and leans down to place a gentle kiss on the swell, making me shudder with pleasure. "I'm looking forward to our lessons."_

I tremble with desire as I press my breast against his hand. "Edward, I want to experience everything with you. You've already got my first real kiss... I want you to have my first everything. I've never been touched... um, intimately, never shared an orgasm with another person. Oh god, Edward, I want all those firsts with you." Shit, my verbal spillage is embarrassing and I'm blushing like crazy, but I can't help myself. My passion is overwhelming.

Edward groans and lifts me, quite easily, from my side-on position on his leg to a straddling position over his thighs, the skirt of my dress riding up high.

He slips his hands down to cup my ass and squeezes gently but firmly, his dark, dark green eyes boring deeply into mine.

"Isabella, I want everything with you, too. Your beauty, your innocence, your trust – they're all a precious gift that I will cherish with the care they deserve. And I want to bring you pleasure like you've never known."

"But Edward, I want to be able to pleasure _you_, too. You have to promise to help me learn how to make you feel good. I want so much to make you feel good." I lean down to kiss him again, licking his bottom lip and sucking it into my mouth like a lollipop.

With another groan – that is _such_ a sexy sound – he tightens his grip on my backside and pulls me forward against him. I mentally thank Alice for buying a task chair for the desk – no armrests to impede my legs. Desire thrills through me as I feel his erection rub against my sex – his underwear and cotton trousers and my tiny panties the only barriers. My nipples harden to diamond points as I swirl my tongue around his, pressing the entirety of my torso flush to him.

Instinctively, I rock my hips forward... the friction against his hard cock feels so good... there's not much I wouldn't do to prolong this feeling. Whimpering, I wrap my arms around him tightly and grind myself onto him again, and his hips buck in response, thrusting his rigid desire against me. I suck desperately on his delicious tongue, rubbing myself back and forth against his obvious need. Incredible sensations are rippling throughout my body and all I want is more.

Suddenly, our increasingly desperate dry-humping is interrupted by the iMac on the desk that tells us, in a strange HAL-like voice, that it is eleven o'clock.

"Shit." Edward looks at his watch, visibly distressed. His lips are redder than usual and swollen, and his hair is in complete disarray from the raking and clenching of my hands.

"Bella," he rasps against my lips, thrusting his hips against me again, "I have to get to the kitchen. There's a lot for me to do without Garret and Alistair here."

I grind down on him, licking his lips with a moan. "I know, babe."

"Hey, that's the first time you've called me that... or any kind of nickname, for that matter... I like it. A lot." He captures my tongue and squeezes my breasts.

"Really?" I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Fuck, yes." He nods, gliding his fantastic thumbs over my nipples again.

I'm thrilled! "Good! Oh, and by the way? I _love it_ when you do that with your thumbs."

"Yeah? Good, because I _love_ doing it."

.~.~.~.

Combustion. Spontaneous combustion. That will be the cause of my death listed on the coroner's report.

I sigh heavily and reach between my legs – there's only one way I'm getting to sleep. I concentrate on the feel of Edward's hard bulge rubbing against my eager clit as my bring myself to a necessary but unfulfilling orgasm.

**_Edward_**

"_Babe?"_

_I look up from the order screen to find Bella standing inside the office door in that sexy white Ver-satch-ee dress. Fuck, it's short and sassy, form-fitted... and the neckline frames her lickable cleavage perfectly._

"_Bella? I thought you went home."_

_She twirls a strand of long, dark hair around her finger. "I did... but I couldn't stop thinking about you and your big hard cock all alone down here."_

_I swallow. "Oh?"_

"_Mmm... you have a magnificent cock, Edward. I want it."_

_She slowly walks toward me, her sexy hips undulating with every step._

"_Ummm... I thought we were going to take it slowly?"_

"_Fuck slowly. No wait... fuck fast... and hard. As in, fuck _me _fast and hard."_

_She stands in front of me, her legs spread on either side of my own._

"_Touch me... feel how excited you make me."_

_She grabs my hand and pulls it between her legs, encouraging me to reach up under her skirt. I encounter her bare pussy, the lips smooth and slick. Groaning, I extend my middle finger and stroke her from her vagina to clit, dragging her natural lubrication up to her sensitive nub._

"_Ooooh." She moans, and I slide my finger back to her opening, inserting it to the hilt into her hot, soft canal. At the same time, I slip my thumb up to massage her clit with the pad, pressing just enough to make her tremble. Looking up to see the desire on her face, I notice there is now a zipper in the front of her dress... I didn't see that before._

"_Edward, I need you to suck on my nipples." She reaches up and pulls down the zipper, and her glorious tits fall out of her dress. With a groan I pull her closer and suck one of the perfect brownish-pink peaks into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip with the same tempo my thumb is working her clit. I switch nipples and replace my mouth on the abandoned one with my thumb and forefinger. I add a second finger to her pussy and start to pump to the same rhythm as my swirling thumbs and tongue._

_She throws her head forward in ecstasy, her long mane whipping my shoulder. _

"_Oh god, Edward! I need you... I need your big hard cock inside of me now!"_

_She reaches down and unbuttons my pants, and I raise my hips as she slides them down. She looks down at me with excited eyes._

"_You went commando?" I nod, refusing to release her perfect breast from my mouth. "Oh fuck, Edward... you are so hot."_

_My cock springs free and I withdraw my fingers from her, releasing her nipple. I grab her hips with both hands and pull her squarely into my lap, impaling her pussy, hissing in relief as my head breaches her lips, pushing into her tight, hot, wet centre. There could be no better feeling than being sheathed in Bella._

"_Oh god baby, I love your cock... you fill me up so good." _

_She begins to ride me, rising up and ramming down on my dick as I guide her with my hands gripping her hips._

"_E-ed-dw-war-ward!" she screams as I bounce her relentlessly onto my cock, licking and catching and sucking her nipples as they dance around in front of my face._

_I feel her muscles stiffen and tighten around me as she suddenly presses to my torso, pulling almost painfully on my hair and moaning loudly, grinding down hard._

_At the same time, clawing her tight to me in an animalistic fugue, I lose all control, seeing white, hearing static... my teeth grind, my balls tighten and I fucking explode, pumping wave after wave of my hot seed into her core, pulling her closer to me with every shot, following that deeply ingrained, primal male goal to deposit as deeply into her as possible._

What the hell? Since when do I wake up at... what time is it... three a.m.? Jesus, what a dream I was having. Wait... goddamn it, my hand is full of cum. Another wet dream, and _after_ I whacked off before falling asleep?

As I reach for a tissue, I both thank and curse the powers that be for Bella's little white dress.

**_Bella_**

It is crazy busy at the clinic this morning... Rose says it's the worst she's ever seen it. We've actually taken thirty names and already sent three people over to Harborview in a cab, and it's only nine-thirty.

What is really blowing my mind at the moment, though, is the fact that Victoria Trakker sashayed her way in here at ten minutes after eight. She didn't say anything, but she looked at me and smiled in an uncomfortably familiar way. She did the same thing with Rosalie, going so far as to lick her lips as she ran her eyes up and down Rose's body. She then flashed her driver's license at us instead of speaking her name. When Victoria turned to go find a seat, Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes, mouthing the word 'crazy' at me.

When her turn finally comes up, I call Victoria's name. She stands up and, twirling a lock of her long wavy red hair around her finger, walks straight toward me, her eyes boring into mine. I will not let her intimidate me. I stare back at her with what I hope is a look of boredom.

A few moments after the examining room door closed, it opens again and Carlisle steps out, pulling it to behind him. He whispers to me, "Er, Bella? Mrs. Trakker has requested an examination of her... pelvic area. Could you please come in and witness?" His eyes are pleading.

"Um... sure, Carlisle." Well, this should be interesting. He steps back to the door and knocks. "Are you ready, Mrs. Trakker?"

She answers "Mmm-hmm." Carlisle opens the door slightly, then takes my hand and slips through, pulling me behind him.

Oh. My. God. Victoria is splayed across the examining table, bare naked except for her thigh-high black leather boots. Blushing, I glance up at Carlisle, who is quite deliberately looking at the floor.

"Mrs. Trakker, as I explained a moment ago and you agreed, I asked my assistant Bella to be present for this exam so that you might feel more comfortable. Now... um... for an examination of your pubic area, I will need to to slide around and place your feet in the stirrups at the end of the table. Also, you may cover yourself with the sheet I gave you, and just so you are aware, the removal of your upper body clothing is not necessary for a pelvic exam."

While Carlisle speaks, I process the image of Victoria that is burned into my brain. She is shaved or waxed bare and nipples, belly button, clitoris and labia are all decorated with piercings that sport orange, yellow or blue sparkling gems. There is also a tattoo just above her pubic mound that says 'Heaven' in decorative script with an arrow pointing down. Ew...

She scoots into position, but instead of lying down she props herself up on her elbows.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Doctor. I get a little excited when I _come_ to see you. You're sooo good looking, I forget where I am and why I'm here."

Okay, that's freaky. Her voice is high-pitched, almost childlike. It certainly doesn't match the image she projects. In fact, it's sort of comical. I bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"Mrs. Trakker, I've advised you in the past that I am not interested in conversing with you about topics of that nature. Let's just keep it professional, shall we? Now, what did you say was wrong... inflammation of one of your piercings?"

Victoria pouts at Carlisle while I take a seat next to his little worktop.

"Mmm-hmm. Speaking of professional, isn't your son a professional chef?"

She shoots me a wicked look, licking her lips and laying her head back in a very porn-star pose.

Oh no you don't, ho'. Don't you even think about going near my man! Eep, my inner bitch is back, with a vengeance.

"I don't discuss my family with patients, Mrs. Trakker. Which is the sore one? I don't see any obvious inflammation."

"Oh... it's the one in my clit. So, do you and your family ever partake in any group activities, Doctor Cullen? You're all such beauties, I imagine there could be a lot of fun involved if you hooked up with some equally good looking couples. Ooh, that feels good..."

"Mrs. Trakker, there appears to be nothing wrong with your clitoral piercing." Carlisle rolls back on his stool and then stands, peeling off his disposable gloves.

"As for your comments... my family and I do not engage in the kinds of group activities you seem to be suggesting. Further, how you even know about my family or what any of them look like concerns me enough that I will be stopping at the police station this afternoon to inquire about my options. But for right now, let me make this very clear for you. Do not return to this clinic. I will not see you again, here or at my practice. Do you understand?"

She shrugs. "You don't know what you're missing, Doctor."

"Yes, and for that I am interminably grateful. Good day, Mrs. Trakker. Please dress yourself and leave promptly. There are patients with real problems who need my help."

Carlisle turns to me. "Bella, let's step outside so Mrs. Trakker can pick up the shreds of her dignity and try to make herself decent."

I involuntarily glance at Victoria, who snorts and rolls her eyes. Hastily, I follow Carlisle out of the examining room.

In hushed voices, Rose and I spend the rest of the morning discussing the Trakkers and their freakish behaviour.

"I wanted to claw her eyes out when she mentioned Edward. She said all of the Cullens are beauties."

"That means they've been checking us all out... that's kind of uncomfortable. l bet Carlisle didn't like it."

"Yeah, he was very firm and very clear, and threatened to consult with the police. I think your father-in-law may have put an end to The Trakkers' pursuits."

"I hope so. Hey, Bella? How many piercings did she have down there?"

"I didn't count, Rosalie! But they were rings and they were all along both of her labia. Oh and she had, like, a little barbell in her clit."

"NOOO!" Rose squeals, crossing her legs.

At noon, I receive a text from Edward.

_Hi Beautiful. How are you guys doing on time? -E_

_Hey Handsome. We'll be at least another half hour. -B_

_Why don't you meet us at the restaurant? And can you bring Carlisle? We stopped by so Mom could pick up their car. -E_

How odd.

_Sure. Which one? -B_

_The Outback ;-) -E_

I'm sure my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

_LOL! Poor Carlisle. No wonder Esme took his car! How long have you known? -B_

_Mom's known for ages. He always comes home smelling like battered fried onion on Saturdays. -E_

_But how did she know it was The Outback? -B_

_Rosalie mentioned blueberry martinis one day. Mom put 2 & 2 together :-) -E_

_Well, this should be fun. We'll see you there. -B_

_PS... XXXXXXXXXXX -B_

_You're shouting kisses at me? -E_

_Ass! -B_

_Your ass -E XXXXXXXXXX_

_Mine? -B_

_Yes -E_

_See you soon, babe -Bx_

"Bella, watching you and Edward sext each other is too cute."

"Rose! We're not sexting! It's just playful banter. And he was asking us to meet them at the restaurant. And we have to drive Carlisle because Esme picked up the Mercedes."

"Weird. So which restaurant?"

I grin. "The Outback."

Her eyes pop. "Oh really? Well, this should be fun."

I nod. "That's what I said."

Half an hour later, Carlisle insists on sitting in the back seat. "I don't understand why Esme would pick up the Mercedes. I'm going to check my Blackberry – maybe she sent me a text."

Rose and I glance at each other and smother our giggles.

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you?" Rose offers.

Scrolling through his messages, Carlisle replies, "But why would she need to take the car to surprise me? Nope. No texts."

He looks up, a puzzled expression on his face as he studies where we are heading.

"Maybe there was something she needed to pick up?" I suggest.

"Yes, but why wouldn't she just get Edward to bring her?" He's got me there.

"Maybe it's a surprise for Edward?" Rose asks. Good one, Rose!

"She didn't mention any surprises for Edward... hey, what restaurant are we going to?"

"Oh, it's just a ways north."

"What is the name of the restaurant?"

"It's one Esme picked," I offer.

"Girls? Where are we going?"

Rose sighs. "To the Outback."

"What? And Esme picked it? And Edward agreed to go?"

I turn in my seat. "Carlisle, why doesn't Edward like the Outback?"

He grins. "It was one of the first jobs he ever had – a part-time line cook at the Outback in Chicago while he was still in school. It's not that he thinks it's bad... he just got too much of it, I guess."

"And what about Esme?"

"Esme doesn't want me eating that damned onion," he grumbles. "She says it will line my arteries and give me a heart attack."

"Well, you know, Carlisle... she's probably right on that one. And I say that as your accomplice for the last year."

He sighs. "I have a feeling this will be my last Bloomin' Onion for a long time."

"Look on the bright side, though, Carlisle. It will be an even longer time without all that cholesterol in your arteries."

He shoots me a mock glare. "_Et tu_, Bella?"

I smile at him. "Sorry, _Doctor_, but I side with the women who want our men around for a lifetime."

As Rose turns into the parking lot, Carlisle sighs again. "Time to face the firing squad."

"A table for three?" the hostess asks as she grabs menus.

Rose answers her. "No, actually. Have you got a table of five rowdy people who are waiting for three more?"

She smiles. "Oh yes, of course. Please follow me."

She leads us into the lounge portion of the restaurant where several tables have been pulled together for our group and a seat is waiting for each of us next to our partners. Edward stands and reaches out for my hand, pulling me firmly into his arms and kissing me soundly. As usual, I forget everything but him as rise to my tiptoes and slide my arms up around his neck.

"Oh come on, you two!" Emmett's voice crashes into our bubble.

Tearing his lips from mine reluctantly, Edward growls. "Back off, Emmett. You got to kiss your woman this morning. I haven't seen mine since last night."

Well, that made me melt a little inside. Would it be bad if I crawled into Edward's lap instead of sitting in my chair? Probably... damn-it.

I turn to see Carlisle kissing Esme's cheek, looking fairly contrite. She reaches up and pinches his cheek, and then gives him a soft kiss on the lips. They are just too cute. I hope Edward and I are still in love like that after thirty years. Whoa – what did I just say? Do I want to be with Edward for the next thirty years... and beyond? I look over at him. He's smiling and chatting with Jasper, his long fingers idly toying with his napkin. Oh, he's so handsome. I study his long eyelashes, his incredible jaw, the way his unruly dark bronze hair flops down on his forehead. He and Jasper are talking about some new kind of technology that could allow cell phones to be powered on remotely. He's really intelligent... and funny, and kind, and gentle. And protective. And sexy. God, yes. I love him and I want to be with him... _until death do us part_.

"Bella? What are you smiling about?" Alice's perky voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"What? Oh... I was just thinking about going dancing tonight after work. At Luna – Jared asked if we'd all like to go. What do you say?"

"Luna? Oh, I like it there. It's very... romantic." Rose smiles coyly at Emmett, who is grinning at a shared memory that their body language tells me is naughty.

Alice is nodding. "Definitely. Jazz, is that okay with you? Luna tonight after work?"

Jasper's face lights up. "Absolutely, darlin. We always have a good time there." They are looking at each other in sort of the same way as Rose and Emmett. This Luna must be some place.

A server arrives at our table with a tray of food and drinks. She places a Bloomin' Onion in front of Carlisle, along with his James Boag, then delivers a blueberry martini to Rose and me. I glance at Edward, who is grinning at me around the mouth of the Corona bottle he's drinking from... and it makes me think very naughty thoughts. Those thoughts make me blush, and as he lowers the bottle, Edward leans over with twinkling eyes and whispers into my ear, "See something you like?"

Biting my bottom lip, I shyly nod at him, and I'm sure my eyes must be twinkling too. Then I lean over to his ear, grazing his skin with my lips, and whisper, "For dessert!" He hisses a breath and dives for my neck, delivering a hot, wet, lippy kiss right on my pulse, and then he nips ever so slightly with his teeth. It makes me squirm and giggle.

"Ding ding ding, can we have a fire extinguisher over here please!" Emmett's voice booms across the lounge.

Rose smacks him in the back of his head and Esme chides, "Emmett, for heaven's sake! Leave them alone... they're in love, and you and Rose were far less restrained... even now!"

I drop my eyes and turn a record-setting shade of deep red as Esme's words resound through my consciousness. "They're in love... they're in love... they're in love..."

I reach for my martini and take a gulp, then I scan the table. Alice is beaming at me, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are picking at the onion, Esme and Rose are commiserating on Emmett's lack of decorum, and Edward... Edward is looking angrily at the entranceway. I follow the direction of his glare and immediately understand his demeanour. Standing at hostess podium are James and Victoria, and they are looking in at our table.

"Carlisle, Rose?" They look over at me. "Victoria Trakker just walked in with her husband James."

Carlisle throws his napkin down. "Oh, now this is too much."

Rosalie adds, "This is getting really weird."

Esme asks, "What's going on, Carlisle? You look ill."

Carlisle, Rose and I proceed to explain in hushed voices what transpired this morning with Victoria at the clinic. And, of course, Alice had already told Carlisle and Esme about my encounters with James.

Edward is incensed. "So what, they're stalking our entire family now? Jesus christ."

Emmett slams his fists down on the table. "Not acceptable. Come on Edward, Jazz. Let's dissuade their interest." He starts to rise, and to my horror, so do Edward and Jasper. I grab Edward's hand, Alice hold Jasper by the upper arm, and Rose has grabbed Emmett by the ear.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, sit the hell down! You are not going to start something here in a restaurant!"

"She's right, son. Don't let give them the satisfaction of getting yourself into trouble." Carlisle is the voice of reason.

Esme speaks, startling all of us, because she's been so subdued. "_That's_ James Trakker?"

"Do you _know_ him, Mom?" Alice is the first to ask, but I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing.

Esme laughs... it's a bitter laugh, and it sounds very strange coming from her. "I'll be back in a moment."

We all watch in stunned silence as Esme strides purposefully to James and Victoria's table – they somehow conveniently ended up seated in the lounge as well – and takes a seat.

"What's she doing?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"How could she possibly know him?"

Edward absently reaches for my hand as he watches his mother intently, his thumb tracing circles with sweet familiarity.

As Esme converses with James, he pales and a look of genuine fear develops on his face. Gone is the cocky, arrogant, snide sleazeball; in his place is... a scared little boy? Victoria pales too, and looks down at her clasped hands. Then Esme appears to address her, and she blushes with what appears to be shame... or is that fear in her eyes too? Finally, Esme stands, says one more thing to James. He nods and they shake hands, then Esme turns on her heal and walks slowly but confidently back to our table. The Trakkers stand, James throws some money on the table, and they leave, rather hurriedly and without looking back.

"Well now, that's settled. We won't be seeing them anymore. Oh, and Carlisle, I hope you don't mind dear, but I just bought you a piece of real estate for your birthday. Edward, Alice, Bella? Meet your new landlord."

Eyes pop all round.

"Mom?" Edward is the first to regain the power of speech. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I know... your father's birthday isn't until March. It's an early gift... or late – however you want to look at it."

Alice jumps in. "Mom, how and why did you buy our building?"

"James agreed to sell it to me. At eighteen percent below market price, thank you very much." She's smiling, proud of her deal. "You know I am sometimes so amazed by how small this world really is. You see, I used to work with James' mother and father when I was nurse at Harborview – they are both doctors. It was before I met your father, in fact. They moved to Alaska before you started, Carlisle."

"The Doctors Trakker are the same Trakkers as James?" Carlisle has obviously heard of James' parents.

Esme nods. "Yes! And I've stayed in touch with them over the years. In fact, Dorothy and I have been in regular contact over facebook. Anyway, I advised James that it would be a terrible shame if his parents were to find out about his and Victoria's recent activities. I happen to know, you see, that his parents provide him with a very generous monthly allowance that he and his wife would sorely miss should his parents become displeased and decide to rescind their support."

Carlisle asks the other thing I'm dying to know. "What made Victoria so upset at the end of your conversation?"

"Oh, well... I might have casually mentioned that if she ever came near my husband or a member of my family again, including you, Bella dear, that I would have no qualms whatsoever about suspending her from her genital piercings until gravity removed them for her."

Esme calmly sips her wine while the rest of us either choke on our drinks or gape slack-jawed at this gentle woman who has just earned the title Terminator.

Carlisle smiles proudly. "And that, children, one of the many reasons I married this remarkable woman!"

Our server approaches to take our orders. I order Light Grilled Chicken on the Barbie while Edward, predictably, goes for the Bacon Cheese Burger. The others all place their orders, and Carlisle informs us that lunch is on him.

As the server retreats, Alice pipes up. "Dad, Bella has yet to hear the story of how you and Mom met."

Carlisle smiles warmly at Esme. "We met during my first shift at the hospital. Only, I didn't know she worked there yet, because we met in the ER where she was brought in with a broken leg."

Esme shakes her head at the memory. "I had been hiking with my boyfriend... what was his name? Oh yes, Charles Evenson... and I fell 15 feet to an outcrop."

"Luckily, it was a clean fracture in her tibia." Carlisle slides his arm around Esme's shoulder and pulls her to his side.

"When my ambulance arrived at the emerg, I was brought straight in to be examined. Of course the staff knew me... they were all like my second family."

"Except me."

"Except you, dear. So, one of the other nurses started gushing to me about the new doctor and how he would be coming to see me any moment. She said he was handsome like a movie star with blond hair and blue eyes... oh my, she just swooned over him. Of course, when Carlisle walked into the examining room, I was swooning too."

"What did Charles think about that?" I ask.

"Ugh, that jerk. He didn't even come to the hospital with me – he had a company function to go that evening, so he waved goodbye to me as my stretcher was loaded into the ambulance, saying he would see me tomorrow. I broke up with him the next day."

Carlisle adds, "I was quite glad for that."

"As I was saying, I was swooning too when Carlisle walked in. He introduced himself, and I remember thinking he had a voice like velvet."

Edward and I glance at each other, grinning; then I lean in and kiss his cheek. "I guess we know where you got your voice."

Carlisle continues. "I was immediately taken with Esme. She was so beautiful, smart and funny. And when I found out that we would be working together... well, I was tickled pink."

"He sent me home with orders to stay there for two weeks before I could come back to work. Well, a couple of days later, he showed up at my door to check on me. Privacy rules weren't very stringent back then, and he got my address from payroll."

"She asked me into her apartment, and there were plants everywhere! It was like a jungle in there. Now, I grew up in a very spartan, ordered house. My mother was a neat freak, and she absolutely hated plants – she would never allow them in her house because of the soil and those little flies that you sometimes get. So what did I do when I walked into Esme's place? I was terribly nervous and I made a lame comment about plants and how they were dirty and a nuisance. And it really was _stupid_, because in fact, I actually liked plants! I was just so nervous, I sputtered out something I'd heard a million times from my mother."

"And I was insulted! My plants were a big part of my life, my most keen interest outside of work. I was very proud of all my greenery!"

"Oh no!" I exclaim. "What did you do?"

Esme replies, "I told him that I was doing just fine, thank you very much, and he needn't come to check on me again. And I may have said something about plants making better companions than most men."

Carlisle jumps in. "I was horrified at my ridiculous behaviour, and I swore I would make it right when she came back to work. So the day she came back, looking radiant even though she was on crutches, I made sure to apologize to her about my comments. She was polite to me, but aloof, and I knew I was going to have to work hard to get her to like me."

"He had nurses and doctors and technicians and patients all trying to grab his attention, but he only ever made time to talk with me. I gradually warmed up to him, and then one day he asked me out. It was what I'd been hoping for, but he made me so nervous that when he suggested taking me to dinner and a movie, I replied, rather haughtily, that I didn't fraternize with doctors." Esme blushes at the memory and shakes her head lightly.

"She took me aback! We had been getting on well, flirting a little, and I really thought it would be a simple 'Sure, Carlisle, I'd like that.' I had to think fast, because I really wanted to get to know her better, so I countered her reply with 'Well sweetheart, it's a good thing I'm asking you to dinner and a movie, instead of asking you to fraternize with me.' And then she gave me her most beautiful smile and said..."

Esme picks up the line. "I said 'Hmm, as long as it's not fraternization, then I would love to go out with you, Dr. Cullen.' We gave each other a second chance, and we have never looked back."

Everyone is smiling at Esme and Carlisle, and then at each other... and our table must suddenly look very strange to the other patrons, because now there are four couples kissing.

Kissing Edward is heaven – the way he slides his arm around my waist and pulls me close, the way he dips his head down in front of me and looks into my eyes before capturing my lips, the soft, wet heat of his tongue as he gently slips it into my mouth, seeking mine. Waves of pleasure ripple though my body all aiming for my girly bits, and we sigh into each others mouths and deepen our kiss...

"JEEZ! You two need another bucket of water!"

Startled, we pull apart, both scowling at Emmett. Rose, Alice and Esme are giggling at us, while Carlisle shakes his head in mock reproach and Jasper simply peers at us with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smirk.

Deflection.

"Esme? May I ask why you gave up nursing?" I hope it's not one of those questions that brings up a sad story.

"Oh, well, it was simple really. After we had Emmett, I decided I wanted to stay home to raise our children. I started my gardening as a hobby, and when Alice finally went off to school, I expanded and started to experiment with a greenhouse. By the time the boys were old enough to be responsible for Alice and their own behaviour, I was so consumed by my greenhouses and the joy they brought me, I had no real interest in returning to work as a nurse. I was and am completely fulfilled by nurturing my family and my gardens. It is where my passion truly lies."

"That's wonderful, Esme. You are an amazing mother." Sadness fills me as I consider where my own mother's passions lay... they certainly weren't with her family.

Jasper changes the subject. "Has anyone seen any of the reviews from critics night?"

"Well, Jazz... guess what I just happen to have here?" Alice pulls some newspapers out of her tote.

"The reviews?" I squeak because I am so excited for Edward. I just know he blew it out of the water on Wednesday night.

Edward sits back with a stoic expression. "Okay, Ali-cat. Let's hear it."

"Ahem. From Liam Kelly at the Seattle Sun-Times:

_Chef Cullen's superior culinary skill, attention to detail and the freshness of his ingredients combine to provide the patron with a most exquisite and unforgettable dining experience. Wild will definitely my first choice for entertaining visitors, to show them the very best that Seattle has to offer."_

"Wow!"

"Good job, son!"

"Edward, darling, what a wonderful review!"

Edward nods, accepting their congratulations and praise, but keeping silent. He obviously want to hear the next one.

Alice unfolds another paper. "From Shirley Cope of Seattle Weekend Life:

_The wild boar ribs were perfectly prepared and presented, and Chef Cullen's accompanying barbecue-style sauce was a delightful complement. But perhaps the star of the evening was the dessert – I hear Wild's Sweet Potato Pie will only be on the menu for another three weeks, so this foodie recommends you get in there and taste it before it's too late."_

There are applause all round, and Emmett throws in a few hoots and hollers for good measure. Edward relaxes a little, and allows himself to grin and nod at the comments.

"Okay everyone, one more! Chelsea Afton from The Seattle Review writes:

_The enigmatic Edward Cullen, Chef de Cuisine and part owner of Seattle hot spot Wild, presented an impressive menu featuring local organic American-style Kobe beef and wild boar, and sustainably caught halibut. This critic opted for the beef and was not disappointed with what the chef had to offer. Worthy of note was the Bella Marinara pasta sauce, the recipe for which Chef Cullen attributes to a friend, and the lemon curd-filled beigne for dessert. We were also treated to a piano performance by the handsome young chef, and believe me ladies when I tell you, he could tickle my keys with those long fingers and feed me his lemon sauce anytime!"_

Good heavens... how inappropriate! I glance around the table and see that everyone is reflecting my astonished expression. Except Emmett, that is – Emmett is waggling his damned eyebrows and making a wolf whistle. "Watch him closely, Bella! There's going to be a whole lot more horny female traffic coming through and asking to eat... I mean, meet the chef!" I swallow and look away... there will be so many beautiful, experienced women trying to catch Edward's eye.

Rose clocks him in the side of the head and Esme exclaims, "EMMETT!" Carlisle shakes his head.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growls as he tightens his hold on my waist. Then he leans into my ear and whispers, "You're the only one for me, baby. You are the only woman who exists in my world." He always knows exactly what to say... I'm really starting to wonder if he _can_ read my mind.

I turn to his ear and murmur back to him. "That's the sweetest, most perfect thing you could have said. Thank you."

I kiss him gently on the cheek and he pulls me into a hug, speaking quietly. "Only you, Isabella. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours, Edward. Completely."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

I raise my hand to cup his cheek and we kiss softly, lovingly... until throat clearing from all around the table pulls us out of our bubble again.

After our plates are cleared, Alice and I excuse ourselves to the restroom.

"Bella! It's so cute how you and Edward can't keep your hands off each other! Have you guys... you know...?"

I blush, of course. "What? Oh! Um... no, not yet. We're sort of waiting until the time is right. Edward says he doesn't want to take advantage of me... I guess he wants us to gradually become more intimate. I think he's trying to give me the whole experience, you know? Which is really sweet and wonderful, and speaks volumes of his character."

"You're horny as hell, aren't you Bella?"

"I'm going out of my freakin' mind."

"Well, you know, that's part of the joy and excitement of your first physical relationship – the building of intimacy and anticipation. I mean, yes, people meet and fuck on the first date all the time... but how many of those encounters turn into solid relationships? I think a little horniness and anticipation is a good thing. Society these days is too focussed on instant gratification. The fact that he hasn't tried to drag you into bed yet tells me that Edward sees himself with you for the long run. And unless I am mistaken, that's what you're looking for too, yes?"

"Oh Alice... I can't imagine ever feeling for anyone else the way I feel about Edward. It's like he's my other half, like we were meant to be together, you know?"

She nods happily. "Like your soul mate?"

I smile and nod too, because she is absolutely right. "Yes! I feel like we were made for each other."

She pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella! I am so thrilled for you guys! You've both been through so much... you deserve to find happiness and fulfillment with each other."

As we touch up our hair and lip gloss, I decide to broach another topic.

"Alice, what kind of place is this Luna?"

She giggles and claps her hands together. "Oooh, Bella, you and Edward are going to love it! But it might really challenge your ability to abstain, if you know what I mean?" She winks.

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"Well, Luna is a dance bar, but a very... um... specific type. There are erotic cage dancers and and mood lighting, and the music is always very sensual... throbbing, pulsing. It will definitely bring out your baser desires!"

Oh my! The idea both thrills me a lot and scares me a little.

"Um, Alice? I'd like to get a new dress... something really sexy. I would wear my silver dress, but it needs to be dry-cleaned. And I kind of want one that's low cut, and tight, and maybe backless or something. Would you come with me to pick something out? I saw a boutique called My Little Black Dress - they had some interesting outfits in the window."

"Bella, you fox! You're going to drive Edward crazy!"

"Good, because that's my plan." I wink at her and we do the squealy girl thing before composing ourselves to return to the table.

Edward seems a little disappointed when I inform him that I will be riding with Alice and he will need to take Jasper back home.

_**Edward**_

"Why do you have to ride with Alice?" Jeez, I sound whiny. But I want all the time I can have with Bella – I just can't seem to get enough of her.

"Have you ever been to Luna, Edward?"

I slide my arm around her waist. "Nope. I had no reason to go out to any bars or nightclubs before you came along. I still don't necessarily want to – I just want to be where you are."

She cuddles into me... it feels so perfect. "Do you know _anything_ about it?"

"Nope. I assume it's like Escala?" A dance bar is a dance bar is a dance bar...

She smirks at me. "Um, apparently not... Why don't you ask Jasper about it on the ride home? Alice and I are going to make a stop at a boutique - I want to find the perfect dress. I'll see you at work, okay?"

She reaches up to kiss me and the disappointment of not being able to hold her again until after work makes me pull her in tight and kiss her with perhaps a little too much passion for a family restaurant foyer.

After all the goodbyes, during which Mom announced another pool party for the Monday after next, we watch our ladies drive away, then get into the Vanquish and head back to the loft. Lost in thought about Bella and whether she'll wear that white bikini this time, I'm startled when Jasper starts chuckling. I look over at him. "What?"

"You've got it bad, Edward."

"Yes, Jazz, yes I do." I can't help my stupid grin. "Bella is extraordinary... she's intelligent, articulate, fucking drop-dead gorgeous. She's... perfect."

"So... have you two... you know?" I glance over and he's got the one raised eyebrow thing going on.

"What? No... of course not. She's a virgin, Jasper. I'm not going to just drag her off to bed. After what her asshole of a husband did to her... she deserves so much better than that. She deserves everything... and I'm going to give it to her. All of it."

"And how's that working for Bells? Is she happy to wait longer, or is she ready for what she might think is long overdue?"

Crap.

"Huh. I don't actually know... I... shit. I didn't really think of it that way. I was just so hell bent on giving her what I think she deserves... maybe she thinks she deserves something different. I guess I'd better talk to her about it."

"That would probably be a wise thing... especially considering where we are going tonight."

"Yeah, Jazz, what's the deal with Luna? Bella's gone off with Alice to get a new dress for tonight."

"Nice! That's a good sign, Edward my friend... a very good sign. You see Luna is what I would call a place of public foreplay."

My eyes widen and I look at him questioningly.

"Now, now... there's no nudity... usually. No, seriously... it's just a very specific kind of dance bar. The music is throbbing – it's basically got a real fuck beat. And there are dancers in cages – exotic dancers but not strippers. And the dancing is... well, do you remember the movie Dirty Dancing? Yeah – Luna makes that kind of dancing look like a Saturday morning kids show."

Jesus... the thought of dancing with Bella like that, grinding her body to mine, moving to a pulsing beat. It makes me salivate, and harden a little. Down boy, we don't want to give Jasper the wrong idea.

"Huh."

.~.~.~.

That's not a new dress. I mean, it's lovely... it's the brown one that I quite like. And Bella looks stunning in it as usual. She's got her hair thick and shiny and wavy, pulled forward over one shoulder – it's styled like a old-time movie star. Her eye makeup is a little heavy and her lips – fuck me, her lips are a luscious deep red and I just want to suck on them.

Finally, the end of the shift comes and it's time to pop upstairs to change. To my surprise, Alice and Bella announce that they are going to be changing as well. So maybe she did find a dress for Luna? The possibilities make my cock twitch. We leave Jasper, Emmet and Rose, and Jared and Laurent to finish their wine. On the landing, I turn to Bella and Alice – for some reason Alice needs to get ready in Bella's loft – and let them know I need an extra five minutes to grab a shower. I grab Bella and pull her to me for a quick kiss, because it's been too goddamned long since I've kissed her.

"I'll see you back at the restaurant in a few minutes."

She gives me what I can only describe as a smouldering look. "I'll be waiting."

More cock twitching – I might have to take care of that in the shower.

.~.~.~.

As I walk back in to the restaurant, my eyes are scanning for Bella. My need to get my arms around her and just be near her is almost unmanageable at this point. Everyone looks ready to go, and Rose picks up the phone to call a couple of cabs.

I walk over to Alice. "Where's Bella?"

"She's just behind the bar, putting glasses in the dishwasher. You look good, Edward. All black suits you."

I look over as Bella stands and walks out around the bar, heading towards me.

"Hey babe! You look great! Are you ready to go dancing?"

I can't answer her, because I've lost the power of coherent speech. I'm sure I must look like of those cartoon dogs whose eyes pop out on springs and tongues fall out the side of their mouths.

"Edward?"

I nod, still unable to vocalize anything. Jesus christ, she is, yet again, the epitome of sex on legs. Her dress is black, tight and really fucking short. It's got thin straps and dips suggestively over her breasts. Noting my appraisal, she spins to show me the back and I just about lose my shit right there. A series of horizontal rips span from her mid to lower back. She can't possibly be wearing a bra, and the thought of her with just a tiny pair of lace panties under there makes me instantly hard. I scan down her gorgeous long legs to find those super-high, black fuck-me heels. God almighty... she's trying to kill me.

I finally manage to choke something out. "Bella. You look..." _fuckable? delicious?_ I settle for "...incredible."

She beams. "Thank you, Edward."

I grab her hand and pull her to me, slipping my arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck and smell her hair. She smells so damned good. Maybe we should just skip dancing and go back upstairs.

"The cabs are here!" Rose announces.

Bella sits in my lap – because Emmett and Rose are just too big to pull that off in this comparatively small car – and when she feels my uncontrollable erection she stiffens a little, then looks back at me and winks before wiggling around on my thighs. "Sorry, Edward, I'm just trying to get comfortable." Her grin is pure evil, and I fucking love it. And her. I buck my hips up at her a little, just to let her know I'm on to her... and that I'd like to be on her.

Well, Jasper was right about Luna. The whole place is literally throbbing with a sensual beat and there's a whole lot of something going on between the couples on the dance floor. The writhing cage dancers are dressed in flesh-coloured body suits that leave very little to the imagination. The air is thick with desire as couples undulate against each other, illuminated in the soft flashes of different colour lights that are coordinated with the beat of the music.

I look down at Bella. She seems a little shocked, but also excited. Leaning down, I ask her what she'd like to drink.

"Why don't we have a snakebite and then dance?"

Tequila? "Uh, sure." I take her hand and indicate to the others that we are heading to the bar. They follow, and I order eight Cabo Wabo snakebites.

As soon as we've bitten the lemon, Bella grabs my hand and pulls me out to the dance floor. The music is Lick by Joi, the same song that was playing when I walked in to the slumber party and found Bella with a dildo in her mouth. Images of my fantasies about her giving me head flash through my mind.

My desire gets the better of me, and before she spins around to face me, I reach out and grasp her waist, pulling her backward against me and grinding my hips to her ass. I lean around to her ear. "Have I told you I really like that dress?"

She pushes back against me and pulls my hands around to rest flat on her stomach, staying firmly against my aching erection and leaning her torso back on my chest. Turning her head toward me, she says, "Not in so many words, but I think other parts of you are making it quite clear."

I lead her in circling our hips like a slow hula hoop movement as I lean down to kiss her neck and shoulder, alternating my kisses with gentle bites and small licks. I feel the vibration of her groan as reaches one arm up behind my head to fist in my hair. Keeping one hand splayed firmly on her stomach, my pinky finger reaching the top of her pubic mound, I slowly slide my other hand upward to pass over her breast and then flatten out on her chest, my fingertips slipping inside the top of her dress.

Fuck, this is sensual. My body is a live wire and I just want to possess her. Maybe it's the tequila, but I can't seem to find a reason not to continue to drive us both mad with wanting. So slowly, I glide my hand from her stomach down her hip to her thigh, and then commence to rub back and forth, from the front of her leg to her inner thigh, just below the hemline of her dress. She shudders violently and tightens her grip on my hair, reaching with her other hand to grasp and squeeze the back of my leg just below my ass. With the heavy beat of the music pounding through our bodies, we move as one.

As amazing as this is, I've got to have her mouth, now. I spin her around and grab her face, pulling her to me. She parts her lips immediately and our tongues meet passionately, twirling in their own seductive dance. I fleetingly wonder if she's feeling less inhibited because of the snakebite and I thank the tequila gods. In firm possession of her mouth, I reach around her waist and pull her tightly against me, grinding my throbbing hard-on into her belly. A version of Pump It by the Black-Eyed Peas begins to play. Jesus, I want to pump it into Bella. I settle for grabbing her ass and gyrating our hips.

Driven to feel more of her bare flesh and thankful for my long arms and fingers, I drop one hand down to caress the silky skin on back of her leg below her hemline. My other hand I slide up her back and rest over the parallel openings in her dress, slipping my fingers under the material and reaching around her side until the tips graze the swell of her breast. We continue our insanely hot dance-humping for a few more heavy techno tunes. Finally, at my wits end, I lean into her ear. "Do you want to go?"

Her enthusiastic nod makes my whole body twitch. We wave to the others and I grab her hand to pull her out the door. Thankfully, there are cabs waiting.

In the back of the cab, we simply hold hands and stare at each other. I lift her hand to my mouth, kissing her fingers and sliding my tongue between them. She shivers when I do that, and it doesn't escape my notice that she squeezes her legs together.

We practically run up the stairs and into her loft, and as soon as we are inside the door, she is in my arms and I am kissing her frantically. She is so perfectly soft and firm in all the right places, and her curves... jesus, her curves.

Still kissing her, I walk her backwards to the couch and pull her down onto my lap. She sucks on my tongue, and that does things to me that I can't even describe. We continue to kiss deeply, and my hands are roaming freely over her body, learning every dip and curve, committing them to memory. Our touches are charged with something akin to electricity that continually shoots through me and makes me almost tremble with desire. She's moaning into my mouth, her hands grabbing and raking through my hair.

Tentatively, I reach up and slip one of the straps of her dress down over her shoulder. I want so badly to see and feel her bare breast. I cup her, pushing up and squeezing like she showed me. She responds with a groan and presses against my hand. Encouraged, I hook my fingers over the top of her dress and pull the fabric downwards, freeing her breast. Without breaking our kiss, I hold and squeeze her soft flesh, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and we're both moaning. I pull her to straddle my hips, bucking against her sex and she grinds down on me.

I pull back from our kiss because I have to see her, and I am not disappointed. Her breast is a perfectly shaped alabaster mound with the most exquisite pink-brown nipple. Gently, I lift her breast to my mouth and swirl my tongue around the hard peak. Sucking her nipple into my mouth, I lick and kiss it as I massage the rest of her glorious tit with my hand. I glance up at her, and she is watching me intently, breathing heavily, her bottom lip trapped by her teeth. Holding her gaze, I pull back a little and extend my tongue to tease just the tip of her nipple. She shudders, throwing her head back and grinding down hard on me again.

I reach up and pull down the other side of her dress, my eyes feasting on her perfection. "Isabella, you have perfect breasts. So beautiful." I dive for her other nipple to give it equal worship.

Squirming in my arms, Bella pulls back a little, panting. "Edward, you're driving me crazy!"

"That's good. I'm very happy that I can have that affect on you." I kiss and lick at the base of her throat and stroke the outside of both her thighs with my fingertips, all the way up to her panties and back to her knees. She responds by rubbing back and forth against my rock hard cock.

"But... what about you? I want to be able to make you crazy too! I... ooh..." Apparently kissing between her breasts while gently pinching her nipples is a distraction.

"Mmm, Bella?" I speak between kisses, my voice muffled by her delicious cleavage. "I won't be able to... answer you... if you don't... finish your sentences..."

"Yes, but... oooh..."

"Bella, baby, what you don't realize is that I get just as much enjoyment out of touching and caressing and kissing your body as you do... maybe more." To demonstrate my enjoyment, I slide my hands down to her hips and pull her firmly against my erection, eliciting a very sexy moan.

Reaching out to undo the of buttons on my shirt, she looks at me from under her long eyelashes. "But Edward, I want the same... you know... by touching you." Fuck, she is so hot when she flushes like that.

I pull her hand flat to my chest, and with my hand over hers, I guide her exploration. I drag her palm over my nipple in circles, then squeeze it between her fingers; the sensations charge though my body straight to my dick. I shudder and tighten my grip around her waist, and she moans in response, leaning down to kiss my chest. She pulls out my shirttail, then presses her hand firmly into my skin. Looking into her bottomless mahogany eyes and holding her gaze, I show her how to caress and massage the muscles of my chest, abdomen, waist and lower back. Then I set her hand free and groan with pleasure as she continues to explore.

"Your body is so toned... you feel so good." She slides her hand down my back to my ass, squeezing gently. "Do you like that? I love it when you do it to me."

I can only respond by pulling her lips to mine and moaning into her mouth. She has set my body thoroughly ablaze, and I suddenly realize that if I want to stop this before it goes too far, I have to do it now.

"Uh, Bella... I think we should ease up a bit. I don't know how much longer I can keep my control."

Disappointment flashes across her face, followed by understanding. Slowly, she pulls her dress back up, hiding away her spectacular tits and replacing her shoulder straps.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Um, yeah... that would be great."

Reluctantly, I let her pull herself off of my lap and my whole body cries at the loss of her heat.

I stand on weak legs and button up my shirt, then walk over to the breakfast bar. As I take a sip of water, I recall my conversation with Jasper.

"Bella do you mind taking it slow? I mean, am I being selfish in trying to prolong this and give you... make that _us_, these experiences bit by bit?"

She considers my question for a moment. "No. I don't mind taking it slow, Edward... I'm actually grateful for the adjustment time. But I don't want to wait too long either, because you turn me on so much I sometimes feel like I might just burst into flames. Um, I kind of decided on when... you know... I'd like us to move to that stage."

"Really?" Desire thrills through me as she steps around the breakfast bar to sit beside me.

"Yes. Uh... I was wondering if next month, you would come to Forks with me for a few days? I promised Billy I would visit him. And there are a couple of things I need to take care of with regard to the houses... we could stay at Charlie's, I mean, my cabin. There's a hearth and a dutch oven – we could try our hand at cooking old-fashioned style in the fireplace. And remember on your birthday when I gave you that edible plant field guide and you said you wanted to go on a foraging trip? Well, we could go hunting for wild mushrooms – it would be a perfect time for golden chanterelles and lobster mushrooms, and we would probably also find matsutakes and morels. We could even go fishing if you like..."

I place my fingers over her lips. "Isabella, you had me at 'I was wondering' – I would love to go to Forks with you. Can we take the Vanquish?"

She nods, her eyes bright and eager.

"Good, it's settled." I raise my glass in a toast. "To Forks."

She smiles shyly, raising her glass and clinking it with mine. "To Forks... and all the possibilities that await us there."

* * *

**A/N: DARLINGS: REVIEWS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROIN - PLEASE HELP SUPPORT MY HABIT :)  
**

Pictures of Bella's dress have been added to the Wild Shopping Album, link on my profile.

I have two recs for you this week. First, a wonderfully romantic and engaging story about professional rider Bella and ranch hand Edward called **Horse Play by AngelGoddess1981**, story i.d. 6720831:  
_When Charlie goes over Bella's head and hires a gorgeous and cocky new employee for the ranch, will she be able to fight her growing attraction to him as much as she fights with him? Rated M for language, UST and future lemons. AH OOC_

My second rec is one of the funniest fics I have ever read called** Blame it on Rio by DoUTrustMe**, story i.d. 6232596:  
_Bella wakes up to find a penis inside her vagina. Imagine her surprise when she finds out to whom it's attached.  
_


	23. Building a Flavour Base

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 – BUILDING A FLAVOUR BASE**

**_Bella_**

I awaken to a bright, warn Sunday, stretching and squirming like a cat in my bed – perhaps like the Cheshire cat because I've got a crazy grin that won't go away.

Last night with Edward was just... utterly fantastic. He is so gorgeous, so attentive, and such an amazing kisser – not that I have much to compare him to, but I'm thinking it's probable that he is _empirically_ a four-point-oh kisser. And his body – so toned and so... so... _male_ – it just makes me want to touch and feel him everywhere, all at once, with every part of my body, everywhere.

I thought I would be mortified for him to see my bare breasts, but I didn't feel that way at all. He made me feel beautiful, desirable... and oh my god, the sensations that shot through me as he squeezed and pinched and sucked and licked... and then there were the sensations from riding his erection. I didn't have any trouble falling asleep after he left because I managed to give myself a rocking orgasm within two minutes of sliding into bed, naked, again.

Before stepping into the shower, I take a long critical look at myself in the full length mirror. I zero in on my breasts and consider that they are forever changed because a man – one Edward Cullen – has held them and kissed them... I think that very fact has made them more beautiful. Actually, as I scan myself head to toe, I realize I'm feeling much more feminine and attractive. I cup and lift my breasts, weighing them, considering their pale roundness and the contrasting pinkish-brown of my nipples. They harden as I look at them, remembering Edward's mouth and tongue. Next, I reach up and gather my hair to the top of my head, appreciating the way my breasts sit and how my torso seems to elongate into super-curvy sexiness with my arms in this position. I turn from side to side, examining all the angles. Then, I pick up a handheld mirror and use it to appraise my rear view. Hmm... I have a very nicely shaped ass. But I think that overall, I would like to tone up a little. I must ask Alice to start going to the gym with me a few times a week.

Stepping into the shower, I decide that I have a lovely body and I won't be ashamed or embarrassed when it comes to showing Edward more of it. That thought makes me shiver all over, even in the steaming hot water... and the shivers remind me of last night, and dancing at Luna. Oh my.

When we got there and I actually saw it for myself, the atmosphere exceeded anything I had imagined. I was immediately turned on and scandalized at the same time. But turned on won out, and with the extra nudge from the Cabo Wabo, I managed to drop my inhibitions fairly quickly and succumb to the sex – because that's what it was in that bar – pure, throbbing sex.

The way Edward held me against him and gyrated our hips... the feel of his hard desire pressed tightly against me... it was _so fucking hot_. And I know his erection had everything to do with me, because I noticed it appear at Wild when he first saw my in my new dress. It must have been all the blood leaving his brain that made him speechless! I decided to tease him by squirming in his lap in the cab – it was better than trying to pretend the billy club in his pants wasn't really there.

And then there was the way he touched the skin of my thigh, from the front and back, and my chest above my dress, and my back through the openings in my dress. His fingers left trails of fire all over my body, and it was divine. Mmm... I lose myself in my memories...

Crap! The water's starting to run cold... thank goodness I managed all my ministrations while I was reliving my night.

I hang upside down to blow dry my hair and then quickly dress in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm ridiculously eager to see Edward. Before he dragged himself away from me last night, well, this morning actually, he asked me to come over for lunch. Emmett and Rose will be there too because Jasper leaves tonight for a three week job overseas.

As I grab the remote to turn off my iHome, I consciously register the Divinyls song that's playing.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you I touch myself_  
_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me come running_  
_You're the sun who makes me shine_  
_When you're around I'm always laughing_  
_I want to make you mine_

_I Touch Myself_ – what a perfect message for Edward. It makes me blush, of course, but I am spurred by my newfound respect for my sexuality and how I am sharing it with him. Quickly, I grab my laptop, open iTunes and gift the song to him with an accompanying message.

_Edward,  
When I think about you...  
Especially after last night.  
Bella  
1,000,000x_

I wonder how often he checks his email?

Okay! Time to go see my man... I smile happily as I step into my sandals, pull open the door and nearly trip over a bouquet of mixed pale and dark pink peonies and a sunflower. My smile grows wider as I carefully pick up the beautiful flowers. There is a card.

_You were wonderful last night  
Thank you for being mine  
Edward_

Oh, Edward... you make me feel like a fairy-tale princess! An adult fairy-tale, that is – I smirk to myself.

After arranging the peonies in a large vase and placing the sunflower in it's honoured place on my bedside table, I head down the stairs when my email alert tone sounds. He couldn't possibly have gotten it already, could he? Isn't he cooking?

I open the email and it is a gift from iTunes from Edward. The message reads

_Isabella  
You have scattered my wits all about the loft, leaving me gaping like an idiot while the others wonder if I've had a stroke.  
Thank you for the visual elicited by that song :-)  
I see your hot song, and raise you a romantic one.  
I hope you're going to be here soon?  
Missing you madly,  
Edward  
1,000,000x+1  
P.S. When can I start collecting my million kisses?_

Attached are Sexbomb by Tom Jones and Baby I Love Your Way by Peter Frampton. I squeal and run the door.

When Edward opens his door, I squeal again and jump into his arms, literally climbing him until I've got my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and my lips thoroughly wrapped around his tongue. He supports me with one arm under my ass and the other around my waist, presses my back up against the door, and returns my kiss with fervour. After a few moments and a predictable comment from Emmett ('Free live porn show at the door!'), Edward pulls his head back and says, "Hey baby. Did you miss me?"

"God yes, and then you sent those beautiful flowers, and you checked your email and got my song, and then I got your email and your songs... Look at the affect you have on me! I can't get this ridiculous grin off my face and I just climbed you in front of everyone!" Then I lean in and whisper into his ear. "Sexbomb? Really?"

He squeezes me, murmuring, "Oh hell yes... and then some." He kisses me soundly once more before lowering me to my feet. "Nine-hundred, ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-eight to go."

"Hey, you're fairly agile there, Muffin-Girl! You should come work with me as a personal trainer if you're not going to do porn shows!"

"Emmett, I haven't been in a gym for years! However, I am hoping to change that." I turn to Alice. "Hey, Alice? Would you come to the gym downstairs with me a few times a week? I'd like to tone up a little."

Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow as Alice dances over to me. "I'd love to Bella! We can go Mondays for upper body, Tuesdays for lower body, and Thursdays for pilates – what do you think?"

"I think how did you come up with that so fast?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Duh, Bells. My brother is a trainer – I've listened to him talk about toning and training for years!"

"Ali-cat! I'm touched... and impressed. You've been paying attention." Then Emmett turns to me. "Bella, Alice's suggestion would make a good plan for toning and shaping, although the pilates you can also do at home and more frequently if you so desire."

I can't help but notice the way Rose is ogling Emmett. His shop talk must really turn her on... or maybe it's a result of last night's activities after Luna. My eyes stray to Alice and Jasper, who have gravitated into each other's arms again... yes, there is definitely something a little extra there today. Then I think about the way I leapt up into Edward's arms. It looks like Luna is quite the aphrodisiac!

"Hey Alice? How did Jared and Laurent enjoy Luna last night?"

"Well Bells, if you and Edward hadn't taken off so fast, you might have seen for yourself!" There's that Cullen eyebrow spasm again. "Actually, they were the next ones to leave. Oh, you new lovers with your impatient hormones..." She follows that up with a sigh, and I'm blushing at the suggestion that Edward and I are lovers. I glance over at him – he has made his way back to the kitchen – with a questioning look that asks _'Are we lovers?'_ As usual, he seems to know what I'm thinking, because he shoots me his sexy, lop-sided smirk. But that smirk soon morphs into a stare so intense and full of carnal promise that I almost feel naked. It also makes me want to do things to him... naughty things... dirty things... and before I know it, I'm around the island and in his arms again, trying not to suck his tongue out of his head.

"For god's sake, you two!" It's Rose this time. "Don't let lunch burn – I'm starving!"

We pull apart but it's like trying to separate rare earth magnets. "Edward?" I ask breathily, "What have you got cooking? It smells amazing in here."

He smiles. "I've got two thin crust pizzas baking and I'm just putting together a light green salad to accompany them. I'm almost finished with the veg. Would you like to make the vinaigrette for me?" He nods toward bottles of extra virgin olive oil, white wine vinegar and dijon mustard. "Feel free to augment the basic mix with the herbs and/or seasonings of your choice."

"Hmm, what's on the pizzas?" I'll use the toppings as a guide for seasoning the vinaigrette.

"Well, let's see. One has brie, chicken breast, spinach, sauteed shallots and crumbled bacon with a roasted garlic béchamel sauce; and the other has thinly sliced chorizo, sauteed porcini mushrooms, fresh basil leaves and shavings of parmesan with yet another incarnation of Bella Marinara sauce." A wink and a grin... my heart flutters.

"Where did you find the time to prepare all that?" I'm incredulous – I only just got up less than an hour ago.

"Oh... I've been up for a few hours and I went to the market early. The marinara I retrieved from the restaurant." He grabs my hands and entwines his fingers in mine, his eyes burning with passion and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Someone has awakened so much of my soul that it's energized my whole being."

I attack him... again. God, I love this man, and he feels and tastes so good. I just want to wrap myself around him and never let go. He lifts me onto the counter and I pull him close with my arms and legs as he kisses me deeply, his arms wrapping tightly around my torso. Tingles are coursing through my body and I need to get closer...

It's Jasper this time. "Hells, Bells! Edward! You two need to get a grip... er, on something else, for now, anyways."

Shit. He's right. I reluctantly unclasp my limbs from Edward's fine, fine body as he closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. He opens them again and he's still smouldering, but more in control.

"Ali-cat, why don't you come over here and help Bella with the salad, and I'll set the table."

"Sure Edley!"

Alice bounces into the kitchen as Edward lowers me to the floor with a look that says _we'll pick this up later_.

Clearing my throat and willing my heart to stop racing, I scan the vegetables. "Okey dokey, Alice. How about you tear up the lettuce leaves while I mix the dressing." She doesn't move. Looking up at her face, I ask, "What?"

Then she bursts into a huge grin, pulls me into a tight hug and whispers into my ear. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you and my brother! I have never seen him like this – it's like he's complete now. He seems... whole, you know?"

Can a heart explode from happiness? It feels like mine just might.

I tighten my hold on my best friend and fight to keep the tears away. They're tears of joy, but I really don't want to draw that kind of attention to myself right now.

"Oh Alice! Thank you... thank you for believing in me and taking a chance on me, and for helping to bring Edward and me together."

I pull away as Edward steps back into the kitchen to take the pizzas out of the oven. Wow, they _look_ amazing too! Alice starts on the romaine and I start pouring oil and vinegar into a cruet. A small squeeze of dijon, cork and shake... and hmm, how to season? I scan the pizzas again, and decide that a little garlic and some spicy sweetness would be a good combination. I retrieve a small clove of garlic, crush it slightly with my thumb, peel off the paper skin and drop it into the cruet. A pinch of kosher salt, a dash of hot sauce... and some honey. Do I want a herb? I check the fridge – jeez! It's like a herb garden in here. Ooh... lemon basil. I pick a few leaves from the bunch and roll them together like a tiny cigar, making sure to crush them a little. Then with a very sharp knife – who am I kidding, all of Edward's knives are very sharp – I cut the basil into very thin slices.

Edward looks over my shoulder. "A very nice chiffonade, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Chef Cullen. I thought it would be nice to toss it into the salad rather than add it directly to the vinaigrette."

"That's good thinking, Miss Swan." He playfully pinches my ass, making me squeak, and kisses my neck. Alice shakes her head, smiling.

I shake the cruet again and decant the vinaigrette into the bottom of the salad bowl, making sure to prevent the garlic clove from going in.

"Okay, Alice. Place the lettuce in here on top of the dressing." I then pick up paper thin red onion slices and drop them on top, followed by the shredded carrot and sliced cucumber.

As Edward slices the pizza, I toss the salad and then we bring the food to the table where Rose is pouring glasses of Valpolicella. This time as we seat ourselves at the table, we fall into a different order – it's still boy-girl-boy-girl, but this time we ladies are seated to our men's right. Edward scoots his chair close to mine and rests his right hand on my thigh. I love how he wants to maintain contact with me as much as possible. However, he won't be able to eat comfortably if he keeps his hand there, so to satisfy his need, which incidentally is my need too, I swing my left leg over his right knee. His eyes widen and he sweeps his fingers down the inside of my leg and back to my knee before pulling his hand back to the tabletop.

"Oh, man... Edward, my brother, you are a friggin' genius!" Emmett apparently likes the chicken pizza – he's already consumed one slice.

"Yeah, man." Jasper is diving into the chorizo pizza. "You should put these on your menu. I bet ol' Gordon Ramsay would charge eighty bucks each for these pizzas."

Alice pipes up, "Edward's done pizza on the menu before, Jazz. It wasn't a huge seller – we figure it's because people tend to think it's not a fancy enough dish for a place like Wild."

"Well, you should try it again, only this time call it Rustic Italian-Style Flat Bread instead of pizza. I'll bet it would sell better." Whoops, that wasn't my inner voice.

"Huh. You might be on to something, Bells." Edward is grinning at me. " Which one do you think I should do?"

"Um, they're both fantastic. But, I think I'd do the brie and chicken breast and maybe add the sauteed porcinis to it as well?"

Edward is scanning my face, his gaze darting between my eyes and down to my mouth, back to my eyes. His expression is one of... appreciation? And something else...

"That's a great suggestion, Isabella." He reaches up to brush his thumb across my cheek. "I'll give it a try next week. And by the way, the vinaigrette is excellent."

We go back to eating, me with a blush and a silly grin on my face.

"Bella?" I look up at Rose. "I was serious when I said I wanted to design a gown for you for Aro's charity ball. Tell me what colours you like."

"Oh! Well, um, why don't you guys tell me what colours I look best in?"

Emmett answers first. "Red."

Jasper's next. "Purple."

Rose raises her eyebrow at Emmett and Jasper. "Really? Now, see I think blue would be better on her."

Alice nods in agreement with Rose. "Yeah, she looks really good in blue. Of course, I think she looks fabulous in any colour..."

"White." Edward surprises us all, especially me.

"White?"

"Um, yeah. I like both of your white dresses... a lot." Then he leans into my ear and whispers, "And I can only begin to imagine you in your white bikini." I shiver and swallow, but before I can say anything...

"Nope, sorry Edward. There's only one white dress I'll be designing for Bella, and it won't be for a charity ball." Oh. My. God. My eyes drop to my hands in my lap and I catch my breath.

I want to know how Edward reacted to Rose's comment, but I'm afraid to look up. Maybe Alice will tell me later. Jeez... how many shades of red, pink, purple and blue can one person turn? Okay, if I start to breathe again, I can revert to just pink and red.

Alice saves me from my mortification. "Blue, Bells. I think definitely blue, navy or royal." And then she laughs and everyone joins in... what the? Oh! Bluebells...

"Speaking of bluebells, did you know they grow naturally back in Forks? Edward and I will probably see them when we go there next month. We're going to go on a mushroom foraging hike and maybe do some fishing. And there's a field stone fire place at the cabin that we can try cooking in..." I must look ridiculous, because I'm breathlessly telling all this to my plate.

Edward reaches out and grabs my hand, squeezing tightly and rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back. It's such a simple gesture, but somehow very intimate. "I've always wanted to pick wild mushrooms, and maybe some other wild edibles as well. Alice, I was going to take a few days off – are you okay with Garrett covering for me? I'd only be three and a half hours away."

"Sure, Edward. That sounds like a wonderful trip... and of course there's no problem with Bella having the time off either."

I glance up at her and she's smiling encouragingly at me. Then her expression changes. "Bella, is there a river near your cabin?"

"Yes, there are several rivers around Forks. My dad's... my cabin is on the Bogachiel River."

"Do you have to cross the river to get to the cabin?"

"Um, no... why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just something I heard you say in your sleep when we got home after Mom and Dad's fourth of July party. You said something about not crossing a river. Actually, it was like you were talking to both your dad and Jake and asking them why you shouldn't cross the river."

"Jeez... I've been sleeping alone for so long that I forgot I sometimes talk in my sleep. I do dream about them sometimes, but I don't remember anything about a river."

Edward slips his arm around me. "You know what, Bella? You said something similar in your sleep the night your loft was broken into." Oh... that night. The night I slept in Edward's arms in Edward's bed and he said he loved me... in his sleep.

"Really? I don't recall any dreams about rivers at all... umm, did I say anything else in my sleep that night?"

He shakes his head, perhaps a little too hard, and smirks a little. "Nope, just the river stuff."

Yeah right. Your smirk says differently, Edward. Stupid sleep-talking. Oh well... whatever it was, it obviously didn't put him off... thank goodness.

"Hey, it was just dreams, right?" Emmett interjects. "I'm sure you two will have a bangin' time in Forks."

"Emmett!" Rose chastises him, but she's laughing along with him. I feel and hear Edward chuckle next to me as he slips his arm around me, pulls me closer and kisses my head.

Alice looks a little concerned, but changes her expression to a smile when she sees me watching her.

"Oh! You know what, Bells? You could repay me in advance for covering for you while you're in Forks. Jasper is leaving for three weeks tonight at midnight and I'd like to spend the rest of the day and evening with him... so can you cover the hostess station for me tonight?"

"Of course, Alice. That's no problem at all." I've worked with her long enough to have a good idea of what her position entails.

It's suddenly quiet – Alice and Jasper are lost in each others eyes and Rose and Emmett are feeding each other some pizza. Edward's arm tightens around me, his face once again buried in my hair; he inhales deeply and presses kisses against my neck. I turn to face him and he gazes into my eyes before kissing my lips softly and repeatedly.

When he pulls back, I turn to Rosalie. "Green, please, Rose. I'd like a green dress for the ball."

Rose and Emmett tidy up after lunch, leaving Alice and Jasper to wander off to her bedroom and Edward and me to cuddle on the couch for a little while. I am perched in my new favourite place – Edward's lap. We're exchanging slow, sweet kisses as I play with the hair at the back of his head and he twirls locks of mine around his fingers.

"I think I'll come to work early, Edward, just to make sure I've got everything covered for Alice. Would you stop by and get me on your way?"

"Of course, babe." Then he groans and kisses me with a little more fervour. "I wish we didn't have to work tonight. I just want to cuddle and make out with you all night long."

Oh, I like the sound of that... it sends those charges through my body just thinking about being all wrapped up in Edward.

"Mmm, me too."

We kiss again, with a little lip-nibbling and tongue twirling this time. God, I want his hands on me... and his mouth – that thought makes me squirm and squeeze my legs together involuntarily.

"Edward, we'd better cool off a little if we do want to actually make it to work tonight. But, hey, we're off tomorrow and Tuesday. What will we do?"

"Hmm, how about a picnic and stroll in a park?"

"That sounds perfect. And I'd like to cook for dinner tomorrow. How does lasagna sound?"

"Well, normally it would sound great... but because it will be with you, it sounds fucking fantastic."

"I think we should include Alice for dinner... she's going to be lonely tomorrow."

"Absolutely... as long as I get you to all to myself afterwards." He's kissing the junction of my neck and collarbone and it makes me giddy.

When Edward picks me up for work a couple of hours later, he looks me up and down admiringly, clearly appreciating my red Elie Saab dress.

"You were wearing that dress the second night at Escala... we danced to the Peter Frampton song I sent you today." His eyes are fire and he pulls me into his arms. "Isabella, you look so damned good, I don't know how I'm going to concentrate tonight."

I giggle at him. "Well I hope you find a way, Chef! We don't want you maiming yourself again!"

He rolls his eyes as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me out the door. "Jeez... I give myself one little nick just because the hottest woman I've ever seen draws my attention, and now I'm a menace to myself."

.~.~.~.

Emmett was right. The restaurant was overrun with women, and some of them were downright cougars! Chelsea Afton made a reappearance with a group of girlfriends, and every single all female table, including hers of course, asked to meet the handsome and enigmatic Chef Cullen. My inner bitch has been set to DEFCON 2 all night.

Poor Edward. He handles the attention so smoothly, like a movie star or a politician, but he confided to me earlier when the requests started coming in that he really hates this part of his job. "I am so _not_ a schmoozer," he said as he inspected several plates at the pass. "And it's fucking uncomfortable, the way some of those silly women throw themselves at me. I feel like telling them 'It's just a pretty face, lady.' I mean really, they don't know me from Adam. And besides... I'm taken." With that he winked at me and reached out to subtly squeeze my hip... and maybe his hand slipped a little to briefly squeeze my ass, too.

He insisted I accompany him to each table he greeted and he kept his arm around me the whole time every time. I received all kinds of dirty looks from the various women who tried to fawn over him, which simply made me feel more possessive.

Now, at the end of the night, I am standing proudly alongside him, one arm around his waist and my other hand resting territorially on his chest. It's the last table – Chelsea Afton's table of course – and Edward is politely declining yet another request to play the piano. "I'm sorry ladies, but unfortunately the piano needs tuning. Maybe another time. If you'll excuse me, I have to join my staff to shut down the kitchen for the evening. Thank you all for coming." Then he turns to me and lifts my hand to his lips, kissing it softly and giving me a look so smouldering that I think I heard Ms. Afton or one of her cronies whimper. "I'll see _you_ in a little while, beautiful."

Take _that_, bitches.

When we finally head up the stairs to our lofts, it's twelve-fifteen a.m. At my door, Edward reaches up to brush his thumb across my cheek. "Can I come over for a little while? I just want to change out of my kitchen clothes."

I smile, and I'm sure it must be a goofy one. "Of course. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

He gives me a quick kiss and waits until I am inside with the door bolted before going home to change.

Picking up the remote for my stereo, I select a mixed playlist of Norah Jones, Diana Krall and Nina Simone, then I climb the stairs to my bedroom area and pull off my dress. Opting for comfort, I pick out a low-cut, tight white t-shirt and yoga pants... and I think I will conveniently forget to wear a bra. I smile to myself and shiver in anticipation of Edward's touch.

I boot my laptop and remove my makeup as I wait for it to fully load. I've been thinking about Edward's iTunes gift all day, and I'm ready to send him a reply. I log-in to my account and choose _(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman_ by Aretha Franklin and _My Guy_ by Mary Wells.

_Edward,  
I love your way too, baby.  
I see your romantic song, and raise you a golden oldie!  
Your Bella_

Just as I hit Send, I hear his knock and I leap up to answer it. I open the door and he steps in, but neither of us speaks. We simply stand, appraising each other for a few moments. He's wearing a tight white t-shirt and faded Levis that are threadbare on one knee, his hair is wet and he smells like soap and subtle cologne and the spicy sweetness of his natural scent. He is simply delicious.

As he scans me up and down, his eyes start to smoulder again and he swallows, his gaze lingering on my chest.

"You showered?"

He nods. "Smelling like a restaurant kitchen isn't romantic or attractive."

"Hmm. Would you like a drink? Wine or beer?"

He steps closer to me. "If you're having one."

"I was going to have wat..." His mouth is on mine and I am wrapped tightly in his arms. To hell with the water. I slide my arms around his neck and surrender to him completely.

After a few minutes of necking by the door, Edward slowly walks us to the couch, his lips never leaving mine. Then, he spins us around and pulls me down onto his lap. Not close enough. I shift so I am straddling his thighs, much better. I want to feel his erection against me and his lips and hands all over my skin.

"Oh god, Bella. You're so hot, so beautiful." As he slides his hands from my hips up to squeeze my breasts, he gently bucks his hips up against me. And oh my... yoga pants were a good idea because I can feel his hardness so thoroughly. I move my hips to rub back and forth against him, thrilling in the intense sensations caused by the friction.

"Edward," I rasp, "you feel so good." He pinches and rolls my nipples through my shirt as I rest my forehead against his and continue to ride him with slow methodical movements.

"Did you wear this tight shirt for me, baby?" he mumbles against my throat between kisses and licks.

"Yes," I pant, losing myself to the throbbing in my pussy.

"I want to see your beautiful tits, Isabella."

Oh god. I reach down and grab the hemline of my tee and pull it off. Watching him as he looks at my breasts with such obvious desire makes me even more excited.

I groan. "Touch me, Edward... touch and kiss me."

With a growl he leans forward and pulls my left nipple into his mouth while rolling the right one with his thumb and forefinger. Electricity shoots straight to my groin and and I push down hard on him, moaning with pleasure.

"Bella, I want you to come for me," he says, looking passionately into my eyes. "I want to make you come like this."

I whimper as he dives for my right nipple, teasing the left now with his fingers. He thrusts his hard cock up against me and I grind against him, the sensations increasing in intensity with every thrust of my hips.

As I ride him, Edward splays one hand across my back at hips – his hands are so big – and pushes me down on him at a slightly tighter angle. I find the perfect pace and pressure that, mixed with his glorious stimulation of my nipples, carries me on a tumultuous and powerful wave of orgasm like I've never felt before. My entire body is awash in rapture and I moan loudly and repeatedly. Stiffening and arching my back, I bear down as the incredible throbbing consumes me.

"Yes... yes... oh god, EDWAAAARD!"

"Jesusgod, Bella... jesusgod... holy fuuuuck!"

I collapse against him, the waves of pleasure diminishing now, but still there. He pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply as I start to move my hips again, riding him slowly, weaving the last threads of sensation to extend this feeling as long as I can.

As the last ripples fade away, I still on his lap... our kisses soften, and finally we kiss a trail down each other's cheeks before settling into a loving hug. After a while, I find my voice and murmur, "Edward, that was..."

"Exquisite." His voice is low and gravelly.

I sit back to look into his eyes, and the emotion I see there makes my heart swell.

"Isabella, my angel, you're so incredibly alluring, so sensual. That was one of the most intimate, most beautiful experiences of my life." He leans forward to kiss me again.

I suddenly realize something and pull back. "Edward, did you...?"

With a very satisfied grin he nods. "Uh-huh, and it took me by surprise, too. That hasn't happened to me since I was a teenager. But you were just so fucking hot and sexy, the way you were moving your hips and your beautiful breasts and the feeling of your hard nipples against my tongue... jesus, Bella... just thinking about it is making me hard again." As if to prove his point, he bucks his hips up toward me and I feel his length firming up under me.

"Oh god," I whimper into his neck, pressing my chest against him and bearing down again, feeling my labia slide in the slickness from my orgasm. I want this intimacy to last, I want him to stay.

"Edward? Would you hold me for a while? I feel so close to you, I don't want you to leave."

He kisses me softly. "Mmm, that's good, baby, because I was fully intending to stay with you. Um, why don't I just go clean up and I'll meet you back here?"

No, the couch isn't enough. I need more. "Why don't you meet me upstairs?"

He gives me his breathtaking smile. "I can do that."

_**Edward**_

Holy christ. Dry-humping like a kid on the couch with my girlfriend... and it was the hottest thing I've ever done. Bella was just so fucking incredible... wearing that tight little shirt with no bra and then eagerly pulling it off when I asked to see her beautiful tits; riding my cock like it was the best thing she ever felt. Oh god, the feeling of her exquisite nipples as I pressed my tongue and palms onto them... and when she came, she was so fucking glorious with her eyes closed, head thrown back, and that expression of pure, unadulterated want/need/lust and then satisfaction... and _I_ made her that way, _I_ brought her that pleasure. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I can't believe I orgasmed, but there was just so much emotion and sensation... and to have come _with_ Bella – I've never felt so intimately connected to anyone, so raw and exposed and fucking blissfully unplugged from everything except my complete and total awareness of _her_. If it's like this _now_, what will it be like when we are actually physically joined. Jesus... I can only begin to imagine how it would feel to be buried balls deep in her hot, tight pussy... moving in and out, my cock slick with her juices... her moans... getting lost in her soulful, deep chocolate eyes as we move together...

Shit. I've cleaned up and now I'm getting myself all worked up again... she's going to think I'm a horndog. I've got to get my mind off this for a minute, try to get my boy to calm down. It occurs I should probably check in with Alice.

_Hey, Ali-cat. I'm going to stay with Bella tonight. Are you all good? -Edward_

Her reply is almost instant.

_I thought you two were taking it slowly? -A_

What? Like it's any of her busi... Damn-it, she means well; I know she means well.

_Two people can hold each other without "going all the way" you know. -Edward_

_Inconceivable! -A_

Ha, she's quoting one of her favourite movies.

_You keep using that word, but I don't think it means what you think that it means! -Edward_

_LOL! Goodnight, Edley. Love you, big bro -A_

_Love you too, Buttercup :) -Edward_

I emerge from the washroom to find the main floor in darkness; a soft, amber glow from the loft area my beacon. I find Bella lying in her bed in the same pyjamas as when she spent the night with me, her mahogany hair spread like a fan over her pillow. She has fallen asleep on her back with the cutest smile – damn, she is a vision.

Quietly, I slip off my jeans and socks and lay them over the railing, and place my phone and watch on the bedside table. Slipping into her bed, I lie on my side next to her and slip my arm across her midriff. I tuck my face into her hair, inhaling deeply and revelling in her delicate scent. Cozy, comfortable and infinitely happy, I drift off into a relaxing sleep wrapped around the woman I love.

.~.~.~.

"What's across the river, Daddy? Why can't I cross?"

Hmm... what? I open my eyes to find Bella on her side, facing me and cuddled in, my arm is resting on her waist. Her brow is furrowed and her expression troubled; she is obviously still asleep.

"But Daddy, I need to cross over there. Look, see why? Don't worry, Dad, I won't get hurt."

Well, at least it doesn't seem to be a nightmare.

"I miss you, Dad. I love you too."

My heart aches for her loss and I lean down to kiss her hair softly.

"Jacob. Jake... you should have told me. Jared is happy now... me too. Mmm, yes, Edward is wonderful. Yes, I love him..."

She loves me? A big stupid grin spreads across my face. She loves me... at least she does in her dreams. I fervently hope it's true for her conscious state as well. God, I want to kiss her and it's getting hard to restrain myself from waking her.

"I need to cross over, Jake. It will be fine. Look, see who it is? I need to go to h..."

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

We both jump at the loud assault of Bella's clock radio.

"Gah!" She flips over on her belly and slams her hand down, presumably on the snooze button. I reach out and pull her toward me, spooning around her back and nestling my face in between her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm... good morning, angel."

Wiggling back against me as I kiss her cheek and neck, she responds, "Hi there. Sorry about the alarm... I set it so I could get up to go to the gym with Alice."

"That's okay, babe. There's better things to do than sleep the day away." I squeeze her tightly in my arms. "Although, I would certainly be happy to spend many long hours cuddled with you like this, Isabella."

She turns toward me then, burying her face against my chest and slipping her arm around my waist. Lazily, her fingers trace patterns on my back, sending those ripples of energy through my entire body. I reach down to her chin and pull her face up to meet mine.

"The last time I woke in bed with you, I couldn't kiss you good morning. I'd like to remedy that now."

"But Edward, morning br..."

I stifle her concern with my mouth. If morning breath was an issue, we'd have pulled apart already.

I kiss her soft lips gently, reverently... showing her that I love her too.

From the nightstand, Flight of the Bumblebee starts playing. It's not kissing music.

Bella reaches back and grabs her phone. "Good morning, Alice."

We're so close, I can hear Alice's voice clearly.

"Hey, Bells! Are we going to the gym this morning?"

"Oh, um..." She looks up at me. I smile and wink, and she answers Alice. "Yes, definitely. Give me half an hour?"

"Perfect. I'll be there in 30 minutes. You should have some protein for breakfast – tell my brother to make you some scrambled eggs!"

I can't resist. "Will do, Ali-cat," I say loudly so she will hear me.

Alice giggles. "See you in a few, Bells."

I make eggs and toast while Bella dresses for the gym. I've just poured two small glasses of orange juice when she comes bounding down over the stairs and leaps into my arms.

"Thank you, babe... it looks great!"

We sit at the breakfast bar side by side. "So, Bella, I was thinking about later. Can I meet you here around noon to take you to a park for a picnic?"

Her face lights up as she chews thoughtfully on some toast and then swallows. "That sounds lovely, Edward. Afterwards we can go to the market and get some ingredients for lasagna, and maybe rent a movie for tonight?"

I smile at her. "Sounds perfect."

The doorbell rings and I get up to let Alice in. "You ready Bells?"

"Absolutely." She stands up and grabs a small tote bag.

"Okay ladies, I'll see you later. And Alice, you're going to join us tonight for lasagna, right?"

Alice looks a little uncomfortable. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Alice! You are my best friend and Edward's sister. Of course you would not be intruding! We can all still hang out, you know!"

Another reason Bella is awesome.

"Good. It's settled. See you later, girls." I lean in and kiss Bella chastely on the corner of her lips while not so chastely squeezing her ass.

Back in my loft, I quickly check my email before heading to the shower and find another iTunes gift from Bella. She sent it last night – sneaky little minx! Her message makes me grin like a fool, as do her choices of songs.

It only takes me a moment to come up with a response.

_Bella,  
Your guy loves to feel your all natural womanliness ;-)  
I see your golden oldie, and raise you a rock ballad.  
Enthralled by you,  
Edward_

_**Bella**_

Back from the gym and showered, I tidy up and throw a load of laundry in the washer before Edward gets here. Scanning my loft for any obvious chores I may have overlooked, I spy my laptop on the table. I wonder if Edward got my latest iTunes gift?

He's enthralled by me? Damn, he has such a way with words. Let's see... his golden oldie is Something by The Beatles and his rock ballad is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. I quickly google the lyrics for both songs to refresh my memory... oh wow!

The Beatles song is so romantic...

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

And the Metallica song – so passionate...

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

What to send back... hmm, I think about my favourite rock ballads. Perhaps it's time to up the ante in our little song exchange.

_Edward,  
I move the way I do because of the way you make me feel...  
I'm glad that I attract you, because nothing else matters more to me than you.  
I therefore see your rock ballad, and raise you a seventies song.  
Anticipating your reply,  
Bella_

A couple of minutes later, my doorbell rings and I bounce over to open the door to throw myself into Edward's arms.

"Hi!"

"Hey baby... mmm, it feels so good to hold you. It seems like forever since this morning."

His hug is slow and tight... needy. I hug him back fiercely, trying to convey my need for him as well. Finally, he pulls his head back and kisses me. It's firm and possessive and needy, just like his hug, and I return his kiss in kind.

When he lets me go, he stares into my eyes and there's a shadow of something in his gaze that makes me feel... sad?

"Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"Absolutely!" I grab a light jacket and my knapsack and follow him out the door. "Shall we take the truck?"

There's his grin! "I was hoping you'd suggest that. Can I drive?"

"Of course, silly! You're the one who knows where we're going." I toss him the keys.

Twenty minutes later, we are strolling hand in hand along a paved path in beautiful Seward Park on Lake Washington. There is thick, green forest on one side and a lovely beach on the other, and it is a gorgeous warm and sunny day.

Edward has been asking me questions since we got in the truck. He's wanted to know all about my school days in Forks and what it was like growing up there, what we did for fun as kids in such a rural setting. I feel like I've been talking non-stop.

"So, were drugs and alcohol much of a factor for kids in such a small, isolated place?"

"Not like it is in a big city. I mean, there were those kids whose big brother would buy them some beer on the weekends, you know, and some people smoked dope... but I don't remember anything harder than that going around. I spent all my time with the Quileute kids, and they never did anything worse than drink one beer at a bonfire on the beach."

He pulls me to a halt and looks into my eyes. "So did you ever try any drugs?"

"Me? Jeez, no way! Are you kidding? I didn't even taste beer until I was nineteen! No, I can honestly say I have never taken anything worse than cold medicine or over the counter pain killers, and only then when I was desperate. And as far as smoking up goes? The closest I've ever gotten to that was walking into the washroom at prom when a couple of girls had just finished a joint. The smoke grossed me out instantly and I had to go find another washroom. I did have one puff from a cigarette once – Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton's ex-wife – was smoking on back of the school and goaded me into trying it... it was disgusting. Blech."

We resume our stroll. "I used to smoke... but I quit years ago. The thought sickens me now. You know, it amazes me just how many chefs do smoke. I don't know how they can properly taste anything."

Squeezing his hand, I declare, "I'm very glad you don't smoke. You taste so much better than an ashtray." I smile widely at him when he looks over at me. Then he pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply, and I melt into his embrace.

Edward pulls back suddenly, his eyes dark and piercing. "Don't ever leave me, Isabella."

My entire being responds to his intensity and I kiss him reverently. "Never."

The wolf whistles of a couple of teenage boys eventually brings us back to the reality of where we are – standing on a walking path in a public park, kissing passionately as people skirt around us, blushing at our display.

Edward grins at me shyly and mouths _Oops_. I giggle as he releases me from his arms, but maintains a solid grasp of my hand.

"Come on... let's walk to the north shore and break out some lunch, hmm?"

We choose a picnic table that's situated in a grassy area overlooking a pebble beach and sit side by side. There is just enough of an onshore breeze to keep the flies away and counter the heat of the bright sun. There are birds singing, waves gently lapping, and in the far distance the sound of a couple of seadoos frolicking in the open water.

"So, Chef, what's on the lunch menu today?"

"Oh, I thought maybe some wine..." From his knapsack he pulls out a small bottle of Napa Valley zinfandel. "And some cheese, crackers, apples and grapes. Nothing fancy, just simple and delicious, and picnic-worthy."

"It's perfect, Edward." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He reaches up with his hand to cup my face and I think he's going to kiss me on the lips, but instead he pulls me forward for a sweet, cheek-to-cheek hug.

"So, what kind of cheese do we have?" I'm getting quite hungry, especially after my workout with Alice.

"Brie, wensleydale and smoked gouda. The wensleydale is quite good with the apple." He opens the wine and pours it into plastic glasses while I unwrap the crackers.

We fall into a comfortable silence as we eat, watching the small waves break on the beach and the occasional passersby. I turn to observe Edward. He's lost in thought, staring out at the lake, but not focussed on anything that I can tell.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He jumps slightly and shakes his head. "What? Oh... it's nothing. How do you like the gouda?"

I reach out and place my hand over his. "Edward, there's something bothering you. Please talk to me. Don't shut me out."

He sighs heavily and turns to face me so he is straddling the bench. He clasps his hands between his legs on the seat and shrugs, looking down.

"I got an email from an old colleague this morning. A girl I used to... uh, an old girlfriend, named Lauren, died last month... from HIV."

Lauren – the drug addict. That explains our earlier conversation. I reach out and take his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Edward. Really."

"We were over years ago, and I hadn't seen her at all since we broke up. I mean, I have... had... no remaining feelings for her, other than resentment maybe, but even that faded in time. But... it's just weird to hear that she's dead, you know?"

"Alice told me about her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't be mad at her... she was trying to help me understand why you were... the way you were."

"Oh. Well, yeah... I can understand that."

"It's very sad how Lauren succumbed to the lure of the drugs."

"Yeah. And I was such an idiot, believing it was an eating disorder. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself and my career, maybe I would have figured it out. Maybe I could have gotten her the help she needed, instead of just handing off money to her for her _therapy_." A ghost passes through his eyes. "Maybe she wouldn't have died so young."

I swallow... if Lauren had gotten help and she and Edward stayed together, he and I wouldn't have met.

I whisper weakly, "You loved her."

Edward seems to suddenly realize where my thoughts went, because he grabs my hands and lifts them to his mouth, kissing both. "No. I cared for her, of course. We lived together for a year. But I didn't love her... I know I didn't because it didn't hurt too badly when it ended. My pride was hurt way more than my feelings were. I just can't help but wonder... if I had been more observant, would her needless death have been avoided?"

"Don't torture yourself, Edward... drug addiction is a terrible disease that kills millions every year. And you can't help an addict unless they want to help themselves. From what Alice told me, it didn't sound like Lauren was unhappy with her drug use."

"Huh. Yeah... she probably wouldn't have seen it as a problem." He adds dryly, "she seemed to be enjoying herself."

"You can't blame yourself for not getting her help when it's very likely she wouldn't have accepted it."

Edward's expression softens and warmth replaces the pain in his eyes. He places his hands on either side of my face and leans in to kiss me softly.

"You are wonderful, Isabella... wonderful and amazing and all mine. I am the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world."

Unable to respond in words, I kneel up on the bench between his thighs and and kiss him fiercely. Then we wrap our arms around each other and remain in a tight embrace for a long while. The emotions charging through me are overwhelming and I have some primal sort of desire to get close enough to him for us to melt into each others bodies and become one.

My aching knees eventually cause me to pull away.

"I brought a blanket. Would you like to lie down in the sun for a while?" Edward asks as he gathers up our food wrappers.

"That would be lovely!" He hands it to me to spread out while he brings the garbage to a receptacle about fifty feet away. I sit and watch him walk, and it makes my stomach flutter. He really is stunningly handsome. Wow.

As he joins me on the blanket, he quirks an eyebrow at my expression. "A penny for _your_ thoughts, Miss Swan?"

I reach up and brush the backs of my fingers along his jaw. "Mmm... I was just thinking about what a gorgeous specimen of hot, sexy man you are... and that you have a really great ass."

"Oh really?" He pulls me down on next to him so I am propped up on my elbow, leaning over his face.

"Mmm-hmm..." My hair falls like a curtain around our heads and I brush my lips against his. "You make me want to do things... naughty things."

With a groan he pulls me down and kisses me deeply, his hot tongue swirling with mine. Desire rages though me, especially when he reaches down and grasps the lower part of my ass cheek, his fingers gripping inside my leg and tantalizingly close to my pussy, and pulls me harder against him.

'Isabella," he growls, "if you say stuff like that to me in public, we'll get arrested."

"I think it's worth the risk," I pant into his ear as I run my fingers down his chest to stomach and slip my fingers inside his waistband to caress his hip.

He shudders violently and grabs my hand. "Christ, woman. Do you want me to take you right here in the middle of the park?"

Inside I'm squealing _yes, please!_ "Sorry sweetie... I got carried away."

"Sweetie?"

"You don't like it?"

"On the contrary... I very much like being your sweetie."

"Mmm... good."

He kisses me again, less aggressively this time. Our kisses trail off and I lie on my back beside him, soaking up the sun.

After a while, Edward asks, "Bella? What else did Alice tell you? About me... and my past?"

"Oh. Well, she said that after Lauren there was Tanya. I actually googled you and found pictures of you and her. She is very beautiful... you two made a striking couple."

He snorts. "Yeah... right. What did she tell you about Tanya?"

"Just that she is a swimsuit model and that you lived together for two years... and that Tanya betrayed you somehow – she didn't know how – and that you moved back to Seattle after breaking up with her."

When he doesn't respond, I glance over at him. He's shading the sun from his eyes, looking at the white billowy clouds that are passing slowly overhead. He nods toward one.

"That cloud looks like a pork chop."

"Edward? Tell me about Tanya?"

He closes his eyes and covers them with his hand. What must be several minutes pass before he speaks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know you completely. Your experience shaped you into the man I know and lo... uh, lie beside right now." Jeez... I almost said _love_. "She is part of that experience, and she impacted you enough to lead you down a very lonely road for a long time... I'd like to understand that."

Another interminable amount of time passes.

"I met her about ten months after the break with Lauren. It was an instant attraction. We moved fast, she moved in before we really knew each other. She spent a lot of time away on shoots and I spent a lot of time at work. We seemed to want the same things and we were successful and good-looking. We turned heads wherever we went.

"I started to really get noticed. My reviews were consistently excellent and I was in high demand. I had even been approached about being a guest judge on Iron Chef America – can you believe it? Anyway, I thought Tanya and I together were unstoppable. But now when I look back on it, I realize there were no real emotions involved in our relationship. I was high on success. I don't think I ever once asked her what she was thinking."

"Did you love her?" I'm afraid of his answer.

"I told myself I did. And I said the words to her... but I never really thought about what the words actually meant. It was only when I returned to Seattle and spent so much time with Em and Rose and Alice and Jazz, and even Mom and Dad, that I started to understand that I had never actually _loved_ Tanya, because until then, I truly didn't know what it was.

"Tanya was a habit... like smoking."

"Why did you break up? All Alice said was that she betrayed you."

He shakes his head and snorts again. "I caught her giving a food critic a blowjob under a table when he was eating in my restaurant."

What? I gasp in shock, covering my mouth with my hand. For the first time since he started telling me about Tanya, he looks over at me, glancing sideways through his squinted eye.

"I dragged her out of there, through the kitchen to the back alley. We fought, of course. She was angry for being humiliated... I was devastated when she started telling me about all the guys she had screwed around with behind my back. No matter what else, I have never cheated on a girlfriend. There were women hitting on me all the time, but I always rebuffed them, because I respected Tanya and our relationship.

"So there we were, yelling at each other in a Chicago alley. She started listing off guys she had fucked around with – I knew a few of them, and that enraged and hurt me all the more. Then I remembered exactly who she had been sucking off under the table... so I asked her. I asked how many critics did she buy reviews from."

Edward pauses and swallows before continuing. "She said that she had sucked or fucked every male critic in Chicago, and even most of the visiting ones. She wanted to keep me famous and successful – she liked the lifestyle."

The implication of what he's saying starts to sink in... she 'bought' his reviews.

"She annihilated me, took everything away in one fell swoop. I had no idea if I was really any good as a chef or not. Things I had thought were fact suddenly became fiction. My whole world crumbled around me."

"Oh Edward... that is so horrible." I can't believe anyone could be so disloyal, so cruel.

"Yeah... it sent me into a tailspin. I kicked her out, quit my job, sold my condo and drove back to Seattle in my Vanquish. My car was the one thing I couldn't bear to part with."

He sits up, and I follow his lead. "And there you have it."

"Are you mad at me for asking about her?"

He looks confused. "No, of course not. I just hate that now she has contaminated your life a little too."

"Edward? You know I could never do anything like that, right?"

"Bella, my angel, I knew that before I even knew your name."

* * *

**A/N: DARLINGS: REVIEWS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROIN - PLEASE HELP SUPPORT MY HABIT :)**

*****Bella and Rosalie need your help in choosing Bella's dress for Aro's Haemophilia Charity Ball. Please go to the link on my profile page and look at the choices, and then cast your vote when you post a review for this chapter.*****


	24. A Little Poison in the Pot

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

*****Wild** has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! Thank you to Freakydeelite and Jennic782 for the nod!***

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 – A LITTLE POISON IN THE POT**

_**Bella**_

_"Edward? You know I could never do anything like that, right?"_

_"Bella, my angel, I knew that before I even knew your name."_

We left the park after that because I wanted to go to the market to get what I needed for dinner. I was excited to break-in my new Le Creuset lasagna pan with actual lasagna.

As we strolled back to the car, arm in arm and holding each other tightly, I considered that Edward and I had grown much closer emotionally in the past couple of hours. His Tanya story was awful, and my heart broke for him and the pain he had suffered. But the fact that he had let me in, that he had revealed the nature and degree of her betrayal, told me that he trusts me and wants me to know him... all of him, even the damaged parts. I felt as though my heart would burst, and I fell in love with him even more.

We are strolling through the market now and I am ticking items off my mental shopping list.

"Okay, we've got ground bison, fresh mozzarella, ricotta, plum tomatoes, mushrooms, peppers, fresh pasta sheets, and spinach. The rest I have at home. And for the salad, romaine, radicchio, sweet onion, and cucumber. Let's stop at the baker for bread and the wine shop for some chianti, and then we should be good to go!"

"What about dessert?" Edward looks a little disappointed.

"Oh! Sorry – I don't usually think about dessert... you know, watching the figure and all that."

"Mmm." He leans down to kiss me. "I love watching your figure. How about some nice light lemon gelato?"

"That would be perfect." I smile up at him and he kisses me again, sweetly.

We are pulled from our moment by a loud huff, and I am startled to find Leah Clearwater and Jessica Stanley... Newton... Stanley standing not ten feet away, glaring at us. Gah... double evil whammy.

Seeing the way they are looking at me, Edward stands up tall and asks, "Is there something we can do for you _ladies_? Perhaps you'd like to take a picture?"

They didn't expect that. That's right girls, he's beautiful and protective, and he is mine.

Jessica sneers and grabs Leah's arm, pulling her away. I watch their backs retreat as they talk animatedly with their heads together. I shake my head. "That is a nasty combination."

"Just forget about them, Bella. Ignorance breeds contemptuous bitter harpies, and they are living proof."

"Have I told you lately that you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever hope to have?"

"Um... nope... not lately." He favours me with his best sexy smirk.

"Well, you are Edward. You really are." He kisses me once more, humming into my mouth.

"Come on, babe. Let's go cook some kickass lasagna."

_**Alice**_

It was so weird having the loft all to myself last night. I miss Jazz... I hate that he's gone for three whole weeks. Of course, that does mean steamy phone and video sex, so that's a bright side... a _very_ bright side!

But I missed Edward too. Since we opened the restaurant and moved into this loft, the only time he hasn't been here overnight was when he went to visit a supplier in Portland, and Jazz was with me then.

I don't mind... in fact I am absolutely thrilled for Bella and him. It was just a little lonely. It will be better tonight, having dinner and watching a movie together. Oh jeez... I hope they don't want a Star Trek movie... or Lord of the Rings. Maybe I can convince them to watch the latest Harry Potter! I've only seen it once, when it first came out, and I'm sure Edward hasn't seen it at all. I'm sure Bella won't mind...

Bella was so cute this morning at the gym. She didn't have a clue how to use the equipment, but she caught on quickly. She is already such a beautiful girl... toning her body is going to make her beyond exquisite. Poor Edward won't be able to keep his hands off her... of course he seems to be having trouble doing that now.

I giggle to myself as I think about the two of them and how the dynamic of their relationship has changed... Edward describing her as emo-grunge girl, then Bella going all ga-ga over him while he still had his blinders on. Oh, the look on Edward's face when he saw her for the first time after her makeover – I so wish I had captured it in a photo! I knew he was a goner then, that it was only a matter of time before she broke through his walls. It's like Bella was made for Edward... and vice versa.

My phone buzzes and I grab it up, hoping it's a text from Jazz. It's so weird, not even knowing what time zone he's in... I hate that he couldn't tell me where he was going.

Nope – it's from Edward.

_Hey sis, we'll be at Bella's in 5 min. See you there? -Edward_

_Sure thing, bro -A_

When I hear Bella and Edward on the steps, I head out to meet them and open Bella's door because they are laden with shopping bags.

"Wow, you guys! What's for dinner?"

Bella beams at me. "Lasagna! I'm finally going to use my new dish for its intended purpose."

I note the way Edward quickly puts his bags on the counter and then hurries back to take Bella's from her.

"Can I pour you ladies some wine?" He holds up two bottles of chianti. Bella and I both nod enthusiastically.

Bella slips her arm around my waist and pulls me into her side. "Alice, I'm so glad you're here... and I'm so sorry that Jasper has to be away for such a long time. Please remember that my home is your home, and I love you and love spending time with you"

How did she need to know that's exactly what I needed to hear?

"I don't want to intrude on you guys. I mean, you're just getting together and you must want time alone with each other..."

Edward cuts me off. "Of course, Ali-cat. But there's lots of time in the run of a day. You're Bella's best friend and you're my sister. Let's just go with it, okay?"

"Okay." Smiling, Bella and I clasp hands and head to the breakfast bar to get our wine. I take a seat and push Bella to go on inside the kitchen. Obviously, she and Edward need to start cooking. This is going to be fun to watch, especially since they are much more relaxed with one another now. Passing that first kiss threshold has really done wonders for them. Bella was positively glowing at the gym this morning, but she swore that she and Edward haven't had sex yet. Oh, they must be having so much fun together, discovering each other. It makes me long for Jasper even more and he's only been gone one day. Hmm... maybe we can be all awkward and new with each other when he gets back... ooh, we could play seduce the virgin – that would be such fun! I bounce a little on my stool as I anticipate telling him my idea later.

"Alice, would you put on some music?"

"Sure Bells... anything in particular?"

"Nope. You decide."

"Okay, let me have a look at your iPod."

As I scroll though the playlists, I watch Bella and Edward in the kitchen together. They are so damned adorable! Bella is cooking some meat on the stove, and Edward is standing behind her, hands on her waist... Jesus, Edward! Does he even realize he's grinding on her like that? Of course, Bells seems to like it.

This girl has eclectic taste in music! What's this? Eighteenth Century Italian Songs by Cecilia Bartoli? Well, that seems appropriate – let's give it a whirl.

I hop back to my wine at the breakfast bar and Bella turns to look at me quizzically. "Really Alice? I expected the Black Eyed Peas!"

"Well, I can't be predictable all the time, you know. Besides, don't you both really like this kind of music?"

They smile and nod in unison. So adorable.

"Okay, you guys. Give me something to do other than drink!"

Edward looks up from the fresh pasta sheets he is separating. He looks at Bella, "How about the salad?"

"Good idea. You know where everything is." She throws him a sexy smile and a wink over her shoulder. Good god, did Edward just growl? Wow.

Edward gathers the salad veg for me and passes me a cutting board and knife. "I rinsed it all a few minutes ago, Alice. Just start by tearing up the lettuce and then toss everything in on top."

"Edward, there's a small can of artichoke hearts in the cupboard... could you drain them and add them to the salad as well? And, the meat is browned here so I'm going to need tins of tomato paste and strained tomatoes to build the sauce."

Edward stops twisting the can opener and stares at Bella. "Did you just say '_build_' the sauce?"

She nods. "Mm-hm."

"You're fucking amazing." Oh! Well, that's a pretty hot combination kiss and ass grab there, big brother. Who knew cooking talk would be dirty for a chef?

Edward looks over at me. "What are you giggling about Ali-cat?"

"Nothing much, Edley... I was just thinking about how you would handle it if Bella were to read the Larousse Gastronomique aloud for you."

At that, Bella turns toward us with a raised eyebrow and an evil grin on her face. "You might be on to something Alice. Would you like that, Edward?" Holy shit! She just pinched his ass! These two have really come a long way.

"So, you two, do you know exactly when you're heading to Forks?"

Bella looks up from the garlic she is mincing and over at Edward who is carefully tending the fresh noodles as they cook, a few at a time.

"Well, I was hoping we could drive out there on the second Friday in August – that's the twelfth, I think, and then back on the following Wednesday." She blushes now. "There's actually a full moon on Saturday the thirteenth. It will be beautiful at the cabin... everything looks otherworldly on nights like that."

What is that look Edward is giving her? It almost seems... oh! OH! So that's what they're planning. How romantic!

"That sounds perfectly do-able. Edward, you might want to discuss the next week's menu with Garrett on the Thursday before you leave so you don't come back worried or stressed about it."

"Good thinking Alice. I'll do that." They haven't stopped staring at each other... is it getting hot in here?

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

Bella snaps out of it first and goes back to adding her ingredients to the simmering sauce. Mmm... fresh oregano. I love the smell...

"Oh I'm not fussy, Alice. What would you guys like? Do you want to have a look at iTunes on my laptop? There are lots of new releases available to rent."

Edward speaks up as he carefully lifts another noodle out of the boiling water and slides it into a pan of ice water. "How about the latest Harry Potter? I haven't seen it yet, have you Bells?

"Nope. That would be great... I've been wanting to see it."

Could I love these two any harder?

_**Edward**_

"Okay, ladies. I'm just going to go over the loft for a few minutes and freshen up. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." I lean down to kiss Bella solidly. She smiles up at me and it makes my knees weak. And my cock even harder... jesus, I need relief.

Back in my apartment, I head straight to the shower. Images of Bella from last night have been haunting me all day. The sounds she made as she came, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her beautiful breasts jiggling and thrusting toward me as she reacted to wave after wave of her orgasm.

I took care of my morning wood in the shower this morning, but I've been fighting this hard-on all day since I picked her up for our date in the park. I've never had this many erections in my adult life... it's like any proximity to her just shoots straight to my dick, no matter how soon after I've whacked off. And it's getting worse, if that's even possible. Soon I'll be walking around with a permanent boner, a homing device dragging me toward Bella – she's like my own personal brand of viagra.

It's not something that I've ever found particularly alluring – watching a woman eat. But after last night and staring at her mouth as she moaned and cried out my name... well fuck me. Watching her eat in the park was torture, especially when she moaned about how good the brie was. And now I've got to watch her eat lasagna and I'm just going to want to suck on her mouth. When she sips her wine, I can't stop staring at the deep burgundy liquid washing up against her lips. And then, when she licks her lips and I get a glimpse of her incredibly talented tongue – all I can think about is that tongue working a similar magic on the head of my rock hard cock.

When she slipped her hand inside my waistband to caress my hip, I almost came in my pants right there in the middle of the park. I really wanted her to move her hand down to stroke my dick, but I knew for sure I would come if she did that... and we were in public, after all. Not that a little exhilarating sex hidden in a public site isn't a complete thrill, but that's something to explore later.

A few more pumps, a squeeze and twist, and I've got some momentary relief. At least it's much easier to come now that we've become physical. Having actually experienced many of the sensations I fantasize about makes it much easier to orgasm. Soon, hopefully, I won't have to take as many showers or use as much lube in bed at night. Soon, I'll be able to bury myself deep inside Bella and spill into her... god, that's going to be total fucking satisfying heaven.

As I dry myself off, I realize I'm going to need to have 'the talk' with Bella about my clean bill of health and birth control. I need to buy some condoms. Jesus... I haven't bought condoms in over two years. I haven't even looked at the display in the drug store. I wonder if they still make the glow-in-the-dark kind. I'd better do some net research to see the best brand for my... endowment.

I quickly dress in fresh jeans and a short-sleeve button down. I won't bother tucking it in – I may need the camouflage. Scratch that – I _will_ need the camouflage.

In the living room, I spy my iMac and decide to do a quick google on condom sizes. When the screen saver clears, my email notification distracts me. Another iTunes gift from Bella – I feel like a kid on Christmas as I click to open the message.

_Edward,  
I move the way I do because of the way you make me feel...  
I'm glad that I attract you, because nothing else matters more to me than you.  
I therefore see your rock ballad, and raise you a seventies song.  
Anticipating your reply,  
Bella_

Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden... and Anticipation by Carly Simon. Wow. I run through the lyrics I remember of Truly Madly Deeply in my head. Holy fuck... I need to check online.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I swallow loudly. Is she telling me she loves me? The lyrics are more like a promise of what is to come, not necessarily the present situation. But she did say she loves me while she was talking in her sleep last night.

I wrack my brain for the best reply song. And I have a great one for the raise...

_**Bella**_

I wonder what's taking Edward so long?

The lasagna will be ready to come out of the oven in about ten minutes, so I decide to make the vinaigrette and then I'll prepare the garlic bread.

There is only one vinegar I want to use tonight. I open my cupboard and dig deep into the back to find my prized hundred dollar bottle of twenty-five year old balsamic and then grab my special fruity Italian extra virgin olive oil; Dijon, oregano and garlic round out the mix.

Edward finally comes back in just as I am uncorking the balsamic. He lets out a whistle.

"Jesus, Bella, that's some very nice balsamic. Are you sure you want to use it for salad?"

I shrug. "Yes, I'm sure. I use it sparingly, and I want the vinaigrette to be perfect. Besides, it's not here to look at – it's here to use and enjoy. And it's not like it's one of the plus seventy-five year old vinegars."

"I like the way you think, sweetheart. Where's Alice?"

"Sexting Jasper – she went up to my bedroom... err, bed." He glances toward the upper floor to see his sister's feet as they swing around in the air. She is obviously lying on her stomach. He rolls his eyes.

"Well, at least we have a few minutes to make out." He leans down and captures my mouth, gently slipping his tongue between my lips and moaning as I extend mine to swirl and dance with his. He clasps my waist firmly, and as I reach to wrap my arms around his neck, he slides his hands upwards until his thumbs are positioned over my nipples. They start to rub in small circles, causing a rapid tightening and erection that sends glorious shivers through my entire body.

He murmurs into my mouth, "It was this you liked, right?"

I melt against him. "Mmm-hmm."

"And this?" Now he reaches down with both hands and grabs my ass, squeezing and lifting me off the floor while pressing me into his hips... and his erection. I nod.

"And this?" He keeps one hand firmly holding my ass, his fingertips reaching between my legs, while the other hand glides up the front of my body and clamps onto my breast, pushing in and up, then squeezing and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Edward," I moan, "you're making me forget my name!"

"God, Isabella... I want you so badly, I can hardly see straight when I'm with you."

Oh!

Between kisses, I make a suggestion. "Well, we could... rethink... our plans..."

As I scrape my fingernails across his shoulders, he groans and lifts me onto the counter. I wrap my legs around his hips and he pulls me tightly against his hardness, treating me to several grinding thrusts. If keeps this up, _I'm_ going to take _him,_ right here on the kitchen floor.

"But... the anticipation... is _so_ fucking good..." He drags his lips from mine and trails sensual, wet, licking kisses down my throat to my chest between the open buttons of my blouse.

In my passion, I fist my hands into his soft hair and pull. He hisses at the tug and raises his head to rasp against my lips, "Bella, pulling my hair like that is a sure-fire way to change our plans... like, immediately, in front of Alice, right here on top of the kitchen counter." Then he kisses me more deeply and urgently than ever before, his fingers grasping my hips almost painfully... and jesus christ, I don't want him to stop.

BUZZZZZ

We don't let go, it's too good to break... getting lost...

BUZZZZZ

Tongues... friction... electric bolts shooting from nipples to clit... grinding against my heat... so wet...

BUZZZZZ

"BELLA!"

What? No... loosening grip... don't let go...

Muttered curses...

BUZZZZZ

"EDWARD! Get a grip and see to the oven – you've obviously rendered Bella incapable of speech or action!"

And he's gone. Damn-it! My entire body screams in protest as I open my eyes and try to gain control of my erratic breathing.

By the time I regain some semblance of awareness, Edward has turned off the timer and removed the pan of lasagna from the oven... and I've enjoyed watching his ass as he did so.

Slowly, I slip down off the counter onto shaky legs. I'm a freakin' mess... my nipples are aching, my pussy is throbbing, and my panties are soaked through. Edward turns to look at me, and the intensity in his darkened eyes makes me feel like the mesmerized prey of a sensual hunter. He is still breathing heavily; I lick my swollen lips and shudder.

I manage to whisper, "I, uh... I need to... I'll be back in a minute."

I slip past him, lightning shooting through me as my arm grazes his, and race up the stairs. Alice is perched on my bed, smiling widely. I roll my eyes at her as I subtly open my dresser drawer and pull out a fresh pair of underwear. I tuck them into my pocket and turn to see Edward has started preparing the garlic bread – his back is to us, thank goodness. I look back at Alice and glare, but it doesn't do any good because she has fallen back on the mattress silently giggling. Shaking my head, I stalk down the hall to the washroom.

.~.~.~.

"Why doesn't Harry just _Accio_ all the Death Eaters' wands and be done with it?"

Edward and Alice both roll their eyes at me.

With a huff, Alice pauses the movie and turns to me. "Because then there wouldn't be a story? Honestly, Bells, you're almost as bad as Emmett!"

Edward snorts. "Yeah, watching a movie with Emmett is an exercise in frustration. He always spots the plot holes and points them out immediately. Like with Lord of the Rings? All he could say, over and over again, was _'We had to watch twelve hours to find out the damned eagles could have just dropped the fucking ring in Mount Doom to begin with?'_ It can be very irritating."

He sees my brows furrow and quickly pulls me tighter to his side. "But you're not irritating, baby, you're cute." He kisses me on the nose and grins.

Placated, I ask, "Well, has dinner settled enough to have a bowl of gelato?"

As I start to get up, Edward pulls me back down on the couch. "You stay here, sweetheart. I'll get it." He kisses me softly on the cheek and then heads to the kitchen. I watch him because he has a really fine pair of shoulders... and ass.

Noting my ogling, Alice leans toward me conspiratorially and whispers, "Bella, would you like me to go? I mean, you're undressing him with your eyes!"

Whoops. "Oh, shit... no Alice. Please don't go. Let's have dessert and watch the rest of the movie, okay?"

She nods and sits back.

"Bells, I have to say again how delicious your lasagna was. It tasted the same as one would expect, but different too, in a good way."

"Thanks Alice! I think the bison, being sweeter and less fatty than beef, is a big factor in that. Also, fresh mozzarella is so much creamier than the regular stuff. There's just lots of umami in lasagna – it makes it a very satisfying food for most people."

Returning with our dessert, Edward looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Did you just say _umami_?"

Alice asks, "What the hell is oo-mah-mee?"

I nod at Edward and answer Alice. "Um, it's a taste quality in food other than sweet, salty, bitter or sour, that makes it yummy. It's mostly associated with savoury foods like red meat, mushrooms, tomatoes... yeah, I guess it means savouriness. It's a Japanese word."

"Babe, I think I just fell even harder for you, if that's possible."

We both look at Edward with wide, surprised eyes. I can't believe he said that in front of Alice! Then again, maybe I can... Alice isn't a normal little sister, and I know they are very close with virtually no secrets. But, still... wow.

A couple of weeks ago, I would have blushed and looked away. But not anymore... I look straight into Edward's eyes. "Anything's possible."

Oh my god... Edward's blushing! I glance at Alice, whose eyes have widened even further. "So, are you two ready to continue with Harry and the gang?" She presses play.

As we approach the end of the movie, all I can think about is whether Edward will stay or go home tonight. My hormone-riddled inner goddess wants him to stay, because she's planning to test his resolve... but my sensible inner critic says he should probably go home tonight and let the passions settle a little, because ultimately, I really want our first time to be under the light of a full moon at my cabin in Forks.

When the credits start to roll, I hop up from the couch and gather our bowls to take to the kitchen. Alice excuses herself to the washroom and I hear Edward approach behind me. He slips his arms around my waist from behind and leans down to kiss the sensitive place where my neck meets my shoulder. Shivers run though me as I lean back against him.

"Dinner was wonderful. It was the best lasagna I've ever tasted, and I loved the aged balsamic in the vinaigrette. You're such a wonderful cook, Isabella... and a wonderful person... a wonderful woman... my wonderful girlfriend. Mmm, I just luh..." He clears his throat quietly. "I long for you when we're apart."

He was going to say it!

I place the bowls in the sink and turn in his embrace. Sliding my arms up around his neck, I reply, "I long for you too Edward. So much..."

Our kiss is gentle, loving, sweet. It's blissful.

As Alice returns, she announces that Jasper will be on video chat in five minutes. "Bells, thanks again for dinner – it was absolutely fabulous!" I pull away from Edward to see Alice to the door. As she hugs me, she whispers, "Can you keep Edward here for a couple of hours? Things might get a little... expressive... with Jazz and me."

I smile. "Sure Alice... twist my rubber arm, why don't you!"

"Thanks Bells!" And she's gone in a flash.

I turn back to Edward. "Tea?"

"That would be great, babe."

Why does he seem nervous all of a sudden? I turn on the kettle.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I, uh... I want to talk to you about something... it's kind of awkward."

"Well, don't let it be. We should be able to talk about anything with each other."

He nods. "What kind of tea are we having?"

"Herbal... lemon." I hold up the package. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

'Um... well... We're becoming more physically intimate, and uh... we've kind of agreed – not in so many words, but it's my understanding – that when we go to your cabin, we'll probably be taking our relationship to the next level..."

We are both blushing as I nod in agreement.

"Well... I want to make sure that's what you want, and if so, then we need to talk about... protection."

Oh.

"Okay... Yes. It is most definitely what I want. Really fucking badly, in fact. But I do want to wait until we go to Forks."

He raises his eyebrows, in reaction to my expletive, I think.

"I'm good with that."

"And as far as protection goes... well, I've never been with anyone except for that one failed attempt with Jake. However, and I haven't even told Alice this, I did go to get tested a couple mornings after I started working at Wild... you know, because of Jared's visit. The results were clean... thank goodness."

I pour boiling water into our cups as Edward drops a teabag in each.

He's nodding. "Wow... I actually hadn't even thought about whether or not you might have been tested... but I see why you were. But, um... I just want you to know that I have undergone tests every six months since I broke up with Tanya. And I'm clean, too. In fact, I just got the latest results a couple of weeks ago... on that day I had all the appointments."

I nod and repeat myself. "Thank goodness."

"So... there's one other thing we should cover."

What's he talking about, I wonder?

"Okay... go ahead."

"Birth control... I wanted to know if you're allergic to latex."

"Oh!" Super-blush! "Um... actually, Edward, I'm on the pill. And I take it religiously every morning. But..." I hesitate.

"But what, love?"

"I was thinking of getting the Depo Provera shot because I'm on my last refill. Only, I don't have a doctor here yet..."

"My dad could help you out there, you know."

"I thought of that, but wouldn't it be sort of awkward?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, his professionalism is beyond reproach – I'm sure you saw that when he dealt with Victoria Trakker."

"Oh, yes, absolutely. It's not his professionalism I'm concerned about. It's just that he's... well... your father."

"And I'm twenty-eight and you're twenty-three. When's your birthday, by the way?"

"September thirteenth."

"So I'm twenty-eight and you're almost twenty-four. I don't think he's going to have any issues."

I feel silly. "Yeah, I guess you're right... okay, I'll see him."

"Only if you're comfortable with it, Bella."

"I am. It's good."

"It's kind of a strange coincidence that we are talking about this tonight, because I was going to ask if you'd come to my parents' house with me for a visit tomorrow. Mom would like to have lunch with just the two of us. I thinks she wants to see what we're like as a couple... you know, how we interact when we're away from Emmett and Alice. She's never actually seen me in a serious relationship. She never met Lauren or Tanya... thank god."

I can't help my enormous, goofy smile. "Is that what we're in? A serious relationship?"

He reaches across the breakfast bar and pulls my hand from the handle of my mug, then looks up at me through his eyelashes and favours me with his sexy, crooked grin. "Well, you know, I don't let just anyone into my kitchen..."

We spend the next couple of hours sitting on the couch with my laptop, using google maps to check out the area around Forks. I show him where the cabin is located, and pinpoint my dad's house in town and the house that Jake built that now sits boarded up on the reservation.

"We've got to go to First Beach, Edward, it's so beautiful. Maybe we can have a bonfire... oh, and I'll show you the cliff we used to jump off of when we were kids. I even convinced Charlie to do it once... but only once. He said he'd never do it again, but he didn't try to stop me from continuing. I think he figured as long as I was with Jake and the other Quileute kids that I'd be fine. Hey, do you surf?"

"No, I never had the opportunity to learn. Do you?"

"No way. I tried a couple of times, but balance wasn't my best friend when I was a kid. I used to stay on the beach and babysit the younger kids while Jake, Jared, Leah and some of the other guys rode the waves."

Edward reaches out and starts playing with my hair, twisting some around and around his finger. "You are the most interesting woman I've ever met."

We kiss tenderly, keeping our tongues to ourselves because this kiss is about something more than lust. It's about emotion and trust and the future. It's about _more_.

Looking at his watch, Edward sighs heavily. "I should probably get going... unless you want me to stay?"

How to handle this?

"Edward, I always want you to stay. But I think we should take that slowly, too. If we get into the habit of one of us staying with the other every night, then we might as well move in together... and I don't think either if us is ready for that. Why don't we keep it sporadic for now, and that way it will be special every time instead of becoming an expectation."

"You are a wise woman, Isabella Swan."

We walk to the door and kiss each other goodnight, again tenderly and reverently.

Just before he pulls the door closed, Edward turns toward me. "Bella? I'll pick you up at eleven if that's okay? Oh, and you might want to check your email." He winks and pulls the door shut. I engage the deadbolt and chain and run back to the couch where we left my laptop.

When did he send this? It must have been while the lasagna was in the oven. I click to open the message.

_My Beautiful Bella,  
I truly cannot stop thinking about you  
I madly crave your touch, your taste, your love  
I deeply anticipate making you mine in every possible way  
I see your seventies song, and raise you something from this century...  
Your Edward_

I've spontaneously transformed into a puddle of goo... very happy goo. He craves my love! I check the attachments.

Baby I'm A Want You by Bread and Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I listen to them one by one, the occasional tear brimming my eyelids. Oh, Edward!

_Baby, I'm a want you  
Baby, I'm a need you  
You're the only one  
I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm a crazy  
But I just can't live without  
Your love and affection  
Givin' me direction  
Like a guidin' light  
To help me through my darkest hour  
Lately I'm a prayin'  
That you'll always be a stayin'  
Beside me_

_Used to be that life was just emotions passing by  
Feeling all the while and never really knowing why  
Maybe I'm a crazy  
But I just can't live without you_

I think this is my new favourite song! But Hero is beautiful, too.

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I quickly compose a reply, because I know exactly what songs I want to send to him next, and the retire with my iPod to let my ever-growing Edward playlist serenade me to sleep.

_**Edward**_

Wide awake at seven a.m. It's amazing how being in love can change your entire physical state. I don't remember the last time I slept in, or the last time I've had more than two cups of coffee in the morning. My entire conscious state is consumed by Bella... and recalling my very hot dreams, I can be fairly certain my subconscious is obsessed with her too.

I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch. I mean, damn! She is an incredible woman... and she's all mine. Cliff jumping? That is just too cool for words. I wonder if I would have the nerve? Maybe we should try it when we are in Forks.

Her lasagna really was the best I've ever had... I'd better not say that in front of Mom. The sauce was a perfect consistency – there's nothing worse than a dry lasagna... except maybe a watery one. Ugh. But Bella, she added little touches that really set it apart, like adding an extra egg and minced fresh oregano to the ricotta, and I'm sure I detected a splash of the balsamic vinegar in the sauce. And I love her attitude toward the balsamic – there's no good culinary reason to not use a twenty-five year old in a vinaigrette, it's usually an economic decision that prevents a more liberal usage. Bella's was one of the richest vinaigrettes I've tasted, but it's boldness matched the heartiness of the lasagna perfectly. She has such a great affinity for flavour combinations.

My thoughts wander to our conversation after Alice left. When she told me she's on the pill... I swear my dick did the dance of joy. Just the thought of making love to her bareback... the sensations will be so intensified without that rubber barrier. And then when she said she wants to get the depo shot – that's so much better than making sure you take a pill at the same time every day. I've always used condoms... I never trusted just the pill because both Lauren and Tanya were prone to forget it, sometimes for hours. And, I never wanted children before. When I was younger, I was focussed on my career. Then, I believed I would be alone and celibate for the rest of my life. And then... along came Bella, and all my earlier notions have gone right out the window. She would make an amazing mother. I allow myself a brief flash of how she would look, round with my child... glowing, beautiful... perfect.

Jesus, snap out of it, Cullen. You've been seeing her for less than two months – reign it in, big boy. Give it some time.

I need a coffee. And a shower. And to check my email! Rearranging my priorities, I head straight for my computer.

_Edward,  
You are simply the best :)  
I'm a want you too, always,  
And you are definitely my hero.  
I see your something from this century and raise you an eighties classic!  
Love,  
Bella_

Love Bella. That makes me smile hugely. I open the attachments to find Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira and The Best by Tina Turner... wow. I listen to the Tina Turner first, because I know I'm going to need that shower after the Shakira song.

_You're simply the best  
Better than all the rest  
Better than anyone  
Anyone I ever met_

_I'm stuck on your heart  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart  
Baby, I would rather be dead_

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day  
In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms  
I could be in no better place_

Mmm... there is definitely no better place than in Bella's arms. Okay, time for the heavy hitter.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

I repeat a line to myself: I love you more than all that's on the planet... Again: I love you more than all that's on the planet... Oh Bella, baby, I love you too.

I almost told her last night... but I stopped myself. Alice was down the hall... and I want it to be just us when I tell her. But I won't say it for the first time in a sexual situation – I don't ever want her to think I first said it out of lust. I definitely lust for her... but before I ever even kissed her delicious mouth, I had already fallen deeply in love with her soul... her singularly beautiful soul.

And those thoughts lead me to the songs with which I reply.

_**Bella**_

Mmm... another fantastic dream about Edward and another powerful orgasm... I swear I could feel him moving inside of me. This is so much better than an alarm clock.

Time? Nine-thirty... perfect. I grab my laptop from my nightstand where I just happened to leave it in case I just happened to need to check my email first thing upon waking.

_My Darling Isabella,  
I don't know about the best, but you certainly make me better than I've ever been before.  
My entire being, which of course includes __**everything**__ underneath my clothes, is one-hundred percent your territory, and only yours, forever...  
Thank you for choosing me.  
Love,  
Edward  
P.S. I want to make you a playlist for Forks, and I'd like some of the songs to be a surprise... so no more songs after this... however, I have every intention of continuing to send you electronic love notes!_

I'm hugging my laptop, curled around it like it holds the most precious data. And it does, because in it are those words from the man I love.

He wants to make a playlist for Forks! Oh my... I will happily forgo the iTunes gifting to be surprised by the songs he will choose for _that_ occasion. But what did he send for his finale today? Air Supply – Every Woman in the World, and Jim Croce – Time in a Bottle.

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me  
You're my fantasy, you're my reality  
Girl you're every woman in the world to me  
You're everything I need  
You're everything to me, oh girl  
_

_Everything good, everything fine, that's what you are  
So put your hand in mine and together we'll climb  
As high as the highest star  
I'm living a lifetime in every minute that we're together  
And I'll stand right here forever, oh_

Is it possible to squee oneself to death? Tears of sheer love and joy trickle down my face as I replay the Air Supply song... does he really feel this way about me? It's so beautiful, I could listen to it all day long. But my curiosity gets the better of me and I move on to Time in a Bottle. I've heard it before, I know, but I can't recall any specific lyrics.

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you_

_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with_

_If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty, except for the memory of how  
They were answered by you_

I'm the one he wants to go through time with! Oh my, it is such a romantic and loving song, and the message it conveys is unmistakable - through the poetic songwriting of Jim Croce, Edward has just told me he loves me.

.~.~.~.

"Thank you for the songs." I look up at him shyly from under my eyelashes.

He pulls me close and tucks me into his side as we walk down the street to my truck.

"You're very welcome... and thank you for the songs you sent me, too." He kisses the top of my head as he opens the passenger door for me.

When he climbs in the driver's side, I accost him. "I still can't believe you want to drive this old clunker to your parents' house. Don't you think they'll be horrified?"

"What? No way! Mom will get all nostalgic remembering her grandfather's truck, and Dad will turn into a kid like me and want to take it for a spin. Besides, we can bring loads of produce back."

"That's it! You want me for my transportation assets! I knew there had to be somethi..."

Like lightning he slides over and cuts me off with a kiss. "Bella, please don't joke about that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you for you..." Another kiss as his hand slips over my shoulder to cup the back of my head... "You are so special..." kiss... "and wonderful..." kiss... "and intelligent..." kiss... "and exciting..." kiss... "and kind..." kiss... "and funny..." kiss... kiss... kiss... We're necking in the front seat of my truck parked on the street at eleven o'clock in the morning. Damn, he's awesome!

.~.~.~.

"Oh my god!" Esme is actually squealing. "My grandfather had a truck like this, only it was black. He used it to bring lumber to his cabin where he worked on carpentry projects, then he would bring the finished pieces back to the city. Did you know, Edward, that Grandpa Platt made all those pieces we have using hand tools only?"

"Yes, I may have heard that once or twice, Mom." Edward is smiling dotingly at his mother. She playfully smacks his arm.

"Bella, this is a beautiful antique, but it's great that the important things like tires and breaks have been modernized. I'm amazed you use it as a daily driver." Carlisle can't seem to keep his hands off the curved bumpers... if I were Esme, I might be a little jealous.

"Well, I never really thought of it as an antique – that was never its purpose. I like it because it's sturdy and safe, and in an accident, I'm probably going to win!"

A look of concern comes over Edward's face. "We should find out of there's a way to retrofit airbags into this beast. And OnStar."

Carlisle laughs. "Be careful, Bella... next thing he'll want to install five-point seat-belts!"

Edward looks at his father. "That's not a half-bad idea, Dad."

Oh now, come on. I tease him, "How about a crash helmet?"

Pulling me into his arms, Edward concedes. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm being a little over-protective. But people want to preserve what's most precious to them."

My eyes tear up with emotion as he leans down to kiss me sweetly right in front of his parents. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug close to him, laying my forehead against his chest for a few moments to collect myself. I hear Carlisle and Esme stroll around to the other side of the truck, reminiscing about one of Grandpa Platt's dining tables.

Clearing my throat, I pull back to look up at him. "Okay, Gollum. How about a compromise – yes to the airbags and OnStar, if it can be done, but no to the five-point seat-belts and crash helmet."

He gives me a boyish grin. "Deal. So, do you mind if Dad and I go for a ride? I know he's itching to drive it."

"No, of course I don't mind. You guys go cruise around Edmonds – I'm sure Esme and I can find something to do." I wink and nod toward the greenhouses.

He kisses me soundly, "You're the best, babe," and then strides off toward Carlisle and Esme. "Hey Dad! You want to take it for a spin?

_**Edward**_

"Edward, this truck is a dream. I feel like I'm driving around in an old movie!"

"Yeah, it's a blast alright. The manual steering is a bit of a workout, though."

Dad nods in agreement, then he glances toward me and changes the topic.

"Bella's an amazing girl, son. She's very special."

"Don't I know it."

"You two have become very close."

"Yes. We are officially together, a couple, an item, girlfriend and boyfriend..."

"Your mother and I have never seen you like this with a woman before. We never met Lauren or Tanya... I always got the feeling that maybe you didn't want us to."

"I'm a different person now, Dad."

"Is Bella a different kind of woman?"

I take a deep breath, preparing to say the words out loud for the first time.

"I love her, Dad. I've never known a woman like her – she's intelligent, compassionate, beautiful... she's just incredible."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Don't wait too long, Edward. Bella's a keeper - don't let her slip away."

"I won't."

We sit in silence for a few minutes at a red light. "Uh, Dad? Can Bella see you in a professional capacity... about birth control?"

"Of course, son. I can have a chat with her in my study before lunch – a preliminary consultation so to speak, if she's agreeable."

"That would be great... thanks Dad."

He acknowledges my thanks with a nod, and I think I see a glimmer of pride cross his face. I marvel at myself, how at the age of twenty-eight, I can still feel pleased at gaining my father's approval over something like ensuring my girlfriend and I are being responsible.

_**Bella**_

"So, broccolini, asparagus, scallions, tomatoes, lettuce, radicchio, peas, cucumbers, onions and assorted sweet bell peppers. Is that everything?" Esme is writing down a list.

"Also jalapenos, a selection of herbs, zucchini and strawberries."

"Perfect! I've got a pile of cardboard boxes we can use. Oh! And I traded for a couple of dozen of my neighbours eggs for you! We mustn't forget them - they're in the fridge."

"That sounds wonderful, Esme. You're so generous; I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I mean, I'm not family or anything..."

"Bella Swan! I will not hear another word like that. As Charlie's daughter, you are honorary family. And as Edward's girlfriend, consider yourself adopted!"

A flush with pleasure as she pulls me into a tight hug.

When we arrive at the back patio, we encounter Edward and his father sitting in the shade drinking Coronas.

"Oh good, you're back. I'll start getting lunch ready. Carlisle, would you start the grill, dear?"

Edward pipes up, "I'll help with the grill, Mom." He looks pointedly at his father before getting up and turning on the flame, and then following Esme into the kitchen.

"Bella, would you like to see some pictures from the summer we spent in Port Angeles?" Carlisle asks, a little loudly.

From the kitchen, Esme calls out, "Oh that's a great idea, dear! I think they're in your study."

With a strange grin, Carlisle indicates I should follow him.

When we enter the study, Carlisle gently closes the door behind me. "Bella, I do have pictures from that summer, but I wanted to talk to you about something first. Edward mentioned that you would like to consult with me in a professional capacity?"

Oh. "Um, yes, I would, Carlisle... if you're amenable?"

"Of course, dear. Anything you say to me from this point forward I will consider protected by doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Okay... so, I'd like to find out about the Depo-Provera shot, and if it would be a good option for me."

Carlisle proceeds to ask me a series of questions, and I tell him about my sexual history... or lack thereof. If he's surprised at my virginity, he doesn't show it. He asks when my next period will start and I tell him in about two weeks. He suggests he could give me the shot at the clinic on the Saturday following my first day of menstruation, and assures me that protection from pregnancy is immediate upon receiving the injection. As a precaution, he also gives me a lab requisition to have standard blood work done. I promise him I'll go tomorrow morning and that way he'll have the results before I get the shot.

Our business concluded, Carlisle grabs a photo album from his bookcase and we head back out to the patio where Edward is tending to chicken drumsticks on the grill and Esme is busily brings bowls of salad to the table.

"Oh good, you found the album. Make sure you show her the pictures from our fishing trips, and from the fourth of July picnic when we all got tipsy on the spiked punch!"

I laugh, thinking it was probably my dad who spiked it.

Carlisle proceeds to show me at least a dozen photos that include my father – proudly holding up a large trout, toasting the photographer with his tall boy of Rainier beer, standing next to his cruiser in uniform. The pictures fill me with joy and sadness at the same time, but I choose to let the joy be dominant.

"Mom, the chicken will be done in a couple of minutes. Do you have a platter ready?"

Esme is just placing small bowls of gazpacho at each setting. "Oh yes darling, I'll bring it right out."

As Esme and Edward take their seats next to Carlisle and me, I ask, "Esme, is this made from a particular variety of tomato?"

"It's a mix of the ripest tomatoes I found this morning. It's also got cucumber, red bell pepper and onion, all from my gardens of course."

I take a sip... it's very fresh tasting, but a little bland. I think of how I've heard Edward repeat the words "You've got to _season_ your food!" to the kitchen staff. I watch him surreptitiously as he takes a sip, and I can tell he has the same reaction. There's no salt on the table.

He turns to wink at me. "Wine! I'll just grab that bottle chardonnay in the fridge, Mom."

"Oh yes, thank you Edward. I completely forgot!"

Edward returns with a corked bottle and starts to fill our glasses.

"Mom, is that a western hairy woodpecker on the light pole behind the pool house?"

"OH!" Esme and Carlisle spin around to look. "I've been hoping to see one!"

Quickly, Edward drops a pinch of salt into each of our bowls and then holds his finger up to his mouth, winking at me.

"I don't see it, dear. Did it fly away?"

"It must have... sorry I wasn't quicker to spot it, Mom."

"Oh well... maybe next time."

I smile at Edward as I tuck into my much improved appetizer.

As Carlisle collects our empty soup bowls, Esme points to the chicken and salads. "Please kids, help yourselves."

I pick a drumstick and a scoop each of potato salad and coleslaw.

As Esme retrieves a piece of chicken for herself, she asks, "Bella, darling, where did you go to school?"

"I did a bachelor degree at U-Dub. It was in Geography. I don't really know why I chose that course of study – it was interesting... and I never pictured myself living anywhere other than in the Forks area with Jake, my err... late husband – I guess it was something to do while Jake was getting his Law, Societies and Justice degree."

Carlisle comments gently, "Isn't it strange where life can land us in the blink of an eye."

I nod in agreement. "After the shootings, when I moved to Seattle, my initial plan was to get an interim job anywhere I could while I tried to find something related to my degree. Then I met up with Alice and things went in an entirely different direction. It turns out that I love working at Wild, especially when I can learn different aspects about the workings of the restaurant – like when Edward brought me along to the foie gras farm, or when I covered the hostess station for Alice a couple of nights ago. I have no idea what it means for me on a long term basis, and actually, I'm not even thinking about that right now. I'm enjoying every day as it happens - I feel like I have a lot of lost time to make up for." With my last comment, I glance shyly at Edward, who reaches out and places his hand tenderly on my thigh.

"You know, Bella, that's a good segue into something Alice and I have been discussing. I'm confident she won't mind if I tell you about it now."

I look at him with raised eyebrows. What have they been discussing about me?

"We've agreed that you should learn all aspects of what Alice does... by becoming her Assistant Manager. That is, if you'd like to." His eyes are twinkling as he waits for my reaction.

"Really? I didn't know you even had such a position."

"Well... we never did before. But what if Alice and Jasper decide to run off and get married? Or even would like to simply go on a vacation? It would ease _my_ mind to know you can step right into her role. And it's not just because of who you are... what you are to us... to me. It was always in our long-term plans to create the position... and we agree that we've reached that milestone."

"But why me, Edward? Others have been working for you longer than I have." He surely can't think I'm ready for this?

"That's true, but you have the highest level of education, show the most ownership of your job, and have the most desire to learn about the management side of things. And of course, you live close by – that helps." He smirks at me.

"I have no business training." How can I take on that kind of a role with no schooling in the subject?

"Didn't you work in retail for several years?"

"Yes, but only part-time at an outdoor recreation store."

"And in all that time, you never learned anything about orders, deliveries, payroll?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"And you have a university education – _that_ is key. Besides, if you wanted, you could do some business classes during the day."

He's right. I _could_ do that. I smile widely.

"I'd like that. Both doing business courses and training to become Assistant Manager."

He smiles back at me and reaches out to squeeze my hand. "Then it's settled. Mom? Did I see apple pie and aged cheddar in the kitchen? I'll dish it up... who wants coffee?"

"No Edward! Your father and I will get the coffee and dessert ready. Why don't you take Bella on a tour of the house?"

"Sure, okay. Bella?" He holds out his hand and I take it willingly.

Edward leads me up the stairs from the front hall to the second floor, where Carlisle has a den in addition to his study on the first floor. "This is more of a personal room, whereas the study downstairs is more of an office."

In a display cabinet there are all kinds of strange looking instruments, old medicine bottles, and more than a few jars of preserved... things. "He collects medical antiques. Alice told you that Dad is a medical historian, right? He just loves all these old gadgets."

"And the... things? In the bottles?"

"Oh... again, they're very old preserved animals and animal parts."

"Are there any human bits in those jars?" As I ask, I slide my hand into his, interlocking our fingers. The jars are a little creepy.

He chuckles. "I've never asked... I prefer not knowing."

The shelves of several bookcases are lined with huge, old books... many in leather bindings. There are also years and years worth of periodicals including the New England Journal of Medicine and The Lancet. There is also a shelf dedicated to the Guinness Book of World Records. I look at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"There are many medical wonders in the Guinness World Records."

"Yes... I guess there are."

"Hey, I don't think I told you. Aro has asked Dad to give a short address on the history of haemophilia at his charity ball. You'll be sitting at the same table as the guest chef _and_ the keynote speaker."

"Wow, that's exciting stuff! I'll be the envy of all the girls, especially when they see how delectable the guest chef is."

He eyes grow intense. "Oh no, Bella. I'm the one who will be envied. And I'd better not catch anyone trying to put the moves on you, either." He suddenly pulls me against his chest, his hand firmly on my lower back. "You are mine, and I don't share."

"That's good, because neither do I. Never again." I match his gaze.

He brushes his thumb over my cheek. "Then we are in agreement, Miss Swan?"

"Most definitely, Chef Cullen."

"Come, I want to show you the rest of the house."

Carlisle and Esme's master suite takes up the remainder of the second floor. The walls are sand coloured, the floors dark hardwood, and the bed treatment a deep sea green. It is a huge space with a private balcony, two enormous walk-in closets and a full en suite with marble tile and vanities that boasts a heart-shaped jacuzzi tub and a large two-person, multi-head shower.

"This is incredible, Edward. It's like something out of a magazine!"

"Yes, Mom does love to surround herself in luxury. But she works hard and loves her family harder. She deserves these nice things."

I nod in agreement.

There are three bedrooms on the third floor. Edward explains that Alice's bedroom was the biggest and with its own en suite, while he and Emmett occupied the two smaller rooms with a shared bathroom between them. The two smaller rooms are still quite large by normal standards.

He opens the last door and stands aside so I can enter ahead of him. "Uh, yeah. This was my room... still is my room, I guess. Mom and Dad never really changed any of our rooms, but they do use them as guest rooms if the need arises."

One whole wall is lined with shelves that are filled with all kinds of music and video media. There are also large piles of Mad Magazine, National Lampoon and Bon Appetit.

A large picture window with a view of Puget Sound stands opposite a king-size four-poster, cherrywood bed. The walls are a medium turquoise and the floors dark hardwood, and the bed is dressed in a sand-coloured duvet set.

As I turn back to tell him how lovely the room is, Edward moves swiftly toward me and captures my mouth with his. I slide my arms around his neck and he maneuvers us to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've never had a girl in my room before, Isabella," he says against my eager lips. "I can't believe what a huge turn-on it is. I just want to make out with you... I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

I whisper against his mouth, "Then don't."

With a groan, he releases his hands from their imaginary shackles and runs them all over my quivering body while kissing me deeply. He guides us to lie on our sides and pulls me to him, and I hitch my leg up over his hip. Another groan and he grasps the back of my knee, pulling my leg up higher and allowing our hips to come together so I can feel his rather impressive erection against my mound. He thrusts his hips and I whimper at the delicious friction, squirming toward him for more.

"Edward? Did you and Bella want to come down for dessert and then we can pick your vegetables?" It sounds like Esme is calling out from the first floor.

"Shit," we mutter together.

"You owe me a beer, Chef!"

.~.~.~.

After copious thank yous and promises to see each other at the pool party next week, we finally parted company with Edward's parents and headed back to the city with the bed of the truck full of boxes of produce.

We went straight to the restaurant to deliver the bounty, and while we were there, we decided to discard some old food from the walk-in. Food that was still good, but no longer at the high level of quality required for service, we packed in boxes to take to the homeless shelter. Other stuff just had to be thrown out.

During one of my trips to the dumpster, I was startled by someone in the alley. I didn't get a clear look at the person because they ran away, but I assumed it was a homeless person who was probably just looking for food. I mentioned it to Edward, and he was concerned – he said they never get people in the alley because all the locals know they support the shelter, so they don't loiter.

"I don't want you going out to the alley alone, Bella. Promise me, okay? Remember, we still don't know who got in to your loft."

His concern was sweet and heartwarming, so I promised.

When we were all squared away, we delivered the salvageable food to the homeless shelter, and then we went to the market to pick up a few ingredients for dinner.

"It's too bad you froze the left over lasagna." Is he pouting? That's so cute!

"I'm sorry, sweetie... we can have it another time. How about I make some salmon tonight?" I look at him with wide eyes.

His pout turns into a grin. "Salmon's good. There should be fresh Alaskan king at the market." Taking my hand, he guides me toward his favourite fish monger.

"How much should we get? Is Alice joining us?"

"Nope. Alice is going to Rose and Emmett's... I think she and Rose are going to brainstorm about your dress for the charity ball." He waggles his eyebrows and smiles.

"Oh jeez... I hope they don't come up with anything too far out or extreme."

"Isabella, even if they wrapped you in garbage bags and tied some twine around your waist, you'd still look ravishing."

And _that's_ why I love him.

Back at the loft, after a competitive game of Scrabble that Edward won by a mere three points, I have prepared a light dinner of baked salmon fillet, lemon-butter basmati rice and steamed broccolini. Esme's dill and fresh lemon juice adorn the fish, which baked at four hundred and seventy-five degrees for fifteen minutes, and I have mixed some dill and lemon zest into Greek yogurt as a condiment. We decided to pair our meal with a well-oaked sauvingnon blanc from California.

"Wow, Bells, your salmon is so good. It's a simple preparation, but really delicious. You did a great job – too many people overcook salmon."

I flush with pleasure. "Thanks, Edward. I'm glad you like it. How about the rice?"

"It's excellent – a perfect side to the fish."

"Did you want some gelato for dessert? There is some left from last night."

"No, thanks..." He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "I was thinking about other things for dessert." His eyes have intensified again and he's looking at me in that way that makes my girly bits twitch.

"Here, let me pour you a little more wine and you can find something for us to watch on television while I clear the dishes away."

"I love that you're so fair about cooking and clearing away." I sigh happily. "You're such a good boyfriend."

He kisses my lips lightly. "I aim to please, baby."

I search through the channels, finally settling on PBS where the British comedy Chef! Is coming on next.

"Have you ever seen this show, Edward?"

He rolls his eyes as he sits beside me on the couch, slipping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to cuddle into his side. Mmm, he's so warm and comforting, and he smells so good – like soap and subtle cologne. I snake my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Duh... of course. Every self-respecting chef knows this show, it's goddamned hilarious. I sometimes channel Gareth Blackstock when my kitchen staff develops a case of The Dumb."

We spend the next half-hour roaring with laughter. "Oh come on, Edward. There's no way you'd still be alive if you treated your staff like that!"

"Okay, that may be true. So what I _actually_ do is _imagine_ what Gareth would do or say, and that usually makes me laugh and relieves my temper so I can communicate respectfully."

When the credits start roll, Edward claims the remote and changes to a smooth jazz digital radio channel. The lighting is already low, a night breeze is blowing gently in through the window and I am feeling very relaxed. I turn to sit sideways on the couch, facing the man of my dreams.

As we gaze at each other, the energy between us starts to change. I find myself thoroughly dazzled by his soft green eyes, long eyelashes and red lips. Edward seems equally dazzled, and our eyes dart back and forth as our breathing quickens.

"Bella," he murmurs, touching my cheek lightly with his fingertips, "you are the most incredible woman I've ever met... you're so sweet, so sexy." He leans in and kisses me gently, slowly.

I slide my arms around his neck and pull myself to him. "Edward," I breathe at him, "I've never felt this intensely before... my whole being is alive and yearning – and it's not just physical..."

He cuts me off with a kiss that rapidly deepens and builds in urgency as his tongue seeks out and swirls with my own. I crawl up on my knees so I can get closer to him and then we are wrapped tightly in each others arms, the sparks between us morphing into fireworks.

Kissing vigorously now, our desperate groans vibrate though my body and converge between my legs. Suddenly, Edward breaks away, his voice scratchy and deep, "Bella I want... no, I _need_ to feel your skin against mine, baby. I need the connection, the intimacy..."

"Oh god, me too," I moan as I reach down and pull up on his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the pink chair. Slowly, I run my hands over his hard chest, tracing the muscles, letting my palms pass lightly over his nipples. He inhales deeply and hisses at the sensation.

"Fair is fair, baby," he growls as he grabs the hem of my shirt and sweeps it over my head. I blush as his eyes sweep appreciatively over the swell of my breasts. Then he slips a finger into the cup of my lacy, pale pink bra.

"This is very pretty, Isabella, but I'm afraid it's not invited to the party." I reach behind my back to undo the hasps, letting the straps slip seductively off my shoulders. He licks his lips as he watches me slowly pull the bra away from my chest and toss it to join our shirts.

"God, you are so beautiful," he murmurs as he reaches out to cup my bare breasts. He rubs his palms in circles over my hard nipples, sending shivers and tingles though my entire body.

Gently, Edward reaches under my knees and arranges us so we are lying down on the couch, me on my back and him on his side. Holding my gaze, he runs his hand down over my breast and ribs to my waist, then slips his fingertips to caress the skin just inside my waistband. I groan as tingles shoot straight to my sex, then I grab his head and pull him to me. I kiss him fiercely, pressing tightly against him and revelling in the sensation of my nipples against his hard, slightly hairy chest. From the waist up we are bare to each other, and it feels so close, so perfect.

Our legs have become intertwined, our hips pressed tightly together. Slowly, I run my hand down his back to his waistband, slipping my hand inside and digging my fingers into his ass. That elicits a groan and a thrust of his hips, sending me further into a tailspin as I realize that I have power over his body, too. With my nails I not-so-gently scratch a trail back up to his shoulder, and the effect is mind-blowing as Edward simultaneously shivers, moans, bucks his hips and bites my lip before kissing me even more deeply and urgently.

"Christ, Bella... you're so fucking hot..." he murmurs against my mouth before kissing a wet trail down my jaw and throat to my collarbone and on down to my breasts. I inhale sharply as he sucks my nipple into his mouth, circling tightly and firmly with his tongue as he rolls the other between his fingers.

_**Edward**_

I love this woman and I will worship her body.

Fuck... my cock is aching for release as I kiss and lick and suck her perfect tits. Her skin is so soft and sweet; I love the way she trembles under my mouth. As I continue to kiss and tease her nipples, Bella starts to grind her hips against me, squeezing my leg between her thighs as she seeks pressure and friction.

Delighting in how responsive her body is to me, I release her nipple from my mouth and trace a path of licks and kisses down the middle of her abdomen to her navel, which is cooperatively situated above the waistband of her jeans. Mmm... swirling my tongue and gently nipping her skin, I grasp her hips tightly and she moans deeply. I kiss and nip along her waistband from hip to hip, and then return to plunge my tongue into her navel, imagining what it will be like to plunge it somewhere else. All along she's squirming beneath me and mewling, and that makes my cock even harder.

"Edward... please..."

Hearing her ask for relief like that sends shockwaves to my dick. I maneuver myself between her legs and settle against her... I can feel the heat from her pussy through two pairs of jeans and it makes me thrust my hips against her.

"Oh god, Bella... you're so fucking sexy..." I begin to thrust rhythmically against the bucking of her hips, capturing her mouth like a starving man. She squirms and it makes my cock twitch, and then the pressure and friction are even better. I grab her hips and tilt them a little, and she whimpers into my mouth as her whole body starts to tense. Jesus, the friction is perfect and my balls start to tighten as Bella reaches down and grabs my belt loops, pulling me hard against her as she somehow manages to slide her crotch up and down along my length.

"Jesusfuck, Bella... jesusfuuuck..." I strain against her as my orgasm rips through me, and I realize that she is straining against me too.

"Oh god Edward, on my fucking god... uhhh, uhhh, ungh! Oh fuck!... Unghhh..."

Spent and panting, I collapse to her side, vaguely wondering how dry-humping can cause such a powerful orgasm. I note that Bella is still writhing and squeezing her legs together – women get to ride out their orgasms so much longer than men. She's truly exquisite to watch.

When our breathing starts to return to normal, Bella whispers, "Edward? That was..."

"Beautiful."

"Yes. And amazing, and wonderful!."

I look into her bottomless chocolate eyes. "Isabella, I have never experienced this kind of all-consuming intensity with anyone. It's like we have some kind of erotic magic between us... like you've made my body and mind forget any other sexual experience I've ever had, and I feel like it's all brand new."

"Oh Edward! You make me feel so special. Thank you."

She kisses me softly, sweetly, and I return her kiss, reverently pouring my love into it. I will tell her how much I love her... very soon.

_**Bella**_

I returned from the clinic an hour ago and then got ready for work early so I can spend more time with Edward.

As I hop down the stairs, still euphoric from last night, my head and heart are floating in clouds of love, my body feeling his phantom touch.

Pulling open the brass door, I step inside the front vestibule and am met with shouting voices from within the restaurant. It's Edward, and a female voice I don't recognize.

"Come on, Eddie! We can be good again... you know whatever little plaything your screwing around with can't compare to me and what we had together!"

"Jesus christ, you're FUCKING SICK, Tanya! I'm not _screwing around_ with anyone. There's no one... there's been no one since the few blind fucks I had to erase _you _from my body before leaving Chicago. I've been celibate for over two years and that's the way I'm goddamned keeping it. And you know what? It's a hell of a lot more enjoyable than any fucking second I ever spent in your, or any woman's, company. I thank the fucking powers that be that you showed me the truth, Tanya, because you made it pretty fucking obvious to me that women, especially you, just aren't worth the energy."

This can't be happening. Oh my god, this cannot be happening. The only thing I can think to do is get out of here. I race back to my apartment, stumbling up the stairs in these stupid fucking stilettos, too stunned and shocked to even produce a tear. I'm numb... and nauseous. He doesn't want me.

I feel like my world just fell apart.

Again.

Before I've even consciously decided on a course of action, I've kicked off my shoes, pulled my dress over my head and run upstairs to pull on jeans and a t-shirt. I stuff my toothbrush, hairbrush and antiperspirant, a change of underwear, a top and pyjamas into my knapsack. I grab my laptop and truck keys.

"Bells? Where are you going?" Alice has just stepped out her door.

I avoid her gaze. "Alice, I have to go. I'm sorry... I just can't be here right now. Fire me if you have too, but I can't stay."

"Isabella Swan, what the hell is going on?" She grabs me by the arms and tries to look in my eyes.

Looking down and away, I whisper a response... but my voice still breaks. "Alice... please. I... I have to go. I need to be alone, away from here. Away from Edw... from him. Please, let me go."

"Bella, for god's sake, at least tell me what happened?"

Damn-it. I know she will force this until she gets an answer.

"I just overheard your brother and Tanya having a... heated discussion down in the restaurant."

"_Tanya_? Tanya is _here_?"

I can't meet her eyes. "Yes. And I heard him tell her that there is no one in his life, that he is still celibate and he intends to stay that way, and that women just aren't worth it. He said that being celibate is more enjoyable than any time he has ever spent in _any _woman's company." A fresh wave of nausea passes over me as I repeat his painful words.

Alice seems to be in shock, because she lets go of my arms and sinks to the step, her eyes wide and unfocused. I take the opportunity to flee down the steps.

"I need time to think, Alice. I don't know when I'll be back."

She calls after me. "But Bella, where are you going?"

"I don't know." And I'm out the door, heading toward my truck that's parked a few doors down the street.

I feel like I should be sobbing, or screaming, or something... but it's like my emotions have shut down. A dead calm has settled over me, and I vacantly walk down the street towards my truck.

As I approach, I look up to see a familiar, beautiful strawberry blonde leaning against the door of a car just a few feet down the road. She's crying, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She doesn't look as good in person as in her pictures on the internet.

"Excuse me, are you okay? Can I help you?" She doesn't look up at me. She simply covers her eyes with her hand.

"No honey, there is nothing that can help me. The only man I've ever wanted just told me to get the fuck out of his life... again." Without sparing me a glance, she opens her car door and gets in behind the wheel.

So this is Tanya Denali, the ruiner of his life. I want to attack her, claw her eyes out, scream at her for treating him so badly that he would pull himself away from love rather than risk being hurt again. Instead, I shrug and walk to my truck. As I start the engine, and Tanya pulls away in her car, I am beset by a mad impulse to follow her.

Tailing Tanya's car through downtown Seattle, I hatch a plan. I'm going to follow her and if she's staying at a hotel, I'll check in there myself – because I need somewhere to stay – and try to get more information. If I can maintain focus on this goal, perhaps I can stave off the heartbreak and tears that will otherwise be inevitable.

_**Edward**_

"Office. NOW."

What the hell has crawled up Alice's ass? I follow her to the office and she slams the door behind me. How much more bitch do I have to tolerate today?

"Edward, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on? I just saw Bella and she is fucking devastated. She told me that she had just come inside the door to start her shift and heard you shouting at that fucking Tanya Denali, telling her that there is no one in your life, that you are still celibate and intend to stay that way, and that women just aren't worth it. She heard you say that being celibate is more enjoyable than any time you have ever spent in _any _woman's company. What the fuck _was _that, Edward? WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT_?"

Bella was here? My Bella heard the filth I spewed at Tanya? I've been punched in the gut, kicked in the kidneys... I'm going to vomit... there's a loud rushing in my ears... pain rips across my chest. I blindly feel for a chair to sit on, but I find the wall and slide down to the floor. Clasping my hands behind my head, I lower my face between my knees. _What have I done?_

Alice continues to rage at me. "I thought you were fucking serious about Bella, Edward! For god's sake, you've been acting like a horny teenager in love. Have you fucking developed multiple personality disorder or something? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Christ, she's pissed. She only drops the f-bomb like that when she's white-hot motherfucking enraged.

"Alice," I rasp through my constricted throat. I can't bring myself to look up at her. "I was lying! Tanya showed up here all friendly and 'we were so good together, Eddie... I miss you, Eddie... let's try again, Eddie.' It made me feel physically sick that she could dismiss what she did and think that I would ever even consider speaking to her again, let alone fucking get back together with her! I said as much and then she got her back up and pushed my buttons, reminding me that the only good reviews I ever got in Chicago were because she fucked or sucked off the critic, and that I would never find someone who could screw me like she did. I said 'yeah, screw me _over_ like you did' and then was all contrite and started to croon about how good we were together. I was so choked, I just wanted her to fucking disappear. I lied to her, Alice, because I don't want her anywhere near Bella or me. I did say all that stuff, yes... But it was all bullshit... I was just trying to get rid of her, goddamn-it."

I chance a glance up at Alice and she is shaking her head, rubbing her temples. Her silence is an opportunity to continue. "And now because I let her get to me, I've probably made that bitch think she has some kind of power over me... Shit, she might even delude herself that she _can _get me back. Then you come in and tell me that Bella, the most important thing that has _ever _happened to me... the woman I _cannot _live without, who I want to spend the _rest of my life_ with... you tell me that she heard all that shit, and apparently _believed _it! Fuck my life, Alice. Fuck my fucking life."

Alice is shooting daggers at me. "Well why wouldn't she have believed it, Edward? She didn't know what was going on in here. You were saying those things when you didn't know she was listening. Why would she think you'd be lying? Remember, she lived a lie with her husband. And it's not just a six-month lie she's getting over, Edward. It was virtually a life long lie that she lived. She found out that the man she grew up with, trusted and married kept his true feelings and sexual needs to himself. And then she walks in here and what does she hear? That the only other man with whom she has ever had a relationship doesn't consider himself to be with her and would rather be celibate than move forward with her. Oh, and that she's not _worth it_."

"Alice, what I have with Bella has been the most amazing, most exquisite experience of my life. Surely she would know she wasn't hearing the truth? What the hell was she doing here so early, anyway?"

"She probably came early to spend some time with you... Edward, you didn't see her. She was heartbroken. You have to find her and explain what was really going on, but we have dinner service and a new weekly menu starting in an hour... and Garrett called me just before I saw Bella – he's okay but he's been in a minor car accident and he'll be at least two hours late. You're going to need to straighten out the kitchen before you do anything else."

.~.~.~.

It's taken me two-and-a-half goddamned hours to make sure the kitchen is covered – thank goodness Garrett managed to get here earlier than he thought – shit, I didn't even ask him if he was okay. I race up the stairs and knock on Bella's door, even though Alice said she left with her laptop and a bag, and even though her truck was gone from it's usual parking spot. I'm hoping against hope that she is somehow here and will answer her door.

"Isabella? Baby, it's me. Please let me in, I need to talk to you."

Nothing.

There is no light coming from under the door, no noise from within.

"Bella, please... please talk to me. Sweetheart... I need to see you. Come on, please open the door." I am pleading like a little girl and I don't care. I have to see my Bella.

"Bella. Look, I'm sorry for what you overheard. Baby, it was Tanya. She came into the restaurant and tried to convince me to get back together with her. I was so angry at her audacity that I said things to make her go away. I lied to her, Bella. I fucking lied."

Nothing.

"Baby, you must know how much you mean to me. You're my life, Bella. You're my life, and... and I... _I love you_. Oh god, Bella, I love you so fucking much. Please believe me... Bella, _please _open the door."

I have an idea. "Isabella, if you don't let me in, I'm going to go get the spare key to your place and let myself in."

Nothing.

Fine. I am not losing the best thing I've ever known. I run to my door, open it and reach in to the key hook above the light switch. The key to Bella's apartment is on it's own special chain. It's a pewter carving of a fawn. So appropriate – a gentle, beautiful creature with deep brown eyes... my Bella.

Returning across the hall, I knock again. "Bella, I'm going to come in now. Unless you will let me in of your own accord?"

Nothing.

I insert the key and turn the knob. Opening the door, I walk in and gently close it behind me. The emptiness of her loft hits me like a tonne of bricks. There is only the dim green glow from the microwave display. The air is chilly. It feels dead in here.

"Bella?" I turn on the light switch by the door. There is no movement, no sounds.

"Bella, baby, are you here?" I do a quick sweep of the kitchen and living area, noting the doors to the closets and washrooms are open and there is no one inside. I spot her pumps and a small pile of black fabric on the floor. I am starting to feel a block of ice form in my stomach.

"Bella? Are you in bed?" I run up the stairs to her bedroom area and turn on the light. Her bed is empty and unmade. I can smell her - her strawberry shampoo, her unique, sweet scent. I move to sit on the edge of he bed, touching the sheets that so recently enveloped her beautiful body. A long, glorious chestnut hair adorns her pillow, the only physical evidence of her I've seen. That block of ice has settled into my gut and I am starting to feel nauseous.

I look around more closely and what I see, or rather what I don't see, sets off loud alarms in my head. Her laptop is gone. Her cell phone, gone. I check her washroom – hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste... all gone.

Panicking now, I race back downstairs. Her knapsack, jacket and truck keys are also missing.

"FUUUUCK!"

She's fucking gone.

**A/N: DARLINGS: REVIEWS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROIN - PLEASE HELP SUPPORT MY HABIT :)**

*****Bella and Rosalie need your help in choosing Bella's dress for Aro's Haemophilia Charity ****Ball. Please go to the link on my profile page and look at the choices, and then cast your vote ****when you post a review for this chapter. I'm accepting votes via review ****until midnight MDT, April 18, 2011*********


	25. Antidote

******Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.  
****Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.********  
****©2011 PeppahLouie . All rights reserved worldwide..**

* * *

_***__**Wild**__ has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! Thank you to Freakydeelite and Jennic782 for the nod!***_

I see some of you were quite upset at the end of the last chapter! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh ye of little faith...

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 – ANTIDOTE**

_**Bella**_

As I awaken, my swollen eyes resist opening. I force them open to a slit and I am momentarily confused as to my whereabouts. Ah, yes... hotel room. Rubbing my eyes, I glance to the right of the bed... 11:00 am. The last time display I saw was through tear-blurred, alcohol impaired vision at 4:00 am.

In front of the clock radio, the blinking notification LED on my cell phone attracts my attention. I pick it up to investigate, expecting another voicemail or text from Alice. It is a text... from _him_.

Received at 10:15 am: _Please call me. We need to talk -E_

There are three earlier texts from _him_ as well. I scroll back to the first.

Received at 7:14 pm: _Isabella, there has been a terrible misunderstanding -E_

Received at 8:38 pm: _You don't know the whole story -E_

Received at 12:59 am: _Bella, please let me explain -E_

These texts are the first direct communication he has attempted since I left yesterday afternoon. I wonder why he hasn't left a voicemail, but quickly decide it's a good thing he didn't - it would send me back into another crying jag if I heard his voice right now, and there is no way I could resist listening to his message if he had left one.

I don't know what possessed me to follow Tanya last night and check into the same hotel. The Four Seasons – it's a snazzy place. I acted on pure impulse.

Of course, I have no idea what room she's in... and the clerk wouldn't tell me. I could have pushed it, maybe bribed him. I could have checked out the restaurant or bar last night, hoping to run into her. But once I got into my room and closed the door behind me, my tenuous walls came crashing down. After I cried myself out on the bed, I looked around the room and found an eighty dollar bottle of wine that I could buy at a liquor agency store for twenty. I opened it, turned on the television and ended up watching The Notebook. I cried in spurts all through the movie and then again when it was over, finishing the entire bottle of wine and finally falling asleep wrapped around a pillow.

Thankfully, I appear to be all cried out for the moment. In fact, I'm actually feeling quite angry - angry at Edward, angry at Tanya, and angry at myself for not dealing with this situation in a more sophisticated manner. I mean, would Allie have run away crying from Noah? I don't think so. Energized by my temper, I jump in the shower. I plan to get dressed quickly and head down to cruise the hotel lounge and restaurant to see if I can find Tanya.

.~.~.~.

I spot her as soon as I enter the lounge. She's not hard to find, sitting alone at the bar with her bright strawberry blonde mane. She's over made-up and overdressed for the noon hour, sucking back a martini... somehow, I don't think it's her first.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but I actually saw you outside a restaurant yesterday evening. You seemed to be upset, and I asked if you were okay. Do you remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure honey. I remember."

"Um, you seemed to be really hurting. I hate to see anyone like that. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk to a perfect stranger about my problems?"

"Well, a perfect stranger has no bias. She can just listen and let you get it off your chest, you know?"

"That's a good point. Maybe it would do me some good to say it out loud. God knows I've been thinking about it for long enough."

"It's settled then. Excuse me, bartender? Can we have two more martinis over here?" I take the stool next to her. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Tanya. Tanya Denali. What's your name, honey?"

"Oh... I'm, um, Marie. Marie Black."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Marie."

"Same here, Tanya. So tell me about this guy. Is he the love of your life?"

"Love? I don't believe in love. But he does. What a sap."

"What do you mean? I thought you said yesterday that he was the only man you ever wanted?"

"Yeah. I wanted him. I still do want him... at least I did yesterday before he kicked me out."

A flash of anger surges through me.

"I wanted him long ago because he was the best looking guy around and a fantastic lay. I had what other women dreamed about. But he was too emotional. He started to talk about feelings and the future. I didn't want any of that. I mean, he was a great fuck, but there was no way I was going to keep all my eggs in one basket. There are just too many big hard cocks out there, you know? And I like to sample the offerings. Of course, he wanted a monogamous relationship. I didn't want to lose him – he had great social connections because he's a high-profile chef, and he made me a happy girl in bed. So I had to sneak around and get my kicks, all covert-like." She snorts and takes another swig of her drink.

Ugh. "So what happened?"

"Well, one night, a food critic I was seeing on the side wanted to take me out to dinner. When we pulled up outside of Eddie's restaurant, I started to panic. That's the guy's name, Eddie, at least that's what I always called him. He goes by Edward because he likes to come off as pretentious or something. Anyway, we got to Eddie's restaurant and I was all nervous... but then, I thought it would be such a thrill to be there with another guy, right under his nose, you know? I didn't know anyone who worked there, other than Eddie. So, I went on in. I hit the wine pretty hard because I was a little jittery. Of course, the meal was excellent – Eddie really is one shit-hot good fucking chef. My date loved it and was already talking about the great review he was going to write. One of the servers came by to tell my date that the chef wanted to come out and meet him. I had to think quick, so I came up with a little diversion. I told the guy we should have some fun, then I slipped under the table and gave him a blowjob while Eddie stood there and schmoozed with him. Yeah, they had those floor-length table cloths just like in the movies, can you believe it? Anyway, I was sloppy because I was a little drunk. I got a fucking hair caught in my throat and started to hack and cough, and I accidentally bit the guy's cock. Then he's all like, 'what the fuck are you doing, you bitch' and Eddie is like 'what the fuck is going on under there?' Then he pulls up the table cloth and there sits yours truly, hooking a pube out of my throat."

Tanya's verbal dysentery is in overdrive, but it's like trying not to look at a car crash when you drive by. She drains her glass and calls over the bartender, indicating he should give us both refills. I wave him off my glass – I haven't touched my drink at all.

"That must have been embarrassing for you," I say lamely.

"Yeah, well... it was not one of the most stellar moments of my life. Eddie grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out from under that table and out through the kitchen to the back alley. He wasn't yelling or anything – I think he was in shock. His voice was real quiet and steady, and he asked me what was going on. I was tipsy and I didn't like the way he manhandled me – it was humiliating being dragged through the restaurant like that."

I marvel at this vacuous woman who was humiliated not by being caught sucking off some loser in public, but by being pulled away from the scene of her indiscretion.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, and I wanted to humiliate him right back. So I told him that I was blowing the critic to ensure him a good review. He looked at me with such contempt that I wanted to keep hurting him. When he asked me if this was the first time, I said no, that I had granted lots of sexual favours in the past to help his reviews. Of course that wasn't even true, but I was so mad at him. His eyes were cold and he was obviously disgusted. I snapped. I mean, where did he get off thinking he was so much better than me? Nobody looks at _me_ like _that_. I was pissed and I wanted him to know what a fool he was – how I had carried on a completely free sexual life right under his snooty fucking nose and he had been too stupid to realize it. So I spilled the beans. I named off at least fifteen guys I had screwed while playing perfect little girlfriend for the big fancy chef."

Tanya is slurring now. I am in shock – I can't believe anyone could have treated Edward like this. How could anyone be so callous, so... cruel?

"Do you know what that jerk did then? He fucking cried. Not like a girl or anything, but he had tears running down his face. And that just made me feel worse. He asked if it had all been a lie, and I said of course it was and wasn't I a good fucking actress? He asked me why, and I spit at him that he was a good lay and he kept a nice, fancy roof over my head. Of course, I can afford my own roof - after all, I _am_ a successful swimsuit model." She throws her hair back over her shoulder and straightens her posture as she says that. But she can't hide the tramp... not anymore.

Something horrible (well, even more horrible than what she had already revealed) occurs to me. "Tanya, weren't you worried about, you know, disease? You might have infected Edw... err, Eddie. I mean, were you at least having safe sex?"

"Hah – that is actually quite ironic. I only ever had safe sex _with _Eddie. He insisted on using condoms as extra protection against pregnancy. He knew I sometimes forgot to take my pill and he didn't want the burden of children while he was building his career." She makes air quotes when she says 'career'. "Of course, we did have ripped condom issues every once in a while – he's a big boy – and I might have weakened them with my nails when he let me put them on him. I like the feeling of fucking a guy bareback, and it was the only way I could get it from him. Of course he would always stop when they broke, damn-it." She smiles and licks her lips, and I want to smack her. Hard.

Poor Edward... two years of getting tested every six months, never knowing if the next set of results might bring a death sentence.

"But Tanya, what about your own health?" I have to ask because I just can't fathom her disregard for herself.

"Yeah, well... you know what, Marie? I figure I'm here for a good time, not a long time. I mean, look at me – I'm gorgeous with a fantastic body... but what happens to me when I'm no longer a hot, young thing and my body starts to sag and my skin starts to wrinkle? No one will want me then – my marketability will be gone. So you know what? I decided that I'm not going to slowly creep up on my grave drinking protein shakes and working out... nah. I'm gonna skid in at the last second with a martini in one hand and a ciggie in the other, freshly fucked and ready party on the other side."

Wow. "So what happened after your confrontation in the alley?"

"Well, that was the end. Eddie wasted no time getting rid of me. He had the locks changed the next morning and I came home to find all my things out in the hallway. In a few months he was gone. He left Chicago."

"So, Tanya... if you have this terrible history with this guy, how did he end up being the only man you ever wanted?"

"Ha! I did say that, didn't I? Well, you know, I was thinking about him a while ago. He was such a great lay and he always took good care of me. I was hoping maybe enough time had passed that he might consider giving us another chance. I guess I wanted him because I couldn't have him."

"Wanted? Past tense?"

"Oh yeah. I found out last night that he hates me. I mean he _really_ hates me. I'm not going to waste any more time chasing him. There are lots of great lays in the sea, right?"

"So, you didn't come to find him because you love him?"

"Love? Oh please. There is no such fucking thing. Hey, you want another drink? There are a few good-looking guys around here today. I think it's a dentists' convention. Dentists make great money, and think of all the cosmetic repair and whitening you could get for free!"

"Oh... I actually have to get going. But thanks for the drink and the conversation. It was very... enlightening. Um... good luck, Tanya." I think you're going to need it.

She is already eye-fucking some poor guy and waving me off. I throw some cash on the bar and I return to my room. I need to think about what I have just learned from Tanya, and whether or not it has any real bearing on my relationship with Edward.

.~.~.~.

I've checked out of the hotel and walking to my truck when my phone buzzes in my pocket, indicating a text message has been received. I pull it out.

_Isabella? Where are you? Please, for god's sake, just let me know you're okay -E_

His message brings tears to my eyes.

_I'm okay, Edward. I'm on my way home -B_

I spend the short drive back to my apartment plucking up the courage to do what I have to do. I hope he lets me speak first.

I pull up to the curb just a short ways from the door to the lofts. Edward is sitting outside on the fire escape, his expression hidden behind his Ray-Bans. When he sees my truck, he watches and waits for me to get out and head toward the building, then he climbs back in his window.

He meets me at the top of the stairs. He has removed his sunglasses, and the look on his face is pure pain. I have to be strong and face this.

_**Edward**_

"Bella... please, can we talk?"

"Yes Edward, we need to. I have something to say to you."

Oh no... no no no. I will not let her do this - I can't lose her. She has to believe me. I follow her inside her door.

"Bella, please let me explain."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I really must speak first."

This can't be happening... I can feel my eyes start to burn and water. I look down at the floor, gesturing with my hand to indicate she should go ahead.

She takes a deep breath. "Edward, I owe you an apology."

I can't be hearing her correctly. My eyes dart up to hers, tears be damned. "Pardon?"

"An apology." She's blinking back tears too. "I apologize for thinking the worst of you and then leaving before giving you a chance to explain. I'm so sorry I worried you last night. I gave in to my insecurity and instead of facing the issue head on with logic, I let my emotions run away and I followed them."

I'm stunned. And awed... she's more amazing than I thought possible.

"Oh, Edward... please say you forgive me!"

"Forgive you? Bella, baby, there is nothing to forgive. What you overheard me say to Tanya was horrible - of course you reacted to it. I'm so sorry you were subjected to it. She showed up here out of the blue and asked me to take her back. I sort of flipped my wig at her."

She nods, her tears escaping her eyes now and trickling down her cheeks.

Sniffling, she reaches for a tissue from a box on the counter. "The things you said to her... I was afraid that maybe she was the only one you would ever truly want and after she hurt you so badly... that you could never really let me in. But I couldn't understand why you would have been deceitful with me all this time. And then I thought about how Jake had deceived me for years about his true desires and motives. And I just didn't know what to do... I needed time to think about it all."

Alice was right... of course. The pixie's always right. "Sweetheart, I said those things in anger and frustration. I couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to show up here, and I wanted her gone. I didn't want her seeing you or meeting you or knowing anything about you. Baby, you, and what we have together, are too good and pure to be tainted by something like that. I was afraid if she knew about you, she'd try to interfere with our relationship. I don't want her anywhere near _us_."

"I knew it didn't make sense. But I couldn't stop thinking about all the pictures of Tanya I saw on the internet – she is just so beautiful. And then there were the pictures of you and her together, and you were such a stunning couple."

"Bella, darling, Tanya's _not_ beautiful. She might look good on the outside, but inside she is nothing but ugly."

"Yes, I discovered that this morning. See, I followed her and checked into her hotel yesterday."

What? Shit... please tell me you didn't talk to that bitch. I keep my worry to myself – I want to hear her whole story.

"I don't know what I was thinking – I guess I was sort of acting on instinct, not really considering what I was doing. Well, after watching a heart-wrenching romantic movie and drinking a full bottle of wine last night, I woke up this morning with a hangover but, strangely enough, a much clearer head."

I pass her another tissue. "Is that when you decided to come home?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Um, no... not quite. So, after I showered, I went to find Tanya."

I open my mouth to complain, but she holds up her hand to indicate I should hold my tongue.

"I wanted to know her motivation for coming here. I guess I wanted to know if she intended to pursue you. I found her in the bar and pretended to be a stranger who was concerned because she looked so sad. I told her my name was Marie Black. I asked her if she wanted to talk about what was wrong, and she did. I'm happy to report that she doesn't love you and is not intending to make any more attempts to get you back."

"Thank the universe for small miracles. What happened next?"

"I went back to my room to get my things and check out, all the while recounting the last couple of months. I thought about us and what we've shared. I remembered father's day and the baseball game... the night Jared came for dinner... you singing to me at Escala... the sunflowers and your beautiful words; I remembered the our first date in Tacoma... sleeping in your arms after my apartment was broken into... the pool party... first time we kissed, and then the second time, and then all the times after that..."

She's blushing now, my adorable girl.

"I thought about the way we danced at Luna, and the way you touched me when we came home after Luna. And then I thought about the last few days, and how passionate we were together, especially the night before last."

Tuesday night... it was heaven.

"And I knew, Edward... I knew that whatever I had overheard you saying, it couldn't be the whole story. I realized I had to be missing something, because there was no way that _my_ Edward would mean those things."

I can't hold it in any longer... my heart is pounding as I step forward, placing my hands lightly on her shoulders and caressing her jaw with my thumbs.

"Baby, my first and last conscious thoughts each day are of you, and you star in my dreams every night. You've settled perfectly into my life like a lost puzzle piece, completing me and making me whole. Truly, the thought of this... us... ending, of being separated from you – it causes me physical pain." I rake my one of my hands through my hair and then slide it around her waist, moving the other to gently cup her cheek. Her wide brown eyes are swallowing my soul.

"What I'm trying to say... is that _I love you, Isabella_. I love you so much, and I thought I'd lost you... please say you won't leave me, that you're mine, now and always." As if to seal the permanence of my declaration, I lean down to place a sweet, tender kiss on her lips.

"Oh Edward!" I catch her as she jumps up onto me, wrapping my arms tightly around her and holding her close, feeling her soft warm body, comforted by the familiar strawberry scent of her hair mixed with her natural sweetness.

She's kissing me deeply, passionately... and I am lost in the sensations of her delicious mouth on mine and the urgent clashing of our tongues. I move toward the kitchen counter and sit her there, our kiss and embrace unbroken. I want to envelop her, meld with her, consume her, never let her go.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of kissing each other senseless, we pull apart to look into each others eyes. What I see in hers fills me with joy.

"I love you too, Edward, more than I would have thought possible. I never knew it could be like this... that I could feel so completely and utterly connected to another person. Sometimes, when I try to describe to myself how much I feel for you, my chest gets tight and it's like I could suffocate from the sheer weight of my emotion. I won't ever leave you – it would kill me to leave you. I'll always be yours, Edward... always." She pulls me back to kiss me again.

Our relationship – so intense and evolving so fast – is like an unstoppable force that feeds on itself and keeps getting stronger. We haven't even made love yet... but I know, with absolute certainty, that Isabella Swan is the woman I will be with for the rest of my life.

.~.~.~.

Much later, after work, with soft jazz playing and candles lit, we are lying on the couch face to face, simply cuddling and enjoying each other, kissing softly, whispering and giggling and planning for upcoming events - the pool party, our trip to Forks, the charity ball. When I wonder aloud how many critics will be in attendance at Aro's event, Bella suddenly sits up, pulling me with her.

"Edward... I forgot! There's something I need to tell you about Tanya."

Ugh. "Jeez, Bella... can't we let that sleeping dog lie?"

"It's not what you think, babe. This is important."

"Okay, shoot." What about _her_ could possibly be that important?

"Edward, Tanya told me that she never actually traded sexual favours for your reviews. She said it to hurt you because she was humiliated about being dragged out from under the table at your restaurant."

My eyes feel like they're popping out of my head. "She voluntarily told you about _that_? Wow... she truly has no shame. Wait... what did you say about the reviews?"

Bella reaches up to cup my face, tenderly caressing my cheek with her thumb. "Sweetie, she lied about that. She was trying to hurt and humiliate you... Edward, you _earned_ your reviews in Chicago, babe. You earned them all, because you are an amazing, talented and _successful_ chef. You always have been."

I'm in shock. How can this be? Something I have held as fact for so long, something that I allowed to affect my self-esteem and confidence, is completely false?

"Well I'll be goddamned."

**_Bella_**

He leans forward, rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. I figure it's best to not say anything more right now, so I simply slide my arm across his back and rest my head on his shoulder.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally speaks. "I can't believe how stupid I was to let her deconstruct my life like that."

"Try not to beat yourself up too much, Edward. When someone is in a situation, amidst all the emotion, it's difficult to see things as clearly as in outsider might. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

He nods and rakes his hands through his hair.

"And as horrible as it was – what Tanya did to you – I can't help but be grateful for the turn your life took as a result. Your decision to return to Seattle ultimately brought you to me... I'm sorry if that sounds selfish, but I guess I am a little selfish when it comes to how much I love you and how thankful I am to have found you."

Twisting sideways, he reaches for my face and brings my mouth to his for a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Isabella, if going through all that was the price I had to pay to ultimately find you and have you in my life, then I'm happy to have done it."

I consider the gravity of Edward's words. He's happy to have suffered if it meant finding me. Wow, that's a powerful statement. I will never doubt his feelings again.

He turns to fully face me, taking both of my hands in his.

"Looking back on everything now? I can see that you had an affect on me the first time we met and shook hands. As soon as we touched, I felt an electric kind of connection to you. I wanted to pull you to me... and then your eyes haunted me when I went back to the kitchen. On some subconscious level, I knew you were special... I knew you would eventually be mine... that you were _meant_ to be mine. But even if I hadn't seen your eyes... Bella, if I had been blind, I'd still have known you would be mine someday."

"Oh, Edward... your words are poetry. I _need_ to be close to you – will you stay with me tonight? Will you hold me and kiss me and help me forget last night ever happened?"

His response is immediate as he stands and scoops me up in his arms. "You look ready for bed, Miss Swan."

"Indeed, Chef Cullen. And, I think I need a little prep for what's to come, don't you?"

I giggle as Edward growls into my hair and takes the stairs to my bed two at a time.

As he sets me down, a slight nervousness settles in to my stomach. He must notice, because he leans down to kiss me softly. "I have no expectations, Bella. As far as I'm concerned, sex isn't an option right now... I'm rather looking forward to _that_ under the full moon of a warm August night in Forks."

I smile up at him. "Um, I'm going to change into my pyjamas. Did you want to go to your loft to get yours?"

He shakes his head slowly, his sexy smirk melting my insides. "Nah, I'll sleep in my boxers... if that's okay with you?"

I nod, maybe a little to vigorously. "That's fine. I'll... err... be right back."

"Take your time, baby. I'm just going to text Alice and let her know I won't be home."

I hurriedly change into my grey, lace-trimmed tank and boy shorts jammies. I remember how Edward looked at me when I wore them for the slumber party.

Hmm... slumber party. We need to have another of those. I make a mental note to talk to Alice and Rosalie about it.

I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth, and grabbing my hairbrush, I head back to my bed and Edward.

I find him sitting up on my bed, clad only in his black boxer-briefs, his long legs crossed in front of him. He's doing something with his phone. Watching him in my dresser mirror, I tease him as I start to brush my hair. "Are you still texting Alice? What are you sending, a novel?"

"Ha ha. No, it's this damned addictive Angry Birds game. I'm stuck on a level... I just can't get that last little bastard pig to die!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Oh come on, Edward. That game is simple. It's all about angles and force, like billiards."

"Oh really, Miss Swan? And are you any good at Angry Birds, or billiards for that matter?"

"In fact, Chef Cullen, I was always very good in geometry and physics in school. One of these days I may have to teach you a lesson or two on a pool table."

His eyes darken as he tilts his head and drops his phone, his irate feathered friends forgotten. "Is that so, Miss Swan?" And in a flash he's behind me, his strong arms slinking around my waist, gazing into my reflected eyes. "I may take you up on that."

I give him a sugary smile and continue my brushing.

He continues to stand behind me, watching the brush pass through my long, straight hair. After a few moments, he murmurs huskily, "Why don't you let me do that for you?"

I hand him my brush, my body already tingling at the anticipation. He gathers my tresses and pulls them onto my back, then he smooths his hand down the length before bringing the brush to the crown of my head. Slowly but firmly, he works the brush through my hair and down my back. As he repeats the action, he watches me in the mirror, holding my stare. I shiver at his touch, his gaze, the intimacy we are sharing. It amazes me how Edward can turn the simple act of brushing hair into a sensual experience.

When he's done, he reaches around me to lay the brush on the dresser; then he gathers all my hair into one hand, pulls it to one side and twists it around his wrist, effectively tilting my head to the side. His head descends to my neck and he grazes his teeth along the tendon there, sending tremors through my entire body. As I watch him, he drags his tongue from my collarbone to my jaw and then slowly places soft, warm kisses all over my neck.

I close my eyes and moan when his other hand glides smoothly up from my hip and under my tank top to cup my breast. "Edward... you're making me crazy."

"That's the general idea, baby," he mumbles against my skin.

"I want to kiss you..." I moan as he pinches and rolls my nipple.

He pulls me backwards and turns me at the same time... as he sits on the bed, he lifts me onto his lap to straddle him. Oh, I like where this is going!

With one hand holding my hip and ass in place, he reaches up with the other hand and pulls the neckline of my top down to expose my breast. "Oh god, Edward, you're so sexy..." My hips start to writhe against his erection as he extends his tongue to circle my nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"You need to lose this top, Isabella." His eyes are smouldering green fire as I pull the tank off. He spends a moment gazing at my breasts, his thumbs caressing my waist. "Fuck, baby... you're so beautiful." I grab his head and pull him to where I want his mouth as I grind myself on his cock. Jesus, I have no self-control with this man... but oh, the sensations!

"Bella, let's move up onto the bed so we can lie down." I crawl off him, my pussy lamenting the loss of friction, and scramble up to the pillows. He lies down to face me and pulls my hips toward him, thrusting his hard-on against my sex and squeezing my ass.

The room is filled with the sounds of our moans and heavy breathing. Eventually, Edward pushes me gently onto my back and rolls toward me so that he is half on top of me. He trails his hand from my hip to my chest, where he pauses to massage and squeeze my breasts before slowly tracing his hand downward again, and he's not stopping at my waist this time.

He pulls his face back to look me in the eyes, silently asking permission, and I answer him by pulling his mouth back to mine and bucking my pelvis up toward his hand. With a groan, his hand stays outside my shorts but slips lightly between my legs, his fingers tracing a firm line from my clit to my vagina and back again. The sensation elicits a deep-throated moan that I suddenly realize is coming from me. Involuntarily, I bend my knees and spread my legs a little to allow him easier access. He spreads his hand so his fingers are massaging around my opening while his thumb circles my clit. It feels so amazing and I can feel my muscles start to tighten as an orgasm approaches.

"Oh god, Edward, you're going to make me come..."

"That's my plan, love," he murmurs against my lips before bending down to lick and suck my nipples as his wonderful hand continues its magic between my legs.

I'm pushing my pussy against his hand now, and then I reach down to press my hand over his, adjusting his movements slightly to achieve the perfect stimulation.

"Oh jesus, Bella, I fucking love it when you show me what you like."

I clamp my legs hard around our hands and pull his head firmly to my breast. "Edwaaard! Oh, oh, oh... unghhh... OHHH FUUUCK!"

Several minutes later, I'm still squirming and squeezing my legs together. My panties are soaked through and I am lying in Edwards arms in sheer bliss.

"I can't believe I screamed like that." Biting my bottom lip, I glance up at him shyly, and he looks down at me through the corners of his eyes, grinning.

"Well you did, baby, and I'm the one who made you do it."

"Mmm... you sure did..." As I lazily trace patterns on his hard abs, I notice something else is hard, too. "Edward, I want to touch you. I want to do _that_ for _you_."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"That's not fair, Edward! Do you remember what I told you before? I need you to help me learn how to pleasure you. I _want_ to." To demonstrate my resolve, I reach down to his erection and wrap my hand around his shaft. Oh – it feels hard, but soft too – very much like the dildo on which Alice and Rose taught me how to give a blowjob. Except Edward's penis is warm, very warm... and _bigger_.

As I squeeze him tentatively, Edward hisses and bucks his hips up to my hand. "Christ, Bella!"

I let go immediately. "Oh no, did I hurt you?"

He chuckles as he reaches for my hand and pulls it back to his erection. "No way, baby. Your hand wrapped around me like this is one of the best things I've ever felt." He wraps his hand over mine and shows me how hard I can squeeze.

"I'm amazed that doesn't hurt," I mumble, rapt with intrigue as I watch our hands tighten around him.

"Mmm..." is the only answer I get from him. I look back to his face to find he has closed his eyes and laid his head back. I want so badly to give him an orgasm, but I don't think I'm ready to attempt a blowjob. I need to get familiar with his... cock, and maybe get a refresher from Alice and/or Rose.

"Edward? Can I _see_ you?" That opened his eyes!

He lifts his head off the pillow to look at me, his eyes wide. Then he nods and lifts himself up on his elbow.

He reaches to the waistband of his shorts with me and lifts his hips as we both push them down to his thighs. Now _my_ eyes are wide as I take in his length and girth and... yes, his beauty. I glance up to his eyes and he is watching me curiously. I look back to his erection and Edward groans as he settles back onto both elbows.

"What's wrong?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from his groin again.

"There's nothing wrong, Isabella," he answers huskily. "It's just a huge turn-on, you looking at me like that."

"Oh! Well, good, because I like looking at you, like that." My eyes travel back to his cock and I reach out to touch him. I stroke my fingers down and up his shaft, and he hisses again and trembles. He feels soft and smooth... like fine, warm silk.

Encouraged by his reaction, I wrap my hand around him. He moans and bucks his hips a little and I smile at the effect I'm having on him. He's leaking pre-cum, and I know it acts as a lubricant. Gently, I extend my thumb to sweep over his head, smearing the liquid around. Then I move my whole hand over the area to coat it slide back down to grasp him again.

"Christ, Bella...," he moans in a deep, raspy voice.

"I want to make you come, Edward. Teach me how to do it like this."

Rolling onto one elbow again, he reaches for my head and pulls my mouth to his. Mmm, he kisses me slowly, deeply and sensuously and his hips start to move back and forth. Then, while he's still kissing me, he wraps his hand over mine, adjusts the positioning of my fingers, and starts to move our hands up and down his cock. Each time we reach the top, he squeezes tighter and twists counterclockwise a little.

He pulls away from our kiss and we both look down to watch as our hands pump him. Then, he lets go.

"Every now and then, use your thumb to spread more pre-cum around," he whispers.

Following his instructions, I continue to stroke and squeeze him. He groans as he captures one of my nipples in his mouth and grasps my other breast with his free hand. He sucks and pinches hard and the slight pain sends tingles of pleasure through my body.

"You _will_ make me come like this, Bella. I'm getting close..." he moans against my breast and then licks and sucks on my nipple again. His hips are thrusting now, and I realize that I am squeezing my legs together and bucking too because this is a huge turn-on for me, to know I can do this for him.

With a strangled groan, he releases my breasts and reaches down to cover my hand again while rolling onto his back. He guides our hands to focus just at the top now with our fingers pressing along a ridge and our thumbs on the opposite side.

"Jesusgod, Bella, I'm gonna come, jesusfuck, uh... uh... AHHH!" At the last second, he aims toward his stomach and I watch in fascination as spurts of white, creamy cum shoot up his torso.

_**Edward**_

I just came all over myself in front of Bella. I don't know if I should be thrilled or embarrassed.

"Edward, that was beautiful." Her eyes are wide and she looks so... happy?

Okay, I'm thrilled!

I'm just about to ask for a tissue when her brow furrows and she reaches to my stomach and tentatively touches her fingertips to some of my cum. Like she's testing the quality and consistency, she touches her fingers to her thumb, watching to see how is reacts. Then, she does something I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it. She actually brings her fingers to her face to smell it, then she extends her tongue and tastes it.

My girlfriend is taste-testing my cum.

"Huh."

That's all she's going to say?

"Um, Bella, can you please pass me a tissue before this turns into glue?"

"It turns into glue?"

"Uh, yeah. The consistency changes fairly fast as it cools down... so, a tissue would be very helpful."

"Oh, sure." She reaches behind her to the bedside table and grabs a box of Kleenex, sitting up yoga-style as she passes it to me.

As I wipe up the mess, I look at her from the corner of my eye. She's watching me so intently.

"So... 'Huh' what?"

She jumps as if startled and look up to meet my gaze.

"What?"

"You, err... _tasted_ my uh..." I gesture to my stomach, "and then you said 'Huh.' So, 'Huh' what?"

"Oh!" Now _that's_ a dark red blush.

I smile and shake my head. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. Just say it."

"Um..." She throws her hands up to hide her face and says into her palms so it's muffled, "swallowingduringablowjobwon'tbeaproblem!"

Did I hear that right?

"Baby, please don't hide from me." I lean over and kiss her knuckles, gently pulling each hand down to her lap. She's biting her bottom lip and looking up at the ceiling.

"Bella, you are so damned cute. Please, sweetheart, tell me what you said." I cup her cheek and pull her bottom lip free with my thumb.

I feel the heat increase in her cheek as she looks down at her hands and whispers, "Swallowing during a blowjob won't be a problem."

My dick just did a dance of joy.

"Well, that's very..." I break off and pull her to me, kissing her in a way that I hope conveys how intensely I feel for her. She moans into my mouth and shimmies to lie against me, maneuvering her chest and hips and legs to create as much contact as possible. Of course, that only helps to speed up the hardening of my cock, which started to spring to attention again when she mentioned swallowing and a blowjob in one breath. And now, it's nestled snugly between us, the head resting against the bare skin of her belly above the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

Bella pulls away from my mouth and looks down between us, then looks back up with raised eyebrows. "I thought guys couldn't... you know... get it up again so fast."

"I know, and I used to be like that... but this is the effect _you_ have on me, Bella. I could masturbate three or four times a day, and if I touch you or even _smell_ you, I, um... tend to respond." I push myself against her to accentuate the point.

Her eyes look like they'll pop out. "Really? Wow! Even at work?"

"Especially at work... ever since your first night. You always look so fucking sexy. At first, it was just fantasy. But then, after I decided to stop being an idiot and pursue a relationship with you... after I knew what it felt like to hold you, touch you, kiss you... and now to know what it's like to have you touch me... well, it's going to be interesting, to say the least."

"How do you hide it?"

"Thankfully my Chef's jacket is loose and long."

"Hmm," she flashes me an evil grin, "maybe we'll have to meet clandestinely in the office once in a while to um... help you out."

I look up at the ceiling. "And she's naughty too. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mother Nature... for designing my perfect woman and then leading me to her."

After a few moments, Bella pulls away. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, me too actually. I'll just go downstairs and meet you back here in bed, okay?"

When I climb back up the stairs, my little buddy tucked neatly in my underwear after I whacked off again in the washroom, aided by Bella's exquisite lingering scent on my hand from where she soaked through her bottoms as I brought her to a screaming orgasm – I can't help but grin proudly about that – I find her lying in bed waiting for me.

As I lift the sheets to climb in beside her, I see that she's still bare on top.

"You didn't put your top back on?"

"No... I'd rather feel your skin." She reaches out and turns off the bedside lamp. Now the loft is barely illuminated from the streetlights shining through the living room window.

I nestle in and pull her to me, spooning around her back and burying my face in her hair. Three, two, one... my soldier is at attention again.

Bella giggles and squirms her hips against me and I groan, giving her a thrust against her ass for good measure.

"Goodnight, you evil sprite."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, my beautiful girl."

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

* * *

**A/N: DARLINGS: REVIEWS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROIN - PLEASE HELP SUPPORT MY HABIT :)**

*****Bella and Rosalie need your help in choosing Bella's dress for Aro's Haemophilia Charity Ball. Please go to the link on my profile page and look at the choices, and then cast your vote when you post a review for this chapter. I'm accepting votes via review until midnight MDT, April 18, 2011*****


	26. Approaching the Boiling Point

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.****  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

_***__**Wild**__ has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! Thank you to Freakydeelite and Jennic782 for the nod!***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 – APPROACHING THE BOILING POINT**

_**Alice**_

We've just arrived at the gym after a visit to the salon for waxing. "I know it hurts a little, Bells, but it's so much better than shaving... and the cream helps, doesn't it?"

"Sure, sure... I love feeling like my pussy's been pulled off."

We finish our warm up stretches and head for the exercise machinery.

"Oh don't be so dramatic! A couple of more times and it won't bother you at all. And I promise, Edward will love it."

"Alice!"

"What? You guys are together. It's only a matter of time before..."

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

We're silent for a few minutes, but I really need to get something off my chest.

"It's a good thing you came back when you did, Bella. Poor Edward was in a terrible way Wednesday night. We're lucky no one was poisoned... and that we didn't lose any of the kitchen staff. He was an absolute tyrant."

Ouch... I hate this standing calf machine, but it does help keep my lower legs toned. I glance over at Bella – she's working on her inner thighs.

"I shouldn't have left like that, but I really wasn't thinking very clearly. All my insecurities exploded at the same time, and I was afraid I was living a lie again."

"I understand, Bells. I just wish you had let me help you. I was a little hurt that you cut me out like that." Ten more reps and I am done with this torture device.

"I'm really sorry, Alice, but I needed to be alone. It's how I deal with things. I would never intentionally hurt your feelings. You're my best friend and I love you... you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know... but hearing you say it does make me feel better. Hey, are you ready to switch?"

We trade machines and my calves sing for joy.

"Be careful how much weight you start off with there, Bells. That machine is deceiving."

"Thanks, I'll drop it back a few pounds." She adjusts the weights and starts her first set of reps. "I'm also sorry we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday or last night. I can't believe how busy the restaurant was!"

"It was like that Wednesday night too... and it's mostly women, all asking to meet the chef." I roll my eyes. "Edward wouldn't even set foot outside the kitchen on Wednesday. I don't think I would have let him greet anyone even if he was willing – he was like a caged lion." I giggle at my analogy. "And he looked the part, too. He was pulling his hair out by the roots!"

"Oh Alice, how am I going to handle all these women throwing themselves at my boyfriend? It's starting to freak me out a little."

She really has no idea.

"Isabella Marie Swan... two things. Firstly, you are an incredible, beautiful, sexy woman and you outshine all those women like a diamond in the sunlight amongst a bed of coal. Stop blushing, it's true. And secondly, in case you haven't noticed? My brother is virtually unaware of the existence of any female on this planet other than you. Edward is very loyal... you have nothing to worry about there. I'd bet my life on it."

"I know that, Alice, really I do. This is going to sound bad... but I really hate those bitches coveting what's mine! I feel crazy possessive over Edward, and I don't want any other woman even thinking about him. Should I see a psychiatrist?"

I'm laughing out loud, now. "Oh Bella, not unless you start stalking these women with a weapon! Don't feel bad about feelings like that – I am the same way about Jasper and Rose is even worse about Emmett, which is really hard on her because Emmett has to deal with so many horny women in tight exercise clothes every day. And apparently, the desire to protect what's ours doesn't fade over time. Last year at a hospital gala, Mom _accidentally_ spilled a full glass of red wine down the scantily clad cleavage of some anaesthesiologist who was putting the moves on Dad! It's the curse of loving a handsome, charming man. Thankfully, our men are all completely devoted."

We move to the next set of exercises; I take the leg curls while Bella sits on the leg extension machine.

"Alice, did Edward tell you he talked to me about training to become your assistant manager?"

"Oh yes! He did – I'm so glad you said yes, Bells!"

"Well I'm flattered you both have that much faith in me. So, when do we start?"

"We can start this afternoon. I should have a number of emails and phone messages about products that will be available to us next week. What I do is summarize them for Edward and then he lets me know what to order. I'll show you the whole process. I also have to look after accounts payable and payroll today. You can shadow me through that as well."

"Sounds good. When is the oyster bar going in?"

"Next Wednesday. Yesterday afternoon, I took out ads in the food sections of the weekend papers, and we'll start promoting it verbally to the customers tonight. Aro will be thrilled!"

"Do the Volturi brothers have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, they sure do. And they requested one of your tables again. Oh, that reminds me. As part of your training, I'd like to give you the lead on the preparations for our end of things for the charity ball. I'll help wherever you need it, but I'd like you to liaise with Aro's assistant and work closely with Edward to ensure he has everything he will need."

She looks at me with wide eyes and swallows audibly as we trade machines.

"Alice, are you sure about that? I mean, that's a really big deal. What if I screw something up?"

"You won't, Bells. I'll be there to catch anything you might miss, don't worry."

My phone buzzes and I expect a text from Jasper, but it's from Edward.

_Are you and Bella still at the gym? Don't say anything to her -Edward_

Thankfully, Bella is accustomed to me getting texts from Jazz – she doesn't even give me a second glance.

_Yes. Why? -A_

_It's a secret – give me a half hour before you come home? -Edward_

_No problem -A_

I wonder what he's up to?

"Hey Bells, you want to do cardio for a half hour? There are two treadmills free side-by-side over there."

_**Bella**_

Ugh... my legs are like jelly. I ran for the last fifteen minutes on the treadmill at a five percent incline.

When we finally reach the landing to our lofts, I look at Alice. "I think I might just collapse for an hour. I was up a little late last night." Of course, I blush when I think about why I was up late.

Alice narrows her eyes at me. "Well, seeing as my brother didn't come home last night, I certainly _hope_ you were up late!"

I grin guiltily.

"I'll tell you what... You take it easy for a couple of hours. I'll come get you at one-thirty and we can head down to the office and start preparing next week's orders. Sound good?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you in a little while."

Just as I place my key in the lock, my door opens and Edward greets me, smiling.

As she's closing her door, Alice calls out, "You'll have to tell me all about it later, Bells!"

I look back to Edward, who has reached for my hand and is pulling me inside my apartment.

"Hey baby! Did you have a good workout?"

I'm a little dazzled by how good he looks and smells, and by his twinkling green eyes.

"Um, yes? Err, Edward, not that I mind at all, but what are you doing here?"

He smiles impishly. "I have a surprise or two for the woman I love." Still holding my hand, he walks me to the breakfast bar, gesturing to a couple of shopping bags on the counter.

"I'm going to make you a special lunch, and while I'm doing that, I thought you might like to take a nice relaxing bath to ease your sore muscles."

"Wow! That sounds lovely... thank you, on behalf of my legs especially. They feel like jelly right now."

"Oh really? Excellent – I get to let my inner caveman out for a minute or two."

With that, Edward bends down, grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD!" I squeal, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you up to your bath, m'lady."

He proceeds to climb the stairs, carrying me like a sack of potatoes. As I look around, I notice that there is a fresh sunflower on my bedside table.

"Thank you for the sunflower!"

"Oh you are kindly welcome, my love."

We reach the bathroom door and as Edward pushes it open, steam escapes. He enters quickly and closes the door. "We don't want to set off the fire alarm with all this steam."

He sets me down and I take in my bathroom... or rather the luxury spa that has replaced my bathroom. The lights are off and the blinds pulled over the window. There are candles everywhere, and peonies... one, two, three vases of pale peonies. The air is scented with a seductive and subtle vanilla-strawberry perfume. The jacuzzi tub is full of bubbles and soft jazz is playing on a portable docking station. There are big, fluffy white towels beside the tub and a small tray with something in a foil wrapper and a condensation-covered glass of a creamy pink liquid.

I turn to Edward. "What's all this?"

He pulls me onto his arms and kisses me gently with soft, warm lips. "This, my angel, is a special treat for my special lady. Now, you go ahead and hop in the tub, and I will make us a wonderful lunch. Take your time and enjoy your bath. Oh and don't worry about the bubbles – it's a formulation for jetted tubs; it won't overflow."

I am overwhelmed! Brazenly, I grab his hand and pull him back to me. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

He's eyes burn darkly as he exhales heavily. "Oh Isabella, I have fantasized about just that all morning, and believe me when I say it will be painful to walk out that door. But if I get in that tub with you right now... well, let's just say I want hours and hours to spend with you the first time we bathe together. And I know Alice plans to start your training this afternoon..."

"And you still want to wait... for Forks?"

He nods. "Don't you?"

I sigh heavily. "Yes, I do. Really I do... I just wish we were closer to the trip. I'm starting to get... antsy."

He cups my face with his hands and leans down to kiss me again. "But just imagine how good it will be, baby. We'll be all alone with all the time in the world... and I promise, love, it will be worth the wait." He gives my ass a playful squeeze.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

I nod and reach up to pull him back for another kiss. Slipping my hands up to fist in his hair at the back of his head, I moan and open my mouth, my tongue seeking his. He responds in kind; our kiss deepens and our passion builds. Then I let go and pull away abruptly.

I chirp playfully, "Okay, thanks! I'll see you after my bath..." but give him a smug think-about-what-you're-missing, raised eyebrow look for good measure.

"Vixen," he growls as he heads for the door.

"Your vixen!" I call after him.

I waste no time stripping off my clothes and climbing gingerly into the tub. Oh my, it is the perfect temperature. I turn on the jets and lean back... heaven.

Then I remember the little tray and open my eyes to check it out. The foil wrapped item is a strawberry-cream truffle... holy hell – chocolate this good should be illegal. Mmm...

Next the pink drink... oh, it's yummy! Strawberry, vanilla, frozen yogurt – it's the best smoothie I've ever had. I idly wonder how many of the calories I burned on the treadmill just crept back into my body.

I relax and soak for about half an hour, then scrub with my loofah and climb out. Quickly, I jump in the shower to wash my hair, then I wrap up in the fluffy towels and wander out to my closet. Mmm, what do I smell?

"Hey handsome, what are you making down there?"

Edward turns around and when he realizes I am dressed in nothing but towels, his expression changes and his eyes intensify.

"Uh... jesus, Isabella, you look edible."

My cheeks redden. "Oh! Well... um... that's good." I grin down at him. "I guess I'd better get dressed..." Grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and underthings, I shuffle back into the bathroom.

As I hop down over the stairs with two vases of flowers in hand, I see Edward has stacked my sushi plates and chopsticks out on the table.

"Oh my god! Are you _making_ sushi?"

"Yes ma'am. We've got some maki roll, salmon, tuna and mackerel nigiri, and spicy chop chop. I've also made some sunomono and edamame. Oh, and I mixed some of the dipping oil you taught me."

I scan over the platters he has arranged "Wow, Edward, it's beautiful! There's enough for an army!" I place one vase on the table and the other on the coffee table.

"Then it's a good thing Alice is coming over." He grins and winks at me just as her knock comes to the door.

A few minutes later we are happily devouring our homemade sushi and making plans for my training.

"Edward, Bella and I are going to review what's available for the coming week and we'll have a list to you later today. Also, Bella is going to lead our side of the plans for Aro's charity event."

Edward's head shoots up from his sunomono. "Is that a good idea? I mean, Aro has expressed far more interest in Bella than I'm comfortable with."

"Yes, but she would be working with his assistant, Renata, not him."

Edward turns to look at me. "Bella, if Aro behaves inappropriately in even the smallest way, I want you to tell me. I've already spoken to him, but I'm not sure.."

I cut Edward off. "What do you mean, you've _already_ spoken to him?"

"Aro was coming on to you and it pissed me off... so I set him straight." He shrugs.

"When? And what did you say to him?"

"The day he sent the orchids and showed up for dinner alone requesting one of your tables. I let him know that you were mine... uh, my girlfriend, that is... and that that I wouldn't tolerate him pursuing you."

Maybe I should be annoyed... maybe other women would be. But in fact, I'm absolutely thrilled. I _know_ I don't need anyone's protection – my dad saw to that – but I love that Edward _wants_ to protect me... and I rather like his possessiveness too! Because when it comes right down to it, I feel equally possessive of him. Hmm... we are so well suited to each other.

"So I take it from your grin that you don't mind me warning Aro off?"

"I don't mind at all. In fact, thank you, Edward. I'm glad I don't have to put up with his uncomfortable attention."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"You two are the most nauseatingly in love boyfriend and girlfriend ever. It makes me want to squeal with joy!"

"Alice, doesn't the battery in your built-in pogo stick ever lose power?"

.~.~.~.

Alice and I get ready for work early and go to the restaurant office while Edward heads to the kitchen to start prep.

I've straightened my hair and I'm wearing my tight, stretchy ruched black minidress, dark red Miu Mius and a chunky fashion necklace. Alice has parted her hair on the side and clipped it with jewelled bobby pins to match her silver flapper-style slip dress with pretty embroidery and feather trim at the hem. She's also wearing her silver Manolos.

"Bella, I think we look fabulous. It's too bad you're at the clinic in the morning – we could have painted the town red after work!"

"I'm sorry, Alice... but I really enjoy helping Carlisle and Rose on Saturday mornings – it makes me feel fulfilled in a way I've never experienced before. It's wonderful to know that I'm helping those women get access to medical care they so desperately need."

"I know, Bells... I'm just being selfish. With Jasper gone – and knowing he's gone for a while – I'm trying to overcompensate."

"Hey, we can do something tomorrow night after work. How about we cuddle up with a bottle of wine and watch a chick flick? Edward can watch with us if he want's to, or maybe he can work on his charity ball menu. What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun, Bells! Can we watch Bridget Jones Diary? Or maybe The Devil Wears Prada? OH! Or what about Sex and the City – the first one?"

I laugh. "They all sound good, Ali-cat. Whichever one you like, I'm game. Now... how about showing me a thing or two about order planning?"

_**Edward**_

Bella looks and smells amazing, as usual. Christ, I just want to be all over her... touching, kissing, licking, feeling, squeezing.

"Edward! Would you like to come to the office to review the availabilities for next week?"

"Sure Alice." I leave Garrett and Alistair to direct the line cooks and head for the office. Alice meets me half way.

"Bella will go over it with you – I'm going to get the piano set up."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The Volturi brothers are coming in later tonight. Aro called in advance to say he was bringing his assistant to discuss the ball, and to ask if you would play for them."

I nod. "Okay, as long as it's later in the evening."

When I enter the office, Bella is sitting at the desk with a printout of the options for next week. I tell myself this is business and she's learning a new role. I need to be respectful and professional.

That intention flies right out the window, however, when I reach her side and she jumps up to throw her arms around my neck and kiss me passionately. As our lips slide and our tongues dance sensually, I let my hands wander to her pert backside. Squeezing her cheeks appreciatively, I mutter against her mouth, "God, Isabella, I love your ass. You have the best ass..."

She giggles and responds, "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it! What other of my attributes do you feel passionately about?"

I groan and slide my hands up to her wonderful breasts. "You have gorgeous tits, baby. They fit into my hands perfectly and your nipples are the most beautiful colour I've ever seen."

She moans as I cup her breasts and roll her nipples. "Edward, if you keep doing this to me, we'll be naked in seconds and then we won't get any work done!"

I grab her hand and pull it down to feel the railway spike in my pants. "Oh yeah? Well this is what you've done to me already."

She shudders and wraps her hand around my erection, squeezing and rubbing. I buck my hips against her hand.

Staring me in the eye and not relaxing her grip on my cock at all, she murmurs, "The reason I jumped you in the first place was to say thank you for today – for the flowers and the bath and the truffle and the smoothie and the sushi – it was all just so wonderful. You make me feel so cherished."

"I love you, baby, and I loved doing that for you. It was just a small way to show you how special you are."

She releases me and slides her arms around my waist, placing a row of lippy kisses just underneath my jaw from my chin to my sideburn. Then she whispers into my ear, "I love you too, Edward, so much. You are everything I ever could have hoped or wished for. Thank you for loving me."

Her words are my undoing and I pull her mouth to mine, pouring all of my want and need into a deep, possessive kiss. She melts into my arms, and we are lost in a moment of absolute perfection.

"For heaven's sake, you two! Have you even gone over the orders yet?"

We break apart, breathing heavily, and I think I may be blushing as red as Bella.

"Sorry, Ali-cat. We got a little distracted for a minute. Bella's going to show me now."

.~.~.~.

I asked Bella to order elk, free-range chicken and cod. Since the chicken pizza is selling really well this week, I decided to try another classic next week – fish and chips. It will be upscale, of course, and with the right promotion by the wait staff, it should do just as well. It seems Bella's got a real knack for promoting menu items, and I suspect her techniques are rubbing off on the others. We also need to stock the oyster bar, but I'll be looking after that myself for the first couple of weeks with daily trips to the market until I get a good feel for customer preferences and availabilities.

At nine o'clock, the Volturi brothers arrive with a young woman who must be Aro's assistant. Of course, Aro has requested one of Bella's tables, and I can't help but laugh at his expression when he realizes that Alice will be serving them while Bella confers with his assistant at the bar. He eyes keep drifting to Bella, however, looking her up and down. Finally, he notices me glaring at him from the pass and averts his gaze.

The time finally comes for me to play for Aro and his brothers. "Will you be singing tonight, Aro?"

"Regretfully no, _mio amico_, for my throat is strained tonight. We spent the afternoon skeet shooting and I am afraid I shouted a little too much when I kept missing my targets."

"Do you have any requests?"

"No, tonight I would like to hear whatever you feel like playing, Edward."

"Okay, my friend. By the way, did Alice tell you that we are having the oyster bar installed for next week?"

"She did, Edward, and my brothers and I have made a reservation for Wednesday night."

"Wonderful, Aro, wonderful. Oh, and it looks like Isabella and your assistant...?"

"Renata."

"...Renata, have made a good start on planning for your charity ball."

"Indeed, _mio amico_, indeed. I didn't realize Isabella would be so involved in the process, I look forward to working with her."

"Yes, well Isabella _and I_ will be working on it _together_, Aro. Where she goes, I go. Am I clear?"

His eyes narrow slightly and he clears his throat. "Crystal, my good friend."

"Very good. Gentlemen." I nod to all of them and stride to the piano. What to play... something for my girl.

I begin the chords of James Blunt's You're Beautiful. After a few moments, Bella's head snaps up from the papers she and Renata are pouring over at the bar. Her eyes quickly find mine and I wink, mouthing the words 'you're beautiful' to her. She rewards me with a shining smile that makes my heartbeat quicken.

I subtly jerk my head, silently inviting her to come sit with me while I play, and she's on her feet immediately. She slides onto the stool on my left, still smiling, and I lean over and kiss her cheek. I purposefully avoid Aro's eyes, but I can feel him leering at us.

I know exactly what song to play next. I whisper in her ear, "This is for Forks," and our eyes smoulder at each other as I begin the familiar notes of Moonlight Becomes You.

.~.~.~.

At the end of service, I walk Bella up to her loft before heading back to close down.

She sighs. "I hate leaving before everything is done on Fridays."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Everyone knows you go to the clinic early in the morning. It's all good."

As we reach the landing, Bella stops and furrows her brow, sniffing the air. "Edward, do you smell that perfume? It's so familiar."

I sniff the air... something's there, but it's very subtle. "Just barely. It's very faint."

She nods. "Yes, but it really evokes a strong reaction in me. I just can't place where I know it from. And how odd that it would be right here outside our doors."

That makes me a little uneasy. "Bella, I'll come in and look around, okay?"

She nods and I test the door. It's locked. She hands me the key and we go inside.

"Well, baby, the place is empty and safe. Lock the deadbolt and chain behind me now, okay? And I assume Rose is picking you up in the morning? If you give me your truck keys, I'll come get you when you're done – just text me."

She giggles at me. "Any excuse to drive The Beast, huh?"

"You know it, darling," I answer playfully as I pocket the keys. "Now kiss me, woman! I've got to get back to work."

Our kiss is lingering and sweet. "I'll see you tomorrow after the clinic."

She squeezes my ass playfully as I turn to leave. "Looking forward to it."

.~.~.~.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ... Stop! ... Please don't! ... Don't leave! ... BELLA, COME BACK!"

I am ripped from my sleep my an ear-shattering scream. What the hell? I race to Alice's door. "Ali-cat? Are you okay?"

"BELLA!"

I open the door and turn on the light. Alice is sitting upright in her bed, the sheets bunched in her hands and sweat beading on her brow. Her eyes are wide open and staring straight ahead, but they seem unfocussed.

"Bella... please come back!" She's whimpering now. "Bella, don't give up... open your eyes! Please, open your eyes. We'll find you, Bella... we'll find you..."

"Alice?" Sitting on the side of her bed, I reach out and grasp her arms. "Alice, honey? Wake up, little sis, you're having a nightmare."

Slowly, awareness creeps into her eyes. She blinks a few times, shakes her head slightly and turns to look at me.

"Where am I?"

"Alice honey, you're here at home, in your bed. Everything's okay..." I pull her into my arms and whisper "Shhh, shhh..." against her hair.

"Oh Edward! Oh my god, I had a terrible dream... it was so vivid – it scared me half to death!" Then she pulls back and looks up at me with wide, worried eyes. "Where's Bella?"

I glance at her clock radio. "Well, it's seven-fifteen, so I would think she's getting ready to go to the clinic. Would you like me to go check on her?" In fact, the things Alice said in her sleep are bothering me, and I'm going to check on Bella regardless.

Alice nods. "Please."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be back in a few minutes." I grab a breath strip from Alice's bedside table and head out the door.

As I knock on Bella's door, the feeling of unease slips away because I can hear the sounds of breakfast inside.

She obviously looked through the peephole because she says "Edward?" before opening the door.

"Good morning beautiful." I smile at her as she opens the door wide and motions for me to enter. She looks perfect, as usual, and I just want to touch her and hold her.

"Good morning yourself! Not that I object in any way, but why are you here and not asleep?"

I pull her into my arms for a tight hug. God, she feels so good.

I murmur into her ear. "Alice had a bad dream... I offered to check on you."

"Alice had a bad dream about me? What kind of bad dream?" She pulls back, looking worried. "Edward, I know about Alice's... _enhanced_ perceptions... what did she dream about me?"

"I didn't ask for details because I wanted to catch you before you left for work. But it sounded like maybe she was dreaming about you being lost. Look, Alice does for sure have strong feelings about the future that usually turn out to be accurate... but she also has a flair for the dramatic. Actually, we both do." I smile sheepishly at her. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream. She was watching some scary movie on TV last night when I got in."

Bella nods and looks at her watch. "Well, I'm a little spooked. Rose will be here in a few minutes, though, so I'm going to go down to the foyer to wait for her."

"I'll come with you... what? At least I'm clothed!"

She looks me up and down and licks her lips. "You may be clothed, Chef..." electricity jolts through me as she runs her finger around the inside of the waistband of my pyjama bottoms, "but you are utterly indecent with no shirt and wearing these bottoms that hang off your hips in a way that sets me on fire."

I groan and pull her against me. "It looks like you just set a fire of your own, Miss Swan."

Just as she reaches down to pay some attention to my throbbing dick, her phone rings with Rosalie's assigned tune. She pulls away and answers, "Hi Rose, I'll be right down."

Before I open the door for her, she turns and kisses her finger, then presses it to my lips. "To be continued..."

God, I love this woman.

_**Bella**_

"Good morning, Sunshine! You're looking a little flushed! Just got out of bed from Edward?"

"Rose! No, Edward and I are taking it slowly. He did come see me out, but he didn't spend the night... although he has... and it was wonderful..." I smile dreamily.

"Huh? I'm confused... are you or are you not sleeping with Edward?"

"Yes, we've slept together a few times."

"So, how was it! How was your first time?"

"Rose, we haven't had sex yet."

She turns to look at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding me? After Luna? And you've slept together, but no makin' the bacon?"

I laugh out loud. "Nope, no bacon... yet. But lots of sizzling!"

"Wow... you guys are the poster children of restraint. But I have to ask... why?"

I think for a moment. "Edward wants to give me all the experiences I missed because of... well, you know, my history. He wants to take me around all the bases, so to speak. He also wants my first time to be special. So, we're waiting until we go to Forks next month."

"Next _month_? Jeez, Bella, with the way you two have been eye-fucking and all over each other, I can't imagine you'll be able to wait until next _week_!"

"Oh god, Rose, don't I know it. But honestly, the idea of being completely alone, in the serenity of the forest, under the moonlight when we finally do make love? It just sounds so amazingly perfect... part of me really does want to wait for it. Of course, the other very horny part of me wants to fuck him like a jungle cat in heat every time I see him."

"I can see your conundrum... but I think I'd vote for jungle cat."

I look at her with raised eyebrows. "You're not helping."

"I'm just saying... Bella, I like sex. Scratch that – I _love_ sex! I love sex _with Emmett_! I can't imagine waiting if we had been in your situation. I mean, you're a grown woman. Don't you want to just get to the good stuff?"

"Actually, so far I've found it's _all_ good stuff."

We park in front of the clinic and she turns to look at me. "Yeah... I guess it really is, isn't it? I envy you, Bella. I wish I had been a virgin when I met Emmett. I wish I could have given him that gift. But I gave away my v-card in college to a guy who pursued me for months and convinced me he wanted to marry me when we graduated. It turned out he had a bet with his little gang of buddies to see how long it would take to get me in the sack. Nice, huh?"

"That's awful, Rose. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Oh well, it's not a really big deal. I didn't have sex afterwards until Emmett... and by then I was almost a virgin again! I even bled a little... of course, Emmett is so big, if you know what I mean." She smiles and waggles her eyebrows. Hmm... size must be hereditary. My thoughts involuntarily wander to how big Carlisle might be, and then I blush profusely as he and Esme pull up behind us and honk the horn in greeting.

"Good morning, ladies!" Carlisle greets us as we all get out of our cars and meet on the sidewalk.

Esme hugs Rose and me. "I decided to drive Carlisle into town this morning and take Alice shopping with me for our pool party on Monday. The forecast says it will be a real scorcher, so we're going to load up on beer and coolers and all kinds of hot weather treats. Oh, and we might also do a little shopping for something fabulous to wear to the charity ball that Edward is catering! I am just so thrilled that he is finally letting those walls come down."

Rosalie agrees. "Yes, Bella has definitely _awakened_ something in Edward!"

I turn a dark shade of red as I think of how often his _something_ awakens. "Rose!"

Grinning and shaking her head at Rose and me, Esme gets back in the Mercedes and pulls away while Carlisle, Rose and I go in to set up the clinic.

A couple of hours later, things are relatively quiet so Rose and I relax and start whispering over our coffees.

"Um, Rose? Can I ask you something about... what you guys taught me at our slumber party?"

"About blowjobs?"

"Yes... err... have you ever gotten a pube stuck in your throat?"

She laughs out loud and I slap her leg. "Shh!"

"Sorry! Uh... no. That's never happened to me. Emmett stays well groomed in that area. Why, did it happen to you?"

"No! I haven't done _that_ to Edward yet. Um, I just heard about someone who, you know, did..."

"Well that would be nasty. I always do a quick visual inspection beforehand – it's easy enough – but like I said... Emmett is well-groomed with impeccable hygiene."

I nod. Yes, I seem to remember that Edward appeared very well-groomed there too.

"I don't think you need to worry about Edward in that way, Bells. He's a bit of a neat freak and almost obsessed with cleanliness... which is good, considering his occupation!"

I giggle. "That's true! Can I ask something else?" She nods so I continue, "What about size. How do you fit it all in?"

"Well, you could be like a snake and dislocate your jaw... I'm just teasing! If a guy is that big, you won't fit it all in, but that's okay because you can make up for it with your tongue and your hands." She smiles evilly and winks.

I squirm a little, thinking about doing that to Edward.

"Do they like it better if they're standing, sitting or lying down?"

Rosalie chuckles at me. "Oh Bella... they like it any way at all, honey. It's all good. But for your first time doing it, you should be in as much control as possible, so I would recommend him lying on his back. Oh, and it drives them extra wild if you moan and look up at them every now and again while you do it. But don't worry... that stuff will come naturally, because you'll enjoy it. I promise!"

The examining room door opens and a patient exits. Carlisle pops his head out and asks me to come inside.

"So Bella, when is your next cycle due to start?"

I picture my wall calendar. "This coming Wednesday."

"Perfect – I've got eighteen Depo shots in stock, so we are guaranteed to have one here for you next Saturday. And you know you don't start another packet of birth control pills, right."

"Yes I know. I don't have any refills left anyway."

"Good girl. Okay, I just wanted to make sure we were on track. Could you send in the next patient?"

"Sure... thanks Carlisle."

"It's no problem at all, Bella."

After I call out the next name, Rose pulls me closer and whispers, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, Rose. My pills ran out and I didn't have a doctor here yet, so Edward suggested I see Carlisle. I decided to get a Depo shot and he was just confirming with me that next Saturday would be the right time for it."

"Bells, the Depo shot is the best thing ever. That's what both Alice and I get, and it gives you total spontaneous freedom."

I smile. "That's what I'm planning on, Rosie."

By twelve-thirty we are all finished up and we exit the building to find Edward, Alice and Esme chatting on the sidewalk.

"Here they are!" Esme stands on her tiptoes to kiss Carlisle's cheek while Edward picks me up in a hug and kisses me soundly in the lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself."

Before we say our goodbyes, I address Alice and Rose. "Ladies, we need another slumber party!"

Rose agrees readily. "That's a great idea – how about Tuesday night at our place? Edward and Emmett will be supervising the installation of the oyster bar for most of the afternoon anyway, and then they can hang out while we do our girly things!"

Alice is grinning and bouncing again. "That sounds great, Rose!"

As Rose waves and gets into the back seat of the Mercedes, something occurs to me. "How are you guys going to get the oyster bar from Emmett's garage to the restaurant? You can use my truck if you like."

Edward shakes his head. "Our installers will transport it. Besides, Bella, I wouldn't put that kind of strain on this poor old truck. Like you said, it's a senior citizen. It deserves a life of leisure!" I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, we'll drop Rose at home and we'll see you all on Monday afternoon!" Carlisle joins Esme and Rose in the car and they all wave as they pull out.

Edward opens the passenger door of my truck and ushers us in, and then climbs in himself. "Well ladies... lunch?"

"Definitely!" Alice and I chime together.

"Alice, I owe you a beer, and I know just the place. Let's go get some of that chowder – remember where you took me when we first started hanging out?"

"Excellent idea, Bells. Edward, to Pike Place!"

"Sounds good, girls."

Once we've been seated and placed our orders, I reach out and grab Alice's hand. "Tell me about the dream you had about me this morning."

Her eyes dart to Edward's beside me. He shrugs and looks down at his hands resting on his placemat. Alice turns back to me.

"Well, it was much the same as one I had a few weeks ago. Um, I was you and you couldn't see because it was dark, but I knew it was because your eyes were closed. And then I was me and we couldn't find you... we were searching but you had disappeared. I don't know why or how. Or when..."

"What do you mean, 'or when'? You think this dream is actually prescient and not just a nightmare? And you had one a few weeks ago too and didn't tell me?"

Edward puts his arm around me. "Bella, remember what I said this morning..."

"What did you say this morning?" Alice asks.

"Just that... you know, Ali-cat... it could be a little dramatized."

"I am not dramatizing anything, Edward."

"But Alice, what you described is so vague. And you were watching that scary movie last night."

"Damn-it, Edward! I wasn't watching a scary movie the last time. God, I wish Jasper was here. He'd believe me."

"Alice, it's not that I don't believe you. I just question whether it's actually a premonition or just... a dream."

The waitress comes with our beers and it's the perfect moment for me to break into this little discussion.

"Listen, you two. I agree with Edward that it's probably just a dream." I hold my hand up to stifle Alice so I can finish. "However, I've learned that betting against you, Alice, while not a guaranteed loss, is usually not a smart move. We still don't know who broke into my apartment, or into the restaurant and looked through my personnel file, or if those two things are even related. Then there was the person in the alley a few days ago... and we can't be absolutely sure that James and Victoria have moved on. Oh, and the familiar perfume that I couldn't place outside our lofts last night. Therefore, I suggest the following. I will carry pepper spray from now on, I won't go anywhere alone on foot, and I'll get an alarm system installed in the loft. Does that work?"

Edward is smiling at me. "That works, sweetheart. In fact, here." He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small canister and places it in my hand. It's pepper spray. "I picked it up for you this morning. I, err, also called the alarm company and they're going to meet us at your loft at two-thirty to install a system." He grins sheepishly, "I was going to try to talk you into everything you just suggested. You see, Alice's dream does worry me, but I didn't want you to get too upset or unnerved by it. I wanted to try to up our security measures without it seeming suddenly urgent. "

Alice must kick him under the table because he jumps and gives her a dirty look.

"You mean you believed me all along?"

"Of course, Alice. I just didn't want Bella to panic. I should have known better, obviously. She's calmer than you or I."

"In any situation where staying calm will achieve the desired outcome, I will be calm. I get that from my dad. My mother is just the opposite. She panics if she takes a wrong turn."

"That must have been hard to grow up with," Alice comments.

"Yes, but it also helped me to learn to stay calm – one of us had to be, after all." I chuckle as I think back to some of my mother's crazy reactions to simple dilemmas. "Anyway, after she left, I only ever saw her for two weeks every summer. So my dad's influence was by far the strongest. Thank goodness."

Edward, pulls me close to his side and kisses my hair, then lays his cheek against me head. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

"Bells, did you say you smelled perfume outside your door last night?"

"Yeah – it was weird. The scent was very familiar... but I just couldn't pinpoint where I knew it from. I don't think it's anything I've smelled recently, though. I'd think my mind was playing tricks on me, except Edward smelled it too."

"It was faint, but there was something there."

We are interrupted by the waitress. "Three chowders and a large yam fries."

"Excellent!" Alice grabs a bunch of fries. "I'm starving!"

.~.~.~.

Magnetic sensors on the door and windows, motion sensors covering the possible entry points on my main floor, and a remote control with a panic button so I can activate or deactivate the alarm from my bed, or alert the security company silently... all in all, it's an excellent system and it makes me feel much more secure. For the passcode, I choose a number I've known all my life but would be quite difficult to decipher.

"It was Charlie's badge number," I explain to Alice and Edward, who are memorizing the seven digit string.

"That's a good code, Bella... long and without any apparent pattern. I just hope I can remember it."

"Think of it like a phone number, Edley."

"Good idea, Alice... I've got it now."

Edward and Alice leave to get dressed for work, and I lock the door behind them.

A half hour later, Edward comes by to pick me up.

"Where's Alice?" I ask as he comes in and closes the door behind him.

"She's just finishing her make-up, so I thought we could grab a few minutes alone."

I jump at him and plant my mouth firmly on his, and he groans as he slides his hands around my waist and down to my ass.

"Fuck, Bella. I love this dress on you... the way it hugs your curves. You wore this your first night at Wild and it made me crazy. I had such a sinful fantasy about you the next morning... it makes me hard as a rock just thinking about it."

"Oh really? Tell me about the fantasy."

He leans down and speaks softly in my ear with his sexy, velvet voice.

"Mmm... let's see... it started with me walking up behind you while you were setting one of the tables in the restaurant, and it ended with me on my knees licking your sweet pussy."

Oh. My. God. I am instantly wet. I kiss him passionately, moaning into his mouth as his hands slide to my breasts and squeeze. "Edward... maybe we should... you know... re-enact your fantasy? It sounds like a good one."

"Christ Bella, if only we had time..."

I imagine how talented his tongue would be _down there_, considering what he's doing to my own tongue with it up here. I reach down to find his erection and wrap my hand around him as best I can through his trousers.

We break apart at Alice's knock on my door. "Put your clothes on, I'm coming in!"

Edward shakes his head. "Very funny Alice." Then he looks to me, his eyes still burning with passion. "We can pick this up later, yes?"

Shit. "Err... maybe not later _tonight_. I'm coming over to watch a movie with Alice after work. We figured you would either watch with us or work on the charity ball menu... or both?"

At first he looks disappointed, but then his expression brightens. "Well, a movie will take you into the wee hours. You might as well sleep at our place."

I smile. "Now _that's_ a great idea, Edward."

.~.~.~.

Hmm... if I'm sleeping over, I might as well just throw on my jammies. This blue striped cotton pair is sassy. I think I'll leave the top two buttons undone – sexy but not slutty. There. Sassy, sexy, not slutty. Perfect! I throw my toothbrush and hairbrush into my Prada backpack and... what to wear on my feet? I'm about to step into fuzzy pink slippers when I spy my blue Versace pumps. Definitely sassy! I smile and wink at myself in the mirror. This will drive Edward crazy!

Alice has chosen Sex and the City, so I'm even more pleased about my decision to wear my Versace shoes.

I look around as she pours up some wine and dumps microwave popcorn into a bowl. "Where's Edward?"

"He went back down to the restaurant for a little while. He said he wanted to practice a piece on the piano because he knows Mom will want him to play on Monday. Don't worry, he'll be back before the movie is even half over!"

Alice's living room is laid out with two couches at right angles with an end table between them. We settle in, one per couch, sitting so we are beside each other at the end table.

Alice sighs. "I've always loved Big... I crushed on him for years."

"Me too! But I have to admit, I also crushed on The Russian for a while. I'm glad Big won out in the end, though!"

After a while, Alice gets us some blankets to keep warm, and a few minutes later, Edward walks in the door.

"Hey ladies... how's the movie?" His eyes burn as he gazes at me.

Alice rolls her eyes. "It's Sex and the City, so it's perfect of course!"

"Why don't you come watch it with us?" I pat the couch beside me.

"I think I will. I'm just going to grab a quick shower and I'll be right there. Can I bring you two some more wine when I come back?"

Alice and I answer simultaneously, "Yes please!" I'm not even going to try. "You owe me a cosmo, Bells!"

A few minutes later, Edward emerges from the bathroom in low hanging pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, his hair damp and messy. As I watch him descend the stairs, he takes my breath away.

He pours himself a cognac at the bar and then retrieves the bottle of merlot for Alice and me. With our wine poured, Edward sits next to me and pulls my blanket so it covers his legs too. Then he slides behind me and lies down. "Why don't you lie down with me, Bella?"

I slip back against him and he pulls the blanket over us, then wraps his arms around me. Mmm, he feels so warm and cuddly... and hard! Oh my, I can't resist pushing back to meet his gentle thrust against me. I glance back at him over my shoulder, and he flashes his sexy lop-sided smirk. Oh boy.

Gradually, ever so slowly, Edward's hand drifts toward my hip and then slips under my pyjama top. He caresses my bare abdomen, running his fingers lightly along the waistband of my shorts and then stealthily creeps his hand up to my ribs, his fingertips grazing my breasts. In response, I stretch and push my hips back against him firmly.

He continues to explore under my shirt, ghosting the pads of his fingers across my nipples and breathing a quiet hiss into my ear when he feels how hard they are. I have no idea what's going on in the movie at this point – I just want it to be over so I can get Edward into his bed.

Torturously slowly, he sneaks his hand back down my front and slips it under my waistband. I want him to touch my pussy so badly, but he slides his fingers to my hip and then back to gently fondle and squeeze my ass. I am so wet now that I'm afraid it will start running down my thigh. He moves his hand back to my hip and I grind my ass into his cock. I hear his breath stutter and he slips his hand down the front of my hip so his fingers can stroke the silky soft skin where my hip meets my thigh.

We both jump as Alice suddenly squeals "OH! I love this part!"

What part? Oh thank god – it's almost over. Need is surging through my body as I sit up and swallow what's left of my wine. Edward downs his cognac and as soon as the credits start to roll, I'm on my feet.

"Wow, I'm really tired. I think I'll turn in."

Edward is right behind me. "Yeah, me too. Goodnight, Ali-cat."

"Goodnight you two. Good job making it to the end of the movie!"

Oh god... I blush wondering how much Alice was actually aware of.

Inside his bedroom door, Edward scoops me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, my sex resting against his erection. I squirm to increase the friction has he carries me to the bed.

As he lays me down, I pull him to me. I'm so turned on, I have to touch him. As we kiss deeply, our tongues winding around each other, I slip my hand in his bottoms and grasp him firmly. He's been leaking a lot of pre-cum and I quickly spread the moisture around, moving my hand like he showed me.

"Jesus, Bella... Oh god... Fuck, that feels so good, baby." He thrusts his cock in my hand and moans as I slowly squeeze and pump.

As we continue to kiss, Edward reaches up and undoes the buttons of my shirt, pushing it open and baring my chest. One by one, he cups my breasts and rolls my nipples, making me whimper into his mouth.

He pulls back a little and looks into my eyes. "Bella? I want to touch you... under your pyjamas."

I nod, eager to feel his hand on me. As I continue to pleasure him, he moans and thrusts hard, and then slides his hand down my belly to slip under the fabric of my shorts. I fleetingly think that I'm grateful I didn't bother with panties. When his fingers encounter my bare, smooth lips, bolts of electricity charge though me. He hisses and reaches further between my legs and I squeeze his hand between my thighs. I feel like I will explode from the sensation, especially when his finger dips between my folds and circles my opening.

"Fuck, Bella... you're so wet. Oh baby, you feel like heaven."

His words nearly send me over the edge, but he changes what he's doing and I pull back from my climax. I groan as he drags his finger and some of my lubrication back up to my clit and begins rubbing gently in a small circle with the pads of his two middle fingers. His forefinger and pinky are pressing on either side, pushing the flesh together and increasing the sensation in my throbbing bud.

I'm pumping his cock faster now as I moan into his mouth, "Oh god, Edward, I need more... put your finger inside me, give me more, baby." Groaning loudly in response, he slides his hand back and slowly pushes his middle finger into me while continuing to gently circle my clit with his thumb, causing waves of pleasure to surge through me. When he drops his head to capture my nipple in his mouth, I mumble a streak of quiet curses as I begin bucking my hips against his hand to the same rhythm with which I'm pumping him.

He's thrusting hard now, and he rolls me onto my back so he can use his other hand and mouth to attend to my tits simultaneously. I am so wet and ready that when he slips a second finger in alongside the first, I start to tremble and stiffen as my vaginal walls tighten around his fingers and the incredible feeling of physical joy spreads. I buck my hips in hard, deliberate, increasingly slower jolts as I ride out the waves of my climax. Somehow in my ecstasy, I remember Edward's cock is in my hand and I adjust so as to rub his pulsing ridge and push my thumb down on on his head.

He releases my nipple from his mouth. "Jesusfuck... christ, Bella... I love you baby, oh god, I love you." I feel his dick throb in my hand as stream after stream of his hot cum shoots onto my stomach. Knowing I'm the one who's caused him to come undone like that and the feeling of his cum on my skin brings on a second rush of orgasm, and I quietly cry out as I grab his hand and push where I need the pressure and friction.

As our panting subsides, Edward gently extracts his fingers, continuing to softly stroke my labia and clit, bringing me down lovingly and causing me to mewl like a kitten. I protest the loss with a scowl when he finally pulls his hand out of my shorts altogether.

Reaching behind his back to his bedside table, Edward grabs some tissue and I smile at him as he gently wipes off my stomach. Then he slides his arms around my back and pulls me to him tightly, kissing me deeply and with reverence. I return his passion, pouring all my love for him into our kiss.

"That was beautiful, Edward... you made me feel incredible. I love you, so much."

"Mmm... I love you too, baby. You feel so damned good... you gave me one hell of a powerful orgasm. Jesus, I may have to ask Dad for some nitroglycerin because if that was any indication, making love with you is going to be heart-stopping."

.~.~.~.

We sleep late the next morning, and when we finally awaken at eleven o'clock, I insist on going back to my loft for a shower. I make Edward promise to come over in an hour for lunch, and to bring Alice. As I sling my backpack over my shoulder and step into my pumps, Edward growls and lunges at me, scooping me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Between kisses he mutters, "You... are... just... so... damned... irresistible."

I giggle at him. "Bring me home, you nut!"

He opens the door and stumbles out into the hallway as we laugh and kiss and I squirm against him. The sound of a clearing throat brings us up short, and suddenly I remember where I recognize the phantom perfume from.

Slowly I twist and look over my shoulder. "Oh! Uh, hi Mom... um, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: The math is simple. Reviews + love = my personal brand of heroin = more chapters.**

**I have a great recommendation for you this week. It's called Color of Loneliness by ExquisiteEdward (Story ID6633773) **Bella loses her last living relative and falls into a deep depression. She also has an ex-boyfriend whom she can't get away from. Can a gruff contractor named Edward bring her out of the darkness? Rated M for lemons and language. OC. Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Drama/Humor - Chapters: 15 - Words: 93,262 - Reviews: 686 - Updated: 4-13-11 - Published: 1-7-11 - - Edward/Bella


	27. Hello Renee

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.****  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**  
**©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

_***__**Wild**__ has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! Thank you to Freakydeelite and Jennic782 for the nod!***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 – HELLO RENEE**

_He opens the door and stumbles out into the hallway as we laugh and kiss and I squirm against him. The sound of a clearing throat brings us up short, and suddenly I remember where I recognize the phantom perfume from._

_Slowly I twist and look over my shoulder. "Oh! Uh, hi Mom... um, what are you doing here?"_

_**Bella**_

I release my legs from Edward's waist and he holds me as I slip to my feet. I'm very aware of his erection, so I stay in front of him as I turn around to face my mother.

"Well, that's not quite the greeting I was expecting!" She's smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. You surprised me, that's all. I'm thrilled to see you!" I turn to Edward and pass him my backpack with a pointed look to his crotch and then walk over to my mother to give her a hug.

"Aww... hey baby. It's so good to see you. I missed you, sweetie."

She's in loving mother mode. Okay, this I can handle.

"I missed you too, Mom. When did you get here? Where are you staying?"

"I only just got to town this morning, Bella. I came straight from the airport. I was hoping I could stay with you for a while, seeing as I'm here to visit you."

"Oh! You mean you weren't here two nights ago? I could have sworn I smelled your perfume here the night before last."

"Bella, sweetie, what did I just say? I landed this morning. Maybe you thought you smelled my perfume... maybe you had a premonition that I would be visiting."

"Huh, maybe. Well, of course you can stay here! I just... didn't know you were coming. I'd have been, um... better prepared if you'd called."

"That's okay, darling. Although I guess I should have called." She looks over my shoulder to Edward and back to me. "I'm lucky I didn't catch you in a _much_ more awkward position!"

I blush furiously. "Oh... um, Mom, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I turn back to Edward. He's dropped the backpack to his side and his erection is gone, thank goodness. "Edward, this is my mother, Renee Dwyer."

Edward clears his throat and steps forward, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh please, Edward, call me Renee. And judging from the way you were holding my daughter, I would think a handshake is a little formal." She grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug. Still holding my bag, Edward returns her hug with one arm.

"Well, I'll let you ladies get settled, Bella... and why don't you let me make lunch so you can have more time with your mom. Give me an hour and come on over, okay?" He hands me my backpack and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I nod and smile gratefully at him. "Okay babe. We'll see you in a while." He steps back in his door and I turn to my mother.

"So, Mom, let's go on in and put your bag away."

As we enter the loft, my mother watches in surprise when I enter my passcode into the security panel. "Um... I had a break-in a couple of weeks ago, so Edward wanted me to get a security system. I'll set up a passcode for you." I program the code with a few easy button pushes. "There, it's seven, twenty-four, twenty-eleven – today's date. Will you remember that?"

"Of course, Bella. That's easy enough." She wanders into the living room, looking around. "Wow, sweetie. This is gorgeous, like something from one of those shows on Home and Garden. I never thought of you as the type to hire a decorator."

I shake my head. Why does no one think I did this myself?

"I didn't hire a decorator, Mom. This is all my own work. It's amazing what you can do when you have a clean slate to work with."

She looks at me with a strange, distant expression that quickly morphs into her generic mom smile. "Yes, it really is. Well, darling, you did a wonderful job here."

"Thanks Mom!" Wow... praise from my mother. I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm really awake.

"So, Mom, I only have the one bed, but it's a king size, so we can share if you don't mind."

She smiles broadly at me. "That would be cool Bella! Just like old times when you used to visit me before I met Phil."

I laugh. "Yeah, only a bigger bed."

"Ain't that the truth! So, I take it your bedroom is up there?" She motions toward the top of the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. Let me show you." I lead her up to my sleeping area. "You can have that side of the bed by the window – I know you like fresh air at night and I sleep on the other side anyways. Um, I'll clear out a drawer for you in the dresser and make some room in the closet. I've got a few extra hangers there."

I pull out a drawer and start transferring the bras it holds to my panty drawer.

"My goodness, Bella. When did you start wearing such pretty underwear? And these dresses in your closet – are they yours?"

I roll my eyes. "Jeez, Mom. Of course they're mine... why would I have someone else's clothes in my closet? I wear them for work."

"They look very expensive. Good heavens, is this a _real_ Gucci dress?"

"Yep. Alice has a friend who owns a consignment shop, and we got some really good deals there. I have an Elie Saab and a Versace too." Her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head.

"And these shoes! Manolo Blahnik? Yves Saint Laurent? Christian Louboutin? My god, Bella. Have you spend _all_ of your father's money on clothes?"

"What? No! Of course not, Mom. I did let Alice give me a makeover and I spent a fair chunk of change on designer clothes, but I've already paid for it all with the tips I earn."

Her expression is a mixture of shock and disapproval. "What kind of place are you working where you can earn those kinds of tips?"

"Mom, it's not like _that_! Wild is a high class restaurant with a very expensive menu, and the tips are commensurate. The people who eat there are very well-off, and they tip generously for the excellent food and service we provide."

"You make it sound like you own the place. Aren't you just a waitress?"

Ah, there she is – demeaning mother.

"Actually, I've been promoted to Assistant Manager."

She smirks and nods. "Because you're shtooping the head chef?"

I take a deep, calming breath.

"No, Mom. It's because I am intelligent and competent and I learn fast."

And then, just to mess with her head, I add, "Shtooping the head chef is just one of the perks."

Her expression is so ridiculous, I cave. "I'm joking, Mom. My friend Alice offered me the job at Wild and that's how I met Edward. He's her brother. Remember I told you all this in email and on the phone?"

"Yes, I remember. But you never said anything about all these fancy clothes and making oodles of money and shtooping a gorgeous man with a huge... asset!"

Crap... she did see Edward's asset.

"Well, I didn't want to brag. It's just my life now... I don't think of those things as important to mention. And I did tell you about Edward."

"Not that you're sleeping with him."

"Well, Mom... that's kind of private, you know? Besides, Edward and I haven't gotten to that stage of our relationship yet. We're taking it slowly... because of the way things were for me with Jake." I automatically cast my eyes downward when I mention my husband.

"So if you couldn't interest your own husband, Bella, what makes you think you're going to be able to keep a man like Edward happy?"

Oh no... I am _not_ letting her away with this again. "My god, Mom! How can you say something like that to me? Why do you always have to try to deconstruct me?"

"What do you mean, 'deconstruct you', Bella? I'm just being honest with you. You've always known you can count on me to be honest with you, sweetie, because I love you."

Yeah. I'm ignoring _that_ comment.

"Mom, why did you assume that _I_ was the problem in my marriage? Why did you never suspect that maybe the issue lay with Jacob, and not with me or my femininity or my ability to keep a man happy?"

"Well what else could the reason have been, darling? Jake was a handsome, active, healthy young man, and he wouldn't touch you. If it wasn't you, then what was it?"

"HE WAS GAY, MOM!"

I am seething with anger. Why does she always do this to me? Why do I let her?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jacob was gay. He was in a long-standing relationship with his best friend Jared. He was ashamed and he didn't want anyone to know, so he asked me to be his girlfriend and eventually his wife. And because I had no other experience outside of my relationship with him, I had no idea what the problem between us really was. I only found out about this a couple of months ago when Jared came to visit me and confess."

She doesn't speak for a few moments. I need a break from this.

"Mom, I'm going to grab a shower. Please make yourself at home, okay? I won't be long."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know he didn't turn to Jared _because_ of you?"

I'm starting to think my mother has some deep-rooted hatred for me that supplements her selective listening.

I sigh heavily. "I won't be long, Mom. If you'd like to freshen up or shower, there's a stall in the guest bathroom downstairs with its own hot water supply. There are towels in the closet." I shut the door and lock it, and step into a hot shower.

_**Alice**_

"_Her mother_? Here?" Not good. From what Bella has told me, her mother is poisonous.

"Yep. Shit, it was fucking embarrassing, being caught _by her mother_ with Bella wrapped around me and squirming like that, and me with a rock-ha... err, never mind."

"Oh for god's sake, Edward, stop blushing. Are you saying Bella's mom saw evidence of how much you like her little girl?"

"Jeez, I hope not. We tried to hide it – she stayed in from of me. But her mom looked kind of suspicious of us."

"Well, you shouldn't let it bother you. Bella is a grown woman after all... I mean, she's a _widow _for god's sake. There's absolutely no reason to be embarrassed."

"Yeah... but Alice, this is the woman whose blessing I'll be asking for some day. I'd rather she didn't hate me." Hidey-ho, what was that?

"Whose _blessing_ you'll be asking for? Is there something you'd like to share, Edward?"

"Oh come on. You know damned well I'm so head-over-heels in love with Bella that I can hardly even see straight when she's around."

"Well, yes... that is rather obvious."

"Yeah, well... those kinds of feelings only lead down one road – the best road. Bella's _it_ for me. She's the one; the only woman in the world and every woman in the world."

"Does _she_ know this, big brother?"

"Of course. I told her how I felt about her when she came back after the Tanya debaucle. But I haven't mentioned anything about my intentions for the future. I don't want to freak her out – we've only been together for what... not quite six weeks? So don't say anything, pixie. I mean it."

Oh oh oh! I am so happy for my brother and my best friend!

"My lips are sealed, Edward. I promise. So... what was Renee like?"

"She seemed nice enough, friendly. She hugged me."

"Good."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, Renee can be a real downer for Bella. She's not very supportive of her. From what Bella has told me, Renee seems to diminish Bella's strengths and focus on her weaknesses, or what she perceives as weaknesses. She told Bella is was her own fault that Jake didn't touch her because she wasn't feminine enough. And, she's very self-centred. She went on a cruise the day after the funerals, leaving Bella to cope with everything alone."

"Jesus... Bella never told me any of this."

"Probably because she doesn't want to think about it."

"Right... so... Bella and her mom are coming over for lunch in about half an hour. I have to figure out something to make."

Edward opens the fridge and pokes around.

"We've got at least a dozen eggs from the neighbours in Edmonds. Maybe a frittata. Hmm, Mom's heirloom tomatoes, fresh spinach, feta cheese, red onion... Oh yeah, this will do nicely."

"Well, I'm going to go get a shower. I'll be back for lunch – I don't want to miss meeting Renee."

In my bedroom, I head straight for my phone and dial.

"Mom?"

"_Good morning, Alice, dear. How are you?"_

"I'm great Mom, but I wanted to ask if we can bring an extra person to your place tomorrow? Bella's mother has decided to visit and will be staying with her for a few days."

"_Renee? Renee is there with Bella? And she's going to come here?"_

"Mom, you sound like you know her. Have you meet Renee?"

She laughs bitterly. _"Oh, I've met Renee, darling. We both have. She showed up __unexpectedly in Port Angeles during the summer we spent there. She appeared at our door one evening when Charlie was over for dinner. I invited her to join us. She spent the whole evening hinting to Charlie that she wanted money. I remember he said to her, 'Renee you haven't even mentioned Bella. Don't you want to know how she is? Are you going to go see her in Forks?' She said that she had already seen her that summer and that she knew Bella was doing well or else Charlie would have said something already. I was struck for her lack of concern for her teenage daughter."_

"Wow. Well from what Bella has told me, I don't think Renee has gotten any more motherly in the years since. But is that the only reason you're concerned about her coming along tomorrow?"

"_What? Oh, no, Alice. I'm not really _concerned_ about her coming here. I just... well, I don't trust her. You see, the next evening after she showed up in Port Angeles, I came home from the grocery store to find her in the kitchen with your father. She had him trapped in a corner with her blouse undone and she was saying something to him about Charlie and me never finding out. Of course, your poor father was mortified. He was looking away to the side and asking her to please step back, saying that he wasn't interested in having a fling with her. I cleared my throat and she jumped back and Carlisle was terrified that I would misunderstand what had been happening. Do you know, she didn't even have the decency to button up her blouse? She just turned and looked at me with her top hanging open – and she wasn't wearing a bra – and then she told Carlisle it was too bad and he didn't know what he was missing."_

I've had to sit on the bed while Mom is telling me her story, otherwise I'd fall over. "My god, Mom... what did you do?"

"_I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped her hard across the face and told her to get the hell out of my house. I never saw her again, and we never told Charlie because we didn't want to embarrass him... but Alice, the gossip I heard about her after that would make your toes curl. After she was seen in town, the locals started reminiscing about young Renee Higginbotham and what a runaround she was in high school. I even heard someone say she trapped poor Charlie Swan by getting pregnant on purpose... because apparently she was very adept at _not_ getting pregnant, if you know what I mean. They all believed Bella was his child, however, and I remember feeling glad for him that at least he had that. Oh my... how I've rattled on! I'm so sorry dear – I realize I probably sound no better than those gossiping old biddies back in Port Angeles. But I think it's important you know what you're dealing with. And more importantly, what Bella may be dealing with."_

"Oh no... you're absolutely right to tell me, Mom. Okay. I'll explain to Edward and we'll find an excuse to not come tomorrow. But we can't let Bella know why – she would be devastated to know that about her mother."

"_No Alice, darling. I want you all to come. That was a long time ago, and if Renee is willing to come here after what happened, then I'm willing to have her. After all, it was her humiliation, not mine. But..."_

"But what, Mom?"

"_Let me just call your father to make sure he's okay with it. And while I'm doing that, maybe you should call Rose and warn her about Renee's... predilections. Emmett is a very good looking young man, after all."_

I suddenly feel sick. "Mom, you don't suppose Renee would... you know, come on to Edward, do you?"

"_Good heavens, I certainly hope not, Alice. That would be terribly vile – I surely hope she's not capable of something _that_ wretched... However... maybe we _should_ keep an eye on her. Just in case."_

In the shower, I run over the conversation with my mother. When she called me back to say Dad was confident he could divert any attempts at a repeat of the 'Horror That Was Renee's Seduction Attempt', I was both relieved for Bella's sake, and disappointed because part of me doesn't want to put my parents in an uncomfortable situation. Shit, I wish Jazz were here. He would probably suss out Renee's intentions in no time.

_**Edward**_

Frittata and green salad, mimosas, fresh coffee and ricotta with fresh strawberries and aged balsamic for dessert... this should impress my future mother-in-law, and hopefully help her forget the way she caught me groping her daughter.

Alice hops down the stairs with an odd expression. "What's up, Ali-cat. You look a little bothered."

"Oh Edward... I have something to tell you, but it's important you don't tell Bella."

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"It's her mother. Edward, Renee is not a good person... at least she wasn't about seven years ago in Port Angeles when she threw herself at Dad while Mom was at the grocery store."

"What? Renee was in Port Angeles? Why didn't Mom and Dad say anything about it before now?"

"Because as far as we know, Renee never went to see Bella in Forks, just 40 minutes or so away, while she was there. She showed up apparently looking for money from Charlie. I don't know if he ever gave her any or not, but the next night, she showed up at Mom and Dad's place, trapped Dad in the kitchen and unbuttoned her blouse. Mom walked in and caught her. She slapped Renee's face and told her to leave."

"Jesus christ. Do you think Renee has put two and two together? Do you think she knows who my parents are?"

"I have no idea, Edward. But I'm going to find out before we take her to Mom and Dad's tomorrow."

"We're taking Renee to the pool party?"

"Well we can't expect Bella to just leave her home."

"But what about Mom and Dad? Maybe we shouldn't go... Bella and me, I mean."

"Mom wants you to go, and she's fine with Bella's mother coming along too. I just wonder if Renee will want to, given how embarrassing it's likely to be for her."

At that moment, our door opens and Bella enters, looking fucking fabulous as usual in shorts and tank top, followed by her mother.

"Hi there! I hope we're not too late?" I watch as Alice hugs Bella with extra affection and then turns to Renee for her introduction.

"Alice, this is my mother, Renee Dwyer. Mom, this is Alice, my best friend and fashion consultant!"

"Hello, Renee. It's lovely to meet you. Bella has told me all about you. Please come in."

"Oh. Well, thank you... Alice, is it? So you're the one responsible for turning my ugly duckling here into a real swan."

Well now, that was entirely unnecessary. I react to Renee's insult with a surge of anger, several nasty retorts forming on my tongue... but instead of voicing them, I decide to diffuse Bella's embarrassment by immediately striding to her and pulling her into my arms.

"Hello, gorgeous." I kiss her long and deeply... fuck chaste. Renee needs to know that Bella is one-hundred and fifty percent woman. "Mmm, you look wonderful, baby."

As I pull back, Bella looks at me with eyes that threaten to pop out of her head. "Well, hello yourself, handsome." There's my smile... the beautiful one that Bella saves for me, only me.

Alice looks at Renee and rolls her eyes. "They're always like that... you know, newly in love and crazier than heck about each other."

Blushing, Bella changes the subject. She's quite good at that, I've discovered.

"Mmm, Edward what have you made? It sme..."

"It smells wonderful, Edward! I hear you are quite the chef! Not that Bella's told me much about you, but didn't I read some reviews recently that sang your praises and suggested you're a real ladies man?"

Renee steps toward me, effectively pushing Bella aside, and links her arm in mine.

"Well, Renee, you can't believe everything you read... only the parts about me being a good chef." That gets a chuckle from all three of them, but Renee's is over the top. "But the part about being a ladies man? That is absolutely ridiculous. Bella is the first woman I've dated in over two years, and she is the only woman in my life." I look straight into Bella's eyes. "She's the only woman there is for me." Wow, what a smile.

I extricate my arm from Renee's grip and reach out for my girl, pulling her tight to my side. "So, you asked what I made for lunch?"

She nods, still smiling from my bold declaration.

"Frittata and salad. And a little something special for dessert – it's a surprise. Come, ladies, let's eat." I take Bella's hand and lead her to the dining room, while Alice puts her arm around Renee's shoulders to do the same.

While I bring the plates to the table, Bella pours and serves the mimosas. I make sure I sit with Bella to my left and Alice to my right.

Renee takes a sip of her mimosa and screws up her face. "What's in this?"

"It's champagne and orange juice, Mom. It's called a mimosa."

Her mother rolls her eyes. "I know it's a mimosa, Isabella. It just seems bitter. I'm used to a nice sweet mimosa made with Spumante Bambino."

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault, Renee. I use real champagne. I'll try to remember that you like chea... I mean, sweet wine if we have them again." I hope I kept the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Oh my, don't you worry about it, Edward. If an accomplished chef such as yourself says this is the way it should be, then I'll just have to adjust my palate." Right.

"So, Renee, do you know Seattle well? Because my sister here can lead you to every good shopping spot in the city. She knows where all the best buys on designer clothes and shoes are, isn't that right Alice?"

"Oh yes, for sure. I'd be happy to show you some of my favourite stores, Renee! Bella, you and I should bring your mom to Laurent's consignment shop!"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Alice. But thank you all the same. I don't need designer clothes to feel good about myself."

Well that's a fairly negative reaction to my sister. I don't think I've ever seen anyone not take to Alice immediately. Of course, Alice handles it with grace and flair.

"Oh goodness, Renee, I certainly didn't mean to imply that any of us do. I think it's fair to say that for Bella and me, we _start out_ by feeling very good about ourselves and as a result, we like to treat ourselves to nice things every once in a while. And of course, it's a part of our job to wear designer clothes, so we do like to watch for bargains."

Bella nods in agreement. "Yeah, Mom. And I've discovered that shopping is fun when you give yourself over to an expert like Alice."

"Isabella, you've always hated shopping." It's so weird how she says that, like she's correcting Bella.

"Not anymore. Alice makes it quite enjoyable."

"Hey big brother, this lunch is delicious! Great job, as usual!"

"Yes, Edward, it's excel...

"Edward, darling, it is absolutely fantastic! Who knew eggs could be so delicious!"

"Thanks Alice, Bella... Renee."

Alice changes the subject. "So, Renee. I don't know if Bella has had a chance to tell you or not, but our parents are having a pool party tomorrow for the family. They do it on Mondays because we close the restaurant on Mondays and Tuesdays, and the rest of the family have very flexible schedules... Our brother, Emmett, is an independent personal trainer and his wife, Rosalie, is a fashion designer with her own business. Our father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, has his own small practice while our mother, Esme, organically grows vegetables in greenhouses on their property."

Renee reveals a quick look of surprise, but she hides it skillfully.

"Do you know, we just found out a few weeks ago that our parents actually knew Charlie? They met in Port Angeles about seven years ago. In fact, dad went to Charlie's funeral."

"Yes, I saw him there."

Bella turns to her mother. "How did you know Carlisle?"

"What? Oh, he introduced himself to me."

"See, I only have a vague recollection of Carlisle at the funeral. You'd think I would remember him vividly; I mean, he's is so handsome with his blonde hair, pale complexion and blue eyes – he surely must have been a striking contrast to all the Quileutes who were there."

"Yes, well Bella... you never were the most observant person."

"Yes, well Mom... I was a little distraught at the time." Whoa. Bella's got her back up, and she's feisty. Is it wrong that I find that extremely hot? But, goddamn it, I just want to tell Renee to fuck off. I hate the way she's taking every opportunity to insult my girlfriend – her daughter for god's sake. I can already see the light going out in Bella's eyes. I cannot allow this to continue.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth, I feel a kick under the table. I glance up at Alice who is subtly shaking her head at me. Okay fine. I'll get Bella away from the poison for a few minutes.

"Well, if we're all done, I'll get dessert and coffee. Bella, love? Would you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

She nods and collects her mother's plate with her own.

As soon as we're in the kitchen, I take the plates from her, set them on the counter and pull her into a hug. Her return hug is extra tight, and I know she needs some reassurance. I lift her up and sit her on the counter. Standing between her legs, I pull her close and kiss her lovingly. I trail kisses down her jaw and nip a little at her earlobe, making her giggle.

"I love you, baby. You're so adorable when you giggle."

"I love you, Edward. You're so adorable when you're trying to distract me from my critical mother." She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong between you two? Did you have a fight?"

She looks at me in surprise. "No. Not at all. This is just the way she is, Edward. She's always been this way with me." She shrugs. "I'm used to it. I try not to let it bother me."

"Well it bothers the fuck out of me, Bella. Every time she digs at you or cuts you off, I just want to tell her to shut up."

"Oh, Edward." She smiles and kisses me sweetly. "I love that you feel protective of me like this. But trying to reason with Renee is, well, a waste of time. She is what she is. I know she loves me in her own way. She's just too self-oriented to understand the effect she can have on other people. She got married and had a child – me – too young. She's never crossed that dividing line between young adult and adult parent. She's always been more like a buddy or co-conspirator to me than a parent."

Well, there's one key to this dysfunctional relationship – Bella enables her mother's poor behaviour by making excuses for it.

"How long is she staying?"

"I don't know – I haven't had a chance to talk to her about that yet. Hey, do you mind if she comes and hangs out at the restaurant for a while tonight? She'll probably just sit at the bar for an hour or so and then get bored. But she's curious to see where we work."

"Of course, Bells. That's no problem. Hey, maybe Felix will take a liking to her."

We bring the bowls of dessert and coffee into the dining room and I pull Bella's chair closer to mine before we sit back down at the table.

"So, Renee, did you bring a swimsuit? My mother is more than happy to have you join us for the party tomorrow."

Renee smiles, and I see for the first time evidence that she is indeed Bella's mother. In fact, now that I see it, the resemblance is striking. "I never travel without my swimsuit. I'd love to join you." She looked right at me when she spoke that last sentence... and yes, it made me a little uncomfortable.

It's okay, I tell myself. You deal with flirty cougars all the time. Besides, Renee is married. She probably didn't mean it like that.

But Alice noticed, too. "That's great Renee! You can ride with me in my Cayenne."

Renee looks questioningly at Alice. "We won't all go together?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Edward and Bella always ride in his sports car – it only seats two. Besides, I'd like the company! And it's only a short drive... maybe about the same time it takes to get from Port Angeles to Forks."

Imp! I have to bite my cheek to keep from chuckling as Renee chokes a little on her coffee. Alice is smiling so innocently.

Bella's beautiful voice grabs my attention. "Edward, how old is the balsamic on these strawberries? The flavour is sublime."

"It's over a hundred. I keep it for very special occasions."

"Wow. Thank you for using it today."

"No problem, sweetheart." I lean over and kiss her gently. "Actually, I lied. If I was using that balsamic for very special occasions, it would be gone by now because I'd have used it all twice over since I met you."

_**Bella**_

"Well, Bella, you have certainly snared yourself one hell of a great guy."

"Snared? I didn't set a trap for him, Mom."

"Well how _did_ you land him, then?"

"Jeez, Mom. Is it so hard to believe that Edward is attracted to me just because of me?"

She looks contrite. "No sweetie, of course not. That was thoughtless of me to say."

I reach into my closet for my next dress in the rotation – oh, it's my white sequined shift dress with the triangle cut out in the back. Edward loves me in white!

"It must be your innocence. It's such a rare thing these days."

I let it go. It will be an exercise in frustration, trying to get her to see it any other way.

Mom watches me as I place my white adhesive bra and then step into my white seamless thong. When I pull on the white garter belt and start rolling up my nude stockings, she finally breaks her silence.

"That's an awful lot of fancy underwear. Do you really need all that?"

"Maybe not, but like it. It makes me feel _feminine_. I seem to remember not so long ago when you were telling me I wasn't feminine enough. Am I too feminine now?" I can't help but feel a little irritated.

"Jeez, grouchy. Don't bite my head off. And when did you start waxing down there? Why do you bother if you're not sleeping with your boyfriend?"

"Oh my god. Mom, I am not having this conversation." I mentally curse myself for not getting ready behind the locked door of my washroom. But I wanted her to see that I can be... that I _am_ feminine.

I slip the dress over my head. "Hey, Mom? Do you want to help me with my hair? I'd like to straighten it and get a sixties look going – you know, where you tease at the crown? I've got a cute white hairband I can wear with it. What do you think?"

"That sound like fun, Bella. A real mom and daughter activity!" And, loving mother is back.

.~.~.~.

We are heading back to my loft after a long night at work. My mother is fairly tipsy because she's been drinking steadily at the bar all night, for free. I objected to Edward – I wanted to pay for her drinks, but Edward was insistent. He also had me bring her dinner and dessert. All in all, she had a great night.

"Mom, I can't believe you stayed all night! Didn't you get bored?"

"Pffft. Bored? No way, Bella. It was very interesting to watch how a high-end restaurant operates through an entire evening. It was better than The Food Network! And by the way, Edward, you are far nicer and way better looking than Gordon Ramsay!"

We all laugh and Edward actually blushes. "Well, thank you Renee. I have had my moments, though, as I'm sure any of the staff could attest to." He shoots me an impish grin and I can't help but giggle and flush at the memory of the last time he had a temper tantrum at work.

We get to the landing and Alice grabs my mother by the arm. "Renee, let's you and I go on in and have a nightcap and give our lovebirds here a few minutes alone, hm?"

"Oh! Okay Alice. I'll see you tomorrow Chef! Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful..." Edward and I chuckle as Alice drags my mom in through my door, rolling her eyes at us as she reaches up to loosen Renee's grip on the doorjamb.

Edward leads me into his apartment and straight to the couch. He quickly sheds his chef jacket – revealing a black t-shirt underneath – sits and pulls me onto his lap; I kick my shoes off and turn to face him. He stares into my eyes and then gently leans in to kiss me more softly than he has ever done. It makes me melt.

"I owe you an apology, my love." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"Why on earth would you owe me an apology, Edward?"

He looks down at our entwined hands, his thumb caressing my fingers. "That night, at the restaurant..."

"Babe, you'll have to be more specific," I joke, trying to lighten his mood.

He looks into my eyes, his serpentine irises betraying the intensity of his emotion.

"The night we first kissed... Bella, I was so out of line. I was a tyrant with you and I had no right. Your mom's comments just now made me realize that I acted irrationally and unfairly that night. I'm so sorry I shouted at you. You didn't deserve that."

I kiss him sweetly. "Edward, we were both more than a little pent up that night, and it was very stressful having so many critics at the same time... you were operating on so little sleep... and then to have one of your cooks make such a basic mistake – of course you became angry. Anybody would. And in retrospect, I should have told you exactly why I wanted the dish re-plated. I should have known better than to just ask for it to be done. If I were in your shoes, I would have wanted to know the exact reason too. So, neither of us handled the situation ideally. However, I believe the resolution was well worth a few shouted words and angry glares, don't you?"

"Have I told you today just how fucking amazing you are, Bella Swan?"

I giggle. "Um, nope, not today. But..." I glance at my watch, "... you still have a couple of minutes to get it in!"

I blush and he quirks an eyebrow at me, but rather than channelling Emmett, he says, "Bella, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You completely and utterly beguile me, and I am hopelessly in love with you. And just so you know? You are never getting rid of me. I'm here for the long haul."

I pull his face to mine and kiss him with all the passion I feel, every ounce of my love for him manifesting in the way my lips and tongue move with his. I want to be so close to him, I feel as though I might dissolve into his chest.

"Oh Edward... I never knew I could love anybody like this... never imagined such intensity of emotion, of desire." My voice turns low and husky. "I want you so much, Edward. I want to feel you inside of me, to join with you and give myself to you physically as completely as I have given myself to you emotionally."

With a deep growl and lightning movement, Edward is on top of me and kissing me with a ferocity that sets me on fire. He slides my dress up my thighs and I part my legs so he can settle there and thrust his erection against me. His hand wanders back down to my thigh and then he breaks our kiss and looks down to my leg.

"Christ, Isabella... _white_ garters and panties under a _white_ dress? You're trying to kill me..."

He slides his fingers around the back of my thigh, caressing the soft skin just below my buttock. The he lifts my leg and bends it up against my torso as he snakes his way down my body.

"Oh god, Edward," I moan as his lips reach my exposed abdomen. He licks my skin from one hip to the other and then turns his head to place a line of kisses along my thigh, from my knee to just below my sex, pausing to lick and nip the skin at the top of my stocking. I can do nothing but buck my hips and whimper.

"Fuck, Bella... I can smell your arousal. Do you have any idea how seductive that is? It's the most enticing scent, the most desirable perfume..."

And before I can respond, he buries his face in my pussy, rubbing his nose along my clit and kissing me against my damp panties.

"Oh my god, Edward! More..." I fist my hands in his hair and pull him harder against me. He moans loudly and hooks his fingers into the waistband of my panties.

The sound of knocking and then a key slowly turning in the door lock causes us to jump up. Edward hastily adjusts his pants and turns to walk towards the window while I pull my dress down and step into my shoes. I smooth my messy hair as Alice slowly opens the door with her eyes closed. "Hello? Are you decent in here?"

"Of course, Alice! You can open your eyes."

"Sorry, guys. Renee fell asleep... hey, let's have a drink and talk about tomorrow."

Alice hops to the bar and pulls out a bottle of cognac. She looks to me with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, just a small one though." I walk over to the bar to retrieve my glass.

"Edward?"

He nods. "Uh, yeah, thanks Ali-cat. I'll have a big one." He smirks at me and I giggle as he comes up behind me and slips his arms around my waist.

"So you two, about tomorrow. I was thinking we should spend the night at Mom and Dad's – that way we can all have a few drinks and not worry about driving home. Edward, you and Bella could stay in my old room, I'll stay in yours and Renee can stay in Emmett's."

Confused, I ask, "Alice, why wouldn't you stay in your own room? And what about Emmett and Rose?"

"Well, Emmett and Rose aren't going to stay the night because they both have meetings Tuesday morning. And as for you guys staying in my room... well, I thought you might prefer if your mother wasn't within hearing range or in an adjacent room."

I blush. "Oh... well, yes. I guess I can see your point." Then something occurs to me; I turn and pull out of Edward's arms. "Edward, will your parents _mind_ if we stay in the same room?"

He laughs as he sits on a barstool. "No, baby, they would be shocked if we didn't. But what about your mother?"

"She had better not have a problem with it. I can't tell you the number of times she had a boyfriend stay over when I was visiting her in California. That was before she moved to Phoenix and met Phil."

"How long has she been with Phil, Bells?"

"Gosh... they met while I was in high school... eight or nine years, I guess."

Edward changes the subject. "So... tomorrow night. Are you good with staying in Edmonds, Bella?"

I nod and give him what I hope is a sexy grin. "Definitely."

Bouncing and clapping, Alice exclaims, "Oh goody! I'm going to go pack. Bella, make sure you bring jeans and shorts and a skirt and a t-shirt and a tank top and sandals and sneakers and..."

I cut her off. "Alice, we're going overnight, not for a week!"

Half way up the stairs already, she turns and pouts. "I know! But you need to be prepared for all possibilities, Bella."

I shake my head as she continues up to the second floor and disappears into her room. I turn to face Edward and slip my arms around his neck.

His eyes are blazing into mine. "Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you going to wear your white bikini tomorrow?"

I smile. "I was thinking about it."

He stands and places his hands on the bar on either side of me, pushing his hips to me so I can feel him grow hard against my abdomen. "I was really hoping you'd wear it... for me?"

"Well, when you ask like that..."

.~.~.~.

"Mom, did you bring any other swimsuits?" I am inspecting her embarrassingly scanty, pale pink stringy two-piece.

"No, why?"

"Um, don't you think this bikini is a little... revealing?"

"Bella, all bikinis are revealing. Besides, aren't _you_ wearing a bikini?"

"Well, yes, but mine covers more than this... and, you know, I'm young..."

"What?"

"Well, you know, you're my _mom_. I just sort of pictured you in something more modest when you meet my boyfriends' parents."

"God, Bella. Sometimes you're like a grandmother. Anyway, it's the only bathing suit I have, so it will have to do."

"Err, I have a one-piece you could borrow. It's red, and very pretty. You look good in red." I hold it out so she can inspect it.

"Are you kidding me? I'll look like a nun. Besides, it looks too big. Nope, I'll wear mine, thank you very much."

Too big? What a load of crap... Renee is at least two sizes bigger than me.

"Do you have a sarong or something for when you're not in the pool or sunbathing?"

"I'll use a towel. Do they have towels?"

"Of course, Mom."

"Well there, problem solved."

We don our swimsuits, and I dress in a pair of mid-thigh khaki shorts and and my crocheted cover-up. Mom, on the other hand puts on a revealing pair of Daisy Dukes and her straw hat.

"Do you have a shirt to wear over your bikini bra, Mom?"

"Jesus, Bella. Will you stop harping at me? I have been dressing myself for longer than you've been alive."

I hold up my hands in surrender and reach for my backpack. Contrary to Alice's instructions, I have simply packed my basic sundries along with a nighty, underwear, jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater.

"Did you remember pyjamas Mom?"

"Yes."

Suddenly my phone starts playing I Touch Myself.

"Hey babe! Okay great, we'll be right there."

I answer my mother's questioning look. "That was Edward, he and Alice are out front in the cars."

"That's an interesting song you've assigned to your boyfriend, Bella. Was that The Divinyls?"

Blushing, I reply, "Um, yeah... well. You know, I like the song..."

"What song have you assigned to me?"

"Oh! Um, I don't remember – we should go."

I pick up my bag and open the front door, when suddenly my phone starts playing Superfreak. I turn around to face my mother, preparing for an onslaught. To my surprise, she's holding her phone and smiling.

"Oh Bella! That is the perfect song for me – it's one of my favourites!" Relief.

"I'm glad you like it, Mom."

In the Vanquish, flying down the interstate, my mom's stunt gives me an idea. I pull out my phone and dial Edward. Sultry, Spanish sounding music comes from his phone. I grab it out of his pocket, and I see that he has assigned a picture to me as well – it's me and a swan, taken the day we all went to the zoo. I look over at him and he's smiling.

"My mother called my phone to find out what ring tone I had assigned to her... then it occurred to me that I didn't know what you had assigned to me. So what's the song?"

He looks surprised. "You don't know?"

"Nope."

"It's called Bella, by Santana."

"Wow... I didn't know about it. It sounds lovely."

"Just like it's namesake. But tell me, what did your mom do when she heard Superfreak?"

"She loved it... said it suited her perfectly." I shake my head in wonder. "She never fails to surprise me."

I give him back his phone, and immediately my phone is playing I Touch Myself again. Edward looks at me with wide eyes. "Really? I'm flattered."

"Oh come on, you knew that song reminds me of you!"

He chuckles. "Yes, I remember the first iTunes gift you sent me. It still thrills me to think I have that effect on you."

We sit in silence for a few moments and I gaze out the window.

"Edward? Pull over."

"Is something wrong?" Edward asks huskily as pulls off onto the shoulder and then looks over at me with... lust and longing?

"Um, no, nothing wrong. I just wanted to take a picture of you and your car with this background." I gesture to the beautiful yellow fields to our right. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "Yes... I was just remembering something."

"What?"

"You'll think I'm a pervert."

"Oh really? I'm intrigued... Come on, sweetie. Tell me please? I like it when you're perverted."

"It's just a recurring fantasy I have about you... and this car... and maybe you tell me to pull over... and maybe you're wearing a skirt and you put my hand between your legs to show me you're not wearing any panties... and maybe you ask me to fuck you against the car."

"Oh my!" I squirm in my seat as I mentally run through a list of all the secluded places to pull off on the drive from Forks to Seattle. "That's not perverted, Edward. That's hot... really hot."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"God, I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Now, let me take my picture so we can get to your parents' place before everyone thinks we're acting out your fantasy!"

_**Alice**_

"So, Renee, do you swim?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a pool in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

My god. Trying to get more than a one-word answer out of this woman is like pulling teeth.

"Bella mentioned that you were doing an outdoor survival course. Have you completed it?"

"Yes."

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I learned a lot."

"About survival in the desert?"

"No, actually. It was mountain survival. I did the course in, uh... Flagstaff."

"Oh, well that's very interesting. And I guess it was very relevant for you."

She turns sharply toward me. "Why would you say that?"

"Um, I thought you grew up in Forks near the Olympic Range? Maybe I misunderstood."

"Oh. Uh, yes... you're right. I did grow up in Forks and spent a lot of time in the mountains when I was young. My dad used to trap rabbits and I went with him all the time. I know the area like the back of my hand."

Aha. She's opening up.

"So you like to camp and hunt and fish and stuff?"

"Yes, I used to love it. In fact, Charlie and I spent all of our free time in the back country... until Bella. She was conceived up in the mountains in an old trappers cabin my dad used to take me to. We had to get married, and then we just stopped the whole wilderness thing."

"I guess it's hard to hike in the back country with a baby."

She snorts. "Yeah. That, and once Bella came along, Charlie forgot about everything else except his job and her."

"So he was excited to have a new baby girl?"

"Yeah... excited. He would come home in the evening and go straight to her crib or playpen and spend all his time with her. On weekends, instead of us going out in the backcountry, we stayed home in the backyard or in the house. He said there were too many dangers for a baby in the woods – insect bites, animals, exposure. She became the centre of his world. He virtually forgot I existed. After six years of playing second fiddle, I left."

I don't know what to say that doesn't involve telling this woman how selfish she was and probably still is.

"I know what you're thinking... that I'm selfish, and a bad mother. And the truth is, you're right. I am very selfish... I always have been. And I was a terrible mother to Bella. I was jealous of her and I resented her for coming along and ruining my perfect life."

We drive in silence for a while.

"I loved Charlie. He may be the only man I ever truly loved more than myself. But he chose Bella over me."

"Renee, I'm sorry your life didn't work out the way you'd have liked." I'm sorry you felt you were competing with a child for a man's attention. I'm sorry you don't seem to have a maternal bone in your body. I'm sorry you dare to use the term 'mother' to describe yourself.

"Yeah, well. I've made do with what I have."

"Well, here's the turn-off to Edmonds. We're almost there."

After a few minutes of silence, we turn into Mom and Dad's driveway.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't repeat any of that to Bella. I know it's not her fault. I made my decisions and I own them."

"Don't worry Renee... I could never hurt Bella by telling her those things." I get out of the car before she can say anything else.

I look up to see Mom and Dad standing on the front porch. Dad's arms are wrapped protectively around Mom's waist. I walk up to them and kiss them both on the cheek, then turn around to see where Renee is. She's walking toward us slowly, admiring the gardens.

"Doesn't she own a shirt?" I both gasp and giggle at my mother's question. It was definitely loud enough for Renee to hear. She didn't turn, but a smile crossed her lips.

Dad whispers, "Esme, shh. We can tolerate her for one day."

"Sorry dear, I didn't realize I was speaking that loudly."

"Where are the lovebirds?"

"I'm not sure, Dad. They should be here any second."

Renee finally reaches us and turns to look at my parents.

"Renee Dwyer, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mom and Dad, this is Bella's _mother_, Renee." I accidentally add a little sarcasm to the word 'mother'... _not_.

Mom holds out her hand. "Renee, it's interesting to see you again after all these years."

Renee shakes her hand. "Thank you Esme. And thanks for inviting me to come along today." She turns to smile at Dad, and I notice Mom stiffen a little.

"Hello Carlisle. You're looking good."

"Renee. Welcome to Edmonds. Oh, good, here's Emmett and Rosalie now... and Edward and Bella right behind them. Excellent!"

Rose and Emmett reach us first, and I introduce Rose to Bella's mother.

Rose smiles at Renee. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer. This is my _husband_ and Alice and Edward's brother, Emmett." It's obvious that Rose has forewarned Emmett about Renee – he seems very reserved as he reaches out to shake her hand.

"Mrs. Dwyer, nice to meet you."

"Please, Emmett, call me Renee. My goodness, the Cullen men certainly are a striking group." Renee looks Emmett up and down appreciatively while Rose grinds her teeth and steps a little closer to her husband.

"Well, maybe we are, Renee, but we pale in comparison to our beautiful women." To make his point, Emmett kisses Rose, then murmurs "And you are the most breathtaking woman of all." Rose smiles and hugs him close.

At that moment Edward and Bella join us on the front walkway and we all follow Mom and Dad through to the kitchen and back patio. It doesn't escape my notice that Renee is sizing up Emmett from behind.

"Hey, Mom? Do you have a minute to help me with my necklace? It's caught in my hair."

"Of course, darling."

I lead her to the washroom and close the door. We speak in hushed whispers.

"Mom, did you see the way Renee was ogling Emmett? I thought Rose was going to scratch her eyes out!"

"I know! And I can't believe she told Carlisle he's looking good. I mean, he is of course, but after what she attempted... well it was just inappropriate. And it pissed me off!"

I look at her with wide eyes. "Mom, did you just say 'pissed'?"

"What can I say... she brings out the worst in me."

"Well, just wait until you hear the things she said to me on the drive here!"

I spend the next few minutes repeating my conversation with Renee to Mom.

"Oh my goodness. Poor Bella... she must sense on some level the way her mother feels – or doesn't feel – about her."

"Yes," I nod in agreement, "I'm sure she does. But I also think that Bella believes there is a strong bond, even though she knows her mother is self-centred. But after the things Renee said today? I don't think that bond really exists for her. Which leads me to wonder why Renee showed up, unannounced, in the first place."

"Do you think it's the same as when she showed up in Port Angeles?"

"Yes... I think Renee may be looking for money. She must have some idea of how much Bella would have received in insurance and death benefits. But Mom, I also don't trust her around Edward. Or Emmett or Dad for that matter. But she's been flirty with Edward, and I'm afraid she's going to try something."

"But Alice, Edward would never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Bella. He's very loyal and he loves Bella very much."

"Oh I know that, Mom. I just hope Renee doesn't manage to stage a situation or make any moves that would ultimately hurt Bella."

"We'll have to watch her very carefully, Alice. Do you think you should tell Edward what Renee told you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it would be better not to – it might affect how he treats Renee and that might hurt Bella too."

"Okay dear. We'd better get back out there. I need to make sure Renee doesn't have Carlisle trapped in the kitchen again!"

_**Edward**_

Cocktease. My girl seems to have officially taken on the role of my own personal cocktease. And I fucking love it. Not only is she incredibly gorgeous in that little white bikini, but she has been touching me and rubbing against me and eye-fucking me all afternoon. Licking her lips when she looks at me, winking, making it obvious that she's checking out my package. And in the pool... in the pool she wrapped her legs around my waist and ground on to my erection so hard that I almost ravished her right there in front of everybody. I hope she knows she will pay for this tonight... with all the pleasure I can possibly give her while sticking to our agreement. Damn, the thought of that makes me hard all over again... thank god for board shorts and newspapers.

Uh oh - she's walking away from me towards Rose. Jesus, what a fantastic ass... and those legs, long and perfect... I want them resting on my shoulders. Shit, gotta roll over onto my stomach.

"Your parents have a lovely home, Edward."

I look up, squinting because the sun is directly behind her. "Thanks, Renee. It certainly was a great place to grow up."

"There must be lots of walking paths and secluded spots in the woods by the beach."

"Yes, at least there certainly were when I was a kid."

"I'll bet you used to take your girlfriends down there for some hanky panky."

"Um... I guess there were one or two girls in high school who went for a walk with me, yeah."

"And Emmett? Same thing?"

"Oh sure, Emmett was much more of a ladies man than me. He was on the football team. I was in the debating club."

"Maybe, being so familiar with it, you and Emmett would like to show me around. I love the woods." I cannot believe this woman. I've got her fix.

"Sure Renee, I'll bet you'd love the scenery down those paths."

A sly smile dawns on her face and she stands, looking around. Bella has just disappeared into the house with Mom and Rose.

"Well, let's go right now, then, Edward."

"Okay, just let me check with Alice."

"Alice?"

"Oh yeah, Alice knows the paths better than me or Emmett. HEY ALICE?"

"Oh, no, don't bother Alice. I don't..."

"YES?"

"CAN YOU TAKE RENEE DOWN THE TRAILS THROUGH THE WOODS TO THE BEACH? SHE WANTS TO SEE THE SCENERY."

Renee is blushing a deep red as Alice hops over from the far side of the pool. She looks Bella's mother up and down, sizing up her skimpy, entirely inappropriate bikini.

"Sure! Did you bring long pants and sneakers, Renee? Some parts of the trail are grown in and a little steep."

"Oh really? Oh well, let's not bother then. I don't think I want to tackle a rough trail today – with my luck, I'd break my ankle. I'm the one Bella gets her clumsiness from." Ah, deflection.

Alice and I don't miss a beat, asking in unison, "Bella's clumsy?" It's almost comical, the way Renee deflates.

"You owe me a beer, Edley."

I look back to the patio door where Bella is emerging with a tray of drinks. "How about a Long Island Iced Tea instead? I see my beautiful, graceful girlfriend is bringing some out to the table."

We all converge at the table and take up refuge under the umbrellas. I pull Bella onto my lap and make her squeal and squirm when I press my cold drink to her belly.

"Edward! I'll get you for that!"

Kissing under her ear I whisper, "Is that a promise?"

She looks me straight in the eyes and responds with a low, throaty "Mmm-hmm" that makes me harden almost instantly. Her eyes widen as she feels my reaction to her, and then with the most innocent look she shift slightly and bends over to adjust her sandal, rubbing her pussy squarely on my cock.

"There, that's better," she sighs as she sits back up in my lap. "There was something hard... digging into my foot." She smiles at me and winks, and then takes a sip of her drink.

In my peripheral vision, I note that Renee has been watching us closely with narrowed eyes. In response, I slip both arms around Bella's waist and hug her close, reverently kissing her cheek. Pressing my lips to her jaw, I tell her, "You're beautiful," and I make sure it's loud enough for Renee to hear.

"Speaking of Bella being beautiful..." Rose heard too, and of course, Bella is blushing. "Bells, I want to do a fitting for your ball gown when you come over tomorrow." Rose looks at Renee and back to Bella, "We're still having our slumber party, aren't we? Of course, bring your mother."

Renee looks at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Slumber party?"

"Um, yeah, Mom. It's more like a girls night in with drinks and jammies and chick flicks and gossip. Hey, Esme, you should come too! The boys will be setting up the oyster bar, maybe Carlisle could give them a hand."

Both mothers answer at the same time. "Sounds like fun!"

Then Renee asks, "What's this about a ball gown?"

Surprisingly, Emmett jumps in. "My incredible wife is creating a ball gown worthy of the girlfriend of the guest celebrity chef at Aro Volturi's Haemophilia Charity Gala." My big brother is bursting with pride, and it makes me proud too.

"Rosalie is a very talented designer, and members of our wait staff often showcase her creations. As a matter of fact, Bella was wearing one of Rosalie's dresses the first night she worked at Wild. She looked stunning... I didn't stand a chance."

Bella blushes some more. "Oh, come on... Rosalie's dresses are so amazing, they could make anyone look good."

There is silence around the table for a few moments. Then a cloud moves in front of the sun and a cool gust blows past making everyone shudder.

Dad speaks up. "Ah, well, there's the sea breeze. I don't know about the rest of you, but my old bones need some protection. I'm going to go and change. Esme, would you care to join me?"

Mom nods and turns to the rest of us. "We'll have dinner in an hour or so, if any of you would like to rest beforehand."

"Renee, I can show you to your room, if you'd like to change?" Alice offers.

Rose and Emmett wander hand in hand toward the little pool house – it's a favourite spot of theirs to 'rest', while the rest of us grab our bags and head upstairs.

Bella walks around Alice's mostly pink room, admiring the view of the sound and the four-poster queen-size bed. She stops in front of the wide mirror over the dresser, then catches my eyes in reflection. Drawn to her like a magnet, I move to stand behind her and we stare into each others eyes in the mirror as I untie her bikini top and let it fall to the floor. We both watch as I slide my hands around her to cup and squeeze her breasts, rolling the nipples between my thumbs and fingers.

I whisper huskily against her neck, "You've been teasing me all day, Bella." I push my hips against her and she gasps and pushes back against my erection, moaning quietly.

"You've been teasing me too. It should be illegal for a man to be as hot as you are. I've barely been able to keep my hands to myself all day." She reaches up to run her hands through my hair, closing her eyes and stretching her body in the most delicious, sexy way.

"Watch," I rasp into her ear. She opens her eyes and we both stare into the mirror as I slide my hand down her abdomen and slip my fingers inside her bikini bottoms. When I make contact with her clit, she arches her back, throws her head back against my shoulder and whimpers loudly. I slide my hand further down, my fingers finding her wetness. I circle her opening and then pull back to gently rub the lubrication around her clit.

"Oh god, Edward, that feels so good."

I continue to fondle her breasts with one hand and tease her clit with the other until she is writhing against me. Watching all this in the mirror is erotically surreal.

"Do you want more, baby?"

"God, yes... more..."

Spurred on, I extract my hand and reach with both to pull the ties at her hips. Her bottoms fall away, and I am breathless.

"Jesus christ, Bella, you're exquisite," I manage to choke out.

"Touch me, Edward... please."

I return my hands, one on her breasts, one between her legs, and we gaze into each others eyes in the mirror, our lust and passion building. When Bella slips her arms under mine to reach behind her back, my dick jumps in anticipation. Pulling the tie at my waist, she slips her hands inside my shorts and grasps my erection. I groan in her ear and gently bite the back of her neck.

Suddenly, she turns and pushes me back to the bed with a look of fiery determination in her eyes. She pulls off my shorts and orders, "Get up on the bed, Chef." I obey.

Then she's crawling up my body, dragging her tits and abdomen over my swollen cock, kissing me passionately as her nipples graze my chest. It takes every ounce of willpower I've got not to flip her over and bury myself in her. But I won't let our first time be in my parents' house in my sister's bed with Bella's mother just down the hall.

Of course, there's nothing wrong with a little healthy fooling around, and I love that she's taken the lead.

She kisses my neck and collarbone, down my chest, nipping playfully around my navel. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch her.

She's turning me on so much, I can't help but move my hips. She grins up at me then grasps my cock and swirls her tongue around the head... closing her eyes and moaning as she takes me into her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck," I hiss and I thrust involuntarily. "Oh god, Bella..."

She let's go and I'm afraid I scared her when I bucked. But with her eyes trained on mine, she licks me from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the rim again and then giving me several firm licks up the sensitive ridge on the underside. Moaning, she licks my leaking pre-cum, and just when I think I'm going to cry out and beg her to suck me, she closes her eyes and plunges my aching cock back in her mouth. She does incredible things with her tongue as she sucks and moves up and down on my shaft, taking me deeper with each stroke.

"Fuck, Bella, if you keep this up, I'll come, baby... I'm so close." She lets go and I feel the shocking contrast of the cold air to her hot mouth.

I look down into her deep brown eyes and all I see is love. "I want you to come Edward... I want you to come for me, like this."

She takes me in her wonderful mouth again and cups my balls, gently massaging them. Enthralled, I watch as her full lips move up and down my shaft and I burn the image into my memory. Then, she rises up on her knees a little and places her hands on the mattress on either side of my hips. She pushes her mouth way down so I am deeply buried, and I feel my tip rub against the back of her throat. She moans, and the vibrations travel to the root of my dick and throughout my entire body. Her pleasure in doing this to me, in sucking my cock, is my un-doing and I grab her hair as gently as I can manage and come hard; the sensation of her swallowing extending my orgasm as she milks me dry. "JESUSGOD! OH FUCK, BELLA, OH FUCK, BABY... YOU'RE AMAZING... OH CHRIST, I LOVE YOU..." It's the most intense, most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever experienced.

When my spasming finally subsides, she slowly pulls off and releases me with a final lick and kiss at the tip. She smiles brightly at me and all she's missing is a canary feather on her lip as she asks, "Did I do that right?" I pull her to lie beside me, holding her close, intertwining our legs.

"Right? It was perfect, Bella – I want to know where you learned to do it like that – you'd better not have been practicing on someone else!" Suddenly I feel so possessive of her that I'd probably hunt down and kill any man she'd ever put her mouth on.

"Nope – that was my first time for real... of course you saw that the girls had me trying it out on a dildo... and I've watched my fair share of porn on the internet, back when I was trying to seduce my gay husband." She rolls her eyes. "But with you? I did all the things I learned, but I let my love for you guide me in how to apply them."

With a groan I lunge at her mouth, desperate to possess her in what ever way I can. Our hands roam over each other greedily as our tongues collide and writhe, snaking around each other; the taste of me in her mouth driving me wild.

I slip my hand between her legs and find, to my utter delight, that she is sopping wet. I spend a few moments simply enjoying the warm slickness around her opening, swirling my fingers and dragging them up to tease her swollen clit as she mewls and whimpers into my mouth.

I pull back a fraction and murmur against her lips, "Turn about is fair play, Miss Swan."

_**Bella**_

I moan in anticipation as Edward rolls me onto my back and pins my arms over my head. He captures my nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around and around, sending those wonderful sensations shooting through my belly straight to my pussy. Then he gives the other the same treatment and I feel as though I'll explode if he doesn't touch my sex soon.

"Edward?" My voice is low and raspy with need as he slowly moves downward, kissing my ribs.

"Yes, my love?" He speaks the words between the kisses and licks he is delivering in a line from one hip to the other.

I pant, "I want you to kiss me."

"I am kissing you." His words are muffled as he nuzzles my belly button.

My voice breaks as I speak my next words. "I want you to kiss me... lower."

He looks up, his eye burning into mine. "Tell me, Isabella... say the words."

Holding his gaze, I gather my courage. "I want you to kiss my pussy, Edward. Kiss and lick my pussy and make me come with your mouth."

"Oh baby..." And just like that his soft, warm tongue lands at my opening and drags slowly upward to swirl around my clit, sending electric pleasure to every part of my body. I hardly notice when he urges my legs wider, or when he moves his hands underneath my legs to push my thighs up while he uses his thumbs to spread my labia. But I surely do notice when he plunges his tongue deep into my vagina, licking and swirling, thrusting in and out.

"Oh my god, Edward! Don't stop, please don't stop fucking me with your tongue..."

He moans against me and I feel it deep in my core. Reaching down, I grab his hair and hold his head firmly in place as I buck my hips and rub my pussy up and down on his face. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I feel almost animalistic in my need for him. "Jesus, Edward, I just want to rub my pussy all over you!"

I think he whimpers before he pulls back against my hold. "Fuck, Bella, that is the hottest fucking thing I have ever heard."

He brings his hand up and slowly slides a finger inside me... oh, his finger is long and I strain against his hand to get it as deep as possible. "Your pussy is so pretty, Isabella, so pink and perfect." I moan at his sexy words and he plants his magical mouth back on my clit as he begins rhythmically pumping his finger in and out of me, curling it to rub on my g-spot with each pass.

Oh my god... his rhythmic licking and pumping are bringing me to a place I've never been. I can feel immense pleasure building deep in my core. "Another finger..."

Edward groans as he gently slips a second finger into my throbbing canal. Ahh, the fullness and stretching is so satisfying.

"I'm close, Edward, so close..."

He sucks on my clit, then starts alternating sucking and licking as he continues to pump his fingers and stroke my g-spot. Desperate for that last push over the edge, I reach for my breasts and pinch my nipples.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm going to come..."

"Come for me, Bella... I love you, baby, I want you to come for me..."

And then the knot of tied-up pleasure in my core explodes and I clamp my thighs on his head as my climax tears through every fibre of my being. "AHHHH..."

"Bella, shhh..."

"OH MY GOD... EDWARD... I LOVE YOU...

"I love you too, baby... shush..."

"UNGH... OH, OH, OH..."

Edward finally clamps his hand over my mouth to stifle my screams, and he stays that way until I ride out my orgasm. It's only when the waves subside and I can hear myself breathing again do I realize I've clamped my teeth down on the side of his hand.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry... did I hurt you?"

Edward has slid up the bed to lie next to me and he's got a huge smile on his face. "What?" He looks at his hand and holds it up so I can see there's only an impression of my teeth there. "No, baby, not at all. Oh Bella, you're so beautiful when you come. That was amazing."

"Edward, what you did to me was amazing. I've never felt anything so intense before."

I lean in to kiss him and when I smell and taste myself on his lips, I moan in delight.

"Do you like tasting yourself on me, Isabella?" he asks huskily.

"God, yes... it's so erotic."

"Fuck, baby, you are beyond hot... you make hot look boring."

We lay entwined, cuddling and kissing for a while, until loud footsteps approach out in the hall, followed by loud knocking on the door.

"Edward, Bella? Are you awake?"

Edward answers her. "Yes, Ali-cat, we're awake. We were just resting."

"Well, Mom wanted to know if you would cook the lobster for her?"

"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll tell her. Oh, and Edward? You might want to close the window in there so the room isn't freezing later tonight... and Emmett is waiting for you!"

I whip my head around to find the open window... it's the one directly above the pool house. My whole body turns blood red and I hide my face against Edward's chest. "Oh no!"

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What did Emmett hear? Can Bella possibly blush any harder? Should Renee be nominated for Mother of the Year?**  
**If you'd like a teaser for the next chapter, please give me my fix and leave a review :)**


	28. Goodbye Renee

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.****  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

_***__**Wild**__ has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! Thank you to Freakydeelite and Jennic782 for the nod!***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28 – GOODBYE RENEE**

"_I'll tell her. Oh, and Edward? You might want to close the window in there so the room isn't freezing later tonight... and Emmett is waiting for you!"_

_I whip my head around to find the open window... it's the one directly above the pool house. My whole body turns blood red and I hide my face against Edward's chest. "Oh no!"_

_**Edward**_

She wants to rub her pussy all over me... her beautiful, pink, perfect pussy. Fuck me. I'll never get her words out of my head, as long as I live.

"Oh. My. God. Edward! Do you think Emmett heard... anything?"

Her panic pulls me back from my wet, pink, throbbing thoughts. Do I think he heard anything? Yep. "I'm sure our voices didn't travel that far, sweetheart. He probably just wants to talk about the oyster bar."

"But you were telling me to shush, and you put your hand over my mouth... oh no – I was really loud! I wonder who else heard! OhmygodI'msoembarrassed!"

I can't lie to her... I'll have to try reason. I cup her face with my hands. "Bella, baby, don't worry about it. We are two consenting adults who are in love and in a serious, monogamous relationship. And believe me, it's not the first time screams of passion have been heard in this house. Emmett and Rosalie have done their fair share of noisemaking in both his bedroom and the pool house, and Jasper and Alice once lost control in the washroom on the first floor... albeit that was on New Year's Eve and I'm the only one who heard them. But seriously, Bella, even Mom and Dad have been known the raise the roof every now and again... Now _that_ is disturbing." I shudder involuntarily at the memory of hearing my mother scream _'Fuck me like a freight train, baby!'_

"Oh god, Edward... I don't know if I can face them."

"Hey, beautiful. Look at me. What you and I do in the privacy of our room is nobody's business and I really don't think anyone is crass enough to bring it up openly."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, fine. Maybe Emmett will say something... but so what? I'll just tease him back about not being as fortunate as I am if he had to spend his time listening instead of getting busy himself."

Giggles... that's better.

"Let's get dressed and head down, okay sweetheart? There's lobster to be enjoyed."

I pull a change of clothes out of my bag and pull them on, but the whole time my eyes are trained on Bella. The way she moves as she slips into her panties and bra, and then the way her hips wiggle as she pulls up her jeans... damn, I'm ready to go again.

"Do you know you're magical? You're a seductress, the way you move." I pull her to me and press my erection against her.

"Edward! I thought you said we have to go downstairs!"

"We do, baby. But I want you to know how you affect me."

She kisses me lightly and steps to the dresser to brush the mess out of her hair. I watch her, mesmerized.

"Okay, I'm ready. Um, Edward? Aren't you going to... you know... wash your face?"

"What? No way." My eyes burn into hers in the mirror. "I want your scent with me all night, reminding me of the way you tasted when you came for me."

"Oh!"

"God, Bella, I love your blush."

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I take her hand in mine and we walk into the kitchen side-by-side. Mom and Dad are on the patio with a huge stockpot on a propane burner, Alice and Renee are sitting at the patio table shucking corn and Emmett and Rose are at the kitchen counter, shredding cabbage and carrots for coleslaw. As soon as I see Emmett's smile, I know I'm in for it.

"Look Rose, Edward and Bella have decided to forgo their _rest_ to join us for dinner." His eyebrows are in overdrive.

Rose looks at Bella with a questioning look and then winks with a knowing smile. Grinning, Bella rounds the island and hugs Rose, whispering in her ear. They both break into giggles and look at me... now I'm the one blushing. I wonder what the hell they're on about.

Emmett didn't miss that either, of course. "Well, Edward, it looks like there's a little performance comparison going on over there. Sorry dude... not everyone can achieve my level of greatness."

The snort and eye-roll Rosalie gives in response to his comment knocks him down a few pegs.

"Yeah, Emmett... clearly _you_ spent the last hour impressing your wife with your big... _ears_."

Bella and Rose hoot at that one, and finally Emmett is blushing.

I retrieve the bagged lobsters from the fridge and take them to the sink. "Edward, are you going to do something special with them?" Bella asks.

"Uh, nope. I'm just going to rinse them and remove the bands. Why?"

"I was just wondering why you were recruited to cook them, when all it entails is dropping them in boiling water."

"Ah. Well, you see, while everyone here, and I'm assuming that includes you and your mother, absolutely loves to eat these ugly fuckers, I'm the only one with the balls to play the evil villain and actually do the dastardly deed of dropping them into the roiling cauldron."

Bella giggles and it makes my heart soar. "Would you like me to make some lemon garlic butter for dipping?"

"That would be perfect, babe."

I appreciate her fine, shapely backside as she rummages in the fridge and finds butter, then retrieves a lemon from the fruit basket and some garlic from the onion drawer. "Edward, do you know for some cheesecloth, or even a fine strainer?"

I locate some cheesecloth while she digs through a drawer and pulls out a vegetable peeler, and then I watch in fascination as Bella rapidly pulls it all together. She sets the butter to melt in a saucepan and then adds a few cloves of smashed garlic. Next, she peels thin strips of zest off the lemon and crushes them in her fist before dropping them in the butter. She adds a nice pinch of kosher salt, then presses her finger to her lip in the cutest way, scrunching her brow as she considers something. With a look of triumph, she reaches for the herb keeper and grabs a handful of Italian parsley. Rapidly chopping it into a fine cut, she pushes it into a small pile on the cutting board. Now that the butter is mostly melted, she picks a wooden spoon and blends her ingredients. She's so confident when she cooks; christ, I want to take her right back up to the bedroom and ravish her.

I must look like a predator about to pounce, because when she looks over her shoulder at me she first jumps in surprise and then smiles in response. "What are _you_ thinking about, Chef?"

"I'm thinking that watching you cook is better than Viagra-laced oysters."

"Oh!" She blushes, of course, but then does something completely unexpected. She walks over to me, reaches around and grabs my ass with both hands, and pulls me to her. "Well what do you know? You appear to be right!"

.~.~.~.

The lobster shells are piled in a big bowl and the corn cobs have been nibbled clean. Renee has been behaving herself, not that she had much choice, being seated between Rose and Alice. Everyone is well-fed and content.

"Edward, you do realize that you have managed to escape from here twice in a row without playing the piano, and I do not intend to allow it to happen again?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, I figured that, Mom. Why don't you let us guys get all this cleared up while you ladies go to the living room and pour us all some wine. Hey, Ali-cat! Can you get Jasper on your MacBook? I'm going to need him. Don't give me that look... he's expecting it."

Predictably, Renee offers to stay and help with the clean-up. I almost laugh out loud when Mom and Rose grab her by the arms stating that by no means would they allow a guest to partake in the scrub down. Renee looks back over her shoulder longingly as she is hustled down the hallway.

Dad whistles. "Close call averted."

Emmett chimes in. "You can say that again... jeez, I'd feel safer sprayed with female dog pee in the male wing of an animal control kennel!"

That eases the tension and the three of us laugh heartily as we tidy the kitchen. It's something we've gotten good at over the years.

"So, Dad, Emmett... can you do this thing with me?"

"Well I'm game, son. I listened to the song a bunch of times. But you said you've slowed it down some, is that right?"

"Well, yeah – just a little. I had to adapt it to be sung with only a piano. But you should have no trouble with the tempo. How about you, Em?"

"Well, you know I can't sing worth a damn... but hell, if it makes Rosie all weak in the knees, then I'm game. But I don't know why you're so eager to impress Bells, Edward. It sounded to me like you've already won her over!"

I shoot him a warning look as Dad innocently asks, "Oh yes? How's that?"

Emmett replies, "Oh just the way I heard her responding to Edward earlier... I'd say he's got her hooked." He shoots me his most evil grin. I will so get him for this.

"ANYWAY..." I interject before that conversation can go any further. "I checked with Jazz and he's willing to join in on our little performance over video chat. Alice should have him online now. And Dad, during the chorus, can you sing the background where the last words in each line repeat?"

"I can do that."

"Okay, Cullens, let's blow them away." We tap our fists and let out a holler.

The ladies have arranged themselves on the couch and chairs in the living room, and our wine is waiting for us on a tray on the piano. "Alice? Have you got Jazz?"

Alice squeals and claps her hands, and as she rotates her MacBook toward me, Jasper's voice comes across loud and clear, "Let's do this thang, hoss!"

I roll my eyes at Jasper's image. Dad retrieves Alice's MacBook and he and Emmett come over to stand behind me so they can see the words. Dad holds the MacBook screen facing out so they can see Jasper can sing along too – it must look surreal.

"Ladies, this is a slightly slower and simplified arrangement of a song that reminds me of my Bella, but I'm sure Emmett, Dad and Jasper all feel the same way about their girls, too." I clear my throat. "With my most sincere apologies to Bruno Mars..."

I begin to play the soft introductory notes, Emmett picks up a pair of bongo drums I'd forgotten were on a shelf behind the piano. He begins the strong beat, and I see recognition of the song start to appear on the faces of our audience. Locking eyes with my sweetheart, I take a deep breath and begin...

_Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

As we repeat the chorus, bringing the song to a close, Mom is the first on her feet and hopping into Dad's arms, kissing him soundly – he barely got the laptop put down in time. Rosalie is next, leaping onto Emmett like a monkey. I suspect they'll be pulling over on the way back to Seattle tonight.

Bella hasn't moved and I haven't looked away from her since I started singing – everything happening around me I've registered peripherally only. She is simply staring at me with a look of wonder and love adorning her beautiful face. Renee gets up from beside her and wanders virtually unseen into the hallway.

As Alice grabs her laptop to whisk Jasper away upstairs, I stand and make my way to my girl, my eyes never leaving hers. I kneel down on the rug in front of her as a single tear trickles down her cheek. Then she smiles _my_ smile and my heart explodes with love. She wraps her arms and legs around me and I pull her tightly to me, and she kisses me with passion and abandon, and a small part of me wonders if she's forgotten where we are. The bigger part of me doesn't give a damn.

"Oh Edward," she eventually whispers against my lips, "that was the sweetest, most wonderful, most loving thing anybody's ever done... thank you!" Another kiss. "Thank you so much!" Another, longer kiss. "You are amazing..." Another, longer kiss, with lots of happy, swirly tongue.

Eventually, I kiss down her jaw to that delicious soft spot under her ear and murmur, "Mmm, baby... if this is the response I get, I'll be singing you songs more often." I grin against her skin and she quivers in my arms. Fuck, I want her so badly... but I'm sticking to my guns – our first time will not be in my parents' house. For that, I want solitude and freedom and unlimited time so we can enjoy each other thoroughly.

Emmett is the first to break the spell in the living room. "Well, the sun will be setting soon and we need to get back home - we've both got early meetings tomorrow... so..."

Rose adds, "Esme, Carlisle. Thanks so much for today – it was lovely, and the lobster was a huge treat. Edward, listening to you sing to Bells was much nicer than hearing you shout about it!" She's grinning evilly, the little shit! "Bella, where's your mom? I'd like to say goodbye."

"I don't know... let's go find her." Rose and Bella leave the room and I stand to join my parents and Emmett.

'Well, that was a lovely day, darlings. I'm so glad you all could make it. It's too bad Jasper is out of town."

"Yeah," Emmett laughs, "at least one of us was spared the attack of the horny cougar!"

"Emmett! Shush, you don't want Bella to hear something like that!" Dad admonishes him while Mom shakes her head and smacks his arm.

"Ow, Mom!"

"Be grateful it wasn't Rosalie. She would have smacked you in the head!"

"I might do that anyway! Do I have a good reason?" Rose asks as she walks back in the room.

I turn to her. "Did you find Renee?"

She nods. "Yeah... she and Bella are taking a stroll through the gardens."

Rose and Emmett leave shortly thereafter, and Mom, Dad and I sit to enjoy another glass of wine. I want to give Bella all the time she needs with her mother.

_**Bella**_

"Your young man certainly seems to be head over heels for you, Isabella."

I can't help my crazy grin. "I know! Isn't he amazing? Sometimes I can't believe my luck."

I'm startled when my mother snorts and replies, "Yeah, no kidding."

"What do you mean by that, Mom?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing really. Well, it's just that you have so much, Bella... such a rich life with wonderful friends and a stunningly perfect man... and apparently he's all that and more in the bedroom."

Oh jeez... she heard us too? I'm so embarrassed, I don't really know what to say to her. We stop to watch the colours of the sunset sparkling on the waves in the sound. Renee takes a long sip of wine and continues.

"Phil and I have virtually nothing, you know? We've been struggling for a long time. I'm sorry I was so rude about my bathing suit and shopping with you and Alice. It's just, well... my pride got in the way and I felt defensive and, I guess, undeserving."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Mom, you shouldn't feel like that with me. I'm your daughter. You can always be yourself with me and tell me the truth. You know I love you unconditionally."

She pulls from my arm and turns to face me. "Look, baby, I hate to ask you this, but you're doing really well right now, and we're not. It's just... I need some help, Bella. I thought maybe, given that you must have received a nice sum from your dad's and Jake's benefits and insurance, that you could see your way clear to share a little with me... me and Phil."

I suspected this might come up. "How much do you need, Mom?"

"Well, we're in debt with credit cards and the mortgage is past due. The car is breaking down every other day and Phil just can't seem to get signed on to a franchise for any length of time. And primary school teachers make squat..."

I thought occurs to me. "Mom, has Phil considered going into a different line of work? He's pretty handy with cars, right? Has he considered going to work as a mechanic?"

Whoops – bad time to bring that up. Renee's eyes grow cold. "So is that your answer? Get a different job? That won't get us out of the hole we're in right now, Isabella. You have all this..." She gestures to indicate our surroundings, which of course aren't mine. "I'm _your_ _mother_ for god's sake. I _was_ Charlie's wife, you know. I gave him a child. I deserve something back from him."

Holy crow. "Okay, Mom. Calm down. Let me look at my accounts and see what's available, I mean what's not invested or tied up and the moment, and I'll see what I can do, okay? Can you give me some idea of how much you need?"

She visibly relaxes. "Well, there's what we need, and what I deserve to have, Bella. I think at least a couple of hundred thousand dollars."

My eyebrows shoot up and I give my head a quick shake. "_Two hundred thousand_ dollars? Jesus, Mom. I don't know if I have that at my disposal."

"Oh come on, Bella... you must have gotten ten times that much from Charlie and Jake. I'm just asking for a small piece of the action. I'm _your_ _mother_... I gave you _life_. Surely you can share a little bit with me now?"

"Let me check it out, okay? Err... why don't we head back to the house and refill our wine. And maybe we can have a driftwood fire in the pit. Remember how pretty driftwood is when it burns?"

She nods and smiles. I link my arm in hers and lead her back to the house. Shit... she's given me a lot to think about.

.~.~.~.

Later, in our room, smelling of woodsmoke and fresh air, Edward pulls me into his arms and I cling to him desperately.

"Bella, sweetheart, won't you tell me what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since you and your mom came back from your walk in the garden. Is everything okay?"

I pull away from his arms to sit on the edge of the bed and lower my face to my hands. "No, unfortunately, everything is not okay. My mother has put me in a very uncomfortable position, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

_**Edward**_

I sit next to her, but refrain from putting my arm around her. I want to give her space. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She jumps up then and begins pacing back and forth in front of me. "God! Why did she have to do this? Fuck, this is so frustrating."

I wait patiently... she'll tell me if she wants to.

Finally, she stops and turns to me. "She asked me for money, Edward. And not just a short-term loan, or a few thousand dollars... she asked me for _two hundred thousand_ dollars."

Jesus christ. I keep my voice steady... it's not my place to judge here. "How do you feel about that?"

"Terrible. I'm so conflicted. I mean, all my life, she has never given me one red cent. Even when I went to visit her every summer, Charlie would send me with a couple of hundred dollars to make sure all my expenses would be covered. In fact, she usually ended up _borrowing_ twenty or forty from me... which she _never_ paid back. Money has always been a taboo topic for us. And now, out of the blue, she shows up and wants me to give her a small fortune!"

"Why are you conflicted, Bells?"

"Because she is _my mother_. She may not be a good one, but she's the only one I've got and she is in need. As she reminded me earlier, she gave me life and she gave me to my father, who loved me very much. She feels she deserves something back for that."

Wow, Renee is one sneaky, conniving, deceptive, heartless... I cut my internal rant short when I see my girl is succumbing to the stress.

Pulling her into my arms, I whisper in her ear. "Hey, now, my beautiful girl... don't let this hurt you. Don't give Renee that kind of power. Don't _enable_ her to do this to you, Bella. Baby, do you see that by making excuses for your mother's behaviour, you're accepting it and encouraging her to continue?"

She sniffles and her big doe eyes look into mine. "What kind of excuses do I make, Edward?"

"Well... and I am not criticizing you, okay? I need you to understand and accept that. Okay?"

She nods.

"Well... when you tell yourself _'she may not be a good mother but she's the only one I've got'_, you're settling for less than you or anyone deserves. When you accept that she's just too self-oriented to understand the effect she can have on other people, you're allowing her to continue a destructive behaviour. And when you make the excuse that she got married and had a child too young and that she never crossed that dividing line between young adult and adult parent, you're enabling her to fail at growing up. I'm not saying that any of these things aren't true, because they all are. And they are all valid reasons that explain her behaviour. But you don't need to simply accept her behaviour as is. People can change their behaviours so they can improve their relationships with their loved ones. You have the right to tell her how her behaviour affects you and ask her to change it. And you have the right to not forgive it just because something happened in her past that made her decide to act a certain way. Am I making any sense?"

I feel as though I've just poorly summarized a bunch of self-help books. I'm no Doctor Phil, that's for sure.

But, my sweet girl nods. "Actually, yes, Edward. You are making sense. And you're right, I do accept her bad behaviour and accept the reasons instead of challenging her to rise above those reasons. But all of these things are also a basic part of who she is. Would I not be telling her that I will only love her conditionally, the condition being that she displays the correct behaviour?"

"Maybe it would be more like your love is unconditional, but your tolerance for certain behaviours isn't. It is possible to love someone, but not like what they're doing."

"There's so much to consider; I really need to think about this. But I want to thank you, for being so supportive." Crawling up on the bed to kneel beside me, Bella slides her arms around my neck and kisses me lovingly. I can sense she's exhausted.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you into your jammies and all cuddled into me so you can sleep and rest."

She sighs into my neck. "I love you, Edward."

"I cherish you, my angel."

.~.~.~.

"Alice, I want to buy Bella some jewelry."

Her eyes pop wide open. Well, at least it was more effective than the coffee I made when we got home a while ago.

"No, pixie, not _that_ kind of jewelry, at least not yet. I was thinking of getting her something to wear with her evening gown at the charity ball. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Loads! Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't have the foggiest, Alice. I need you to guide me on this."

"Okay... so her gown is strapless and an incredible rich green satin. I'm going to convince her to buy a gorgeous pair of gold Jimmy Choo strappy sandals to wear with it, so I think gold jewelry would be the best accessory. Now, Bella is so naturally beautiful with such perfect porcelain skin that if she wears too much jewelry, it will look overdone. My suggestion is that she wear either earrings and a bracelet or a necklace and a bracelet. Personally, I think earrings and a bracelet would be the better look, because her neck and collarbone are their own adornment."

When she finally stops to take a breath, I break in. "Do you have something particular in mind, Alice? Because it sounds like you might..."

With a huge grin, she nods enthusiastically. "There are a few pieces that would look breathtaking. How about you and I go to Bloomies and I'll show you the possibilities? Then, you can pick the ones you like best?"

"That sounds perfect, Alice. Um, can this shopping trip be the one you gave me a coupon for on my birthday? Except it's not on you. I need a new tux... I, uh, don't want to wear my old one. Too many bad memories." Whoops, I've tripped the switch on the pogo stick.

"That's a great idea, Edley! Not only does your old tuxedo have bad memories, but it's horribly outdated. We'll get you fitted for a nice two-piece... and we'll get you some shoes too! Oh, by the way, Rosalie is going to make you a bow-tie to match Bella's dress. Okay, there's a Gucci store just a few blocks away on Fifth Avenue and University. We'll stop there first!"

"Gucci, Alice? Isn't that a little over-the-top?"

"Um, no? Consider the Wild image, Edward. Also, you were Chef of the Year in Chicago, remember. And, you are being billed as a _special guest celebrity chef_ for this ball. I insist you dress appropriately." She checks her watch. "It's only ten o'clock! Let's go right now! We can be back by five – that's when the installation guy is meeting you at Emmett's, right?"

"But Bella..."

She cuts me off. "Bella needs to spend time with her mother without the constant temptation of you around. Maybe if Renee just gets some serious one-on-one time with Bella, she will start to recover her maternal instincts."

I sigh heavily. "Okay Alice. Just let me text her, and then we can go. But I'd like to be back well before five if possible. I do have a menu to design for the coming week."

_Hi Beautiful :) Alice and I are going shopping for... stuff. Should be back before 4 pm. Love you -E_

_Stuff? Sounds... interesting ;) I'm going to take Mom for some sightseeing and Papa Yoko's sushi. See you later, love you too -B_

_Please be careful, angel. Do you have your pepper spray? -E_

_(Rolls eyes) Of course. Have fun with Alice. Are you going to get a facial? -B_

_LOL Not this time... I hope (gulps) -E_

_**Bella**_

"So, Bella, did you get a chance to check your accounts?"

We are sitting at the sushi bar at Papa Yoko's watching the chef create for us a beautiful rainbow roll with salmon, fatty tuna, red tuna, yellowtail and avocado.

"Yes, Mom. I did some checking while you were in the shower."

"And?"

"And... I can't just pull together that much free cash in a few hours. I'll have to do some transactions that will take a few days to complete. So, did you enjoy the view from the Space Needle? It's amazing how you can see Mount Rainier, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was awesome. When do you think you can have it for me?"

"What?"

"My money, Bella."

"Oh, right. Um, my financial advisor at the bank said it will be available for transfer by Monday. So, what shall we do after lunch? We could go see Bill Gates' house... or to the Seattle Art Museum. There's also all kinds of parks, the aquarium, the waterfall garden – Edward took me there once, it's beautiful – or we could just go to Pike Place Market and shop, and visit the original Starbucks."

"Monday? It takes almost a week?"

"It takes four-to-five business days and today is Tuesday."

"Oh. Well I guess four to five days is reasonable."

"So, I'll need your bank account information to make the transfer."

"What? Why can't you just give me a cheque?"

"Well, the bank prefers to do direct transactions when such large sums are involved. Besides, with a transfer, you and Phil will have immediate access to the money. With a cheque of that size, there will be a long holding period. Oh, and my advisor also said I should remind you of the tax implications of receiving such a large amount of money. You should be sure to set aside enough to pay your income tax next April."

"Tax? Huh... I didn't even think about tax."

The chef passes out our rainbow roll and I place it between our plates.

"So where would you like to go this afternoon, Mom?"

"Hm? Oh, wherever you like, darling. I'm easy."

.~.~.~.

"Okay! So, I've got some healthy snacks and several pitchers of not-so-healthy cosmos, and later when the men return they're going to bring completely unhealthy pizza." Rosalie hands me a jug of cosmos and I pour one for me and Mom before passing it on to Alice.

"Well, I think cosmos are definitely healthier than some other drinks. After all, cranberry juice is very good for us!" Esme takes a surprisingly large gulp of her drink.

Renee raises her glass. "To healthy bladders!"

We all giggle and drink as Emmett, Edward and Carlisle enter the living room. "Rosie, we're heading over to the restaurant now. The installer just left with the oyster bar. Ladies, we'll see you in a few hours... any special requests for pizza?"

My mother is the first to answer. "I like lots of meat," she declares. The way she's looking at Emmett makes me uncomfortable.

Alice sings out, "Cheesy!" Renee looks at her in surprise. "What? I like my pizza with lots of cheese!"

"Ooo-kay. Meat and cheese... on pizza. Any other requests?"

"I'm sure whatever you boys decide on will be just fine, darling," Esme says as she pours herself another drink.

Edward quickly steps over and kisses me solidly, then whispers in my ear, "Those pyjamas drive me crazy, baby. I'll be thinking about you all evening." I blush as he walks out, throwing a wink at me over his shoulder before pulling the door shut. I giggle, they're the same ones I wore to our last slumber party.

Rose jumps up. "Thank goodness they're gone. Bella, lets do a fitting on your dress before we've had too much to drink."

"Is there any reason Edward can't see my dress before the ball?" Everyone gets up and follows us to Rose's studio, drinks in hand.

"No, I guess not. I just thought you might like to surprise him on the day, because you really are going to look stunning in it."

"Ooh, Bella! Wait... I have something for you!" Alice runs off to the living room while I step behind a screen to pull on the dress. Rose helps me because some of the seams are only just basted.

Alice runs back in the room and reaches around the screen to hand me a pair of gold strappy sandals.

"Jimmy Choo? Alice, when did you get these?" I step into the shoes...oh, they feel wonderful.

"Okay, Bella. Step out here and have a look in the mirror." Rose guides me out from behind the screen and my audience squeals and squees.

"Bella! That colour really suits you!"

"The shoes are perfect!"

"Is the slit high enough?"

"Don't make it too high or she won't be able to wear garters... and a dress like that must have garters!"

All of their comments flow past me as I appraise myself in the mirror. Wow.

"Well, Bells, what do you think?"

I'm speechless.

"Oh no... you don't like it?"

"What? No, Rosalie, no. I love it! It's... I've never... I have no words..."

Esme comes up beside me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, darling, you're breathtaking! Rose, you've done an amazing job."

Renee comes up to my other side. "Can we see it without this poofy flower thing?"

There is a large embellishment over my left breast. It's the only thing I'm not sure about.

Esme agrees. "Yes, Rose, I think Renee has a point. I realize these adornments are often used on evening gowns, but I'm not sure it suits Bella."

Alice is nodding. "I agree. It looked really good on paper, Rose, but not so much now."

Rose looks at me. "What do you think, Bella?"

"Um, I've never worn anything so lovely, and I don't want to seem ungrateful at all, but I think I agree with Renee and Esme. The poofy thing isn't really me."

She shrugs. "That's cool... I thought it might work, but now that I see it on you, I agree. The poofy thing's got to go."

Rose removes the offending decoration, which was merely pinned in place, and stands back.

Oh my. The dress is strapless with a very sexy slit up the front of my left leg. It flares ever so slightly at the bottom, but is otherwise quite form-fitting. The shiny green fabric must have some Lycra in it because it is slightly stretchy and hugs my body snugly. From my thighs to my waist, the material is gathered and angled to appear as though it is simply wrapped around me.

"Oh my! Bella, you look lovely" Esme is smiling widely.

My mother is grimacing. "It's so green."

Alice is bouncing. "Oh, Bella, it's perfect!"

Rose is grinning. "Damn, Bella, that looks stunning!"

"Oh Rose! I'm so overwhelmed! This is just... so beautiful... and the shoes! Alice, you're a genius as usual. They're gorgeous... how much do I owe you?"

"What? No, no, Bells. Those shoes are a bonus to accompany your promotion to Assistant Manager."

"Alice, I can't let you do that!"

She sings back at me. "Too late, it's already done... but tell me, how do you think you will want to wear your hair?"

Rose answers for me. "I don't think there's really a choice. With skin like this, it would be disgraceful to wear anything other than an up-do."

I nod in agreement.

Then Esme asks, "What about jewel... OUCH, Alice... what the...?"

What's this?

Rose quickly pulls me around to face the mirror again. "So, Bells, I think I can have this ready in another week. Just don't gain any weight, okay?" She laughs and drags me back behind the screen.

_**Edward**_

The installation guy is busy with the oyster bar, so Dad, Emmett and I are relaxing with a cold beer while he works.

"Well, Edward, it seems like you hit a home run last night with your lady."

I roll my eyes. "Jeez, Emmett. Do we have to have this conversation... in front of Dad?"

"Don't worry about me, son." Dad throws me a teasing grin. "I'm so old, I haven't a clue what you're talking about anyway."

Change the subject... "Alice took me out to buy a new tuxedo for the charity ball today. It's Gucci."

Emmett looks at me like I've sprouted tits. "Dude, your vag is showing." Shit.

"Emmett... there's nothing wrong with Edward telling us how he went clothes shopping at Gucci with his little sister today. Did you get some pretty new shoes too, son?" How did he know?

"For chrissakes. I give up – you two are idiots. Just for that I'm going to tell Rose and Mom about the thirty-two hundred dollars I dropped on jewelry for Bella today. When's the last time either of you bought some nice jewelry for your women, hm?"

"Ah, shit, Edward. Are you serious? Don't tell them. When are you going to give it to her?"

"I haven't decided."

"Well, I was going to buy something special for your mother to wear to the charity ball anyway, so I'm covered. But Emmett, I suggest you start thinking about a gift for Rosalie. And maybe you should stay away from the Nautilus store this time."

Emmett groans as Dad and I laugh at the shared memory of how well strength-training equipment went over as a birthday gift for Rose.

"Yeah Em," I add, "Maybe try getting her something for the kitchen..."

"Or a new vacuum." Dad offers with a gleam in his eye. "Chicks _love_ vacuums."

"Shut it already, jokers. Where should I go to get her some nice jewelry?"

"You know what, Em? You should get Alice to go and help you find something. She'll know exactly what Rose will like."

He pulls out his phone and starts texting while Dad and I just laugh at him some more.

_**Alice**_

My phone buzzes and I expect it to be a text from Jazz, but it's from Emmett.

_Hey Twinkletoes, can you come shopping with me to get some nice jewelry for Rose to wear to the charity ball? -Emmett_

I stifle a giggle and text him back.

_Sure, Biggest Bro. Found out about Dad and Edward, huh? -A_

_Yeah – they're making me look bad... dumbasses. -Emmett_

_LOL :) Let's talk later and make a plan. -A_

"Alice!"

"Yes?"

"It's your turn. You start this round."

"Oh... sorry, Rose. What's the question this time?"

"What's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for you?"

"That's easy. Jasper had to be away for Valentine's Day this year, so he asked me to dress up and put candles on the table and then call him on video chat. He had red roses, chilled champagne and Chinese food delivered to me, and he was dressed in a suit and had Chinese food and candles and champagne on his end too. It was definitely the most romantic thing I've ever experienced! Your turn, Mom!"

"For our thirtieth anniversary, Carlisle booked the entire restaurant at the top of the Space Needle and hired band to play the top love song from each year of our marriage." That one gets a round of oohs and aahs.

"When Emmett asked me to marry him, he somehow arranged for the entire side of the stadium opposite us at a football game to hold up placards during half-time that spelled out 'Will you marry me, Rosie?' We were interviewed by the media and sent congratulatory champagne by the Seahawks. He's so lucky I said yes!"

"When I got home from the gym one morning, Edward had transformed my bathroom into a spa, filled it with flowers and candles, had a hot jacuzzi bath, a strawberry truffle and strawberry smoothie waiting for me, and then made me homemade sushi for lunch while I lounged in the tub for an hour. Oh, and he also ensures I always have a fresh sunflower."

"Why a sunflower?" Renee asks.

Bella blushes, focussing on the stem of her martini glass. "Um, it's just a special thing between us."

We all look at Renee expectantly.

"Charlie once took me deep into the woods to an old cabin he knew. He told me he loved me, that I was the centre of his world and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

"Mom, that is so sweet. I never knew Dad could be so romantic."

"Yeah, well, that was the end of it because six weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you. We never had another moment like that again."

Oh for god's sake. Poor Bella – the colour has drained from her face. What a horrible thing for Renee to say. Thankfully, my mother comes to the rescue.

"Movie time! I brought Moonstruck – it's a perfect romantic comedy. Alice, why don't you pour us more drinks and Rose, I brought some kettle corn – it's on the kitchen counter."

As I pour the drinks, Mom gets up and pulls Bella to the couch with her. "Here we go, darling. Sit with me while we watch the movie – I need someone to squeeze every time one of my favourite lines is spoken."

Renee rolls her eyes and starts picking at her nails. I think I am going to have to talk with her.

When Renee gets up to go to the washroom, I get up and follow a couple of minutes later so I'm waiting for her when she comes out.

"Renee, can we have a chat?"

"Sure Alice. What about?"

"About the way you're been hurting Bella."

Her eyes widen, but somehow I just don't see any sincerity there. "What do you mean, 'hurting' her?"

"I mean, you have been insulting her, cutting her off, ogling her boyfriend, and just now you basically told her she ruined your life. Why are you treating her this way? Bella is a wonderful woman, Renee. She doesn't deserve this from her own mother."

"Boy oh boy, Alice. You have got some nerve. How long have you known my daughter? A couple of months? I've known her for twenty-three years. She and I have a solid relationship. She understands me. And quite frankly, how she and I interact is none of your business."

"Bella is my best friend and if she is hurting you can be damn sure I will make it my business, Renee. Now I want you to back off from her and stop belittling her every chance you get. And while you're at it, stop being so forward with my brothers and father. Skanky old cougars are not their scene. Maybe someone should call your husband – do you think he would like to come join you for a few days?"

Renee steps toward me and points her finger in my face. "You can back off right now, missy. I fucking mean it... stay out of my way."

With that, she pushes past me and heads back out to the living room. I step into the bathroom to calm down and splash some cool water on my face. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

_**Bella**_

She resents me. I know she resents me. It explains so much. Suddenly years of confusion have come into sharp focus. My mother resents me and blames me for ruining her perfect life.

I can't pay attention to the movie. Esme keeps smiling or laughing and squeezing my hand, and I pretend to laugh with her. But inside, I feel shattered.

Well, one thing is for certain. I will be giving my mother the money she asked for. Maybe it will help to make up for all she feels she lost.

My phone buzzes.

_Hey Sexy Lady. We'll be back with pizza soon. Will there be a kiss waiting for me? -E_

_Sure -B_

_What's wrong, Bella? -E_

_Nothing. I'll see you soon -B_

"Was that Edward, dear?"

"Yes... they'll be here soon."

"Well, that's perfect timing because the movie is over in about five minutes."

When the credits start to roll, I excuse myself to the washroom. I want to be alone for a while, so I go to the master bedroom and freshen up in the en suite, then sit in the dark and look out the window at the lights dancing on Lake Washington.

I'm lost in memories of my mother, but seeing them all through new eyes. I can't believe I never put it together before. I always thought it was solely due to her flighty nature, but now I see that her criticism, complaints and indifference over the years have all been fuelled by something much deeper than just a personality flaw.

A soft knock pulls me from my brooding.

"Bella? Are you in here?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Sweetheart, Alice and Mom filled me in a little." He sits beside me on the bed and pulls me to his side. Oh, he feels so good. I nod and lean my head into his shoulder. I'm not going to be able to stop the tears.

"Bella, baby... don't let her do this to you. She's selfish and bitter. Renee was incapable of participating in a cohesive family unit. That's her flaw, not yours."

"Oh Edward... everything makes so much sense now. Suddenly every insult, every snub, every dirty look – they all have context. And it just hurts so much. It breaks my heart..." The tears are flowing heavily now.

Edward reaches for a box of tissues on the bedside table. "If only I could take this pain away from you, my love. I hate that you're hurting."

I look up at his troubled, handsome face... his eyes look black here in the dimly illuminated room. "Being in your arms makes it hurt less. Will you hold me for a while?"

"I'll hold you forever, Bella, if that's what it takes to make you feel better."

We sit silently for a long while; Edward letting me cry until my tears are all gone. Eventually, his stomach growls.

"Oh crap! Edward, didn't you have any pizza?"

"Nah... I was more interested in finding you."

"Let me freshen up and we can go out and get some. I'm sort of hungry too."

When I return, Edward is still sitting on the bed. "I didn't get my kiss yet."

I smile as he pulls me into his arms.

.~.~.~.

We decided to call it a night instead of sleeping over at Rose's. Esme went home with Carlisle, but not before pulling me into a tight hug and telling me how special I am and how thankful she is that I came into all of their lives. I left my truck and Edward drove Alice, Mom and me home in the Cayenne.

At my door, Mom watched as Edward hugged and kissed me goodnight. She and I went inside and I just headed straight to bed. After a while, she came and got in bed too. She said my name softly, but I pretended I was asleep.

_**Edward**_

It's Monday morning and I should be thrilled for my days off, looking forward to spending them with my girlfriend.

If we hadn't started the oyster bar this week, I might have been able to grab some time with her in the office at work. But sales on the oysters are through the roof and the wait staff is feeling the brunt of it, plus Bella's training as Assistant Manager has continued.

Unfortunately, Renee has been dominating Bella's free time all week and is showing no sign of letting up. After the slumber party, Renee took a new tack with Bella and started doling out affection. And in her raw emotional state, Bella has been soaking up Renee's love like a sponge. I know the reason Bella's been so responsive to Renee is because she feels guilty about her mother's supposed ruined life, and I'm concerned that Renee will hurt her again by disappearing as soon as she gets her hands on some of Bella's money.

To make matters worse, Renee has continued to make me uncomfortable with inappropriate looks and quiet, sexually charged comments. I wish there was some way to lift the blindfold and help Bella see Renee's true colours.

"Edward?" Alice's bright voice startles me. "I'm going to try to make peace with Renee and ask Bella and her to come shopping with me this morning. Would you make lunch for us over at Bella's when we get back?"

"Sure, Ali-cat." I'm not going to turn down a chance to spend time with Bella, even if it's in the presence of others. Sadly, I've only managed to get maybe an hour in total _alone_ with her since the slumber party, and I'm starting to get a little frustrated. I miss my girl - I miss her voice, her smile... her touch.

"What would you like me to make? And why over at Bella's?"

"It doesn't matter what you make. And trust me, Edward. It needs to be at Bella's. Just work with me here, okay?"

"It doesn't matter? What are you playing at, Alice? I'm sensing the impending sprinkling of pixie dust."

"Just be available, bro." And with that, she disappears out the door.

_**Alice**_

This has got to work.

After my confrontation with Renee, Bella immediately noticed the change in demeanour between us. She asked me about it at work the next day, and I told her exactly what I had said to Renee and why. I also apologized to her for speaking unkindly to her mother. Bella hugged me and told me she understood. She even thanked me for standing up for her, but also asked me to not say anything else like that. I promised I would behave, however Renee and I haven't spoken since.

Knocking on Bella's door, I put on my most contrite smile. Luckily, Renee answers.

"Bella's in the shower. I'll tell her you came by."

"Renee..." I push my hand against the door to stop her slamming it in my face. "Please, can we talk? I'd like to apologize to you for the things I said last Tuesday."

She scrutinizes me through narrowed eyes, then steps back and lets me in. We walk to the breakfast bar and Renee picks up her cup of coffee. She doesn't offer any to me.

"Renee, I had a few too many cosmos at the slumber party and I said things to you that were way out of line. I have no right to judge you or your relationship with your daughter. Bella is my best friend and she loves you very much." A flash of some emotion passes over Renee's face, but it's too fast for me to analyse. "So, I'm asking for your forgiveness and I'd like to take you and Bella out for pedicures to make up for it... my treat."

I put on my best wide-eyed face and bounce a little. "Please?"

Renee's look softens. "Well, as long as it's on you, I don't see the harm."

Bitch. "Great!"

The bathroom door opens upstairs and Bella walks out dressed in jeans and... a plaid flannel shirt? What the hell?

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Bells! I just had a chat with your mom, and she has agreed to give me another chance. I'd like to take you two out for pedicures to make up for my poor behaviour at the slumber party."

Bella gives me such a sad look. "Alice, that's not necessary..."

"But Bella honey, Alice wants to make it up to me. Let's go with her. I'd love a pedicure!"

Bella shrugs. "Okay."

Excellent!

.~.~.~.

"Well, Alice, I have to say that a pedicure is a wonderful way to spend the morning. And it is so nice that the salon is within walking distance of your lofts. Bella, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, Mom, it was great."

Time for Step Two.

"Bella, I saw a new type of braid style in a magazine that I've been dying to try on your hair. Could we give it a go before lunch?"

"Sure, Alice, that sounds like fun. We haven't played hairdresser in ages!" Oh good, she's brightening up!

"Edward offered to make us some lunch when we got back, only he'll have to come over to your place to do it because our oven is broken. The repair guy should be coming tomorrow. Oh... but the product and styling tools I need for your hair are over at my place."

"That's fine, Alice. Edward can cook in my apartment while you do my hair in yours."

"Excellent!" I pull out my phone. "I'll text him to let him know we're almost home."

_You're cooking at Bella's because our oven is broken. Meet us there in five minutes. Look good and dazzle Bella. -A_

When we reach the front of our building, I stop and turn to Bella and her mom, holding up my phone. "You know what? I should grab a picture of you two together under the Wild sign."

They pose for me and I snap the shot. "I'll send this to your phones. Renee, what's your number?"

She tells me and I send the photo. "Did you get it?"

Renee digs in her bag. "I can't find my phone. I'm sure I had it at the salon."

Bella holds Renee's purse open for her as she searches. "Maybe it fell out of your purse, Mom."

"I'll call the salon and ask if they found it." I dial Alec, who is holding Renee's phone for me. "Alec? It's Alice Cullen. Could you check with the spa to see if they found a cell... oh they did? Of course... okay. Thanks, Alec, you're a doll!"

I smile at Renee. "Good news! Alec has your phone. The pedicurist found it after we left and gave it to Alec so he could let me know. He was just about to call."

"Oh, well, that's a relief. It's just a block away – I'll go back and pick it up now."

"Okay. Bella and I will be in my loft... come on in when you get back."

Renee turns and heads back down the street while Bella and I enter the door to our staircase.

Time for Step Three.

On cue, Edward steps out into the hallway as we reach the landing. He's in a tight black t-shirt and jeans and his hair is tousled in that way that Rosalie has dubbed 'sex-hair'.

"Hey sweetheart." His panty-dropping smile in full force as he pulls Bella into his arms and gives her a big hug and a rather passionate kiss. I have to give him credit... he looks damn good. And that's the biggest smile I've seen on Bella's face in a while.

"You know what Bella? I changed my mind. I like the lighting in your bathroom better. I'll quickly grab what I need come over to your place."

_**Edward**_

Whatever Alice is up to, I'm grateful to have a couple of minutes alone with Bella.

"I've missed you, baby," I moan into her ear as I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist.

"Oh, god, Edward... I've missed you too. So much..."

"Christ Bella, you taste so good... and you smell so good... and you feel so good..."

She shudders and tightens her grip with her legs, kissing me deeply. Fuck, I love her tongue. Setting set her down on the counter, I pull her against me so she can feel my need. Our kisses become frantic, our hands roaming with desire.

"Sorry guys... um, Renee will be back any minute, and I'm famished. Edward, maybe you could get started on lunch while I whisk Bella up to her bathroom to try this hairstyle?"

Goddamn-it, Alice. I shoot her a glare as Bella hops down from the counter. "What about Mom? Should we leave a note on your door to tell her we're here?"

"Nah... let's just leave your door open. That way, she'll come over here first. Edward, you tell Renee where we are when she gets back, okay?" Alice gives me a very deliberate stare and wink. I think I just figured out what she's up to.

"Uh, sure, okay Alice." Why do I feel like a worm on a hook?

As Bella and Alice disappear into the upstairs washroom, I begin an investigation to see what I can make for lunch. Hmm, a box of that organic chicken broth. I wonder if she's got some frozen tortellini?

I'm buried in the back of the fridge digging for zucchini when I feel someone step up against me. I pull out and straighten up as I turn. "Hey baby, back so... Jesus, Renee! You scared the crap out of me." I back away from her.

"Hello Edward. Where's Bella?"

"She's..."

Her voice sultry, Renee cuts me off before I can answer.

"Oh, that's right, she's with Alice getting her hair done... how girly and quaint. You know, I've been watching you two, Edward. You're a virile, sensual man... you need a woman who can match your sexuality, not hinder it."

"Renee, I don't think..." Jesus, she's moving closer, trapping me in the corner of the kitchen.

"Shhh, Edward, let me finish. Bella's sweet – she's my daughter and of course I love her – but she's _just an inexperienced girl..._ she's a _virgin_, for god's sake. A worldly man like you, Edward, you need a _real woman_ to look after your needs. Why don't you let me help you with that, hmm?"

I try one more time with a more formal approach. "Mrs Dwyer... I think you're terribly mistak..."

"MOM!"

Ashen-faced, Bella steps out of the washroom upstairs; Alice is right behind her.

"Bella! I didn't know you were here..." Renee looks at me, her eyes narrowing. "Why didn't you say something?"

I stand tall, now, and take a step toward her, pinning her with a steely glare. "Because you didn't give me a chance to say anything, Renee. And now, Bella has seen for herself the way you've been acting since you got here. Coming on to your daughter's boyfriend is, quite frankly, reprehensible. But how you could insult her and suggest that she's not woman enough for me? That's simply beyond my ability to comprehend."

I turn toward Bella. "Baby, do you want me to stay or go?"

Her icy voice cuts me in two. "I think go, Edward."

I blink, stunned, and look to Alice, who appears speechless.

"And I'll come with you. Renee, you have thirty minutes to pack your shit and get the hell out of my home."

Bella grabs Alice's hand for support as she descends the stairs on shaky legs. I move to meet her and pull her into my arms, relief coursing through my veins.

Renee is incensed. "What about my money, Isabella?"

Bella's leaden reply seethes quiet fury and sends shivers down my spine. "You don't get any money, _Mother_. Charlie would probably have burned it rather than see you get your hands on it. You can leave with what you came with – absolutely nothing. It's everything you deserve."

"Well it's Monday morning, _Daughter_." Renee glares at Bella with nothing short of hate. "The transfer should already be gone through. You won't be getting that money back – it's mine now."

I think Bella actually growls as we stop at the security panel. She presses some buttons and turns back to her mother. "Don't even think about coming back, Renee – I just erased your code. The alarm will turn on in thirty minutes. When that happens, you'd best be elsewhere."

* * *

**A/N: A few chapters back, a reviewer mentioned that she was reminded of Bruno Mars' _Just The Way You Are_. I listened to it and decided it had to get in here somehow! Oh, and I've been composing poetry... check it out:  
**

**Review haiku:  
I love your feedback  
Your reviews, my heroin  
You'll get a teaser**


	29. Pay Up, Pixie

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.****  
**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

_***__**Wild**__ has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! If you feel it is deserving, please go to thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com and cast your votes (voting runs from May 4__th__ to May 25__th__). __Even if __**Wild**__ isn't your first pick, please do vote and show your support for the authors of all the wonderful stories that have been nominated.***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 – PAY UP, PIXIE**

"_Don't even think about coming back, Renee – I just erased your code. The alarm will turn on in thirty minutes. When that happens, you'd best be elsewhere."_

_**Bella**_

As soon as I'm inside Edward's door, I pull out my phone and call my bank. Thankfully, my advisor is at her desk and is able to look up the status of the transfer immediately. After some frustrating security questions that I normally appreciate but at the moment are hindering my progress, she places me on hold for an extremely long minute.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Your transfer is in the queue and should be complete this afternoon. Are you absolutely sure you wish to cancel the transaction?"

"I am one hundred and fifty percent sure. Please process the cancellation immediately, and can you provide me with a confirmation number?"

Alice hands me a pen and paper to record the number.

"Do you have any specific instructions for these funds, Miss Swan? Did you want to reinvest?"

"Yes, please reinvest one hundred thousand. The rest I would like to keep in my chequing account for now."

"Would you be able to drop by this afternoon to sign the authorization?"

"Yes, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Hah!" I exclaim as I end the call.

Alice is staring at me, wide-eyed. "Bella, I know this is none of my business, but how much were you going to give her?"

I glance at Edward, who shrugs.

"She asked me for two hundred thousand dollars. It took the bank a few days to make the cash available."

"Holy shit."

"You know what? I'm hungry... adrenalin seems to do that to me. I need lunch, and then I have to go to the bank and sign some papers. Who wants to come with?"

Edward pulls me into his arms. "I'm definitely up for lunch."

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here and do some laundry... and be available to turn off the alarm in case Renee doesn't make her deadline."

"Oh Alice, that's not right... we'll stay until she's gone. You need lunch too."

"No way, Bells. You have dealt with enough today. Let me take care if it... I'm sure Renee will be gone shortly. And besides, you two need some couple time. Go get one of those secret greasy cheeseburgers. There's lots here for me to eat, and I could do with some quiet time – I rarely get the place to myself. Go on, now... get out of here before she leaves so you don't have to see her again."

Edward takes my hand and smiles, jerking his head to indicate we should go. I give Alice a quick one-armed hug and follow him out. Thank goodness I remembered to grab my purse when we left my loft.

There's no sign of Renee in the hall or stairwell, nor on the street. Edward guides me to the Cayenne and opens the passenger door, leaning in to kiss me softly before I climb into the seat. "I'm proud of you, Bella. That took strength and courage."

When he gets in the driver seat, I turn to him. "Edward, I'm so sorry you had to tolerate my mother making a pass at you. I feel so embarrassed by her behaviour. I mean, I did notice her ogling Carlisle and Emmett, but she seemed to just look, you know? Oh god! Do you think she tried something aggressive with them, too?"

Edward starts the car and pulls out. "Bella, let's go through the drive through. There are some things I want to tell you, and I don't think it should be in the restaurant."

Oh no. This can't be good. "You're freaking me out, now. Forget lunch for the moment. Pull over and tell me."

"Okay, let me just get us there – it's only a couple of blocks away." We ride in silence, then pull into a parking space in the In-N-Out lot. Turning off the engine, Edward turns to face me.

"I'm just going to tell you everything I know, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it."

I nod. "Thank you. Please continue."

"Seven years ago, when my folks were in Port Angeles and met your father, Renee showed up unexpectedly one night and joined the three of them for dinner at my parents' place. She asked Charlie for money. We don't know if he gave her any or not. He asked her if she was going to go to Forks to see you and she said why should she as she had already had her two weeks with you that year."

I'm stunned. As far as I knew, my mother had not been back to the Olympic Peninsula between the time she left us and when she returned for the funerals. Before this past week, I would have been hurt that she didn't come to see me. Now, not so much.

Edward continues. "The next evening, my mother got home from grocery shopping to find Renee with her blouse open trying to seduce my father in their kitchen. Mom slapped her and told her to leave. They never saw Renee again until the pool party last week."

I feel physically sick. "Oh my god, that's... that's... disgusting! Edward I'm mortified."

"Please don't be, Bella. You're not responsible for anything she ever did. My parents didn't want you to know because they didn't want you to be mortified. They also never told Charlie for the same reason."

"Carlisle and Esme are amazing. But I'm still embarrassed. I should not have brought Renee to their house."

"Bella, Alice and I both offered to not go to the party so we could keep Renee away. My parents wouldn't hear of it. They were willing to move past an old mistake and give Renee a second chance. After all, people can change a lot in seven years."

"Apparently not my mother. All it seemed to do for her was give her the seven year itch."

He laughs sardonically and continues. "At the pool party, Renee asked me if I ever took girlfriends into the trails in the woods behind the house. I told her in high school there were a couple but that Emmett was much more the ladies man and had taken his fair share of girls down there. She then tried to get me and Emmett to take her into the woods together, ostensibly to show her the trails and the beach. I can't be certain, but I strongly suspect she was trying to instigate a threesome. I told her that Alice knew the trails better than any of us, but when I asked Alice to take her down there, Renee suddenly didn't want to deal with the bushes and rough terrain. She said she was clumsy and that you got your clumsiness from her. Just then, you brought a tray of drinks out to the patio and I pointed out that you were beautiful and graceful." He gives me a sweet smile.

"Thank you for that. Is there more?"

"She was very keen on staying in the kitchen to help Dad, Em and me clean up after dinner, but Rose and Mom insisted she go to the living room with you ladies. They practically dragged her out there."

I shake my head. "Jesus."

"There's one more thing... and this may make you very angry, but I don't want any secrets between us, Bella. You, and the honesty of our relationship, are far too precious to me."

I nod, bracing myself. Please, please, please don't let it be that Carlisle or Emmett... or god forbid, Edward, gave in to her.

"Alice engineered the situation this morning that allowed you to witness Renee's behaviour first hand. I started to figure out she was up to something when she texted me to pretend our stove was broken and go over to your place to make lunch... I became a willing participant in the deception."

"Your stove isn't broken?"

"No. Alice needed an excuse to get me in your kitchen for when Renee got back. She didn't leave a note because she wanted Renee to think you were safely tucked away in our loft. She banked on Renee taking the opportunity of you being gone to make a pass at me."

"So you were bait... willingly?"

He nods.

"And Renee's phone – it didn't accidentally fall out of her bag at the spa, did it?"

He shakes his head.

"Bella, I really hope you aren't angry with Alice or me, but I do understand if you are. Just let me say this: during these past few days, you appeared to be getting closer and closer to your mother, yet she continued to look at me suggestively and say inappropriate things when you couldn't hear. When you were at the clinic with Dad and Rose on Saturday, she asked me to come over to talk. When she opened the door, she was in a very short, low cut nighty. I told her I had to go check on something at the restaurant and I'd talk to her later. Of course, I never did, and she didn't bring it up again."

Thinking back to Saturday, I remember it was a crazy busy day at the clinic. Carlisle gave me my Depo shot after all the patients were gone and I didn't get home until two o'clock. Renee was cranky when I was late, but also told me she'd slept in until just before I walked in the door. I'm starting to wonder if she's ever spoken the truth to me... if she's even capable of being completely honest.

Edward's voice regains my attention. "I shared this with Alice, because frankly, I didn't know how to broach the subject with you. I didn't know how strong a hold Renee might have over you, and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt you or lose you. And Bella... Alice's actions this morning were deceptive, yes. But she acted out of love for you and me. I believe she felt it would be easier on you if you witnessed Renee in action versus simply being told stories that might sound misconstrued."

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"I wonder how Alice knows about our In-N-Out burger addiction?"

He gives me his beautiful, wide, crinkly-eyed, happy smile. "Well, she is fairly perceptive."

"Damned omniscient pixie."

Reaching out, I pull him to me and kiss him hard, needing to feel his lips crush mine, to taste his tongue. He grasps the back of my head and obliges.

After a few moments, I remember where we are and what I have to do. I pull away gently, leaning my forehead against his. "Let's go in and eat. I'll get a table and call Alice while you get our food."

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." Oh I love that sexy smirk.

Sliding into a booth, I pull out my phone.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice. Is she gone?"

"Yes, I watched her leave through the peephole a while ago."

Searching for one last shred of possible redemption for the woman who gave me life, I ask, "How did she look? Was she upset, crying?"

"Um... no. She actually looked rather pleased with herself, but angry at the same time. I was really worried, so when I saw her get into a cab out front, I went to check your apartment. I was concerned that she might have done some damage. But everything looked okay."

I feel the last thin strand of connection break. "I see."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Edward told me everything... including how this morning's events came to play out as they did."

"I imagine we need to talk, then. If you can stand to be in my presence, that is."

"Alice, you're my best friend and I love you. Yes, we need to talk. But please don't think that I don't understand your motivation. I know you were acting out of concern for me. Edward is coming with our food. I'll see you later this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Bells."

"Was that Alice?" Edward slides into the booth next to me and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Mm-hm. Renee is gone. Alice said she looked pleased with herself and angry at the same time. She also checked to see if everything was intact inside my loft – it's all good." I sniff and blink back a tear.

He slips his arm around me and hugs me to his side. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"She wasn't even upset when she left, Edward. What kind of person is she?"

"She is a very selfish person who is hopelessly blind to the incredible gift she was given... and by that I mean _you_. I know it's hard, love, but you need to let her go now. She's made her choices. And trust me when I say this – she's too heavy a burden to carry."

I consider his words, realizing that he himself only recently discovered the freedom of cutting an anchor loose. I can learn from Edward's experience. I don't have to let Renee weigh me down... I don't have to become bitter because of her. In fact, I can use this whole situation as a reminder to cherish the people who do love me. My revelation lightens my heart considerably.

I turn to look, really _look,_ at the incredible man sitting next to me. Sexy, tousled hair, thick eyebrows made for brooding, long eyelashes, the most uniquely green eyes I have ever seen – they make my heart skip a beat – high cheekbones, red lips, chiseled jaw and day-old scruff. He is truly the most handsome man I have ever seen. But inside all of that wonderful wrapping is a beautiful person whose soul has intertwined with my own irreversibly. He's mine. The thought makes me giddy. Reaching up, I place my hand against his cheek.

"I love you, Edward. I'm so very grateful to have you in my life."

His eyes twinkle as he breaks into a stunning smile and he pulls my hand from his cheek to his lips. "And I love you, Isabella. More than I thought possible."

_**Alice**_

"Emmett and I are coming over. We're bringing booze, lawn chairs and hotdogs – tell Edward to make sure the charcoal is ready. We need to party."

Rose is right. We all need something to lighten the mood, especially Bella.

When I hear Edward and Bella on the landing outside the door, I go out to greet them.

"Hey Bells... you still talking to me?"

She looks at me with a poker face for a long moment, then steps toward me holding out her arms. I jump into her hug.

"Oh Alice, of course I'm still talking to you. I understand why you did it... you were actually quite ingenious. You played Renee perfectly. And I did need to witness her in action, especially after the way she played me all week. She was really starting to draw me in."

"I'm so relieved, Bella. I was afraid you would think I was no better than Renee."

"Well, that would be hypocritical of me, considering you and I played Edward in a similar way to get him to notice me."

Edward, who has been hanging back to let us have our moment, steps forward. "What's this?"

Turning to my brother, Bella comes clean. "Um, Rose, Alice and I were in cahoots to get you to notice me. We staged the whole you walking in on me adjusting my stockings thing. Oh yeah, and Alice coached me on how to handle our conversation on the roof the night I made butter chicken – that was total manipulation."

Edward's eyebrows are reaching for the ceiling. "Is that so?"

Bella nods. "Yep. As long as were coming clean, I figured I should tell you."

And of course, my big brother, being the awesome guy that he is, simply breaks into a huge smile and pulls her into his arms. "Well thank goodness. If you hadn't done, I might still be brooding in my room trying to read War and Peace or something."

Bella turns, still in Edward's arms, and pulls me into their hug. "Okay, you two. Let's make a pact, right here, right now. No more 'playing' each other. We love and trust each other enough to be able to talk about anything... agreed?"

Edward and I nod in unison, and we all tighten our embrace.

"Oh, guess what! Rose and Emmett are coming over this evening. Rose said, and I quote, _'We're bringing booze, lawn chairs and hotdogs – tell Edward to make sure the charcoal is ready. We need to party.'_ Are you two up for it?"

Bella is the first to respond. "Alice, that sounds perfect. I totally need to let loose."

We turn to look at Edward. "I'll be wherever you are, babe. If that's on the roof, so be it."

Bella nods. "Excellent. Now, let's go see if we can figure out why Renee looked so smug when she left."

As we enter her loft, Bella sniffs the air. "I can still smell her perfume. Let's open some windows."

Bella climbs the stairs and heads to her closet.

"Huh."

"What, sweetheart?" Edward ascends to see what Bella has discovered.

"A few of my dresses are missing."

Shit. "Are you sure they aren't at the cleaner's?"

"Nope... I mean I do have some at the cleaner's, but I had another stack ready to go... and that stack has been pilfered. Weird... she didn't take the big name labels, though."

"What _did_ she take?"

"Um... looks like my leopard print, the black wrap with the white print, the black velvet and leather, and the black ruched – damn, I really liked that one and the leopard print. Shit."

I watch Bella as she double checks her hangers. Suddenly, she starts to giggle. I head up the stairs as Edward asks, "What's so funny, Bella?"

"All the dresses she took were slightly too big on me... they were the only ones that would have fit her. Do you know she tried to tell me that my red bathing suit was too big for her? Jesus, I mean, she's like two sizes bigger than me. OH GODDAMNIT!"

"What?"

"She took my fucking Jimmy Choo black slingbacks... and my red Miu Mius. And bloody hell, my Yves Saint Laurents."

"Oh! No, Bells. Your Yves Saint Laurents are over at our place."

She smiles. "Oh thank goodness... they're my favourites."

Edward suddenly asks the strangest question. "Did she take those metallic ones with the bow on the heel?"

Bella looks at him with a raised eyebrow, then surveys her closet floor again. "Um, nope. They're still here. Why?"

Hah, Edward is blushing.

"Uh... I like them. On you. They're sexy."

"Oh really, Chef Cullen?"

"Really, Miss Swan. In fact, you should bring them to Forks."

"Okay, you two. Cut it out... you're getting me all excited and Jasper isn't back for another five days."

"Alice!"

"What? You guys have no idea how smouldering you are."

"Hey, Ali-cat? Remember our bet, and what I got if I won?"

I wondered when this would come up. "Yes, Edley. I remember."

"Bella, can I take you out to dinner and a jazz club tomorrow night? It's on Alice." The jerk is smirking.

Bella smiles happily. "I'd love that, Edward."

"Okay, here's the deal. Bella, I owe you a spa visit too. So, tomorrow morning, let's get up bright and early and head out to shop to replace your dresses and shoes. Then we can have lunch at the spa and spend the afternoon getting facials, manicures and massages, seeing as we already got our pedicures this morning."

Edward jumps in. "And then I get you for the evening. We'll go to Sky City for dinner."

"Will you be able to get a table on such short notice?"

"I know the chef... it shouldn't be an issue."

"Okay – it all sounds great! Oh, you know what, Alice? I've been saving my tip money. I should break it out for shopping tomor... shit."

Uh oh. Bella runs to the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulls out an old wooden box.

_**Bella**_

I open the box with trepidation. I have a bad feeling that Renee found my stash.

"Fuck. She got it." I want to throw the box through the window.

"She got what, sweetheart?" Edward comes up behind me, peering over my shoulder into the box that now contains a folded piece of paper where my tip roll used to be.

"My tip money. I know, I know. I should have put it in the bank. I procrastinated. I convinced myself that having a tidy sum of cash on hand would be a good thing... you know, with all those disaster survival shows on television... sometimes I even wonder if should buy three months worth of food and water, for god's sake."

"That's not a bad idea, Bella. In a disaster, all funds in banks would be frozen or unavailable for an indefinite period. Don't beat yourself up for being proactive, babe."

Alice's voice breaks into my self-castigation. "Bella? What's on that piece of paper?"

I laugh bitterly. "This can only be a note from Renee." I pick it up, unfold it and read it aloud.

"_Isabella,  
I see you managed to stop the transfer. Regardless of our differences, you know I am owed that money. I am considering your little stash here to be my cash advance, along with some dresses and shoes – my wardrobe is threadbare and I'm sure you can afford more.  
Your Loving Mother"_

"Well, shit. How much did she get, babe?"

I look up at Edward. "I had all of my tips in here. It was well over sixteen thousand dollars." He swears a quiet oath.

I shake my head. "Okay, you know what? It was a small price to pay to get her out of here. I want to party tonight, buy four dresses and two pairs of shoes tomorrow, have fun at the spa and then go out for a wonderful night with my amazing boyfriend."

I look back to Alice. "What do we need to do to get ready for tonight?"

.~.~.~.

_Woo hoo! Celebrate good times, come on!_

Alice, Rose and I clink our beer bottles and take another swig as we dance and sing to Kool and the Gang. I love Kool and the Gang – they're awesome.

"Ro-o-ose! This is a fan-tas-tic playlist you made for meee. Thaaaank you!" I love Rosie – she's awesome.

"You! Are! So! Welcome!"

"Ladies? Come and have a hotdog and some potato chips. You need to soak up some of the alcohol before you all pass out or fall off the roof." I love Edward – he's awesome.

"Pfft... Ed-leeee. We're not gonna fall off the roof!" Alice snorts, "Bu-u-t, we might passss out!" I love Alice – she's awesome.

Emmett comes over to us with three hotdogs on a plate. "Here girls... seriously, eat." I love Emmett – he's awesome.

We each grab a dog and hungrily devour it. "God-damn! Edwaaard! You make a fan-tas-tic hotdog! I love you – you're awesome!"

Chuckling, Edward walks over to me with some potato chips in a bowl and a bottle of diet soda. "I love you too, babe. Here, have some chips and soda, and I'll make you another hotdog. Mustard and sauerkraut this time?"

I nod happily and stuff a handful of chips into my mouth. "Oh Rose! I! LOVE! This! Song! It's awesome!" Whoops, I sprayed chips when I said that.

And the three of us are on our feet again singing our lungs out.

_I get knocked down,  
but I get up again,  
you're never gonna keep me down..._

Suddenly, the music is gone and all that's left is our three drunken voices screeching into the night. "What the hell?"

Emmett is standing by the iPod dock, smiling and holding a plate of hotdogs. "No more music until you ladies have a little more food."

Grumbling, we shuffle over to him. Edward grabs my arm and swings me around. He's got my mustard and sauerkraut hotdog all ready for me. "Yummy! Thank you, sweetie!"

He smiles and taps the tip of my nose with his index finger. "You're very welcome, my little Drunky McDrunkerton."

I scowl at him as I take a big bite of hotdog. Oh god, it's delicious. "Mmm," I mumble rudely through a mouthful of food, "there's nothing better than hotdogs in the open air at night after you've had a few too many drinks." I think I slurred that.

He laughs and takes a gulp of his beer, the bottle dangling loosely from his long fingers. Mmm, I love his fingers – they're awesome. "I can't argue with you there."

I look up, dazed from ogling his fingers, the givers of orgasm. "Huh?"

He looks at me with narrowed eyes. "What were you just thinking about, Isabella?"

I smile as I chew another bite of hotdog and swallow. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

He pulls me against him and kisses me soundly, then pulls his face back and gazes into my eyes. He whispers huskily, "Yes, I would."

Mmm, I love Edward's green eyes – they're awesome. "Edward, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I wonder if there are any green eyes in my family history? 'Cause it would be so cool for us to have green-eyed children."

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Okay, it's good that he's smiling. Change the subject...

"Your fingers!" I blurt out.

"What about them?"

"That's what I was thinking about... your long, amazingly talented fingers."

"Amazingly talented?"

I nod. "Oh yes, definitely." I lean in to whisper in his ear. "They are the bringers of orgasm."

He laughs out loud and tightens his grip on my waist. "Is that a fact, Miss Swan?"

I nod again, my eyes wide and serious. "Oh yes, Chef Cullen. Without a doubt."

He leans in to place a soft, lippy kiss beneath my ear before asking, "I see... are there any other parts of my anatomy that you find talented, Isabella?"

_**Edward**_

Bella licks my earlobe before answering, sending shivers through my entire body. She has no idea how easily she turns me on. "Umm... your tongue. Your tongue is also amazingly talented and another bringer of orgasm."

I groan, remembering the taste of her orgasm last week. Then, I pull her to my erection, grinding against her. "Oh baby, I've got something else that's going to bring you orgasms like you've never imagined."

"God, Edward..." She jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist, locking her full lips to mine. "You say things like that and expect me to hold out another eleven days?"

"Don't worry, baby. Eleven days is nothing... and by the time we get to Forks we'll be so wound up we won't leave a single surface in your cabin unchristened."

Suddenly her brown eyes are on fire and her voice drops to a very sultry murmur. "Is that a promise, Chef?"

I lean in to kiss her, holding her gaze and answering against her lips. "It's more like a guarantee."

"Okay ladies! You can have your music back now!" Emmett presses play on the dock and all three girls squeal.

Bella's eyes widen and she exclaims, "I love Chumbawumba – they're awesome!" before wriggling out of my arms and bouncing off to join Alice and Rose, leaving me with a painful reminder of just how horny she can make me.

_I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never gonna keep me down...  
I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never gonna keep me down..._

I shake my head at them as Emmett comes over to stand beside me, handing me another beer. "They needed this."

I nod. "Yeah. Bella's mom was a real downer."

Emmett nudges my arm. "Did Bella give her the money?"

"No... she was able to stop the transfer. But Renee did manage to find and take Bella's tip money and that was over sixteen thousand. She's kicking herself for not putting at least some of it in the bank."

"Shit, that's a tough break. Would she consider the police?"

"Nah. I think she just wants Renee out of her life. Wait... how did you know about the money?"

"Alice told Rosie, and you know Rosie doesn't keep anything from me. Which is how I also know that you got your first head in over two years last week."

"What? Jesus christ, Emmett. How the hell did Alice know that?"

"_Alice_ didn't – Bella told Rosie in the kitchen afterwards, remember? Apparently, Rose was coaching Bella on how to do it."

I roll my eyes. "There are no secrets among Cullens."

"Dude, you're only now figuring this out?"

I just look at him.

With a wolfish grin he asks, "So, how was it?"

"Emmett, I'm not having this conversation."

"Come on, Edward. Spill... I want to know if Rose did a good job teaching Bella."

"I'm not having this conversation."

"That bad, huh?" He shakes his head. "That sucks, bro. Pardon the pun."

Goddamnit. Is it sick that I feel the need to defend the honour of my girlfriend's fellatio skills? "No. It wasn't bad at all, Em. It was... fucking incredible."

C&C Music Factory starts blaring and it looks like the girls are going to get quite a workout.

_Everybody dance now!  
Everybody dance now!_

"Dude, I knew it must have been... given the way you were shouting about it."

"Jesus."

"And it sounded like _you_ didn't forget _your_ skills?"

"For chrissakes. Em... can we talk about something else? Or better yet, why don't you just watch your wife dance."

"I can multitask. I've been watching her bounce and jiggle all night... I can't wait to get her home."

We both take a swig of our beers and watch our women for a while.

"It's too bad Jazz isn't here. Where the hell is he, anyway?"

I shake my head. "Haven't a clue. It's top secret – Alice doesn't even know.

"Man, what a life that guy leads. Hey... have you used that video jammer Jasper gave you for your birthday?"

"Not yet. I might give it a whirl tomorrow night, though. I'm taking Bella to Sky City... that's a long elevator ride." I drag out the word _long_ for emphasis.

Emmett grins again. "Dude, I knew you were kinky."

The music changes again and Alice starts to squeal.

"Oh no... Emmett, you didn't."

He shrugs. "It wasn't me, dude. Rosie made this playlist."

"Oh well. At least she's not falling-over drunk anymore." Alice's voice begins to ring out.

_Sally called when she got the word,  
She said: "I suppose you've heard -  
About Alice".  
Well I rushed to the window,  
And I looked outside,  
But I could hardly believe my eyes -  
As a big limousine rolled slowly  
Into Alice's drive..._

Now Rose and Bella are joining in. This is going to get loud.

_Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,  
Or where she's gonna go,  
I guess she's got her reasons,  
But I just don't want to know,  
'Cos for twenty-four years  
I've been living next door to Alice.  
Alice? Who the fuck is Alice?_

Emmet and I look at each other and shrug, and then grinning like the idiot teenagers we were when we first played this Smokie song for our little sister, we join in.

_Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance,  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice...  
Alice? Who the fuck is Alice?_

After many more loud forays into confirming why our girls should not start a rock band, which include Nick Gilder's Hot Child in the City, Ozzy's Crazy Train, ELO's Don't Bring Me Down, Alice Cooper's No More Mr. Nice Guy and The Troggs' Wild Thing – to which we all sing and dance raucously – Bella is completely sobered up and good and ready to hit the hay.

"What time is it, Edward?" she asks, linking her arm into mine.

I check my watch. "Ten twenty-five. Not bad – you managed to party like a college student and you'll still get lots of sleep and be all fresh and ready to shop with Alice in the morning."

We've reached her door and she looks up at me with those gorgeous, espresso eyes. "Oh... so you're not going to stay?"

I kiss her nose. "No, sweetheart, not tonight. But I am hoping to stay over tomorrow night if that's alright with you?" She nods and smiles. "However, I will come in and look around, just to make sure everything's in order."

"There's no way Renee could know my security code, Edward. She never saw me use it. When we were together, I always insisted she use hers to help her remember it. Anyway, she never knew Charlie's badge number... and it would probably never occur to her that I would use a number like that."

"Okay, well if you don't want me to check... I'll just go on back to my place..." I turn to go, grinning to myself. Immediately, I feel her hand on my arm.

"No! Wait, um... I'd like you to have a look around... you know, just in case..."

"Of course, sweetheart." I smile and bend down to kiss her neck while she punches in her code. She moans and pulls my hand from her waist up to her breast, making me weak in the knees. She's not going to make this easy for me. And I love her for it.

She meets me at the top of the stairs as I come out of her washroom. "All clear?"

"Yep." I pull her into my arms for a kiss, and damn if she doesn't know exactly how to weaken my resolve by moaning into my mouth and tugging on my hair.

"Ahh, Bella... you should get some rest. You've had a very emotional day and a strenuous evening coupled with a lot of beer."

"Mmm-hmm," she murmurs as she kisses down my throat, "but I'm all sobered up now."

She slides her hands up and begins to unbutton my shirt. Why am I resisting her? Oh right – because I want her wound up tomorrow night. Honesty from now on.

Reaching up to clasp her hands, I lean my forehead against hers. "Bella, baby... I want to stay, honestly. But I _really_ want tomorrow night to be special and fun. And quite frankly, I want us both feeling the anticipation. Don't you think that would be good?"

Her eyes widen and she licks her lips with that delicate, perfect little tongue...

"Yes... that would be better than good."

"Alright then. I'm going to go now before I lose all resolve and throw you onto the bed... because, trust me, I'm close to letting my inner caveman out to play."

She visibly quivers, her eyes burning with lust. "Okay. And for the record? You're not the only one with an inner Neanderthal. I have a horny inner cavewoman who is just as close to breaking through."

I squeeze her perfect ass and nibble at her earlobe. "It's going to be a hell of a good time when we let those two out to play."

_**Bella**_

Alice had me in a dressing room at Neiman Marcus by nine-thirty this morning. I managed to maintain my 'let loose' attitude from the night before and I ended up with five dresses instead of four, two pairs of shoes and various other items including tight back skinny jeans and yet more sexy underwear. We put together an ensemble for my night out with Edward which consisted of a one shoulder royal blue satin dress with a pencil skirt and a very scanty white lace strapless bra, panties and garter. We agreed I should wear my silver Louboutin slingbacks to match a beaded applique on the waist.

Later at the spa, after a healthy raw food lunch and our facials and manicures – I opted for the simplicity and elegance of a French manicure – I fell asleep during my massage. I was awakened by Alec, with whom Alice had booked me a surprise appointment to get my hair styled for tonight. After some hemming and hawing, Alec decided to put finger waves in my hair and some product that made it incredibly shiny. It looked beautiful. We also told him about the charity ball next month and booked appointments for Jasper and Edward as well as ourselves. When I described my dress, Alec agreed an updo would be best and he promised to think about it and come up with something spectacular.

So now I've put the finishing touches on my smoky eyes and I'm pressing my lips together to even out the dark red lipstick that Alice insisted would look spectacular with my pale skin, dark hair, and blue dress. She was right, as usual. I'm so glad I was able to get this colour in the non-smear, long lasting type, because I plan on kissing the hell out of Edward and I don't want either of us looking like messy vampires.

DING DING!

My heart does a flip flop and I grab my evening bag, dropping my lipstick and face powder in it. I hear the beeps as Edward punches in the security code.

"Hey babe – can I come in?"

"Of course!" I call out. "I'll just be one minute!"

I take a final look in the full length mirror and whisper, "Damn, Bells, you look good." I smile and wink at my reflection and then turn to go meet my man.

When I reach the railing and look down to see him, my knees go weak and I almost feel faint because he literally takes my breath away. He's standing tall in a black suit with a dark royal blue shirt and a silver-grey tie, and on the counter beside him in a vase are a bouquet of calla lilies and a solitary sunflower.

I break into a wide smile. "Thank you, they're beautiful!"

Edward watches me with wide eyes as I descend the staircase ever so carefully. He meets me at the bottom and lifts my hand to his mouth. "Isabella..." His voice is low and raspy, his vibrant eyes burning. "You're absolutely stunning."

"So are you," I whisper. He chuckles and dips his head to kiss me, looking in my eyes before claiming my lips. But his kiss is quick and chaste, and he pulls away before I can even get my arms around his neck.

"Shall we go, Miss Swan? We have reservations for eight and it might take a few minutes to get through the elevators." He winks and gives me a mischievous grin.

Just as we close my door and key in the code to lock it, I hear another door open and Alice's voice sings out, "Show me the love!"

I look around to find her standing there with a camera.

"Jesus, Alice. Stop acting like this is a prom date or something, will you?"

"Shut up Edward and stop ruining my fun! This night is on me, so I get to take a picture. Now smile, both of you."

I smile up at Edward and he turns to grin down at me, and Alice snaps a photo.

"Here Bella! You might need this if you go up on the Observation Deck." Alice hands me a white jacquard pashmina shawl that is surprisingly lightweight.

"Thank you, Alice... that's very thoughtful."

"We have to go now, Ali-cat. Don't wait up."

Alice bounces and squeals a little. "Have fun you two! You both look amazing!"

Edward rolls his eyes as holds out his arm and I link mine through it, turning back to wave at my best friend. She's nodding and giving me the thumbs up.

The Vanquish is parked outside the door and I squirm a little when I get in, remembering the fantasy he told me about last week. In fact, I've dreamt about it several times since and have decided I'm going to make sure that one comes true.

So he can hold my hand and still drive his car, Edward pulls my hand to the gear shift and then settles his hand on top. I giggle to myself as he changes gears, thinking of another stick I wouldn't mind shifting.

"You should drive the Vanquish for part of the trip to Forks."

I look over at him, stunned. "Really? But I thought you didn't let anyone drive this?"

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Yeah, and then you came along. Remember how you fell asleep on the way home from Mom and Dad's on the Fourth of July? Well, I lifted you out of the car and then Jasper offered to take it to the garage for me. I handed over my keys... didn't even think twice, because someone else driving my car was suddenly nowhere near as important to me as keeping you in my arms."

I smile widely at him.

"This car is just a thing, Bells... and an _insured_ thing, at that. Compared to you, it has no value for me."

I utter the only words I can summon. "I love you."

"And I love you, sweetheart." He squeezes my hand, caressing softly with his thumb.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence.

"Bella?" Edward glances over at me and smiles. "I like this."

"What?"

"You and me, dressed up, going out to dinner and a club. I like the way it feels." He squeezes my hand again.

"I like it too, Edward. It feels... right." I blush a little and look down at our hands.

At the next stoplight, he pulls my hand to his mouth and gently grazes my knuckles with his teeth as he regards me through the corner of his eyes. "So... that's obviously a new dress... and it's lovely, by the way... but, are you wearing anything else _new_?"

I grin at him wickedly. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know!"

He turns and and his smouldering eyes drill into mine as he growls, "Yes."

Oh my... he's getting me all hot and bothered with just a look and a word.

I fan my face as the light turns green. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"It's always going to be hot when you and I are in close proximity, Isabella. You'd best get used to it."

I try to answer him, but all I can manage is a squeak.

We pull up to the valet post at the Space Needle and a young man in a red tasseled uniform rushes to open my door.

"Hey, kid." Edward is out and rounding the car, holding up his keys. "I'll do that."

The valet straightens up and exchanges a ticket for the keys, and Edward reaches down to open my door. He takes my hand as I step out of the car and then slips his arm around my waist, pulling me closely to his side. "Let's go, beautiful."

We enter the lobby but he steers us away from the elevators toward a corridor. I look at him curiously. "Edward? The elevators are back there."

He nods. "Yes, the public elevators are. But we're taking the service elevator. It's private, and nobody can see inside."

My stomach knots in anticipation of why he wants privacy in the elevator.

When we reach the doors, Edward pulls out his phone and holds it up to a scanner. The doors open and he pulls me into the car.

Answering my questioning look, he explains. "It's a bar code scanner. I know the chef here quite well – we went to school together – and he emailed me the bar code so we could use this elevator." Edward holds his phone up to the scanner again, and the elevator slows to a stop. "It gives me control of the elevator. I can stop it, prevent it from stopping even if it's called... oh, and with this little gem from Jasper," he pulls out his keychain and clicks the button on a small black fob, "I can scramble the video cameras so no one can see what's going on in here."

He shoots me his lop-sided sexy grin and steps toward me, giving me goosebumps.

I swallow, my mouth drying out. "Um, how long can the elevator remain stopped before it raises concerns?"

He traps me in the corner, settling his hands on my hips and squeezing. "Oh, at least fifteen minutes, maybe longer."

I clear my throat. "Really? Well that's conv..." Edward's mouth is on mine, hungrily kissing me as his hands slide down and back to cup my ass. I whimper and slide my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He slides his lips to my throat. "Bella, you look amazing."

He drags his nose along my neck and jaw, inhaling deeply. "You smell heavenly."

He runs his hands from my backside to my hips and waist. "And you feel... god, you feel perfect."

All I can do is moan as he places small but firm kisses all over my throat and collarbone, his hands gliding up my body to cup my breasts. And then he does that thing with his thumbs on my nipples, causing tingles to charge to my pussy... and I find my voice.

"Oh god, Edward. You make me want you so badly... the things you do to me..."

With a groan, he captures my mouth again, his warm tongue sliding between my lips and caressing my own. He pinches my nipples, eliciting a deep moan, then trails one hand to my lower back, while the other keeps going until it reaches my thigh. The hand on my back pulls me firmly against his erection, and I eagerly slip my hand down to grasp him. He lets out a deep, guttural moan, his hand grabbing the fabric at my thigh and pulling it up to my backside.

"What have we here, sweetheart?" he mutters against my lips as his fingers trace fire along the top of my stockings, hook into a garter clip and snap it against my excited flesh. "I think I need a closer look at your new finery."

In an instant, he's on his knees in front of me, pushing my hemline up to my hips. I'm panting and trembling – it's taking all my strength to keep my knees from buckling.

"So pretty... white lace. You know how I love you in white, baby." He places light, ticklish kisses along the top of my thigh, working his way in toward my sex. Then, he gently hitches my leg over his shoulder and reaches up to slip a finger inside my panties, dragging it along my slit and swirling around my entrance. Ahhh...

I moan loudly. "Edward, please... I need..."

"What do you need, baby?" he asks huskily as he pushes the lace aside and slips a finger inside me, pressing his lips to my labia.

"Oh god... Edward... I need you to lick me."

"Like this?" He pulls the lace further aside with his other hand and extends his tongue to lick from my vagina to my clit in one firm sweep. Oh! The sensation is just...

I let out a high pitched "Yes!" and he chuckles against me, delivering several more long licks and a couple of swirls around my clit while his finger slowly pumps in and out of me. Thank goodness there are handrails.

"Holyshit, Edward... ohmygod, ohmygod..."

His tongue is concentrating on my clit now as he alternates gentle sucks with firm swirls and firm sucks with gentle swirls. He slips a second finger into me, and as he pumps and curls them, he drags his thumb along my slippery labia with the same rhythm. The effect is mindblowing. When I start to clench and bear down, he flattens his tongue against my clit and slows his fingers, coaxing a powerful orgasm that makes me lose all other awareness for a few seconds.

"Jesuschrist... JESUSCHRIST EDWARD! Ohgod ohgod OHGOD! UNGH!"

He's smiling against me, I can feel it. He kisses my still throbbing pussy once more and slowly withdraws his fingers, pulling my panties back into place. They'll be soaked through in seconds. Who am I kidding – they already were.

He sits back on his heels as I open my eyes and look down at him, then he very deliberately puts his two fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean, holding my gaze. "There's nothing on the menu that will even come close to that." I'm speechless, still squirming and squeezing my legs together to prolong the pleasurable sensations, and he chuckles as he pulls my dress back down into place.

Edward jumps to his feet and quickly brushes off his pants, then pulls me against him, licking my lips before kissing me deeply. I moan as I taste myself and I reach up to twine my hands into his hair.

Still kissing me, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "We'd better start this old crate moving again." He flashes his phone up to the scanner and the elevator creaks as it begins to ascend. Then, he pulls out his keychain and depresses the little button on the fob.

"You're like James Bond," I murmur weakly. I'm still recovering from the hottest, raunchiest experience of my life.

His eyes twinkle at me. "I guess that would make you a Bond girl."

"Oh yeah? Which one would I be? Honey Rider? Holly Goodhead? Plenty O'Toole?"

He chuckles and kisses me lightly as the doors open to Sky City restaurant. "I'm thinking Pussy Galore."

.~.~.~.

We sit side-by-side at an elegantly set table next to the huge windows, each with a glass of Oregon pinot noir, sharing an appetizer of prosciutto-wrapped local artisan cheese and watching the Seattle skyline as we revolve in a clockwise direction. Edward insisted I sit next to the window, which is on my right. As I sip my wine, I consider our orientation and how long it takes for a full revolution.

"Edward, did you choose the table and time so we would be facing the Olympic Range at sunset?"

He smiles. "I thought you might enjoy that, sweetheart. And as we approach, we can switch sides of the table for a better view."

I turn and place my hand on his cheek. "I love your thoughtfulness." We kiss softly, sweetly... mmm, his lips taste of the food and wine... and me.

The deep sound of a clearing throat pulls us from our moment. We look up to find a man in chef's whites standing before us, a big gentle grin on his friendly face.

Edward introduces me to Eleazar, the head chef here at Sky City, and he joins us for a few minutes, chatting about his menu and asking about Wild. With a knowing grin, he also asks if the elevator bar code worked to Edward's liking. Of course, I blush.

Grinning back at him, Edward nods. "Yep, it did exactly what it was supposed to do."

"Excellent. So, have you two decided on your mains?"

"What would you like, Bella?" Edward asks.

"I'm going to try the ahi tuna, please."

Eleazar nods supportively. "That's a great choice. How rare do you like it?"

"Very rare... like sashimi," I smile at him.

"Excellent, Bella. I won't disappoint you." Then he looks at Edward. "And you, Cookie?"

Edward's eyes widen at the moniker and he shakes his head slightly at his friend.

"What's this?" I ask. "Cookie?" I'm stifling a giggle.

"It's nothing, Bells, just a nickname from school. Eleazar, I'll have the eight ounce filet, blue."

"Very good, my friend." Eleazar turns to me. "It was lovely to meet you, Bella. I hope you enjoy your meals. Oh, and Cookie? I'm bringing Carmen to Wild next week for our anniversary. She's been after me for months to take her there. Is your sweet potato pie still on the menu?"

"It normally wouldn't be, but it's such a popular item, we're going to extend it indefinitely. So yes. Text me with the date and I'll make sure we don't run out that night. It tends to go fast."

"Sure thing. Alright, you take care now."

As the chef walks away, I turn to Edward with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that I am fighting to prevent from turning into a full blown guffaw.

"Don't go there, Bella... I'm serious." I'd believe him, except he too is smirking.

"Edward, if I don't laugh at it now then I'll laugh at some inappropriate time in the future... maybe in front of Alice or, god forbid, Emmett, and I'll have to explain why."

He just glares at me and I can hold it in no longer. I burst out into giggles. "Cookie Cullen?"

He's laughing. "Bella, I swear... if you tell anyone..."

"I won't, I promise... Cookie!" I let out a terribly unladylike snort and hide my face in my hands until my giggles die down.

The server returns to refill our wine glasses and we sit back, holding hands, to watch Lake Washington and the Cascades Range inch past.

"We're so fortunate to have a clear day," I comment.

"Mmm..."

I glance to my left to find Edward is watching me intently while sipping his wine.

"Don't you want to watch the view?" I hold up my hand to gesture to the skyline.

"I'm rather enjoying the view in the foreground."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Chef."

"I'm counting on that, Isabella."

"Really?" I have to ask. "Are you saying you'd like to... move up the date?"

He chuckles. "Well... as tempting as _that_ is, I'd still like to wait until we go to Forks. I'm rather enjoying the anticipation..." He leans in to murmur into my ear, making me shudder. "Aren't you?"

Am I? Hell yes.

"Yes, absolutely I am. I just..." I lower my voice, "I want you _so badly_, Edward. And then you do things... like earlier in the elevator..." I swallow and dip my head, looking up at him through my lashes. "You make me crazy."

"Baby, you make _me_ crazy just by existing."

"See, and then you say things like that and you make me melt inside and all I want to do is..."

His eyes grow intense as he whispers, "All you want to do is what, sweetheart?"

Blushing some more, I lean over to him and speak softly into his ear, my lips brushing his warm flesh. "All I want to do is give myself to you completely, body and soul... for hours and hours."

With a deep rumble in his throat, Edward slides his hand up to grasp the back of my head as he brings his mouth to mine. His kiss is hungry and deep, his tongue invading my mouth, claiming me... and I surrender willingly.

"I beg your pardon sir, ma'am."

We break our kiss reluctantly and look up to find our server has arrived with our plates. Edward thanks him cordially and then turns back to me, his eyes on fire. "I want your body and soul, Isabella. I want everything you've got, and I want it for more than hours, baby. I want it for days, months..." his voice breaks, "...years."

I reach for his hand and bring it to my cheek. "It's yours Edward, with love."

A passing server stops to refill our wine glasses, breaking our bubble, and we finally turn to our food. The sunset over the Olympic Peninsula is spectacular with shades of red, pink, purple and orange streaking across a pale blue canvas, the black silhouette of the mountains a striking contrast to the palette of the sky above. It's perfect.

"Edward, try this tuna – it's fantastic. The crust is a delicious blend of Japanese seasonings and it's seared perfectly. It practically melts in your mouth."

I lift my fork to his mouth and he stares into my eyes as he wraps his lips around the tines, slowly sliding the tuna off. "Mmm... you're right. It's delightful." He's so sensual, he makes my insides quiver.

Then he lifts his fork, offering me a small bite of blue rare tenderloin with a dab of red wine reduction. Maintaining eye contact, I taste the sauce with the tip of my tongue before slowly taking the meat in my mouth, uttering a low moan and closing my eyes in pleasure.

"Fuck, baby. Steak has _never_ looked so appetizing."

I smile seductively, licking my lips for him, and he growls in response.

We finish our meals in relative silence, simply enjoying the delicious food, the elegant atmosphere and, most importantly, each other's company.

Sipping his wine, Edward seems lost in thought, staring out at the view. I reach over and squeeze his leg, my hand resting almost inappropriately high on his thigh. He blinks and turns to smile at me. "Would you like to go up to the observation deck, Bella?"

"Not particularly, unless you do... I was there last week with Renee." I can't help but roll my eyes.

He shakes his head. "Nah, I've been up there a hundred times. Did you want to have a look at the dessert menu?"

I bite my bottom lip and shake my head slowly. "I've got something else in mind for dessert, Chef."

Edward swallows, his eyes widening, and signals our server to bring the check.

Watching idly as he pulls out his gold-embossed black credit card, I notice something that reminds me of a very basic piece of information I have yet to learn.

"Edward A. M. Cullen? What does the A. M. stand for?"

"Anthony Masen. Both are surnames from recent predecessors on my mother's side of the family. Emmett's middle name is McCarty – it's a surname from Dad's side."

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_. I quite like the way that rolls off the tongue. It sounds very... distinguished. Much more so than Cookie, yet not as playful." I can't help but giggle a little more at his culinary school nickname.

"Oh yes?" He leans in to kiss my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Well I think _Isabella Marie Swan_ sounds exotic."

The server returns for Edward's signature, which he scrawls quickly. Then he is on his feet, his hand held out for mine. "Shall we, Bella? There's a wonderful jazz bar a few blocks south, and I would love to dance with you again."

I smile and take his hand, and we head to the service lift. As we step in, Eleazer pokes his head out of the kitchen and waves goodnight.

As the door closes, I look him up and down, again feeling weak in the knees at his sheer physical beauty. I step into his arms rise up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Stop the elevator Edward."

His eyes widen, anticipation lacing his expression as he pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it up to the scanner. I slip my hand in his front pocket, and maybe accidentally on purpose brush my fingers against his growing erection as I fumble to find his keys. I extract them and press the little black button, then drop them back in his pocket.

Grabbing his hands and bringing them to my breasts, I inform him, "It's time for dessert," then snake my arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth and twisting my fingers tightly in his hair.

Our kiss deepens and I suck on his tongue, sliding my lips from base to tip and back. Reaching down to grasp his fully erect penis, I look straight into his eyes and whisper against his mouth.

"I want to do that to your cock."

"Christ, Bella," he rasps as I slowly slide down his body to my knees. Gazing into his eyes, I unbuckle his belt and open his pants. He's straining against his boxer briefs and he lets out a growl when I free him, wrapping both hands around his length and using my thumbs to distribute the pre-cum around his shaft.

"Mmm... you look like you could use a little attention here, Chef." I pump him a few times. "Is your pressure cooker ready to blow?"

He gently tangles his fingers into my hair as I extend my tongue and slowly circle the head, my eyes never leaving his. "Fuck, baby. It's too bad there are no mirrors in here, because that's the only thing that could make this hotter."

I file that tidbit away as I take his head into my mouth, keeping my lips tight, and lave him with my tongue, swirling and pressing into the opening where he continues to leak.

"Jesusfuck, Bella..." He throws his head back and grips more tightly into my hair. I respond by giving him several long, firm licks from base to tip, taking care to drag slowly along that sensitive ridge on the underside.

"Ohmygod, baby, you're unbelievable..."

It's time to take it up a notch. With one hand I reach around to grab his ass, pulling his hips forward, while with the other I grasp the base of his shaft and squeeze. At the same time, I plunge onto him, taking his length all the way in to the back of my throat and then moving back and forth and continuing to press firmly against his cock with my tongue. I moan with the excitement of what I'm doing to him, and his body responds by trembling as he tightens his grip on my hair.

I hold my head steady and my lips tightly sheathed over my teeth as he thrusts so his tip just touches the back of my throat. "Sweet fuck, baby. You're going to make me come like this."

I hum appreciatively and he increases the tempo. After a few moments, I feel him tense and then I swallow when his hot jets shoot into my mouth.

"Fuck! Jesusgod! Bella, baby, you're fucking amazing... UH, UH, UHHHH!"

I continue to suck and lick until his hips stop moving and he releases my hair. I slowly withdraw and let him slip out of my mouth.

Smiling and feeling rather pleased with myself, I tuck him back into his boxer-briefs and stand, brushing off my knees as he fixes his shirt and does up his pants and belt. When he's put back together, I slide my arms around his waist and snuggle my face into his neck. He embraces me tightly.

"Bella... that was... extraordinary. I wasn't too rough, was I? You need to tell me if I was."

"No, not at all. It was... incredible... very hot. I, um... I liked doing it. A lot. " _Now_ I'm blushing?

"You're a goddess, do you know that?"

"Only for you, Edward. Only ever for you."

He slides one hand up to cup my cheek and pulls back a little so he can look into my eyes, and then he kisses me deeply, our tongues slowly but purposefully gliding against each other in an erotic exchange.

Eventually, I pull away reluctantly. "Babe... we're going to start attracting attention to the elevator. Maybe we should start it moving again, hmm?"

He sighs heavily and steals one more lingering kiss before pulling his phone out and flashing it at the reader.

_**Edward**_

I am the luckiest man on earth. My insanely hot girlfriend just gave me an insanely hot blowjob... in an elevator. I actually have to fight the urge to whistle happily.

And now I am taking said insanely hot girlfriend to an intimate little jazz club where it's Big Easy Tuesday and slow, sexy music is the flavour of the evening.

The owner is a regular at Wild, and he has assured me I can park the Vanquish in his spot right out front where his doorman will keep an eye on it.

"The Sugarbowl?" Bella asks as she studies the red neon sign above the door.

"Yeah – named for Nina Simone's I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl."

She smiles. "Brilliant!"

Inside, the club is stylishly decorated with non-flame tea lights illuminating the small booths and tables, and framed autographed black and white pictures of jazz greats on the dark red walls. There is a live performer and a small dance floor, which is occupied by several couples. It's a very romantic atmosphere. We head to an isolated booth in the far corner, ordering two glasses of shiraz when the waitress comes by.

After a few minutes of cuddling and sipping our wine, I take Bella's hand and lead her to the dance floor. The singer begins a cover of Norah Jones' Turn Me On and pull my girl into my arms. We continue to dance, holding each other as closely as we can while remaining somewhat decent in this semi-public place. I sing Unforgettable softly into her ear, gaze into her beautiful, soulful eyes through I Put A Spell On You, and kiss her madly all the way through Fever. We return to our table and as she lifts her glass to drink, Bella suddenly looks up at me and blushes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I slide closer to her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Um..."

"Tell me, Bella... are you feeling unwell?"

"What? Oh, no... no, not at all. I, um... I was just remembering a dream I've had a few times... about you... well, about _us_ really."

My curiosity is piqued. "Is that so? Care to share?"

She blushes more. Damn, she's so cute.

"Well... it's sort of a fantasy sex dream."

I reach over to tilt her face up toward me. I can feel my eyes burning with intensity. "Describe it to me, baby."

She seems a little dazed as she looks into my eyes. "It's basically... um, we have hot, sweaty sex in the dark corner of a loud bar... and it's easy to do because I'm, uh, dressed for it, so to speak."

Instant hard-on. I give her my best sexy smirk and lean in to her ear. "We'll have to give that a try, Miss Swan."

After finishing our wine, we dance one more time to When I Fall in Love, and I can't help but sing it to her. As the song draws to a close, I kiss her softly. "I know what he meant."

Bella looks up at me questioningly. "Who?"

"Nat King Cole. You see, I've fallen in love... completely and forever."

She hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear, "Me too."

.~.~.~.

"Edward, why do you sometimes call me Isabella?"

We're lying in bed, facing each other. Her fingers are gently caressing my chest and I am playing with her hair, mesmerized by it's satiny texture and rich deep colour.

I chuckle. "I did defer on that one, didn't I? Well, it's... it's hard to explain."

"Try?"

Taking a deep breath, I gaze into her eyes. "I guess I would say that I tend to use your full name when I'm feeling a surge of emotion toward you. It's such a beautiful, sexy name... _Isabella_... it just seems like I'm saying _more_ when I use it... like it intensifies everything I'm saying, thinking, feeling. Does that make any sense?"

Her eyes are glistening and she nods. "I love it when you use my full name. It feels intimate."

Pulling her to me, I kiss her softly, reverently. Images from earlier in the evening flash through my mind. God, I want her so badly, and she obviously wants me too. But does she know... does she understand that it is so much more than sexual?

I break the kiss and lift her hand to my mouth. "Theres something I need to say, if that's okay?"

"Of course, Edward." She looks a little worried and her brow furrows. I kiss that cute little wrinkle above her nose before continuing.

"I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in sex, Isabella. I mean, goddamn, all of my sexual experiences with you so far have been the best of my life... because they are accompanied by so much emotion. And because you are exquisite and sensual and trusting and adventuresome and just plain incredible. But there's so much more, baby... so much more. I want to hold you, to feel the comfort of being wrapped around your soft, warm body. I want to smell your hair and taste your skin and rest my cheek against you. I want to trace little patterns on your arms and link our fingers and just admire how perfect they look connected like that. I want to twirl a lock of your hair around my finger and watch the way it loosens and falls back against your delicate skin."

"Oh Edward..." She cuddles in close to my chest and kisses me tenderly over my heart.

We lie quietly for a while holding each other tightly, her head tucked under my chin and our legs entwined.

"Tell me about a happy memory with Jake. It doesn't have to be something romantic... just something that illustrates your friendship."

"Hmm. Well, we once rebuilt a pair of old motorcycles. Jake took each of them apart, and I mean completely apart - down to each nut and bolt. We meticulously cleaned every little piece, then put them back together. It was a long process, and Jared was often there too."

She shakes her head and looks up at me, a shadow flickering through her expression.

"They worked great, nice and solid. We rode them around the back roads of La Push. My dad was a bit pissed off at first, but he came around."

"So you have a motorcycle license?"

She nods. "Mmm-hmm."

"You never cease to amaze or surprise me."

"I also have a license to carry a concealed weapon. But I never have."

I'm a little shocked. "What? Why do you have it?"

"Because my dad was a cop and strongly believed I should have every option for self-protection available to me. He taught me to shoot when I was twelve."

I smile against her hair. "Are you a crack shot?"

She chuckles quietly. "I have pretty good aim. Your turn. You tell me about a happy memory."

I think about it. "Hmm, let's see. When I was seventeen, I caught a very dangerous strain of flu and had to be hospitalized."

She shakes her head slightly. "That doesn't sound like a _happy_ memory."

"Ah, but it is, because my dad stayed with me in the hospital for the entire time I was there. You see, I was the middle child and I had no great talents like Emmett, who was excellent in all kinds of sports, or Alice, who was only twelve but doing amazingly well in both ballet and all of her subjects in school. Unlike my siblings, I didn't get a lot of attention or praise - I was just a steady presence in the house. But when I was in hospital, my dad and I got to know each other really well. He told me things I never knew about his childhood and his parents and grandparents, and I told him things about myself and my interests and opinions that he never realized or recognized. We became very close, and when I recovered and was released from hospital, that closeness remained. He also began treating me like a man instead of a boy. So, even though I was terribly ill, it was still one of the best times of my life."

She kisses my chest. "You're right. That is actually a very happy story."

"Now how about you tell me a funny memory... maybe something about your dad?"

She pulls away and sits up, rolling her eyes. "Okay. So, I was about fourteen and we were fishing for sea trout at the beach, on a point where the river flows into the ocean. I caught a _huge_ trout and I was so excited I was screaming and jumping and laughing... I just barely managed to reel it in. My dad was standing behind me, coaching me on how to land it, and then he yelled 'now yank hard!'"

Bella imitates the way she pulled on her fishing pole.

"I yanked so hard that I pulled this big three or four pound fish out of the water and around my back where it collided solidly with Charlie's head. He fell to his knees and the trout continued to sail all the way to the river where it fell back into the water and escaped my hook. It was so funny that I brained my father with the one thing he treasured – a fish – and then it got away! It was like the fish was getting revenge against Charlie for all of the friends he'd lost to him over the years."

She giggles and looks at her hands, and I laugh with her. "That must have been hilarious from a third-person point of view."

She nods, smiling. "Hey... how about you? Tell me a funny story about Emmett and Alice."

"Okay - I've got one. When Alice was eight and Emmett was almost sixteen, she was sneaking around in his room and found his porn stash, only she thought they were 'Daddy's doctor magazines.' So, she dutifully brought them to Mom and Dad's bedroom and placed them on Dad's pillow... where my mother found them a few hours later. Poor Dad spent the entire evening claiming he had no idea where they came from or how they got there... and Emmett had to resort to a Victoria's Secret catalogue that he stole from me until he could replenish his stash. Of course, both Emmett and I received the third degree on the origin of the magazines. Fortunately, I had the truth behind me so I just stuck to my story and reserved commentary on where I thought they might have come from. The next day Alice innocently ratted him out when she asked Dad if he found his doctor magazines that Emmett had borrowed and she had returned."

Laughing out loud, Bella shakes her head. "Oh my god... that is such a perfect Emmett and Alice story. How much trouble did Emmett get in?"

I pull her back so I can spoon around her. "He didn't really get in trouble per se... but he did have to endure a horrifically embarrassing American Pie type of talk with both Dad _and_ Mom."

We giggle together and fall silent for a long while. Then Bella murmurs sleepily, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too... Isabella."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Forks, for all your shlicking pleasure! So, how about you show _me_ the love and click on Review... and then maybe head on over to The Sunflower Awards dot blogspot dot com (no spaces)... voting is open from May 4th to May 25th. Love to you all! (And of course, Reviewers get a teaser!)**


	30. Forks

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

_*****Wild** has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! If you feel it is deserving, please go to thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com and cast your votes (voting runs from May 4th to May 25th). Even if **Wild** isn't your first pick, please do vote and show your support for the authors of all the wonderful stories that have been nominated.***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 30 – FORKS**

_**Bella**_

Mmm...so warm and cuddly... and hard, oh my. I smile to myself before I've even opened my eyes, squirming and pushing back against Edward's erection. His hand, which has a firm grip on my breast, suddenly flexes and he rolls my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, thrusting his hard-on right back at my squirming hips. He buries his face in the hair at the back of my neck and breathes deeply, then moans as he exhales his hot breath over my shoulders.

Just as I'm about to turn over and treat his dick to something similar to what he's doing to my breast, frantic notes of The Flight of the Bumblebee fill the room. I feel more than hear Edward mutter a string of expletives into my hair. I grab the phone.

"Alice."

She answers me in a sing-song voice. "Good morning, Sleepyheads! Did you have a wonderful time last night?"

I smile, pushing back against Edward again. He starts kissing my shoulder and squeezing my breast in earnest, sending delightful sensations through my body.

"Yes, Alice... we had a fabulous time. Thank you so much." I hold the phone back to Edward's face.

His voice is muffled because he refuses to completely separate his lips from my skin. "Yeah, thanks Tinkerbell... it was a night to remember." Oh... now he's licking _and_ kissing...

"You are both very welcome! So... are you getting up anytime soon?"

I glance at the clock radio. Eleven o'clock. Good heavens... we've slept ridiculously late. Before I can say anything, Edward answers her.

"No. Go away and leave us alone." He grinds his erection against me and slips his hand from my breast down my stomach to the waistband of my sleep shorts.

"Edley, that's not very nice!. The only reason I'm asking is because Mom is coming to town. She wants to take Bella and me out to lunch."

Edward has snaked his hand into my shorts and proceeded to rub light circles around my clit with the pad of his finger. I accidentally moan out loud as I reach down and pull his hand tighter against me. He chuckles into my neck, nipping gently as he wraps his leg over mine and pulls it back, making my pussy more accessible for his active and wonderfully naughty hand.

"Bella! Could you two focus for one moment? Did you hear me? Mom wants to take us out to lunch. Will you come?"

I glance back at Edward, my first look at his incredibly handsome face this morning, with a raised eyebrow. He grins and nods, and I nod too. I open my mouth to answer, but he beats me to it.

"Bella will _definitely_ be coming, Alice." Grinning devilishly, he reaches his hand further between my legs and drags a finger through my wet folds before delving into my core, his thumb still massaging my clit. He whispers softly into my ear, "Always _so_ wet for me." I squeak and bite my tongue as Edward speaks louder to Alice. "What time is Mom picking you up?"

"She'll be here at noon."

I manage to utter a weak "See you then" as Edward snakes his other hand under my body and up to my chest, resuming his fondling of my breasts while his fingers, the bringers of orgasm, continue to glide in and out of me, achingly slowly.

I press the End button and let the phone roll out of my hand to the floor. "God, Edward, don't stop."

I feel his warm breath on my neck as he answers me huskily. "Don't worry, baby... I won't ever stop."

I moan and roll toward him. He keeps his fingers in place between my legs, but pushes my top up and replaces his hand with his mouth on my nipples, suckling and laving one then the other. I reach down inside his boxer-briefs to find his hard, hot cock, palming the pre-cum all over the head and then grasping firmly, lining my fingers along his sensitive ridge. He thrusts into my grip, mumbling "Oh fuck, baby" around my painfully erect nipple, grazing it with his teeth and sending a whole new volley of shock waves through to my sex.

The dual stimulation of his mouth on my nipples and his hand working my pussy has pushed me to the brink, the build-up of pleasure almost ready to explode. I wind my hand into his hair and grip tightly so it pulls just enough to make him moan, and begin to pump him more purposefully, rotating my hand on the upstroke and spreading his pre-cum to maintain the lubrication. His hips are bucking in time with my stroking now, and we are both moaning almost continually.

"Edward, I'm going to come... oh my god... keep doing that... suck my nipple, hard... oh god, that's it, OHMYGOD, UNGH!" I clamp my legs tightly around his hand and gyrate my hips as wave after wave of my orgasm throbs through me.

My climax pushes him over the edge and his mouth lets go of my nipple. "Jesusgod, Bella... oh god, baby..." He wraps his hand tightly around mine and slows my pumping. His hips give several powerful thrusts, then he comes hard, capturing most of it in his hand. "JESUSFUCK, UH, UH, UHHH..." He looks so intensely erotic with his eyes scrunched up, baring his teeth. It makes me want to bite him and suck on his neck. I watch in awe as his expression morphs from one of sheer desperation to one of blessed relief as his features smooth and his panting breaths become slower, deeper.

He gently slips his fingers out of me and I pass him some tissues, then and snuggle into his chest, placing a loving kiss over his heart and sighing contentedly. "You're amazing."

His arms embrace me and hold me close as he kisses the top of my head. "You're phenomenal."

I hum into his skin. "So, what are you going to do this afternoon?"

He stretches, reaching his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm going to commit my thoughts on the menu for the gala to paper so you and Alice can start researching suppliers and availabilities."

"Thank goodness, Edward. We really do need to get on that. And we need to give some sort of description to Renata for the promotional material she's preparing."

"I know. Based on my initial menu, can you write up a blurb for her that will describe the general theme without committing to anything in particular?"

Elevating myself onto my elbow, I look at him with a raised brow. "You want me to describe it before it's decided?"

He nods, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "You can do it... I know you can. You have a great mind for all things culinary... and you're a woman, which means you are skilled at both evading and answering a question simultaneously!"

He rolls away, chuckling, as I grab my pillow and swat him across the back of his head. "Ass!"

He glances back, a full blown smile adorning his gorgeous face. "What? It's a compliment!"

"If I didn't love you, Chef, I might have to kill you."

"Well then, I am mighty glad you love me, Miss Swan... mighty glad indeed."

.~.~.~.

Esme takes Alice and me to a cute little bistro in Pioneer Square with a view of the waterfront. We order lunch and coffee, and as the waiter walks away with the menus, Esme reaches out to clasp my hand.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you doing?"

I blush, of course, remembering what Edward told me about Renee in Port Angeles seven years ago.

I squeeze her hand in return. "I'm good, Esme, really. It's not like we had a close relationship or anything. I mean, honestly, I feel closer to _you_ than I ever have to Renee."

With a warm smile, Esme reaches up to cup my cheek. "Bella, darling, I'm honoured that you feel that way and I want you to know that you can always come to me, with anything... okay?"

I nod and sniffle, blinking back a tear or two. "Esme, I feel compelled to apologize for my mother's abhorrent behaviour in Port Angeles. I know it had nothing to do with me, but I'm still embarrassed that it was _my_ mother who made a pass at Carlisle."

Esme's eyes widen in shock and Alice blurts out, "Edward told you about _that_?"

"Yes – I said he told me _everything_, remember? He didn't want to keep any secrets from me."

"Oh Bella, my dear, I didn't want you to know about that. It is in the long past. I didn't want you cause you any discomfort."

The waiter returns with our coffee.

"It's okay, Esme, really. It actually helped me to let her go... emotionally, I mean. In addition to her ridiculous behaviour with you and Carlisle, there's also the fact that she came all the way to Port Angeles from Phoenix and couldn't have been bothered to drive the extra forty minutes to see me. I'm glad I know that."

Alice finishes stirring her coffee and takes a sip before addressing me. "Bella, are you sure you don't want to file a police report? It's not too late, you know... and you do have basically a confession of the theft in Renee's own handwriting." Obviously, Alice has already told Esme about the money and clothes.

I shake my head. How do I explain this? "Alice, I understand the reasons why I should file a report. It was a lot of money, and certainly she was very vindictive. Of course, her ego was also badly bruised, especially after getting caught coming on to her daughter's boyfriend by said daughter." Esme's expression quickens to anger, her eyes snap to mine and then she looks questioningly at Alice. Alice opens her mouth to speak, but I hold up my hand to stop her. "Not that I care about her ego, mind you, but it did affect her choices."

I stop to sip my coffee. Esme is looking down at her cup and shaking her head and Alice is bouncing, impatiently waiting for me to finish my spiel.

"So, here are my thoughts. Renee gave me life and I was conceived through love. She is my mother, even though she is not a good one. I do have a lot of happy memories with her from when I was young... she always did her best to make my two-week summer visits enjoyable and fun. Now that I know how much she has resented me for being the catalyst that broke her and my dad up, I can see that she really did try hard, within her own limitations, to be as good a mother as she knew how to be during those times."

I stop talking for a moment as our server delivers our salads.

"Renee changed after my dad was killed. Her undesirable traits became stronger and her good qualities seemed to disappear altogether. Considering what she revealed at our slumber party last week, I'm guessing she still had very strong feelings for him, and after he was killed, she started to blame and envy me for being his choice and for having all those years with him.

"At the end of the day, we have a lost, lonely woman who made poor decisions all her life, ended up resenting her child and probably regretting her decision to leave her husband. She did what she was capable of as far as parenting me, and in what she lacked, my dad more than made up for.

"She burned her bridge to me the moment she crossed the line with Edward. Now she has lost the only living reminder that the love of her life ever really existed as flesh and blood. Even though she won't show it on the outside, she is a broken and devastated person. So, for giving me life and a wonderful father, I'll let her keep what she took and hopefully it will give her some degree of satisfaction. But as far as I'm concerned, we're through. I don't ever want to see her again and despite what her note said, I will never give her another red cent."

I gulp some of my now tepid coffee. "It felt good to get that out. Mmm, this salad looks wonderful."

As I tuck in, I glance up at Alice and Esme who are both regarding me with warm smiles. Esme speaks first. "Bella, you are a remarkable young woman and I am very proud of you."

Alice pops a grape tomato in her mouth. "Bella, I hope Renee appreciates your mercy, because there are a lot of people who would have called the police, even if it _was_ their own mother."

I shrug. "It's just the way I feel about it. I want her to leave me in peace. If I were to get the police involved, I would have to tolerate months of seeing her, possibly even a trial. No – I choose to avoid that and send her on her way... and I'm okay with the price I paid."

"Bella?" Esme's voice is soft but concerned. "What did she do... with Edward?"

I laugh bitterly. "She trapped him in my kitchen... it must be her M.O., right? She thought Alice and I were in Alice's loft, but we were actually upstairs in my washroom. She cornered Edward and said things to him about me just being an inexperienced um... _girl_ and that he needs a more experienced _woman_ who can meet his, er... _sexual_ needs. Of course, she offered to be that woman for him. And then – I kicked her out."

I glance down to my food, but not before I note Esme raising her eyebrow at Alice and Alice nodding once in response.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, then Esme asks quietly, "Has she contacted you since she left?"

I shake my head, swallowing a bite of lettuce. "No, I haven't heard anything from her. Oh... damn."

"What is it, Bells?"

"Alice, I never told her that she couldn't use Char... _my_ cabin in Forks anymore. I'll get the locks changed when Edward and I are there next week and then send her a text. If I contact her about it beforehand... well, I don't know what she might do to the place."

Esme's face brightens considerably. "You and Edward are going to Forks, Bella?"

I smile at her enthusiasm. "Um, yes... we're going for a few days. I have to visit my, uh, father-in-law. And I want to check on my dad's... _my..._ house... houses. And we're going to forage for wild mushrooms and other edible plants. I might even take him cliff-jumping!"

Esme's eyes pop open. "Cliff-jumping? Into the ocean? That sounds dangerous!"

I shake my head. "Oh no, it's really not. I've done it all my life. I know exactly where and from how high it is perfectly safe to jump. Charlie even did it with me once. It's all good, I promise."

She smiles indulgently. "Well, as long as you bring my boy, and yourself, back safe and sound."

_**Edward**_

Mom and I had a chance to chat after they came back from lunch. She came to see me in the restaurant office while Bella and Alice went to get ready for work. We talked about my thoughts for the gala menu, and she encouraged me to go ahead with my ideas. I've always trusted my mother's opinion on food.

Now she's standing up to go, but she pauses and clears her throat.

"Bella mentioned at lunch that you and she are going to Forks?"

I nod. "Yeah... I am really looking forward to it." I won't tell her the biggest reason why, of course. "It's going to be great to forage for wild mushrooms."

Mom looks directly into my eyes, like she knows something but won't say it out loud. "You'll be careful with Bella, won't you Edward? You'll take it easy when you're... foraging? You won't push her to go further than she's comfortable with?"

Jesus christ, I look down at the desk, wishing I could disappear into a hole in the floor. How the hell does my mother know Bella's still a virgin? I'd have thought that she would have assumed that Bella and I were there already.

My face flushes as I glance back to her, replying in her code. "Of course, Mom. I love Bella. I would never take her somewhere she wasn't ready to go."

She smiles her warm, motherly smile and cups my cheek. Kissing my head, she murmurs, "That's my boy."

As she's stepping out the door, I say, "Mom? I'm really happy that you and Dad seem to like Bella so much."

She smiles. "Yes, she's a very loveable young woman, and your father and I adore her. We hope she'll be part of the family someday... in a more substantive way than she already is, I mean." She winks but doesn't wait for a reply... which is good, because I'm tongue-tied.

A few minutes after Mom leaves, Bella strolls into the office looking stunning, as usual. She's wearing a new dress – it's pink with sequins patterned in a sunburst that radiates from her hip out across her body. The deep v-neck is showing a nice view of her delectable cleavage and her long legs look even longer because of what I recognize as her favourite pair of shoes – the champagne-coloured open-toes.

What's even more appealing about her look tonight is that she's got her hair pulled into a bun at the base of her neck – a mature but sexy effect. Mmm, she would be a perfect naughty librarian... all she needs is a pair of spectacles perched on her cute little nose...

"A penny for your thoughts, Chef?" She's smirking at me. I guess my appreciation is evident in my expression, which I'm sure one could describe as panting horndog.

"My thoughts, Miss Swan, will cost you far more than a penny. Suffice it to say, they revolve around you and your dress... that is, _you_ naked on my bed and _your dress_ in a crumpled heap on the floor."

She blushes and, yes, I saw those legs squeeze together.

"Chef! How very forward of you!" She's trying to maintain a stern face, but her eyes can't hide her smile.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I've got a rather large forward something for you right here, Miss Swan. Why don't you come and unwrap it? Or should I say, unwrap it and _come_?"

She's crimson now. "Edward!"

I smirk at her. "Isabella?"

She walks toward me, slowly, exaggerating the natural swing of her hips. When she finally reaches me, she bends toward me, placing her hands on my thighs and giving me an enticing view of her perfect tits.

She licks her lips, and I think I drool a little, then she speaks quietly in a sultry voice while staring at my mouth. "Edward... darling... how am I supposed to concentrate on work when you're filling my dirty little mind with dirty little thoughts, hmm?"

My voice cracks as I ask, "Bella, did you lock the door?"

She nods, smiling wickedly. I let out a feral noise akin to a growl as I grab her thighs, sliding her dress up to her hips and pulling her onto my lap so her lace-covered pussy is pressed against my rock hard cock.

She utters a low, urgent "fuck", grabs the back of my head and slams her mouth to mine for a kiss that was deep before our lips even touched. It's hungry and primal, and it's all I can do not to throw her up on the desk and fuck her senseless.

Riding me hard, she needs no help with guiding her hips, so I reach up and grab her tits, pinching and rolling her hard nipples. I rub my palms in circles against them and she shivers, whimpering into my mouth. I kiss down her neck to her collarbone and on down to her cleavage. She arches back, and I hold her with one hand while pulling her dress and bra cup aside with the other. As soon as I take her perfect nipple into my mouth, she groans and bucks harder with her hips. I pull her pelvis forward and grind against her, with one arm around her back, my mouth on one breast and my hand freeing and teasing the other breast.

"Ohmygod, Edward, ohmygod... OHMYG..."

I reluctantly release her sweet nipple and capture her mouth with mine, keeping her quiet so the kitchen staff won't overhear. She moans desperately into my mouth and a tear trickles down her cheek as she rides the waves of what seems to be a fairly powerful orgasm. I'm feeling very pleased with myself... I didn't even touch her pussy.

As she shudders through the aftershocks, we break our kiss to pant heavily. My cock is so painfully hard, I could probably produce a few tears myself.

"Oh, god... Edward... that was..."

Kissing and sucking that spot where her neck meets her shoulder, I murmur, "Fucking awesome." I pull back to look at her.

She smiles. "Yeah... fucking awesome." Then her brow furrows. "But what about you?"

She doesn't wait for my answer – she's on the floor in front of me, undoing my belt buckle. I hiss as my aching cock springs free and she dives on it with a moan. Oh... fuck, yes...

There's only one other thing that could possibly feel better than Bella's hot mouth wrapped around my cock, and as she licks and sucks with an expertise that still blows my mind, I imagine how it will feel to pump into her soft, tight pussy. "Jesusgod, Bella," I whisper... already so close from the stimulation of our dry-humping – I'll bet her panties would argue with that term, I think smugly. She pops off my dick and I look down to see her looking right back up at me as she extends her perfect tongue and treats me to a firm, wet lick all the way from base to tip, then a few more short firm licks on the ridge, then she swirls her tongue around my head and finally she dips into the opening at my tip, wiggling and teasing, lapping up my pre-cum. "Isabella," my voice is raspy, even for whispering, "you are the sexiest woman I've ever known. I'm gonna come, baby... take me all the way in..."

With a sensual and excited moan, she plunges my cock into her mouth, and as soon as my tip hits the back of her throat, I start to spasm. "Jesusfuck, Bella, holy jesusfuck... ungh!" I explode and the sensation of her swallowing makes me spasm more, giving her all I've got. When my cock finally stops throbbing, she slowly withdraws, letting it fall limply in my lap. And there's that feline recently-devoured-a-canary look again. I swear, she looks proud enough to start preening.

I tuck myself back in my pants and do them up, then pull her into my lap, sitting sideways this time. Our kisses are slow and tender, devoted, full of all the things that say 'I love you and I love what you do to me.'

"Isabella, tasting myself on you is... well... virtually indescribable. I have a very possessive, caveman response to it."

She giggles and blushes. "I'm the same way when I taste or smell myself on you, babe. It's like I've staked a claim in a very physical way... marked you with my scent, so to speak."

"Hmm, maybe that's why you wanted to rub your pussy all over me?"

She squeaks and hides her face behind her hands. "I still can't believe I said that out loud!"

"Well you did, baby, and I loved it. It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard; on the grand list of hottest lines ever spoken, it would trump all the others and secure the number one spot for eternity. And _I'm_ the lucky son-of-a-bitch who got to hear it."

"It's three-thirty," the computer announces in it's sing-songy voice.

"Damn-it... I've got to get out to the kitchen, sweetheart. Look, I've listed my gala menu on the computer. Mom was here a while ago and she thinks it's pretty good as is. Will you have a look and let me know what you think, and maybe try to write up a blurb for Renata?"

"Yes, of course, Edward... I mean, Chef." She gives me that smile that makes my heart melt and it takes a good deal of willpower to turn away and exit the room.

_**Bella**_

After watching Edward's fine form walk out the door, I turn to the computer and jiggle the mouse to clear the screensaver. A document window fills the screen.

_Theme: Local, sustainable agriculture and wild-sourced food_

_A six-course Pacific Northwest culinary experience_

_sautéed razorback clams and lobster mushrooms in puff pastry_

_wild salmon tataki, fresh ginger paste (from Mom's greenhouse)_

_goose consomme, apple-foie gras ravioli (Newton)_

_watercress salad, warm salmonberry & clarified butter vinaigrette_

_elk tenderloin medallions, *frites of to be determined starchy veg (fried in goose fat)_

_mountain huckleberry and vanilla creme filled beigne and artisan honey-cheese cheesecake topped with wild blackcurrant sauce_

Note: check in Port Angeles/Forks/La Push next week for local sources for salmonberries, lobster mushrooms, mountain huckleberries and wild blackcurrants; also talk to Quileutes about local starchy veg they might use

Wow. This is an impressive, exotic menu, but do-able if we can source the ingredients. Hmm, I wonder if we can swing a deal with Mike for a better price in return for some free promotion. In fact, if we print menu sheets for each guest, we could include several explanatory paragraphs, especially about some of the more unusual items. I must remember to tell Edward about wild tiger lily root and camas, and get some specimens in Forks. Excited by the possibilities, I quickly get to work.

.~.~.~.

Edward loved my write-up on his menu. He had me email it to Renata that night, along with the menu sheet concept. She agreed with the suggestion, so now I get to write the paragraphs for that, too.

I spent all of my time during the next two days locating suppliers and negotiating deals for foie gras, wild salmon, razorback clams, elk tenderloin and the local soft cheese flavoured with honey. There's actually only one supplier for the cheese, so it was just a matter of agreeing on a price. Alice coached me through the negotiating steps, teaching me how to interpret and react to various scenarios. The promotional considerations have gone a long way in my negotiations, and I've managed to broker some good deals.

The Volturi Brothers came to the restaurant on Friday night, partaking happily of the oyster bar. When Edward emerged from the kitchen to play for them and then chat for a while, Aro announced that the venue for his charity ball would be the Volturi waterfront estate, Volterra, on Mercer Island, and that tickets would go on sale the following morning. He also extended an invitation to the entire Cullen table to stay overnight as his guests. He leered at my legs a little when speaking of it, and I wished my green chiffon baby doll dress was a little longer. Edward noticed Aro's hungry stare, pulling me tightly to his side with his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. "Thank you, Aro. That certainly sounds like a great idea – Bella_ and I_ always enjoy a night away _together_. We'll let the rest of the family know and Bella will be in touch with Renata soon." All of Aro's brains must be in his vocal chords, because he actually looked disappointed when Edward made it clear that he and I would be staying together. Or, I giggled to myself, perhaps he has been deprived of too much oxygen from holding so many high notes for long intervals over the years. It might explain his pale complexion.

On Monday, I spent the day with Edward working on his recipes in the Wild kitchen. We made variation after variation of the clam and mushroom puff pastries, finally deciding on the perfect portion size and seasoning. We also established the perfect the temperature and vinaigrette flavouring for the watercress, and chose the best apple variety to combine with the foie gras for the ravioli. Luckily, Edward had a flash frozen goose carcass and foie gras from Newton's, as well as a goodly amount of goose fat set aside.

The most uncomfortable contact for me to make was Mike Newton, but he turned out to be the easiest vendor to work a deal with – I think it was probably because he still felt guilty for his behaviour. He invited Edward and me to visit his farm again, so we could see first hand the quality of the geese we will be purchasing. We decided to go on Tuesday and made a day of it, stopping at his parents' house on the way home for dinner and vegetables.

Physically, Edward and I have been growing more insatiable by the day. I simply cannot get enough of him... from being enclosed in his strong arms while we sleep to him bringing me pleasure beyond belief with his mouth and hands. And I want to give as much to him in return. Sometimes we don't get to sleep until well after two in the morning.

We've given up the notion of not spending every single night together. At first, I was worried that we would saturate each other if we did... now I realize saturation is what we both crave. I can't stand to be away from him at night. It's like I need his presence, his embrace, in order to relax and sleep. Even Saturday morning, when I went to the clinic with Rose and Edward spent the day working on his charity dinner recipes, I missed him terribly and had to stop in and see him before going home to get ready for work. His kitchen staff wasn't due for fifteen minutes, so he dragged me into the cooler to lick some strawberry coulis off my collarbone. He moaned at the taste and promised to bring leftover coulis home for us to play with some night.

And now it's Friday morning, a week since Aro Volturi announced the venue for his gala, and Edward and I are packing the last of our things for our trip to Forks. I am terribly excited and a tad nervous. I can't wait to get there, can't wait to finally give myself to Edward completely... I just hope I... do okay.

I've just checked to make sure there's no water running and that I haven't left any appliances turned on when a light knock sounds at my door. I expect Edward, but it's Alice and Jasper.

"Hi Bells!" Alice bounces in and throws her arms around me.

"Wow... you two have actually come out of your bedroom!" Jasper's been back for a week and this is the first time I've seen them outside of the loft. Alice hasn't even worked her last five shifts, claiming it was a perfect opportunity for me to practice what I've learned as Assistant Manager.

"Hells, Bells... you're lookin' all flustered. Feeling a little excited?"

I roll my eyes at Jasper. I've learned there are no secrets in the Cullen family.

"Yes, of course, Jazz. Excited, and nervous. I haven't been back to Forks in months, and I feel like a completely different person. I'm going to see my father-in-law, and introduce him to my boyfriend. Plus, I'll probably run into some of the people who pitied me because they saw me as helpless and dependent. There's a lot to think about."

Alice takes a shopping bag from Jasper's hand. "Here Bells, we got you something for your trip!"

Oh no... god only knows what Alice might have gotten.

"Go ahead, check it out!"

With trepidation, I open the bag and look inside. I glance up at her with a questioning expression as I reach in and extract...

"A plaid flannel shirt?"

Alice giggles and pulls it from my hands, unfolding it and holding it up to my torso.

"It's perfect! I knew it would be!" She gives it back to me and claps her hands.

"Alice... I'm confused. _You're_ giving me _plaid flannel?_"

She nods. "It's _feminine_ plaid, Bella. It's fitted and it's pink. I thought it would be a nice way to for you to feel at home but still remember who you are now."

I pull her into another hug. "Oh, Alice... that is so sweet. Thank you!"

While she's in my arms, she whispers into my ear. "Did you remember the sexy little white nighties?"

I blush as Jasper starts to whistle and look around. "Yes," I whisper back. After discovering Edward's appreciation for white lace, Alice and I went to Victoria's Secret and found several little babydoll sets that she bought in trade for the nude chemise I had purchased at Neiman Marcus on our first shopping trip. It was the perfect exchange, she said, because Jasper loves her in flesh tones.

And I might have also bought a naughty little black cut away teddy to wear with my pewter shoes, because I am definitely bringing them – they were, after all, specially requested.

At that moment, the door opens and Edward walks in looking absolutely edible in a tight white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a distressed brown leather jacket. "I've got the car downstairs. Are you ready to hit the road, sweetheart?"

"Definitely... just let me change into my last minute addition here, courtesy of Alice and Jazz."

Edward eyes the shirt in my hand and raises an eyebrow at Alice.

"It will look fabulous on her, Edward, trust me."

"I don't need to trust you on that, Ali-cat. I know she's going to look amazing in whatever she wears... I'm just surprised by your choice."

"Let's just say I wanted her to fit in back home." Alice is beaming and Jasper is chuckling.

I quickly hop into the washroom and change tops. This pink plaid looks great with my black skinny jeans.

"Okay! I'm ready... let's hit the road, Cullen!"

Edward picks up my small suitcase and orange knapsack, and I grab my green leather purse.

"Have fun, you guys!" Alice chirps as we head down the stairs.

"Don't get any sand in your crack!" We both roll our eyes at Jasper. "What? It was for Emmett."

Edward puts my bags beside his in the small trunk of his Vanquish and then turns to me, pulling me into his arms. His eyes are sparkling, a sexy grin adorning his perfect face.

"Are you ready, Isabella?"

I reach up on my tippy toes to kiss those delicious red lips. "Absolutely. Let's go!"

We drive north and stop in Edmonds to pick up some vegetables from Esme, and then grab the Kingston ferry. State Highway 104 takes us across the Kitsap Peninsula and via one more small ferry ride we eventually link up to Federal Highway 101 that will take us through Port Angeles to our final destination – Forks.

As soon as we disembarked the second ferry, I pulled out my iPod and set it to randomly play through a list I compiled over the last few days. It contains all of the songs we gifted each other on iTunes, everything that we've danced to, plus a few extra I couldn't resist. One of those is playing as we approach Port Angeles.

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

As the song draws to a close, I pause the playback. "She's right, you know."

"Hmm?" Edward glances over at me.

"Christina Aguilera... she's right. There _Ain't No Other Man_ but you... for me."

Oh, I love his smile.

"Well that's good, because I'd have to do away with any other man trying to get his hands on you."

"I think I like your jealous side, Chef Cullen... it's very sexy and intense."

"Jealous? Nah... it's not jealousy. It's simply a matter of belonging. I belong to you and you belong to me. And god help the man who thinks he can take what's mine."

Is it wrong that his feeling of ownership over me turns me on?

I reach out to squeeze his thigh possessively. "Well, I would have to say the same goes for any woman who thinks _she_ can take what's _mine_."

He grins. "That's good. Because I don't want to be anything _but_ yours... ever."

Ever?

"Shall we get some lunch in Port Angeles, sweetheart?"

"Please." I'm surprisingly hungry. "If you turn right at the next intersection, about three blocks down there's a cute little bistro."

As we enter the café, a drop-dead gorgeous brunette hostess looks up from her podium and immediately gives Edward the once over before her eyes travel to me, spending a little more time appraising. Preparing myself to tolerate her drooling all over my boyfriend, I am surprised when she breaks into a huge smile and locks her eyes to mine.

"Welcome! I'm your hostess, Melissa. A table for you and your... brother?"

I glance back at Edward who also seems taken aback.

"Um, yes please. My _boyfriend_ and I would like a table near the window." I turn back to Edward. "The view is quite pretty."

The hostess makes eye contact with me again, puts her hand on my upper arm and squeezes suggestively. "Yes, it really is."

Good lord. I rotate back toward Edward to step out of her reach. Smirking, he slides his hands around my waist and kisses my head. "Whatever you like, baby."

I let him follow Melissa first, my cheeks burning. Edward pushes my seat in for me and she hands us our menus, then quickly describes the special.

"Can I bring you something to drink?"

"Two coffees, please," Edward says, but she doesn't even glance at him.

She gives me a sly look. "_Cream_?"

"Um, just Splenda please." I murmur, looking away from her intense stare.

"I'll be right back with your coffee. If there's anything at all I can get for you, please let me know." She winks at me and spins to walk away.

I look up at Edward, wide-eyed. "Holy shit... that's a first. I was expecting her to fall all over _you_."

He's shaking his head, chuckling. "Well, you shouldn't be surprised. You're beautiful, Bella. It's not just men who are going to notice. I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell _her_ to fuck off and stop ogling my girlfriend."

The hostess returns in no time with our coffee. "You know, I love your shirt! It reminds me of a female lumberjack I know. Where did you get it?"

I squirm uncomfortably. "I don't know where it's from – it was a gift."

"Oh... well it's very sexy."

"Thanks," I mutter.

She leaves and Edward starts laughing out loud.

"You think this is funny? She just hit on me right in front of you! And don't you dare tell Alice what she said about this shirt – I want to be the one to tell her about the lesbian lumberjack!" I'm laughing too, now.

After a few moments looking over the menus, a strikingly handsome blond waiter approaches our table. He sets is piercing blue eyes on Edward.

"Hi, I'm Georgie and I'll be your server today. Can I get you a starter?"

It's my turn to smirk. Georgie hasn't even acknowledged my presence, but he is totally into Edward.

"Bella, _my love_, what would you like?" Edward reaches out to hold my hand while I glance back at my menu, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'll have the spinach salad with honey dijon dressing, please."

"Uh-huh." Georgie barely spares me a glance before turning back to Edward. "And what can I get for _you, _honey?"

Giving him an _'are you fucking serious?'_ look, Edward orders a blue cheese angus burger and yam fries.

"That's an _excellent_ choice!" Georgie leans toward him conspiratorially and whispers, "It's my favourite!"

As I watch the waiter strut off to the kitchen, Edward squeezes my hand. "Well, that was weird."

We eat our lunch quietly, watching people stroll along the boardwalk. I think about our plans for this afternoon. We're going to go see Billy right away, then drop by to check on Dad's house, and then go to the graveyard.

"There's a florist a couple of blocks down – I'd like to stop there before we head out to the highway."

"No problem. And hey, I'd love for you to drive from here to Forks... if you'd like to?"

"Jeez, Edward. Are you sure? I mean, it's a Vanquish... your _baby_."

"Bella, _you_ are my baby. The Vanquish is just a car. And besides, you are so fucking gorgeous and so insanely hot, it would be crime against sports cars and car buffs everywhere for you not to drive it. In fact, if you don't get behind the wheel soon, I expect Jeremy Clarkson to jump out of the trees and start harassing me."

I giggle at the visual on that. "Okay! I'll do it... but don't get mad if I scratch it!"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh please..."

Noticing we have finished, Georgie approaches our table with the check in a small leather folder. "I hope everything was enjoyable?"

Edward takes the folder. "Yes, thank you."

"Wonderful! You can pay Melissa on your way out. Come back soon, won't you?"

Edward opens the folder and rolls his eyes again, holding up a plain white card with a number written on it. "He left me his phone number."

An idea hits me. "Can I have it?"

"Why?"

"You'll see... and let me pay." I wink at him. "Trust me."

We approach the hostess station and Melissa flutters to the cash register. She coos at me, "I hope everything was satisfactory? Will you be coming by again soon?"

I smile what I hope is beguilingly. "You never know."

She hands me the receipt to sign, and tucked under it is a slip of paper with... I guessed it... another phone number – presumably hers. I sign and return the slip to her, along with the card with Georgie's number. She glances down and then back to my eyes with a smile and wink. Then, I pull a ten from my wallet and flag Georgie who comes rushing over. I hand the ten folded with Melissa's number inside to Edward so he can pass it to the waiter. Georgie breaks into a sparkling smile and waves at Edward as we turn to leave.

As the door closes behind us, Edward laughs out loud. "Bella that was evil. Pure genius... but evil! Were you channeling Alice?"

I grin. "Maybe."

We get to the car and Edward pulls me around to the driver's side, then leans me against the door and kisses me soundly. When he steps back, he looks up and starts laughing again. Turning to see what he's laughing at, I find Melissa and Georgie standing in the window of the cafe, holding up their respective phone numbers and waving to us. I shrug my shoulders and wave back, and then climb into the driver's seat.

Twenty minutes later, after a brief stop at the flower shop, we are back on the highway and half way to Forks. "Edward, this car is a dream to drive. It's so smooth and powerful.. and low to the ground. It feels very sexy."

"That's because it is sexy... especially with you driving it, Isabella."

I glance over at him and his eyes are smouldering. Oh my.

"So I'm doing okay? At least I haven't stalled it."

"You're doing great. I, on the other hand, have developed a raging hard-on from seeing you behind the wheel of my car. I had no idea it would be so erotic to watch you drive it. Every time you shift gears, I just want to grab your hand and pull it over to my dick."

Realizing how close we now are to finally making love, I break out in goosebumps at his words. "Jesus, Edward." I hold up my hand, my thumb and forefinger a quarter inch apart. "I'm this close to pulling over and having my way with you."

He groans and adjusts himself. "Not that it wouldn't be really fantastic... but I think we can hang on another few hours... don't you? I mean, we really need some privacy for all the things I intend to do to you."

Now _I_ groan as my nipples harden at all the thoughts and images his words invoke. Squeezing my legs together, I growl at him. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight."

"Sleep? What's sleep?"

We approach a bridge and I explain that we are about to cross the Soleduck River. "We will also cross the Calawah River before we get into Forks proper. The river that the cabin is on, the Bogachiel, joins up with the Calawah, which then joins up with the Soleduck to form the Quillayute River before it enters the reservation."

Edward's brow furrows. "So we'll actually be crossing three rivers?"

"Oh yeah, several times. But first," I indicate a right turn, "we need to take the 110, also known as La Push Road, in order to get to Billy's house. Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh... just those dreams you've had on and off... about not crossing a river."

"Edward, I can't even remember those dreams. I'm sure they were nothing. Hey... check out the size of some of these cedars."

He nods, craning his neck to look up. "This is really a beautiful place, Bella."

I grip Edward's hand tightly as we make our way along the gravel walkway to Billy's front door. The place feels so familiar, but at the same time distant, like I knew it well in a different lifetime. I shudder as I realize how accurate it is to describe my life before Edward in that way.

He squeezes my hand. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I smile and squeeze back. "Yes, I'm ready to face this." I knock on the door.

After a few moments, the door is pulled open and there he is, Billy Black, my father-in-law. He smiles when he sees me, but his eyes remain sad.

"Bella, honey... you came." Billy looks me up and down and then his eyes follow a similar path over Edward, coming to rest on our joined hands. His expression is unreadable.

"Billy, this is my..." I look up into Edward's encouraging eyes and back to Billy, "... my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my... this is Jacob's dad, Billy Black."

Edward extends his free hand down to Billy. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Black."

Billy glances at me and then looks back to Edward. He reaches out for Edward's hand and grasps it firmly. "Call me Billy, son. And it's good to meet you too."

He turns back to me. "Don't I get a hug, Bells?"

With a sigh of relief, I release Edward's hand and bend down to wrap my arms around Billy. "Oh, Billy... it's so good to see you again." He pats my back in a fatherly way.

"Well now, come on in, you two. Come in and have some coffee." Billy rolls back to allow us entry and then closes the door behind us. The small living room looks and smells the same as it always has, and for a moment I am overwhelmed by memories. I can almost see Jake everywhere I look. I reach for Edward's hand again, needing him to ground me in the present. He takes my hand and presses a kiss to my forehead, reassuring me.

Jake remodelled Billy's kitchen to be fully accessible, so when I offer to get the coffee he refuses adamantly. "Now, now... I can do it, honey. How do you think I manage when you're not here?" He smiles kindly, his long, black hair shining in the early afternoon sun. "Why don't you and Edward have a seat at the table."

As Billy rolls around the kitchen collecting mugs, spoons, sugar and milk, he peppers us with questions.

"So, Bella, is Edward your chef friend?"

"Yes. He's part owner and head chef of the restaurant where I work... it's called Wild, in downtown Seattle."

"And how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Edward answers. "Since mid-June, sir... I mean, Billy."

"And where are you from, son?"

"Edmonds, north of Seattle... it's close enough that we all consider ourselves Seattleites."

"All? Come from a large family, do you?"

Edward shrugs. "I have an older brother and a younger sister... so, five of us in the family."

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

I jump in. "Billy, Edward and I are staying together at the cabin."

Billy looks into his coffee mug and nods silently. "It was only a little over six months in mid-June, Bella."

Here comes the reckoning. "Yes, I know... but, Billy, it turns out there were things I didn't know. Significant things that affected my marriage to Jake. Things that Jared knew... things that I think you knew, too." He stares into his coffee again and takes a deep breath.

"That may be so." Billy looks pointedly at Edward and then at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Billy, Edward knows everything that I know. _We have no secrets_." His eyes widen, telling me he understands my meaning.

Billy nods again, places his mug on the table and lowers his face to his hand. His shoulders start to shake with his quiet sobs.

"I am so sorry, Bella. So very sorry... My pride and arrogance ruined three young lives, and there is nothing I can do to take it back or fix it."

He suddenly seems so old and vulnerable - my heart is breaking for him. I let go of Edward's hand and leave my chair to kneel on the floor next to Billy. Putting my arm around him, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"We all made mistakes, Billy."

He looks at me, his dark, dark eyes glassy with tears. "Jared told me about your marriage, Bella. He told me everything. He came to see me a few weeks ago... brought his friend Laurent and a bottle of tequila. He also told me about you and your chef." Billy looks up, meeting Edward's eyes. "He spoke highly of you, Edward. He said you love our Bella very much."

Edward's expression becomes serious, his eyes intense. "That's true, Billy. I never knew such a powerful feeling could exist. Bella completes me, brings me peace and happiness. She has settled my soul."

My breath hitches at the depth of emotion in Edward's voice. He looks into my eyes, and I try to silently convey that I feel the same way about him.

I squeeze Billy's shoulder and pat his back affectionately, then reach for his hand as I sit back in my chair. "Billy, you did not ruin three lives. It's very important to me that you don't blame yourself. If there is blame to be had, then we all _share_ it."

He sighs heavily and nods again.

"And Billy, it's not all terrible. Jake did have some happiness in his life – he and Jared were very close for all those years. And I don't regret anything." He looks at me in disbelief.

"How can you say that, Bella. Jake was never even a proper husband to you."

"Billy, Jake was a good man and my best friend. And I really don't regret anything, because the journey I have travelled brought me to Edward. And with Edward, I've found the greatest love and happiness I could ever hope to know."

Edward reaches for my hand, slips his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek lovingly. "We've both trekked a long road to get here, Isabella, but I believe we ended up exactly where we belong."

We sit in silence for a long moment; finally Billy speaks. "Will you two stay with me for supper? I'll make my famous fish fry." He looks to Edward. "Just don't tear me apart like that Ramsay guy would!"

We all laugh and Edward answers, "Don't worry, Billy. I love home cooking." He glances to me with raised eyebrows and I nod. "We'd be pleased to have supper with you."

For the first time since we arrived, Billy smiles a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. "Well alright. That sounds great."

I check my watch – it's still early afternoon. "Billy, I have a few errands to run. Is it okay if we meet you back here later, say around five?"

Back in the car – I've insisted he drive again – Edward turns to me and places a hand on my cheek. "You did very well, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you for being there with me. It was much easier with you by my side."

He kisses me softly. "I will always be by your side, Isabella. I promise."

I believe him.

"Where to now, babe?"

"Um, let's head back up the road toward Forks. I'd like to go the cemetery."

_**Edward**_

We walk to Jake's grave first. Bella places a bunch of yellow roses at the base of the polished white headstone, then steps back and takes my hand.

"Hey Jake... um, this is Edward. We're... together. I hope you understand and are happy for me." She scrunches up her face and looks around, then continues.

"Um... we just saw Billy. He's doing okay, Jared is watching out for him."

She takes a deep breath. "We all miss you, Jacob. I... uh... I hope you're at peace. Oh, and hey, I think you'll agree with my decision about the house. Our house, that is. I've decided to give it to Jared. I've moved to Seattle and I don't see myself ever coming back to Forks permanently. And I figure it's close to Billy... and if things had worked out differently, it probably would have been you and Jared owning that house anyway... so... yeah."

My heart is aching with love for this strong, selfless, thoughtful, forgiving woman. "Bella, that's a perfect idea."

She smiles up at me, and my smitten heart beats all the faster. "You're amazing, incredible... god, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. More than I can express with words."

She turns back to Jake's grave. "Well, Jacob, I'm going to go see Charlie now. But before I do, I just wanted to say... that I forgive you. And thank you... for realizing it was time to let me go. I'll, uh... I'll never forget you, Jake."

She turns and we stroll quietly along the path, eventually stopping at a black marble headstone that reads

CHARLES GEOFFREY SWAN  
Beloved Father and Friend

Sitting in the centre of the grave is a fairly fresh bouquet of red roses.

Bella looks at the roses with a puzzled expression before placing her own bouquet of white roses at the base of the headstone. I wonder who would have left red roses? Perhaps Charlie was dating someone before he was killed.

"Hi Daddy." She holds out her arm for me to come stand beside her at the graveside. She slips her hand around my waist and I pull her close, rubbing my hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"This is Edward. He's my boyfriend. We work together at a really cool restaurant in Seattle... that's where we met..."

I hold my angel while she talks to her father. She tells him all about Alice and me, and how she has come to know his old friends, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She tells him how Billy is doing and that we're going to have dinner with him, and that we are going to stay at the cabin for a few days. "I might even take Edward fishing – can you imagine?" She laughs and I chuckle right along with her.

"Well, Dad, it's time for us to get going now. I want to check on the house, maybe drop into the diner for some berry cobbler... I miss you Daddy, every day... and I love you; always have, always will." I watch her beautiful face as a tear trickles down her cheek. Gently, I wipe it away and lean down to kiss the damp spot.

"Are you okay, love?"

She nods, looking up at me with those big, tear-filled doe eyes. "I know I might not look it at this very moment? But I'm better than okay. Really."

She takes my hand and leads me back to the car. "Thank you, Edward, for coming with me to the graves. Your support means more than I can say."

"Baby, I would be nowhere else."

Bella directs me to her house on South Spartan Avenue. It's a white two-story home with several large trees scattered throughout the garden. We climb the front steps and she reaches up over the doorframe, feeling around.

"That's odd... the key is gone."

"You left a key over the door _after_ you moved away?"

She shrugs. "Yeah... habit. Thankfully, though, I have _my_ key right here in my purse."

She opens the door and we step in. I expect to be greeted by stale air or a musty smell, but we find neither. The air is fresh – it smells recently cleaned.

"Huh. It seems so lived in," Bella comments. She shows me around the first floor, saving the kitchen for last.

"That's weird. I did not leave the refrigerator running." She walks to the sink and turns on the hot water tap. Steam starts to rise from the sink. "And I _know_ I turned off the water heater."

"What about the cupboards, Bells?" I ask as I open the fridge, finding a carton of milk, bread, eggs and butter.

"Yeah, there are some things I'm sure I didn't leave here. Like Spam. I definitely did _not_ have Spam in this house."

I show her the contents of the fridge. "Someone's been staying here, Edward."

"Let's check the bedrooms."

She leads me up the stairs and into a small bedroom with green walls, a twin bed with purple sheets, and a rocking chair in the corner.

"This is my room. It looks untouched. Look," she wipes her fingers along the bedside table, bringing them up covered in dust, "no one has cleaned in here. Let's check Dad's room."

I follow her across the hall to the master bedroom. It's bright and clean, and there is a long lump under the covers – it looks like someone lying in the bed.

"What the hell?" Bella pulls back the comforter to reveal the lump is actually pillows laid end to end lengthwise in the bed. She inspects more closely, and pulls a dark hair from the indented pillow next to the makeshift body. Then she picks up the pillow and smells it.

"Renee."

"Do you think so?"

"Without a doubt. It's her perfume. And did you see the red roses on Charlie's grave? Someone has been eating here, cleaning here, sleeping here." She gestures to the bed. "That someone's got the spare key."

She walks back and slides her arms around my waist, looking up at me with a sigh. "We need to make a stop on the way to the diner. I now have two jobs for the locksmith."

We park outside the small hardware store and a bell chimes as we step in through the door. In older gentleman looks up from behind the counter, regarding us with interest. Then he looks more closely at Bella, an expression of recognition spreading across his face.

"Bella Swan? Is that you, honey?"

Bella smiles and walks over to hug him as he comes out from behind the counter. "Mr. Weitz! How are you doing? You look well."

"Oh, me and the missus are doing just fine. What brings you back to Forks? Are you moving home?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here for a visit with my... boyfriend. Mr. Weitz, this is Edward Cullen."

The shopkeeper's eyebrows nearly popped off his face when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. I shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Edward. What brings you into the hardware store?"

"Actually, Mr. Weitz, I was wondering if you could change some locks for me. At my dad's house here in town, and at the cabin. You know where it is, right? Up on the Bogachiel?"

"Yes, I sure do honey. I was up there fishing with your dad, oh... almost a year ago now, I suppose." He takes a deep breath and covers his mouth with his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella."

My girl is so poised. "That's okay, Mr. Weitz. I'm good... really. I don't want people to be afraid to mention my father in front of me. He was a great guy and everyone loved him. It makes me feel good to be reminded of that."

The old guy smiles at her. "You're a wise little thing, young Bella. You're dad was real proud of you, you know... real proud."

Bella smiles softly and it's silent for a few moments, then Mr. Weitz pipes up, "You want the locks changed? How about first thing tomorrow morning? I'd offer to come do it now, but I've got a delivery due. But I can come over to your house at seven a.m. It'll take no more than an hour... then I'll meet you up at the cabin to do those, and I'll be back in time to open at ten. It's two doors for each, right?"

"It's three for the house here in town – I'd like the same lock put on the door between the garage and the basement."

He touches his nose. "You're a smart girl, Bella. Okay, so seven a.m.?"

"Um..." Bella looks up to me. It's clear what we need to do. What's one more night, after all?

"You know what, sweetheart? Let's stay in town tonight. We can spend the evening with Billy and be ready for Mr. Weitz first thing in the morning... then we'll have four days _and_ _nights_ at the cabin."

"Edward?" We're in the car, heading to the diner. I reach for her hand, tracing circles with my thumb as I bring it to my lips.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry about tonight." She looks so disappointed.

"Hey... don't worry about _that_, Bella. What's one more night? Honestly, babe, it's important to get the locks changed and we're lucky Mr. Weitz can do it on such short notice. Besides, now we can spend the evening with Billy... and quite frankly, I think he really needs that time with you."

She nods in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right. The diner's just around this turn on the left."

As we walk in the door, I hear Bella mumble under her breath. I follow her eyes to the counter, where Mike Newton's ex-wife is standing in a waitress uniform, hair in a bun, hand on her hip and chewing gum, looking every bit the caricature of a diner waitress. Sitting on a stool is a slender woman with shoulder length black hair. When she turns to see what Jessica is staring at, I see it's Leah – the woman who accosted Bella in the washroom at the dance club.

"Well, well... look what the wind blew in."

Bella takes a deep breath. "Yes, it is breezy today, isn't it Leah?" She takes me by the hand and leads me to the stools, sitting right beside Leah. "How are you Jessica? You're looking well."

With narrowed eyes, Jessica replies. "I'm doing okay... living with my parents, working my ass off in this shithole. I guess we can't all have rich boyfriends, drive fancy cars and work in high-class establishments."

Bella nods and places her hand on my thigh. "Yeah, you're right, Jess. We can't _all_ have that." Then she smiles sweetly. "We'd like a pan of berry cobbler to go, please."

I try to hide my smirk as Jessica rolls her eyes and wanders off through the kitchen door.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, Bella."

"Why is that Leah? It's my home, after all. I was born here. My parents were born here. Where were _you_ born?"

"You fucking bitch."

"Hey, now," I can't not say anything to that kind of attack on my girl. "There's no need of that, Leah."

Glaring at me, Leah stands. "Fuck off, boy toy." Then she strides out the door and jumps into the battered old yellow pickup I parked next to in the lot. I watch her until she's gone to make sure she doesn't touch my car.

I look at Bella. "She has anger issues."

"Yup." Bella rubs her arm, no doubt remembering the bruises Leah left there.

"What was that about where she was born?"

"Oh... it was terribly rude of me to say that. But I was still angry about the way she behaved at the club... and on the street in Pike Place. Anyway, she was born to an unmarried mother with psychological problems on the Makah reservation and the Clearwaters adopted her. Everyone knows it but nobody talks about it. I really shouldn't have said that to her."

"I think she's brought on whatever you care to unleash on her, love."

Jessica returns with a wrapped tinfoil pan of cobbler, looking around and seemingly surprised by Leah's disappearance. "That will be twelve dollars."

Just to piss her off, I pull a fifty out of my wallet and drop it on the counter. "Keep the change."

Bella points to me and whispers to Jessica, "Rich boyfriend." Then she smiles, picks up the pan and leads me out the door, leaving Jessica staring open-mouthed at our backs.

I chuckle as she slides into the passenger seat, the cobbler on her lap.

"That was a brilliant move with the fifty, Edward. Let's hope this is some damned fine cobbler."

We return to Billy's to find he has invited Jared over as well. While Bella chats with them in the kitchen, I wander around the small living room, taking in the bits and pieces of the Black family's life.

Several of the bookcase shelves contain framed pictures. There's one of a much younger Billy and a pretty native woman standing with two little girls and a smaller boy – presumably his wife and family, before the accident that claimed her life and his ability to walk. There are more photos of Jake and his sisters, also several of Jake and Bella – damn, she was a cute kid. Ah, and of course, a wedding picture of Bella and Jake. I surge of jealousy shoots through my gut, which is ridiculous – it's the past, before I knew her. I reach up and touch my finger to the glass over her face in the picture. She was truly a beautiful bride... and she will be again - this time it will be forever.

I pick up an acoustic guitar that's sitting on a stand next to the television. Jeez, I haven't played since Chicago. My guitar was the last thing I got rid of before driving away from the hell that my life had become. I sit on the couch and strum a few chords, then pick through the strings. It's reasonably tuned, just a couple of small adjustments needed.

I start to play Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl, singing softly to myself. God, it feels good to hold a guitar again. Suddenly, I become aware that the voices in the kitchen have stopped and I look up to find Bella, Jared and Billy all watching me from the kitchen door.

"You play guitar?" Bella asks, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice or on her beautiful face.

"Uh... I used to, but it's been a couple of years. I'm a little rusty now."

Billy speaks up. "We should have a bonfire out back, and you play for us, Edward."

"Ahh... I'm really not that good. Now if you had a piano, I'd be all over it. But the guitar... I only know those old covers that everyone plays..."

"That's cool," Jared replies. "Those are the songs people like – that's why everyone plays them. Come on, it'll be a blast!"

Bella is nodding and smiling widely... how can I possibly resist that? "Yeah, sure... okay."

Billy's fish fry is fucking delicious. I grill him for his batter recipe, but he's protective of his secrets. Among the french fries, there are small pieces of a different starchy vegetable with a nutty flavour reminiscent of wild rice.

"It's the root of wild tiger lily. I was wondering if you'd notice it."

"It's good... unique. And it fries up nicely." I look up at Bella – she knows what I'm thinking.

"Billy, do you have any of that blue camas root?"

"Gosh, Bells. I did, but I had the last of it yesterday. You'd probably like that too, Edward. It's starchy like this tiger lily."

"Where can I buy some?"

Billy and Jared both chuckle. "You won't find it for sale, son. It's something we gather."

Jared adds, "There's lots of it around... someone just has to go get it."

Bella and I look at each other, then she asks, "Billy? What would it take to gather enough of each to provide a small amount to five hundred and fifty people? The reason I ask is because Edward is cooking for a charity dinner and gala next month, and his menu is centred on local, sustainable foods."

"Well... let's see. The elders have been looking for ways to keep exposing our young people to our traditions. Perhaps we could arrange a camping and foraging trip for the youth centre. I dare say fifteen to twenty of our teenagers and five or six members of our tribal council could come up with what you need in just a couple of days."

Just as I'm about to ask, Bella beats me to it. "And if we needed salmonberries, mountain huckleberries and black currants too?"

"That's a tall order."

"I'd be happy to make a donation to your youth centre, in return for the effort involved and the resulting product... say thirty thousand dollars? Oh, and if they do crafts, could I also get six pieces, along with the roots and berries?"

Bella coughs, Jared's mouth falls open and Billy drops his fork on the floor.

"Edward, son, did I hear you right?"

"Yes, absolutely. See, my family makes charitable donations every year for Christmas – it's what we give each other. So, I can kill two birds with one stone here. They each get a five thousand dollar donation gift from Bella and me, your youth centre gets a tidy sum that should aid in its operating expenses for quite a while, and I get the rare and unique food items I need to create an outstanding menu." I'm feeling rather pleased with myself.

As she retrieves another fork for Billy, Bella says, "But Edward, it seems like an awful lot." Billy and Jared nod in agreement, but I can see the wheels turning behind Billy's eyes. He's already calculating how far that money would go.

"It's not really, love. Five grand is what we usually do for the Christmas gift donations. Remember, there are tax benefits, too."

Jared finally speaks. "It's a very generous offer, Edward. Billy? Maybe you should consult with the other elders."

Billy nods. "I'll call them and ask them to come over to the bonfire."

Bella and I clean the dishes and tidy the kitchen while Billy calls his fellow council members and Jared gathers wood for the fire.

As I hang the dishtowel, she comes up behind me and slips her hands around my waist, cuddling in close and resting her cheek against my back.

"I love you so much, Edward. You're truly amazing."

Pulling her arms loose, I rotate in her embrace and gather her into me. "Nah... I just want those damned roots and berries."

She giggles. "Uh-huh. Well, it's a good thing you argued Billy down to such a low price."

"Yeah, well... I've got to make the donation somewhere..." She cuts me off with her sweet mouth on mine. I lift her to sit on the counter and pull her closer to me, and she wraps her legs around my waist. "Mmm, you taste like berries."

"So do you." She pulls her fingernails down my back and it takes all my willpower to not start feeling her up in her father-in-law's kitchen.

I whisper against her lips, "Are you _trying_ to drive me insane?"

She nods. "Mmm-hmm... is it working?"

"God, yes."

She opens her mouth to me and our tongues meet in a slow, loving tangle. I push my hips against her and she giggles again, looking down at my erection. "Whoops!"

"Yeah," I rasp, "you look so sorry."

A throat clearing behind us causes me to jump back. I expect Billy to be angry about us behaving like that in his house, but he's actually smiling. "They'll be here soon. Why don't we go on out to the fire pit. And don't forget the guitar, young man."

Within a half hour or so, I've been introduced to six elders and four more council members. Billy explains my offer, and they reach a consensus quickly, willingly guaranteeing the supply of roots and berries and thanking me for the generous donation. Bella leans to whisper in my ear that I can trust their guarantee – if they say it will be done, then it will be.

For the next couple of hours, I play the guitar and most of the gathered Quileutes sing along, especially Jared, who seems to have an inner diva, particularly for Johnny Cash and Neil Young. Bella watches me with wide eyes, and I love the way it feels. The fire crackles, the moon is bright, and the air is fresh and clean. It's a very good night.

_**Bella**_

Edward playing the guitar and singing is so unbelievably sexy. When he played Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay, my insides turned to goo. As he crooned Against the Wind, I squirmed... a lot. And when he did a perfect unplugged Layla... well, that's when I decided to call it a night and drag him the hell out of there.

As we step out of the car back at my house, Edward looks up at the sky. "The moon is so bright."

"Yeah... Billy said it will be full tomorrow night and the weather will be clear. It will be beautiful at the cabin."

We stand there in the driveway, just staring at each other for a long moment. Then I fly into his arms and up his body, latching on with my legs around his waist.

"Oh, Bella..." That's all I permit him to say because I have to kiss him... a lot. He smells of wood smoke and the coolness of the night, he tastes of hot chocolate and s'mores. His arms around me are almost painfully tight and I twist my hands into his hair, pulling hard.

"Edward," I moan against his lips, "take me upstairs."

At the door, with Edward refusing to loosen his grip as he licks and sucks on my throat, I fumble in my pockets for the keys. We make too much noise, with my giggling and fussing first with the screen door and then with the inside doorknob. Finally, we tumble into the porch, bracing ourselves in the doorframe as I squirm to get more friction against his erection.

As our tongues twirl and spiral around each other, he lets me slide down the wall. I wonder why until his hands crawl under my shirt. He releases the front closure of my bra and I hiss as my breasts spill into his waiting hands. I reach up to unbutton my shirt and without breaking our kiss, he steps back to give my fingers space to work.

CRUNCH

What?

"What the hell was that?" he grumbles as he takes another step back, causing more crunching noises.

I reach out for the light switch, and am met with a most unexpected scene. There is broken porcelain and glass all over the floor. As I look around, I realize that every ornament and every picture in the living room has been destroyed. Scanning down the hallway towards the kitchen, I surmise that all of the dishes and glassware have suffered the same fate.

Edward slowly shakes his head. "Jesus christ."

We look at each other and speak simultaneously.

"Renee."

"Bella, baby, we should call the police."

I nod as I pull out my phone. But Edward grabs my hand. "No, she might still be in here. Let's go sit in the car and call."

.~.~.~.

The rest of the night was spent with the police. Dad's former deputy, Mark, was on duty and as soon as I explained what we found in the house, he came straight over. He checked the whole place from basement to attic with his weapon drawn, then he took photographs and dusted for prints in key places like the cupboard and fridge doors.

When Mark gave us the all clear, we went upstairs to see what damage Renee had done to the bedrooms. Charlie's room was perfect, just like we left it, but the bathroom and my bedroom were absolutely trashed. Even my pillows and mattress were ripped open. The sight made me queasy.

I told Mark our suspicions about who was behind the vandalism and why. He agreed to check it out and I gave him a recent picture of Renee that I had taken when she was visiting me. He cropped the image and uploaded it into a database, labelling it as 'wanted for questioning.'

Back at the police station, it took a couple of hours to take our prints, for the purpose of elimination, and our complete statements; and by the time the sun came up, we were just trudging back into the house. Mark had insisted I go ahead with the lock change, and he said he would contact me as soon as he found out anything.

"Mr. Weitz will be here in an hour, Edward. Maybe we should just start sweeping?"

We found a push broom, shovel and some old boxes in the garage, and managed to get all of the big pieces up by the time the doorbell rang.

Now, as we follow Mr. Weitz's van to the cabin, I wonder aloud about getting all the tiny fragments of glass up off the floor.

"While you and Mr. Weitz were discussing us following him to the cabin, I called an industrial cleaning company in Port Angeles. They're sending a cleaning team to meet us at the house on Monday morning."

"Edward, love of my life, prince of my universe... have I told you lately how very much I love you?"

He grins his wonderful, crooked grin. "Um... yes, I think so... but I _really_ like hearing it, so please, don't hesitate to tell me whenever the mood strikes."

"I love that you can be so pleasant after such an awful night."

"Well, see now baby, that's where you're sort of wrong. The whole night wasn't awful... just the last half. And even _that_ was less awful than it could have been, because I spent it with you." He reaches out to hold my hand and brings it to his mouth... and even though I am thoroughly exhausted, I'm not immune to the sensations his lips cause to charge through me.

I am suddenly struck by a sickening thought. "Oh my god, Edward... what if Renee trashed the cabin too?"

He squeezes my hand. "Let's not worry about that yet, sweetheart."

When we arrive at the cabin, I find the old key is still in it's hiding place. We enter to a more expected, musty smell, and I am infinitely relieved to find dusty furniture, an empty, unpowered fridge and cold water. While Mr. Weitz changes the locks, I show Edward the shed that houses a water turbine generator down by a small weir on the river. We turn on the master breaker in the shed and go back to the cabin to switch on the breakers for the fridge and hot water tank.

Just as Mr. Weitz is pulling out of the drive, I receive a call from Mark at the police station. He was able to confirm via eyewitness statements and security video that Renee bought a ticket through to Phoenix and boarded a bus to Portland at midnight last night. The Oregon State Police will be waiting for her when she attempts to transfer at the Portland depot.

"Sweetheart, we need food and sleep. I'm going to bring in our bags and the groceries we brought... why don't you boil the kettle and find a toaster."

A cup of tea and some peanut butter toast hits the spot, and before old Mr. Weitz opens the doors to his hardware store for the day, Edward and I are curled around each other and sleeping soundly.

.~.~.~.

Ugh... it's too warm. Opening my eyes, I find sun is streaming in on us through the unopened window. I roll over to check on Edward – he's sweaty and sleeping hard. It still smells musty... I need to get some air circulating.

I get up slowly so as not to wake him and as quietly as possible crank open the window. Mmm, the fresh air is fragrant with the smells of trees and the river, and the birds are singing cheerily. A light breeze billows the curtains as the air flows through to the kitchen window I left open this morning.

I check the time. Three thirty... wow. I decide a shower, food and some cleaning is in order. I'm not going to wake Edward – he needs the rest. _And I need him rested!_

I open more windows and then head into the bathroom. The shower is an overhead, rain type with a circular curtain in a huge, deep claw-footed bathtub. It belonged to my paternal grandparents and my dad couldn't bring himself to part with it, so he brought it to the cabin. I smile to myself as I consider the possibilities this large tub presents for Edward and me.

Fresh and clean, dressed in denim cut-offs and a pink tank top, I comb through my towel-dried hair and leave it to dry naturally. As I wander out to the living room, I hear tires on the gravel outside. Jared meets me on the verandah, carrying a couple of grocery bags.

"Hey, hey, Miss Cook! How are you guys today? I brought you some fresh muffins from my mom, smoked fish from Billy and a dozen beer from me!"

I hold my finger up to my lips. "Shh, Edward is still asleep."

Jared looks at me incredulously and then a big smile forms on his face. "What? Holy hell, Bells, did you wear him out that badly?"

Rolling my eyes, I gesture for him to follow me inside.

"No... I wish! We only got to sleep around nine-thirty this morning." I relay last night's events and my recent history with Renee to Jared as I put away the beer and fish, make coffee, and then start cleaning the kitchen.

"Jesus Bella, I had no idea your mom was crackers!"

"Well I didn't either until I caught her hitting on Edward... and even then she just seemed self-centred. But after what she did to the house last night... I definitely think she's flipped her lid."

"Have you called her husband to see how she's been at home?"

"Not yet, but I was planning to do that today. In fact, I think I'll do that right now."

"Hey, why don't you give me the broom, furniture polish and a rag and I'll tidy up the living room while you call him."

After Jared sets to tidying the living room, I pull out my cell and find Phil's number. The call rings through to a message that the number is no longer in service. Well, I guess if they are struggling financially, he might have disconnected his cell. I try their house number and get the same message. Hmm... maybe I could email him? Then I realize I don't have Phil's email address; all my communication with him has always been through Renee.

I jump when long arms slide around my waist and a pair of warm lips press to my shoulder. My favourite, velvet voice murmurs in my ear. "Hey baby... how long have you been up?" Feeling his erection pressing against my back, I reach behind and grasp him through his pyjama bottoms, making him groan.

"Not as long as you, Mr. Poke-Me-All-Night-With-Your-Hard-On!" I giggle as I turn around in his arms and stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. He's brushed his teeth, but not been in the shower yet. And he's not wearing a shirt... oh my.

"Oh yeah?" Edward grabs my hips and thrusts his arousal against me. "Well I'm not done poking you, beautiful, not by a long shot."

I moan into his mouth and prepare to scale him, but Jared struts into the kitchen, making us both jump.

"Well hello, Chef Sleepyhead! Do you want coffee or beer?"

Edward looks at me questioningly and I shrug my shoulders and widen my eyes.

"Uh... hey Jared. Actually, I'm going to get a shower first, then I think I'll start with a coffee and one of those enormous muffins I saw on the table." He leans down to kiss me sweetly. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay babe." I watch him stroll out of the kitchen, fully appreciating the way his bottoms hang low on his hips.

"So, Miss Cook... the living room is all tidied and I brought in some wood for the fireplace, in case you two want to get all romantic and snuggly later." Then he motions to a large-scale map pinned on the wall. "You mentioned last night that you want to go picking mushrooms? I can show you on the map where some of the best spots are. Oh, and did you bring pepper spray and bear bells?"

"Shit, Jared. I forgot all about that stuff. I guess Edward and I will have to take a run up to Newton's..." I check my watch, "...soon." I proceed to pour coffee into a travel mug and wrap a muffin in a napkin. We spend the next few minutes analyzing the map, waiting for Edward to finish in the shower.

"Hey, I can drive you guys to Newton's. I want to show off my new Jeep – I've got it topless today!" He grins and waggles his eyebrows.

"What's Newton's?" Edward has appeared in the kitchen doorway, his hair damp and gorgeous.

I pass him the travel mug and muffin. "We need some supplies for hiking in the woods and Newton's is the outfitter store where I worked in high school. It closes in an hour, so Jared's going to drive us there now."

He shrugs, biting into his muffin. "Okay."

On the drive to Newton's, I receive another call from Officer Mark. It turns out that Renee slipped through the Oregon police by showing a driver's license that stated her name as Renee Swan. Because no alias was listed in her description, the officers didn't detain her and she boarded the bus to Phoenix. I can't help but wonder what she might have done to persuade them to let her go. The thought makes me shudder.

Inside the store, I receive hugs and warm words from Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Their eyes widen when I introduce them to Edward, and they exchange a look that tells me what the main gossip topic will be after church tomorrow morning. I chuckle at the thought of all those small-town busy bodies whispering and tutting about Bella Swan and her handsome new boyfriend, flaunting him around town only eight months after her husband died. I'll be compared to my mother, no doubt. It's a good thing I don't give a damn what they think or say.

With our bear bells, pepper spray, an updated map, waterproof matches and a couple of flares in hand, we set out back to the cabin. Jared offers for Edward to drive, proud as a peacock over his Jeep.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket... it's a text from Alice.

_Well? -A_

_Well what? -B_

_Bella! How was it? - A_

_I don't know yet -B_

_What? Why? -A_

_It's a long story – I'll tell you when we get back -B_

_Is everything okay between you and Edward? -A_

_Yes, everything is perfect between us... well, almost perfect. Hopefully by tomorrow morning I'll be able to say it _is_ perfect -B_

_Okay... relax and have a great time! And put those sexy nighties to good use! -A_

_Oh, I'm planning on it :) -B_

"Who are you texting, sweetheart?" Edward asks over his shoulder.

"Alice – she was checking up on us." I flash him a smile and wink in the rear view mirror.

"Ah. Did you tell her about last night?"

"Nope. I refuse to spend anymore of my precious time here with you talking, texting or thinking about Renee."

We pull in to the driveway of the cabin. "Stellar idea, love. Now, let's investigate a nice, cold beer."

_**Edward**_

Okay. Jared is a great guy and it was nice of him to bring the muffins and fish and beer, and to drive us up to Newton's, and to let me drive his Jeep – which was a blast – but I want to be alone with Bella now, I _need_ to be. I really don't think I can last much longer.

All evening, she has been giving me sexy looks, licking and biting her bottom lip, brushing her breasts against my back and her ass against my front. We made a salad for dinner and she stood at my side the whole time, leaning into me, looking up at me with smouldering eyes through those incredible long, thick lashes. She played footsy with me under the table, going to far as to creep her toes all the way up to my painfully hard dick, rubbing it teasingly as we ate. She is seriously risking me doing something very embarrassing in front of Jared.

"Well lovebirds, don't think I haven't noticed all the eye-smexin' going on here. I can take a hint."

What? Then you've got a real slow relay from your sensory input to your cognitive response there, my friend.

Checking his watch, Jared exclaims, "Holy shit-kickers guys – it's eight thirty already. I didn't realize so much time had passed."

I did. And from the hungry look on Bella's face, which I am sure is mirrored on my own, she did too.

"Just one more thing."

Groan.

"I just wanted to say that it was really nice of you guys to visit with Billy yesterday. When I stopped by his place today he was chipper and smiling. I haven't seen him like that since before Jake died." Jared's voice cracks a little at the end.

Bella smiles, genuinely thrilled. "I'm so glad, Jared. I hope he can keep his spirits up from now on. He's lucky he has you to watch out for him."

"Well, thanks for dinner... Oh, and hey, I forgot to tell you. Laurent is going to hire a manager for his consignment store and move down to La Push with me for a while. He's going to start designing – he thinks the serenity will be inspiring. We'll be moving in to the house in a few weeks. I can't thank you enough for that, Bella."

"I think Jake would approve, Jared. And it's better for me, too."

Oh thank god... he's standing. I'm going to make sure he doesn't linger. "I'll walk you out to your Jeep, Jared." I shoot Bella a look that says n_o more waiting_ and she blushes as she bites her lip again, making my cock twitch.

Jared keeps me talking by his Jeep for another five minutes. As soon as his tail lights disappear into the trees, I charge back into the cabin.

"Isabella?" Where the fuck is she? The lights are off in the kitchen – the whole place is lit by the moonlight through the enormous picture window in the living room. Ah... there's a glow coming from under the bedroom door.

I turn the knob slowly and push open the door, preparing to pounce. The room is bathed in soft yellow light from the bedside lamp and there is a folded piece of paper on my pyjama bottoms... but no Bella. I pick up the note.

_Meet me on the verandah. Wear these._

Soft music start to drift in on the air and I recognize a John Mayer song from the Forks playlist on my iPod. Oh baby... I am on my way.

_**Bella**_

As soon as Edward was out the door, I raced to the bedroom and changed into a sheer white lace babydoll that ties at the front and matching panties. I fluffed up my loose, wavy curls and grabbed his iPod and battery-powered speakers, and snuck out to hide in the kitchen with the lights off.

"Isabella?" My heart started to pound when he came back in and I was afraid he would hear it. But he headed to the bedroom like I hoped he would, and I skittered out to the verandah, found his Forks playlist and hit play.

Standing against the railing, I turn my back to the door and look down over the river. A doe and a buck are drinking quietly on the bank. The music plays softly. The setting is... serene.

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_  
_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_  
_You tell me where to go and_  
_Though I might leave to find it_  
_I'll never let your head hit the bed_  
_Without my hand behind it_

A sharp intake of breath alerts me to Edward's presence, and I look back over my shoulder to find him leaning against a pillar, a look of pure burning on his face.

He speaks huskily, "Isabella, I have fantasized about you in a million different ways, but my wildest dreams did not do justice to how exquisitely beautiful you look tonight."

Pushing himself away from the pillar, he steps slowly toward me. My heart is pounding hard and my breathing falters as I watch his lithe movement.

"Edward..." I whisper, feeling the charge build between us.

"Bathed in this silver moonlight, you're an ethereal illusion come to life. You are perfection, and my entire being aches to possess you."

He leans down and slowly captures my lips in a soft, sensual kiss. "I want to feel every part of you... I want to taste you, love you, be consumed by you."

"Yes..."

He opens his mouth against mine and slowly licks my bottom lip before tenderly sucking it. Then his arms wrap around my waist and I melt as he pulls me to him firmly. I can feel his erection against my belly, and I am overcome with the need to grind myself against him. His kiss deepens, becomes more urgent. I moan into his mouth, sliding my arms around his neck and twining my fingers in his hair, trying to achieve as much contact as possible. With a growl, Edward presses his left hand against my back to keep me tight against his cock while his right hand slides to my thinly sheathed breast. He cups it, squeezes gently and then runs his thumb back and forth across my hard nipple. I whimper as he rolls my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Our tongues are dancing, twisting, tasting... the sensations are sending delicious tingles to my pussy and I am dripping for him.

He releases my mouth and looks down the the flimsy tie holding my nighty together. With a low chuckle, he pulls the tie and pushes the lace open, then drops his head to suckle my right nipple while continuing to tease the other. I am panting and with a guttural moan I hold his head tightly to my breast. He slides both hands down to cup my ass firmly, lifting me slightly as he pushes his erection against me. He raises his head and his eyes are silver-grey in the moonlight, but I can feel their green fire as he gazes intensely into mine. "Let me make love to you, Isabella," he whispers roughly. "I need to be inside you."

I reply by pulling his head down to mine to kiss him fiercely. He lifts me with his strong hands holding my backside and I wrap my legs around his waist, rubbing my pussy slowly and sensuously against his erection. With each undulation of my hips, my hardened nipples rub up and down his chest, driving me further into a wanton frenzy. "I want you inside of me, Edward. I'll explode if you don't take me soon... please, show me how much you want me."

_**Edward**_

Jesus, this woman is a goddess. I want to throw her down and plunder her with my cast-iron cock, but I need to prepare her – I don't want her to feel any more pain than is strictly necessary.

Keeping Bella in position around my waist with my left arm, I reach down to a chair and grab the blanket there. Turning to the long bench, I throw the blanket on it and pull it away from the railing. Kissing her again, I slowly sink to my knees and gently place her so she sits astride the end of the bench. With me on my knees and her on the bench, we are perfectly aligned. Still between her legs, I pull her against me so we are touching as much surface to each other as possible.

"I want to taste you, baby."

"God, yes... I want your mouth on me, I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

Did I just get more turned on? My girl is incredible in her innocent passion, and I try to show her how in awe of her I am through another deep, feverish kiss. Sliding my hands down I cup both her breasts and squeeze while caressing her nipples with my thumbs. She responds with a soft groan. I break away from her mouth and kiss my way down her throat, over her collarbone and on to her nipples. "You have beautiful breasts, baby. I love sucking on your tits..."

"Jesus, Edward, I love it when you talk dirty..."

Oh really? _That's_ good to know. I smile as my mouth takes over attention to her chest and I let my hands glide down to her hips, massaging sensually. She throws her head back as her breathing quickens, her fingers tighten in my hair and my mouth continues its journey toward my goal. I hover over her navel, swirling my tongue around the sexy dip. My hands move to her knees and slowly glide up her legs. As I caress the delicate skin of her inner thighs, I lean down and kiss her abdomen above the thin fabric of her little panties, then trail kisses down over her pubic mound. I can feel her soft flesh against my lips through the lace, and as I inhale deeply she moans and bucks her hips.

"Baby, the scent of your arousal is the most enticing fragrance I've ever experienced – it's exquisite, just like the rest of you." Her breathing stutters as she gazes deep into my eyes. I see passion and desire. As she bites her bottom lip, I gently push her torso and she gracefully lies back on the bench. She lifts her hips so I can pull her panties off, then she opens her legs wide. "God Isabella... you really do have the most amazingly pretty pussy... it's perfect."

She moans loudly as I press my lips gently against her labia, moving my face around to caress her with my closed mouth. She grabs my hair and pulls me closer. "Make me come with your mouth, Edward... please."

With a growl I lift her legs over my shoulders and slide my hands under her thighs so I can use my thumbs to pull her open. The site sends shock waves through my cock and I'm aching to plunge into her. But I want to take this slowly and prepare her.

"So delicate and pink, and so kissable." I extend my tongue and give her one long, gentle lick from the base of her vagina to her clit. Her response is a passionate groan and full body shudder. I repeat the action, and then I plunge my tongue into her opening. She has the most amazing flavour – a perfect balance of sweet and salty and musk. "Oh christ, Bella, you taste like heaven," I moan into her.

"Oh my god, Edward." I take this encouragement and continue to fuck her with my tongue. "Oh fuuuuck, that feels so good – don't stop, Edward... don't stop."

"Don't worry baby," I say the words with my lips pressed against her, "I won't stop until I've made you scream." With that I wrap my lips around her clit and suck gently, making her whimper. I swirl my tongue around her swollen nub and slide two fingers into her core. She inhales sharply and moans in a deeper pitch. Hearing that change in her voice hardens my dick even more.

I slowly move my fingers in and out as I continue to swirl and suck at her clit. Her canal is hot, soft, wet and tight, and I have to fight the primal urge to throw her legs open wide and just fuck her hard. She continues to moan and mewl as I ask, "Can I give you another finger, sweetheart?"

"YES," she practically yells, so I slip in a third finger and move them rhythmically against the thickened patch of tissue at the front wall of her vagina.

"Ahh, Edward, it's so good..." Her hips are bucking now and her juices are flowing liberally. I replace my tongue with my thumb on her clit as I feel her start to quicken. Her rapid breathing becomes panting. "Edward, I'm going to come..."

I straighten up a little and move my shoulders so her legs gently fall to rest over my elbows. Reaching around her waist with my left hand, I pull her to a sitting position as my right hand continues to work her sex. Supporting herself with her hands on the bench behind her, she is spreading her legs as wide as she can and arching her back so her breasts are thrust forward. It's such an erotic sight that my chest aches with awe. My lips find one nipple, then the other. I suck and gently tug with my teeth. "Oh god, Edward, OH MY GOD! UNGHHHH!" She's shouting now and I can feel her muscles start to tighten and spasm around my fingers. She lunges forward to wrap her arms tightly around my neck, pushing her pussy hard into my hand, and I capture her mouth with mine as she screams her release.

_**Bella**_

I cling to him tightly as he gently massages my core with his fingers, helping me to ride out the waves of the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. But I've got to have more – I need to feel him move inside of me.

When he gets to his feet, I grab his waistband and pull down his bottoms. "Now Edward... I want you in me now."

"God, yes." He stands me up and sits on the bench himself, lying back. His magnificent cock is standing upright, a generous amount of pre-cum glistening in the moonlight. Then he pulls me to sit astride his waist – I can feel his cock against my lower back. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby, I want you to control how fast and deep I go... at first... okay? Just to get me in with the least amount of pain and discomfort for you."

He is the most amazing man... always making sure I'm comfortable, even in a situation like this where I'm sure any other guy would just dive right in.

I nod and he grasps my hips, lifting me and then guiding me down against his erection. "Spread yourself, baby."

Oh god, this is it. I pull my labia open with one hand and settle onto him, holding so he is just at my entrance. Oh yes, this feels... right.

We clasp hands and he supports me that way while I settle slowly onto him, our eyes wide and locked. I feel myself stretch around him, and it hurts a little – more of a burning feeling really – but it's nothing compared to the utter joy that is throbbing through me as we finally connect on this most intimate level.

Panting, I whisper, "Edward... you feel so good... I'm so full... of you... oh god, it's indescribable."

He winces as I slide further down. "Fuck, Bella, you're so tight, and hot... and _wet_... oh god, I hope I can last, baby. I've never felt anything this good before."

I finally come to rest against him; I've taken him inside me in his entirety and I feel a momentary swell of pride that I can take everything he's got to give.

"Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Yes, perfect. There was only a little bit of pain and it's gone now. I feel... amazing... so close to you. Oh god, Edward, it's incredible to have you buried so deeply inside of me."

Experimentally, I lift myself slowly a few inches and slide back down on him.

"Oooooh! Oh my god! That's fantastic!" I pull his hands to my breasts and he cups them firmly, squeezing and rolling my nipples, sending tremors through me.

I lift and lower again, a little faster this time. The sensations combined with his fondling of my breasts – oh my god... "I think I'm going to come again!"

"Oh yeah, baby. Come again for me... come all over my cock."

"JESUS CHRIST!" His naughty words send me over the edge, and I spasm around him as he grasps my hips and holds them in firmly place.

_**Edward**_

I'm rapidly succumbing to a lust-induced haze... I knew sex with Bella would be the best thing I've ever felt, I simply didn't realize just _how_ fucking far ahead of anything else it could possibly be. And it's even beyond that.

I need to be on top of her, surrounded by her, filling her repeatedly. With Bella still on top and me buried to the hilt in her hot core, I sit up and pull her legs around my waist. We wrap our arms around each other, touching every possible inch of skin, kissing deeply. I'm hyper-aware of every part of her... her breasts pressed against my chest, her fingers digging into my back. She starts to squirm in my lap, moving her hips back and forth. "More, Edward... I need more." Then she arches her back and leans away from me, stretching and thrusting her gorgeous tits toward me. I take one nipple then the other into my mouth, circling with my tongue and grazing with my teeth, as she continues to work her hips against me.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to the bed now, okay?"

"Yes – I need to feel you moving in me, baby."

I hold her tightly against me and somehow manage to make it to the bedroom without bumping into anything – and that's a real challenge with her bucking and squirming.

I kneel on the bed and gently lay her down, settling between her legs, managing to stay connected to her the whole time.

With my elbows on either side of her head, I gently push a tendril of hair from her forehead and lean down to kiss her softly. I slowly pull out almost all the way, and just as slowly push back in, and we both moan at the sensation. I repeat the action several times, just as slowly each time, and our breathing becomes rapid.

I can hold back no more. Pulling out all the way, I look deep in her eyes. "I love you, Isabella." I drive back in hard, and she screams my name.

_**Bella**_

"EDWARD! Oh my god, I love you too... oh my god... I love you, I love you..." I moan as he thrusts into me again and again. And I can feel it building, another orgasm is tightening the coil as the intense pleasure rages through me over and over with every thrust.

"Edward... Edward... I'm going to come again, baby... oh my god..."

"Me too, sweetheart," he pants as his thrusts start to ease in power but last longer, "come with me, Bella... come with me love..."

He reaches between us with one hand and circles my clit with his thumb, and I shriek as I shatter around him again in my third and most powerful climax yet. At the same time, he roars, "JESUSGOD... JESUS FUCKING GOD... YESSSSSS" and I feel his hot jets shoot into me as he pumps deep, holding my hips securely against him and grinding into me.

We collapse on the bed, still joined, Edward turned a little so his weight is on the mattress. We are panting, I'm still squirming from aftershocks and Edward has latched onto my neck, his teeth biting and only just not causing pain.

After a few moments, he lifts himself on his elbow and looks over to find me grinning like a fool. He raises an eyebrow and gives me his sexy smirk. "You liked that, did you, Miss Swan?"

I nod excitedly. "Most definitely, Chef Cullen. Let's do it again!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what they're going to do next? ;-)  
I'm going to post song links on my profile and pics in the Wild album - check back later if they're not there yet!  
Reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 31!**


	31. Let's Get Physical

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

_*****Wild** has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! If you feel it is deserving, please go to thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com and cast your votes (voting runs from May 4th to May 25th). Even if **Wild** isn't your first pick, please do vote and show your support for the authors of all the wonderful stories that have been nominated.***_

* * *

**_For every single reader who asked at one time or another "why can't they just have sex already?" – this chappy's for you!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31 – LET'S GET PHYSICAL**

_**Edward**_

Awareness slowly comes back to me... my spent dick is blissfully nestled inside my girl – holy hell, what an incredible sensation to make love without a condom – and, whoops, I'm biting her neck? I gingerly release her skin from my teeth and lift onto my elbow so I can appreciate the post-orgasmic, glowing beauty half-beneath me.

Her smile is euphoric, and I grin in response. "You liked that, did you, Miss Swan?"

She nods happily... damn, she's cute. "Most definitely, Chef Cullen. Let's do it again!"

"Again?" My boy twitches inside of her at the thought of _more._ "Sweetheart, aren't you sore?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. And it really didn't hurt all that badly – just a pinching burn – and then it was gone and all I felt was incredible pleasure and fullness... and stretched." She whispers, "You prepared me well," and giggles... and I feel myself hardening.

Her eyes widen as my cock stiffens. "Oh god, Edward... that feels... wow!"

Suddenly, I'm completely re-energized. I centre myself between her legs and we stare into each others eyes as I pull back slowly and push into her hot, tight pussy as far as I can. The feeling... sensation... combined with the vibrations from her deep moan... it's virtually indescribable. "Christ, Bella... it's perfect, being enveloped by you. It feels... right, like it's supposed to be this way... it feels like _home_."

From the corner of her eye, a single tear trickles down her temple and into her hair. "I love you, Edward... I love you so much."

Never have I felt such raw emotion or so completely exposed. As tears fill my eyes and I gaze at her, both of us wide-eyed and vulnerable, I pull slowly out and push just as slowly back in. "And I love you, Isabella... with everything I am, no reservations baby... I love you. It's inevitable, inexorable and indestructible."

She pulls my face to hers and our kiss is languid and beautiful, just like our lovemaking. I maintain the pace, relishing every moment of sensation, knowing I can make it last much longer this time if I can stave off the constant urge to thrust vigorously.

After a few minutes of slow, deep kissing, desperate moaning and measured gliding, I feel Bella begin to tighten around me; her hips start to buck faster and she whimpers into my mouth every time I reach the full extent of my penetration.

Releasing her lips, I lift myself up to sit on my heels and grasp her waist, holding her steady in this new angle that allows my dick to really stimulate her G-spot with every push.

"Jesus christ, Edward... oh my god..."

"Does that feel good, baby?"

Another tear drips down her temple as she nods. "God, yes... so good... ooohhh..."

Now I try swivelling my hips as I pump, and in response she shrieks my name. My senses are overloaded from feeling the hot, tight wetness of her exquisite pussy, to hearing her cry my name in ecstasy, to watching her gorgeous tits bounce and jiggle as they reflect our repeated thrusting. My eyes travel down and I nearly fall apart at the sight of myself sliding in and out of her, my cock slick and glistening with her juices, her lips pink and swollen.

Seeing me focused on where we are joined, Bella props herself up on her elbows and looks down. "Oh my god..." We both watch, entranced by the steady movement and the sensations it's causing.

I glance up at her and she's biting her bottom lip, a look of lustful concentration on her beautiful face. "Touch yourself for me, baby."

Groaning at the site of her fingers gently swirling around her nub, I feel my balls start to clench when she reaches down to our connection, placing the V of her fingers around my shaft, while rubbing the heel of her hand over her clit.

"Christ, Bella... you're so fucking sexy... I don't know how much longer I can last like this."

"Then give it to me harder, Edward... harder and faster... please..."

"Fuuuck." I growl and take a firm grip of her hips, pulling her up higher as I push up to my knees and ram into her. "Is this what you want, Isabella? Is this hard enough?"

She links her ankles behind my ass. "God, YES! Keep doing _that_... fuck me hard and fast, Edward... ha-a-a-ar-rd a-an-nd f-fa-as-st!"

I feel my release coming quickly. "Baby... I'm not going to last..."

She reaches up and cups both her breasts, pushing them together and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. The image is incredibly erotic and when her pussy tightens around me and starts to pulse, it pushes me over the edge again. With a final, forceful thrust I bury myself as deep as possible into her and explode, collapsing toward her and pulling her tightly into my arms. We cling to each other desperately as I pump my seed and she throbs around me, milking every last drop I can give.

After a few moments and several sweet, long kisses, I gently pull out and roll onto my back. "That was..."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Bella reaches over and starts tracing patterns in my chest hair. "...SO good, Edward. Oh my god... I don't know if I'll ever get enough of that."

I look up at the ceiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mother Nature for making my perfect woman even more perfect and me the envy of all men everywhere."

She slaps my arm playfully. "And how would any men anywhere know that they should be envying you, hmm? Are you going to kiss and tell?"

I chuckle at her. "Not likely... when a man has a treasure as precious as you, he'd be a fool to advertise it."

She leans in to kiss me and just as I'm about to reach into her hair and pull her tightly against me, she pulls back and looks at the bedroom door.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm absolutely ravenous!... Are there any muffins left? Hmm, and I'm thirsty too!" She giggles. "It must be from all the panting! I'm going to go get us a beer. You want to split a muffin?"

Yep... I'm going for it. "Well, sweetheart, I believe I've already done that twice tonight. But if you're interested in a third go, you'll need to give me a few minutes." I smile wickedly at her as she blushes and jumps up out of the bed.

Suddenly her eyes widen and she squeezes her legs together. "Eep! I need to... um... go... take care of... this."

I can't help it... I fall back chuckling. "Sorry baby!"

While Bella's cleaning up, I wander out to the verandah to put on my pyjama bottoms and collect her panties. Lifting the scrap of white lace to my face, I inhale deeply... it's a scent that awakens every receptor in my body.

"Um... could I put those back on?" Blushing, I turn to find her leaning in the doorway. She has re-tied the front of her nighty and is holding two bottles of Corona in one hand and a muffin in the other.

'If you must." I smirk as dangle them in front of her, trading for the muffin and one of the bottles. "But I rather like the look you've got going right now..."

She smirks as she puts down her beer and slips the panties back on. "Oh? Well, don't worry sweetie. I'm sure you'll see it again... and again... and again."

I break the muffin in two and pass a half to her. "Hmm," I take a bite of muffin. "It's alright, but nowhere near as desirable as yours."

I snicker as she rolls her eyes at me.

When the muffin's gone, I hold my arm out to her. "Come here, you."

She steps into my side and I pull her close, burying my face in her hair. "I haven't thanked you."

She looks up at me questioningly. "For what?"

"For this..." I hold up my bottle and then place it on the railing.

"For this..." I sweep my arm wide, indicating our surroundings.

"For this..." I slip my fingers under the shoulder strap of her nighty, dragging them forward and then skimming the backs down over her breast to her belly, making her shudder.

"For this..." Leaning down, I capture her lips with mine and kiss her long and slow, and when I release her, she's breathless.

"And most importantly, Isabella, for this." I place my open hand, palm down, over her heart.

"Oh, Edward..."

We stand there, holding each other for a while, listening to the soft music that's still playing from my iPod.

"What's the date?" I ask quietly.

"Um... the thirteenth... why?"

"I want to commit it to memory. August thirteenth has just become one of the most significant dates in my life."

I pick up my bottle again and Bella pulls me to the end of the verandah that overlooks the river. My eyes widen when I spot a buck and a doe lying side by side on the river bank. "Wow."

Bella nods. "I know... they were here earlier, too. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They're amazing..."

A new song begins, and the chorus is so fitting that we both fall silent to listen while we watch the deer.

_I think we're alone here you and I  
I think we're alone left wondering why  
I think we're alone here you and I  
I think we're alone in the universe tonight_

"David Usher has a lovely voice."

"Mm-hm... hey, Bella? What kinds of birds are those that keep darting between the treetops?"

She giggles. "They're not birds, Edward."

"What the hell are they, then? Huge moths?"

"They're probably _eating_ moths. Those, my darling, are bats."

BATS?

I duck reflexively and step back from the railing. "Bats, like vampire bats?"

Damn-it, she's laughing at me.

"No, sweetie... vampire bats live much further south than here... like Mexico, and Central and South America. And they don't drink from people, only animals. These, on the other hand, are just plain old insect and fruit eating bats. Aren't there bats in the woods around Edmonds?"

"I don't know... it's something I never noticed." Or maybe willfully ignored.

"Well, bats are quite ubiquitous, so I'm sure there are plenty of them there. Don't worry, they won't come near you – you are way too big to be food, and food is all they're interested in. They're feeding on insects. Hopefully, they're eating lots of mosquitos."

"Huh... bats." I creep back toward the railing and look back up at the treetops. "Damn, they're fast."

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"It's only about ten-thirty..."

"Mmm."

"I read that my muscles might be a little stiff and tender in the morning... so, I was thinking... it would be a good idea to maybe get a nice warm bath tonight..."

I'm fighting my smirk, because quite frankly, all she'd have to do is look at me and say 'bath' and I'd have her over my shoulder and in the tub before she could blink.

"... And, it's a really big tub... it might get kind of lonely in there all by myself... OH!... Hey! Are you always going to bring me to the bath over your shoulder?"

"Probably. Is that okay with you?"

She giggles and squeals when I nip at her ass. "Absolutely!"

_**Bella**_

Edward goes to the kitchen to open a small bottle of sparkling wine while I fill the tub, adding vanilla scented bath bubbles and lighting several candles. He returns with the bottle and two small tumblers just as I finish pinning my hair up in a loose bun.

"No flutes."

"Yeah," I giggle. "There was never much call for champagne in this cabin before."

"Hmm..." He begins pouring the wine. "Maybe we should change that, yes? We'll bring flutes next time."

"Next time?"

Grinning, he passes me a glass and kisses me gently. "Absolutely. To next time."

I clink my glass against his. "To next time."

He reaches back and turns off the light switch. "So, how's the water?"

I dip my hand in. "Mmm... perfect." In the soft light of the candles, I make a little show of untying the ribbon and letting my babydoll slip off my shoulders into a puddle of lace on the floor. Edward's gaze becomes intense and he licks his lips as I stand on my tippy toes and stretch, arching my back.

"Jesus, Bella... you're a seductress."

I stare into his eyes, then rake my gaze down his body and back up, giving him a cheeky smile. "Clearly."

I bend forward to shimmy out of my panties, ensuring my arms squeeze my breasts together. Very deliberately, I hold the little scrap of lace out behind me and drop it onto my discarded nighty.

I close the short distance between us, stopping just so the very tip of his erection brushes my tummy through his pyjamas. Smirking, I ask, "Would you like some help getting those down, Edward? They might get hung up on a rather large obstruction."

He chuckles and pushes his hips forward a little, poking me with his... tentpole. "By all means, Bella. Please, do remove them."

Our eyes remain fixed as I reach out and slip my fingers inside the elastic at his waist, slowly pushing his bottoms down to his hips. When I get to the _obstruction_, he simply raises an eyebrow at me... so I raise one back and brazenly pull the waistband out with my left hand while reaching in to grasp his cock tightly with my right, maneuvering him out of the fabric. He moans in protest when I let go and push the bottoms until they fall freely around his feet.

"There... mischief managed!"

Edward gestures to the water. "After you, m'lady."

I finally break our eye contact and climb carefully into the large, deep tub. Oh, it's heavenly... hot water and soothing vanilla. I glance back at him over my shoulder, the loose tendrils of my hair tickling my skin. I smile and wink, inviting him to climb in with me.

Settling behind me, Edward reaches around my middle and pulls me back against him. We recline together into the relaxing heat, his erection nestled neatly along my spine.

After a few minutes of sitting quietly together, he begins to cup bathwater in his hands and pour it over my chest and shoulders. "Mmm... that's lovely."

He reaches for the matching vanilla body wash on the small stand by the tub and squirts some in his hands, then he gently rubs it into my shoulders, collarbone and arms.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You missed a spot or two."

I feel his warm breath spread across my scalp as he chuckles into my hair. "Really? Why don't you guide my hands to the places they've missed?"

Okay, I'll play. I pull his hands to my chest and place them firmly on my breasts, sighing in relief because I was _literally_ aching for his touch.

Groaning and squeezing, rolling my nipples, he murmurs huskily into my ear. "Do you like me to play with your tits, Isabella?"

I push my feet against the end of the tub, stretching back against him and arching my back so my breasts thrust outward. "God, yes." I rest my head back on his shoulder and his mouth finds my neck, kissing and sucking as he continues to cup, lift, squeeze and massage.

With the same raspy voice, he says, "Tell me how it feels, what it does to you."

"It... uh... ooooh... uh... it sends tingles through my whole body, sets me on fire." I squeeze my legs together, answering my throbbing clit.

"Does it make you want anything?"

"Yes..." I pant.

He growls, "Tell me."

"It makes me want to ride you, to fuck you _hard_ while you suck and lick and kiss my nipples and dig your fingers into my hips."

Water splashes onto the floor as Edward lifts and rotates me so I am up on my knees astride his thighs, leaning forward with my tits hanging in front of his face. His hand slips between my legs, his long fingers sweeping along my slit, circling my vagina, dipping inside. My hips buck involuntarily against his hand. "God, I want you again, Isabella."

My voice is deep with passion. "You can have me." I pull myself forward and settle so his tip is at my entrance, and as we stare at each other with hungry eyes, I slide slowly down, hissing with satisfaction as he fills and stretches me.

"Oh christ, baby, you're so tight and hot. You're heaven, absolute fucking heaven. This was so worth waiting for, sweetheart, so we could be completely alone and free." He dives for my nipples and thrusts up into me at the same time, and I throw my head back as I grind down on him in response.

"Ahhh... so deep, Edward... feels so... fucking... good..."

He captures my mouth, kissing me hard. "Jesus, Bella, it makes my cock twitch when you swear like that."

I giggle. "It's a good thing you can't hear some of the things that go through my head... your cock would be doing the macarena!"

He shifts a little and I feel his cock move inside of me, which makes me giggle more. "Are you making your cock dance for me?"

He grins. "You like it?"

I nod, squirming on him as he twitches again.

And suddenly, I'm consumed with the need to ride him. As I start to move my hips back and forth in a steady rhythm, water sloshes everywhere, and I couldn't care less.

Edward pulls my face to his, kissing me feverishly, our tongues delving, caressing, twisting and rubbing, creating friction in our mouths that imitates our coupling. I hold myself on the sides of the tub so that my nipples continually brush against his chest until finally he groans deeply and pushes himself forward in the tub. He pulls my legs to extend around his hips and bends his knees so they support my back, then hugs my torso tightly against him.

"Oh god, Edward, this is so intimate, you're so deeply inside me... I've never felt anything so perfect."

"You're perfect, Isabella. You're my perfect match."

We start to move; his hands guide my hips back and forth, his hips rise to meet my every forward thrust.

"I love you... oh god, I love you, so much, Edward." I feel tears form and spill out of my eyes as the sensations become deeper and more intense. My climax is building, tightening the coil.

"Isabella, baby, I love you too..." he grunts as he pulls my hips to him harder, "... more than I thought possible..." harder, faster, "...more than anything... fuck, baby, come for me... come for me now..."

"YES!" I scream. "YES... COMING SO HARD... AHHH, YES... OH GOD... OH FUCK... UNGH... YES!"

Edward lets out a feral, roaring "YES" and slams my hips down on his, grinding his cock up into me, thrusting into me as deep as he can go, and then trying for deeper. Instinctually, as I feel his hot cum shoot into me, I suck hard at his throat as the waves of pleasure continue to rip through my body; a sting on my collarbone reveals he's doing the same to me – we're marking each other in a moment of shared passion.

He captures my lips again as I collapse in his arms, still quivering. I suck on his tongue with the same rhythm as the last tremors of pleasure that pass through me, and he moans into my mouth.

"Jesus, Isabella. You're so passionate... it's... it's amazing, baby. _You're_ amazing. You're a fucking sex goddess... and you're all mine. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on earth."

_**Edward**_

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

"Why don't you want me to cross, Daddy? It's not deep..."

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

"It's not far, just a few feet away."

_Coo... coo... coo, hoo..._

"It's just a small river, Jake... see who's over there? I should go see what they want."

"Bella?" I shake her shoulder. "Bella, baby? Wake up."

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

"Hmm? Hey handsome!" She rolls toward me, but I stop her.

"Wait. Bella, do you remember the dream you were having?"

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

Her brow furrows as she thinks. "No... I was dreaming?"

I nod. "And talking in your sleep again, about crossing a river."

_Coo... coo... coo, hoo..._

"Nope. I have absolutely no recollection of it.

"Huh. Um, I have another question."

"Shoot."

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

"What the hell is making that infernal cooing noise?

She giggles. "It's our Mourning Doves. A mated pair that have been nesting in the tree outside this window for... oh, five years now."

"The same pair every year?"

"Yep. My dad told me they mate for life."

"Wow... that's cool. They're, um... very vocal."

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

"Yes, especially early in the day. I guess we slept through it yesterday. What time is it?"

I pull her tight against me, skin contact is like air to me now. "We weren't even here for it yesterday... it's only six-thirty."

"Really? Do you want to get up?"

I push my hips a little. "I am up."

"Mmm... so you are." She reaches down and wraps her hand around my cock. "I guess maybe you need a little help getting this part down so the rest of you can get up?"

"Well, if you're offering... it would be rude of me to decline..."

Our lips meet and the electricity is back with a vengeance. You'd think I'd be sated after three times last night. But no, apparently I've turned into an addict because now I want her even more.

I roll her onto her back and bring her arms over her head, holding them with one hand while I attend to her nipples with my mouth and slip my other hand down to caress her pussy. She moans loudly, sucking hard on my tongue as she raises her hips and opens her legs wide for me. She's positively wanton, and as I slip my fingers between her folds, I bite back a whimper.

"Christ, Isabella... you're dripping." We both moan as I slip two fingers into her hot canal. "You're so wet, so ready for me."

"You make me that way, Edward. I'm always turned on when I'm near you. I'm always ready for you."

I shudder at her words and dive to her mouth, kissing her so fiercely that our teeth clash. Neither of us seems to care, though, because we continue to lick and suck at each other's mouths almost desperately.

"Edward," she pants, "I want to try doggie-style."

I just got harder.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Fuck me now... I can't wait any longer."

"Yesss..." I hiss as I flip her over and pull to her knees, her hips meeting mine. I position my head against her, admiring her perfect ass, and she wiggles a little, pushing back.

"Please, Edward..."

Digging my fingers into her waist, I slam into her, our skin making a resounding slap.

"GOD, YES!" she screams, throwing her head so her long hair whips down over her back.

"Is that how you want it, Bella?" I pull back and slam in again.

"Yes!" Her voice is deep and raspy. "Fuck me hard and fast Edward... with abandon... just fucking take me!"

"With pleasure, baby... with absolute fucking pleasure." I pound into her again and again, and she shrieks every time I hit her centre.

"YES... OH GOD... AHH... FUCK... SO GOOD... MORE... OOH... MORE... EDWARD!"

As I feel her start to tighten, I slow a little and start circling my hips as I thrust.

"Edward... oh god, Edward... I'm going to come..."

"Me too, baby... you feel so fucking good Bella, too good... I can't make it last..."

"Then don't... you don't need to make it last any longer, Edward." Her voice is high-pitched, breathless... "Come with me... n-n-n-now!"

She tightens almost painfully around me and I drive into her one last time, shooting as deep into her as I can get. Her pussy spasms around my cock, draining me and still asking for more. I collapse over her back, my hips still bucking, my hands clamped onto her tits, and my tongue dragging along her spine.

"Bella?"

"Mmm...?"

"You're phenomenal."

"Hmm... so are you."

I pull out slowly and we fall to our sides. Turn around, baby... I want to see your pretty face."

She rolls over and smiles up at me, and my heart swells at her beauty.

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

"The doves are back."

She snickers. "They never left, sweetie. You must have been blocking them out. You did seem rather preoccupied there for a while."

.~.~.~.

We dress and eat breakfast – a delicious breakfast scramble Bella made – on the verandah. She puts some sunflower seeds on the railing and after a while, a dove comes and takes them, one by one.

I muse, "I wonder why they don't both come for the seeds?"

"Probably because they've got a clutch of eggs and one parent incubates them at all times."

"It seems late in the year for eggs."

"Mourning Doves have two clutches per mating season. I guess maybe love is in the air here." Her smile makes me smile too.

"So, what should we do today? Tomorrow we've got to meet the cleaners at your house in town."

"Well, Jared showed me a few nearby spots on the map where we should have some luck with mushrooms. Shall we go for a hike? We can bring a picnic."

"Sounds wonderful, baby. But... you're up for a hike? I mean, aren't you even a _little_ sore... your muscles at least?"

"My muscles are a little stiff, yes, but it's not going to stop me from having fun. Besides, the exercise will help. And as for my other bits... I'm not sore per se, more like stretched." There's that adorable blush. "I... um, I think I was built right... for you, I mean. I think I was built for you. And you for me."

"We do seem to fit together like puzzle pieces." I lean over to kiss her, and she's so soft and delicious... mmm, I just want to pull off her jeans and sit her on that bench again and...

She breaks our kiss. "Okay... since I know where all the hiking gear is, why don't you pack us a lunch and I'll gather what we need. We'll be under forest cover for most of the time, but we should wear sunblock anyway. Oh, and don't wear shorts. Jeans are better to keep insects, branches and poison oak from attacking your legs."

.~.~.~.

"Edward, I found some more... it's morels. Wow, they're beautiful"

As I crest the small hillock, I spot her white t-shirt. She's crouched down by a fallen tree, plucking her find from the forest floor.

"That's awesome, sweetheart. We've managed to collect some of almost every edible variety that's in season. We should make wild mushroom soup or stew. It's too bad we didn't find any oyster mushrooms, though."

"Well, we're not done yet." She pulls out her map and her dad's compass. "Okay, in a few hundred yards that way, there should be a small river with a grassy meadow. It looks like a great place to stop for lunch, and Jared said there is a swimming hole. Let's go!"

I follow her lead, and before long I can see that the trees ahead are starting to thin... and I hear the distinctive gurgling of running water. Then suddenly we've walked out into a bright, sunny meadow. I follow Bella to the riverside and sure enough, there is a natural swimming hole formed by a large outcropping of bedrock. On the other side of the little river, trees grow almost to the water's edge.

"Edward! Look over there – that log is covered in oyster mushrooms!" Bella takes off and hops across a path of rocks that form a natural stepping stone crossing. Jesus – she has just crossed a river.

"Bella, wait!" I charge after her, grabbing her by the arm as I hop from the last rock to the very small clearing where she spotted her bounty.

"What's wrong?" She looks confused.

"You just, uh..." damn-it, I suddenly feel stupid, "you just crossed a river... a small river, just like you were talking about in your sleep. Shit, Bella. You just ran off and jumped across without even stopping to consider if it might be dangerous."

Smiling, she reaches up to cup my cheek. "Aw, baby... I knew it would be okay. I've hopped across lots of rivers like that... only back then I would have fallen in!"

I close my eyes and lean into her hand. "I'm sorry, sweetheart... I guess I overreacted. It's just, I've heard you talk about it in your sleep a few times now, with your father and your hus... Jake warning you off. It's kind of unsettling. And then to watch you just run across... I just had this weird sense of... I don't know... impending doom?"

"I understand, Edward. I'm thrilled that you're watching out for me."

"I"ll always watch out for you, Isabella." Leaning down, I place a soft kiss on her sexy, full lips. "Hey, let's pick these and go sit in the meadow for our lunch, hm?"

_**Bella**_

Edward insists I cross back to the meadow ahead of him, and I wonder if it's because he wants to ogle my ass.

"You have a hot little ass, Bella. I could watch it all day."

Grinning, I stop and bend over to check my shoelaces and am gratified by his sharp intake of breath.

"You're a vixen, baby."

I giggle and, deciding this spot is as good as any other, I pull the blanket out of my backpack and spread it on the grass. Carefully laying down my bag of mushrooms, I kneel down on the blanket and open my backpack, pulling out a couple of bottles of iced tea.

Edward places his bag of mushrooms next to mine and sits next to me, opening his backpack and extracting the lunch he made. As I pass him his iced tea, I look up and start to laugh.

"What?"

"Edward! You're..." I'm giggling too hard to finish my sentence.

"I'm what, Bella? Come on, tell me..." He starts to laugh with me.

"Baby, you're... you're sparkling!" I fall back and hold my sides as I watch him look down at his forearms and hands.

"What do you mean, I'm sparkling?"

"There must have been glitter in the bubble bath last night! And now you're all pretty and sparkly!"

He narrows his eyes at me. "So are you... when you catch the sun at the right angle. Hmm..." He glances over at the swimming hole and back at me. "Maybe we should wash it off?"

I look at him with an innocent, wide-eyed expression. "But the sparkles are probably everywhere... under our clothes, even!"

Playing along, he answers with his own wide eyes. "Well, we could take our clothes off, so we can get _all_ the sparkles. And we can check each other thoroughly... you know, to make sure..."

I smile. "Edward, that's a brilliant idea!" Jumping up, I pull my t-shirt over my head as I walk back toward the river. Not hearing him behind me, I turn around to find him still sitting on the blanket, his elbows resting on his bent knees, watching me.

"Are you coming, Chef Cullen?"

He hops to his feet and with his sexy smirk, starts to stroll lazily towards me.

"I sincerely hope so, Miss Swan."

Turning back toward the river, I reach to my back and unhasp my bra, letting the straps fall as I walk. He's behind me with his hands gripping my breasts before I even hear him move.

"We should check these over, sweetheart, to see if there are any sparkles that need particular attention."

"Good thinking!" I rotate in his embrace. "Here you go... do you see any?"

"Hmm..." Edward cups my boobs and lifts them, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. It's only a few seconds before I'm squirming with desire.

"Well?" My voice is husky now, and I'm getting very damp very fast.

"I wonder if these sparkles have a flavour? I might be able to find them that way." I whimper as his head descends, his talented mouth tasting one nipple, then the other.

"Naked. Now." I growl at him as I reach for the hem of his t-shirt. He lifts his arms voluntarily and I whip it off him, reaching for the button of his jeans next. I push his pants and boxer briefs down his legs as he kicks off his shoes. He steps out of his clothes, naked as the day he was born, and I think I drool a little as he reaches for my waist.

"Isabella, you look fuck-hot topless in jeans, but you look even better topless and bottomless." We quickly get rid of my clothes too and then he reaches around my backside and lifts me, spreading my legs around his waist, his finger tips grazing my pussy.

"Edward," I moan into his ear, "I fucking want you, baby. I want to feel your hard cock in my pussy."

"Christ, Bella..." he rasps as he drops to his knees and impales me on his erection. "We're not going to make it to the water."

"Ohhh, god... Edward. That feels so good, so perfect."

"I know, baby. This, you and me, it's the best there is."

"I can't get enough of you..."

"Me either, sweetheart... I'm addicted to you."

He gently lays me back into the grass, adjusting so he's lying between my legs.

"How's... that... baby?" He thrusts between words.

"So... good." I pant. The knot of pleasure deep in my core is starting to come undone.

Then he lifts my leg so my calf is sitting on his shoulder, allowing him to drive deeper.

"Holy fuck! Edward... oh my god!" I can feel waves of glorious sensation throbbing from my clit to my nipples.

"Hang on, baby."

Now he's swivelling his hips with every thrust, and I can't hold out any longer.

"Edward, I'm... OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

He slams into me one last time, pushing deep and throwing his head back, a feral growl escaping his clenched teeth.

_**Edward**_

The water is a little cool, but it's fresh and clean, and Bella looks fucking amazing in it naked.

The rock forms a natural bench under the surface, which we utilize after wiping away the slippery algae layer that has grown on it. The water here is only about six feet at the deepest point, and the actual area of the 'swimming hole' is about the size of small backyard pool.

She pops out of the water about four feet away from me, looking sexy as hell with her dark, wet hair slicked back. "What are you thinking about?"

For a moment I'm mesmerized by her bare floating tits. "Um... how amazing you look skinny-dipping, and how hard your nipples must be right now... and how they would feel rubbing against my back and my chest and my tongue."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Really?" Then an impish grin appears on her face as she cups her breasts, palming her nipples. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "God, you're right, baby. They're so hard... and sensitive."

I swallow back a whimper. "Bring them here, Isabella."

Eagerly, she closes the distance and I pull her into my arms, lifting her out of the water so her nipples are right in front of my face. We both moan as a capture one with my mouth... it's hard and cold... and sexy as hell.

The sound of voices approaching rips us out of our passionate embrace, and I loosen my grip so Bella slides into the water against me, my libido registering her nipples scraping down my chest. We both turn our heads toward a flat rock right beside the pool where we were clever enough to place our clothes and bags before getting in the water.

Keeping her tight against me, I walk us out into almost the deepest water where it's dark and difficult to see anything other than a pale shape.

We watch each other with wide eyes as the voices get louder. It's a male and a female. The male laughs loudly, and Bella scrunches up her face, whispering "Oh no..."

Before I can ask, the two hikers appear out of the trees, heading straight for us across the meadow. Jesus... it's that Leah girl and her boyfriend... what was his name? Feather... Spine... Pen... Quil! That's it, Quil Ateara. Shit – he has a thing for Bella. This might get ugly.

"What the hell?" Jeez, she sounds like a fishwife.

I'll start with polite. "Hello Leah, Quil. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Leah is glaring at the back of Bella's head, while Quil looks like he's won the jackpot... little creep.

Bella snickers into my neck.

"Uh, hi... Edward, right? Is that you, Bella?" Oh, he sounds way too eager, and he's trying far too hard to see through the water.

Bella peeks up at him from under my chin. "Yep. We were out picking mushrooms and decided to cool down. We didn't think there would be anyone else around."

"Hey Quil," I give him my Chef Cullen death glare when he looks at me. "Why don't you stop trying so hard to see my girlfriend's body through the water... what are you, a horny teenager? And have some respect for _your_ girlfriend." I nod toward Leah, who looks so enraged I don't think she can speak. Quil blushes and finally looks away.

I was wrong about Leah being speechless. "Bella Swan, you're such a fucking slut! I can't believe you."

Bella swivels her head toward Leah. "Excuse me? My boyfriend and I were having a private moment here... you're the rude jerks who decided to keep walking over here and intrude instead of heading in a different direction."

"It's a free country – we can go wherever we like."

"My point exactly, Leah. Now, wouldn't you like to go somewhere else? I know I would."

"Why should we? Maybe we should just stay right here."

Quil's expression becomes eager at that suggestion. Jesus, Leah's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen.

Bella gets a stubborn look on her face... uh-oh.

"That's fine, Leah. I'm sure you won't mind if Quil here watches me get out of the water and wait to dry off before I get dressed." She let's go of me and starts to turn toward the rock with our clothes.

"NO! Wait... we'll go. Quil? QUIL! Come on... we're leaving. Why did you even want to come up here anyway? Did Jared put this in your head?"

Bella looks at me, and there's that impish grin again.

"Oh Quil? You were talking to Jared? Did he mention to you that Edward and I were at my cabin and planning to hike up here to this exact spot today? Is that why you decided to come up here?"

Before he can utter a word, Leah up and smacks Quil across the face so hard, the slap echos around the meadow. Then she marches away. Quil takes one last, longing look at Bella and then runs off after Leah.

Bella and I look at each other and burst out laughing. After five minutes or so, we climb out of the pool and pull on our clothes while we're still wet, lest Quil decide to ditch Leah and come back to spy. The sun is warm and we dry quickly while eating our sandwiches and drinking our not-so-iced tea. Then we head back toward the cabin with our two bagfuls of mushrooms.

.~.~.~.

That was the first shower in months where I didn't whack off. I feel oddly free.

Strolling into the kitchen, I find my girl has cleaned all the mushrooms and laid them out to dry on the table, but she's not here. I check the living room... not there. Then I hear soft music drifting in from the verandah, and sure enough, I find her leaning against the railing, sending a text and listening to more of my playlist... Dave Matthews Band this time.

_Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

I walk up behind her and slip my arms around her waist, burying my face in her hair. It smells like the fresh water of the swimming hole. I murmur into her ear, "You crashed into me, made me crazy for you."

Bella turns to face me, her deep chocolate eyes searching mine. "This is real, right? We're here, together, loving each other?"

I wrap my arms tightly around her. I understand this... I've had a few moments of disbelief myself over the last few weeks.

"Yes, my love. This is completely real. We've found each other, and we're never letting go. I promise, baby, I'll _never_ let you go."

I lean down and find her soft, sweet lips, my kiss a further promise to the solidity of our relationship. When I feel warm wetness against my cheek, I pull back to see tears on her beautiful face.

"Isabella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh Edward! Nothing's wrong. Everything is right, so right... and I'm just so... unbelievably happy!"

I smile at her, my sweet girl, and wipe away her tears. "Me too, baby... me too."

We stand like that for a long time, holding each other tightly and occasionally whispering _'I love you'_.

When Bella shivers, even though she's wrapped in my arms, I realize the temperature has dropped and a breeze has picked up. I rub my hands rapidly up and down her arms. "Love? Let's go inside. You get a nice hot shower and I'll build a fire. I'll make some mushroom risotto for dinner, and then we can put together a stew in the dutch oven and try our hand at slow-cooking it in the hearth. Does that sound like a plan?"

She smiles up at me and it melts my heart. "That sounds perfect, Edward."

While Bella's in the shower, I close all the windows, open the flue and build a small fire in the hearth. As I sit back, I'm struck by an image of Bella and me cuddled up in front of a crackling fire in this cozy, warm cabin with a Christmas tree and gifts, and a raging blizzard outside that insulates us from everything but each other. It would be heaven.

Once the fire is burning well, I head back to the kitchen to slice up some morels, chicken of the woods, and larch boletes, and a nice fat shallot from Mom's garden. I'm glad Bella remembered to grab a box of arborio rice before we left. I brought a nice dry soave that I'll use along with organic chicken stock to cook the rice, and let's see... ah, garlic chives, Italian parsley, and Parmagiano Reggiano.

I can hear that Bella is out of the shower, so I pour us each a glass of the soave and then empty the chicken stock into a saucepan to heat it. I've just set some oil in a cast iron pan to saute the mushrooms and shallot when Bella pads into the kitchen in yet another skimpy little white negligee thing that's... slit down the front?... and bare feet. Her hair is fluffy and soft from the blow dryer, and she looks like... a fantasy come to life.

She grins at me, clearly noting my sudden raging erection, as I swallow loudly and pass her a glass of wine. "Uh, Bella..." my voice is husky and low, "you look... stunning." My eyes travel to the red mark I left on her collarbone last night, and my dick twitches with the memory it invokes.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm glad you like it." She takes a sip, looking over the rim of the glass at me. Her eyes travel down to my neck... she's probably looking at her mark on me. Jesus christ...

"Like it? I... um, that's an understatement."

She glances pointedly behind me at the pans on the stove. "Are you heating that oil for something?"

"What? Oh... right. I, uh..."

"Baby, I'm going to go sit in the living room and give Alice a call so I don't distract you from cooking dinner, because quite frankly, I'm famished. Okay? I'll just be around the corner."

I nod stupidly and watch her pad back out of the kitchen, fully appreciating her long legs. Once she's out of my sight, I shake my head. Right... saute.

.~.~.~.

We're eating on the floor in front of the fire... Bella laid out some big fluffy comforters while I was finishing the risotto. "Who were you texting earlier out on the verandah, sweetheart?" I can't look at her – if I look at her, if I watch her eat or sip wine, I'll fucking pounce on her. The longing I'm feeling can't be normal.

"Oh... Renee. I let her know that the house and cabin are off limits, that's she's no longer welcome. She didn't reply, thank goodness."

"Huh. How's Alice?" I'm trying to keep myself distracted long enough to eat.

"Oh, she's good. She and Jasper have been having sex all over the loft, and she fired Garrett last night – Emmett is replacing him."

"Huh."

What's she giggling about?

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing, sweetheart."

"Then why are you so distant?"

"It's not distant, Isabella. It's tightly controlled. I just want to... I mean, you're so fucking beautiful, and I've been ravaging you... and you must be sore, or at least sick of me attacking you every five minutes... and you're wearing that, that... thing..."

"It's a babydoll."

"Fine... you're wearing that babydoll... and I just want you so fucking badly... I swear, my chest is actually constricting... it's visceral."

She puts down her plate next to her glass on the hearth, and fuck me, she's crawling toward me. Kneeling in front of me, she takes my plate and lays it on the hearth too.

"Thank you for dinner. It was the best risotto I've ever tasted."

I look up to meet her eyes... and I'm lost. I'm holding on to my control by the barest of threads.

Bloodstream by Stateless starts to play from my iPod... it's perfect.

_Wake up  
Look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face_

She reaches up and gently places her hand against my cheek. "Edward," she whispers.

I blink.

"Touch me."

Any other time I'd be embarrassed that my moan sounded like a sob, but not tonight. I grab her by the arms and pull her to me, kissing her so deeply and with such need that I might have split her lip.

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

We are upright on our knees, facing each other. Bella pulls my shirt out of my jeans and slowly undoes the buttons one by one, kissing, licking and sucking my chest as she descends.

_The spaces in between  
Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it  
_

She pushes the shirt off my shoulders and then reaches for my belt and jeans button.

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

"Edward... I need you... right here, in front of the fire. Now stand for me, baby."

My eyes never leaving hers, I rise to my feet in front of her.

"You look delicious here in the firelight, shirtless with your jeans undone and hanging low on your hips."

Yes, that made my cock twitch.

She pulls my jeans down and then her eyes dart back up to mine. "Commando?"

I nod, and my cock twitches again as I remember dreaming something like this, back before we'd even kissed.

"Oh god, baby... you're so fucking hot." She extends her tongue and licks the drop of pre-cum off my tip, then moans and takes me in her mouth completely. And it feels fantastic, but right now, I really want her pussy more than her mouth.

It's like she read my mind, because she lets go and pushes my jeans all the way to the floor. I step out of them and kneel down behind her so we're facing the fire. I nibble at her shoulder and slide my hands up under her babydoll, discovering her panties have ties on the hips. Lucky panties – I was about to rip them off. I pull the ties and toss the scrap to the floor.

We're both almost gasping for breath as I gently push her forward and slip my hand between her legs. Her clit is swollen and she moans loudly as I circle it with the pads of my fingers. Then, I slide my thumb into her opening and massage that special patch of thickened flesh as my fingers continue to tease her nub.

Mewling, she pushes back against my hand. "Edward... baby... you're making me crazy...I want you inside me."

Slowly I pull my hand away and replace my thumb with the head of my cock. I circle it around her opening, slide it to her clit and back, making her tremble and whimper.

She whispers, "Please," and I grasp her hips and slide in to the hilt. "Ahhh, yes!"

I utter another sobbing groan as I pull out and slide back in again, almost shattering at the level of intimacy I feel as she completely envelops me with her hot, tight core.

Holding her hips in place with one hand, I slip the other around her front and pull her upright against my chest as I sit back on my heels. "Spread your legs a little, Isabella," I rasp quietly into her ear, and as she does, I slide my hand to her clit.

"Oh my god... Edward... feels so amazing..."

My hand on her chest slips inside her nighty and cups her breast, rolling her nipple, while I drag my tongue up he neck from her shoulder to her earlobe. Then, I graze my teeth back down the same path.

"I love you, Isabella... more than I though possible, more than is sane. You're the centre of my life now."

"I love you too, Edward. You mean more to me than anything or anyone."

She starts to quiver, her pussy tightening and her hips pushing back against me. She places her hands over mine, guiding me in pressure and technique. "EDWARD! AHHH..." She bears down hard as she comes, trembling and collapsing back against me.

I hold her as she rides out the waves, then I gently pull out and turn her around to face me.

"You didn't come?"

"Not yet, baby. I've got more to give you first. Lie down for me sweetheart."

She lies back and opens her legs wide... and oh, her beautiful, glistening pussy is too much to resist. I dive down and suck her clit into my mouth, and she shrieks, "OHHH!"

I smile against her soft flesh as I kiss and lick her clit, twirling my tongue around and around. "Edward... oh god, Edward... your tongue... fuck me with your tongue..."

So hot.

I delve my tongue deep into her opening, twisting and turning, sucking her juices. Then, I dart it in and out repeatedly until she is quivering again. I replace my tongue with two fingers and suck on her clit again, and I feel her shatter as her legs squeeze together around my hand.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

When she relaxes, I ease my hand out and lick my fingers as I stare into her wild eyes. "Edward..." she mewls.

"Open wide, Isabella."

"Yes..." she moans as she spreads her legs for me.

I settle between her legs, my cock resting against her opening. I'm so hard now, it's almost painful. With my weight on my knees and elbows, I slide my arms under her shoulder blades and clasp her shoulders, my fingers facing forward.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes... please Edward, fuck me... oh god, fuck me hard."

I slam into her and she screams, "YES!"

Driven by the intensity of my love for this incredible creature under me, I pound into her again and again. It's incredible, all-consuming... I want it to never end. It must be the depth of my emotion and desire to give her everything that's giving _me_ some kind of crazy staying power, because I manage to hold out much longer this time. I feel powerful, like I own this phenomenal woman, but the intensity finally pushes me to my limit. I begin roaring between each thrust, and she matches me like the goddess she is.

"I LOVE YOU, ISABELLA"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

"YOU'RE MINE"

"ALWAYS"

"STAY WITH ME FOREVER"

"I WILL"

"COME FOR ME"

"YESSSSS"

We fall apart together, desperately clinging to each other, panting, writhing, moaning... our bodies lost in pleasure; our hearts found in love.

* * *

**A/N: Links for songs and other info are on my profile.**

**SO! Five times in two days... nowhere near _my_ record, but still pretty good, don't you think? Let me know in a review :)**  
(I'm anticipating a lot of "there's no way a virgin could handle that much that fast"... but I'm here to tell you... yes, yes she can! We're all built differently, B&E are built for each other, and Edward has been getting her ready!)


	32. Hot Sex, Cold Sex, Chair Sex, Car Sex

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

_***NOTE: For a few weeks now, Fanfiction dot net has been returning an error on the reply url it provides to authors in email notifications of new reviews. As a work around, I have sent replies and teasers to those reviewers who have Private Messaging (PM) enabled in their FF accounts. If you did not receive a teaser, please check your PM settings. And please feel free to email _support at fanfiction dot com_ to request they fix the reply url error.***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 32 - HOT SEX, COLD SEX, CHAIR SEX, CAR SEX  
**

_**Bella**_

Mmm... Edward's warm embrace, Edward's warm breath in my hair, Edward's warm, hard cock wedged up against my ass... I want him again. Now.

I wiggle a little, considering how convenient it is to sleep naked with your lover. Reaching back, I grasp his erection – oh god, it's so hard and silky and perfect – and position it between my legs. There's got to be a way to get this to work. Hmm, if I bend forward... oh, and move my top leg forward a little, I can get him lined up perfectly. Now push back and... OH MY!

"Good morning, sweetheart... is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Um... yes, but I think you got the message." I moan as he starts to move inside me slowly, his hand grasping my hip and his leg working its way under mine.

He chuckles into my hair. "Oh yeah, baby...," a single, hard thrust making me groan, "...loud and clear."

Edward continues his slow, comfortable pace, pulling out almost completely then pushing back in until his hips can go no further.

"Oh Bella... you feel so good... so wet, so warm... _so tight_."

I pull his hand from my hip to my clit, and he moans as he begins an equally slow, swirling treatment of my sensitive nub. When he slips his other hand under my side to fondle my breasts, paying particular attention to my painfully hard nipples, I cry out.

"Edward... oh god, Edward... it's so good... you're so good..."

I try to quicken our pace, but he holds me still with the hand between my legs. "Uh-uh, baby. This one's going to be slow all the way to the end... slow and steady wins the race."

It feels like my every nerve ending is alive, my body screaming for fast and hard. My need builds and builds until I think I will explode... and then I do, screaming my release in a mixture of non-sensical utterances, expletives and _I love yous_.

Edward rolls me toward him, onto my back, and quickly positions himself between my legs.

"Can you take a little more, Isabella?"

I nod. "I'll take whatever you've got to give me, baby."

He visibly shudders as he sinks into me, moaning "I love you, Isabella... I fucking love you with everything I am."

More slow thrusts... it's so sensual. I want more of him, I need him deeper.

As if he reads my mind, Edward lifts my leg, like he did yesterday in the meadow, and places my calf on his shoulder. He pushes deeper, eliciting from me a long and guttural moan.

"Jesus, Edward... this is incredible." My voice is low and husky, and I feel his cock jump inside me.

"Let's try this, baby." He lifts my other leg and does the same on his other shoulder, then he pulls out and pushes in again... and holy fuck, he's even deeper. He grinds and swivels his hips, then pulls out, pushes in, grinds and swivels again. He repeats the pattern until I'm begging him for release.

"Edward... I need to come, please... it's so much sensation." I can feel tears of frustration and pleasure leaking out the corners of my eyes.

"Okay, sweetheart." He lowers my legs and then settles between them, slipping his arms under my upper back. "Reach above your head and hold on tight to the rails."

I grasp the rails and he grasps my shoulders, then he bends his head forward to kiss me. At the moment our lips touch, Edward drives into me hard and I shriek into his mouth.

It takes maybe five thrusts and my whole body lets go in an orgasm that feels like complete submergence in a pool of pure physical pleasure. Edward follows immediately, grunting and snarling through clenched teeth.

Panting, he gently pulls out and falls beside me.

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

My post-coital bliss makes me giggly and I snicker at the doves, anticipating Edward's reaction.

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

"For the love of all that's holy..."

He buries his head under his pillow.

_Coo... coo... coo, hoo..._

His muffled voice asks, "Can we serve them an eviction notice?"

"What? No way! This is their home. You'll get used to it, sweetie. Try embracing their joy."

"Bah, humbug."

I giggle some more and smack his gorgeous ass. "Oh, go get in the shower, you big baby. I'll make breakfast."

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

.~.~.~.

It's crazy warm already at eight o'clock, so we decide that after meeting the cleaners, we'll stop at the diner for coffee and then head down to First Beach on the res. I shower quickly after breakfast and tie my hair up in a bouncy ponytail. We wear our bathing suits under our clothes because we will definitely go swimming, and possibly try a cliff-jump or two.

Edward looks me up and down as we're dressing. "You're not wearing your bikini?" He's disappointed.

I look down at my comparatively modest red suit. "Well, I could... if you want me to swim naked in front of everyone after we jump off the cliff. Bikinis and high impact water landings don't mix."

He growls. "You're right... and Quil would probably be there."

I scan his fine body, my gaze lingering below his navel. "I hope you can tie the waist of your trunks nice and tight, darling," I tease. "There's been many a poor boy shamed by loose shorts and cold water shrinkage."

He chuckles and pulls me into his arms. "Well, baby, the only person whose opinion of my _package_ I'm concerned about is already _full__y_ aware of its potential. So I'll take my chances."

.~.~.~.

The cleaners estimate five hours for a thorough, guaranteed job, so we leave them to it with instructions to hide the key under a flower pot when they're finished and drive to the diner for coffee. Thankfully, neither Jessica nor Leah are there; we decide to stay and sit in a booth for a little while, side by side so we can peruse a day-old newspaper from Seattle together... and maybe snuggle a little. My phone buzzes – it's a text from Jared.

_Hey Miss Cook! It's a beautiful day – you want to join Laurent and me at the beach? -J_

I chuckle and reply.

_We're just at the diner, then heading there. We might jump off a cliff too! -B_

_Oh really? Look up! -J_

I glance up and break into a smile when I see Jared and Laurent climbing out of the jeep. They breeze in through the door and slide into the other side of our booth.

"Well, well, lovebirds... you got an early start this morning!" Jared holds up two fingers to the waitress who grabs two mugs and the coffee pot before heading to our table.

Edward replies. "Yeah, well... we had to meet the cleaners at Bella's house. They're going to do the place from top to bottom and get rid of all the broken glass."

Jared shakes his head as the waitress walks away. "Man, I am still floored that your own _mother_ would do such a thing."

"What's this?" Laurent asks, emptying a creamer into his coffee. I glance up at Jared, my eyebrow raised.

"No, Miss Cook, I didn't say anything. It's not my story to tell."

I look to Laurent. "We'll fill you in, but I just want to ask a favour of you both." I reach for Edward's hand as my eyes travel back to Jared. "Please don't mention anything about my mother to Billy. You said he's doing better now, right? Well, I don't want him upset or worried over something he can't do anything about."

"Don't worry, honey," Jared assures me, "I don't want to stress him out either."

We proceed to tell Laurent about Renee's bizarre behaviour.

Laurent shakes his head in disbelief. "Sounds like Renee's mothering gene got turned off somewhere along the way. She is one crazy-ass bitch."

I nod in agreement, feeling a little sad that I have absolutely no defensive impulse left for her at all.

"Well, we should get going to the beach." A thought occurs to me. "Shit, I hope Leah and Quil aren't there... or Jessica."

Jared looks at me questioningly, so we spend another ten minutes telling Jared and Laurent about Jessica's fit outside Wild, and about Leah and her at Pike Place and here in the diner, and then finally about Leah and Quil, finishing with their impromptu visit at the swimming hole yesterday.

"Holy shitkickers, Bells. I had no idea all that was going down. I knew Leah had a thing for Jake... but we figured it was just a schoolgirl crush that was over years ago. I'll set her straight, I promise. I hate that she's calling you a slut. And I'm probably to blame for them showing up at the swimming hole, too. Quil was grilling me about you and I mentioned where you were going to gather mushrooms. I'm astonished he brought Leah with him, though. Jeez, I mean, how dim could he possibly be?"

Feeling Edward tense beside me, I squeeze and rub my thumb over the back of his hand. "Oh well, he paid for it. Leah gave him one hell of a slap across the face!"

We move on to the topic of the beach and decide it would be nice to bring Billy with us, so Jared and Laurent head off to collect him while Edward and I drive straight there.

"So, Bells, why do we need two pairs of shoes each?"

I had packed Charlie's and my worn old deck shoes from the cabin to bring with us.

"Because, if we do indeed decide to jump off a cliff," I grin at him, "we need shoes to wear to the jumping point, and then shows to put on when we swim back to the beach. And believe me, it's not a good idea to try and swim against the currents at the base of the cliff wearing shoes."

He nods. "Okay, that makes sense."

At the beach, the air is warm and with a very light breeze, the tide is just turning and the waves are minimal.

"It's a perfect beach day!" I exclaim, pulling out an old blanket. Edward helps me spread it on the sand. There are only three other people here, although I know that by noon, the beach will be quite busy.

I apply sunblock lotion to everywhere I can reach, then lie on my stomach next to him. "Sweetie, can you rub some sunscreen on my back?"

"Baby," he croons in his velvet sex voice as he trails his fingers down my spine, "I will rub whatever you want, wherever you want, whenever you want."

That makes me squeeze my legs together. "Jesus, Edward... if you say things like that, you'll turn me into a squirming mess."

"Mmm... I like that idea... you all messy and squirming... under me... on top of me..."

"EDWARD!"

"I can't help it, Bella...," he's actually whining a little, "you've turned me into some kind horndog. I'm thoroughly addicted to your body."

He rolls over so he's half on top of me, thrusting his erection against my ass cheek and licking my shoulder blade. I shudder, almost losing my tenuous grip on my self control. I want to roll to my back and pull him on top of me... instead I jump up from the blanket.

Mmm... that is quite an erection he's got going there. My voice falters as I take in his beautiful body stretched out on the blanket.

"Che... Chef, would you kindly stand up and rub some of this into my back?"

He looks down at his impressive tent and back up at me with my favourite sexy smirk. "I am standing up."

"Argh! Okay, fine. I will sit down, back on to you, so you can put on my sunscreen... but no hanky panky!"

He pouts adorably as I spin and sit.

It should be illegal for a man's hands to feel so damned good.

"There they are!" As Edward groans and rolls carefully onto his stomach, I look over my shoulder to see Jared pulling Billy in the wheelchair that Jake adapted with ski-like runners so he could transported over the sand. Laurent walks beside them carrying their gear.

Laurent spreads out their blankets and Jared lifts Billy out of his chair, sitting him gently on a blanket and propping a wedge of foam behind him.

"Hi Billy! Isn't it a gorgeous day?" I turn to face him, then turn as red as my bathing suit when I realize where he is staring.

"Bella... you've got a love bite on your neck."

He smirks as I stammer for words; Edward, the traitor, just snickers into the blanket.

"I hope you have one too, Edward. Otherwise it's bad luck."

Now Edward's stammering.

"Edward, I'm hot. Let's go for a swim!" I jump up and reach for his hand, and I note that when Edward stands, Billy checks him for a hickey, nodding in approval when he spots it.

As we walk to the water's edge, Edward leans down and speaks softly into my ear. "You most definitely _are_ hot, Miss Swan. I can't wait to get you alone again. In fact, I wonder what we could manage a ways out in the surf?"

Oh. My. God. I grab his hand and drag him into the water. We both let out a yelp at the temperature change, but adjust quickly and start to swim out. Thankfully, it's a fairly shallow slope, and when we reach a depth where Edward can stand comfortably with the tops of his shoulders just breaching the surface, Billy and the boys are small blobs on the beach. I wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss him hungrily.

"You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "NAUGHTY!" Deep, deep kiss with lots of tongue.

Edward wastes no time in sliding his hands all over my body, giving special attention to my cold, hard nipples.

"Turn so your back is to the beach," I order him. When he does, I slide one of my arms down from his neck and into the water. I pull the tie on his waist and slip my hand inside his trunks to grasp his erection. He hisses into my ear.

"I want to fuck you here in the water, Bella," he murmurs huskily. "Nobody will know, no one can tell what we're doing... we just look like we're embracing and bobbing in the waves."

The thrill of doing such a thing adds to my escalating excitement. "Now I wish I had worn my bikini," I complain, as I push his waistband down to his hips and pull his cock out.

He reaches down and, pushing the fabric aside, slips his hand inside the crotch of my suit. He slides his fingers along my slit, then buries two inside of me. I moan and buck against his hand.

"All we have to do is push your suit to the side, baby. Just like this." He retracts his hand and, keeping my suit hooked out of the way, he pulls me onto his cold, rigid cock. Ahh, I love the way it feels to be completely filled by him.

"Fuuuck, Edward. Oh my god, this is fantastic! I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Stay still now, baby. Keep your hips locked. I'll do the moving, and they won't be able to tell."

We stare into each others eyes as Edward pumps in and out of me slowly. The excitement and love I feel is reflected in his own expression.

"Is this going to become a _thing_ for us? Screwing in public?"

I feel his dick twitch inside of me, then he moans, "Christ, Bella, you just said 'screwing'... that's so fucking hot. And yes, something tells me we both get a thrill out of being bad where we could get caught."

After another couple of minutes, Edward growls, "I'm close, baby."

"Me too... oh my god, Edward... I'm going to come soon... really soon... like now!" I tighten around him, my legs going rigid, and throw my head back. My cries are not quiet, but we're too far away for anyone on the beach to think it's anything other than a gull.

He grunts loudly and thrusts into me hard, one last time. "Jesusfuck, baby... holy shit."

After he pulls out, I swim a little ways away, allowing the water to clean me off before readjusting my swimsuit. With our permanent horniness sated for a while, we swim and play for a few minutes before heading back into the beach.

.~.~.~.

"See, it's like a natural stairway that leads up to the ledge." Jared and Laurent are climbing ahead of us, and Edward is behind me. I know he is quite enjoying the view because he is having a very difficult time keeping his hands off my ass. I love it.

When we finally reach the leaping spot, Laurent starts to have second thoughts. "I don't know about this, Jar. I'm feeling kind of scared."

Jared puts his arm around him. "It's okay, cupcake. It will be fine... trust me. It's unbelievably fun!"

Edward looks at me and mouths "_Cupcake?_" and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing aloud.

I speak up. "How about Edward and I go first, Laurent. Then you can see how easy and fun it is." Suddenly Edward doesn't look so relaxed anymore.

I take his hand in mine and step towards the edge. The water surface is about twenty feet below and the depth, even at low tide, is also about twenty feet. There are no large rocks or other obstructions in the area. In fact, people have been jumping from this spot all summer – Jared and I explained all this to our boyfriends on the way up here.

"Okay. So, look down there, see the way the cliff is straight or actually curves inward? All we have to do is step back a few feet, then run and jump. Just leave your legs extended and when you hit the water, bring your knees up so you don't go too deep. It's really easy."

Edward swallows and looks over at me. "I can do this."

"Of course you can, sweetie. It's such fun, you're going to want to do it again. Are you ready?"

He nods and we step back a yard or so. "Okay, baby. On three. One... two... three!"

With our hands clasped, we take a deep breath and run, jumping off the ledge and sailing down through the air. What a fucking rush!

_**Edward**_

What a fucking rush!

I pop to the surface and shake my head, then look around for Bella. She's swims up to me, a shining smile on her beautiful face. "Well?"

"That was fucking awesome, Bells. Let's do it again!"

She laughs. "I knew you'd say that!"

"Hey you two! Move on out of the way... I think Laurent is ready to try!" We wave up at Jared and swim off toward the beach.

I watch Bella swimming next to me and I am struck by how amazing she truly is. She's resilient, brave, strong, intelligent... and she is all mine. I swear, I fall in love with her more every day, and I couldn't be happier. Okay, I concede to my inner romantic. I could be just a tiny bit happier if we were living together... or even better, married. But it's a little soon for that – I don't want her to think I'm completely insane.

We trudge out of the water onto the beach where we left our second pairs of shoes. "So! One of us needs to go up there and get the shoes we left and bring them back. It was easy when we did this in big groups as kids because there was was always a shoe runner."

"I'll go, babe. Why don't you visit with Billy, and tell Jared and Laurent I'll get theirs too." We look back to see Jared has finally convinced Laurent to jump – they both whoop loudly as they fall.

I make my way up to the ledge and grab the shoes; as I approach the beach on my way back, I can see and hear a commotion a few feet away from Billy. It's Leah again, and Quil of course, and she is yelling at my Bella. Jared and Laurent are trying to intercede.

"Why do you have to be here, Bella? You ruined Jake's life! Why can't you just stay away!"

"Leah Clearwater!" Billy roars from his spot on the blanket. "You will come over here right now. Everyone, please give Leah and me a few minutes to talk."

I get to my girl just as Leah sits next to Billy.

"So, Bella. How long are you in town for? Maybe you'd like to come down to the pool hall for a game later?"

"Jesus christ, Quil. Are you a total moron? I. Have. A. Boyfriend."

"Yeah, and I have a girlfriend. But neither of us is married, so..."

Instant rage. I growl, startling them all, especially Quil. Grabbing him by the shirt, I lift him off his feet with one arm. "SO? So, she's taken, you idiot! She's mine. You will stay the fuck away from her. Got it?" With a heave I throw him back about six feet and he lands on his ass, much to the bemusement of Bella, Jared and Laurent.

"Quil, man, you've got to stop this. Bella and Edward are together, and it's like, permanent. This ridiculous obsession of yours must really be hurting Leah, and, dude, that's just not fair." Jared shakes his head and turns away from his tribe brother.

"WHAT?"

Bella is just stepping into my arms when we all turn toward Billy and Leah. Billy says something quietly to her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. It's clear what he has just revealed.

"NO! I don't believe it! It can't be true."

Jared and Bella both take a few steps toward Leah, and I follow my girl. Bella speaks first, softly. "I'm afraid it is, Leah. And I never knew until six months after he was gone."

Jared kneels down next to her. "Leah, Jake and I were together ever since our early teens. And we let Bella get terribly hurt because we were too cowardly to come out with our relationship. Jake was never a real husband to Bella, do you understand? Bella is _not_ a slut. She is, in fact, one of the most innocent girls I've ever known. She and Edward have found each other, and their relationship is rock solid. So please, Leah... can you drop this vendetta against her? Because Bella doesn't deserve any of it. In fact, by marrying Jake, she might have saved you untold heartache... I mean, what if it had been you instead of her that Jake and I used as a shield?"

Leah looks from Jared to Laurent, back at Billy, up at Bella and me, and then at Quil. Her eyes narrow at Quil.

"Quil Ateara, I am sick of you. Don't come near me again."

She stands and walks to us. "Bella, I'm, um... really sorry for the things I said to you, and for what happened at the dance club. And I'll talk to Jessica." She gestures to Quil, who's still flat on his ass in the sand. "You can't help the way these idiot _boys_ behave around you."

Turning to Jared, she simply states. "I loved Jake too."

Leah returns to Billy and kneels in front of him with her head down. "Thank you, Billy, for your guidance. I apologize for my behaviour. I will do better and endeavour to make my tribe proud."

Billy reaches out to touch her head. "Set your demons free, Leah. Live in peace."

As Leah walks away, Quil stands, brushing sand off himself. "What the hell was that all about?"

I turn and step towards him, but Bella grabs my arm. "Don't, babe, please? He's so not worth it."

Looking down, I melt at her beautiful chestnut eyes. "Okay, love." I pull her into my arms and kiss her hair. I glance up to find Quil checking out Bella's ass. Jesus, I've had it. This guy affects me worse than the Goosefucker and Aro combined. My inner caveman is going to make an appearance.

Possessively, I slide my left hand down to cup her ass. When he looks up at me, I sneer at him, mouthing "_Mine_." He takes a step toward us but Jared and Laurent move to stand in front of him. "Leave now, Quil." The timbre of my voice is such that Bella tenses in my arms and Jared and Laurent jump. Finally, Quil gets the message and reluctantly wanders off toward the parking area.

.~.~.~.

After Leah and Quil left the beach, separately, we all sat down with Billy and he regaled us with stories about Bella, Jake and Jared when they were kids. I could easily picture a cute little tomboy Bella riding bikes and climbing trees with Jake and his friends, and I fell in love with her even more. We went for one more swim and another cliff jump before calling it a day, and I decided we've got to get Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz out here someday to give it a try. In the parking lot, we made plans with Jared and Laurent to hike in a different area tomorrow. Jared promised a bounty of wild tiger lily and blue camas, more mushrooms and a great fishing spot. The area he will be taking us to is more remote, however, so he advised us to wear the bear bells and carry pepper spray.

On the way back to the cabin, we stopped at the local grocery to pick up some bison for making a stew in the hearth and then at the house to make sure the cleaners were done and the place was locked up. It was spotless and we could find no evidence of broken glass, thank goodness. As we were leaving, we retrieved the spare key from under the flower pot and I picked a sunflower and some peonies from the garden for my sweetheart.

We built a fire as soon as we returned and Bella browned the bison on the stove while I prepared the mushrooms, onions, carrots and celery. We threw the meat and juices, mushrooms, mirepoix and a cup of beaujolais into the dutch oven, along with some fresh sage, salt and pepper. Then we hung it on the crane and pushed it in over the fire.

Realizing the stew would take a few hours, Bella sent me to shower with the promise of a light dinner when I returned. She toasted a couple of everything bagels, using them to make smoked salmon and cream cheese sandwiches, and served a small green salad with perfect lemon dill yogurt dressing on the side. I offered to clean up the kitchen while she showered and washed the salt water out of her hair.

I've finished the kitchen and retired to the front porch with a glass of the same beaujolais and some soft music from my iPod. Pink and orange are fading to pale grey-blue in the sky, some larger stars overhead are starting to shine brightly, and the doves are finally quiet... this is true serenity. I hope we can find a way to escape to this place a few times every year.

Ah... ever since the second night at Escala, this song has rattled around in my head. Bella is definitely _my_ lady in red.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,_  
_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,_  
_It's where I want to be,_  
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_  
_I'll never forget the way you look tonight..._

"You look so handsome, sitting there in the twilight."

Her sweet voice makes my heart stutter. I stand and turn to look at her... and christ, she's beautiful. Her long glorious hair is soft and billowy, her skin pale and luminous in the dim evening light. She's wearing my white button down shirt and those incredible metallic shoes with the fuck me heels that I didn't think she'd remembered to bring, making her wondrous legs look a mile long. She sips wine, watching me over the rim of her glass.

"I see you found your wine?"

She nods. "Mm-hm. Thank you... it's delicious."

"You look fantastic in my shirt, baby. Especially with those heels."

She takes a few steps toward me, then places her glass on the railing. "That's a pretty song you're listening to."

"Yeah... it reminds me of..."

"...the night at Escala, when we danced to Crazy For You, and you sang it to me."

"Yes. You were exquisite." I take a step towards her. "You always are."

Another song from my Forks playlist begins to play.

_When your body's had enough of me  
And I'm layin' flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more_

I hold out my hand. "Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I pull her into my arms, and sing softly to her as we move.

_Come on over here and lay by my side  
I've got to be touchin' you  
Let me rub your tired shoulders  
The way I used to do  
Look into my eyes and give me that smile  
The one that always turns me on  
And let me take your hair down  
'Cause we're stayin' up to greet the sun_

"You really like old music." Her fingers are playing with my hair, sending shivers down my spine, making my dick harder.

"I like all kinds of music, and some of these old ones are really damned romantic and sexy."

_Got to say a few things that have been on my mind  
And you know where my mind has been  
I guess I learned my lessons  
And now's the time to begin  
So if you're feelin alright and you're ready for me  
I know that I'm ready for you  
We better get it on now  
'Cause we got a whole life to live through_

She giggles into my chest. "So, are you going to love me a little bit more?"

"Always, baby. Always." I bite playfully at her earlobe, then suck on it gently before trailing wet kisses down her neck.

It's killing me. I have to ask... or just check.

"So... what are you wearing under here, hmm?" My fingers travel down her back... it's some kind of underwear.

She giggles again, grabbing my hand before it reaches the shirttail and pulling it back up to her waist. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know I would..." I pull her closer and grind my erection against her. "Are you going to show me?"

A new song starts... she steps back and gives me a look that makes my cock ache. Oh yes...

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_

Biting her bottom lip, Bella reaches up and undoes the first button of the white shirt. "That's a perfect song."

_I don't what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me_

She continues to slowly unbutton her shirt, and I catch a hint of her cleavage and then... black lace? Oh god...

_Ev'rytime I'm with you, baby  
I can't believe it's true  
When you're layin' in my arms  
And you do the things you do_

When she finally reaches the last button, I look back up to find the hint of a smile on her face. "Well? Are you going to help me get this shirt off?"

I step toward her, grasp the lapels and slip the shirt down her back. Jesus, it's some kind of teddy thing, but the sides are cut away revealing the flawless skin of her ribs and abdomen. I stop pushing the shirt at her elbows and capture it in one hand behind her back, effectively pinning her arms. Our eyes are locked and the ever-present electricity is building.

_You can see it in my eyes  
I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing  
Just let me show how much  
I love you, I need you, yeah_

I bend my head so our lips are barely touching, our mouths open. Our tongues extend and graze each other, sending erotic tingles straight to my cock. Bella moans as I grasp her hair with my free hand, pulling her head back and licking and kissing my way from her chin to her chest. Trailing my tongue along her breast, I reach the lace that covers her nipple. Releasing her hair and bringing my hand to her front, I pull the lace to the side and swirl my tongue around her tightened areola, then I give the other side the same treatment.

_I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again  
I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in_

"Edward," she pants, "...more... please... I need you."

I look into her eyes and see the same desperation I was feeling last night. "You've got me, baby," I whisper against her mouth as I pull the shirt from her arms and let it drop. Immediately she reaches for my belt and unbuttons my pants, pushing them and my boxer briefs down over my hips and wrapping her hand around my throbbing cock.

She looks up at me, her eyes filled with lust. "I want to suck this." Before I can even whimper in response, she drops to her knees and draws me into her hot, wet mouth... all the way so my tip touches the back of her throat. She moans with obvious pleasure as she sucks and licks, digging her fingers into my ass, and I fist my hands into her hair, trying not to thrust too hard. It only lasts a minute or so... and fuck if she doesn't draw a sudden and intense orgasm out of me.

"Fuuuck, Bella... jesus christ, baby. You're amazing."

She stands, looking wild and wanton with her hair messy from my needy hands, her lips red and swollen, and her gorgeous tits uncovered and framed by the black lace. I pull her to me, kissing her deeply and moaning at my taste in her mouth. Skimming my hands down to cup her ass, I mutter, "We need you out of this thing, sweetheart."

She pulls one of my hands between her legs. "Snaps," she growls as she rapidly pulls open the buttons of my shirt. I find the snaps and flick them open, and immediately sink two fingers into her dripping core. God, I want to bury my face in her pussy.

Pulling her with me, I sit back in the Adirondack chair I was in earlier. "Isabella, kneel up on the arms." She gets into position eagerly, placing her hands on the back of the chair on either side of my head. I haven't removed my fingers, and now I thrust them in and out, curling them over her G-spot.

"Oh god, Edward... lick me." Yesss... I slide down a little and plunge my tongue onto her clit, swirling and licking, sucking now and again. Her pose is so fucking erotic, her legs spread so wide... she is completely open to me.

"Edward... so good..." She begins to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit and labia over my mouth and chin. "I'm going to come... ohmygod... oh... OH... YES... YESSSS!"

I look up as her spasms die down, slowly removing my fingers. The expression of pure bliss on her face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Bella... you're so beautiful... god baby, I've got to be buried in you..."

I hold her hips as she slips her legs inside the arms of the chair and straddles me. We watch each other intently as she takes me in, sliding down my length until I'm balls deep in her soft heat.

"Jesusgod, Bella... you feel fantastic." I pull her torso closer and capture a nipple with my mouth; I suck hard and she hisses is response, holding my head tight against her chest.

"Fuck, Edward, it feels so good... your hard cock inside me, your mouth on my tits..."

I groan at her dirty talk and bite gently on her nipple before switching to the other.

I realize that with the shape of this chair, we can experiment a little. I pull my legs together and grip her hips. "Lie back sweetheart."

Bella slowly reclines until she is resting on my legs, then I assist her movement by sliding her up and down my thighs. We both moan as we look down to where we are joined, watching the slickness of my cock moving in and out of her.

"Oh god, Edward... that's so hot... so erotic... it's beautiful."

Her clit is swollen and needing attention, but I don't want to let go of her hips and break this rhythm. "Touch yourself, Isabella... show me how you can make it feel even better..."

The sight of her delicate fingers swirling around her sensitive nub makes my cock jump and twitch inside her and when she feels it, her eyes widen and she smiles. "You have a very talented cock, Chef."

That did it. "Christ, Bella. I've got to have you under me."

She nods in agreement. "Now."

I pull her against me and stand carefully so she can extricate her legs from the chair and wrap them around my waist. Still connected, I carry her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. "I want to fuck you hard, baby."

"God, yes... please..." She grabs the headboard... smart girl.

And a hard fuck is what I give her... with long, fast, desperate thrusts that drive us both into the oblivion of screaming orgasm.

_**Bella**_

Well and truly thoroughly fucked... ahhh, it feels so incredibly good. Edward once told me he would fuck me hard and fast until I screamed with pleasure. I giggle to myself as I add _'follows through on commitments'_ to my very long list of things I love about Chef Cullen.

"It seems cooked." Edward strolls back into the bedroom, deliciously nude, with a small steaming bowl of our bison and wild mushroom stew and two spoons. "Let's see if it's edible, shall we?"

I sit up yoga style, completely naked too and feeling glorious. I idly wonder if Edward and I should become nudists, then I giggle at the image of him bossing his staff around whilst in his birthday suit.

He sits next to me and passes me a spoon. "What's so funny, sweetheart?"

"Nothing in particular... um, can I make a request?"

"Of course."

"Will you cook for me naked some time?"

He halts the spoon that was headed for his mouth, raising an eyebrow at me. "If you'll eat with me naked afterwards."

I grin. "Done!"

He gives me his sexy smirk. "And done."

We taste the stew at the same time. Oh, wow.

He nods, "Mmm, it's good."

"Umami," I mutter, diving for another spoonful.

.~.~.~.

Bright and early, and even _more_ thoroughly fucked if that's possible, Edward and I dress in jeans and long-sleeve shirts and pack a couple of knapsacks with water, thermoses of stew, spoons, forks, and a few just-in-case items like extra sweaters, socks, flares and silver emergency blankets. As I wash our coffee mugs and bowls – stew is also the perfect cabin breakfast – he sidles up to me and runs his hand over my ass, squeezing appreciatively.

"Jesus, Bella, is it possible for you to be not sexy for like, five minutes? I want you again, baby." He nuzzles my neck, his hot breath making me weak in the knees.

I laugh. "Welcome to my world, babe. I want you every time I look at you."

He presses his erection against my hip as I rinse the last of the dishes. "No way... that's _my_ world. I've wanted you every time I look at you since your first night working at Wild."

"Well, I've got you again, Chef, because I've wanted you ever since you looked up at me from the street that evening I first met you! Damn... your eyes, your hair, your smile..." I look him up and down, "...your perfect shoulders and long legs... you made every girly bit I have tingle like live wires."

"Oh really? Well..." his brow furrows in thought. "I'll bet I've masturbated to images and fantasies of you a record number of times."

I blush... although I don't know why, after everything we've done with and to each other over the last few days.

"Well, you _might_ have me there... but not by much." I shut off the tap, dry my hands and turn into his embrace.

Edward's eyes are suddenly on fire. "Do tell, Miss Swan."

"Um... well, you know... you're a very sexy guy and... well, especially during your bet with Alice... and then after that when you would get me all worked up and go home, leaving me to my own devices... and then there were the dreams."

Lifting me onto the kitchen counter and pulling my legs around his waist, Edward grinds into me. His voice is raspy.

"What dreams, baby?"

I slide my arms around his neck, squirming against him, seeking friction now that he's got me all hot and bothered again.

"Dreams about you... about having sex with you... about you moving inside of me, and your mouth on me... it was more than once I woke up experiencing a powerful orgasm just from dreaming about what you were doing to me."

With a strangled gasp, his lips crash into mine and he pulls me firmly against his hard cock, lifting me and heading for the bedroom as I rock my hips, rubbing us together.

HONK HONK

Edward's lips break from mine and we lean our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Fuck."

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Jared calls from outside. "ARE YOU DECENT?"

Letting me slide down his body, Edward squeezes my ass with the fingers of both hands extending between my legs, effectively pulling my pussy open under my jeans and making me moan.

"We'll finish this later, Isabella," he murmurs huskily into my ear. Oh, you're damned right we will, mister.

.~.~.~.

"That's a nice fish, Edward. But it doesn't come close to Bella's." Jared's teasing is lost on Edward because he doesn't care – he simply does not have a competitive nature when it comes to size of fish caught.

"That's cool, Jared... it will taste just as good."

"How shall we cook them, babe?" I ask as I watch the gruesome process of Edward gutting and cleaning the trout.

"I think a simple pan fry of the fillets... dredged in flour, fried in oil and butter. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

Jared pipes up, "Yeah... and you can fry some of the lily and camas roots we've collected, and we can have fish and chips!"

We? Edward shoots me a questioning look.

"I've got a nice bottle of Cabo Wabo and a bag of lemons back at my place. You guys cook, and we'll bring the booze."

Before either of us can answer, but as both of us watch our plans to 'finish this later' disappear into a night of tequila-laced debauchery, the jingling of Laurent's bear bells draws our attention. Racing back from his pee break behind a nearby stand of trees, he whisper-shouts urgently. "Um... I don't think the bear that's coming this way cares about the bells, guys. He's probably more interested in the fish guts!"

We follow his trembling, pointing finger to a point down river where a large black bear has stopped to investigate what is probably a blob of fish entrails caught in the rocks.

"Crap." All four of us said it at the same time.

"Okay, guys. Grab your stuff and let's scoot across that log over there that spans the river. Edward, why don't you toss a fish down the river bank a ways – it should deter him."

Edward chucks the fish he just cleaned and throws the strap of the wicker basket containing the remainder of our catch over his shoulder. He grabs my hand and we all jog to the fallen tree trunk.

"You first, Bella."

"But Jared, what if it's slippery... and you know how clumsy I am!" My knees are shaking just at the thought; I don't trust my balance.

"It's not slippery, Miss Cook. It's used all the time by fishermen and hikers. Now, get your pretty little ass across this river!"

Shit. Okay, I can do this... then, inspiration strikes.

"Edward, you go first. If you're on the other side, I'll be able to focus on you and cross without thinking about falling off the log."

"Bella, I can't leave you here like that!"

"You won't be leaving me, babe. You'll be helping me." I look back over my shoulder... the bear has finished with his entrails snack and is lumbering toward us. I look back to Edward, my eyes pleading. "Please, Edward? I need to have you to focus on... come on, hurry!"

Edward hesitates and Jared urges him on. "She's right, Edward. She'll do better if she has you to go to. Trust me, she always did have really bad balance, and this is not the best time to test whether she's gotten better! Now, go!"

With a final, desperate look into my eyes, Edward hops up onto the log and walks across quickly. Jeez – he makes it look so easy...

"Okay, Bells... now you. Laurent, you next and I'll go last."

"But Jar..."

"Don't worry, cupcake. I grew up in these woods... I'm used to the bears and the rest of the wildlife."

Shakily, I climb up to the top of the log and glance over to where Edward is waiting for me, his hand outstretched. "Come on, love. It's dead simple."

I look down – mistake. The water is rushing so fast... the turbulence make me feel dizzy. I close my eyes briefly and raise my head, and when I open them again, I focus on Edward. It's only about thirty feet... I can do this.

"Isabella, come to me now. Just look at me, put one foot in front of the other, and walk into my arms. Come on, baby." I begin to move forward.

A few moments later, the bear decides to warn us off by letting out a menacing roar. My heart jumps into my throat and I sprint the remaining two-thirds of the way across the log, leaping into Edward's waiting arms.

"Shit!" Laurent is right behind me, and Jared – the fucking show-off – brings up the rear by strolling across with a big grin on his face like he's just having a lazy morning walk.

"Crisis averted, scaredy-cats," he teases as he jumps down from the log, landing next to Laurent.

"Will it come across the log, Jared?" Edward asks, holding me tightly and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Nah... he's too big for _that_ log, and we're not interesting enough for him to swim after. He's got the fish... he'll be happy with that. So... who's hungry for lunch? Why don't we hike a mile or so up the river. There's a clearing with a fire pit and some nice, flat rocks for sitting. We can perk some coffee, roast some wieners and try out that stew you brought, yeah?"

.~.~.~.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Edward is sitting next to me, sorting out our gathered mushrooms and roots as I arrange fresh grass in our fish basket and repack the remainder of our catch.

"Why, because I panicked?" I feel a little embarrassed about my issues crossing the river earlier.

"Bella, love. We were all nervous... well, except for Jared I suppose... but you faced your fear and did what you had to do. You did not panic... you kept your cool." He leans over and kisses me sweetly. "You're awesome."

This incredible man is mine. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby."

"Hey, lovebirds... either of you want more coffee?" We both hold up our cups and Jared comes to pour us some more.

Edward takes a sip of his coffee and looks around the clearing. "So, Jared, this spot is like a crossroads or something?"

Jared takes his seat next to Laurent. "Yeah... hikers, fishermen, trappers... they've all been using it for years, decades probably. It's known as Flat Rock Fire Pit to the locals. We've got names like that for lots of landmarks in this whole region. The swimming hole you guys went to a couple of day ago? That's known as The Meadow Pool." He chuckles. "And then there are the weird things that would make outsiders think we're all nuts."

That draws my interest. "Like what?"

"Oh... let's see. There's the White Grizzly that people say is a harbinger of doom; the Stone Circle that some say you can disappear through at certain times of the year; and the Ghost Cabin that hikers have claimed appears randomly in a little valley about ten miles east northeast of here."

Laurent laughs. "What, is it like Jacob's cabin on Lost? Is there a Smoke Monster too?"

We all laugh along... but I allow myself a moment of spook as I nonchalantly glance around the clearing, checking for creeping black smoke.

.~.~.~.

"I'm fucking exhausted." Edward kicks off his boots on the verandah as I unlock the cabin door. "And I've got blisters on my feet."

"Me too, babe. I haven't hiked that far in years." I ease my boots off and step gingerly inside. "I'm going to put these fish in the fridge."

Meeting him back in the living room with cold beer in hand, I ask, "Hey, we've got a couple of hours before Jared and Laurent make it back here. I'd like a hot bath and a nap. Care to join me?"

Ooh, there's my favourite grin. "That sounds perfect, sweetheart. Lead the way."

The hot bath works wonders for our aching muscles and blistered feet... and for the first time since we arrived at the cabin, we are naked together without having sex. It feels strangely even more intimate to share a bath and a bed, to cuddle unclothed, and to simply be together. That's not to say we aren't aroused – Edward is sporting an impressive erection and I'm... well, I'm like I always am around him. We are just too exhausted at the moment to do anything about it.

.~.~.~.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_Coo, hoo... coo... coo..._

"ANYBODY HOME?"

_Coo... coo... coo, hoo..._

Drowsily I open my eyes... what the hell?

"BELLA?"

It's Jared.

"HANG ON, JAR..."

I'm pinned down by Edward's arm and leg which are securely wrapped around me.

"Edward? Wake up babe..."

He grumbles and pulls me tighter into his embrace. Oh my... maybe I could just tell Jared to go home.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD COME BACK LATER?"

Crap... now I feel bad.

"NO, IT'S OKAY... WE WERE JUST HAVING A NAP. COME ON INTO THE LIVING ROOM. WE'RE GETTING UP NOW."

The shouting seems to have finally woken Edward, who is muttering a string of curses into my back while squeezing my breast and grinding his very hard cock into my ass.

"Edward!" I whisper as I manage to rotate in his arms to face him. "Edward... we have to get up now."

"I _am_ up." Thrust.

"Oh god... we can't do anything right now, sweetie. Jared and Laurent are in the living room."

_Coo... coo, hoo... coo..._

"Motherfuckers."

That makes me giggle. "Babe, will you always be this grumpy if you can't get laid when you want?"

"Considering that it will only ever be _you_ that I will want to get laid by? Yep. Abso-fucking-lutely." He buries his face in my hair and thrusts one more time against my hip before rolling away, muttering something about cooing cockblocking cocksuckers. I giggle some more, trying to ignore the need I'm feeling for him, too.

We dress quickly in fresh clothes, opting to stay in bare feet to ease our blisters.

Jared and Laurent are cuddling on the couch when I emerge from the bedroom.

"What time is it?" I forgot to put my watch on.

"It's seven-oh-five, Miss Cook. And it's a very clear evening, so I expect that cool mountain air will be coming down the valley soon. Shall we build a fire?"

"That would be great, Jared." He stands and heads out the door to the woodpile. Eying the Cabo Wabo on the coffee table, I ask Laurent, "Shall we have a shot of tequila to start the evening off?"

"Sounds good, Bella. Hey, will it be okay of Jar and I crash on your floor? We brought sleeping bags."

"Oh!" I glance at Edward who has just emerged from the washroom, his expression blank. "Um, sure, Laurent. The couch is actually a fold-away bed, and there are spare pillows in the closet... so you guys will be all set."

I bring the bottle and lemons into the kitchen and Edward follows me, heading for the fridge to retrieve the fish.

As he places the fish in the sink and turns on the water, I walk over and slide my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" He sounds genuinely surprised.

He shuts off the tap and turns around, resting his forearms on my shoulders because his hands are fishy.

"No, sweetheart... I'm not mad." His voice is soft and smooth, and his beautiful viridian eyes are gazing into mine. "I don't get mad over stuff like this, Bella. I was cranky when I first woke up, and more than a little horny." There's my lop-sided smirk. "But making love to you is something to cherish and be thankful for every time it happens, and it's far too beautiful an experience to attach anger to in any way, even in it's absence."

I'm melting... and speechless.

"Besides, Isabella, our relationship – while dominated by sex over the last few days – is not about sex alone. It's about joy and devotion, loyalty and trust... sharing... partnership... and above all else, friendship."

I'm nodding in agreement, but still speechless...

"Of course, that's not to say that I wouldn't like to strip you bare and make passionate love to you here on the kitchen floor... and the table... and the counter... against the wall..."

Finally I can make a noise. I blush and giggle as he pulls me closer, placing sweet kisses on my forehead, cheeks and neck.

"I love you so much, Edward. You're every woman's fantasy come true."

"I love you too, Bella. But I only want to be _your_ fantasy come true... just like you're mine."

He captures my lips and we kiss gently, tenderly... sealing our declarations of love.

"Where's the tequila gone, Miss Cook?" Jared struts into the kitchen just as Edward and I pull apart.

"Whoops, sorry lovebirds!" He doesn't look sorry – he looks... pleased?

Sidling up to me as I begin to cut a lemon, Jared puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my head. "I'm really happy for you, Bella. Seriously."

"Thanks Jared." I glance over my shoulder toward the living room. "I'm happy for you, too. You guys seem to be getting along really well."

"Yeah... we are. You know, he's the only other guy I've ever been with, besides Jake."

I don'y know why, but I'm shocked. "Really? Wow... I just assumed that... I don't know... that you were living the stereotypical lifestyle."

He shakes his head. "Nah... that's not for me. I mean, a lot of gay guys do live like that... you know, very promiscuously... but not me." He looks at me pointedly. "And not Jake."

I smile and nod. "And not Laurent?"

"No... Laurent is a one guy kind of guy too. We're both a couple of old souls... happy to be together, finding what we need and want in one another."

Edward's voice interrupts our conversation. "Alrighty... I've got the trout filleted and chilling. How about that shot of Cabo Wabo before I get into the lily and camas?"

As if on cue, Laurent wanders in. "The fire's burning nicely now. Did I hear something about a shot?" I pass around the lemon wedges and salt while Jared pours our tequila.

Laurent holds up his tiny glass. "To new friends."

Jared is next. "To old friends."

Edward follows suit. "To good friends."

They all look at me. Umm... "To best friends... and lovers."

Edward smiles and kisses me, and Jared kisses Laurent, and then we down our tequila.

"Who want's a beer?" I retrieve four beers from the fridge as Edward opens the bag of lily and camas roots that we collected today.

"Jared, what do _you_ do to clean and prep these?"

While Edward and Jared work on the roots, Laurent and I set to making a salad with the remainder of the veg we brought from Esme's garden.

"It's too bad we don't have a guitar here. Jared was telling me how Edward wowed the bonfire Friday night."

I nod enthusiastically. "He was awesome. And do you know, he doesn't even have a guitar anymore?" I lower my voice. "I've been thinking of getting one for him."

Laurent glances over his shoulder and leans in to my ear conspiratorially. "Bella, I have a friend who owns a very good music shop down at Pike Place. Why don't you let me hook you up? He'll give you a good deal... he owes me a favour."

I whisper back, "That would be perfect, Laurent! You can get my cell number and email from Jared... send me the info, okay?"

He nods.

"What are you two muttering about over there?"

Laurent answers. "Nothing JarJar... just girl stuff."

I look at Edward, who's looking at me with very wide eyes. He mouths, _JarJar?_ and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Edward deep fries four small batches of root – two batches of each variety with different seasonings – which we all taste test as part of our dinner. The fish he dredged in flour and pan fried.

"Edward, this fish is delicious. It's the best trout I've ever had, and believe me, I have had a lot of trout!" I really have.

Jared concurs. "Seriously, Edward. What did you do to it?"

Edward shrugs. "It's a very basic treatment. I dipped it in a beaten egg, then in flour, seasoned with salt and pepper, and fried it in a combination of vegetable oil and butter in the cast iron pan. The key is to not overcook it. By the way, Bells? That pan has the best patina I've ever seen on cast iron. _Never_ get rid of it."

I nod. "I know! It's a hand me down from my great-grandmother Swan. It's the best thing I've ever cooked on."

"Why didn't you bring it to Seattle with you?"

"I guess because it _belongs_ to this cabin, you know? It's one of the things that makes this place so special."

Edward nods. "I was going to ask you to bring it back with us, but I see your point. It does add to the beauty of this place. And it's one of the many reasons I'll be bugging you to come back here over and over again."

Jared pipes up. "So, what did we all think about the roots?"

Laurent begins. "I like both types, and I preferred the cumin-chipotle seasoning."

I nod in agreement. "Yes. Both roots fried well and their texture was appealing. And I would definitely choose the cumin-chipotle."

"Me too. I didn't think I'd like the chipotle, but it's a nice balance to the natural starchiness of the roots. What about you, Edward?" Jared asks.

He grins. "It's unanimous. But I still want to try a couple of other ideas back in my restaurant kitchen."

.~.~.~.

"Okay, yes... I admit that last shot of tequila was one too many. But Edward, you did pour it for me."

He chuckles. "Fair enough. I concede that I did indeed encourage your one shot over the line. If I hadn't been just a little tipsy myself, I'm sure I would have thought about your relative size versus your alcohol intake and _not_ poured that last shot."

I snort. "Just a little tipsy? Oh, babe... you were one shot away from dancing with a lampshade on your head."

Astonishment and wide eyes... "I was not! I was perfectly just a little tipsy."

I laugh, rolling my eyes and shaking my head at him as we speed east on the Olympic Highway toward Lake Crescent. There are lots of secluded little turn-offs along the lake shore. I wonder if Edward has thought about his car sex fantasy lately. He hasn't commented on the fact that I'm wearing a skirt. The fact that I'm sitting here next to the hottest man I've ever met wearing just a t-shirt and skirt – that's right, no underwear of any kind – combined with the fact that we haven't had sex in over twenty-four hours... well, it's got me a little worked up. I glance covertly at Edward's lap. AHA! He _is_ thinking about it... he's just waiting to see what I will do.

"Edward, stop the car. Right there, in that little road." I point to a small dirt road lined with tall trees. We pull to a stop, completely hidden from the highway. He shuts off the engine and looks over at me with a very sexy grin. My nipples harden instantly, and I'm sure he noticed... he's told me about using his peripheral vision to check me out in the past.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asks in a husky voice.

"I've got a problem... and I was hoping you could help me out." He swallows, his eyes burning into mine, as I kneel up on the passenger seat with my legs apart and reach for his hand.

"I'm so wet, Edward. See?" I pull his hand between my legs and up to my pussy. He moans quietly as his fingers delve into my folds and feel the slipperiness there.

When he pushes two fingers deep into my core and circles his thumb over my clit, I shudder and mewl to him, "I want you so bad, baby." I slide one hand up over my t-shirt to my breast to pinch and roll my erect nipple, then I lean over and whisper into his ear, "I want you to fuck me, baby... fuck me up against this shit-hot car. Show me you want me too."

He groans loudly and pulls me toward him, his mouth latching on to one breast over my shirt and his hand grabbing the other.

I pant at him, "Do you want me, Edward? Will you take me, right here, up against your car?"

"God, yes," he hisses around my nipple. Reluctantly, he lets go and pulls his fingers from my throbbing pussy, and in a flash he's around to my side of the car, pulling me out. Oh, right. There's my other surprise... I slipped on my fuck me heels while we were driving.

"Christ, Bella." He lifts me, all the way up to the roof of the car and pulls my legs over his shoulders, pushing my skirt up to my hips. "Fuck, baby, you're so hot... lie back."

I recline and his mouth descends to my sex, his tongue driving into my core and his fingers fondling my clit – it makes me shriek with pleasure. "Jesus, Edward... that's so good... oh my god, I love your tongue..."

He pulls back long enough to answer me. "And I love licking your pussy, baby... you taste like heaven."

His words... oh my god his naughty words. I can feel my core start to tighten. I lift myself up on my elbows so I can watch him. The site of his messy bronze hair between my legs evokes deep, primal emotions and feelings of ownership. _He's mine_.

"Oh god, Edward... I'm going to come soon... I want you to lick and suck on my clit, baby..."

He growls, a deep, sexy rumble, as he replaces his tongue with two fingers and then drags his tongue up to my clit. His fiery eyes meet mine as he gently grazes the bare, fleshy lips on either side of my sensitive nerve bundle with his teeth, then he wraps his lips around the nub, closes his eyes and sucks. I explode.

"EDWAAAAAARD!"

His hands leave my skin for mere seconds, then he grabs my hips and pulls me down off the roof and onto his rock solid cock. I wrap my legs tightly around him and he pushes my shirt up over my chest, lowering his mouth to my tits with a loud moan. And oh my god, he feels so good moving inside of me, filling me, his talented mouth sucking and licking my nipples, one then the other. He is ravishing my body, pushing me to the brink again, making me feel purely woman.

Selfish... it's making me selfish. I want to come again and I don't care if he's there or not. This is what he's doing to me, this is the kind of power he's giving me over myself. I reach down to swirl my fingers around my clit... fuck yes, I can feel it approach.

"Baby, I can feel you... you're going to come again... I'm with you sweetheart, come with me... come with me now, Isabella..."

"YESSSSSS! Edwaaaard... ohmygod... ohmygod..."

"FUUUUCK! Yes, baby...oh yes... jesusgod... holy fuck..."

His mouth is on mine and we're kissing deeply, passionately, desperately. There are tears trickling out the corners off my eyes.

"I love you... I love you so much... Isabella, you're perfect, you're a goddess... my goddess"

"I love you too, more than anything... that was, oh my god, that was... incredible..."

"Perfect..."

"Sublime..."

.~.~.~.

As we turn onto our street, Edward pulls my hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your beautiful gift to me."

I'm a little lost... he sees my confusion. "For your first time, Isabella. Thank you for letting it be me."

Oh. Jeez, why am I blushing? "As far as I'm concerned, it will only ever be you, Edward."

We pull up in front of the restaurant and he turns to me, his eyes burning with intensity as they gaze into mine. "That's what I'm hoping for."

The atmosphere in the car is suddenly thick with unspoken desires about the future, our future. "Isabella, I..."

"You're back! You're back, you're back, you're back!" We both turn to find Alice bouncing outside my door and Jasper standing beside sporting a huge grin.

Grinning, I look back to Edward. "We're home."

* * *

**A/N: I look forward to your comments! Remember, reviewers get a teaser :)**

Mirepoix – In French cuisine, an aromatic combination, traditionally of onions, carrots and celery, that provides base flavour to a wide number of dishes such as stocks, soups, stews and sauces. Other cuisines have similar triad flavour bases (e.g. Creole, Italian).

"Stone Circle that some say you can disappear through at certain times of the year" - a nod to one of my favourite authors, Diana Gabaldon, and her Outlander series.

Please see my profile for song credits and links.


	33. Rolling Boil

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

_***NOTE: If you did not receive a teaser but would like to from now on, please check your Private Messaging settings. I can only send teasers to accounts that permit the receipt of PMs.***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 33 – ROLLING BOIL**

_**Edward**_

Well, shit. Or maybe it was a good thing... Alice might have just saved me from making a huge mistake.

I was about to say something monumental... something life-altering. The front seat of my car parked outside the restaurant is not the place for that kind of discussion. Besides, I'm not prepared.

I need to go to Tiffany's.

"Edward! Did you have a good time?" Alice, Jasper and Bella are all standing on the sidewalk watching me curiously as I get out of the car.

I shake my head to clear it. "Of course, Ali-cat." I lock eyes with my girl. "It was the best time I've ever had." Bella breaks into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, and I'm aching for her again... just to hold her, bury my face in her hair, feel her warm breath on my neck... her delicate hands in mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jasper raise his eyebrows and look at Alice, and she beams back at him.

"Well, come on you guys – let's get your bags upstairs. What the hell is this, Edley?" Alice has grabbed the bags of mushrooms and roots.

"The mushrooms are for everyone – we're going to save some for us and let the staff take what they'd like of the remainder. The other bag contains wild tiger lily and camas roots for experimenting. We've procured a supply for the charity ball, so I'm going to use these to find the best preparation and presentation."

I round the car and take the bags from Alice as Jasper pulls our travel bags from the trunk. "Thanks, Jazz. I'll just bring these into the kitchen and park the car, then I'll be right up."

Okay... why do I feel awkward? After everything Bella and I have done and said in the last few days... why am I wondering what I'm supposed to do next? Do I go to her place? If I do, will she feel like I'm crowding her? If I go to my place, will she think I'm avoiding her? What does she want? What do I want?

I want her. I want to be with her. I need her.

I have to find out how she feels... if she feels the same way.

And if she does... then what? Do I move some stuff to her place, or she to mine? Maybe both. Jesus, I feel like a nervous kid.

As I step out of the refrigerator, I notice our new security cameras have been installed. Walking around, I see they have been placed in the kitchen, at the hostess station, and in the dining area, hallway and office. Jasper's done a fantastic job, but where are the monitors? Oh, right – he said they would be set up in our loft via wireless network. Hmm... I must remember to address it with the staff tonight, to ensure them that they are not being watched – it's strictly for security purposes.

Tonight... new menu. Time? One o'clock. Okay... the kitchen staff will be here in an hour and a half to begin prep. I check the menu board in the kitchen. Excellent – Garrett has everything outlined. I'll go get some lunch, shower and change.

_**Bella**_

It feels so weird, walking back into my apartment. So much has changed inside me, but everything and everyone is the same on the outside. My eyes travel up the loft where I can see the end of my bed. Oh boy... looking forward that...

"Well? Spill it, Bells! How was it?" I turn around and Alice is practically vibrating. Jasper is grinning at her indulgently, shaking his head.

"Um, we had a wonderful time, Alice. We hiked and gathered mushrooms, went fishing and swimming... oh, and cliff jumping – that was a blast!"

I indicate that Jasper can lay my bag on the floor at the base of the stairs. 'What about Edward's bag?" he asks.

What about Edward's bag? What do we do now? Will things change? Will we spend more time together? Will he move some things over here? Will I move some things over there? "Uh... I don't know? Shit... just throw it there with mine."

Alice grabs my hand and spins me to face her. "Bella! _How was it?_" Her eyes are popping out of her head. Does she expect me to talk about this in front of Jasper? I quickly glance at him and back to her.

"It was fine, Alice. The weather was great... oh, and we cooked on the hearth! It was a delicious bison and wild mushroom stew. It all got eaten though, or else we would have brought some back for you guys..."

Good heavens. I can't believe she didn't break her sockets with that eye roll!

"Lunch! We need some lunch. Edward will have to go to work soon. What have I got here, I wonder..."

Scanning the contents of my fridge, I quickly decide on one of my old favourites. I pull out an onion, jalapenos, bell peppers and an avocado that have all survived more than five days, cheese and my last tub of chicken broth; I put Alice and Jasper to work slicing and dicing.

"So... Bella... are you going to make me ask outright?"

Gah... Alice isn't going to let this go. I'm gathering my spices and seasonings when Edward walks in. Placing my armful on the counter, I look up at him, searching for answers to questions I've barely verbalized in my mind.

I needn't have worried... silly me. As soon as our eyes meet, the magic floods through me and all I feel is a deep, secure love. Drawn to each other like magnets, we meet by the breakfast bar and he pulls me up into his arms. We kiss passionately, holding each other tightly.

Alice and Jasper chuckle at our display. "Well I guess my question is finally answered." Alice sings.

Edward pulls away from my mouth just enough to ask, "What's for lunch?"

My lips pressed against his, I answer, "Tortilla Soup."

"Mmm... sounds good. Do you mind If I shower and shave right away? I've only got a little over an hour..."

"Of course. Um... here?" I ask hopefully.

He nods and I melt, I'm sure my relief is obvious in my expression. "If you don't mind?"

"No! I don't mind at all. I'm... uh...," thrilled, ecstatic, relieved, "glad... to um... have you, uh... let me show you where the towels are!" My face is burning with the worst blush I've had in days.

Edward pulls his shaving kit out of his bag and I practically drag him up over the stairs to my washroom. I vaguely register more chuckling down below.

Inside the door, he pulls me to him with a lop-sided grin, one hand sliding to my ass, squeezing possessively. "You know, I could use the guest shower downstairs..."

I snake my arms around his neck. "I don't want you to feel like a guest. You... uh, you belong here. I want you up here. And, I _want you_ up here." I raise on eyebrow and change the intonation of my words; his moan tells me he's clear on my meaning.

"Bella," he whispers, "I fucking _want_ you, baby. God, I can't get enough of you."

All my bits are tingling. "I want you too, Edward. I'm crazy with it. But..."

"I know... Alice and Jasper, lunch, work."

"We can hold on until after work, sweetie. Think how good it will be..."

He kisses me deeply, his hands roaming my body.

"Christ... Bella I just remembered you're not wearing underwear..." he groans loudly, pulling my hips to grind me against his erection.

"Oh crap! Alice and Jazz are downstairs, babe. I'm going now, before we do something rude and embarrassing! The towels are right here in the closet..."

I twist out of his embrace and run out the door, just barely escaping the grab he makes for me. Smiling and waving from the hallway, I throw a towel at him and pull the door closed, giggling at his muffled growl.

As I hop back down the stairs, Alice and Jasper are both grinning at me.

"What?" I ask, knowing damn well what.

"You two are adorable, Bells!" Alice looks so happy for us, it makes my heart swell.

"Thanks. We're... um... very in tune with each other." I grin and Jasper winks, making a "wooo" sound.

Just as I open the package of flour tortillas, my cell sounds with Rosalie's ringtone. I answer and put it on speaker.

"Hi Rose! You're on speakerphone with Alice, Jasper and me. We're making lunch. How are you and Emmett doing?" I pull out four tortillas and turn on the broiler.

"Hey all! Emmett and I are fine, Bella. I was wondering how you and Edward are doing... can either of you walk straight?"

I blush some more and open the container of chicken stock. "Nope. We're both on crutches. However, the local rabbits and minks lined the roads and saluted us as we left."

Alice and Rose squeal with laughter while poor Jasper has a minor coughing fit.

"Okay, okay! But it was a good trip? Fulfilling?"

I can't help myself. "It was _very_ filling... I mean, fulfilling!"

Rose laughs. "Oh, Bells! You're a riot – we'll have to all get together soon. Let's plan for Monday coming, yes? In the meantime, I'll see you Saturday morning?"

"Yes, absolutely. Will you pick me up?"

"Of course. I'll see you then! Bye Ali, Jazz."

After I hang up, I add some oil to a saucepan and retrieve the chopped peppers and onion from my audience. I mince a couple of cloves of garlic and throw it along with the onion and some cumin into the pan.

"So, Bells... are you happy?"

I turn to look at Alice and smile.

"Immensely."

'You know, you drove me nuts when you called the other day but wouldn't give me any deets. I'm glad you reconciled with Billy and visited the graves. But what was it about Renee you said you'd tell me when you got back?"

"Ah..." I pass a tin of diced tomatoes and the can opener to Jasper and the cheese and a shredder to Alice. Returning to stir the onions and garlic, I begin the tale of how we found evidence of Renee living in my house in Forks.

"Jeez," Alice says after I tell them about the hair on the pillow, "it's like some sick, twisted Goldilocks story."

I add the peppers, tomatoes and broth to the saucepan and stir again, then go to the cutting board to dice the avocado.

"So, Bella, your mother had laid pillows out in the bed – do you think she was pretending it was your father?" Jasper's brow is furrowed, a look of concern on his normally relaxed face.

I nod. "Yes, most certainly. And I haven't been able to get in touch with her husband, Phil. I don't know what's going on with them. She made it sound like they were together when she was here... but who knows what was fact and what was fiction?"

"And she had the place spotless except for your room... and when you returned after she had trashed the place, your bedroom was virtually destroyed?"

"Yes. Everything was attacked in some way, except my dad's bedroom. She left his bedroom in perfect condition. It was very disturbing... to see that manifestation of her resentment toward me."

"Was there anything else? Had she visited anyone in town... been seen at all?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything. Oh... but you know what? There was a fairly fresh bouquet of red roses on my father's grave. I'm sure she put them there."

Alice asks, "But you never actually saw her?"

"Nope. But she _was_ recorded by security camera at the bus station. She bought a ticket to Phoenix via Portland." As I am explaining how Renee got away from the Oregon State police, Edward emerges from the washroom, all fresh and clean shaven. My legs involuntarily squeeze together as I watch him descend the stairs... his thigh muscles are just...

"Ah... the saga of Renee. So what do you think, Jasper? Is she nuts?"

"I think that's an understatement, Edward. And in all honesty, I'm concerned. She sounds unstable and capable of violent acts. If it's okay with you, Bella, I'm going to put out some feelers, see if I can locate her. Just to make sure she's staying away from you."

I have to admit, I would feel better knowing where she was. Her bizarre behaviour really spooked me. "Yes, thanks Jasper. I'd appreciate that."

After popping the tortillas under the broiler, I retrieve a lime and some fresh cilantro from my herb keeper. Edward takes the cilantro and starts chopping as I cut the lime into quarters.

"Babe, could you grab the soup bowls?" Returning to the oven, I bend over to check on the tortillas just as Edward passes me to get the bowls. He very deliberately rubs his crotch against my backside, making me squeak, and follows with a trailing hand that pinches me gently.

I hear Alice snicker and Edward say "What? She's my girlfriend, and she's got a great ass. Sue me."

"Why would I sue you, Edley? I'm thrilled for you!"

Edward chuckles. "Good, me too. So, did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

I pull the tortillas out and turn off the broiler as Edward ladles the soup into the bowls. "Okay, guys, garnish as you see fit, grab a tortilla and spoon, and let's eat at the table."

After dropping some cheese, avocado, chili powder, garlic salt, cilantro and a lime wedge onto my soup, I crumble up my tortilla into it and sit next to Edward, who's already gulping it down. "Jesus, Bella... this is delicious."

I nod. "Yeah... everyone loves this soup. It's good with shredded chicken or pork, too."

Between mouthfuls, Alice fills us in on what we missed.

"Jasper installed our new security cameras. Mom's deal to buy the building is in it's final stages. And Kate asked Irina to marry her. They're going to Vancouver over Christmas for the ceremony. Oh, and Chelsea Afton came by on Sunday night, trying to trade for my tickets to Aro's charity ball. It seems she wants to sit at the same table as Chef Cullen, but the table is already full."

"Thank god," Edward replies. "Wait, so who else is at our table? Bella, you said we're having ten-seater round tables, right? And there's eight in our family group... who are we sitting with?"

"None other than our gracious host, Aro Volturi and his date. I don't know who it is. Renata's never seen her... it's some model chick he met on tour, she thinks. Oh, and Aro asked Emmett to ask Rose what colour dress you're wearing, Bells. They thought that sounded a little stalkerish, so they agreed to tell Aro something completely opposite."

I'm curious. "What colour did they say I'm wearing?"

Alice giggles. "Orange!"

Alice, Jasper and I all laugh at that, but Edward looks peeved. "What is it, Edward?"

"Why the fuck does Aro care what colour dress you're wearing? I mean, what fucking business is it of his? What's he going to do? Wear a matching tie? Get you a corsage? That's my fucking job – I'm your date, not him." Wow, he's seething. I reach for his thigh and squeeze.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Whatever he's planning, he's going to be totally messed up, thanks to Rose and Emmett's brilliant move."

Alice pipes up. "Maybe his date wanted to know... you know, so she can make sure she doesn't wear the same colour as anyone else at the table."

Edward looks at her. "Did he ask what colour you, Rose and Mom are wearing?"

Looking abashed, Alice admits, "Er... no."

"I wonder what he's up to." Edward's brow is furrowed as he considers Aro's motives.

I try to change the subject. "Alice, what colours are you ladies all wearing?"

"I'm wearing black, Rosalie red, and Mom beaded gold and black."

"It's going to be one stunning table, darlin' girl," Jasper says to Alice as he kisses the back of her hand.

"I'd say! Edward, did I tell you? I convinced Jasper to get a new Gucci tux as well."

I look at Edward. "You got a _Gucci_ tuxedo?"

"Yep. Black." He's grinning now, thank goodness.

"When?"

"The day Alice and I went shopping... you know, um... the day we moved the oyster bar to the restaurant from Rose and Em's place."

Oh. Right. The day my mother revealed that I ruined her life.

I will not let that dampen my mood. She's gone.

"What else did you get? A bow-tie?"

"I got shoes. Nice shiny ones."

"But not a bow-tie, Bells. Rose is making him one that matches your dress!" Alice is bouncing in her chair.

"Wow... that's so awesome. This is going to be quite the affair!"

Edward nods. "Yep. It's going to be one of the fanciest and most exclusive events that Seattle has seen in quite some time. And at five thousand dollars per ticket, you can be damned sure there will be some big names there too."

I shake my head. "I still can't believe it will sell out at that price."

"It was sold out by Saturday night."

"Alice, you're joking!"

"Nope. It seems Edward is a big draw, as is the fact that the event is being held at Volterra."

Snorting, Edward shrugs and gets up from the table. "Yeah, right." He gathers our dishes and heads for the kitchen.

Alice looks at him strangely, then takes Jaspers hand. "So, Jazz and I are going to go for a walk... thanks for lunch, Bella. I'll see you at work." She looks from me to Edward's back, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head.

After they leave, I go immediately to Edward, who has just finished loading the dishwasher.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

He looks at me and his expression is so tortured my heart breaks. I take his hand in mine and pull his arm around my waist.

"Edward? What on earth is wrong?"

He swallows. "What if I fuck this up, Bella? Five thousand dollars a ticket and it sold out in less than twenty-four hours. People are expecting great things... this will make or break my career. I was an idiot to accept."

"Edward, sweetheart, you were not an idiot to accept and you will not fuck this up. You are a fantastic chef with a real gift for flavour combinations, and you've managed to procure some rare, wonderful ingredients that will wow the guests." I reach up to cup his face. "Baby, you are going to blow this out of the water. Don't worry, Alice and I will be with you every step of the way. Remember, the tickets sold out with the only basics of your menu being revealed. People want this, Edward. They're eager for it and for you... of course, they can't have you... just your food. Especially that Chelsea Afton woman; she's starting to piss me off." I grin up at him and he finally relaxes and grins back.

"I love you, beautiful. You make my heart sing, you know that?"

"I love you too, babe. More than anything."

"I can do this. With you by my side, Isabella, I feel like I can do anything."

"I'll always be by your side, Edward. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

His eyes darken. "You realize you just signed on for forever, right? Because I will always want you, always need you... always love you."

"Well I guess we're stuck with each other, Chef." I stand on my tippy toes so I can kiss his delicious mouth, and as soon as our lips touch, the electricity jolts through me. God, I want him... in my bed... now.

I try to tell him just that with my tongue, and he responds in kind. Oh my... his cock is hard and I am throbbing for him.

A buzz from behind my back breaks our spell. "What's that?"

"It's my watch alarm. I have to go to work." He rests his forehead against mine. "I'll just keep telling myself that we have all night, every night, and maybe I'll be able to drag myself out the door."

Reluctantly, we pull out of our embrace.

"Bells? Is it okay if I leave my shaving kit here? Or, I can take it home if..."

"NO!... I mean, yes – it would be great if you left it here. I'd like that, very much."

He smiles widely. "Really?"

I nod. "Yes, really. And I..."

"What, sweetheart?"

I look down at my hands and play nervously with my fingers. "I have an empty drawer in my dresser – I didn't refill it after Renee left – and a few spare hangers... if you wanted to have somewhere to keep some things... here."

Edward reaches out and lifts my chin so I will look at him. "That's perfect, love."

Our eyes dart back and forth as we read each other's emotions, then Edward pulls me to him and kisses me soundly.

"You've got to go," I murmur against his lips.

"I know... I'll see you soon, baby."

And with that he sidesteps me and leaves quickly through the door.

.~.~.~.

It's been a relatively slow night, typical for a Wednesday. All the tables have seen at least two services, but only three turned to a third. I scan the dining area to make sure my tables are good, and then I hear my name being called from the bar.

"What is it, Felix?"

He smiles knowingly at me. "I have a message for you... from Chef."

Damn my blush! "Oh really?" I stammer.

He nods and winks. "He says meet him in the office at ten fifteen."

I glance at the clock over the bar... it's five after ten.

"Okay, thanks Felix." I try to sound nonchalant, but my voice breaks and I blush some more.

"Bella, there's one basic truth in life that if you accept it, you will be much less embarrassed about... things."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The bartender knows everything."

"Oh."

"And you know what else?" he asks as he polishes a glass.

"What?"

"It's about fucking time. You two were making everyone antsy with all that UST. Jeez... my wife and I haven't gotten laid so much since our honeymoon!" He pauses as if in thought. "In fact, don't stop with the UST... or RST... or plain old ST. It's good for my marriage!" We both laugh, and then I notice Alice waving me over to the hostess station.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Have you seen the way Edward's been watching you tonight?"

"Um, no... not really. Why?"

"Because he's been practically undressing you with his eyes since you got here. I think he likes your dress."

I look down at my short, silver dress and chuckle. "Oh yeah, I guess this is pretty much the sexiest dress I own. I didn't wear it for any specific reason, though. It was just next in the rotation."

"Well, you look like a million dollars tonight, Bells. We already know that Edward loves those Rock&Republic shoes, which, by the way, make your legs look a mile long, and with your hair straightened, smoky eyes and no bra... well, every guy in the place has been salivating after you all night. I thought poor Tyler was going to pass out from forgetting to breathe!"

"Yeah right. Hey, what time is it?"

"Ten fourteen."

"Um, I have to go to the office for a few minutes. Could you watch my tables? They all seem fine, but you never know..."

A huge smile breaks out across her face. "Okay, no problem. GO!"

Noticing that Edward isn't in the kitchen and receiving an enthusiastic thumbs up from Felix, I walk down the hallway to the office.

A strangled groan greets me as I step inside the door. "Bella..."

Closing the door and locking it, I turn to find him leaning against the desk, running his hands through his hair, his fiery green eyes trained on mine.

"Edward?"

"Come here."

He parts his legs and I stand between them, my entire body vibrating with anticipation.

"You look incredible," he mutters huskily, his eyes traveling down my body as he parks his hands on the edge of desk. His gaze is almost tangible... I can virtually feel his eyes caress me, and my nipples harden in response.

He swallows loudly, tearing his eyes from my chest to look back into my eyes. He whispers, "I've had dreams and fantasies about you in this dress, Isabella, about what I would do to you, in this office..."

Now I swallow loudly. I am getting very aroused and my voice cracks as I reply, "Oh really?"

We're breathing heavily now, and the feeling of the silver fabric dragging across my sensitive nipples as my chest heaves is making me even more lustful.

"I've been watching you all night, fighting the urge to grab you and drag you off somewhere. I don't know how I've managed to function... the only thing I can remember clearly is fantasizing about your hot, tight pussy wrapped around my throbbing cock."

I whimper, my hands forming fists at my sides.

He continues, his voice low and silky now, like a predator who's cornered his prey and is circling, savouring the final moments before the lunge. "I want you. Against the wall. I want to see and hear and feel you come all over me. Will you give me that, Isabella?"

"God, yes," I whisper, unable to look away from his penetrating gaze, feeling every bit his prey and loving it.

"Step back, baby."

I do, and he stands. I realize we haven't touched.

"Back up slowly to the wall."

I take several careful steps backward, still locked to his gaze. When I reach the wall, I rest my hands and head against it, thrusting out my heaving chest so the fabric of my dress stretches over my taut nipples. The air between us is practically crackling with electricity.

Edward walks slowly toward me, stopping a few inches before our bodies would touch. He reaches up and places his hands against the wall on either side of my shoulders, then leans down and grasps the low cowl neck of my dress with his teeth. I can feel his hot breath washing over my cleavage as he moves his head, tugging the fabric to the side and exposing my breast.

He pulls back a little, his eyes sweeping over my nipple... and it hardens even more in response. "So fucking perfect."

My palms are pressed to the wall at my sides; I'm frozen under his spell. My inner voice is begging him to touch me.

He extends his tongue, the tip grazing my nipple, and I shudder in response as the sensation from that tiny contact reverberates throughout my entire body.

"Edward..." my voice is weak and trembly, "please..."

He gives me more of his tongue, flattening it against my hard nipple and then swirling it around and around, finally closing his lips around it and sucking hard.

"Jesus!" He's got me on the brink of climax from his mouth on one breast.

He pulls back slightly, our eyes are locked again. I wonder idly if he could make me come just from looking at me. He murmurs, "Open my pants," before lowering his head and repeating the process of revealing my other breast.

Oh god... I swallow and extend my shaking hands to the front of his waist, undoing his belt and button, lowering his fly. I have to touch him... reaching in, I hiss when my hand contacts his silky hardness. He's commando again, and as I grip his hard cock, he moans around my nipple.

Finally, he lowers his hands to touch my thighs, then sliding them upwards, he pushes my dress up to my hips. He links his fingers onto the straps of my thong and growls, his teeth remaining gently clamped on my nipple, "Are you attached to these?"

"Uh-uh," I mutter, concentrating on his erection, swirling his pre-cum around the head with my thumb.

"Then say goodbye," he growls again as he pulls them from my body, the ripping sound filling the small room, turning me on even more.

I barely notice that he tucks my torn thong into his back pocket before one of his hands reaches around and cups my ass firmly while the other slides to my pussy, his fingers slipping easily between my well-lubricated folds.

"Fuck, Bella... so wet..." He's kissing a trail up to my throat now as his magical fingers move inside me, his thumb slowly stroking my clit. I squeeze his cock and pump harder, eliciting a moan and thrust.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?" he whispers into my ear before sucking my lobe into his mouth.

"I need you."

His voice is deep and husky as he replies quietly. "Then tell me what to do, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you... tell me what you need..."

Pulling my hand out of his pants, I lift my leg to circle his hip and his fingers delve deeper in response. I push his pants down to his hips and grab his ass with both hands, my nails digging into his flesh.

"I need you to replace your very talented fingers with your equally, if not more, talented cock and fuck me against this wall until we both see stars."

"Yessss..."

He removes his fingers and reaches around my leg to grasp tightly under my thigh, holding it in place around his hip as he bends his knees slightly to line himself up. He teases me a little, moving his hips back and forth, caressing my opening, and then he straightens his legs suddenly, driving into me and pulling my other leg up to his hip at the same time. And oh my holy god... I am in heaven.

"Edward... so good... you feel so good... I love how full you make me, baby..."

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea how much you stroke my ego when you say things like that?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's a fucking fantastic thing, Isabella."

He captures my mouth then and kisses me deeply, our tongues undulating, making their own love as our hips writhe and our hands grip tightly.

"Faster, Edward!" I pant into his ear and he quickens the pace, his forehead resting on my shoulder as he looks down between us.

"Christ, Bella... it's the best thing I've ever seen, me moving in and out of you."

I moan loudly at his words and the image they invoke.

"Harder, baby! I'm so close..."

"God, me too, Bella. I can feel how close you are."

Desperate to jump that final hurdle, I slide my hand between us and, gathering some moisture on my fingers, I begin to rub my clit in that perfect way that makes me squirm.

Still watching, Edward practically whimpers, "Jesus, that's so beautiful, baby..."

"I'm almost there, Edward... ohmygod, come with me... please... now... NOW!"

"YESSSS!" Edward whisper-shouts as he throws his head back and thrusts hard and deep, one last time, burying himself as far as he can inside me.

I bite onto his shoulder and try to keep my scream quiet as I spasm and shatter all round him, my legs clamping tightly, my fingers digging into his back, my hips still rocking involuntarily to keep the precious friction against my clit.

"Oh god... Bella... you're perfect... so perfect... I love you, baby."

Edward is whispering in my ear, panting between words as we both come down.

"Being with you is the best thing I've ever known, Edward. I love you too, madly."

.~.~.~.

Feeling delightfully naughty with no panties, in fact no underwear now at all, I emerge from the washroom after taking care of my little dribbling down my leg problem and head back out to the dining room. I glance to the kitchen and see Edward is garnishing a couple of dessert plates at the pass. Oh no, his hair is a mess! I'm sure I didn't touch it this time... I think it has a mind of its own and just freaks out every time we have sex. That's it – Edward has sex hair! I giggle to myself, and then I notice that Alice is giggling too. I look around... Felix is smirking at me. And Garrett? Garrett is grinning, looking from me to Edward. I turn back toward Alice, but not before I spy Kate and Irina huddled by the oyster bar and smirking at me too. I flush in a full body blush as I stride over to Alice.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I whisper at her.

She puts her arm around me and rubs my shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry, Bella... nobody heard anything. It's just that most everyone here is fully aware of the sexual tension between you and Edward... and in the change in tenor of that tension tonight. They all know you're dating, and that you went away together... and that you both just disappeared in the office for fifteen minutes... and that Edward came back to the kitchen looking way more relaxed than when he left." She giggles again.

"Oh my god, Alice, I'm so embarrassed! I wish the floor would open up and swallow me... that I could disappear without a trace..."

Her eyes suddenly become dark and angry. "Isabella Swan, don't you ever say something like that again! Never joke about disappearing... never!"

Whoa. "Um... okay. It was just a turn of phrase. Alice? What's wrong?"

_**Alice**_

Shit. I overreacted and now Bella knows there's something wrong.

"Whoops! Sorry Bells, that was a bit of an overreaction, wasn't it?" I giggle, hoping she will too. She doesn't. Shit.

She looks at me through narrowed eyes. "Alice, have you been having more dreams?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Bells. I always dream, and I tend to remember them vividly. Do you know, some people can never remember their dreams? I had a roommate in college who swore she did not dream ever... of course that's very unlikely. I watched her sleep lots of times, and she had normal REMs just like everyone else. She just couldn't remember the dreams. Jasper remembers his dreams... whenever I ask him he says he was dreaming of me. Isn't that sweet?"

She won't be deterred.

"Alice, have you been having more dreams about me... being in trouble?"

"I... oh look, your table is waving you over... they must be ready to leave. I'll just let you go..."

.~.~.~.

Jasper joins me on the couch, passing me one of the two glasses of wine he just poured.

"Jazz, I slipped up tonight. Bella was embarrassed about everyone figuring out what she and Edward were up to in the office and she said she wished she could disappear. Before I knew what I was doing I had gotten upset and told her to never joke about disappearing. She caught on right away and asked about my dreams... I tried to sidestep her, but she knows something's up."

"Well, darlin' I'm thinking maybe we should tell Bella and Edward about your dreams. With them being so frequent now... I really think they ought to know."

"Maybe you're right... it's better if we're _all_ aware of the danger and watching out for her. Nothing happened in Forks, thank goodness – she got home safe and sound. In fact, maybe the danger was somehow averted... I haven't slept since they got back... maybe the the dreams will go away now."

"Alright... we'll wait and see what happens tonight. If you have no dreams about Bella in danger or disappearing, then we won't say anything. After all, now that I think about it, it's very possible you were dreaming about the incident with the bear they told us about. Perhaps it might have gone very differently, but something changed the course of events and altered the outcome."

I smile at my amazing man. "You know, if Bells could hear this conversation, she'd ask if we'd been toking up."

"Well, if this were fifteen years ago, she might be on to something. But I left all that bullshit behind when I entered the service. Now come on over here, sugar, and give me some lovin'. Those horny vibes seeping off your brother and Bella have got me all wound up."

.~.~.~.

"_It's okay, Daddy. It's just a little bit of water. I have to go across."_

_The water is rushing by in front of me. I look across and see something that I need to get to._

"_No Jacob, it's alright. Look..."_

_Oh, the water is cold on my feet._

_Darkness... muffled voices... where am I?_

_I can't see!_

_Who's there?_

"WHO'S THERE?"

"Alice, honey... Alice?"

"WHERE AM I? WHO'S THERE? WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU?"

"ALICE! Wake up, darlin' girl, wake up!"

I feel like I'm being sucked through a tube. I open my eyes... light, thank god. I can see.

"Jasper?"

"I'm right here, babydoll. You had another bad dream. Was it about Bella again?"

I nod and he hands me a glass of water from the nightstand. I gulp it down.

"Yes... I was Bella, and Charlie and Jake were telling me not to cross the rushing water, but I did and it was cold on my feet, and then it was dark and I couldn't see and there were muffled voices..."

"Where was the river? Can you describe the area it was in?"

I shake my head. "No... but it didn't seem like the forest." I try to remember, but it's fading so quickly. "Damnit, Jazz... it's so vague now."

"What about season, darlin'? You said the water was cold... was it winter?"

"Maybe? I have no idea."

"You said there were voices. Could you tell the gender?"

I want to cry. "No... they were so muffled. I couldn't pick out any words or details. Oh, Jazz... I'm useless! I can't remember anything helpful."

"That's not entirely true, Ali. You said it didn't seem like the forest. That's something you haven't said before. I had always pictured a river in the woods... but this opens up a whole new set of possibilities."

"Hmm... a river – or maybe a stream because it didn't seem deep – but not in the forest. A park? Or a golf course? Or... hey, I wonder if there's a stream at Volterra?"

"We can have a look on Google Maps in the morning and check it out."

"Okay... of course, Bella, Edward and I will be going there in a couple of days to verify the layout for the kitchen. Maybe you should come with us, Jazz."

"Sure, darlin' girl. You know I'll follow you anywhere."

_**Edward**_

Happiest dick ever, sitting in my pants. It never ceases to amaze me that Bella is just as horny as I am... she's always ready for me. She's the instigator at least half the time, thank goodness. It thrills me to no end to know she wants me just as much as I want her.

Since we got home from Forks we have been living in sheer bliss. We've been together every moment outside of work, and sometimes at work, too. Our first evening back, she wore her silver dress, not knowing the effect it would have on me. In bed later that night, after another round of incredible love-making, she told me about how everyone knew what we were up to in the office. We decided that we should probably not make it a nightly habit, but agreed that we couldn't ban it altogether... it was just too damned good.

Last night, she wore that little white Ver-satch-ee dress and I very nearly ripped it off her when I trapped her in the hallway and herded her back into the office. We spent about five minutes kissing and feeling each other up like horny teenagers before she pushed me away and ran out the door, claiming she had to see to her tables... _vixen_. I was left with a cast-iron erection that we put to very good use just a few hours later when we learned that reverse cowgirl is an awesome position, especially because I can watch her fantastic ass jiggle as she bounces up and down while bracing herself on my thighs.

Goddamnit... hard again. I glance in the rear view mirror and Bella looks up from her chat with Alice to meet my gaze, her eyes telling me she's just as ready... again. I'm already working out how to drop the back seat to make room. I glance over at Jasper – he's smirking and shaking his head, no doubt sensing where my thoughts have wandered. Then it occurs to me that, this being Alice's car, _they've_ probably already done the Cayenne Sex thing. Ugh... suddenly it's not such a turn-on.

It's early. We're going to meet Rose and Emmett for breakfast, and then to Volterra to scope out the possibilities for the kitchen setup. The girls opted to sit together in the back seat, leaving Jasper and me up front so we can have our 'man talk'. We've said about five words to each other, because it's much more entertaining to listen to our women.

"Can you believe what Chelsea Afton wore to dinner last night, Bella? I'm wondering if we should introduce a dress code... 'See-through clothes equals no service'."

"I know! I mean, a see through top can be cute if you wear a coordinating bra underneath... but Chelsea... jesus Alice... her gnarly old nipples were clearly visible! And then she had the nerve to ask _me_ if Edward, _my boyfriend_ – and she's fully aware we're together, she found that out last time she was sniffing around – would come out to greet her? Oh, I don't think so!"

"What did you tell her, babe?" I can't help it... I love jealous Bella, she's hot.

It's so cute the way she avoids my eyes. "Um... I told her that Chef Cullen was very busy and that he only has a small amount of time with which to greet customers..." she lowers her voice like she's ashamed or something, "and maybe I added that he prefers to avoid dealing with those who develop misplaced infatuations as he finds it tiresome and a waste of his valuable time."

We all laugh. "Oh sweetheart, Mom would be proud!"

Surprised, she looks back up to met my glance in the mirror.

"So you're not mad?"

I snort. "Um... no? Why would I be, babe?"

She answers, looking a little frustrated. "But, she's a critic, Edward! Aren't all critics important?"

"Not when they behave like she does, love. Besides, she's only ever given me stellar reviews – which, by the way, probably have nothing to do with the actual quality of my food – so if she changes her tune now, people will probably question her motives. In any case, I don't give a rat's ass because she's an annoying little sycophant and apparently she has terrible fashion sense and gnarly old nipples!"

We all burst out laughing at my rant, and it warms my heart to see my girl's smile.

Em and Rose are already at the restaurant when we arrive, snuggled into one side of a large booth. I slide into the other side, pulling Bella after me, leaving Alice to sit beside Bella and Jasper to sit across from her beside Rose. Because she's like my air, I bury my face in Bella's hair and breathe deeply. It makes her giggle... it makes me calm.

Alice addresses the table after we've ordered. "Okay, gang... there's something Jazz and I want to talk about. Bella? Two nights ago, I reacted very strangely when you made a comment about wanting to disappear. I brushed you off when you asked about it, and you let it go. But there's something we all need to be aware of."

Bella has stiffened next to me, but not looked away from Alice, who has our rapt attention. She mentioned this to me, but we didn't give it much thought because sometimes Alice can be... well, Alice.

"Bella has been having occasional dreams that she doesn't remember. They're about crossing a river... she talks in her sleep and both Edward and I have heard her have these dreams. Edward first noticed them the night her loft was broken into. Then, on Father's Day, I started having having sporadic dreams both about Bella crossing a river _and being lost._ They became more frequent before she and Edward went to Forks, so naturally I thought they might be related to that trip." Alice grabs Bella's hand in both of hers. "You have no idea how worried I was while you were gone."

"Alice, why didn't you tell me they had become more frequent? Jesus... I would have been... I don't know... more careful?" Fuck... she should have told me.

"Are you saying you weren't careful Edward? Because that doesn't sound like you. I didn't tell you because I knew you would be as cautious as possible anyway – it's in your nature – and I didn't want to ruin the trip for you. It was an _important_ trip for you and Bella, am I correct?" She looks at me pointedly.

I rake my hand through my hair, nodding. "You are correct. I was never not cautious. Of course, when little miss run-blindly-after-mushrooms here hopped away and danced across a river, I just about had a fucking heart attack."

Bella slaps my shoulder playfully. "There were stepping stones and I was just fine, thank you very much. I didn't even get wet... until later." She smirks, and the memory of The Meadow Pool makes my cock twitch even now during this serious conversation.

Bella turns back to Alice. "But Alice, nothing happened. I'm fine... I didn't even fall from the log into the river when we were running from the bear."

Emmett's eyes snap to Bella and me. "You guys were chased by a bear? Damn! I would love to see a bear in person, other than at the zoo. Was it huge? Did it roar?"

Before we can answer, Rosalie elbows him hard. "For god's sake, Em! Focus!"

He gives Rose a contrite look and mutters, "Sorry, babe." Then he glances back to me and mouths _a bear?_ I nod absently, needing to add some information here.

"Alice, Bella had those river dreams in Forks, too."

Alice nods. "I'm not surprised, because mine have continued and are now occurring every night – it was actually several times last night. So, Jazz and I thought while we're all together, we could discuss these dreams and what they might mean. That way we're all on the same page, and six heads are better than two, three or four."

Rose speaks first. "Okay, so what specifically occurs in the dreams?"

I answer. "There is a small, shallow river and someone is on the other side that Bella wants to get to, but her father and... husband... are telling her not to cross."

Alice nods in agreement. "I've had that one too. Most of my dreams have been from Bella's perspective, except at the end I become myself again as I realize she's missing and we're trying to find her."

"Remember darlin', the last couple of nights you've had the impression the river is not in the forest."

"That's right, Jazz. They're becoming more vivid, and one thing that was obvious was the lack of trees around the river. Otherwise, though, the location was really fuzzy. Then it morphed and I, or Bella, couldn't see, and there were muffled voices."

Em looks at Bella. "And you don't have any recollection of these dreams, Bells?"

Bella answers him quietly. "None. I wouldn't know about them if Edward and Alice didn't tell me." She shivers; her shoulders fall a little and her arms move to enclose around herself. "Alice? This is really starting to freak me out."

I tighten my grip around my girl. It's freaking me out, too. "Baby, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I was about to ask if I should see a psychiatrist... but I guess if Alice is having them too, then it's not something a shrink can help me with."

At that moment, the waitress arrives with our food. Bella picks up her fork and pokes at her egg white omelet, but she doesn't look like she's going to eat.

"Unfortunately," Jasper picks up the conversation from where Bella left off, "there is really nobody we can approach about this. Who would believe us? We have to rely on ourselves to be vigilant and watch for any signs that may be relevant. And, of course, there's no real sense of time here. Are we talking about the possibility of something happening in the next few days? Weeks? Months?"

"Years?" I add, feeling somewhat frustrated.

Alice interjects,"I don't know, guys. The dreams are becoming more frequent and intense... I think that may indicate a time frame on the short side of the spectrum."

I have to ask a very hard question. "Should we consider the possibility that this could have something to do with Renee?"

Bella drops her fork and curls in on herself, stifling a sob. I pull her into my arms, smoothing her hair. "Oh, baby... it's okay, sweetheart. Shh..." Inside, I want to do the same thing. But I have to be strong, for her. Always, everything... for her.

"Bells?" Jasper's tone demands her attention. "Honey, I know this is difficult. But we need to focus. We need to try and find the meaning of these dreams."

My girl sniffles. "I know, Jazz. I'm just... well... horrified, actually. I feel terrible about being a burden. I mean, look at you guys. You're all sitting here worried about stupid me when you've got your own lives to live and your own problems to solve."

She is so selfless... instead of being afraid of what the dreams might mean for her, she's worried about the affect all this has on the rest of us.

Rose reaches out and takes Bella's hand. "Sweetie, Em and I _don't have_ 'any of our own problems to solve'. And I'm fairly sure Jazz and Ali don't either. Besides, you're family now. You complete us, don't you see that?"

Nods and agreement pour in from around the table and I beam with love and pride as I gaze at each of my siblings and their partners in turn. Squeezing Bella tight, I whisper in her ear, "It looks like you're stuck with all of us, love." She leans her head into my shoulder and kisses my neck, and my heart soars.

Emmett is next. "And don't ever let me hear you refer to yourself as '_stupid me_' again, missy. As far as I'm concerned, you're my little sister now... and I never have taken kindly to anyone insulting my little sister."

Alice smiles. "That's for sure. Emmett and Edward were always there to protect me. And now all of us are here for you, Bella. We love you and we're going to protect you from whatever this threat turns out to be. You're not alone anymore."

Jasper pierces a sausage roughly with his fork. "I wish I had been here to at least meet Renee. I would probably be able to tell whether she is a threat if I'd been able to get a read on her. I've got some contacts trying to locate her, but she's not using a credit card or her cell and we can't find anyone who's seen her since she boarded the bus to Phoenix in Portland."

"Well, she's got a lot of cash on her, so she likely won't be traceable that way for a long time," I offer. "But Jazz, should we look at other people? Maybe we should make a list of possibilities."

"That's where I was going next, Edward." He pulls out a small black notebook and a mechanical pencil. "Let's begin by identifying people who might pose a threat to Bella."

Bella sighs heavily. "Edward's right – Renee might very well be a factor here. I'm afraid she's gone completely off the deep end."

"Okay. Renee Dwyer. Who else?"

Rose pipes up, "Leah Clearwater."

Bella starts to object, but I squeeze her shoulder and shake my head slightly. "Sweetheart, we should make a complete list of _all_ possibilities. We can eliminate her later if she really meant her apology."

"Okay, I see your point... in which case, we should probably add Jessica Stanley Newton to the list as well." I nod in agreement.

Emmett is next. "James and Victoria Trakker." Jasper writes it down.

I offer another name. "Quil Ateara."

Now Bella is looking at me with wide questioning eyes.

"Babe, I think he has an unhealthy infatuation with you. His behaviour was pretty aggressive... ogling you like that and asking you out in front of _his_ girlfriend and _your_ boyfriend."

"Mike Newton," says Alice. "He was a little over the top too."

Bella's jaw drops at that one, but I agree with Alice. Gooseboy should be on the list. And then I think of another.

"Aro Volturi. I don't like the creepy way he leers at Bella. And he's continued to do so after I warned him off." It makes me want to gouge his eyes out.

"Chelsea Afton. She seems obsessed with Edward and could be resentful of Bella." Alice is right.

Bella glances back at me and then speaks. "Tanya Denali." She answers my confused look. "If she's ever seen us together or found out who I really am, she could be very upset for the way I tricked information out of her."

"What's this?" Rose asks.

We have to explain that whole debaucle to the table.

Emmett shakes his head. "You are one tough little sister, Isabella Swan."

"Well folks, that's ten possibilities, if we separate the Trakkers, and I think we should because they are capable of acting independently. And now I'm going to add an eleventh: Unknown. We have to consider that there could be someone completely new or unexpected."

Emmett looks up at Jasper. "We have a list of possible suspects. But what about the dreams themselves. I hate to say it... but they sound like a lure and abduct scenario."

Jasper sighs. "Yes, I'm afraid they do."

Rose recaps the dreams. "Okay, so a cold, shallow river or stream with no trees around, someone on the other side Bella wants to get to, her... departed... father and husband warning her off. Then, Bella can't see, there are muffled voices, and to us, she's missing and we are searching for her. And Bella never remembers the dreams. Is that everything we know?"

Jasper, Alice and I nod. Then I add, "But Bella hasn't dreamt about not being able to see or hearing voices, or us searching for her. She's only dreamt about Charlie and Jake telling her not to cross the river."

"Maybe that's because Charlie and Jake just want to stop her from crossing, whereas I am prone to actually have premonitions."

"That's a good point, Alice. But why, then, can't Bella remember her dreams? Because if Charlie and Jake are really trying to help her, she would need to know that consciously."

"Yes, but the mind is a strange thing Edward..."

Bella looks up at Jasper from her untouched food, effectively cutting off the back-and-forth between Alice and me. "So what do I do now? How do I avoid being lured and abducted?"

"You watch for scenarios that resemble the dreams. Do not go anywhere alone. And I mean absolutely nowhere. If you want to go to the washroom here, you get Alice or Rose, or better yet, both, to go with you. Carry your cell phone and pepper spray, and be prepared to use it and your self-defence knowledge. Never turn your cell phone off."

"Jasper... I have a license to carry a concealed weapon, and my dad trained me on how to use several types of firearms. Should I consider getting a handgun?"

Eyes pop all around the table.

"Well hells, Bells... you are full of surprises! To answer your question... it's good to know that possibility exists, but unless we feel it becomes unavoidable, I think carrying a gun might be more of a danger. You know better than most that it's not like the movies. Handguns are heavy and they have an unexpected recoil. They're not as easily wielded as they appear, and a moment's hesitation could result in the gun being turned on you. And then there's the whole _would you actually be able to shoot someone_ question... because believe me, thinking about it versus actually pulling that trigger and sending a piece of metal faster than the speed of sound to pierce another person's body... they are two entirely different things."

"You're right... absolutely right." Bella shakes her head, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

Jasper continues. "I've cleared my schedule of travel until after Christmas. The reason for this is two-fold. Firstly, I need a damned break. I've been travelling all over the world for too many months. Secondly, I have the contacts and resources to investigate anything here that might require investigating. I'm going to be spending a lot of time at the restaurant, too. I want to watch the patrons, look for patterns of behaviour, anything that might indicate an abnormal interest in Bella."

"But Jasper – that's over four months! Won't it affect your income?" I was wondering that too.

"Nope. Not at all, Bella. I packed more work into the first half of the year because I'd already been planning this hiatus – I want to spend more time with my little lady here." He reaches out for Alice's hand and the look they share tells me everything I need to know about where their future is headed.

"One more thing, Bells. You should not be alone overnight... ever." Jasper looks from her to me.

"I think I've got that covered, man." I lean in and kiss her hair again. "If that's okay with you, of course?"

Her beautiful smile nearly stops my heart.

"Edward..."

She reaches up to cup my cheek and pull me closer, her soft lips pressing tenderly to mine.

"I would like nothing better."

God, I love this woman.

_**Bella**_

"This is surreal." I think I may be in shock... I feel numb.

Edward is sitting with me in the back seat, his arm around me, as we drive to Volterra on Mercer Island.

He kisses my hair – I love it when he kisses my hair.

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you... I swear."

This is not right.

"But Edward, this is so unfair to you and your family. Why should you have to deal with this? Maybe I should leave... go back to Forks. Or somewhere else entirely." My mind is running away with possibilities and my heart is breaking. I don't want to leave Edward, but I would, to keep him safe.

He unbuckles my seatbelt and pulls me onto his lap, his hand grasping my chin, directing my gaze into his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. You are my life, baby... my other half. I could as much turn away from you as I could sever my arm... in fact, I would _rather_ sever my arm than lose you. Although, if I had to sever a limb, perhaps it should be a leg... that way I would still have both arms to hold you with."

His grin is infectious and I can't help but smile in response.

"Bella, that is the last time I want to hear you mention such a thing, okay? Promise me, sweetheart. Promise me you will not entertain that thought again. We're in this together, and we've got my entire family behind us. And in case you haven't noticed? That is quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Okay... I promise. It's just that I feel so weak... so needy. It's embarrassing."

Jasper turns in the passenger seat to face us. "Bells, you need to stop that kind of thinking right now. Do you think big superstars feel weak or needy, or embarrassed by the fact that they need twenty-four hour protection? Or royalty? Or high-ranking politicians?"

"But Jasper... I'm just a silly little small-town girl, not an important figure like them."

"But Bella," Jasper retorts, "you are just as important to _us_. And, you have something in common with all of those people – you are facing danger from an unidentified source."

Edward squeezes my leg. "And you are not _'just a silly little small-town girl'_... Bella, you are the light of my life, and that makes you infinitely more important and significant than any of those _important figures_." He uses air quotes around the last two words to emphasize his meaning.

"You're my anchor, Edward. Without you, I don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doing." I am suddenly feeling such intense love for this man... my chest and stomach literally start to tighten. I need him in the most basic of ways... the connection, the contact.

He stares into my eyes and whispers, "Me too, baby. As soon as we get home." And the way he kisses me makes me almost forget to breathe.

Jasper swivels in his seat. "Jesus christ on a slice of Texas toast, you two! Can you try to control your lust? You're killing me."

What? I look to Edward for an explanation. He whispers into my ear, "I'll explain later."

"We're here... let's hope Renata remembered to tell the security guards to let us through."

Alice lowers her window. "Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock to see Renata about the charity ball." She points at each of us as she says our names.

"Of course, Ms. Cullen. Please follow the drive on to the main house. Ms. Renata and Mr. Aro are waiting to greet you."

"You ladies didn't say Aro would be here," Edward growls.

Alice shrugs. "We didn't think he would be. But, hey! This is a great opportunity for Jasper to meet him and observe how he interacts with Bella. Jazz, you should be able to get a good reading from him today."

Jasper agrees. "Yes, this is a good thing, Edward."

A _reading_? I'm starting to get the feeling there's more to Jasper than I first thought.

"Edward, _mio amico_, and Isabella, _tesorina mia_... how lovely to see you. Welcome, welcome to Volterra!" He holds out his hands in a grand sweeping gesture that's laughably theatrical, although given his operatic background, it seems fitting.

Edward extends his hand, but Aro grabs him and kisses him on either cheek... and I have to bite my lip to avoid laughing. Of course, then he grabs my arms and greets me the same way... only Edward isn't laughing, especially when Aro's lips linger a little too long for his liking. I glace at Jasper, but he's wearing a poker face.

"Aro... you of course know my sister Alice. And this is her partner, Jasper Whitlock."

"Alice, _la mia ragazza dolce_, welcome my dear." She gets the cheek kisses too. "And Jasper! So good to meet you."

"Aro." Jasper hops backward, maintaining a distance that only allows a handshake. "Sorry... I've got a touch of a cold."

"Of course. Well... let us inspect the venue area, shall we?"

Edward and Alice begin to walk with Aro, while Jasper and I fall in step alongside Renata. "Hi Renata. How's everything going with the planning? This is Jasper, by the way."

They shake hands across me. "Renata, nice to meet you. This is quite the event you're planning."

She nods and rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it! I'm so grateful to have Bella working on the dinner portion, though. She's been a godsend. I know everything is covered there, and that takes away an enormous amount of stress."

Jasper puts his arm around my shoulder. "Yep, she's a pretty awesome lady, our Bella."

"Oh god... stop it you two. You're making me blush. So everything else is good, then?"

"Yes, it's getting there. Oh, and I've had several calls from a Chelsea Afton... trying to buy her way onto your table. Is that something you'd like me to try to accommodate?"

Jeez! "Actually, Renata, if it's not too much trouble... could you seat her as far as possible away from myself and Edward? You see, she's got a thing for him, and it's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Say no more, Bella. She's just a critic anyway... her employer paid a reduced rate for her ticket. I'll make sure she's in the worst seat in the house."

"Renata! Come show us the floor plans."'

She scurries off to Aro before I can thank her.

"She's very genuine, Bells. If Aro's up to something, she's not involved." I nod at Jasper. He seems to be able to read people's emotions?

"Bella, sweetheart, come on over here and have a look at this."

Jasper and I join the others to analyze the proposed layout.

.~.~.~.

"Bella, I told you I would explain later about Jasper. I didn't realize that you weren't aware." Edward glares pointedly at Alice in the rearview mirror.

Alice shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, Bella. We didn't try to keep it secret from you... it just never came up."

I look back at Edward with my eyebrows raised.

"Jasper is very empathic... sensitive to people's emotions." He smiles. "He's like Counsellor Troy on Star Trek NextGen, except he's an Earthling, not a Betazoid."

"Damn-it, Edward... I hate that comparison. Bells? You will never see me collapsing and crying out _PAIN... I FEEL GREAT PAIN!_"

I giggle at the visual. "Okay, well that certainly puts some of the comments you guys have made into the proper perspective for me. I was beginning to suspect as much." I muse to myself... Alice and Jasper are quite the pair.

"Well, Jazz," Edward asks, "what do you think about Aro?"

We're headed back to the lofts. Edward has wrapped his arm around me but has let me stay in my seatbelt this time. Just this proximity is making my heart beat faster. And his smell... oh god... and his hair. I reach up to play with it and he shoots me a wink and a sideways smirk.

"Edward, that man is definitely hiding something, but he comes across more mischievous than villainous, if you know what I mean."

Jesus... his jawline is perfect. I trace it with my fingertip.

Alice says it first. "How so, babe?"

And his lips. I trace them too.

"It's his intent, darlin'. It doesn't feel evil.. just... greedy? And sort of sneaky, I guess."

Ooh... and his throat, down to the vee of his collar... swirl my fingers in his chest hair...

Edward huffs. "Well, that doesn't mean he's not planning something. There's a stream on the grounds, did you see it Jazz? And there are no trees near it all the way down to the lakeshore."

A stream? That got my attention.

"Yes, I saw it. Did it look familiar, Alice?"

She shakes her head. "No... but I don't think I can pull enough detail out of the dream for anything to look familiar."

"So, what does this all mean? Aro's planning something but if I stay away from the stream on his estate I should be okay?"

"No, Bells, I wouldn't bank on that. We don't know what he's concealing... he might have been hiding a crush on Edward... or maybe it's got to do with why he wanted to know what colour your ball gown is... or maybe he has some cannabis growing behind one of the hedgerows. But you should probably stay away from all streams and rivers, just the same."

Jasper pulls out his notebook. "I'll just put a question mark next to Aro's name. Oh, and like I told Bells earlier... Renata is clean. She's not hiding anything and her feelings towards Bella are very friendly and admiring."

Edward pulls me close again and kisses my head. I cuddle into him, wrapping my arms around his toned body. Oh my... all those feelings of need and lust I was experiencing on the drive to Volterra have returned... tenfold. Connection, skin-on-skin contact, intimacy... I need it all. My chest starts to tighten again and I tremble and squeeze my legs together as I hug him harder. I feel more than hear Edward's responding groan rumble through his torso. His fingertips graze the side of my breast and he squirms his hips a little, trying to subtly adjust for the erection he has developed.

Jasper's head pops up from his notebook and he turns to glance back at me, then looks at Alice. "Darlin'? We need to get these two home a-sap... and us, too."

.~.~.~.

"Edward, I need you," I moan as soon as my door closes behind him.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "I need you too Isabella... so much it hurts." His mouth crashes into mine and my hands tangle into his hair.

"Need... you... so... close..." I murmur against his mouth between kisses.

"You've... got me... as close... as you want."

"Upstairs..."

He carries me up, his mouth never leaving mine. Sinking to his knees, Edward sits me on the edge of the bed and we pull each other's clothes off without breaking our kiss. I wrap my legs around him again as he enters me... and finally, the ache in my chest starts to wane.

He pulls back, staring into my eyes, his hands on my waist as his hips continue to thrust. "Is this what you want, baby?"

I hold his gaze, lost in his emerald eyes. "Yes... god, yes... Edward... it's what I want and _need_. It's like water, or air... I need you to survive..."

"Me too... me too, baby." His lips capture mine again and then he stands, holding me against him, and turns so he can sit on the bed with me in his lap. He is buried in me completely and it is so, so intimate.

Our movement is slow and sensual as we hold each other tightly, our kisses deep and erotic. With every thrust, I strain to take him in as far as possible. I want to envelop him, merge with him, never separate from him again.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good... you're so intense. I don't know how much longer I can last, sweetheart. You feel too good."

"I'm so wound up, Edward... I don't know if I can come..."

"Let go, baby... you can do it... come for me, Isabella..."

"Edward..." My voice is strangled, my throat clenched. I can feel the coil getting ready to spring.

"I love you Isabella, I love you with all my heart... let go now, sweetheart... let go and come with me..."

"Yes..."

"Yes, baby..."

"Oh god... ungh... oh, oh, oh god... YESSSS!" My entire being explodes in the most incredible waves of pure pleasure and sensation, and then I feel Edward tense as his hot release shoots deep inside of me. We grasp each other even tighter as we rock back and forth. "Edward... oh, Edward... I love you so much... don't let me go... never let me go..."

He smoothes my hair out of my face, peppering me with sweet kisses. "Never, baby... I promise... I'll never let you go, Isabella."

_**Edward**_

I followed Bella and Rose to the clinic this morning and waited until Dad arrived. I caught him on the steps and gave him a brief rundown on the situation with my basic message being 'don't let Bella go anywhere alone and watch for suspicious activity.' I promised that Bella and I, and hopefully Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett would come to Edmonds on Monday evening to fill in him and Mom completely.

And now, I have a couple of hours to kill, so I head back to the restaurant to try some variations on the lily and camas roots. They taste amazing fried in the goose fat... of course, what doesn't. I come up with a cumin-based blend to compliment the nuttiness of the tiger lily, while plain old salt and pepper seem to be the best seasoning for the camas. I can't wait for Bella to taste these.

Bella... I sigh heavily, wishing she were here with me right now. I hate being away from her, especially after yesterday. The way we made love in the afternoon was mind-blowing. I've never felt anything like it. And then after work, a repeat of earlier. We could not get close enough. I was raw, open, utterly hers in every way. It was... altering. So much so that I decided to do something equally altering this morning.

I check my watch. Ten-fifteen. It's time to go.

I could walk, but considering what I will hopefully be leaving with, it might not be such a good idea.

I hop in my car and head toward Pike Place, then hang a right on Pine Street, pulling up in front of the white stone building with the iconic front facade. As I step inside the door, I see a familiar figure with wavy blonde hair standing under a sign that tells me he is in the same section to which I'm heading.

I walk up behind him and clear my throat.

Jasper spins around just as a sales lady smiles brightly and calls out, "Welcome to Tiffany and Company!"

* * *

**A/N: What's Aro hiding? Have they forgotten anyone on their suspects list? And what section of Tiffany's did Edward and Jasper both head to on Saturday morning? Let me know your thoughts in a review and I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter... if you have PM enabled, of course :)**

A link for Kristen Stewart's recipe for Tortilla Soup can be found on my profile.


	34. Decisions and Surprises

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**W00T!** _**WILD won FIVE Sunflower Awards: Best Bella, Best Alice, Best All-Human, Best Drama and Best Romance!**_ Thank you so much to everyone who voted and to all my wonderful, loyal readers and reviewers! You gals make life that much sweeter! Now, let's see what we can do to really get Wild out there - tell your friends, link it on your blogs - let's get the review numbers up!

* * *

**CHAPTER 34 – DECISIONS AND SURPRISES**

_**Edward**_

"Jasper... what the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper-shout.

"Edward! Uh... what are _you_ doing here?" he whisper-shouts back.

I step closer. "I asked you first."

A sugary voice draws our attention. "Can I help you gentlemen with anything?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh, no."

"Er, yes?"

I roll my eyes and smile at the sales lady. "I'm sorry about that, ma'am. Can my friend and I have a moment to talk?"

She wanders away, looking as confused as I feel.

"Jazz!" I'm still whisper-shouting. "Are you here for what I think you're here for?" Shit... we can't both buy the same thing at the same time... can we?

He screws his face up and takes me in for a moment. "Um... no? Or, maybe? What are you here for?"

He's trying to trick me. "I asked you first."

A sly smile comes over his face. "Ahhh... you don't need to tell me, Edward. It's rolling off you in waves, my friend."

I rake my hand through my hair. "Damn-it, Jasper. We can't get the same... kind of item... at the same time!"

"Oh. Are you buying emeralds for Bella too?"

What?

I narrow my eyes at him... he's been fucking with me. "You're buying _emeralds_ for Alice?"

"Yessir. She's wearing a gorgeous black gown to the charity ball, and I wanted to get her emeralds to match her pretty eyes."

Sonofabitch.

"Then why are you in _this_ section?" I gesture towards the sparkle-filled display case.

"I was hoping there might be an emerald solitaire over here. But no such luck... the emerald selection is surprisingly lacking. I think I'll head out to another jeweller. I might even have to go online to find what I want. Hey, if I do, can I come over to Bella's to search? I don't want Alice to find out and ruin the surprise."

I nod stupidly. "Sure, Jazz. I'm sure that would be fine."

As he turns toward the exit, my protective big brother instinct takes over.

"Hey, Jasper? Hang on a second... just when the hell _are_ you going to get one of these..." I nod to a poster of a happy couple admiring a huge diamond ring, "...for my sister?"

"Oh... she already has something like that, Edward... it's just that she wears it in a place that only I will see it." He waggles his eyebrows and strides out the door.

What the...? Oh hell! That's a visual I didn't need.

Shit! I race out the door. "Jazz!"

He turns, smiling. "Yeah?"

I shrug. "We didn't see each other here."

"Who are you?" He chuckles as he spins around and heads down the street.

I turn back into the store, pulling out of my pocket the delicate twist-tie that I used to measure Bella's ring size while she slept this morning. I wonder if what Jasper just said means that he and Alice are engaged. Why wouldn't they tell anyone? Hah – imagine people asking to see the ring! Ugh – there's that visual again. Fuzzy kittens... fuzzy kittens... fuzzy kittens...

_**Bella**_

"Oh Rose... I'm in such an emotional whirlwind. I love Edward so deeply – it's more than I ever realized I could actually _feel_. And you and the rest of your family... you're so accepting of me. It was just Dad and me for so long... I'm overwhelmed, in a good way! But I'm tortured, Rose. I hate that I've brought this... this... whatever it is... into your lives. It's not fair!"

"Bells, sweetie, please stop worrying about _that_. We love you; you're one of us now. And that's all there is to it. You belong to us, and we belong to you... and we all look out for each other."

I nod and blink back tears.

"Okay... enough of that." Rose tops up our coffee and sits back down next to me. "So... tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Edward and Forks! How was it?" Then she elbows me and tilts her head toward mine conspiratorially. "Is he good in bed?" Wow, she does get straight to the point.

"Err... I have no basis for comparison, but he was more amazing than I ever imagined; and I have imagined a lot." Of course, my cheeks are burning.

"How badly did it hurt... you know, the first time? Because Edward seems to be packing a lot of heat, if you know what I mean?"

Oh jeez! "Um, it hardly hurt at all, actually. I expected way more pain, but it was just a pinching, burning feeling; then it was gone and I just felt incredible... and stretched, but in a good way. And there was only the slightest trace of blood." I cannot keep the goofy grin off my face.

"Wow... and you weren't using a vibrator or anything beforehand?" Her eyes are wide.

"Nope. Just... um... just his fingers." Oh yeah, I'm blushing.

"Were you into gymnastics or horseback riding?"

I shake my head. "God no... I was way too uncoordinated for that!"

"Then your hymen must have been one of those more open ones. You lucky girl! I googled it once and there's this great wikipedia page on different types of hymens." She pulls out her phone. "Here, let me bring it up."

"No! I mean... that's okay, Rose. I believe you." Change of topic needed! "Um... so Alice says you're wearing red to the charity ball?"

"Oooh, yes! Bella, my dress is gorgeous! It's strapless red satin with a section cut out of the lower back... so sexy! I haven't decided what jewelry to wear with it yet. I think Emmett may be buying me something special! He and Alice are out shopping this morning..."

Rosalie theorizes for a while on what kind of jewelry Emmett might be getting for her, and it starts me thinking that I really don't have anything special to wear with _my_ dress. The nicest jewels I own are the pearl-drop earrings Jake gave me last Christmas. They're pretty, but I have nothing to coordinate with them. I guess I'd better go shopping.

Having finished my gown yesterday, Rose brought it and the Jimmy Choo gold sandals along with her this morning. Edward picks me up at twelve-thirty, and as he is helping me load the dress and shoes into the back seat of the Cayenne, I ask, "Is Alice home yet?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart. She went shopping with Emmett this morning... we might not see her until opening."

"Oh well, I've got lots of time."

Edward looks at me quizzically. "For what, babe?"

"I need to get some jewelry to wear with my gown to the charity ball. I didn't even think about it until Rosalie mentioned it this morning. All I've got is a small pair of pearl drop earrings that Jake gave me last Christmas. I think I'd like to go get something new."

Edward gives me the strangest smile. "You should do that, Bells. Hey, I've got an idea for a mushroom sandwich for lunch... are you interested?"

"Totally... I'm starting to get hungry."

"Excellent – I've been to the market, so let's go right home and get you fed. Oh, and I'm going to make you some lily and camas frites with seasonings I worked on this morning... I've already got the ingredients at the loft."

I really like it that he called it 'the loft' instead of 'your loft'.

Edward carries my dress up the stairs for me and we hang it carefully in the closet... right next to a Gucci tuxedo suit bag that I don't remember being there before. Then, I set my Jimmy Choo shoe box down next to a Gucci shoe box on the closet floor. I look up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, uh... they called this morning so I went and picked it up. Was I too presumptuous in bringing it here? I can take it over to my place if you want... yeah I should probably do that."

I grab his arm as he reaches for it. "Edward! You will do no such thing! I am beyond thrilled that you brought it here, and I want it to stay here... where it belongs."

His lips crash into mine and he lifts me off the floor in a kind of bear hug, then he spins me around, still kissing me.

"God, I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, sweetie. And if that's the reaction I get, then why don't you go ahead and bring a whole bunch more things over here!" I grin at him and he grins back...

"I will be taking you up on that offer, Miss Swan."

"I look forward to it, Chef Cullen."

I lead him back down to the kitchen, and that's when I notice a beautiful bouquet of pale pink and white peonies on the coffee table. "Oh Edward, they're gorgeous!" I hop over to them and take a deep inhale. "Mmm, they smell heavenly."

He looks up at me from the counter where he's slicing a couple of large bolete mushrooms. "I think you missed your new sunflower... it's very gold." He gestures toward the loft with his knife.

My smile gets even bigger as I run back up the stairs and dive onto the bed, rolling across it to the bedside table. Oh my, it's huge, and so pret... whats' this?

Hanging from the rim of the narrow-stemmed vase are two exquisite shiny gold earrings, each with three gold balls of graduated size hanging by gold chain. The smallest ball on each has a tiny red gem embedded in it. As I pick them up carefully, I notice there is also a woven gold band circling the base of the vase. It's a bracelet with a single row of clear gems circling the gold and binding it. As I sit there, stunned and ogling the beautiful gold jewelry in my hands, I hear Edward climb the stairs and stop by the bed behind me. Speechless and wide-eyed, I stand and turn to face him.

"They're eighteen karat gold, real rubies and diamonds... from some Italian designer collection. Alice said they would go with your dress and shoes. I, um, I wanted to get you a necklace too, but she insisted that your neck and shoulders are so lovely they are their own adornment. I have to say, I agree with that. Oh, and I got this as well..."

He holds out his hand out to mine and passes me a long string of small gold beads.

"It's for Alec to weave into your hair." He shrugs. "Another of Alice's ideas. She said you can use it as a necklace afterwards."

I think my mouth is hanging open. It is... crap. I close it.

"If you don't like them, we can exchange them... I'm sure you can find something you like..."

WHAT? No! I look down at the bracelet and earrings and back up to Edward.

"Uh... yeah. Well, they're maybe not your style, huh? I shouldn't have..."

I finally regain my power of speech. "Hey! No knocking my beautiful gold jewelry!"

With a beaming smile, he asks, "You like them? Really?"

I launch myself up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, smothering his gorgeous face with kisses. "Oh Edward... they're wonderful... of course I like them... I _love_ them... thank you... thank you... thank you!"

He laughs out loud, a wonderful, happy laugh. "You are very welcome, my precious girl."

I slip on the bracelet and hold out my arm to admire it. "It's so elegant!"

His green eyes are burning as he says softly, "That's because _you're_ elegant, Isabella."

He walks me to the dresser and I slide to the floor, stepping forward to the mirror. I tuck my hair behind my ears and don the earrings. Oh my, they are lovely. Edward slides his hands around my waist, rests his head on my shoulder, and grins at my reflection.

"I love them, Edward... thank you so much!" I turn and wrap my arms around neck and look into his eyes. "It was very thoughtful and I think they will look _perfect_ with my dress."

"Sweetheart, anything will look perfect with your dress because it will be on _you_... for most of the night, anyway." I giggle as he waggles his eyebrows. Then he descends to kiss me tenderly and I twine my fingers into his hair as I melt into his embrace.

We kiss for a long time, the tenor never changing from gentle and sweet. Finally, Edward backs up to the bed and sits on the edge, positioning me sideways on his lap. He nuzzles my neck, placing soft kisses there as I caress his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers against my skin.

Kissing his temple, I whisper back. "I love you too."

He cups my cheek and pulls back to look at me, the emotion in his eyes making my chest constrict. "Isabella, I..."

DING-DING.

I lean my forehead against his. "I wonder who that could be? Rose said Alice is shopping with Emmett." _And I wonder what you were going to say_.

From Edward's pocket, the Get Smart theme starts to play. What the...? Pulling out his phone, he answers. "Hey Jazz... oh that's you, is it? No, we're decent. Just getting lunch..."

I get up and indicate I'm going to the door to let him in.

"Bella's just coming to let you in." Edward ends the call and starts down the stairs as I open the door.

"Hey Jazz! Come on in."

"Hey Bells, Edward. I was wondering if I could use your computer to do a little online shopping? I don't want to take a chance on Alice finding out what I'm looking for. Of course, I could do it back in the loft and simply clear the browser history and cache... but I'd like your opinion, too."

"Sure," I indicate my laptop on the breakfast bar. "What are you shopping for?"

Edward resumes making lunch. "Jazz, will you have lunch with us?"

"Thanks man, that would be great. And Bella, to answer your question, I'm looking for something special for Alice to wear with her dress to the charity ball. I'm thinking emeralds. What do you think?"

My eyes pop open. "Jasper... that would be wonderful! They would look so lovely on her, especially with her green eyes! Hey... isn't that a coincidence, Edward?"

They both look at me questioningly. Jeez, it's obvious to me.

"It's coincidental that you just gave me some jewelry for the ball and now Jasper is looking for some for Alice. And you know what? Rose thinks that's what Alice and Emmett are doing today too!"

Edward and Jasper both laugh and say at the same time, "They are."

"Hoss, you owe me a beer."

I chuckle as Edward strolls to the fridge and pulls out a Corona. "Lime?"

"Please. So, Bells... what did Edward give you?" That was an odd glance that just passed between Edward and Jasper... huh.

"Bells?"

"Oh! Sorry Jazz." I hold out my arm. "He gave me this gold bracelet..." I pull back my hair with my other hand, "and these beautiful gold earrings!"

"Well hells, Bells... they sure are pretty."

I flush with pleasure. "I know! I love them!"

"When did you get them, Edward?" Jasper asks as Edward passes him his beer.

"On the same day Alice and I ordered my tuxedo."

Jasper smirks oddly. "Ah, I see. Good job, my friend."

Jazz and I sit side by side in front of my laptop while my handsome chef goes back to his mushroom sandwiches.

"Okay Bells, let's hunt down some gorgeous green rocks for my gorgeous lady."

_**Edward**_

Jesus christ... Jasper is ordering over fourteen thousand dollars worth of emerald and diamond jewelry for Alice. Way to make me look cheap, dude. Damn.

Of course, I did drop a cool twenty thousand on my purchase this morning. Feeling rather like Bilbo Baggins, I reach down and pat my hip to ensure it's still sitting snugly inside its little black velvet pouch in my pocket. I don't know when it will be... but I'll be ready when the perfect moment presents itself.

I've been trying not to second-guess myself all morning. I wanted to get her the biggest diamond they had... but two and a half karats would look gaudy on Bella's delicate hand and I know she would feel uncomfortable with it. I fervently hope the one and a half karat stone will be to her liking. One of the reasons I chose the particular setting is because it doesn't make the actual size of the diamond stand out as much. And of course, it's breathtaking, like my angel.

"Edward?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, is lunch almost ready?" She's wearing the most adorable smile. She's happy for Alice, not a jealous bone in her sweet body. God, I love her.

"Oh, sorry... yeah, I'm just going to pop these under the broiler to melt the cheese."

After sautéing the sliced mushrooms with garlic-infused olive oil and a few sprigs of thyme, I left them to drain on a paper towel while I cut a baguette into three sections and sliced them open. Once I had drizzled them with more of the garlic olive oil, salt and pepper, I added the mushrooms and topped them with shredded swiss... damn, my mouth is watering.

While the mushrooms were cooking, I heated some goose fat in a deep pan and retrieved the round slices of lily and camas root that I had placed in cold water earlier, drying them thoroughly. I fried the camas in just enough fat to cover the slices, now the lily root, dusted in cumin-based seasoning, is cooking.

"Edward my friend, those sandwiches sure do smell good." Jasper swigs the last of his beer but shakes his head when I offer him another.

"Nah... how about some coffee instead?"

"I'll do it!" Bella hops into the kitchen and grinds some of my favourite roast. She's incredibly thoughtful when it comes to little things like buying my favourite coffee, folding my chef jackets as soon as the dryer is done so they don't wrinkle, setting the alarm nine minutes early so I can have my snooze.

It occurs to me that being with Bella is domestic bliss. And I want it to continue... forever.

"Mmm! Edward, I love the frites. You're right about the camas – it's excellent with just salt and pepper. And the cumin mix is perfect on the lily... but I'm kind of sad to lose the chipotle."

"Don't worry, baby... there'll be chipotle in the dry rub for the elk. And I'm thinking of drizzling a little sour cream-based sauce and a subtle version of my bourbon barbeque sauce around the plate."

"Ooh... that's brilliant!"

"I just think it all tastes fuckin' A, man."

I laugh. "Thanks Jazz."

"You know, Edward, there was something I wanted to ask you... about the new security cameras in the restaurant."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It seems there was about twenty minutes of scrambled video from the office on Wednesday night... started around ten-thirteen or so." He glances up at me with a raised eyebrow... meanwhile Bella is looking panicked, her eyes bouncing from me to Jasper. I reach over and place my hand over hers.

"So what was clear on the recording?"

"Well, let's see. You sauntered into the office, sat against the desk, pulled out your keychain and pointed it toward the camera. It went fuzzy just as you smirked and waved." Speaking of smirking... Jazz is doing a good job of it now.

Bella looks somewhat relieved.

"And then?" I ask, knowing full well that none of our tryst was recorded.

"Oh, about twenty minutes later the normal recording resumed to an empty office."

I hear Bella's sigh of relief. "So what did you want to ask me, Jasper?"

He raises an eyebrow and grins. "Do y'all like your birthday present?"

Before I can respond, his cell phone starts playing the opening notes to the Pink Panther theme song. He pulls it out and answers, "Hey darlin'," and then Bella and I look at each other and smile.

"We're in Bella's loft, just finished lunch... sure, see you in a minute... me too, darlin'." He tucks his phone away and turns back to the table. "What?"

"The Pink Panther?" Bella asks.

"Yep. It's sultry and sexy, just like my little lady." Argh... fuzzy kittens... fuzzy kittens...

On cue, there's a knock at the door and then Alice dances in and jumps onto Jasper's lap, all smiles and exhilaration. It's her typical post-shopping euphoria.

"Good shopping, Alice?" Bella inquires. Alice tears her eyes from Jasper for a moment to glance at Bella, and then does a double-take.

She squeals, "OH MY GOD! He gave them to you! Do you like them? They look great! They're going to look fabulous with your gown!"

Bella's hand reaches up to touch one of her earrings. "I love them... they're perfect, just like Edward." She smiles at me bashfully and it makes me want to dive onto my knee. I don't, of course. Not in front of other people... that would be too weird for me.

"Did Emmett find something for Rose?" I hope he did, now that I've given Bella hers.

My sister nods excitedly. "Ooh, yes! We went to Neimans and Tiffany's and Bloomies – that's where he finally found what he wanted. He got her a pair of gorgeous red onyx earrings and a matching ring. She's going to love them!"

Jasper and I exchanged a look when Alice mentioned Tiffany's, and I thank my lucky stars she and Emmett didn't walk in while I was there. I know my pixie can keep a secret, but there's no way Em could keep his big trap shut. Thankfully Bella had started to clear the table and didn't see the look we gave each other. Alice on the other hand... she's giving us both a raised eyebrow. I give her the slightest of head shakes and she recovers immediately.

"Edley, wasn't your tuxedo supposed to be ready today? Did you get it?"

"Sure did, Ali-cat. And the shoes. They're upstairs." I gesture toward the loft with a nod.

Now both eyebrows are raised... and she's smiling _that_ smile. "You know, I've noticed the laundry at our place has been reduced by about a third... it seems like your clothes and things are slowly migrating away."

Biting my lip, I glance at Bella. She's biting her lip too. Her eyes meet mine and we break into grins. I shrug and Bella replies, "Extra closet space becoming available must be a good thing for you, Alice!"

I laugh out loud as Alice's look becomes thoughtful and a greedy smile creeps across her face. "Edward, do you need help moving any more clothes?"

Behind me, Bella bends and whispers in my ear. "You can bring it all as far as I'm concerned." Did my girl just ask me to move in with her?

I can feel my eyes burn with intensity as I turn to confirm. "_All_ of it?"

She sits in the chair next to me and places her hands on my thigh and squeezes. Her eyes are equally intense as she quietly speaks. "Every bit, babe."

_**Bella**_

Holy shit... I just asked Edward to move in with me... in front of Alice and Jasper... holy shit.

It just seems logical... he sleeps here every night, even before we went to Forks. So if he's sleeping here, it's silly to get up and have breakfast with me, then go to his place for a shower and fresh clothes, only to come back over for lunch with me... right?

Damned straight.

These thoughts have raced through my head in a fraction of a second.

I'm waiting for his answer.

Waiting.

"Isabella..."

Oh no! I shouldn't have said anything... it's too soon... it's too soon...

A wide, happy smile adorns his beautiful face. "I'd love that, sweetheart."

Woo hoo! It's not too soon... it's not too soon!

I jump into Edward's lap, straddling his thighs, and kiss him soundly as his arms slide around my back and pull me to him. Oh how I love my chef!

A clearing throat pops our bubble.

"So... you officially live here now?" Alice asks, her eyes huge.

Edward and I glance at each other and smile, answering in unison. "Yes."

"You owe me breakfast in bed, sweetheart."

"Mmm... absolutely... how about tomorrow morning?"

"Oh! You just reminded me, Bells. Emmett wanted me to tell you two that there is a car show in Issaquah tomorrow – it's some classic Chevy club – he thought you might want to go. He said Issaquah's only about a half-hour away. He emailed you a link, Edward."

My chef turns into a little boy as he lifts me off his lap and goes to the breakfast station where my laptop still sits.

"Hey, this looks like a lot of fun, Bella. Can we go?"

How can I possibly say no to that face?

"Will we have time?" I know we will, or else he wouldn't have asked... but I can't help teasing him a little.

"Sure, if we go early..."

"Then it sounds like a date!"

.~.~.~.

It's eleven thirty and Alice and I are finishing office paperwork while Edward and his staff complete their nightly scrub down. I've been thinking about my dreams, and Alice's.

"Alice... do you think it's really Dad and Jake communicating with me in my dreams?"

She takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment before responding.

"Yes, I think some part of their essence is connecting with some part of your essence and that's manifesting in your dreams."

"But how and why would they know if something is going to happen to me?"

A shrug. "I have no idea... maybe it's the same kind of thing as when I get premonitions about the future."

"They're having premonitions in the afterlife and trying to warn me? Why don't more people get warnings about impending danger from deceased loved ones?"

"Maybe they do, but they don't remember, like you, and don't talk in their sleep. Like you."

"Huh... so why are _you_ dreaming about them?"

"Well... it could be because I'm picking up on your subconscious... or maybe their reaching out to my essence too because I'm so close to you, or because I'm easier to reach because of my whole premonition thing. After all, I remember the dreams and you don't."

I nod. It sounds plausible, but...

"So, what about the timeline, though. My dreams started quite a while ago... why so long ago, do you think?"

"Time could work differently... there, wherever they are. Or maybe we perceive time differently then they do."

"Yeesh... this is getting a little too abstract for me. I think I'll leave the metaphysics to you, Ali-cat."

She giggles and I can't help but join in... only my laugh is nervous.

"I'm scared, Alice," I whisper.

She puts her arm around my shoulder, and it feels so comforting.

"I know, honey. We're all scared."

"Do you think something will happen at the charity ball? That Aro might be up to something?"

"You know, I realize that Jasper felt Aro was concealing something, but he said it was more mischievous than evil. And honestly, Bella, I was way more nervous about you going to Forks than I am about this ball. My gut tells me there's some kind of Forks connection involved in whatever is going down... and that just doesn't seem to fit with Aro's event."

"Except that I'm from Forks... and a key portion of the food is coming from there... oh, and Mike Newton, one of our suppliers, is from there. So that's three direct Forks links to the ball."

She scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "Yeah, but it still doesn't mesh for me. Of course, that's not to say we shouldn't take every possible precaution. And you should definitely stay away from that stream on the Volturi estate."

"Oh don't worry... I was planning on it." I plan to be virtually attached to at least one Cullen or Whitlock for the entire evening.

"So, how are the plans for the dinner portion of the ball?"

"Actually, everything on our end is very much under control." I'm quite proud of myself for the organization I've accomplished. "The food is all ordered, deliveries scheduled and the estate guards have a list that I will go over with them personally on the day before. As you know, I took on a little extra over what was strictly necessary on our side, to help ease the burden on poor Renata. The rentals are all arranged – that includes all dinner tables and chairs, dinnerware and linens, and they will be delivered to Volterra on Saturday, September third. The flowers are ordered – each table will have a large bowl vase with a flotilla of red roses. The catering company is supplying all cooking apparatus, cooks, servers and busboys. The cooks will all be wearing white chefs' jackets with scarlet embroidery, the servers and busboys white shirts and red ties. The servers will have long ties, the busboys will have bow ties, and all of them will have black trousers. I've also ordered a scarlet chef jacket for Edward. The scrub down and cleaning is all arranged. Oh, and the printer is ready to do the menu cards as soon as Edward has it finalized. And, let's see... each of the suppliers has been invited and allotted a small table in the lobby where they can place a tasteful display and brochures. And they've each been assigned seating at different tables for maximum exposure."

Alice nods thoughtfully. "What if it rains, or is windy, or both?"

"Aro is renting what is basically a portable building... actually four of them that will be joined together. They come with a stage and dance floor, and amazingly nice restrooms."

"You've done an awesome job, Bella... I knew you would! So when is Edward going to do a complete menu prep and tasting?"

"The day after tomorrow – Monday – and again a week later. Then he will meet with the cooks and servers at Volterra early on Sunday, September fourth to give them a menu tasting, demonstrations and instructions. He might be late getting to work that day, but Garrett will be here, so no worries."

"Wow, it's going to be a hectic couple of weeks... and Edward is moving in with you to boot. I hope you guys can get through it with no major upsets."

That's an odd comment... Alice is usually more positive and supportive.

"Do you think we'll have problems, Alice?"

"No, not really. It's just that Edward is going to be under a lot of stress, and he might get cranky. You know, classic temperamental chef."

I smile. "I think I can help him with his stress relief."

.~.~.~.

"And you're sure you're comfortable having a roommate?" He passes me my coffee and then we pull away from the Starbucks drive-through on the outskirts of Seattle.

"Bella, Alice has been my roommate for two years, and besides, I lived with... people... long before her."

"Yes, I realize that. I'm just afraid I'll crowd you or something. I mean, we don't even have a room with a door, other than the washrooms and closets."

"True... but there's always Alice. She's got a huge place with rooms that we can go to. Although, babe, I honestly can't imagine any scenario where I would need to get away from you... unless I'm wrapping your Christmas gifts or something like that." He grins and pulls my hand to his lips. Oh my... Christmas with Edward and the Cullens... it sounds wonderful!

I beam at him. "I love you so... completely. And you fit into my life like there was always an empty Edward Cullen-shaped space waiting for you to fill it. You've made my existence whole."

He swallows and tears his eyes away from the road for maybe a little too long.

"I love you too, Isabella. I never knew I could feel the depth of emotion you've brought out in me. You make me feel like... like _more_ than I was before. I want it to never end."

We both fall silent for a few moments, watching the scenery as we pass it by.

"So, where exactly is Issaquah?" Damn, damn, damn, he is looking _very_ fine this morning. We were both so tired last night... we simply cuddled and fell asleep in our bed. _Our bed!_ And this morning was a rush to get going for this car show. I am missing my man. I wonder if I have an abnormal sex drive?

"It's on the I-90, just east of Lake Sammamish. I think we're close."

"Oh... so, won't have to leave the interstate before we get there?" God... he's wearing his Ray-Bans. And that jawline... could he look any sexier? I want to lick him.

"That's right... why?"

"Um... no reason... it's just, you know, this old truck... well, it belonged to Billy from when it was very young... and I don't know if it's ever been, you know, properly _broken in_."

"What?" He checks the odometer, even though he's got all the dashboard readings memorized, I'm sure. "Nah... with this many miles on it? It's long broken in, Bells."

Hmm. I undo my seatbelt and slide over to the middle of the seat, buckling the lap belt around my hips. Placing my hand on his thigh, I speak in what I hope is a sexy voice.

"Yes, but I'm referring to a more _intimate_ kind of breaking in, Edward."

His thigh muscle flexes deliciously and his voice deepens. "Oh really? Do tell, Isabella."

I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder, tracing circles on his thigh. "Well... this is a very large and spacious seat... it would be quite accommodating for any activity requiring, shall we say, wiggle room?"

He groans, his voice husky now. "Say 'wiggle' again, baby."

I reach up so my lips are just barely scraping his earlobe and whisper, "_Wiggle_."

"Fuuuck, Bella. I don't care where it goes – we're taking the next goddamned exit."

We both groan as we approach the next green sign. It reads:

Issaquah

NEXT 3 EXITS

"Shit."

"It's okay, Edward. There's always the drive home." And I have plans for you, my darling.

_**Edward**_

Now who the hell is that? Jesus, I leave her for two damned minutes to get some lemonade and the wolves descend. The guy looks like he's about to eat her. He'd better back the fuck off.

As I approach, their voices become clearer.

"You're an awfully pretty little thing to be here all alone, sweet cheeks. You should have a man to drive you around in your nice red truck."

"I'm not here alone," Bella reads the name embroidered on his bowling shirt, "...Bubba. I'm here with my boyfriend. Ah, here he is now."

I pass her a drink, scowling at Bubba.

"Edward, my love, Bubba here was just telling me that I'm a pretty little thing with sweet cheeks... isn't that what you said... Bubba?"

Well _that_ deflated Bubba. How does she do that? I was ready to knock him to the ground, and now all I can do is laugh at him.

"Well, baby, I would have to concur with Bubba's findings one hundred percent." I turn to the poor guy, who has turned beet red. "I guess that makes me one lucky son-of-a-bitch, now doesn't it... Bubba?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, man." He turns and lopes away, shaking his head.

Bella falls against me, giggling. "Poor Bubba!"

"More like lucky Bubba. If he had gotten any closer to you..."

"Oh Edward," she smiles up at me with beautiful, twinkling eyes, "you're my knight in shining armour."

I pull her tightly to me. "And you're _my_ maiden, Isabella... _mine_. Every man-ape here is ogling you. It's starting to get to me." I lean down and kiss her possessively. And she responds... enthusiastically.

"Mmm... you're also my caveman, baby." She stretches up to nip at me earlobe before whispering, "And I love it!"

She takes my empty drink cup with her own and deposits them in a garbage can a few feet away, and I watch her the whole time, thoroughly enjoying the view.

"Oh, and by the way?" She returns and reaches for my hand. "You've been drawing your fair share of female attention too. There were a couple of girls on the other side of the lot who barely escaped with their eyes intact, because I was ready to scratch them out."

I pull her tight to my side. "Let's head down that way, babe. I heard a guy at the concession stand say there are some sweet Bel Airs down there. Then we should probably head out."

Wandering past the antique vehicles, we happen upon a particularly noisy crowd. As we step closer to see what all the commotion is about, I'm suddenly yanked away from Bella by a tall blonde with huge, obviously fake tits in a wet white tank top, tiny hot pink satin shorts and crystal stripper heels. "What the fuck?" I protest as the bimbo pulls me into a gaggle of identically dressed and endowed women, squealing "How about this one, girls? He's hot!" I try to pull away, but she and several others push me into the driver's seat of a baby pink nineteen fifty-seven Chevy Bel Air Convertible with the top down, and all the women start to pile in around me, giggling and squealing. Uncomfortable doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling. I search the crowd for Bella, but all I can see are horny men drooling over these vacuous twits.

Then a shrill whistle cuts through the noise and everyone falls silent as a gap forms among the onlookers and my girl walks through. She looks murderous.

"_Ladies_, this gentleman is a human being, not a piece of meat to be dragged around and used on your whim. If you would like him to pose with you, why not ask him, instead of literally dragging him from the arms of his girlfriend and treating him like an object?" She is seething, and I am so fucking turned on, I jump over the door to get to her.

Without sparing the twat brigade a second glance, I take Bella's hand and guide her through the crowd, heading straight for her truck.

"Edward?" She has to run a little to keep up with me. "Edward, I'm sorry. Don't be mad... I lost my temper. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

We reach the truck and I spin her around, pushing her up against the door and kissing her fiercely. Grinding my erection into her, I whisper urgently into her ear.

"Christ, Bella... I'm not mad or embarrassed, baby. I'm fucking turned on... that was the hottest thing you've ever done. God, you looked so angry and possessive... fuck... it went straight to my cock. I need you, Isabella. I need you soon or I might explode."

I pull back and her eyes are almost black with passion. "Let's go. You drive."

As soon as we're moving, Bella starts palming my erection. "Mmm, Edward... I want to taste you. And I don't want to wait." We turn onto the interstate as she unbuttons my khakis and lowers the zipper, then reaches inside my boxer briefs to grasp my aching cock. She releases her seatbelt with her other hand and curls up on the seat next to me. "Can I lick you, baby? Do you want me to lick and kiss you?"

"Jesusfuckingchrist... yes..." I shift in my seat, pushing my hips further out on the seat so she had better access. And I say a silent thank you for my long legs, which allow a nice, comfortable, head-sized distance between the steering wheel and my lap.

Her hot, wet mouth sheaths my cock and I thrust involuntarily. Holy shit.

I check the mirrors for large trucks or busses... nothing. And no cops. Okay... we're good.

"Fuuuck, baby," I moan as she starts licking my dick like an ice-cream cone. She envelops me again, taking me deep.

I say another silent thank you for my long arms as I reach to slide my hand under her skirt and slip my fingers inside her panties. "God, baby... you're dripping. Jesus, your wet pussy feels so fucking good."

She responds with a humming moan and more suction, her talented tongue doing magical things to my most sensitive parts. I circle my fingers around her slippery opening. And I have to fight against closing my eyes.

I make a snap decision to take an exit we're passing and swerve to make the ramp. After a little ways, I turn into a narrow gravel road that's densely lined with leafy trees. Perfect – I park in a grassy pull-out and cut the engine.

"Bella, baby... christ that feels so fucking good, sweetheart. I want to taste you too... at the same time. I push on her panties and she reaches back and squirms out of them, without letting go of my cock. "Let me lie down, baby, and kneel over my face."

She moans around my dick and allows me to maneuver under her. Reaching up, I grab her hips and pull her sweet pussy down to my face. As I deliver a long, slow lick from her clit to her opening, she shudders and sucks harder, causing me to thrust up into her mouth with my cock and into her core with my tongue. Fuck, this is insanely hot.

We continue, wild and feral – sucking and licking and thrusting and tongue-fucking – until Bella bears down against my face and shatters above me, moaning and whimpering around my throbbing dick.

"Isabella... I've got to be buried in you, baby. I want to fuck your pretty pussy and come inside you."

With a final deep-throat and swirling lick, she pulls away from my cock and I slide out from under her. Sitting up in the middle of the bench seat, I pull her to straddle my lap and push into her, groaning loudly.

In a husky voice, she moans, "Jesus, Edward, I love your cock!"

"And I love your pussy... it was a beautiful view, sweetheart, but so it this." I cup her face with my hands and stare into her hooded eyes before drawing her mouth to mine. We move together slowly and sensually as she meets my every thrust with a downward swivel of her hips.

"Edward... I love you..." she rasps, her forehead resting against mine.

"I love you too, baby. It made me crazy the way those idiots were staring at you, staring at what's _mine_. They... can't... fucking... have... you." To emphasize my meaning, I thrust with every word.

"Ahhh..." she's panting now, angling her hips to get friction where she needs it, "I'm the only one you do this to... those vapid sluts wanted you, but _they_ can't fucking have you... right Edward? They _can't_ have you... only me."

Her possessiveness hits me hard, triggering an orgasm. My fingers dig into her hips – I'm sure there will be bruises – and I slam her hard onto my cock, holding her there firmly as I shoot stream after stream of hot cum deep into her core. "Only you, baby... only ever you..."

"YESSS!" She tightens and throws her head back as her climax throbs around my shaft.

.~.~.~.

"Where are you going so early, sweetheart? You're not going alone, are you?" I check the clock – crap, it's almost time for me to get up anyway.

"Of course not, Edward. But I know you are doing your first complete menu run-through today and you need to get started pretty much right away. I've got a few errands to run, so Alice and Jasper are coming with me. We'll be back soon and meet you down at the restaurant to help out, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. Where are you going?"

"Oh... I've got to drop off and pick up some dry-cleaning, and get a few things at the store."

She piles several dresses over her arm, including the red flowy one she wore last night.

"Mmm, baby, you looked so good in that dress last night... my lady in red. Of course, you looked even better when I peeled it off you."

Now I'm moaning pathetically. "God, you were fantastic last night, sweetheart. And yesterday in the truck." Ahh, painful morning wood. I look at her hopefully. "How long before Alice and Jasper get here?"

DING-DING

She grins and shrugs. "Sorry, babe. We'll make up for it later, I promise!" She blows me a kiss and hops down over the stairs, leaving me to play tent.

_**Bella**_

"Bella, it's so sweet that you're buying a guitar for Edward! I haven't heard him play since before he went away to culinary school. He used to be really good."

"Trust me Alice, he still is good. He blew me away at the bonfire in La Push. And I could tell he really enjoyed playing. I made up my mind immediately that he had to have a guitar again, and soon."

"And Laurent hooked you up?"

"Yeah." We pull up in front of the music store. "He said his friend is expecting me."

.~.~.~.

"Hells, Bells. Edward is going to be blown away when you give him that guitar. What's it called again?" Jasper was like a kid in a candy shop inside the music store – he couldn't stay in one spot long enough to hear all the info about the vintage guitar I bought.

"Its a nineteen sixty-two ES335. Norman said it's one of the most versatile guitars ever made."

Alice nods in agreement. "I googled it on my phone while you were chatting with him, Bella. It's a sweet instrument... and five thousand was an excellent price! It says here that they are often valued at over thirty thousand, but are currently selling for around seven thousand. Edward is going to be thrilled with it! It was so thoughtful of you to buy him a vintage model."

"I thought it had a lot more character than those new, basic acoustic types. I want him to have something special. So, you'll keep it in your bedroom closet for me?" It's the one place I know where Edward fears to tread.

Alice nods happily. "It will be totally safe in there! When are you going to give it to him?"

"Okay, this may sound weird... but I want to give it to him for my birthday. See, the way I look at it, I enjoyed his playing so much that hearing him play again will be like receiving a gift instead of giving it."

"Ohmygod that's right! Your birthday is coming up! Oh, Bella! I want to do a party... at Mom and Dad's house! It will be perfect!"

NO! "Um, Alice? I really don't do celebrations for my birthday... I'm not too keen on being the centre of attention. It makes me uncomfortable. So, I'd really rather you didn't throw a party."

She hasn't said anything. I glance up to the rearview mirror and catch Jasper's eyes. His brow is furrowed.

"Alice?"

Finally, she turns around to face me from the passenger seat. Oh my god... I broke Alice.

"Er, Bells? You don't stand a chance." Jasper's eyes crinkle like he's smiling.

"OHMYGODBELLA! PLEASESAYYOU'REJOKING! THERE'SNOWAYWECAN'TCELEBRATEYOURBIRTHDAY!" Her eyes are huge and round.

"Um..."

"BELLA! YOUCAN'TDOTHISTOME! YOU'REMYBESTFRIEND! WEHAVETOHAVEAPARTY!" She looks like someone just told her that every time she has an orgasm, god kills a puppy.

"But, Al..."

"PLEASEBELLA? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE? OHMYGODPLEASE?" She's going to need eyedrops if she doesn't blink soon.

"Gah! Jeez, Alice... FINE. Fine. You can throw me a damned party."

"Yay!" she sings and bounces in her seat, her eyes returning to their normal size and shape. How the hell did she do that? "Oh, it's going to be so much fun, Bella! You'll love it, I promise!"

"Bah humbug."

When we get to Wild, Edward has completed a fair amount of prep. I join him in the kitchen to help where I can – grinding fresh ginger with a mortar and pestle, filling ravioli, straining consommé – and while Alice and Jasper stand at the pass watching us. Edward explains his menu to them in detail, and eventually we have all of the dishes ready to cook, except for the desserts. Those we will do afterwards and bring to his parents' house tonight.

This is the first time I've worked with Edward in his restaurant kitchen, and I'm really enjoying it. Of course, it's not like working during a service when the pressure would be constant and Edward would cease to be my boyfriend, becoming instead the controlling and scary head chef. I'm not sure either one of us could handle that.

As the four of us sample each consecutive dish, Edward becomes more and more confident of his choices for the menu. The flavours are unique and wonderful, and flow very nicely from one dish to the next.

"Edward," Alice is bouncing again, "this is an awesome menu! You've done an incredible job!"

He gets up to start clearing the table. "Yeah, I think it's pretty good. But let's see what Aro says when he tastes it next week."

.~.~.~.

Alice and Jasper went to work out after lunch while Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon making enough of his desserts for everyone to sample in Edmonds. We went in the Vanquish again, and Edward made me drive there while he watched and told me what watching me drive his car made him want to do to me. Thanks to his vibrant and naughty imagination, I was a quivering mess when we got to his parents' house. Rose and Emmett were running late, so Edward announced he was taking me for a walk to the beach. It seemed like Alice was about to offer to come along when Jasper reached for her arm and whispered in her ear. She suddenly decided her muscles were sore from her workout and she winked at me with an evil grin when she told us to have fun.

As soon as we were in the trees, Edward lifted me into his arms and kissed me feverishly. He told me he wanted me fast and hard. Only too willing, I was bent over against a tree in seconds and he pounded into me furiously, telling me over and over how hot and sexy I was. I was so turned on, I came twice before he finally spilled into me, declaring I was the only one for him and he could never get enough of loving me. Needless to say, we were both very relaxed and happy when we returned from our walk.

Now, Rose and Emmett have arrived, so I'm preparing to serve eight cups of coffee while Edward plates up the beignes and honey-cheese cake. He keeps finding reasons to brush against me, kissing my cheek or neck or shoulder each time he does. Finally I grab the big tease and scale him, smearing some blackcurrant sauce on his lips. Emmett walks into the kitchen as I am licking it off.

"WOOT! FOOD PORN IN THE KITCHEN, PEOPLE!"

Edward groans as I suck on his top lip one more time before he speaks. "Jeez, Em, when did you become such a cockblocker?"

Emmett shrugs, grinning and pleased with himself. "Oh come _on_, Edward. It's all in fun. Hey, what's this I hear about your change of address?"

Edward and I both grin, but I answer, hanging backwards off of my man and addressing Emmett from an upside-down point of view. "I have a new roommate, and he's really cute! Now, help us bring the coffee and dessert into the dining room, would you Big Em? I believe we need to have a sit-down with your parents."

"Oh, Edward... this is so delicious! You are such a talented chef!" Esme is loving the cheesecake.

"Thanks Mom. It's a local soft cheese infused with honey, and I used creme fraiche – I think that really adds a special dimension of flavour."

Rose and I are nodding in agreement. The taste is truly heavenly.

"Son, this little jelly donut is incredible. You wouldn't happen to have brought more?"

Edward and I smile at each other. He correctly predicted that his father would want seconds on the beigne.

"Yes, Dad. I brought extra for you..." Emmett opens his mouth to protest, "... and Em." Smiling happily, Emmett holds up his plate for another helping.

After we all agree that the desserts will totally blow the minds of the gala attendees, Esme changes the topic. "So, Edward... am I correct in understanding that you have moved in with Bella?"

He glances at me and takes my hand. "Yes, Mom, that's right. I'm there all the time anyway, and we love each other, and we don't see any reason not..."

"Darling, I'm not criticizing you. Your father and I think it's wonderful that you two have taken this step. We'd be hypocritical if we thought anything else."

"Yes, Son, your mother and I were practically living together within a month of starting to date." Carlisle brings Esme's hand to his lips as he looks lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh... okay. Well that's good. We're glad you understand, right Bells?"

"Absolutely. Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, for your support. It means a lot."

"Of course, dear. You will always have our support. And that actually leads to something we want to talk to you and Edward and Alice and Jasper about. You see, we've made a decision about the building. The purchase will be complete on the first of September and we'd like to make a change to the rent you pay."

Edward and Alice look at each other, then Alice looks at Jazz and Edward looks at me. Rose and Emmett are smiling – it's like they already know what's going on.

"How so, Mom?"

"We've decided that the rent for the building need cover only the monthly mortgage payment and utility bills, plus a small amount to cover incidental costs. The taxes are paid by the mortgage company. Now, the gym in the basement pays a substantial rent and we're going to leave that as is. What this basically means for you is that Wild's rent will reduce by half and your lofts will become rent free. Or, if you like, the two lofts are now included as part of the lease for the restaurant."

I'm stunned. And by the looks of it, so are Edward, Alice and Jasper.

Edward is the first to speak. "Mom... that's not necessary..."

Alice jumps in behind him. "And it's not fair! Not to you and Dad, and not to Emmett and Rose!"

Emmett steps in, pulling big brother rank. "Now little sis, calm down. Mom and Dad have already discussed this with Rosie and me. And we're quite happy about it. See, there's something you two don't know... Mom and Dad also own the building that Rosie and I have our offices in. Our rent is also ridiculously low, thanks to the law office and dental clinic on the first floor. And our house is paid for, due to Mom and Dad's generosity with our wedding gift as well as the low business overhead."

"Oh." A grin is beginning to appear on Edward's face.

"Wow..." Alice is starting to bounce.

Carlisle takes his turn to speak. "Kids, your Mom and I have done our best to teach you right from wrong and the value of hard work. And we believe we have succeeded in that. But part of our belief is also that you take care of family... and we want to succeed in that too. So, we're doing this for you... because we can. And we hope that someday if and when you have children of your own, you'll do the same."

Edward clears his throat. "Mom, Dad... thank you. Thank you very much."

Alice joins him. "We're very grateful. And very fortunate to have such wonderful parents."

Jasper and I don't seem to know what to say. Finally I simply say, "It's very generous, thank you." Jasper catches each of their eyes and dips his head in gratitude.

We all fall silent for a moment, and then Esme reaches for my hand. "And now, I understand you all have something to tell us?"

For the next hour, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I explain to Carlisle and Esme everything we could think of about the dreams and what we had come up with as far as their meaning. I'm not at all surprised to find out that Alice's parents know all about Jasper's empathic gift and have accepted it as easily as they accepted their daughter's apparent form of clairvoyance. We discuss Renee and Aro Volturi at length, but also review the other people we had added to Jasper's list. Alice reiterates what she told me Saturday night about her very strong feeling that whatever is threatening me will not appear at the charity ball.

Finally, Edward looks to Jasper. "Okay Jazz, now that we've got Mom and Dad up to speed, have you gotten any new information on Renee? And did you have any luck in tracking down her husband?"

Jasper shakes his head and drains his coffee. "Not a word on either of their whereabouts. Renee is untraceable as long as she's using cash and no cards whatsoever, and not using her cell phone. And Phil Dwyer... well, he seems to have simply disappeared. His house in Phoenix foreclosed months ago, and just prior to that, his credit cards and cell phone were cancelled, although he owes quite a bit of money on all of them. The last solid information we have on him is that he sold his car for cash about five months ago. He has not used any retail loyalty cards, not updated his address with any creditors or government office, nor made contact with his one living family member – a cousin in Toronto. If he's playing ball with a minor league, he should be registered for a payroll somewhere, but so far my inquiries have turned up nothing."

"What about email?" I ask. "Can you get into her email? Or at least find out when's the last time she logged on? And from where?"

"We already checked that too, Bells, but you're definitely thinking the right way. The last time she checked her email was from an internet kiosk in the Portland bus station. We've even got a picture of her from there." I look at him questioningly. "All internet kiosks record pictures of all customers. We did manage to get her husband's email address from her webmail contact list, but he hasn't logged in to his email since before the foreclosure on his house. Next on my list is to check through his and Renee's contact lists and old emails to see if there are any clues to where he or your mother might be. I've also got someone tracking all of her email logins for the last few months so we can trace where she's been. The data isn't fully compiled yet, but I can say with some certainty that she likely hasn't been in Phoenix for some months."

Carlisle has been silent for a long time, taking everything in. "Jasper? What about hospitals, doctor's offices, pharmacies and prescriptions? Have you gone down that route?" Esme beams at him.

Jasper looks taken aback. "No, sir... I hadn't thought of that. That's brilliant! Bella – is your mother or Phil on any medications that you're aware of?"

"Um..." I wrack my brains, trying to remember what she used to take. "She used to take an anti-depressant of some kind... Paxil, I think? But that was years ago. Oh – and of course – birth control pills. But I don't know if she takes any of it now. And as for Phil... nothing that I can think of. But he used to see a chiropractor regularly."

Nodding, Jasper offers, "Well, it's a start, and it's better than nothing. I'll get some people on it in the morning."

"Bella, darling, how are you coping with all this? It must be overwhelming." Esme puts her arm around me and it's the closest thing to motherly love I think I've ever experienced. I allow myself to rest my head on her shoulder, and my voice cracks a little.

"It's scary... disturbing. But I feel very safe with Edward... and everyone here, really. I'm confident nothing will happen if I'm with someone I trust."

Esme looks around the table. "And someone is always with her, yes?"

They all nod and start talking at the same time, each giving their own promise to not leave me alone and vulnerable. Then Edward reclaims me from his mother's embrace and pulls me onto his lap, smoothing my hair down my back.

"You're my everything, Bella," he murmurs into my ear. "We'll get through this... I promise."

Carlisle clears his throat. "You know what? I think we need a little pick me up." He leaves the room and returns with a bottle of champagne.

We all raise our flutes as Carlisle speaks a toast. "To love and family!" As we all repeat and tap glasses with each other, I realize that I have never been so included, wanted, needed and loved. It's a heady feeling, and as Edward and I gaze into each others eyes while sipping, I grow confident we will get through whatever gets thrown in our path.

On the way home, I check my phone to see I missed a call earlier. It was from Jared, and there's a voicemail. I listen, and I feel the colour drain from my face as Edward asks, "What is it Bella?"

Speechless, I shake my head and turn on the speakerphone so he can hear for himself.

"Hey Miss... Miss Cook... how's life, huh? I'm toasting you with my tequila and hoping life is good up there in Seeee-attle. I sure hope it's at least better than down here in this hell-hole. 'Cause ya know what, Miss Cook? Ya know what? Life down here really fucking sucks. 'Specially 'cause Laurent fucking left me today. He fucking left me, Bella. He said that I still loved Jake... and he couldn't be with me if I couldn't let Jake go. FUCK! He doesn't get it, though, does he, Bella? I never fucking had Jake, did I? Nope. You did. You had Jake. He married you. He kept me in his shadow. And now... just when I found someone of my own... someone that you've got no claims on... guess what? He up and fucking leaves because of a dead man that I never fucking had anyway. Why did you do this to me, Bella? Why did you take Jacob from me? I loved him, goddamnit... I fucking loved him and we should have been together. If you hadn't taken him from me, we probably would have moved away from this gay-bashing hell-hole and he never would have become a police officer... and he wouldn't be dead now – he'd be with me where he belonged. Sometimes when I think about what you've done to me, it just makes me want to..."

"That's where he ran out of recording time." I feel sick.

"Jesus christ. Bella, don't erase that message. We need to play it for Jasper... as soon as we get home."

* * *

**A/N: Remember, reviews are my recreational drug of choice... and they're free, so please donate to my habit! Hit that button and tell me who you think is Bella's biggest threat?**

Get Smart and Pink Panther Theme Song links are on my profile, and I've added all the dresses and jewelry to the Wild Shopping Album!


	35. Adding Thickener

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 35 – ADDING THICKENER**

_**Edward**_

"_Hey Miss... Miss Cook... how's life, huh? I'm toasting you with my tequila and hoping life is good up there in Seeee-attle. I sure hope it's at least better than down here in this hell-hole. 'Cause ya know what, Miss Cook? Ya know what? Life down here really fucking sucks. 'Specially 'cause Laurent fucking left me today. He fucking left me, Bella. He said that I still loved Jake... and he couldn't be with me if I couldn't let Jake go. FUCK! He doesn't get it, though, does he, Bella? I never fucking had Jake, did I? Nope. You did. You had Jake. He married you. He kept me in his shadow. And now... just when I found someone of my own... someone that you've got no claims on... guess what? He up and fucking leaves because of a dead man that I never fucking had anyway. Why did you do this to me, Bella? Why did you take Jacob from me? I loved him, goddamnit... I fucking loved him and we should have been together. If you hadn't taken him from me, we probably would have moved away from this gay-bashing hell-hole and he never would have become a police officer... and he wouldn't be dead now – he'd be with me where he belonged. Sometimes when I think about what you've done to me, it just makes me want to..."_

"Well, well, well. That's quite the drunken rant from your friend, Bells."

My sweetheart nods, her arms wrapped around herself. It's almost ten o'clock and we just got back from Edmonds. We're standing around the island in what is now Alice and Jasper's kitchen. Pulling her to my chest, I hug her tightly and kiss her head. God, I love the smell of her hair.

Alice's brow is furrowed. "Bella, do you think maybe it was just the alcohol talking? I mean, Jared really does know that you didn't take Jake from him. He and I had a heart to heart the morning after we all had dinner at your place and he slept on our couch. Jared was nothing but remorseful for what he and Jake had done to you. It was that conversation that changed my mind about him, made me like him and want to introduce him to Laurent."

I have to admit, from the time we spent with Jared that night, on the fourth of July and in recently in Forks, I was convinced he was a solid, genuinely good person.

"I don't know, Alice. I want to think it was just the alcohol... but that last bit is kind of scary. I really don't know how to take it."

"Well, I want to keep a copy of the message, just in case. Can you please email it to me?"

"Sure, Jazz. What's your address?"

"It's undertheradar at jswhitlock dot com."

Both Bella and I chuckle at that, and it's good to see a smile on her beautiful face.

Then Jasper asks, "What's Jared's last name and profession again? I'm going to run a basic check on him."

"Yellowwolf. He's a west coast buyer for Barneys. He graduated from U-Dub last year with a degree in Native American Studies. He wrote his honours dissertation on how Quileute legends had influenced the local folklore and urban legends of the western Olympic Peninsula. I don't know how he ended up going from that to fashion."

Typing notes into his laptop, Jasper nods and asks, "And were you expecting to see Mr. Yellowwolf anytime soon?"

We look at each other, and Bella turns back to Jazz. "He's delivering the food from La Push on the Saturday evening before the gala. He was going to pick me up here and then I was going to ride with him to Volterra to deliver the food."

I give her a look. "Well, _that's_ not going to happen now – you're not going anywhere near him or, god forbid _with_ him, alone."

Jasper agrees. "No, definitely not. But it's a good thing he's delivering the food. Edward, that will be the perfect opportunity for you and I to have a chat with Jared... see if we can suss out his intentions."

Oh yeah. We'll be sussing alright. Nobody threatens my girl. I catch a smirk form on Jasper's face as he watches me clench my fists.

We say goodnight to Jazz and Alice and I lead my girl back to our loft. Damn, I love that it's _our_ loft now. I want to do something nice for Bella... my mind wanders to that big, comfy jacuzzi tub upstairs.

"Baby?" I slip my arms around her waist and hoist her up; she readily wraps her legs around me and kisses me warmly.

"Hmm?"

"How about a warm, soothing bath, followed by a massage and then bed?"

She moans softly in my ear. "Mmm, that sounds heavenly, Chef."

I run the water at a very warm temperature, light several pillar candles, and set my iPod to play one of my favourite relaxing albums.

When Bella enters the bathroom, it is softly lit and steamy, the haunting beauty of chanting Benedictine monks is quietly floating on the mist, and I am waiting for her in the tub. "Edward, it's beautiful."

Holding out my hand to help her step in, I answer, "It pales in comparison to you, sweetheart."

In the bath, we remain silent and relatively chaste. I want to show Bella that I don't expect sex from her all the time, that I want us to build a complete life together, not just a sex life... especially after the urgent, almost rough way I took her earlier this evening in the woods behind my parents' house. She loved it, obviously, but I need her to always know we have more, so much more. Of course, it's a physical impossibility to share a bath with Bella and not have an erection, and the thoughts of earlier only serve to make me harder. But I ignore it and focus on her. And she knows me so well, can read my intent so accurately – she understands this bath is not about sex. It's about taking tender care of each other.

We cuddle and kiss for a while, then she lets me work some of her delicious strawberry shampoo into her hair. It's incredibly sensual and intimate for me, and I experience fleeting jealousy that Alec does this to her regularly. Then, Bella lies back in the water in front of me, her eyes closed and her gorgeous dark locks fanning out. She is a vision, and as I scoop water over her hair, her back arches and her breasts jut out of the water, breaking through the waning shampoo suds. Maybe it's the music, but this perfect instant in time seems almost holy... I burn it to memory.

We wash each other gently, touching reverently, rinsing slowly and thoroughly. It's tender and beautiful, and as I gaze into her eyes, I see joy – the same joy I feel – shining back at me. It occurs that this could be the moment to ask her... but I don't have the ring here. It's in its velvet pouch, tucked securely inside my wallet back in the bedroom. Besides, it's late... and... shit. I just lost my damned nerve.

Standing, I reach for the softest, fluffiest towel and wrap it around my Bella. We step out of the tub, and I grab another towel and gently squeeze her hair with it. Then as I pull one around my waist, she wraps a dry one around her head like a turban and she looks adorable.

Finally, I break our silence. "Give me a minute, my love, and I'll meet you on the bed."

I towel dry my hair and root through my shaving kit to find the surprise I picked up a few days ago. Unwrapping it, I inhale deeply... oh yes, she'll love this. I pull off my towel and drop it in the hamper.

When I walk out to the bed, Bella is sitting in the centre, still wrapped in towels, with her legs out in front of her, one bent at the knee and one straight. She is leaning back slightly, propped on her hands, which are flat on the bed and slightly behind her back.

I sweep her body with my eyes. "That's a very sexy pose, Miss Swan. You look most inviting."

She bites her lip and manages to shrug her shoulders, bringing them forward a bit, and it does things to her collarbone and neck that make me want to pounce on her.

"Oh, oh, oh, Isabella..." my voice is husky, "if you'd like the massage I promised, you might want to be careful about how much you tempt me."

She tilts her head to the side, looking contrite. "Sorry, Chef. I'll be good... _during_ my massage." She pulls the towel off her head, picks up a wide-toothed comb from beside her and begins pulling it through her damp hair. "So," her voice is thick and seductive now, "where do you want me?"

I smirk. "Everywhere. But we can start with the bed, on your back." I walk over and kneel on the bed beside her, reaching out to tug at her towel. "And you won't be needing this." She lifts her body off the bed as I pull it away from her, then she reclines, spreading out her hair around her head.

"Mmm... I smell chocolatey, orangey goodness."

I've been holding the orange-scented cocoa butter massage bar in my hand and a good bit has melted. I sweep it under her nose – she moans in appreciation – then lay it on her discarded towel and straddle her hips, rubbing the oil in my hands. "Where to begin..."

I notice Bella's eyes are rather lasciviously trained on my erection that is now partly resting on her abdomen. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be getting a very thorough rub-down... that includes an internal massage as well." I grin and wink at her, and my cock twitches when she moans and bites her bottom lip in response.

I start by spreading the oil over her upper body. From her ribs, up over her breasts to her shoulders and then down her arms, I move my hands and distribute the delicious-smelling oil. Then, I begin in earnest, massaging first her hands, one by one, then her arms, shoulders, and all along her collarbone. Every moan makes my balls tighten, and she's moaning a lot.

I purposefully avoid her breasts and her taut nipples, moving my hands to rub her ribs, stomach and waist. I can feel her pressing her legs together and her hips are beginning to buck under me.

"Edward..." she rasps, her eyes burning with desire, "... please."

I can't deny her, so I reach for her breasts and she thrusts them up to meet my hands with a sigh of relief. I spend extra time rubbing and squeezing her tits, pinching and rolling her sensitive nipples. Okay, I admit, running circles over her nipples with my palms is not really massaging, but I love the way it makes her squirm.

Time for her legs. I grab the coca butter bar and slide backwards to sit over her ankles. I see her watching my cock again, licking her lips this time. That makes me twitch some more and she smirks, glancing up to my eyes. "You're leaking a little there, Chef."

"Hmm... I wonder why?"

I start rubbing her legs, working from her hips to her feet and back up. When I urge her legs apart slightly, it's my turn to tease. "I see your pretty little pussy is rather shiny, Miss Swan. Is that a new kind of lip gloss?"

She giggles out loud. "Yes... it's called 'Lick Me, Baby'... do you want a taste?"

Fuck, she's hot. "Absolutely, as long as it's my favourite Bella flavour."

She bends her knees and spreads her legs, and I dive in, delivering one long, slow, searing lick from her opening to her clit. She gasps and reaches up to grab my hair, but I'm too quick for her.

I sit back up. "Mmm, you're delicious, baby. Now it's time for the other side."

I try not to chuckle at the wide-eyed look of disbelief she gives me.

"Don't worry, Isabella, you will be thoroughly satisfied when I'm done. Now, roll over."

She rotates to lie on her front and I melt a little more oil from the massage bar onto my hands. Working her all over from neck to ankles, I save her perfect ass for last. Finally, after I've rubbed down every square inch of her body except for her backside, I'm ready to give her the attention we've both been craving since I started this.

I rub her buttocks with both hands, starting below her hips and moving down until my thumbs are resting comfortably in those wonderful creases at the top of her thighs. Circling firmly, I lift and push her flesh away from her pussy over and over again.

Bella rasps, "Jesus, Edward... you're driving me crazy..."

"Up on your knees, sweet girl." She squeaks as I slap her ass playfully and scrambles up to her knees.

"Still wet, Isabella? Still wanting some attention here?" I extend my tongue to circle her opening and pull back as she moans deeply.

"God, yes... please, Edward..."

"Like this?" I circle her again.

"Yes..."

"And this?" I lick her from her clit to her opening.

"Yes!"

"And... this?" I slip my middle finger into her core and swirl my tongue around her clit, pumping and curling my finger to tease her G-spot.

"FUCK YES!"

She's so close, I can feel her tighten on my finger. I slip in another and reach with my other hand to grasp her breast and roll her nipple.

"OHMYGOD, EDWARD!" Her legs clamp together around my hand and her knees straighten, and she falls prone on the bed as her orgasm tears through her in waves. I gently extract my hand and lie above her, guiding my erection to the top of her thighs.

I murmur huskily into her ear, "Open up, baby... I want to fuck your sweet pussy."

She whimpers and spreads her knees, lifting her hips to meet me as I slip between her legs and into her wet, throbbing heat. Thrusting slowly, I lower my chest to graze her back and start placing wet kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Is this what you wanted, baby? Did you want me to fuck you with my hard cock?"

She moans deeply. "God, yes..."

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?"

"So good, baby... so fucking good..."

My cock twitches again. "Jesus, Bella, say that again..."

"It feels so fucking good to have your hard cock in my pussy..."

"Christ, Bella..."

Pulling her up with me so she is on all fours and I am upright on my knees, I begin pounding almost uncontrollably into her hot core.

"And this baby?" I grunt out the words through clenched teeth. "Does this feel fucking good too?"

"Ohmygod, yes... Edward, I love the way you fuck me..."

"Jesusgod... fuck, yesss..."

As I start to come, I wrap my arms around her torso and pull her upright, holding her tightly against me and firmly down on my lap. I feel her pussy clench on me like a vise, and her intense spasms milk my cock until we are both panting. The pleasure is indescribable. Bella continues to writhe against me, and I slip my hand down to caress her clit.

"Oh god, Edward... again..."

What? Oh, baby...

She pushes my hand onto her clit, guiding my fingers back and forth, and she whimpers as more spasms rock through her. She rides back on my no-longer-wilting cock, bucking her hips.

"Do you need more, baby?" I whisper into her ear, and she nods, almost sobbing.

"Yes... please... oh god, Edward... more..."

I lift her off my lap and turn her to face me, and as I straighten my legs and lie back, she lowers herself onto me.

"Ride me, baby... ride me hard. Fuck, you're beautiful, Isabella... you're so goddamned beautiful..."

Her face is pure passion and I've never seen anything so breathtaking... her wild hair, her freely dancing breasts, beads of sweat on her forehead and collarbone, the way her bellybutton moves as her hips roll back and forth... it's mesmerizing. She starts to move a little slower but her thrusts are longer and more powerful, and fuck if she's not going to pull another orgasm out of me.

"Edward... oh, god... Edward... it's so good, baby... the way you feel inside me... I want you to come with me... come with me and fill me up... claim me, Edward... fill me up and make me yours..."

Holy shit... this is the most passionate I've ever seen her... she's the ultimate male fantasy and she's all mine, all fucking mine...

I sit up and pull her legs around my waist, bending my knees a little to keep her firmly in place. I capture her nipples with my lips, one then the other, circling with my tongue and sucking roughly.

"OH GOD! I'M COMING, EDWARD... I'M COMING SO FUCKING HARD... KISS ME!"

Our mouths crash together and I slide one hand to the back of her head, the other holds her lower back. Keeping our mouths locked, I moan as my orgasm starts in response to her throbbing and clenching. She's moaning too, and she sucks on my tongue as she tightens and spasms again and again. It's intimate and mind-blowing and flawless. As we slowly rock back and forth, holding each other close and riding out the waves of pleasure, I realize my entire existence has shifted and is now acutely focussed on this incredible woman in my arms.

_**Bella**_

"Am I addicted to sex? What if Edward starts to think it's all I want him for? I mean, I can't get enough of him, Rose! I want him all the time. I kept him in bed for hours yesterday... I can't be normal." It was a rainy day, our last day off, and I awoke so wanton and needy that I just kept holding him there with me. We made love over and over until finally in late afternoon we were so hungry, we got up and went to In-N-Out Burger for sustenance. We bought wine, rented a movie and went back home where the wine remained un-drunk and the DVD unwatched... the couch, however, was thoroughly abused.

Rose smirks at her plate and stabs a shrimp with her fork. "Oh, Bella... everybody has sex-days! You need to _not_ worry about this. First of all, men want sex... lots of it. It's one of the primary ways they feel loved. Secondly, most men would kill to be in Edward's position. And third, he knows your relationship is built on more than sex. You guys spent what, two months proving that? Oh, and I have a fourth point... you are perfectly normal! I was the same way when Emmett and I got together... actually, I still am. And so is Alice." Then she leans over her plate to whisper, "And so is Esme!"

What? My eyes feel like they'll pop out of my head.

Nodding, Rose continues, "Carlisle and Esme have a very active physical relationship. Emmett told me he once heard his mom scream _'Fuck me hard with your fabulous cock!'._ That's probably where their kids get their unstoppable sex drive."

Oh my... I may never be able to look at Edward's parents again without blushing!

"So tell me again, where is everyone today?"

"Um, Edward is asleep. I woke him to tell him you were picking me up for lunch and then he rolled over muttering something about needing to rebuild his energy stores." We both giggle. "I actually got my period this morning, so he'll have a few days to do that. And Alice and Jasper are shopping for lingerie."

Rose laughs. "Ah, so Alice and Jasper are getting funky in dressing rooms!"

I look at her wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah... they are a _very_ naughty pair, trust me."

Now I'm curious... I feel my cheeks redden as I ask, "Hey, Rose? What's the naughtiest thing you and Emmett have done in public?"

Smirking, she answers, "Hmm... let's see. I once gave him a blowjob in a booth at the opera. His parents had tickets but couldn't go, so they gave them to us. Luckily the other two seats were unoccupied. Oh, and we had sex at Luna a couple of times. And of course, in the car... a lot. What about you and Edward?"

I look down at my entwined fingers and blush harder. "Um... in the service elevator at the Space Needle..."

"Ooh, that's hot!"

"...in the water at La Push while people were on the beach..."

"Bella! How daring!"

"...on top of _and_ against his Vanquish on the way home from Forks..."

"Ohmygod... on his precious car?"

"...in the office at work..."

"Holy crap!"

"...and in my truck on our way home from the car show on Sunday."

Rose squeals and claps her hands in a very Alice-like move. "Oh, Bella! It's _such_ a rush, isn't it? The adrenalin from getting away with something while everyone around you is oblivious... it almost makes me high!"

I can't disagree...

.~.~.~.

As the week passes, I make a conscious effort to get us out of the apartment in the mornings. We go to the gym a couple of times, to the Seattle Art Museum, and to brunch with Edward's entire family at the Four Seasons Hotel on Sunday. No matter where we go or what we are doing, Edward and I thoroughly enjoy being together, while the time we do spend alone in our loft is filled with pure joy and intimacy, even for the four days that I am out of commission. There are a few occasions when Edward seems a little... off... like he wants to say something but can't find the words. I don't push him, though. I want him to say what he wants or needs to say in his own time in his own way. The only thing I really know is that I'm not worried about what it might be. I have complete faith in him and our relationship. We are a team, a package, a unit, a whole. Whatever it is, he'll voice it when he's ready.

I never dared to hope I could experience such happiness and complete connection with another person, and sometimes I wake up wondering if it's all real, fearing that perhaps it _has_ _all_ been a dream...

Then there are the dreams I still don't remember, yet Edward says I have them every night now. It's always the same thing... my dad and Jake warning me against crossing a river. Edward has tried waiting for the dream to progress beyond that point, to see of there are any more clues to be had. However, the most he's been able to decipher is that someone or something that I want to get to and don't consider a threat is across the river. Alice's dreams have continued as well. She remembers them vividly, but unfortunately the dreams themselves are hazy. She now seems to think is that the area around the river is grey and hard, like exposed bedrock perhaps. There is only one thing I do know for certain – I'm not going near any damned rivers.

On Monday morning, rather than sleeping in, we get up bright and early to begin preparing a complete run through of the menu for Aro and his brothers who will arrive at the restaurant at one o'clock.

"It's great that Garrett can make your puff pastry, Edward." I comment as I begin slicing the lobster mushrooms.

"Yeah, I'm lucky. I wouldn't have time to make it myself, and besides, Garrett's a puff pastry god."

We both jump and spin when a male voice interjects, "Well, that's true, I suppose."

"Garrett, my friend, are you ready to get started on it? We're going to need a lot. You can store it in the freezer."

"Absolutely, Chef." Garrett turns to me with a smile. "Hi Bella.. I've heard that you're some kind of wonderful cook – it's great to see you _behind_ the pass for a change."

That makes me feel so good and I beam back at him. "Thanks, G. It's fun to be here."

The following few hours fly by as we cook and talk and joke. I am surprised to find out that Garrett met his wife while backpacking through Alaska. "Yeah, I lived the charmed life of a nomad for a few months, sharing the woods with wolves, moose and bears. Then I met my Katrina – she was the proprietor of a general store in a small town on Cook Inlet."

"So, you're quite the woodsman, then?" I ask, thinking he would probably enjoy the area around Forks.

"Yes, pretty much. Both my wife and I really love the outdoors."

"Garrett, why don't you and Katrina use my cabin in Forks for a few days after the gala? The hiking and fishing is great, and the golden chanterelles should be starting to appear."

Edward looks at me with a warm smile. "That's a great idea, Bells. Garrett, the place is fantastic, and you deserve a vacation, man. You've had a difficult few months. Why don't you take next weekend – you could go for the same days we did – Friday to Wednesday."

"Thanks Bella, Chef. That sounds really great, actually. I'll check with Katrina, but I'm sure she'll jump at the chance."

Our conversation is cut short by Edward's watch alarm that he set for twelve-thirty. It's time to switch to high gear and follow the tight timeline for prep, cooking and plating that he has drawn up on the white board.

Garrett is still rolling and folding his dough and I am pulling the first course out of the oven when Alice's voice rings through the empty restaurant at twelve fifty-five.

"Hellooo? Edward? Bella? I just saw the Volturi Brothers' car coming up the street."

.~.~.~.

Marcus, Caius and Aro are just popping beignes into their mouths when I return to the table with their espressos and take my seat next to Edward.

"That's vanilla creme and local mountain huckleberry filling, and it's been rolled in a mixture of castor sugar and Himalayan pink salt."

The brothers nod appreciatively and Marcus surprises me with a boisterous "_Fantastico_!"

Next is the cheesecake, and Caius is the first to finish. "_Magnifico_!" Marcus nods in agreement.

Marcus and Caius have been humming and murmuring their appreciation for each course, but we have yet to hear a single comment from Aro on any of the dishes. Having eaten his last bite, he puts down his fork and raises his eyes to me. "Ahh... Isabella. Such a divine meal was only made more exquisite by your delightful presence... _bellissima_!"

I notice Edward's fist clench against his thigh, and I reach out to smooth my fingers along the taut skin over his knuckles.

"Edward... Edward, _sei un genio, il mio amico di talento_... you are a genius!"

"So you are pleased with the menu, Aro?"

"_Si, si, mio amico_. It is wonderful...and so... _unico_!"

"No changes, then?"

"No changes, my friend. It is _splendido_!"

_**Edward**_

Well, that's a huge relief. I did have a couple of backup ideas if Aro found anything unacceptable, but thankfully he's good to go with the menu as is. I'm also relieved he listened to reason about raw oysters. He asked about it once, a while ago, but I explained my position on the added difficulties of managing a raw oyster serving for such a large crowd – not the least of which is that raw oysters are generally an acquired taste and many people would be turned off by platefuls of them everywhere. I was pleased when he understood and agreed with my recommendation to refrain from serving them. I was mostly pleased because they would be an ungodly mess to deal with in such numbers and combined with so many other courses.

Garrett made excellent progress with the puff pastry today. He offered to make more tomorrow, so we agreed to meet here at eight and work on the pastry until noon, then Bella and I are going to meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose for lunch and so Jazz can catch us up on any new information he's found.

Ha... Jazz. He's been having a blast here every night. Felix started training him to tend the bar, which is great because Felix is going on holiday for the next two weeks. So Jasper will fill in for him and be in the perfect position to observe all the goings on without seeming like some kind of secret agent.

.~.~.~.

I'm idly running my fingertips over Bella's left hand, imagining how it will look.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to order coffee now or wait for the others to get here?"

"Um... now." I look up to find a waitress standing at our table eying me curiously. I glance to Bella and she's smirking.

"We'll have two coffees, please. And we're expecting four people to join us. When they arrive, could you please bring coffee for them as well? Thanks."

My girl's eyes are so warm, her lips so full and kissable. I reach out and pull her to me, our mouths meeting softly.

"Baby, I could kiss you all day," I whisper against her lips.

"Here in a booth at The Virginia Inn?" She's grinning, but I can't stop kissing her.

"Mm-hm."

"Mmm... sounds good to me..."

"Well, I wasn't sure how we were going to find you two, but all we had to do was look for the steam rising!" Emmett's voice booms across the restaurant, drawing attention from patrons and staff alike. Rose play-punches him in the arm while Bella rolls her eyes and flips him the bird. Jesus, she's cute... like a fierce little kitten.

Rose and Em slip into the booth and the waitress is right behind them with a handful of menus and a tray carrying six mugs and a large French press of coffee that she places in the centre of the table.

"Ooh, scary, Bells!" Emmett chides, making Bella giggle. I love her giggle.

"I think you're just jealous, Emmett."

My brother snorts at Bella while Rose nods at his side. "He wanted to stay in bed today, but he had an important client to see... so no sex-day for us!"

Emmett pulls her onto his lap. "Yeah, well... cancel all of _your_ appointments tomorrow, Rosie, because I'm keeping you home."

Rose giggles. "Already done, big boy."

I glance at Bella and she's both smiling and blushing at Rose and Em. I lean to her and nip at her earlobe. "I want another sex-day soon, Miss Swan."

She reaches up to run her hands through the hair at the back of my head and whispers in my ear, "Me too, Chef."

"For god's sake, people! You're killing me and we only just got here. Do I need to get a couple of buckets of cold water?" Jasper slides into the seat next to Bella and Alice bounces in next to Rose. She looks very... frazzled.

"Are you alright, pixie?" I ask.

"What?" Alice chirps, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Jazz and I just finished shopping."

"Where?" I ask innocently.

"Agent Provocateur."

Jazz smiles crookedly at Alice while Bella and Rose crack up laughing. What the hell is so funny about lingerie shopping? I look at Emmett and he reaches out to fist-bump Jasper.

Oh, now I get it. Hm... images of making a similar shopping trip with Bella start to seep into my mind. Holy fuck. Note to self – take Bella to a lingerie shop. Soon.

After the waitress takes our orders, Rose gets down to business. "Okay, guys. Em and I were brainstorming about what could be interpreted from fuzzy images as a river cut into bedrock... and we came up with some ideas."

Emmett nods. "Yeah... we were thinking of things like river rides at water parks, aquaducts, stormwater drainage channels... even arroyos in the desert, for that matter."

Jasper is impressed. "Those are all great suggestions. It certainly gives us cause to widen the way we're thinking about Alice's dreams."

Alice is shaking her head. "But we don't have some of those things around here. And I really get the feeling that _around here_ is important."

Bella looks to me suddenly. "The Waterfall Garden Park?"

Shit... maybe? We both look at Alice.

"It _could_ be. But it seems... less enclosed than that. GAH! The damned images are so vague! You have no idea how frustrating this is for me!"

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry..."

Alice looks up at Bella. "NO! No, Bella. Don't do that... please, don't feel guilty or try to blame yourself. _You_ didn't give me this ability. But I feel very lucky to have it right now, if it helps us to help you."

I want to know if Jasper has anything new for us.

"Emmett, Rosalie... you came up with good ideas. I know I'll be more aware of stuff like that from now on. Now let's hear from Jasper." We all look at him. "Have you gotten any new information, Jazz?"

Jasper pulls out his notebook.

"Let's start with Renee... I have nothing new at all. We've got nothing substantial to trace her with, unfortunately. However, I'm still waiting on the results of a medical database search, so we might yet get something from that."

"You're trying all of her surnames, right? Higginbotham, Swan and Dwyer? And all the possible combinations? And also with her middle name, Marie?" Bella asks.

"Yes, ma'am. That's why it takes longer, there are a number of possible combinations to search. But don't fret, Bells, we're trying them all."

My girl smiles gratefully and nods, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now, about Phil Dwyer. We've got a lead on his whereabouts. Thanks to the pictures you provided, Bella, face recognition software has positively I.D.'d him at gas stations in Santa Fe and Lubbock back in April."

What? "How the hell did you get your hands on video recordings from gas stations, Jazz?"

"Edward, my friend, this country is far more surveilled than most people would believe, thanks to big and small business alike. The trick is knowing which network to hack into." He winks and empties his mug.

Wow. Bella, Rose and Emmett look as stunned as I feel at Jasper's revelation, while Alice clearly already knew this. Emmett opens his mouth to say something, but the waitress approaches with our meals so he holds back.

After she leaves, Em is the first one to speak. "So where _are_ all these video cameras, Jazz?"

"Gas stations, convenience stores, restaurants, hospitals, banks, ATMs, intersections – ever hear of red-light cameras? – shopping centres, gyms, internet kiosks, schools... all of these security cameras that you see everywhere are all hooked up to networks. And once a camera is on a network, it's only a matter of knowing how to break down the digital walls."

Rose is wide-eyed. "Wow, I don't know how I feel about that."

Jasper shrugs. "If you think about it, you've probably always been subliminally aware of it. We've evolved into a society of surveillance. It's part and parcel to technological advancement. Anyway, it makes _my_ job easier. In fact, I guess it actually helps _make_ my job..."

Huh. We all think about that for a minute.

"Back to Bella's step-dad. Phil seems to have been travelling east, so I will continue to run the searches in that region."

Alice has been so quiet. "Ali-cat? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Oh no, Edward, I'm okay. I've heard a lot of this already – who do you think is playing assistant to Jasper?"

Rose grins slyly at Alice. "Playing naughty secretary again, Ali?"

"Of course!"

Emmett and I look at each other, his pained expression reflecting my own. Yeah, we're both thinking about fuzzy kittens.

"ANYWAY..." Bella looks a little pained too. "What about the others on the list, Jasper?"

"Let's see... Leah Clearwater. She works in an auto repair shop in Forks, has bad credit, drives a beat up old truck, and recently broke up with Quil Ateara. She emails Jessica Stanley Newton almost daily... usually complaining about Mr. Ateara. And for a while there, she and Jessica were emailing back and forth about their mutual dislike of Bella. Leah spends most of her online time surfing celebrity gossip sites."

I feel my girl tense up at that piece of information, so I pull her into my side and whisper in her ear, "Isabella, you are dearly loved and cherished by more and far better people than those two hags."

She graces me with her beautiful smile and whispers back, "Thanks, baby."

Jasper continues. "Jessica moved back home with her parents after cheating on and divorcing her husband Mike Newton. That's when she and Leah Clearwater became friendly. She works in a diner in Forks and spends most of her online time surfing something called tentacle erotica. And before any of you get it in your heads to go look that shit up, let me just warn you that what has been seen cannot be unseen... and that's all I'm going to say about it."

I can tell from the look on Emmett's face that he's going to be wishing for brain bleach tomorrow.

"The Trakkers... they've moved to Los Angeles where they appear to be setting up an internet swingers dating service. Quil Ateara is unemployed. He lives with his parents, spends his time trapping and selling the pelts, and his online activities are focussed on viewing pornography." Jasper glances at Bella and takes a deep breath. "He appears to prefer material featuring slightly-built caucasian women with long dark hair and brown eyes."

"Fuck," I growl as I pull Bella tight to me again. "Put him at the top of you radar, Jazz."

"He's already there, Edward. I've got a tap on his parent's phone and a continual trace on his mobile. There's nothing to report from that so far."

"Back to Mike Newton. He spends most of his online time in an online virtual world where his avatar is married to a character he created named Isabella Swan. He has also invested a fair amount of time researching you, Edward, and Bella. He comes to Seattle often, and the GPS in his fancy SUV reports that he spends hours at night parked down the street from Wild. And yes, Edward, he too is at the top of my radar."

"I want to rip that fucker limb from limb."

Bella turns to me, her big doe eyes beseeching. "Edward... don't do anything rash. You need the foie gras for the benefit dinner."

"Fuck the fucking foie gras, Bella. That bastard needs to be straightened out." The idea of him even thinking about MY girl is making me feel murderous. I rake my hand through my hair and pull. "...needle-dicked goosefucker."

She puts her hand on my cheek, caressing with her thumb. "Baby, I know. But he's nothing. And you can't just say fuck the foie gras. You and Alice and I all have a commitment to Aro Volturi and this gala. He's not getting near me, Edward. I know you'll see to that. Right?"

I nod, mentally hatching a plan to check the street every night from now on. I glance up at Emmett, and I can see from his expression that he's with me. He's a fucking awesome brother.

Jasper clears his throat. "Chelsea Afton is not a concern. She dates lots, and I do mean LOTS, of men, and appears to simply regard Edward as a notch she's like to add to her bedpost. I _accidentally_ bumped into her one afternoon as she was leaving work and struck up a conversation with her... asked her about good local restaurants. She recommended Wild, sang your praises Edward, but there was no malice or deviousness in her mood. Unless you guys notice something change about her, I'm not going to assign resources to her."

There are nods of agreement all around the table.

"Another person I don't think we need to look at is Tanya Denali. Preliminary checks showed her to be working on an extended job in Hawaii where she is dating several gentlemen. She had not searched either of you online, and she has not mentioned either of your names in her email. I haven't bothered with her cell phone."

"The last person on my list is Aro Volturi. Now he's an odd bird... somewhat of a recluse by today's standards. He doesn't have a computer, doesn't use email, doesn't even have a cell phone. There are landlines at Volterra, but none seem to be personal to him. He usually doesn't go out without his brothers, although we know he has on at least one occasion come to Wild alone and his primary motivation at that time seemed to be to see Bella. And here's an interesting bit of information about why Aro supports haemophilia research. There was a fourth, eldest Volturi brother, Ignatius, who died as a young child as a result of mild haemophilia. It seems Aro witnessed his older brother bleed out when they both climbed into an abandoned well and Ignatius cut his leg deeply on a sharp rock. It was hours before they were found, and by then it was too late for the boy. Caius Volturi also suffers from mild haemophilia, but it was discovered early and better managed as a result of what happened to Ignatius."

Bella's expression is full of sympathy. "How sad! That must have scarred poor Aro and haunted him all his life."

"Any ideas what he's hiding then, Jasper?" I ask.

"Nope. It's a mystery. I don't know if this guy is really a technophobe and almost completely disconnected from the digital age, or if he's gotten so good at hiding his secrets that he's a more of a technomancer. And frankly, that makes me as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. So, we need to be extra cautious over the next week. Bella, you must not go to Volterra without Edward, Emmett or me, and preferably more than one of us. Agreed?"

Nodding, she answers, "Absolutely."

"Jazz?" Alice is looking at him expectantly.

"Go ahead, darlin'."

"Guys, I have a strong feeling that whatever the dreams are about is not connected to Aro Volturi or the gala. I'm not suggesting we shouldn't be diligent, I just want to make sure we don't focus solely on that to the exclusion of other possibilities. I also sense a strong Forks connection to whatever the dreams are about. Now, Bella has pointed out that Mike Newton, who is supplying the foie gras and will be attending the event, is from Forks and a lot of the food is being procured from that area. And of course, Bella herself is from there. And then there's Jared..."

We fill Emmett and Rose in on Jared's voicemail, and Bella plays it for them, her brow furrowed.

Rose's jaw is practically on the table. "I can't believe it!"

"I know," Bella agrees. "I'm just heartsick over it. I want to call him, but Edward and Jazz want me to wait."

"Yes, well Jared is due to deliver the food from La Push on Saturday, and Jasper and I intend to have a chat with him then."

"Correction, little bro. Make that _Emmett_, Jasper and you..."

Fucking. Awesome. Brother.

"You guys... promise me you won't hurt him!" Bella looks horrified.

Emmett responds, "We won't hurt him, Bells... as long as he isn't planning on hurting you."

Jasper draws our attention. "In the meantime, all my background checks on Jared Yellowwolf have come back clean as a whistle. I suspect that message was probably no more than the drunken ramblings of a broken heart. But until we talk to him, we should continue to consider him a threat."

"Okay you guys... you need to let us gals spend at least a few minutes talking about what we're wearing to the benefit!" And just like that, Alice transforms the mood around the table as she, Bella and Rose launch into an analysis of each other's planned ensembles.

The Em, Jazz and I remain silent, each watching our woman. No doubt they are marvelling, as I am, about just how incredibly amazing their girls really are.

I find myself transfixed by everything Bella... her long eyelashes, delicate nose, full, pink lips... her soft, shiny, flowing hair draped over her slender shoulders... her small, expressive hands. Every time she laughs or sways or tilts her head, I catch a breath of the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. Her skin is so pale and smooth, especially on her neck and that wonderful spot where her collarbone starts... I _really_ have a thing for her collarbone. Jesus christ – I have to get her home. And one glance around the table tells me I'm not the only one who's ready to head out. Emmett is practically vibrating as he plays with Rose's hair and Jasper... well, let's just say I should take a picture of Jasper and upload it to wikipedia as an example of eye-fucking.

Like they're reading my mind, Em and Jazz pull out their wallets at the same time I do and we each drop a fifty on the table.

"Come on, darlin'... it's time to go." Jazz grabs Alice's hand and pulls her out of the booth.

"Rosie, you have two seconds to get out of this booth or I'm throwing you over my shoulder."

"Bella..." I growl. She takes one look at me and her eyes widen. "We need to go home now, baby... I've got... something... to show you."

A sexy grin spreads across her beautiful face as she raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? I can't wait to see it..."

.~.~.~.

Six a.m. Saturday morning and as I watch Bella sleep, I'm still thinking about our Tuesday half sex-day. I've been thinking about it all damned week, which is why every time I so much as look at my girl I spring a rock-hard erection and every time she notices – which she does pretty much every time – she's determined to make good use of it... to my utter delight and complete satisfaction.

And then there's the diamond solitaire weighing down my pocket, my wallet, even my hand on one occasion... yet I've either lost my nerve or we've been interrupted each time. There were plenty of post-coital opportunities, I suppose, but there's no way I'm asking _that_ question in _that_ position. I'm asking her for so much more than sex... I need to ensure it's clear. I want her entire being, and I want it forever.

But, fuck, she's so beautiful, lying there on her back, breathing softly with her perfect lips formed into a slight smile. I wonder what she's dreaming that would make her look so peaceful and happy?

I have to touch her. Gently, I reach over and cup her perfect, naked breast... so soft... my morning wood just got painfully hard.

She takes a deep breath and her eyes flutter open, then she turns her head and her eyes meet mine. It's magical. No words need be spoken, our eyes say it all. Then she rolls toward me, lifting her leg over my hip and we are so perfectly aligned, so in tune, that I slip right into her. We moan together as I start to move languidly, filling her again and again, her tight, wet heat enveloping me completely, claiming me, owning me. She's perfect... god, so perfect...

_**Bella**_

How many orgasms can one woman have in a day? I haven't found my limit yet... but we've surely been trying. I smile as I remember the slow, sensual way Edward made love to me this morning. We were on our sides, gazing into each other's eyes as our bodies joined again and again. My first orgasm hit me suddenly and powerfully, the next two were quiet and slow. But that last one... it was spurred by Edward's own powerful climax, and oh my god it seemed to last forever.

My cell rings a generic tone, startling me so that I nearly fall off the chair.

"Bella speaking."

"Hi Bella? It's Renata. I just wanted to let you know that the rentals have just arrived and are being set up in the venue. The dinnerware and linens are being set aside in boxes, as per your instructions. Everything looks perfect!"

"So nothing's missing?"

"Nope, it looks complete and matches your manifest."

"Thanks so much, Renata. I was just reviewing my lists for today, so I can check the rental deliveries as done. Now the food from La Push will be arriving a little later this morning. Are the refrigerators in place?"

"Yes, that was the first thing they unloaded, and they've been connected to power and set to the temperatures you requested."

I head from the office to the kitchen where Garrett is making the last of the puff pastry and Edward is skimming the fat from two huge vats of goose consommé. As I'm updating Edward on the rentals, my phone buzzes with a text.

"It's Jared. He's a half-hour away."

"Bella, can you please call Emmett and Jasper for me? They want to be here for this."

I sigh and dial Emmett's cell.

.~.~.~.

Alice and I are looking out the front windows when Jared and Embry pull up in his jeep towing an enclosed utility trailer. Embry stays in the jeep as Jared heads to the door.

I run to the door... it's my job to get him inside the restaurant where my bodyguards are waiting. Edward sent Garrett out for oysters.

Jared sees me through the glass door and a big smile breaks out across his face. He bounds in the door and reaches for me.

"Hey, hey, Miss Cook! Long time no... WHAT THE HELL?"

Edward grabs him by the collar before he touches me and shoves him up against the wall. Emmett moves to Edward's left and leans with his left hand against the wall by Jared's head while Jasper approaches from the right with a pocket recorder. Alice and I are standing back a few feet, her arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"Mr. Yellowwolf, we'd like to play for you a voicemail you left on Bella's cell twelve days ago, and then we'd like to ask you some questions about it."

Jared looks genuinely confused... and scared shitless. Suddenly, I know he's not a threat. I know it deep in my heart... he's my friend, not my enemy.

"Guys, let's all sit down and play it for him, okay?" I glance to Alice and she nods.

Jasper, who's looking at Jared curiously, agrees immediately. "Yes, Bells, good idea. Edward?" Jasper nods in a reassuring way, "why don't we let Jared listen to this in relative comfort."

Emmett looks a little disappointed as he follows the others to the bar. I sit next to Jared, who is visibly shaken, and put my hand on his. Edward stands beside me, leaning on the bar. He's got his arm around me protectively and he's still glaring at Jared. I withdraw my hand.

"Jared, you left a very angry and aggressive message on my voicemail. We want to know why."

"I did what? Bella, I'm really confused."

"Just listen."

Jasper presses a button and Jared's slurring voice begins to play.

_Hey Miss... Miss Cook... how's life, huh? I'm toasting you with my tequila and hoping life is good up there in Seeee-attle. I sure hope it's at least better than down here in this hell-hole. 'Cause ya know what, Miss Cook? Ya know what? Life down here really fucking sucks._

As the message plays, Jared lowers his face to his hands and murmurs "Oh my god."

_'Specially 'cause Laurent fucking left me today. He fucking left me, Bella. He said that I still loved Jake... and he couldn't be with me if I couldn't let Jake go. FUCK! He doesn't get it, though, does he, Bella? I never fucking had Jake, did I? Nope. You did. You had Jake. He married you. He kept me in his shadow. And now... just when I found someone of my own... someone that you've got no claims on... guess what? He up and fucking leaves because of a dead man that I never fucking had anyway. Why did you do this to me, Bella? Why did you take Jacob from me? I loved him, goddamnit... I fucking loved him and we should have been together. If you hadn't taken him from me, we probably would have moved away from this gay-bashing hell-hole and he never would have become a police officer... and he wouldn't be dead now – he'd be with me where he belonged. Sometimes when I think about what you've done to me, it just makes me want to..._

Edward is the first one to speak. "So the question we have for you, Jared _my friend_, is just what the hell does it make you want to do?"

Jared looks up at Edward, his mouth opening and closing like he wants to say something but can't get the words out.

Emmett finally breaks his silent, menacing persona. "You need to tell us, Jared."

His eyes meeting mine, Jared starts to explain. "Bella... Miss Cook... I would never do anything to hurt you... I love you like a sister, you know that. Look, I don't remember leaving that message. Yes, I got really drunk the night Laurent left me." He glances at Alice and then looks down. "I was depressed and bitter, and I drank almost the entire damned bottle of that shit. And then when I came around the next morning, I cried for two days. But you have to believe me, Miss Cook, I would never hurt you... again. I couldn't... I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what Jake and I did to you. And I'm so sorry for leaving that message. In my sober mind, I know damned well you didn't take Jake from me. I know that deep down, he was always mine, not the other way around."

My heart is breaking. I know Jared is being truthful... I don't need to see the nod from Jasper, or Edward visibly relax, or Alice bounce and grin.

I throw my arms around Jared and hug him close. "Oh Jar... I'm so relieved. But I'm also so sorry about you and Laurent. Can't you find a way to let go of Jake?"

He pulls back and shakes his head. "That's the worst part of all this, Bella. I've already said my goodbyes to Jake. I had before I met Laurent. And then when we got together, I realized how much better is was when your partner isn't ashamed of what you are. Laurent held my hand in public proudly. I love him with a much greater depth and maturity than what I ever felt for Jake. Don't get me wrong... Jake was my first love. But Laurent... well, I thought he was my forever."

"I'm confused, then. Why does Laurent feel you haven't let go?"

"I guess it's because I talk about him so much. And I've got pictures of him, and of us. Maybe I came across the wrong way... I didn't think about how Laurent might perceive it."

"Bella?" Alice is looking rather manic... like she's planning something. "Why don't you and Emmett go with Jared and Embry to deliver the food to Volterra?"

"I'm going too. Alice, tell Garrett when he gets back that I'll be back as soon as I can, and ask him to make one more batch of pastry?" Edward takes my hand and pulls me toward him, then reaches out his hand to Jared.

"I hope there's no hard feelings, Jared? You understand why we had to do that?"

Jared nods. "Yeah, man. I'm actually pleased and impressed. It's heartening to know that Bella is so well loved and protected." Then he looks at Emmett. "And you're not going to kill me, right? 'Cause, dude? You're scary. I'm just sayin'..."

Emmett's laugh fills the large room. "No man, you're safe. As long as you're on Team Bella, you're on Team Emmett too."

.~.~.~.

As we drive back to Wild, Jared updates us on how Billy's been doing.

"I hardly ever see him anymore. He's got a girlfriend, can you believe it? And he's so secretive about her. I've never seen her... he says she's shy."

"Really? What's her name?" I'm so curious – ever since Jake's mother died, I've never known Billy to even look at another woman, let alone date someone.

"Tanya."

Mine and Edward's eyes nearly pop out of our heads. "Tanya who?"

"I don't know her last name."

"Where did he meet her?"

"On the internet. She's from Olympia. He said they started chatting during a Yahoo bingo game and things just went from there. Apparently they have a lot in common. Billy said it was like he already knew her."

"Has he described her? How old is she? What does she look like?"

"He said she's thirty-two and she has red hair. She's a book editor or something, so she can work from anywhere as long as she has her computer and an internet connection. She's been staying with him for almost two weeks now. So why all the questions, Miss Cook? Are you jealous?"

Edward and I look at each other. "Jeez, Jared... of course not. I just feel protective of Billy, you know? I don't want him to get hurt."

"Well, he seems pretty content right now, so I say be happy for him. He's finally getting laid!"

I roll my eyes, Edward chuckles and Emmett guffaws. Embry simply groans and shudders, returning to the game of Angry Birds he's been absorbed in on his phone ever since we got in the jeep.

"Hey Embry, have you killed that fat pink fucker yet?" Edward asks.

"No man... that bastard is unkillable."

Emmett agrees. "Tell me about it!"

Oh for god's sake, I snicker to myself. I killed the pig king months ago. Losers.

"Holy shit." Jared suddenly looks nervous as we pull up in front of Wild. "That's Laurent's car."

As we pile out of the jeep, Alice and Laurent come out the front door of the restaurant. We all stand there, waiting, while Jared and Laurent just look at each other.

Alice breaks the silence. "Hey all, why don't we go inside for a coffee while these two talk, hm?"

I tap on Embry's shoulder. "You too, Call. Put away your ferocious feathered friends and come in for a while. Jared and Laurent need some privacy."

Edward and I are the last to enter the door, and when I glance back quickly over my shoulder, my heart warms to the sight of Jared and Laurent in a loving embrace.

"Alice, you obviously called Laurent?" I ask as we huddle together at the podium looking over the reservations for tonight.

"I had to, Bella. After you guys left, Jasper told me that Jared's feelings for Laurent are pure and genuine and deep, and that he was being completely truthful when he said he had let go of Jake. I called Laurent and talked to him, and it turns out he's been totally miserable too. So I suggested he come over and talk to Jared, and he jumped at the opportunity."

We both look out the window to see Jared and Laurent holding hands and leaning against the jeep. They really do look blissful.

"That's how you and Edward look at each other, you know."

"Really?" I ask. "Are we _that_ obvious?"

Alice snorts. "Worse, Bells... way, way worse!"

.~.~.~.

On Sunday, Edward, Garrett, Emmett and I head off bright and early to Volterra. Edward and Garrett will be teaching the entire menu to the team of cooks they will lead in the kitchen the next night, while Emmett will accompany me to the guard house where I will sign in the cooks and brief security on the expected deliveries. Later, I'll sign in the servers and busboys who are scheduled to show up on a motor coach at precisely two o'clock to taste the dishes and collect their uniforms for the next day.

Everything runs smoothly, thank god, and Emmett and I spend a couple of hours observing Edward and the cooks before returning to the gatehouse to sign in the servers.

"Jeez... my little brother is really good at this shit. I'm feeling awfully goddamned proud of him right now."

I smile at Emmett. He's such a big old teddy bear.

"Yeah," I agree dreamily. "He's _very_ impressive. He was like this the night I knew I was falling hard for him... my first night working at Wild. He was so confident and articulate, intelligent and professional. He just knocked my socks off in every way imaginable."

Emmett elbows me and I drag my gaze away from Edward to see what he wants.

"You had the same affect on him, you know. He was different after that night. Even though it took him a while to admit it? When I saw him at the gym the next day... he had a new light in his eyes. I'd describe it as, he had hope."

Emmett's words bring tears to my eyes and I look back to my chef to find he is looking at me too. In a flash he's by my side.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Oh Edward!" I throw my arms around him and kiss him none too chastely, and he returns my kiss in kind.

After a few moments and some loud giggles and throat-clearing from Emmett and his cooking crew, he pulls back to look at me with flaming eyes.

"Well whatever it is, I like it."

"I'm just... grateful. For you, and for us. I love you so much, and I just got sort of overwhelmed by it as we watched you."

He smirks my favourite crooked grin. "I love you too, my angel... more than anything. Are you okay now?"

I nod. "I'm good, babe. You have to get back to your cooks. Remember to tell them they need to check in with me to receive their jackets for tomorrow before getting on the motor coach after the tasting and scrub down, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you later. Stick with Em."

Emmett places me in a loose headlock to illustrate that he will be keeping me in his custody.

"Don't worry, bro. She's safe with me!"

.~.~.~.

Garrett just left to return to Wild and Edward and the cooks are completing a scrub down of the kitchen. I am currently checking out the servers and busboys with the list Renata used to check them in – she helped me out while I handled some last-minute details with the florist – and Emmett is helping me by passing each person their uniform.

I look up and my eyes bug out of my head just as the next server states their name.

"Jessica Newton."

"Jessica. What are you doing here?" I try not to sound too nasty, but she is an unpleasant surprise.

"It's a good paying job, a friend hooked me up with the agency. Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, okay. Leah explained some things to me. I still hate that Mike has always had a crush on you, but I know it's not your fault."

I nod. My gut tells me to fire her immediately, but my head tells me we need every single server on this list.

"Yeah, okay. Em? You can give her a uniform."

She steps to Emmett and that's when I see who's next in line.

"Quil? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Bella. You look great!"

I take a deep breath. "Quil? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Jess got me this gig as a busboy. It's some easy cash, and she said you'd be here..."

Damn-it. We need busboys even more than servers.

"Quil? This gentleman by my side is Edward's brother, Emmett. Emmett? _This_ is Quil Ateara. He will be bussing tomorrow night."

Emmett gives Quil the once over and hands him a uniform, but when Quil reaches out to take it from him, Emmett grabs his wrist and yanks him in, speaking low and menacingly. "Quil. I've heard about you." I can see Emmett's grip tightening around Quil's arm. "Let me give you some advice, okay, Quil? You keep your scrawny little ass as far as possible away from Bella. You do not look at her, you do not speak to her, and you most certainly do not touch her. You got that, Quil? Do you and I have an understanding?"

Visibly shaken, Quil nods and jumps back when Emmett releases him. He looks down and walks quickly toward the motor coach.

"Thanks Em." I smile at him, relieved for his intervention.

In Emmett's Lexus on the way back to Wild, I tell Edward about Jessica and Quil.

"They must have hidden from me." Edward is agog at the fact that both of them managed to slip by him during the tasting.

"Yes," I agree. "But why? They must have known they'd have to face _me_."

"Probably because you're less menacing and easier to deal with than angry Edward." Emmett chuckles.

"Ha ha, Em."

"Fuck, I hate that that little weasel will be there tomorrow night... watching you. We should fire him."

"Well, unfortunately, we're tight on busboys..."

"And Jazz and I, even Dad, will be keeping an eye on him, little bro. Hell, I might even set Rosie on him! Don't worry, we'll take good care of your girl until you can join us."

"Yeah, yeah... I know. Thanks man. So, Bells... did everything get delivered on time?"

"Yes, everything is there except the flowers – they are arriving tomorrow afternoon. And the menu cards look great! Here..." I pull one out of my purse and pass it to him.

"Bella... this is beautiful. Great job, sweetheart. You could be a graphic designer."

I chuckle at him. "Maybe with a couple of years of school... but thanks. I'm glad you like it."

When Jasper hears that Jessica and Quil are working the gala tomorrow night, he gets a cold, angry look in his eyes.

"I checked the lists from the agency, Bella. They weren't fucking on there." Gosh, have I ever heard Jasper swear before?

He picks up his cell and sends a text, then goes to his computer and begins typing furiously.

"Jazz... it's okay. Jessica seems to have relented in her issues with me, and Quil... well I think Emmett put the fear of the unholy into him. Besides, we really need the manpower."

Jasper turns to look at me, his expression has softened. "I just don't like surprises, Bells... but hey, at least this way I can keep an eye on them."

.~.~.~.

Edward returns from the salon at nine the next morning, just as I'm dressing after my shower. "Is everything packed, love?"

"Yes, and Alice is ready too. Did you and Jasper have fun at the salon?" I tease. "Your hair looks wonderful. Edward did you? ...did you get your eyebrows plucked?" I'm suppressing a giggle.

"Goddamnit. I told Alec it was stupid, but he insisted on _tidying_ them. It hurt like a motherfucker, too."

"Oh... well you look very handsome, darling!"

"Alec said he's coming to Volterra later to do all of your ladies' hair?"

I nod. "Yes, your mom insisted. I shudder to think what she's paying him, but she wanted to do it."

The day passes like a whirlwind, and Alice and Jasper stay glued to my side as I hop from item to item on my list. The band and the flowers arrive at the same time, and it's the first time since I arrived that Renata and I have been near enough to talk to each other.

"Is everything going okay, Bella?"

"It's running like clockwork, Renata. We're doing really well! How about you?"

"Everything's been going very well... except Mr. Aro's escort for the evening. Her plane was late arriving and she was in a huge snit. She chewed the limo driver's head off and then spat at me about the sun not shining. She's such a cow!" Renata throws her hand over he mouth, her eyes popping wide. "Oh my god... I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't tell Mr. Aro I said that!"

I laugh. "Don't worry, Renata. The cow comment is safe with me."

One of the band members beckons her then, so Renata waves goodbye and heads off to direct them to the stage. I turn to see that Alice is directing the florists while Jasper remains by my side. I take a deep breath and relax for a moment.

When she's finished with the florist, Alice dances back over to us. "Okay! They're all set. What's next, Bells?"

I check my watch. "I need to bring Edward his red jacket and his cooks all need to put on their uniforms. Then I need to check every table for complete place settings, and place the numbers on them. Here they are." I pull a stack of cardboard a-frame number signs out of my bag. "Oh look, the limo has returned with your mom and dad and Emmett and Rosalie!"

Aro had kindly offered to have Edward's family picked up, so his parents drove to Em and Rose's to make things easier.

Alice starts bouncing again. "Okay! I'll show them to their rooms. Jazz, you stay with Bells, and I'll be back in a little while."

Jasper and I return to the main venue and bring Edward's jacket to him.

"How's it going babe?"

He rakes his hand through his hair. "It's good. I'm nervous, naturally, but so far, so good. The cooking staff all seem to think it's a great menu..."

I reach up and pull him down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Everything will be fine, Edward."

He nods. "How about you, sweetheart? Is it going okay?"

"It's all going nice and smoothly. You parents and Rose and Em just got here... Alice is showing them to their rooms."

"Oh, good." He's distracted, watching his cooks.

"Okay Chef. We're going to go take care of a few more things and then I have to head upstairs to shower and let Alec do my hair. I probably won't see you again before I'm all dolled up in my fancy dress and beautiful gold earrings and bracelet!" I give him a big smile and he pulls me into a tight hug, whispering into my ear.

"Lucky fucking shower."

.~.~.~.

"Bella, Alec is setting up in my room, so why don't we bring your dress over there and get ready with the rest of us girls?"

"Sure Alice." We bring my dress and make up over to her room where Alec is already working on Esme and Rose.

"Bella, darling! Are you excited? It's going to be such a lovely evening!" Alec is just finishing putting her hair into giant rollers.

"Bella! Look at the pearls Carlisle gave Esme! Aren't they amazing?" Rose holds up a black velvet case holding a delicate strand of white pearls that are separated by small clusters of three diamonds and a matching bracelet and drop earrings.

"Oh my! Esme, these are exquisite!"

"Yes, aren't they? They're actually my anniversary present, but he gave them to me a few weeks early so I could wear them tonight."

"And Emmett gave me these to match my dress!"

Rose holds out the red onyx earrings and ring that Emmett bought for her. The stoned are set in silver and gold and are surrounded by a border of small diamonds.

"Rose, these are beautiful!"

She smiles happily and nods.

I glance over at Alice who is pulling the plastic cover off my dress. I happen to know that Jasper hasn't given her the emeralds yet. They showed up a few mornings ago via courier, and he said he was going to present them to her just as she was ready to take his arm and walk out the door.

"Bella? Can you do me a favour?"

Alice is approaching me with a large shopping bag. "Okay."

"Can you take this back to your room and hang it up or lay it out on your bed?"

I look at her quizzically and check inside the bag. It's full of some frilly, lacy, orange satin... mess.

"Alice, what _is_ this?"

"It's a decoy. I had a strange feeling... look, just humour me, okay?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay... well, I'm going to go get in the shower now."

I open the door to the hallway and come face to face with Jasper, who was just about to knock. "Is everyone decent in there? I need to get my tux and stuff... I'm going to get ready in Em's room."

I laugh. "They're all dressed, if that's what you mean... but I make no claims as to their decency!"

.~.~.~.

As I stand in the shower rinsing conditioner from my hair, I am suddenly beset with the sensation that I am not alone in the suite. My skin breaks out in goosebumps as I think back to when I entered the guest room. Yes, I definitely locked the door behind me... Jasper even tried it before he went back down the hall. Berating myself for not simply agreeing to shower in Alice and Jasper's room, I slowly turn off the water and open the glass shower door.

"Edward? Is that you?" I call out, wrapping myself in a towel. "Alice?" No answer. Shit.

With water from my hair running down my shoulders, I pick up a container of body powder that I intend to throw in the face of an attacker – the element of surprise is your best ally in self-defence – and unlock the bathroom door, creeping out to the large bedroom.

The room appears empty, but I check under the bed and in the closet just to be sure. Then I realize the door is just slightly ajar. Somebody's been in here. I push it to and lock it again, and shove a chair from a small desk up under the doorknob. Turning to inspect the bed where I had placed my underwear, jewelry and shoes, I find with relief that everything is still there. I pick up my cell to call Alice and Jasper, and that's when I notice that the dress I had laid out on the bed earlier has been torn, or maybe shredded is a more accurate description.

"What the hell?" Putting down my phone, I pick up the shredded orange material. Well, good riddance, I think to myself... it was a hideous thing. But clearly someone was in here, and that freaks me out... a lot. Thank god I locked the bathroom door. I decide to dry off and then put on everything, wrap up in a robe and call Alice.

"We're ready for you, Bells. Alec and I will come get you." We're only two doors away from each other, but we agreed I wouldn't even venture into the hallway unaccompanied.

In a minute or so, there's a knock on my door. "It's us," Alice's high voice calls through the door. I open the door and hand her the pile of orange shreds.

"Someone came in here while I was in the shower and did this to your decoy dress. Care to fill me in on what's going on in that omniscient little brain of yours?"

She lifts up the torn dress and looks at me through one of the many gaping holes.

"I knew it! I fucking _knew_ it!"

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think so far? Fanfiction is having issues (again) with reviews and reply URLs... ****if I can find a way **to send a teaser to reviewers, I will. But please, please, please leave me a review! Your feedback keeps me going :)  
Check the Wild shopping album for pics of the girls' jewelry. The link and password are on my profile.  
Oh oh oh! I have recommendations this week – two excellent stories by the very talented CaraNo:**  
Oh, I'll show you what's up**, Edward's incredibly funny point of view for **What's up, doc? **Story ID 6969572**  
Our Yellow House **- "Joined at the hip since kindergarten, Edward and Bella shared it all, and at the age of 22, they were happily married, expecting their first child. But when Bella was 4 months pregnant, she was kidnapped. That was 3 years ago - HEA? Yes, I promise." Story ID 6945394


	36. Big Balls

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 – BIG BALLS**

_**Alice**_

I lift up the torn dress and look at Bella through one of the gaping holes.

"I knew it! I fucking _knew_ it!"

Bella grabs my hands, drawing my attention back to her from the slaughtered dress. Her eyes are big and worried.

"What did you know, Alice? Tell me."

"Just this afternoon, I had a premonition... about your dress. So I asked Rose to bring the decoy with her. I was so relieved when we went to your room and your gown was untouched, and I knew if we brought it to my room, it would be safe."

"But Alice, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have stayed in the room alone to shower – something could have happened to me! I thought you just wanted me to wear that orange dress back to your room, in case Aro was watching or something... I don't know... I was _humouring_ you!"

She doesn't get it. "But Bella, I knew you'd be okay. You were perfectly safe – it was just the dress..."

"ALICE! SOMEONE WAS IN MY ROOM... WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD BE A CONCERN?"

Ohmygod... she's shouting?

"Er... no? Bells... I _knew_ you'd be alright. Get it? I _knew_."

"No Alice, I don't fucking get it. Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me when I found the door ajar and the dress torn!"

I guess she has a point there. God, I hate it when I mess up.

"Yes, okay... I can see, in retrospect, where it might have been better to tell you about my premonition and get you to shower in one of the other rooms..."

"Do ya think?"

Wow, Bella can be sarcastic when she's mad! She turns and takes a few steps down the hall.

"Yes... okay... I'm sorry, Bella. Really. It was a bad call on my part." Damn-it, I feel like shit now. "Please stop being mad at me?" Oh no... my eyes are getting all teary and I have to bite my lip to keep it from quivering.

Bella looks back at me and her whole expression changes from anger to sympathy; she comes back and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, Alice... I'm sorry I yelled at you... I was just freaked out. You understand that, right?"

Nodding against her shoulder, I wrap my arms around her and hug tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I would never do anything to hurt or endanger you, I swear. Sometimes I just get carried away and I forget that it's not as easy for someone outside my head to be as sure about something as I am."

"Okay, I can understand that. But Alice, do you have any idea who the hell would do this? I mean, shredding my dress – that's a nasty, hate-filled act. Who despises me that much?"

Oh no... now _Bella's_ eyes are tearing up. She's right, of course. Who _could_ hate her this much? Hm, who's closest?

"Do you think it could be Jessica? Or Quil?"

She wipes a frustrated hand across her eyes. "I don't see how – they are being bussed in and the coach isn't due to arrive for another..." she checks the time on Alec's wristwatch, "thirty minutes."

I really don't like what I'm about to say. "Bella? Do you think Renee could be back?"

Her eyes widen in shock and... is that fear?

"Jeez, I sure as hell hope not. After what she did to my house in Forks?" Her eyes widen again. "Holy crap, Alice... all the breakables in my house were destroyed, my mattress and pillows shredded... and now my dress – or what the culprit thought was my dress – has been shredded..."

We reach the same conclusion at the same time.

"Alice! What if Renee is Aro's date?"

"Oh. My. God. We need to tell Jazz..."

"Ahem?"

Whoops... we both forgot Alec is standing right here. I grab his hand.

"Sorry about that, Alec..."

Bella takes his other hand. "Yeah, sorry Alec. We got carried away there."

Alec looks back and forth between us, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, that had to be the shortest, sweetest fight I've ever seen two best friends have. I don't know everything that's going on here – and by the sound of it, I don't think I really want to – but I have to say this: Bella, I'm very thankful you weren't hurt... but I am _incredibly_ happy that horrid tangerine disaster didn't make it! And anyone who dislikes you is an idiot, as you are clearly completely likeable."

Blushing, Bella looks down at her feet and mumbles a thank you.

Smiling at Alec's words, I glance at his watch. "Oh my! Is that the time? Bella – we have to get ready! We'll fill Jasper in when he comes to pick us up. Have you got everything?"

She holds up her ivory and gold Fendi clutch and pats the pocket of her robe.

"Yes, I think so."

"Perfect! Alec is finished with Mom and Rose so they can do your make-up while he puts the last touches on my hair – let's go!"

Alec has styled Rose's long blonde hair to hang shiny and wavy over one shoulder in a very chic, retro look. Mom wants to show off her beautiful pearls, so Alec pulled her hair back into a large, stylish bun at the base of her neck, leaving several spiralled tendrils to frame her face. My short hair can be difficult, but recently I've let it grow longer than usual. Alec takes the opportunity to style my hair in loose, sexy curls that he pins behind my ears, and I like it so much I might have to make it one of my regular looks. For Bella's hair, Alec decides on a partial updo, gathering it back and pinning it to her crown in big curls, then letting the long waves fall down her back. I can't help bouncing as he carefully weaves in the strand of fine gold beads.

"Oh, Bella! It's so beautiful! Where are your earrings?"

"Right here." She pulls her jewelry out of the pocket of her robe and puts on the earrings and bracelet.

"My turn!" Rose has pulled Bella's dress from the closet. "We need to get her in this! Come on into the washroom, Bells, and we can zip each other."

Bella and Rose disappear for a few moments, then reappear in their gorgeous evening dresses, then Mom and I do the same.

We stand together so Alec can take a picture for his wall at work, then he takes a close-up of each of our styles. "Ladies, thank you for the opportunity to work with such beautiful heads of hair... you all look stunning, even if I do say so myself!"

We all hug and kiss and thank him, and Mom slips him an envelope as she sees him out the door. Then she turns around and reaches for Bella's hands.

"Bella, darling, you look simply divine... my son won't know what hit him! Rose and Alice, you both look wonderful too!"

Bella's emerald green dress fits her perfectly, hugging her curves and flowing elegantly to the floor. The slit in the front is just high enough to be sexy but not slutty... ooh, Edward's going to love that!

A knock comes to the door and Rose answers, admitting Dad, Jasper and Emmett. Dad is the first one to whistle his appreciation, nodding at all of us appreciatively but moving to Mom's side in a flash and pulling her into his arms.

"Esme, my beautiful love, you are the epitome of elegance." She really is. Mom's dress has a strapless muted gold bodice and black velvet skirt with a slit up the front right. There is beaded embroidery around the edges of the bodice that continues subtly down either side of the slit. Her caramel-coloured hair and new pearls look fabulous with it.

"Rosie, baby... you look edible!" Emmett grabs Rose by the waist and lifts her in the air, then lets her slide down against his body, wrapping his arms around her and planting his hands on the bare skin of her back. She giggles as he snuggles into her neck and his hands trail down to squeeze her backside. "Maybe we should skip this shindig altogether and just go to our room now, hmm?"

"Emmett!" Rose slaps him playfully on the arm.

Finally, Jasper makes his way to my side and lifts my hand to his lips. "Darlin', I do believe you are the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes upon... but there's one thing missing, and we really do need to rectify it."

What? Did I forget my evening bag? My stockings? I reach to my ears... I've got my diamond studs on.

"What are you talking about? I've got everything."

His bright blue eyes twinkling, he grins and pulls a small green velvet-covered box out of his inside pocket. "No darlin'... you haven't got these on yet."

He lifts the top of the box and I stare into it. There are two earrings and a ring, each with an oval green stone surrounded by small diamonds. I look up at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god... Jazz, are these emeralds?"

He smiles widely and nods. "Yes ma'am. Beautiful rare gems to complement my beautiful lady's rare sparkling green eyes."

Stepping to a full-length mirror, I remove my studs and replace them with the emerald and diamond earrings. Then Jasper lifts my right hand and slips the ring – a perfect fit – onto my third finger. Overwhelmed, I throw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Jasper! Thank you so much! I adore them – they're so lovely!"

He trails a fingertip along the base of my throat and then leans down to kiss the trail, sending shivers through my body as he murmurs against my skin, "Not as lovely as you, darlin'... nowhere near as lovely as you."

_**Bella**_

Could Alice and Jasper be more sweet? And they make a truly striking couple with Jasper looking all crisp and classic in his new Gucci tux and black bow-tie, and Alice in her all-black gown with a full taffeta skirt, shiny patent leather belt and one-shouldered large-sequined bodice with black feathers embellishing the top edge. Oh, and her hair is... amazing!

"Oh my gosh, you guys! You all look so wonderful and happy... this is going to be a great night!"

There's agreement all around and compliments flying every which way as we make our way out of Alice and Jasper's room and down the corridor of the guest wing to a magnificent flight of polished mahogany stairs.

Carlisle turns to me. "Bella, my dear, may I take your arm?" I feel like a princess as we descend the staircase, me on Carlisle's left arm and Esme on his right.

As we enter the makeshift ball room, we see that the first of the guests have started to trickle in. Our table is situated in a central spot, directly in front of the stage on the edge of the large dance floor. Carlisle and Emmett head off to the bar for drinks, while Jasper and Alice insist on accompanying me to the kitchen. On the way, Alice tells him about the shredded orange dress and our fear that Renee might be Aro's date.

"Goddamnit. No. It can't be her – there's no way she could have gotten through my net. I've had people watching all entrances to this estate for three days."

Bella looks at Jasper disbelievingly. "Jasper, you employ _that many_ people in Seattle?"

Alice smiles and Jazz chuckles. "Hells, Bells... no, not at all. Just a handful of trusted individuals. We set up video cameras to cover the entire area and employ software that bookmarks every location in the recording where movement as small as a neighbourhood cat out for his midnight stroll occurs."

He pulls out his phone and texts a quick message. "I'm going to have them look for footage of Aro's date. Do we know when she arrived?"

I nod. "Yes, arrived by limousine around midday. Renata said she barked at her because the sun wasn't shining."

"Sun? Interesting..." Jasper texts another message.

"Why is the sun interesting, Jazz?" Alice asks the question I was about to voice.

"Because Renee is linked to Phoenix, and lived in California before that, and Tanya is currently on location in Hawaii. Let's hope we can get some clear video back in a few minutes so we have an idea of what to expect."

A thought occurs to me. "Hey, Jasper? Do the Volturi brothers have their own video surveillance of the estate, as part of their security system? Is that a network you can hack?"

He smiles. "_That_ is very good thinking, Bells. They have no cameras inside the house, but there are several around the property... and my guys are tapping into it as we speak."

We round the corner to the kitchen area and I spot Garrett right away. He's discussing something with the lead server and busboy, while the teams stand around looking nervous. As I scan the kitchen, I discover the source of their anxiety. Edward is storming around and barking out orders... his cooks look scared silly. I wonder why he's so angry? Oh dear, someone just dropped a tray of, thankfully, empty plates when he barked at them. I have to put an end to this right now – it's counter-productive. I tell Alice and Jasper to give me a minute.

I get as close as I can without entering the actual cooking area.

"Chef?"

His back straightens and he spins around, his harried expression softening immediately.

"Bella."

He approaches me quickly, his eyes roaming over me, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face. He reaches for my hands and lifts them both to his mouth, kissing them gently as his eyes close for a moment. With a heavy sigh, he opens them again.

"You look exquisite, baby... heart-breakingly beautiful."

I flush with pleasure. "Thank you. How's everything going? Your cooks look a little... tense?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, he nods. "I don't know what's wrong with me... I've been acting like a tyrant."

I cup his cheek and he leans his head into my hand. "Did something happen, Edward?"

"Uh... well, I spotted Quil and Jessica a while ago, and that made me spit nails, especially after... fuck, this is going to sound ridiculous and stupid... but earlier, I could have sworn I saw _Tanya_ walking by with Aro. It threw me for a loop... I mean obviously, it's not her. I only caught a glimpse... and what the hell would _she_ be doing _here_ anyway, right?"

Then he snickers, "Whoever it was, she was in the most god-awful metallic orange dress..."

Crap. I turn and wave Alice and Jasper over. "Um, Edward? It might not be as ridiculous and stupid as you think."

Jasper is reading a text on his phone as I look at Alice and him. Squeezing Edward's hand, I advise Jasper, "I know who Aro's date is..."

He looks up from his phone and says at the same time I do, "...Tanya Denali."

"What?" Edward asks.

Jasper passes his phone to Edward. "I've got video of Aro greeting her at the front door."

Alice offers, "It makes sense, Bells. That's why I didn't foresee any danger for you around the orange dress. She's not out to physically hurt you... just humiliate you."

"Wait, what?" Edward asks again, giving Jasper back his phone and shooting Alice a look that asks _have you lost your freakin' mind?_

We quickly explain the decoy dress and our fear that it was Renee's handiwork. I sigh heavily, "I have to admit, I'm relieved it's Tanya."

Edward is mute for the moment, his jaw clenched, his eyes focused on infinity as he stares at the floor.

"But she _is_ still on our list, Bells," Jasper reminds me.

"Yes, I know. And I know I'm the one who added her to the list. But I'm really not _afraid_ of her, and the more I think about it, the more I think she's nowhere near capable of masterminding an abduction. I think it would be too much work for her. Shredding my dress, trying to humiliate me, sitting at our table... these are the kind of high school 'mean girls' antics we can expect from her. She will probably make a play for Edward at some point tonight."

Edward growls behind me. "She'd better not. Jesus christ if she..."

I slide my arms around his waist. "Shh, don't even say it, Edward. She won't get the chance. You're mine... I'm not letting her near you."

His demeanour softening, he wraps his arms around me and grins. "I love it when you're fierce and possessive."

"Are you going to be okay with her seated at our table, babe? I'd hate for our night to be ruined because of her."

"As long as I've got you by my side, Isabella, I can handle anything. But what about you? You'll have to be there alone for some time before I can leave the kitchen, _and_ you'll have to share a meal with her, for chrissakes."

"Bells won't be alone, Edward! She'll be surrounded by Cullens – that includes you, Jazz. Oh my god, imagine what Mom will say to Tanya if she gets out of line!"

There's a buzz and Jasper checks his phone again. "More info on Jessica and Quil... it appears several people on the original list of servers pulled out with little notice, and the agency called Jessica with a placement at the last minute. Ah... they called her at the diner, not on her personal cell. We didn't have the diner phone tapped. And then she must have spoken to Quil directly about the busboy opportunity. It makes sense now... how they got in without me knowing." He shakes his head. "Damn, no matter how tightly you weave a net, some parasite will always get through."

"Chef?" Garrett is calling Edward.

"Shit, I've got to get back. Bella, you tell me if Tanya bothers you. And Jazz? Don't let Quil near her, okay?"

"Hey Chef," I pull Edward to me so I can whisper in his ear before he goes, "try to be nicer to your cooks... you catch more flies with honey!"

He gives me my favourite crooked grin. "Yes, ma'am."

Alice, Jasper and I head to our table to find the others already seated and glasses of champagne waiting for us. I realize my portion of responsibility for tonight is virtually over, and I relax as I sit between Esme and Rose as Alice and Jasper tell the others about Jessica, Quil and our recent discovery of the identity of Aro's date.

"Tanya Denali is here?" Esme is shocked. "We've never met her. We always got the feeling Edward didn't want us to meet her."

Alice pipes up, "I met her once, when I visited Edward in Chicago. I knew immediately why he never brought her home for a visit. I'm sure you'll understand too when you meet her."

Rose puts her arm around my shoulder. "Bella, are you going to be okay... you know, with Tanya at our table?"

I nod. "Yes, I'll be fine. But I should probably tell you all something first..."

I proceed to relate The Tanya Debacle, as I have come to think of it, leaving out the personal parts that Edward wouldn't want shared or that he would want to share himself in his own way. Then Alice and I complete the tale with Aro's interest in my gown colour and the shredded decoy dress episode.

Esme looks livid. "While we don't understand exactly _what_ it was that _she_ did to hurt my son so badly, all I really need to know is that she wronged him terribly. And if she did indeed shred the dress? Well..."

I smile at Esme's passionate protective instinct. It certainly is a lot to take in all at once. Wow... there's been a lot of backfilling of information tonight. I'm starting to think we should set up a little Twitter group so we can follow each other and keep everyone up to date as events unfold. I mention it aloud, in a tongue-in-cheek way.

Alice's eyes widen. "Bells, that's a great idea, isn't it Jasper?" Rose is nodding, and Emmett just keeps smiling – he looks up for anything.

Carlisle asks, "What's a Twitter?"

Esme giggles at him. "Twitter, dear, is a way to send short messages called _tweets_ to a group of people all at once over the internet."

Jasper is scratching his chin, thinking. "You know, that's not a bad idea, but we shouldn't use something as insecure as Twitter. We can, however, set up a contact group on each of our cells and use it exactly the same way." He pulls out his phone and starts pressing buttons.

After a few moments, he reaches out for Alice's phone and presses more buttons.

"Yes, this will work nicely. Bells?"

I unlock my phone and pass it over. He repeats the process for each of our phones until he gets to Emmett. "Em, you didn't unlock it. What's your password?"

Smiling, Emmett replies "rosieluvsme" and spells it for him. Rose practically squeals and kisses him soundly.

"Oh Em, first the pretty jewelry and now this? I think Edward and Bella's romance is starting to rub off on you!"

Emmett laughs out loud and responds, waggling his eyebrows, "Maybe, babe, but I'd rather _you_ rub one off on me!"

"EMMETT!" Esme scolds, while the rest of us look away, trying not to laugh and encourage him. Rose sits back in her chair, trying to look disgusted... but her eyes betray that she secretly loves his raunchy side. Gosh, they're such a well-matched couple... as are all the couples around this table...

My phone buzzes, pulling me from my thoughts. It's a text from Jasper.

_JasperW: Don't everyone look at once, but our host and his *date* are making their way here._

I look up at the table and everyone is reading their phones, too. Then, predictably, we all do the opposite of Jasper's instruction and simultaneously look toward the entrance to get a glimpse of Aro and Tanya.

Good god... Edward was right. That is one nasty colour dress. And holy shit... it's so revealing. The eyeballs of every man she passes practically spring out of their sockets.

"Metallic orange? That's... different." Rose shakes her head.

"It certainly doesn't work well with her hair colour." Alice replies with one eyebrow raised and an expression like she just smelled something foul.

"Why did she even bother covering herself at all?" Esme sounds thoroughly disgusted as she stares at the gaping neckline of Tanya's dress. It practically reaches her navel and the fabric barely covers her nipples.

"Well, she _is_ a bikini model, I suppose... she's obviously quite comfortable with exposing herself." I can't believe I'm going to have to look at silicon valley all the way through dinner.

My phone buzzes with a text from Edward.

_I just received a weird text from Jasper... wtf? -Edward_

I send him a quick answer.

_He set up a group on all our phones so we can keep each other informed – like Twitter but more secure. He'll fix yours when you get here. -B_

"Ah, here we are, Tanya my dear, this is our table. We're sitting with the family of our star chef. Alice, good evening. I trust you are all well? This is my date, Tanya Denali. Would you introduce us to your family?"

Alice smiles sweetly. "Of course, Aro. Tanya, it's nice to see you again."

Aro's eyes pop when Alice says that. Hmm... perhaps Tanya hasn't been completely honest with him.

"This is my partner, Jasper Whitlock, my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, and Edward's _girlfriend_, Bella Swan. Everyone, this is Tanya Denali and Aro Volturi."

As Aro makes his way around the table shaking hands, Tanya fixes me with a stare. "Hello, _Marie_. Fancy meeting you here."

I lift my chin. "Tanya. Nice dress... interesting colour." Tanya's eyes narrow and her cheeks redden. Oh dear, that looks particularly unattractive with the orange dress and strawberry blond hair.

Aro pulls out Tanya's chair for her and they both sit, leaving the one empty chair between Tanya and Emmett, then Carlisle takes on the role of peacemaker. "It's very nice to meet you both."

Tanya smiles at Carlisle and turns all sugary-sweet. "Dr. Cullen, it's lovely to finally meet you. I feel as though I've known you for such a _long_ time." She glances at me, as if to suggest she's known the Cullens longer than I have.

Then she turns to Esme. "Mrs. Cullen, I've heard so much about you, and you are so much more beautiful in person than in the pictures Edward kept of you in _our home_ in Chicago."

Esme smiles, reaching for my hand on top of the table and holding it in both of hers. "Tanya. I'm afraid I've _never_ heard much about you. And I always thought the condo was in Edward's name and that you simply stayed there for a while."

All the colour fades from Tanya's face and I want to kiss Esme! Damn, that was a great smackdown.

Carlisle clears his throat and addresses Aro, who has not stopped staring at me since he sat down. "Aro, it's an honour to meet you. I hope we can meet your brothers as well? Esme and I are big fans."

I look at Carlisle questioningly. "You didn't meet Aro before tonight? What about when you agreed to be the guest speaker?"

"It was all done over the phone, _tesorina mia_." He finally looks away from me. "I read your address, Carlisle. It is very good."

"Thank you, Aro. I'll do my best to help elicit as much in the way of donations as I can."

A giggle from next to Aro draws my attention. Tanya has jumped seats and is whispering to Emmett, tossing her hair back, touching his arm... generally flirting like crazy. To his credit, Em looks mighty uncomfortable, but Rose... uh oh, Rose looks murderous.

Reaching across her husband, Rose picks up Tanya's hand from his arm and pushes it away. "Tanya, you can't have this Cullen brother either; keep your hands off my husband."

Emmett smirks at his lap as Tanya sputters an apology and slides back to her place next to Aro. Damn, Rose has got balls too. I love my family!

Whoa... _my_ family? Is that what they are... or will be? I remember their words at breakfast a couple of weeks ago...

"_...you're family now. You complete us, don't you see that?"_

_"It looks like you're stuck with all of us, love."_

"_As far as I'm concerned, you're my little sister now... and I never have taken kindly to anyone insulting my little sister."_

_"Emmett and Edward were always there to protect me. And now all of us are here for you, Bella. We love you and we're going to protect you from whatever this threat turns out to be. You're not alone anymore."_

"Bella?"

Alice's voice in my ear snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Alice, what was that?"

"I said, you're doing really well, with Tanya I mean. Oh look... Mike Newton just arrived."

Ugh. Now there's a creep factor I could do without. When Edward and I went to his farm a month ago to see the progress of the geese we bought for tonight, Mike seemed normal. He was pleasant, didn't stare or try to ask me out again. Of course, Edward and I were clearly together by that time and not at all shy about it. I figured Mike had gotten the message and decided to move on.

And then Jasper told us what he's been up to... Edward has checked the street outside Wild every night since, but there's been no sign of Mike's Land Rover, thank goodness. Maybe he has become so absorbed in his online alternate universe that he's finally given up on the real world me. I hope.

"Bella, he's spotted you and he's headed this way."

She responds to my eye roll and shoulder slump with, "This is actually good because Jasper can get a read on him."

Suddenly Alice jumps and grabs at something behind me just as I feel the slightest touch on my shoulder blade. I turn quickly to see that she has a hold of Mike's hand.

"Hello Mike, it's nice to see you again."

Mike has turned a deep red. "Uh, hi Alice." Then he turns to me and smiles despite his blush. "Hello Bella... you look beautiful."

"Hi Mike. Um, thanks." I introduce him to the rest of the table, but he only spares everyone the briefest glance, his eyes always returning to me.

"Bella? I was hoping later, maybe you and I could..."

Jasper jumps up from the table and interrupts. "Newton... hey I was wondering if I could ask you about your goose farm. I know a venture capitalist who might be interested..." With his hand on Mike's back, Jasper guides him away from the table as he asks his questions.

I look at Alice. "Your man is brilliant." She nods, grinning as she watches Jasper block Mike from heading back this way. "Alice, I thought I felt someone touch my back... was that you or Mike?"

"It was Mike. I tried to grab his hand in time, but he managed to make contact, huh?"

"Just barely. Thanks for stopping him... that would have been too creepy."

"He's just lucky Edward wasn't here to see it."

Aro stands. "Well, it's time to welcome the guests and start our dinner service." He lifts Tanya's hand to his lips, but his eyes trail over to me. "I shall return in a moment, my dear."

Jasper returns to his seat just as Aro approaches the microphone. I didn't realize how quickly the ballroom had filled up.

As Aro delivers his welcoming comments, Jasper pulls out his phone and sends a message, then my phone vibrates in my bag. When I retrieve it, I see that everyone else except Tanya is looking at their phones too. As she watches us with a curious expression, we all read Jasper's text.

_JasperW: Newton is a loose cannon. His emotions are everywhere. He stays high on my radar. Everyone keep him away from Bella._

We all look up and around at each other at the same time, our expressions ranging from alarm to anger. Tanya looks even more confused as Aro returns.

Then our phones all vibrate again, and we all check them again. I giggle as I imagine what this looks like from an outside point of view.

_EdwardC: That SOB. I'll be there before dessert is served. Bella, stay with at least two at all times. Even going to the washroom, take a girl to go in with you and a guy to stand outside. Is Tanya behaving?_

I look up at Jasper.

"I haven't programmed his phone yet, so he must have used 'Reply To All'. Bella, you answer him." Everyone nods their understanding.

_BellaS: I will sweetie, I promise. Tanya is being Tanya. She has already given your mother and Rose prime opportunities to put her in her place.. and they did. LOL!_

Everyone reads my answer to Edward and smirks break out all around. Tanya huffs.

The servers arrive with the first course – razorback clams and lobster mushrooms in puff pastry – and I note that Jessica has managed to get assigned to a table on the other side of the room... oh, it's Chelsea Afton's table.

Following my gaze, Alice whispers in my ear. "Chelsea Afton is wearing white. I can't wait to see what kind of dress it is. You know what? She overheard Rose and me discussing your dress one evening at Wild, and I'm pretty sure we commented about how Edward loves you in white."

I shake my head and roll my eyes as I whisper back to her. "This ought to be good. I wonder how slutty her dress is. Although I'm sure it can't be worse than Tanya's."

I look down to my plate and see there is a small piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. Hmm, nobody else has one – it must be from the chef! I smile as I unroll it.

_Isabella,_

_Did I tell you today that you are  
the most beautiful woman I've ever seen  
and that I love you with all my heart and soul?  
If so, I'm only too happy to tell you again and again and again..._

_Edward_

Emmett booms across the table, "Is that a love note from the chef, Bells?"

I beam and blush at the same time. "Yes, Emmett, it most certainly is." I tuck the little scroll into my clutch, noting that both Tanya and Aro are scowling. It makes me smile all the more widely.

"Oh my god, this pastry is so good!" Rose exclaims, and we all nod in agreement.

"And it's plated so beautifully!" Esme adds, admiring the artful arrangement of clam shells and small beach pebbles around the ramekin containing the pastry. "And it says on the menu card that we're meant to keep the pebbles for luck!"

"You're going to love the plating on all the dishes, Esme," I boast. "Edward has really gone all out."

The salmon tataki comes next. Two-inch long slices of bright pink seared fish are arranged like a pinwheel with a round dollop of fresh golden ginger paste in the centre and green wasabi sauce drizzled to look like a stem and leaf. The 'flower' is presented on a rectangular plate. I can hear oohs and aahs from all around as the servers deliver the salmon course, and my heart swells with pride.

Each course is delivered in a timely manner and there are nothing but positive comments. Tanya remains quite subdued, but she eventually speaks to ask why there isn't a wine pairing with each course.

"Edward and I felt it would be easier to manage if he chose one red and one white, either of which could be paired with every course. Wine pairing isn't the theme of this menu, so it wasn't given too great an emphasis. There are, however, servers dedicated to nothing but serving and refilling wine glasses. I believe you struck a deal with the Napa vineyard who supplied the wine, isn't that right, Aro?"

He nods. "Yes, _tesorina mia_, the exclusivity of the arrangement was a great benefit to both the vineyard and my pocketbook. And of course, the _vino_ itself is _fantastico_!"

When the elk course is served, I am delighted to find that the camas and tiger lily frites are perfect. Esme is so impressed, she decides she's going to investigate growing them on a regular basis for Wild. That seems to make Carlisle happy, and I wonder if he hasn't found a replacement for his blooming onion weakness.

There is a thirty minute break between the last savoury dish and the dessert course. Aro and Tanya excuse themselves for a moment, followed by Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Rose and Esme surround me protectively when Mike stands and starts to approach our table. He withers under Rose's glare and turns to go to the bar instead.

As we giggle about Mike, I spot Edward's red jacket emerging from the kitchen area. "Where are all your escorts, ladies?" he asks as he approaches our table, looking a little disheveled but deliciously hot.

Esme smiles up at her son. "Your father is chatting with a colleague at another table, Emmett's in line for drinks at the bar, and Jasper stepped out to take an important call. And Edward? You've really knocked one out of the park tonight!"

"Thanks, Mom." Edward slips into the seat next to me that Alice thoughtfully vacated. He raises my hand to his soft lips. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing? Is everything going smoothly out here? Is Newton staying away? Have Quil and Jessica been behaving?"

I sigh as I get lost in his burning green eyes, the sensation of his kiss on my hand making other parts of me tingle with desire. "Mm-hm, it's all good. Jessica has avoided our table altogether, but Quil has managed to bus each one surrounding us. He hasn't actually approached me or our table, though, because Emmett keeps giving him the evil eye. And Rose just now scared Mike away with a look! Are you done in the kitchen?"

His scowl at my mention of Quil and Mike changes to a sexy smirk that makes me squeeze my legs together. "Yes, ma'am. I'm just going to head up to our room and quickly shower and change. I'll be back in fifteen, okay? Save me some dessert." He winks and then leans in to place a sweet but firm kiss on my lips. Before he stands, he trails his lips to my ear and whispers, "You look amazing, my angel... I can't wait to get you alone later... mmm, the things I want to do to you..." He nips playfully at my earlobe as I breakout in goosebumps. Chuckling, he stands and pulls his jacket down to camouflage the evidence of his desire. "I'll see you soon, baby."

I manage a strangled "O...kay" and ogle him unashamedly as he leaves.

"Psst... Bella!"

Unable to tear my eyes away from Edward's fine form walking out of the room toward the main house, I lean toward Alice. "Hmm?"

"Tanya was just watching you and Edward... and she got a smug look on her face as he kissed you goodbye. Then she slipped out toward the restrooms. I've got a suspicion she's headed to the guest wing."

"That bitch!" We both jump and turn towards Esme, who looks like she could rip someone's head off. Rose is sitting beside her looking absolutely furious.

Filled with a possessiveness that might be enough to have me committed, I ask, "Do you really think she would do something so stupid?"

Alice, being the only one here to know the full saga of Tanya other than myself, gives me a look. "Of course she would!"

"That bitch!" I echo Esme's words as I stand and head towards the door.

Rose calls out, "Bella, wait! You can't go alone... we're coming with you!" I glance over my shoulder to see all three of them following quickly.

We must look like we're on the warpath, because people keep jumping out of our way as we purposefully stride four abreast toward the main house and the wide staircase. Along the way, Jasper catches up with us.

"Where are you ladies going in such a hurry?"

We stop on the second stair and turn around.

"To my room," I answer testily, wondering what Tanya could possibly hope to accomplish.

"Is there a fire?"

Alice huffs. "No, Jazz. But Tanya Denali just followed Edward out of the ballroom and we think she's up to no good. So we're going to find out."

"Oookay... are you sure that's where she was going? Was she right behind him?"

Alice blinks at him. "Um, well... no, not exactly. She watched him kiss Bella and leave, and then she got a shrewd look on her face and took off out another door."

"So, maybe we should stop and think here for a minute. Do you ladies _all_ want to barge in on Edward when he's changing? Maybe it should just be Bella."

"But Jasper," I'm getting irritated now, "I'm not supposed to go anywhere alone. I want them to come with me! I'll go in alone at first, and they can wait in the hallway, okay?"

He nods. "Alrighty. And I think I'll just hitch on to your wagon and come along for the ride."

We reach the door and I stand in front of it, taking a couple of deep breaths. I can feel my cheeks burning. Looking back at Alice, Rose and Esme, I nod and they respond in kind.

I turn the handle and burst into the room, but stop short when I find Tanya sitting on the bed, naked, her eyes closed with Edward's red chef's jacket held up to her face. Her eyes pop open and she nearly jumps out of her skin, turning red as she drops the jacket and shrieks, and then pulls the jacket back to cover herself. At the same time, Alice, Rose and Esme pile in behind me, and I hear Jasper mutter "Jesus christ on a slice of Texas toast." Tanya looks desperately from me to the pile of metallic orange fabric that is her discarded dress on the end of the bed. We stare at each other, me mute with rage and her dumbstruck with fear.

Before anyone moves or says anything further, the shower turns off behind the closed bathroom door and Edward calls out, "Bella, baby? Is that you? Did you decide not to make me wait for my des..." The bathroom door opens and Edward steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another held up drying his hair on the back of his head. His sexy smirk immediately transforms into a grimace of disgust as he sees Tanya on the bed and then as his eyes travel to me and his family members standing inside the door, his expression becomes one of panic and seething anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he roars at Tanya. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"I... I, um..." Tanya stutters, turning white as a ghost as the blood leaves her face.

"Edward," I all but growl, "she followed you when you left the ballroom. Alice saw her leave and suspected she was up to no good, so we followed her."

Coming over to take my hand, Edward asks, "Baby, you know nothing is going on here, right?"

I cup his cheek and smile at his worried eyes.

"Of course, my love. I know your taste has vastly improved over the past two and a half years, _and_ I know you would never violate our relationship." He breathes a sigh of relief and drops his forehead to my own, his hand holding mine tightly to his face.

"Thank god," he murmurs.

Remembering Carlisle's words from a similar situation, I address everyone in the room. "Well, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Esme... thank you for coming up here with me, and I'm so sorry you were subjected to Tanya's little stunt. I suggest that you all go back to enjoying the gala while Edward and I step into the washroom here for a few minutes... that way Tanya can pick up her dress and the shreds of her dignity and leave without any further embarrassment. We will be down to rejoin you in a few minutes."

I turn to see them out while Edward glares at Tanya.

Esme reaches up to cup my cheek. "Bella, dear, are you sure you're okay? This was a terrible thing to walk in on." She glares at Tanya too.

"I'm okay, Esme. Edward and I have trust and love between us. This foolishness..." I gesture toward Tanya, "can't touch us."

I close the door behind them and turn to face Tanya. "Why did you come up here, Tanya?"

"Why did you lie to me about who you were, _Bella_?"

"Why are you sitting naked in our room, Tanya?

Edward makes a noise of disgust while Tanya snorts and looks away, still clutching the jacket over her chest.

Then Edward speaks. "Well, Tanya? _Why_ did you come up here?"

She rolls her eyes. "I met Aro at the hotel bar after _she_ left that day. He came to me and asked me how I knew _Isabella_. We got to talking, and he told me that he wanted her for himself. He asked if I would help to drive a wedge between you here at this ball so he could have the opportunity to make a move on her. God, he's a freakin' weirdo, too. Do you know he doesn't have a cell phone or a computer? He wrote me _letters_ about coming here and being his date tonight, and he sent me my plane ticket in the mail. Who does that anymore?"

Shaking his head, Edward reaches for my hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go in here and give Tanya a moment to get dressed and leave." Then he looks back to Tanya. "We're done, okay? Please leave us alone."

Tanya nods, then looks down at her hands. "Hey Eddie?" She looks back up as Edward holds the door ajar.

"What?"

"You know where to find me if you ever change your mind."

_**Edward**_

I slam the bathroom door shut and lock it.

"Edward, it's taking all my strength to not go out there and tear her hair out." Bella is seething, trembling with anger. It's hot... really hot, and it goes straight to my dick.

I pull her into my arms... fuck, she smells and feels so good.

"I know, baby. Listen... did you hear that? She just left."

"Thank god. I can't believe her nerve!"

"Let's not spend anymore time on her, Bella. How about you focus on me?" I give her my best pout. "I'm standing here in nothing but a towel... the least you could do is kiss me."

Finally, she looks up at me with those adorable brown eyes. "Mmm... you _are_ looking rather kissable, Chef."

Our lips meet softly. "Isabella... I love you, baby."

She moans into my mouth and it makes me harden even more. "I love you too, Edward."

"I should get dressed... the others are expecting us."

"Mmm-hmm... you should."

My control hanging by a thread, I guide her to the bathroom door. But when she reaches to turn the knob, and I look down from her side and catch sight of her both her collarbone and her shoulder-blades, and the glorious smooth, pale skin that covers them, my inner caveman breaks out. I all but growl her name. "Bella."

I spin her back against the door and press against her, kissing a trail from her earlobe to her shoulder, and then licking and sucking on that beautiful collarbone.

"Edward," she pants into my ear, "we've got to... oh god... um, we should... oh my..."

My roaming right hand makes it's way down to the slit in her dress. "This has been driving me crazy ever since I first saw you tonight. Such easy access, baby... fuck, it's so sexy... _you're_ so sexy, Isabella."

I slip my hand inside and find that she's wearing stockings and a garter... and thin lacy panties. "Are they white, sweetheart?"

She swallows, her voice shaky. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

I'm on my knees and pushing her dress up to her hips, the slit revealing her sheer, white garter set. Burying my face in her warm pussy, I moan, "Bella... I want to taste you, baby."

She whimpers and tangles her hands into my hair, pushing herself against my face. I slide my fingers up to pull aside the flimsy lace... and from the vanity my cell starts playing Flight of the Bumblebee. Cursing under my breath, I pull away from my girl and answer the phone.

"Alice."

"Edward, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Dad will be giving his speech in about fifteen minutes. I figured you'd want to be here for that."

I sigh heavily, looking back to Bella who's quivering against the door.

"Yes, of course, Alice. We'll be right there."

I press End and turn to Bella. "Dad's speech is in fifteen minutes."

She nods like the trooper she is. "Well come on, then. Let's get you all dressed up in your Gucci tux!"

We step into the main bedroom and Bella immediately retrieves the red chef's jacket from the bed where Tanya left it. "Are you attached to this jacket, Edward?"

I shake my head. "No, not particularly."

"Good," she growls, ripping the front apart so the buttons fly off. Okay, _that's_ a turn on. "You have no idea what it took for me to not attack Tanya when I saw her holding this up to her face. It was so _intimate_ – her smelling your jacket like that. It enraged me! She can't have that intimacy with you, Edward. No one else can. You're MINE."

Christ, I love this woman with every fibre of my being. I take the offending jacket from her and stuff it into the little garbage pail by the desk.

I dress quickly, Bella helping me with my bow-tie and running a lint brush over my suit. The two of us like this, so domestic and perfect together... it reminds me of Mom and Dad. And that thought makes me incredibly happy.

We make our way down the stairs and out the side door of the house. The evening air is cool, but thankfully it's not raining. I pull her back to me for one more kiss before stepping inside the portable building. "We ignore Tanya, if she's even there, okay? She gets no more power over us."

My girl smiles and nods, kissing me once more before turning to the loud, bright doorway.

Entering the ballroom, Bella and I are stopped in our tracks by none other than Chelsea Afton. She's decked out in some kind of revealing, white toga-looking dress and completely ignores the beauty on my arm as she addresses me. "Edward! How lovely to see you! Your menu was wonderful!"

The crazy woman actually steps forward to try and kiss my cheek. I deftly step back and around behind Bella, my hands on her shoulders, and address Chelsea from behind my shield. "Thank you, Miss Afton. Sorry we can't stay and chat, but _my girlfriend_ and I need to get back to _our_ table. My father is about to give his speech, and _we_ want to be there support him."

Deflated, she steps aside, but manages to call out, "Maybe we can dance later?" as I drag Bella away. I ignore the silly twit, but grin as I hear my sweetheart mutter something about putting Chelsea flat on her back where she's most comfortable.

The next to face on our way to the table is Stalker Goose. This is a little harder for me to deal with – I really want to punch this fucker. But he doesn't know that we know about his parking down the street and his online activities. I put myself in his path, keeping Bella to my side and slightly behind me.

He pops up on his toes to look at her over my shoulder. "Hi Bella! You look beautiful... could I have a dance later?" His voice trails off as I pull her past him; now I'm the one muttering about putting someone on their back.

Finally we reach my family, only to find that Tanya has rejoined the table with Aro. Rose has taken the seat next to her – good, she'll keep the bitch in line. I'm amazed she even came back to the table.

"Ah, Edward, _mio amico_, I'm so glad you can join us for dessert. Would you and Bella do me the honour of sitting here beside me for a while?"

I look at Bella and she shrugs, murmuring so only I can hear, "We really can't say no." Alice and Jasper move down and Aro jumps up to pull out the seat next to him, clearly intending for Bella to sit there. Hmm, it might be humorous to see where this goes, given what Tanya said earlier.

As soon as Bella is sitting, Aro grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. I have to dig my fingers into my legs to keep from ripping his arm off.

"_Bellisima,_ that is a beautiful _green_ dress... is there some significance to your choice of colour?"

She pulls her hand firmly from his grasp and I smile, anticipating her answer.

"Yes, Aro, absolutely there is. I wore green to match Edward's gorgeous eyes."

"Ah... of course."

Tanya rolls her eyes and I hear the ladies all giggle around the table. Aro suddenly finds his dessert very interesting.

I take a forkful of cheesecake and hold it up for Bella. She looks me in the eye and slowly pulls it off the tines with her lips. I lean in to her ear. "I've never wanted to be a fork so much in my life."

She giggles and takes the fork, treating me to a mouthful and then leaning in to kiss me. I flash to an image of Bella in a lacy white dress and veil, and me in a morning suit, feeding each other cake while our family and friends look on.

"Edward?" Jasper nudges me, pulling my out of my trance. "Can I have your cell for a minute, so I can program the group messaging?"

"Yeah, thanks man." I unlock it and pass it over, and then turn back to Bella. Aro has finished his dessert and is all chatty-Cathy again.

"Edward... Tanya tells me that you and she knew each other, back in Chicago."

What an idiot... does he really think he can start trouble with that?

"Yes... a long time ago. I was a different person then." I slip my arm around Bella's waist.

"It must have been quite something to date a such a voluptuous swimsuit model, _mio amico_. You must have had the envy of all the men. And seeing her again now... doesn't it stir your old desires, hm? Her long blonde hair and _tette enormi_... Ah, but me, I prefer sweet little brunettes, hm? _Dolce brune poco_..."

Bella has turned every shade of red under the sun, and to her credit, so has Tanya. Me, I'm pretty sure I'm white with rage. Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder, cautioning me, and then hands me back my phone. I glance up around the table, and everyone is looking at Aro, slack-jawed and speechless. It looks like Mom is about to say something, but Dad draws her attention.

I pull Bella's chair so it is touching mine and then wrap both arms around her waist. I slowly kiss her shoulder before answering him. "Actually Aro, as I have told you quite clearly in the past, Isabella and I are in love and exclusive. I prefer _her_ over everything and anything. And Tanya is quite aware of that as well, isn't that right, Tanya?"

Before she can answer, the busboys begin clearing our table. Bella leans in to my ear and whispers, "Edward, if he wasn't the host here tonight, I would have slapped him and left by now. He is such an irredeemable ass! And I can't believe I'm about to say this? But poor Tanya!"

I snort at that last bit and whisper back, "She made her bed, love... she can lie in it."

My phone buzzes, and as I pull it out, I notice the rest of my family is checking theirs as well.

_EmmettC: Quil is at the table behind you. Staring at Bella._

We all look at the same time – we're going to need to work on that – and sure enough, Quil is bussing the table, but his eyes are trained on my girl, leering. It makes my skin crawl. When he realizes we are all glaring at him, his eyes widen and he looks immediately to Emmett, who is tapping his fist into his hand and grinning. Dropping his eyes, Quil finishes clearing the table quickly and retreats back to the kitchen.

As Aro excuses himself and walks toward the stage, Rose looks at Bella and me. "This is some insane kind of night, huh? I wonder what will happen next!"

Aro's voice fills the ballroom. "Good evening my dear guests,_ ciao il mio cari ospiti._ Thank you for coming tonight, and thank you for your generous donations to our worthy cause." He pauses to allow a short round of applause.

"Did you know, _i miei amici_, that Haemophilia is actually a group of hereditary disorders, all of which affect the body's ability to control the clotting of blood? We are very fortunate tonight to be joined by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, local physician and medical historian, who has graciously agreed to explain to us, in layman's terms he assures me, a brief history and overview of this debilitating condition."

More applause greet Dad as he stands and makes his way to the stage, notecards in hand.

"Good evening, everyone... it's a pleasure to be here with you this evening. Many of you have probably heard Haemophilia referred to as 'the royal disease'. There is a very interesting reason for this. As it happens, the group of haemophiliac disorders has had a devastating impact on the line of descendants of Britain's Queen Victoria over the years. You see, Queen Vic..."

During Dad's address, I scan the audience. I spot Newton about six tables away, his eyes glued on Bella beside me. I hate that he's staring at her like that, and I debate whether to go over there right now and blacken his eyes so they can't stare anymore. As enjoyable as that would be, and might indeed be another time, I decide to warn him off with a little more subtlety. Catching Em's and Jasper's attention, I nod toward Stalker Goose and then slip my arm around Bella, pulling her in to my side and kissing her cheek. The movement causes Newton to glance at me, and as soon as I make eye contact, I shoot him a look that makes him pale. I let my eyes drift to Em and Jazz, and Newton follows, only to be hit by two more death glares. Emmett adds a little extra promise by cracking his knuckles and winking; and it's possible that Newton actually wet himself because he stands suddenly with a napkin still tucked into the front of his pants and scurries off toward the washrooms. The three of us snicker, causing our girls to glance at us questioningly. We each whisper some variation of '_I'll tell you later'_ and direct our attention back to the stage where Dad is wrapping up his address. We applaud loudly as he makes his way back to us.

"Great job, Carlisle!"

"That was excellent, dear."

Aro steps back to the microphone.

"Friends, please, put your hands together and show your appreciation for the outstanding food he served you here tonight. _Signore e signor_i, I present to you, the Executive Chef of Wild, Mr. Edward Cullen!"

Aro steps back from the microphone, applauding and clearly expecting me to come up to the stage and address the audience. I glance around, my gaze passing over the grinning faces of Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, my proud parents. In the background I register Tanya's sour expression, Mike Newton's envious glare; over at the entry to the kitchen, some of the servers are watching... I note Jessica's eye-roll and Quil's ridiculous leer. I follow his eyes back to my side where my gaze lingers on my sweet, beautiful Isabella, who is smiling at me with love and pride. My hold on her hand tightens as I make a snap decision and stand, pulling her with me to the stage.

When we reach the podium, Bella slips her hand out of mine and takes a position next to Aro as I adjust the microphone and smile and wave, waiting for the applause to subside and frantically putting together some impromptu remarks. Finally, it's quiet enough to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen... thank you for your kind recognition. Tonight's menu was both a tribute to sustainable agriculture and a celebration of the wild-sourced, indigenous foods that have been hunted, gathered and enjoyed in the Pacific Northwest for centuries. I hope that as you tasted each course, you could sense the passion and respect for the ingredients with which my outstanding team of chefs and I created the dishes."

Another shorter round of applause follows, and I take the opportunity to reach back and pull Bella forward to stand at my side.

"The dinner portion of tonight's event progressed seamlessly, and I would like to thank our Assistant Manager, Isabella Swan, whose incredible organizational skills made possible this menu and it's flawless execution."

More applause follow, and a couple of shrill whistles from Emmett and Jazz. My girl blushes and squeezes my hand tightly as she looks down at her feet.

"While I'm up here, there's something I'd like to share with you... you see, this amazing young woman is not only a very competent member of our management team at Wild... she also happens to be my girlfriend... which, I know, makes me one lucky son-of-a..." I glance down to my mother's beaming smile, "...gun. Now, we haven't known each other for an awfully long time, but I fell in love with her almost immediately... and a couple of weeks ago I came to a firm decision about how I want to spend the rest of my life. Well, as you can imagine, I became quite excited at the prospect and immediately prepared myself, so that when the right moment came along, I'd be able to take full advantage."

Looking into her shocked eyes, I bring Bella's hand to my lips for a kiss before I let it go. Then, dipping my hand into my breast pocket, I fish out the little velvet bag.

"Of course, I've turned out to be an impatient son-of-a... gun, and once I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with Isabella?... Well, let's just say that I _really_ want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible."

I empty the little bag into my palm.

_**Bella**_

Oh. My. God.

Edward reaches out and takes my left hand in his.

"Isabella, you walked into my life and rearranged the way I see the world, and for that I will be forever in your debt. The beauty and joy you've brought to my life are beyond expectation and compare, and I swear to you, I speak the truth when I say that until I met you, I never knew I could _see_ as much as I do, _feel_ as much as I do, _love_ as much as I do, or simply _be_ as much as I am - you've enriched my emotions, heightened my senses, given my heart something to beat for again."

Oohs and aahs and a few wolf whistles emanate from the crowd as Edward gracefully lowers himself to one knee before me. Then suddenly, everyone falls silent as they listen to hear what he will say next. Oh god... I need to breathe!

"Isabella Swan, _you_ are my forever. I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives, and in the spirit of that love, I am asking you to become my partner for life. Will you marry me, my sweet girl? Will you be my wife?"

* * *

**A/N: See my profile for pics of Tanya's orange dress, Edward's tux and a link to AC/DC's Big Balls, the theme song for this chapter :P**

**As always, reviewers get a teaser :)  
**


	37. Blanched

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 37 – BLANCHED**

_**Bella**_

_"Isabella Swan, you are my forever. I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives, and in the spirit of that love, I am asking you to become my partner for life. Will you marry me, my sweet girl? Will you be my wife?"_

Stunned, I carefully lower myself to my knees so I can face him eye to eye. I gaze at his handsome face, his expression full of love and pride and hope... and I realize this was a done deal the day I met him... the day our eyes first locked, he in the street in front of Wild and I in my living room window, still hidden away from myself and the world.

I reach up to tenderly cup his face with both my hands. I smile and nod.

"Yes... yes Edward... I will. I'll marry you... happily!"

And then I lean in to kiss him, our lips meeting gently as thunderous applause drown out my frantically pounding heart.

We pull back, both smiling hugely, and Edward's eyes sparkle with the same tears of joy that are gathering in my own. He lifts my left hand and holds up a sparkling diamond solitaire, swinging around to show our onlookers before turning back to me and slipping it on my finger. When he reaches my second knuckle, he pauses and looks up into my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella... always," he proclaims, and then his lips meet mine once more as he slides the ring firmly into place.

Edward stands gracefully and pulls me to my feet and then into his arms where he kisses me with fervour. The audience erupts into a cacophony of whistles, hoorays, woots and hollers, and the band leader must be inspired because the room is suddenly filled with the tune of _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, which sounds very festive coming from big band instruments.

We break the kiss and gaze at each other, smiling and seeing excitement and the depth of our love in each other's eyes. Then Edward picks me up and swings me around, and I giggle as he laughs. All of a sudden, Emmett is beside us, pulling me into his huge embrace while Rosalie hugs Edward. Then Emmett gives me to Rose and hugs his little brother, and then Alice is hugging me and Rose joins us and we're jumping and squealing like fan girls, and Jasper is hugging Edward and Emmett. Finally, Alice leaps up onto Edward and Jasper steps to me. He pulls me into his arms, patting my back. "See, Bells? I told you he was serious about you." I think back to the day two-and-a-half months ago when Jasper walked me to the Waterfall Garden Park where I was meeting Edward for lunch before we went to a Mariners game. It was his birthday. I smile... that was a great day.

"Wow Jazz, we've come a long way in less than three months, huh?"

He grins and nods. "Yep. But that's the way it is with Cullens, Bella. They fall fast and hard and for life. And believe me when I tell you this..." he jerks his head back toward Edward, "you've got him for life. You own him, Bells. He'll never leave and he'll never stray... you can count on it."

Carlisle and Esme approach and the girls step back as Edward reaches for my hand and walks with me to meet his parents. "Oh Bella, Edward... I'm so happy for you!" Esme pulls me into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family, my dear, welcome. Oh, I was hoping for this!"

Carlisle pulls Edward into his arms and claps his back. "Good job, son. Congratulations." Then we switch parents and share more hugs.

Carlisle pulls me into his warm embrace, and it makes me realize how much I miss Charlie and how I wish he were here for this. "Bella, my dear, I'm so happy you will be joining our family. I'm thrilled to become your father-in-law."

"Edward, my darling boy! Oh, you surprised us all!" Esme locks Edward into an iron tight hug and he laughs over her shoulder.

"Easy, Mom. Don't kill me before I even get her down the aisle!"

Down the aisle... oh my goodness! This is really happening... Edward just asked me to marry him in front of all these people! And I said yes!

As Edward reaches out for my hand and pulls me back into his arms, Aro steps back to the podium. "Well, well, _signore e signori_... this has become a night for celebration! Why don't you express your congratulations for our Edward and Isabella by making a donation this evening in their names? Let's set a goal, shall we? If... two hundred and fifty thousand dollars is pledged in their names tonight, the Volturi Brothers will match it so the total donation on their behalf is five hundred thousand dollars. In addition, if that goal is reached, my brothers and I will make available to our happy couple for their honeymoon, the Volturi family estate in Montepulciano, Italy!"

Oh my! I glance to Renata and her two helpers who are manning the donation tables, but she is too distracted by the approaching crowd to look anywhere other than down at her pledge book and back up into their eager faces. She's going to need help... hmm, I might be able to do something nice for Jessica.

Emmett leans in to our group. "Wow.. that was quite the recovery for Aro, hey? He sure is a smooth operator."

Carlisle nods, "Yes, he's very shrewd indeed."

_**Alice**_

I scowl in Aro's direction... shrewd doesn't begin to cover it. He has certainly managed to regain his composure. I thought he was going to throw up when Edward sank to his knee. But oh my god! I can't believe Edward proposed in such a public way – he's normally so private. Or he used to be... he has certainly become more demonstrative since he stopped fighting his attraction to Bella. I look to my big brother and see him shoot a nasty glare at someone on the ballroom floor. Following his eyes, I spot Mike Newton, who is red and flustered and looking straight back at Edward with an expression of pure hate. I nudge Jasper and nod toward Newton. His eyes narrow and his gaze remains fixed on Mike as he makes a quiet call on his cell.

Standing a couple of feet away from Mike is Chelsea Afton, and she's fuming, shooting daggers at Bella. God, she is such a fool. Hmm... maybe she and Mike should hook-up. They could console each other. I smirk at the thought.

It occurs to me that Quil's reaction might be interesting to check out. Scanning the area, I spot him standing next to Jessica by the kitchen. Jessica looks envious, and her gaze keeps switching from Mike to Bella and Edward. But Quil... he's a cool customer. He's watching Bella and he looks almost smug, like he's anticipating something. I should mention it to Jazz.

My attention is drawn when I hear Edward say my name.

_**Bella**_

Edward is still receiving congratulations from his family, and some of the cooks have come out from the kitchen to shake his hand. I whisper into his ear, "Edward? I need a quick word with Renata. I'm just going to step down to her table and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart, but take Alice with you."

"Actually, I need Jasper."

Jazz shrugs and follows me down the steps from the stage, leaving Alice looking thoughtfully toward the kitchen.

We arrive at Renata's table and I ask her if she would agree to pay a server equivalent wages for the remainder of the evening to help her with the pledges. She says she's be only too happy for such an arrangement, so then I drag Jasper with me over to the kitchen where Jessica is still standing with other servers.

"Jessica?"

"I guess congratulations are in order, Bella."

"Thank you. This is my brother-in-law to be, Jasper."

Jasper shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jessica."

Jessica blushes at his Texan charm.

"So, I was wondering, Jess. Renata needs an extra body to man the pledge tables... she'll pay you the same wage, if you're interested?"

Jessica just stares at me.

"Well?" I ask.

"Why are you doing this for me, Bella? After how I've acted toward you..."

"Um… I guess because we used to be friends back in high school, and I know that part of your recent attitude toward me was due to misconception. I understand you've been through a lot and you're trying to get back on your feet. I thought this might help."

She nods, her eyes wide and a little teary. "It would, very much. Thank you, Bella."

I reach for her and give her a quick hug. "You're kindly welcome, Jess. Now come with me and I'll introduce you to Renata."

"Sure, okay. But first, may I... um, may I see your ring?"

My ring! I haven't even looked at it closely myself.

I hold out my hand and we both admire the beautiful stone and setting. It's exquisite – a cushion cut solitaire diamond in a raised white gold setting, with tiny diamonds extending part way down the open curved band. Edward has truly elegant taste in jewelry.

"Wow, Bella... this is from Tiffany's, and it's at least one and a half carats." She looks up into my eyes. "This is easily a twenty thousand dollar ring!"

What? Oh my goodness! "How do you know?"

"I used to work in a jewelry store before Mike convinced me starting a goose farm in Pigdicker, Nowhere was a good idea. I learned a lot from the appraiser there."

"Wow, Jess. Are you trying to get back into that business?"

She looks sad. "I wasn't... I guess I fell into depression and a rut. But you know what? I'm starting to think that maybe I will get back into retail jewelry. I really enjoyed it."

"I hope you do, Jess. I'm rooting for you. Now, let's get you over to meet Renata."

After I get Jess set up with Renata, Jasper and I head back to our table where Edward and the rest of the family have managed to gather. "Hells, Bells... I see Aro isn't the only shrewd operator here tonight. That was a stroke of genius."

"Genius? How so, Jazz? I just wanted to help Jessica, and I thought you might get a reading on her, too."

"Genius because you arranged for me to get a reading on her, you provided Renata with help she desperately needed, you gave a struggling woman a chance to earn some more money, and you've gained Jessica's loyalty. I did get a good, solid reading... her attitude toward you went through a polar reversal. When we approached her, she was resenting you, big time. When we left her with Renata, she was grateful and admiring of you. With one simple act, you turned an enemy into a friend."

I smile. "Good. I hate having enemies. So, is Jess off the list?"

"My gut says she's not a threat, but I'm not taking her off completely, just moving her down to the Very Unlikely category until I get a little more surveillance on her after tonight."

"I can live with that."

Edward and Alice meet us as we approach our table and we relate our story.

Looking at me with wide eyes, Edward pulls me into his arms. "Jesus, Bella... just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you any more than I do, you go and do something so utterly kind and selfless that it sends me reeling again."

That makes me all kinds of giddy and flushed, and I pull him down so I can kiss him thoroughly. The noise around us starts to fade as I lose myself in his soft, warm lips and strong arms... the lips and arms of my fiancé. My fiancé! Oh. My. God. I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen! Bella Cullen... Bella Swan Cullen... Isabella Cullen... Isabella Marie Cullen. Wow, they all sound perfect!

As these thoughts run through my head, I kiss Edward with such ardour that he squeezes my shoulders to get my attention and then pulls back, his viridian eyes blazing.

"Shall we go upstairs, Isabella? I think you need my undivided attention for a while..."

Oh, swoon! I'm about to say _yes please _when Alice grips my hand and pulls me into a hug. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you and Edward!"

"Me too, Alice! My head is absolutely spinning at the moment!" I hear Edward chuckle beside me and feel his long fingers trace my shoulder-blades, sending tingles throughout my body, before his hand comes to rest on my upper back, maintaining skin contact.

"Pictures! We should take some pictures!" Alice releases me and pulls a small camera out of her evening bag.

We all pose for several pictures: one each of the four couples, the three siblings and their partners, the four men, the four ladies, and finally one large family shot of the eight of us taken by a helpful guest from the next table.

"Okay Alice, enough with the pictures," Edward complains. "I want to dance with my fiancée."

Emmett jumps to his feet. "Stellar idea, little brother! Give me two minutes – I want to make a special request for you two." He briefly confers with Rose, Alice and Esme.

As Emmett strides off toward the band, Edward and I look at each other with trepidation – god only knows what kind of song Em will have them play.

He's back in a couple of minutes, sporting a huge grin. "Okay, the next three songs are for you guys... they're from Alice and Jasper, Mom and Dad, and Rosie and me, in that order."

"You'd all better come out and dance too!" I exclaim, not wanting to be too much the centre of attention.

"Of course, darling," Esme agrees, and the others nod happily.

As the band winds down it's current piece, Edward links my arm into his and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Are you ready, my future wife?"

I very nearly swoon again as I nod nervously. He walks me out to the centre of the dance floor among the throng of guests as the band begins a cover of At Last – it was the first song we ever danced to. I glance at Alice and she winks and blows me a kiss.

Edward and I stare into each other's eyes, oblivious of our surroundings. He holds me tightly, his thumb caressing my back just above the zipper of my dress. Every now and again he places small, warm kisses on my forehead, cheek or hand, which he is holding against his chest between us. His focus never leaves me.

The next song, Carlisle and Esme's dedication, is When I Fall In Love. Coincidentally, it's the last song we danced to, in public, before tonight. As I rest my head against Edward's chest and he sings the words softly to me, I wonder about the symmetry of our lives and whether Alice was right when she said Edward and I _have_ always found each other, and _will_ always find each other, in every lifetime we live. I've never felt as right and settled and home as I have since Edward and I became a couple, and he too has said that being with me feels like home for him. I find I'm feeling very secure, and like my life might have a much deeper meaning than I ever realized.

"A penny for your thoughts, Miss Swan?"

I glance up at my fiancé. "Oh, I was just coming to some rather profound realizations about the nature of life, love and the universe, Chef Cullen."

He chuckles, grinning widely. "Oh really? Do tell, Miss Swan."

"Well, Chef Cullen, I have discovered a basic truth: you and I have always been, and will always be, one."

"Well, _that_ is most encouraging, Miss Swan. I must say, I do whole-heartedly agree with your discovery... Oh, and by the way? I _can't_ _wait_ to call you _Mrs. Cullen_." His declaration sends an intense wave of desire though me... I have a feeling we're in for one hell of a sex day.

The song is over, and now it's time for Em and Rose's request. I wonder what they might have come up with.

The band starts a song with a moderate disco beat which I quickly recognize at You Sexy Thing. We laugh and look to Em and Rose who are smiling indulgently at us. I mouth to them _'it's perfect'_ and turn my attention back to the miraculous sexy thing in my arms.

After our dance, Edward walks me to the restrooms. He calls out, asking if there is anyone in there, and when there is no reply, I can't help but chuckle as he comes in with me and checks all the stalls before going back to wait outside the door. When I emerge he grabs my hand and pulls me out through the side door of the portable building and down a small garden path lit by low, glowing lights that leads into some high hedges. There's a private bench just a little ways inside the shrubbery and we sit, me sideways on his lap, and sigh happily into each other's necks.

Edward brings his hand to my cheek and lifts my face, his soft lips just barely touching my mine... his green eyes, muted by the darkness of the evening, dancing back and forth between my own. He murmurs quietly, "Isabella, I was already the happiest man on earth... by saying yes, you've just guaranteed I'll hold that record for the rest of our lives. I love you, baby... so much."

"Oh Edward, I love you too. It just feels so right, so natural... like it's supposed to happen, you know? I honestly can't imagine living my life without you in it. I was half a person before I met you."

He kisses me tenderly, his arms wrapping tightly around my torso as my hands find their way into his soft hair. After a few moments, my body begins to demand more, and I squirm against his growing erection, pressing my chest to his and tugging gently on his hair. Our mouths open and we deepen our kiss, our tongues twirling sensually. Edward slides his hand down my waist and hip to my thigh and slips it inside the slit in my dress. His talented fingers stroke and fondle my sensitive flesh as his hand makes its way around the back of my leg and up to squeeze my lace-clad backside. I mewl into his mouth and begin undoing his bow-tie. When it's hanging loose, I unbutton the top of his shirt and insert my hand to caress his chest, scratching my nails gently through the soft hair there, eliciting a deep groan that sends tingles all through my body.

Releasing my swollen lips, he kisses a trail down my throat to my collarbone where he gently licks and sucks on my skin as the fingertips of his exploring hand push under my panties and graze my pussy. God, yes... I squeeze my legs together around his hand and begin to writhe against him. "Edw..."

Suddenly he pulls his hand out from under my dress and touches his forefinger to my lips, whispering, "Shh, baby... someone's on the other side of the hedge." It sounds like Aro... and Tanya?

"_You told me you did not know any of Edward's family!" _

"_I met Alice once in Chicago. It's no biggie... I don't really know her."_

"Essere fottuto_! I was told Isabella would be wearing an orange dress!"_

"_Yeah, well... I'm wearing orange too, right? At least you don't look like a total loser."_

"_What happened here tonight, _il mio piccolo provocatore_? The deal was you would draw Edward away from Isabella and I would step in to console her. And now _ha proposto il matrimonio_ in front of all these people. _È rovinato_!"_

"_Aro, do you realize how stupid your plan was? Any girl who loses her boyfriend to an old girlfriend is not going to want to be consoled at a big fancy ball by some idiot in an orange cummerbund! And besides, my intent wasn't to take Eddie away from her – I know I can't do that. I was just trying to get back at her for her little stunt at the hotel the day you and I met. After she left and you approached me, invited me join you and asked me how I knew her... and then told me who she really was... I was so mad! I hate the way she played me. What I wanted to do tonight was get under her skin by turning up and matching her boyfriend when she couldn't. But apparently, she was never going to wear orange in the first place, because in case you haven't noticed, Eddie's wearing a green bow-tie!"_

"_Yes, I had noticed that, _te ragazza ridicolo_. But why... why did my trainer Emmett lie to me about that? Ah... perhaps Isabella was planning to wear orange but changed her mind later."_

"_Hah... nope. You were lied to, Aro. She had an orange dress out on her bed just waiting for me to shred it. She knew all along..."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Oh... I, um..."_

"_That was not part of our agreement, Tanya. How did you do this thing? Did you go to her room?"_

"_Yes I did, goddamnit. I borrowed your master key and snuck in there while she was in the shower. And yes, I shredded her stupid orange dress with your very own desk scissors!"_

"_Ach! _Puttana inutile_! I did not want Isabella or her feelings hurt, Tanya! She was to remain untouched in every way!"_

"_Hah... well she's certainly not untouched, Aro, because I left Eddie and her in their room with him in nothing but a towel. And of course, then he asked her to marry him in front of the whole ballroom. I still can't believe he did that – it was SO not his style."_

"That's where you're wrong again, Tanya." I jump, startled by Edward's loud admonishment. He stands us up and, taking me by the hand, leads us around a corner to come face to face with Aro and Tanya. Tanya just glares at us defiantly, whereas Aro at least has the decency to look contrite.

"You two are absolutely pathetic. Frankly, I'm astonished grown people would act like this, because it really sounds like something out of a stupid teenage movie." Edward pulls me to his side, his arm around my waist.

"Tanya?" She looks at me expectantly. "I apologize for deceiving you about my identity at the hotel."

"Oh." She looks from me to Edward to Aro and back to me. "Um, yeah, okay."

"Are we done?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah, we're done."

"Aro?" I turn to our host.

"Yes, _bellisima_?" His eyes are longing, even now.

"I am in love with Edward, and I am going to marry him. Your infatuation with me is misplaced and entirely unreciprocated. There is no chance, ever, that my feelings toward you will change. Furthermore, you don't even know me. I suspect you developed a crush and, being a man of privilege, decided to try to _acquire_ me rather than consider that I am an independent person with my own sets of likes and dislikes. And right now, my biggest dislike is the ridiculous scheme that you and Tanya cooked up for tonight."

Edward squeezes my waist. "Aro, in light of all this, I think it would be best if Isabella and I, indeed my whole family, leaves here tonight. And when we do, I will consider our ties cut. If you and Emmett still wish to do business, that's fine. But as far as you and I are concerned? Please don't come back to Wild. I don't care to transact with anyone who has tried to sabotage my life. Oh, and if you do achieve your donation goal, don't worry about your offer for our honeymoon. We won't be holding you to it. _Your_ estate would be the last place we would want to go."

"Edward, _mio amico_, please let me apologize..."

Edward holds up his hand. "No, Aro. I don't forgive betrayal." Tanya's head shoots up then, and Edward glances at her before continuing sardonically, "It's not my style."

With our hands clasped, we turn and follow the path back to the ballroom door.

"Sweetheart, would you text the others and ask them to meet us up in the guest wing corridor? I'm going to call the Hilton Bellevue and get us some rooms."

I send my text while Edward arranges the hotel, then we start to make our way through the throngs of guests to the door that leads to the main house. It's slow going – it seems as though every single person wants to congratulate us. We're almost through when I look up to see Mike Newton _and_ Chelsea Afton standing in our path. I can't help but roll my eyes as my grip on Edward's hand becomes painful.

"Edward!" She smiles seductively at my man and then spares me a desultory glance. "Bella. Michael and I were wondering if we might dance with the stars of the evening!"

Edward growls, yes actually growls, and his body stiffens. "Miss Afton, I am _not_ interested in dancing _or anything else_ with you. I am only interested in my fianceé. In future, please refrain from addressing me with the degree of familiarity you have been using. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. The. End."

Chelsea looks stunned, and as she gapes at Edward like a child who's just watched a clown die, I turn to Mike.

"Mike, I am engaged to Edward and I have no interest in any kind of personal relationship with you. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to dance with you. Your business relationship with Wild is now in jeopardy, and I can guarantee it will be nothing but detrimental for you if we decide to drop foie gras from the menu rather than buy your product. It will be no great loss to us – we've gotten along just fine without it. But losing our endorsement, especially after tonight, may very well finish you. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

He nods, looking down at his suddenly interesting shoes. I know I've embarrassed him, but he damned well brought it on himself.

I pull Edward around them and we practically run to the escape offered by the doorway.

When we enter the main house, he smiles down at me. "Thank goodness we made it out of there in one piece."

At the base of the stairs, Marcus and Caius Volturi stand, seemingly waiting for us. Caius speaks first.

"Chef Cullen, Miss Swan... we would like to apologize for our brother's poor behaviour. He has stepped unacceptably far out of line. We assure you, he kept secret his plans. When Miss Denali appeared here today, we became quite suspicious, as he has never mentioned her before."

Marcus continues. "And then when we found out that he had arranged to sit at your table and not with us... well, that was most out of character. Knowing he has shown a preference for you Miss Swan, we became concerned about what kind of game he may be playing... so we followed Tanya and him out to the garden a few minutes ago. We overheard their conversation and then the entire confrontation between all of you." He looks back to Caius, who begins again.

"Chef... Edward... we feel very badly about being banned from Wild – indeed we are creatures of habit and we don't adapt easily to change. We ask that you give us leave to come back one more time. We assure you, Aro will be on his best behaviour. If we prove trustworthy, then perhaps we can resume our regular visits until it is time for us to return to Italy for the winter."

"Can you not come without Aro?"

They look at Edward like he's asked them to sever a limb.

"No... I'm afraid we cannot. Only twice in our lives have we not dined together. The first time was a little over two months ago, the day after he met Isabella. The second time was tonight. Aro has lost his way, Edward... we intend to help him get back on the correct path."

Edward and I look at each other. Jeez, these guys are _really_ weird. I shrug and nod.

"Okay, my friends. Perhaps I did speak rashly. I am quite put out by Aro's little stunt here tonight, but I won't paint you with the same brush. However, if he steps out of line with Isabella one more time..."

"He will not," Marcus vows. "Thank you. Also, Edward, we understand why you do not want to stay here tonight. But please, let us provide you with our limo to drive you to your destination. It will be waiting out front for you."

We hear footsteps coming from the door behind us.

"There they are." Emmett's voice echoes through the large hallway. "What's going on, lovebirds?"

Marcus and Caius murmur their goodnights as I turn to Em and Rose.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Right here!" Alice's sing-songy answer chimes around us. "So, why the meeting?"

We relate the recent events.

Rose is the first to comment. "That sneaky prick!"

"I am so dropping him as a client. He's a whiny little bastard anyways," Emmett chuckles.

"You'll have to drop Marcus and Caius too, Em." I answer his questioning look by explaining the odd conversation Edward and I just had with them.

Emmett shakes his head. "Eccentric freaks."

"You agreed to let them come back to Wild, Edward?" Alice asks.

He nods. "Yes, on the proviso that Aro behaves, especially with regard to Bella. Marcus and Caius are clear that this _is_ his last chance."

Jasper starts texting into his phone again. "I've ordered increased surveillance on Newton, just in case. And I'll have Denali's and Afton's cell phones and emails monitored for a few days."

"Quil had an odd look earlier... you're still watching him, right?" Alice asks Jasper.

"Definitely, darlin'."

"Oh, I wish I'd been there to see Chelsea Afton's face, Edward. Good job taking her down a notch." Alice is bouncing with glee.

He chuckles. "She _was_ rather dumbstruck. Anyway, I've booked us rooms at the Hilton Bellevue, my treat, and the Volturi limo will drive us there... so let's go pack up, yes?"

Alice looks around. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Emmett answers, "I saw them head this way a little while ago. They probably went to their room for some Rolaids or something. We can knock on their door when we get upstairs."

In the hallway, Alice raises her hand to knock on Carlisle and Esme's door when we hear a loud "Woo hoo!" followed by Carlisle's unmistakable voice shouting, "That's it, you saucy cowgirl, ride this huge steed!"

Oh. My. God. Rose was right! Blushing furiously, I glance up at Edward, who looks pained. Emmett seems like he might fall to the floor in the fetal position any moment, and Alice simply grins... widely. "I knew they still had it in them!"

Giggling, Rose suggests we go pack our things to give them a few minutes, and then try calling one of their cells.

In the limo, we're all silent, gazing at our hands or out the window, unable to look a glowing Carlisle and Esme in the eye. After a few moments, Esme speaks.

"Oh come on, kids... for heaven's sake. Did you think we were celibate or something? We're human, you know... we get horny too!"

Poor Emmett turns ghostly pale. "OH GOD. Hey Jazz, Edward... how about those Mariners, huh?"

Esme rolls her eyes, Carlisle smirks, and the boys launch into an animated discussion about baseball.

Upon check in, we discover the Volturi brothers have arranged to cover all of our expenses for up to two nights, including unlimited room service and spa treatments. The limo driver must have been instructed to report our destination back to them. Agreeing to meet the others for breakfast, Edward and I forgo bellhop service and head straight to our room which, to my utter delight, turns out to be a Presidential Suite with a bottle of chilled champagne sitting on the balcony that faces west over Lake Washington. It's a spectacular view.

Edward drops our bags and walks up behind me on the balcony, slipping his arms around my waist and nuzzling the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I say we stay for two nights... just forget the world and focus on each other. What do you think, Miss Swan?" He starts removing bobby pins from my hair.

"I think that sounds lovely, Chef." I tilt my head forward to give him access to more of the pins and to the gold chain, which he manages to remove with only a few strands of hair pulled.

He kisses my shoulder, making me shiver. "Do you like your ring, sweetheart?"

My heart swells and I spin in his embrace, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh Edward! It's wonderful and beautiful and perfect... thank you!"

"Don't thank me, Isabella. I'm the one who should be thanking you... all day, every day, for agreeing to marry me, for being _mine_. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive... and the happiest." His smile is achingly beautiful.

Tracing one long finger along the skin above my bodice, over the swell of each breast, he asks huskily, "Can I help you out of this dress, darling? It's a little formal for bed."

I raise a brow at him and hope I look as sexy as me makes me feel. "Indeed, Chef. That's the very same reason I was going to offer to help you out of your tuxedo." The buttons I opened earlier in the garden are still undone, so I continue from there, planting a soft lick and kiss on his chest for each consecutive one as he removes his cufflinks.

As I yank his shirt out from his waistband and push it off his shoulders, Edward pulls me back inside to the bed. His eyes burn into mine as I fumble with the fastener on his tuxedo pants and finally I have to look down to figure out how to undo the damned thing. I smile victoriously as I pop them open, but before I can push them off his hips, he spins me around and begins to lower the zipper of my dress. Gently brushing all my hair forward over one shoulder, he kisses and nibbles his way from my earlobe to my other shoulder as he slowly unzips all the way to my backside.

"No bra, baby? Mmm, I like that..." he mumbles into my neck as his hands slide around to cup and squeeze my breasts. "You have perfect breasts, Isabella. Perfect breasts and perfect nipples." He rolls said nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, causing me to whimper and thrust my chest harder into his hands. "Let's get this pretty dress off safely before I rip it from your delectable body."

Oh god... he pushes the fabric down over my thighs and I step out of it so he can pick it up and quickly lay it over the back of a chair. I kick off my shoes and as he turns back toward me, his hungry eyes scan me from top to bottom. Then he closes the small distance between us and reaches for my hips.

"Bella, you're so fucking hot. I want your panties off but your garter on, and I'm too goddamned impatient to wait for the snaps... so say goodbye to them, baby." The flimsy lace tears like tissue and he pulls it from my trembling body.

"Oh sweetheart, you _are_ a vision."

"Edward..." I murmur as I reach to remove his pants, "I want you... I _need_ you. I need you buried deep inside of me."

"Christ, Bella," he moans as he steps out of his clothes and lifts me onto the bed. "Will you let me taste your sweet pussy first? I've been fixated on it ever since Alice interrupted us after my shower earlier." He gives me his sexy pout. "I'll go mad if I don't."

I groan wantonly and unashamedly spread my legs wide for him. His piercing green eyes stare into mine as he lowers his face between my legs and begins lapping at my core as his thumb collects some lubrication and finds my throbbing clit. The sensations are so heavenly... I moan his name loudly and he chuckles into my labia. "Oh baby, I plan to give you so much pleasure. I want you to scream my name until you lose your voice." He kneels up between my legs, his hard cock nestled at my slippery entrance.

"Oh god..."

"I believe you requested this?"

"YESSS!" I cry out as he grabs my hips and drives into me, filling and claiming me. After a few moments, he withdraws slowly, swivels his hips and slams into me again. "GOD, YES!"

He repeats the action over and over until I'm teetering on the brink. The pleasure is mind-boggling... I don't know if I'll make it through an orgasm without fainting. "Edward... oh god, Edward..."

"Mmm... you sound a little needy, sweetheart. Let me help you out with that." He slips his thumb down to circle my clit and starts pumping hard and fast.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock with that delicious, tight pussy..."

"FUUUCK!" His words... oh my god, his words. I shatter around him, the spasms tearing through me as wave after wave of physical and mental joy flood my consciousness. I barely register that Edward, too, has climaxed with a feral snarl and collapsed above me.

_**Edward**_

One word repeats in my head... _Mine_.

This exquisite woman is mine.

"Edward... I love you... I love you..." Bella breathes her declaration into my ear, her fingernails digging into my back and her legs clamped around my hips like a vise. I am buried in her, surrounded by her pulsing wet heat, and I have never felt a more perfect physical sensation.

I lift my head and gaze into her soul-absorbing eyes. "Oh baby, I love you too... more and more every moment." I'm struck by the very real danger we may still face, according to Bella's and Alice's dreams. My eyes become blurry and I blink back tears. "Don't leave me, Isabella... please, don't ever leave me. I... I wouldn't survive if I lost you. I _couldn't_."

She reaches up to cup my cheek, her thumb gently wiping away a little wetness that escaped my traitor eye. "Edward, my love, I will _never_ leave you." She swallows and her voice breaks as her own tear trickles down her temple into her hair. "It would kill me to leave or lose you. You're everything to me."

I lower my mouth to hers and our lips meet in the softest and gentlest of kisses. My love for her is like a physical entity swelling in my chest and as our kisses continue they become deep, all-consuming and possessive. My body comes alive and I harden inside of her – it's an incredible sensation – and then she's moaning into my mouth and I'm moaning into hers; her hips begin to move and I start to thrust slowly, my cock claiming her core again and again.

"You're mine, Isabella... always mine..."

"I could never be anything else, Edward... I was born for you..."

"And I for you, baby..."

With our desperate need to take each other sated, our lovemaking is slow and sensual this time around: our kisses, our caresses, our movement as our bodies come together languidly and rhythmically.

"Christ, Bella... you're perfect, baby... you're heaven..."

"OH! Oh god, Edward..."

She's beautiful as she comes quietly, her full lips forming an O as she whimpers and moans my name, her body clenching tightly around me. I still at full penetration for a few moments to give her maximum sensation, and then I resume my steady pace.

"Oh my god... so good, baby... so good..." she pants in my ear.

I'm revelling in the power I have over her body. I can't help but feel just a little smug about how thoroughly I can, and will, pleasure her.

"Can we try a position change, sweetheart?"

She nods, and I swear she just purred.

I pull out gently and move to stand by the side of the bed.

"Come over here and get on your knees."

She scoots over and kneels in front of me, her glorious ass in the air and her pussy at the perfect height.

"Do you want me back inside you, Bella?"

"Yes!"

I slap her right cheek playfully and she squeaks.

"How badly?"

"So fucking badly!"

I lightly slap her left cheek.

"That's a dirty mouth you've got there, baby."

She wiggles her hips back towards me.

"And you love it... now stop teasing and fuck me!"

I sigh dramatically. "If you insist..."

Pulling her hips back to meet my cock, I push in as deeply as I can go.

"Ahhh... yessss... you feel so good, so big..."

"Mmm... my ego thanks you... fast or slow, baby?"

"Fast... fast and hard, Edward... make me scream!"

Mission accepted.

.~.~.~.

We're laying on the bed, Bella is nestled in my arms and I am playing with her engagement ring, turning it on her finger. "Where?"

"Hmm?"

I squeeze her in my arms and nip at her shoulder.

"Where shall we get married?"

"Oh... um, I don't know... I haven't had a lot of time to think about it yet." I smile inwardly... her voice is a little raspy.

"Do you want a church?"

"Not really... do you?"

"Not really... what about at your cabin? I'll bet Alice could do amazing things with the natural canopy of trees and the scenic backdrop."

"Mmm... that _would_ be lovely, but maybe a logistical nightmare because it's so far away. What about at your parents' house? That's a very scenic backdrop too."

I chuckle. "Mom would be thrilled."

"Where did Rose and Emmett get married?"

"In the park where he saved her."

"Wow. That's..."

"Yep."

"Wow."

We're silent for a few moments.

"Why aren't Alice and Jasper engaged or married?"

I shudder at what Jasper said in Tiffany's. "I'm not sure... they always refer to each other as their partner. I've never really asked about it. Although..."

"What?"

"Well, I ran into Jasper at Tiffany's on the morning I bought your ring. He was looking for Alice's emeralds. I asked him when he was planning to put a ring on her finger, and the answer he gave me was... cryptic. He said that Alice already has something like that and that she wears it where only he can see it. I had to think about fuzzy kittens to chase the image away."

Bella giggles and the sound, as ever, makes my heart soar. "I'm going to have to ask Alice about that."

An image flashes through my mind of Bella and me taking our vows with gently falling snow outside, a cozy fireplace alight and a sparkling, decorated tree in the corner.

"What would you think about a Christmas wedding, sweetheart?"

"Mmm... that would be pretty..."

The quiet envelops us and we drift...

"Edward asked me to marry him, Daddy."

Bella's soft, sleepy voice draws me from a dream where Gordon Ramsay is screaming at Mike Newton about being served a piece of tough foie gras with ass feathers in it.

"Mmm, yes... I love him more than anything."

My girl is so cute when she talks in her sleep. I've never told her exactly how much she does it... but I've definitely taken advantage of some of her racier dreams by waking her and giving her what she was moaning about.

"Daddy, am I in danger?"

Whoa...

"_Where_ is the river, Daddy?

"But there's no river _there_..."

"Please don't be upset, Daddy... don't worry... I'll be okay. Edward will protect me."

Damn-it, maybe I should wake her... she might remember where the river is supposed to be. Just as I'm about to squeeze her arm, she says something that breaks my heart.

"Daddy, why doesn't Mom love me?"

Do I let this go on? Does she need this, even on a subconscious level?

"I wish she could have shared you, Daddy."

My instinct to comfort her takes over and I pull her into my arms. "Bella? Baby?"

Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a sweet little smile. "Edward?"

"Hey beautiful... do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Was I dreaming?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You asked your father where the river was, and then you said there's no river there. Do recall any of that?"

She scrunches her eyebrows, regarding me with defeat in her eyes. "No, not a thing. I do remember dreaming about dancing with you at the gala... but that's all. Did I say anything else?"

"You told your father not to worry, that I would protect you. And you are so right, love. I _will_ protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, my sweet girl."

She turns so she's facing me, and those dark chocolate eyes reach into my heart. "Make love to me, Edward? Fill me and surround me... wrap me up in your love..."

With a needy moan, I roll on top of her and happily grant her request.

.~.~.~.

"Edward, darling, your food last night was outstanding! I am so proud of you!"

"Yes, son, I don't know if I've ever told you, but your dedication to sustainable and local foods is something I admire very much."

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I'm quite satisfied with the way the menu turned out."

Bella and I found my parents waiting for us in the hotel restaurant and now we are all sipping coffee and awaiting Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

Mom is absolutely glowing, and I try not to think about what we overheard in the guest wing at Volterra last night.

"Edward, I'm just dying to know... how long were you planning to propose like that? I mean, it was such a grand gesture and your words were so beautiful – you must have practiced for a while?"

"Um, no... it was actually a last minute decision. And my words weren't planned or rehearsed..." I gaze into Bella's eyes and lift her hand to my lips, "it all just came straight from my heart."

Bella gives me _my smile_ and turns to my parents. "I had absolutely no idea he was planning to ask anytime soon. And he tells me he's been carrying this ring around for over two weeks!"

"May I see it, dear?"

"Oh gosh, of course." Bella holds out her hand and my parents admire the solitaire.

"Edward, it's so beautiful... oh Carlisle, we raised our son to have excellent taste in women _and_ jewelry!"

Dad nods his agreement and pulls Mom into his side to hug her and kiss her hair... and I realize I've picked up that behaviour from him.

"Oh look! Two pairs of happy lovebirds!" Rosalie's voice chimes across the room.

"Rosie... stop making me think about that!" Jeez, Emmett... where does he think he came from?

Alice and Jasper are right behind them, holding hands and looking all dreamy-eyed. I guess the emotions emanating from Bella and me have really sent Jazz into a tailspin.

The server approaches to pour more coffee as they fill the remaining seats around the two tables the staff pulled together for us.

"The ring! Let's see the ring!" Rose seems to have borrowed Alice's pogo stick. Bella holds out her hand and the girls ooh and ahh delightedly and then squeal a little as they recount their surprise at how publicly I declared my love and proposed. I'm still a little shaken about that myself, but I'm also pleased to have made it such a memorable event. My Bella deserves a lifetime of memorable events like that, and I'm going to give them to her.

We all decide to partake of the breakfast buffet, and when we've all made it back with our plates, the inevitable questions begin.

"So, have you set a date?"

"Do you know where you want to have the ceremony?"

"Please don't do a destination wedding – they are so gauche! Will you let me be your wedding planner? I'll make it a day to remember, I promise!" Alice has reclaimed her pogo stick.

"Um..." Bella looks to me and I shrug.

"Baby, I'm happy with whatever you choose. I want to marry you, and it really doesn't matter how or where... as long as it happens. I'll love whatever you choose."

She widens her eyes at me. "Okay, Edward. I want to get married _undressed_ as Deanna Troy and Will Riker at Star Trek: The Experience in Vegas."

I choke on my mango.

"Gotcha!" The table erupts in laughter as Bella pats my back while I cough into my napkin.

"Okay, point taken, sweetheart. I will give you input, I promise."

She smiles and kisses me sweetly. God, I love her.

Jasper clears his throat. "If we could postpone the wedding planning to another time, I have some updates on our persons of interest. And Alice had another dream last night."

"So did Bella. Tell us about yours, Ali-cat."

Alice crumples in her seat. "It was just so frustrating. It was mostly about Jake, and he kept telling me to stop Bella from crossing the water. I could see the rushing water, and it was very grey all around, like a rainy day. And Jake said, _'It's not what she thinks, Alice. Don't let her cross.'_ But when I asked him for more information, he was gone. Then, my point of view switched and it was like I became Bella. I couldn't see, I couldn't move. I could hear voices, but they were muffled. I kept asking where I was and who was there, but they didn't answer me. And..." Alice looks to me with such a sad expression. "I kept calling out for Edward."

My stomach churns as I turn to Bella, who looks stricken. I pull her to my side and kiss her hair. "Was there anything else, Alice?"

She shakes her head sadly. "No... that's all I can remember."

A glance around the table tells me everyone is equally affected by Alice's dream. We are all silent for a few moments as we absorb her words.

Finally, Jasper asks, "And what did Bella dream?"

My girl shakes her head. "I don't know... I can't remember any of it, as usual."

"She was talking to her father. She asked him if she was in danger. I can only assume he answered in the affirmative, because then she asked _where_ the river is. And whatever he answered, she argued that there's _no_ river _there_. Then she told him not to worry, that I would protect her." I decide not to say anything about what she said about her mother. It doesn't seem relevant and I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is.

Dad is the first one to speak. "Well, that's very interesting, though. A river where there is no river? What could that mean?"

Bella answers. "Maybe it's like an ephemeral stream... you know, one that's seasonal? Which, around here, would be in winter and spring."

Emmett joins in. "Yeah, or an arroyo, like we suggested before. They have those in Phoenix... where Renee is from."

"Okay," I squeeze Bella's shoulder, "so we're not going to Phoenix... or anywhere else in or near a desert."

She looks up at me. "There are ephemeral streams all around Forks and the cabin, especially in spring when the mountain snow melts."

I swallow. "So, we'll stay away from there for a while, too."

She nods, her eyes so sad it makes my heart ache. I glance up to my parents and I can see the pain in their eyes. Dad speaks.

"Bella, darling, we're going to fight this thing, and we're going to win. I am confident when I say that not a person around this table would think twice about doing whatever it takes to keep you safe. Alice? You make sure you tell Charlie that if you dream about him again, okay my little girl?"

I feel Bella's body tighten as Alice nods and sighs heavily, tossing some scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork.

"Okay folks, how about I bring you all up to speed on the latest from my surveillance team?"

I answer him. "Yes, please, Jazz. Go ahead."

"Alrighty. First, the Trakkers. I'm dropping them... they are completely out of the picture, especially with the sale of the building finalized."

Mom nods. "Good. Let's hope they never come back to Seattle."

"Next, Jared. Again, off my list. He has absolutely no negative feelings toward Bella at all. In fact, his emotions are all about protecting and loving her... just like the rest of us. In fact, we may want to consider bringing him in to our circle, especially since he's from the Forks area and spends so much time there."

"I think that's a good idea, Jasper. He's always been like a brother to me. I'd like him to be involved."

"Then we'll talk with him next chance we get, and if he's agreeable, we'll add his phone to our group messaging. It would be very helpful for me to have eyes and ears directly in Forks."

The server comes to top up our coffee and Jasper takes the opportunity to flip through his notes.

"Right. Jessica Stanley Newton – not a threat at all. Bella won her over last night. And, based on a couple of emails the two shared last night and this morning, I'm also dropping Leah Clearwater. They're singing your praises, Bella... and they're very happy for you and Edward. Oh, and they think he is, and I quote, _a fine-assed piece of man-candy_, unquote."

I feel myself redden instantaneously as Emmett breaks out in roaring guffaws. The rest of the table is chuckling too. Fuck, I'll never live that down.

"What? They are totally right! They just need to remember that he's _my_ fine-assed piece of man-candy!"

Bella's words fill me with satisfaction. "Damned straight I am. _Only_ yours, baby."

Clearing his throat, Jasper continues. "Alright, let's simmer down, people. Moving on to the 'Not Very Likely But Still Going To Watch' category. Chelsea Afton – I had a quick word with her just before we left last night. She has already turned her attentions elsewhere... it seems she finds Mike Newton's lack of interest in her very appealing."

Alice snickers and Bella's eyes widen. "I don't know who to feel more sorry for."

"The other not very likely person is Tanya Denali. I suspect she was just a pawn in Aro's scheme. There have been no indications that she has any interest in getting into illegal activities. But I still want to check her out for a while longer."

Ugh. I hope I never have to lay eyes on her again.

"And, that brings us to those who remain under intense scrutiny. Number One is indeed Mike Newton. He was emanating intense jealousy and hatred last night. He was there when I chatted with Miss Afton. He spent the night at a Seattle hotel, so we might find out later today how these recent events affect his online activities in his other world."

"Maybe Chelsea will divert his attention," Rose quips.

"Let's hope so. Number two on my radar is Aro Volturi. He's shown us that he's capable of scheming and disregarding Bella's feelings. And now that I know he's a technophobe, I'll set the appropriate type of surveillance on him. I've got an old gumshoe I can call into service. His name is Jenks... he's a little eccentric but he's a damned good private eye."

Bella asks, "Jasper, won't that be expensive?"

"Bells, we're not worried about expense. The collective resources around this table make the hourly rate of a small-time, old-fashioned detective fairly negligible."

My girl nods, but I can tell it bothers her. I'll talk with her about it later, in private.

"Now, Quil Ateara has got me a little more concerned than before. His reaction to your engagement last night was... unsettling. Alice noted he looked smug and like he was anticipating something. I managed to get near him a little later, and he was definitely feeling envious, but there was more that I'm having a hard time identifying. It was somewhat confident, somewhat nervous, and very much expectant. Of course, from what you've told me about him, he seems like a real odd bird. So I'm not sure what to make of him, but I'm going to watch him closely."

"He creeps me out," Alice says and Bella nods in agreement.

"Yep, he's weird... and definitely not the brightest."

"And finally, we have Renee. Firstly, let me tell you that I found Phil Dwyer through chiropractic records and have actually spoken with him, and he provided some good information. Bella, he wanted me to tell you hello and that he hopes you're doing well."

Ah, a smile... so pretty.

"Now Phil told me he and Renee called it quits back in the spring. He said Renee became increasingly depressed over Charlie's death until it got to the point where she claimed to never have loved him and only ever loved Charlie. He said she started showing signs of coming apart mentally, that she might have been developing some form of dementia. She completely checked out of their marriage and didn't work after they got back from the cruise – which he won in a raffle, by the way. They were in severe financial difficulty, so he sold his car for a pittance, cancelled his credit cards and cell phone and left town, letting the bank foreclose. He doesn't know what happened to Renee and he hasn't been in touch with her. He hitchhiked east, through Santa Fe and Lubbock, and eventually made it out to Jacksonville where he is currently staying with a friend and working under the table for straight cash as a bat boy slash gopher for a local baseball team. He said he thinks Renee is unstable, but he doesn't know whether she would be capable of violence. I didn't bother to tell him about how she trashed your house or stole your money... it wouldn't have served any purpose except to maybe make him feel bad. And, quite frankly, I think the poor guy's been through enough."

"Poor Phil. Jasper, I'd like to help him, maybe get him enrolled in a journeyman mechanic course or something. Can I have the number where I can reach him?"

"Of course, Bells. I'll just forward it to your email."

While Jasper presses buttons on his phone, I glance up at my parents and their expressions make my heart sing. They are looking at my girl with such love and respect, no doubt marvelling over her kind nature and generosity. I realize Alice, Emmett and Rose are also looking at her that way. I am a lucky, lucky man.

"As for Renee... she remains elusive. We haven't been able to find a trace of her. The Forks police have checked on your house and cabin – no signs of break-in or disturbance."

"Where can she be? Edward, what if she shows up here looking for more money?"

"If that woman shows up here again, Bella darling, you call me immediately. Or better yet, send her to me." We all look at my mother, who is seething. I've rarely seen her look so murderous.

Chuckling, Dad slips his arm around her and speaks quietly in her ear.

"Esme, sweetheart, we won't let Renee take advantage of Bella again. We'll all be watching out for her."

"Yes, Carlisle, but that woman needs to be _told_!"

"I promise, darling, if she shows up, you can tell her... in technicolour."

Bella's suppressed giggle draws my attention. She's looking at my mother with such adoration.

"Well, folks, that's it for my updates. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more bacon."

"Me too!" Emmett jumps up and follows Jasper to the buffet.

I lean into Bella's ear and whisper, "Three, two, one..." and Dad is on his feet, also making a bee-line to the bacon. My girl giggles again, and I just want to keep making her smile and laugh.

"Alice? Can I ask a question? I can't believe I don't know the answer to this, but... um... are you and Jasper engaged?"

Alice looks wide-eyed at Bella. "I thought I told you... Jasper and I are married."

I choke on some pineapple this time as Bella squeaks, "WHAT?"

Rose and Mom look... calm? What the hell?

"We're not married in the legal sense... we're married spiritually. We held a private ceremony, just the two of us, on a beach in Hawaii. We pledged our love and lives to each other. We're partners for life."

"Alice," I sputter, "how did I not know this?"

"Oh, well... we don't usually talk about it. We told Mom, Dad, Emmett and Rose at the time... but Edward, do you remember Jazz and I were in Hawaii when you... well, a few weeks before you left Chicago? I didn't tell you about it back then because you were pretty raw and bitter. And time passed, and well... it's just not something we talk about."

Jasper, Emmett and Dad return to their seats with platefuls of bacon, sausage and ham, and all three get dirty looks from their spouses. Jeez, Alice is a spouse.

"But don't you celebrate an anniversary or something?" Bella asks.

"We go back to the same beach for the same date every year and hold the ceremony again."

"So your anniversary is in late October?"

"It's on All Hallows Eve," Jasper informs me between bites of sausage.

"Halloween?"

"If you prefer."

I'm lost for words, but Bella finally asks the question I've been wondering about.

"So you didn't exchange rings?"

Stealing a strip of bacon from Jasper's plate, Alice nods vigorously. "Yes, we did. They're just not finger rings. They're, um... more private." She and Jasper share a look and smirk.

Seeing Bella's questioning stare, Rose decides to make it perfectly clear.

"They have piercings, Bells. _Special_ piercings."

"Oh!" My poor girl throws her hand over her mouth as she turns beet red. And, crap. There's that visual again... only this time I'm picturing Jasper's ring too. I think my dick just shrank.

Leaning towards Bella's ear, I tell her, "Bella? I'm a lot more traditional than that... and I, um... hope you are too? Because, babe? I am NOT getting a Prince Albert!"

She bursts out laughing, along with the rest of the table, and I can tell by Dad's expression that he is in full agreement. Emmett, though... he looks a lot less disturbed than I thought he would. Oh shit, another visual.

Then I realize that I might have sounded insulting. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Thankfully, Jazz and Alice laugh even harder at my Seinfeld-inspired quip.

A short while later, we all say our goodbyes and Alice offers to go and get us some clothes so we don't have to worry about anything but focussing on each other. It's times like these when I know I have the best sister ever.

Bella and I head back up to our room and she excuses herself for a moment. I take the opportunity to set up some spa time for her this afternoon. When I hear the shower start, I decide to join her because oddly enough, we've never showered together. When I step into the bathroom, however, my lustful thoughts are dampened... because my sweetheart is sobbing under the steamy water.

_**Bella**_

I want this to stop! I am so sick of this threat over me... why me? I should be freely and happily enjoying my life and my boyfr... fiancé. Instead, I'm crying in the shower wondering if my crazy mother or weird former school mate are out to get me.

The smooth glide of the shower door alerts me to Edward's presence and I turn to him as he steps in and closes the door behind him. He looks sorrowful and I know it's because he heard me crying.

"Oh Edward!"

"Isabella..."

And I can't help myself. I launch myself at him, desperate to feel his strong arms around me and his soft lips against mine.

We kiss urgently, our tongues and hands roaming, and he hardens immediately. I relish the feeling of his hands cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples, and he moans into my mouth as I grasp his length and stroke the way he likes.

My need to feel him inside of me, owning me, becomes all-consuming. "Make it all go away, Edward... even if it's just for a little while."

With the hot water cascading between us, he lifts me with ease and I wrap my legs around his hips. We stare into each other's eyes as he lowers me slowly onto his erection, droplets of water dripping off our brows, noses and lips.

He turns a little so I can rest my back against the wall, and I spasm when my skin touches the cool tiles. Adjusting quickly, I lean back against the wall and Edward grips my hips and ass, holding me as he slowly pumps into me.

I snake my arms around his neck and pull him to me. Our teeth clash and then our tongues begin a seductive dance as our coupling becomes more controlled. We find a rhythm that brings us both to the brink, but then Edward pulls out and sets me on my feet as he falls to his knees and lifts my leg over his shoulder. He dives into my pussy with his tongue and then pushes a finger inside me while he swirls around and licks my clit. Fisting my hands in his hair, I pull his face hard against my sex and lose myself in the incredible sensations as he curls his finger along that special place inside and strokes my labia with his thumb, never relenting the pressure of his tongue on my clit.

I climax silently but powerfully, and as he stands to lift me back onto him, I slip out of his grip and kneel down to take him in my mouth. He once told me that he started fantasizing about this in the shower the night he walked in and caught me with a dildo in my mouth at our first slumber party. I slide my hands around to grasp his ass and pull his hips forward, licking his sensitive ridge and swirling my tongue around the head. He hisses as I take him all the way in, his tip touching the back of my throat, and when he places his hands on my head and begins to thrust gently into my mouth, I feel somehow victorious and one hundred percent woman. It's a very primal, base reaction and I revel in it.

Too soon, he stills and pulls back, and the look in his eyes tells me he needs to be buried in me, to come deep in my core. He lifts me onto his hips again and pushes me back against the tiles, but this time he thrusts into me vigorously. It's so passionate and he's filling me so deeply, I drop my head to his shoulder as I feel the coil tighten to an almost unbearable tension.

"Look at me, Isabella," he orders with a growl and I lift my head to gaze into his blazing green eyes. Somehow, he thrusts even deeper as we stare into each others eyes, just as we did when he first lifted me onto him. His mouth is slightly open, his hair flattened and draped over his forehead by the shower, and I've never seen him more handsome. I become fixated on his red lips and the water dripping off them, and when he rasps, "Come for me, baby... now," I completely shatter, my orgasm quaking through my entire body. Edward roars something unintelligible as he comes undone, falling against me and the wall as I continue to writhe on his cock. The feeling of his hot cum shooting inside me prolongs my pleasure, and as my pussy clenches around him, it seems to extend his climax.

When we finally still, Edward lowers me gently to the floor and reaches for some shampoo. He washes and rinses my hair, even conditions the ends, and then we cleanse each other lovingly with the freshly-scented hotel body wash.

Edward wraps me in huge, fluffy towels and carries me to the bed. He lays down facing me.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Why didn't you tell me you were upset, baby? I want to hold you and comfort you when you cry."

I shrug, tracing my fingers along his chiseled jaw. "It just kind of hit me. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I just suddenly felt victimized and powerless and it came crashing down on me. But then you helped, Edward. You came to me and made it go away. Thank you."

I kiss him tenderly, and he moans, pulling me tightly against him.

"You were incredible, so intense. You made me forget everything and just _feel_. It was so good."

The memory makes my insides clench and I start to squirm, pressing my legs together. Trailing kisses along his jaw, I pull his earlobe into my mouth, making him shudder. Then I reach down between us, loosen his towel and begin to caress his growing erection. "I want more, Edward. I need you again. I'm _aching_ for you."

"Christ, Bella..." he murmurs against my neck as he pushes my towel open.

.~.~.~.

Instead of going home and getting us some clothes, Alice went to Neimans (_"it was closer!"_) and left the purchases at the front desk. Thankfully, she got yoga pants for me and lounging pants for Edward, and t-shirts for each of us. I went to the spa appointment Edward made for me, and because he was coming with me anyway – he refused to let me out of his sight – I insisted that we both get facials and massages. It turned out that he quite enjoyed the facial, but he made me swear not to tell Alice, for fear of being sentenced to regular treatments which he was not prepared to suffer.

I was right when I had predicted we would have one hell of a sex day, and I was a little sore when we got home. Alice asked me if I had caught a cold because Edward had diligently followed though on his promise and made me scream his name until I was hoarse.

The next few days were, predictably, busy at the restaurant as rave reviews were published, even by Chelsea Afton, and word spread about the incredible menu Edward had presented at Aro Volturi's Charity Ball. The Brothers came to eat on Friday night, and as promised, Aro was well-behaved... subdued even. Alice seated them in Tyler's section and to my knowledge, Aro didn't look at me at all nor did he ask Edward to play the piano. From behind the bar, Jasper observed him carefully and reported at the end of the night that Aro was feeling ashamed and resigned to leaving me alone. This, combined with positive reports from his man Jenks, led Jazz to drop Aro from his major suspect list.

Jasper's GPS surveillance revealed that Mike's Land Rover didn't leave his farm after he returned there the day after the ball. This did not stop Edward from checking the street several times every night. Thankfully, he never found any sign of Mike, or of anyone else for that matter.

Quil was also proving to be a homebody. His phone conversations were limited to making plans to go hunting with Embry or to calling Leah and leaving whiny messages on her voicemail. To her credit, she was ignoring him. Things on the surveillance front were very quiet, with still no sign of Renee. But Alice's dreams continued, and apparently, so did mine.

To continue my training for being the Assistant Manager at Wild, I registered for a U-Dub business management course that I could attend live online. It was due to start the following Monday, the day before my birthday, and would run for two hours from nine to eleven every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

And it's my birthday that Rose and I are discussing now as we sit in Carlisle's clinic and look out the window at the pelting rain.

"Alice will go wiggy if it's raining on Tuesday, Bells. She's planning something outdoors at Esme and Carlisle's. I think she wants to do a bonfire."

Of course! Alice knows I'll be giving Edward his guitar on my birthday and she wants to recreate the night he played at Billy's bonfire. I tell Rose about it and the guitar.

"Bella! That is so awesome! I've never heard Edward play guitar; I didn't even know he could."

"Mm-hm," I reply dreamily. "He's so good, Rose. And his voice..."

"But why are _you_ giving _him_ a gift on _your_ birthday?"

"I think of it as giving myself a gift, because I absolutely love it when he plays."

"Kind of like when Emmett gave me a Nautilus machine on his birthday so he could watch me work out naked."

Gah! "Um... sure. Like that."

"So... have you given any thought to when or where you want to have the wedding?"

"Gosh Rose, I don't know. Edward suggested a Christmas wedding, and the more I think about it, the nicer it sounds."

"Oh Bella... that would be so beautiful. And it would really suit you with your dark hair and light skin. You would be a perfect winter bride!"

When I climb into the Cayenne after the clinic, Edward pulls me to him and kisses me soundly. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Edward. Especially because I think I've decided about the wedding and I've been dying to tell you for several hours."

His face brightens into a stunning smile. "Really? Tell me."

"Well, you mentioned a Christmas wedding... and the more I think about it, the more I like the idea. What do you think?"

"Isabella, I think that would be wonderful. You will make a beautiful winter bride. And Alice will be beside herself. She adores Christmas, she adores weddings, and she adores you."

"When should we tell her?"

"Let's wait and tell her at your birthday party... that way everyone can enjoy her squeals."

.~.~.~.

Edward is sound asleep, thank goodness. I wore him out last night. Alice and I went for manis, pedis and waxing yesterday afternoon, and when I got home I felt so sleek and sexy, I dragged him to the bed, and that's where we stayed. We made love, watched a movie, made love, ate dinner in bed while watching a couple of cooking shows on the Food Network, made love...

I pull out my phone and text Alice, and then go down to the door and quietly open it. She and Jasper have brought over Edward's guitar. They make me promise to record his reaction on my phone and send it to everyone immediately.

Very quietly, I set the guitar on it's stand at the end of the bed, and then I creep downstairs to make breakfast. I intend to wake Edward with eggs benedict in bed. As I set up my ingredients and reach for the whisk, I realize the sound of the stainless steel whisk will wake him before I'm ready. Then I remember there's a silicone coated whisk down in the Wild kitchen. Hmm, it's eight a.m. and it will only take me a minute... I decide not to bother Alice and Jasper and just run down to the restaurant quickly to retrieve the whisk. I pop my phone in my pocket, grab the keys and my umbrella, and slip quietly out the door.

Good heavens! It's been raining for days and the water is just sheeting down the street. I run quickly to the brass doors and unlock them, and then step inside the foyer. Leaving my umbrella on the floor, I unlock the inner glass door and make my way to the kitchen. That's odd... I thought we turned off the lights.

Retrieving the whisk I want, I turn off the lights and head back out to the foyer. I'm holding my umbrella tightly down over my head as I exit and turn to lock the outer doors. That's when I faintly hear someone call my name.

"Bella!"

The voice is hard to pick out over the pounding rain, and I look up toward the apartment entrance to see if it's Edward or Jasper... but there's no one there.

"Bella!"

I realize it's coming from across the street. I turn to look in that direction and am shocked by what I see. How can this be?

I start to cross the street, my feet getting wet and cold from the river of rainwater that is rushing past. But I don't give it a second thought. I have to get to him.

* * *

**A/N: So... are you smacking your head about "the river"? Who did Bella see? Let me know your theories in a review!**

**Um... I'm going on vacation... but I don't plan on making you wait too long for the next chapter. I have a twelve hour plane trip, during which time my laptop and, when that dies, my iPad, will get quite the workout. So, I can't guarantee a Saturday update next week, but it won't be too long... I promise.**

**(Peppah runs, ducks and hides)  
**


	38. Taken

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 38 – TAKEN**

_**Edward**_

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

A loud noise wrenches me into consciousness. What in the bloody fucking hell is that... the fire alarm? Shit, I smell smoke...

"Bella?"

The bed is empty. Where is she?

"BELLA?"

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

I jump out of bed and pull on my pyjama bottoms as I hop down the hall toward the bathroom.

"BELLA?"

Where the fuck is she?

Back to the bed... grab a t-shirt... turn around and...

_CRASH_

What the fuck? Where the hell did this guitar come from? Bella must have gotten it. Holy shit... it's an ES335...

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

"BELLA?"

The sprinklers might start spraying water everywhere and some automatic deep reverence makes me snap the case shut and take the guitar with me. I grab my phone, then run down over the stairs. I check the washroom, the laundry, the floor around the couch. The kitchen... there's a saucepan on the stove, and on the counter a whisk, eggs, butter, English muffins, ham... no – it's Canadian bacon – she was going to make eggs benedict. She must have gone over to Alice's for some reason... maybe for a lemon? I head to the door and step into my shoes.

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

Out the door and I meet Alice and Jasper on the landing.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, watching their door expectantly. She must be right behind them.

"What do you mean? She's at your place."

What? "No, she's not."

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

"But we just left her there not twenty minutes ago, Edward. Is she in the washroom?"

"No – I checked both of them. Are you sure she's not at your place?" Panic.

"Yes I'm fucking sure!" Alice is starting to panic too.

"THEN WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

Jasper steps in. "Alice, Edward... we need to get out of the building."

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

"Maybe she's in the restaurant."

I look at him stupidly. "Why would she be there?"

"I don't know. But we have to get out now... there's a fire."

"Wait! Let's check to see if she took her keys or phone or purse." Alice is brilliant.

I shove the guitar into Jasper's arms and burst back into the loft, then race upstairs.

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP... WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP..._

I shout to Alice, "Her phone is gone but her purse is here."

She yells back, "Her shoes and keys are gone, and her umbrella... but her jacket is here."

"I'll call her phone." I race back down the stairs and out the door with Alice and Jasper, finding the speed dial for Bella as I go.

"It's ringing."

We step outside into the pouring rain and see smoke billowing from under the restaurant door.

"No answer. Where's her truck?"

Sirens.

"Try again, Edward!"

Jasper pulls us across the street, our eyes still on Wild. I call her number again. And we hear it. All three of us turn to the sidewalk behind us, our eyes tracking to the origin of the music. Hero. She changed her ringtone. I'm her hero... I'm supposed to protect her.

Her phone is lying on the ground, under her umbrella and next to... a whisk?

"NOOO!"

"Edward!" Alice points to the whisk and nods back toward Wild.

She's brilliant! I race across the street and pull open the doors, vaguely registering Jasper's cautioning words behind me. Fuck, the smoke is thick... but the suppression system should have discharged. The flames _should_ be out.

"BELLA!" I choke and cough, and Jasper pulls me to a crouch. With our shirts pulled up over our noses, he runs to check the dining area and I stumble to the office. Nothing. Washrooms. Nothing. Bar. Nothing.

"She's not in dining room." His voice is muffled behind the cloth of his shirt and his hand.

"Kitchen!" I shout, and we scramble around the pass. Jesus – flames... why didn't the system kick in? Someone's on the floor – Bella? No, fuck... it's Alistair?

"Jasper, get him out – I'll check the fridge."

I reach up and pull open the heavy stainless steel door... the light doesn't come on, but there's enough diffused light from the kitchen windows to see she's not in here.

Fuck... I can hardly breathe... I slump to the floor. _Where is she? My love, my life..._ Strong hands grab me, arms fasten around my body under my arms... I'm being dragged.

.~.~.~.

"Edward... Edward?"

Coughing... fuck, my lungs feel like they've been scrubbed with steel wool.

"Edward? Oh thank god. Jazz? He's opened his eyes."

"A-Alice?" Ow fucking ow... my throat is raw.

"Here sweetie, have a sip of water." She puts a straw in my mouth. Cool water... soothing.

Sweetie... I'm Bella's sweetie.

"Alice?" My voice is a rasp. "Where's Bella?"

"Edward..."

It's coming back to me now. Smoke... she wasn't in the apartment... her truck gone... her phone on the sidewalk... she wasn't in the restaurant...

"ALICE? WHERE'S ISABELLA?" The sharp ache in my throat doesn't prevent me from shouting. I start to get up from the bed, but Alice pushes me back down. What the fuck?

"Shh... Edward. We're working on that now. The police are here; they need to speak with you."

"Where are we?" I struggle to get up again, but she puts her hands on my shoulders and holds me down. Why am I so weak?

"Harborview ER. Mom and Dad, Rose and Em... we're all here ."

"Edward?" Jasper approaches from the other side. "The police need to ask you some questions... about Bella, and what happened."

Pushing Alice's hands away, I turn to him. "Jasper, where's Bella? For fuck's sake, I need a goddamned answer!"

"Edward, we haven't been able to locate her..."

"What the fuck do you mean? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Look, Edward, we – that is, the family – we think she's been taken..."

"TAKEN?" Fuck... it's happened.

"Edward, I'm already working on it and I _will_ tell you everything we know, but I want you to talk to the police first, okay? I want them to get your answers without any bias from anything I might tell you. And I want to hear those answers too... there might be information that you don't realize is relevant. Now, I'm going to bring the officers in, okay?"

I nod, and Alice holds a mask for me to breathe from. "This is just to help you get over the smoke inhalation."

After a couple of deep breaths, I pull the mask away. Alice presses a button and the top half of the bed slowly rises, bringing me to a sitting position. Then, the curtain opens and two officers, a male and a female, follow Jasper into the space.

The blonde female gives me a warm smile. "Mr. Cullen, I'm Officer Hardwicke and this is my partner, Officer Slade."

Slade nods, his expression neutral. I glance to Jasper and see that he has placed a small device on the rolling tray next to the bed. I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's a recorder, Edward. I want to make sure all of your words are recorded _accurately_." He and Officer Slade exchange a look of what I can only describe as mutual disrespect. Odd.

The friendly blonde asks, "Now, Mr. Cullen, can you tell me exactly what happened this morning... starting from the beginning?"

What happened? "Uh... the fire alarm woke me up. I could smell smoke. Bella wasn't there. I..."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Cullen. Who is Bella?"

_The love of my life, the reason I exist._ "She's my girlf... my fiancée. Isabella Marie Swan."

Officer Slade is scribbling in a small notepad.

"When's the last time you saw Miss Swan?"

"As we fell asleep last night. Have you put out an All Points Bulletin yet?"

"And was everything okay last night?"

"Yes, it was fine. What about the A.P.B.?" Surely they've started looking for her.

"We need more information first, Mr. Cullen. Did you and Miss Swan have an argument?"

Why the fuck is she asking me this? I shake my head. "No, of course not. We don't argue." A small wisp of guilt that turns to longing passes though me as I remember the night of our first kiss. Okay, we did argue that one night... but that was resolved, and irrelevant here.

"Every couple argues, Mr. Cullen. Or does she simply obey all of your commands?"

"What the fuck are you suggesting?" Jesus christ... raking my hand through my hair, I look to Jasper who rolls his eyes and shakes his head minutely.

"We just want to eliminate possibilities, Mr. Cullen. Often in cases like this, the woman's disappearance is _her_ choice because she wants to escape the relationship. It could be because she's in an abusive situation. Or... you became engaged _recently_, is that correct?"

"How do you know?" Where is she going with this?

"Because you started to call her your girlfriend before changing to fiancée."

Of course. "Yes, I asked her to marry me on Labour Day."

The officer nods knowingly. "Is it possible, Mr. Cullen, that she might have reconsidered accepting your proposal? Perhaps she has simply gone away for some alone time. We've seen it many times... where someone is reported missing but they return a few days, sometimes weeks, later, and it turns out they just wanted some time to themselves."

I pinch my nose and shake my head... fuck, these idiots are completely on the wrong track.

Officer Slade speaks for the first time. "Or sometimes a young woman meets with foul play at the hands of her partner." He stares at me, waiting for my reaction.

"You think _I_ _hurt_ Bella? This is fucking ridiculous! You should be out there finding her, not in here asking me stupid questions!" Jesus christ... _me, _hurt Bella... the concept is abhorrent.

Hardwicke jumps in. "No, no... of course not, Mr. Cullen." She shoots Slade a look. "We just have to consider all possibilities... to help determine how best to assign police resources... if at all."

"_If at all_? What the hell do you...

Alice's annoyed voice cuts me off, piercing the tense atmosphere. "Well, Good Cop and Bad Cop, why don't you let him finish telling you what happened after he woke up?" I love Alice.

"Yes, of course... please, Mr. Cullen, tell us what happened after you woke up to the fire alarm, smelled smoke, and noticed Miss Swan wasn't there."

It all becomes crystal clear, like I'm watching a movie of the whole thing in my head. I start to speak quickly. "I got out of bed and put on my pyjama bottoms while I called out to her. She didn't answer, so I checked the washroom – she wasn't there. I went back to the bed, grabbed a t-shirt and knocked over uh... my guitar."

I notice Alice react... she must know something about where it came from.

"I pulled on the shirt, grabbed my phone and guitar and went downstairs. I was still calling out to Bella. I checked all the places she could be but I couldn't find her, then I stepped into my shoes and went out the door – I was going to my sister's next door to see if she was there, but I met Jasper and her in the hallway. They thought Bella was with me. Jasper told us we had to get out of the building, but Alice thought we should check to see if Bella's keys were gone."

I pause to take a breath from the mask and a sip of water.

"So we went back inside and found that Bella's keys, phone, shoes and umbrella were gone, but her purse and jacket weren't. Then Jasper made us leave, and I started calling Bella's cell, but I got no answer. We went out on the sidewalk and saw smoke coming out under the restaurant doors."

Hardwicke interrupts me. "What restaurant is that?"

Exasperated, I snap, "Wild! It's in the same building, my sister and I own it."

She nods. "Okay, please continue."

"We crossed the street... the rain was pelting down. I tried to call Bella again, and that's when we heard her cell phone playing my ringtone. We turned around and found her phone, umbrella and a whisk lying on the sidewalk... and her truck was gone."

"How did you know it was her phone?"

"Because it was in the gold-coloured case I gave her... and the picture it was displaying for my call was of us from the night we got engaged."

"And what was the ringtone?"

I choke and my eyes tear up. "Hero... Hero by Enrique Iglesias. It's... it's a special song to us."

"How is it that the phone was working if it was lying in the driving rain?"

My impatience is getting the better of me. "Officer, I would think it's _your_ job to determine that. I tell _you_ the facts, _you_ figure out their causes. But _I'll_ save you the trouble. The phone was sheltered by the umbrella."

She at least has the courtesy to look contrite. "Where is the phone now?"

Jasper answers her. "We left it on the ground undisturbed, along with the umbrella and whisk. One of the officers at the scene bagged the items as evidence... at my insistence."

"I see." She turns back to me. "What happened next, Mr. Cullen?"

"We thought maybe Bella dropped her things and went inside the restaurant, so Jasper and I went in to look for her. He searched the dining area and I searched the back office and washrooms, then the bar. Then we both went in the kitchen and found Alistair on the floor."

I turn to Jasper. "Shit – is Alistair okay? What the fuck was he doing there?"

"He's here in the hospital, Edward, and he's alive. That's all we know at the moment."

"Right." I look back to Officer Hardwicke. "I told Jasper to get Alistair out of there and then I checked the only remaining place she could be – the walk-in fridge. But she wasn't there. That's when I passed out... the last thing I remember is someone reaching under my arms and dragging me."

"Your story is very detailed, Mr. Cullen. It's unusual for someone who's been through a traumatic event to recite _such_ detail so soon after the event."

"It is not a _story _that I am _reciting_ Officer Hardwicke, I am _relating_ the facts. And I _am_ a chef – attention to detail is central to my profession. Do you have enough information _yet_ to begin your search? Because every second that passes is another goddamned second that you haven't found my fiancée."

"Who is Alistair?"

Alice answers. "Alistair Wirry. He's one of our line cooks."

"Was he supposed to be at work?"

"No," she shakes her head, "Wild is closed today. Nobody should have been there."

"Does he have keys?"

"No. Only Garrett, Bella, Edward and I have keys. And our landlord, of course."

"Who is Garrett?"

"Garrett Pilgrim – Edward's Sous Chef. He's currently staying at Bella's cabin in Forks."

"Would he have given Mr. Wirry his keys?"

"I guess it's possible, but I certainly hope he wouldn't have done before checking with Edward or me... and he didn't... check with us, that is." The officer nods.

"We'll need access to Mr. Wirry's and Mr. Pilgrim's employee records."

"Yes, sure."

"And who is your landlord?"

"_Edward's awake? You let me see him right now or so help me...!"_

"_Esme, darling, please calm down... I'll check his chart."_

Alice looks at Officer Hardwicke. "Our landlord is our parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, who seem to have found out that my brother is awake."

The curtain whips open and my mother rushes to my side, pulling me into her arms and kissing my face and head. "Oh Edward... oh thank god you're okay. Oh, my sweet boy!"

Jasper addresses the police. "Officers? Why don't we step outside so I can fill you in on some relevant information." They follow Jasper out... good. Maybe now they'll get that A.P.B. out.

I hug Mom, rubbing my hand soothingly on her back. "I'm okay, Mom... but Bella's missing." She pulls back and I know the pain I see in her eyes is multiplied a thousand times in my own. And then I whisper, my voice breaking, "I let her down Mom... I told her I would protect her, that nothing would happen to her... and now she's gone." I feel the hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks and, embarrassed, I bury my face in my mother's shoulder.

_**Alice**_

I have never seen my brother cry like this, even when we were children. As Mom holds Edward while he sobs quietly in her arms, she exchanges anxious looks with me. I am _sick_ with worry. Bella's my best friend, like a sister to me. It's taking all my strength not to run crying out of this, this... _stupid_ curtain room... into Jasper's arms. And Edward... I can only begin to imagine what he's going through. I have to stay strong for him.

I hope Jasper puts that Officer Slade in his place. I could tell they've already clashed, likely because Slade pursued a similar tack with him before coming in to speak with Edward.

After a while, my brother starts to speak, voicing the fears we are all feeling.

"What if she's hurt? Oh god, Mom... what if they... _violate_ her? I'll fucking _kill_ anyone who touches her, I swear to god, I'll _kill_ them. Oh christ... what if _she's_ dead? No... no she can't be. I refuse to allow that possibility."

Mom looks terrified as she comforts him, smoothing his crazy hair. "Shh... shh, my darling. It's too soon to jump to any conclusions..."

He points angrily at the gap in the curtain. "Do you know, they had the _audacity_ to suggest that _I_ would hurt her... or that she left to _escape_ me? Why the hell would they even go there?"

I answer him. "Edward, it's the way the police operate now. They always look for a domestic reason first. Jasper is setting them straight and giving them the information they need about Renee, Aro, Mike and probably Quil. He won't reveal his surveillance activities, just what has been observed."

"Will he tell them about the dreams?"

"I don't think so. That might... _taint_... their perception and affect the way they do their job. It's better if they only have the solid, concrete facts."

"And what about _the fact_ that her truck is gone?"

"_They_ say she could have dropped her things when _getting in_ the truck, that there's no real _evidence_ of a struggle."

"GOD-DAMN IT! I feel so fucking helpless."

The curtain pulls open again and this time it's Dad, holding Edward's chart. "Son, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Dad... I need to get out of here and go find Bella."

Dad nods. "Yes, they're preparing your paperwork now. You presented symptoms of mild smoke inhalation, so you're okay to go home with a script for an inhaler that will ease your lungs and breathing for a few days. It wouldn't normally be required, but after that bout of influenza you suffered when you were seventeen, we just want to ensure your lungs heal completely."

"Home... Alice? What state are the lofts in?"

"Emmett just got back before you woke up. There's a lot of smoke and water damage from the fire hoses... we'll need to call our insurance company, which happens to be Bella's insurance company as well." Wild employees get a discount on home insurance from our benefits provider, thank goodness Bella took that option – I should be able to start a claim on her behalf.

"Did flames make it into the lofts?"

"No, the fire barrier did it's job."

"And the restaurant?"

"Bad fire damage in the kitchen... elsewhere, smoke and severe water damage to the walls, floors, and furniture. Most appliances will need repair or replacement. The oyster bar is ruined. We're probably looking at several months."

"Jesus christ. Where did it start?"

"The investigators are there now trying to determine the cause. But Edward, it looks like the sprinklers and suppression system didn't engage."

"And the investigators are there now? Already? What time is it?"

I check my watch. "Three-forty five... p.m."

"What? I've been out all this time from _mild_ smoke inhalation?"

"Not exactly, son. The attending physician ordered a sedative to keep you still while your lungs cleared out. You were very... agitated."

Edward looks at me pensively. "And just what the hell was Alistair doing there?

"We don't know, Edward. Dad, did you find anything out about Alistair's condition."

Dad nods his head but answers, "No, of course not. And even if I did, I couldn't tell you. That's confidential information. All I _can_ say is that he's been admitted."

"Mom, are Rose and Em still here?" I ask.

"Yes, dear. They're in the waiting room."

"Edward, I'm going to go out and ask them to go get us some clothes and toiletries. And, I think we we're going to have to stay at their place for a while." Mom opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "We need to be close to the lofts Mom, in case Bella shows up there."

_**Edward**_

"Okay, that's it. I need to go. Where are my clothes?" I am not wasting another second in this place.

"Where are you going to go, son?" That sounded dangerously close to condescension, Dad.

"To find Bella, obviously."

"Edward..." Mom begins, but I cut her off.

"Mom... I. Have. To. Find. Bella."

The curtain sweeps aside and Jasper, looking frustrated, enters. "And where are you going to do that, Edward?"

"I don't fucking know, Jasper, but lying here in this goddamned hospital bed is no place for it." Shit... I know Mom is wincing at my curses... but I can't really be too concerned about that at the moment. She's a big girl... and if I don't have some kind of outlet, I'll explode.

"Edward, I've dispatched teams to Newton's farm, Volterra and Forks. We need to wait for their reports and then decide on a course of action. In the meantime, I want to piece together the exact timeline of today's events. I'm going to set up a command centre at Rose and Em's."

"What the hell do you mean, _dispatched teams_? And a _command centre_? Jesus Jasper, you sound like some kind of special ops agent or something."

"No, not quite special ops, and not anymore... but I do have some very useful contacts, and we are very lucky that they were available today... they might not always be. And a command centre is simply a base of operations. Now, Emmett and I are going to go collect the gear I need. Thankfully, I set up the computer system to mirror all its data to an offsite backup – I'll be able to access the Wild security camera recordings shortly."

"I feel useless, Jazz. Fuck... what is she going through right now? Is she wondering where I am? Why I haven't come to get her? Is she crying? Bleeding? Suffering?"

"Don't Edward. Don't let your imagination run away. And as far as feeling useless goes, you are about to get busier than a three-peckered goat. We've got a lot of data to go through and a lot of analysis and brainstorming to do as a result." He turns to Dad. "Carlisle, can you and Esme drive Edward and Alice to Rose and Em's? Edward, I'll see you there, and we _will_ figure out what happened and where she is. I..." He looks at me with empathy... he can sense my desperation. "...I promise. We _will_ find her. Okay?"

I nod and Jasper leaves. Then a nurse pokes her head in and taps Dad on the shoulder. "Dr. Cullen? Your son's discharge papers and prescription are ready. You can leave whenever you like."

"Thanks Ruby." The nurse retreats and Dad reaches under my bed, retrieving a bag containing my clothes... pyjama bottoms, a t-shirt and my Keds. I fish out my cell and check for calls, messages or texts – none.

"Edward? Is this _your_ guitar?"

"Yeah... er, I guess so. I found it in the loft this morning. I assumed Bella got it for me, I just kind of grabbed it when I left. Huh... weird that she would give _me_ a gift on _her_ birthday." The realization hits me just as Alice walks back through the curtain.

"Alice," I choke, "it's... it's Bella's birthday."

She nods, and a tear trickles down her cheek as her eyes scan over Dad holding the guitar case. "She wanted to give _you_ the guitar for _her_ birthday because she loves your playing so much, it was like she was getting the gift. She got you an amp, too – some special antique one that Norman said would be perfect with the guitar – but it had to be shipped from across the country... she was supposed to pick it up tomorrow morning."

I feel as though I've been punched in the gut. I manage to stammer, "Sh...she went to Norman's? Could she _be_ any _more_ amazing?"

Mom brushes her hand through my hair. "Edward, why don't you get dressed and we'll get you over to Rose and Em's so you can start working on finding her."

Wait... "What about the police? Shouldn't they already have a search underway?"

Alice comes to my side and takes my hand.

"Edward, they say there's not enough evidence to support a reasonable assumption of abduction. Remember, there have been no direct threats against her. They've told Jazz that they won't start looking for her until she's been missing for three days... and that's actually really good because they don't legally have to do anything for thirty days. The only way they'll start before seventy-two hours is if we claim she started the fire or if there is direct evidence that she's been abducted. And there is none. And if we say she started the fire, then she'll be wanted for arson and would be arrested if... _when_ she's found. They say..." She hesitates, then finishes her sentence. "...they say that to start before that would be a waste of police resources."

"So if they collected them as evidence, but now they're not going to start looking for her for seventy two hours, do we get her things back?"

"That's a good question. I'll ask Jasper."

Closing my eyes, I bite my lip and hold back the scream in my throat. How ironic that Bella used that same excuse to not go to the police after the break-in at her loft. Fuck... give her abductor a three-day head start or accuse her of arson? "What does Jasper say?"

"Because he has access to everything they have and probably more, he thinks it's better to let them work at their pace and he will work at his, which is really goddamned fast."

"I like the way he thinks."

.~.~.~.

We're speeding down East Cherry Street toward Rose and Emmett's; Alice and I are in the back seat.

"Dad? What's Alistair's condition?"

"He has a severe head injury. He hasn't regained consciousness since he was brought in... he's been admitted to ICU."

Alice places her hand on my knee. "Edward... why do you think Bella had a whisk, and where did it come from?"

"I've been thinking about that... and I just remembered that she had the ingredients for eggs benedict out on the counter. But there was a whisk already there... so why would she have another whisk out on the street? Why would she have a silicone-coated whisk out on the... wait... that silicone-coated whisk was identical to the ones we have in the Wild kitchen. Did she go down to the restaurant to get it? ...But why? She has a whisk... it was on the counter. It's a good one, too. High-end stainless steel, restaurant quality..."

Mom turns around in the front seat. "Edward, if you were still asleep, perhaps Bella wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed? Maybe she realized the stainless steel whisk would make a lot of noise and probably wake you... she might have gone down to Wild to get the quiet, silicone-coated one. That would explain why she didn't tell anyone – she probably thought it would take her all of two minutes..."

Dad continues Mom's thought. "Esme, I think you're on to something, darling. She must have gone into the restaurant, gotten the whisk, came out, and then crossed the street for some reason instead of going back into the loft. Something made Bella cross the street."

"OH. MY. GOD." Alice has turned deathly pale. "THE RIVER! The _street_ is the river, get it? Did you see the torrents of water? It looked like a rushing stream or river... and that explains the barren, grey surroundings in my dreams! ...And she crossed it. JESUS CHRIST, EDWARD, WHY DID SHE CROSS IT?"

Alice suddenly bursts into tears. I pull her to me and hold her tightly. "Shh... it's okay, Tinkerbell..."

Sobbing, she hits my chest with her little fist. "It's not alright, Edward! I should have known! It's been raining for days... I should have put it together! What the hell is wrong with Jake and Charlie, anyways? Why couldn't they just say it outright? GODDAMN-IT!"

My mind is racing. "Alice, didn't you say that Jake said _it's not what she thinks_? She must have been tricked into crossing the street. Who would trick her? Better yet, _how_ would someone trick her? It had to be someone or something she didn't consider a threat."

We pull into Rose and Em's driveway and Rose lets us in. "The guest rooms are ready, I've put some clothes and toiletries in there for you guys. Ali, you and Jazz are in the one next to the stairs... Edward, you and Bel... shit, I'm... shit. Edward, you're in the one next to the washroom."

Mom starts to pull my guitar from my grasp. "I'll put this upstairs for you, dear."

"Uh, thanks Mom, but I'd like to keep it with me." I put my arms around it like a possessive child. "It's all I have of her right now."

"Of course, darling. How about you give me your prescription and I'll go get it filled?"

I remind myself that Mom loves Bella too and she needs to feel useful. "That would be great, Mom. Thanks." I pass her the paper and she heads out.

A few minutes later a horn sounds outside and we see Jazz and Emmett pull into the drive. Dad and I go out to help carry in the equipment while Rose and Alice clear off the large dining room table. Emmett disappears as Jasper begins unpacking, and then reappears with a handful of extension cords and power bars. In a matter of minutes, Jasper has assembled something that looks like an FBI base of operations from a movie.

During the set-up, Alice relates our conversation from the drive over. "Well, darlin', I'll have the security video on this monitor in a few moments, and we can test your theory."

We crowd around the table behind Jasper and watch as he navigates to the eight a.m. timestamp from today, then starts the video at ten times speed. The display is divided into a window for each video camera in the restaurant – four in all. Within seconds, Bella appears in the picture. Jasper slows it to normal speed and restarts the playback from the moment she enters the front door.

My heart breaks as I watch her hop happily into the kitchen. She pauses and furrows her brow, looking at the ceiling. Then she shrugs, grabs one of the whisks and smiles her beautiful smile. She turns off the lights, walks back out past the bar and leaves. In the picture from outside the front door, we see her lock the doors... but then, she glances up toward the road with a startled expression. I watch as she turns and a look of shock comes over her face, followed by a smile of recognition. It seems like she calls out to whoever is across the street, and then she runs out of the picture.

"Play it again, Jasper," I mutter hoarsely.

We watch the entire sequence twice more.

"It looks as though you were correct about her wanting to get a whisk from the restaurant. And I think it's fair to say she recognized a person or persons across the street who she did not consider to be a threat. One odd thing I noticed was that the lights were already on when she entered, and I think that's why she seemed confused as she went into the kitchen. She turned them off when she left, but they were already on when she got there."

Nodding, I offer, "You're right, Jazz. The lights should have been off. It's possible the janitorial service left them on... but to my knowledge, they never have before."

Alice adds, "So it's possible someone was in the restaurant when she entered! Or at least, had been in there recently."

"Right. So now we need to find out how, when and why Alistair showed up, and hopefully see evidence of what started the fire." Just as Jasper returns to the time stamp menu, Dad comes rushing into the room.

"Edward, I've just received a call from a colleague in Olympia... they've had an accident victim brought in by medivac who was asking for _Cullen. _I'm the only Cullen he knows, so he called me. He says the patient is a Native American paraplegic, carrying an ID card that identifies him as Quileute Tribal Elder William Black."

"Billy? Jesus, Dad, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what I know on the way, son. He's in bad shape. I think we should go to him... he must have been asking for you, right? What if he knows something about Bella?"

I look desperately back at Jasper. "Go, Edward. We've got things under control here."

In Dad's Mercedes, we head for the interstate; it's about an hour drive to Olympia. "Son, Billy is in a bad way. Apparently, he's suffering from broken bones and exposure. He was found on the side of the road on the highway by Willapa Bay... he had apparently dragged himself up a steep embankment after leaving the road in an old red Chevy pickup."

I whip my head around. "Bella's truck?"

"Well now, Edward... we don't know that. There are lots of old red Chevys around. The police are trying to retrieve the truck now."

"What the hell would Billy be doing in Bella's truck – or anyone's truck for that matter – and if it is her truck, then where the hell is Bella? Who was driving it? Were there any other victims?"

"Not that they know of."

"Jesus, Dad... drive faster."

As we speed silently south, I recount everything over and over in my mind, trying to find something, anything that might help me find Bella.

Eventually I drift to memories of last night. She was so beautiful, as always. She wore the same white nighty as on the night we first made love. But last night...

"_Let me massage you, Edward. I want to run my hands all over your gorgeous body."_

She was incredible... she said she looked up sensual massage on the internet. And she wouldn't let me touch her... I had to keep my hands to myself. By the time she was done, I was literally begging.

"_Bella, baby... I need you so badly. Please... it's torture not being able to touch you."_

She rubbed her nipples over my back, sat astride me so I could feel her hot, wet pussy against my skin. Then she finally allowed me to turn over, guiding my hands to her breasts as she slipped down onto me, sheathing me in all her wonderful glory. Her wide brown eyes burned down at me, and as she started to move her hips, she whispered, _"I love you, Edward. Do you know that? I love you so much... sometimes I feel dizzy with it. It's the most powerful, __all-consuming thing I've ever felt." _It was a perfect moment.

Two mornings ago, we sat cuddled together on the couch with our coffee and scanned through real estate listings on the laptop... comparing locations, styles and amenities that we liked and didn't like. It turned out, predictably, that we're ridiculously compatible in what we want in a house. Of course we both want a professional kitchen... but even with little things, like the shade of the hardwood floors or the type of faucets in the washrooms, we found our tastes are very much aligned.

When one of the houses had a swing-set and treehouse, we got into the inevitable conversation about children. Until I met Bella, I'd always thought of children as something other people did. But she changed my perception of the world so completely... it's more than a couple of times I've found myself fantasizing about Bella being pregnant, going to prenatal classes, being there with her when she delivers our baby... several times over. With her gentle and caring nature she will make an excellent mother, and picturing her like that makes me _want_ to be a father. I _want_ to go for walks with Bella and our baby... or babies... in a stroller. I _want_ to wake up in the middle of the night to comfort my crying child. I _want_ to make little people who call Bella 'Mommy'.

"Almost there, son."

It's the first either of us has spoken in over forty-five minutes.

.~.~.~.

"Billy?" I place my hand on his, squeezing slightly. "Billy? Can you hear me?"

He looks awful. His head is bandaged, one eye is swollen shut and there are small abrasions all over his face. His ribs are taped, his right arm is in a sling, and his left leg is in a cast.

"Billy!"

His good eye flutters open and he rasps, his voice barely audible. "Eh... Eh... Ed-ward?"

I nod, leaning closer. "Yes, it's me Billy. Can you tell me what happened?"

"She's got her... she's got Bella. And it's my fault." I glance up at Dad and we both know it must have been Billy that Bella ran to this morning.

"Who's got Bella, Billy?"

"Tanya... Tanya's got her..."

"My ex-girlfriend Tanya Denali?"

Billy's head shakes weakly. "No, no... _my _Tanya... Renee..."

Suddenly Billy spasms and a machine starts to beep loudly.

"Billy, where's Bella? WHERE'S BELLA?"

Dad pulls me back from the bedside as a doctor and nurse rush to Billy. "Edward, Billy is in critical condition. We need to leave and let the doctors work."

"But Dad – he probably knows where Bella is."

"Maybe... maybe not. If Renee used him to get to Bella... she might have dumped him and the truck at Willapa Bay. Let's go out to the waiting area and think it through. We need to wait a while before we can talk to Billy again anyway."

"Dad... can you inquire about having Billy moved to Seattle?"

"It's a little early for that, but yes, I can talk with the doctors here."

The police are waiting for us when we emerge from the ICU.

"Dr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen... we understand Mr. Black was asking for you? Are you relatives of his?"

I answer. "No. He's an old family friend of my fiancée. I met him recently. Officer, were there any other people in this accident? Billy is in a wheelchair – he doesn't drive. There must have been a driver."

The officers look at each other and back to me. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. There was another victim, and unfortunately, they didn't survive. When we hoisted the truck up from the cliff, we found it had burned on impact. It seems Mr. Black was thrown from the cab and that's how he survived."

My heart stops. "Who was the other victim?"

"Well, we don't know. Unfortunately the remains are burned extensively and we found no I.D. on the body. All we know is that it's a female, around five foot four inches tall. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

My knees weaken and Dad catches me before I fall, but not before my stomach attempts to eject the coffee I drank on the drive here.

"Was she wearing a ring?" I manage to choke out as he leads me to a chair. "A diamond solitaire?"

The officer shakes his head. "No... there was nothing. We don't have anything to go on – the coroner will be checking dental records of missing women. So I'll ask you again, Mr. Cullen, do you know who it might be?"

I'm numb... I can't answer him. I bury my face in my hands as Dad speaks.

"Officer... my son's fiancée, Isabella Swan, went missing this morning. Mr. Black is her former father-in-law and..."

"Isabella Swan? From Forks? Charlie Swan's daughter?" They know her? Yeah... I guess they probably would, given what happened...

"Yes, that's right. The Seattle police don't feel there is enough evidence to support an abduction investigation... but we feel differently. Having just had a very few words with Mr. Black, Edward and I now think Mr. Black was in Seattle this morning, and Isabella – Bella – went to him. He may have been tricked into luring her to her truck where we believe another person, Renee Dwyer, kidnapped her..."

Dad's voice fades into the background. I'm consumed with horrible images of Bella burning in the crushed driver seat of her truck. I would know her... I would know if it were her...

"I want to see the body."

"Edward! Son..."

I'll know if it's her.

"I said, I want to see the body."

"Mr. Cullen, please. The body is not recognizable. We'll get Miss Swan's dental records from Forks right away and the coroner will have an answer as soon as possible about whether or not...

Goddamn-it. "I WANT TO SEE THE BODY! I WILL KNOW IF THAT IS ISABELLA. I WILL KNOW."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. We can't do that."

"Edward, son... we can't discount the possibility that it's Renee who died in the truck. Now look. Let's sit down with the police and tell them everything we know. In the meantime, they can have the dental records checked and Billy might regain consciousness and be able to tell us more. We'll also need to call home and fill in the rest of the family."

Dad and I spend another hour or so with the Olympia Police, who assure us they don't necessarily do things the same way as their Seattle counterparts. It seems police in the this less populated part of the state have a greater affinity to each other, and their desire to assist the daughter of one of their own, especially one who was killed in the line of duty, is admirable. They won't be waiting seventy-two hours... they're rearing to go. Finally I feel a little less alone in this – like there are more than just us Cullens fighting this enormous fight.

* * *

**A/N: Vacation chapter! I know it's not as long as others, but hopefully it will keep you going :) Well? What do you think now? Who's body did they find in the truck? Did Billy know that he was abetting, or was he an unwitting accomplice? And didn't you know, deep down inside, that Renee had to be involved somehow? Let me know!**

**P.S. Alistair's last name is pronounced "worry" :)**


	39. Mise en Place

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N:** My lovelies! I have read every single word of every single review and I want to thank you for your wonderful words of encouragement and appreciation! I was unable to send teasers for this chapter and I won't be able to for the next – unfortunately, it's a very time-consuming process and I'm still on vacation... I'm extremely lucky to find time to write! I had to make a judgement call and I decided you would probably rather have another chapter than just a teaser... yes? Well, here you go... enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 39 – MISE EN PLACE**

_**Alice**_

It's near midnight and Bella has been missing for almost sixteen hours. We are all gathered around Rosalie's dining room table with a state of the art conference phone in the centre, waiting for Edward and Dad to call in. We have so much information to tell them, and we're hoping they have something positive to report back to us. So far, we've only had a brief update from them, enough to confirm that Billy's girlfriend Tanya and Renee are indeed the same person, and that it was indeed Bella's truck that Billy was in when it left the road. I know Edward is going out of his mind about the unidentified female driver, but I also know in my heart of hearts that it wasn't Bella. I _hope_ it was Renee, but if it was, then _where_ is Bella?

The last few hours have given me a whole new appreciation of Jasper. I thought I knew everything there was to know about him, but I had never seen him in full work mode before. His command of his tools... his calm, analytical mind... his ability to direct and manage the people working for and with him... I think I've fallen in love with him all over again.

My mind wanders back to Bella... I can't believe it happened. Bella crossed 'the river' this morning... why? Why did she do it? What would make her take such a risk? She's not stupid... she must have had a good reason that I just can't see right now. But, oh god... I've been trying not to dwell on what she must be going through. I can only hope with all my soul that she hasn't been hurt, or – my stomach heaves – abused in any way. My eyes find my love's. He knows. I sigh... he always knows. He's on his feet.

Jasper kisses my cheek and slips his arm around my waist, his fingers gently caressing my hip. "It'll be okay, darlin'. We'll find her. Renee Dwyer stands no chance against the resources, and against the love, that we have accumulated here."

"Oh Jazz, this is so unbelievable. Why did this happen? Edward and Bella deserve happiness, not this crap."

"Darlin', this is just a little bump in their road. Edward and Bella _will_ have happiness, a lifetime of it. Their relationship is a force far greater than anything an outsider can throw at it."

The conference phone buzzes and Em hits the answer button. "Edward?"

"Yeah, it's us, Em." Damn, Edward sounds dead on his feet.

"Hi everyone. Is my special lady there?" Poor Dad doesn't sound much better.

Mom answers. "I'm here, my love. Where are you two calling from?"

"We're in a family quiet room outside of the ICU here at Providence St. Peter's Hospital. We're hoping Billy Black will regain consciousness soon. We want to talk with him again before we come home. We're also going to have him moved by helicopter to the Trauma Centre at Harborview as soon as he has stabilized."

"What's his condition, Carlisle?" Rosalie is positioned at a laptop, taking notes for Jasper.

"Rose, Billy's not doing well. He has several broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung, a shattered pelvis and a broken leg, as well as one hell of a concussion and multiple scrapes and contusions on his face and forearms."

I wonder if Bella is aware that Billy was hurt. I hope not – it will only add to her stress level.

Jasper speaks next. "Okay, Edward and Carlisle, what new information do you have for us, if any?"

Sounding completely defeated, Edward sighs heavily. "Nothing, Jazz. As we already told you, Billy hasn't regained consciousness. Oh, and the coroner wants to _wait until tomorrow_ to check Bella's dental records against the burned body. That bastard – I wish he could feel what I'm feeling at the moment... maybe he'd be a little more cooperative."

My heart is breaking for my brother, and I am concerned by how weary they both sound, especially Edward. "Would you like me to arrange a hotel room for you? You must be exhausted."

Dad answers me. "Alice, my darling, that's very sweet... but we are going to stay here until either Billy regains consciousness or his doctors can give us a prognosis and the go ahead to move him. This room is equipped with a couple of cots – we can nap if we need to."

Jasper places his hand on mine and squeezes lightly. I realize he needs to take over now, so I give him a smile of understanding and pretend to zip my lips.

"Well, you two, I've got some promising updates..."

Edward cuts him off, his drained voice suddenly eager. "What have you got, Jazz?"

"Well, firstly, I've recalled my teams from Newton's farm and Volterra – they're holding on stand-by for me, but I expect they will get called into service shortly – there have been some... developments... in Afghanistan. My team in Forks will be reporting in any minute, but I expect they, too, will have to return to Seattle in anticipation of deployment. In any case, I think we, meaning the family, will be able to handle things from here. We've got some very telling video from the restaurant security cameras." Jasper proceeds to describe how, in the video, Alistair enters about seven-thirty a.m. and paces nervously for a few minutes until he looks up to the door and greets a red-haired woman about Bella's size. She seems to purposefully keep her face obscured from the cameras as they go to the kitchen, turn the lights on and examine the fryers. Then, Alistair grabs her hand and pulls her to the office where they get rather passionate on the desk. _UGH! Thank god that desk is ruined, although I would have burned it anyway after that!_ After everyone makes a sound of disgust, Jazz continues with the video findings.

"They're fixing their clothes when suddenly they both look up, startled, and then Alistair turns off the lights in the office. Now, this is the exact time Bella enters the restaurant – and when she leaves, after about a minute, we see faint light as the office door opens and Alistair and the woman exit. They go back to kitchen where Alistair opens the fryer drains so the oil flows onto the floor and then turns on the elements. That's how the fire started, by the way – the residual oil in the bottom of the fryers reached its smoke point and ignited. Anyway, as Alistair leads the red-head back towards the pass, she grabs a cast iron skillet and clocks the guy in the head just as he's turing around. He falls, but grabs her at the same time, pulling her and causing her face to turn briefly toward the camera."

"Let me guess," Edward interjects. "Renee?"

"Yep. And when she realizes the camera has caught her face, she jumps up and throws a saucepan at it. We lose that feed, but there's footage on another camera of her fleeing through the front door."

"Jasper, I don't understand. Alistair knows the video cameras are there. He must have known he would be recorded."

"Yes Edward, he most definitely should have known. But he was obviously unconcerned about showing his face. Renee, however, was very careful to hide _her_ face. She wasn't overt about it, because she could easily have worn a mask or a hood – it would have been much easier. I think she must have convinced Alistair that the cameras were defeated somehow. Scramblers like the one I gave you are readily available on the internet – they're just not as reliable. The more I review the recordings, the more convinced I become that Alistair had no idea the cameras were operational."

"Okay, so we know Renee and Alistair set the fire in the restaurant. The question is why? And why would Renee deceive him about the cameras? And Billy... how did _Billy_ get caught up in this? I can't believe he would ever intend to harm Bella. He loves her like a father. I mean, how in hell did Billy end up in a relationship with Renee, didn't he know who she was? Why did she call herself Tanya, and how did they get Bella to go willingly with them? Was it Billy she recognized and went to when she crossed the street? And how did he..." Edward's phone rings in the background.

_**Edward**_

I check the caller ID. "Hang on guys – it's the police."

I answer the call on speakerphone. "Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen? It's Officer Godfrey with the Olympia Police Department. Do you have a moment? I have some news you will want to hear."

"Yes, Officer. I've got you on speakerphone. My father is with me and the rest of my family is listening on a conference call from Seattle."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm happy to be able to inform you all that after we called in some favours and used some... creative... persuasion techniques, we were able to get our medical examiner into his lab this evening. He has just finished comparing dental records and we can verify, without doubt, that the burned body from Miss Swan's truck was NOT, in fact, that of Miss Swan herself."

I'm flooded with relief and I feel tears burning in my eyes. "THANK GOD." Sighs and other exclamations of joy ring through the conference phone. My father reaches out and grasps my hand.

"Officer Godfrey, thank you. Thank you so much... you have no idea what you've done for me... for us."

"Mr. Cullen, it was our pleasure. Charlie Swan was a valued member of the law enforcement profession. This was just the first step. Please rest assured, we _are_ going to find his daughter. Now, is it okay if I call you in the morning? I'll have more questions for you then."

"Yes... absolutely. Officer, thank you so very much. Please, call me at your convenience."

I hang up and grab a tissue... the tears are dribbling off my cheeks and I can't wipe the smile off my face. She's still missing, but she's not dead. She's not dead...

I ask unnecessarily, "Did you hear that guys? She's alive... I fucking knew she's alive..."

"I knew it too, Edward!" Alice... my sweet Tinkerbell.

"We'll find her, Ali-cat." Alice loves her too...

"We will, Edley." What would I do without Alice? God, I wish she was here.

"I wish I was there, Edward."

"Me too, Alice... me too."

Emmett clears his throat. "Hey you two... I know you've always been close, but could you please let me into this clique? I love her too, you know."

Rose adds, "We all do."

"You've got _that_ right, Rosalie. Edward, you're not alone, and Bella's not alone... you know that, don't you?"

My heart swells and aches with love for my family. "I do, Mom... I do. Um, thanks."

"Don't thank me for that which is naturally given, my darling."

I am blessed.

"Jasper, do you have anything else?"

"Oh hell yes, my friend. While you took that call from the police, I got a report from my Forks team. But first, we've got a positive ID on Bella in her truck in gas station video recordings from Tacoma and Cosmopolis."

"Cosmopolis? What the fuck is Cosmopolis? Isn't that a book?" Emmett's right – I'm sure I saw it at Barnes and Noble.

"Yep, it is a book – just got made into a movie, actually – but it is also a little town west of Olympia and north of Willapa Bay. It appears to be the last place Renee gassed up Bella's truck before sending it over the embankment."

"Jazz, did you say you saw Bella in this video?" I ask, desperate for anything to grasp onto.

"Yes, Edward. Both Bella and Billy are in the video. They appeared to be asleep next to a red-headed Renee, who was driving. That is excellent news in itself, I know... but there's more. There was a car following the truck, and it was driven by Quil Ateara."

"WHAT?" Motherfucking hell...

"Now Edward, don't freak out."

"Alice, how can I NOT freak out? That slimy little worm... I'll _kill_ him if he touches her! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Try not to dwell on that, darling. Quil appears to be Renee's accomplice. _She's_ calling the shots here."

"How the f... how can I NOT dwell on it, Mom? That wolf in boy's clothing has made it abundantly clear that he WANTS my fiancée!"

I swear on all that's holy... if he so much as touches her, I will end him.

"Edward, we understand that Quil is an issue. And we _will_ work as fast as possible to track them down. But now we have a possible explanation as to how Renee was able to get Bella and Billy into the truck if they didn't go willingly... and I'm thinking it's probable that they didn't, especially since they seemed to be asleep."

Dad asks, "Jasper, do you think they were drugged?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I think they had to have been. I'm guessing some kind of injection, possibly aided by an inhalant such as ether or chloroform. They would have needed something that acted fast – there was no guarantee the street would be deserted at eight a.m."

"Where the hell would they get ether or chloroform?" Emmett asks the same thing I was wondering.

"Em, you can get virtually anything on the street if you know the right dealers and have enough money. And we know Renee has a lot of cash readily available. So, my guess is that Renee and Quil transferred Bella to Quil's car, and then either Quil knocked out Renee and put her in the driver's seat of the truck, or there is a third, as yet unknown, accomplice that Renee and Quil knocked out and put into the driver's seat, before pushing the truck off the road. We really need to know if that body is Renee. I'll make sure the medical examiner has her dental records first thing in the morning." Furious keystrokes in the background tell me Jasper is arranging that right now.

Fuck. It occurs to me that if the body is indeed Renee, it means Quil has got Bella alone. Shit... no, I hope it's not Renee's body. At least if Renee is with them, it might keep Quil from doing anything to Bella. Again, I imagine the things I will do to Quil if he touches her. There will be nothing left to identify.

Jasper's voice pulls me back from my considerably violent thoughts. "We've got a make, model and license number on the car Quil was driving – it's an old, red VW Rabbit that was registered to Jacob Black. Quil and Renee must have convinced Billy to let them drive him to Seattle to surprise Bella for her birthday. I've emailed the information Officer Godfrey, asking if he will spread the word to his team and the state police. I'm also checking gas station video in a two-hundred mile radius of Willapa Bay for evidence of the Rabbit. They've got to get gas somewhere, and if they don't, we have a limit to where we need to search."

"That's assuming they don't switch vehicles. And what if they stick to those tiny little mom-and-pop roadside gas stations that only have one pump? Those places won't have security video..."

"Ah, true, Edward. But Renee is smart enough to know that if they stop at small places like that, they will be easily traced because she and Quil will be quite memorable to the attendants. No, I think they will stick to the bigger, busier stations... and those are the ones with video."

"What about the possibility of them switching vehicles?"

"That's why I'm running face recognition for both Renee and Quil on the video feeds. I've got the bases covered, Edward. I know you're anxious, and rightfully so, but you need to trust me here. There is nobody who will find Bella faster than me."

"I know, Jazz... and I'm grateful for everything you and your people are doing. Please don't think I'm not. I just feel... helpless. I need to contribute somehow."

"Edward, you are contributing in one of the most important ways. Billy's information will be extremely valuable to us, and you are poised to get it as soon as he comes around. In fact, you might be the only person who _can_ get it from him."

Dad pats me on the back, and I realize Jazz can't see me nodding. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem, Edward. Now, I just received some excellent info from my Forks team that I will follow up on immediately. It seems Renee was using the name Tanya Meyer and claimed to be from Olympia. She approached Billy on Yahoo Games using the online identity OlympicRedTanya – this information comes from the internet history and emails on Billy's computer. They also found out that Quil has been carrying two cell phones lately, which may explain how he and Renee were communicating. I'm thinking she picked up a couple of pay-as-you-go phones. I'm going to follow that lead too."

We all fall silent for a few moments, then Dad speaks. "Well, everyone, if there's nothing else to cover right now, I think Edward needs to get some rest. He was, after all, rushed to hospital less than twenty hours ago suffering from smoke inhalation."

"Jasper, will you please call me immediately if you uncover anything? I honestly don't know how I could possibly rest... it feels like every moment Bella's missing, she gets further away. But I will lie down for a while, lest Dad shoot me up with a tranq when I'm not looking."

"Will do, Edward."

We all say our goodnights and Dad hangs up. "Lie down, son... try to rest."

"Okay, Dad. If I do actually fall to sleep, promise you'll wake me if Billy comes around, okay?" He nods and I stretch out on the cot... within minutes I fall into a fitful sleep.

"_Bella darling, you look beautiful."_

"_Thank you, my love, you look so handsome."_

"_I can't wait to make you my wife. I've always wanted you, Bella."_

"_Oh Quil, you are such a wonderful man. I want you too."_

"_So you don't want Edward anymore?"_

"_No, he let me go. He never came to find me, and then I fell in love with you, Quil. You're my life now." _

"NOOO!"

"Edward!" Someone's shaking me. "Edward, son... wake up!"

I wrench my eyes open and sit up. "Dad? Where's Bella?"

"Son, think for a moment... remember yesterday? The fire? And Bella..."

"Bella's missing... taken by Renee and Quil." I reach for the garbage can near the head of the cot – I think I might be sick. "What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning, Edward. Perhaps you should..."

Dad is interrupted by the door opening and a nurse pokes her head in. "Dr. Cullen? I was asked to advise you right away if Mr. Black awoke... well, he's wide awake and asking for an Edward?"

I shoot up from the cot, my nausea forgotten. Dad follows me to Billy's bedside and begins to examine his chart.

Jesus, the old guy looks like death warmed over. "Billy, it's me, Edward."

He opens his eyes and looks at me with striking awareness.

"Edward... thank god you're here... I'm so sorry." I hold his cup up and he takes a sip of water.

"Tanya... that is, Renee... and Quil Ateara – they have Bella... Renee wants her to sign over her money..."

"Billy, do you know where they are taking her?"

He shakes his head weakly. "No... and she's promised Quil he can have Bella as soon as she gets the funds... she's _insane_, Edward. And she had me completely fooled." Another sip of water.

Jesus christ... she told Quil he _can_ _have_ Bella? Like she's a possession? "Billy, what did you do when you heard this?"

"I couldn't do anything, Edward. Quil had stuck me with a damned needle – I couldn't move."

"Billy, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. I first met Renee years ago, and I can assure you, she is a master manipulator. Don't you worry about the past. Let's just focus on getting enough information to find Bella." Thank you, Dad.

Poor Billy nods. "I didn't know who she was. I never knew her back when we were young... I didn't often leave the reservation. I was dedicated to becoming a member of the tribal council. Charlie and I became friends after Renee left him and little Bella – he used to bring her down to the reservation with him when he went fishing for sea trout... she was a cute little thing." His eyes lose focus for a moment, and I imagine he's lost in some memory of my sweetheart as a toddler, maybe building a sandcastle on the beach.

He blinks a couple of times and focusses on me again. "And there was only one picture of Renee in his house – a wedding picture high up on a shelf. She was at the funeral... but we didn't speak. She didn't speak to anyone. And she kept that veil over her face."

Dad adds knowingly, "And your eyesight... it's maybe not as sharp as it used to be?"

Billy nods. "Yeah, Doc, you're right... cataracts. They told me that being a Native American with high blood pressure and high tri-somethings..."

"Triglycerides."

"... yeah, that. They said it all contributed to me getting the cloudy vision... the cataracts."

Billy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, and I fear he's slipped away again. But then he speaks, his eyes remaining closed.

"That little bastard Quil Ateara... whatever drug he injected into my leg made me drowsy, and it made me do what he said. When he told me to call out to Bella, I did. He hid behind the truck and then grabbed her when she got to me. And I couldn't do anything to help her or warn her... damned drugs."

"What did he do when he grabbed her?" It's taking all my strength not to roar and break something at the thought of that _swine_ grabbing my Bella.

"It's real fuzzy, Edward, but I think he had a cloth that he held up to her face, and then she sort of went limp. He caught her, and then I'm pretty sure he stuck a needle in her leg, just like he did to me."

"Where was Renee during this?"

"She went inside the restaurant to see if Bella was there."

I need to get as much information as I can from him before the nurses stop us or he goes to sleep again. "Billy, why did you come to Seattle?"

"Tanya... Renee... she wanted to help me surprise Bella on her birthday. I wanted to see where you two lived and worked. I didn't know what time you went to work or if you had plans for the day... so we drove up the night before and then came early to your restaurant. I wanted to introduce Tanya and Bella to each other. She made me feel alive, Edward. I felt adventurous."

My heart is aching for this broken man. "How did you meet her, Billy?"

"On the internet. I see now that she and Quil set me up from the beginning. He must have told her where to find me. She approached me in a chat room... said all the right things. Drew me in, she did. I..." He pauses and looks up at me, then lowers his eyes. "I slept with her. She was the first woman since my wife died all those years ago. I didn't even know if I could... but she tried... and we did."

"That's perfectly understandable. Renee is very... sexual. She would use that to her advantage."

He nods sadly.

"What last name did she give you, Billy? And did she tell you where she was from?"

"Meyer... Tanya Meyer... from here in Olympia. I never knew her address there. She didn't even have a workplace... said she worked from home, editing books."

I nod, marvelling at Jasper's investigative prowess.

"Billy, who was in the truck with you when it rolled down the embankment?"

"I don't know who she was. I was drugged... they kept me and Bella drugged. It's all very hazy."

"But it wasn't Renee?"

"No. Renee and Quil took Bella and put her in Jake's Rabbit – Quil was driving Jake's old car – then suddenly there was this girl I didn't recognize. They drugged her too, I think. Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid she didn't make it... you were thrown clear and then you dragged yourself back up to the highway. You're a strong man, Billy."

Angry tears well up as he replies, "I'm an old fool, Edward... a stupid old fool."

Billy closes his eyes and seems to shrink a little in his bed. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and nods toward the door.

Back in the quiet room, I turn to Dad. "What did his chart say?"

"His injuries are severe, but he has stabilized quite satisfactorily. I think we can look at moving him to Seattle later today. His medical records from La Push were received last night – that's how I knew about his vision problem. His toxicology report was there too and it looks like he was given a drug called ketamine."

I give him a questioning look.

"Ketamine is easily purchased on the street. It produces a dissociative state, characterized by a sense of detachment from one's physical body. It can make someone very agreeable... it's no wonder Billy willingly did what was asked of him by calling out to Bella."

"Oh god... Dad, they probably gave the same thing to Bella. And Billy said Renee told Quil he could have Bella once she's got her money. That woman is a fucking monster."

Dad puts an arm around me. "I can't disagree, son."

"We have to find her before Quil does something vile."

.~.~.~.

Dad pulls in a favour and we get quick showers in the doctors' quarters, then we conference in to Jasper for a morning update. I pass on the information we got from Billy this morning.

"Ketamine? That makes sense. And I'd wager the cloth he put over her face was laced with chloroform – both are easy to buy on the street."

"Jasper, have you confirmed whether Renee was actually staying here in Olympia? Is there somewhere Dad and I can go check out?"

"Already done, Edward. She was in a motel and she has the room paid for up to the end of September, so she might be planning on returning. I've had my team set up a camera and silent alarm there that will notify us if she does. We've also got her computer."

"Did you get anything helpful from it?"

"Helpful in that it confirms my suppositions. Her internet history shows she was researching chlororform, ketamine, GHB and Rohypnol. She was also looking up pay-as-you-go cell phones, so I've assigned Jenks to find if and where she bought them. If we can get her number, we can locate her in seconds... even remotely turn on the phones and eavesdrop."

"That's fantastic, Jazz. When do you think you'll have that info?"

"I expect quite soon, maybe within the hour. Jenks is very good. Oh, and Edward, there's something else that explains why Renee decided to use the pseudonym Tanya. It seems she Googled you and found all the coverage from when you lived in Chicago. She also viewed hundreds of pictures of Tanya Denali, and used an internet application to paste her own face on several bikini poses of Tanya's. I think it's safe to say she became a little obsessed."

I shudder at the thought of any kind of melding of Renee and Tanya.

"Carlisle, Edward... I'm going to sign off right now and follow up on a few more things. Why don't you touch base with the Olympia police and get Billy's transfer arranged. I'll call you as soon as I have something on the cell phone numbers."

I'm just about to call the police when a knock comes to the quiet room door. Dad and I look up to see Officer Godfrey entering.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen. May I come in?"

"Of course, Officer. Please, sit down."

He takes a seat and pulls out a notepad. "We have some news about the identity of the body that was found in your fiancée's truck. Our coroner has obtained her dental records from Phoenix and confirmed beyond doubt that it was not Renee Dwyer. He's now checking the dental records of missing women in the region."

I'm actually relieved. As long as Renee is with them, it might prevent Quil from doing something horrible. I just hope Bella refuses to sign anything over to her.

"Thanks for letting us know, Officer. We appreciate your following up with us so soon."

He nods, and then looks a little uncomfortable. "Uh... Mr. Cullen, I've also been in touch with Officers Hardwicke and Slade in Seattle. After we contacted them yesterday and they agreed to begin an investigation right away, they started interviewing your staff. They discovered that you and Miss Swan had a rather public argument a while back, and they seem to think Miss Swan might have fled rather than been abducted."

"Jesus christ. Please tell me you don't buy that crap? I mean, Bella and I have only ever had _one_ argument, and it was that night at work, and it was silly... we were stressed because we had a party of critics in the restaurant. We resolved it that night." I'm not about to tell him it was mostly because we were both pent up and desperate for our first kiss. "Our relationship is rock solid, Officer."

Godfrey nods. "Yes, your staff, especially your bartender, Felix Strong, and your Sous Chef, Garrett Pilgrim, have also confirmed _that_ fact. I admit, I don't know why Hardwicke and Slade were pursuing that angle, but I've spoken with them at length and I believe they are going to drop it now."

Dad and I give the officer a run down of what we learned from Billy, and just as he's about to excuse himself to go get the information first hand, his cell rings. When he ends the call, he informs us that the Jane Doe from Bella's truck has been identified as a nineteen year old runaway named Makenna Woods.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm going to go interview Mr. Black... and given what you've told me to expect, it won't be long before a warrant for the detention of Renee Dwyer and Quil Ateara will be issued. We'll list them as wanted for questioning in the death of Makenna Woods, the assault of William Black and the abduction of Isabella Swan."

While Dad finishes the paperwork to have Billy transferred to Seattle, I wander outdoors to sit by a small pond with ducks and swans, clearing my head in the fresh air. The swans gliding smoothly past remind me of the day we all went to the zoo and Bella _talked_ to the swans, as she put it. She was so beautiful, sitting there with the elegant white birds... one of them approached her carefully and when it was only about three feet away, I snapped a photo. Pulling out my phone, I scroll through the images to find that one. God, she is perfect.

I swear to god, if that fucker... I close my eyes to control a burst of rage followed by a wave of nausea. It won't help me find her if I keep losing my shit.

A sudden strange, muted honking sound, like a party favour, snaps me back to reality. I open my eyes... and standing regally before me is one of the swans from the pond. It regards me for long seconds with a creepy sort of awareness, its head tilted, quietly cackling more of those odd honking trumpet noises.

"Hello there. I've lost a beautiful Swan... I don't suppose you've seen her?"

Apparently, I'm losing my mind, too.

"She's the most amazing woman... kind, loving, selfless... glorious long mahogany hair, bottomless brown eyes that swallow your soul..."

The swan grumbles at me again and steps even closer, then spreads its wings and flaps them a few times. It looks like there's a lot of power in those wings... the air currents from the flapping stir up dust and leaves around the bench. I vaguely remember hearing once that a swan's wings are strong enough to break a man's arm. Having seen this, I don't doubt it.

Just as I begin to wonder if I should try to slip away before _my_ arm gets broken, the swan turns and waddles a few feet back toward the pond. Then it stops and turns back to me, cackling some more. It makes clear eye contact, and I have to say, it's still kind of creepy. I watch it curiously as it repeats the actions several times, each time getting closer to the water. Finally, it steps into the pond and glides a short distance before looking back at me one more time and making the loudest trumpeting noise it's made yet. It then turns and takes off, still trumpeting, and flies away straight to the northwest.

"Edward! I've got the medivac arranged for Billy. We should get going." Dad hands me a coffee and muffin from the hospital cafeteria.

Just as we are buckling up in the Mercedes, I'm hit with an undeniable impulse. "Dad, we need to go to Forks."

"What? But Edward, everyone's back in Seattle and Billy is being moved there tomorrow."

"I know Dad, but I really, _strongly_ feel we need to go to Forks. In fact, I'd say it's imperative."

"Why, son?"

"If I said a swan told me to go there, would you think I was insane?"

"Possibly, except I have a prescient daughter and an empathic son-in-law... a talking swan really isn't that much further of a stretch..."

I quickly explain my odd encounter at the duck pond and how the swan seemed to want me to observe it take off in a straight line direction to Forks.

He grins and shakes his head. "Well alrighty, son. I guess we're going to Forks."

"Head west on the one-oh-one, Dad. Google maps says it'll take us about three hours."

"Well, we'd better call home and let them know what we're doing. And I need to call my office and have them arrange for coverage." I link my phone to the bluetooth receiver in the car so Dad can call his assistant.

When he's done, a call rings through from Jasper.

"Hey Jazz... we were just about to call you..."

He cuts me off. "Edward, Carlisle. We've got Renee's cell phone numbers and I'm running a triangulation on them now. I'm also going to turn them on remotely, one at a time. Stand by."

After a few moments, we hear a muffled static, and then Jasper whispers "Okay, the line is open now. Listen for voices or any noises you might recognize."

I turn up the volume on the stereo, and after a few moments, the car is flooded with a very familiar noise.

"_Coo hoo, coo hoo coo, hoo hoo..."_

_**Bella**_

"_Coo hoo, coo hoo coo, hoo hoo..."_

Where am I... the cabin? "Edward?" What's wrong with my voice? "Edward?" It's only air, there's no sound. Why can't I open my eyes?

* * *

**A/N:** You can probably tell that I wrote this chapter in fits and starts. It's not as long as others, but I know you were all waiting for an update on Bella. Please review to let me know what you think of the latest developments, and if there are any questions you have that haven't been answered yet...


	40. The Chase

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

**CHAPTER 40 – THE CHASE**

_**Bella**_

_Coo hoo, coo hoo coo, hoo hoo..._

Where am I... the cabin? "Edward?" What's wrong with my voice? "Edward?" It's only air, there's no sound. Why can't I open my eyes? My limbs feel leaden.

"Quil, she's coming around. Can you please bring some water and her meds?"

"Sure Renee."

What? _Quil? Renee?_

"Mom?" Jeez, my voice is a rasp. "Mom?"

I feel a cool hand on my cheek.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay. Don't strain yourself. You've had a difficult few weeks. Just relax and you'll feel better soon."

What?

"Mom? Where's Edward?"

"Shh, Bella. You're not supposed to talk about that, remember?"

Excuse me?

"What do you mean, Mom? Why can't I talk about Edward?"

She sighs heavily. "Because, darling, you're supposed to be letting go of this whole Seattle fantasy you've created. The doctor says you need to stop talking and thinking about it in order to get better. Now, let's not discuss it again, okay?"

What the hell kind of bull-crap is this? "But Mom, I don't understand... what do you mean, fantasy?"

"Bella, baby... okay... the doctor did say you might have some memory issues after your fall. So let me ask you, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to the restaurant for a whisk, then seeing Billy across the street and going to him."

She clicks her tongue in a way that announces she's annoyed.

"No, Isabella. I mean before _Seattle_ – what's the last thing you remember?"

"Um... bringing Dad's clothes to the shelter in Port Angeles."

"Okay! Now we're getting somewhere. So, think sweetie... what happened when you got home from delivering the clothes?"

"I called a rental agency in Seattle to lease a loft above Wild."

"No, no, no, Bella. You came back to the house and you and I started renovating it. Remember? And Quil was helping us? You and Quil became very close, honey. He's here right now... just outside the door. He has your medication for you. Can he come in?"

"Quil is here? No, Mom... please... I don't trust him. He made passes at me in front of Edward!"

"BELLA. Enough with the Edward stuff. Quil is your boyfriend and you're in love with him. This Edward foolishness has got to stop. I know you took a bad spill and I know you hit your head hard, but it's been weeks, Bella. Weeks. Poor Quil – I don't know how much more he can take of this ridiculous story you're cooked up on your head! I'm going to say this one last time. You never went to Seattle. You've never worked at Wild. You've never even known anyone named Edward."

This is ridiculous. It can't have been just a fantasy. Edward and I are together... we're engaged. He gave me a ring.

"But Mom, I don't understand. I'm wearing an engagement ring, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. Bella, ever since you hit your head and spent ten days in a coma, you've been claiming that you lived in Seattle, worked at a fancy restaurant called Wild and were dating a chef named Edward. And quite frankly, Quil and I are getting sick of hearing about it. You haven't even set foot in Seattle since you and Jake graduated from university."

"Jake? Jake's dead."

"Yes, darling. Jake and your father were killed by Sam Uley just after New Year's." She seems to stifle a sob. "You're father had just asked me to remarry him."

"What?" Oh my god... there's no way...

"Yes, Bella. We got back together at Thanksgiving when I came to spend it with you and Jake. My divorce from Phil was final and when Charlie joined us for dinner, he and I started to recall our feelings for each other. It was all of three days before he asked me to move in with him and then at Christmas he gave me this beautiful diamond ring and asked me to marry him. We were planning a spring wedding on the beach in La Push..." her voice turns bitter, "but then Sam Uley shot them dead."

"Mom, this is crazy! You and Dad did not get back together, I am not dating Quil, I live in Seattle and I am engaged to Edward Cullen! And why the hell can't I see?"

She sighs heavily again. "Oh, Bella. Ever since you fell and hit your head, bright light has bothered you and brought on migraines. Every time you get a headache, we place a scarf over your eyes. And sometimes, if the migraine is particularly strong, you have a blackout and memory loss, like today. The doctor said your condition could worsen if you don't take your medication."

"Why can't I move my arms or legs?"

"Because you have episodes of... well, violence... where you kick and punch at both Quil and me."

Hmph. I wonder why. I'm not buying any of this. "How long have I been here? What's the date?"

There's a knock and Mom tells whoever it is to come in, thereby avoiding my question.

"Bella? How are you feeling? I brought you your medication, sweetheart."

I'm filled with rage. "Don't you dare call me _sweetheart_, Quil Ateara! I am Edward's sweetheart, not yours! You stay away from me! And what the hell are we doing at the cabin?"

Mom sounds surprised. "How did you know we're at the cabin, darling?"

_Coo hoo, coo hoo coo, hoo hoo..._

"The mourning doves."

"Ah... of course. Well, yes... we are at the cabin. The doctor said it would be best if we took you somewhere serene so you could recover."

"I have nothing to recover from! I think you kidnapped me and you used Billy to do it! Edward will find me, Renee, and this time you won't get away with anything. This time, I'm pressing charges."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why would I kidnap my own daughter?"

"Because you want my money!"

"You are so wrong, Bella, so very wrong. I don't want your money; I don't need it – your father made _me_ the beneficiary of his life insurance and pension. However, Jake did leave you with a small amount – two hundred thousand dollars – and if you could only remember, you'd know that Jared Yellowwolf is going to fight it in court. He the one who wants your money, Bella, not me."

"Jared? I don't believe it. No way."

Her voice softens. "Well, it's true, honey. You and Jared have even discussed it. He won't relent. Jared is prepared to swear in court that he was Jake's true spouse because he had a conjugal relationship with him. He apparently has an email from Jake, sent the day he died, stating he was going to seek an annulment because you had never consummated your marriage. He actually stands a pretty good chance, honey."

Ah yes, I told her about Jake's email to Jared and now she's trying to use it to make me doubt myself. I wonder what kind of story she has cooked up to get me to transfer my money. I'll play along, for now.

"So how can I prevent him from getting my money?"

"The only way to protect it is if you move it to an offshore account. Unfortunately, you can't set one up now because your funds are contested... but if there was an existing account, you could move it and it would be untouchable. And I have an existing account, Bella. I set it up after your dad died on the advice of my lawyer so Phil couldn't come after my settlement money. Because it's offshore, all I have to do is add your name and no one here in the States will be able to find out when that change was made. Then you can sign the paperwork to move the funds, and Jared will never get them."

Wow... that is... really lame. And insane. And absolute crap... I don't know much about money and finances, but I don't for one second believe any of this. Edward is real. Edward is real. Edward is real.

"Edward is real." Hear that conviction in my voice, Mother?

"Oh, Bella... okay. I can see we're not going to get anywhere right now. Here, I'll put your pill in your mouth and hold the straw to your lips."

"NO! I'm not taking any pills you give me!" I clamp my mouth shut.

"Bella, darling, I have injections here too. You have a history of refusing your pills during your episodes, so the doctor gave us needles. Now, we can do this the easy way, and you can swallow your pill, or we can do it the hard way, and Quil will inject your medication into your bare backside."

I scream, "DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM TOUCH ME!"

"Then take your pill. And don't think of holding it in your mouth and spitting it out because you've tried that before too... I know that all I have to do is wait with you for fifteen minutes and it dissolves under your tongue or in your cheek anyway."

Fuck. Take the pill or let Quil get near me.

I open my mouth and she places a small pill on my tongue, then I feel the straw and I take a sip. Edward, please find me!

_**Edward**_

I broke the door handle of the Mercedes when Renee said she would let Quil give Bella a shot. Dad didn't even care about the damage... he was too busy trying not to put us off the road.

It's been silent for a minute or so, but then we hear Renee's voice again.

"Okay, Bella, let me check under your tongue, and then we'll let you sleep. Good girl!"

Now there's a door closing, and then Renee speaks again.

"Quil, I think we should proceed to the next part of our plan. Let's step out to the verandah."

We hear receding footsteps, then dead silence.

FUCK. "Where are we, Dad?"

"We just passed New London, son. The GPS says we've still got ninety-five miles to Forks."

"Faster... _please_..."

"I'm doing my best, Edward."

"I know... thanks." Dad's best is better than anyone else's, but I'm ready to explode here.

"Edward? Carlisle?"

"We're here, Jazz."

"Okay. I recorded the whole thing, but it's pretty clear what her plans are. Thankfully, Bella doesn't sound fooled by her story. Alice is on the phone now with Bella's bank, explaining the situation and asking for them to freeze her funds. Normally, they'd probably ignore this kind of third-party request, but with Bella's recently aborted transfer of two-hundred thousand dollars to her mother, which she cancelled _at the last moment_, they are complying until they hear personally from Bella herself. I've also got the location results back, and the phones were indeed at Bella's cabin on the Bogachiel. How far away are you?"

"About ninety miles from the cabin."

"Okay. Look, Garrett called Alice and he'll be here in a few minutes to return Bella's key. Apparently, he passed Renee and Quil on their way up the dirt road to the cabin. He recognized Renee, but didn't know about the falling out with Bella... so he didn't think anything of it. I've asked him to come here because he can give me fresh, first hand, in person information about the cabin and its environs. I'm also packing a field command centre, and we will all be jumping in a helicopter in less than an hour and flying to Forks Airport – that flight will take us about forty-five minutes. I want you to meet us there."

"All of you? Esme too?" Dad asks.

"She won't stay behind, Carlisle. None of the women will."

"Jasper, how did you get a pilot so quickly?"

"I don't need a pilot, Edward... just the chopper. The charter ground crew are preparing a Jet Ranger for me as we speak."

"Jesus christ, Jazz. You fly helicopters too?"

"It's all part of the training, Edward."

"The training you can't tell anyone about?"

"Somethin' like that."

I know so little about my brother-in-law.

"Now Edward, do not approach the cabin without me. You don't know what kind of weapons they might have... and I will have certain _equipment_ that we will need... for protection."

I swallow. Holy shit... this is serious. But I don't care what it takes – we have to get Bella back.

"Jazz, should we call the police?"

"We could, Edward, but it's a fairly well-known fact in my... _industry_... that hostage takings are most likely to be resolved successfully when an elite force – not the police – handle the situation. The police are restrained by regulations and protocols that I don't need to worry about."

"Are you bringing your elite forces?"

"Actually, no. They were deployed at dawn. But don't worry... we're not dealing with professional criminals here. Emmett, you and me will be able to handle Bella's mother and that little fool Quil Ateara."

Dad pipes up, "And me, gents. You are not leaving me out of this. I may be older, but I'm spry and I'm coming with you."

Sounding surprised, Jasper replies, "We can discuss it when I get to Forks. Garrett just walked in, so I'll sign off. See you soon."

In the background, I hear Emmett call out, "We're going to get your girl back, little brother... you wait for us, okay?"

The call ends, and I glance over at Dad's profile. He looks tired but determined... fierce, even. This is a side of him I've never seen.

Watching our seemingly slow progress on the GPS is frustrating, so I pull out my phone to check my email. There are notes from Elezar, Liam Kelly, Laurent, Alec and Jane expressing sympathy about the fire... but nothing from Bella. Not that I expected there would be... she's been abducted, after all.

Abducted... the word resounds in my mind. Taken. Held hostage. Horrible images of my beautiful girl tied up in a dark room, crying and alone, plague me. Is she cold? Hungry? In pain? Does she know we're coming to get her? Does she know I'll never stop until I have her back?

_ - I will always be by your side, Isabella. I promise._

_ - We've found each other, and we're never letting go. I promise, baby,  
I'll never let you go._

_ - I love you so much, Edward. You're every woman's fantasy come true.  
- I love you too, Bella. But I only want to be your fantasy come true...  
just like you're mine._

_ - Everything will be okay, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you...  
I swear._

_ - I love you, beautiful. You make my heart sing, you know that?  
- I love you too, babe. More than anything.  
- I can do this. With you by my side, Isabella, I feel like I can do anything.  
- I'll always be by your side, Edward. As long as you want me, I'll be here.  
- You realize you just signed on for forever, right? Because I will always  
want you, always need you... always love you.  
- Well I guess we're stuck with each other, Chef._

Idly scanning my mailbox, I notice a new item in the Junk folder. Remembering something Jasper said about always checking the Junk because sometimes legitimate emails end up in there, I open it and find the email is actually from the iTunes store. It was sent yesterday morning at seven fifty-five a.m. and the subject line reads 'Bella sent you an iTunes gift'. My heart pounds as I wait for it to load, and I curse the stupid email program for not knowing this email was definitely not Junk. It finally opens.

_Edward,  
I heard this song yesterday and it reminded me of you... of us.  
Do you know how much I love you?  
I hope you like your guitar – it will be the best birthday gift I've ever received when I hear you play it.  
Your Bella_

The song is **I Would Die for You** by Jann Arden. Jesus christ... I swallow hard as the haunting notes begin to play.

_I've never seen this kind of love_  
_kind that won't wash away and then leave you in the dark_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_

_I've never kissed a sweeter mouth_  
_I've never been swept away its what dreams are made about_  
_Don't you know I could not survive without you in my life?_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_

_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya_

_I've never seen this kind of love_  
_the kind that won't slip away_  
_yes I'm soaring through your heart_  
_Don't you know I could not survive without you in my life?_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_

_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya_

_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I would die...for you_  
_I would die for you_

_Ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya ya ya_  
_Ya ya ya_

_I would die for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_mmmhmm..._  
_I would die for you_

Tears run freely down my cheeks as I stare out the window, helpless... for the moment. I know one thing for certain, though. If something does happen to Bella, and she doesn't... _survive_ this ordeal... I won't be far behind her. Because I could not survive without her in my life, either. I would not. She is everything.

.~.~.~.

"_Mmm... I love you, baby."_

"_I love you too, Edward."_

"_It feels so good to hold you. You complete me, Isabella, did you know that? You make me whole."_

"_You do the same for me. I feel so safe in your arms. Don't ever let me go."_

"_I won't, baby. I promise... Wait! Bella? Where are you going? Why can't I hold on to you? You're slipping from my arms... disappearing right in front of me. Come back, Bella!"_

"BELLA, COME BACK!"

A hand shakes my shoulder. "Son?"

"Dad?"

"Edward, you drifted off to sleep."

"Where are we?"

"Forks Airport. Jasper should be here in about twenty minutes. I'm just going to pop into the terminal for a moment to use the washroom, okay? Can I get you anything?"

I shake my head, an idea forming that already has me feeling ashamed. It won't stop me, though.

As soon as Dad disappears inside the door, I climb over to the driver seat and throw the car in gear. I'm not waiting any longer – I know where Bella is and I'm going to get her.

_**Bella**_

I'm sitting on an ATV in front of Quil, blindfolded and my hands bound, and I have to pretend to be limp and asleep. It sickens me that he's holding on to me, but at least it's only around my waist.

Renee thinks she's so smart... it never occurred to her to check up under my front lip. I spat the pill out to the floor as soon as she left the room. As I considered how Jasper might be helping Edward, I remembered the conversation they had at The Outback about a new technology that allowed cell phone microphones to be turned on remotely. That's when I knew Edward would find me. If they could turn it on, then they could also determine its location. I would just have to bide my time until they get here.

Some time later, they came back to the bedroom and unstrapped my arms and legs. Quil carried me outside and sat me in front of him on the ATV, then Renee wrapped tape – probably duct tape – around my wrists.

There's another ATV ahead of us – I assume Renee is riding that one. I know Edward will come to find me – Jasper will help him. Maybe I can help by leaving clues. Subtly, I wedge my foot against the side of the ATV, ease my shoe off and let it drop off the side. Holding my breath, I wait to see if Quil noticed.

Apparently not. Hah... okay, I'll wait another few minutes and drop the other one. Hmm... I wonder if I can get my socks off too.

_**Alice**_

I had no idea Jazz could fly a helicopter. I am stunned, and more than a little impressed with the way he handles this enormous thing. And when he radios to air traffic control, he's so sure and authoritative... well, let's just say it would be a hell of an aphrodisiac if I weren't so focussed on Bella.

Oh, finally we are approaching Forks. I glance around at Emmett and Rose, and at Mom. They all three look so worried... my heart swells with love for all of them, and for Bella and Edward. I can't help feeling strong pride at my family's capability for caring and loyalty.

When we land and step down out of the chopper, I spot Dad in the window of the terminal. He looks terribly worried, and I wonder... where's Edward? We meet part way between the helipad and the terminal. Dad wraps his arms around Mom. "Esme... my love. Thank goodness you're here... where's Jasper?"

"He's right behind us, Carlisle. He had to see to some details with the helicopter. Where's Edward?"

"Oh Esme! He took the car and left when I came inside the terminal building. He must be gone to the cabin to get Bella. I just hope he doesn't run into any trouble... we need to go after him as soon as possible."

Emmett roars, "GODDAMNIT! I told him to wait for us!" He turns and runs back to Jasper, then they are both running toward us.

"How long has it been?" Jasper looks exasperated.

"At least twenty-five minutes. I've been calling his cell, but he's not answering. He must be there by now. Does anyone here know how to get to the cabin?"

"Garrett mapped it on Google maps for me, but Alice also called Jared who was supposed to meet us here with two rented SUVs. Have you seen him, Carlisle?"

"No... but I haven't been looking. I've been plastered to the window waiting for you."

On cue, I hear Jared calling out, and I turn to find him and Laurent jogging toward us.

"Hey everyone. We've got the two SUVs outside – we had to go to Port Angeles to get them."

"Excellent, Jared. Okay all, let's grab the gear and get going. Jared, Alice and I will ride with you and Laurent and we'll explain what's going on. Emmett? You take the other vehicle and follow us."

_**Edward**_

FUCKING gravel roads... FUCKING potholes. I've got to slow down because if I break the axle it will just take me longer to get there.

_ - Isabella, you walked into my life and rearranged the way I see the world,  
and for that I will be forever in your debt. The beauty and joy you've  
brought to my life are beyond expectation and compare, and I swear  
to you, I speak the truth when I say that until I met you, I never knew  
I could see as much as I do, feel as much as I do, love as much  
as I do, or simply be as much as I am - you've enriched my emotions,  
heightened my senses, given my heart something to beat for again.  
Isabella Swan, you are my forever. I will love and cherish you for the  
rest of our lives, and in the spirit of that love, I am asking you to become  
my partner for life. Will you marry me, my sweet girl? Will you be my wife?  
- Yes... yes Edward... I will. I'll marry you... happily!  
- I love you, Isabella... always._

_ - You told your father not to worry, that I would protect you. And you are  
so right, love. I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you,  
my sweet girl._

I vow out loud, "I'm coming for you, sweetheart."

When I'm about half a mile from the cabin, I pull over and start running. I want to surprise them. I've never felt so grateful to my older brother for designing a workout routine that keeps me in top shape.

Emmett... shit. He told me to wait for him. A wave of guilt passes through me, but is quickly replaced by further gratitude for him teaching me to fight. I never told Bella, but after James accosted her in the street, I asked Em to show me the basics. We spent an extra hour, three times a week, training so I could handle James or any other bastard who tried to touch my girl. That little bastard Quil is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can take me. And I'm not above knocking Renee out either... not where Bella's safety is concerned.

When I'm about a hundred feet away, I stop and catch my breath. I need to approach with stealth.

_**Alice**_

Dad convinced Laurent to ride with Emmett, Rose and Mom so he could accompany Jazz, Jared and me.

"Jasper, you mentioned that Garrett brought you the key to Bella's cabin. Did he see anything unusual?"

"Yes, Carlisle, as a matter of fact he did. Garrett told us that he passed Renee and a young native man in a small red Volkswagen around 4 pm just after he and his wife Katrina had left the cabin. They left earlier than expected for a last minute dental appointment; it seems Katrina developed a bad toothache. Poor Garrett... he arrived back in the city just in time to be interviewed by the police about Bella's disappearance, her and Edward's relationship, and about whether he gave his restaurant key to Alistair."

"Did he?"

Jazz shakes his head. "No, he actually had it with him while he was gone. He keeps it on his car key chain."

"And if he saw Renee, why didn't he call immediately?"

I field this one. "Garrett didn't know about Renee, Dad. He didn't think anything was odd about seeing her on the way to her daughter's cabin. What kills me is that Bella must have been in the back seat, but Garrett didn't see anyone else in the car."

"So, do we have any idea how Renee convinced Alistair to be her accomplice in burning the restaurant? And I presume she did that to delay everyone from looking for Bella immediately?"

"That would certainly be my guess, Carlisle. It was her _diversion_."

I offer my theory. "And as for how she hooked up with Alistair? Well, Dad, I think she must have made inroads with him when she was visiting Bella. She did spend a few nights at the restaurant... I'm thinking she must have seduced him, maybe met up with him after hours, after Bella was asleep."

"Man!" Jared exclaims. "I can't believe what a complete head case Bella's mom is! How can she do this to her own daughter?"

I look at Jared. "Well, she's definitely got a few screws loose, that's for sure. Did you know she made multiple passes at Edward? And she totally blames Bella for losing the life she had with Charlie. I was driving her to a pool party at Mom and Dad's while she was visiting and she told me that she and Charlie spent all of their time in the back country before Bella came along. In fact, she said Bella was conceived in an old trappers' cabin up in the mountains. They then had to get married, and after Bella was born, they stopped hiking all together. Apparently, Charlie was so taken with Bella that he forgot about everything else besides his job and the baby. She said she played second fiddle for six years and then left. And this I remember quite clearly. She said, and I quote, _I know what you're thinking... that I'm selfish, and a bad mother. And the truth is, you're right. I am very selfish... I always have been. And I was a terrible mother to Bella. I was jealous of her and I resented her for coming along and ruining my perfect life. I loved Charlie. He may be the only man I ever truly loved more than myself. But he chose Bella over me._ She actually felt competitive with her own baby."

Dad interjects angrily, "How could a parent, a _mother_, ever feel that way?"

"And then the next day, at a slumber party – Dad, it was the night you guys went with Edward to install the oyster bar, remember? – we gals were playing a game, each relating the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for us. Well, Renee said that Charlie had once taken her deep into the woods to an old cabin and told her he loved her, that she was the centre of his world and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When Bella commented about how sweet and romantic her father was, Renee said that night turned out to be the end of it because a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with Bella, and they never had a moment like it again. You should have seen the look on Bella's face... she was utterly heartbroken."

Jared stares at me, dumbfounded. "That fucking bitch."

"Jared, are we close?"

"Yeah, Jazz. It's just another half-mile or so..."

"Jasper! There's my car!"

Sure enough, Dad's black Mercedes is pulled over to the side of the road, and Edward is nowhere to be seen.

Jasper pulls in behind it. "He must have decided to approach the cabin on foot... driving in on this gravel road would alert them to his presence."

We pile out of the vehicle just as Emmett pulls to a stop. He and his passengers get out and join us at the rear of our SUV. Jasper's got the back open and is pulling out... oh my god!... guns and... bullet proof vests? Holy shit.

"Holy shit, Jasper!" Rose is aghast. "You can't be serious? Emmett, do you even know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, Rosie. Jazz showed me last night while you were asleep."

"Okay, Emmett, you and I will head in to the cabin. The rest of you stay here..."

Jared steps forward. "I'm coming with you."

Shaking his head, Jazz replies, "No way, Jared. I haven't trained you with a weapon."

"Oh yeah? Well I've been hunting since I was a kid, and Bella's dad trained me and her and Jake on how to use a handgun when we were in high school. Besides, you need my knowledge of the area and the layout of the cabin. I'm coming with you."

Jasper studies Jared for a long moment, then nods briskly and hands him a vest and a gun. Then he hands out the ammo clips.

"JarJar... I understand why you have to go, but please be careful."

Laurent and Jared embrace, as do Rose and Emmett. I reach out for Jasper's hand and squeeze, we say everything with a look.

"Carlisle, Laurent... there are two more guns and vests in the trunk. Please stay here, and only use the weapons if absolutely necessary. We'll make contact as soon as we can."

"Be careful, boys." Mom wipes a tear from her eye and Dad pulls her close to his side.

I swallow my heart as I watch Jazz and Emmett follow Jared at a run into the woods.

_**Edward**_

Motherfucker... goddamnit all to puss-spewing hell.

They're gone.

I've searched the cabin high and low, and the area surrounding it. All I've found is several of Bella's long, brown hairs in the bedroom. And I could smell her strawberry shampoo in the pillow. But where the fuck have they gone?

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, my head in my hands.

Bella.

Fuck, if Quil Ateara so much as laid a hand on her... if he touched her on that bed...

The silence is deafening. Even the mourning doves are quiet.

The solitude is suddenly broken by footfalls outside. Three people from the sound of it.

I jump up and race out the door. "BELLA?"

"EDWARD?"

It's Jasper.

"Yeah, Jazz. Come on up... they're gone."

Jasper, Emmett and Jared emerge from the trees – jesus, in armoured vests and sporting guns. Emmett walks calmly up the steps to meet me on the verandah, then punches me in the arm... hard.

"OW! What the fuck, Em?"

"That's for NOT waiting for us, Dumb-ass."

I level him a look, rubbing the spot that will probably bruise. "Like you would have done any differently if it were Rosalie with those maniacs."

He tilts his head to the side, regarding me closely, then shrugs. "Touché."

Jared and Jasper reappear after skirting the cabin.

"They're on ATVs. Two of them."

"Quil and Embry both had new ones last Christmas. I wonder if those are the ones they used? We can find out easily enough." Jared pulls out his cell.

"What did you find when you got here, Edward?"

"Just some of Bella's hair and the scent of her shampoo on the pillow."

Jasper nods. "That's consistent with what we overheard through the phone. I'm going to call my office and have them send me the GPS coordinates of those two cells Renee bought."

Jared approaches as Jasper walks away, dialing.

"Embry just told me that Quil bought his ATV from him last week. It must have been while I was in Seattle with Laurent... otherwise I'd have known about it already."

Emmett looks from Jared to me. "We need to get our hands on some ATVs, pronto. Jared, is there a dealer nearby?"

"Sure, in Port Angeles. But Emmett, I can probably have a half dozen delivered here for us to use with an hour."

I look up at him. "Jared, can you get that underway, please?"

He nods. "Absolutely. I'll get some maps and camping gear brought up as well."

Jasper returns, holding his phone like a Star Trek tricorder. "Those phones are very close to our position." He heads down over the steps with Emmett and me close behind. We follow him around the side of the cabin, to the trunk of a huge tree, and what I see there makes me physically sick.

Lying at the base of the tree are the bodies of our two mourning doves.

Bending down to examine the birds, Jasper remarks, "It looks like their necks were broken."

I want to cry. I won't... but I want to.

"According to the GPS, those phones are within a square yard right here."

Tearing my eyes away from the dead doves, I look up the tree to the platform on which their nest was built. I hop up on the makeshift ladder step that Charlie must have nailed to the tree years ago and peer into the nest.

There, among broken eggs and partially developed baby doves, are two identical cell phones.

"Jesus christ."

"Edward – don't touch anything. Let me have a look."

Jasper takes my place and observes the nest. Then he takes a couple of photos with his phone.

Emmett shakes his head. "She is one sick bitch."

"Edward, can you please call your father? He and the others are waiting down by the Mercedes. Ask them to bring the vehicles up here."

"Do they know the way?"

Jasper nods. "Laurent is with them. He's been here before, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I pull out my phone, marvelling at the willingness of our friends to help.

I make the call, and when I turn back to Em and Jazz, Jared returns with a triumphant look on his face. "Embry and Paul are rounding up ATVs, camping gear, maps, and food. They'll be here within an hour."

"Perfect... that's just enough time to set up a shelter out here and get the equipment all fired up." Jasper claps his hand on my shoulder. "It's only a matter of time now, Edward. They can't outrun us."

I allow myself a small measure of hope.

_**Bella**_

We've arrived at another cabin, in the deep woods judging from the scents and sounds. Quil carries me in and places me on a small, uncomfortable cot that smells of mildew.

One of them, my mother I think, cuts the tape away - thank goodness I'm wearing a long-sleeved jacket - and ties down my arms, then binds my legs. "Where are her shoes and socks?" Renee all but screams at Quil.

"Um... she didn't have any on?"

"Damn it, Quil! How could you let them fall off? Weren't you being careful?"

"Yeah, of course. Um, I don't think she was wearing any socks... that's probably why her shoes fell off so easily. I mean, if she were wearing socks, they'd still be on, wouldn't they?"

"Uh... yes, I guess they would. But her shoes... we need to go back and get them."

"But we don't know where they are. And if we go back, we risk being seen. Besides, those shoes won't last... animals will have already taken them... uh, because of the scent on them. Some crazy old wolf has probably already chewed them both to scraps."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Makes sense, I suppose. Alright... well, I'm going to go retrieve the hoard I buried last month. Why don't you make yourself useful and light a fire. And watch her, Quil. But don't touch her... not yet."

What the hell did she mean by that? As soon as I hear Renee drive away on the ATV, I decide to reveal that I'm awake. Perhaps I can talk some sense into my second captor.

"Quil?"

It sounds like he drops some firewood. "Shit, Bella? You're supposed to be asleep."

"Well, I'm not. Now, can you help me understand how you got involved with my mother in this scheme?"

"Um... there's no scheme, uh, honey. You hit your head in a fall, and now you have episodes and bad migraines."

"Really, Quil? Is that _really_ what's going on here?"

"Sure. Yeah. Of course it is."

"You know what? We both know the true story here. And there's something I want you to think about, Quil. If Renee is successful and gets me to sign over my money, what are her plans for afterwards? How will she prevent me from going to the police? How will she explain where I've been during this time? How has she guaranteed that either of you won't get into trouble? And what has she promised you, Quil? Has she promised you money? Or..."

A sick feeling spreads through my insides and Quil clears his throat.

"Is it _me_? Has she promised you _me_? Is that what you get for helping her?"

Oh, god... I have to think fast.

"But what are you going to _do_ with me, Quil? Are you going to keep me prisoner for the rest of my life? Do you realize I will _never_ return your feelings?"

I swallow loudly and my voice falters. "Are you going to _rape_ me?"

No answer...

"Will you _drug_ me? How will _you_ afford that? How will you keep a roof over our heads... keep us fed? Have you thought this through? Do you think Edward will _just stop_ looking for me? You don't know what you're dealing with, Quil. Edward's brother-in-law is a security expert... government-trained, elite special forces type. Do you have the skill to continually evade someone with his resources and abilities?"

I am met with his continued silence. Desperately, I plough on.

"Quil, there are too many loose ends for Renee to leave either one of us alive. Deep down, you must know this. I think you got caught up in her plan because you only considered the reward of getting me. I, uh, understand... really, I do. And I'm truly sorry that I don't return your feelings." A heavy sigh – finally some indication that he's hearing me.

"You were a great guy, Quil. You were one of Jacob's best friends. He loved you like a brother, you know. What do you think he would say to you right now?" I let that sink in for a moment, but when he makes no reply, I continue. "I think he'd tell you that your feelings for me have clouded your judgement, and that if you want to save not only me but yourself as well, you need to work against Renee, not with her. Jacob would ask you to save us, Quil."

Finally, he speaks, his voice raspy. "Bella, do you remember when Claire Young died... in grade eight?"

"Yes... I do. She had cancer, right?" What's this got to do with anything?

He sighs heavily. "Yeah. Leukemia. Do you remember how you held me while I cried? How you said you wouldn't tell anybody that I had broken down like that? Well, I never told you... but Claire and I... we were _together_. Her parents said she was too young to have a boyfriend, so we dated in secret. In fact, I used to pretend in front of Jake, Jared and Embry that I had a crush on _you_... you know, to deflect them. I know we were really young, but I wanted to marry her, Bella. I loved her, so much. I thought there could never be anyone else for me. And then she died."

I can't believe it... I'm starting to feel sorry for him.

"So, Quil... if you felt so strongly for Claire, when did your... infatuation... with me begin?"

"After you became Jake's girlfriend. You were always so nice to me, Bella. And it was like we shared something special, because no one else knew how Claire's death had affected me. As the pain from my loss started to subside, I began to notice how beautiful and wonderful you were. And I knew, Bella. I knew Jake wasn't a proper boyfriend to you."

His voice changes to a growl. "I knew about _them_. I saw them... I saw them a few times... in Jake's garage. I was grossed out."

I nod my head, unaware if he is looking at me or not. "That's understandable."

"Yeah, well... you didn't deserve what they did to you. It wasn't right. Jake should have let you go. But he didn't. And then he _married_ you. And I watched from the sidelines, and bided my time. See, I knew you would eventually find out about them, and that was when I planned to ride in and save the day. I would be there for you, like you were for me so many years ago, and I would hold you when you cried. And eventually, you would realize how much I loved you and you would grow to love me too, and we would finally be together. But then Jake and your dad were killed, and you never found out about him and Jared. I needed to change my strategy and to let you grieve him, so I decided to give you a few months. But then you _left_, Bella. You left me and moved to Seattle. I was lost... I had no way to follow you. Then Jared said that he had visited you, and that you were doing well. I decided to wait, thinking that you would come home. A few weeks later, Jared brought me, Leah and Embry to Seattle to visit you and go dancing. I was sure I could make you finally see me, that we could be together at last."

AHA! He's admitted I moved to Seattle. He's not going to keep up the pretence anymore.

Quil's voice becomes low and menacing. "But you were with _him_. That jerk, the chef... _Edward_. And you were all doe-eyed over him. It made me sick. You're mine, Bella. Mine!"

I take a deep breath. "No, I'm not. I never was, and I never will be. Quil, I'm so sorry you lost Claire, and I'm glad that I was able to comfort you in your grief. But I _don't_ feel that way for you. Quil, Edward is my soul mate. I love him _with all my heart_, and if I lost him, I would die."

"You _will_ want me, Bella. It might take some time, but you will eventually want me. It will be so easy for us, Bella... easy like breathing."

"No, no it won't. I will _never_ want anything or anyone the way I want Edward. He's like air to me, Quil. I would die for him, and I _will_ die without him. Please, please understand."

Silence.

"Quil, what about Leah? You were with her for a while. Don't you have any feelings for her?"

He snorts. "Leah... Leah was just a convenience. We scratched each other's itch, that's all."

"Quil, if you care about me, you will let me go... let me go back to Edward. I will _never_ willingly give you what you want. I will _always_ be looking for a way to get away from you. And if you touch me, _I will fight to my death_ rather than submit to you. Do you understand that, Quil? If you keep me, I will die – one way or another. And it _will_ be your fault."

_**Alice**_

The guys had the huge tent erected and the equipment set up in no time. He even brought four camp cots. Jazz said we couldn't use the cabin as a base because we had to leave it for the police evidence team to scour. He reminded us that as far as we know, Renee is a murderer. She attempted to kill Alistair, who is still in ICU, Billy, and possibly did kill that young hitchhiker who was in Bella's truck. Jasper said she was a teenage runaway with a drug problem, and I wonder if she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor girl.

Edward told us about the birds that either Renee or Quil killed, and Jasper said it was the sign of a very disturbed mind, possibly with psychopathic tendencies. Yeah, it doesn't surprise me that Renee probably doesn't have a conscience. God, I just hope she doesn't harm Bella before we can get to her.

Apparently, there are fresh tracks from two ATVs that lead away from the cabin and head upstream into the river valley. Jared says the river, which is luckily flowing low, has a lot of gravelly and sandy bars and shores for miles and is commonly used by ATV riders as an easy way to access the deep woods. The back woods. Where Renee and Charlie used to go hiking.

The trapper's cabin.

"Jasper! I know where Renee has taken Bella!"

Everyone turns to me.

"Where, darlin'?"

"The trapper's cabin where Bella was conceived, where Charlie told Renee he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. I know I'm right, Jazz. I can feel it."

With both hands practically pulling his hair out, Edward asks, "Where is it?"

"Um, in the back country? It must be very secluded... somewhere Renee is sure no one will find them."

Edward turns to Jared. "You know these mountains, Jared. Do you have any ideas?"

His eyes darting from side to side, focussed on nothing, Jared wracks his brain. "All the cabins in this valley have been destroyed by vandals or kids on their prom nights. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Edward, Emmett and Jasper ask in unison.

"Unless Renee's trapper's cabin is... The Ghost Cabin?"

_**Edward**_

The Ghost Cabin... I remember Jared mentioning it while we were hiking... the day we escaped the bear. "Tell me again about The Ghost Cabin, Jared?"

"It's a small cabin that hikers claim appears randomly in a little stream valley that feeds into the Bogachiel... about twelve miles east northeast of here, as the crow flies."

"How far is that as the ATV rides?"

"Probably more like fourteen miles or so."

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for?"

Emmett chuckles at me. "The ATVs, dude. They're on the way."

Mom steps to my side and puts her arm around me. "It's going to be okay, Edward. We're going to find her... Renee doesn't stand a chance against this Cullen army."

I nod and pull her into an embrace. God, I love my mother. "I'm glad you're here, Mom. Thanks."

She nods and hugs me back, good and tight, and reassuring.

Honking horns draw our attention, and Jared announces, "That will be the ATVs!"

I walk out through the entrance to the tent to find four trucks, each with an ATV in the pan and two with an extra ATV on a trailer. They all pull to a stop, one after the other, and when the drivers emerge, they call out simultaneously with a loud, single _WHOOP._ Jared runs out to meet them, and within a few minutes they've unloaded the ATVs, gas cans, spotlights, maps, and several coolers of food and drinks. Jesus... I just realized that I'm both famished and parched. I know I won't do Bella any good if I collapse from hunger or dehydration. I need strength, so I grab a couple of sandwiches and a large bottle of water.

Several of the men I recognize from the bonfire at Billy's. Harry Clearwater approaches and introduces his wife, Sue. "Edward, I'm sorry we had to meet again under such terrible circumstances. But it's good to see you, son."

"Thanks Harry."

"Nobody knows this area any better than Jared, Embry and Paul. You're in good hands with them."

I nod, then introduce Em, Jazz and the rest of my family to the Clearwaters.

Jasper looks around at Jared, Emmett and me. "Okay gang, we'd better get going. We've got about five hours of daylight left."

* * *

**A/N:** So... what are your thoughts? I'm aiming to have the next chapter up by Sunday.


	41. Caught

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 41 – CAUGHT**

_**Alice**_

We really _are_ an army. Six ATVs, nine people, weapons, supplies... even a doctor and a nurse... well, okay, Mom hasn't officially nursed in a very long time, but I'm sure it's like riding a bike. She'll remember if she needs to.

If she needs to.

I am simultaneously praying to every god humankind has ever worshipped... _please let Bella be alive and unharmed... untouched._ I don't want my brother to become a murderer, and if Quil has done anything... unthinkable... to Bella, I know Edward will kill him with his bare hands. Not that I would blame him, but Bella will need him with her, not in jail.

Okay, I need to stop thinking about _that_. I hug myself closer to Jasper and look around his head. We are driving up the river valley towards the denser forest of the mountains. Thankfully, the river is flowing quite low and there are wide stretches of gravel and sand bars to ride on. It allows us to make fast progress. Jared is leading our ATV column, followed by Edward and then us. I check back over my shoulder. Emmett and Rose are directly behind us, followed by Dad and Mom, and that new guy – Paul – is bringing up the rear. Laurent, Embry and the Clearwaters are manning our base at the cabin.

I smile to myself as I replay the scene at the cabin before we started out. Poor Emmett was the first to react when he realized Mom, Rose and I had no intention of staying back.

"NO FUCKING WAY! You ladies are not coming with us. There are guns involved, for god's sake! GUNS!"

"_Emmett, language!"_ Mom had admonished him.

"Darling, Emmett is right. You ladies should stay here, where it's safe."

"Carlisle, I don't often argue with you or defy you... because we are usually on the same page. But in this instance, I will fight you tooth and nail! I love that girl, she's already like a daughter to me. There is no damned way I'm staying back, especially when you might need the assistance of a nurse!"

Knowing she was right, Dad conceded. But not Emmett.

"Fine. But Rose and Alice, you're staying here."

"_OH HELL NO!" _Rose was... warrior-like. _"She's like a daughter to Esme, and she's like a sister to me and Alice. We are all in this together, Emmett. We _all_ vowed to protect her, and by god, we will _all_ bring her home!"_

Jasper looked at Em then._ "Sorry dude. But I'm not going to try to stop Alice from coming. This is as important to her as it is to the rest of us."_ I love my man.

So we all grabbed our assigned equipment and hopped on the ATVs, Emmett grumbling and Rose smacking him up the side of his head. Jared took the lead and carried maps, a compass and the handgun Jasper had given him earlier.

Edward followed. He was carrying blankets and warm clothes for Bella – Sue Clearwater had thought to bring them... smart lady. Edward was pissed that Jasper wouldn't give him a gun, but Jazz held firm. _"No, Edward. You don't have any experience with guns... besides, you will need to focus on retrieving Bella while we engage the enemy."_ Jasper has fallen almost completely into a military persona. It's strange for me to see him like this... but also totally amazing. I may have swooned a little at his competency and the image of him in some old-time, Texas Cavalry uniform.

Jasper and I were the next in line, carrying a rugged, outdoor laptop with a satellite link. We will have to use it for all communication with the base at the cabin because there's no cell service where we are heading.

Em and Rose followed Jazz and me. They had secured bullet-proof vests and a jerrycan of gasoline to their cargo rack. Mom and Dad were next with another jerrycan and Dad's doctor's bag – which is actually more like a portable tool chest. He's been first responder to several car accidents, and as a result, he carries quite a variety of emergency medical supplies.

Paul, who is also trained with weapons, refused the handgun Jasper offered him. He brought his hunting rifle which he produced and slung over his back. He then piled food and several cases of water onto his ATV rack.

It suddenly strikes me how fortunate we are to have all these talents and supplies at our fingertips. It confirms yet again that Bella was meant to be with us. Now we need to get her back.

Thinking back to when we arrived at the cabin, I am still astonished that Edward hasn't completely lost his shit over this. Yes, he's agitated, frustrated, desperate for action... but I would have thought he'd be raging and virtually unmanageable. But when I asked him back at the cabin how he was holding up, he was surprisingly composed. He told me that inside, he was a complete wreck, but he knew that he had to stay calm for Bella's sake. Then he reminded me of something Bella once told us – like her father, in any situation where staying calm will achieve the desired outcome, she will be calm. _"Therefore I, too, will be calm, because it's the best way to ensure we get to her as quickly as possible... however, my patience is definitely taking a beating."_

To his utter relief, and mine, we were underway within five minutes of that conversation, but not before Jasper placed a call to Officer Godfrey of the Olympia Police. He said it was necessary to inform them, but he waited as long as he could so as to delay their arrival and interference in his operation. Godfrey chastised Jasper for planning to go forward without police presence, but Jasper shut him down. _"Officer Godfrey, we are just a party of friends and family who are going on a little excursion into the mountains to find a cabin where our Bella might be. Please feel free to follow us if you feel it is a valid expenditure of your resources." _They hung up after Godfrey said he would contact the Forks Police and let them decide.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Jasper brakes suddenly. There is commotion up ahead and we jump off the ATV to join Jared and Edward. As I reach my brother he turns around with a heartbreaking expression of fear on his handsome face. He is holding an orange Converse sneaker... one of Bella's shoes.

_**Edward**_

I'm raging inside, but at least we are moving toward her.

I've never felt so... amputated... from life, the world. I know my family and friends are here with me; I know they love me and they love Bella. But my whole being is disabled, and I won't be right again until I have my fiancee safely back in my arms.

Jared suddenly holds up his arm and screeches to a stop. He's off his ATV and running toward the water, then he bends to pick up something... orange?

I race to his side and he passes me an orange sneaker – Bella's orange sneaker. At first I feel incredible joy, but it is quickly replaced by painful fear. How did her shoe come off? Is she unconscious? Was she being dragged? Oh god...

Alice and Jasper reach us, followed by Rose and Em, Mom and Dad, and Paul. Jasper asks to see the shoe, so I pass it to him. He and Dad inspect it closely.

"What are you loo..." I stop mid-question, realizing they are looking for blood or other evidence that she has been harmed. My heart and stomach lurch together, and I reach for Alice.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Edward," she murmurs.

I can't prevent the image of her beaten, broken body tied to the cargo rack, her shoe falling off as her leg bounced limply with the rough movement of the ATV.

"No evidence of blood. Are we sure it's hers?" Jasper asks.

Alice and I both nod. It's got the sparkly lace that she put on there a couple of weeks ago. Fuck, she was so cute when she modelled them for us. _"After that day in the meadow, when we discovered the remnants of the bubble bath in the sunlight, I've developed a strong liking for sparkles!" _I had walked away chuckling then, to let Bella answer Alice's questioning look.

"Maybe she dropped it on purpose!" Alice pipes up. "She could be leaving us a trail!"

Jasper shakes his head slightly. "Darlin', one shoe does not a trail make... but it is certainly an indicator that we are heading in the right direction. Okay everyone, let's keep going."

I grab her shoe and tuck it inside my jacket, close to my heart.

After a few miles, I spot another orange sneaker. I hit the horn to catch Jared's attention and swerve over toward the treeline. Jazz and Jared get to me at the same time. Again, we examine the shoe for signs of blood. Nothing. Thank god. I stow it with its mate and we continue up the valley.

The Converse smell like... well, like used footwear mixed with Bella's preferred brand of foot powder. But they're Bella's sneakers, it's Bella's scent... and the familiarity comforts me.

Jared stops again after several miles. He's found a sock. I identify it as one of Bella's warm fuzzy socks that she wears to bed sometimes. The ones she wore to bed two nights ago. The ones she must have been still wearing when she was taken.

"Okay, this has _got_ to be a trail, guys!" Alice is bouncing, her face beaming with genuine exhiliration. "I'm telling you, Bella was kicking this stuff off at regular intervals so we could follow her!"

Jasper nods. "It's starting to look that way, darlin'."

We come upon a convergence – two rivers now flow together to become the Bogachiel. The tire tracks lead to the left. I ride up next to Jared and he shouts over the roar of the engines. "The Ghost Cabin is up the valley to the left, and that's where the treads lead." I nod and we continue on.

The trees are quite tall now, and grow very close to the river. It almost feels like a tunnel.

As expected, in another couple of miles, we find the other sock. I'm starting to allow myself to share Alice's excitement.

We all gather around Jared. "Okay everyone." He points to a tributary about fifty yards upstream. "Do you see that stream and the two boulders that sit on either side where it enters the river? Well, according to the map," he holds up the folded paper, "and local legend, that is the valley where The Ghost Cabin has been spotted. Now Paul, Embry and I have been up there before, and we've never seen any evidence of this cabin, but I've also spoken with many people who described the stream with the two boulders and swore they found the cabin just a few hundred yards up that valley. They say if you hike up the stream, it is clearly visible, there's no missing it. Now, we made great time driving up here... we've still got four hours or so of daylight. As you can probably tell from the vegetation, trying to take the ATVs up this valley will only result in getting stuck, so I recommend..."

Emmett cuts him off. "Dude... hang on. Where are their ATVs?"

"You're right, Em," I agree, and he and I run toward the little stream. "Their tire treads don't lead up to this valley, and there are no ATVs to be seen. They couldn't have just made them disappear."

Jasper joins us. "The tire tracks continue on past here." We all look in the direction of the tracks. It's dark and imposing, the river gets considerably narrower and the trees even bigger and denser. "Jared, what's beyond this valley upstream?"

"More of the same I guess... but this is actually the furthest I've ever gone on this river. When I didn't find The Ghost Cabin in the valley it was supposed to have been in, I didn't bother going any further."

Jasper turns back toward the others. "Let's pull up a satellite image."

We run back to Jasper's ATV and he sets up his laptop. It feels like hours passing as we wait for the feed to connect. Jared explains to the others what's going on while Em and I flank Jasper.

"How old will this image be?" Emmett asks.

Concentrating on the laptop, Jasper looks at his watch and mutters, "Twenty minutes. The next most recent one before that is from seventy two hours ago. That's one of the reasons I waited to do this. I knew we'd have access to an image that could not only show us any cabins in the area, but also Renee and Quil's ATVs and possibly smoke from a chimney."

In moments, the image on the screen shows a forested, mountainous area with a wide braided river flowing through it. Jasper hits some keys and the image zooms in rapidly to show the area where we are standing. The stream and the two boulders are visible... I am astonished by the resolution.

"This is a decent image, guys, but the size of the trees makes it quite difficult to pick out detail in the small side valleys." He zooms out again and Jared steps closer, comparing his map to the image.

"What the fuck?"

"What's wrong, Jared?" I ask.

"My map shows only one valley where the satellite image shows two. Look!"

Jasper takes his map and compares it to the computer screen. "Well I'll be a horse's ass. He's right."

"Do you know what this means?" Jared asks excitedly. He doesn't wait for an answer. "The valley with The Ghost Cabin could be the next one up... the one that's not on the map. That's why I've never been able to find it! I never went beyond here, but what if the next valley _also_ has two boulders at the confluence? We have to go!"

"Hold on a minute there, hoss. I understand your excitement, but let's check that next valley for signs of human activity, shall we?"

Jasper types away at the keyboard while Paul hands out bottles of water. I drink gratefully, but I'm really getting antsy now. We seem to be so close. "Jazz...?"

"Another sec, Edwa... there we go. A thermal image... and bingo! Check it out, folks. See that red blob right there?" He points to a spot on the screen. "That's a significant heat source, like say the smoke of a fire and the warm bricks of a chimney. I'll just download those coordinates into my GPS and... done."

He turns to me. "Edward, my friend, let's go get your girl."

_**Bella**_

I need to keep working on Quil; Renee could be back any second.

"Jake knows what you've done, Quil... and so does Charlie."

"Wh... what?"

"Jake and my dad have been visiting me and Alice in our dreams. They were trying to warn me away from crossing the street yesterday morning. They said there was danger across the street. Of course, I didn't think Billy was a danger. Also, I didn't interpret the rushing water to be a rainy street, and they were calling it a river... or at least that's the way my mind was understanding it."

"Jake and Chief Swan have been talking to you in your dreams?" He sounds scared... good.

"Yep."

"Holy shit, Bella." His voice is full of wonder. "They've been talking to me too... they keep telling me not to do it. Over and over they say, _'Don't do it Quil, save her.'_ But I thought they meant don't let you be with Edward, save you from marrying him."

Oh, for the love of crumbcake! Only Quil would think _that's_ what they meant. Whoa... wait. This is bizarre. And a lucky development. Thank you Dad and Jake!

"Well, Quil, if they were telling me to NOT cross the street, and they were telling you to NOT do it... I think that means they were trying to prevent this abduction from happening. They were asking you stop it, not go through with it." Please get it, please get it!

"Wow... I think you might be right, Bella. But... what about you and me?"

"There is no 'you and me' Quil. There never was, and there will never will be. Both Jake and my father have given their blessing to Edward and me. They want us to be together." Okay, maybe that last part was a stretch, but I'm sure they would give their blessings of they could.

I need to make eye contact with Quil... so I can try to read his reactions and intentions.

"Um, Quil? Would you mind removing my blindfold? I'd like to see you. It's weird talking without seeing."

"Gosh, Bella. I'm not supposed to. Renee will flip out if she comes back and finds your eyes uncovered."

"Well, I was going to ask you to release my arms too... I guess she would be even more mad at that, yeah?"

"Oh hell yes. She'd probably kill me... literally." His voice darkened when he said that. And I suddenly remember a question I wanted to ask.

"Quil, where's Billy? Did he know what was going on here?"

"Oh god, Bella... oh god." Jeez, he sounds like he's going to cry. Why?

"Quil, where's Billy?" I can hear the frantic tone in my voice.

"Renee... she..."

I hear a door open and my mother says, "What about Renee?"

"Oh! Um... I was just telling Bella here, who just woke up, that you, being Renee, um... that you love her very much and only want her to be safe and have the money she was entitled to."

"Very good, Quil. And that's right, Bella sweetie, we can't let Jared take your money."

"Mom, can we please uncover my eyes? Please?"

"No, Bella. I'm sorry... it's too soon after your last episode. We need to keep the light out of your eyes a little longer."

Hmm... I wonder how she'll explain the new cabin?

"Why did we leave Dad's cabin, Mom?"

"What do you mean, leave your dad's cabin? We're still there."

Interesting.

"Why aren't the mourning doves cooing anymore?"

"It's nighttime."

"Why does it smell different?"

A moment passes... several...

"The doctor said your sense of smell might be affected by the medication."

"Why can't I hear the river water flowing?"

"Damn-it, Bella! I can't help it if your brain isn't working right! Now you need to stop thinking of me as the enemy. Quil and I are here to help you. We are your best hope for the future!"

Oh lordy, what crap.

"Okay, Mom. Sorry. So... after I sign over my money, what happens then?"

"Hm?"

"If I sign your document to transfer my funds to your offshore account..."

"_Our_ offshore account, Bella."

"...o_ur_ offshore account, then what? Do we go back to the house in Forks? Will you take me to the hospital?"

"Oh. Er, yes... we'll go back to the house in Forks."

"Why can't we go there now?"

"Because you're not ready yet, baby."

"But if I signed your transfer document right now, then I'd be ready?"

"What? NO! Um... No, of course not, Bella. Why are you twisting everything I say? You're so like your father!"

"But I thought you loved my father?"

"Jesus christ! Quil, give her another pill, will you?"

Shit. If I'm going to get out of here, I need her to disappear. If I sign her papers, she'll have to go to the bank with them, or at least to a fax machine. But what if she decides to do away with me and Quil beforehand? An idea starts to form...

"No, wait! Mom?"

"Yes, Bella?" She sounds exasperated.

Quil interrupts. "Er, Renee? I need to... um... use the outhouse. Can I, er, be excused?"

She clicks her tongue against her teeth again. "Of course, Quil. Go ahead."

He mumbles a thanks and I hear the door open and close.

"Mom? There's indoor plumbing at Dad's cabin."

She gasps, then answers me. "No, Bella, there isn't. Maybe there was in your fantasy, but in reality, darling, there's never been plumbing at this cabin. Now, what were you going to say, before Quil excused himself?"

Hmph. Okay... I'm thinking if I play along and give her a reason to think we can leave here without her having to do something... drastic... to me and Quil, well, maybe her motherly gene will kick in and she won't freakin' kill us or tie us up and leave us to die. Not that I'm really _all_ that worried about Quil... it just seems like we're a package deal where Renee is concerned.

"Um, _after_ I sign the transfer, do you think that you and me... and Quil... could go on a cruise together? You know, to get past all this... and reconnect? Who knows, maybe you'd meet someone. And Quil and I could... you know... develop our relationship..."

Nothing. Seconds pass. Then she inhales.

"Bella! That's a wonderful idea! What kind of cruise would you like to go on? Caribbean? Alaskan?"

"Well, I was hoping we could be away and secluded for a long time. Maybe a trans-oceanic crossing followed by an extensive Asian or Mediterranean tour... or something? See, Mom, I was thinking about what you said... and I realize that you were right." I take a deep breath and ready myself to fight the heartache my next statement will cause. "The Seattle thing is indeed a fantasy that I've concocted. Now that I'm in my right mind, I know I never moved away. I know that Ed... Edward," my voice falters, "was just a figment of my imagination."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so relieved you can see reason! Here, baby.. I brought you something warm to wear on your feet." As she slips thick socks and shoes onto my freezing feet, I hear Quil come back in... but Renee continues to chirp away.

"And, sweetie, I brought you some food. You must be starving! Here..." she unstraps my arms – thank god... ooh, they tingle – and pulls me up to a sitting position, then pushes a foil packet into my hand, "...Pop-Tarts! They're cherry, with frosting! Is that still your favourite?"

Is that _still_ my favourite? Tsk tsk, Renee... you slipped up. But I'm not going to call her on it. This is my chance to totally play along, and get some fuel into my system. "Awesome, Mom! I _love_ cherry Pop-Tarts with frosting!" I rip open the foil and chow down. In reality, I haven't had Pop-Tarts since Dad died. He and I used to have milk and Pop-Tarts together, as a snack. It was our special treat. But I know he's with me now, and I know I'm doing the right thing... the only thing I can do to get through this alive and back to Edward. "Do you have any milk?"

"I sure do, honey! It's the juicebox kind, but you don't mind that, do you?"

Ugh. "No, that's great Mom. It's the kind you always had for me when I visited you in summer."

I hear her pull the plastic on the little straw and then she puts the small box in my hand. I drink the tepid liquid greedily, then wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"Do you want some more Pop-Tarts, baby? I've got frosted chocolate, too."

"Yes, please!"

I think I'm winning her over, so after a few moments, I decide to push a little.

"So, Mom... my legs are really starting to ache. Can you please untie me and let me move them around?"

"Isabella! You are not _tied up, _you are _restrained_, on doctor's orders. But... I can see that it might start to get painful. So yes, I will unstrap you and walk you around, but only if you promise not to get violent."

"I won't, Mom. I remember the truth now. I know you and Quil are taking care of me. And... I'm very grateful."

"Oh, baby! I'm so relived to hear that."

After she has unstrapped my legs, she carefully helps me to sit and then stand. My legs are wobbly and numb, but as we walk in circles around the small cabin, the feeling starts to return... argh, now it's painful pins and needles. While I stretch, I run everything through my head over and over, and come up with a plan. First, I need to get Quil alone.

"Does that feel better, Bella?"

"Yes, Mom, thank you. Um... can I go to the washroom?"

"Of course, darling."

I whisper, "Can Quil take me? I'd like to talk to him alone and... you know... apologize."

"That's an excellent idea, Bella! Quil, can you please take Bella to the outhouse?"

"Mom, can we take off my blindfold? I don't want to trip."

"No dear, I'm sorry, but the blindfold _has_ to stay on. I don't want you to have another episode, especially now that you're doing so well."

Shit.

I sigh heavily. "Okay."

Then Quil offers, "I can carry you."

Ugh. But I have to make this look good, so I smile. "Thanks Quil."

He picks me up bridal style and carries me outside. Gosh, it's chilly. "What time is it?"

"Uh... I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you that, Bella."

"Oh come on, Quil." I lower my voice to a whisper. "There's no pretence between us anymore."

He sighs and whispers back. "Yeah... it's about four-thirty in the afternoon."

"Where are we?"

"Way up the Bogachiel... in a side valley at an old trapper's cabin. I think this might actually be The Ghost Cabin."

I snort. "Yeah, right. The only thing that makes this a _ghost_ cabin is the presence of Charlie and Jake. And I guarantee you, Quil, they're here." His muscles stiffen and he slows down.

"Do you really think so?"

This is definitely the angle to work with Quil. "Absolutely. I can feel them... can't you? They're watching out for me."

"Oh..."

He sets me down and I hear a door open.

"Quil, please let me take this blindfold off so I can have a small amount of dignity here."

"Yes, of course Isabella... I'll do what I can to make you comfortable and help you."

He is speaking a little louder and very clearly, as if trying to make sure Charlie and Jake hear him. I pull the blindfold off my head and immediately squint as my eyes are assaulted by daylight. I blink rapidly to force them to adjust as fast as possible and eventually I can keep them open in a squint. Wow... we are in the deep, deep forest. There is no direct sunlight making it through the canopy of trees. I step inside the little hut and close the door.

When I emerge, Quil is waiting for me, leaning against a tree a few yards away. I contemplate running, but I don't know how far up from the Bogachiel we are in this little valley... and then there's the distance back to my cabin once I reach the main valley. Of course, Quil and Renee have ATVs... but we would need to incapacitate Renee somehow...

"Bella? You need to put this blindfold back on now." He's still speaking in a hushed tone, so I follow suit.

"Oh... okay." I take it from him, but before I put it on, I step close to him and look straight into his eyes.

"Quil? We need to get out of here and away from Renee. She's going to kill us... deep down, you know this."

Suddenly, I hear the distant rumble of an engine. It's very faint, but I hear it. And I can tell from Quil's expression that he does too.

"Where are your ATVs, Quil?"

"Down at the junction with the main valley, hidden in the bushes."

"Well, by the sound of it, either your ATVs have been stolen, or there are more approaching." As we stand and listen, the sound gets louder and I realize it's more than two machines. "In fact, Quil, I'd say that's either a local hunting party or a group of people looking for us." My heart leaps at the thought that Edward is coming for me. "Let's make a run for it."

Quil looks completely freaked out. "Oh shit, Bella... shit, shit, shit. Renee has a gun. And she knows this valley like the back of her hand. We'll trip and fall, and she'll bound along like a deer... she's catch us in no time."

There's something I need to know. "Quil, where's Billy?"

His face falls into a look of utter sorrow, and he sobs as he answers me in a whisper. "Renee killed him."

My knees weaken considerably. "What? Oh my god... when? Where?" Oh no... Billy!

His words come rapidly. "After we took you, we drugged you both. Renee drove your truck with you and him passed out and I followed in Jake's Rabbit. We drove all the way to Willapa Bay, then we transferred you to the back seat of the Rabbit. And then... oh god, Bella... then this young girl, about your size, came from around a bend. She was hitchhiking. She saw you passed out, and Billy in the truck, and Renee positioning the truck so it would roll over a cliff. She asked us what was going on... and Renee freaked out. She grabbed the girl and threw her down on the road, hard, and she hit her head and I don't know if she died then or just passed out... but Renee made me pick her up and put her in the driver's seat and strap her in... and then we used the Rabbit to push your truck over the edge... and it was a long, steep cliff, Bella... oh my god... she killed Billy and an innocent girl..."

There are tears streaming down his face now, and I know I've completely won him over. My heart is breaking for Billy, and for the poor hitchhiker, but I have to focus. I can grieve later... right now, I have to find a way to defeat Renee. And Quil is right... we can't outrun her in this valley. We need to wait for Edward and whoever else is with him to come here. The engines sound relatively close now, but considering how sound carries in these valleys, they could still be miles away.

I weigh our options.

"Okay Quil, pull yourself together. We're going to get out of this."

"But Bella, I'm an accomplice. And... what about you and me?"

Jeez, again with the _you and me_. I think quickly. "Quil, like I said before, there is no you and me. I'm your friend – I always have been – but I can't be your girlfriend, especially after what you just told me about Billy and that girl. But, listen to me... you can still redeem yourself here, Quil. You can still do the right thing... it's not too late. Please, Quil..."

The cabin door opens and Renee calls out, "Bella? Quil? Is everything okay?"

We stare at each other... I still don't know which way he will choose to go. He whispers, "Put your blindfold back on!"

I pull the blindfold back over my eyes, at the same time realizing the ATV engines we heard in the distance have stopped. Hopefully, Renee didn't hear them.

Quil grabs me up into his arms. "We're fine, Renee... we were just..."

I jump in. "We were just reconnecting, Mom... you know, having some private time."

"Oh!" She sounds delighted. "Wonderful, you two! Okay, why don't you come back in now... I have the paperwork here for Bella to sign."

Quil sets me down on a rickety chair and Renee starts to speak.

"Now listen, Bella, Jared will be going to court in two days to contest your insurance settlement. I've got a form from the bank right here. All you have to do is sign it and I can have the transfer complete with in the hour."

What? "Banks don't work that fast, Mom." Doesn't she remember the last time we tried this?

"They do when you grease the right palms, dear."

I think she's lying. I think she might be planning to kill us as soon as I sign this paper.

"Can I see this paperwork?"

"Bella, you know we can't take your blindfold off, it could lead to a very bad migraine, or another episode. I can place your hand in the exact spot and all you need to do is sign your name."

Think fast, Bella... how can I delay her?

"Power of Attorney!"

"What?"

"Power of Attorney, Mom. Why don't we set up a Power of Attorney so you can look after me properly? I mean, if I'm having these episodes, well... I'd feel better if you had Power of Attorney over my affairs, Mom."

Come on, Renee. Think about it... you could legitimately get Dad's house...

"Then Quil and I could go away together for a while... and you could do whatever you like without being tied down to us." I turn my head toward where I heard Quil take a seat.

"Wouldn't you like that, Quil... honey?"

"Uh... yeah! Of course, swee... uh, honey... that would be great..."

God, Quil needs to work on his acting. Okay, come on Renee... you must see that I've given you the out so you get everything without having to kill your daughter, too. Jesus, fighting full-blown panic, I allow myself a small shudder that she's already killed.

Finally Renee speaks. "You know, Bella, you might be on to something here."

_**Edward**_

"Here they are!" Emmett is standing near some thick bushes. "There are two ATVs hidden in here."

She's so close. I throw some water in my backpack along with blankets and clothes. "Okay, let's go."

"Hang on, Edward... we need a plan."

"Jasper! For chrissakes... Bella is just up this valley. I have to go get her NOW!"

Mom and Alice grab my arms. "Darling, please wait just a moment."

"Yeah, bro, give Jazz a chance."

I look down into Alice's and Mom's beautiful green eyes. I nod and put my backpack down.

"Okay... now, Edward, Jared, Emmett and I will come with you while Paul hangs back a ways with his rifle. Paul, if we need to, we'll tell Renee that we've got a sharpshooter just out of site. If I raise my hand and whistle like this," he produces a shrill note, "then you shoot at a nearby tree. Can you do that?"

Paul nods sharply, his face stern. "No problem."

Jasper hands out vests to each of us.

"Now, these are not bullet-proof. They will protect your torso from reflected bullets, but direct shots _will_ get through."

We all slip them on.

"Jasper, are you sure you won't give me a gun?" Fuck, I feel like a child.

"Edward, your primary objective here is to retrieve Bella. Jared, Emmet, Paul and I are your cover. We will draw Renee and Quil away so you can get Bella. You don't need a gun, you just need to focus on her and only her. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Makes sense, I guess.

"Okay," Jasper looks around at Alice, Rose, Mom and Dad, "the rest of you are to stay here until we come back. Here are the controls to communicate with Laurent and the others back at the cabin."

As they stand around the laptop, a window pops up and Jasper places his hand over his wireless headset. "Affirmative, I'm here Laurent. What's going on?"

Jasper listens and the nods and turn to us. "There are two Forks Police officers, one of whom is the new Chief, heading this way on ATVs. They just left the cabin and are following our tracks up the valley."

He returns his attention to Laurent. "Okay, that's actually good. We are just about to approach a cabin where we believe Bella is being held. Hang tough and we'll be in touch as soon as we can."

He pulls off the headset and hands it to Alice. "Darlin', if the police get here before we come back, you can tell them where we are, and give them these coordinates."

"Jasper," Dad asks, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you? What if someone gets hurt? What if..." he glances at me nervously, "what if Bella requires immediate medical attention?"

Shit, he's right. "Jazz, Dad needs to come with me."

Mom pipes up. "You might need a nurse, so I'm coming too!"

Dad, Jasper and I all say at the same time, "NO!"

"Esme, with all due respect, ma'am, that's just too many people. Please, you stay here with Alice and Rose."

"My darling," Dad pulls her into a hug, "we need you here, ready to assist as soon as we get back. Here, I'm leaving you the bulk of my supplies... you get things ready for scrapes, contusions, and stitches. Okay?"

She nods, but she looks angry.

I lean down to kiss her forehead. "We'll be back in no time, Mom."

Dad throws a backpack of basic essentials over his shoulders and we all turn toward the narrow trail that leads past the hidden ATVs.

Jasper speaks again. "Everyone take this slow and steady, mistakes and injuries happen when you rush in dense cover like this. Watch your footing and stay as quiet as possible. We'll go in single file: me, Jared, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Paul. Got it?"

We all nod, then Rose grabs Emmett into a hug. "Be careful, big guy... don't get shot, and bring Bella back safely."

Alice and Mom hug Jazz and Dad while I look at my feet and kick some stones. After a few seconds, we are finally ready to head in to the valley. Jasper and Jared start, and I follow close on their heels.

Christ, this forest is dense, the light is dim and the trail we are following is so narrow, you might not even see it if it hadn't obviously been traversed recently. It's a fairly steep hike and slow going because the ground is covered in thick, slippery moss. After about ten minutes, Jasper stops and holds out his hand to indicate we should all stop. He turns and points at his GPS screen, then points ahead. I assume we are very close to the cabin. There's a breeze from that direction, and I smell woodsmoke. I just want to scream out for Bella and charge to the cabin... but I need to remember, Renee is dangerous, likely a killer. Jasper crouches and nods to us all, effectively telling us to copy him. We move forward very slowly, and in a few moments, the cabin finally comes into view.

It's a log cabin and very old because the bark has come off and the smooth wood is that weathered grey colour. There are no visible windows – I guess whoever built it wouldn't have bothered bringing glass all the way in here – and a thin tendril of smoke is rising from the stone chimney. There's an outhouse about twenty yards away from the cabin and Jasper heads toward it.

When we are hidden in the trees near the outhouse, Jasper whispers almost imperceptibly, "We'll wait and grab the first one who comes out here."

It doesn't take long. In a few minutes, Quil Ateara comes out the door of the cabin and strolls into the commode. I want to kill him... I make to stand but Dad holds me back, cautioning me with a severe look. Then Jasper stands, and as silently as the breeze he creeps to an ambush position beside the door. When Quil steps out, Jazz grabs him. With one hand over his mouth and the other holding a pistol to his temple, Jasper pulls Quil slowly and quietly back to our spot in the trees.

Quil looks at each of us, wide-eyed, sweating and shaking. If he hadn't just relieved himself, I'm sure his pants would be wet, too.

"Mr. Ateara," Jasper whispers in a menacing growl that makes me swallow involuntarily, "we are here to retrieve something you and Renee Dwyer took without permission. Do you know what that something is?"

With Jasper's hand still clamped over his mouth, Quil squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them and nods, his eyes darting from Jasper to me. Then he sees Jared and Paul standing behind me and his eyes widen almost comically. I glance back and see that they are each looking at him with the same expression of disgust.

"Carlisle, hand me a bandage to gag him with, and another to tie his hands."

Dad opens his backpack and pulls out a triangular bandage. I take it from him and spin into a long piece, then tie it around Quil's head. Jasper slips his hand out and I tighten the gag. Then Jasper ties another bandage around Quil's wrists in front of his abdomen. He's breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes still darting nervously among us.

"Now, Mr. Ateara, I am going to ask you a series of yes or no questions, and you will answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

Quil nods.

"Is Bella alive?"

Nod.

"Is she unharmed?"

Nod.

"Does Renee have a weapon?"

Nod.

"A handgun?"

Nod.

"Anything else?"

Shake.

I can't hold it in any longer. I whisper to him, "Have you touched Bella, Quil?"

His eyes nearly pop out of his head and my hands are around his throat in an instant.

"I will kill you, you little fucker.."

Jasper grabs my arms and pulls them back. He places his gun against Quil's temple and looks him right in the eye. "Mr. Ateara, I am going to pull your gag down. If you so much as twitch, I will blow your head open... do you understand?"

A nod and tears.

Jazz pulls the gag down roughly. "What did you do to Bella?"

"Nuh... nuh... nothing... I swear!"

"Have you touched her in a sexual way?"

"NO! No... look, he asked if I touched her... and I did. I had to carry her to the cabin, and I carried her to the outhouse. But I haven't forced myself on her... I love her." Then he looks into my eyes. "But she loves _you_, man. And she knows you're coming. We heard your ATVs. She's trying to stall Renee... because we think she's going to kill us after Bella signs the money transfer."

Jaspers eyes narrow. "You sound like you've changed sides here, Mr. Ateara."

Quil nods vigorously. "I have... I have, sir. Bella didn't fall for Renee's story at all... see Renee tried to tell Bella that..."

Jazz cuts him off. "Yes, we know about Renee's outrageous story..."

"H... how?"

"Now is not the time to explain the wonders of modern technology to you, Mr. Ateara."

Quil nods, abashed. "O... okay. Um, anyway, Bella is playing along with Renee and trying to stall. I don't really understand what she means by Power of Attorney, but Renee is considering it. But if she makes Bella sign the other paper... the money transfer..."

"Alright. Are there any other ways out of the cabin?"

He shakes his head. "No."

Jasper pulls the gag back over his mouth and turns to Jared. "Would you take Mr. Ateara here well out of range of the cabin, tie him securely to a tree, and keep him company until we come for you?"

"Sure, Jasper." He pulls Quil up to his feet. "Come on, Quil. Let's you and me take a walk. Emmett tosses a length of rope to Jared and he leads Quil into the trees.

Jasper turns to us. "Okay, lets move closer, but stay behind large tree trunks. When we're in position, I'm going to throw one of these here giant pine cones at the door... see if we can get Renee to come out alone to check on the noise."

We all move stealthily toward the cabin, crouching and staying hidden in the vegetation. Dad and I take up a spot together behind a very large spruce. My heart is hammering... Bella is inside that cabin... behind that door... with her mother... her insane, killer mother who has a gun.

With a final look and confirming nod at each of us, Jasper grabs an enormous pine cone from the ground and heaves it toward the cabin. It hits the ground with a surprisingly loud thud, just a few feet from the door, and skips along, coming to a rest at the small step.

"What the hell is that idiot boy doing now? He's been gone an awfully long time." Renee's voice is loud and clear. The door opens and my heart leaps into my throat. I sneak a peak around the trunk.

A red-haired, frazzled-looking Renee is standing there with a gun in her hand, looking around. "Bella, don't move." She steps out the door. "Quil? What's going on?"

Jasper throws another cone, this time aiming into some trees around the side of the small building.

Renee jumps and peers in the direction of the noise. "Quil? Are you playing a game?" Then, instead of going to investigate the noise, she steps back into the cabin and closes the door.

I strain to listen, and then I hear her... my sweet girl's voice carries out to me.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"I don't know... Quil might be hurt or something. Look, baby, I need to strap you back down before I go look for him, okay?"

"Mom! Why? I've been good."

"I know, Bella... but if you have another episode... well, I don't want to have to chase you all through the woods. Now come on, lie down."

A few moments pass and the cabin door opens again. Jasper launches another cone in the same direction as the last one. Renee looks curiously toward the noise before raising her gun and creeping off toward the trees.

As soon as she disappears into the woods, I run as quietly as I can toward the cabin. Inside, it's quite dim. There's a fireplace with a small fire burning, a table and two chairs, and a low, rickety cot. And lying on that cot is my Bella, blindfolded and her arms and legs strapped down. She's chewing on her bottom lip.

I step towards her and softly say her name.

_**Bella**_

I wonder what Quil is up to. He _has_ been gone a long time. And that was an odd noise outside, it soun...

The approach of footsteps causes me to lose my train of thought. I hold my breath and sink my teeth into my bottom lip.

"Bella?"

Ohmygod!

I whisper, "Edward?"

The blindfold is pulled from my eyes and I see _him_... my love, my life.

"Shit... let me get you out of these fucking straps."

"Edward, I knew you'd come..."

"I would have never stopped looking, baby... never."

He releases my arms and legs and pulls me into his arms. I'm safe.

"Edward... I love you..."

"I love you too, baby... I love you too. Now come on, we've got to get out of here before Renee comes back."

With me cradled in his strong arms, Edward stands and heads for the door.

I squint at the relative brightness as we start toward the trees, but suddenly we stop. I look up to Edward's handsome face to see he is glaring at something. Oh no.

"Well, well, well... what have we got here?"

I turn to the direction of my mother's sarcastic voice and my heart nearly stops when I see she has a gun trained at Edward's head.

I speak my snarky comment as I'm thinking it. "It looks like I'm having another episode, Renee."

"You fucking little bitch!"

And then things happen very quickly.

Jasper and Emmett step out from behind the trees with their own guns aimed at Renee. Holy shit.

"Drop your weapon, Renee."

With wild eyes, Renee looks rapidly back and forth between Edward and me, and Jasper and Emmett.

Then releases the safety on her gun, keeping it aimed toward Edward and me while she stares at Jasper. "If you shoot at me, I shoot at him."

"Nobody has to get shot, Renee," Jasper says softly. "Why don't you put down your gun and we can all walk out of here together."

Then Edward speaks quietly to her. "Renee, it's a good thing that we've found you. We want to get you the help you need."

She screams, "FUCK YOU, CULLEN!" and fires her gun... we drop to the ground. Then she whips around towards Jasper and Emmett and fires twice more. I hear return fire from Jasper's direction, but it is all deafeningly loud and confusing. I'm sprawled across Edward's chest with my arm behind his neck, and I suddenly realize there is something warm and wet seeping onto my hand. I pull myself up to look at him. His face is covered in blood and his eyes are closed. I start to scream.

**A/N: Sooo... I wondered where I should end this chapter, and this seemed like a good spot. What do you think? Wait, wait! Don't hit that review button just yet. You see, I had a change of heart and decided to write a little further...**

_**Alice**_

Gunshots... oh my god. Mom, Rose and I grab onto each other just as a pair of ATVs race towards us. The two Forks police officers jump off their vehicles and approach us at a run.

"Officer, there've been gunshots up in that valley. My sons and husband are up there – you have to help them!"

"What's going on, ma'am. I can't just run up there. I need some information first.

I look at his badge. "Chief Condon, my name is Alice Cullen. This is my mother, Esme Cullen and my sister-in-law, Rosalie Cullen. My husband, Jasper Whitlock, my father Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and my brothers..."

We hear someone run out of the woods and all turn around to find a crazed Renee with a gun raised at us.

"Throw your weapons toward me and get on your knees."

The officers just look at her, stunned.

"I said GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!" She rapidly moves the gun back and forth between the policemen. They kneel down slowly and toss their guns forward into the sand.

Renee approaches carefully, her eyes darting among all of us.

Something mad and insane rises up inside me, and when she stoops to retrieve one of the guns, with hers aimed away from me, I scream "GET DOWN" and charge at her, leaping onto her back and pulling her head back by the chin. Her arms flail and her gun goes off as we fall backwards onto the ground. I wrap my legs around her and pull harder on her head. Maybe I can break her neck.

"You fucking, interfering, little cunt!" she spits at me through clenched teeth. Chief Condon reaches us and pulls Renee's gun from her hand, removing the ammo clip before tucking it into the back of his pants.

"That will be enough out of you, Mrs. Dwyer." He pulls her out of my grasp and twists her so she is on her knees facing away from him, then slaps handcuffs on her wrists behind her back. Renee pants heavily as the chief reaches for my hand to help me up.

"That was awfully brave, Ms. Cullen. Brave... and very, very stupid. You could have gotten yourself or one of us killed."

He pulls Renee to her feet and starts to walk her toward the other officer and their ATVs. "Let's see... firing a weapon at a police officer, disarming a police officer... and from what I hear from my colleagues in Olympia and Seattle, murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, arson..."

His voice fades away and Mom and Rose pull me into their arms. "Alice, for heaven's sake!"

"Please don't lecture me, Mom. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

After securing Renee to the back of his ATV, Chief Condon comes back to talk to us.

"I was told she had an accomplice... have you seen any sign of him?"

We all whip around to the sound of someone else running out of the woods. Jasper!

The officers raise their weapons and Jasper stops.

I scream. "WAIT! Chief, this is my husband. He went in there after Renee."

The police lower their weapons and Jasper holds out his hand to greet them. "Jasper Whitlock, sir. We've apprehended Mrs. Dwyer's accomplice, Quil Ateara. Two of my companions, Jared Yellowwolf and Paul Foster, are escorting him out now."

The chief shakes his hand, taking in the one, two, three handguns that are tucked into his waist. "Chief William Condon. Do you have a permit for those weapons?"

"I do indeed, Chief Condon." Jasper starts to reach for his wallet.

"Hang on, son. Will you pass these guns to me one at a time, before you reach for anything else?"

"Of course, Chief."

"This is my deputy, Mark Rosenberg."

The chief motions for his sidekick to come over, and as he disarms each gun, he hands them to his deputy.

When all three guns have been handed off, Jasper pulls out his wallet and flips it open for the officer. The chief looks at the contents carefully, and then raises both his eyes and eyebrows at Jazz. They stare at each other for a few moments.

"I see. And do you always walk around so heavily armed, Mr. Whitlock?" Deputy Rosenberg hands the guns back to Jazz, one by one. He rearms them and tucks them back into his belt.

"Only when trying to save a member of my family, sir."

"Speaking of which, we'll be needing you and your people here to all come down to the station to give statements."

Jasper nods. "Yes, of course, Chief."

I wonder what was in Jasper's wallet that brought the chief to heel so quickly?

Before I can follow that thought any further, Jared and Paul walk out of the trees with a very defeated-looking Quil in tow. He's actually crying and as he stumbles along behind them, he asks, "What's going to happen to me?"

Paul turns around to him. "I don't know, Quil. But whatever it is, you are still a Quileute brother, and even though we don't condone what you did, we'll see you through this thing to the end."

Jared and Paul walk Quil directly to Chief Condon, then Jared nudges him in the side with his elbow. Quil looks up at the chief. "S...sir? My n...name is Quil Ateara. I was... I was Renee Dwyer's accomplice and I'm, uh... turning myself in."

"You snivelling little fool," Renee hisses from her perch. Her wrists are zip-tied at her sides to the cargo rack.

"Ma'am, I won't warn you again to keep your mouth shut. Remember what I told you about anything you say being used against you in a court of law."

She rolls her eyes and looks down at her knees.

Chief Condon turns back to Quil. "Okay, son. I'm going to put some cuffs on you now..."

"CARLISLE!" Mom screams and runs towards the trees. I look up to see Dad emerging and then embracing Mom, followed by... Edward with a bandage on his head, carrying Bella on his back, and Emmett with Edward's arm around his shoulder helping him walk. What the hell?

"EMMETT!" Rose charges Em and scales him, and Mom and Dad have to catch Edward before he falls over. Dad reaches up and lifts Bella off his back, then Edward pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. She looks okay, thank god... better than Edward, actually. What the hell happened to his head?

I'm about to go to them when I feel a distinctly cold pocket of air envelop me, and an equally cold pressure, like a hand, on my shoulder. A violent shiver passes though me as a bolt of lightning shoots out of the clouds that have been rumbling all afternoon and strikes a tree nearby with a deafening crack. Everyone turns to look in the direction of he strike and we all watch in awe as a massive cedar falls with unreal speed, and lands right across the chief's ATV, crushing it... and Renee.

**A/N II: The real end... of this chapter. The end of this story will be next, in Chapter 42, a fitting number, don't you think? There will also be an epilogue that takes place in December... you know what for :) Now, hit that review button and show me some love... I need a fix!**


	42. To the Plate, and Garnish With Lemon

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 42 – TO THE PLATE, AND GARNISH WITH LEMON **

_**Bella**_

It's been a long damned day.

After the cedar fell on Renee yesterday, and everyone hugged me for what seemed like hours, we all made the long trip back to my cabin and then into Forks. I drove our ATV back, partly because Edward had been unconscious for a few minutes after Renee's bullet scraped past his head, and partly because he insisted on keeping me where he could have his arms wrapped tightly around me. During the ride, Edward told me that Billy had survived the ordeal in my truck and that he's been moved to Seattle for treatment; I vowed to go see him as soon as we got back.

To keep animals away until they could retrieve my mother's remains, Deputy Mark stayed with the tree and awaited the return of the chief and another officer. Jasper and Emmett volunteered to help with the grim task of cutting up and removing a portion of the tree, so they headed back up the river right away with the police. Paul and Jared went directly to the reservation to relay the story of Quil's involvment to the elders there, while Alice and Rose went to my recently industrially-cleaned house to await the return of Jazz, Em and Edward's parents.

Carlisle and Esme brought Edward and me straight to the hospital where Doctor Snow admitted us for the night for observation. They took a blood sample for toxicology, to see what drugs Renee had given me, and hooked me up to an IV for a while to treat me for mild dehydration. Because he had passed out for a few minutes after the bullet grazed him, Edward spent a while on the EEG. The wound had bled profusely, but there appeared to be no lasting damage. We were disconnected from all the machinery when it was time to sleep, and thankfully, with some impassioned pleading from me, the doctor permitted a second bed to be moved into Edward's room. After the lights were out, I ended up crawling into _his_ bed anyway. We held each other all night, whispering words of love and thankfulness, promising to never let go.

"_Bella... when they found your pick-up, and they told me there was a burned female... christ, I died a thousand deaths. I've never felt so helpless. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it had been you. And then, when they confirmed it wasn't you... then I didn't know if you were being treated well... or if you were being... abused in some way. Did they hurt you, baby?"_

I shook my head, looking into his pained eyes. _"No, Edward. The worst that happened was my arms and legs got numb and achy from being strapped down. Oh, and Renee gave me warm, boxed milk to wash down my Pop-Tarts. Ugh..."_

He smiled a little at my weak attempt at humour, but then his expression became serious again. _"So, Quil didn't... touch you... inappropriately... in any way?"_

I placed my hand on his cheek and stared deep into those beautiful, tortured green eyes. _"No, babe, he didn't. I don't know if that would have changed after a longer period of time, but the important thing is that we never have to know. You saved me, Edward. You're my hero."_

He shook his head then and looked away, his eyes growing watery as he stared at infinity. _"Jasper saved you, Bella."_

With my hand still on his cheek, I pulled his face back to capture his gaze. _"Your... make that, _our_... family _found_ me. But _you_ saved me, Edward. _You_ saved me, my love."_

For the first time since he pulled off my blindfold, I saw some peace return to his soul. He kissed me then, and my whole world fell back into place. There, in a hospital room in Forks, I was finally home.

.~.

A squeeze of my knee... I look up to his handsome face, his eyes are asking me if I'm okay. I smile and get lost in his gaze. I'm better than okay.

Something out the window draws his notice and he nods in that direction. I turn to look... it's Seattle in the distance. We're going to fly straight down Puget Sound to SeaTac. It's good to see it again.

.~.

Chief Condon was in our hospital room bright and early this morning. He told me that my dad had left some very big shoes, but he was pleased to be the one attempting to fill them. Then he asked me what I wanted to do about Renee's remains. He said I didn't need to worry about identifying her... that dental records would _have_ to be used. The Olympia police, who I'm told had already obtained her dental records after the burned body was found in my truck, had already faxed them. The chief expected the identification to be official within the hour.

I felt nothing at the fact that she was crushed beyond recognition. She _planned_ to kill me... she _tried_ to kill Edward and Billy, and she _did _kill that poor young hitchhiker. Whoever she was, she was not my mother. The woman who was my mother disappeared from Renee's psyche a long time ago. Looking back, I don't think there's anything I, or anyone, could have done to change her, or to predict her descent into madness. She was driven by self-centredness and greed, but also by hate – a hate born from jealousy and the inability to accept responsibility for her choices. And Renee made some very poor choices.

I told the chief that I would claim her remains when they were released, then I called the local funeral home and requested they pick them up and perform cremation. When asked what kind of urn I wanted for the ashes, I requested the cheapest one, and then I called Phil. He was shocked and saddened, of course, and took me up on my offer to send him the urn. He also told me he had enrolled in a journeyman mechanics course to try and get his life on a more stable footing, and thanked me for the help. I thanked him for taking the urn. There was simply no way I was going to allow her to be buried anywhere near my father. Maybe I should have buried her with her parents, but I just couldn't bring myself to put her to rest in Forks. She didn't deserve it.

Edward and I were discharged after Chief Condon left the hospital; Carlisle picked us up and brought us back to my house. Edward told me about Alistair and the fire, and Carlisle told me about Edward being treated for smoke inhalation. My heart broke yet again when I imagined him fighting his way through the smoke and fire, thinking I was in there somewhere, passed out or worse. And I added the attempted murder of Alistair and arson to the list of reasons I couldn't mourn her. I was also intensely curious to find out how the hell she convinced Alistair to go along with her scheme.

My heart has broken a lot in the past few days, but I know Edward's love, and that of our family and friends, will help me to heal.

The most difficult thing today was giving a statement to the Forks police. It's a small police force, and with thirteen statements to take – well, the normally laid back department found itself in a slightly more hectic state for quite a while. We went to the police station in threes and of course, my statement took the longest. Edward sat with me, holding my hand as I recounted everything that happened from when I woke up two mornings ago. I went through a fresh wave of guilt over my stupid decision to go down to the restaurant alone. Alice and Jasper were obviously awake... why, oh why, didn't I simply ask one or both to go down with me? I cursed my own stubbornness. As we concluded, the chief told me my statement would be shared with the Olympia and Seattle P.D.s, however, if either group has more questions, I will have to go through it again.

After I was done, Deputy Mark passed me a small envelope that the funeral home had delivered. It was my engagement ring. _"It was the only personal effect on your mother's body. They, uh... cleaned it,"_ Mark murmured. I thanked him and looked up at Edward. He took the ring from me and tucked it back into the envelope, then slipped the envelope into his pocket. _"You and I will take this to Tiffany and exchange it. We'll pick out something else, together... and we can get our wedding bands at the same time. Would that be okay, sweetheart?"_ I told him it would be perfect and that earned me a stellar smile.

We drove one of the SUVs back to my house. On the way, I asked Edward if he had seen his guitar before evacuating the loft. I imagined it must be a wet, warped mess by now, but I hoped he had at least gotten to admire it. He reached out and grasped my hand. _"Baby, I tripped over it while I was trying to find you and on impulse, took it with me. It ended up coming to the hospital with me, and now it's at Rose and Emmett's place."_ I was ecstatic that something right had happened, and it lifted my spirits even more when he made his next statement._ "I haven't played it yet, though. I couldn't, not without you. It's an amazing instrument, Bella. Absolutely wonderful... I can't wait to play it for you. Oh, and I owe you a Happy Birthday, beautiful. Your gift is at Mom and Dad's place. You'd better expect Alice to re-plan your party right away – I doubt she'll give up on it." _He chuckled._ "She doesn't like to be thwarted."_

That led me to ask him where we would all live while our lofts and the restaurant were being repaired. _"Well, both Em and Rose and Mom and Dad have offered. I think Alice wants us to stay at Edmonds and she and Jazz will stay at Em's... something about dress designing and __wedding planning being easier for Rose and her to accomplish that way."_ Then he lifted my hand to his lips. _"I can't wait to marry you, Isabella Swan."_ I melted, and wondered yet again how I got so damned lucky.

When we got back to my house, Esme had coffee and sandwiches ready. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were still at the station, so it was just Edward and the ladies. I asked how they got in... it turned out that Quil had my keys on him and gave them to Jared who gave them to Alice. After we ate, Edward and I took turns showering, but we stayed in the bathroom with each other. I couldn't leave him, and I didn't want him to leave me. We were pleasantly surprised by new clothes that Alice and Rose went out and got for us. As we dressed in the master bedroom, I decided that Edward definitely needs more stonewashed black button-flies and long-sleeve light grey waffle-weave Henleys in his wardrobe, because... well... damn. That's when I realized that I really needed time alone with him, soon. He kissed me softly, his hands gently drifting from my shoulders to my waist to my hips. I tried to climb him, I wanted him so badly. But he held me at bay. _"Baby, Mom and the girls are downstairs. We should wait until we're settled in our bedroom back in Edmonds..."_ his voice changed to a growl,_ "then we'll show that bed how far we've come, okay?"_

.~.

We've landed at SeaTac, thank goodness, and Edward unbuckles me. He takes my hand and escorts me out of the chopper, and when we're solidly on the tarmac, Esme grabs my other hand and they walk me into the small hangar building.

"I want to see Wild."

Edward squints, his forehead wrinkling as he looks around. "Bella, my love, I don't know if that's such a great idea right now."

"I _need_ to see it, Edward. Please?" I try to convey with my expression how important it is for me to simply lay eyes on the building. I need to see the reality.

Studying me, he finally nods. "Okay." He turns to Carlisle. "Dad can you... oh shit. Your car is still in Forks."

"Jared is going to drive it back to Seattle tomorrow and Laurent will follow him in their car." Carlisle smiles. "He wants to see Billy. Jared's a good man... a good friend. He put his life on the line yesterday."

"You all did," I reply in a strangled voice, looking at my feet.

Pulling me into his warm, fatherly embrace, Carlisle tuts at me. "Yes, but we love you, Bella. It's nothing more or less than we would have done for _any_ of us. You're part of this family now, and we protect our family."

I cry. Torrents.

Edward sweeps me up into his arms and carries me out of the building to the back seat of the Cayenne. Jasper and Alice jump in the front and she throws me a pack of tissues. "To Edmonds?" Alice asks.

"Uh... no. Actually, can you bring us to Wild? I want to get the Vanquish, then Bella and I will follow you over to Rose and Em's. I'd like to pick up my guitar... then we'll head to Edmonds."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks, and I know it's simply out of concern for me. So I answer him.

"Yes, Jazz. I _need_ to see it. And we definitely want to get the Vanquish. It's our only mode of transport, now that my truck is gone."

"It's too bad about your truck, Bells. But hells, it's better to have _you_ around than _it_."

I laugh softly. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Ooh, Bella! You get to go shopping for a new car! That's so exciting! What will you get?"

"Jeez, Alice. I haven't a clue... I've never even thought about it."

Snuggling into my neck, Edward murmurs, "Volvos are good, sweetheart. Nice and safe."

God... I so don't care at the moment. I just want to get home... and get him alone.

It suddenly occurs to me. "How are your parents getting home?"

Edward tightens his hold on me. "Em and Rose are driving them, Bella. It's all good, sweetheart. Don't worry."

That's it. "But I _want_ to worry, Edward." My voice elevates as I stare at my fidgeting fingers. "I _want_ to _feel_ normal. Please... please don't treat me like I'm made of glass. I'm the same Bella. I'm strong. Yes, I cried when your dad said I'm part of the family... but I would have reacted the same way weeks ago."

Edward reaches for my chin and turns my head to face him. "Hey, baby... I'm sorry. I know you're the same Bella. I guess I'm just trying to control something, now that I finally can."

Shit. Of course... I'm not the only one whose been unable to exert control over the last couple of days.

I kiss his neck. "I understand... and I'm sorry too. We're both a little raw."

He leans into my ear and whispers, "We'll heal, baby. We'll heal each other."

We will.

_**Edward**_

My life is back in my arms. She's _so_ fucking strong... damn me for making her perceive that I thought otherwise.

We cling to each other, and as Jazz drives us north into downtown Seattle, I can't keep my face out of her hair.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

I meet his eyes in the rear view mirror and nod, adding my own silent thanks. He blinks knowingly at me.

"You are most kindly welcome, Miss Bella. But I do think it deserves mentioning that Edward was, in fact, the first one to know you were in Forks. He and Carlisle were headed there from Olympia before I confirmed it with Renee's cell phone."

My girl looks up at me with a raised brow. Between our night in the hospital and today at her house with Alice, Rose and Mom, she's been filled in on the basics of our search. But there are many details, like this one, that she will learn over the next few days.

"Um, yeah. Well... Dad and I were getting ready to leave Olympia and drive back to Seattle. He was completing the paperwork to have Billy transferred, so I wandered outside and sat on a bench by a duck pond. There were swans there, too..."

I relate my strange encounter with the trumpeter swan and conclude with Dad's reaction to my insistence that he drive us to Forks. Bella looks simply amazed, but Alice is apoplectic. This is the first time she's heard the specifics.

"Ohmygod, Edward! It must have been Charlie! He was telling you where to find Bella!"

I shrug and glance back down at the beauty in my arms. She's smiling. "It sounds like something my dad would do."

Mmm... she needs to be kissed.

.~.

"We're here, lovebirds."

We pull apart and Bella turns to look out the window at the restaurant. She gasps, "Oh no!"

It's the first time I've seen it, too. Internally, I echo her sentiment.

The neon sign is broken in two, both sides hanging awkwardly, and the windows are boarded up. A sign reads 'CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.'

I ignore the pain in my gut and follow Bella, who has jumped out of the vehicle and is standing with her hand on one of the brass doors. I slip my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"It looks bad right now, I know, but it's only been two days." Alice's bright voice contrasts the dismal image before us. "The contractor is scheduled to begin on Monday. You'll be surprised at how fast they'll get it back in shape. And our lofts, too."

"Can we go up there?" Bella asks.

Jasper shakes his head. "Not until an inspector clears it, which is scheduled to happen tomorrow. Then, I've arranged for some people to come and remove all salvageable personal belongings. They'll clean everything up, take care of laundering and dry-cleaning, and deliver it all to Edmonds."

Alice opens her mouth to protest, but Jasper presses his fingers over her lips. "Darlin', you've got too many clothes and shoes to have it all delivered to Rose and Em's. It's going to go into Emmett and Edward's old bedrooms at your parents' place, and you'll have to pick a week's worth at a time. I'm sorry, honeybunch, but you're going to have to rough it for a while."

Chuckling, I reach for Bella's hand and fish my keys out of my pocket. "Okay guys... we're going to go get the Vanquish and drive over to Rose and Em's to pick up a few things, then head up to Edmonds. We'll see you there?"

Bella and I link hands and walk to the parking garage. God, it feels fantastic to just walk.

"Edward? I know it's not my fault, but I just have to say, just once, that I'm so sorry it was _my_ mother who did this to you... to us."

I look down to find her biting her bottom lip again, so I reach over and pull it free with my thumb. "Okay. That was your 'just once.' No more... because baby, there's no way any of us could have known how far off the cracker Renee's cheese had slipped."

I love the sound of her giggles.

We find the car and when I reach to open the passenger door for Bella, she grabs me and pulls me tightly against her. "Kiss me, Edward."

_Yes ma'am._ I lean down and kiss her softly, my hands resting ever so slightly on her upper arms. She's so precious to me... I need to be gentle.

Or so I thought.

Growling, she digs her fingers into my jaws and pulls me hard against her mouth. "I didn't say tease me with a flutter of your lips, big boy. I said KISS ME, EDWARD."

YES MA'AM.

All my need, all my worry and tension and despair from the last two days come crashing forward and I pour it into the kiss. I can't get close enough... my tongue is practically down her throat, my fingers are gripping her hair too tightly and I'm grinding myself against her with all my strength. She tastes and feels so fucking good.

And she's moaning, kissing me back hungrily, twining her fingers and pulling on my hair, pushing her hips to meet mine. We're losing control, right here in the garage. It's definitely time for more Vanquish sex.

I reach down to grab her ass and lift her so she can wrap her legs around my hips.

"_Unos, dos, one, two, tres, quatros... Matty told Hatty about a thing she saw..."_

Breaking our kiss, I place Bella back down against the car and watch her pant with glazed eyes as I pull my phone from my pocket.

"Emmett."

"Hey bro... why the growl? Never mind... look, we just stopped at our place and picked up your guitar and some clothes and stuff for you and Bells. So just come on up to Mom and Dad's, okay? We'll see you there."

"Sure... thanks Em."

"No problem, my brother. See you soon."

Bella looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wooly Bully?"

I shrug. "It suits him. Come on, let's get going to Mom and Dad's... and a nice, comfy bed. Em and Rose stopped off and picked up my guitar and some clothes for us."

She flatters me with a huge, beaming, heart-melting smile. "I can't wait for you to play for me!"

.~.

We pull into Mom and Dad's and the place is lit up like a beacon in the late twilight. When I glance over at Bella, I find she has drifted off to sleep. I'm not surprised... she must be beyond exhausted... I know I am. As I gently extract her from the car, I'm reminded of another time, not so long ago, when I carefully lifted my sleeping beauty to her bed. Ironically, we had come _from_ Edmonds, on the fourth of July, and I hadn't even kissed her yet. And now it's what... jesus, the fifteenth of September. A little over two months and we're engaged. And living together. I press a tender kiss to her gorgeous lips and whisper, "We've come a long way, baby."

"Mmm..."

Damn, she's adorable.

Mom meets me on the front step and I carry Bella into the house. I'm about to bring her up to the third floor when Emmett strides down the hall, booming, "WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE... OH!... I mean, oh shit... sorry man." He ends in a whisper, and retreats backwards to the kitchen, but not before my angel stirs and opens her eyes.

"Edward?"

I kiss her forehead. "I'm here, baby. You fell asleep in the car."

"It smells like breakfast. What time is it?"

I realize it really does smell like breakfast. I check my watch.

"It's almost eight o'clock, sweetheart... at night." I look questioningly at my mother as I set Bella on her feet.

"Oh! Well... I tried to think of something hearty and tasty to prepare for dinner. I didn't have time to make a pot of chili, so I thought the next best comfort food would be bacon and eggs and pancakes. What do you say, you two? We'll round it off with tea and maple syrup!"

My girl moans, making my dick twitch. "Mmm, Esme... that sounds perfect. I'm suddenly ravenous!"

Huh... me too. But not only for food; I'm remembering the almost-Vanquish sex in the parking garage.

Bella grabs my hand and pulls me toward the kitchen, our exhaustion forgotten.

.~.

We've filled Bella in on everything... every possible detail from the moment she was abducted two mornings ago... except the mourning doves. I can't bring myself to tell her about them. I've decided she really doesn't need to know, and everyone else seems to have caught on.

Sipping a cup of tea, she murmurs, "There are so many unanswered questions, though. Like, how did Renee meet up with Quil in the first place? And how did she get Alistair involved?"

Jasper clears this throat. "Well, now... I might be able to provide a few more answers, Bells. Chief Condon emailed the text of Quil Ateara's statement to me earlier today. I just finished reading it as you two got here."

"Really? Well, spill it, Jazz." My girl wants to know.

"Renee met Quil the night she trashed your house in Forks, Bella. He was playing pinball in the bus station and she struck up a conversation with him."

"No way..."

"That's what he stated. He also said that she claimed to have broken into your apartment and the Wild office. She told him she was scoping out the situation... checking to see what you had and if it was worth going after."

There are eye rolls, exasperated huffs and tsks from all around the table.

"So _that's_ who left my door open the day James was arrested... and it _was_ her perfume that lingered in the landing. I wonder how long she was skulking around in Seattle?"

Jasper has an answer for that, too. "Quil said she claimed to have been there on and off ever since you moved in to the loft. And she had keys to both your loft and Wild. It would seem she started up with Alistair as soon as he was hired. She had him sneak Alice's and your keys out to her during a shift so she could get duplicates made. She's most likely the one who went through Bella's personnel file."

Alice speaks for the first time in ages. "Ugh... that is so creepy. And Alistair! As soon as he recovers, I'm going to kill him!"

We all laugh at that, but I add, "How about we just fire him, and let the police look after the rest?"

"What's his prognosis, anyway?" Bella asks.

Now it's Dad's turn. "I called the hospital to check on both Alistair and Billy earlier. Alistair hasn't yet regained consciousness, so he is still in ICU."

"And Billy?"

Shit. I know that look... I've seen it on my father's face too many times.

"And Billy... well, he took a lot of damage, Bella, and he wasn't in the healthiest state to begin with..."

"Carlisle, is Billy going to die?"

"The doctors are doing their best to prevent that, Bella. He's got dedicated team of competent people looking after him."

She turns to me. "Edward, I want to see him."

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll go in the morning."

Dad adds, "I'll be going as well. I want to check on Billy too, but they should also have your preliminary toxicology results, Bella. I want to make sure there are no lingering effects from the drugs Renee gave you."

Rose nudges Jasper. "Hey Jazz, did Quil say what drugs they used?"

"Yes, but Quil only knew what Renee told him, so we need those toxicology results to be sure. However, he stated that they used chloroform and a pharmaceutically prepared ketamine injection when they grabbed Bella, and then one dose of Rohypnol – roofies – at Willapa Bay and another at the cabin before they headed up the river on the ATVs. That's the one we overheard on the activated cell phone microphone."

"Actually," Bella offers, "they didn't succeed with that second dose. Renee checked my cheek and under my tongue, but not under my top lip, which is where I kept it until she left the room. Then I spit it out and pretended to be passed out. It was crazy... trying to stay limp on the ATV. It's a good thing Quil's not too bright. He didn't notice my lack of floppiness or when I kicked off my shoes and socks."

"And THAT was a brilliant move, Bella!" Alice is bouncing again. "It gave us such hope when we found them! I knew right away that you were leaving us a trail to follow."

I swallow, remembering the initial image I had of Bella when we found her first shoe. Those were some of the worst moments for me.

Her gentle touch and sweet voice pull me from my morose thoughts. "Hey, handsome... where did you go?"

I reach up to run my hand through my hair and encounter the bandage that covers my bullet graze. Meeting her soulful eyes, I smile. "Nowhere worth mentioning, love."

"Carlisle?" she turns to my father, "how long will Edward have to keep this bandage on?"

"Oh, I'll say another day or so. It's a very shallow wound... hell of a bleeder, though."

"Thank god that was the only damage from Renee's bullets," Emmett states. "She was shooting all over the place before she ran. I think your screaming spooked her, Bells, and she took off like a jack rabbit through those woods."

"Quil said she knew that valley like the back of her hand."

Jasper chuckles. "I'd say... we followed her into those trees but she was gone in a flash. I told Em to go back and help Carlisle and Bella – we didn't know how badly Edward was wounded and I thought Emmett might need to carry him out. And Paul had that big shotgun... he couldn't run effectively with that, so I sent him to help Jared with Quil. I was the only one with experience chasing a target in deep woods, so I stayed on Renee's tail. Then, a few minutes later, I heard the single gunshot come from down near the river. I ran toward it, ready to take Renee out if she had harmed Alice or anyone else." He gazes at Alice, grinning. " Of course, I should have known she'd be the one to take Renee down... and that she'd be waiting for me, like she always is." He pulls Alice into his lap and kisses her lovingly.

She smiles into his cheek and murmurs, "And I knew you'd come back to me. You always do."

Mom gets up then. "Well, if you all will give me a hand, we can have this kitchen all cleaned up and retire to the living room for a nightcap."

I stop Bella from standing and lean in to kiss her earlobe. "Baby, nobody expects you to do any work right now."

She turns and kisses my lips softly. "Thank you, sweetie. But I want to help. I need to do something normal with the people I love."

I nod and sigh, and let go of her hand. As I watch my family all converge on the sink, I decide there are way too many people in this kitchen. Apparently, Jasper comes to the same conclusion, so I follow him when he slips out through the patio door. This might be the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

I stroll to his side as he lights a small cigar in the moonlight. "Jazz."

"Edward." He holds out the pack to me, but I shake my head.

"I haven't properly thanked you for everything you did to find Bella." I study his profile as he grins and draws off his cigar. His words float on the smoke when he replies.

"No thanks are necessary, Edward. She's like a sister to Alice... and to me for that matter. I'd do anything for her. Any of us would."

I nod and stare at the same darkness he's studying.

"Jazz, why would a chief of police email a suspect's statement to you?"

His eyes squint as he considers his answer.

"Call it... professional courtesy."

Damn his smooth exterior. "Jazz, I love my sister very much. I want to know that your... career... won't put her in danger."

That ruffles him. His head snaps around and his eyes are blazing. "Edward, I would never jeopardize Alice's safety. Besides," he looks down at his feet, "I am simply a security consultant. My days of... heavy action... are long over."

"And what did you do, Jasper, during your days of _heavy action_?"

"You know I can't talk about that."

Suddenly, I'm wondering why he and Alice haven't married officially... and why Jasper only ever carries cash – I've never seen him use a credit card. In fact, the Cayenne, the loft... it's all in Alice's name only. Is he not... _documented_ anywhere? But he drives... and travels. Ah, I argue with myself, those documents can be forged, and if anyone knows where to get fake drivers' licenses and passports, it would be Jasper. On mad impulse, I grab his hand and lift it to the light, peering closely at the pads of his fingers. Holy shit.

I drop his hand and slowly look up to his face. He is regarding me expectantly, an element of warning dancing behind his familiar blue eyes.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" I whisper.

"Jasper Samuel Whitlock, Alice's husband and your brother-in-law. And that's really all you or anyone else needs to know, Edward."

We stare at each other for a few moments, then the patio door opens and the sounds of voices and clanking dishes from the kitchen pour out into the night.

"There you are!" Emmet's voice booms through the darkness, and a sudden fluttering from under the eaves of the pool house reminds me that bats do indeed live here in Edmonds too.

"Jesus, Em... you'll wake the dead!"

"Oh yeah?" He lowers his voice as he approaches. "Well as long as it's not Renee, I don't really give a fuck!"

Jazz and I chuckle along with him. Then he claps his hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you yet... I'm real proud of you, little brother. And not _just_ because you sort of got shot saving your fiancée from her mental maniac of a mother. You've come a long way in the last few months, Edward. You found yourself, and your family, again. It's real good to have my little brother back – the happy one, that is. 'Cause I gotta tell ya... that cranky bastard who was wearin' your skin for a couple of years? Yeah, he was a fuckin' douche, a total downer."

And now we're all three laughing heartily. "Yeah man," I agree, "I'm glad he's gone."

We stand around in companionable silence for a few moments, watching the tip of Jasper's cigar glow in the darkness. Then, the kitchen door slides open again and this time it's my angel. "I found them!" she calls back into the house. She wanders up behind me, slips her arms around my waist, and speaks against my back; her warm breath is a sweet caress. "Hey handsome... your guitar is feeling kind of lonely back in the living room. I told him I'd find you."

I bend down so she can climb onto my back, just like she did when we walked out of the valley yesterday.

Jasper looks up at her and then back to me. "Why did you carry Bella out yesterday? Were you hurt, Bells?"

Emmett and Bella laugh softly as I answer. "Nah... I just _needed_ to carry her, but I was too disoriented to lift her in front of me. With Bella on my back, and Emmett to lean on, I was still able to carry her out. It was important to me that I _carry_ her out."

"Yeah," Emmett chimes in, "there was no arguing with him. You should have seen him - blood all over the place, crossed eyes, little birds and stars fluttering around his head - and all he would say is 'I'm carrying Isabella... I have to carry my girl.' Finally, Dad just let him do it."

"Well, I thought it was very sweet... If not a little ambitious, considering he'd just been unconscious for a minute or so." Bella leans down to kiss my cheek and squeezes her legs tightly around me. "Come on, Chef, you still haven't given me my birthday gift. I can't wait to hear you play again!"

Jazz stubs out his smoke and he and Em tag along behind us as we re-enter the house, following the trail of cheerful voices to the living room. I set Bella down next to Alice and Rose and accept with a grateful nod the glass of scotch my father passes to me. My guitar is resting on its stand next to the piano bench, but before I reach for it...

"Everyone, I have something to say." Seven pairs of eyebrows rise as they wait for me to continue. "You all are the finest people with the biggest hearts, and you deserve all kinds of accolades for the sacrifice and effort you've put into the last few days. You helped me to find Isabella, which also means you helped me find my heart because they are one in the same... and for your action and support, I will be forever grateful."

The loving smiles of my family embrace me and I reach out my hand to Bella. I want her to stand with me for this next bit. Pulling her into my arms, I lean down and whisper a quiet question in her ear. She pulls back, beaming, her bright eyes sparkling with joy as she nods her agreement. We turn together to make our announcement.

"We wanted to tell you all this at Bella's birthday party, but... well, we know what happened to that plan. However, now is just as good a time." I look down to my sweetheart and nod for her to continue.

"Oh! Um, well... we decided that we'd like a Christmas wedding."

Squeals break out amongst Alice, Rose and my mother as they all jump up to surround Bella. Dad. Em and Jasper are more restrained, but no less pleased. They approach me and shake my hand, and then we all do the man-hug thing. And then the ladies are surrounding me, with Alice's built-in pogo stick going full tilt, and the men are taking turns hugging my girl. It's a big old family love fest.

Alice, Rose and Mom have already started in about exact dates, locations and bridesmaids, and I can see that it's a little much for Bella right now. Maybe we should have waited. Oh well, I'd better slow them down.

"Er, Mom? Alice? Rose? We are really grateful for your enthusiasm and we are looking forward to your help in the planning, but it's been a hell of a couple of days. Do you think we could put this off until tomorrow or the next day? Besides," I bend over and pick up my amazing guitar, "Bella asked me to play for her, and I'd really like to take this baby for a spin."

"Ohmygosh, of course! Bella, do you mind if Rose, Mom and I do some brainstorming and then tell you about our ideas?"

Bella giggles, nervously I think. "Actually, that would be great, Alice. Thank you... I'm so lucky to have you... all of you."

Rose kisses her cheek. "The feeling is mutual, sweetie."

Mom pulls her into a brief hug while Emmett says, "Okay everyone. Let's sit down see what Edward can do with that thing." They all return to their seats.

Grinning at my girl, I sit on the bench and pull the beautiful instrument into my lap. It's the first time I've really held it and been able to study it closely. It's in prime condition, and as I run my hands over its sleek curves, my mother asks, "What will you play, darling?"

I check each of the strings for pitch, answering Mom's question as I make slight adjustments. "Well, there's a Van Morrison song I learned to play a long time ago. I never believed there would ever be anyone that I would want to sing it to... but Bella changed that, like she has changed so many other things in my life." Then I look into my sweetheart's deep, deep eyes. "Baby, I have never played this for anyone before tonight."

_**Bella**_

As Edward begins to puck and strum the guitar, I am momentarily mesmerized by his long, slender fingers and the vivid memories of how well he plays my body with them. Then his smooth, silvery voice begins to sing a sweet, familiar tune.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Oh the morning sun in all its glory_  
_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_  
_And you fill my life with laughter_  
_You can make it better_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_  
_And it's yours and it's mine_  
_Like the sun at the end of the day_  
_We should give thanks and pray to the One_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
_Have I told you there's no one above you_  
_Fill my heart with gladness_  
_Take away my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_  
_And it's yours and it's mine_  
_And it shines like the sun_  
_At the end of the day we will give thanks_  
_And pray to the One_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
_Have I told you there's no one above you_  
_Fill my heart with gladness_  
_Take away my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away my sadness_  
_Fill my life with gladness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_  
_Fill my life with gladness_  
_Take away my sadness_  
_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

As he strums the last chords in a soft flourish, the room falls silent. In my position on the couch next to Alice and Rose, I sit still, unable to break my gaze from his. I have so much emotion churning inside me that I'm afraid I'll sob loudly if I try to speak. After a moment of holding my gaze, Edward glances down; appearing on his face is a slight, crooked grin that tells me he knows the effect he's had on me. Then he looks back up, peering at me through his eyelashes, and his grin breaks into a flushed smile. He's so beautiful, it almost stops my heart.

"Oh, Edward! I can't believe you've been back home for more than two years and in all that time you've never... Well! You've been depriving your momma, young man!"

He glances bashfully at Esme. "Sorry, Mom. I, um, kind of lost my passion for guitar for a while. I guess it's just another thing my Bella has fixed in me."

I spring from the couch and throw my arms around him... he barely has time to set the guitar down before I'm sitting sideways in his lap and hugging him with all my strength. "Did you like that, baby?" he whispers into my neck.

"Edward," I rasp, "that was so much more amazing than I could possibly describe in words. Thank you, so much, for sharing it."

"That wasn't sharing Isabella, that was an outright gift, to you. Like I said, I've never played or sung it for anyone before."

"Edward, my brother, if you ever get sick of cooking, I'm pretty sure you've got a fairly strong second career option available to you."

Rose seconds Emmett's evaluation. "Oh my god, totally, Em! Edward? What other songs do you play?"

I sit next to Edward on the piano bench as Alice pipes up, "Edward, didn't you learn some AC/DC songs when you were in high school? There was a slow, bluesy one you used to do, remember?"

He nods. "Yeah, it's called Ride On."

He starts to play the song and I lose myself in his magic. As I watch his profile and listen to him sing, I realize that the one thing in this world that's better than Edward playing the guitar, is Edward playing blues on a guitar. His voice was made for it.

After a few more requests, Edward performs a reprise of Eric Clapton's unplugged Layla, and just like the night of the bonfire in Forks, this is where I reach my limit.

I am so grateful for everyone's caring... I've never felt so loved and special. But... and I feel quite badly for thinking this... if I can't be alone with Edward soon, I may commit a breach of social niceties that would send everyone ducking for cover. I need him. I've had my air, my water, my food... now I need my Edward. He's the most basic, most important sustenance of all. I need contact. Skin on skin contact. Him buried inside me contact. The two of us making the sweetest love contact. Fucking each other's brains out contact. And I need it soon.

I lean into his ear. "Edward? I'm really tired."

He smiles and immediately places his guitar on it's stand. "Well folks, thank you all for coming, but we're calling it a night." He stands and lifts me into his arms, bridal style.

We say our goodnights to the family and in seconds, Edward has hopped up to the third floor and brought me to Alice's old room... the first place he ever saw me fully naked... the first place we ever, er... gave oral pleasure to each other.

"Is this room okay, baby? If you'd prefer somewh..."

I press my fingers against his lips. "Shh... Edward, it's perfect." I replace my fingers with my lips and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. Oh, god... he feels and tastes so damned good. Our mouths open and our tongues unite, reconnecting, recreating our electric intimacy.

"I need you, Edward. Make love to me... make everything else go away."

He looks into my eyes with the sweetest expression of concern. "Isabella, baby, are you sure? I mean, you've been through so much..."

I cut him off. "Edward... it's partly because of what I've been through that I need you to make love to me. I need confirmation of what's real and true in my life. And baby? I almost lost you yesterday... another quarter of an inch, and it wouldn't be just a bandage on your head. It might have been a... coffin." I choke on the last word. "I. Almost. Lost. You... Edward, I need you to physically prove to me that you're here."

"Oh god, Bella... I fucking missed you, so much."

"Me too, Edward. I love you... I want to show you..."

Our lips connect with a fury and passion that leaves us both breathless, and amidst moans and groans and panting sighs, we pull each others clothes off until there's nothing left to connect but our skin. We hold each other so tightly and completely that I begin to wonder if we could actually physically meld.

And, oh, this full-body skin-on-skin contact is a fantastic sensation, bested only when he lifts me so I can wrap my legs around him and we add penetration to the mix.

"Oooooh, god, Edward... yessss..." I moan as he fills me thoroughly.

"Fuck, baby... you feel even more perfect... god, I love you..." He captures my lips and groans into my mouth as he moves me up and down his shaft.

"The bed..." I pant against his lips as I roll my hips against him.

"Oh, yes ma'am."

He heads for the bed, but instead of laying me on my back, he climbs up so he's kneeling back on his heels and I am sitting on his thighs. My hands are gripping his shoulders, he holds my middle securely with his fingers on my back and his thumbs under my ribs, and I plant my feet firmly on the mattress behind him, using the traction to move back and forth on his cock.

"Holy fuck, Bella, holy fuck..." he chants over and over as I ride him harder and faster, his hands pulling me and pushing me, my hips circling at the same time, driving him ever deeper. I feel so full and complete and owned... and fuck, I love it!

"Edward... oh god, Edward... I'm going to come... please, baby, come with me..." I need him to come with me, for our climax to be united.

"Yes, baby, yes..."

"Nowwww!"

"Yessss!"

He pulls me forcefully one last time, and I crush my hips against him as I arch back, throwing my hands to the bed for support and my breasts jutting up to his face. He captures a nipple with his mouth and sucks hard, adding more pleasure to my already mind-blowing orgasm.

"EDWARD!" I shriek as he switches nipples, dragging my climax out even further, and then he stands up on his knees as I feel his hot jets shoot into my core, my primal response sending me off into another series of squirming tremors.

When we finally calm enough to stop panting, he gently lowers me onto my back and follows, holding himself above me on his elbows. Our swollen lips join in long, wet, deep kisses and our tongues... mmm, our tongues swirl and caress sensually. He hasn't pulled out, and slowly, ever so deliciously, he starts to move again as his cock comes to life for round two. And jesus, I can't even begin to describe the incredible pleasure that reawakens in my core and deep in my belly, throughout my entire body, as our hips find that perfect harmony and our rhythm drives me to the edge yet again.

I come quietly this time, mewling and whimpering into Edward's mouth as my body quivers beneath him. Then he turns us so I'm on top and I lean back with my hands on his knees to give him a clear view of our joining. He hisses as we both watch his impressive shaft pumping in and out of my swollen pink lips. With a deep groan, he reaches to tease my sensitive clit with his thumb while his other hand massages my breasts, one by one.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Isabella... I love you, god how I love you." His words make me even more wanton, if that's possible, and I ride him like a bronco, keeping him deep as I swivel and rock my hips.

"I love _you_, Edward... I love you with every cell, every fibre of my being. I love you with a passion unlike anything I've ever imagined; with a hunger that literally aches when we're apart. I love you with a madness... and I'll never stop, never stray, never leave." I've worked myself into a frenzy and as I reach out to grab at another incredible release, I feel him tense, and I know he's ready to come with me again. I punctuate my final three word declaration with powerful thrusts. "You. Are. Mine."

"Isabella... Isabella..." Edward whispers my name over and over as he comes powerfully, his hips lifting me off the bed even as I grind down with all my strength.

As we relax, Edward sits up and wraps me tightly in his arms, kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose and chin, and then trailing down to press his lips firmly over my heart. He speaks against my skin, his voice almost a sob, "I thought I'd lost you, baby... thank god you're back, thank god... thank god..."

.~.~.~.

I wake up early... six-forty, and I don't think the sun has started rising, but it's close. Edward is sound asleep, holding onto me with such tenacity, I almost feel bound like I did when I woke up in the cabin. Of course, that impression quickly fades as I turn in his embrace. He is so handsome, especially in sleep when the cares of the world are temporarily abandoned. Will I ever _not_ be stunned by his beauty?

The house is quiet, and it occurs I could do these wonderful people a small service by making breakfast. I am excited by the idea and gingerly lift Edward's possessive arm from my waist as I roll out of the bed. Looking down at my naked and thoroughly ravished form, I quickly realize that I have no idea what clothes exist here for me, if any at all. However, if I know Alice and Rose, there will be something in the closet.

Lulus! Perfect breakfast clothes... and underwear! I gratefully slip into a bra and panties, tank and yoga pants, and quiet as a mouse, exit the room.

As I creep to the stairs, I hear quiet snoring coming from Emmett's old room, and it occurs to me that perhaps my soon to be siblings-in-law ended up staying last night. With a surge of embarrassment, I wonder what Emmett might have overheard... then I realize, I really don't care. Edward and I are engaged. And, we live together. It would be worse if Emmett didn't hear anything. Yeah, that's the spirit, Bells!

When I reach the landing window, a brief survey of the driveway confirms my suspicions are correct – the Lexus and the Cayenne are in their same spots in the driveway. I excitedly hop down over the stairs, eager to cook for my entire family. However, as I hit the first floor and turn toward the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee tells me someone has beaten me at my own game.

Excitedly chattering female voices drift out the hallway, and I enter the kitchen to find Alice, Rose and Esme gathered around Alice's MacBook debating the virtues of a long-trained wedding gown.

"No long trains," I growl as I enter the room, still slightly annoyed that my surprise breakfast plans have been thwarted. "Diana and Kate and Harry's future wife are the only brides who get a long train... on anyone not marrying in a huge cathedral, it looks pretentious."

Rose looks at her companions with a raised eyebrow. "She's right. No train. But a stunning, multi-layered, airy veil. Yes?"

"Yes!" Esme and Alice agree together. Okay, I can't argue with that... what little girl never dreamed of a beautiful, long lacy veil?

"Oh Bella!" Esme cries and reaches to pull me into her arms. "I'm so relieved you're home, safe and sound. But why, oh why, are you up so early?"

"Um, I don't know, really. I just, you know, woke up... and I thought I'd make breakfast."

Alice jumps up and grabs my hands. "Bells, that would be awesome, and I know everyone would appreciate it." With that last bit, she gives her mother and Rose a pointed stare. God, I love her... she knows me so well.

"'Oh! Of course, Bella... please go ahead... my kitchen is your kitchen!" Esme gives me a winning smile and another hug.

"Yeah, Bella. Alice mentioned that you make a mean omelette. Are you taking orders?"

I can't stop my enormous grin. "I sure am, Rosie. What would you like?"

"A two-egg omelette with your choice of herbs and cheese, and a slice of whole grain toast."

Still grinning, I reply, "I can do that." Then I look to Alice and Esme.

"Make that two, please!" Alice chirps.

"Yes, ma'am!" I answer. Then I wait for Esme.

"By three?" she asks, timidly.

"Abso-freakin-lutley!" I answer, thrilled and eager to please. "Esme, I'm going to hop out to the kitchen garden and grab some herbs!" Delightedly, I grab kitchen scissors from the butcher block and slip out the patio door.

Oh my... it's a clear but chilly morning, and the crests of the Olympic Mountains across the sound are just starting to catch the first rays of sunlight. The ocean is calm, and several jet trails are the only evidence of water vapour in the huge sky. Several late bats flutter into the eave of the pool house, and I smile to myself, remembering Edward's reaction to the nighttime antics of the bats at the cabin.

As I make my way inside the short fence of the kitchen garden, I am faced with a plethora of herbs to choose from. Hmm... I really should have checked to see what cheeses Esme has in the fridge. Let's see... oh! Rosemary – definitely grabbing a sprig or two of that... and chives, oh yes... and Italian parsley...

"BELLA!"

I've barely even had a chance to stand and turn around; Edward has grabbed me up in his arms and is squeezing me almost painfully.

"Oh jesus, baby... jesus christ..."

Esme, Alice and Rose come running behind him.

"Edward! I told you she was just picking some herbs!" Poor Esme - she sounds so frustated.

"I DON'T CARE!" he roars. "SHE WAS GONE!"

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him gently under his ear and stroking the hair at the back of his head. "Shh... it's okay, Edward. I'm here, babe. I'm here." I wave subtly at the ladies and they retreat inside.

"Oh, god, Bella... you were gone... again..." He buries his face in my neck and shudders, an almost silent sob escaping his lips. "Don't leave me..."

"I'm not leaving, Edward... I'm not leaving."

He kisses me... the kind of desperate, longing kiss that so many women only dream about, and I am lost to him.

His lips stay glued to mine as he walks us to the far corner of the garden, out of sight, and pushes me up against the vertical cedar planks of the pool house wall.

"Bella..." he murmurs against my lips...

And nothing exists except Edward and me: two bodies, two souls, eager to unite. He pulls my yoga pants and underwear off... I push his pyjama bottoms down to his knees and wrap my legs around his waist, opening myself to him. Against the wall of this fragrant herb garden, Edward takes me with love and passion and desperation, and I cry out softly into the renewal of morning as we once again become the one we are meant to be.

.~.

With goofy grins and a bunch of herbs, Edward and I stroll hand in hand back into the kitchen. Rose looks up at me and a wide, knowing smile spreads across her face. Then I realize Alice and Esme are looking at us with similar smiles, and I blush a deep red.

"So... Edward, I'm making omelettes to order this morning. What would you like?"

He smiles lovingly at me. "Would Chef do me the honour of surprising me?"

I giggle that Edward is calling me Chef. "Of course, sir. I'd be honoured."

"I'll go grab a shower then, and I'll be back down in a few, okay love?" He seems a little nervous or reluctant to leave me, then he glances back at his mom and she nods.

I wave to him happily and turn to the fridge. Let's see... oooh, chevre! I grab the goat cheese and eggs, then scan the counter and spot sweet potatoes. An idea for a twist on traditional hash browns hits me and I get to work.

As I peel and julienne several sweet potatoes, Esme wanders over next to me to look out the window over the sink. "Goodness, with Wild closed for a while, I'm going to have a lot of extra produce."

"What's next to pick, Esme?" I ask.

"Oh, lets see... I've got a lot of zucchinis to harvest, bell peppers, summer squash, and of course, tomatoes."

"I've got a couple of ideas to use up some of that, if you like. Firstly, would you let Edward and me cook dinner this evening?"

"Well, sure, Bella... that would be lovely."

"Excellent! Alice, Rose... will you and your men come to dinner?"

Alice bounces in her chair. "If you're cooking, Bells? Definitely!"

Rose in nodding in agreement. "I don't think we'll have to twist Emmett's rubber arm."

"Perfect! So, my other idea is to make several large pots of pasta sauce and freeze or bottle them. Alice once told me you make jams and jellies, Esme? How do you feel about canning some sauce?"

"That sounds wonderful, Bella! When will we do it?"

I think for a moment. Today is going to be busy, and tomorrow morning I have Carlisle's clinic...

"How about after dinner? We can roast off some vegetables while we eat."

"It's a date!"

Alice, Rose and Esme go back to looking at winter wedding flower bouquets while I pull out a cookie sheet and turn the oven on a medium-high heat convection roast. In a large bowl, I sprinkle canola oil, some freshly grated nutmeg, salt and pepper over the sweet potatoes and then mix it all up with my bare hands before dumping it out onto the baking sheet. A quick wash up, then pop the sheet in the oven and it's time to start on the omelettes.

Each omelette only takes a minute or so to make, so the ladies are pretty much able to eat together. My ego gets a real boost as they provide copious praise.

"Bella, darling, this omelette is simply divine!"

"Even Edward says Bella's omelettes are to die for!" Alice exclaims proudly.

"These hash browns make me see god," Rose states calmly, and we all burst out laughing.

"Aw, Rosie, I thought only I could do that for you..."

We look up to see Emmett and Jasper sidle into the kitchen, followed by an anxious-looking Edward. He makes a beeline to me and pulls me into his arms.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get comfortable with you being out of my sight," he whispers into my ear before gently sucking my earlobe into his mouth. Oh my...

"Huh?" I ask stupidly as he pulls back, his sexy grin revealing that he knows exactly how he has affected me.

Chuckling, he changes the topic. "So, where's my food, woman?"

I smack his arm. "Be good or you won't get any!"

Pouting playfully, he heads to the coffee maker and begins to pour three mugs.

"So, does everyone want omelettes, hash browns and toast?"

"Absolutely, Sunshine, bring it on." Jasper is the first to answer, therefore he will be the first to get fed.

.~.

I showered quickly after breakfast, then Edward and I left for the hospital. It turned out Carlisle had left for Harborview before I got up this morning, and he'll be there to give us an update on Billy and Alistair.

"Your omelette was wonderful, sweetheart, and those hash browns... truly inspired."

Predictably, I blush. "Thank you. You did't have to wait for me, you know. I wanted you to enjoy it warm."

"It was warm, baby. You underestimate how efficient you are at making omelettes. Julia would be proud." That makes me smile!

At the hospital, we find Carlisle in the cafeteria where he is sipping coffee and reviewing a chart.

"Bella, Edward, come and sit. Would you like some coffee?"

I shake my head and Edward mutters, "Ugh, no thanks, Dad. How can you drink that stuff?"

Smiling, Carlisle replies, " Ah, son, it's an acquired taste. But it reminds me of how I met your mother and is therefore something I savour each and every time the opportunity presents itself."

I see where Edward gets his romantic side. Gosh, he's just so...

"Bella," Carlisle draws my attention from ogling Edward, "I have the results of your toxicology report, and I'm very relieved to tell you that Quil was correct in the drugs you were given and there will be no lasting effects to worry about."

"Thank goodness," Edward and I murmur at the same time.

Out of nowhere a hand settles on my shoulder and I jump and squeak loudly. A bolt of fear shoots through me and I spin around in my seat, ready to take down Renee or Quil, to fight for my life, to avoid being abducted again. Needless to say, I feel quite foolish when my wide, angry eyes fall on Jared then Laurent, who's standing beside him.

"Whoa... easy, Miss Cook. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jared! Laurent! Hi... uh, sorry about that. I didn't realize I was so jumpy."

Edward reaches over to squeeze my leg above my knee. "Bella? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I glance back at him and the worried expression on his face makes me want to cry. Reaching up to caress his cheek, I answer, "Yes, Edward. I'm okay... Jared just surprised me is all." I lean over and speak lower so only he can hear me. "I guess we're both a little gun shy, hm?"

He blinks and smiles, although it is laced with a little sadness. "I guess it will take a while to accept that the danger is gone."

Carlisle speaks then. "Jared, Laurent. Please, sit and join us."

"Thanks, Doctor Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle... that goes for both of you."

"Carlisle," Jared hands over a set of keys, "your car is in the doctors' parking area."

"Perfect. Thanks so much for driving it back."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I was coming to see Billy anyway. So... how is he?"

I look at Carlisle with the same curious expression as Jared.

_**Edward**_

"Hi, Rachel? It's Bella. Oh, I'm doing well, thanks. Um... look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. Your dad isn't doing so well..."

Dad broke the news as gently as he could, but both Bella and Jared broke down fairly thoroughly there in the hospital cafeteria. Billy Black likely won't live another week.

"_His body is just too damaged, Bella. With the injuries he sustained, and his existing health issues... and now he has developed this incredibly resistant strain of pneumonia in his punctured lung. Sweetheart, you should prepare yourself to say goodbye. I'm so sorry."_

I could see the toll it took on Dad to deliver this news to his soon to be daughter-in-law. Jared took it hard too, but Bella... jesus, I thought she was going to tremble herself into catatonia. I did the only thing I could do: I held her, kissed her cheek and her hair, rubbed her arms, and shushed the panic away. She eventually calmed enough to speak, albeit huskily.

"_Is there nothing that can be done, Carlisle? If it's a matter of money, I can pay..."_

"_No, Bella darling, money has nothing to do with it. I'm afraid this is one of those situations where there is simply nothing that anyone can do. Look, I didn't want to tell you this, because frankly I think you've dealt with quite enough... but Billy's blood-work came back with extraordinarily low white blood cell counts. He has cancer, Bella, and it's extensive... extensive and inoperable. He is battling cancer and pneumonia. It's only a matter of time... and there's not much of that left. In fact, it won't be long before he passes into a coma. I'm advising you to call anyone who needs to know, and to say your goodbyes soon."_

My heart breaks for my girl as she explains to Billy's second twin daughter that if she wants to see her father again, she should get here right away. The first twin, Rebecca, became hysterical on the phone when she proclaimed that she didn't have any means of paying for a ticket from Hawaii. Of course my girl told her not to think twice about it and had me call to book her on the next available flight. I also booked a double hotel room, presuming the other sister would need a place to stay as well.

Bella hangs up and tells me that Rachel is driving here from Eugene, Oregon. It's a five hour drive, and she's leaving within the hour. Rebecca will be here at about the same time, and Jared has volunteered to pick her up at Sea-Tac.

We've finished our share of the calls and arrangements, but Jared is still on the phone with his Tribal Elders. In the mean time, Billy has been transferred to a private room in palliative care, so we head there to see him.

"Billy? It's me, Bella. Can you hear me?"

His eye blink open and something like a sob escapes his lips. "Oh, Bella... honey... thank goodness you're okay. Thank goodness..."

"Shh, Billy, reserve your energy. I'm just fine. Edward and his family found me in no time, thanks in large part to you and the information you were able to provide. Thank you, Billy, for your help."

He snorts, albeit weakly. "Help? Bella... please don't ignore the role I played in getting you abducted in the first place. I am so ashamed that I fell for it. They played me, honey... they played me like a fiddle."

"Oh, Billy... please don't feel that way. Renee was a master manipulator. She played me all my life."

He eyes her shrewdly. "Past tense?"

"Er, yes... I'm afraid Renee is dead, Billy. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Billy looks genuinely surprised.

"Well, because you had _some_ feelings for her, obviously."

"No, Isabella." He pauses to cough, clearly in physical distress. "I had feelings for someone who wasn't real, who didn't exist. Tanya was a figment of my imagination... I'm not confusing that person with the one who did this to me and to you."

It's amazing how wise and level-headed he is, even in a situation such as this.

"I'm glad to hear it, Billy."

Billy closes his eyes, and a few moments of silence pass. Then the quiet is broken when he speaks again.

"He's here with me, you know... Jacob. And Sarah. And Charlie. They're all here, waiting for me to join them."

Bella's eyes widen and she looks up at me. I shrug and slip my arm around her shoulders... it_ was_ sort of a spooky statement.

"Can you talk to them, Billy?" she asks, and I know she's a little afraid of the answer.

He nods, his eyes remaining closed. "Mm-hm... sort of. Jake wants you to know he's sorry, Bella. He's sorry and he's relieved you've found happiness." Billy opens his eyes suddenly. "Have you set a date?"

Odd... I don't remember telling Billy about our engagement. Oh well, perhaps Bella told him on the phone when I wasn't around.

Bella looks surprised as well. "Um, not an exact day yet, but we are planning on a Christmas wedding."

His piercing black eyes penetrate my own, then flicker back to Bella. "I wish I could have given you away, honey. And so does Charlie."

Creep-factor ten. I'm concerned about how this will affect my girl emotionally, but so far, she seems good.

"Is Charlie here now, Billy?"

"He's always here, Bella."

"Tell him I love him."

"He knows."

"I love you, too."

"I know, honey... and the feeling is mutual."

.~.

Bella and I leave the hospital at five so Rachel and Rebecca can have some alone time with their father. I had planned on taking her to Tiffany and Company after the hospital, to pick out a new engagement ring and wedding bands... but that doesn't seem like the greatest idea right now. Instead, I head back toward Edmonds.

"Are you alright, love?"

She nods stoically. "Yes, I think I am. Billy seems... settled. Resigned to his fate, you know?"

I nod in understanding. "Who's Sarah?"

"His late wife."

Ah, of course.

"Knowing that she and Jake," her voice breaks a little, "and Dad, are with him... well, it just makes it seem, I don't know... right, or something."

We drive in companionable silence for a while.

"Oh! Edward, I forgot to tell you... I volunteered us to cook dinner at your parents' tonight – the whole family will be there."

Well, they won't expect her to follow through on that now, after the news we just received.

"It's okay, sweetheart, they'll understand. I'll just give Mom a quick call." Her hand reaches out to stop mine from retrieving my phone.

"Oh, no, no Edward... please. I need this, babe. I need to focus on something, and cooking is perfect."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. But, I hope you're not annoyed at me for volunteering you as well?" She actually looks a little nervous... silly girl.

"God, no, Bells. Why would I be annoyed about that?"

"Well, I didn't ask you... it was rather presumptuous of me."

I indicate and pull over to the side of the interstate, then turn to meet her wide, questioning eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan... soon to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen... you are the centre of my universe. I will always want to be with you, to do what you are doing, to go where you are going. There will never, ever be anything in my life that demands more consideration than you and your feelings and comfort. And there will surely never be anything that is more important, unless it be the product of our love and union. Yes, we can check with each other to see if the other made any plans or commitments, and I'm sure there will be the occasional slumber party or girl time... and that's when the guys and I will get in our male bonding and testosterone ridden one-upmanship. But sweetheart, you can pretty much consider it a given that I will always be happy to follow your lead, because all I really, truly ever want is to be with you."

I hope those are happy tears.

"Oh Edward!" She unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs over to wrap her arms around me. "I love you so much... how did I get so lucky?"

"The same way I did, baby," I chuckle, "by trusting Alice."

She laughs with me, and we kiss and hug some more. I don't want to let her go, but we're pulled over on the I-5 and the late afternoon traffic is starting to build.

As we exit the interstate, Bella asks if we can stop at a grocery store, so I bring her to a small organic market. We pick up ground turkey breast, porcini mushrooms, and some provolone and fresh mozzarella as Bella explains what she has in mind for dinner and the pasta sauces she promised to make with Mom. It all sounds fantastic, and if she thinks I'm not getting in on making those sauces, she's mistaken.

Mom has picked bushels of vegetables and rinsed them all. The counters are covered in tomatoes, bell peppers, yellow and green zucchinis, eggplants, onions and garlic. As Bella surveys the kitchen, I can see her mind working, planning the sauces. It's a fucking turn-on... I wonder if I can get her alone for a few minutes?

My lascivious intentions are thwarted when a minute or so later, Jasper's cleaning crew shows up with our laundered clothes and a few other items, and what seems like hundreds of boxes of Alice's clothes.

Mom shows them to the third floor so they can complete their delivery, while I start to prepare a huge portion of the veg for roasting. Bella begins a meat mixture that she's going to use to stuff some of the vegetables for dinner.

Slicing the veg is second nature to me, so I spend virtually all my prep time watching my fiancée. She thinks she's awkward and clumsy, but she doesn't see herself clearly. She is so at home in the kitchen, her movements are fluid, her knife work sure and skilled. For me, it's a sensual experience, observing her like this. And, my lust is back as I watch her begin to mix the ground turkey, fresh oregano, garlic, egg and breadcrumbs with her bare hands. Why is this sexy to me? Maybe I'm a freak.

As Bella stuffs the peppers, zucchinis and baby eggplants she halved and scooped out, I roughly chop some mixed colour tomatoes. She washes her hands, pops the stuffed veg into the oven and then pulls out a large sauté pan that she coats in a nice, fruity extra virgin olive oil. We've worked in relative silence until now, and when she looks up at me to speak, her eyes widen.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Oh yes."

"Um, but you look... sort of... forgive me, but you look sort of wild."

"Mmm-hmm."

Her expression suddenly changes to something that I'm sure mirrors my own. She's caught on.

"Oh! Oh, my... um... you know," she reaches out and turns off the burner, moving the pan to a cool spot, "we should hop upstairs for a minute... to make sure our clothes and things were put in the right room."

I nod. "We should."

We pass Mom and Jasper's people on the stairs as I chase Bella up to our room.

"We'll be right back Esme," she squeals as I smack her ass playfully.

"Yeah, Mom... we just need to er, find something."

"Have fun!" my mother calls behind us, giggling.

"Jesus," I exclaim as I grab my girl and spin her around, trapping her against the door in our room, "do you know how weird it is that my mother just told us to have fun when she knows damn well what we're up to?"

She reaches down to wrap her hand around my erection outside my jeans. "Oh please... after what we all heard at Volterra? Nothing about your parents and sex is weird anymore. In fact, I have a feeling we might have to wear earplugs at night!" She unbuckles my belt and pulls open the top button of my jeans. "Button flies? Fuck, Edward, I love you in button flies."

I growl in response to her passion and kiss her hard as she grips both sides of my flies and pulls all the buttons open with one firm tug. "This has got to be fast, Edward," she moans against my lips, "a true quickie." It makes me hiss when her hand contacts my bare cock, gripping tightly and stroking the way she knows I like.

"No problem, gorgeous," I pant as I pull up her t-shirt and find a front closing bra. Her delicious tits are in my hands and mouth in no time.

"Christ, Edward..." It's a whine, and I love I can make her sound like that.

"Mmmph..."

Suddenly her hands grip my cheeks and she pulls my face up to hers. Staring into my eyes, she speaks her next words very clearly.

"Edward, pick me up, put me on that bed, and fuck me. Now."

"Jeez, pushy, pushy," I joke as I comply most diligently with her instruction.

.~.

"Hells, Bells... this is fantastic," Jasper practically moans.

Bella giggles. "Edward cooked too, you know!"

Alice shakes her head. "Yeah, but I've seen the way you two interact in the kitchen. You call the shots, Bella, and Edward plays your sous chef!"

"Hey!" I protest playfully. Ah, she's right, and I couldn't be happier.

Bella pulled together a beautiful meal after we... worked out our passions. We actually ended up with her kneeled on the edge of the bed and me on my knees on the floor driving her _wild_ with my tongue before we finally completed our 'quickie.' It might have taken a few more minutes than initially planned, but whatever. She screamed, came all over my face and then my cock. Life is good. I grin at the memory.

"Whoa, Mr. Sous Chef, what's _that_ look all about?" Emmett has finally taken a break from shovelling food into his face to draw attention to the way I'm looking at my girl.

"Ahem, Bella? How did you prepare these tomatoes? They're lovely, scooped over the spaghetti and stuffed vegetables like this." My mother is ever the tactician.

"Edward chopped them roughly for me – I wanted a rustic effect – then I sauteed them in a fragrant E-V-O-O and tossed in some crushed garlic, torn basil, a few dashes of aged balsamic and a small amount – maybe a teaspoon – of finely diced red chili, just to give it a little bite. Oh, and a generous pinch of kosher salt." Bella winks at me and my dick twitches. "Also, I didn't cook them for too long because I wanted them to retain their chunky texture."

"I love the melted mozza and provolone on the stuffed veg, Bells."

"Thanks, Alice. The provolone does nicely contrast with the inherent mildness of the fresh mozzarella."

Rose puts down her fork. "You know, Bella, this is something I would consider trying to cook at home. Have you ever considered teaching people to cook, as a job I mean?"

Wow... Rose might be on to something there.

My sweetheart blushes and looks down at her twined fingers in her lap. "Um, no... not really. I mean, wouldn't I have to have a culinary degree myself before I could teach?"

"Only if you want to teach at a college," I answer. "Private lessons would be entirely different. And I think you would be extremely good at it. You have... a way with people, and a way with food. The two would be an amazing combination." I really mean it.

"And you're so much sexier than Rachel Ray!"

"EMMETT!" Wow, he got Mom, Dad, Alice, Rose _and_ Jasper that time.

"What? It's a compliment. She even said E-V-O-O."

"For what it's worth, Em," I offer, smiling, "I agree wholeheartedly."

"I knew you would, my brother."

When dinner is over, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Dad take over the clearing away. Bella and Mom sit down with a glass of chianti to decide how to proceed with the sauces, and I find myself again following Jasper out to the back patio.

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"That was a delicious dinner. I believe your Bella is one amazing creature, and easily your equal."

"Rather like the way my amazing sister is your equal?"

"No, no, my friend." He pauses for a drag of his cigar. "No, my darlin' Alice... she is my better."

I never fail to like Jasper more every time we talk... even if he is as mysterious as hell.

"So, Jazz... where does one find the kind of uber-efficient 'cleaning crew' that you had launder and deliver our belongings?"

He inhales deeply. "Now, Edward, that's one of those questions I really can't answer."

I shake my head in frustration.

"But I _will_ say this. Have you ever seen the movie Men In Black?"

What? I nod. "Sure... a couple of times."

"Well, remember how right at the beginning, old Tommy Lee J, a.k.a. K, called in a clean-up crew to remove all evidence of the blue alien goo?"

"Jasper, are you saying you're part of a secret agency of individuals who monitor and police the activities of..."

He belly laughs. "That's a good one, my friend. But no... I was simply drawing a comparison. You see, covert operations, be they of local, state, federal or private origin, all require speedy, discreet and immaculate clean-up at some time or another. In my position – make that my former position – I am privy to the contact information for such services."

I gape at him. "So the people who cleaned our stuff and brought it here... they were professional crime scene removers?"

"More like professional justice hiders... in that they eliminate the evidence that true justice, outside of the... restrictions... of the legal system, has taken place."

"Huh." That's really all I can say.

We watch the bats in companionable silence for a few minutes. I consider that the little winged rats aren't so bad after all, especially if they're eating pesky insects.

The patio door slides open. "Edward? Jasper? Emmett and Rosalie are leaving soon, and Bella and I want to get started on the sauces. Edward, you said you wanted to be involved."

"I sure do, Mom."

Jasper stubs out his tiny cigar and we rejoin our family inside.

.~.

I don't know how she can do it. I groan and roll over, pulling my pillow over my head. We were up until two a.m. with those damned sauces... they were fantastic, of course, especially the roasted garlic, eggplant and porcini. We even made a huge pot of stock, because Mom had a lot of other vegetables too, like broccoli, brussels sprouts, asparagus, and a bunch of early roots. But damn, that was a lot of work and a late night. And here she is, at six-thirty, bouncing out of bed and skipping to the shower. She's fucking incredible.

It seems like only a minute later that she's whispering into my ear. I must have fallen back to sleep. "Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Your dad and I are leaving for the clinic now."

"Mm."

She kisses my cheek softly. There has never been a more perfect sensation. Except all the ones with her.

"Are you still picking me up to go to Tiffany?"

Oh right! "Abso-fuckin'-lutely, baby. We need rings, and I don't want to wait any longer."

Beautiful giggles.

"Okay, I'll see you around twelve-thirty."

"I'll be there." She can count on it.

"I know."

She knows.

.~.

I've been sitting here in my car, getting some rather interesting looks from some of the interesting passers by, since eleven forty-five because there is no way I will ever risk being late to pick up my girl. I've busied myself with creating a couple of playlists to accompany making love to Bella... okay, one of them is for making love and the other is for fucking... and with composing a short email love note for my girl. Shit. I just realized, we have to get her another phone. I guess we'll stop at the Apple Store after Tiffany.

I re-read my message before hitting Send.

_Isabella, my true and only love,  
I can't get enough... ever.  
Stay with me, baby, for eternity,  
And beyond..._

Yeah, that says it. Send.

As I scroll again through my master Isabella Playlist, my skin starts to tingle and I look up to see her approaching on the sidewalk, her beautiful smile and twinkling eyes calling to my soul.

"Did you have a good morning, sweetheart?" I ask after she has kissed me hello, for several intense minutes, and then settled back into her seat.

Snapping her seatbelt in place, she nods. "Yes, actually, it was very pleasant and normal. Rose has started sketching ideas for my wedding dress. She is really an amazing designer."

After stopping at In-N-Out Burger for a quick bite, we have finally made it in through the doors at Tiffany. I actually made an appointment with the same sales lady for this visit, thinking it might take a little longer.

"Bella?"

"Jessica!"

Bella rushes over to the sales counter where Jessica Stanley is standing next to the lady we have our appointment with.

"Oh my god, you did it!"

Jessica nods happily. "Yes, I took your advice and it just so happened a position was available here." She lowers her voice. "I, er... heard about what happened. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. And Quil – I can't apologize enough for getting him that job at the haemophilia benefit."

Bella reaches out and takes Jessica's hand in her own. "Jess, you didn't know what he was involved in. Besides, it made no difference whether he was at the gala or not – he was already in deep with Renee by that time."

"Ahem... Mr. Cullen? Did you and your fiancée want to get started?"

I look down at Bella who gives me a nod. "Yes, thank you, er..." I read her name tag quickly, "Maude." She leads us to a comfortable, private room in the back of the store.

"I hope you don't mind, but Jessica is a trainee and I've asked her to sit in with us today."

Bella smiles. "That's fine."

Once we're inside and the door is closed, Maude invites us to sit in comfortable black leather chairs at a stylish, glass-topped table. She and Jessica sit opposite.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, first things first. You said you wanted to exchange the ring you bought last month. May I inquire as to the reason? Is it unsuitable?"

Bella and I spoke about how we would answer this question, and we decided the truth would be best. As I pull the ring and sales agreement out of my pocket, Bella glances at Jessica and then explains, "Well, unfortunately, Maude, my mother was wearing this ring when she died. She tried it on when I wasn't aware, and then passed away suddenly, before taking it off again."

Maude flutters her hands to her chest. "Oh my goodness, dear... I'm so sorry... how terrible to lose your mother like that. Of course we can exchange the ring. It's perfectly understandable."

"Thank you," Bella and I say together.

.~.

"Edward, I can't believe you convinced me to accept this size of a diamond. The one in the other ring was plenty big!"

"You deserve the biggest and best, Isabella. Please stop whining about the fact that I love you so much I want you to have a diamond that reflects that." I grin at her, because I'm just joking... mostly. "Two point seven carats is not really that big anyways."

I knew as soon as Bella saw this ring that it was the one. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath, and the loveliest smile crept across her face. The diamond is cushion-cut, which apparently is Tiffany-speak for rounded square. It's surrounded by small bead-like diamonds and has graduated stones down the sides as well. Set in platinum, it is truly exquisite, just like the angel who now wears it.

"I love that it's described as 'Edwardian'," she murmurs as she admires it on her finger. "But Edward, it must have cost a fortune."

"It was pennies compared to your worth, my love."

I park the car and she looks up, startled. "The Apple Store?"

"Yep... you need a new phone."

She smiles. "Yes, I guess I do. You're so thoughtful."

I wink at her. "It's easy when you're the one I'm thinking about."

_**Bella**_

Okay, I love my new phone. As soon as we're in the car again, I check my email. Oh! A note from Edward? I glance over at my chef and he's watching me from the corner of his eye.

I read his email and swoon. "Edward, you are spoiling me!"

"Either that or I'm setting a high benchmark." He's smirking.

.~.

We pull into the empty driveway at Edmonds around seven, because after we left the Apple Store, Edward took me car shopping. He claimed we were on a roll anyway, so we might as well run with it. We went to Nissan, Toyota, Audi, Saab and of course Volvo. I didn't admit it to him, but I fell in love with the new Volvo C70 hardtop convertible. I remained noncommittal on the car issue, finally requesting we leave it for another day.

Gosh, the place looks so dark and deserted. Oooh... if we've got it to ourselves... I smile in anticipation.

"Did you know your parents were going out?" I ask as we approach the door, hand in hand.

"Nope. It's odd for them not to leave a light on, though, especially over the door."

Edward unlocks the door, but before opening it, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. "Come here, you," he growls into my throat as he kisses and licks his way up to my mouth. Oh, yes...

We're kissing deeply and my hips are rolling against his arousal as he stumbles us through the dark porch to the base of the staircase.

"SURPRISE!" The lights snap on.

"ARGH!"

We are surrounded by balloons and flowers and smiling family and friends, all of whom have seen me grinding on Edward as we kissed each other madly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice sings as Edward releases me to the floor and she pulls me into her arms. Then I'm surrounded by a group of hugging people, all giving me kisses and their best wishes. We end up in the living room.

Finally, I take a step back and gratefully lean against Edward's hard chest as Emmett places a flute of champagne into our hands. "Speech!"

Jeez... thanks Em. I know I'm blushing profusely as I scan the happy faces: Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Jared and Laurent, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah, Jessica and Eric Yorkie, Paul, Embry, Garrett and his wife Katrina, Kate and Irina, Angela and Ben, Tyler, Felix and his wife Gianna, Eleazar and his wife Carmen, Alec and his wife Heidi and their two kids Bree and Riley... my god, the only person missing is my dentist. Wait, who's that in the back? Oh... Liam Kelly, Edward's critic friend.

"Um..."

Edward leans down and whispers in my ear from behind. "Relax sweetheart... just say it's great to see you all and thanks for coming."

He's my rock. I lift my glass and my chin and scan the faces again. "It's so lovely to see you all! Thank you for coming to celebrate with us, and thank _you_, Alice, for the heartstopping surprise!"

Bouncing on her invisible pogo stick, Alice pulls a string over the piano that drops a silver CONGRATULATIONS banner under the existing HAPPY BIRTHDAY and blurts out another surprise. "And, Congratulations Edward and Bella on your engagement!"

Another round of applause and hugs and handshakes ensues, and this time Edward is stuck in the middle of it with me.

Alice pulls me into her arms again and kisses my cheek. "I hope you don't mind, Bells, but I thought it would be perfect to make this a two-fer."

I smile at my best and, at this moment, most annoying, friend. "Of course I don't mind, Alice... you didn't actually have to do anything at all..."

"Oh no you don't, Bells! You managed to get out of the last party I had planned for you, albeit by extreme measures. There's no way I would let you deny me an engagement party too! Now, why don't you two run upstairs and change – I've taken the liberty of laying out clothes for you." Then she looks at Edward, her eyes narrowing. "And don't take long, or else I'll send Emmett after you!"

Edward places his hand at the small of my back and guides me back to the stairs. I down the remainder of my champagne before handing my glass to him, and he places it on a small table next to his before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder like a fireman. Mmm... Edward in a fireman's uniform...

I get excited when I see the dress Alice had chosen for me. It's a fabulously sexy little Mandalay leopard print, fringe dress in a sort of brownish metallic gold colour, and she's matched it with my black Louboutins. It's a dress I haven't worn to work yet... I was sort of saving it because it was more expensive than the others and I wanted it for a special occasion. It's a good thing I shaved this morning in the shower!

I tease and style my hair and finish my make-up quickly, having become fairly expert at the application of the smoky eye look, and step out of the washroom back into our bedroom... and oh, my... Edward looks absolutely edible in a dark, warm-grey suit with a brown button down shirt and a brown and gold diagonally striped tie. Oh my, oh my...

"Christ Bella... you look..."

He's lost for words, and so am I.

Crossing to me in a flash, Edward pulls me hard against his chest and kisses me fiercely. His hands are on my ass, his tongue dancing with mine... my hands are tangling in his hair. He drops to his knees, pushing my dress to my hips... oh, god...

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Are you two ready yet? You'd better be decent, because I'm coming in!"

Edward turns his head and yells at the door, "Fuck off, Emmett!"

"I've got a key, and I'm not afraid to use it," is Emmett's playful response. Of course, we both know he's dead serious, too.

Edward sighs heavily and looks up at me apologetically as he slips my dress back into place.

"Later, baby. I promise."

My breathing returns to normal as he stands and reaches for my hand. Melting at his sexy smirk and sparkling green eyes, I contemplate pulling him back to the bed, but Emmett knocks again. I follow my fiancé as he leads me to the door. "I'll hold you to that, Chef Cullen."

"I would expect nothing less, Miss Swan."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: See my profile for a links to pics of the rings and Bella's engagement part dress. Also, a couple of youtube links for the referenced songs.**

**Well... there you have it. As promised, there will be an epilogue and it will cover the wedding and honeymoon. I am really looking forward to your reviews!**

**If you have any unanswered questions, please ask them in your review and I'll do my best to make sure any loose ends I missed are covered in the epilogue.**

**A have a new story in development right now, so if you would like to read another of my efforts, please add me to your author alerts. I can't say for sure when the first chapter will be posted, but I'm looking at an update schedule of every two weeks.**


	43. Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 43 – EPILOGUE**

_**Alice**_

"So, Bella, where did you and my brother go last night? Rose said you two abandoned the others."

Oh wow, look at that blush! They were up to something naughty, I know it.

"Um, we just, you know... uh, we rented costumes from the hotel and went to a party at a nightclub down the street. How about you, Alice? How was your anniversary ceremony?"

Oh nice try, Bells. I'll get it out of you eventually! Taking a moment to top up our coffees and pour some fresh pineapple juice, I recount a short and censored version of our evening on the beach. "Jasper and I renewed our vows to each other, as we have done every year, and then we made love in the moonlight. It was beautiful... the surf was glowing, there was the lightest of breezes, and it was so warm."

Smiling brightly, Bella replies, "That sounds wonderful, Alice! But..."

"But what?"

She giggles. "Didn't you get sand in your crack?"

"Who got sand in their crack now?" Rose plops down into the chair next to Bella's bench.

"Ali and Jazz, when they got down and dirty on the beach last night."

"Nope, no sand... we had a big blanket and there was a nice, grassy patch right on the water." I chirp. "But do tell, Bella, where did you and Edward get funky last night?"

Rose spins to Bella. "What? I wondered why you guys disappeared last night... you didn't even tell us where you were going! What were you two up to?"

More deep blushing, but look at that grin!

"Er... we, um..."

"We went out dancing, that's all." Edward strolls out on the lanai and leans down to kiss Bella good morning before settling next to her on the bench. "Hey, Señorita. You're rather... radiant... this morning."

Bella giggles again, but this time it's deeper, a little throaty... and the look they're giving each other! Oh, I have a feeling there's a good story behind this.

"Señorita?" Rose asks.

"Uh..." poor Bella is completely dazzled by the eye-sexin' she's getting from my big brother. "I dressed up in a Mexican peasant girl costume for, you know, Halloween."

I turn to Edward. "And what did you dress up as, Edley?"

Giving Bella the look a starving man would give a juicy steak, he responds with twinkling eyes and a smirk, "Zorro."

"Ohmygod, you two totally got funky in a bar!"

Jesus, Rose and I just said exactly the same thing. "Rose, you owe me a Mai Tai!"

Edward regards us with classic nonchalance, but Bella is blushing like crazy and looking anywhere but at Rose or me.

"Mai Tais for breakfast? Bring it on!" Emmett wanders to our table and leans down to kiss Rosalie's earlobe, eliciting a squeal, and Jasper is right behind him.

I feel his warm breath on my neck before he murmurs in my ear, his gravelly morning voice making making my toes curl. "Good mornin' my sweet darlin', my love and my wife."

"Good morning my wonderful husband. Thank you for another perfect anniversary yesterday."

"Oh, you are most kindly welcome, Mary Alice _Whitlock_."

"What's this now?" Edward and Emmett ask simultaneously.

"Dude, you owe me a Mai Tai!" Em booms.

"Don't be such a girl, Em. Jesus, at least say I owe you_ a beer._" Edward punches our older brother in the shoulder.

"Fuck off Edward, I'm secure enough in my masculinity to admit I like a fruity drink." Em makes to pull Edward into a headlock, but he's not fast enough. Edward is on his game this morning... something has energized him.

"Emmett, language!" Poor Em, Mom always catches him dropping the f-bomb.

"Jeez, Mom! What, have you got f-word radar or something?"

"Did I hear someone call my little girl Mary Alice _Whitlock_?" Dad asks from over Mom's shoulder as he slides his arms around her waist.

Jazz just beams, so I answer. "Yes, I have decided to legally change my surname to Whitlock... to Cullen hyphen Whitlock, actually. Oh, and look!" I hold up Jasper's and my left hands to show off the most conventional thing that's ever occurred in our relationship. "We have real wedding rings now, blessed by the Tiki gods!" I giggle and Jazz kisses my cheek, grinning. I notice an inquisitive look cross Edward's face, but it disappears quickly; I sense he'll have questions for me later.

"So!" Rose looks around excitedly. "Who's up for some shopping to buy grass skirts for the celebration luau tonight?"

After breakfast, Edward asks me to take a stroll with him on the beach, ostensibly to have a chat about his honeymoon plans which happen to be secret from Bella, while the men head off to rent SeaDoos for a couple of hours and the ladies prepare to attack the shops.

"So, Ali-cat..." he seems a little uncomfortable, and I think I know what's coming.

"Yes, big bro?"

"Forgive me for being so bold... but I happen to love you an awful fucking lot." He stops and looks at me, the gentle breeze tossing his hair over his forehead.

"I love you too, Edward, immeasurably."

He sort of chuckles in combination with a heavy exhale of breath. "Tinkerbell, I just want to make sure you're safe and sound... financially."

Do I know my brother?

"Edward, it's really sweet of you to be concerned..."

"Look, Ali," he interjects, "I think Jasper is... well, he's Mister Fucking A. Awesome, you know? But, I just want to make sure you're protected... legally."

How to explain this?

"Edward..." I stop and wait for him to stop too. "I am one-hundred percent protected. Jasper has no legal claims on me or my assets... none at all. On the books, I'm single."

He doesn't speak, but his questioning look compels me to explain further.

"Jazz... well, let's just say that his email address is a reflection of his life's philosophy... or necessity, as it were."

Edward's eyebrows crinkle. "Undertheradar?"

I nod. "Yes. Jasper, by design, lives _under the radar, _in all ways. He told me you checked out his fingerprints... or lack thereof?"

He nods, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, well... can you please just be satisfied with the fact that Jasper has no legal grounds to ever make a claim for my trust money? In fact, _he_ is trusting _me_ to manage all of _his_ financial affairs both stateside and offshore."

"Are you serious, Alice?" Edward asks.

I nod. "Deadly, Edward. Legally, Jasper has virtually no net worth. He has very little economic or social presence at all. Everything he does is..."

"Under the radar..."

"Exactly."

He blows out some air and squints down the beach, then glances back sideways at me through crinkled eyes with a sweet, loving grin. "So, you're covered, then."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I'm covered."

He pulls me into a hug that ends in a playful headlock and noogie, and then takes my hand and turns us to walk back toward the hotel. "So, about my honeymoon..."

_**Bella**_

"New York?" I squeak as I glance over at my best friend/soon to be sister-in-law.

"YES!" Alice is bouncing again, making my car shake. It's a good thing we're at a stoplight.

"You want to go to New York for my bachelorette party?"

"YES!"

"The bachelorette party that I don't even want to have because I have absolutely nothing to lament about leaving my single life behind and marrying your brother?"

"Bells! It's a _shopping _party... in NEW YORK!"

Well, I guess I really can't argue with that. The light turns green and I take off.

We've just left the restaurant and lofts. It's been almost two months since the fire. At first we thought the repair would be relatively quick... but then Alice suggested a complete rebuild of both the restaurant layout and the lofts. With the fall being a slow time for business anyway, Edward agreed with her idea. The owner of the gym downstairs had decided to close and reopen in a new location anyway, so there was really nothing to lose by doing a major overhaul.

Of course, then came the meetings with the architects and designers. What was originally going to be a small job turned into a construction project that required public input and city council approval. The projections currently put completion at some time in mid-January. Today, we met the designers to choose floor tile. Edward wanted me to stand in for him, saying he trusted our judgement. He's been quite mysterious in the last week or so, with either very late night or early morning private phone calls, and more than one meeting with the critic Liam Kelly. He tells me it's a surprise, so I assume it has something to do with our honeymoon. I try to not bug him about it, but the curiosity is killing me.

I've suggested looking at houses, but Edward has asked if we should consider another year or two above Wild, especially since the lofts are now going to be more equitably divided, with each having a master and spare bedroom and a den. I guess he has a point...

Alice's throat clearing draws me back from my wandering thoughts.

"Shopping trip? New York?" Her eyes are popping out of her head.

With a sigh, I relinquish. "Sure, okay... when?"

"The weekend before Thanksgiving... that's in two weeks."

"What? But Alice, we literally _just _got back from Hawaii!" And what a trip _that_ was... best Halloween ever. I smile at the memory.

"Yeah, so? That was for Jazz and me... it was entirely different. And besides, the boys are taking Edward away for that weekend too, for his bachelor party."

"Oh? Where are they taking him?" A small twinge of... _anxiety?_... makes itself known.

"Emmett and Jasper won't say! And they won't tell Dad either, because they know he'll cave and tell Mom. But don't worry about them... we've got The Big Apple to look forward to!"

"Jeez, it all seems so... decadent."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Have you ever been to New York?"

"No... I'd only ever been to Oregon, California and Arizona before Edward took me to Vancouver at the end of September. And now I've also been to Hawaii, and you want to take me to New York, and Edward... Edward won't tell me where's he's taking me for our honeymoon, but he was relieved to find out my passport was current when we went to Vancouver. God only knows where we could end up for New Years!"

"I you hadn't travelled outside the country, why is your passport current?"

"Oh... because Renee and Phil were talking about send Jake and me on a Caribbean cruise after the wedding. Of course, it never happened – they had no money." That's a topic I'd rather leave right there. "So, Ali-cat... what do you know about Edward's plans for _our_ honeymoon?

"Ah, well... the only thing I can say there is that I will make sure your honeymoon wardrobe is appropriate."

"_You're _packing my honeymoon clothes?"

"Yes."

"And I don't get a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Well, what _do _I get a say in?"

"Hmm... let's see... how about your travelling ensemble? Oh, and your wedding night lingerie. In fact, you can pick out all of your lingerie. In New York!"

Argh.

"And you know what, Bella? There's still the little matter of a long unfulfilled agreement that you and I made way back when you first came to Seattle."

What is she talking about? I give her a look that says just that.

"All those months ago, on our first shopping spree in Neimans, you promised, and I quote: '_I'll make you a deal. In three months time, if I haven't fallen or twisted an ankle, I will come back here with you and buy a pair of Manolos. And they won't necessarily have to be on sale.' _Unquote."

Holy crap, she's right. "Alice, you have an amazing memory... scary, but amazing."

She's nodding excitedly. "I know! But, I'll tell you what. I'm willing to transfer that little deal to New York, and it doesn't have to be Manolos as long as they're designer – although if we're in New York then we should definitely try to do Carrie proud and go for the Manolos – and they can be your wedding shoes! What do you think?"

I can't help but smile. "I think that sounds perfect, Ali-cat."

I pull my sleek Volvo C70 hardtop convertible to a stop in front of Emmett and Rose's house and follow Alice inside. Rose and Em are still at work, and Edward and Jasper are still at the gym.

"Tea?" Alice asks.

"Yes, please," I answer. She puts on the kettle and says she'll be right back. As I listen to her footsteps retreat up the stairs, I wander to the living room and look out the huge picture window at Lake Washington in the distance and my car in the foreground, parked at the curb.

Exactly three days after our engagement party, Edward woke me up early with _"come and see!" _He was like a kid at Christmas, his excitement infectious; so I dressed quickly and followed him down the stairs and out the front door to the driveway. And there, in the overcast and drizzle of that September morning, was a brand new, sexy silver Volvo C70 convertible.

"_Happy Engagement, baby," _he whispered into my ear as he slipped his arms around me from behind. I stood agape, staring at the beautiful car. Then he said, _"It's a standard, like your truck," _and I might have started to cry a little.

"_How did you know?" _I asked as I turned into his embrace.

"_Because you wear your emotions on your face, my love. You downplayed it, but I knew at the dealership last week that you fell in love with this car. You know, I should thank you because you make it very easy for me to give you the things you want."_

Smug, grinning, fiancé jerk. Okay, he's not a jerk... but I was feeling exposed. And emotional.

"_Edward, you have to stop giving me such expensive things... I can't reciprocate." _Yes I have some money, but it's invested, and there's retirement to think about...

"_Isabella Cul... Swan. What's mine is yours, and that's all there is to it. Now take me for a ride in your spankin' new convertible. Only, maybe leave the top up today, hm?"_

That afternoon, Billy Black died, and two days later we were driving my new car to Forks for his funeral. It would take place on the fall equinox – the end of summer marking the end of his life. But I found I couldn't cry hard for him because I sincerely believed he was now happier than he had been in a very long time.

At a gathering that night, I asked Jared if he would give me away at my wedding. A tear or two spilled from his eyes as he embraced me and said he would be honoured.

Edward and I stayed at my house and slept in my old room. It turned out that he had asked Jared to recreate the room as closely as possible to the original, only he upsized to a double bed. It was quite easy for Edward to arrange... as my closest and most trusted friend in Forks, I had given Jared keys to my house and cabin.

It was wonderful, sharing my room with him, cuddling into his warm embrace in the comforting familiarity of my childhood haven. We made the sweetest, most gentle love that night.

On the way back to Seattle, Edward said we should hang a left. _"Come on, baby... let's go to Vancouver for a few days. There's a great zoo, a beautiful aquarium with a new baby beluga, Stanley Park is fantastic, and they've got some absolutely amazing restaurants."_

_"But Edward, what about my course?"_

_"I thought you switched over to an online course... and didn't you tell me just yesterday that you were already three weeks ahead?"_

And just like that we were off to Canada's third largest city. And he was right, bless him. The zoo was incredible, especially the very interactive and inquisitive young giraffe. I was mesmerized by the small herd of zebras, and astonished to learn that the huge, regal male lion was in fact severely pussy-whipped by his harem of three females. When Edward quipped that the lion must be a Cullen, I smacked his ass and didn't speak to him for at least three minutes... yeah, that's how long I can hold out when it comes to punishing my man.

The aquarium was even more impressive, largely due to the belugas, who were so communicative and expressive, I felt as though they could read my thoughts. We stood there, hand in hand, in front of the glass wall as they twirled gracefully before us, white ghosts stopping every now and then to size us up. They were truly magical to behold. On the same day, we travelled just north of the city to a huge gorge spanned by a suspension bridge. It was a little scary to walk across, not in any small part due to a group of squealing teenage fangirls who were there to visit a spot where a very poignant scene from some big Hollywood blockbuster romance had been filmed.

On our final day, we went to Granville Island near downtown Vancouver, a large, impressive marketplace with permanent retailers and day vendors. We perused all manner of spices, meats, produce, baked goods, and wonderful arts and crafts. There were street performers aplenty and we spent a wonderful couple of hours enjoying various musicians, jugglers and magicians. We lunched on artisan and cultural food offerings, and picked out souvenirs for the family back home. That night, Edward took me to one of the city's finest seafood restaurants followed by a Kings of Leon concert. The oysters were outstanding, and so was the crazy horny sex that might have started a little inappropriately at the concert and exploded into an all-nighter when we got back to our hotel room. Mmm...

"Bella? Hey girlfriend, where were you?" Alice passes me my tea. "You looked a million miles away."

I smile happily. "Oh, Alice... I was just remembering our mini-vacation to Vancouver. It was so sweet of Edward to take me there... to help me put the whole Renee incident and Billy's passing behind me."

She grins. "Yep, my brother is quite a special guy. And you're a very special girl. That's why you two belong together, Bells. I know I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll say it again many more times, but you and Edward were meant for each other. I know it as surely as I know the sun will rise again tomorrow morning."

_HONK, HONK_

"Ooh!" Alice squeals. "That's Rose! She's come home early so we can do your first wedding dress fitting while Edward isn't around!"

"Oh my god, really? It's ready for a fitting?" Excitement leaps in my belly and I feel like a little girl who's about to get her first Barbie evening gown.

Alice nods exuberantly as the front door opens.

"Hellooo? Bella? Alice?" Rose calls out.

"We're in here!" Alice and I answer in tandem.

She walks into the living room carrying a large garment bag. "Well, Bella... are you ready for your first look?"

Oh dear... I seem to have acquired Alice's pogo stick! "Ohmygosh yes! I'm so excited!"

We skip down the hall to Rose's studio where she hangs the bag on a tall coat tree, unzips it, and pulls the covering away. "Tah-dah!"

I'm speechless. Before me is the most beautiful, almost glowing, white satin dress. It's sleeveless with a flattering v-neck, a fitted bodice, and a classic but simple ball gown-style skirt.

"Well?" Alice is beside herself. "What do you think?"

I look from Alice's beaming smile to Rosalie's worried expression, and finally muster the

words. "Oh Rose... it's... it's so beautiful!"

Relief washes over her features as she reaches out to pull me closer... and that's when I see there are, literally, dozens of small crystal snowflakes with pale blue centres hand sewn into the skirt. It's exquisite.

"They're Swarovski," Alice explains. "Rosie and I have been hand-stitching them on at night. We thought the blue centres would tie in nicely to your wedding band."

Ah, of course... my wedding band is alternating diamonds and sapphires set in platinum.

"I can't believe you're going to such lengths for me," I all but whisper, mesmerized by the handiwork involved.

"And why the hell not?" Rose asks. "Alice is your Matron of Honour and I'm your Bridesmaid. Of course we're going to do everything we can to make this wedding as special as possible!"

"I love you guys... so fucking much..." I can't help the tears, the dress is unbelievable. Rose has kept it simple and elegant, as I requested, but still managed to make it look magical... princess magical.

"We love you too, sweetie," Alice says as she pulls me into a three-way hug with Rose.

"Okay, let's try it on before the boys get home."

_**Edward**_

All the arrangements are made for our honeymoon, but I can't help second-guessing myself. Although, Jasper and Mom, both sworn to secrecy, firmly believe Bella will be fine with it.

Mom looked at me over the rim of her coffee. _"It's a good move for you two, darling, and really, it's only an extended vacation. I'm sure Bella will be thrilled for such a fun adventure!"_

And Jasper... _"I really think Bells will love the idea, Edward. I mean, it's not permanent. And Alice and I are going to do some extended traveling around Europe in the new year, so we'll be able to visit you very few weeks for a while."_

It's such a great deal, a wonderful opportunity. She'll want it... of course she will.

"Hey, man." Jasper pulls me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I think you've maxed out on a safe number of reps on that machine. You want to switch?"

Shit. I completely lost track.

"You're thinking about the honeymoon again, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He taps his temple and grins. "It is to me."

.~.~.~.

My phone buzzes and I whip it out, ignoring Emmett's eye roll.

_Where did they take you? -B_

_Vegas -E_

_What are you doing? -B_

_Watching Celine Dion -E_

_What? -B_

_Em wanted to see Cher, then he found out she wasn't playing anymore! He pitched a fit – it was quite funny. We went to this show instead. -E_

_Ahh... Where are you taking me for our honeymoon? -B_

_Nice try, Sneaky Girl, but no cigar -E_

_Oh well... can't blame me for trying -B_

_Yes I can :) What did you do today? -E_

_Duh... shopped. You? -B_

_Duh... gambled -E_

_You're not going to go to a brothel, are you? -B _

_Isabella Swan... if I wasn't laughing so hard, I might actually be insulted by that question! -E_

_Oh -B_

_Sweetheart, you're not really afraid I would do something so ridiculous, are you? -E_

_No... of course not. Stupid internet and stupid bachelor party stories -B_

_Baby, how could I even entertain the idea? -E_

_(shrug) -B_

_Bella, my love, you're the only woman in my world. Sure, there are female people, but you are the only woman I see -E _

_I know -B_

_Are you missing me, my sweet girl? -E_

_Yes, so much! -B_

_Aw, baby, I miss you too. It actually sort of aches... I guess that sounds silly -E_

_Um, no... I ache too, Edward -B_

_Really? Hey, what's the midpoint between NYC and Vegas? We could meet :) -E_

_Alice would kill us! -B_

_So would Em -E_

_We'll be home together in two days. Can you last until then? -B_

_Can you? -E_

_I can try -B_

_Me too -E_

_I love you, Edward Cullen -B_

_As I love you, Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen :D -E_

_:D Goodnight (kiss) -B_

_Mmm... thank you baby, and right back at you (kiss) -E_

.~.

"They've been lingerie shopping, Em."

I'm trying to smooth things over with him because he's pissed at me for 'inciting to overthrow him'.

"Em, Dad and Jasper agree with me... come on, man. It'll be fantastic. Dad's booking the four corner suites on the top floor, and Mom will arrange for all of their things to be moved. Just imagine the fashion show Rosie will put on for you in front of the floor to ceiling windows with the New York skyline in the background." He shrugs, somewhat placated at the thought. Although I'm imagining my own private fashion show...

We arrived at McCarran Airport a half hour ago, after Jasper managed to get us on the next flight to LaGuardia. Mom confirmed that Bella is missing me as badly as I'm missing her and that the very best thing I could do would be to come join her. Jasper was all for it, being just as much a fool in love, and Emmett wasted no time in telling him he is just as pussy-whipped as Dad and I.

"Em?" Jasper leans over to whisper while Dad finishes on the phone. "Alice told me Rosalie bought a lacy red garter set with black fishnet stockings."

His eyes widen and he loosens his collar, so I dive in for the kill. "And a super-tight, super-short, black spandex tube dress."

"How much longer before we board?" is Emmett's pained response.

As our cab makes its way across the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge, I receive a text from my girl updating me on her day.

_OMG we just found a beautiful cathedral veil in a rare vintage store in midtown Manhattan! -B_

_I can't wait to see it -E_

_Alice says you're not allowed until the wedding -B_

_Damn. What about lingerie? Can I see some of that? -E_

_Not any of the pieces for our honeymoon... but you can definitely see the naughty little number I got for when we get back to Seattle -B_

_Shwing, baby (growl). So, what are your plans for the rest of the day? -E_

_We're just hitting a designer shoe store. Alice is vibrating LOL! What about you? -B_

I check my watch. Hm, it's one o'clock in Vegas.

_Going to get something to eat, then check out the hotel's amenities. Maybe I'll work out -E_

_No gambling today? -B_

_That will come a little later ;) -E_

_Ha ha – gotta go. Alice just spotted the perfect blue Manolos! See you later, babe -B_

Oh my girl, you have no idea how true that statement is...

_**Bella**_

"Okay, so _my_ wedding shoes aren't Manolos... but yours are!" I am trying to placate Alice. I ended up choosing a pair of gorgeous white Yves Saint Laurent satin peep toe pumps and shoe clips of blue crystal snowflakes. "They will match your dresses perfectly!"

"I know," Alice concedes. "And the Yves Saint Laurent pumps were definitely the best choice for you... they're perfect."

"But ohmygosh, Bella, the veil!" Rose gushes. "It's exquisite!"

Our cab stops in front of the hotel and the cabbie jumps out to retrieve our bags from the trunk. Esme pays him and turns to us. "Is everyone ready for a hell of a night?"

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. "What's planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see." she answers mysteriously. "And that applies to all of you!"

I am trying to figure out what Esme has planned when one of the hotel desk staff jumps in our path as we head for the elevators.

"Miss Swan? Er, we've upgraded your room to a corner suit on the thirty-fifth floor overlooking Central Park." Then he looks up to my companions. "Actually, we've upgraded all of you. Uh, here are your new keycards."

"Separate rooms?" I ask. "What about our belongings?"

"Oh... um, all of your things have been transferred to your new rooms." With that, having passed out our key cards, the desk clerk scurries away before I can question him further.

"Well..." I turn to Alice, Rose and Esme, "that's weird. I was rather looking forward to another slumber party night!"

"Me too," Rose agrees.

"Well," Esme offers, "we can still have a slumber party... if you want to..."

I look at her questioningly, but she has pressed the elevator button and is watching the floor indicator intently.

When we step off the elevator, it's clear that two of us should head to the left and two to the right.

"I looks like you and I go this way, Bella." Esme takes my elbow and turns me to the left.

"Okay...? Uh, Alice and Rose? I'll text you in a few."

I catch them nod at me just before Esme pulls me around a corner.

"Um, Esme? What's the rush?" I ask carefully, not wanting to insult her in any way.

"Oh Bella, darling, there's no rush per se... I just figure the sooner we get to our new rooms, the sooner our evening can begin."

There's something going on here.

"Esme? What's going..."

"Oh! Here we are... your suite. I'll just leave you to settle in... we can get together later... if you want."

And just like that, my future mother-in-law disappears down the next corridor.

Shaking my head at her weirdness, and indeed at the weirdness of the last fifteen minutes, I insert the keycard and push open the door.

I am met with the sweetest scent – vanilla – and the soft glow of candles... literally dozens of them of every shape and size, everywhere... maybe even hundreds of them.

"What the hell?" I ask myself as I wander further into the suite.

The sultry beat of an oh-so-familiar Exile song greets me as I cross the living area. I can sense it's coming from a steamy washroom, and tingles literally shoot all over my body as I quickly realize what... or rather, who... has intervened on our weekend.

_When I get home, babe  
Gonna light your fire  
All day, I've been thinkin' about you, babe  
You're my one desire_

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe, I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_

I drop my bags and run toward the music and heaven. "Edward?"

_I don't what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me_

"Surprise, baby..." he murmurs as I burst into the bathroom, finding him stretched out in a huge jacuzzi tub; oh, he is the _best_ thing I've ever seen. On a small tray, there's champagne in an ice bucket, flutes and what looks to be an assortment of chocolate-covered fresh fruit... I vaguely register pineapple, strawberries and cherries with long stems.

I've never disrobed so fast in my life... but I do hesitate for the briefest of moments and perform a pirouette so Edward can ogle me in the new navy lace bra and panty set I bought yesterday – his sharp intake of breath confirms his appreciation – before I strip that off too. And, oh yes! I am freshly waxed and manicured and feeling very goddess-like.

His fiery green eyes bore into mine as I step into the tub. Just finding him here and undressing for him have made me so ready... boldly, I straddle him and sink down onto his rigid cock, taking him all the way in as we both hiss and moan in relief.

_Stay with me, lay with me  
Holding me, loving me, baby  
Here with me, near with me  
Feeling you close to me, baby  
So show me, show me ev'rything you do  
'Cause baby, no one does it quite like you_

"God, I missed you sweetheart," he whispers as he reaches out and pulls me closer, his hands settling on my waist. We're staring at each other, falling in love over and over again... and as my arms snake slowly around his neck and I begin to roll my hips, he groans and begs, "Fucking _kiss me_, Isabella."

And I do.

.~.

"Did Emmett get mad?" I ask as Edward pours more champagne.

Mmm... his deep chuckle sends waves of desire through me. "Yeah, for a little while... until Jasper told him about the black and red lingerie Rose bought yesterday. Apparently Alice gave him a thorough description of that little spree of yours." He grins down at me and passes me my drink. "And I might have embellished by adding that she picked up a short, tight, black spandex tube dress... and that she could give him a fashion show in front of the floor to ceiling windows with the New York skyline in the background. Thank you, by the way, for telling me about her dress... I think it's what tipped the scales for him."

I take a bite of the pineapple spear he holds up to my mouth, and then watch, entranced, as he takes a bite too. Oh god... I've got to lick that dribble of juice... mmm...

"Jesus, Edward... you make chocolate taste _better_," I moan as I swallow and watch his sexy mouth.

"Well, as much as I wish that were the case, this in fact happens to be one of the very best chocolates in the world, some would argue _the_ best... it's Amedei, from Italy."

"Ooh... I've heard of that. Wow, I feel so decadent!" I smile as I reach for a cherry... of course, it's been pitted before being dipped.

"Only the very best for you, my angel."

Several minutes pass in silence as we hold each other and listen to more sweet music.

"This is a wonderful playlist, Edward... is it the one from Forks?"

"Y...esss... sort of." He gives me his sexy smirk and I have to ask.

"What do you mean, _sort of_?"

"Well, it's based on Forks, but I've added to it. I think of it as my Making Love to Bella playlist."

"Oh!" I blush and lose myself in his hungry eyes. Yes, now that I think of it, there are definitely songs on there that we didn't hear in Forks... like the one that starts to play now. "Magnet and Steel?" I ask. "Wow, you really do like the old ones."

"I like all kinds and all eras. Just wait until you hear my other Bella playlist." His grin is mischievous now.

"What's it called?" I'm dying to know.

"Well, on my iPod, it's called Three, but in my head, it's called Fucking Bella."

Oh my...

I swallow. "Do you think we might get to hear that one... soon?"

"I think that could definitely be arranged..." he swoops down to kiss me soundly and I twist to climb back into his lap, "...however, my love, I think we should get out of this tub before we completely prunify."

My plan thwarted, I grumble as he steps carefully out of the tub, the water running in rivulets down over his fine ass. "Is that even a word?"

Laughing, he wraps a towel around his waist and holds up a huge, fluffy one for me. "Probably not, but I didn't use it in Scrabble, so I'm really not all that worried about it!"

He pulls me into his arms back on and plants a trail of soft kisses across my shoulder and up my neck, then he gently takes my earlobe in his teeth.

"Why don't you let me take you out to dinner, your choice but hopefully somewhere worthy of your beauty, and then we'll see about number Three a little later, hm?"

Just as I'm about to answer in the affirmative, Flight of the Bumblebee begins ringing through the suite. I run to find my phone in my purse, which I had abandoned in the living room with my day's purchases.

"Hi Alice!"

"Bella! Don't you dare let him talk you into any dinner plans! I've got a surprise that I booked two months ago, and thankfully, there's enough room to let these crazy men of ours come along. Now, let me talk to my brother for a minute."

"You've been foiled," I whisper to Edward as I hand him my phone. He wanders off to look out the window as he listens to Alice, so I pick up my bags and bring them to the bedroom that I haven't even seen yet.

"Wow," I say to myself as I make my way to the enormous, luxuriously dressed canopy bed.

"Wow, indeed, baby." He comes up behind me and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Okay, so Alice's surprise is fucking amazing and we simply have to do it. She said to tell you to wear your Nicole Miller dress, Jimmy Choo sandals and the jewelry I gave you for the benefit."

I giggle. "Alice is a fashion force of nature."

"She is... and don't think I didn't get told what to wear as well. She packed for me for this weekend... I'm starting to wonder if she didn't already know that we would end up here with you ladies."

_**Alice**_

I booked this two months ago, the week after the birthday/engagement party, and I'll be damned if Edward is going to ruin it! It's a good thing I knew he and the boys would crack and come to find us. But I had to do some serious arguing with Edward, finally relenting and telling him what my surprise was, in order to get him to share himself and Bella with us tonight.

Everyone is so curious about my plans for dinner! Jasper ordered a limo with champagne to take us from our Fifth Avenue hotel in the Upper East Side to the address in Midtown I gave him, and he, Emmett and Dad have made bets on where we're going. The thing is, they're all wrong! Seeing as none of us really know New York, they don't have a clue where any given restaurant might be. Dad has guessed The Four Seasons while Jasper figures Le Cirque because he's heard me mention it before. Emmett, on the other hand, thinks we're heading to one of Mario Batali's several restaurants. He's wrong, but closer than Dad and Jazz. To be safe, I've banned cell phones until we arrive so they can't Google the address.

Mom and Rose have agreed that they don't really care where we end up. They had fun getting all dressed up and would be happy with a hot dog cart by The Met. Bella... well, Bella doesn't really seem to be on this planet at the moment. She and Edward are in their own little bubble, totally in love and oblivious to anything other than each other. At least she was able to tear herself away form him long enough to get dressed and made up. She looks absolutely fucking fantastic, but I think it's due in some part to the crazy glow Edward's presence seems to have evoked in her.

"Bella?" I address her. Nope... completely unaware. I drain my glass and kick her shin. "BELLA!"

She startles comically and almost spills her champagne. Whoops...

"Drink up, girlfriend. We're almost there. You too, Edward."

Smiling at each other, they down their drinks just as the limo pulls to a stop. Everyone turns to look out the window, but Bella is the first to speak.

"NO WAY!"

She looks back at me, her eyes popping out of her head, and I nod excitedly. "I know you like his shows, and he _is_ a hell of a chef..."

"Fuckin' A!" Emmett blurts.

"Emmett, language!" Mom chastises as she smacks him lightly on the back of his head, although his outburst is entirely appropriate, considering where we are.

Rose is smiling happily. "This is an awesome surprise, Ali-cat! How did you manage to double our reservation if you had to book this two months ago?"

I beam. "Because we're sitting at the Chef's Table, which accommodates eight, and I sort of... knew... that these poor sods, well, make that _this_ poor sod," I nod toward Edward," wouldn't make it through the weekend without coming to join us. So I booked the entire table!"

Jasper chuckles and leans in to my ear. "You did real good, darlin', although..." he looks and nods toward Bella, "you might have broken your brother's fiancée."

_**Edward**_

Okay... maybe I'm a little jealous. Bella is absolutely agog at the fact that we're dining at the Chef's Table at Gordon Ramsay At The London... pretentious fuck. Thank god he's not actually here tonight... I'd hate to get arrested for messing up his ugly face. What the fuck do women see in that guy, anyway? He looks like... like... like an old shoe, for fuck's sake... like an old shoe that's been folded up and wedged under an elephant's ass for three years.

Of course, the food is amazing. Bastard.

Why is Bella spending so much time looking at that picture of him, anyway?

Yeah, I'm cranky. I don't want her this excited over anyone else but me. Is that so bad?

Fuck.

Fucking stupid Scottish soccer chef.

"Edward?"

I turn to look at her and answer her coldly, "Yes?"

Her eyes widen. That's right, Miss Swan. I'm pissed.

"Um... I was just wondering if you might want to incorporate a Chef's Table in a similar way when you reopen Wild? I've, er, been looking at that picture of Chef Ramsay up there and picturing you instead. You would look _so_ good in a pose like that."

Jasper's loud laugh draws my eye. He's chuckling and shaking his head at me, and I realize he must have been feeling my mood swing and anger, and guessed the reason for it. Jeez, I'm a nutcase.

Softening my eyes and voice, I look back to my angel. "Uh, I don't really know, babe. I've never given it serious consideration."

She smiles adoringly at me and reaches up to cup my cheek, showing me yet again that I'm the centre of her world. "I think it would be an awesome addition." Then she scowls. "Except that bitch Chelsea Afton would probably show up every damned week and flash her gnarly old nipples at you."

I bark a laugh at our old joke and pull her into my arms, relishing her warm curves and sweet scent. "Oh baby, you would be my exclusive server, and I know you can protect me from her and her nasty nipples."

.~.~.~.

When did I turn into such a wuss? I'm so fucking needy, I can't keep my hands off my Bella. I want her tucked into my side, in my arms, on my lap... I want my lips permanently attached to her amazing, soft, creamy skin...

She's just so damned exquisite in this shiny, soft gold dress... and her shoulders are bare. God, I love her shoulders, and her beautiful collarbone that's just peeking out from behind the fabric below her neck... and fuck me, her neck...

After dinner at Ramsay's – which, I have to admit, was fucking excellent, even if I did have some strange sort of weird, mental moment – we all stroll down the street a ways to an upscale nightclub. Jasper tips the doorman and gets us in ahead of the lineup, and once inside, Bella tugs me straight out to the dance floor.

"Hold me, Edward, and move me to the music," she murmurs into my ear, and I am lost to her. I don't even know what 's playing... all I know was that I am holding the most perfect creature in the world and that she is all mine... forever.

We dance slowly, wrapped up in each other for what seems like hours, regardless of the tempo. Of course, my ever-present erection has joined us for the evening, and I know Bella's enjoying it because she has kept herself firmly pressed against me for the entire time we've been dancing... and she's been moaning, maybe even whimpering a little, especially when I gently thrust against her.

I glance over at Jasper, who's standing at our table waiting for Alice to get back from the washroom, and he's looking sort of... desperate? Then I realize that Bella and I must be emanating all kinds of lustful emotions. But his eyes are locked on Rose and Emmett, who are looking fairly damned horny too. Whoa... I thought people only danced like that at Luna. Then I catch Dad in the corner of my eye and I rotate Bella so I can see what he and Mom are up to. Holy shit, I need eye bleach.

Well there's one thing for certain... love is in the air.

Out of the blue, my cell phone buzzes. As I retrieve it from my breast pocket, I note that Dad, Emmett and Jasper are all pulling theirs out too.

_AliceC - It's time to go back to the hotel... limo out front in 5 min._

Thank god. I can't wait to get my angel alone.

The ride back to the hotel is an exercise in sexual tension; it's all I can do not to hump Bella like a horny dog. My cock is literally aching... if the big guy could speak, he'd be roaring like a frustrated lion.

The elevator is worse... thirty something floors, all eight of us too tongue-tied to even speak.

We part with utterances of "See you tomorrow" and "Later," and I practically drag Bella to our suite. Her hand is down my pants faster than I can unzip her dress and she pulls me to one of the windows overlooking Central Park. Dark and glassy with lust, her eyes bore into mine as she places my hands flat against the glass on either side of her head and then sinks to her knees between me and the window.

"Isabella," I rasp, "won't people outside be able to see?" Not that I really give a flying fuck at this moment.

She delivers a long, hot lick to my cock before shaking her head. "The windows are coated... complete privacy... I checked. Now look out while the city buzzes, every last person out there completely oblivious to the fact that you're watching them while getting a blow-job," and then – holy fuck – I'm balls deep in her mouth, my tip partway down her throat, and she's moaning and squeezing my ass, and sucking...

"Jesusfuckingchrist..."

"Mmm..." she hums and moans around me, devouring me, the hot wetness of her mouth sheathing me perfectly. I thrust a little, unable to control my hips entirely, and she squeezes tighter on my ass, showing me how much she can take.

"God, Bella... you have a fucking amazing mouth, baby... I can't hold out... you're going to make me... ungh... FUCK, YESSSS..."

I ejaculate down her throat and she swallows every bit, milking me for as much as I can give. Jesus, my knees are weak.

I contemplate collapsing to the floor, but she slithers to her feet to give me a searing kiss. God, my taste on her... I groan and pull her tightly against me, and we continue to hungrily attack each others mouths.

"Undress me," she whispers against my lips. I reach to the zipper of her dress and pull it down to her waist, then push her dress off to a puddle of shimmery gold on the floor. She steps out of it and kicks it to the side.

"You're breathtaking," I mutter, ogling her strapless white lace bra and matching panties. I unhasp her bra with one hand and pull it away, dropping it next to her dress. "Your tits are works of art, Isabella. Fucking exquisite." I squeeze and suckle each in turn, then she places had hands on my shoulders and pushes down.

"I want your mouth on me, Edward."

"That makes two of us, baby." I lower to my knees and pull her against me, burying my face in her lace-covered pussy, playfully nipping her labia and making her purr and groan at the same time. It's time to feast...

I pull her panties down and off in a smooth movement and lift her leg over my shoulder. Jesus, her scent... her soft, smooth lips.. her swollen clit... all mine. "I'm the luckiest fucker on earth," I moan into her pussy before I give her a long, slow lick.

"Oh god... and I'm the luckiest bitch..." she answers as she winds her fingers into my hair and holds my face firmly against her. I stay there on my knees for a long time, licking, sucking and fingering my goddess, bringing her to the brink of orgasm over and over, but keeping her just shy of the finish line.

"Edward, why are you torturing me?" she finally cries. That's what I was waiting for... I reach up with one hand and pinch her nipple, at the same time curling my fingers across her G-spot and sucking on her clit.

"FUUUUCK!" she screams, and I flatten my tongue to press hard on her swollen nerve bundle as she squeezes her legs tight around my hand. Christ, I love that feeling.

_**Bella**_

Edward fucked me into oblivion last night... and I can't get this ridiculous grin off my face. After we got back from dinner and dancing, and I attacked him like some horny porn star against the living room window, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he literally threw me onto the bed and ravished me most thoroughly to his 'Fucking Bella' playlist. Bolero is my new favourite classical piece... Ravel was a genius. So are Quiet Riot, Daft Punk and Def Leppard. It was sheer and utter blissful fucking heaven... I giggle at my unintentional pun and look up to the counter where he is paying for our breakfast – toasted everything bagels with butter and cream cheese and, of course, coffee. We woke up famished – it's no wonder why – and promptly showered so Edward could take me to this place, his favourite New York bakery.

"These are the best bagels in the city, baby." I look up and smile at my soon-to-be husband.

"Good! I need sustenance... somebody wore me out last night." I wink at him as I bite into a bagel half. Ohmyholygod. How is it possible for a boiled and baked bread product to taste this good?

"We wore _each other_ out, sweetheart." His eyes dart up to mine and he grins mischievously. "Wanna go again?"

"Hells, yeah!"

.~.~.~.

We arrive back in Edmonds to a message from Officer Hardwicke of the Seattle Police Department advising us that Alistair Wirry, Edward's line cook who helped Renee start the fire in the Wild kitchen, was finally released from hospital and taken immediately into custody. He has apparently suffered memory loss as the result of his head injury; his doctors have stated that he cannot remember any part of his employment at Wild at all, that in fact he has lost the last four and a half years.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I discuss it with Carlisle and Esme, and we come to an agreement that if, after consulting with his doctors, Carlisle agrees that Alistair's memory loss is genuine, we will not push for a trial. How would justice be served, after all, if he is convicted and sentenced for a crime that, in his mind, he has never committed? We consider that there obviously exists the potential for him to commit a crime, but we also agree that there is no way to be sure he would again make the same decisions that led him down that destructive path. In the end we are all satisfied to accept whatever the court decides.

After dinner that night, Alice and I wander outside in search of our men. We find Edward and Jasper chatting and laughing by the pool house, both looking at some kind of animation on an iPad.

"What have you got there, guys?" Alice asks.

I half expected them to put it away and claim it was nothing, but to my utter surprise, Edward reaches for my hand and pulls me over to look at the display. It's a very lifelike graphic of a young blond, blue-eyed man... and he is posing for wedding pictures with... a goose?

"Oh. My. God." I look up at Edward. "Is this Mike Newton's online virtual persona?"

He chuckles, "Yep."

I glance to Alice at my side and she has a huge grin. "Jazz? Did you hack Mike Newton's account?"

Jasper blows some smoke rings from his sweet-smelling cigar. "Possibly."

I am starting to realize what they've done. "Did you guys replace me with a goose in Mike's alternate world?"

Edward raises an eyebrow at me and smirks deviously. "Yep."

Alice and I squeal together, "That's awesome!"

"Bells, you owe me a cosmo!"

I laugh at Alice, but then something occurs to me. "Jazz, at the gala, you said Mike was a loose cannon and seemed to be a danger. I'd forgotten about that after all the drama with my mother and Quil... but what's the deal with Mike now? Is he still someone I need to be afraid of?"

Edward answers me first. "Well, sweetheart, we're fairly certain Mike has changed his... tendencies."

"Yeah, Bells," Jasper nods, "Mr. Newton was paid a little visit by some... acquaintances... of mine back in October. Let's just say that _after_ they allowed him to clean himself up and change his pants, he agreed that it would be in his best interest to drop any and all interest in you. He also knows he's being watched. I'm confidant that he's not going to step out of line again."

"I'm relieved to hear it, Jazz."

"And, if you'd like a little old-fashioned gossip..."

Alice bounces. "Yes, you know I'm not above gossip, Jasper! What have you got for us?"

With a gleam in his eye, Jasper continues. "Well, it seems that Mike contacted his ex-wife and asked her if they could get together to talk about working it out..."

What? Jeez, poor Jessica.

"...but she told him to take a long walk off a short pier – those were her exact words. It turns out that she and Eric Yorkie, an old schoolmate of yours, Bells..."

I nod, grinning at where this is going.

"...Ms. Stanley and Mr. Yorkie have become quite an item. Apparently, he always held a flame for her. By all accounts, he adores her and showers her with affection."

My heart swells with joy for Jessica. "Alice, did Jessica RSVP to the wedding invitation?"

Alice nods enthusiastically. "Yes! And she's bringing Eric!"

.~.

"For the love of all that's holy! What the hell is wrong with that boy?"

How odd to hear Carlisle so... put out?

"What's wrong, Dad?" Edward asks, concern showing in his furrowed brow.

Carrying his laptop, Carlisle marches from his study into the kitchen where Edward and I are cuddled together, sipping our morning coffee and feeding each other peanut butter toast.

"Emmett! Where does he find this stuff?" Carlisle asks, clearly exasperated. He places his computer on the table and spins it so just Edward can see what's got him so riled.

"Goatse?" Edward exclaims, wide-eyed. "Oh no..."

"What's a goat-see?" I ask.

Edward reaches out and slams the laptop closed. "Never you mind, sweetheart. It's not something you should ever see, trust me."

Carlisle glares at Edward. "You're familiar with this?"

Edward grimaces. "Only because Em sent it to me first, asking if I thought you'd be interested for your medical history lectures."

Now it's Carlisle's turn to be wide-eyed. "What? Oh, yes... I'm going to walk into my weekly lecture and talk about the man who apparently started a cult of people who pull their rectums wide open for... for... for what? Pleasure? Notoriety?"

"Hits?" Edward offers.

"Jesus christ!" Carlisle shakes his head and then looks up to my wide eyes – it's the first time I can remember hearing him swear. "Oh... I'm terribly sorry, Bella. That was quite rude of me."

Smiling, I assure him, "That's okay, Carlisle. I'm a big girl."

"The mail is here!" Esme calls as she glides in from the front hallway. "There are letters for both of you."

Edward grabs his up and stuffs it in his pocket, but not before I catch a glimpse.

"Air mail? Was that a British stamp, Edward?" I ask, knowing full well it's got something to do with a surprise he's working on, possibly our honeymoon.

"What? Oh, uh..." He looks down at the envelope in my hand. "Hey, that looks like your tax receipt from the Children's Help Line. You should file that with our papers right away so you don't lose it. You'll want that come spring."

Esme joins us at the table, placing a mug of coffee in front of Carlisle and wrapping her hands around her own. "Did you make a donation, Bella?" she asks.

Why I blush at this, I have no idea. "Um, yes. After we got back from Vancouver, I donated some money to the Children's Help Line, in memory of Makenna Woods. She was the..."

"... the teenage hitchhiker the police found in your truck," Carlisle finishes, a proud, gentle smile adorning his handsome face.

I nod. "Yes."

"Bella, that was an incredibly thoughtful act." Esme reaches out and takes my hand in her own, squeezing supportively. "I'm so proud of you."

There... that's why I blushed. "I didn't do it to make anyone proud... I just wanted to give her death, and her life, some meaning. She was a lost soul, and instead of helping her, Renee..." I shudder violently, feeling the tears well up again as they do every time I think too much about the poor girl my mother killed so callously.

Pulling me into his arms, Edward kisses my hair and cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart, and you did give her life meaning. Your donation was very generous and will go a long way to help other kids in trouble." I smile and tuck my head into the comfort of his neck.

After a few silent moments, Edward squeezes my shoulder. "Hey, why don't you let me take that receipt upstairs for you. I'm going to grab a shower."

I hand him the envelope and watch his beautiful form stroll toward the hall with his dad who is heading off to the office.

"Oh Bella," Esme draws my attention. "You are so in love with my son... it makes me want to sing every time I see you look at him. I'm so grateful you found each other."

I smile hugely. "Me too."

I decide this is a good time to ask the favour I've been thinking about.

"Um, Esme? Thanksgiving is this weekend, and I was wondering if you would permit me to take the lead on making dinner... I know it's probably terribly bold of me, but I so want to try out all the new Le Creuset pieces and new knives you all gave me for my birthday. I was saving them for when we move back to the loft, but I was admiring them the other day and I decided it's silly to wait. I want to use them and enjoy them, and what better time than a special family occasion? I really love cooking a big holiday dinner... I always cooked Thanksgiving dinner for Dad, Jake, Billy and a bunch of friends... and I really miss it..."

I had been utterly awestruck at the birthday/engagement party when all of the Cullens, including Jasper, presented me with about a thousand dollars worth of Le Creuset cast iron cookware, a square stoneware casserole with lid and a matching kettle and stockpot. It was all in Caribbean blue and the cast iron set consisted of a five quart Dutch oven, a three quart braisier, a large saucier with lid, a ten inch square skillet grill and twelve inch iron-handled skillet. I was further stunned when Edward pulled out a box for me to open. _"I saved my gift for last, beautiful, just like you did with me."_ Inside was a breathtaking five piece professional knife set, complete with a sharpening steel. _"They're hand-forged, Japanese steel, baby. A one-of-a-kind set... as unique as their new owner."_

"_Edward,"_ I'd exclaimed, _"it's too much!"_ only to be shushed and reminded that as my fiancé he had every right to bestow whatever gifts he liked upon me.

"Bella, my darling," with a big smile, Esme bounces in her seat and draws me back to the present. "I'd be thrilled for you to do our Thanksgiving dinner! I've already got a free-range, organically-raised turkey ordered, and a local ham. Is that okay?"

"Ohmygosh, Esme, that's perfect! So you _don't mind_ not cooking for the family on Thanksgiving?"

"Not at all, my dear... it will give me much greater pleasure to give _you_ the opportunity to take the helm. But, I hope you'll let me assist?"

I nod, "Of course!"

"Good, it's settled. Besides, with you and Edward deciding to have the wedding at Crystal Mountain, this house will be free and clear from post-wedding clutter, so I'll be cooking _Christmas_ dinner for everyone! You know, it's such a perfect plan, for you and Edward to get married on December twenty-third and then spend Christmas with us before leaving for your honeymoon on the twenty-sixth. And I know how much Edward wanted snow... the only way to be sure of that around here is to be up in the mountains."

.~.~.~.

"Oh Bella! You look like a fairytale bride!" Alice is beside herself, bouncing next to me as we stand in front of the floor length mirror in the honeymoon suite.

Rose steps to my other side, and I think we look like a dream... me in the centre in my elegant white dress, the skirt sparkling subtly from the artfully arranged crystal snowflakes and long cathedral veil of fine, delicate netting that reaches to the floor and fans out a little from my hemline, flanked by two beautiful bridesmaids in long, sapphire blue gowns, each with a crystal snowflake sewn into the wide waistband. Alec has given me another partial updo, leaving the back of my hair to fall in long, bouncy curls, and my veil is set right at the top of the back of my head. Rosalie's hair is in a sophisticated twisted updo, and Alice's is very similar to the style she wore on the night of the charity ball. Styling ours and the men's hair was Alec's wedding gift to me and Edward. _"You're a truly beautiful bride, Bella. Thank you for inviting me and my family to your wedding," _he said before he kissed us all on the cheek and left to join Heidi and the kids in the seating area.

A soft knock sounds at the door. "Can I come in?" Esme asks hesitantly, and I all but squeal, "Of course!"

"Oh, Bella," she practically sobs, "you look so beautiful!"

I take in her elegant silver-grey dress that is embroidered with a very pretty flower and leaf pattern, and the calla lily corsage with holly berries on her wrist. It's festive and perfect. "Esme, so do you!"

"Psh! Now... as promised, here are my pearl earrings and necklace for you to borrow." Rose pulls my hair and veil to the side so Alice can clasp the string around my neck, then they each put in an earring.

"Okay!" Rose adjusts my hair and veil. You've got your vintage veil – that's something old, and your dress, shoes and garter are something new."

Esme chips in, "The pearls are borrowed..."

"And your crystal snowflake shoe clips, plus the sapphires in your wedding band, are something blue!" Alice finishes.

"Not to mention my bridesmaids!" I giggle. Yes, I'm getting terribly giggly with my nervousness.

And it suddenly hits me. I'm going to _marry_ Edward Cullen... on Christmas Eve. He's out there, waiting to take my hand, to make lifetime vows of love and loyalty... to me, Bella Swan. And then, he'll be my husband... and I'll be his wife. _His wife!_ Oh jeez, I feel lightheaded.

"Bella?" Alice asks as I grip her arm. "Are you okay, sweetie? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What?" I squeak. "NO! No, of course not, Alice. I'm just a little nervous."

Another knock comes to the door, and Jared pokes his head in, a happy, boyish smile on his face. "I was told all the gorgeous dames are in here... can I join the club?"

I giggle almost maniacally as he enters, carrying a box that holds our bouquets. "These just came out of the refrigerator. They're absolutely gorgeous... which one of you stunning ladies is responsible for the designs?"

Rose, Alice and I all point at Esme, who blushes. "Well, I'd better get back out there. Bella? I am so happy and proud to welcome you as my daughter-in-law." She embraces me gently and places a light kiss on my cheek. "I guess we'll talk again when you're Mrs. Cullen!"

"Thank you, Esme... for everything." My voice falters as my throat constricts. Oh no – I can't cry... not yet!

Esme leaves quietly and blinking back tears, I turn to Alice and Rose. "Well, it's just about time, Bells!" Alice chirps, passing Rose one of the two simple bouquets of white calla lilies with tiny, sparkling clear crystals glued to the tips and cedar greenery. Then she lifts out my bouquet and I gasp at its beauty. White calla lilies, roses, freesia and tulips are interspersed with red holly berries and trailing cedar.

"Oh my!" is all I can say.

"Esme has a way with flowers," Rose agrees.

"Ladies?" Jared interjects, "it's about that time."

Oh god.

Rose and Alice each grab one of my wrists – I have a steel grip on my bouquet. "We'll see you out there, Bella!" Rose whispers, leaning in to touch her cheek to mine.

"Just remember, Bells, it's Edward out there. The same man you've been waking up next to for five months now. There's no reason to be nervous." With a final, steady gaze into my eyes, Alice lets go of my wrist and smiles happily. "We'll see you in a few minutes, sister!"

As the door closes behind them, I turn to Jared who is smiling proudly. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are a beautiful bride."

I can't resist. "Again," I smirk.

He chuckles, "Yeah, but this time, for real and forever. Are you ready, my friend?"

"Yes. I think so... I, um..." I look around the suite, wondering if I've forgotten something.

"You nervous?" Jared asks.

I nod like a bobblehead doll. "Yeah... just a little."

He winks and reaches inside the breast of his jacket. "I can help with that." Grinning devilishly, Jared pulls out a small flask. "A little Cabo Wabo to toast the bride?"

"Jeez, Jared... I don't know. I don't want to stumble down the aisle."

"Just a mouthful, Bells. It'll calm your nerves."

I nod and take the flask from him. Mmm... the fiery burn is somehow very soothing.

"Whoa, Bella!" Jared pulls the flask from my hand. "I don't want you to stumble down the aisle either, you know!" He drains the flask and tosses it onto the bed, then pulls breath strips out of the same pocket.

"Here... you don't want the judge refusing to conduct the ceremony because you smell inebriated!"

I giggle, feeling ever so relaxed now. "Okay, JarJar... let's rock this joint!"

"Oh god, Bella... tell me I don't have to pour you into Edward's arms?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good. I just feel much more settled now. The tequila is taking the edge off."

"Miss Cook, have you eaten today?"

I shake my head. "Nope... too nervous."

"Shit." He looks around the suite, spotting the complimentary gourmet gift basket on the dresser. "Thank god."

In a flash, Jared has ripped open a sleeve of melba toast and a small jar of cashew butter. He dips one of the toasts into the spread. "Here! Eat this!"

"Okay." I am feeling pretty hungry, now that I think about it, and I stuff the toast into my mouth. "Mmm..." I start to giggle.

"What?"

"This is funny... everyone, including Edward, is out there waiting for us, and we're here having a nosh on gourmet snacks! But it does taste a little weird, mixed with breath strips."

"Oh jeez!" Jared exclaims, passing me another toast. Then he grabs a tissue and wipes crumbs from my lips. "Okay... are you ready, Miss Cook?"

Am I?

"Yes." I state firmly. "Let's go. I have the man of my dreams to marry."

_**Edward**_

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod...

"Dude, you gonna make it?" Emmett is sitting back against the bar, looking ridiculously relaxed.

I nod furiously. "Uh-huh, yeah... of course."

Jasper laughs out loud. "Are you sure, man? Because you're all kinds of tense and nervous at the moment."

I glare at them. "Well, let's see. I'm only... GETTING MARRIED in about five minutes."

Emmett jumps up and gets in my face. "Edward, little brother, I thought you wanted this. You'd better not be about to fuck up that amazing girl..."

Jesus christ. "Don't be an idiot Em... for fuck's sake. Of course I want this... I've never wanted anything as much as I want this. But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous. I mean, she's so damned amazing and perfect... do I even deserve her?"

"Of course you do, you silly boy." My mother's voice floats into the reception area where we are waiting before taking our places in front of the guests.

"Mom." I acknowledge her with deference, looking up to see Dad is with her.

"Edward, son... there's no need to be nervous. You and Bella have been living together for months. This is really just another day."

I laugh, loudly.

"Emmett? Pour your brother a shot of scotch."

Em jumps up and slides behind the bar, grabbing five whisky glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich. He pours an ounce or so... maybe two... and then passes one to each of us. "To the bride and groom."

Even Mom downs it in one swallow.

Then Jasper hands me a packet of breath strips, and we head out to the main hall where our guests are seated. It's a small, intimate group – perfect for us.

Before they sit, Mom and Dad pull me into a hug. "We're proud of you, son."

Yeah, I'm proud of me, too.

And then Emmett is beside me and Jasper is beside him... and the string quartet begins to play a much slowed version of Vivaldi's _Winter_. I turn and look to the back of the hall...

I hear Emmett and then Jasper gasp behind me as Rose and Alice, glowing and beautiful, each begin their walk down the aisle. Time seems to stand still... I hold my breath waiting for Bella to appear.

She is ethereal... breathtaking... glorious. In my wildest imaginings, she didn't look as amazing as this. I feel my knees weaken. Everything around us becomes muted, fuzzy... except my Bella. She is crystal clear, approaching me so slowly. Our eyes are locked, her smile both angelic and carnal. Even now, in front of all these people and with the weight of the next few minutes pressing heavily on me, she makes my most basic desires jump up and take notice.

She is finally here and Jared places her hand in mine; the charge is still there, just like the first time we ever touched. My heart is beating harder than it ever has as every piece of my life falls perfectly into place. Some would say this ceremony and the paperwork afterwards is just a formality... I say it's the locking mechanism that fuses our rightful place in the universe as the couple, team, two-halves-become-whole that we were meant to be.

We agreed to stick with traditional vows... they are simple and perfect and say everything our witnesses need to hear. Our more personal vows, spoken during private moments of peace and joy and love and passion, will remain between us.

As I repeat the phrases offered by the judge, I do so with conviction and commitment. Never have I uttered more truthful words. Slipping the elegant diamond and sapphire band on her delicate finger becomes the most meaningful moment of my life.

When her voice rings clear and sure with those same words, and she pushes the wide platinum band into the place it will stay for the rest of my life and beyond, it takes all my self-control not to grab her up and spin around before the judge makes his declaration that we are finally and forever, husband and wife.

Kiss her? I want to consume her! Our eyes break contact for the first time since she appeared at the end of the aisle, and only because we both close them as our lips join to the hoots and hollers of our jubilant guests.

The signing is next and when I see her write _Isabella Marie Cullen_ with the fancy feather pen, I have to bite back a whoop. Our photo session flies by... I follow instructions and never stop gazing and smiling at my incredible wife, my Mrs. Cullen. Then it's time for the banquet; the rectangular tables have been set in a circular layout that allows all thirty-six of us to interact easily. It's friendly and intimate, just the way we wanted.

My father rises to offer a toast to the happy couple and to officially welcome Bella to the family. His words are eloquent and perfect and I am so grateful to him and Mom for accepting and loving my wife.

The meal is excellent, and when I stand to thank everyone for sharing our special day, I also thank my mother for the fine job she did on the menu and the flowers. The decorations are beautiful, simple and elegant just as Bella requested, and I thank Alice and Rose for everything they did to make this the most wondrous day of our lives. Emmett is our MC, and he and Jasper created the reception playlist, and I thank them for their contribution and support.

When it's time to cut the cake, I take Bella's hand and lead her to the small table in front of the window wall where, before the sun went down, brilliant orange sky sheathed Mount Rainier in shadow. As we hold the knife together and cut down into the chocolate fruitcake, I lean into her beautiful veil and whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiles up at me and kisses me softly. "As I love you, my husband."

Then we feed each other cake with giant snowflakes gently falling behind us, illuminated by outdoor lighting. It's just like I imagined it would be... magical.

It's time to party, and Emmett calls everyone to gather around as I lead Bella to the centre of the floor and pull her into my arms. It was the first song we ever danced to, and it still says it all for me. This time, however, we decided on the classic and timeless Etta James to serenade our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Ohh yeah yeah_  
_At last_

_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known_

_Ohh yeah yeah?_  
_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in heaven_  
_for you are mine..._

_At Last_

Then Bella dances with Dad and I dance with Mom, then she dances with Jared and I refuse to dance with Laurent, opting instead to "buy" him a drink. Emmett and Jasper take their turns, and I gush to Alice and then Rose about how thankful I am for them and everything they did to make this day perfect. Finally, however, I have to step in and claim my wife again... and this time I keep her.

_**Bella**_

My breath caught when I saw Edward standing there by Emmett and Jasper. He looked so incredibly handsome in his tuxedo with the long tails and silver cravat... and Em and Jazz matched my bridesmaids perfectly with their sapphire blue cravats. As Jared walked me past our guests, I vaguely registered the Clearwaters, the critic Liam Kelly, Deputy Mark and his wife Mel, Jessica and Eric, Leah and Paul? – wow, Carlisle and Esme's neighbours with the awesome eggs, Garrett and Katrina... but my focus was on the man of my dreams who looked equally focused on me, and I couldn't prevent my big silly smile. Never in the history of the world could any man have ever looked more handsome and perfect, and even though I was in a room full of people and the centre of attention, desire stirred deep within as I approached him.

When we joined hands, the ever-present tingle was there and it supercharged me. I spoke my vows without flaw, I didn't lose Edward's ring, and I managed to kiss him with perfect aim. _Take that, psyche!_ I thought to myself after having dreamed last night of garbling my words, dropping his ring and falling flat on my face as I tried to grab it as it rolled away under a chair, and my lips landing on his nose when the judge said we could finally kiss as husband and wife.

Oh, and when we kissed... everything in my world aligned and locked into place, and I knew this would be forever.

As I signed our certificate, I was reminded of the very brief conversation I tried to have with Edward about something else I was willing to sign. _"Isabella, I will not entertain the thought of a prenuptial agreement, and I am asking you, as a personal favour to me, your soul mate, to never, ever consider it again... okay, sweetheart?"_ So I didn't.

Our photographer was under strict instructions from myself to minimize the number of poses and shots, so our pictures only took a few minutes to complete. We were back, seated with our guests, within thirty minutes.

Emmett surprised me by being relatively tame in his role as MC, and I wondered if someone, possibly Esme, had threatened him with death and dismemberment if he got raunchy. Tears rolled down my cheeks when Carlisle toasted us and welcomed me to the family. He made sure to point out that his toast was only a formality, that in fact I had become an honorary member of the Cullen Clan years ago when we hadn't even met yet, by proxy of my father. Then Carlisle also toasted Charlie, and yes, more tears were shed.

Esme's menu choices were wonderful and I was grateful to the resort staff for working with her and making the adjustments she wanted. Her opinion on how much salt to add to gazpacho aside, she really is a great judge of good food.

When the sun set behind Mount Rainier, it was magical, and Edward held my hand as we watched the sky transition through pinks and oranges to grey and finally indigo. And then, as if by design – and I wonder if Alice didn't arrange for a snow machine to be places on the roof – it started to snow, and I remembered how Edward had told me about the scene he imagined so long ago, of us feeding each other wedding cake with the snow falling outside. I was thrilled we could make it come true.

Our first dance was perfect, the song and it's meaning special beyond words. After that, we were obliged to circulate and dance with as many guests as we could, but we always managed to touch or stop for a quick kiss between songs. My friends from Forks and La Push were over-the-moon happy for me, and Harry Clearwater spoke a quiet Quileute bridal blessing in my ear as we swayed to one of the many Frank Sinatra songs that Jasper had insisted make it into the playlist.

The dancing continued until ten, at which time Edward suggested people would soon want to start the two hour drive back to Seattle and Edmonds – between Rose and Em, Carlisle and Esme, Jared and Laurent, and Jessica, everyone from out of town had a place to stay tonight. Emmett called for everyone to gather around the gift table, where we thanked our guests for their generous donation to the Make-A-Wish Foundation in lieu of wedding gifts. When I threw my bouquet, Irina caught it, which was fitting, seeing as she and Kate are getting married in Vancouver on New Year's Eve.

Edward surprised the hell out of me when, at Emmett's and Jasper's urging, he removed my garter with his teeth! The whole time he was dragging it down my leg, which he did achingly slowly, his blazing green eyes were locked with mine, promising carnal delights that would no doubt continue well into the next day.

When he finally pulled it off my foot, caressing my ankle and sending waves of desire through me before replacing my shoe, he stood up and scrutinized the crowd. Then with a raised eyebrow and devilish look, he shot the thing right in Tyler's face, and I heard him mutter under his breath, _"That's all you get, buddy." _I chuckled that Edward would still be jealous of the crush that Tyler had on me when I first started at Wild. Noticing my laugh, Edward leaned in and whispered playfully, _"Never underestimate the lengths I will go to to establish that you are mine, Mrs. Cullen."_And more waves of desire... make that raw lust... shot through me.

We said goodnight to each individual guest as they left. Alec and Heidi each had a sleeping child on their shoulders, and when Alec asked how long it would be before we were carrying sleeping children, I looked at Edward and he looked at me, and we shrugged noncommittally. _"Not for at least nine months!"_ Alice sang, saving us from the situation. We've discussed it, of course... and we both want a family to raise... we're just not sure exactly _when_ we'll start that process.

When Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose finally kissed and hugged us goodnight, I was good and ready for some alone time with my husband. As we watched the door close behind them, Edward turned to me and lifted my hand to his lips. _"Are you ready for your wedding night, Mrs. Cullen?"_

I nodded, because I couldn't find words, and he swept me up into his arms and kissed my lips gently. _"Then let's go to our room."_

When we were inside the door, Edward looked up to the mistletoe hanging from the decorative light fixture above the bed. _"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, I hope you're prepared to be kissed."_

"_Are you?"_ I asked brazenly. And he chuckled as he set me down.

"_You know it, baby. Now, can I help you out of your dress?"_

"_I'm counting on it, Mr. Cullen. But I have a peignoir that I bought especially for tonight... so you can help me out of my dress, but then you have to let me hop into the washroom to put on my negligee."_

He groaned and kissed my shoulder as he unzipped the back of my dress, and his raspy voice sent shivers through me. _"Whatever you desire, Mrs. Cullen. I am at your mercy."_

I lifted my veil carefully off my head and placed it on the dresser, and then turned to face him. _"And I want to help you out of your tuxedo, Mr. Cullen."_ I reached for his cravat and began to pull it free...

After he laid my dress carefully over one of the armchairs by the breakfast table, and ran his hands all over my body, which was at this point scantily clad in sheer white lace, Edward allowed me to remove his jacket, vest and shirt. And oh my... my husband shirtless in tuxedo pants was a sexy, sexy sight. As he popped the cork on the complimentary bottle of champagne, I kissed his neck and murmured, "I'll be back in a flash."

And that's how I got here, standing in the decadent, marble washroom of our honeymoon suite at a resort on Crystal Mountain, clad in a beautiful, soft white peignoir that's gathered at the princess waist and floats like a cloud when I move, and nervous as freakin' hell about stepping out that door and into the arms of my waiting husband.

To his credit, Edward has refrained from knocking to see when I'm coming out. I look at myself in the mirror, again. "Why the hell are you nervous, Bella?"

"Because I'm now Mrs. Cullen, silly."

"And how does that change anything?"

She's right. "You're right. It doesn't."

"Exactly. So, get your ass out there and show your husband how much you love him."

"Okay," I agree with myself. One last pat down of my hair, a straightening of my nighty... okay.

I open the door to the main suite, and discover that Edward has transformed the room into a cathedral of white candles. He is just finishing pouring our champagne, and he has opened a small bottle of caviar from the gourmet basket. His back stiffens as I walk slowly across the room.

"Wait."

I stop.

He turns, his eyes scanning me head to foot, his expression... hungry. "You're exquisite."

"Thank you," I whisper, and start toward him again. I place my left hand on his bare chest as he passes me a flute of champagne. The electricity is there, surging through our contact; he feels it too, I can tell.

Lifting his own glass, he toasts, "To Bella and Edward Cullen... and all that life awaits to bring to them."

We hold each others eyes as we take a sip. "Mmm, it's lovely," I offer.

"Yes, you are," he answers, taking my glass and placing it next to his on the little table. "Caviar, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks.

"Um... maybe not just now..." I answer as I reach for the button of his pants. "But I have a feeling," I unzip his fly and push the pants over his hips, "that we both might be... ravenous... a little later."

"Hmm..." he murmurs, "I'm feeling rather ravenous right now..." I grasp his erection and we both moan, "... but not for food..."

His face lowers to mine and he captures my lips... and the cosmic tumblers all fall back in place. I drag my fingernails down his chest as I squeeze his hard cock, and he growls as he digs his fingernails into my ass and trails his lips and teeth down my throat to my collarbone.

"Have I ever told you... I have a thing for your collarbone, Mrs. Cullen?"

I giggle. "Um, no... but I guessed as much."

I start to rub his arousal and he moans into my mouth. "I want to make love to my wife... I want to bury myself in your sweet pussy and pump you so hard that you scream for release... I want to..."

I cut him off, "Then shut up and do it, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, ma'am."

And I screamed.

.~.~.~.

"It's our turn!" I squeal, pulling out six small wrapped boxes from a gift bag with snowflakes on it.

Edward and I hand them out, and Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all unwrap them at the same time. They each pull out a small woven basket with a bird design.

"Each one of those baskets represents a donation to the Quileute Youth Centre in La Push." Edward explains.

"They're made of cedar," I add.

"This is really lovely," Esme exclaims. "Thank you, Bella and Edward. That's a very worthy cause, and close to home, too."

Alice giggles. "Those were some expensive roots, my brother. But the money ended up in a good place."

.~.~.~.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

We are stretched out in our first class seats on a transatlantic flight to London. Edward finally had to reveal our destination when we got to Sea-Tac, otherwise we would never have gotten through security.

"Why do you think Quil was able to remember the dreams of Charlie and Jake but I wasn't?"

He thinks for a moment. "You know, I had wondered that myself. And I think it's because Quil has a very... how to say this correctly... a very _uncluttered_ mind."

"So you think it's because he's empty-headed and there was therefore nothing more important to occupy his brain?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I can live with that."

.~.~.~.

London at Christmastime is stunning. Especially from the view of our hotel room overlooking Hyde Park. In the four days before New Year's Eve, we explore all the major attractions: the Tower of London, Kew Gardens, the London Eye, the Tower Bridge, the Houses of Parliament in the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square, Greenwich and the Royal Observatory. When Edward informs me where we will be ringing in the New Year, I sigh with relief because it is a laid back and comfortable place.

"I've always wanted to visit the Isle of Wight!" I exclaim as we pull onto the M3.

Edward glances over at me. "Oh yes? Why?"

"I once saw a movie that was filmed there. The area really reached out to me, you know? I felt an affinity to it. I guess I feel that toward all of England... it's probably from all the English literature I've read, from Thomas Hardy to Jane Austen.

Edward nods, a smirk spreading across his face. "So I guess I made a good choice in where to bring you for our honeymoon?"

I nod happily. "Absolutely! It's been wonderful... if not a little fast-paced."

"Yes... well things will probably slow down now."

We're silent for a while, and I watch the countryside fly by. Every now and again I look over at my husband, and marvel that he is really mine. I also wonder...

"How the hell do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Oh..." he chuckles. "It's not that hard... you just have to think backwards."

I laugh loudly. "Jeez... I don't know if I could."

He winks at me. "Sure you could, my love. You can do anything you set your mind to."

When we arrive at the inn in Seaview and check-in, I notice there is a rather fancy looking restaurant next door. "Is that where we are spending New Year's Eve?" I ask.

"Yep," Edward smiles as he takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. A porter follows with our luggage.

I wander to a window that overlooks the ocean as Edward tips the attendant. After the door closes, he comes up behind me, slips has hands around my waist and kisses my neck. "It's a pretty view."

"Mm-hm," I agree.

"Not as pretty as you of course... but then, nothing is."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen..., I quip, "flattery will get you everywhere."

His chuckle is deep and sexy and makes me wet. "I know, Mrs. Cullen... I've been everywhere."

Oh my...

.~.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Cullen?"

Edward is propped up on his elbow, looking down at me snuggled under the duvet in our Seaview hotel room.

"I feel bad..."

His brow furrows and he asks, "Why, baby?"

"Because I miss our family... I kind of wish they were here to ring in the New Year with us tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Well, what if I told you..."

He is cut off by my cell phone, which is ringing for the first time since we left Seattle. It's playing Flight of the Bumblebee.

"Alice?" I answer, ridiculously happy to hear her voice.

"Hi Bells! How is your honeymoon so far?"

"Oh, Alice... it's wonderful... it's like a dream! We're on the Isle of Wight for New Year's... I just wish..."

Edward chuckles.

"You wish what, Bella?" Emmett's voice chimes in.

"Um... I wish you were all here to celebrate the New Year with us?"

Rose's voice is next. "Why don't you look out the window, Bells!"

"NOOOO!" I squeal like a fangirl, jumping up from the bed and almost forgetting to pull my robe over my front. Edward falls back against the headboard laughing.

"YESSS!" I hear a group of voices answer as I hop to the window and look down to find Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all standing on the lawn, all waving at me.

.~.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my jo,_  
_for auld lang syne,_  
_we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
_for auld lang syne."_

"Edward!"

"Yes, my darling wife?"

"I love Robbie Burns... he's awesome!"

He chuckles. "Who else do you love, my angel?"

"You! You're awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Who else?"

"Ali-cat and Jazzy... they're awesome!"

"Yes they are. Anyone else?"

"Rosie and Em-em-emmm... they're awesome!"

"Absolutely. Anyone else?"

"Your mom and dad... they're the most awesome of all!"

"Why is that, sweetheart?"

"Because they made youuuuu... and you're awesome!"

"Thank you, baby. You're pretty awesome yourself. So... do you like it here, Bella?"

I nod. "Mm-hm!"

"Good, sweetheart, I'm glad"

.~.

"Happy New Year, baby."

Mmm... husband.

Wonderful husband.

Wonderful husband who made sure I took two Advil and drank a bottle of water before I went to sleep.

"Happy New Year, my wonderful husband."

"We're meeting everyone for New Year's dinner in that fancy restaurant next door, baby. We've got about an hour and a half before their service begins. Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Twist my rubber arm.

.~.

"Edward Cullen, you must be a magician," I sigh happily as he towel dries my hair from behind.

"Why is that, love?"

I lean back against his hard chest. "Because you managed to give me not one, not two, but three orgasms in the shower... while I was still hung over!"

He chuckles in that way that makes my insides turn to goo. "Well that's because my tongue knows you so well, baby."

Oh god. "Edward... you are seriously risking us being late for dinner."

"Oh. Well, I would normally not object to that in any way, but there is something I want to discuss with you... before dinner."

Wow... he looks very serious. "Okay," I agree, sitting on the edge of the bed, "shoot."

He sits beside me and takes my hand. "Bella, what if I told you that the owners of the fancy restaurant next door are wanting to take a six-month sabbatical, and are looking for a chef and a manager to take over the place while they're gone?"

Holy moly!

"And their hours are the same as Wild..."

Oh my god!

"And there is free accommodation in their executive beach house in Bembridge nearby..."

I'm biting my lip!

"And there is a huge demand from the local population for cooking lessons?"

Shit!

"And we can get ingredients here that we could only ever dream about back in Seattle."

I place my finger over his delicious lips.

"I would say, 'Holy moses, Edward, we totally need to spend six months running a fancy restaurant on the Isle of Wight!' And then I would kiss you senseless."

His smile is radiant. "Really?"

I nod excitedly. "Really! But what about Wild?"

"Well, Alice and Jazz are going to travel around Europe for a couple of months, and then go back to re-open Wild in the late spring. Garrett has already agreed to be acting Chef de Cuisine until we return. And we can confer on the menu over the internet whenever we want."

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Is this really happening?"

"Yep."

"And what was that about cooking lessons?"

"Well... Rose suggested you could easily teach elegant home cookery classes. You have a wonderful way with people... they're drawn to you, to your warmth and your sweet, caring nature."

I am now speechless.

Edward continues, a little nervously. "Um, Amun and Kebi, the owners and current chef and manager, want to return to their home in Egypt for a while. I found out about the opportunity from Liam, back at our engagement party, in fact. He recommended me, and with an endorsement from Eleazar, and believe it or not, the Volturi Brothers, Amun and Kebi were willing to take us on site unseen. Of course, they can still call it off if they're not happy with us, now that they've met us."

Oh jeez... I was more than a little loopy when Edward introduced me to them last night.

"And of course, we can pull out if we decide not to take it..."

I'm bouncing.

"Bella, did you borrow Alice's pogo stick?"

"Nope! I've developed my very own!"

A boyishly hopeful expression spreads over his face. "So does that mean..."

"YES!" I throw my arms around his neck. "Yes, Edward! Let's stay and run Amun and Kebi's restaurant for six months!"

His eyes blaze with love and excitement as he cups my face in his hands. "Are you sure, my sweet girl?"

"Oh Edward! I'm _so_ sure! It's _so_ exciting! And it's only six months, right? That's a perfect amount of time. And didn't you say Alice and Jasper are going to travel around Europe for a few months? They can come back and visit us. And maybe Rose and Em can come for a week, and your parents... hell, maybe even Jared and Laurent will visit!"

He's nodding and smiling. "It will go by like that!" He snaps his fingers and I grab his hand and pull it to my mouth to kiss it.

"We're really going to do this?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, baby, if you're sure."

"I'M SURE!" I squeal, and then I jump on him, pushing him down to the mattress.

"Shall we seal the deal, Mrs. Cullen?" he growls.

"But what about dinner and the others," I ask, maybe not so innocently.

"They can wait, baby..."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: See my profile for a link to pictures for the wedding.**

**Many thanks to my own personal beta, my incredibly supportive husband, shockwav.**  


**And so we come to the end. I feel like Gandalf at the end of The Return of the King... I hope you enjoyed "my little story" that grew into epic proportions. I never set out to write a great saga... my intention all along was to present a story about a Bella and Edward who were drawn to each other and right for each other, and whose relationship would stand above the petty foolishness and crazy twists that life could throw at them.**

**I have written an outtake for Fandom For Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. It's from Halloween night in Hawaii when Bella and Edward go out to a nightclub dressed as a Mexican peasant girl and Zorro... naughty times ensue. I'm also thinking of doing a "When Em Met Rose" outtake and a few recipes for this fandom effort, so I hope you will support it and purchase the file, especially after Rob's winning best vamp at the Teen Choice Awards and his adorable blood cancer speech. If there are any other outtakes you'd like to see in this fandom effort, please let me know in a review.**

**My next story will be an entirely different genre! It's tentative title is Brother Edward and it take place in very old, like Elizabethan, England. I'm not sure when it will be published, but I hope you will give it a chance when I am ready to publish it.**

**Well, I guess that's it. Peace out, babes.**


	44. Outtakes and Futuretake Teasers

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

******CHAPTER 44 - OUTTAKES AND FUTURETAKE TEASERS**  


**Wild Outtake Teaser – Rosalie and Emmett Meet**

_**RPOV**_

Deep in thought and lost in memories, I approach a stand of trees beside the path. There are a couple of picnic tables and bench seats on the grassy area by the woods. They are usually occupied by dogwalkers giving their charges a drink and a rest, or by a group of young mothers with strollers and toddlers. But not this evening... no, tonight, it's a group of young men. They've got cases of beer, and they're loud, roughhousing. Alarm bells go off in my head as I look around, glancing over my shoulder, and realize there's nobody else within visible range. Shit.

I slow down, thinking I should turn right here and hightail it back to my car. But then I remember what it was like when I was a teenager, and how frustrating it was when an adult made a judgement about me and my friends just because we were gathered together and having fun. No, I tell myself, I won't be that person. There's no reason to assume anything bad about these teens. They probably couldn't care less about my presence here at all. I'll just run right by.

"Hey there, beautiful! Are you here all alone?" A guy in a dark hoodie starts toward me, dangling a bottle of beer from his hand. "You wanna drink?"

"No, thanks." I answer as another guy jumps in my path. I stop abruptly to avoid a collision.

"That's a nice ass, blondie... and nice tits too. Why don't you flash 'em for us?"

Fuck. "Look guys, I just want to finish my run and go home, okay?" My voice is trembling and I think they can smell my fear. When I hear footfalls, I turn my head and several more young men in hoodies are walking quickly toward me from the direction of the picnic tables.

"You're pretty, blondie. Why don't you show us a good time? We've got beer."

_.~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~.Wild .~. Wild .~._

**Wild Outtake Teaser – Edward and Alice Shop for Bella's Birthday Gift**

_**APOV**_

"Yeah. There are a few really nice pieces in that colour. I can't decide. I mean, the grill pan is dead useful, and everyone needs a saucier. And then there's the Dutch oven... and the skillet. And look, they've also got a stock pot and kettle, and dessert ramekins, and these holder-canister kind of things. Jeez, Alice, I want her to have it all."

"So get it." He's got about a thousand dollars worth of merchandise picked out... that's a nice birthday gift.

"Yeah, but I was also thinking about getting her a good knife set and sharpening steel. Of course, there is Christmas to think about..." What? Cheater!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Mom and Dad, Rose and Em, and Jasper and I have all stuck to the Cullen Christmas philosophy of no personal gifts – only charity! You can't break that tradition. Bella understands that." I feel bad for causing that deflation of his excitement, but damn-it, he's got to play by the rules!

"Fine..." he shrugs, "I'll get them as an engagement gift."

I have an idea.

"You know, Edley, Mom mentioned that she and Dad were wondering what to get for Bella... and so were Em and Rose. How about you let all of us give her this Le Creuset collection as a group gift, and you could look into the knife set. And who knows... you might see something later that you want to get as an engagement or even wedding gift for her."

"Huh... you might be on to something there, Ali-cat." He's nodding, scanning over the cookware again.

"But... are you sure you want to get her knives, Edward? Isn't it sort of... um... impersonal?"

His eyes pop wide as he regards me incredulously. "Not to a chef!"

"Oh! Well... of course not... what was I thinking?" Rolling his eyes at me, he pulls out his phone and opens his browser.

"I know just the place to go, too. I'm going to get her a one of a kind professional set, unique and hand-forged by a Japanese artisan. There are chefs who would kill for a knife set like that."

I leave him to his phone for a minute and step over to the counter, asking the clerk to package up what we've picked out.

I smile as I return to him. "Bella is one lucky girl, my brother."

"I'm the lucky one, Alice." Then he puts his phone away and looks up at me. "Hey, have I ever properly thanked you for bringing Bella to my life? Because I owe you, Tinkerbell, big time."

"Not in so many words, but I know. You don't have to say anything else. Hey, can you imagine if I had told you six months ago that by Labour Day you'd be head-over-heels in love and engaged? You'd have had me committed!"

He winks at me and grins. "Or just laughed my ass off... for days."

The clerk calls me over and I pay for the purchase, then she has a stock boy help us carry out the ridiculously heavy cookware and load it into the back of the Cayenne.

As Edward pulls out into traffic, I sigh. "It's amazing where life can take us, Edward; in the blink of an eye all the pieces of our existence can be thoroughly shaken into a new arrangement, letting us see things differently, accommodating... _more_."

We come to a top at an intersection and he glances over at me, the emotion thick in his eyes. "I want to have kids with her, Alice."

_.~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~.Wild .~. Wild .~._

**Wild Outtake Teaser – Halloween in Hawaii**

_**BPOV**_

Lifting the glass to my lips, I stiffen when I feel a hot, hard body press up against my back. Maintaining my composure, I take a sip of my drink - it's passable, but barely - and ignore the intrusive male who is standing closer than any social graces would permit.

Refusing to be intimidated by this rogue, I toss my hair back over my shoulder, my five-inch heels allowing me to whip him across the face. A deep chuckle and his hot breath on my neck are my rewards.

"Oh, Senorita... you really shouldn't have done that." His deep growl warns me too late as his hands grab my hips and pull them back against his impressive erection. "I think you should show a little appreciation for the man who followed you here tonight... who would follow you anywhere."

Laughing derisively, I turn to face my Zorro.

"And how do I know who you really are? You're masked... albeit, your eyes _are_ a familiar colour."

He chuckles again and reaches for my hand, bringing it forward and placing it on the front of his pants. I grasp his cock and squeeze.

"And how about that, Senorita... is _that_ familiar?" His eyes are burning now, piercing.

I give him the most seductive smile I can muster. In a deep, husky voice, I reply, "Well, well, well... it is. _V__ery_ familiar."

Pulling me against him, Zorro reaches around my waist. His long arms, wrists and fingers, combined with my high heels, means he doesn't even have to extend to grab my ass. And grab it he does. I relish the feel of his firm grip on my backside and his hard arousal pressed into my belly.

I regard him with a raised eyebrow, then look pointedly at the drink in my hand.

"Drink. All of it... now."

_.~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~.Wild .~. Wild .~._

**Wild Futuretake Teaser**

_**April 1, 2011 – BPOV**_

Okay. Pee on the stick. That's easy, right? Nope, not so much.

Why the hell can't I pee? I just got up for god's sake. I should be peeing!

Dottie brought this pregnancy test to me at the restaurant yesterday evening. She advised me to wait until morning, even though the test says it can be done anytime. She said morning pee is the best for pregnancy tests. I figure she would know – she's had five kids.

I need to relax. Oh! Maybe some running water will help. I step over to the sink and turn the faucet on to a trickle and return to the toilet. Okay. Dripping water... running water... streams... rivers... waterfalls... ahhh. There we go.

I lay the little stick gently on the counter and pick up the instructions. TWO MINUTES? How will I last TWO goddamned minutes? Fuck.

Pacing the washroom, I count slowly to sixty, then repeat it.

Finally. Okay. Alright...

I pick up the little stick and look at the results window.

_.~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~. Wild .~.Wild .~. Wild .~._

**A/N: The above snippets are teasers for my contributions to The Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. I will also be including several recipes from Wild. The fandom's compilation will be available for purchase in early October – link on my profile. I hope you will support this worthwhile cause.  
I'd like to take this opportunity to extend a heartfelt thanks to my amazing husband, banner maker and beta, shockwav, and to my wonderful readers and reviewers... you are each and every one so very special. Your support has been tremendous and I will be forever grateful for the enormous boost to my confidence you have provided.**


	45. Futuretake One

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N:** All, I decided to donate three outtakes and several recipes to the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma, while keeping what turned out to be a monster futuretake to publish here in two parts. Please read my note at the bottom, but for now... enjoy!

**CHAPTER 45 – FUTURETAKE ONE**

_Monday, January 2, 2012_

_**Bella**_

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice is bouncing, as usual. "I'm so excited for you and Edward! You're going to have an amazing six months here in Britain. You can hop over to France or Spain or Germany for a couple of days every week if you like. And you can explore Scotland and Ireland and Wales... I'm so jealous!"

"Jeez, calm down, Alice. I'm sure we will do some of those things, but I don't want to travel on _every_ day off... there are times when I'm sure we'd just like to rest and hang out in the beach house." On sex days, for instance. Mmm, as my eyes meet my husband's across the room, I realize that I want... no, make that, I _need_ a sex day real soon. As he holds my gaze, his demeanour changes slightly, becomes more possessive, predatory. It makes my nipples harden and my panties wet. He drags his tongue across his top lip and I pull my bottom one into my teeth, and I can physically feel the electricity of our connection, even from this distance. _I want you_ he mouths. I nod slightly, squeezing my legs together, and subtly trail my gaze to the door and back to him. He nods once in response, his eyes growing fiery.

"Bella? It's after nine, so before you and Edward take off for the night – because don't think I didn't see exactly what just transpired there – I want to book you for a day of shopping in London with Mom and Rose before they fly back to the states."

"Uh, when do they fly out again?" I can't pull my eyes away from Edward's. He's nodding at something Emmett said, but he's locked on me, too.

"On Friday."

"Well, let's go on Wednesday, then, Ali-cat. I think tomorrow maybe you guys might all like to explore the island? Um, Edward and I are really exhausted... we're probably going to take it easy tomorrow, sleep in for a while."

She giggles. "Of course, Bella! You're still on your honeymoon, after all, and you've been crazy busy ever since you left Seattle. You guys need a sex day."

Now why am I blushing for god's sake? It's only Alice... it's not like Esme said that to me.

"Bella, darling?" Speaking of Esme...

"I really think you should take my son back to your room, he looks... tired. And don't even think about spending any time with any of us tomorrow. We're all going to be very busy... so you and Edward will have to find something to occupy yourselves."

Okay, now my blush is completely justified.

"Er, sure Esme. You're right, he does look ready for bed. I'll see you ladies on Wednesday morning, bright and early, yes?" Edward is moving towards me, a very determined look on his incredibly gorgeous face.

"Definitely, dear."

He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me against him, then leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is a great little pub, but there are things I want to do to you that might take hours upon hours to accomplish. And when I'm done, there won't be a single part of you that I haven't kissed, licked, sucked or fucked."

"Ohmygod, Edward... I love it when you talk dirty," I moan into his ear, catching the lobe with my teeth and nipping playfully. "You've got exactly two minutes to get me back to our room and start making good on your promise."

I turn and wave to Rose, Em, Jasper and Carlisle over by the fireplace, and squeak, "See you Wednesday!" to Alice and Esme as Edward pulls me towards the door. They both give me knowing grins as Edward grabs a handful of my ass and growls into my neck.

"Edward! Don't get us arrested for public indecency... ooh," I whimper as he pushes me up against the stone wall of our new restaurant – for the next six months, anyway. "Oh god, baby, I want you so badly."

He grunts in response; his kiss deep and searing, his hands firm and exploring.

"Go for it, mate!" a young man chuckles at us as he and his companions head into the pub we just left.

I grab his hand and drag him the few yards to our inn, then he chases me up the stairs as the front desk clerk calls out a greeting. At the door to our room, Edward pulls out his keychain and uses it to scramble the hallway security camera, muttering a thank you to Jasper under his breath, then lifts me against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. He fumbles with his key card while kissing me senseless, and I squirm against him, relishing the friction with his denim-clad erection. My skirt is indecently hiked up to my hips, but right now I couldn't give a rat's ass. I need my man buried inside me.

"Fuck, Edward... fuck..." I moan as he finally gets the key card to work.

"We're getting to that, baby."

He crawls onto the bed with me still wrapped around him, then lays me down and stretches out between my legs. "Jesus, Bella... I wish you could know how fucking amazing it feels to have you wrapped around me like that."

"Oh yeah?" I pant as I reach down and squirm awkwardly out of my underwear while he opens his fly. I use my feet to push his jeans down over his hips to his knees and he kicks them off much more gracefully than I ever could. "On a scale of one to ten, where does it fall?" I pull his t-shirt off, then he returns the favour.

"Well," he murmurs against my mouth between kisses as I unclasp the front of my bra, "if one is holding your hand and ten is buried balls deep in your hot, tight little pussy, then I'd say it's an eight if clothed and a nine if naked. But this?" He enters me in one swift thrust and I cry out in pleasure. "This is most definitely the best feeling of all; a ten plus..." _thrust_, "plus..." _thrust_, "plus..." _thrust_.

"God, that feels so good..." I mewl as I dig my fingernails into his shoulder blades and scrape, knowing he loves it when I do that. I'm rewarded with deeper thrusting, a growl and delightful teasing nips staggered with sucky kisses along my collarbone.

He slides his arms around me and holds me tightly against him as I hook my ankles behind his back. He whispers words of worship and love in my ear as he pushes deeper and deeper, driving me ever closer to climax.

Then in one smooth movement, he brings his knees in and sits up on his heels, sweeping me upright in his lap, and his penetration feels even deeper. "Edward... oh, Edward... I love you so much," I moan as his hands move down to my hips and he begins to guide me back and forth on his cock. "You feel so good..."

"I love you too, baby... I can't find the words that mean as much as I feel. Maybe there are no words."

I lean back so he can suckle my breasts and I squeeze my vaginal muscles around him, eliciting a desperate moan that simply fuels my fire. I will be forever grateful to Rosalie for teaching me about the power of kegels.

"Bella?" His voice is rough with passion, his green eyes burning into mine. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, baby," I pant, leaning in to kiss him again and suck on his tongue.

We both moan as we rub our tongues together and it sends shockwaves through me. Then, Edward grasps my hips firmly and pushes me back so he actually pops out of me. I whimper at the loss, but he immediately slides one hand around my lower back to support me while he delves two fingers into my core and groans, "Fuck baby, you're so wet... I love that I do that to you."

"Only you, Edward... only ever you. Oh! Oooh, yessss," I can't help sounding a little desperate myself as he slips back inside of me. I clasp my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips – no more pulling out until we're done, mister.

"Sweetheart? I'm going to touch you here," he reaches behind my hip under my skirt and I stiffen when I feel the pads of his lubricated fingers press against me in an unmentionable place. "Don't be afraid, I just want to caress you... see? Does it enhance your pleasure, baby?"

Ohmygod, holy shit... "Mm-hm," I nod, unable to open my eyes to look at him. It feels sinful but wonderful; I'm embarrassed by it. _Bella, I admonish myself, how do you think Jared and Laurent do it?_

"Look at me, Isabella. Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart... just enjoy it. It feels good, right? Enjoy it, baby." He's so intense.

"Oh god... oh god... Edward, _why_ does it feel so good?" I open my eyes and look at him bashfully through my lashes.

"Because it's all connected, sweetheart. And if it's done right, it can be fantastic." He kisses me again, his tongue massaging mine as he continues to swirl his fingers around _that_ opening. He moves his other hand to my breast and pinches my nipple with just the right amount of pressure.

"It's so intimate... so good... oooh, Edward!" My orgasm is building fast and sensing this, he lowers his head to pull my other nipple into his mouth. I drop my fingers to my clit, and just as I reach the clear realization that I'm being stimulated in virtually every intimate place simultaneously, he slips his pinky inside and I explode loudly into one of the most exquisite climaxes I've ever experienced. As I stiffen and clench on him, Edward quickly follows me into the abyss of pure sexual pleasure and satisfaction.

.~.

Oh. My. God. I have just had a horrible realization.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"It's January third."

"Yep, all day."

"It's the anniversary of the shootings. My father and Jake were killed one year ago today."

"Oh shit," he mutters as he pulls me into his arms. "Oh no, Isabella. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Neither did I until just now."

I feel strangely calm. I think maybe because of everything that happened with Renee and the dreams that I still don't remember... and then Billy telling me that Dad is always with me... I think that maybe I'm done mourning, even today. If anything, I need to feel safe and loved.

"Stay in bed with me, Edward? Hold me and love me, please?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart. I'm all yours... today and always."

.~.~.~.

_Monday, January 16, 2012_

_**Edward**_

Hmm... that sunflower needs replacing.

"_Sweet little family... could have that..."_

What's this now? I've been lying awake for a few minutes, enjoying my wife's warm body tangled with mine, listening to the soothing rhythm of her breathing. But I always feel a little guilty when I listen to her sleep-talking, like I'm invading her privacy somehow.

"_...good mother... never make _her_ mistakes..."_

Renee... I guess it's to be expected. Bella dreams about her sometimes, although far less frequently lately.

"_Beach full of them... so much love..."_

Ahh, yes. She's dreaming about the young family we encountered during our walk on the beach yesterday. Unable to resist her silky skin, I caress one of my favourite spots – the soft heaven where her thigh meets her pelvis.

"Mmm... hey handsome." My beautiful wife opens her chocolate eyes and looks at me with love.

"Hey baby." Porcelain skin, flawless; I want those lips. She kisses me back with passion. "Christ, Bella... you're fucking delicious..." To her delightful moans I set out on a tasting expedition to explore and prove my assertion.

.~.

"What are you looking at, sweetheart?" She's sitting cross-legged in a big armchair in front of the picture window that overlooks the ocean, her damp hair spread over her shoulders, studying something on her laptop.

"Oh... I was just checking my calendar and I realized I need to go for my Depo shot this Saturday, so I'm looking for a clinic in the area."

Our eyes meet, and I know it's time to have the talk, especially after her dreams this morning. I think back to the conversation I had with Alice back in September. _"I want to have kids with her, Alice."_ Is it too soon? I wonder if she's ready.

I bring the coffee carafe and a couple of packets of Splenda® with me and sit in the opposite armchair. Refilling her mug, I try to sound casual. "Remember that family we met on the beach yesterday morning?"

She smiles wistfully and nods. "Yes... gosh, they were so happy. It was like a little army of love marching down the sand."

I smile at her analogy because it's cute, but mostly because it's an apt description of that family, and of my own.

"Yeah... we were like that – a little Cullen army, full of love. You know, I don't think Mom and Dad ever regretted having us so young." I glance up at her from my coffee to find she is regarding me with wide, expectant eyes.

"I imagine Carlisle and Esme were amazing parents."

"Yes," I agree, and encouraged, I press on. "They loved having us around and they shared most everything with us. I... I hope I, that is, we... I hope _we_ can do that... some day?"

Jesus, her smile is breathtaking. "I'd like that, Edward."

My heart is pounding now. "Um... when? I mean, when do you see yourself, or us, doing that?"

She gasps and looks down at her fidgeting fingers. Quietly, she answers, "Anytime. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready too."

"Bella, don't get the shot," I blurt out. "I mean, uh... what if we just, you know, let nature take its course and see what happens... ?"

Her next movement is a blur of motion and then she's sitting in my lap and kissing me hard. Eventually, leaving me a little dazed, she pulls back and looks me in the eyes; her excitement is palpable. "Are you sure, babe? Because we can wait as long as you want."

I don't know what the hell I did to deserve her, but I send out a silent thank you to every deity ever worshipped. "How about I don't want to wait... I just want to... be. If it happens, fuckin' A; if it doesn't, so be it and we just keep on trying – because practice makes perfect, and I'm nothing if not a perfectionist. Besides, I was reading on the Depo-Provera® wiki page that the average return to fertility is nine to ten months after the last injection – that would be July or August. With our six-month stint at The Channel House starting this week, you might not even be... _pregnant_... by the time we fly back to Seattle."

"That's very true. Okay..." her bright eyes are breathtaking to behold, "... are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes. I already told Alice months ago that I wanted to have kids with you. But are _you_ sure, Isabella, about the timing?"

"YES!" she squeals and bounces in my lap. And that leads to another round of practice.

.~.~.~.

_Saturday, January 21, 2012_

_**Bella**_

Propping Kebi's bicycle against the garage, I hop excitedly to the door. "I've got the papers!" I sing out as I rush in and kick off my Chucks.

"Excellent. I've got steel-cut oatmeal with toasted cinnamon-brown sugar granola topping and freshly baked apples... and of course, coffee." My husband is holding his arms open for me and I bound into his warm embrace.

"Mmm, oh Edward, it smells heavenly in here!" I plant a solid kiss on his sexy lips, then another, then another... oh my, what was I doing?

"Okay, my wife... sit down here and I'll serve breakfast while you find the reviews."

I watch his fine form walk to the kitchen, considering that he could be a model for tight waffle weave Henley tops, before I open the first paper – a regional daily – to the lifestyles section. I scan the pages until the headline _Visiting Chef Makes Waves at The Channel House_ jumps out at me. Folding the paper back around the article, I place it on the table and pick up the second newspaper. This one is a limited publication, Saturdays only and local to this small part of the island, so not surprisingly our big debut made the front page.

"_Big City American Chef Adapts Brilliantly"_ I read aloud as Edward returns with a tray containing our oatmeal, baked apples and coffee. I can't keep the excitement from my voice as I continue.

"_When we discovered the beloved owner-operators of The Channel House restaurant, a long-time favourite with locals and grockles... _I stop abruptly.

"Wait, what the hell is a grockle?"

Edward snorts into his coffee mug. "From what I can tell, it's a local term for tourists. I'm surprised to hear it used in a newspaper, though, because I was under he impression it's slightly derogatory."

"Oh... well, this is a very local publication. Perhaps they don't think any grockles will ever read it." Chuckling to myself, I continue.

"_When we discovered the beloved owner-operators of The Channel House restaurant, a long-time favourite with locals and grockles alike, were planning a six-month sabbatical to their home country of Egypt, we feared what would become of the fine-dining hot-spot. 'Don't worry,' said Amun Chalthoum, The Channel House Chef de Cuisine. 'We've engaged an incredibly talented young chef from America in whom we have great faith to keep our patrons happy and well-fed.' Amun's wife and Channel House manager, Kebi Chalthoum, stated, 'It's a husband and wife team coming in to replace us, so we're certain our customers will continue to experience the great atmosphere that such a dynamic creates.' _

"_The new chef and manager took over on Wednesday evening past, and we can happily confirm that Chicago's 2008 Chef of the Year, Edward Cullen, and his lovely wife Bella are well-deserving of the Chalthoums' trust and praise. We have had staff contributors eat at The Channel House for the last three nights and can report that the consistency of high-quality food and ambiance has continued unabated since Amun and Kebi's departure._

"_As part of the transition, Chef Cullen introduced several new dishes to the menu, comprising an appetizer of Apple-Walnut-Foie Gras Ravioli Dressed with Brown Butter, the All-American Plate – an entree of grilled bison ribeye with asparagus, wild rice and corn, and a favourite American southern comfort dessert tweaked for the gourmet palate – Sweet Potato Pie. All three are well worthy of The Channel House's stellar reputation._

"_When asked why he decided to take on this short-term appointment at The Channel House, Chef Cullen stated, 'My restaurant at home in Seattle is undergoing a major rebuild after a fire in September. Plus, my amazing wife and I decided to honeymoon here in England after our Christmas wedding... it seemed a logical step and a wonderful opportunity to enjoy a different experience while our rebuild is completed back in Washington.'_

"_Bella Cullen is The Channel House's interim manager. She told us, 'Edward is such a talented chef; I'm sure the patrons of The Channel House will thoroughly enjoy his dishes.' Also of interest to our local home gourmets, Mrs. Cullen will begin offering Thursday and Friday cookery classes at The Channel House starting next week. Space is limited; for more information you can ring down or drop by._

"_The Le Cordon Bleu-trained chef and his new bride will be in residence at The Channel House until late July. We encourage all islanders to visit The Channel House soon to welcome The Cullens and congratulate them on their recent nuptials, and of course to sample the fine menu additions."_

"Wow," Edward murmurs as I sip my coffee. "That's a different kind of review... good though."

"I think you're going to become a local celebrity, Chef Cullen." I smile and then taste my oatmeal. "Oh, god... Edward. How is it possible to make oatmeal this damned good?"

"Well, it's from Scotland, and has only travelled a short distance to get here. Secondly, that granola was combined and toasted in a pan with demerara sugar just this morning. And thirdly, that's fresh, local, unpasteurized cream, baby, skimmed right off the top of simmering milk that was collected this morning. One of our neighbours brought it while you were in the shower before you went out and I wanted to surprise you."

I look at him with wide eyes. "Well, that was very sweet of them, but, um, darling?"

His eyes are dancing. "Yes, love?"

"How many calories are in this oatmeal?" My question doesn't stop me from shoving another huge spoonful in my mouth.

"Er... did you know that WebMD® claims sex burns off at least eighty-five calories for every thirty minutes so engaged?"

I look at him slyly. "So, how many times will we have to have sex to burn off this breakfast, my husband?"

"Um..." he grins playfully, "what about the other paper?"

I slap at his hand as he reaches for it. "Edward! How many times?"

"Ah, probably only seven or eight. That's nothing, baby. We've already got twice last night and once this morning under our belt... and I can definitely offer up another hundred and seventy calories-worth before work tonight..."

I smile at him wickedly, but then groan. "If you keep feeding me like this, I soon won't fit into my clothes!"

"Then I guess we'll have to keep diligently burning those calories, won't we sweetheart?"

The look he gives me makes me squeeze my legs together involuntarily.

"Okay, so I don't make you spontaneously combust while you're finishing your breakfast, I'll read the other review." He clears his throat and begins.

"_Visiting Chef Makes Waves at The Channel House... Seaview said farewell this week, if only for a short six months, to popular local Chef, Amun Chalthoum, and his wife, Kebi. They are the owner/operators of The Channel House fine dining restaurant, a favourite destination for IOW foodies as well as London mini-breakers and tourists alike. Returning home to Egypt for a six-month respite, the Chalthoums opted to keep their popular eatery open under the skilled gourmet cookery and management of another husband and wife team, Americans Edward and Bella Cullen._

"_Cordon Bleu-trained Edward Cullen, who incidentally was voted Chicago's Chef of the Year for 2008, comes to us from a two-year stint as Chef de Cuisine of his own Seattle restaurant, Wild, which is described on its website as 'a Pacific Northwest dining experience dedicated to fresh, sustainable, local and organic ingredients.' When Amun and Kebi first told us about Chef Cullen, we admit we were concerned that perhaps the rich, decadent and wholly sinful dishes for which The Channel House has become renowned would fall by the wayside in deference to a menu focussed on garlic, cucumbers and winkles in aioli._

"_But not so! Indeed, the cuisine at Seaview's most posh eatery remains as hedonistic as it's most epicurean patrons. No items have been removed from the menu, and to tempt our ravenous palates, the new chef has added three more items which we sampled last night._

"_The Apple-Walnut-Foie Gras Ravioli is a variant of a dish Chef Cullen created for a recent charity ball held by world renowned tenor Aro Volturi. At that event, Chef tells us, it was served in goose consommé; and while we are sure it was lovely, we admit to being grateful that here at The Channel House, Chef has opted to serve it tossed in brown butter. The apple and walnut play nicely against the nuttiness of the browned butter, and of course the foie gras is simply divine. And no need to get upset about those poor geese! Chef assures us he uses only humane foie gras from Spain, made popular several years ago after promotion by Britain's own Gordon Ramsay and his on-the-go F-Word sidekick, field correspondent Janet Street-Porter._

"_Chef Cullen's remaining two menu additions are decidedly American. On the entrées list is the All-American Plate which features lean and tasty bison (that's prairie buffalo to you and me) ribeye, grilled to your liking but Chef recommends medium-rare, a delightful pilaf of buttery wild rice and corn flavoured with onion and sage, and asparagus, which Chef advises may be roasted, steamed or sautéed, depending on his mood. For those of you who've never encountered it, wild rice, also known as Canada rice or Indian rice, is a cousin of Asian rice that grows in North America and was an important food staple of the early American Indians. We strongly encourage readers to try this delicious main._

"_Perhaps the brightest of the three new menu jewels is the dessert offering: Sweet Potato Pie. This is a southern classic in America, and Chef Cullen revealed that the basic recipe he uses comes from The White House CookBook, which is a collection of recipes and kitchen secrets from the White House kitchen and was first published in the late eighteen hundreds. Chef shared that his copy of the book was a birthday gift from his wife and that she originally found the recipe within and suggested it for his Seattle restaurant, where it quickly became their most popular pudding ever. Did we sample it? Yes. Do we recommend it? Only if you want to know how the nectar of the Greek gods must have tasted. With its undeniably rich combination of cream, eggs, sugar, butter and mashed sweet potatoes, we predict it will quickly become a daily sell-out item at The Channel House._

"_Our conclusion is by now obvious: the visiting American Chef, Edward Cullen, will do the Chalthoum's proud during their Egyptian sabbatical. If you haven't yet been, do ensure you drop by The Channel House soon._

"_A final note for our local foodies, Bella Cullen will be offering gourmet cookery lessons at The Channel House on Thursday and Friday mornings. Registration information is available by ringing..._

"And then they give the phone number."

"Wow, that was an awesome article, Edward!"

He reaches across the table to take my hand in his. "It sure was... they both were. And with the publicity they've given your cooking lessons? I'm not going to be the only local celebrity, Mrs. Cullen."

.~.~.~.

_Monday, February 13, 2012_

_**Edward**_

Okay... I check Alice's list one last time. Yes, I've definitely packed everything, including Bella's red Elie Saab dress for tomorrow night and her grey Gucci with all the beads for tonight, and let's see... her favourite Yves Saint Laurent strappy sandals and the black Louboutins, and 'the extremely expensive designer jeans and deep blue chiffon blouse we bought in London'. Ah, 'nightie of your choice' could indeed be _none_, but I actually got brave and ordered Bella the sexiest little red babydoll negligée with an exotic matching bra and panty set that makes me almost painfully hard every time I think about her in it. Thank goodness she wasn't at the restaurant yesterday when the package arrived from Agent Provocateur. It's a Valentine's surprise.

I carry our small travel bag down to Amun and Kebi's Audi and hide it in the boot... er, trunk. I chuckle to myself as I realize how easy it is to pick up the terminology when you spend some time here. Excited, even though it's ungodly early, I grab two mugs of coffee from the kitchen and creep back up the stairs.

Setting the mugs on the bedside table, I slip off my pyjama pants and t-shirt and slide into bed to wrap myself around my sleeping beauty. "Rise and shine, Mrs. Cullen," I murmur into her ear, then I start a trail of kisses from her earlobe to wherever my greedy lips can reach.

"Mmm..." She looks back at me through squinted eyes and then glances at the window where there is no daylight yet. "What time is it?"

Sliding my hand to cup her breast, I thrust my erection against her hip and nibble on her shoulder. "It's time to get up and start collecting on your Valentine's Day surprises."

Her eyes widen and I don't know if it's because she's excited about her surprises or because I just slipped my probing fingers down her belly, between her thighs and into her hot, wet pussy. I stifle a groan against her back as she moves her hips and moans wantonly.

Reluctantly retrieving my fingers, I smack her ass. "Come on, beautiful, into the shower."

She rolls and stares at me incredulously. "What? But, what about...?"

Feigning innocence, I blink at her. "What about what?" I ask as I pull back and get up out of the bed.

She's shocked and it's hard keeping a straight face, especially when she's eye level with my very erect dick.

"You're going to start something like that and then just... just tell me to get in the shower?"

"Uh-huh." I turn and walk towards the ensuite that contains a huge double shower. "Of course, I didn't say you were getting in there alone. Now hurry up, baby... I've got a nice space up against the tiles reserved just for you."

.~.

We're both grinning like the lovestruck fools we are, thoroughly satisfied from our shower activities. I check my watch – we're on schedule. It's a good thing I allowed extra time. It's also a good thing that Amun and Kebi have on-demand water heating. I decided weeks ago that we will have to get the same system installed wherever we live from now on. Endless hot water is just too good to live without, especially when you're partial to making love to your incredible wife in the shower.

"Edward?" Her soft voice pulls me from my plumbing plans. "Where are we going?"

I smile sweetly at her. "To the mainland."

Undeterred, she pushes. "And then where?"

"Um... to Portsmouth?" I have to bite my lip.

"You're taking me to _Portsmouth_ for Valentine's Day?" she asks incredulously.

"No. We're just passing through there, really."

"Wait... isn't Portsmouth one of the major ferry ports? Ohmygod! Are we going to France?"

I simply smile and wink at her. She's so excited, a look of pure exhilaration gracing her beautiful face.

"Where in France?" She's bouncing like Alice, it's too cute.

"Well, where in France should young lovers go to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Ohmygod! Paris?"

"The City of Love, sweetheart."

.~.

After a three and a quarter hour ferry ride, we find ourselves driving through the picturesque Norman countryside on our way to the giant hub of the French capital. We stop at a small inn in a town across the Seine from the port city of Le Havre for a simple but delicious lunch of wine, cheese, bread and fruit, and then continue on, arriving at our central Paris hotel around four o'clock. Our dinner reservations are for nine, so after checking-in (Bella squealed when she spotted the lone sunflower in a stem vase on the bedside table) we venture out for coffee and a pastry, and then I purposefully guide my wife into a Chanel store.

"Alice says Chanel has beautiful jewelry, Isabella. I'd like to get you something special for Valentines Day."

Her eyes widen as she scans the counter display. "Edward! It's too much..."

I interrupt her with an insistent kiss. "Baby, this is our first Valentines together and our first time in Paris. I want to mark the occasion with something suitably extraordinary. Won't you please indulge me?" Giving her my best irresistible sexy pout, as she calls it, I bring her left hand to my mouth and kiss her wedding rings, then graze her knuckles slightly with my teeth.

"Oh my god, Edward... you know I can't resist you when you do that." Her voice is low and throaty... okay, Chanel jewelry and then back to the hotel room for pre-dinner sexcapades.

I instruct the sales clerk to share no prices with us – I want my girl to pick out something she loves, not something she thinks is cheap enough. I am beyond thrilled when she settles on a pair of white agate and diamond Camélia drop earrings in 18K white gold. They are exquisite, just like my Bella, and worth every fucking Euro. Clandestinely, while she's checking out clothes on the sales rack, I also purchase and arrange to have couriered back to Seaview the matching necklace to give her on the anniversary of the day we met, the matching bracelet for the anniversary of our first kiss, and the matching ring for the anniversary of the first time we made love. Yeah, I'm a lovestruck sap, but damn... she is so deserving of everything I could ever possibly give her.

As we make our way back to our hotel room, Bella grills me.

"When did you make these reservations, babe? This hotel seems like one that would be hard to get for Valentine's Day."

I squeeze her hand and pull it to my lips. "Oh... maybe back in November when I was fairly certain we would be staying on the Isle of Wight for a while."

Something occurs to her then, and she looks at me curiously. "Not that I regret even a moment, because I absolutely don't, but what would you have done if I hadn't wanted to stay?"

"I wouldn't have left Amun and Kebi high and dry... I had Garrett lined up to cover for a month while I found someone else, unless he and Katrina would have wanted to stay. Another reason I'm glad Alice and I decided to keep him on full salary and benefits during Wild's hiatus."

"Mm, yeah... he told me how grateful he is for that. And it's great that he decided to spend some time training in France last fall and touring Italy and north Africa this spring. He's going to come back with so many new inspirations!"

I nod. "Yep, he'll be making me look outdated in no time. But, Bella, Alice knew you would say yes. She was so certain, she actually forged your signature on the postal forms to forward your mail the day after we flew out of Seattle."

"Wow... you know, with anyone else, I would be irate. But with Alice? It simply makes me love her more."

Chuckling, I agree. "She is the best meddler ever."

"And where are you taking me for dinner tonight and tomorrow?"

"Ah, tonight, I am taking you to... a Paris landmark. But tomorrow, we're dining at a three Michelin-starred restaurant called L'Ambroisie. It's very romantic, I'm told, set in a seventeenth-century period house."

Her eyes pop open. "_Three_ Michelin stars? Oh my, I can't wait! First The Fat Duck, and now this!"

I smile, remembering our outstanding meal at Heston Blumenthal's three-starred London restaurant during our honeymoon. I pull her to a stop on a small bridge we're crossing just outside our hotel. Leaning back against the rail, I wrap my arms around my girl and kiss her soundly.

"I love traveling with you, Isabella. I love that you let me buy you pretty jewelry. I love that you're as much a culinary tourist as a sight-seeing one. I love that you're both my best friend and my wife. I love that your mind is equally as brilliant as your face is beautiful. I love that you're going to bear my children and that we're going to raise them together. I love that we're going to grow old together."

She stops me there with a passionate kiss, then looks me in the eyes. "Edward... I... I don't know what to say, other than I feel all those things too. I love you, my husband. You are my life, and I couldn't be any happier." Then a playful look graces her lovely features as she glances over her shoulder at our hotel. "Unless, of course, you take me back to our room and ravish me before dinner... that would make me slightly happier."

Mmm, Bella appetizer... "Your wish, my command, baby."

.~.

"Oh Edward, this is like a dream!"

"Then it's a really fucking good dream, baby."

We're standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, sipping a glass of bubbly and appreciating the reason The City of Love is also called The City of Lights. I brought Bella here a half-hour before our dinner reservation at Le 58 Tour Eiffel so we could take advantage of the champagne bar.

"It's just so amazingly beautiful."

Her eyes are sparkling as they reflect the nighttime cityscape, and I can't tear my gaze from her lovely profile.

"Yes, you are." She's wearing that sexy Gucci dress with a black wrap – what did she call it? Oh right, a _pashmina_ – and high black pumps. Her hair is straight as a whip and tucked behind her ears, which are adorned with the delicate Chanel earrings from this afternoon. She's stunning, as every man in the vicinity seems to have noticed. Yes, gents, I _do_ know how lucky I am.

She grins happily and looks up at me. "Edward, you should be looking at Paris!"

"I can't, Bella. You're trumping it."

She rolls her eyes playfully at me and takes the last sip of her champagne. "Would you like another glass, sweetheart?"

"Um, no... especially not if we're going to have wine with dinner." Why is she blushing?

Answering my questioning look, she offers, "You know... I don't want to drink too much alcohol at any given time... in case..."

Oh. Duh, Cullen. "Of course. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, I mean after all... it will probably take nine or ten months, right? I just thought I should get in the habit."

Reaching up, I pull her bottom lip out from her teeth. "It's good thinking, darling. Smart... way smarter than me, that's for sure."

I slip my arm around her waist and turn her to face the view again, this time stepping behind to hold her and rest my chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "It's time to head down to the restaurant."

_**Bella**_

Wow. Paris is big... and crowded... and overwhelming... and I love it. I dragged Edward out of bed early this morning so we could get as much sight-seeing in as possible. We started our day at a replica of the Statue of Liberty, located of all places, on a narrow strip in the Seine called the Îles aux Cygnes, or Isle of the Swans. It is very near the Eiffel Tower, so of course we went up there again to see Paris by day, and it was just as breathtaking as last night. We spent the remainder of the day on the Champs-Élysées, trekking from the Arc de Triomphe to the Obelisk of Luxor, and then at the Louvre. I squeal to myself yet again as I repeat in my thoughts: _I saw the Mona Lisa!_ And, of course, so many other famous and exquisite works of art... _but I saw the Mona Lisa!_

I feel fantastic as I stand here by a marble wall overlooking a fountain, texting Rose and Em and Esme and Carlisle to tell them I saw the Mona Lisa, and waiting for Edward to finish in a souvenir shop. I'm wearing my super cool designer blouse and jeans that Alice insisted I buy in London last month and that she told Edward to pack for me for this trip. She said they were made for my ass, and judging by the way my husband has been unable to keep his hands to himself all day, I'd say she was right. She actually texted me this morning from Vienna to remind me that they may drive Edward a little crazy. Yeah, I chuckle to myself, a _little_ crazy... like Paris is a _little_ town.

My skin prickles and I sense he's walking up behind me. I always sense when he's near. It really feels like a physical connection, like some kind of crazy energy flow between us. I turn just in time to see him hold up a pair of red bikini panties with an Eiffel Tower on the front and 'Paris' written in script over the top. "So you can always have the greatest erection in Paris in your pants!" He waggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh out loud at his silly joke. Then, glancing over my shoulder to assess our degree of privacy, I reach discreetly between us and grab his crotch.

"I rather think the greatest erection in Paris is already in _your_ pants, Chef."

His eyes are instantly on fire as he thrusts his hardening arousal into my grasp. "Christ, Isabella. You torture me all day with those hot-as-fuck jeans and the way they hug your sexy little hot-as-fuck ass... and now this?" He thrusts again, fully hard this time, and growls, "Baby, you're playing with fire."

"Yeah?" I pant into his ear. "Well, maybe I'm a pyromaniac."

"And for that, I am interminably grateful." His free hand shoots into the hair at my nape and he pulls me to him, my lips landing hard against his. Our kiss is hot and needy, ravenous even. "Hotel," he moans into my mouth, and I whimper, nodding in agreement. Thank god it's on the next block.

Positioning the shopping bag to hide his own Eiffel Tower, Edward takes my hand and practically drags me down the street. The sun has just set and everything is bathed in the soft glow of streetlights while the sky is still light grey. As we turn the corner in front of our hotel, he glances at his watch. "Shit! Is that the time?"

"What time is it?" I ask as we enter into the lobby.

"Six-twenty, damn-it."

"What time are our reservations?"

"Seven-thirty, and it will take at least fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant." Poor Edward, he looks... extremely disappointed.

I'm a little flustered too. As we step into the elevator, I ask, "Well, why did you make the reservations for so early? Isn't it local custom to eat later in the evening?"

Okay, maybe I deserve that glare.

"Because I wanted us to have _hours_ to enjoy each other _after_ dinner."

"Well, that was... good thinking, actually." I can salvage this. I slink to his side and croon into his ear, "Edward?"

I feel his cheek lift next to my own. "Yes, Bella?"

"It's going to be so fucking hot, wanting each other but unable to do anything about it until we get back to the hotel."

His whole body shudders as the elevator dings and stops on our floor. "Jesus, Bella... you know what is does to me when you swear like that..."

I giggle softly as we pause at our door, murmuring throatily into his ear as he inserts the keycard, "Mmm-hmm. I also know what is does to you when I tell you I can't wait for you to plunge your hard cock deep into my tight, wet pussy and fuck me until I scream."

Edward growls, "Fuuuck," and I'm against the wall inside our door, my arms pinned above my head and his body pressing against me. He bites my lips, making me whimper, and then thrusts his rock-hard erection into my belly. "We can cancel the reservation, Isabella."

What? No way... I want the delicious torture I've already planned out.

"Oh no, Chef... I've been promised a three-star meal, and I intend to collect. But first, we should go to dinner." I grin seductively at him before slithering out of his grasp and running off to the closet to retrieve my red Elie Saab dress.

"So that's the game we're playing, baby?" I watch him adjust himself in his jeans and then he reaches for his carryall, extracting a shiny red-wrapped box with a big white bow.

"What's that?" I ask coquettishly.

His grin is sex. "Oh... just a little something I though would look rather appealing on you tonight, both during dinner and afterwards." He hands me the box and extends his hand toward the bed, indicating I should sit down to open it.

Excited at what might be inside, I carefully remove the white bow and open the metallic red wrapping paper. The box says _Agent Provocateur_. Oh my.

I glance up at him with a raised eyebrow, and he returns my look with a fiery stare. Swallowing nervously, I lift the top off the box.

Red. Red lace, and red strings, and red bows... sheer red finery. Oh!

"Will you wear them for me?" he asks, his voice soft and silky like the lace in my hands.

"Yes," I squeak, "of course!" And before I pounce on him, or he pounces on me, I jump up and run into the washroom, my new lingerie and dress in hand.

.~.

The ride to L'Ambroisie is an inferno. We sit side by side in the back seat of the limo Edward ordered, our fingers entwined, our eyes burning as we watch each other intently. I'm sure he's imagining me in my new red panties and bra, and I'm imagining him ripping it from my body. I am also imagining the matching sheer red babydoll that opens down the front. God, it is hot in this car.

This underwear I'm wearing is the sexiest I've ever seen. The bra, with it's lacy push-up cups is convertible, thank goodness, so I was able to remove the pretty two-stringed straps with little bows... however, I'm very much looking forward to wearing it again when I can keep those straps on, because they are fabulous. And the panties... oh wow, it makes me horny just thinking about them. They are tiny with a lace frill and sit low on my hips, but they also have two strings on each side that sit one on my upper hips and the other on my lower waist. They make me feel so feminine, and powerful. Just one look at Edward's salivating expression tells me they definitely give me power over him. I didn't let him see them on me before we left for dinner, claiming it was one more thing to look forward to afterwards.

Now he is practically vibrating with need... and so am I. It's going to be an interesting meal.

"Mmm... crayfish and cauliflower salad with passionfruit dressing. That sounds... bizarre. And delicious. I'll try that." I look up at Edward and he's regarding me as I would expect one to regard the foie gras with apple jelly and balsamic glazed beets he just decided on.

"And the next course... would you like to share the John Dory?" he asks huskily.

I nod, slipping off my shoe and slowly working my foot up his shin as he groans and sinks lower in his seat, opening his legs wide.

"Umm... and for my entrée... the veal tenderloin, I think. What about you?"

"Sweetbreads."

"Ah... how very European of you."

He shrugs. "When in Rome... or Paris, as it were. Dessert?"

"You."

He squeezes his legs together, trapping my probing foot against his lovely hard cock. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen... you will be so full after that..."

"I'm counting on it, Chef."

We decide on a special Valentine's offer that provides a glass of premium wine per course. Once our order is placed, the sommelier comes and chats with us – thankfully he speaks very good English – and based on our individual preferences, he maps out a "wine adventure" to accompany our meal. He also suggests that we sit next to each other at our intimate square table, rather than opposite, so we can easily share our food and our wine. The man is definitely a romantic, but it does end my game of footsie. I guess I will just have to rely on my left hand and Edward's right thigh.

When he feels my hand land on his leg after the sommelier departs, Edward hisses and leans over to whisper into my ear. "Baby, you are going to unleash a sensual onslaught of epic proportions if you keep this up."

"Do tell," I tease as I lift my glass for a sip of water.

.~.

I have taunted and baited my husband for the last two hours as we enjoyed our Valentine's Day dinner... and I am about to pay the price. From the moment he settles the bill, Edward's disposition becomes eerily serene, as though he no longer needs to wait for something he desires more than anything because it is now sitting right in front of him and free for the taking.

The ride back to the hotel is... intense. Neither of us speak, we simply hold hands, our eyes unable to break their focus on one another. The anticipation is palpable.

"Good evening, Madame and Monsieur Cullen! How was your dinner?" the hotel attendant asks as he opens the door of the limo.

"It was highly arousing," Edward answers him, making me blush furiously.

"We enjoyed it very much, Pierre," I offer. "It was lovely and very romantic."

"Wonderful! Enjoy the rest of your evening..." he calls after us as Edward pulls me through the doors and into the hotel lobby.

An older couple steps into the elevator with us and ride all the way to our floor where they, too, get off and amble down the hallway ahead of us. I can actually hear Edward's teeth grinding and I look up at him, only to be startled by his murderous expression as he shoots daggers into their backs.

It becomes obvious they are slow because they are trying to do something with a cell phone.

"Well, dear, perhaps the young man behind us can help." They're American, they're elderly and they need assistance. I glance up at Edward and see that his inner boy scout has emerged as he smiles and clears his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir? Ma'am?"

Evil. I am pure evil. As the gentleman passes Edward his phone, claiming he can't seem to retrieve his voicemail, I slip my hand into my purse and grab my keycard.

"Sweetheart? I need the loo, so I'll just..." I point at our door, then grin and wink at him as I turn to walk down the hall.

His silver sex voice trails behind me as I turn the handle. "I won't be long... _darling."_

_Good_, I think to myself, because I can't wait much longer. And I have a surprise or two planned...

"Bella? God, I thought I was never going to get away from them. They asked if we were American but then wanted to know why you said 'loo' so I had to explain why you were using British lingo and then they asked where we had gone for dinner. Where'd the champagne come from?" He stops dead in his tracks when I step out of the washroom in nothing but the babydoll and panties, and his jaw slacks a little.

"There's a note that says it's from your parents, wishing us a wonderful Valentine's Day, the first of very many."

I see as well as hear him swallow – I'm going to suck on that Adam's apple tonight.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of them."

Our eyes have locked again, and I know mine are burning just as much as his.

"The bra is very pretty, and you can see it on me later, Edward, but right now? Right now I want you on the bed." My tone says _don't fuck with me, I'm a hunter and you're my prey... comply._

An eyebrow raised in anticipation, he kicks off his shoes and walks slowly toward the bed, watching me. As his gaze rakes up and down my body, my nipples harden even further beneath the utterly see-through fine red material of my babydoll. "Fuck, Isabella, you look so much hotter than I imagined you would... did you know I had to relieve myself, after I ordered that for you? You were teaching one of your classes and my cock was so hard, just from thinking about you wearing it. It was the first time I've had to resort to self-help since August thirteenth."

That makes me giggle and my eyes find their way to his obvious arousal. "Oh baby, don't worry... you won't be needing any self-help tonight. Now, take off your jacket and your shirt, but leave the tie on"

I watch my husband-Adonis remove his warm-grey suit jacket and brown button down. It's the same outfit he wore for our engagement party, and I wonder if Alice told him to bring it.

Fighting the urge to simply pounce on him, I place my hands on my hips and shoot him a sly smirk. "Now lie down on the bed, hands above your head gripping the headboard."

"Yes ma'am," he whispers, his veridian eyes aflame as he gets into position.

Approaching him slowly, I pick up my new black Chanel scarf I bought from the sales rack yesterday. "_No touching,_ Mr. Cullen. Do you promise?"

"I _really_ can't promise that, baby. But I'll hold out as long as I can." He gives me his best sexy, lop-sided smirk, and my resolve weakens a little. No, Bella, I tell myself. You're going to set him on fire, give him a most pleasurable experience. My gaze lands on the gold striped tie around his neck.

I climb onto the bed and his arms flex – he just stopped himself from reaching for me. Good boy. As I move to straddle him, I drag the soft scarf across his belly and chest, eliciting a hiss from his delicious mouth. His hips buck up to meet me as I settle onto him, and I grind against his impressive erection.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, Edward."

"Oh fuck me," he moans as I wrap the silk around his head, tying the knot on the side so it won't dig into his head when he lies back.

"Do you trust me, my husband?" I ask as I pull his loosened tie from his neck.

"With my life, Isabella."

I swallow at the depth of emotion in his words. "That's good, babe, because I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard railing."

He lets out a stuttered breath and licks his lips, thrusting up to me again. I crawl up his body, deliberately dragging my breasts over his skin, and as I bind his wrists, his lips immediately find one of my extremely hard nipples. He sucks it into his mouth through the sheer fabric, his tongue circling my areola before releasing it and repeating the treatment on my other aching peak. The sensations are heavenly, making me even wetter, and I can't stop myself from seeking friction against his cock. We both moan with need... but I have no intention of this being over anytime soon.

Moving backwards down his body, I lick his lips and suck on his tongue, then deliver similar care to his nipples, making him curse and buck, before I settle on his thighs and run my fingers underneath his waistband. I unbuckle his belt and then lean down to deliver wet kisses and gentle bites from one hip to the other as I slowly... very slowly... unzip his fly. "May I remove your pants, Edward?"

He raises his hips off the bed. "If you don't, they'll spontaneously combust, baby."

God, I love him.

Again slowly, I pull his suit pants down his legs, stopping to remove his socks before pulling them completely off and folding them on the chair. He is now prone on the king-sized bed, his arms bound, and naked except for the black silk scarf covering his eyes and his black boxer briefs, which are standing very, very tall. I squeeze my legs together as I consider the things I'm going to do to what's under those briefs.

"Isabella," he rasps, "come back baby. I need to feel you."

Slipping off my panties, I grab a small piece of ice from the champagne bucket and pop it in my mouth, which has gotten quite dry from my excited breathing. Oh! Inspiration...

Retrieving another ice chip, I place it between my lips and climb back onto the bed between Edward's feet. Smiling around the ice clamped in my teeth, I crawl up his body again, dragging my breasts along his legs. When my face is hovering over his navel, I dip down to let the ice come in contact with his skin, and I swirl it around as he reacts to the cold shock against his abdomen, bucking some more and thereby thrusting his cock into my chest. "Jesusfuckingchrist."

"Mmm," I moan for him as I move further up, dragging the ice up his belly to his chest and then circling it around each of his nipples.

"You're making me crazy, Isabella," he growls, and I climb up to kiss him, dropping what's left of the chip into his mouth.

He crunches it into oblivion as I ask, "Do you want me to stop, Edward?"

"Fuck no."

"Good."

This time when I slither back down his body, I take his underwear with me, and I can't stop my sharp intake of breath as his beautiful cock bounces free and slaps against his abdomen. "Fuck, I love that sound," I murmur as I toss his briefs across the room, and it causes him to chuckle.

"Me too, because it means you're nearby and I might get lucky."

"Oh Chef," I tut at him, "you _always_ get lucky."

"So true."

"Have I ever told you, Edward," I purr as I reach for more ice, "that you have a truly glorious cock? It is perfect in every possible way."

He actually whimpers at my bold declaration, but then a confident grin spreads across his gorgeous face. "Not in so many words, my wife. But I've certainly understood from your many sex-crazed ramblings that you quite like it."

"Oh," I chuckle throatily and hop back up on the bed, "you have no idea just how much I worship your cock, baby. It makes me see everything – atoms and galaxies, all at once. It makes me one with the universe."

"Christ, Bella... I'm going to come undone here."

"Yes, yes you are." And with that, I pop the ice chip in my mouth and plunge onto the object of my desire.

"Fuuuuck, Bella, fuck!" he growls as I slip the ice into my cheek and take him all the way into the back of my throat. "That feels incredible, baby... holy fuck..."

Encouraged, I suck and lick with fervour, almost a desperation, and am entirely gratified when after only a minute or two, he explodes down my throat muttering his very own sex-crazed ramblings.

"You own me, Isabella... do you know that?" he whispers, panting.

"As you own me, Edward. Do you know the extent of your affect on me?" I start to rub myself against his leg, spreading my wetness over his skin. "I _feel_ you before I see you... always. It's some sort of electric charge that tingles through me whenever you're near." I've switched to his other leg and I continue to rub on him. "And sometimes, out of the blue, I will suddenly _taste_ you, and I'll salivate as I remember the last time I put my mouth on you, be it your cheek or your lips or your cock." I dip my fingers into my opening and wipe them across his lips, then push them in his mouth. He sucks and licks them like a starving man.

"Often, when I'm alone, I will hear your voice clearly in my head... it will be something you've said, maybe recently, maybe long ago." I crawl to straddle his stomach now, purposefully avoiding his renewed erection but continuing to move my hips and give myself much needed friction, and I notice that while I've been working myself into a frenzy by rubbing my pussy all over him, his arms have been pulling and twisting at the tie and headboard.

"At the market, or in a department store or pharmacy, I'll smell something... maybe a certain spice, or your brand of soap or cologne, and my reaction will be visceral... my _whole_ _body_ reacts, Edward. It's positively Pavlovian..."

"Bella..." His voice is strained, needy.

On his chest now, spreading more wetness, marking him with my scent... "And when I _see_ you, Edward? When I lay eyes on you? My entire existence finds meaning, because you're everything to me, baby... _you're everything_."

With a snarling roar, Edward brings his thighs up against my back and heaves hard on his tie and the headboard, snapping the spindle of wood like a toothpick and throwing his bound hands over my head. Our lips crash together as he pulls me down to him and I yank off his blindfold because I have to see his eyes... I'm not disappointed – they are feral.

Now his hands are gripping my breasts almost painfully – how did he get the tie off? – and he is consuming my mouth, then he flips me onto my back and snarls again as he drives his rigid cock deep into my core, making me scream with the pure, animalistic joy of it.

"FUCK YES, EDWARD, YESSS!"

"Is this what you want, Isabella?" He's pounding relentlessly into me and my every nerve ending is on fire.

"God yes... take me, claim me... fucking own me, Edward!"

"I am, I will... and I fucking do, baby. You're mine, body and soul. You. Are. Mine."

All of a sudden he pulls out, leaving me quivering. "Turn over, baby. I want to fuck you even harder."

YES! I spin onto my knees and he plunges into me again, propping one leg up on his foot and gripping my hips with such strength that I know it will bruise... and I fucking love it.

This is the most passionate we've ever been; Edward is thrusting so powerfully he's repeatedly hitting a gloriously sensitive spot deep within me, and I can feel myself starting to unravel. My eyes are weeping from the intensity of the sensation, and my entire centre feels as though it will explode. I can't last much longer, and I'm almost afraid I may faint when I climax.

With the last shred of strength I can muster, I squeeze hard on his cock.

"HOLYJESUSCHRIST!" he roars, and that's when I lose all control and, shrieking, come with a force unlike anything I've ever experienced. I can feel the gush of my release run down my legs as Edward continues to pump hot jets deep within me. "Isabella... I love you, oh my god I love you, I love you..."

.~.~.~.

**A/N II**: WHEW! (Fanning self) EXCITING NEWS! Wild is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand! (link on my profile, or h t t p COLON / / tehlemonadestand DOT blogspot DOT com). Please show me your love and hop on over there to vote for my story! MORE exciting news: part two of this futuretake is almost ready and will be posted within a week...


	46. Futuretake Two

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**CHAPTER 46 – FUTURETAKE TWO**

_Thursday, March 30, 2012_

_**Bella**_

I look at Edward over our morning coffee, which I can't drink because it doesn't smell as appealing as it usually does. "When will Alice and Jazz be here again?"

"On Monday coming, sweetheart." He smiles at me indulgently. "Are you looking forward to seeing them?"

"So much! You know, I was thinking... that pub next to the restaurant has a very well maintained pool table, and I haven't yet had a chance to demonstrate my understanding of geometry and physics to you."

He chuckles. "No, no you haven't. Perhaps we should have a little competition, hm? You and Alice versus me and Jazz? We can even make a friendly wager."

"Why, I'm intrigued, Chef Cullen. What kind of wager did you have in mind?" Poor guy... He has no idea the kind of whoopin' he's in for. If there's one thing I learned to perfection from Jake and Jared, it's how to play pool.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can think of something... but let's wait for Ali and Jazz before we decide."

.~.

"Good morning ladies! Today, we're going to have a lesson about shellfish – scallops in particular. What I've got here is a large bucket of lovely, freshly harvested, wild scallops still in their shells, and we're going to learn how to open them and cut out the meat, and then how to cook them in several different preparations. Now, you'll notice I've laid out butter knives and a starter scallop at each of your stations – that's because there is absolutely no need to use anything sharper. You will also notice that the scallop shell has a concave side and a flat side. The flesh inside is connected to the flat side, so that's the side you want facing up in your palm. If you take your knife and gently slip it between the shell halves through this gap, and then slide the knife along the full width of the shell, keeping it as close to the top flat side as possible, you will feel the knife cut through the muscle, and then the shell will pop open, like so..."

UGH! I drop the scallop and reach for my hand towel.

"I'm so sorry ladies, I have to..." and I race to the washroom with the towel over my mouth, barely making it to the toilet in time. I spend two or three minutes being horribly ill in the loo before I stagger to my feet and head to the sink for some cool water to splash on my face. I've never had this kind of reaction to raw fish before, and there was nothing wrong with that scallop. The sight of the flesh and roe... for some reason, it just plain _grossed me out_.

A knock comes to the door and one of my students, Maggie, enters the washroom shyly. She's a sweet, middle-aged woman whose kids have all left home and whose husband spends his days fishing.

"Alright luv?" she asks, her maternal nature striking a longing chord in my heart.

I nod. "Yes, I think so, Maggie. Thanks for coming to check on me. I don't understand... I've never had this reaction to shellfish before."

"Well, it's to be expected, isn't it?"

I look at her quizzically. "What do you mean, to be expected?"

"Well, I just know that every time I was pregnant, the sight or smell of shellfish – actually, any raw fish, made me violently ill. Oh, poor Jimmy! He couldn't come near me until he had washed away all evidence of his fishing!"

_Pregnant?_

"So then, how far along are you, dear?"

_.~._

"Bella? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I slowly become aware that I'm lying on the couch in the restaurant office. Edward is kneeling on the floor next to me, holding my hand, and Maggie is standing behind him, wringing her hands and looking very worried... which is nothing compared to how Edward looks – he's absolutely terrified.

I nod. "Y... yes. What happened?"

"You fainted, Bella. Maggie had one of the other ladies call me. Thankfully, I was just down the street at the market and got here in a couple of minutes. I brought you to the couch." He places his warm hand on my forehead and cheeks. "Jesus, you're clammy... I should take you to the hospital."

"No! No... Edward... if it was just a faint, well it could be because I didn't eat any breakfast and then the scallop I opened smelled off." Maggie's eyes widen and I shoot her a look. I hope she catches on. "Could I have some cold water?"

"Yes, of course love."

As soon as he's out of the room, I whisper to Maggie, "Please don't say anything. I need to do a test." A knowing expression spreads across her face.

"Here you go, my girl." Edward returns and passes me a glass of ice water, and I sip it gratefully.

"I have to get back to my class," I claim as I try to right myself, but Edward's firm hands hold me down.

"Oh no you don't. Your class has been cancelled."

"But the scallops..."

"...will be used for a special appetizer tonight. Now just relax, baby. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe I'll just go home nap for a couple of hours."

"That's a good idea, Bells. I'll just put the scallops in the cooler. Wait here."

I start to push myself up from the couch. "I can help..."

Edward turns around, and his look is stern. "Love, please stay here. I'll be back in a second and then I'll walk you to the car, okay? Maggie, would you please make sure she doesn't leave that couch?"

Maggie nods and sits next to me and I turn to her, whispering, "Oh my god, Maggie, do you think I'm pregnant?"

She shrugs, looking a little worried. "Oh, well... me and my big mouth. I don't know, Bella... how do you feel? When was your last cycle?"

I swallow. I haven't had a period since I before I purposefully skipped my Depo shot. That's well over two months...

"Um..."

"Well, I'll tell you this, dear. You're absolutely glowing, and you've been more so every week since you got back from your Valentine's mini-break in Paris with that handsome husband of yours."

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod... I knew more than the earth moved that night.

"Maggie, I need to get a test. Please don't say anything... to anyone?"

"Of course I won't dear."

"Won't what?" Edward strides back into the office, looking at Maggie curiously.

"She won't miss tomorrow's class," I offer, my voice shaky because I am the world's worst liar. "It's on cassoulet... I know she'll love it and will want to make it for Jimmy, right Maggie?"

She nods and gets up to leave. "Yes, definitely. Well then, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Cheerio, Chef Cullen."

"See you later, Maggie," Edward mumbles, but he's looking at me oddly. I mentally urge him to let it go, and thankfully he does. "Okay, my wife, let's get you home, shall we?"

.~.

OH MY GOD, he won't give me a moment alone! How am I supposed to get to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test if he won't let me out of his site? I thought maybe I could drop by the chemist on my way home from my cassoulet class... but oh no, Edward insisted on driving me and picking me up. He wants me to wait another couple of days before driving again, to make sure I don't have a repeat faint. So, before we leave for the day, I pull Maggie aside.

I make our lunch and get our clothes ready for work, but I'm distracted, my head swimming with sperm and eggs all their possibilities...

For the first time I can ever remember, I don't feel Edward approach and he scares the hell out of me as I stand in front of the mirror doing my hair and make-up. "Bella? Have I done something to upset you?"

What? Oh no...

"No, sweetie." I turn and slide my arms around his neck. "Not at all... why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well," he exhales heavily as he picks up a tendril of my hair to twirl around his finger, his other hand slipping around my waist "you seem... distant. I've never seen you this withdrawn from me. It worries me."

I hug him close. "Oh baby, no... I'm so sorry I gave you that impression. You haven't done anything wrong at all. You are the kindest, most gentle and loving man I have ever known. Well, most gentle except when I don't want you to be...," I giggle, "like on Valentine's night in Paris. I was more sore on February fifteenth than I was the morning after I gave you my v-card." I giggle some more, "Of course, the poor headboard took the most damage!"

"Yes, well that's because the hottest piece of ass in Paris thought she could tie me up, drive me into a sexual frenzy and not have consequences."

"Piece of ass?" I try to look insulted, but I fail. "Oh, Edward, you have such a way with words... you make me swoon!"

He chuckles and dips his head to kiss me. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, Edward, of course not... how could I ever be? You make me feel on top of the world, _all the time_."

"So, then... what's wrong, Bella?"

Damn... I'm hesitant to tell him my suspicion about being pregnant because I don't want to get his hopes up. I suspect he wants it more than he might admit. Instead, I opt for a small white lie and diversion.

"I think I'm just missing home a little, you know? I'm sure I'll feel better when Ali and Jazz arrive on Monday. It will be like having a piece of home here with us for a while. So... what time is it?"

He glances at his watch. "Three-thirty... soon time to go."

I shrug and reach up to kiss his Adam's apple – I am obsessed with his Adam's apple. "I guess so... but technically, we have until four-thirty, yes? The sous chef and cooking staff are all there and prepping already."

His throat muscles tighten against my lips and I know he's grinning widely. "Yesss, I suppose, technically, we could arrive at four-thirty... as long as we don't make a habit of it."

"Mmm," I kiss my way up his neck hum against his jaw as his hands slide down to cup my ass. "So... I know I usually ask the opposite right about now, but darling, could you _unzip_ my dress?"

.~.

Okay. Pee on the stick. That's easy, right? Nope, not so much.

Why the hell can't I pee? I just got up for god's sake. I should be peeing!

Maggie brought this pregnancy test to me at the restaurant yesterday evening. She advised me to wait until morning, even though the test says it can be done anytime. She said morning pee is the best for pregnancy tests. I figure she would know – she's had five kids.

I need to relax. Oh! Maybe some running water will help. I step over to the sink and turn the faucet on to a trickle and return to the toilet. Okay. Dripping water... running water... streams... rivers... waterfalls... ahhh. There we go.

I lay the little stick gently on the counter and pick up the instructions. TWO MINUTES? How will I last TWO goddamned minutes?

Pacing the washroom, I count slowly to sixty, then repeat it.

Finally. Okay. Alright...

I pick up the little stick and look at the results window. Two stripes. Two blue stripes. Huh.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

"EDWARD! EDWAAAAARD!"

No answer? Oh right! He went out for our regular Saturday morning pastries and newspapers.

As I dress in yoga pants and a t-shirt, I wrack my brain for a clever, sweet and fun way to tell him. I tuck the test in my pocket and hop down to the kitchen. The cappuccino machine!

A few minutes later, Edward wanders in through the side door, laden with a box of apple cinnamon twists, several papers, and my sunflower. My heart swells with love when I realize he's never forgotten my sunflower. There was even one waiting for us in our hotel room in Paris.

I meet him at the kitchen table with a cappuccino and kiss him soundly. "Well, good morning, baby. You seem more cheerful this morning. What's changed?"

Yeesh, am I that transparent?

"Oh... I don't know. I guess maybe I just needed _a couple_ of days." I smile at him brightly and he regards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay... that's cool. Thanks for the coffee, sweetie. Did you try to make another design on the froth? What was this supposed to be? It looks like an equals sign."

I fight the urge to be insulted... _try to make another design._ Jeez...

"Um, nope. It's not meant to be an equals sign, but it did come out correctly." I rotate his cup so the parallel lines are now vertical from his perspective.

"Ah... so, eleven? Roman numeral two? January first? Aye aye, captain? Help me out here."

I smirk at his wit.

"It's the first thing I saw this morning... in a little round window just like the top of the cup."

He scrunches his eyes as he thinks about what I said. "Are you talking about the little round window in the attic? What were you doing up there?"

I take a deep breath. "Nope. No attic. I went straight to the bathroom, saw the lines, and then you came home."

"Went to the bathroom and saw the lines..." he mutters to himself; then understanding dawns on his face. "Did you see these lines after you peed on a stick?"

I break into a huge, idiotic grin and nod as I start to bounce.

"Holy shite! You're pregnant?"

I nod harder, my smile hurting my face but I can't stop.

He drops the papers and box of pastries and grabs me up in his arms. "WOO HOO!"

I wrap my legs around his waist and squeal as he spins us in a circle. Then he stops dead.

"Wait... this isn't an April Fool's joke, is it?"

I mock punch his shoulder. "NO! Of course not, Edward! I would never pull a stunt like that about this!"

Smiling, he kisses me soundly. "I know... I was just kidding, baby. It's just freaky that we find out on April Fool's Day." He's smiling so hugely, I can't help but mirror his joy.

But then my smile drops away. "Oh no... what if it's the universe playing an April Fool's prank on us?"

Edward smiles and kisses me. "Nah... this makes perfect sense, baby. You got sick from a perfectly good raw scallop and fainted Thursday morning, remember?"

I look at him quizzically.

"I checked it... it was fine; I had to if I was going to serve them. And then you were all strange for a couple of days. Hey, where did you get the test?"

"After I got sick, Maggie made an off-hand comment that I must be pregnant, and that's mostly what made me faint. I asked her not to say anything, and then when you wouldn't let me go out without you, I asked her after cassoulet class to bring me a test at the restaurant last night. She said I should wait until morning to do it, so I snuck it home in my purse."

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone and gotten a test together." Aw jeez, it's The Pout.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to be disappointed if it came out negative, Edward. I've been getting the feeling – and judging by your reaction just now, I think I'm right – that the idea of having a child is really growing on you. And I don't ever want to disappoint you, sweetie. _That's_ why I was strange for a couple of days."

"Vitamins!" Edward suddenly blurts. "What kind of vitamins do we need to get for you?"

"I guess I should go to a doctor… how I wish I could see your father!"

"_We_, Isabella. _We_ should go to a doctor. And you can see Dad... Alice and Jazz aren't the only ones who can use video chat, you know."

I look into his eyes, which are straight ahead because he hasn't put me down yet. "That brings up another question... who do we tell?"

"Who do you want to tell?"

"Well... with miscarriages being so common in the first trimester of a first pregnancy... I don't know. Maybe we should keep it to ourselves for a while, just in case?"

"So only Dad then?"

I nod. "For now... is that okay?"

He grins. "Yes, my love, that's perfectly fine. I'll email him tonight and ask him to make time for a video chat with us from his office on Monday morning, which will be our Monday evening."

"Alice and Jasper will be here, Edward."

He thinks for a moment. "We'll send them to the pub to wait for us while we have a quick staff meeting that had to be at that time because of everyone's schedules."

"Edward, Alice manages a restaurant for a living... she'll never believe that."

"You're right. How about, Amun and Kebi want to catch up with a video chat and that was the only time _they_ could do it."

"Better. She probably _will_ buy that one."

_**Alice**_

I pop up out of our Copenhagen hotel bed and twirl to face my husband. "OHMYGOD JAZZ, BELLA'S PREGNANT TOO!"

"Really darlin'? You're not just pullin' an April Fool on me, are you?" Gosh, he's so cute... always so calm and collected.

"No Jazz, I swear! I just _saw_ it, sort of dreamed it. I was drifting in and out of sleep and it came to me. Bella is definitely pregnant! Oh! Oh! Oh! I can't wait to see her on Monday!"

"Well, that's a hell of a coincidence, although I'm not surprised. You did say Edward had changed his tune about having kids, right?"

I've pulled out my phone and am madly texting Laurent.

_Need designer mat clothes x2! Can you find some stuff from Natalie Portman, Jessica Alba, Miranda Kerr, Amy Adams, gals like that? - Alice_

"Sorry, Jazz. Um, yes. Edward told me he wants to have kids with Bella."

My phone buzzes.

_OMG Alice, r u preggerz? - Laurent_

_Shh! We're waiting to surprise everyone, but will need twice as much - Alice_

_Why, u having twinz? LOL - Laurent_

_That doesn't even make sense! I'll explain later. Find me some mat duds, crazy man! - Alice_

"Oh my god, Jazz! Our kids will be born so close together! They'll be best friends just like Bella and me! And we can share our maternity clothes! Oh, and maybe Rosie can make us some outfits too – it might open up a whole new avenue for her... but wait..."

"Alice? Darlin? What's wrong... what do you see?"

_**Edward**_

"Dad? Hey, it's me."

"Edward? Son, is everything okay? It must be four-thirty in the morning there."

"Oh... yeah, right. Yeah, it is... four-thirty. I couldn't sleep. I was trying to send you an email earlier, but I just couldn't seem to find the right words... so I decided to call. Uh, everything's fine. Actually, Dad, everything's better than fine. It's fucking amazing. Are you, er, alone?"

"Yes, I'm in the car driving back to Edmonds from a stuffy function at U-Dub. Your mother refused to go. She's really dived in to... um... to a reno project she's working on. So, what were you saying? Everything is expletive amazing?"

I laugh. "Yeah... everything is perfect. I... that is, we... we have news. Bella's pregnant." I can't believe the ridiculous grin I'm sporting.

"Edward! That's wonderful, son! Is she there with you? Can you two go on speakerphone?"

"Oh... uh, no. Bella's in bed asleep. But she knew I was going to contact you... I wanted to ask you if we could have a video chat with you at your office, on Monday morning around ten."

"Of course... but why do you want to wait until Monday? My time or your time, by the way?"

"Your time. And the reason we want to wait until Monday... well, we don't want to tell anyone else yet, Dad. Bella mentioned first pregnancies and first trimesters and miscarriages... and she asked if we could talk to you, in a professional capacity, before deciding how to proceed."

"Ah, yes... I understand. Listen, have you got a doctor there, anyone at all you can get to do a lab requisition for bloodwork?"

"Yes, actually, our neighbour a couple of doors down is a doctor, and she and her husband are regulars at The Channel House. Bella didn't want to see anyone other than you, though."

"Gosh, she is such a sweet girl, Edward. I love her like she was my own, you know that?"

If my heart had more room, it would beat louder and harder.

"I know, Dad. And it makes me happier than you could ever know." I choke up a little, but that's okay... this is my dad.

"Edward, I'm just taking the turnoff for Edmonds. Look, you and Bella meet me on the video chat thing on Monday, ten a.m. my time... that's what, six p.m. your time?"

"Yes, that's right. Okay Dad."

"And see your doctor neighbour as soon as possible – ask for the regular prenatal bloodwork, and then have her fax or email the results to me."

.~.

Doctor Joy McPherson was only too willing to help, in fact she went out of her way for us. When Bella and I happened upon the good doctor and her retired professor husband, Alvin, on the beach yesterday morning, she asked how we were doing and we took a chance, telling her about the positive result of the home pregnancy test and how we needed prenatal bloodwork requisitioned and the results sent to my father.

She insisted on accompanying us to the hospital right away and drawing Bella's blood herself. We argued that she shouldn't spend part of her Sunday doing that, but she replied that she was thrilled to do it. In return for her generosity, we invited her and husband to bring a couple of friends to the restaurant to dine as our guests. She and Alvin said they would come Wednesday evening and bring their bridge partners.

"A penny for your thoughts, Edward?" my wife asks as she places a box of Chocotastic Pop-Tarts® into our cart.

"Mmm... I was just thinking about how kind Doctor McPherson was to help us out like that. Bella, why are you getting those?"

"Um," she pauses, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sort of craving them. Oh look! Choco-mallow – they look just like the S'mores flavour back home... I'm getting those too."

My phone buzzes, drawing my attention from the horror show that is our grocery cart. It's a text from Alice.

_Just landed at Gatwick – we'll see you in a few hours to celebrate! - A_

_Celebrate what, Tinkerbell? - Edward_

_Everything! - A_

"Bella... Alice is acting weird again," I whine playfully into my wife's ear. Wait, what the hell? "Isabella? What are you buying? Spotted Dick? _In a can_?"

"It's sponge cake with raisins... it looks good."

No, it doesn't.

"Treacle Tart?"

"It's Harry's favourite dessert. Alice will be thrilled."

Maybe.

"Marmite?"

"It's high in vitamin B and folic acid, which is a very important prenatal nutrient!"

Okay, that one I'll give her.

"Branston Pickle?"

"Maggie said Branston Pickle make the best sandwiches when your cravings hit."

"Worcester Sauce Crisps?"

"Everybody loves Worcester Sauce, Edward!"

Good god, I'd better lay off... her voice has gotten shrill and I think she might be scaring people... I know she's scaring me. At least, her Spotted Dick is.

We place our ridiculous groceries in the boot and it occurs to me that even though we haven't received official word from Doctor McPherson yet, I now have absolutely no doubt that my wife is pregnant.

Just as we close the car doors, my phone rings... and speak of the devil. I look at my sweetheart with wide eyes as I answer.

"Doctor McPherson, this is Edward Cullen... We're doing great, thanks. And you?... Good, I'm glad to hear it... Yes, she's here with me. I'll put you on speakerphone."

I make the change and Bella squeaks excitedly, "Hi Doctor McPherson! Did you get any results back?"

"Hello, Bella. And yes, I most certainly did. My assistant just faxed them off to Dr. Cullen's office, but I can discuss the basics with you now, if you'd like?"

We both nod as if she could see us and Bella says, "Yes, please!"

"Okay. Well, first and foremost, Bella and Edward, you are most definitely pregnant."

"That's wonderful news!" Bella cries, and our smiles are huge as we clasp hands and I lean over the centre console to kiss my wife lightly on her lips.

"Yes, it certainly is. Also, I'm sure Doctor Cullen will check this himself, but my estimation puts the date of conception in the middle of February."

Our eyes lock. Valentine's Day, in Paris... our most passionate night together, ever.

"And," the doctor continues, "I estimate your due date to be sometime in the first week of November."

.~.

Bella and I look up at each other with big smiles when we hear a car pull into the driveway.

"They're here!" she squeaks and takes off for the front door, leaving me wrist deep in fish – we decided to make fish and chips for Alice and Jazz to welcome them back to England.

I hear the door open and all kinds of crazy squealing, and a few moments later Jasper strolls into the kitchen with an amused expression.

"Hey, Edward. Good to see you." He claps me on the shoulder.

"Jasper, welcome. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a little messy at the moment."

He looks at me with a weird, penetrating gaze... like he knows something I don't.

"What?"

"Edward, my friend, you should probably leave that for a few minutes and come on out to see your sister. I don't know how much longer she can hold it all in."

I've learned never to doubt Jasper, so I quickly wash my hands and follow him back out to the living room where my sister and my wife are virtually entwined on the couch. Then Alice looks up.

"EDWARD!" She launches herself into my arms, squeezing me tightly before turning to reach for our spouses and pulling them in so we end up in a classic Cullen group hug.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD..." Alice is bouncing on her pogo stick.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asks. "Edward is here now, so spill it."

"Okay," Alice answers as Jasper rubs her back, smiling indulgently at her. Then her eyes grow impossibly large as she takes a deep breath. Oh shite... I know that look.

"I know you're pregnant and we're pregnant too and Rose and Emmett just found out they're within a few months of an adoption going through and Mom and Dad are going to be grandparents thrice!"

It all came out in one breath. Bella and I just stare at her.

"And I texted Laurent and he's going to find us designer maternity clothes that have been worn by people like Natalie Portman and Jessica Alba and Amy Adams!"

Bella and I blink simultaneously, still dumbfounded.

"And everything is going to be just fine and our children are going to be best friends forever just like us!"

And now Bella and Alice are both jumping and squealing and talking a-mile-a-minute. I look over at Jasper, who's simply standing there grinning at his manic wife. I say the only thing I can think of.

"Jazz, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, man. Or maybe even a scotch?"

.~.

"I texted Dad and told him to bring Mom to his office for our video chat," I announce to the room as I carry in a tray of afternoon tea and biscuits. Seeing as Alice knows everything, there's no sense in trying to keep it quiet. Besides, she says both pregnancies will carry through to term with no complications, and we've decided to trust her prediction. After all, she's never been wrong before.

As if to seal the accuracy of her foresight, Alice had earlier presented us with a pair of white baby booties. When I saw them, when I actually held those tiny little shoes in my hand, the reality hit me. Hard. We're going to have _a baby_, a living and breathing little person who will rely on us _completely_ for survival. That was when Jasper and I had our second shot of scotch.

After lunch, as Bella and Alice cleaned up while discussing Rose and Emmett's pending adoption, I sat and simply watched them be all domestic. I imagined them in the same situation in six or seven months time, round and giggling, and then in a year's time, holding their children and giggling, and then in six years' time, bringing their children to their first day of school and giggling. That was when Jasper and I had our third shot of scotch.

"Oh my god, Bella! We should totally buy houses next door to Rose and Emmett... then all our kids could grow up together and do things together and get into trouble together!" And that was when Jasper and I had our fourth and final shot of scotch, because the bottle was now empty.

.~.

"Hey kids! Alice and Jasper? I didn't know you'd be there too. How nice to see you all!"

"Hey Dad. We, um, had a slight change of plans. Is Mom there with you?"

"Yes, I received your text message. Esme's busy instructing my assistants on how to properly care for the dying philodendron in my waiting room. I'll just buzz out for her."

The four of us are gathered around the huge computer monitor in the restaurant office, vibrating with the anticipation of telling Mom and Dad about Alice and Jasper's news as well.

Suddenly, Emmett's grinning face appears on the display. "Yo, my brothas and sistas! What's all the news?" Then Rose plops down in his lap, smiling and waving.

"Em, why are you at Dad's office at ten o'clock on a Monday morning?" I ask.

"Dad called Rosie and me early this morning and said he and Mom were going to have a video chat with you. He said you have news to share, and we have some too."

.~.

Poor Mom... she almost exploded. I think Dad may have had to give her a mild sedative after our chat. She had no warning, and apparently Alice was the only person Rose and Em had told about the adoption go ahead, and only because she called them yesterday after having a vision that actually made her go 'all wide-eyed and spooky for a few seconds,' as Jasper described it. Dad knew about mine and Bella's news, but he was also fairly well gobsmacked when he heard about Alice and Jazz _and_ Emmett and Rosalie.

Dad also confirmed Bella's approximate conception and due dates, and we received a thorough ribbing from Emmett when he decided, as we already suspected, that it must have happened on Valentine's Day. We don't know about Alice's dates yet because she hasn't had any bloodwork done, but she and Jasper are flying home on Wednesday and they've already made an appointment with her doctor for next week.

After Dad promised to email information on prenatal care and Mom promised not to turn more than one of our old bedrooms into a nursery for 'when the grandchildren come to visit,' we signed-off.

And that's how we came to be standing here in the pub, playing billiards, with Jasper and me being thoroughly routed by our sharks, I mean, wives.

My sexy little mako, wearing those I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-her-fine-ass jeans and fuck-me metallic stilettos, looks over he shoulder at me and winks as she bends down to line up on the eight ball. "Are you two ready to be sentenced to changing _all_ of the diapers for the first two weeks?" We both sigh heavily as she sinks the damn thing with the smoothest, easiest looking shot and Alice bounces and squeals.

"Another pint, Edward?" Jasper asks, and heads off to the bar before I even answer him.

Bella hops up to me to collect her winner's kiss. And hey, she played really well, so I throw in a nice, firm ass grope for good measure. She deserves it.

"Best two out of three?" I ask. She and my sister look at each other and shrug. "Sure, but the stakes have got to be higher. Alice and I will have a quick chat and get back to you."

Jasper returns with our beer. "Thanks, man. I just asked for best two out of three, and they're discussing how to increase the stakes."

"Jesus, Edward. You're a sucker for punishment."

"Nah, I just like to watch my wife play pool in those damned jeans. That's worth whatever they come up with."

Our girls bounce back to us and Alice speaks. "Okay, best two out of three, loser still changes _all_ the diapers for the first two weeks, _and_ now has to provide the winner with nightly foot massages for the last two months of her pregnancy."

Knowing we don't have a chance in hell of beating them, Jazz and I don't bother pointing out the obvious bias in that prize. We also don't tell them that they would have gotten the foot massages anyway... silly girls.

.~.

Lying in bed, spooned around my beautiful, incredible, amazing wife, I whisper in her ear.

"Bella?"

She squirms back against me.

"Mmm, yes sweetie?"

"You have a little person growing inside you."

Giggles... I love her giggles.

"Mmm-hmm. And not just any little person – a little combination of you and me."

A rush of emotion floods my chest; deep, abiding love and reverence for this wonderful woman in my arms. Overwhelmed, I pull her tightly against me, willing my devotion to flow into her like a current.

"Edward, baby, are you okay?"

"Isabella Cullen, I am so much better than okay. I am the luckiest man alive and completely yours, body and soul. You own me, sweetheart... you own me and I am grateful every moment of every day that you do. Never doubt that."

She turns in my arms to face me, her soulful doe eyes reaching into my heart.

"Edward... I..." her eyes search mine, darting back and forth. "Thank you, for the gift of your love. I cherish it, and I give you the same gift in return. You're part of me, physically now as well as emotionally, and I can't begin to describe how... _profound_... it feels to know that you are inside me, sharing my body and my blood, combining with me on the most basic biological level. It's a tie that binds us forever, Edward. _Forever_."

"Bella, when you put it like that, I don't think forever is long enough to be with you."

I lean down to kiss her sweet lips as she murmurs, "Maybe not, but it's a good place to start."

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Saturday, July 21, 2012_

_SeaTac_

_**Bella**_

I clasp Edward's hand tightly as we exit the Executive Class section of the Air Canada flight we transferred to in Toronto. Edward insisted the bigger, more comfortable seats were necessary for someone in my 'fragile' state.

Fragile... hah! I may be a little over five months pregnant, but I feel healthy as a horse. Hmm, and I could eat like one right now. Ooh! I wonder if I can convince everyone to go to The Outback – I'm craving a Bloomin' Onion.

"OHMYGOD THERE THEY ARE!" Alice is bouncing like a tennis ball... while I, well, I look more like a basketball.

Esme is the first to grab me into her arms. "Bella, darling! Look at you, you're beautiful! Oh my goodness – you're so big already! Are you sure you're only five months along?"

Edward and I look at each other and smile, and then we say together, just like we rehearsed, "That's because we're having twins!"

Not even Alice saw that one coming, and Carlisle was sworn to secrecy.

"TWINS?" Esme, Alice and Rose all shriek together. And that's when I see Rose is holding a baby... a tiny baby... an infant. I rush over to her and Emmett, who is standing behind her with his arms around them both.

"This must be Lily!"

Rose smiles widely and looks down at the pretty little bundle with thin wisps of light hair in her arms. "Lillian Rosalie Cullen, meet your other auntie, Bella, and your other uncle, Edward."

Lily opens her sleepy eyes and regards us lazily before blowing a bubble out her lips and falling back to sleep.

"Oh Rose, Emmett... she is so precious..."

Edward wraps his arm around my waist and settles his chin on my head. "That she is."

"Well, we sure think so," Emmett croons, tickling Lily under her chubby chin.

While Edward, Jasper and Carlisle go to collect our luggage, the rest of us sit in a lounging area to wait, and Rose and Emmett fill me in on how little Lily came into their lives.

Rose and Emmett had been on an adoption list for over a year with a private organization that joins adoptive parents with babies of teenage mothers who choose to carry to term rather than abort. Typically, their teenage clients have been victims of rape or incest and the reason they are preferred by the agency is that they are the least likely of all mothers to change their minds or try to seek out the child years later.

At first, it all sounds somehow wrong to me, but Rose explains that this agency gives the innocent victims – the babies who couldn't help the way they were conceived – a chance at life and happiness. By providing the mothers with another option, the agency claims to have saved hundreds of babies who might otherwise have been aborted.

Rose and Em said that Lily's birth mother was the victim of a gang rape in a southeastern state, but because of her deeply-rooted religious beliefs, she didn't want to abort the baby. They paid for her living expenses and hospital bills through her entire pregnancy, but never met her; everything was handled through a third party. Rose and Em had insisted that after the birth, the mother be given one more chance to change her mind. Sadly, though, the young girl, who had lost her parents to a drunk driver two months earlier and had no other living relatives, passed away shortly after the birth from undisclosed complications. The only other thing Em and Rose were told about the birth was that the baby was perfectly healthy, if not a little small. Then Lily was transferred to a hospital in Nashville, and that's where Rose and Emmett went to collect her.

By the time they are done telling me the story, we're all in tears, even Alice and Esme who have heard this several times already. When the men return, having stowed our baggage in the back of the Cayenne before coming back for us, we learn that Jazz and Carlisle had related Lily's story to Edward as well. In the back seat of the Cayenne, all the way to The Outback – it was no surprise that Carlisle was my biggest supporter for choice of restaurant – Edward and I hold each other as we discuss with Alice and Jasper the complex symmetry of how little Lily came into this world and who ended up being her mother.

.~.

"Bella, is that a Chanel Camelia necklace?" Roses asks, looking closely at my neck as I hold Lily and coo at her. "And bracelet? Ohmygod, and earrings?"

I blush. "Um, yes... Edward gave them to me. He bought me the earrings in Paris, and apparently he clandestinely bought the necklace and bracelet and had them sent the restaurant in Seaview so I wouldn't find out. Then he gave me the necklace on June third, which was the first anniversary of the day we met, and the bracelet just last week on the thirteenth, which was the first anniversary of the day we first kissed." Alice just smiles like she already knew, but Rose and Esme are agog.

"My son is such a romantic!"

"So, is he giving you the matching ring sometime in August?" Rose asks with a sly smirk.

I blush even harder, but admit, "That would be August thirteenth, and I really hope so because I would love to complete the set!"

"Come on, ladies, our table is ready." Jasper takes Alice's hand and kisses it before leading her into the dining area, and giving Lily back to Rose, I turn to follow.

"It's a girl!" Alice squeals after our orders are placed. We all look at her and she clarifies, "Jazz and I are having a little girl! We just found out yesterday and we waited for Edward and Bella to be here today to tell everyone at the same time. We're going to name her Jasmine Esme Whitlock!"

There are rounds of squeals from the ladies and hoorahs from the men, and Alice is glowing so much she could light up the whole restaurant at midnight.

"Well, it seems we will have at least two princesses to spoil for the next twenty years or so," Carlisle chuckles at the head of the table.

"Edward, Bella?" We both turn to look at Esme. "Do _you_ know the gender of the babies yet?"

We smile at each other again... yes, we prepared for this one too.

"How about we tell you their names?" Edward offers. "The first one out will be Anthony Carlisle..."

"Oh, a boy!" Esme cheers.

I continue, "... and the next one will be Masen Charles!"

"_Two_ boys!" Esme and Alice are both bouncing, and Rose would be too if she wasn't holding Lily.

Edward grins, "They'll be like Ant and Dec, except they'll be Ant and Mace!"

He is faced with six confused expressions.

"Babe," I say gently, "no one knows who Ant and Dec are. They're not on the telly over here."

Emmett booms, "Oh my god, you just said _telly_... he next thing, you'll be going to the _loo_, getting getting deliveries from _lorries_, waiting in _queue_ to ride the _tube_ and putting your groceries in the _boot_! _Pip pip, tally-ho_!" Hearty laughter all around the table answers Emmett's little diatribe. Edward and I are especially affected because Emmett picked two words that we have been using a lot, _loo_ and _boot_. "Bella, sis, you need to be re-Americanized!"

Our attention is drawn to the waiter who brings our various drinks, and then Carlisle clears his throat and lifts his glass. "My family, will you join me in a toast to celebrate all the love and joy that has graced our lives, to welcome our darling Lily to our family, and to anxiously anticipate the next three little additions. To the Cullen Explosion!"

"To the Cullen Explosion!"

"Hear, hear!"

"Cheers!"

"Chinchin!"

"Jesus, Bella... stop that!"

"What, Em? That's Italian!"

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Monday, August 13, 2012_

_Forks_

_**Edward**_

The last time we were all at Bella's cabin, we had just rescued her from her insane, psycho-bitch mother and Jasper had transformed the outside of the little house into some kind of special ops command centre. Standing here now, it's hard to believe this is the same place. Actually, it really doesn't look right... like it's the same, but bigger?

We're here for three nights. Tonight, the anniversary of the first time we made love, we are alone and to mark it, other than repeating the lovemaking part, a lot, I'm going to give Bella the last piece in the Chanel collection – the Camelia ring. Tomorrow, we will be joined by our whole family for two nights. I can't wait to get Em and Jazz down to First Beach for some cliff-jumping.

Ah, there she is... finally! She stayed in the car to finish a phone call.

"How's Jared?"

"Oh, he's good. He and Laurent are investigating adoption – he says they feel left out."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Edward! For heaven's sake, I'm fine!"

"Bella, you are carrying around not one, but two babies who are now big enough that they could survive if they were born right now. And you are a tiny little woman, sweetheart. I honestly don't know how you do it."

She reaches up to place her soft hand on my cheek. "I just do... because I love them, and I love you. And I promise, I will tell you if I need help. If they start kick-boxing again, I might just get you to carry me everywhere. OH! Damn, I have to pee!"

"Again?"

"YES!"

She storms up to the cabin steps, and then she seems to notice that something is different. "The steps have been replaced."

I follow her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. There was a crack right here," she points to the corner of the second step, "and now it's gone. This wood is new."

Looking up at the cabin again, she blurts, "It's bigger!"

What? "Well, that's what I thought too, but how can that be, Bells? I think it's just that we haven't seen it for so long."

She turns and gives me that 'you're such a dumbass' look. "Edward, with all due respect, you have only been here twice. I have been here literally hundreds of times."

"Okay, fair enough... but tell me this, Bella. How could the cabin possibly be bigger?"

"I don't know, but it is," she mutters as she scales the stairs and unlocks the door.

"HOLY SHITE! Edward, come here!"

I race up the steps and follow her in the door.

"Holy shite."

It's not the same cabin. The fireplace and hearth are the same. The picture window is in the same place, as is the doorway to the kitchen and the hallway to the bedrooms... but it's bigger... and newer... and looks like something out of the pages of Country Living.

"Mom. This is my mother's doing... I'd know her style anywhere." I turn. "Bella?"

"Bathroom!" she calls out from down the hall.

.~.

"I love the ring, Edward. Thank you."

We're lying in the new king-sized canopy bed with mosquito netting in the master bedroom of a completely rebuilt cabin that now has four bedrooms and an enormous, gourmet kitchen. Sated from lovemaking, my head is resting on my beautiful wife's beautiful breasts. And they're big, thanks to her pregnancy... really big. And sensitive. I can make Bella come just by licking and sucking her nipples. Oh, and she's horny all the time... _All the time_. I am a happy, happy man. Of course, I always have been since I found my soul mate.

"You're welcome, baby. I guess you probably expected it tonight, hm?"

Giggles. "Maybe..."

I kiss her right hand over her new ring, then her left hand over her wedding ring.

"You know, I'm still utterly astonished that _this_ is what your parents meant when they said our wedding gift was being prepared and they would give it to us when it was ready... honestly, I was expecting, like, a dining room set or something."

"My parents _are_ amazing. And they love _you_ like you were their own... you know that, right?"

She nods with a sad smile. "I wish Charlie were still around. He would be so excited to have twin grandsons."

"He's here, baby... you know he is. And he's excited."

.~.

"Ohmygod, Edward... don't stop, don't stop!"

"Fuuuck," I moan around her nipple, "baby, you're going to make me come..."

"Good, because I'm going to come too if you DON'T STOP!"

_Yes ma'am._

.~.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Mmm."

"Edward?"

I chuckle. "Yes, Isabella?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to cuddle?"

This is my wife's codespeak for 'turn over and put your face in my boobs so I can get laid again.'

"Of course, baby... I love cuddling with you."

.~.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod... Edward! DON'T STOP!"

"Mmph... mmmph... MMMMPH!"

"FUCK, YESSSSSS!"

.~.

Waiting for the family to arrive, Bella is curled up on my lap in our Adirondack chair... _the_ Adirondack chair... sipping some sort of prenatal herbal tea while I massage her back. We're talking to the babies, telling Ant and Mace about the day we went fishing and foraging with Uncles Jared and Laurent and ended up running across a fallen log over a river to escape a huge, ferocious bear. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating to my boys, but I'm a dad now, and dads are supposed to exaggerate.

"Hmm."

"A penny for your thoughts, my love?"

"I haven't heard the mourning doves since we got here."

Shite. "Yeah... about that." I explain with minimal detail that Renee killed the doves last year while she held Bella captive. "They didn't suffer, sweetheart... their necks were broken. I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad she's dead."

I hold her while she weeps softy for the doves. And maybe I cry a little, too.

_HONK HONK_

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here..."

.~.

"Bella, I know we took an enormous chance redoing your cabin without your knowledge... but we discussed it at length between us, and then with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and then we even talked to Jared about it. The overwhelming majority – that is, everybody – voted for _go for it_! I hope you're okay with what we did?"

"_Okay_ with it?" Bella replies. "Esme, I'm over the moon! The cabin is wonderful – you've changed it from a summer getaway to a year-round second home. You kept the things that meant the most to me – the hearth and fireplace, the antique bathtub, and the cast iron pan... and the driftwood bench and Adirondack chairs on the verandah." I know what _that_ smirk means, Mrs. Cullen. "And the kitchen is a dream! I don't know how to thank you!"

"Oh, I'm so relieved. Alice was insistent about keeping the verandah furniture... I'm so glad I listened to her."

Alice. It must be her pregnancy... her 'sight' has become eerily accurate and her predictions frequent. She told us Leah and Paul and Jessica and Eric would be at the beach today; and sure enough, they are here. She also said that Dad would try cliff-jumping and love it. I can't wait to see Mom's reaction to that.

Speaking of which, we should go give it a try. I'm about to invite the guys to come along when Alice has one of her weird, spooky moments.

"Bella? We're going to go into labour pretty much at the same time and our babies will be born within a few hours of each other. So, whichever of us goes first, the other should just pack up and follow."

Bella and I raise our eyebrows at each other, then she answers my sister. "Oh. Okay, Alice – that sounds like a plan."

Ooo-kay.

"Hey, Em? Jazz? You want to go give the cliff-jumping a try?"

"Hells yeah, little bro. Lead the way."

"Yep, let's do this thing, hoss.

Dad jumps up from his spot on a towel next to Mom. "I'm coming too!"

The pixie was right.

"What? Carlisle! Are you crazy?"

"Esme, dear, it's perfectly safe. We've been watching people do it ever since we got here. Edward's done it before, and Bella's done it all her life."

"Carlisle Cullen! If you get yourself hurt, I will kill you!"

Dad laughs. "Oh darling, if I had a nickel for every time you've said that to me..."

"You could pay for your own funeral!"

We all laugh and I lead the guys off to climb up to the jumping ledge.

.~.~.~.

_Monday, December 24, 2012_

_Edmonds_

_**Alice**_

Four little darlings are nestled away in their cribs, but they're too young to dream of sugarplums tonight. We tried to convince Bella and Edward to celebrate their anniversary at the resort where they got married, or at least in a nice hotel. But no, neither one of them wanted to be away from the boys, even for a night.

Mom never did remodel any of the bedrooms into a nursery. Instead, she and Dad had an extension built on to the house, consisting of a large, four-crib nursery upstairs and a beautiful playroom downstairs.

My phone buzzes and I check the new message. It's from Garrett and Katrina.

_Merry Christmas, Cullens and Whitlocks! Got an email from Bobby Flay this morning – he's still asking for a rematch! - Garrett_

I roll my eyes. On August twentieth, Edward and Garrett formed Team Cullenary Cravings and flew to LA to tape an episode of Iron Chef America. With a surprise ingredient of freshly foraged Pacific Northwest mushrooms, they beat the ever-lovin' corn out of Flay and his sous chef. After the episode aired, Wild's business went through the roof, spurring us to revamp our business model. Now, we are open seven nights a week and for a set lunch menu on Saturdays. We are always packed and our customers sometimes wait weeks for reservations.

With Bella and me both pregnant, we decided to split our workload so that Edward and Bella worked Wednesday through Saturday, and Garret and I worked Saturday through Tuesday. We hired extra servers and station cooks, and started training Angela and Irina on hostess and management duties so they could take over for us during our maternity leave.

I glance at Jasper and he winks at me, and it reminds me of the night I tend to refer to as _The Reckoning_. Felix was on holidays and Jasper offered to cover for him – Jazz loves working the bar, on Saturday nights especially, because he will _always_ be an observer of people. On the night of The Reckoning, the Volturi Brothers, Chelsea Afton, Mike Newton, and Jessica and Eric all showed up for dinner. Oh my... what a comedy!

When Aro laid eyes on Bella, I swear, he physically deflated. She was glowing in a beautiful Carolina Herrera maternity dress – Laurent was a genius when it came to rounding up designer clothes for Bella and me, and what he couldn't get, Rosalie created. What was I thinking about?

Oh yes... Aro Volturi just about crumpled when he saw Bella all round and glowing and stunningly beautiful. To add insult to injury, when Edward heard that Aro was in the dining room, he couldn't seem to stop himself from dragging Bella along with him to greet the Volturi Brothers, standing behind her, encircling her in his arms and caressing her belly, bragging about his kickboxing twin boys. Jasper told me later that Aro gave up on Bella that night. He accepted defeat, but Jasper said that the love and caring emanating from his two brothers would no doubt see him through his realization that he would never be able to acquire his prized Swan.

It was pretty much at the kickboxing moment that Edward and Bella both noticed they were being watched rather intently by two customers who had recently been seated at the lover's booth. None other than Chelsea Afton and Mike Newton had arrived, and they wore similar devastated expressions as they sat there and stared agog at my blissfully happy brother and sister-in-law. They started to drink.

Insult was also offered to Mike's injury when Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie showed up for dinner. They congratulated Bella and Edward and then announced their own engagement with nuptials planned for the coming spring at Jessica's parent's home in Forks. Jessica and Eric were almost silly with happiness, so much so that I don't think Jessica even noticed Mike's presence in the partially obscured booth behind the piano. Mike and Chelsea continued to imbibe, and at the end of the night, they were the last customers to leave. I discovered them kissing and groping like teenagers in the dark side of the booth. They were absolutely hammered, so Jazz called a cab and we poured them in while Bella and Edward hung back in the office. As they pulled away, my husband turned to me and winked. "They've finally seen each other... I don't think the Goose Boy will be spending much time in his online universe anymore."

Hmm, who else was working that night? Oh yes! Leah. She was so happy for her longtime friend Jessica and I remember thinking it was the first time I had ever seen Leah really smile.

Strangely enough, one of the new servers we hired was Leah Clearwater. She came to us with an earnest desire to start a new life away from the memories of Jake and Quil. We gave her a chance and have never regretted the choice. She took to the glamour of Wild like a fish to water, and then she and Tyler started to really hit it off. The last I heard, he was going back to La Push with her for Christmas and she would be spending New Years with him in Seattle.

As I watch Bella and my brother sip their mulled wine, their legs all wound together and hands clasped, my mind wanders to the other waitress we hired. Hayley developed a ridiculous crush on Edward and practically threw herself at him every chance she got. He was annoyed, of course, but ignored her silly behaviour. With Bella eight months pregnant, Hayley figured she could draw Edward's eye with her tiny waist and surgically enhanced chest. Having reached her limit of tolerance, and spurred by the hormones that rampage through a body _that_ pregnant, Bella had a private chat with Hayley in the office. I don't know exactly what was said in that meeting, but Hayley immediately requested to be transferred to the opposite shift, and she never went near Edward again.

"What are you thinking about over there, Tinkerbell?" Edward's teasing voice draws me back to the present.

"Oh, I was just remembering some of the interesting times we've had since you guys returned from England. Hey, I have a surprise anniversary song for you two!" Mom and Dad stroll into the living room and Dad goes to stoke the fire just as I get up to change the Christmas music on my iPod to this perfect song I discovered when searching for something for tonight on the internet.

Emmett pipes up from the armchair where he and Rose have been cuddled all night. "On your feet, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and dance for us like you did a year ago!"

Blushing, Bella allows Edward to lift her from the couch bridal style before setting her on her feet. The diamonds from her new Tiffany watch sparkle when they catch the white mini-lights on the tree, but not nearly as brightly as their eyes sparkle at each other.

"I want you all to dance too!" Bella pleads... and who are we to argue? Jasper rises and holds out his hand for me while Emmett literally throws Rose into the air and then jumps up to catch her. Jeez, he's strong! Dad stands from where he was adding a log to the fire and turns to pull Mom into his arms.

"Okay... Edward, I know you've always had a soft spot for Dr. Hook, so here we go..." I press Play and twirl toward my husband.

_Years from now, I want you years from now  
And I'll hold you years from now as I love you tonight  
You are my one true friend, always my one true friend  
And I love you 'till I'd say as I love you tonight_

_I know this world that we live in can be hard_  
_Now and then and it will be again_  
_Many times we've been down_  
_Still love has kept us together the flame never dies_  
_When I look in your eyes the future I see_

_Wanting you years from now_  
_And holding you years from now_  
_And loving you years from now_  
_As I love you tonight_

_I know this world that we live in can be hard_  
_Now and then and it will be again_  
_Many times we've been down_  
_Still love has kept us together the flame never dies_  
_When I look in your eyes the future I see_

_Wanting you years from now_  
_And holding you years from now_  
_And loving you years from now_  
_As I love you tonight_

Oh my, the love in this room could move mountains.

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Tuesday, April 1, 2014_

_Safeway Supermarket, Seattle_

_**Edward**_

"Sweetheart? Why are you buying pop-tarts?" Bella hasn't bought pop-tarts since she was pregnant with...

"I don't know... I just want them. Hey, do you think they carry Branston Pickle here?"

My heart feels like it's going to explode. "I don't know, baby, but there's an import store down at Pike Place where we can get them... along with worcester sauce crisps and spotted dick in a can..."

Her gorgeous espresso eyes shine brightly as she smiles up at me. "Oh yum! That sounds perfect, Edward! I haven't thought about spotted dick since..." and her face morphs into complete excitement. "OHMYGOD!"

"Let's take a stroll through the family planning section of the pharmacy, shall we, my love?"

What is it about Valentine's Day and Paris?

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Tuesday, September 5, 2017_

_Madrona neighbourhood, Seattle_

_**Bella**_

"Anthony Carlisle Cullen! You put your shoes back on _right now_, young man! And Masen Charles? Don't you _dare_ put peanut butter in Jasmine's hair! Oh no, Lily, darling, _please_ don't take your jacket off, sweetheart... EDWARD!"

"I'm coming, love... I just had to change Heather's diaper. She _forgot_ to tell us when she needed to go potty." He hops down the stairs with our little girl held securely on his hip. "Where's Sam E?"

"He's with his mom." I look at him in desperation. "I don't know what's wrong with these children this morning! They're normally so agreeable... but this morning they're absolute _hellions_!"

"It's their first day of school... they're over-excited. Where are Alice and Rose?"

"Alice went to bring the minivan around and Rose forgot Lily's lunch."

My handsome husband chuckles and leans down to kiss me, passing Heather over as he goes.

"Let's see if I can get the boys to calm down. ANT? MACE? Come here, please."

.~.

"Anthony, darling, why were you fighting?" My god... I can't believe it. First day of school and my son, the one I always think of as _the good one,_ has been put in the corner for fighting.

Edward kneels down to look at our son on his level. With a gentle hand on his little shoulder, my husband urges, "Hey, Ant... come on. You can tell us. Your mom and I will always be on your side, no matter what. We will always understand... even if we don't agree, we will _always_ understand. Why don't you tell us what happened, hm?"

Our son looks up with his big, round, green eyes – yes, there must have been green eyes in my family somewhere along the way – and rakes his hand through his reddish-brown hair, a habit both he and Mace have picked up from their father. He declares, "Another boy pulled Lily's hair..." then he looks down at his clasped hands on the desk and mumbles, "...and _nobody_ pulls my Lily's hair."

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Tuesday, June 20, 2024_

_Grand Canyon, Arizona_

_**Edward**_

I am a lucky, lucky man. Husband to the finest woman I've ever known, father to three amazing kids, uncle to three more...

"Happy Birthday, my handsome husband!" Mmm...

"Why thank you, my beautiful wife." How does she always manage to look so extraordinarily gorgeous when she has just woken up?

Bella smirks at me, the smile lines around her eyes making me ache with love. "How does it feel to be forty-one?"

"Not the way I thought it would feel."

"Oh really? Do tell, Chef Cullen."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," I murmur as I roll over and settle between her delicious legs. "I thought I might feel old... but in fact, with your incredibly sexy body in bed next to me... and _under_ me... I feel younger than I did the day I met you."

She giggles. "That's because you were a fuddy-duddy old monk when we met."

"Hmm... maybe not a monk, but I might have been displaying monk-like tendencies."

"Mm-hmm, you definitely were."

I capture her lips and slip into her snug, wet heat; we easily achieve the familiar and fulfilling rhythm we've perfected over the years.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen... you and your hot little pussy are still the best thing I've ever known," I moan into her ear.

"Edward... oh god, Edward... your cock still makes me see through time!"

.~.

I love my life.

We are the second Cullen Army... okay, some are Whitlocks, but we're all Cullens in spirit. Fourteen people, three generations ranging in age from ten to sixty-five... hiking along the south rim of the Grand Canyon. The kids are awestruck by the sheer scale of it all. It's been a particularly wet late spring, and Mom and Bella are literally freaking out over the lushness of the vegetation, from the very green pinyon pines, sage and Mormon Tea shrubs to the flowering yucca and cacti. When we were here before, back when Ant, Mace, Jasmine and Lily were still babies, the plants were all yellowed and dry. It's quite a contrast.

Bella and I are leading our little column along the narrow switchback, and when we turn the next corner, a surprised gasp makes us look up from ogling each other – because yeah, we still lust after each other like we did when we first got together.

"Edward? Bella? Oh my god!"

I'm dumbstruck, but my amazing wife manages to utter an acknowledgement.

"Tanya... fancy meeting you here." We've stopped short, and our family is gradually piling up on us as we stand there staring at my one-time girlfriend and her two companions. She motions to the tall, muscular man beside her and the small boy who sits on his shoulders.

"Um... Edward and Bella Cullen, this is Vladimir Romanov, my husband, and our son, Stefan. Boys, these are... my old friends, Edward and Bella, and Edward's sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and Edward's brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme." Then she addresses Bella, not me – a surprising sign of respect. "And you appear to have some little ones to introduce?"

"Oh!" Bella is surprised but recovers quickly. "Yes, of course. Tanya... Denali or Romanov?"

"Actually, it's hyphenated." Tanya answers with a warm smile.

"Okay... Tanya Denali-Romanov, Vladimir and Stefan, please meet our children, eleven year-old twin boys Anthony Carlisle and Masen Charles, otherwise known as Ant and Mace, and their younger sister, nine year-old Heather Makenna; Alice and Jasper's children, Jasmine Esme, eleven, and Samuel E, nine; and Rose and Em's daughter, Lilian Rosalie, who turns twelve in a few days. Gang, this is, uh, an old friend of ours, Tanya Denali... Romanov."

I can't help but notice that Tanya is, well, different. She's toned... muscular, even. Her chest is definitely smaller, as are her lips, and she isn't wearing any make-up. Her clothes are modest. She looks... wholesome?

A few awkward moments pass silently, then Tanya says, addressing Bella in particular, "Hey, are you guys staying in the village? Because if you are, why don't we all get together for dinner tonight? We could catch up?"

She looks so earnest and hopeful... I glance down to Bella, and I can already see that her beautiful heart is full of forgiveness. She looks up at me, then back at my siblings and parents with raised eyebrows and an expression that says _let's do this_, and they all nod and smile supportively. Her eyes find mine again and I nod once, giving her my _it's all good_ wink.

"Sure, Tanya. That sounds lovely." Tanya and Bella – fuck, that sounds weird, even after all these years – firm up the place and time, and we all continue on our way.

"Well..." I murmur in my wife's ear, "that was bizarre."

She nods. "Yes, but it's also an amazing lesson, Edward, in the power of love. After the things she revealed to me all those years ago in the Four Seasons hotel bar, I truly believed Tanya was a lost soul... and yet, look at her now. She has obviously found a new lease on life. She seems healthy, happy and fulfilled. She's had a child, for heaven's sake! And it looks like she's had her silicone removed, and dropped the collagen. And I swear, babe, that was a proteinshake in her hand. _A protein shake_!"

.~.

"So, after the whole Aro affair, I flew down to California and checked into the Betty Ford Center. I got clean and when I returned to Chicago, I started working out... and that's where I met Vlad." Tanya blushes and dips her head in a shy way. "He was my personal trainer."

"Yah, but that did not last long," Vlad interjects. "My Tanya, she bewitched me."

"And then he became my lifeline," Tanya concludes, grinning like a schoolgirl with a crush. I never knew this side of her existed, and I find I am actually happy for her. It feels extraordinary to let go of the hate and resentment... something my wife has taught me over and over again since we met.

We left the kids in our suite upstairs with Ant and Lily in charge. Those two are inseparable... best friends and vastly more mature than their siblings/cousins. Indeed, Ant is a lot like me at that age, introspective and steady, like a ship solidly on the right course... whereas Mace is more like his Uncle Emmett, boisterous and quick to move before considering the outcome of his actions. Bella says Lily is like she was as a young teenager... an old soul buried in books, whereas Jasmine is more like a blend of Alice and Rose – outgoing, opinionated, flirty and energetic. Heather reminds me of my mother, quiet but stubborn, and often surprises us with her mature and determined point of view on matters we didn't even realize she was aware of. Sam E, the E is the result of Alice and Jasper being unable to decide between Emmett and Edward for his middle name, is very much like his father and his grandfather – a quiet observer and clever beyond expectation.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice draws me from my thoughts. I've just realized she has not once called me Eddie, thank goodness.

I glance at the others. Vlad is regaling Bella and the others with some personal trainer stories – he and Emmett could write a book.

"Yes?" I regard Tanya carefully, instinctively leaning closer to Bella.

"I wanted to... apologize... for my behaviour... back then. I was very destructive, and misguided. I'm, um, I'm a different person now."

I nod, reaching my arm around Bella's shoulder and turn my head briefly to catch a quick breath of her hair.

"Yes, I can see that, Tanya. I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you too. Bella is, well, she's exceptional."

I nod with pride. "I most certainly agree."

.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.

_Saturday, May 5, 2029_

_Madrona neighbourhood, Seattle_

_**Bella**_

I always knew this would happen... ever since Ant got in a fight on his first day of school with the kid who pulled Lily's hair.

Ant and Lily are going to prom. Together.

The kids have all known for years that Lily is adopted. They don't know _how_ she was conceived, but they do know that she has no living blood relatives.

At some point in the last year, they stopped shoving each other around and hiding each other's stuff... instead they started to blush around each other and walk to school alone together instead of with Mace, Jasmine, Sam and Heather. About a month ago, Alice told us she saw them kissing in the backyard, behind the big madrone tree. Largely as a result of that, Edward is now locked up in the Ant and Mace's room with them, discussing biology, pregnancy, respect and sexually transmitted diseases. He's also handing out condoms. Rose and Alice are having a similar discussion with Lily and Jasmine, and I believe the girls are also receiving condoms. None of us want them to become sexually active this young, but the world is a different place than it was when we were kids, and we all remember only too well how sexually active many of our schoolmates were, especially at prom.

That's one of the reasons Emmett and Jasper dismantled the treehouse last week. They had built it fifteen years ago in the backyard, but ever since _the kiss_, Em has been obsessing on the relative obscurity and privacy it provided. You see, our backyard is basically a park. Alice and Jazz and Edward and I really did end up buying houses adjacent to Rose and Em. The men tore down the fences between our gardens, leaving only the perimeter fence in place. We have lots of big trees, beautiful peony and lily gardens that Esme helped design, a long section of fence against which we plant sunflowers every year, and a small Japanese garden complete with romantic benches, irises, and a zen garden, and a pool with water lilies and humongous goldfish.

The treehouse was prime loss-of-virginity real estate... emphasis on _was_. And it definitely had an aura about it. One day over morning coffee, Alice, Rose and I all discovered that it held the lure of carnal delights for us and our husbands. All I could say was thank goodness we had never walked in on each other.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" My not-so-little girl skips into the living room, dropping her overnight bag in the hall along the way.

"When will Grandma and Grandpa be here to pick me up?"

I check my watch – I still wear the Tiffany watch Edward gave me for our first anniversary.

"In ten minutes, darling. Is Tia still going with you for your sleepover?"

She nods, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "She'll be here in a minute. Grandpa said he'd take us down to the sound tomorrow to beachcomb."

I smile widely at my adventurous girl. "That's wonderful, sweetheart! Try to find me a pretty shell, hm?"

"Okay," she nods, grinning. "Mom? Can Tia come with us the next time we go to Forks?"

"I don't see why not, as long as her parents agree."

Heather smiles broadly, hugging me and kissing my cheek. Nothing in the world feels better than your child hugging you with love.

Just as Heather and Tia are driving away with Carlisle, Edward and our boys descend into the front hallway.

"Well, boys, here are the keys to the Volvo... now remember, curfew is one a.m."

Ant nods responsibly, tucking the keys into his tuxedo pocket.

"And keep in mind, that is your mother's new car. It's a huge privilege that she is allowing you to borrow it."

They nod solemnly and I have to bite my lip so I don't chuckle.

Pointing to the coffee table, I remind them, "Boys, your dates' corsages are right here."

Mace grabs the pink orchid, leaving the yellow one for Ant to fasten to Lily's wrist. "Okay, let's go Ant. Lily's going to be waiting and so will Cara." Mace's date is a sweet girl of Swedish descent who loves to write and has already won awards for her short fictions.

"How is Jasmine getting to prom?" Edward asks.

Ant and Mace both roll their eyes, but Ant answers. "Jasmine's going with the star quarterback, Dad. He'll be picking her up." I can tell my sons are worried about their cousin, but they really needn't be. There's no way Jasper would let his daughter out of his site without full knowledge of where she's going, who she'll be with and when she's expected home. I also don't doubt that he had Rose sew a small GPS tracker into her hemline. In fact, I'm fairly certain that Jasper had Rose add one of those do-jiggies to everyone's prom clothes.

As we watch Lily and the boys drive away, Edward slips his hand around my waist and nuzzles his face into the hair at my neck. "Mrs. Cullen, we've got the house to ourselves for approximately nine hours, and I've ensured we will be _undisturbed_. I'm going to make you a romantic candlelight dinner and then dance you around the living room to some of our old favourites – I might have even dug out our Forks playlist – but first, baby, how about a nice hot jacuzzi bath, hmm?"

I turn in my husband's strong arms and smile up at his handsome face. I still get lost in those incredible green eyes, and his delicious jawline still makes my knees weak, especially when I think about dragging my tongue along there. And his hair... oh my, his amazing sex hair... I reach up and run my fingers into his soft locks, grasping at the back of his head and pulling him down to me. Familiar desire is coursing through me, the ever-present electric tingle dancing along my body, making me wanton. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls my hips tightly against him. We both moan as our lips meet and he thrusts his arousal against my centre.

"What say you, my love?" He murmurs against my lips and then kisses his way along my jaw to that sweet spot under my ear, making me shudder and squirm some more.

"Bring me upstairs, Edward."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: It's done. Wow... I feel like I've just given away my favourite toy.**

**So, did you enjoy how Edward and Bella's life ended up? I know there's tonnes of detail I could have given on all kinds of things... but I wanted to give you snippets; I'm sure your active (and naughty) imaginations can fill in the rest!**

**I've created a new photobucket album for the futuretakes. You can view it at photobucket DOT com FORWARD SLASH wildfuture and as usual, the password is _wildstory._**

**See my profile for a link to Dr. Hook's_ Years From Now_ on youtube._  
_**

**Please, do leave me a review and tell me how you liked it :)**

**Yes, Mace's date for the prom, a Swedish girl named Cara, is indeed a nod to one of the best Twilight fanfiction writers I've ever read, CaraNo. Her current project, All Nighters, freakin' owns me :)**

**A reminder: I have contributed three Wild outtakes (see teasers in Chapter 44) and recipes to the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma compilation. The minimum donation is $5 to receive a pdf with hundreds of one-shots and outtakes from many of your favourite Twific authors. You can donate at fandom4lls DOT blogspot DOT com, then forward your email receipt to the address given; in early October you'll receive the compilation file. After 60 days, I will post my outtakes and recipes here.**

**I will be starting my next story, Brother Edward, shortly. I hope to see you all on the review page – remember, your reviews are my recreational drug of choice... **_**and I am addicted ;-)**_


	47. Outtake 1: Emmett and Rosalie Meet

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**WILD OUTTAKE - EMMETT AND ROSALIE MEET**

**(Warning: Strong subject matter)**

_**Rosalie Hale**_

Crap. I hate having my schedule messed with. I always jog on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Never Fridays, and not usually this late. But my bitch of a boss had a big, rich wedding to finish, and it was either work overtime or lose my job.

I scan the area before bending over to put on my running shoes. The sun is still up, and there are streetlights along the trail. I've been jogging in this park for months, it's always been quiet, just families and nice people walking their dogs. This is a nice neighbourhood. I'll be okay.

As I perform my ritual stretches, I think about the dresses Nikki designed for the wedding. God, they were over the top. She used elements from like, five seasons ago, but the bride ate it up. I guess in order for people with good taste to know they have good taste, there have to be people like Nikki and that bride who have absolutely no taste.

I imagine what my own wedding dress would look like. Sleek and sophisticated... and no veil, just a pretty twist of white tulle in my hair. And my groom... hmm, I wonder what _he_ would look like? Striking blue eyes, that's for sure. Oh, and muscular... I want a man who can wrap his arms around me and make me feel protected, like Daddy did for Mom. Not for the first time, I consider that for all his strength and protective instinct, in the end Daddy couldn't save them from the random act of another person who chose to drive home after one too many. We can be as cautious as possible and still end up dead too soon.

Deep in thought and lost in memories, I approach a stand of trees beside the path. There are a couple of picnic tables and bench seats on the grassy area by the woods. They are usually occupied by dogwalkers giving their charges a drink and a rest, or by a group of young mothers with strollers and toddlers. But not this evening... no, tonight, it's a group of young men. They've got cases of beer, and they're loud, roughhousing. Alarm bells go off in my head as I look around, glancing over my shoulder, and realize there's nobody else within visible range. Shit.

I slow down, thinking I should turn right here and hightail it back to my car. But then I remember what it was like when I was a teenager, and how frustrating it was when an adult made a judgement about me and my friends just because we were gathered together and having fun. No, I tell myself, I won't be that person. There's no reason to assume anything bad about these teens. They probably couldn't care less about my presence here at all. I'll just run right by.

"Hey there, beautiful! Are you here all alone?" A guy in a dark hoodie starts toward me, dangling a bottle of beer from his hand. "You wanna drink?"

"No, thanks." I answer as another guy jumps in my path. I stop abruptly to avoid a collision.

"That's a nice ass, blondie... and nice tits too. Why don't you flash 'em for us?"

Fuck. "Look guys, I just want to finish my run and go home, okay?" My voice is trembling and I think they can smell my fear. When I hear footfalls, I turn my head and several more young men in hoodies are walking quickly toward me from the direction of the picnic tables.

"You're pretty, blondie. Why don't you show us a good time? We've got beer."

I panic and turn to run back toward my car, thinking I should have trusted my instinct. But I waited too long... I don't get five feet on them before I'm grabbed by the arm and waist and pulled back on the grass towards the tables.

My scream is choked by terror, and all I can do is rasp, "Please don't hurt me, please don't..."

My pleas are cut off by a kick to my gut, and another... and I urge to vomit as the pain makes me curl in on myself... then a punch to my face, a kick to my chest – I hear a crack and feel searing, burning pain... must be a rib... why are they doing this to me?

The kicks and punches stop and all I can feel is mind-numbing pain, everywhere. My lip is cracked and bleeding, one eye is swelling shut. Please God, please send someone to help me.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson, blondie. When we make you an offer, you _don't_ turn us down. You had a chance to open your legs like a good little girl... now we're gonna hold 'em open and you're gonna fuckin' love it..."

"NOOOO!" I manage to wriggle free and scream before a boot smashes into my face, the sickening crunch of my breaking nose sounds like a branch cracking. Then several more kicks to my abdomen paralyze me.

"Gonna fuck the fight right out of you, girl..."

"You're gonna suck us all off and swallow every drop, bitch..."

"I'm gonna get me some of that pretty ass, boys..."

I want to cry and scream, but I'm paralyzed with pain and fear. I feel my t-shirt being ripped up over my chest and my jogging pants being pulled down. NO! PLEASE, NO! OH GOD, NO NO NO!

If I just stop struggling and do what they say, maybe they won't kill me... but, do I want to survive this?

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Oh my god... they've let go of me.

"Nothin', man... you should mind your own business. We're just havin' some fun."

"THE FUCK I WILL, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Then I hear scuffling and a loud crack and the meaty sound of fists hitting flesh. There's a lot of shouting and swearing... and roaring that reminds me of... a bear? I can hardly see, my eyes are so badly swollen, but it seems like a beautiful angel has landed here in the middle of hell and is kicking the crap out of my attackers.

I'm in such unbearable pain, every part of my body is aching or burning or both. I can smell blood, and urine, and shit... oh god, I hope that's not from me. The sounds of fighting are diminishing now, as is the roaring. But I do hear whimpers and sobs, and I'm reasonably sure they're not _all_ coming from me.

"Miss?" Such a gentle voice... it must be the angel. "Miss, can you hear me?"

I try to nod.

"Can you move?"

I try to shake my head.

"Do you think you have broken bones?"

I try to nod. I open my mouth, but I can't seem to make any sound.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?"

I manage to turn my head slightly and I catch a glimpse of him through the slit of my eyelids. His eyes are a perfect blue... he's so handsome I can almost feel his beauty touch my soul. I swallow and my voice rings out, surprising me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale.

He chuckles, but his eyes are terribly sad. "Well, Rosie, my name is Emmett, Emmett Cullen. You're going to be alright, sweetheart. You just hang in there and keep talking to me, okay?

"...'kay."

"Where do you live, Rosie?"

"Pike Place." I mouth it more than speak it.

"And what do you do?"

"Designer... clothes."

"Wow, really? That's awesome. Hey, maybe you could design something for me after we get you all fixed up?"

I nod, but it hurts. "...'kay."

"Do you have any ID with you, Rosie?"

I can hear sirens in the distance.

"In... car."

"Is your car in the Thirty-eighth Avenue parking lot?"

I nod.

"What kind of car is it?"

"It's a.. a... Miata... red... convertible."

"Okay. Just hang on..." He's using his phone; the sirens are getting louder, closer. I start to feel like I'm being sucked into a hole...

The last thing I hear is, "Hey, Jazz? It's Em. I need a favour..."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: _Waves happily_ Hi Everyone! This is the first of the three outtakes I donated to the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma. I will post two more outtakes and finally some recipes from Wild, all over the next few hours. Guess what? Wild has been nominated for Fic of the Month for September over on the Lemonade Stand! So, if you'd like to show me some good old Wild lovin', how about heading on over there to cast your vote :) tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com /p/ tls-fics-of-month. html  
Love and kisses,  
Peps **


	48. Outtake 2: Shopping for Bella's Birthday

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**WILD OUTTAKE - ALICE AND EDWARD SHOPPING FOR BELLA'S BIRTHDAY GIFT**

_Saturday, September 10_

_**Alice**_

"So, big brother... which piece are you going to get for her?" I so know where he is going with this.

"I can't decide... they're all great, but she did say she wanted a braiser next."

Edward has lined up a number of pieces on the shelf and is studying them one by one.

"Then it's a good thing they make them in Caribbean blue, hey Edley?"

"Yeah. There are a few really nice pieces in that colour. I can't decide. I mean, the grill pan is dead useful, and everyone needs a saucier. And then there's the Dutch oven... and the skillet. And look, they've also got a stock pot and kettle, and dessert ramekins, and these holder-canister kind of things. Jeez, Alice, I want her to have it all."

"So get it." He's got about a thousand dollars worth of merchandise picked out... that's a nice birthday gift.

"Yeah, but I was also thinking about getting her a good knife set and sharpening steel. Of course, there is Christmas to think about..." What? Cheater!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Mom and Dad, Rose and Em, and Jasper and I have all stuck to the Cullen Christmas philosophy of no personal gifts – only charity! You can't break that tradition. Bella understands that." I feel bad for causing that deflation of his excitement, but damn-it, he's got to play by the rules!

"Fine..." he shrugs, "I'll get them as an engagement gift."

I have an idea.

"You know, Edley, Mom mentioned that she and Dad were wondering what to get for Bella... and so were Em and Rose. How about you let all of us give her this Le Creuset collection as a group gift, and you could look into the knife set. And who knows... you might see something later that you want to get as an engagement or even wedding gift for her."

"Huh... you might be on to something there, Ali-cat." He's nodding, scanning over the cookware again.

"But... are you sure you want to get her knives, Edward? Isn't it sort of... um... impersonal?"

His eyes pop wide as he regards me incredulously. "Not to a chef!"

"Oh! Well... of course not... what was I thinking?" Rolling his eyes at me, he pulls out his phone and opens his browser.

"I know just the place to go, too. I'm going to get her a one of a kind professional set, unique and hand-forged by a Japanese artisan. There are chefs who would kill for a knife set like that."

I leave him to his phone for a minute and step over to the counter, asking the clerk to package up what we've picked out.

I smile as I return to him. "Bella is one lucky girl, my brother."

"I'm the lucky one, Alice." Then he puts his phone away and looks up at me. "Hey, have I ever properly thanked you for bringing Bella to my life? Because I owe you, Tinkerbell, big time."

"Not in so many words, but I know. You don't have to say anything else. Hey, can you imagine if I had told you six months ago that by Labour Day you'd be head-over-heels in love and engaged? You'd have had me committed!"

He winks at me and grins. "Or just laughed my ass off... for days."

The clerk calls me over and I pay for the purchase, then she has a stock boy help us carry out the ridiculously heavy cookware and load it into the back of the Cayenne.

As Edward pulls out into traffic, I sigh. "It's amazing where life can take us, Edward; in the blink of an eye all the pieces of our existence can be thoroughly shaken into a new arrangement, letting us see things differently, accommodating... _more_."

We come to a top at an intersection and he glances over at me, the emotion thick in his eyes. "I want to have kids with her, Alice."

"Edward! That's wonderful... Mom and Dad will be so happy!" Wow, you have grown, big brother.

"When are Em and Rose going to start a family?" he asks. "It would be great for cousins to grow up together."

"Damn... I guess you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"Rose's attack left her... permanently damaged. She can't have children." Oh, how my heart aches for her.

"What?" He looks over at me with wide, worried eyes. "But I thought Emmett stopped them before..."

"He did, Edward. He saved Rose from being violated. But they had already kicked her repeatedly in her abdomen, and there was just too much internal damage. They had to take out her womb in order to save her life. But she's okay with it, they both are. And, they've always planned to adopt when they were ready."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Um... so, what about you and Jazz?"

I knew this question was coming.

"We've talked about it... we haven't come to any firm decisions, but it is definitely a possibility. But I've told him that if we decide to have a child, I want him to change his work focus so he's not traveling and away all the time. He's thinking about when he might be ready to make that change."

"Does Jasper have _any_ family, Ali?"

I shake my head. "No... he was raised in an orphanage until his was eighteen, then he joined the military."

Edward's phone starts to play Bella's ringtone.

"Hey sweetheart... sure, baby, I'd love that... okay, I'll pick you up in half an hour... I love you too."

I can't help but smile at my brother's goofy grin. "Come on, Edward. Let's drop you off so you can get your car and go pick up your girl. I'll follow you to get Jazz and he and I will drive these gifts up to Edmonds."

"It was really great of Jasper to take surveillance duty at the clinic this morning so you and I could shop for Bella's birthday."

"Yeah," I agree, "but don't think he was sacrificing anything... Jasper loves all this spy stuff."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: Guess what? Wild has been nominated for Fic of the Month for September over on the Lemonade Stand! So, if you'd like to show me some good old Wild lovin', how about heading on over there to cast your vote :) tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com /p/ tls-fics-of-month. html  
Love and kisses,  
Peps**


	49. Outtake 3: Halloween

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**WILD OUTTAKE - HALLOWEEN**

_**Bella**_

Feeling a little self-conscious, I wander up to the bar amid the crowd of revelers. "Strawberry margarita, sugar-rimmed."

The bartender, a Polynesian imitation of Tom Cruise in Cocktail, slides his dull eyes lazily over my torso, settling back on my gaze.

"Coming right up, sweetlips."

Ugh. I glance over my shoulder to see if there's anyone worth taking note of... not really. Just your normal Halloween party goers: Darth Vader, Superman, V, Green Lantern... ooh, and Zorro? Mmm... Zorro...

Zorro's twinkling green eyes are hauntingly familiar. He catches my gaze, but not wanting to appear too interested, I roll my eyes at him and turn back to the bar. Ah, my margarita.

"How much?" I ask the creepy bartender.

"This one's on me, Señorita."

_It's your money to waste, buddy._ I smile and nod to him. "Thanks."

Lifting the glass to my lips, I stiffen when I feel a hot, hard body press up against my back. Maintaining my composure, I take a sip of my drink - it's passable, but barely - and ignore the intrusive male who is standing closer than any social graces would permit.

Refusing to be intimidated by this rogue, I toss my hair back over my shoulder, my five-inch heels allowing me to whip him across the face. A deep chuckle and his hot breath on my neck are my rewards.

"Oh, Señorita... you really shouldn't have done that." His deep growl warns me too late as his hands grab my hips and pull them back against his impressive erection. "I think you should show a little appreciation for the man who followed you here tonight... who would follow you anywhere."

Laughing derisively, I turn to face my Zorro.

"And how do I know who you really are? You're masked... albeit, your eyes _are_ a familiar colour."

He chuckles again and reaches for my hand, bringing it forward and placing it on the front of his pants. I grasp his cock and squeeze.

"And how about that, Señorita... is _that_ familiar?" His eyes are burning now, piercing.

I give him the most seductive smile I can muster. In a deep, husky voice, I reply, "Well, well, well... it is. _V__ery_ familiar."

Pulling me against him, Zorro reaches around my waist. His long arms, wrists and fingers, combined with my high heels, means he doesn't even have to extend to grab my ass. And grab it he does. I relish the feel of his firm grip on my backside and his hard arousal pressed into my belly.

I regard him with a raised eyebrow, then look pointedly at the drink in my hand.

"Drink. All of it... now."

I focus on his delicious red lips as I pull the little straw to mine and begin to suck. His eyes focus hungrily on my mouth as I quickly drain the glass, his tongue slowly passing over his lips and his hands pulling me to grind against his cock in a sensual side to side pattern. He is now not the only one in a highly aroused state.

His eyes leave mine and trail down, sweeping over my bare shoulders until they settle on my prominently displayed cleavage. This costume bodice has a built in bustier that offers up my breasts like an appetizer... and from the way he's almost drooling, I'd say that's a fair comparison.

"Señorita, you are delectable. Will you dance with me, hmm?"

I give him a lazy smirk and nod slightly, and he takes the empty glass from my hand, laying on the tray of a passing server.

I don't even know what song is playing because when he pulls me into his arms on the dance floor, everything else ceases to exist.

With one large hand splayed across my lower back to hold my torso tightly against him, he slides the fingertips of his other hand down my hip to my thigh. His fingers explore the soft skin of the back of my leg below my short skirt, then cup my thigh and lift my leg under his cloak to rest on his hip. My pussy is pressed against his impressively hard cock, and I feel the vibration of his deep growl when, as he moves his hand up my leg toward my ass, his fingertips slip easily under my skirt and brush over my bare, and now almost dripping, labia.

Throwing my head back so my long dark tresses fall down past my ass, I moan as he takes it as an invitation to ravish my throat. Of course, the move also presents my breasts in a most desirable position. He does exactly what I want and plants hungry kisses from my chin to my neck, across my collarbone, and then down to the swell of my cleavage. He takes the loose white cotton of my blouse in his teeth and pulls it back, allowing his exhaled breath to sweep down over my chest... even in this heat, it sends shivers through me.

He releases the fabric and proceeds to deliver a line of lippy, sucky kisses all the way across the swells of both my breasts. My nipples are painfully hard now and straining against the thin cotton covering them. As he moves our hips in a small circle, keeping my centre pressed to his erection, he kisses his way back up past my collarbone, which he pauses to suck on lightly, and on to the sweet spot just below my earlobe.

His smooth velvet voice murmurs in my ear, "Señorita, I simply must have you. Will you give yourself to me? I want to taste you, feel you tighten around my tongue and then my cock... I want to bury myself inside you and feel the pleasure that only you can give me. I want you to moan my name, and mewl into my mouth as I drive you to the brink over and over again."

His words have turned me to goo, and I'm sure he knows it.

"Will you give me this, my Señorita?"

"Oh god, YES!" I moan into his ear. "Yes... take me somewhere, anywhere, right now and fucking ravage me!"

My leg drops from his hip and he pulls me by the hand out onto the lanai and then into a nearby garden. A picnic table sits camouflaged among the lush greenery and he walks me there, pulling off his feather weight black cape and wrapping it around me. "Your white top is too bright against this dark background. We really don't want to attract attention to what I'm about to do to you, _Señorita_."

In a flash, he lifts me onto the picnic table and falls to his knees before me. "Now show me your tits."

He slides his hand between my legs as I whimper as I pull the thin cotton down to expose my breasts.

"Cup them."

I do... oh god... he slips two fingers into my hot, dripping core.

"Pinch and roll your nipples for me."

I comply and let out a strained hiss as he uses the thumb from his other hand to swirl around my clit.

"I'm going to taste you now. Stay quiet."

"Jesus..." I bite my lip as he extracts his fingers and his talented, long tongue delves between my labia. Oh god, oh god, oh god... how can I possibly stay quiet when he's making me feel this good? Against the dull noise from the nightclub, I can hear him lapping at my core. He plunges his tongue as deep as he can, then withdraws to swirl around and suck my clit. He repeats this pattern over and over, but when I am teetering on the edge, about to fall into a screaming orgasm, he stops.

"I think I want you to come all over my cock, Señorita. Would you like that?"

Wide-eyed, I nod, not trusting myself to stay quiet if I open my mouth.

"But not here. Back inside the club, in front of all those masked revelers, I want you to sit in my lap and ride me until we both explode. Got it?"

"Yes," I whisper as he lifts me off the table to set me on my shaky feet.

"Keep the cape on." He takes my hand and we walk swiftly back to the torch-lit lanai and back into the nightclub. My lubrication is so extensive that it's trickling down my thighs.

Zorro stops and looks around, and spotting a small unused table in an empty dark corner, he pulls me there briskly. Standing me closely in front of him, he adjusts the cloak so I'm now wearing it like a smock, then caresses my thigh while he undoes his fly. "Sit down with me... gently so I can guide you onto me."

Oh boy... he lowers us into the seat fluidly and pulls me up onto his lap, skillfully sliding his hard cock into my core.

"Ahhh..." I can't help but moan.

"Sh, sh, shhh... Señorita, shhh." He slips his hands under the cloak and around to my front, pulling down the thin cotton of my blouse and palming my breasts."

"Your tits feel fantastic..." he pinches and rolls, "and your wonderful nipples are so hard for me."

I whimper again and squirm a little as he twists his hips under me, moving inside me without the in-and-out motion.

It occurs I should look around to see if anyone has noticed us... but it's like we've become invisible. No one is giving us a second glance.

"Sit back a little, my girl, with your back against my chest." He hisses in my ear when I do as he asks. Oh god, this is exciting, and it feels so damned good.

"How much can I do to you while you keep your composure, Señorita? Can I do this?" He sweeps my hair aside with his face and then nibbles on my shoulder and neck. I press back harder against his chest, but manage to maintain a normal expression for anyone who might look our way.

"Very good, sweetheart. Now, what if I add... this?"

Oh holy hell... he has slid one of his hands down and under the front of my skirt to tease my clit, while the other continues to fondle my breasts.

"Unhhh," I moan softly but needfully, grinding down on his lap and gently bucking my hips back a little at the same time.

"You're doing very well at keeping fairly quiet and still, baby. I'm impressed."

"Mmm," I reply.

"Now squeeze me, Isabella... use your amazing muscle control to tighten around me."

He's broken character... he's starting to lose it and I'm sensing a shift in the balance of power between us. I begin tightening and relaxing my vaginal muscles rhythmically and he matches my pace in his ministrations to my clit.

"Oh god, baby... you have such a talented pussy... don't stop..."

I squeeze faster and tighter, really giving myself a workout. Very soon I'm panting and on the verge of climax.

"Shit... Bella... I can feel you... oh god, baby... I'm going to come... come with me, baby... I know you're there."

I'm teetering on the edge. It's right there, just out of my reach. God, I _need_ to orgasm.

But, turn around is fair play, and I stand suddenly. Even over the loud music, I hear his exasperated hiss behind me.

In a flash, I rotate a hundred and eighty degrees, keeping the cape unmoving so it now opens down my front. I look down and catch his frustrated but lustful eyes, and a sexy smirk grows on his lips.

"Vixen," he whispers.

"Your vixen," I reply. "You said you wanted me to moan your name and mewl into your mouth while you drove me to the brink. Well, I'm going to give you what you asked for."

I step forward and straddle him, my legs extending to the floor on either side of his hips. "I love a chair with no armrests," I murmur into his ear as I settle onto his shaft, taking him deep inside.

"Jesuschrist, baby, you're so fucking hot."

"Shut up and kiss me, Zorro."

And as promised, I moan his name – his real name – and mewl into his mouth as we both race toward climax again.

"I'm close, Edward... so close..."

He mouth is suddenly at my ear and his hot breath sweeps down my neck as he commands, "Isabella, come. Now."

I feel him explode inside me and it triggers my climax like an avalanche. My whole body becomes rigid as wave after wave of pure pleasure emanates from my core to my fingertips.

Eventually, our breathing returns to normal and I slowly rise, leaving him in a bit of a mess. I stand and shield him with the cloak as I pull my blouse up to re-cover my chest and he fastens his pants.

"Do you want to go take care of that?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not here... our hotel is just two doors down. Let's go back to the room, baby, and get a shower..." His eyes blaze anew as he leans close. "I don't think I've brought you to the brink nearly enough times tonight."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: And there you go... one more Wild lemon, for old time's sake :) Next up: Recipes!**

******Wild has been nominated for Fic of the Month for September over on the Lemonade Stand! So, if you'd like to show me some good old Wild lovin', how about heading on over there to cast your vote :) tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com /p/ tls-fics-of-month. html  
Love and kisses,  
Peps**


	50. Recipes from Wild

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an active and naughty imagination. Rated M for lemony goodness. **Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by PeppahLouie. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 PeppahLouie. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Recipes from WILD by PeppahLouie**

**Blueberry Muffins**

_(from Wild, Chapter 2)_

_Yield: 16 medium muffins_

2 cups all-purpose white flour

3 tablespoons cane sugar

4 teaspoons baking powder

1 teaspoon salt

1¼ cup blueberries, fresh or frozen

¼ tablespoon finely grated zest of lemon, loosely packed (microplane recommended)

½ tablespoon finely grated zest of orange, loosely packed (microplane recommended)

1 large egg, well beaten

1 cup buttermilk

2 tablespoons melted unsalted butter

Preheat oven to 400º F.

Sift first four ingredients into a bowl; add blueberries and stir briefly. Make a well in the centre of the flour mixture.

In a separate bowl, combine egg, buttermilk and butter, then pour them into the well in the dry ingredients and stir _until just blended_.

Fill greased muffin tins about ⅔ full.

Bake for 20 minutes or so. Muffins are done when a toothpick inserted in the centre comes out clean.

.~.~.~.

**Bella's Barlotto**

_(from Wild, Chapter 16 - Confessions)_

_Servings: 2_

2 tablespoons olive oil

¼ cup finely diced shallot

¼ cup finely diced celery

½ cup chopped morel mushrooms (reconstituted works well)

kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste

½ cup pearl barley

several sprigs fresh thyme

2 cups chicken stock, heated

½ cup (loose) freshly grated parmigiano reggiano (parmesan cheese)

Rinse barley in colander with cold water; drain then lay out to dry on paper towel.

Heat olive oil in a frypan over medium to medium-high heat and add shallot, celery and mushrooms, and kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste.

Sauté until celery is translucent.

Add barley and several sprigs of fresh thyme. Stir and heat barley through until it is slightly toasted.

Reduce heat to medium to medium-low. Add a half-cup or so of chicken stock (soup ladle) and stir barley. Cook for a few minutes, stirring occasionally, until almost all the broth is absorbed. Add another ladleful of broth. Repeat until barley is tender. Do not add too much broth! The barlotto should be creamy, not soupy.

Sprinkle in parmesan and stir, then cover and set aside (away from burner) until ready to serve. Delicious!

.~.~.~.

**Bell Pepper Salad **

_(from Wild, Chapter 18 – A Swan Can Break A Man's Arm, You Know)_

_Servings: 4_

1 large red pepper

1 large yellow or orange pepper

1 large green pepper

3 tablespoons extra virgin olive oil

1 clove garlic

kosher salt and freshly ground pepper to taste

Crush the garlic clove and add it to the olive oil. Set aside.

With metal tongs, hold peppers over a stove burner or flame on high and char the skin all over, one at a time.

Place each charred pepper in a sealed plastic or paper bag to cool.

With your fingers, carefully peel the charred skin off the peppers. Cut them in half, gently remove the seeds and membrane; cut peppers into long strips.

Arrange artfully on a serving plate. Remove garlic from oil, then drizzle oil over peppers.

Sprinkle with kosher or sea salt and freshly ground black pepper to your taste.

Note: For a delicious variation, add crumbled goat feta or chevre.

.~.~.~.

**Cheese and Asparagus-Stuffed Chicken Breast**

_(from Wild, Chapter 18 – A Swan Can Break A Man's Arm, You Know)_

_Servings: 2 _

2 boneless/skinless chicken breasts, 6-8 oz each

½ tablespoon butter, softened

2 oz Swiss cheese, grated

10 fat asparagus spears

kosher salt

freshly ground black pepper

lemon

2 sheets of very thinly sliced pancetta (Italian bacon), laid out parchment so as to allow wrapping around a chicken breast bundle – your deli should be able to do this for you

Preheat oven to 350º F.

One at a time, place chicken breasts bottom side up between plastic wrap and parchment paper and gently pound flat – to about ¼ - ⅓ inch thickness – using the base of a small saucepan (this will help prevent pounding holes into the meat).

Season each breast with a sprinkle of salt and pepper to your liking.

Smear half the butter over each breast, then divide cheese in half and place in the centre.

Pile five asparagus spears lengthwise on each breast and squeeze a little lemon juice over them (about a quarter of a teaspoon for each).

Roll each breast into a bundle, trying to seal the contents as best you can. Don't overstuff – if the asparagus are too big, remove what you need to and discard.

Wrap each chicken breast in pancetta by laying the bundle in the middle of the bacon and bringing each slice up and around. Take your time and have patience. If you've never seen it done, video Qf1ypEC0byc on YouTube shows an easy method starting at about 1:31. Secure the wrapped breasts with kitchen twine_ only if you feel it is necessary_.

Fry the bundles in an oven-safe frypan (or be prepared to move them into a baking dish) at medium high heat for about five minutes, turning as necessary to achieve even browning.

Transfer pan to the oven and bake at 350º F for 20-30 minutes, depending on the size and thickness of your bundles. Always make sure chicken juices run clear and there is no pinkness in the breast meat before consuming.

.~.~.~.

**Lemon-Butter Basmati Rice**

_(from Wild, Chapter 24 – A Little Poison in the Pot)_

_Servings: 6_

2 cups basmati rice

3 cups water

zest of one lemon

3 tablespoons butter

salt to taste

Add rice, water, lemon zest, salt and 1 tbsp of butter to saucepan.

Bring to a boil.

Reduce heat, cover and simmer for 15-18 minutes, until rice is cooked.

Remove from heat, add remaining butter and stir.

Serve with fish/seafood, pork or chicken.

.~.~.~.

**A/N: Bella and I hope you enjoy these delicious recipes from her personal repertoire. Thank you everyone for your amazing response to this story... and I do have another coming soon. **

**Wild has been nominated for Fic of the Month for September over on the Lemonade Stand! So, if you'd like to show me some good old Wild lovin', how about heading on over there to cast your vote :) tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com /p/ tls-fics-of-month. html**

**Love and kisses,  
****Peps**


End file.
